Indomable
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: Cuando el pequeño hijo de Bella llegó con su nueva amiga de escuela, no imaginó que el padre de ella fuese precisamente el guapo bombero tatuado que le había puesto el mundo al revés. Tattooward/Daddyward
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**INDOMABLE**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Cuando Isabella Swan decidió vengarse de su ex esposo infiel, no pensó que acabaría destrozando el coche de Edward Cullen, un guapo y rudo desconocido de aspecto peligroso y tatuajes por doquier que le promete hacer su vida de cuadritos producto de su error.

Esperando no volver a encontrarse, su pequeño hijo llega a casa con su nueva amiga de escuela, sin imaginar ni esperar que aquella niña fuese hija del mismo hombre que le había vuelto la vida un completo caos.

Enfrascados en la amistad desbordante de sus hijos, Edward y Bella se ven obligados a pasar más tiempo juntos, sin esperar que hubiesen más hilos conectados entre ellos de los que imaginaban, y que los llevarían poco a poco a desarrollar una intensa atracción imposible de evitar, aun cuando eran completamente diferentes.

* * *

**_Buenas noches. Estoy emocionada y nerviosa de traerles otra historia loca que se me ha ocurrido. Si bien es sólo un pequeño prólogo que no revela mucho, las cosas irán poniéndose buenas desde el capítulo 1_**

**_Espero me acompañen en esta aventura, que irá a la par con El Suave Enloquecer de los Instintos, ¡denle una oportunidad también a esta locura que no me dejó dormir hasta que lo concreté_**

**_También espero sus review, follows y favoritos, ¡un gracias no cuesta nada! Además, me interesa saber qué esperan y ansían con este nuevo Edward tatuado, varonil e increíble_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	2. Capítulo 1: Un error sinigual

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: I'll Be Fine – Beatrice Eli**

**.**

**INDOMABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Un error sinigual**

"_Escuché que conociste a alguien_

_Escuché que te hace feliz_

_(…) Pero dejando eso de lado_

_Estoy feliz de que lo estés superando_

_Encontraré a alguien también_

_Una versión cien veces mejor que tú…_"

Acaricié las teclas con energía, mirando a través de mis gafas de lectura. Sonreí satisfecha, inspirada y muy entusiasta. La escritura estaba quedando perfecta. Me acerqué la copa de vino blanco y bebí, dándome suficientes energías para continuar, imaginando la escena perfectamente bien en mi cabeza mientras escuchaba una canción de George Michael.

"_Arthur caminó hacia ella, sujetando el cinturón que hace sólo segundos se había quitado. Martha lo miraba, vestida sólo con su diminuto conjunto de noche, ofreciéndole los manjares de su cuerpo, húmedo y caliente. Él observó cada pequeño detalle de sus curvas, los detalles de su piel juvenil y morena, que hacía un complemento ideal con sus cabellos rizados, negros y frondosos._

_La mandíbula de Arthur se encontraba tensa y su cuerpo poco a poco fue transformándose en un rígido espectro masculino y viril, manejado sólo por su espíritu fuerte y concebido para el calor. Quería hacerla suya, poder penetrar en su interior y deshacerla en los placeres que sus cuerpos podían concretar. Deseaba oír el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar, sentir el poder de sus manos en torno a sus muslos llenos y el roce de su masculinidad entre sus paredes irresolutas, calientes y fuertes._

—_Quiero sentirte, Arthur —gimió Martha, cerrando las piernas y luego abriéndolas para él—. Quiero que me…_"

¿Qué quiere Martha?

Me quité los anteojos y bufé, pasándome la mano por la frente. _Vamos, ¿qué quiere?_, pensé, mirando hacia el fondo de mi estudio.

Me acomodé en la silla y me acerqué a la pantalla de mi laptop, dispuesta a terminar a como diera lugar.

"—_Quiero que me hagas el…_"

Borré la frase y entonces seguí, apretando aún más las teclas.

"—_Quiero que me pen…_"

—Hola, mami.

Cerré la laptop y tiré de mi silla hacia atrás.

Era Fred, mi precioso hijo de… Uf… ya tenía 6 años. Estaba tan grande.

—¿Qué haces?

Enarqué una ceja y me apoyé en la máquina, haciéndome la tonta.

—Sólo estoy haciendo informes para la universidad.

Me sonrió, elevando sus mejillas regordetas.

Como madre soltera desde los 23, mi mayor compañía había sido siempre mi hijo. Ahora que lo miraba, con su cabello castaño y ondulado y sus ojos inmensos de color chocolate, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que nos parecíamos.

Éramos uña y carne.

En ese instante entró mi madre, que cuidaba de mi hijo cuando debía trabajar.

Renée me vio, dispuesta a escribir, y enseguida se rio.

—¿Qué? —inquirí, cruzándome de piernas.

—Así que te has puesto a escribir nuevamente, ¡eso es perfecto!

—¿Qué escribes, mami? —me preguntó mi pequeño, apuntándome con su redonda nariz.

Suspiré y le tomé la mano para acariciársela. Él me la besó en el momento y yo le sonreí. Veía el amor en sus ojos, el que siempre sacaba a relucir cuando estábamos juntos.

Fred no era como todos los niños, lo supe cuando nació antes de tiempo. Todavía me costaba dimensionar lo que significó en su momento, pues no dejaba de ser esa misma jovencilla de 23, crédula e inmadura, que tuvo a su pequeño prematuro contra viento y marea.

Había costado tanto poder llevarlo a la vida, creí que no estaría conmigo y que sólo nos conoceríamos por unos días hasta que su corazoncito inmaduro no soportase más. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo desde que lo vi en la incubadora y me dijeron que sus pulmones no funcionaban bien y que, además, sus pequeños intestinos tampoco. Creí que sólo debía resignarme, pero lo intenté, y aquí estaba, sólo que a pesar de que ahora estaba conmigo, las cicatrices de aquel episodio seguían mermando en nosotros.

—Mmm… me has pillado con las manos en el pastel —murmuré—. Sí, estoy escribiendo otro relato erótico para mi público.

Mi madre sonrió y se sentó en la silla del frente. Puso sus manos bajo su barbilla y me quedó mirando, siempre admirada de mi trabajo. Bueno, nuestra confianza era suficiente y verdadera, la que me había inculcado desde que tuve noción de mi realidad.

—¿Y?

Rodé los ojos.

—¡Sabes que no puedo! —Bufé—. ¿Puedes creer que no avanzo del párrafo?

—Con esa música cursi de George Michael es imposible que tengas inspiración, cariño.

—¿Y qué sugieres, mamá? Llevo un año sin publicar mi libro y mi editora está sedienta, ni te imaginas mis lectoras. —Me llevé el dedo pulgar a los labios, nerviosa ante la idea—. ¿Crees que ellas estén expectantes luego de todo este tiempo?

—Bells, eres una de las genias del erotismo desde que tienes 25, ¿de verdad crees que no será así? Además, una periodista increíblemente destacada. La gente te conoce y te adora.

Me mordí el labio inferior y le apreté la mejilla a Fred, que me miraba atento a todos mis movimientos.

—Bien, buscaré la forma de inspirarme porque de momento esto es imposible —bufé.

—Podrías comenzar dejando de escuchar a George Michael, eso estaba de moda en mi época. Actualízate, cariño. Ni yo con Phil podemos hacer el amor así, ¡tiene que ser algo sucio, algo…!

Le di una mala mirada y ella me quitó a Fred de los brazos para llevárselo hacia la puerta mientras se reía.

—Vamos a ver una película con Fred, ¿qué te parece? Te haría bien.

—¡Sí! Vamos, mami —me insistió mi pequeño.

Nunca podía resistirme a él.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor —exclamé, levantándome de la silla y corriendo hacia él—. Y tú, mamá, por favor, deja de narrarme las vivencias que tienes con ese pobre hombre al que apenas dejas respirar.

Me mostró la lengua y se fue moviendo las caderas, muy feliz.

.

.

.

Ya estaba por mi tercera copa de vino blanco y las ideas se disipaban como el humo. A este paso iba a ponerme ebria.

—¡Y sin ideas a la palestra! —grité, dejando los anteojos de lectura en cualquier parte del estudio.

En el momento sonó el timbre, encontrándome con la bata a medio poner. Me la acomodé con rapidez y corrí hacia la puerta. Al momento de abrirla, encontré a una mujer rubia, alta y guapa con cara nerviosa.

—No vas a poder creer de lo que me he enterado —exclamó Rosalie, mi vieja amiga de la universidad.

Vivía a dos casas más allá.

—Hola… ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

Siempre venía con los chismes.

—Esto amerita una taza de café cargado —espetó entrando de un movimiento a mi casa.

—Bien, puedes entrar —dije irónica.

Una vez que hube preparado café, lo dejé caer el café en la taza. Rose la apretó con fuerza, haciendo chocar sus uñas postizas contra la porcelana. Mi amiga me seguía hacia todas las direcciones y eso me ponía nerviosa.

—¿Y? —insistí, sentándome y bebiendo.

—Jasper va a casarse —me soltó.

Expulsé el café de mi boca hacia diferentes direcciones.

—¿¡Qué!?

Ella apretó los labios y abrió sus ojos azules como dos platos inmensos.

—¡No quería decirte, pero el estúpido me lo contó tan feliz que sentí mucha rabia, y bueno, pensé que no era justo que tú estuvieras pensando aún en él cuando el maldito te engañó con todas esas mujeres y, en realidad, tampoco es justo que no sepas que se casará con una chica mucho más joven que tú…!

—¿¡Qué!?

Rose respiró hondo.

—¿Más joven que yo? —espeté, levantándome de la silla y recorriendo la cocina como león enjaulado—. ¿Cuántos años?

—No creo que sea necesario…

—¿¡Cuántos años!? —grité.

Rose dio un respingo.

—22.

Abrí la boca, anonadada y a los segundos gruñí como leona salvaje.

—Ese maldito… ¡Con una nena! ¡Ni siquiera le ha contado a su hijo! Me escuchará, ya lo verás.

Corrí hacia la habitación para ponerme algo de ropa e ir directamente al negocio de Jasper Whitlock.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? —me preguntó Rose mientras me seguía entre brinquitos—. ¡Vas a exponerte como una despechada! ¡Recuerda! ¡Dignidad!

Paré de ponerme el vestido y me quedé con la ceja enarcada y con media pierna metida en el vestido.

—Tienes razón —susurré, pasando a la calma—, debo buscar la manera de asesinarlo de forma planeada.

—Amiga, calma —insistió la rubia—. Royce me contó algo.

Royce King Jr. era su esposo y el mejor amigo de Jasper desde que todos íbamos a la universidad. Todos los chismes de Jasper, mi ex esposo infiel, los sabía gracias a ellos.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Rose pestañeó ante mi grito y me acomodé el cabello para generar ambiente.

—Mañana planea venir a hablar con su hijo, ahí podrás sacar más información. No actúes como si lo supieras, ¿bien? Porque Royce me matará.

Me apoyé en la isla de la cocina y apreté el filo de ésta con mis manos. Tenía tanta rabia ahora mismo que podía ir a gritarle unas cuantas verdades. Pero entonces pensé en mi hijo y toda revolución vengativa se fue al carajo. Fred no querría ver a su madre actuando de esa manera, no con el hombre que asumió una paternidad cuando él era sólo un nene de dos años.

—¿Estás segura que vendrá? —inquirí, respirando con más tranquilidad.

—Te lo juro por mi perro —sentenció.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté, tranquilizándome. Su poodle raquítico era lo más importante para ella; estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Bueno, y dentro de los demás chismes, tengo algo del barrio —siguió diciendo Rosalie, apoyando sus grandes senos sobre mi encimera—. ¿Supiste que la casona cerca del bosque tiene nuevos moradores…?

Fui salvada de otra sarta de chismes en el instante en que sonó mi móvil.

Era precisamente Jasper.

—Contigo quería hablar —proferí.

Rosalie se levantó de la silla y comenzó a hacerme gestos para que me quedara callada.

—Primero, hola querida Bella, ¿qué tal tu mañana?

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—No actuemos como mejores amigos divorciados, sabemos que eso no existe ni podrá existir entre los dos.

Lo escuché suspirar, bastante cansado.

—Bueno, ¿querías hablar conmigo?

—Sí. No has hablado con Fred en días, ¿trabajo muy ocupado? —Mi tono de voz era de evidente sarcasmo. Jasper sólo trabajaba 3 horas en su negocio, una discoteca de buen renombre, y el resto de su _bendito_ tiempo era estar de vago con sus malditos amigos, entre esos el tonto de Royce King Jr.

—Sé que he estado desaparecido, pero vengo llegando de un viaje espectacular en Tahití y recién me he puesto a tono con mi vida. Siento tener una vida.

Hice una mueca mientras me ponía una mano en la cadera. Yo también tenía una vida, la que postergué muchísimo por él.

—¿Y para hablar de nuestro hijo me has llamado? —pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, bueno, tengo algo importante que contarles a ambos y me gustaría verlos mañana. ¿Qué te parece a las 6?

—Tengo una cátedra en la universidad.

—¿A las 7?

—Fred estará con mi madre.

Lo escuché gruñir y por poco me puse a reír, dichosa de verlo en aprietos cada vez que podía. Que algo le costara, ¿no? Porque mientras mi pequeño estaba en el hospital producto de otra bronquitis, él disfrutaba de la playa de Tahití con los ahorros que tanto le costó gastar conmigo.

—A las 8 está bien. No esperes una cena.

—Ni siquiera pensé en ello, ya te conozco, Bells. A las 8 está bien.

Cuando corté, me quedé mirando el aparato mientras rechinaba los dientes.

—Viene mañana, tal como me dijiste.

Rosalie se quitó el cabello de los hombros y me levantó las cejas, triunfante.

—Te lo dije.

—Punto para ti, Rosie Rose.

.

Miré mi reflejo, esperando que todo estuviera perfecto. No quería desentonar y hoy era el momento para no perderme ningún detalle, por más mínimo que fuera.

Cuando sentí la puerta, el estómago se me fue a los pies.

—¡Hola, papi! —exclamó Fred, quien se había encargado de abrirle la puerta.

Oí sentada en el sofá mientras intentaba actuar con naturalidad.

—¡Pero qué niño tan lindo! —añadió una voz femenina.

Yo levanté mi oreja como una leona.

Era ella.

Apreté la mandíbula y me levanté, imponiendo la altura que solo unos fuertes tacones podían darme. Cuando Fred vio que yo me acercaba, vi su inquietud y confusión.

—Hola, Jasper —saludé de forma hosca, mirando al hombre que había sido mi esposo por tres largos años.

En efecto, venía con la chica de la que Rose había hablado. Tenía un aspecto adorable. Era pequeñita, preciosa y muy encantadora a simple vista. Enseguida la odié.

¿Cómo se le ocurría traer así como así a la chica? Con Fred sin entender nada. Era tan bruto.

—Disculpa la sorpresa —me dijo Jasper al verme llegar—, pero necesitaba venir a explicarles todo antes que llegaran con el chisme.

_Ja_, pensé, cruzándome de brazos mientras sonreía de manera cínica.

—Nos has tomado por sorpresa —exclamé.

Jasper abrazó a la mujer, quien nos miraba expectante y un tanto nerviosa.

—Bella, Fred, quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial. Se llama Alice Cullen.

Apreté las manos y tomé a mi hijo entre mis brazos.

Él seguía curioso e incómodo, siempre le costaban los cambios, en especial desde que Jasper se marchó de la casa y eso alteró su comportamiento. Era complejo y cansador.

Miré a Jasper y noté que también estaba nervioso, alternando la mirada en la chica, mi hijo y yo. Bueno, me lo imaginaba, si antes que se fuera de viaje él me buscó, esperando que le diera una oportunidad. Qué estúpida fui. Lo peor fue que lo logró, porque acabamos en la cama de un maldito hotel. Sólo unos días antes de irse de viaje me prometía todo y ahora de regreso parecía amar a otra mujer, dispuesto incluso a casarse.

—Mucho gusto —saludó la chica, sonriendo con sinceridad—. Tú debes ser el pequeño Fred, ¿no?

Mi hijo sonrió.

—No soy tan pequeño. Mi maestra nueva dice que soy el más grande.

Todos se rieron y yo tuve que obligarme a seguir a la masa para no parecer una amargada, aunque sí lo era.

Alice se llevó las manos al pecho, muy alegre. Parecía entusiasta por ver a mi hijo. Yo me quedé un buen rato mirando la interacción, sorprendida de que Fred respondiera tan bien a una desconocida.

A los segundos ella me miró a través de unos bonitos ojos azules y yo apreté la mandíbula.

—Y tú debes ser…

—Isabella Swan —respondí de inmediato, más seria de lo que esperaba—. La ex esposa.

Ella hizo una mueca y miró al imbécil de Jasper, que parecía tenso ante mi imponente presencia. No los culpaba, podía ser un verdadero grano en el trasero, de los grandes, para ser exacta.

—Jasper me ha hablado de ti —destacó mientras me estrechaba la mano.

Enarqué una ceja, preguntándome si había sido capaz de decirle que antes de su puto viaje él me prometió el cielo, el mar y la tierra.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Algo especial? Como cuando le lancé un plato por la cabeza. —Sonreí, cínica.

Estaba claro que Jasper había hablado de mí, pero no cosas buenas.

—En realidad, cuando me contó que la gran Isabella Swan fue su esposa, yo no pude más de mi emoción. He leído tus libros, tus reportajes y… eres francamente increíble. Soy una gran admiradora de tu trabajo.

_Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Admiradora?_ No esperaba tal recibimiento.

Jasper levantó las cejas, mientras que yo me encontraba paralizada.

—Es periodista, como tú —me explicó él, con una mueca difícil de distinguir.

—Vaya, una colega.

Jasper sabía lo que estaba pensando y de inmediato bajó la mirada, incómodo.

—Bien, campeón, ella es Alice y… la amo. —Se dirigió a mi hijo, que miraba sin entender.

—¿La amas como amas a mamá? —inquirió de forma inocente.

Tuve que desviar la cara para que no notaran mi evidente estado de descomposición.

—A tu mamá la quiero mucho, pero… a veces nosotros los adultos sentimos cosas muy especiales por otras personas, lo que no significa que deje de quererte a ti. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Fred —explicó él, acercándose a mi pequeño y por consiguiente a mí.

Yo suspiré y lo miré, conectándome con la persona que más me conocía en este mundo, mi cable a tierra, mi hijo.

—Papá aún nos quiere, sólo… se ha enamorado —susurré, manteniendo la compostura, cuando la verdad es que quería correrlo de aquí por ser un imbécil.

Mi ex esposo apretó los labios y se unió a Alice nuevamente.

—Alice y yo nos conocimos en el viaje, fue amor a primera vista —me explicó, tomándola de la cintura—. Y tenemos algo muy importante que contarles.

La pareja se miró a los ojos, muy sonrientes y enamorados. Yo nunca lo había visto así, ¡nunca! La situación me revolvió el estómago de rabia, pues sabía que yo nunca había significado lo que pensé para él. Bueno, nadie que te quiere es capaz de engañarte durante un año con la mujer que cuidaba de tu hijo por las tardes.

Aún tenía esa imagen en la cabeza.

La verdad, me costaba asumirlo, pues habían pasado dos años casi del momento en que decidí que divorciarnos era correcto, situación difícil, ya que seguía encaprichada como las tontas. No me entendía, pero Jasper había hecho lo posible por seguir rodeando mi cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces me había buscado antes y luego me había desechado sin motivo alguno? Quizá unas tres, la última antes de que se fuera de viaje. En cada ocasión que estaba a punto de olvidarlo, él volvía.

—Vamos a casarnos —nos informó—, en un mes.

Yo tragué y apreté las manos tras mi espalda. A pesar de saberlo, la idea seguía dándome arcadas.

—Oh, qué sorpresa. Los felicito, ¡hacen una muy linda pareja! —mentí.

Yo estaba de piedra viendo cómo se abrazaban, sintiéndome una basura apilada en una esquina.

—¿Qué es casarse, papi? —volvió a preguntar Fred, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si te pones a jugar? Iré contigo en un rato, ¿me esperarás? —le pregunté al oído.

Él asintió, y en cuanto lo bajé, se fue corriendo hacia la sala de juegos.

Jasper y Alice suspiraron, especialmente la última, que miraba hacia la dirección donde se había ido mi hijo.

—Le costará entender, aún es muy pequeño —dije, cruzándome de brazos—. Ten más tacto, Jasper.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, indignado—. Bien, lo siento, me cuesta, tú sabes.

Alice nos miró a ambos.

—Ella tiene razón —destacó la chica—. Sé que es un niño especial y que no es fácil para él enfrentar estas situaciones. Quizá sea buena idea volver en unos días, sentarse a conversar y plantearle las cosas de diferente manera.

Alice tenía razón. Quizá odiarla era una estupidez.

—Sí, tienes razón, cariño, debo medir mis palabras. —Suspiró—. Pero bueno, también hemos venido para hablar expresamente contigo, Bella.

—¿Sí? —inquirí con la ceja enarcada.

—Nos gustaría que fueras a la boda.

Puse mil caras antes de detenerme a comprobar si estaba de broma. ¿Cómo carajos esperaba que me tomara una invitación como esa? ¿Era imbécil o definitivamente pensaba con los testículos?

—Y que les lleve el regalo más grande —me reí mientras movía la punta de mis tacos en el suelo.

Como ninguno emitió gesto o palabra alguna, me di cuenta que estaban hablando en serio.

—En realidad, yo insistí con la idea de que vayas a mi boda —afirmó Alice, acercándose de manera afable y cordial—. Y también quiero que vengas a mi despedida de soltera, la que es pasado mañana, por cierto.

Estiré los labios mientras levantaba las cejas, pensando cómo tomarme semejante invitación. ¿Es que ella no sabía que hasta hace unos meses Jasper me imploraba volver a estar juntos? Definitivamente no.

—Lo sé, es raro, eres la ex esposa de _Jass_ y todo ese rollo, ¡pero de verdad quiero ser tu amiga! Además, siento mucho respeto por ti, y no solo porque eres la periodista a la que adoraba cuando iba en la secundaria y sólo era una adolescente, sino porque eres la madre de Fred, el hijo del hombre que amo. ¡Ven a mi despedida de soltera! ¡Será divertido!

Suspiré, porque la respuesta era clara: no. ¡Por ningún motivo! ¿Creían que iba a humillarme de esa manera? ¿Ser mi amiga? ¡Estaba loca!

—Yo, la verdad, no sé si sea muy buena idea.

—Pienso lo mismo —murmuró Jasper por lo bajo y luego carraspeó.

Alice lo miró, con total desaprobación.

—Yo quiero que así sea. Piénsalo, ¿sí? ¡Por favor!

Asentí, sin saber qué responder respecto a eso. Supongo que lo pensaría, pero la respuesta iba a ser cien por ciento no.

Alice se marchó al coche, por lo que Jasper y yo quedamos a solas. Él suspiró y se acercó, pero yo me alejé.

—Bella, sé lo que debes pensar, pero las cosas ocurrieron.

Suspiré.

—No quiero explicaciones.

—Sé que he sido un estúpido por años, que no me he portado bien contigo y que te he hecho mucho sufrir, pero conocer a Alice me hizo replantearme muchas cosas. Quiero ser un mejor hombre, por eso he venido aquí a ser franco. Bella, lo siento, por todo.

Tragué.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de hacer ilusiones que no podías sobrellevar. Ahora, preocúpate de tu boda, yo no te creo nada.

Se le pusieron los ojos acuosos y luego los cerró, apretando los párpados.

—Alice sabe que aún te quiero, que amo a Fred y que son mi familia…

—No quiero escucharte. Jasper, vete, ¿sí? Estoy cansada.

Suspiró y asintió. Buscó a Fred, a quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y entonces se marchó.

.

—¡Tienes que ir! —me gritó Victoria, mi segunda mejor amiga.

No esperaba menos de esta loca.

Había llegado recién ayer de uno de sus tantos viajes atolondrados, disfrutando de la soltería que sólo un matrimonio fallido le había brindado, igual que yo.

—¿Te das cuenta que será la despedida de soltera de Alice? ¡La futura esposa del imbécil de Jasper! —le recordé haciendo una mala cara.

Rosalie tenía a su perro entre las piernas, mirándonos a cada una como quien mira un partido de tenis.

—Creo que Bella tiene razón, o sea, qué asco ir a eso. La dignidad, amiga —dijo la rubia.

—Gracias, Rose.

Victoria nos miró sin poder creerlo y movió su cabello rojo aleonado, molesta por nuestra negativa.

—Es la única manera de saber quién es esa chica, estoy segura que sólo te invitó porque quiere hacerse de contactos, esa mierda de "_ay, Bella, eres mi ejemplo a seguir en el periodismo_" es una farsa —afirmó ella, que siempre solía hablar entre gritos.

Pestañeé, pensando en la situación. Quizá tenía razón.

—Ay, Vicky… —comenzó Rose, dejando al perro a un lado.

—¡No me llames Vicky, Tetas Falsas! —espetó Victoria, fulminándola con la mirada.

Rosalie abrió la boca, anonadada y dispuesta a rebatir. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y les hice parar con un solo grito.

—¡Es suficiente! Tú, Victoria, estás empecinada con la idea de que me vengue porque no pudiste hacerlo de tu ex esposo gay —le hice saber. Ella apretó la mandíbula y se cruzó de brazos—, y tú, Rosalie, ¡deja de negar que te las operaste al salir de la universidad! ¡Son falsas!

Me levanté de la silla y suspiré, mirando a la ventana de la gran casa de Rosalie Hale.

—Lo siento —les dije una vez que me calmé—, pero estoy de los nervios, me siento estúpida y no quiero pensar mal de Alice. La maldita chica se ve adorable y hablaba en serio respecto a respetar mi trabajo. No quiero que me contaminen la cabeza, chicas, ya he tenido suficiente con Fred estos últimos días.

Victoria y Rose se miraron, más calmadas, y luego arquearon las cejas.

—¿Problemas en la escuela? —inquirió la pelirroja, pasando su mano por mi espalda.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Sí —respondí—, lleva apenas una semana en la primaria y ya ha recibido burlas y acoso debido a su condición de salud.

Rosalie me besó la sien y se apegó a mí, cobijándome con calor.

Las dos sabían lo difícil que había sido para mí lidiar con la condición de Fred y hasta el momento seguía siendo un proceso de mucho aprendizaje. Lo peor de todo era que él no debía adaptarse a los demás, sino los demás a él. Mi hijo ya había sufrido mucho gracias al prejuicio de montones de adultos estúpidos, situación que le había hecho sentir vergüenza de sí mismo y de su propio cuerpo, lo que le dificultaba el poder relacionarse con los demás.

Cuando Fred se debatió la vida en la incubadora, sufrió una gangrena intestinal producto de una enfermedad llamada Enterocolitis (1). Aquella condición mortal por poco me lo quita de las manos, pero finalmente todos los esfuerzos dieron frutos. Sin embargo, mi niño quedó marcado para siempre, ya que perdió parte de la función de su intestino, lo que lo obligaba a llevar una ileostomía (2), la que por consiguiente había hecho que muchas personas lo trataran como alguien diferente, cuando simplemente no lo era.

—Los niños son una mierda en la escuela —espetó Victoria con pesar—, eso gracias a que tienen padres de mierda. Yo ya crie y la mía ya es una adolescente, pero te entiendo muy bien.

Suspiré, mirándola.

Victoria había tenido que lidiar con su hija cuando apenas tenía 16 y su niña ya tenía 15. Había sido un proceso largo, enfrentando designios de la vida que por poco la hacen decaer. Al menos tenía a James, que a pesar de haberle mentido por años respecto a su condición sexual, seguía siendo su mejor amigo y apoyo.

—Espero pueda encontrar amigos —murmuré—, sé que será difícil…

—Pero no imposible —me interrumpió mi rubia amiga, sosteniéndome la mano—. Ya lo verás.

—Y bueno, creo que es momento de alistarte para ir a esa despedida de soltera —insistió la pelirroja.

—Victoria —le reprochó Rosalie.

—¡Solo decía! —se excusó levantando las manos—. Mira, Bells, sé que aún estás ardida por lo que ocurrió con Jasper, esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar que eres una mujer madura y fuerte, capaz de hacerle frente incluso a esta situación. Además, podrás ver si esa chica, la tal Alice, tiene buenas intenciones o definitivamente quiere aprovecharse de tu nombre.

Rosalie nos miraba en completo desacuerdo mientras que Victoria tenía los ojos grandes y una ceja enarcada, a la espera de que aceptara.

—Bien —espeté—, pero iremos un rato, ¡nada más! Es sólo a ver de qué se trata todo y se acabó.

La pelirroja aulló de alegría y me abrazó, mientras que Rose se lamentaba, porque a pesar de no querer iba a acompañarme de cualquier forma.

.

.

.

Me miré al espejo y sonreí frente a mi imagen en el espejo.

Estaba despampanante.

Llevaba un vestido apretado de color azul, con un pequeño escote sutil. Mi cuello de cisne estaba despejado, pues llevaba mis ondas tomadas en una cola de caballo.

—Te ves fabulosa —me dijo mamá, quien ya había llevado a Fred a dormir.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí.

—No le hagas mucho caso a Victoria, sabes que está algo loca —me recordó.

Me reí.

—Lo sé, pero tengo a Rose, mi _puritana a medias_ favorita.

Sentí el claxon inconfundible de Victoria desde la vereda de mi casa y yo tomé rápidamente mi bolso. Antes de partir le di un beso a Fred de buenas noches y me quedé un rato mirándolo, pensando en lo mucho que seguía costándole vivir su vida sin el apoyo de Jasper, que se había estado alejando poco a poco de él desde que nos divorciamos.

La imagen y los recuerdos me hicieron salir de la casa a paso rápido, abstraída en malos sentimientos y pesares. Victoria llevaba gafas y su fiel pañuelo rojo al cuello, instalada en su descapotable. Rosalie estaba detrás, temerosa de lo que podría ocurrir esta noche; no confiaba en ninguna de las dos porque odiaba meterse en problemas, a diferencia de nosotras.

—Odio este descapotable —exclamó ella, acomodándose el suéter de algodón.

Victoria y yo nos reímos mientras encendía el coche y emprendía carrera al lugar en donde se desarrollaría la despedida de soltera.

.

—No puedo creer que la despedida sea aquí —dije saliendo del coche.

Estábamos frente al negocio de Jasper, una discoteca lujosísima y el antro más importante de Chicago.

—¡Cuando le pedí que me diera una chance de ocuparla para celebrar mi tercer libro me envió al carajo! —gruñí.

Victoria se sobó las manos como si estuviera dispuesta a golpear a quien sea que se le cruzara. Era una bestia sinigual y la amaba.

—Qué hijo de puta —murmuró quitándose las gafas y luego abriendo su chaqueta de cuero y tachas.

Las dos miramos a Rose, que parecía más temerosa que nunca de entrar.

—Nos meteremos en problemas por esto, ¡se los recuerdo!

—Prometo que no será así —respondió Victoria.

—¡No confío en ti!

Me reí y tiré de su brazo para que entráramos. La música ya estaba a tope.

La puerta no tenía gorilas que nos impidieran entrar, así que nadie nos vio inmiscuirnos. El lugar estaba muy bien decorado, con guirnaldas, globos y demás cosas con colores rojo, rosa y negro. Todo gritaba despedida de soltera, desde los Gogo Dancer encerrados en jaulas, vistiendo sólo un apretado intento de zunga mientras la piel les chorreaba de aceite, hasta los bocadillos con alusiones al pene para las mujeres desesperadas por uno en la boca. Nada del otro mundo, excepto porque Jasper se encontraba aquí.

—¿Qué hace ese tonto acá? —me preguntó Victoria al oído.

Me encogí de hombros y les pedí que nos acercáramos para escuchar la conversación que parecía tener con el guardia.

—Quiero que mantengas esto en orden, ¿bien? Alice debe tener la despedida más increíble del mundo, excepto si uno de los strippers se pone coqueto, ¿eh? —se rio, dándole un codazo al calvo de 3 metros—. ¡Mi amor! De ti estaba hablando precisamente —exclamó, levantando la mano hacia ella para que lo viera.

Alice Cullen se veía hermosísima con su conjunto rojo pasión, que le hacía mostrar sus atributos juveniles con suma elegancia. Por unos segundos sentí que me veía fatal.

—Qué hermosa eres —le dijo Jasper, atrapando su cintura para acercarla a él y darle un beso lleno de deseo y necesidad.

—Ew —susurró Rose.

—Mendigo hijo de puta —susurré por lo bajo, porque aunque no quisiera me moría de celos y de envidia, ¡lo que odiaba sentir porque yo no era así!

Cuando los dos se pusieron algo entusiastas con sus caricias, decidí marcharme hacia los bocadillos, quizá un pene de chocolate y crema funcionara para reactivar mi honor de esta noche.

—Jasper me hizo una escena de celos cuando realicé mi despedida de soltera —recordé en voz alta.

Victoria y Rosalie me siguieron.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, siempre fue muy posesivo —destacó la rubia, temerosa de comerse el pene de colores.

—¿Por qué con ella es tan diferente? Parece que de verdad se enamoró y conmigo no existía aquello.

Victoria se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—Creo que no fue muy buena idea venir después de todo.

Un hombre con una charola y unos cuantas copas de champagne se nos acercó, ofreciendo el brebaje mientras sonreía cortés.

—Gracias —exclamé, tomando una y bebiéndomela de un solo trago—. Y… —Deposité la vacía desde donde la dejé y tomé una segunda, repitiendo el proceso—. Gracias de nuevo.

—Creo que debes comer algo e irnos pronto, es mejor que Jasper no te vea, menos con unas copas demás. —Rose me tomó la muñeca mientras hablaba, seguida de Victoria, que estaba más preocupada de mirar a los futuros esposos.

—¿Saben qué? Le di mis mejores años a ese hombre, pasé por alto tantas cosas, y veo que sólo fui una pasada en su vida —insistí, mirando hacia las luces como si se trataran de la luna—. Incluso dejé de trabajar un año porque él quería pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Una mujer me miraba extrañada, escuchando mi conversación con mis amigas.

—¡Y finalmente prefería quedarse con sus amigos después de su trabajo en esta maldita discoteca! —le conté a la desconocida—. ¿Saben qué? Necesito otro trago.

—Te acompaño —respondió Victoria.

—¡No! Basta de beber —suplicó Rose.

No hice caso alguno y caminé hacia otro de los chicos, bebiéndome dos copas más de champagne.

—¡Vicky! ¡Te lo dije! ¡No es buena idea cuando Bella está enojada!

—No me digas Vicky, Tetas Falsas.

—¡Ash! —gruñó, pasándose una mano por el rubio cabello.

Uno de los Gogo Dancer bajó de la jaula y se nos comenzó a acercar, y yo como estaba totalmente soltera y con ganas de enviar todo a la mierda, simplemente me acerqué para que me bailara. Sin embargo, y cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo divertida, la música bajó hasta no escucharse.

—¿Qué mierda?

Al fondo había un escenario y Jasper se encontraba al medio usando un micrófono. Las personas sonrieron y dejaron de bailar y hablar para escucharlo.

Busqué a Alice y no tardé en encontrarla en medio de la gente, mirando a su prometido con los ojos embobados, la misma mirada que Jasper le daba en este momento.

—Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos por presentarse en la despedida de soltera de mi preciosa futura esposa —comenzó diciendo—. Tranquilos, sé que es raro ver al novio aquí, pero sólo vine a asegurarme de que todo estuviera perfecto y que mi _Pastelito_ lo pase increíble esta noche.

—¿Pastelito? —murmuré—. Dios, qué horror.

—Amor, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y que eres la mujer de mi vida —añadió, sacando suspiros de todas las asistentes—, que buscaré toda forma de demostrarte que eres esa mujer que me he pasado años buscando. Por ti y por el amor que te tengo, buscaré la manera, sea cual sea, de hacerte feliz, porque esta vez sé que es amor y que el pasado fue un proceso de aprendizaje para encontrarte y finalmente unirnos como tanto esperé.

Alice se llevó las manos al pecho y caminó hacia él para nuevamente envolverse en un beso intenso y lleno de calor.

Yo miré al suelo mientras fruncía el ceño y pensaba en las palabras que le acababa de decir.

—Ahora sí me marcharé. ¡Que se diviertan! —prosiguió Jasper, tomando a Alice de la mano y luego mirándola para tomar sus mejillas y darle caricias dulces.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y caminé en automático hacia la salida, deseando escapar de lo mucho que dolían las palabras del hombre al que aún me mantenía clavada como las estúpidas.

—¡Bells! —me llamaron mis amigas.

Tenía las manos apretadas y la vista fija en el suelo.

—Vamos al coche, será bueno irnos a casa, así podremos hablar mejor —dijo Rose.

Mientras me conducía al estacionamiento, vi de reojo el coche de Jasper, posicionado justo a mi lado. Todo me daba vueltas debido al alcohol, pero no cabía dudas en que esa cara máquina estaba cerca de mí.

—Él y su coche caro, varonil, grande —balbuceé, caminando hacia él.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Rose.

La ignoré.

—A esta maldita máquina la cuidabas más que a mí. ¡Unos cuantos dólares eran más importantes que yo! ¡Y mira que le ha cambiado hasta el color! —le dije a Victoria.

Las lágrimas me cayeron por la cara, pero enseguida me las quité.

—Así que es el amor de tu vida —espeté, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza—. ¡Así que ahora sabes que esto es amor! ¡Porque lo nuestro valía mierda!

Puse las manos en el capó y me subí al auto, hundiendo con fuerza mis tacos en la carrocería.

—¡Bella baja de ahí inmediatamente! —me ordenó Victoria.

—¡Te esperaba feliz en casa mientras te acostabas con esa mujer! —grité, pateando el acero y luego subiéndome al techo.

—Dios mío, ¡yo sabía que esto iba a descontrolarse! —lloriqueaba Rose.

—¡Y aún así no me amaste! ¡Maldito cerdo! —bramé, saltando sobre el caro coche—. ¡No debiste meterte conmigo, malparido!

—¡Bella! Pero ¿qué demonios haces? —insistió la rubia con desesperación.

—¡No sabes lo bien…! —Di un salto, pateando todo lo que pudiera— ¡Que se siente! —añadí con la respiración acelerada—. ¡Dios, este es el mejor ejercicio en contra de ex maridos palurdos!

Seguí saltando y luego pateé el espejo retrovisor.

De pronto, vi que alguien se nos acercaba corriendo, pero no me importó.

—¡¿Qué mierda le estás haciendo al auto?! —vociferó un hombre, tomándose la cabeza con desesperación.

Yo miré, tambaleándome arriba del coche e intentando fijar la mirada revoloteada producto del alcohol. Cuando eso fue posible, me encontré con un espécimen masculino muy alto y de hombros anchos. Tenía el cabello desordenado y los ojos más verdes que alguna vez había visto. _Uau, qué guapo_, pensé, sonriendo mientras el alcohol me desinhibía más y más.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —me reí, volviendo a meter mis tacones en la carrocería.

—Oh no —dijo Victoria, poniéndose las manos en la cara.

—¡Sal de ahí, maldita sea! ¡Estás demente!

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —gemía Rose.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Eh? ¡Es el coche de mi ex esposo y se lo merece, por maldito! Además, ¡¿quién carajos eres tú?!

Él se cruzó de brazos, mostrándome unos fuertes bíceps tras una chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos le llameaban como un demonio.

—Soy Edward Cullen —profirió—. Y ese coche al que te has subido es mío.

Oh, mierda.

Pestañeé y estiré los labios. De pronto había dejado de saltar y de clavar mis tacones en el coche. Mis amigas tenían los dientes apretados y las manos en la cara, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

Definitivamente la había cagado.

* * *

**1: Enterocolitis: se llama Enterocolitis Necrotizante a una enfermedad que afecta a los prematuros. Ésta puede generar una peritonitis, gangrenas, apneas y rápida muerte en los recién nacidos, por lo que es considerada una enfermedad muy grave. Tiene variadas complicaciones a futuro, entre ellas el Síndrome de Intestino Corto.**

**2: Ileostomía: es un procedimiento que se realiza en la barriga de las personas, abriendo mediante una cirugía una conexión entre el exterior y el íleo, que es parte del intestino delgado, esto con el fin de generar un estoma que permitirá eliminar la material fecal del niño cuando este no pueda realizarlo de manera adecuada o fisiológica, debido a diferentes enfermedades como en el caso de Fred, la enterocolitis que sufrió cuando era un bebé.**

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¡Espero les guste esta locura que de pronto surgió en mi cabeza! ¡No odien tan rápido a Jasper! Ya verán qué pasa en los próximos capítulos. ¿Qué creen que pasará con este rudo Edward? ¿Le hará la vida imposible a nuestra alocada Bella? Digamos que los dos tienen unos carácteres bien especiales, ¡todo puede suceder! Y esperen, que todavía falta conocer a los adorables hijos de ambos, ¡son una ternura! Y vienen a unirlos de muchas maneras, ya verán, porque papi Edward es un rudo y un dulce a la vez_**

**_Quiero comentar, además, que esta historia está inspirada en la serie chilena "Pacto de Sangre" (si no la han visto, háganlo), pero descuiden, sólo se me ocurrió con una escena, pues la historia no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la mía, son diametralmente opuestas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de BereB, Deathxrevenge, Kabum, Piligm, Danny CullenMa, Alycia Cullen, Camila P, Debb, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Is Swan, maries24, LidiaWithlock, patymdn, Pao-SasuUchiha, Vania, somas, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, LicetSalvatore, Liz Vidal, Diana Ceballos, Zoe-Lia, miop, Jazmin96, carolaap, twilightter, carlita16, gina101528, Yoliki, Milacaceres11039, E.G, freedom2604, Maria Swan de Cullen, Duniis, Ronnie86, Cary, Karina, Twilightsecretlove, Klara Anastacia Cullen, jupy, Jade HSos, damaris14, Moni, bbluelilas, ELIZABETH, Karina, Tecupi, emily, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, caresgar26, Merce, alejandra1987, Gabs Frape, Lizdayanna, Adriana Molina, Vanina Iliana, Moni, Adriu, Nina Duciel y Guest_**

**_Especial agradecimiento a crizthal y a Valeecu, ¡ya saben por qué! Y a mi Paonessa, que siempre está para apoyarme_**

**_¡Espero sus comentarios! Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo, sus teorías, ideas, ¡lo que sea! Incluso un gracias_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	3. Capítulo 2: Criminal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Hatefuck – Cruel Youth **

**Capítulo 2:**

**Criminal**

"_Debí dejarte en el momento en que vi tu estúpida sonrisa_

_(…) No tenemos nada en común_

_Excepto todos nuestros problemas y el dolor_

_(…) Te amé_

_¿Qué se supone que debía hacer…?_"

Apreté los labios, congelada en mi posición.

—Tu coche —repetí en voz baja.

Él entrecerró sus ojos y contuvo la respiración unos segundos.

—Sí, mío, ahora, ¡¿puedes bajarte?! —gruñó.

Lo hice, intentando mantener la dignidad frente a sus intensos ojos verdes. Mis amigas se acercaron para ayudarme a bajar mientras el tal Edward Cullen esperaba, cada vez más impaciente. Una vez que estuve en el suelo pude ver la cagada que dejé en su auto. Estaba destrozado.

—Ups —fue lo único que pude decir en respuesta.

—Maldito trío de locas —farfulló, sacando algo de su chaqueta.

—Hey, ¡no somos locas! —le gritó Rose.

Edward se giró, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Esto no va a quedarse así —añadió. En la mano tenía su teléfono celular y en él rápidamente comenzó a teclear.

—¿Qué hace? —inquirió mi rubia amiga, temblando de miedo—. Quizá esté llamando a algún matón, ¡quizá nos haga algo! ¡Bella, maldita sea, te dije que esto iba a ser un error!

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco y yo me acerqué al tal Edward.

—Señor, lo siento mucho, estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa y…

—Estoy llamando a la policía —me informó, poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja—. Crisis nerviosa —refunfuñó—. ¡Hola, Emmett, amigo! Mi buen policía.

Mis amigas y yo nos miramos, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿¡por qué siempre la cago!?_

El muy maldito nos sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, como si al menos disfrutara de vernos asustadas. Yo lo repasé con los labios apretados, cruzada de brazos para parecer más amenazante, y me di cuenta de que su aspecto de chico malo era el complemento ideal para su mirada prometedora de peligro y venganza.

El tal Edward… —Ya ni recordaba su apellido—, usaba una chaqueta de cuero que le hacía juego a sus jeans rasgados. De su oreja derecha pendía una argolla, lo que le hacía ver más varonil y peligroso.

_Y el maldito es guapísimo_, pensé.

—Sí, necesito de tu ayuda. Sucede que TRES LOCAS me han destrozado el coche. Sí, el Mustang —declaró, entrecerrando aún más los ojos—. Estaría encantado que vinieras. Sí, el calabozo estaría fenomenal.

"_¿Calabozo?_", inquirió Rose entre gestos, a punto de echarse a llorar. Yo abrí los ojos, asustada también.

—Hey, amigo, podemos arreglar esto de otra manera, mi amiga es una profesional intachable y podría pagarle el coche —comenzó a decir Victoria, quitándole importancia al asunto.

¿Yo? ¿Pagarle el coche? ¡Pero si era un Mustang! ¿Qué no lo había escuchado?

Edward la miró y no le prestó atención.

—¿Cuánto te tomarías? ¿5 minutos? ¡Eso es perfecto! Estarás deseoso de hacerles pasar un momento de mierda a este trio de LOCAS —afirmó, enfático en la última palabra.

Yo me armé de valor y me acerqué a él, levantando la barbilla con arrogancia.

—Usted está siendo muy cruel con nosotras —le recalqué—. Ni siquiera sabe por lo que he pasado últimamente.

Él dejó de hablar por el móvil y se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello, evaluando mis expresiones. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi borrachera.

—Ya veo de qué se trata su crisis —espetó—. La policía está en camino y no descansaré hasta verlas tras las rejas.

Mi barbilla tiritó, pero no le demostré temor.

—Esto no es gentil de tu parte, Edward —afirmé—. Ninguna de las tres irá al calabozo. ¡Por ningún motivo iré a la cárcel!

.

El policía cerró la celda a centímetros de mi cara, golpeándola con fuerza. Me sobé las muñecas, adolorida por las apretadas esposas y miré asustada hacia mis rincones, viendo a las demás prisioneras de una noche.

—Gracias, Bella —espetó Rosalie, abrazándose a sí misma. Estaba furiosa.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar, maldita sea? —le ordenó Victoria mientras se apoyaba en la banca de la celda y ponía sus cabellos aleonados contra la pared—. Ya ha sido suficiente, ¡no busquemos culpables!

¿Por qué, Dios? ¡¿Por qué?! Siempre la cagaba, no había momento en que no metiera la pata como las tontas. Ahora la noche terminaría en esta celda maloliente, con todos esos policías acechándonos como si fuéramos delincuentes de gran prontuario.

—¡Así que estas son las delincuentes que destrozan coches ajenos! —exclamó el que parecía ser el jefe de policía.

Venía con un café en la mano, el que soplaba mientras nos observaba con satisfacción.

_Maldito imbécil, ya verás_.

—No somos delincuentes, señor, lo que ocurrió fue un error —aclaré, tomando las barras con las manos temblorosas, fingiendo que le tenía respeto.

Él enarcó una ceja y acortó la distancia entre los dos.

—Me presento, soy Emmett McCarty, jefe de policía de Chicago, imagino que debe estar contenta de hacerme perder el tiempo mientras se excusa de manera barata e informal, ¿no?

Miré a mis amigas, que estaban tomándose la cara, completamente desechas por mi culpa.

—Ya le dije que fue un error, yo pensé que el coche era de mi ex marido…

—Ah —respondió, levantando las cejas—. Así que quería destrozar un coche de todas maneras. Imagino que su ex esposo no tiene idea de la clase de mujer de la que se salvó.

Abrí la boca, anonadada y apreté aún más fuerte las barras.

—¿Usted no sabe quién soy yo? —le pregunté con arrogancia—. ¡Soy Isabella Swan! ¡Escritora y periodista! ¿Usted cree que es correcto tratar así a una profesional respetada como yo? ¿Eh?

Su rostro no se inmutó y siguió soplando su maldito café, pestañeando lento.

—No, no sé quién es.

—¡Iletrado! —insulté.

Rosalie vino corriendo hacia mí y me quitó de las barras, moviendo su escote ante la atenta mirada del jefe de policía.

—No tome en cuenta a mi amiga, es un poquito histérica y a veces no se modula —le explicó con la voz suave y dulce.

Emmett la miraba, atento a sus movimientos en exceso femeninos y suaves. Parecía que había quedado absorto ante la _femme fatale_ que tenía en frente.

—¿Podría dejarnos salir? ¿Por favor? —Hizo un puchero con sus labios gruesos y el policía levantó las cejas, mirando su gesto.

Victoria y yo nos miramos, asombradas de que diera resultado.

—¡Al fin he podido llegar! —exclamó el mismo hombre al que le había roto el coche—. ¡Hey, Emmett! ¿Ya conociste al trío de locas?

El policía salió de su trance y se volvió hacia Edward para apretarle la mano de manera amistosa.

—Sí, ya me estoy familiarizando con ellas —respondió, moviéndole las cejas y bebiéndose el café.

Edward volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y se comenzó a acercar a nuestra celda a paso lento, como si disfrutara la postal que tenía frente a él.

—¿Y cuál te pareció más ruda? —sonrió, contemplándome con malicia—. ¿La rubia, la pelirroja o la morena? Son el trío perfecto, ¡las Chicas Superpoderosas!

Yo apreté la mandíbula y miré hacia otro lado. No me iba a dejar amedrentar.

—La morenita arrogante —contestó Emmett.

Edward se rio y se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello cobrizo, viéndose sexy y malévolo.

—Bingo, Emmett, has elegido a la persona correcta —ronroneó.

—Para que sepas, tengo nombre, uno distinguido y que podría perjudicarte, Ed... —Pestañeé, sin recordarlo bien.

Suspiró y miró al techo.

—Estás tan borracha que ni recuerdas mi nombre. Soy Edward, un nombre que no olvidarás bajo ninguna circunstancia desde ahora en adelante.

Él acercó su rostro en medio de las barras, haciéndome frente y respirándome en la cara. Desde nuestra cercanía podía oler el cuero de su chaqueta, su perfume masculino y su aroma natural.

Tragué.

—Y tú deberías que mi nombre es importante —afirmé, entrecerrando mis cuencas con una promesa de odio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

Enarqué una ceja, intentando fijar mi mirada aún inestable.

—Isabella Swan.

Suspiró, cansándose.

—Bien, Isabella, imagino que si eres tan importante, tu público o quién sea que te conozca, debe imaginar que no serías capaz de hacer lo que hiciste con mi coche, ¿no es así?

Puse los labios en una línea recta.

Diablos, tenía razón.

—Dijo que es escritora y periodista —le contó Emmett, que tenía los labios manchados con azúcar producto de la dona que comía de forma despreocupada—. Y que quería hacerlo con el coche de su… ¿ex novio o ex marido?

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y no les contesté.

Edward sonrió.

—Ummm, ya veo —ronroneó—. Imagino entonces que tiene un público que la respeta, Srta. Swan, ¿les importará enterarse que usted rompe coches ajenos y que además dormirá en un calabozo por esta noche?

Levanté las cejas, desesperada.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Si los demás se enteran mi nuevo libro…!

—Veo que sí le importa.

Vi malicia en su expresión.

—¡Por favor, arreglemos esto de otra forma! Yo puedo pagarle el taller a su coche y-y si quiere un cheque no tengo problema en entregárselo. ¿Qué me dice?

Él me sonrió de manera ladeada, dispuesto a hacerme sufrir.

—Por favor, tengo un niño de 6 años que despertará sin su mamá —supliqué.

Su mirada se ablandó un poco.

—Nos veremos en la justicia, Isabella, no puede romper coches a diestra y siniestra.

Le di una mala mirada. ¿Ahora me estaba dando cátedra de vida? ¿Se creía mi padre?

—Por favor —volví a suplicar, llamando su atención. Odiaba suplicar, pero a los hombres como él, malvados y rudos, les gustaba—. Puedo hacer lo que sea para que todo esto se solucione.

—¿Lo que sea? —inquirió, entrecerrando sus ojos, mirándome levemente el vestido. Enarcó una ceja.

Miré el arete que pendía de su oreja y luego cómo el cabello desordenado le hacía juego a su varonil rostro cincelado.

Emmett sonrió de manera pícara y le dio un codazo a su amigo.

Asentí, aunque no estaba segura si estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos para salvarme el pellejo esta vez, no con todos estos testigos.

—Ya veo —susurró—. Tengo una idea que podría ayudarnos a ambos.

Esperé paciente a que hablara, extrañamente entusiasta por lo que podría ser nuestra tregua.

—Usted pasando un día en el calabozo y luego siendo notificada por la justicia. —Se alejó con poderío—. Emmett, amigo, espero puedas hacerles escarmentar que la propiedad ajena cuesta —le dijo al policía, que disfrutaba de la escena apoyado en su escritorio—. Y que a veces no sólo se puede pagar con influencias o… —Me miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza—. Bueno, ya sabes.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió el policía.

—Sí —bufó—. Llevo sólo un día y medio en esta ciudad y ya tengo el coche destrozado. Necesito descansar.

Me acerqué a mis amigas, asumiendo que nos quedaríamos aquí por esta noche. Victoria me hizo un huequito en la banca y Rosalie se hizo a un lado mientras lloriqueaba.

—Pasaremos en este lugar maloliente. ¿Qué le diré a mi Royce? No puedo creer que estoy aquí, ¡es tan indignante!

Suspiré y la ignoré.

—¿Ya pudiste ocupar tu nueva casa? —le preguntó Emmett luego de darle un apretón de manos y un abrazo de despedida.

—No, quería hacerle unos cambios antes de ocuparla, así que contraté una empresa para que lo hiciera por mí antes de llegar. Supongo que en uno de estos días podré usarla.

Ellos siguieron hablando, pero no quise escucharlos más. Al minuto Edward se despidió definitivamente y antes de irse me miró a los ojos.

—Hasta luego, Isabella.

No le contesté y él sonrió de forma malévola.

—¡Nadie puede saber de esto! —insistió Rosalie, cerrándose el suéter con rabia—. Mi Royce se volvería loco, ¡deben prometerme que ninguna dirá nada a nadie! ¿Bien?

Victoria y yo nos volvimos a mirar y suspiramos.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Ahora, ¿podemos calmarnos? —le pidió la pelirroja—. Tenemos la noche para dormir, al menos descansemos.

—¿Cómo esperas que descanse en este cuchitril? Tengo frío. —Hizo un puchero.

Nosotras dos preferimos no seguir escuchándola, así que me apoyé en la pared y miré al techo para poder distraerme de toda esta mierda.

En medio de aquella intención, pensé en ese tonto guapo rudo. Al menos tenía lindos ojos… y unos brazos grandes… y… Ay, por Dios, ¡el alcohol me estaba enloqueciendo!

A propósito, todo seguía dándome vueltas.

Emmett, el también tonto policía, se acercó a la celda para anotar algunas mierdas y, además, declarar el grado de alcohol con el que me encontraba.

Estaba cagada, porque probablemente tendría que pagar una multa.

De reojo vi que Rose seguía haciéndose la víctima llamando la atención del policía, que estaba más interesado en ella que en el colega que venía llegando, con una delincuente a su cargo.

.

—No puedo creer que pasaron la noche en un calabozo —se rio James mientras manejaba hacia nuestros hogares.

Las tres le dimos una mala mirada, especialmente yo, que estaba harta de reconocer que la culpa había sido mía.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso, James, por favor? —gimió Victoria, que tenía una fuerte migraña.

Él nos miró, más divertido aún, moviendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer en lo que nos habíamos metido.

—Ustedes… ¡En un calabozo! Como los ladrones y esos grupos anarquistas. —Movió sus cejas y luego nos hizo gestos, como si fuéramos a asaltarlo—. Son malas.

Puse los ojos en blanco, mientras que Victoria le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Se dan cuenta de eso? —lloriqueó Rosalie—. Somos delincuentes, somos… —Abrió los ojos de sopetón y se aferró al asiento delantero del coche, donde me situaba precisamente yo—. Oh por Dios, mis papeles quedarán manchados, ¡no podré volver a salir del país! ¿Ahora cómo acompañaré a mi Royce a sus viajes de negocio por el caribe? ¡Será un infierno!

—¡Alguien póngale un bozal a Tetas Falsas, por favor! —vociferó Victoria, a punto de estallar.

Me giré para ver a mi rubia amiga y darle una mirada penetrante. Ella se sorbió los mocos y se echó a mis brazos.

—Nadie dirá absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, ¿bien? Quedará en completo olvido. Y tú —Observé a James—. Serás parte del secreto.

Me mostró su meñique y yo se lo rodeé con el mío.

—¿Lo ves, Rose? —le susurré.

Era mágico cómo la técnica que usaba con mi hijo también funcionaba con Rosalie.

—Confío en ti, Bella.

Cuando nos separamos miré a la carretera, esperando regresar cuanto antes a mi casa.

—No te preocupes por la fianza —le dije finalmente a James—, te la pagaré en cuanto tenga acceso a mi laptop.

—Descuida, eso puede esperar, mientras deberían descansar, porque sus caritas se ven fatales.

.

Cuando llegué a mi casa apenas sentía los pies, los tacones me tenían sufriendo sin remedio. Apoyada en la puerta me puse a revisar mi teléfono celular y descubrí que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de mi madre, pero también de Jasper y de un número desconocido, el que supuse sería de Alice.

—¿Qué les pasa a estos dementes? ¿No tuvieron suficiente con lo que me incentivaron a hacer ayer?

—¿Bella? —llamó mi mamá, restregándose los ojos.

Vestía su bata y el pijama debajo.

—¡Hola! —saludé como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

—Te llamé mucho anoche, me tenías preocupada, ¿qué pasó? —Bostezó.

Puse las llaves en la fuente y caminé por el hall, tambaleándome con los tacos.

—Nada, sólo nos emborrachamos y nos pasamos al departamento de Victoria, nada importante.

Ella suspiró y se acercó, sin creerme mucho.

—¿Y esa borrachera fue producto de lo que viste?

Suspiré y ella me puso las manos en los hombros.

—Tú no me engañas, sé que todavía sigues flechada a ese hombre. ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente? Ha jugado contigo más veces de las que puedo tolerar…

—Sí, mamá, lo sé muy bien. —Aún recordaba su discurso de anoche, en el que me aseguré de que él jamás me amó, al menos no como yo lo hice—. Fue difícil, pero necesario. —Me encogí de hombros—. Ahora todo está perfecto.

Entrecerró sus ojos, pero no insistió más.

—A Fred le costó montones quedarse dormido anoche —contó mientras caminábamos hacia su habitación.

—¿Otra vez tuvo pesadillas?

Negó.

—Simplemente estaba preocupado. No quería ir a la escuela.

Arqueé las cejas y me pasé la mano por la frente.

—Ay, mamá, ¿te contó algo?

Suspiró y esperó un momento para proseguir.

—Siguen molestándolo. Le dicen fallado, monstruo y… Algo así como maloliente. Creo que tuvo un accidente con su ileostomía, ya sabes que a veces a Fred le cuesta limpiarla.

Sentí tanta rabia e impotencia. Eran niños de 6 años y Fred sólo tenía una bolsita aferrada al vientre, ¿cómo era tan complejo para todos de entender? ¡Eran niños, y los niños no debían juzgar!

—No sé por qué el equipo médico consideró que era buena idea ingresarlo a la escuela, lo único que lograrán es que Fred se sienta menos querido. No tiene amigos, nunca los ha tenido, sólo estamos nosotras, incluso Jasper ha dejado de llamarlo como antes, como si comenzara a quererlo menos…

—No, no digas eso ni seas injusta.

Miré hacia otro lado mientras sentía los ojos bañados de lágrimas.

—Él se hizo cargo de Fred cuando tenía dos, ¿no crees que eso es motivo suficiente? Te sacó de un ambiente de mierda y de vivir con los estigmas que yo tuve que cargar contigo, situación que me habría dolido mucho de ver.

Negué.

—Si se preocupara por todo lo que está pasando con él podría ser un motivo suficiente para no preocuparme, pero ha preferido hablar de su maldito compromiso antes que preguntar respecto a la semana de escuela del que tanto afirma ser su hijo —espeté, pateando los tacones hacia cualquier lugar que fueran a caer.

Mamá no respondió porque sabía que tenía razón.

Me metí a la habitación y miré a mi pequeño, que dormía plácidamente entre sus edredones favoritos, los que tenían muchos colores. Me senté a su lado de la cama y le acaricié el cabello castaño y ondulado, hebra por hebra, espacio por espacio.

No quería que siguiera sufriendo, no podía soportarlo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Mi niño no podía adaptarse a este mundo de mierda.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que destruí el coche de ese extraño llamado Edward, lo que significaba que apenas llevaba una semana guardando _sagradamente_ el secreto con mis amigas y que, además, ya había pasado una puta semana desde que sentía la hinchazón en mis venas al recordar a Jasper y a Alice.

A este paso ya debía tener una úlcera.

Fred pasó delante de mí, saltando más animado que nunca.

Fruncí el ceño y lo quedé mirando.

—Oye, _Terremoto_, ¡qué feliz estás! —le dije mientras seguía armando su lonchera.

Él se acomodó en el taburete de la isla y yo le ayudé para que no fuera a caerse. Sus piecitos colgaron en el aire.

—Sí —contestó, acomodándose el gorrito de lana y pompón—. ¿Podría llevar doble ración, mami?

Lo miré extrañada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ha aumentado el apetito? —Sonreí.

—Es que… —Se lo pensó bien antes de continuar—. Le conté a Agatha que tú cocinas muy rico y prometí que le daría almuerzo, pero si le doy la mitad de mi almuerzo tendré hambre todo el día.

Mi sonrisa se enanchó y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Estaba hablándome de una amiga? ¿Una amiga al fin?

—¿Quién es Agatha? —inquirí, presa de la curiosidad.

Me apoyé en la isla, con la barbilla en mi mano empuñada, esperando a que me dijera algo.

—Es una niña de la escuela, llegó este lunes, mami, no tenía amigos, como yo, ¡y le ha encantado mi botón! —exclamó, levantándose el suéter para mostrarme su ileostomía con mucho orgullo.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, sin poder creerlo. ¡Su primera amiga!

—¡Eso es grandioso, cariño! Y dime, ¿todos estos días han estado juntos?

Asintió mientras se bebía el vaso de leche con chocolate.

—Los demás son un poco malos conmigo, pero Agatha me defiende.

_¡Qué niña tan linda!_, pensé, imaginando lo bien educada que debía ser. ¡Debía agradecerle a sus padres por criar a una niña tan buena!

—Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso, Fred. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que tendrías una amiga muy pronto.

—¡Hoy jugaremos en clase de gimnasia! ¡Y-y nos iremos después a la biblioteca a pintar! —siguió contándome con entusiasmo.

Sentía que mi pecho no daba más de emoción. En cualquier momento iba a ponerme a llorar.

Miré el reloj para huir de mi llanto de madre orgullosa y me di cuenta que faltaba poco para que el autobús escolar llegara.

—¡Ya estamos con poco tiempo! Ve a cepillarte los dientes, yo prepararé una segunda ración para tu amiga, ¿bien?

Asintió y se bajó de un solo movimiento, para luego correr y emerger rumbo hacia el baño.

.

Moví mi mano, despidiéndome de él. Fred me devolvió el gesto tras la ventana del autobús y éste luego desapareció por el asfalto.

Justo cuando iba a entrar para seguir escribiendo, vi que venía el cartero, seguido de precisamente Jasper y Alice.

—Maldita vida la mía —gruñí.

—¡Buenos días, señorita! —me saludó el hombre, dejando las que debían ser las facturas y revistas de suscripción.

Lo saludé con la mano e intenté escabullirme para no tener que hablar con la _feliz_ pareja, pero ellos ya habían entrado a mi porche cuando estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Bella! ¡Hola! —saludó Alice.

Como yo le daba la espalda, no pudo ver el gesto de agobio que hice. Respiré y me giré.

—Hola, qué sorpresa. Lástima que Fred ya se haya ido a la escuela, pueden venir despu…

—No veníamos a ver a Fred —respondió Jasper.

—Quería venir personalmente a entregarte esto.

Me pasó un sobre de papel de arroz. En la cara principal salían sus nombres de pila junto a un corazón, por lo que no me costó imaginar de qué se trataba.

Por poco y se los rompo en la cara.

—Ya veo, es muy bonita —murmuré a regañadientes.

Alice sonrió, muy contenta del falso cumplido.

—No te vi ayer. —Se pasó una mano por el corto cabello, dejando unos mechones detrás de su oreja—. ¿No pudiste ir?

Levanté las cejas.

Así que no me habían visto ni a mí ni a mis amigas. Grandioso.

—No, lo siento, Fred ha estado un poco tenso por su primera semana escolar, así que preferí quedarme con él.

La expresión de ella se volvió preocupada, lo que parecía una reacción sincera de su parte. Jasper, por su lado, se vio algo culpable, lo que me tenía sin cuidado.

—¿De verdad? Pero ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Jasper no te ha contado nada? —inquirí.

Alice lo miró, como pidiéndole explicaciones.

—No he querido preocuparte, amor, estás tan feliz con la boda que no quiero llenarte la cabeza de mis problemas.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente en desacuerdo.

—No, no deberías hacer eso, es tu hijo y eso es suficiente para que me importe.

Vaya, Alice tenía su carácter.

—Pero descuiden, sé que es una situación que les compete a los dos, no quiero causar tensiones —aclaró.

Jasper le pasó una mano por los hombros y la abrazó mientras yo esperaba como las tontas a que se fueran ya. No sabía por qué no se iban.

—La verdad, yo tengo que alistarme, debo ir a dar una cátedra a la universidad y estoy atrasada —mentí otra vez.

—Sí, sí, nosotros ya nos íbamos —dijo Jasper.

Pero Alice no tomó en cuenta a Jasper y se quedó plantada delante de mí, dispuesta a charlar como si fuéramos muy buenas amigas.

—Estábamos pasando por aquí porque necesitábamos entregar las invitaciones de la boda a ti y a los King —añadió ella—. Aunque debo decir que me ha encantado el barrio cerrado, ¡es precioso! Las casas son bellísimas y parecen increíblemente modernas. Mi hermano decidió comprarse una casa aquí para vivir y encontré buena idea conocerlo más.

Su hermano… Vaya, no sabía que tenía…

Me quedé en blanco un momento, pensando en lo que me acababa de decir, uniendo hilo por hilo cada idea. Debí estar tan borracha ese día que ni siquiera lo pensé hasta ahora, que los recuerdos de mi exabrupto en la despedida de soltera habían logrado volver como una avalancha de malos sucesos.

Edward… ¡Edward Cullen!

Oh mierda.

¿Cómo carajos no lo asocié antes? ¡Alice y Edward eran hermanos, por supuesto! Por eso él estaba en esa despedida de solteros, debió ir a verla. Estaba segura que hasta conocía a Jasper.

Quise arrugar los párpados. Ahora si que estaba por completo acabada.

¿Y si él le había dicho algo?

La miré, buscando alguna señal, pero parecía igual que la primera vez que nos vimos, sonriente y adorable.

—Umm… No sabía que tenías un hermano —le dije, fingiendo amabilidad.

—Sí, es mayor. Ha estado de muy mal humor. —Hizo un mohín—. Tiene un carácter del demonio.

—No se parecen mucho entonces.

—No, la verdad es que no, pero lo entiendo, llegó hace muy poco al país y ya le destrozaron el auto.

Levanté las cejas y me llevé una mano a los labios, aparentando mucha sorpresa.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡qué mal!

Jasper esperaba aburrido a un lado que dejáramos de hablar, parecía que el solo hecho de saber de la familia de Alice le generaba un completo estado de descomposición.

Me pregunté por qué.

—Sí, dijo que fue una loca y sus amigas cuando estaba en mi despedida de soltera. Recién venía llegando, estacionó, se fue a dar una vuelta a la discoteca y llegó con las mujeres encima. Creo que se confundieron de coche.

Quería esconderme en algún lugar muy hondo del suelo. Qué vergüenza sentía. Si esto llegaba a oídos de mi editorial yo iba a perder completamente la posibilidad de publicar mi libro, ¡lo que era fatal! Sin libro no había dinero y mi vida no se solventaba solo con mi trabajo en la universidad.

—Qué loca está la gente hoy en día —susurré.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Pero mi hermano no quiere darle vueltas, es un poco cerrado y cree que puede solucionar todo él solo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Al menos pronto establecerse luego del viaje por el mundo. Y bueno, espero me diga quiénes eran esas locas, porque estoy segura que nadie de mi despedida podía ser, ¡mis amigas son todas mujeres decentes!

Le di una sonrisa mientras repasaba sus palabras.

Sí, la tierra tenía que tragarme ya.

Y, lo peor, ¡ese hombre iba a venirse a vivir aquí! Dios no, no podía estarme pasando esto. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Sólo esperaba que no nos viéramos nunca más y que fuese el típico ermitaño del barrio.

Y aún faltaba la denuncia que me hizo por daños a su coche.

—Pero bueno, me encantaría vivir aquí una vez que nos casemos. —Miró a Jasper—. Hay unas cuantas casas desocupadas aún. ¿No creen que sería fabuloso tener a quienes queremos cerca? Jasper podría ver a su hijo más seguido y yo conocerlo aún más.

Jasper no parecía muy contento con la idea y yo por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con él. ¡La idea era horrorosa! ¿Verlos todos los días por aquí, viviendo como una familia feliz mientras tenían hijitos bonitos y yo era la bruja ex esposa? Y lo peor, ¡también estaba ese maldito de Edward Cullen acechando!

Jasper miró su reloj y le tomó la mano a Alice.

—Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, mis padres estarán ansiosos porque lleguemos al almuerzo.

Miré a mi ex esposo, sorprendida.

—¿Muriel y Steve Whitlock? —inquirí—. Debió ser un martirio conocer a los conservadores padres de Jasper, ¿no es así?

—En absoluto, me parecen muy adorables, ¡están muy felices por nuestra boda! —me respondió ella, muy contenta.

Otra sorpresa de golpe. Yo jamás fui aceptada por la familia Whitlock, una de las más poderosas de Chicago. Ni siquiera fueron a mi boda.

Definitivamente Alice era la chica ideal para todos ellos y yo sólo la hija de una stripper, madre soltera, con un hijo _fallado_ a cuestas, tal como siempre me decían. Aún recordaba cómo Muriel Whitlock me había dicho todas esas cosas al conocerme, y contra todo eso decidí que iba a casarme con Jasper, luchando contra todo desprecio, porque lo amaba.

De pronto no tenía ganas de seguir hablando y los dos lo notaron, por lo que rápidamente se despidieron.

Entré a casa en silencio, olvidando por completo que mi propósito de hoy era avanzar en mi nueva novela erótica. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de dormir.

Alice Cullen realmente parecía la chica ideal que cualquier familia querría conocer. Bien maquillada, peinada y vestida, ¡una doncella hecha a la perfección! No me podía ni imaginar cómo podía ser hermana de ese tal Edward, si eran completamente diferentes.

Ya sabía cuál era la oveja negra.

Me senté en el sofá, mirando las facturas con inercia. Todo era cobro y más, hasta que topé con una citación a la justicia por destrozos a propiedad ajena.

—Genial —espeté—. Ha llegado en el momento adecuado… Edward… Cullen.

Ese maldito hablaba en serio con eso de llevarme a la justicia.

—¡¿Por qué tuve que reaccionar así?! —grité, agarrándome los cabellos desordenados.

Miré hacia el lado, donde descansaba la invitación a la boda de Jasper con Alice y enseguida me sentí pésimo.

—¡Ojalá hubiera sido tu coche, bastardo! —vociferé—. O tu cabeza.

Caminé hacia el estante de alcoholes y me serví un vaso de whisky con hielo, algo que no bebía hace años. Me lo empiné y bebí, como si eso fuera a calmar la rabia que sentía.

—La chica perfecta ha llegado a tu vida, ¿no es así, Jasper?

Muriel Whitlock ensució mi vestido de bodas días antes del día, argumentando que había sido un accidente. Bueno, la mancha nunca salió y ese día mágicamente ella y su esposo tuvieron un viaje de negocios de suma urgencia. Finalmente acabé sin los suegros, sacando chismes de todos los que asistieron y no eran mis amigos, y con un vestido manchado en las fotografías. Recuerdo bien que ese día no lloré, no lo hice porque siempre fui muy orgullosa, pero sí me sentía derrumbada. No fue un día perfecto, pero me sentía apoyada por Jasper, lo que consideraba suficiente a pesar de que nunca me defendía frente a ellos. Bueno, era joven, juzgarme era fácil por ser tan tonta, quería que mi hijo tuviera una familia, la que mi mamá jamás pudo darme. Con 25 años en ese entonces y varios golpes en la nuca no se piensa correctamente respecto al amor, al menos no yo, que a pesar de los mil recuerdos que iban apareciendo de él despreciando cada sentimiento que le di, seguía haciéndome caer error tras error.

—Soy una mujer capaz, nunca he dependido de nadie —afirmé, apretando los labios.

Caminé hacia mi armario, mirando el lugar en el que descansaban los recuerdos que siempre quería dejar a un lado. Topé con el álbum de fotografías de mi boda y de la cena siguiente, cuando mis ex suegros finalmente _pudieron_ asistir.

Me senté en el sofá y contemplé aquellos momentos, reviviendo lo poco feliz que fui.

—Y me veía tan bonita.

Me bebí otro vaso de whisky y encendí unos cigarrillos, hábito que se apoderaba de mí cuando estaba desesperada, dolida o estresada.

Mientras botaba el humo, tomé la fotografía que teníamos junto a Fred, que usaba un traje precioso en su cuerpecito pequeñito. Jasper me besaba y yo a él, vistiendo ese vestido desastroso.

Estuve a punto de llorar, pero me aguanté, muy digna. Luego me apoderé de rabia y apreté el cigarrillo encendido en la cara de Jasper, dejando hoyitos una y otra vez.

—Voy a encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, te lo prometo, y seré feliz, porque tú no te mereces mis lágrimas —le dije a la otra fotografía, donde salía él con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando sonriente a la cámara.

Me paré con furia y busqué mi encendedor. Fui hasta la cocina y puse todas las fotografías que encontré de Jasper y las eché a un bote de basura junto con un poco de whisky. Con la última fotografía en la mano, en la que Jasper y yo dábamos ese puto sí del demonio frente al _maravilloso_ y _adorable_ vejete religioso, finalicé, encendiendo un extremo y luego dejándola caer junto a todas las demás. Miré las llamas como una villana, como si me encontrara en una telenovela melodramática, disfrutando de cómo el fuego comenzaba a tomar fuerza, encendiéndose cada vez más y más… Hasta que comenzó a propagarse por fuera, alcanzando una de las encimeras.

—¡Mierda! —grité, buscando un paño de cocina y echándolo sobre las llamas para intentar apagarlo.

Las llamas no cesaron demasiado y un humo asfixiante inundó la cocina, lo que alertó a los sensores, emitiendo una fuerte alarma y luego dejando caer una lluvia sobre mi cabeza.

Intenté escapar, pero mis ojos ardían. Comencé a toser, buscando la puerta de salida, ¡pero no podía salir!

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —exclamé, golpeando la puerta a patadas.

Ahora iba a morir, ¡porque era una bruta!

La alarma seguía sonando sobre mi cabeza y las llamas fueron extinguiéndose como mi aliento.

De pronto sentí un fuerte sonido desde el salón principal, seguido de unos duros pasos viniendo hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! —gritó un hombre.

Me alarmé.

—¡Sí! —Tosí.

—¡Salga de la puerta! ¡No toque la perilla! ¡La sacaré de ahí!

Me hice para atrás, sintiendo el agua que aún caía por mi cuerpo y el humo del fuego extinguido, todavía torturándome.

Emití un grito cuando en medio de la bruma vi la puerta volando, desde donde emergió un hombre con traje de bombero. Corrió hacia mí para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y cuando estuvimos cerca pude ver su rostro.

—¡¿Tú?! —exclamé, agarrándome de sus fuertes brazos por la impresión.

¡Era Edward Cullen!

Él abrió los ojos, reconociéndome enseguida.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que está recién comenzando. ¿Qué les ha parecido este Edward? Si que promete venganza, veamos si Bella le permitirá cumplirlo, porque ella igual es de armas tomar. ¿Qué les parece la actitud de Alice y de Jasper? Y bueno, nuestro niño Fred ya está feliz con la idea de su nueva amiga, ¿quién creen que es Agatha?_**

**_Agradezco los reviews de Ella Rose McCarty, valeeecu, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, LicetSalvatore, Maryluna, CamillaFava, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, piligm, Milacaceres11039, Gabs Frape, Andre22-twi, angryc, melina, LeahdeCall, Karina, sandy56, cavendano13, Meemii Cullen, Liz Vidal, carolaap, DuLce aMoR, kaja0507, Yoliki, keyra100, Dany, Katie D. B, Fallen Dark Angel 07, miop, AngieSCullen, Vanina Iliana, nydiac10, twilightter, Tecupi, lidia22, bbluelilas, ELIZABETH, freedom2604, Deathxeevenge, damaris14, Merce, Rero96, caresgar26, carlita16, andreasotoseneca, jupy, phoenix1993, somas y Guest_**

**_¡Espero verlas nuevamente por aquí a todas! ¡Cuéntenme en un review qué les ha parecido, sus ideas para futuro, los personajes que les han gustado, un simple gracias, lo que sea!_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Inocente destino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Do I Move You? – Nina Simone**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Inocente destino**

"_¿Te muevo? ¿Estás dispuesto?_

_¿Te estremezco? ¿Estás dispuesto?_

_(…) ¿Estás listo para la acción?_

_¿Estás satisfecho?_

_(…) Cuando te toco te estremezco_

_(…) Si te gusta házmelo saber…_"

Nos quedamos mirando unos buenos segundos hasta que él cortó la conexión para asegurarse de que no hubieran focos de incendio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió, volviéndose hacia mí.

Yo tragué, mirando su traje y luego regresando a sus ojos verdes.

Iba a responderle pero me puse a toser otra vez.

Di otro grito cuando me tomó entre sus brazos de un solo movimiento y me sacó fuera de mi casa. Yo instintivamente me aferré a su cuello mientras lo veía concentrado en _salvarme_ de mi propio infortunio infernal. Afuera estaba lleno de mis vecinos cotillas esperando a saber qué había ocurrido, y entre medio vi a Rose, que lloraba a mares mientras miraba hacia la entrada con ambas manos tomadas entre sí.

—¡Bella! —exclamó ella.

Dio un paso adelante, pero otro bombero le pidió que no se acercara aún.

Antes de que Edward me bajara, lo volví a mirar, de pronto magnética al hombre que me había hecho pasar una noche en el calabozo de un maloliente cuartel de policía. Yo tenía los brazos fuertemente puestos en su cuello protegido por las capas de ropa anti fuego, no queriendo separarme, extrañamente sintiéndome segura con él, irónico, pues su mirada siempre resultaba feroz, aunado a un arete en su oreja derecha y un cabello desordenado como un vil James Dean.

Me miró y luego descendió, descubriendo que sólo llevaba mi bata de seda negra y que ésta se me pegaba al cuerpo producto de la humedad. Mis mejillas se tornaron rubicundas, consciente yo del viaje de sus ojos intensos.

Edward me agarraba muy fuerte desde los muslos y yo aún tenía mis brazos en su cuello.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Puedes respirar? —preguntó, llevándome al suelo.

Mis pies descalzos tocaron tierra, pero aun así seguía mirándolo, hipnotizada, como si me encontrase en un espacio alejado de la realidad. Cuando noté cómo mis manos bajaban por su pecho, como si instintivamente quisiera abrir su traje, me alejé de inmediato, avergonzada.

—Sí, me encuentro mejor, puedo respirar —le respondí.

Enseguida me puse a tiritar.

—Estás completamente empapada.

Se quitó la chaqueta gruesa, dejándome ver lo que había tras aquella pesada ropa.

Mis ojos casi se desorbitaron.

Llevaba una sudadera blanca sin mangas, que se le pegaba al pecho y que dejaba ver la enorme cantidad de tatuajes en su piel. Por poco abro la boca, concentrada en contar cada uno de ellos, buscando el más mínimo significado, pero entonces pestañeé, volviendo en sí.

Edward puso la chaqueta sobre mis hombros para darme calor y yo me quedé como un perrito a la deriva, mirándolo actuar.

De pronto, sentí un ardor quemante en mi pantorrilla izquierda.

—Auch —gemí, mirándome.

Me había quemado. Mierda. Estaba muy rojo.

Él lo notó y rápidamente se agachó para mirarme de cerca y tocar la zona aledaña con cuidado.

—Es una quemadura de tipo I, no es grave, al menos —me comentó.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó uno de los bomberos, saliendo de mi casa.

Él pestañeó.

—Tengo que volver. Te veré una vez que esté controlado —dijo, como si me estuviera prometiendo volver.

Yo asentí y él se fue adentro, por lo que me quedé mirando su espalda hasta que se acercó al umbral de la puerta y comenzó a hablar con el otro bombero.

—¡Bella! —gritó Rose, entrando a paso rápido.

Me distrajo de inmediato.

—Por Dios, estaba asustada al ver a los bomberos. Creí que te había ocurrido algo. Al menos estás bien.

—Sí, sí —respondí quedamente.

Ella me abrazó y me llevó hacia su casa, donde esperamos hasta que el mismo Edward Cullen llamó a la puerta. Cuando Rose le abrió y vio que era él, le volvió a cerrar en las narices para girarse y mirarme con los ojos redondos y muy abiertos.

"_¿Estás de broma? Es el mismo tipo que…_", gesticulaba con los labios.

—¡Sht! —la hice callar, tomando el mando de la situación.

Inspiré muy hondo y esta vez le abrí yo. Él ya llevaba una ceja enarcada.

—La puerta no me quedó marcada en la cara, ¿no? Porque no querría tener la cicatriz del visor de por vida —me dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, mi amiga está algo nerviosa por lo que ocurrió en mi casa —mentí.

Rose asomó sus ojazos por detrás de mi espalda y Edward frunció el ceño, sin entender qué demonios le ocurría.

—Tu casa ya está completamente controlada. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, quisiera comentarte algo.

Asentí.

—¡Iré contigo! —exclamó Rosalie, repasándolo descaradamente mientras se abría paso hacia la salida.

Yo suspiré, asumiendo que tendría a mi sombra rubia intentando sacar información.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, me encontré con un desorden de aquellos. Mi necesidad de pulcritud por poco me hace llorar de tensión. Edward me siguió los pasos cruzado de brazos. Como ya se había quitado el casco, pude ver su cabello a la luz del día, sorprendiéndome con lo bello que era.

—Descubrimos que el inicio del amago de incendio fue por un cigarrillo y… —Me mostró las fotografías ya rostizadas—. Esto.

Vi de reojo a Rose, que miraba de lado a lado, alternándose entre él y yo.

—Le habías rociado alcohol, ¿no es así? Por eso incendió rápidamente la encimera, porque habías derramado un poco de ¿whisky?

Asentí, avergonzadísima de semejante espectáculo.

—¡Culpable! Imagino que quieres regañarme —dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Primero me había visto como una loca sobre su auto y ahora por poco quemando mi casa. Debía creer que era una demente.

—Pues sí. El fuego pudo rápidamente propagarse por toda tu casa, y no solo eso, sino también matarte a ti —declaró con severidad.

Puse los labios en línea recta porque tenía toda la razón. Era completamente mi culpa y me merecía su regaño.

¿Cómo mierda se me ocurre lanzar las fotografías al tacho de basura e incendiarlas con el whisky que derramé incluso en mis manos? _Por Dios, Bella Swan, ¡tienes un hijo de apenas 6 años!_, pensé.

Había llegado a mi límite.

—Bien, sí, tienes razón, Edward, merezco el regaño. —Bufé, cruzándome de brazos.

Se me quedó mirando muy atentamente, como analizándome y repasándome con malicia.

—Esta semana hemos asistido a unos cuantos incendios de la rotonda producto de errores humanos, y el tuyo, francamente, es el más tonto de todos los que he visto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me giré para no mirarlo.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dije por lo bajo, usando su sarcasmo.

—No ha sido una buena mañana, ¿eh?

Me giré a mirarlo, enfurruñada y Edward sonrió, porque había notado mi evidente mal humor. Y es que me estaba poniendo de malas, ¿eh? ¡Estaba intentando ser lo más serena y sincera con él!

—Veo que sigues con esa crisis nerviosa de la que hablabas —dijo de forma suficiente, cruzado nuevamente de brazos y apoyado con despreocupación en medio de mi salón. Pude ver sus músculos, mostrándome su fuerza—. Primero rompes un coche ajeno, el mío, por cierto. —Carraspeó—. Y luego te encuentro a punto de incendiarte, a consecuencia del alcohol y unas fotografías quemadas. Bueno, al menos esta vez no destruiste algo mío. Debe ser mi día de suerte.

Rosalie nos seguía mirando, de lado a lado.

Caminé hacia él, mientras pensaba en el maldito destino que nuevamente me había puesto a este hombre en el peor de mis momentos personales.

—¿Estás mejor? —inquirió, pero no supe si me preguntaba en serio o buscaba incomodarme más.

Suspiré.

—Sí, estoy mejor. Gracias.

Sonrió de lado y volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia mi pantorrilla herida.

—Y bueno, al menos tu quemadura es superficial. Pudo haber sido peor.

Rosalie saltó desde su posición, corriendo hacia mí para mirar.

—¡Amiga! —exclamó—. Te has quemado.

—¿Tienen algún botiquín? —inquirió, mirándonos a ambas.

Mi amiga, perpleja ante los tatuajes y la argolla en el lóbulo de su oreja, tardó un par de segundos en contestarle que sí.

—En… ¿Dónde lo guardas, amiga?

—En la repisa del baño —le dije, mirándola para que reaccionara.

Rose asintió y caminó hacia adentro. Como Edward le daba la espalda, ella me hizo otro gesto desesperado con las manos, porque no podía creer que sea el mismo hombre que nos mantuvo en un calabozo por una noche.

—Imagino que ya te llegó la carta de la justicia.

Me corrí el cabello y miré hacia otro lado.

—Pues sí. Llegó en el peor momento. Te gusta torturarme, ¿eh?

—En absoluto. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Sólo disfruto de cómo te pones cuando te recuerdo tus errores. No siempre los asumes, ¿no es así? Al menos pasaste una noche en el calabozo, me doy por satisfecho.

Iba a replicar, pero Rosalie llegó con el botiquín. Edward lo recibió y miró lo que había dentro, murmurando un "perfecto" casi ininteligible.

—Voy a curar tu quemadura. ¿Te parece bien?

Habría objetado, pero me dolía montones, así que asentí.

—Ponte ahí —me apuntó al sofá.

Yo lo miré, confusa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Acuéstate.

Levanté las cejas y de pronto me puse roja como tomate. _Pero si sólo llevo una bata…_

Una mueca muy divertida se le dibujó en la cara.

—Descuida, no muerdo.

Me lamí el labio inferior a falta de otra cosa y me obligué a recordar que este hombre tan… ¡Que este hombre me había hecho pasar una noche horrible!

—Aunque si quieres puedo hacerlo, eso sí, mínimo dos copas de vino. —Se rio.

—Amiga, ¿necesitas algo más? —preguntó, entorpeciendo el momento. Me miraba, como intentando decirme algo.

—No, gracias, ¿puedes ir a la cocina a ayudarme mientras a ordenar? Debe estar hecho un desastre.

Edward nos miraba mientras esperaba a que me acostara en mi sofá, pendiente de nuestra conversación.

—Bien —dijo Rose de mala gana—, iré, pero luego vendré a despedirme.

Cuando quedamos a solas me senté en el sofá, tal como me lo pidió, esperando a que lo hiciera. Pero él se quedó esperando, aún pendiente de mis acciones.

—¿Qué?

—Así no puedo hacerlo. Acuéstate. —Sacó una de las sillas cercanas y la puso a un lado, sentándose al frente y a la espera—. ¿Y bien? ¿Esperas tenerme más tiempo aquí del que puedes tolerar? ¿O en realidad disfrutas mi compañía?

Suspiré para ocultar la pequeña risa nerviosa. Así que lo hice rápido, exponiendo mis piernas desnudas para él. Las miró, aunque no supe apreciar si su misteriosa mirada se debía a algo más que ganas de sonrojarme, porque el muy maldito lo sabía y disfrutaba de cómo llevaba tan bien su aspecto de chico malo.

Gracias al cielo me había depilado.

—¿Quién lo diría? Primero me destrozas el auto y ahora te encuentro en medio de un posible incendio. Para que veas que no soy tan rencoroso —susurró con un dejo de ironía—. Te voy a curar la quemadura como buen bombero.

Doblé la pierna para él y sin querer la bata se subió.

—Qué hombre tan bueno —dije por lo bajo.

Se rio, disfrutando nuevamente de mi tono de voz.

—Uau, ese carácter —ronroneó—. Tan pequeñita y menuda para tamaño mal humor.

No vi lo que hacía, porque estaba más pendiente de descifrar sus múltiples tatuajes. Estaba repleto, no pude contar cuántos debían haber porque muchos se escondían tras su playera. Uno muy grande empezaba en su cuello, era precioso y debió doler muchísimo, parecían flores con espinas o algo así. Más abajo seguía una enredadera alrededor de algo que no pude distinguir, porque su pecho estaba cubierto. Los de sus brazos eran los más interesantes a simple vista, muchos entre sutiles colores con frases y dibujos que probablemente sólo tenían significados para él. Me pregunté si había alguno en sus piernas o en su espalda, extrañamente ansiosa por conocer un poco más.

—¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre con tatuajes?

Di un respingo y lo miré.

—Estaba intentando evadir tus acciones, Edward, espero que no duela.

Sonrió, como si no me creyera.

Acercó una gasa y comenzó a limpiar la zona roja, quitando algún resto de suciedad para poder taparla correctamente. Gracias al cielo era algo simple porque era muy cobarde.

A medida que seguía y estaba concentrado, no me aguanté una repasada por su cabello desordenado y cobrizo, y luego en los detalles de su rostro. Ya le estaba creciendo la barba.

_Caramba, qué guapo es_, pensaba a cada minuto, muy perdida en sus facciones. Podía quedarme mirándolo por horas, como un cuadro al óleo, sólo que este cuadro era de verdad, tenía sangre, músculo y mucho calor…

_Isabella, para_, me reproché.

Mientras limpiaba y terminaba de tapar, sus manos rozaban mi piel de manera accidental, lo que me hacía concentrarme aún más en cómo miraba lo que hacía.

Justo en ese momento él me contempló.

—Ya he terminado —informó, sacándose los guantes.

Yo estiré mi pierna, mirándome curiosa.

—Gracias.

Él se levantó, imponiendo su metro casi noventa. Caminó hacia el hall y yo me quedé presa de su cuerpo.

Me mordí una uña a falta de otra cosa.

—Veo que ya cumplí con mi labor. Me quedo satisfecho, como un héroe para los desvalidos. A propósito, Srta. Swan, gran periodista de Chicago… ¿Eso era lo que dijiste para evadir el calabozo?

—Pues sí. —Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su altura—. Puedes buscarme en internet, te sorprenderás de los resultados.

Hizo un movimiento con sus labios mientras me miraba la boca al hablar.

—Ya veo… Me pregunto qué sorpresas serán.

Enarqué una ceja, retándolo.

Lo primero que encontraría serían mis 3 libros eróticos a su completa disposición.

—Lo malo es que, de momento, no estoy interesado en saber más, ¿sabes por qué? —Acercó su rostro al mío. Nuevamente sentí su aroma, el mismo de esa noche, que se mezclaba muy bien con el cuero de su chaqueta. Ahora era más intenso, más viril y más enloquecedor. Me costaba pensar con él—. Porque no me interesa ser parte de las artimañas de mujercitas que buscan ejercer su poder para evadir sus responsabilidades. Eso tiene a este mundo completamente de pies a cabeza, las influencias y el deseo de poder. Y lo conozco muy bien, créeme.

Boté el aire.

Era un hombre salvaje, casi… indomable.

—No debió meterse conmigo, Isabella Swan, no perdono tan fácil, puedo ser más insoportable de lo que cree.

Me guiñó un ojo y se separó.

Me pasé una mano por mis cabellos, intentando quitarme el calor de encima.

—¿Ya se va? —le preguntó Rosalie, acercándose con su entero de color ciruela, el que por cierto, dejaba ver el comienzo de sus tetas falsas.

Edward posó sus ojos en ella, bastante curioso.

—Ya hice mi cometido. Debo volver al cuartel de bomberos. Y descuide, nos volveremos a encontrar.

—¿P-por qué? —inquirió, sin comprender.

—Porque usted es cómplice del daño a mi auto, ¿o qué? ¿Esperaba quedarse de brazos cruzados?

Rose abrió la boca, dispuesta a rebatir, pero él la escrutó con la mirada, inhibiendo cualquier intento de ella.

Él de verdad iba a hacernos la vida imposible.

—Bien, Isabella, tengo que irme.

—Espera —dije. Él me miró, expectante, así que junté la puerta detrás de mí para generar privacidad—. Tu chaqueta.

Se la pasé y la tomó, sonriendo de manera queda.

—Edward —lo llamé.

Reprimió una sonrisilla, ya más amigable y serena.

Dejé caer los hombros, asumiendo que en realidad la culpa había sido enteramente mía, desde el coche destrozado hasta el amago de incendio. Estaba dando traspié tras traspié y me estaba desquitando con él, siendo que era sólo una víctima de mí. Dios, ¿hasta dónde había llegado? Ni siquiera me gustaba sacar en cara mi trayectoria, ¿en quién me estaba convirtiendo? Me parecía cada vez más a la mujer que Jasper quería en su vida, siendo que me dejó por ser simplemente yo, o sea, todo lo contrario.

—Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido —afirmé—. No han sido días fáciles para mí, me ha llovido sobre mojado y… Descuida, son asuntos míos.

Edward se cruzó de brazos nuevamente. Parecía su gesto de espera.

—Me pregunto qué, evidentemente no ha sido bueno —susurró.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sé que quieres arreglar todo esto de manera judicial, pero necesito tiempo, por favor —supliqué—. De verdad, haré lo que me pidas, pero no quiero enredos judiciales, no ahora, mi trabajo…

Dejé de hablar cuando vi que de su bolsillo sacó una pluma y un pedazo de papel, en el que anotó algo rápidamente y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de bombero.

—Quédatela. —Me pasó su chaqueta en las manos—. Puedes llevármela al cuartel cuando desees.

Lo miré sin entender, pero él sólo sonrió, como si me prometiera algo de lo que yo no estaba enterada.

—Hablaremos de esto en un futuro. Al menos la chaqueta es una excusa para que no evadas una nueva conversación entre tú y yo —dijo divertido—. Y antes que me vaya, me gustaría pedirte que no vuelvas a hacer una tontería, no siempre estoy disponible en el cuartel de bomberos para ser tu héroe y rescatarte en los peores momentos. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Ha sido un… placer verte hoy. —Sus ojos repasaron mi cuerpo y yo tragué, sintiendo un fuerte remezón en las entrañas.

Él iba a girarse para marcharse, pero yo lo seguí.

—Espera —insistí.

Me miró por detrás de su hombro y paró.

—Gracias, de verdad, por lo que hiciste hoy.

Hizo una mueca de regodeo perverso.

—Es mi trabajo —señaló—. Ahora, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

Se marchó, dejándome con su chaqueta en medio de mi porche, sintiendo mis piernas como lana. Antes de entrar fue inevitable medio sonreír, no sé si de nervios o algo más.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin poder creer que ese mismo hombre fuera el bombero que me sacó de mi propio infortunio. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un hombre de aspecto tan rudo podría penetrar en mi cocina vestido con ese traje tan…?

—Oh por Dios —dijo Rose, acercándose—. No puedo creerlo.

—El mismo.

—Y está para comérselo entero —baboseó.

Le di una mala mirada.

—Ay, amiga, no me digas que lo quieres para ti —canturreó.

—Ya cállate, te recuerdo que ese hombre nos quiere demandar por romperle su puto coche.

—Oh no, alto ahí, porque TÚ le rompiste el coche, amiga, tú —recalcó.

La remedé, caminando hacia mi habitación.

—¡Lo que sea! —grité—. El maldito está guapísimo, pero no dejaré que eso me nuble la cabeza.

Se puso delante de mí y me miró completa.

—Eso espero, porque tendrás que verlo nuevamente y entregarle la chaqueta. —Me movió las cejas.

Pasé de ella y me lancé a la cama, esperando recomponerme de tremendo espectáculo que había hecho, pero me siguió.

—En realidad tienes razón —insistió—. Para que él logre llegar a ti debería sufrir todas las penurias que nos hizo pasar esa noche.

La miré atenta y ella se movió el cabello rubio y largo mientras pensaba.

—Solo espero que se te pase el sonrojo, porque de que te ha puesto a mil con ese traje, te ha puesto a mil. —Le lancé la almohada, despeinándola—. Oye, es cierto. Pero tranquila, yo seré la voz de tu conciencia y haré que te acuerdes todos los días que ese tatuado y rudo, de voz sexy y varonil, es un maldito y que jamás darías un brazo a torcer por él.

Me mordí una uña pintada de rojo y ahí me quedé, pensando exactamente en lo que me decía.

—Ahora, ¿quieres contarme por qué diantres quemaste las fotografías de Jasper y tú en la boda? Te encontraron whisky, boba, y ese trago no es para ti.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui a la puerta de mi habitación.

—La verdad, me siento rejuvenecida. ¡Al diablo Jasper! —grité.

Y era cierto, en este mismo momento Jasper podía irse a la mierda. ¿Qué pasaba? Parecía que su solo recuerdo le daba asco a mi cerebro y lo nublaba sin remedio.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi cocina, a ordenar el desastre antes que Fred llegue de la escuela y lo vea todo.

.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! —exclamó mi madre, dejando a un lado el paraguas y sacándose el abrigo con rapidez—. Supe lo que había ocurrido y vine de inmediato para acá, estuve tan asustada.

—No fue nada, al menos, sólo se quemó la encimera —expliqué.

Ella no se veía muy tranquila y la entendía.

—No quería que supieras, ya tienes bastantes preocupaciones limpiando para esa empresa, lo mejor es que dejes de tomar en cuenta mis malas decisiones y ya.

En este momento sentía que era una receta para el desastre.

—No me digas eso, soy tu madre y…

Desde la ventana vimos el reflejo de las luces del autobús escolar. Era Fred. Salí a buscarlo, esperándolo desde la acera del frente. Él emergió y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, moviendo su gorrito con el pompón de lado a lado. Venía con algo entre las manos.

—¡Mami! —exclamó al verme, feliz como hace mucho no lo veía.

Yo le abrí mis brazos y el vino a mi encuentro mientras mamá nos miraba sonriendo.

Nos metimos a la casa, donde estaba más calentito, y él rápidamente comenzó a hablarnos, aunque no se le entendían las palabras.

—Oye, tranquilo, no te entiendo —me reí.

Se quitó el gorro mientras sonreía sin parar.

—¡Mira! —Me mostró una hoja de tamaño grande. Al parecer era un dibujo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras mamá se ofrecía a hacernos algo para comer.

—¡Agatha y yo hicimos dibujos!

Él movía sus piernitas, muy entusiasmado.

—Pero eso es fantástico. —Sonreí—. ¿Eso hicieron?

Él aún no me mostraba su dibujo.

—En realidad, ella hizo uno y yo hice otro.

Lo desdobló y me lo pasó en las manos. Yo lo extendí en el aire y en un segundo me sentí más feliz que nunca. Éramos mamá, él y yo, tomados de la mano junto a un césped lleno de flores.

—Es para ti.

—Oh, Fred, está precioso.

Le besé la coronilla y él me abrazó desde el cuello.

—Agatha es muy buena, me enseñó a usar los colores y a mezclarlos —contó con orgullo.

Me reí.

—Agatha te tiene muy contento.

Asintió.

—¡Vengan a comer! ¡Hice panqueques! —canturreó mamá.

—Pero eso es para desayuno, abuelita, ¿comeremos desayuno de cena? —preguntó con inocencia.

Mamá asomó su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

—Sí, comeremos desayuno de cena. Habría hecho algo más elaborado, pero todo lo eléctrico está destrozado en esta cocina —exclamó, mirándome como si quisiera saber más de lo ocurrido.

Nos sentamos en el comedor bajo la luz de la lámpara de lágrimas, Fred colgando como siempre de sus pies. Mamá nos puso los panqueques junto con su deliciosa salsa de caramelo y luego se sentó con nosotros.

—Pero qué talentoso eres, cariño, ¡y es igualita a mí! —dijo ella, tocándole la barbilla con dulzura.

Mamá amaba a su nieto y es que prácticamente ella me ayudó a criarlo cuando comenzaba mi carrera. Durante los primeros dos años fue muy demandante y yo apenas tenía tiempo para respirar. Ella había sido mi apoyo desde el inicio y no dejaría de serlo nunca.

—Agatha y yo quisimos hacer a nuestra familia —contó antes de meterse un pedazo de panqueque a la boca.

Renée, como siempre tan inquisitiva, se quedó intrigada porque faltaba alguien en el dibujo. Yo no había querido preguntármelo, pero era inevitable.

—¿Y papá, Fred? ¿Por qué no está?

Él, muy ajeno a todos los problemas, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo.

—Porque nunca está —soltó, sin darle mucha importancia.

Mamá y yo nos miramos a los ojos y luego seguimos comiendo, ella intentando sopesar sus palabras y a mí, francamente, la situación me importaba una mierda.

.

Mamá se había ido a su casa hace ya un buen rato. Fred, por su parte, ya estaba acostado en su cama, arropado hasta el cuello.

Me senté a su lado para desearle buenas noches, pero él parecía expectante, como si quisiera pedirme algo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dije con dulzura—. Porque ya es hora de dormir, no televisión, no dulces, no juegos…

—No, mami, no quiero nada de eso —me interrumpió.

—¿Entonces?

Me miró travieso.

—¿Puede venir Agatha a jugar conmigo?

Pestañeé.

—Oh, Fred, ¿esta semana? —Chasqueé la lengua—. La cocina está hecha un desastre y entre eso y el trabajo…

—Mami, por favor, además se vendrá a vivir al barrio y no quiero que se sienta sola por aquí —me comentó con la mirada triste.

Suspiré.

Los chicos de este barrio eran unos completos pelmazos.

—Está bien, tráela esta semana, pero que sea viernes. A propósito, ¿cuándo se vendrán al barrio? —inquirí. Sería buena idea para conocer a sus padres.

Se acomodó, muy feliz.

—No lo sé, creo que aún están arreglando su casa. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, pero cuando estén por aquí quiero que me lo digas, ¿bien? Quiero conocerlos, así si ustedes están juntos en su casa o en la mía ellos se quedan tranquilos y yo también.

Asintió y cerró sus ojitos, ya cansado y con ganas de dormir.

Cuando me aseguré que Fred dormía profundamente, decidí que debía rematar mi fatídico día de mejor manera, así que preparé mi bañera con un poco de agua y jabón para un baño de burbujas. Mientras me desvestía, miré de reojo la chaqueta de bombero que Edward había dejado extrañamente aquí. Caminé hacia ella, que colgaba en el perchero de pie, recordando que él había puesto un papel en el bolsillo. Metí la mano y lo encontré, desdoblándolo de forma rápida.

Era su número de teléfono, seguido de un mensaje conciso y prometedor.

"_Espero saber de ti para hablar de mi coche. Te dejo mi número. La verdad, me has convencido, quizá pueda estar abierto a llegar a un acuerdo_"

Miré al frente, sin saber cómo tomarme sus palabras.

—Tu número, ¿eh? —murmuré, medio sonriendo.

Me miré al espejo y noté mi mueca, por lo que me puse seria otra vez.

Aún ni siquiera sabía el valor total de los daños. Quizá necesitaba hacer un buen trato con él.

—Un trato —susurré.

Tomé mi móvil, dispuesta a guardar su número, pero entonces volví a sonreír, dejándolo para otro momento.

—Me tomaré unos días, Edward Cullen.

Me amarré el cabello en una coleta, dejando que algunas ondas me cayeran por los costados, y entonces me metí a la bañera. Me recargué en el apoyo trasero y miré hacia el techo, disfrutando del aroma a jazmín.

De pronto volví a sonreír, imaginando qué propuestas tendría Edward para _salvarme_ de un profundo y tortuoso encuentro en la justicia. Luego imaginé sus tatuajes, aquellos del cuello eran mis favoritos porque debieron doler y la idea me resultaba salvaje y muy ruda.

—Un hombre de riesgo —murmuré, comenzando a sentir el calor del agua y las cosquillas de las burbujas.

Me mordí el labio inferior, repasando los recuerdos de lo guapo que se veía con ese traje.

Apreté las piernas cuando el calor subió de golpe, como si estuviera prohibido fantasear con un bombero.

—Qué puritana te has puesto, Isabella Swan —me dije, tamborileando los bordes de mi bañera—. Por eso no avanzas en tu puto libro.

Intenté cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en otra cosa, pero de pronto se me apareció él otra vez, como si a cada segundo estuviera ahí, a la espera de atrapar mi más débil escudo. Al parecer el que fuera bombero le había agregado un plus a lo mucho que me había caído mal, o quizá era su carácter sarcástico, medio burlón y malicioso, el que me tenía dando vueltas.

—Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que había hecho —susurré.

Me hundí más en la bañera y miré a mi alrededor, asegurándome que todo estuviera en orden.

Rememorar el color de sus ojos, a la espera de saber qué tanto había logrado molestarme, hizo que el calor volviera a asecharme. Fue imposible negarme a la sensación.

Dios, estaba comenzando a fantasear con Edward Cullen. ¿Estaba mal?

Ni al caso, parecía que todos sus detalles volvían ahora, que mi mano viajaba sutilmente a mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, intentando replicar la manera en que aquel rudo me tomó de los muslos o cómo miró mi cuerpo al notar que llevaba solo una bata. Mi mano no era tan grande ni tenía los dedos tan largos, pero recordaba perfectamente bien su tacto. Arqueé las cejas cuando eso funcionó y la excitación que no sentía hace cerca de un año volvió, reviviendo mi inspiración. Una parte de mi cerebro no quería hacerlo, pero la parte primitiva de mí dominó a la otra, así que mi mano se movió hacia mis senos, donde todo comenzaba a recobrar los sentidos que perdí.

"_No muerdo. Aunque si quieres puedo hacerlo, eso sí, mínimo dos copas de vino_", rememoré, mordiéndome el dedo de la mano libre, mientras la otra seguía viajando por mi cuerpo. Cuando llegué a destino, moví mi pie para darle el botón al hidromasaje. Las burbujas y el movimiento del agua no tardaron en estimularme junto con mis dedos, que se abrieron pasó en mi intimidad sin tapujos.

Emití un gemido y me agarré de la bañera otra vez.

Sonreí lasciva, mientras los tatuajes y su aspecto de bombero arriesgado me llevaban a la cúspide.

—Mami —lloriqueó Fred.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me reincorporé torpemente, salpicando agua por todos lados.

—¡Estoy aquí, dame un momento! —exclamé, haciendo un inmaduro mohín de desilusión.

_¿Por qué justo ahora?_

Me puse la bata con rapidez y corrí hacia la habitación. Fred se restregaba un ojo y tenía agarrada la manta en una de sus manos.

—Tuve una pesadilla —me contó.

Suspiré y me agaché frente a él.

—¿La misma de siempre?

Asintió.

—Bien, métete a mi cama, dormiremos juntos esta noche. —Le sonreí.

Fred se acostó, arropándose con cuidado. Yo suspiré y me quedé un momento mirándolo, asumiendo que tendría que quedarme con el deseo reprimido. Al menos me _salvó_ de seguir fantaseando con el bombero tatuado.

Me acosté con mi hijo, acunándolo con cariño. Apoyé mi mentón en su cabeza y esperé a que se quedara dormido, siguiéndolo en el intento. Y a medida que yo iba cerrando los ojos, repasé una vez más a aquel bombero, como si mi cabeza se empeñara en no olvidarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

.

Desde aquel día nada volvió a ser igual. De pronto, una bomba de ideas cruzaron mi cabeza.

La música sonaba de fondo, sutil y maravillosa. Mis manos tecleaban con urgencia, desbaratada de ideas que podían disiparse. Hace meses no estaba tan inspirada y es que probablemente las caricias de hace dos noches habían hecho efecto.

Apegué los labios al cristal de la copa y sonreí, mirando al nuevo personaje de mi antología erótica: un bombero.

—Nada mal —susurré.

De reojo vi mi móvil y yo instintivamente lo tomé, buscando el número que anoche me atreví a anotar en mi agenda.

—Aquí estás. _Tatuado fogoso_.

_¿Lo llamo? ¿No lo llamo? ¿Qué le digo?_

Tocaron a la puerta y yo inmediatamente miré el reloj. Probablemente era Fred, que vendría con su nueva amiga Agatha luego de la escuela.

—Ah, eres tú —dije, mirando a Rose, que venía con su perro poodle raquítico.

—Ay, gracias por el recibimiento —refunfuñó, entrando sin esperar a que la dejara entrar.

Miró hacia la mesa de café, en donde se encontraba mi fiel vino y la laptop con el documento abierto.

—Interrumpí tu escritura, ¿no?

—Y mi vida entera —la molesté.

Me mostró la lengua y se sentó para mirar.

—¡Escribiste un montón! ¡Déjame leerlo!

Corrí hacia la máquina y la cerré en su cara.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¡¿Por qué?! Siempre me das una probada, no seas malita.

—Por ningún motivo.

Me miró extrañada.

La verdad, no quería que viera a mi nuevo personaje. Rose era medio boba, pero ni a ella le costaría sumar dos más dos y concluir que el tatuado de hace dos días me había abierto la cabeza a mil posibilidades. Y bueno, la fantasía con él en la bañera, en parte, había contribuido a mi inspiración.

—Será una sorpresa para cuando publique el libro.

—¿Falta mucho? —me preguntó, soltando al perro en mi suelo.

Miré de reojo, esperando que el perro con forma de ratón no fuera a cagarse en mi alfombra, carísima por cierto.

—La verdad, sí —respondí, sentándome a su lado—. Mi editora está de muerte, quiere avances y yo he estado más preocupada de sacar a Jasper de mi vida que de hacer mi trabajo —solté y me bebí el resto del vino.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Eso quiere decir que estos últimos dos días ese tonto ha dejado de estar ahí. —Me dio unos golpecitos en la frente.

Hice un gesto pensativo, pero no quise contestarle.

—Por eso has escrito, porque algo más te hizo olvidar los problemas. ¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo!

Me sacudió tanto que decidí hacerlo.

—¡Está bien! Intenté masturbarme, eso, ¿listo?

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Masturbarte? Bravo, Bella, hace meses no te dabas amor… —Se quedó pensativa y luego abrió los ojos—. Pero usaste algo en tu cabecita. Dime, ¿alguna fantasía o…? ¡Un bombero!

Miré hacia otro lado y ella se echó a reír.

—Bella, ¿fantaseaste con ese tal Edward Cullen? —Parecía no poder creerlo.

—No, por supuesto que no…

—Oh, Bella, ¡no me mientas! —Se mordió el labio inferior—. No me digas que te masturbaste pensando en él…

—Ay, cállate, ¡tú le enrostraste los senos sin pudor! Y la casada eres tú. —La golpeé con el periódico de la mañana.

—¿Y? Sólo me pareció guapo, nada más —me explicó, sobándose la cabeza.

Puse los ojos en blanco y Rose se echó a reír.

—¿Y tú sólo venías a verme? —inquirí, recelosa. Rose nunca venía porque sí.

—Te tengo algo que contar. —Me movió las cejas.

_Esta chismosa_, pensé, entusiasmada por las buenas nuevas.

—Royce y Jasper tienen un nuevo socio.

Enarqué una ceja y me levanté de mi asiento, llevándome la laptop bajo el brazo.

—¿Qué?

—Francamente, no me interesa —le dije sin reparos.

—P-pero… ¿De verdad?

Asentí.

—¿Sabes algo? Pierdo mi tiempo escuchando lo que hace o no hace Jasper.

Mi amiga sonrió.

—Veo que el incendio sí te hizo cambiar de pensamiento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Cuando veía las fotografías de mi boda me puse a recordar lo mal que lo pasé. Ese hombre ni siquiera merece que siga hablando de él, bueno, excepto cuando se trata de mi hijo. Pero ese ya es otro tema.

Rose suspiró y se rio.

—¿Estás segura que sólo se debe a eso?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que justo aparece Edward…

Desde la ventana vi que venía el autobús escolar, por lo que rápidamente me levanté del sofá para ir a buscar a mi hijo y escapar de las palabras de mi amiga. Rose me siguió, curiosa por ver a su ahijado. Cuando abrí la puerta vi que él ya venía bajando. Justo cuando pisó suelo, se quedó esperando a un lado de la escalera del autobús, tendiéndole la mano de manera adorable a quien supuse era Agatha. Fred me vio y le dijo algo a la niña, quien sonrió y lo instó a continuar hacia la casa.

Agatha era una niña pequeñita y menudita. Tenía un cabello de color rubio oscuro y desordenado, como si le costara peinarlo. Era muy linda y cuando ella y yo nos miramos pude apreciar sus ojitos verdes, lo que generó un montón de recuerdos, pero no supe de dónde venían.

—¡Hola, mami! —exclamó Fred, tirando de Agatha de la mano—. Mira, ella es Agatha.

Me agaché frente a ellos, aún curiosa por el color de sus ojos. Ella pestañeó y sonrió, muy educada, y se puso la mano libre detrás de la espalda, balanceándose en unas converse muy estilosas.

Fue inevitable que me pusiera a contemplarla, de verdad era una niña muy linda. Vestía tan diferente a las niñas normales que eso me llevó a la nostalgia, porque me recordaba a mí cuando tenía su edad. Entre sus jeans pueriles y una blusita a cuadros, alejada totalmente de la infantil búsqueda de algunos padres por hacerlas parecer princesitas, concluí que esta pequeña niña me iba a caer muy bien.

—Hola, soy Agatha, usted debe ser la mamá de Fred, ¿no? —dijo, sorprendiéndome aún más. Tenía una forma de hablar muy adulta. Debía tener padres muy interesantes.

—Hola, cariño. Qué gusto conocerte. Creo que Fred te habló mucho de mí.

Los dos asintieron y se miraron, confidentes como nunca había visto en unos niños.

Les hice entrar, afuera ya estaba bastante helado. Rose los saludó, preguntándome entre gestos quién era la niña y yo solo le sonreí, porque estaba feliz de ver que mi hijo al fin tenía una amiga y tal parecía que ella era real, de esas que cuesta encontrar hoy en día.

—Supe que llegaste hace poco a Chicago —le conversé, acercándolos a la sala mientras pensaba en hacerles algo divertido para comer.

Ella se sentó en el sofá con cuidado y esperó cómodamente. Fred le siguió de la misma manera, muy apegado.

La imagen me hizo pensar en todas las veces que pensé en la posibilidad de tener otro hijo, esperanzada ante la posibilidad de que así él tuviera un amigo con quien jugar, pero entre la presión de mi trabajo y el que Jasper tampoco quisiera, hizo que todas esas ilusiones se fueran al carajo, aún cuando hasta el día de hoy tenía aquella idea dándome vueltas. Bueno, ya era imposible, porque no estaba interesada en tener hijos con cualquiera, menos con alguien a quien no amara. Mi idea de familia se había reducido en mi hijo y yo, lo que distaba enormemente de mis ideas de niña. Qué más daba, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.

Al menos ya había encontrado a una amiga y eso me dejaba muy en paz.

—Sí, es una ciudad muy grande, pero muy linda. Y me gusta mucho el barrio, estoy muy contenta de que pronto viviré aquí.

Sonreí nuevamente.

—Eso es excelente, podrán jugar más seguido. ¿Cuándo vendrás a vivir acá?

—No lo sé aún. —Se encogió de hombros—. Papi dice que la próxima semana, porque la casa aún necesita remodelarse.

—Oh, ustedes son los nuevos vecinos de la casa del fondo, ¿no? —le preguntó Rose, a quien siempre le gustaron los niños.

La pequeña asintió con una dulzura desbordante. Me quedé un momento mirándola, poniéndome las manos bajo la barbilla. Era tan adorable.

—Sí, papi dice que es la casa más grande.

La casa del fondo era un total misterio para todos los que vivíamos aquí. Era un terreno gigante, fantástico y caro. Estaba en medio del bosque, aguardado bajo unos árboles inmensos y un paisaje de paz precioso.

—Espero puedan venir pronto, así los invito a comer aquí.

Quería preguntarle quiénes eran sus padres, pero preferí mantener mi sobreprotector lado materno a raya, especialmente de una niña pequeña. Confiaba en que tenía una familia adorable, no imaginaba a alguien tan bien portada siendo hija de dos cavernícolas.

Agatha finalmente me sonrió, sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente inferior.

Finalmente, la atención de los niños fue a parar en la rata de Rosalie, que olisqueaba toda mi casa. Los dos emitieron sonidos de ternura de su boca y corrieron a él para acariciarlo, situación que puso a Rose muy nerviosa.

—Descuida, dudo que esos dos _mocositos_ le hagan algo a tu rata —le dije de buen humor.

Ella caminó hacia mí con los brazos cruzados mientras los miraba, todavía atenta.

—¿De verdad es su amiga? No puedo creerlo. —Rosalie parecía genuinamente feliz.

Asentí mientras sacaba algo de azúcar, harina y base de chocolate.

—¿Es de la escuela?

—Sí, ¿puedes creer que lo defiende de quienes lo molestan? Es una niña tan linda.

Sonrió.

—Creo que deberás hacerte a la idea de que ahora finalmente tendrás a otra niña en tu casa, la hermana que siempre quisiste para Fred.

Suspiré, un poco triste de escuchar eso.

Siempre había querido tener una nena, cada vez que soñaba con mi embarazo, veía a una niña igualita a mí. Bueno, finalmente acabó siendo un niñito precioso, que sí se parecía mucho a mí. A veces las cosas que más deseamos no se cumplen con total perfección, y que mi hijo estuviera vivo ya era una dicha que no podía reemplazar con nada.

—Supongo que sí —respondí—. Creo que esa niña pasará más tiempo del que puedo imaginarme aquí en casa.

—Es muy linda y educada.

Asentí.

Los niños se acercaron con el ratón entre sus manos, riéndose como condenados mientras el animal les lamía las manos.

—¿Qué haces, mami? —me preguntó Fred, subiéndose al taburete para mirar.

Yo ya estaba revolviendo la mezcla, dispuesta a hacerles cupcakes con caritas.

—Algo especial. ¿Te gusta el chocolate, Agatha?

Ella asintió y se acomodó en el taburete del otro lado, mirándome mezclar con paciencia.

Fred parecía acostumbrado, pero la pequeña no, lo que llamó mi atención.

—¿No habías comido un postre de chocolate? —me atreví a averiguar.

—Sólo los que papá compra en la tienda. A él le gusta cocinar, pero los dulces no le quedan bien —se rio muy bajito.

Me sorprendí.

—¿Y mamá no suele cocinarte para ti?

—No tengo mamá —respondió, mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Pestañeé y me llevé una mano al pecho, muy triste de oírlo.

_Ay, quizá metiste la pata, Bella_.

—Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía.

Pero a Agatha parecía no importarle mucho, pues rápidamente centró su atención en la mezcla semilíquida y tirante del cupcake.

Miré a Rose, que tenía las cejas arqueadas y un mohín implantado en la cara.

—Mami hace cosas deliciosas, como el almuerzo que te di —le contó Fred y luego me abrazó, tocándome la barriga y poniendo su cabeza junto a mi cadera.

Yo le deposité un beso en la coronilla y seguí revolviendo, esta vez la mezcla de queso, mientras sentía la mirada de Agatha, muy concentrada en cómo Fred me miraba llenito de amor.

.

.

.

Esta mañana Fred lo único que quería era levantarse para ir a la escuela. Jamás había sucedido, pero ahora sí, en estos momentos parecía muy feliz de asistir, incluso cuando aún lo molestaban.

Miré el calendario y noté que en exactamente 10 días le tocaba su semana con Jasper, semana que ahora último no se estaba cumpliendo porque el estúpido apenas había llegado de un viaje. Al menos lo había llamado por teléfono, recordándole que estarían juntos para disfrutar.

Los últimos días había estado debatiéndome si llamar a Edward, pero finalmente me arrepentía. Fingir que era para hablar del coche no era suficiente, ya que en realidad lo que quería era verlo e intentar inspirarme otra vez, pero eso significaba que las cosas me debían pasar a mí y eso, definitivamente, no podía ser.

Manejé a la Universidad de Chicago y me instalé en mi oficina para preparar la cátedra de la tarde. Mientras me bebía el café, mirando el seminario que dictaría en una semana, pensé nuevamente en ese hombre. Parecía que todo daba vueltas en él ahora último, quizá porque mi nuevo personaje era Edward hecho ficción. Así que decidí enfocarme en otra cosa, como en los gastos de los electrodomésticos que se dañaron producto de la alarma contra incendios y el agua que dejó caer en ellos.

—¿Cómo pagaré todo ahora? —murmuré, mordiendo el bolígrafo producto de los nervios.

Mi colega, Eric Yorkie, entró como cada vez que se levantaba con ganas de molestarme y yo me quedé mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

—Bella, quería preguntarte si podías prestarme tu acceso a aula de docentes, he perdido la conexión —afirmó, sentándose frente a mi escritorio.

Suspiré.

—Pídeselo a Cynthia.

Eric sonrió y me miró la blusa sin decoro.

Imbécil.

—Hey, vamos, Bells, sé que siempre estás enojada conmigo, pero ya he intentado de todo para que me aceptes ese café. ¿Qué esperas? Si ya estás divorciada.

Erick llevaba cerca de 4 años buscándome, era desagradable. La primera vez parecía no entender que estaba con Jasper y que me gustaba ser fiel, por cierto, y luego se volvió aún más tedioso cuando supo que yo estaba soltera. ¿No entendía que ni siquiera me gustaba? Era el típico hombre derecho y visualmente correcto.

_Nada inspirador_.

—Sal de mi oficina, necesito pensar y tú me chupas la paciencia.

Podía imaginar cómo su mente fantaseaba con chuparme otra cosa. Fue asqueroso.

—¡Largo! —insistí.

De pronto recibí una llamada desde la escuela, a la que contesté muy asustada. Algo de seguro le había pasado a Fred.

—Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con la Srta. Swan?

—Sí, la mamá de Fred, ¿qué ocurrió?

Tenía el corazón bailándome en el pecho.

Eric se acercó, fingiendo preocupación mientras seguía mirándome el maldito escote.

Por poco y le doy una patada.

—Soy el director Weber. Queríamos avisar que su hijo y otra alumna de nuestro colegio se han visto involucrados en una pelea con un compañero de mayor nivel.

Cerré los ojos y luego boté el aire.

—¿E-ellos están bien? Espere, ¿estaba con Agatha?

—Sí, él está bien aunque ha habido golpes y efectivamente se encontraba con ella. Nos gustaría que viniera, por favor, es importante.

—Por supuesto. I-iré enseguida.

Corté y me puse el móvil en la frente, muy nerviosa.

_¿Qué hiciste, cariño?_, pensé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Estás segura que puedes manejar?

—¡Sí! Déjame en paz —bramé, tomando mi bolso y yendo a paso rápido hacia el estacionamiento—. No, espera, ¡diles a los demás que tuve que ver un problemón con mi hijo!

Me fui rápido hasta el estacionamiento e intenté desactivar la alarma de mi coche desde la lejanía, pero éste no parpadeó. Corrí hacia él, intentando no caerme por los tacones, y entonces me di cuenta que había dejado las luces encendidas y la batería se había agotado.

—¡Genial! —espeté.

Por poco y pateo mi coche, pero ya tenía bastante con el de Edward.

Tuve que llamar a un taxi y subirme posesa en él, casi suplicándole que diera una carrera por las calles. Para cuando llegué ya había pasado más tiempo del que quería, así que volví a correr entre saltitos, atravesando los pasillos hasta donde estaba la oficina del director.

Cuando iba a tomar el pomo, sin detenerme en pedir permiso para entrar, otra mano se me unió y yo acabé chocando con su cuerpo, grande y muy fuerte. Subí lentamente la mirada hasta su rostro, recordando el aroma que provenía de él y entonces me encontré con Edward, como si el maldito destino ya no nos hubiera unido suficiente.

—Edward. —Comencé a mover la cabeza, sin entender—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Frunció el ceño, sin entender tampoco lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Vengo por mi hija, me llamaron porque tuvo una pelea con…

Se quedó en silencio mientras yo unía los cabos sueltos.

A la mierda. ¡Edward era el padre de Agatha!

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido todo? ¡Ya se dieron cuenta que ahora también comparten una amistad! Bueno, la de sus hijos, que obviamente los hará estar más unidos de lo que se imaginan. ¿Cómo creen que irán a reaccionar? ¿Qué creen que irá a ocurrir? Al parecer, Bella hasta está olvidando la rabia que tenía con Jasper, un efecto propio de alguien tatuado, ¿no creen? Denle una oportunidad a Bella, no es tan mala como algunas creen, ¡de verdad! Pronto, además, sabrán más de su historia, que no sólo se trata de Jasper_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Fallen Dark Angel 07, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, crizthal, piligm, phoenix1993, Tata XOXO, lidia22, Andre22-twi, carlita16, mony17, damarys14, Karina, Deathxrevenge, cavendano13, gina101528, alejandra1987, Milacaceres11039, angryc, Merce, keyra100, calia19, Vall, Yoliki, freedom2604, nydiac10, miop, ConiLizzy, Pao-SasuUchiha, jupy, Sabrina, Rero96, Karina, ELIZABETH, luduvina, kaja0507, Tecupi, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Vall, jacke94, Valeecu, Mel. ACS, somas y Guest_**

**_¡Espero leerlas a todas nuevamente y que más chicas vayan integrándose! Me gustaría leer sus comentarios, teorías, ideas, un gracias, ¡lo que sea!_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	5. Capítulo 4: Un lazo difícil de romper

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Toxic – Yael Naim**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Un lazo difícil de romper**

"_Cariño, ¿que no lo ves?_

_Te estoy llamando_

_Un chico como tú debería llevar una advertencia_

_Es peligroso, estoy cayendo_

_No hay escapatoria, no puedo esperar_

_Necesito una dosis, cariño, dámela_

_Eres peligroso, me encanta_

_Estoy muy extasiada, no puedo contenerme_

_Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, dando giros y giros…_"

Sus ojos verdes, ¡claro que sí! Por eso sentía que los había visto, porque me recordaban a él.

Carajo.

—¿Tú…? —titubeó, muy sorprendido.

—Soy la mamá de Fred.

Se quedó con los labios medio abiertos, mirando al suelo, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Yo, en medio del trance, simplemente empujé la puerta, recordando por qué estaba aquí. Al entrar vi al director Weber sentado en su escritorio mientras Agatha y Fred se encontraban sentados con sus caritas mirando al suelo. Parecían tristes, así que fui tras ellos. Edward me siguió, podía sentir su calor en mi espalda.

Cuando los niños notaron que estábamos aquí, se levantaron de sus sillas y nos abrazaron. Fred me tomó desde el cuello, a punto de ponerse a llorar y yo lo cobijé como cuando era más pequeño, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Miré a Edward, quien no dudó en tomar a su hija entre sus brazos fuertes y esconderle el rostro contra su pecho cubierto por otra chaqueta de cuero.

—Buenas tardes a ambos —saludó el director Weber, un insípido y engreído hombre de cuarenta y tantos.

Edward y yo nos miramos, como si aún fuera complejo vernos en la misma oficina, con nuestros hijos en nuestros brazos. Pero entonces yo pestañeé y me enfoqué en el hombre, que nos miraba como si nos reprochara.

—Vine en cuanto me llamó, ¿puede decirnos qué ocurrió?

Él suspiró y nos repasó, deteniéndose más en Edward, que ciertamente llamaba la atención. Su aspecto tan rudo no pegaba en absoluto con la pequeña niñita que se escondía entre sus brazos, aferrada como si sólo se sintiera segura con él.

—La Srta. Agatha y su amigo Fred se vieron involucrados en una pelea con un niño de nivel superior. —Pestañeó.

—Eso ya lo sé. Dígame qué hizo ese niñato y ya —bramó Edward.

El director suspiró mientras levantaba las cejas, algo intimidado.

—Martin Smith molestaba a Fred, quería quitarle su bolsa —exclamó Agatha, muy enfurruñada.

Edward frunció el ceño y me miró a mí y a mi hijo, que siempre solía tener mucho miedo con el mundo.

—¿Eso es cierto, cariño? —le pregunté con suavidad.

Él asintió, tomándose la barriga, donde se escondía su ileostomía.

—Quería sacármela porque no le di mi almuerzo —me contó, acomodándose para poder mirarme mejor. Cuando eso fue posible, pude ver cómo su rostro estaba magullado por los golpes. Fue tan doloroso que por poco me echo a llorar.

El director no parecía conmovido ni en lo más mínimo, por lo que Agatha se soltó de su padre para mirar a la alta autoridad.

—Fred no quiso y lo golpearon —dijo ella, comenzando a llorar.

Edward oscureció su semblante y apretó sus manos con fuerza. Entonces nos miró y sus ojos verdes se tornaron furiosos. Yo bajé la mirada a mi hijo, que parecía incluso avergonzado de lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Esto ocurre en su maldito colegio caro y no puede controlarlo? —bramó Edward.

Agatha se cruzó de brazos y se puso a un lado de su papá, mirando muy mal al director mientras aún lloraba.

_Uau, qué carácter sacó. Idéntica a su padre_, pensaba, muy sorprendida.

—Mami, ¿vas a castigarme? —me preguntó Fred, tirando de mi blusa.

Arqueé las cejas y pasé mi pulgar por la herida de su frente.

—Jamás —susurré.

El director miraba a Edward como si él fuera a asaltarlo, lo que me nubló de rabia.

—¡Contéstele! —espeté—. Contéstele por qué no puede controlarlo.

—Por favor, señores, más calma. Agatha Cullen no estaba involucrada en la pelea y se entrometió sin previo aviso. Aquí también hay más culpables, Srta. Swan.

—¿Es verdad eso, Agatha? —le preguntó Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

La niña frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas mojadas.

—¡Sí! Golpeé a Martin porque nadie se mete con mi amigo —bramó con valentía.

Por poco sonreí y Edward me miró nuevamente, esta vez con la sonrisa que no pude sacar brotándole de sus labios llenos.

El director suspiró por enésima vez y apretó un botón en su teléfono. A los segundos apareció su secretaria pidiéndonos que nos permitiera llevarse a nuestros hijos.

Lo permití sólo porque este viejo de mierda iba a escucharme.

—Prometo que hablaremos después, ¿sí? No voy a regañarte, jamás —le susurré a Fred, que se frotaba sus ojitos con tristeza.

—Fred no hizo nada malo —me dijo Agatha, caminando hacia mí con los ojos llorosos.

Edward se agachó y le besó la mejilla, lo que me pareció una imagen impresionantemente bella.

—Luego nos contarás todo, _Pulgarcita_. Ve afuera.

_¿Pulgarcita? ¡Qué lindo apodo!_, pensé.

Yo estiré mi brazo y le acaricié el cabello para que se tranquilizara.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas con el director Weber, él se volvió a acomodar y entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Tanto Fred como Agatha revolucionaron el salón. Es normal que los niños quieran conocer el aparato de un niño con su enfermedad…

—No es un aparato, es una ileostomía, una bolsa normal, tampoco es una enfermedad, sino una condición que llevará el resto de su vida, ¡y no es normal que los niños quieran tocar cuerpos ajenos! —le grité.

—¿Está usted diciendo que el comportamiento de ese niño acosador es normal? —le preguntó Edward, acercándose más al pupitre.

—Y-yo simplemente estoy diciendo que es curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? ¿Está usted enfermo? —gruñó Edward—. Son niños y no pueden ir a diestra y siniestra golpeando a los demás.

—Eso es lo que hicieron sus hijos, si no mal recuerdo.

Apreté la mandíbula y miré al suelo para controlarme. Pero Edward no estaba ni cerca de intentarlo.

—Se estaban defendiendo, Sr. Weber —dijo con los dientes apretados—. ¿Sabe lo que es eso?

Edward puso su puño sobre el escritorio, demostrando una ferocidad que antes no había visto, ni siquiera cuando rompí su coche. Parecía que lo que más le desagradaba eran las injusticias impartidas con su hija y bueno, parecía querer defender a Fred tal como Agatha.

_Sangre de su sangre_, pensaba, sintiéndome extrañamente blindada por él.

—Una niñita no debe golpear a los demás así como así. Las mujeres no…

—¡Las mujeres nos defendemos de los hombres abusivos! —le grité, dispuesta a levantarme de la rabia.

—Yo crie a mi hija para que pueda sacar de su vida a hombres imbéciles como ese tal Martin Smith, no para que se convierta en el tipo de mujer que usted cree correcta.

El director tragó, intentando recomponerse y Edward me dio una mirada satisfecha.

—Espero que esto se solucione, Sr. Weber, de lo contrario voy a hacerle arrepentirse de eso —lo amenazó con los dientes apretados.

La mirada de Edward parecía dispuesta a explotar. No estaba jugando. Dios, parecía el peligro hecho hombre.

—¿Está amenazándome?

—Estamos amenazándolo —corregí, levantándome del asiento.

Edward me siguió, imponiendo su increíble porte.

—Señores, por favor, aún no hemos detallado el castigo de sus hijos —decía siguiéndonos.

Me di la vuelta y le apunté con mi dedo.

—Atrévase a hacerlo y juro por Dios que llevo esto a la prensa. No me costaría, créame —bramé con furia.

Él iba a insistir, incluso dispuesto a tocarme, pero Edward se interpuso, mirándolo hacia abajo.

—¿Quiere intentarlo? Será difícil, lo prometo.

El director Weber tragó y se alejó, dejándonos marchar.

Una vez afuera él me tomó la muñeca para que no siguiera avanzando. Parecía preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

Lo miré a los ojos, notando cómo sus orbes parecían más blandos que nunca.

—Sí, gracias.

Me soltó de manera lenta. La huella de su toque parecía haber quedado en mi piel.

Suspiramos y nos pusimos a caminar hacia la otra sala, donde los niños parecían nerviosos y a la espera. En cuanto nos vieron corrieron hacia nosotros, como si lo que dijo el director les hubiera hecho creer que todo lo que había pasado era su culpa.

Mientras Fred se sostenía de mí, miré de reojo a Edward con su hija. La pequeña colgaba del inmenso espécimen masculino, justo desde su hombro. Él parecía tan dolido, probablemente porque su hija también tenía un ojo morado y un par de rasguños.

_Malditos abusadores_, pensé.

Agatha Cullen se restregaba la pequeña carita contra el cuello de su papá mientras Edward apretaba la mandíbula con la rabia desbordando de su rostro. Parecía una fiera, un felino de la selva a la espera del ataque a quien sea que se hubiera acercado a su pequeña cría.

—Martin golpeó a Agatha muy feo —dijo Fred.

Mi hijo miró a Edward con timidez y se escondió un poquito más, un poco atemorizado con el aspecto de hombre rudo que desprendía de él.

—¿Dónde la golpeó? —le pregunté, mirando a la niña.

Agatha intentaba ser valiente, pero era evidente que ese tal Martin debía ser dos o tres veces más grande que ella. ¡Era una niña muy pequeña!

—No lo vi bien, mami, no pude —siguió llorando Fred, apretándose la barriga.

Me preocupé y lo senté sobre la silla más próxima. Le levanté la playera y miré su ostomía, esperando que no le hayan hecho daño, porque si eso ocurría era una cirugía nueva segura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó Edward, caminando hacia mí junto a su hija, a quien le comenzaba a sangrar la nariz.

Agatha también se veía muy preocupada, un sentimiento genuino que me dolía, porque por defender a mi hijo había recibido una buena tanda de golpes.

Dios, qué rabia sentía.

Edward vio el _botón_ de mi hijo y se sorprendió ligeramente, sin embargo su reacción fue la más original de todas, porque sólo levantó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, sin juzgar ni extrañarse.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —inquirió, agachándose con la nena entre sus brazos.

Fred pestañeó y esta vez no se asustó.

—Sólo me duele la barriga.

—¿Ese pelmazo te golpeó ahí?

Miré a Edward, medio regañándolo.

—Bien. —Suspiró, algo cabreado—. Ese… niño, ¿te golpeó ahí?

Mi hijo asintió y Agatha se bajó para ponerse a su lado.

—Le dio una patada y Fred no podía respirar —nos dijo a ambos—, me dio mucho miedo, papi, así que lo golpeé como me enseñaste, pero él es muy fuerte y me pegó en la cara.

Enarqué una ceja, observando a un Edward muy orgulloso. Le había encantado escuchar que su niña al menos le había devuelto la gracia con muchas ganas a ese tal Martin.

Así que le había enseñado a defenderse.

—Mira cómo los han dejado —me lamenté—. Al menos tu _botón_ está bien, pero sus caritas han quedado muy heridas. —Suspiré—. No puedo creer que esto siga sucediendo.

Le acaricié las mejillas a ambos niños, deseando poder hacer algo más, pero ¿qué? Fácilmente podía sacar a Fred de la escuela, pero eso significaba que en otro lugar pudieran hacer lo mismo y quitarlo de una rutina que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Además, quienes debían irse eran esos malditos abusadores, no los abusados.

Bajé los hombros al recordar mis momentos de escuela, secundaria y universidad, año tras año siendo presa de la misma situación, defendiendo a mi mejor amigo y luego siendo molestada por la mujer que más había odiado en toda mi vida.

—Volvería a esa oficina a patearle la cara a ese director imbécil —dijo por lo bajo.

Sabía que no lo haría, estaba su hija y tal parecía que era la única persona capaz de controlar semejante carácter.

—Creo que me llevaré a Fred a casa, no quiero que siga aquí por los próximos días —dije con pesar—. Te haré algo para comer, ¿bien?

—¿Algo muy rico?

Sonreí y le acaricié el cabello castaño.

—Muy rico.

Agatha nos miraba y Fred de inmediato lo hizo con complicidad.

—¿Agatha puede venir con nosotros?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la niña, volviendo a entusiasmarse.

Levanté las cejas, mirando a Edward. De pronto habíamos caído en cuenta de que realmente nuestros hijos eran amigos, como si recién comprendiéramos la importancia de aquello.

—N-no lo sé, cariño, quizá tu papá quiera ir a casa para que estés mejor. —Chasqueé la lengua y me agaché frente a ella, preocupada por la sangre de su nariz—. Mira lo que te hicieron, preciosa. —Saqué rápidamente un pañuelo de mi bolso y le limpié la carita.

Edward se agachó junto a mí, poniéndose muy cerca. Podía sentir nuevamente el calor que emanaba de él y el aroma de su perfume, aroma que estaba volviéndose muy adictivo. Él me miraba mientras limpiaba a su hija y yo fingía que no me ponía nerviosa la manera en que sus ojos siempre me recorrían.

—Sí, sí —respondió él, como si de pronto hubiera vuelto en sí—. Creo que es buena idea que te vayas a la cama, te leeré algo antes de dormir. Prometo que me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, ¿sí?

Él le besó la coronilla con cariño, quedándose un buen momento con los labios entre sus cabellos rubios oscuros.

—Bien, creo que tengo que irme. Llamaré a un taxi, tuve problemas con mi coche y…

—Espera —me dijo Edward, como si estuviera pensando en algo—. Yo los llevo. Quizá les haría bien a Fred y a Agatha estar un momento juntos.

Me dio una mirada cómplice, casi como la de nuestros hijos, y yo comprendí que nos debíamos una conversación.

—Claro, claro —respondí finalmente—. Gracias.

Los niños se abrazaron, felices de al menos quedarse un momento juntos, lo que me sacó un momento de alegría. Edward lo notó y alzó la ceja. Él tomó a su hija sin esfuerzo y se la llevó en brazos, mientras yo fui con Fred de la mano.

Justo cuando salíamos de la sala vi a otro niño al lado de la sala del director, probablemente a la espera de que sus padres llegaran. Fred lo miró con temor, así que no me costó darme cuenta de que se trataba de Martin Smith. Era regordete y muy alto.

—Maldito gordo —susurró Edward.

Yo reí por lo bajo y él apretó los labios para no reírse también.

—Volveré a por ese director, ese brabucón no se quedará con los brazos cruzados —gruñí.

—Qué carácter —ronroneó.

No le contesté, porque de pronto sentía las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Salimos de la institución y caminamos por el estacionamiento en silencio, al menos nosotros, porque Agatha no hacía más que chacharear, medio colgando de su papá para mirar a Fred, que la escuchaba y se reía.

—No sabía que tenías otro coche —le dije a Edward.

Entrecerró sus ojos y sacó la llave. Apretó un botón y desde la lejanía vi el parpadeo de luces de un Jeep todoterreno de color azul oscuro. Luego me miró y volvió a enarcar una ceja, esta vez viéndose aún más atractivo.

Tuve que fingir que todo estaba bien, pero desde que lo vi como un bombero, sumado a sus tatuajes, no dejaba de pensar suciedades gracias a él.

—Sí, tengo otro —respondió—. Un repuesto al que me destrozaste.

Bufé, levantándome los cabellos de la cara. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sacar eso a colación?

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, muy divertido—. ¿Quieres destrozar este también?

Le di una mala mirada y caminé más rápido. Lo último que escuché fue su risotada burlesca.

Los niños se fueron juntos hasta que Agatha paró frente al flamante Jeep de su padre. Bueno, era tan monstruoso como me imaginé, y bastante alto por lo demás.

—Bien, campeones, yo los subiré. Necesito que se queden quietos, les pondré el cinturón.

Edward subió primero a Fred, a quien le sonrió con mucha dulzura. Vaya que cambiaba con los niños. Mi hijo le sonrió, mirando cómo él tenía especial cuidado en no rozarle la panza con el cinturón de seguridad, donde su preciado botón y bolsita se encontraban. Luego subió a su hija, a quien trató de la misma manera, asegurándose que se encontrase cómoda y segura junto a su amigo.

Yo iba a subirme junto a ellos, pero él me abrió la puerta del copiloto, dándome una mirada magistralmente maliciosa.

—Dejemos a los niños en su mundo. No creo que sea tan terrible tenerme de compañero hasta tu casa, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no —respondí de inmediato, acercándome a la puerta—. Pero no necesitas ayudarme, no soy una mujer frágil.

Se rio y de pronto se lamió la comisura, distrayéndome sin remedio.

—Como guste, Isabella.

Puse uno de mis pies sobre el apoyo, aún con él a mi lado. Fue difícil con tacones, pero luego de luchar contra la altura logré sentarme.

—Espero que no te moleste que te de una mano con el cinturón, digamos que el sistema lo conozco mejor yo —dijo en voz baja, metiendo medio tronco en el coche para buscar el aparato.

Justo estaba bajo mi trasero, así que me levanté y él lo sacó de forma sigilosa, cuidando de no tocarme. Como estábamos muy cerca podía sentir su respiración y, nuevamente, su perfume adictivo. El tatuaje en su cuello estaba frente a mis ojos, por lo que vi muy bien a la bestia impuesta en su piel.

De pronto sentí un pequeño _clic_ y Edward se separó.

—Ya estás lista —me informó—. ¿No aprieta?

No supe a qué se refería y él comprimió los labios para no reírse.

—El cinturón.

—Oh, no. Gracias por ayudarme con… esto.

Acaricié la tira de cuero y él miró mis acciones por unos largos segundos hasta que le dio la vuelta a su coche y se subió a mi lado.

Miré curiosa la decoración. Bien dicen que una casa o un coche dicen mucho de ti. Mientras el mío se encontraba lleno de chiches femeninos y lindos, el de Edward parecía la oda a un hombre adulto y normal, nada estrafalario y tampoco algún símbolo de ocultismo o dibujo alusivo a algún grupo de rock. Lo único que parecía decorar sutilmente su coche era un osito con una chaqueta de cuero, que pendía del espejo, y también un perro que se mantenía sujetando su móvil.

—No eres tan rudo, ¿eh? —le comenté.

Enarcó una ceja mientras sacaba el coche del estacionamiento.

—¿Y esa aseveración tan incorrecta? —me preguntó, poniendo su voz más ronca.

Me reí y le apunté al osito y al perro.

—¿Asumes eso por dos peluches de mi hija?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te sorprenderías de lo rudo que puedo ser —dijo por lo bajo, moviendo sus cejas, evidentemente en broma.

—¿Puedo tener alguna pista? No imagino en qué sentido me lo dices, aunque si te refieres a la forma en que amenazaste al director Weber, déjame decirte que hasta a mí me dio miedo.

Se acomodó en el asiento y miró por el espejo a los niños, que hablaban mientras se tocaban las heridas de la cara.

—En realidad, no me refiero a eso —dijo mirándome. Sentí el fuego en sus ojos.

Respiré hondo y miré al frente, intentando no pensar cosas sucias, ¡no cuando estaba mi hijo detrás!

—¿Puedo saber por qué has tenido que venirte en taxi hasta acá? ¿No manejas? —intentó conversarme.

—En realidad, dejé el coche encendido y se me acabó la batería —le comenté en voz baja, porque sabía que iba a ser motivo de su alegría.

Y estaba en lo cierto, porque a los segundos se largó a reír con fuerza.

—¿Cómo le llaman a eso?

Puse los ojos en blanco y no le contesté.

—Karma.

Edward medio sonrió y siguió manejando mientras ponía música de Led Zeppelin a un volumen moderado. Agatha levantó sus manos y comenzó a cantar, por lo cual me reí, haciendo que él me mirara, muy curioso.

.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré, mirándolo en medio de mi sala, con esa espalda ancha y ese cabello cobrizo y desordenado.

Agatha venía con mi hijo, que estaba más adolorido de lo que imaginé.

Les hice sentarse en el sofá mientras buscaba algo para que comieran mientras Edward me seguía. Sabía que estaba mirándome, no supe qué, pero estaba segura.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —inquirí, haciéndome la tonta.

—Cada vez me sorprende más tu carácter, Isabella.

Me giré para mirarlo y él estaba apoyado en la encimera.

—No necesito tatuajes ni una mirada desafiante para ser tan o más ruda que tú.

Aprecié el brillo de sus ojos y cómo estos se oscurecían cada vez más.

De pronto sacó una manzana de mi canasto y caminó más cerca mientras la movía entre sus dedos.

—Me he dado cuenta —ronroneó y le dio un fuerte mordisco a la manzana, gesto en el que me perdí por varios segundos.

Entonces sacudí la cabeza y serví dos vasos de leche y apilé una cuantas galletitas para los niños, esperando que con ello pudieran mejorar el ánimo luego de enfrentarse con tantos abusivos.

—Bien caliente para que puedan dormir mejor —les dije a ambos, poniendo la comida frente a ellos.

—Gracias, mamá —respondió Fred.

—Gracias, tía Bella —dijo Agatha.

La niña no dejaba de mirarme y yo me pregunté por qué.

Preferí no darle vueltas al asunto y luego de acariciarles las mejillas, me giré para encontrarme con Edward, que tenía la misma mirada de su hija, pero más… adulta y fogosa.

Santo cielo, qué mal me había hecho fantasear con él.

—Creo que es bueno que hablemos.

Asintió, poniéndose un poquito más serio.

Caminamos hacia el vestíbulo y nuevamente sentí su mirada en mí. Parecía quemante, como un calor desafiante en mi espalda.

—¿Y bien?

Suspiré.

—Tu hija… Mi hijo…

—Ya veo.

—Edward, sé que destruí tu auto y que aún quedan temas pendientes entre nosotros, incluso discusiones.

Sonrió.

—Pero esto no influirá en la relación de ellos, ¿bien?

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Te refieres a que dejaremos a un lado nuestras diferencias por ellos, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Mira, a mi hijo le ha sido muy difícil tener amigos y el que Agatha haya llegado a su vida ha sido francamente maravilloso, no podría interponer ninguna cosa ante lo que ellos tienen, jamás, no me lo perdonaría.

Edward se volvió más serio y comprensivo, dejando de lado su lado malicioso, travieso y burlón.

—Cualquier cosa que ocurra entre los dos producto de nuestras diferencias no va a perjudicarlos nunca, prometo que no —señalé—. Espero lo mismo de ti.

Él miró a los niños, que comían galletas en complicidad.

—Por supuesto que sí, Bella, Agatha es la persona más importante en mi vida, y si te soy franco, el único amigo que ha tenido ha sido yo y nadie más.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué? No sabía que ella había pasado por lo mismo que Fred…

—Vivimos mucho tiempo de viaje, acarreados por el mundo. Esta es la primera vez que Agatha se establece en un lugar.

Quise preguntar más, pero no lo consideré correcto, ni siquiera éramos amigos.

—Entonces con mayor razón.

—Supongo que ya sé por qué Agatha estaba tan entusiasmada con su amigo Fred. —Sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu hijo es un niño especial y digamos que, a pesar de todo, la madre no está lejos de serlo.

Me sonrojé y él se puso a reír.

—Un carácter del demonio —volvió a ronronear.

Enarqué una ceja.

Era irónico que me lo dijera él.

Edward y Agatha ya estaban por marcharse a la media hora. Fred estaba bastante agotado, al igual que la pequeña, que se restregaba los ojos y miraba a su papá en busca de mimos. Yo estaba pendiente de mi retoño mientras los observaba a los dos, muy conectados y cómplices. Edward parecía un padre muy preocupado y eso se notaba desde la lejanía, pues su hija tenía un vínculo que no había visto muy seguido entre padres e hijos.

—Ha sido un placer verla, Srta. Swan —dijo con mucha formalidad.

No le quedaba.

—El placer es mío, Edward.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad —añadió.

—Y por el destino —murmuré.

Sonrió.

Cuando se marchó en su coche, fui a dejar a Fred a la cama. Le curé las heridas con cariño, paciencia y entrega, rezando internamente porque esto dejara de ocurrir.

Me traía tantos recuerdos.

En el instante en que él ya se quedó dormido, apagué las luces y me apegué a la pared, arrepentida de haber perdido tanto tiempo preocupándome de Jasper y no de mi hijo. Quizá, si hubiera dejado de sufrir y haber pasado la página, Fred nunca habría llegado hasta este punto, quizá… me habría dado señales, quizá…

Se me escaparon las lágrimas, esas que saben a impotencia y culpa. Me dolía tanto verlo así, ¿por qué los niños eran capaces de eso? Demonios, Fred ya había sufrido suficiente desde que nació, no era justo que esto siguiera. Además era un pequeño tan lindo y tan inteligente. Si no hubiera sido por Agatha…

Sonreí con las lágrimas aún en mis mejillas, recordando a aquella niñita de pelo desordenado, tal como el de su padre. No entendía cómo el destino me había puesto por delante a la hija del hombre que me había hecho la vida de cuadritos durante las últimas semanas. Pero aquí estaba, con el hombre en la cabeza, medio fantaseando y algo alegre porque, a pesar de todo, esa niña le había dado una buena tunda a ese mocoso gordo.

Decidí llamar a Jasper aunque ya pasara de las 10 de la noche, hora sagrada para ese bruto. Demoró en contestar, pero al menos lo hizo, solo que su voz no era la de él sino la de Alice.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Hola, Bella, qué sorpresa.

Tuve que hacerme de toda mi paciencia para no explotarle en el segundo.

—Eh… Sí, hola. Necesito hablar con Jasper.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? ¿Pasó algo con Fred?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es asunto entre Jasper y yo, Alice, nosotras no somos amigas, no lo seremos nunca, ¿ahora puedes pasármelo?

La chica quedó en silencio y yo tuve que respirar hondo.

—Te lo paso enseguida —fue lo único que me dijo.

Yo no me retracté, no estaba interesada en volver a ser políticamente correcta con ninguno de ellos.

¡Y a la mierda su boda!

—¿Bella? —inquirió Jasper, algo sorprendido.

—¿Quién más crees? —gruñí.

—¿Cuál es la idea de esto, Bella? ¿Molestar en medio de la noche? Ya sé que desde que supiste todo lo de la boda has estado intentando hacer todo lo posible para sofocarme, pero ya no…

—¡Es por tu hijo, maldita sea!

Se quedó callado.

—¿Sabes algo? Intenté ser cordial contigo, incluso cuando moría de rabia por todas las veces que me mentiste, inclusive cuando prometiste que al volver hablaríamos y mejoraríamos todo. Pero ¿sabes? Puedes irte al carajo. A tu hijo lo golpearon hoy, ¿sabes por qué? Porque solo tiene su bolsita en la panza. Ni siquiera deberías llamarte su padre, debí criarlo sola, lo tuyo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—Bell…

Corté y suspiré muy hondo. Me sacudí las manos, liberada de un peso que hace semanas o meses tenía atascado en la espalda.

De pronto, no sentí más rabia, como si una nueva yo comenzara a nacer.

Y entonces, a pesar de todo sonreí, recordando unos bellos ojos verdes.

.

Había estado dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido con mi hijo por los siguientes días que le suscitaron. Al menos al tal Martin le habían dado suspensión por una semana y castigo en sala de detención por los próximos 3 meses. Algo era algo.

Desde la llamada que le di a Jasper, él había estado intentando llamarme devuelta, pero no quise contestarle, la verdad no me interesaba.

Lo mejor que debía ser era no volver a pensar en el amor, al menos no en mucho tiempo. Mi prioridad ahora era Fred y, bueno, su amiguita Agatha, que probablemente me mantendría unida a su padre sin remedio.

De inmediato miré mi laptop, en el que estaba dispuesta a escribir. Edward aún seguía ahí, preso de mis ideas.

En un impulso caminé hacia mi habitación y vi la chaqueta de bombero.

—Una excusa —susurré.

Sonreí y la tomé.

Edward dijo que el cuartel en el que trabajaba quedaba cerca y el único que podía considerarse a una distancia así era el que quedaba a dos cuadras de pie.

—Perfecto —dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Sabía que estaba volviéndome un poquito loca y que necesitaba de su imagen para que mis fantasías comenzaran a desarrollarse. No sabía por qué específicamente, pero Edward permitía que mi cabeza se enloqueciera.

Como Fred había salido con Rose a jugar al parque, aproveché la ocasión para escabullirme y disfrutar del inmenso sol otoñal. No demoraría mucho… esperaba. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, sólo necesitaba mirarlo, nada más. O bueno, quizá escucharlo un poquito. El cuartel efectivamente quedaba bastante cerca y las puertas estaban abiertas, con una de las máquinas estacionadas afuera mientras veían algún desperfecto. Dos bomberos se encontraban ahí y enseguida dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, impresionados de verme.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —me dijo uno, que sólo tenía puesto el pantalón de bombero y arriba una playera blanca, similar a la ropa de Edward ese día. _Aunque no tan guapo_, pensé.

—Buenas tardes, busco a alguien.

Los dos se miraron y llamaron a un tercero, seguramente para confidenciar que había una mujer a la espera de uno de ellos.

—¿A quién busca?

El tercero llegó, quien era bastante guapo a decir verdad. Él vestía como los demás, pero también tenía tatuajes, aunque debían ser dos o tres, todos en sus brazos. En cuanto me vio sonrió, como si le complaciera verme.

—¿Buscaba a alguien? —me preguntó, permitiendo que los demás siguieran en lo suyo.

—Sí. —Estiré mis brazos para que viera la chaqueta—. Busco a Edward Cullen, esta es su chaqueta y la dejó en mi casa.

Levantó las cejas y sonrió, tomándola entre sus manos.

—¿Él se encuentra aquí?

—No, pero yo puedo dársela. ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?

Me reí, nerviosa.

—La verdad… sí, me gustaría ser yo quien se la entregue. ¿Sabe cuándo puedo encontrarlo? Sólo esperaba decirle que cuidé de su ropa mientras…

Me quedé callada cuando el hombre comenzaba a pensar mal.

—Oh no, sólo somos… conocidos.

Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con atención. Tenía unos ojos azules despampanantes.

—Una buena noticia. Me pregunto dónde conoció a una chica como usted.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Cosas del destino.

Me tendió su mano y yo se la apreté. Él sutilmente acarició el dorso.

—Soy Liam Kelly, compañero y amigo de Edward.

Ups. Su amigo.

—Isabella Swan, una simple conocida —le aclaré—. Nuestros hijos son amigos, nada del otro mundo.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, es un gran gusto conocerla, Edward debería presentar más seguido a sus… conocidas, sobre todo si son tan guapas —dijo sin vergüenza alguna.

Me reí.

—¿Quiere conocer el cuartel?

El tipo me miraba muy interesado y yo me dejaba querer. Era guapo, varonil y tenía una voz maravillosa, pero…

—Lo podríamos dejar para otra ocasión —señalé—, tengo trabajo que hacer y debo volver con mi hijo.

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Puede venir cuando quiera a este cuartel, espero que me encuentre. —Me guiñó un ojo—. A propósito, Edward no estará en el cuartel esta semana, pero puedo dejarle el recado.

—Claro. Hasta luego.

Cuando me di la vuelta sentí que estaban murmurando algo. Típico de hombres cuando ven a una mujer bonita. Tuve que echar a volar el aire. ¿Qué pasaba con estos bomberos? En el momento en que miré de reojo, me di cuenta que ese tal Liam seguía mirándome, bastante interesado.

Caminé intentando mantener la cabeza en blanco, pero fue francamente imposible, porque si bien Liam era un monumento a la masculinidad, ¡no era lo mismo que Edward! ¿Dónde estaba la inspiración? ¿Dónde estaban las fantasías? Moví los labios mientras buscaba una respuesta coherente, pero no había ninguna, porque ahora no me sacaba a ese rudo hombre de cabello cobre de los sesos.

Al llegar a mi casa di unas zancadas en el porche y miré mi jardín, encontrándome con la palita y el rastrillo que rara vez usaba para cuidar de él.

—Jardinear me hará alejar cualquier imagen sucia de la cabeza —espeté, respirando hondo y pausado.

Le di al agua para regar un poco mis plantitas, disfrutando de hacer cascadas y remolinos. De reojo miré hacia el parque, donde Fred aún jugaba con el perro rata de Rose, que lo miraba con entusiasmo y cariño.

Mientras canturreaba y fingía que era una experta jardinera, sentí un estruendoso sonido viniendo de la calle principal de nuestro barrio exclusivo y cerrado.

Por poco y me mojo ante el salto que di.

—¿Qué carajos…?

Me asomé y mi mandíbula casi se cayó ahí mismo.

El sonido provenía de una moto negra y brillante, la que tenía dos ocupantes, ambos ocupando cascos. Detrás de ellos venía un camión de mudanzas inmenso, el cual tiraba de otro carro. Boté el aire cuando me di cuenta que el siguiente coche era el mismo Jeep en el que me subí unos días atrás.

—Edward —murmuré.

Así que ya habían decidido venirse al barrio, tal como había dicho Agatha.

Me acomodé para mirar por una rendija y vi que los coches se iban directamente a la casa más grande del exclusivo barrio. No era de esperarse que no fuese sólo yo la persona que estuviera mirando como cotilla, puesto que todos los vecinos parecían muy expectantes de los nuevos habitantes, que distaban por completo de todos quienes vivíamos aquí.

Se estacionaron fuera y el motociclista rápidamente se sacó el casco, sacudiéndose los cabellos cobrizos al son del viento. Yo me aferré aún más a la rendija, disfrutando de la vista. _Por Dios, qué guapo, ¡debía dejar de ser tan… varonil!_, pensaba.

Mientras veía cómo bajaba a su hija de la moto y luego jugueteaba con su nariz de manera tierna, noté que Rose venía corriendo junto con Fred y el perro rata, la primera muy alarmada por el nuevo vecino.

—Es él —exclamó con los dientes apretados.

Asentí.

—¿Ya sabías que se vendría acá? ¡Es un psicópata!

—Rose, silencio. —Bufé—. Lo supe porque hay más vínculos de los que crees.

Me miró sin entender.

—¡Ya lo sabrás! —espeté.

Justo venía Royce King en su coche de lujo, por lo que le apunté a la máquina para que se fuera.

—Voy a necesitar explicaciones a la vuelta, ¿eh? —Me apuntó con el dedo.

—Sí, sí, vete.

Fred miraba sin entender mucho y enseguida se aburrió, caminando hacia mí.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió.

Yo pestañeé y lo miré hacia abajo.

—Nada importante. Pero creo que una persona que te agrada mucho ha llegado al barrio —afirmé acariciándole la barbilla.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarme.

—¿Agatha ya llegó?

Me puse un dedo contra los labios, pidiéndole silencio.

—Sí, pero necesito que les demos espacio. —Miré nuevamente por la rendija de mi cerca de piedras.

Ellos ya habían entrado a su nueva casa.

—Sabes muy bien lo complejo que es cambiarse de casa, ¿no es así?

Asintió obediente.

—¿Me prometes que iremos a verlos?

Suspiré.

Eso significaba ver a Edward.

—Claro, veremos qué pasa. Ahora ve a cambiarte de ropa, estás lleno de tierra.

—Sí, mami.

Una vez que lo vi correr hacia adentro, me escabullí para poder observar mejor a los nuevos inquilinos, fingiendo que recogía hierbajos del césped del frente.

Edward hablaba con un hombre mientras caminaban hacia una grúa. Parecía ofuscado y a punto de explotar. De pronto pararon frente a la grúa y cuando me acerqué un poquito más, noté que la máquina venía con el coche que yo misma destrocé en mis arrebatos de locura. El Mustang negro tenía huecos por toda la carrocería, los espejos hechos añicos y los vidrios trizados.

Me sentí pésimo.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol para mirar mejor, cuan espía frente a su objetivo.

—¿Está diciéndome que no puede arreglarlo? —bramó Edward.

Hice una mueca y apreté los ojos.

—Ya le dije, señor, su coche necesita que lo revise la distribuidora original…

—Demonios —gruñó—. ¿Al menos pudo arreglar el interior?

—La verdad, no. Las hendiduras fueron profundas y necesita de una revisión exhaustiva por un equipo más avanzado. Su coche no es una simple Ford…

—Lo sé, lo sé —volvió a gruñir—. Maldito el día en que decidí comprar este coche.

Me mordí una uña, sin poderme la culpa.

Edward abrió la puerta de su coche y se metió adentro para echarlo a andar y el tipo de la grúa se quedó a su lado, como si esperara algo.

—¡¿Qué?! —bramó Edward.

—Necesito la paga de la grúa, señor —le recordó el tipo, moviéndole la mano.

Edward bufó como un toro y se metió la mano en la chaqueta para sacar unos cuantos dólares, los que no dejó caer muy suavemente en las manos del tipo.

—Apenas y pudo arreglar esta cagada —siguió diciendo él mientras el hombre le quitaba el gancho a su coche, silbando despreocupado.

En cuanto la grúa se marchó, Edward metió la llave y echó a andar la máquina. Ésta hizo un sonido bestial, que nuevamente llamó la atención de mis insípidos vecinos. No obstante, y como si se tratara de un día negro, el coche comenzó a echar humo y dejó de andar.

—La puta madre —exclamó Edward, saliendo rápidamente y abriendo el capó.

De seguro el hombre, en un intento por arreglar su coche, lo había dejado peor.

Edward se puso las manos en las caderas y miró al cielo, intentando mantener la calma, pero parecía a punto de explotar. Así que nuevamente se puso a inspeccionar, haciendo algunas burradas que ni yo entendía y a los minutos se volvió a subir, echando a andar con esmero su preciado coche hacia adentro de la casa.

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos, asumiendo que mi cagada había llegado a niveles estratosféricos. ¿En qué parte tenía la cabeza? ¿Esto me había hecho hacer el pesar por el compromiso de mi ex marido imbécil? No me merecía esto y evidentemente Edward tampoco.

Tomé aire y caminé devuelta a mi casa, sintiendo los hombros muy pesados. En el transcurso recibí una de las tantas llamadas de Jasper, desde que le grité a él y a su novia por teléfono había intentando comunicarse conmigo, pero la verdad no me importaba en lo más mínimo, porque lo único que tenía en mi mente ahora era el pesar por mis acciones respecto a Edward.

—Mami, ¿dónde estabas? —me preguntó Fred, que tenía el suéter muy mal puesto.

—Estaba cuidando el jardín.

Le arreglé la ropa con cariño, mirando su carita inocente.

Mi hijo no merecía una madre histérica porque el hombre que no la hizo feliz ya se estaba por casar con otra. Merecía una mamá que lo amara y se preocupara por él frente a cualquier adversidad. Y eso iba a hacer.

—¿Sabes qué? Iremos a casa de nuestros nuevos vecinos.

—¿De verdad? —me preguntó, abrazándome por la cintura y pegando la barbilla en mi vientre.

A Fred le hacía tan feliz Agatha que no podía negarme.

—¡Totalmente! Les haremos algo delicioso a los nuevos vecinos y tú me ayudarás a cocinarlo.

—¡Sí! —Levantó sus manos y corrió a la cocina, dispuesto a comenzar ya.

Suspiré y sonreí.

Era momento de redimirme con Edward Cullen.

.

Una vez puse la tarta de frambuesas en el horno, decidí darme una rápida ducha y ponerme algo nuevo. Quería dar una buena impresión sin saber realmente por qué estaba esforzándome tanto. Me puse un sencillo vestido rojo de manga larga, aunque un poco corto, era precioso, junto con unos botines de tacón de color negro. Finalmente me hice una cola de caballo bien alta en la cabeza, acabando con un poco de maquillaje, lo suficientemente sutil para una visita sorpresa.

Le quité el paño a la tarta de frambuesas y de ella expelió un aroma fabuloso. Estaba tan satisfecha que por poco le saco una fotografía.

—¿Qué crees? —le pregunté a Fred.

—¡Delicioso! Y te ves muy linda, mami.

Le sacudí el cabello y entonces le pedí que fuéramos, aunque por dentro moría de nervios. No era fácil imaginar una reacción de ese hombre, especialmente porque estaba furiosísimo con lo que había hecho. De seguro pensaba que era una loca de remate sin remedio y, bueno, quizá tenía razón, pero me había esmerado por hacerle esta gran tarta, para él y su hija. Esperaba que al menos no me la lanzara en la cara.

Llevé la tarta en una mano, sujetándola con la cadera, mientras que con la otra llevaba a Fred, que siempre solía irse muy unido a mí.

La nueva casa de Edward quedaba a unos metros y tomaba menos de 2 minutos en llegar. Era grande y espaciosa, unida a un montón de árboles fantásticos, bajo el cerro más grande de todos los que rodeaban nuestro barrio. Parecía la casa perfecta para una familia tradicional, mas no para alguien como él.

La reja estaba abierta, por lo que entré valientemente y caminé por el largo trecho hasta la puerta.

—Creo que están en el patio trasero —me dijo Fred.

Tenía razón. Podía oír algo desde atrás.

Caminamos hacia allá y de pronto nos encontramos con Agatha, que se venía acomodando el desordenado cabello. Al vernos sonrió con sus mejillas redondas, mostrando unos lindos hoyuelos.

—¡Tía Bella! ¡Fred! —exclamó, corriendo hacia nosotros para abrazarnos.

Me quedé estupefacta con su cariño y enseguida se lo devolví. Ella me miró, tan bien vestida y arreglada, como si yo me tratase de una estrella o algo así.

—¿Está papá en casa? Le hemos traído un regalo de bienvenida —le conté mientras le daba una caricia a su barbilla.

Asintió rápidamente y nos pidió que nos acercáramos, metiéndonos al inmenso jardín. Agatha paró frente al que parecía ser el garaje, lugar en el que su padre se encontraba.

Edward estaba debajo del coche que le destruí, intentando arreglar algo mientras gruñía como condenado. Agatha se cruzó de brazos, pequeña pero feroz, esperando que se diera cuenta que estábamos aquí.

—¡Papá! —exclamó.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, concentrado en su cometido, aunque más bien furioso ante la imposibilidad de arreglar su coche él solo.

—¡Han venido los vecinos a visitarnos! —le contó con entusiasmo.

—Hmm… Diles que vengan más tarde, estoy ocupado —refunfuñó mientras seguía revisando su coche.

—¡Son Fred y tía Bella, papá!

Cuando escuchó nuestros nombres intentó reincorporarse y cuando me vio se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el borde del coche. Parecía absorto viendo mi atuendo, mi rostro y mi cuerpo, el que de pronto parecía cosquillear con el solo contacto de sus ojos.

—Wow —dijo de pronto, absorto conmigo, oscureciendo por completo su iris mientras me repasaba de arriba abajo, una y otra vez.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya está comenzando a arder. ¿Ya vieron que Bella carga con la culpa? Veremos cómo logra redimirse ante esta bestia sexy llamada Edward Cullen. Aunque, para ser sincera, tal parece que este hombre tampoco está muy indiferente a nuestra loca Bella. ¿Qué les parece la dinámica de los niños? Si bien, la historia de Fred es bastante triste, Agatha no está interesada en dejarlo de lado, menos Edward que, por cierto, ha dejado brotar toda la dulzura que tenía escondida. ¿Cómo creen que seguirán estos dos?_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de patymdn, alejandra1987, phoenix1993, Vall, crizthal, damaris14, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Daniela, cavendano13, Karina, Ella Rose McCarty, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, Deathxrevenge, piligm, sandy56, saraipineda44, Katie D. B, angryc, Kimm, krisr0405, carlita16, ELIZABETH, Maria Swan de Cullen, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Reno Alvarez, lidia22, gina101528, leiref29, Gibelu, Adriu, Esal, kaja0507, Mel ACS, valeeecu, luduvina, deisymoon2, bbluelilas, Tecupi, jupy, Maryluna, jacke94, freedom2604, vanenaguilar, miop, NadiaGarcia, xiomara, Lissette y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas nuevamente. Cuéntenme sus teorías, ideas, personajes favoritos, ¡lo que sea! Incluso un gracias_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	6. Capítulo 5: Protagonista

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Leer nota del autor**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Outside – Tender **

**Capítulo 5:**

**Protagonista**

"_(…) He estado esperando tanto, tanto tiempo_

_Pero aquí estamos ahora_

_(…) Te sofocaré_

_Sólo para sentir tu tacto_

_Te ofreceré mi yo entero_

_No solo lo mejor_

_Puedes tomarme como estoy_

_O solo marcarme como el resto_

_Llévame de la mano y muéstrame el mundo…_"

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, manchado con grasa de coche. Se había quitado la chaqueta y sólo usaba una playera apretada, mostrando sus característicos tatuajes.

Dios, se veía tan guapo otra vez. Bueno, ¡siempre!

Tuve que botar el aire y mirar hacia Agatha para recordarme que habían niños cerca y que además no debería estar pensando cosas sucias justo ahora.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo, tendiéndome la mano.

Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía grasa de coche se disculpó, pero yo busqué nuevamente su mano y se la apreté, demostrándole que no me importaba en lo más mínimo. En realidad, podía embadurnarme de grasa si lo prefería y estaría feliz, especialmente si él se encontraba haciéndolo conmigo…

_Isabella, para_, me regañé.

—Veníamos porque… —Boté el aire y miré la tarta y simplemente se la entregué, mordiéndome el labio inferior—. Espero les guste, es de frambuesa.

—¡Tu favorita, papá! —exclamó Agatha.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, un poco dubitativo. Yo desvié la mirada, más culpable aún. Seguramente no quería aceptar y con justa razón, me había equivocado mucho con él.

—Bien, gracias —respondió finalmente, sorprendiéndome en el instante.

Él tomó la tarta y nuestros dedos se rozaron en el intento.

—Bueno, veo que están ocupados, espero que disfruten la tarta que les preparé. —Tomé a mi hijo de la mano, dispuesta a marcharme. Me ponía muy incómoda que estuviera furioso conmigo, aunque sí era mi culpa y me merecía que incluso no me hablara.

Fred les hacía adiós con la mano de forma lenta y triste, ya desilusionado.

—Esperen —dijo Edward—. Quédense. Te tomaste la molestia de hacer esto, que huele delicioso, por cierto, sería descortés de mi parte permitir que se vayan.

Fred y Agatha aplaudieron, muy felices. Yo sonreí, agradecida que no me lo haya lanzado a la cara y que me dejara darle un gesto de disculpa por todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de que aún tenía las yugulares hinchadísimas por lo sucedido con su coche.

De pronto sentí un jadeo de bestia viniendo hacia mí y el sonido del césped removiéndose a paso rápido. Apenas y me giré a mirar qué demonios ocurría cuando sentí dos patas gigantes posándose en mis pechos, empujándome con todas sus fuerzas. Perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo de espaldas… de no ser porque Edward vino hacia mí y me tomó entre sus brazos, haciendo que mi espalda rozara su pecho sin remedio.

Pestañeé confundida y vi los ojos de él, verdes e incandescentes, preocupado de que estuviera bien. Entonces sentí un fuerte ladrido y una lengua buscando lamer mis manos.

—Diablos, cariño, ¡no puedes correr así como así! —exclamó Edward, mirando al dueño de mi casi accidente.

—¡Mami! —gritó Fred, asustadísimo.

Era un perro Golden Retriever, inmenso y muy fuerte. Tenía un pelaje brillante y unos ojos pequeñitos y brillantes, que me miraban mientras jadeaba con la lengua afuera, alegre y muy entusiasta por verme. En su cuello tenía un collar rosa con unas mariposas.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward, reincorporándome de inmediato. Yo no quería que lo hiciera, quería sentir mi espalda pegada a su pecho, sentir su olor cerca, su calor…

Me miré el vestido y puse mala cara. Tenía una huella perruna en cada pecho. Genial.

—Oh, ¿este es tu perrito? —preguntó Fred a Agatha una vez que vio que estaba bien.

—¡Sí! Es perrita —le contó ella, acercándose para abrazarla con mucho amor.

Edward suspiró y miró a su perra con severidad, como si se tratara de su segunda hija. Yo lo hice de reojo, odiándola ya por haber manchado mi vestido ¡y casi lanzarme por los aires! Pero ella me contemplaba con cariño, como si me amara ya.

—Lo siento, es un poco efusiva cuando le gusta la gente que ve —me dijo Edward mientras miraba lo que había hecho el animal.

Justo en las tetas.

—¿Les parece si vamos adentro? La verdad todo es un caos y no he podido arreglar nada de la mudanza porque estaba…

—Arreglando tu coche —susurré, mordiéndome el labio inferior por la vergüenza y la culpa.

Edward miró un rato al cielo, como si intentara no irritarse nuevamente. Pero vaya que tenía un carácter duro.

—Sí —respondió al fin.

—Descuida, a mí no me importa el desorden —mentí. Lo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo—. A Fred tampoco, ¿no es así?

Mi hijo abrazaba a la perra con adoración, algo distraído mientras Agatha le pedía que le diera la pata.

—Creo que en definitiva no les importa nada mientras están juntos —comentó Edward, poniéndose las manos en las caderas—. Entonces, vamos adentro.

Asentí.

Los niños nos siguieron junto con el animal, a quien le limpiaron las patas antes de entrar. Edward abrió la puerta trasera, que daba a la cocina, un lugar amplio y que de momento sólo tenía los electrodomésticos básicos instalados. Nos llevó hasta la sala, que estaba completamente hecha un caos.

—Sí, un desastre —murmuró.

Suspiré y le tomé la tarta de las manos, nuevamente tocando nuestros dedos por accidente. Edward me observaba, atento y cauto, especialmente porque debía seguir molesto por su coche.

—¿Puedo… servirles? —inquirí.

Asintió.

—Yo sacaré algunos muebles —susurró.

Suspiré.

Me acerqué nuevamente a la cocina y comencé a revisar entre los cajones y cajas. Me sorprendí de que todo pareciera nuevo, como si recién hubiera comprado la vajilla y los cubiertos. ¿No tenía nada de su antigua casa? Recordé que me había dicho algo respecto a que había pasado mucho tiempo viajando, ¿eso quería decir que recién se estaba estableciendo… de verdad? En definitiva, Edward no parecía el tipo de hombre que buscara estabilidad en todos los sentidos de su vida, excepto por su hija.

Lavé algunos platos y los cubiertos mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera. Desde el otro lado sentía a Edward moviendo algunos muebles y luego a los niños reír mientras la perra ladraba. Corté unos trozos y los puse en una charola, y cuando el agua estuvo lista, me dispuse a servir té y leche, aunque no sabía si Edward era un hombre de té, más parecía de licores y café…

—Qué rápido te mueves aquí —me susurró desde atrás.

Me di la vuelta rápido y lo encontré muy pegado a mí. Miré su pecho, que estaba sucio con grasa y luego subí hasta su rostro. Ya le estaba saliendo más barba.

Tuve que tragar para calmar el nudo de calor que me subió por la garganta.

—Yo…

—Definitivamente mi perra te ha dejado fatal el vestido. Imagino que no te lo arruinó para echarlo a la basura.

Negué.

—Sólo con agua saldrá…

Lo vi acercarse a uno de los paños de cocina, nuevos y blancos, para luego mojar uno y acercarse a mí. Por instinto esperaba que me limpiara él, pero entonces frenó cuando se volvió a acordar que si lo hacía tenía que tocarme los pechos sin remedio.

Boté el aire y apreté las manos.

—Gracias —susurré, tomándole el paño de la mano y limpiándome rápido las huellas de bestia.

—Llevaré la tarta, los chicos tienen hambre —dijo—, especialmente Agatha, que está cansada con todo esto de la mudanza.

Asentí.

—Yo llevaré el té, imagino que te gusta.

Sonrió y entrecerró los ojos, ya dispersando el fuego con el que estaba mirándome desde que entré osadamente a su casa.

—Si crees que por mi apariencia esas cosas simples no me gustan, creo que tienes muchos prejuicios ahí. —Me tocó la sien con delicadeza y yo volví a tragar.

—Descuida, tengo la mente abierta aunque no lo parezca.

Su sonrisa se enanchó.

—Te veo en la sala.

Cuando me quedé a solas tuve que aferrarme al filo del lavaplatos y pestañear, buscando calmar el fuego.

—Dios santo, es un demonio tan guapo. —Me mordí el labio inferior.

Ya podía imaginar a ese bombero en mis historias.

Miré por sobre mi hombro, recordándome que esto solo se trataba de una fantasía loca que me ayudaría a ganar unos buenos dólares. ¡Y mi editora ya quería las buena nuevas!

Crucé el umbral y me sorprendí de ver que Edward ya había movido unos lindos sofás rojos y la mesa de vidrio negro.

—Vaya, qué rápido te has adaptado —comenté, acercándome con otra charola.

—Aún tengo que mover todo esto. —Me mostró las cajas y vi algo de cansancio en su mirada.

Bueno, entre el coche y toda la mudanza imaginaba que estaba más tenso de lo que quería demostrar.

—Yo puedo ayudar —dije, poniendo lentamente la charola sobre la mesita.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¡Sí, papi! Y nosotros con Fred podemos ayudar en mi habitación, ¡que es muy grande! —exclamó, apretando sus manitos con mucha emoción.

—¿Qué tan grande? —inquirió mi hijo.

—¡Muy grande!

Edward miró a los pequeños un segundo y luego lo hizo conmigo.

—¿Tú? ¿Estás segura? Digo, son cajas grandes y mucho que armar.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Crees que una mujer debe quedarse en la cocina mientras los hombres hacen el trabajo duro?

_Por favor, no me decepciones, Edward Cullen_, pensé.

Se puso a reír, lo que me hizo ver la misma margarita de su hija. Tuve que mirar por sobre su hombro para no sonrojarme.

_¡Basta, basta, basta!_, pensaba constantemente.

—En absoluto, es más, me parecen atractivas las mujeres capaces de muchas cosas —susurró—. Sólo… no quiero que te ensucies ese bonito vestido, ya ha sido suficiente con las patas de mi perra.

Tuve que sonreír sin remedio. Yo era una receta para el desastre desde que tenía conciencia, pero últimamente todo había sido peor.

—Descuida, lo sucio siempre tiene algo de diversión —dije de pronto, olvidándome de mi filtro de decencia.

Edward enarcó una ceja, moviendo los labios ante la amenaza de otra sonrisa maliciosa.

Carraspeé.

—¿Quién quiere leche? —les pregunté a los chicos.

—¡Yo! —exclamaron.

—Bien, acérquense, cuidado con mancharse.

Sentía que Edward me seguía mirando y yo fingí que nada de eso ocurría. Sólo éramos los niños y yo.

Fred y Agatha le dieron un mordisco a la tarta y enseguida emitieron sonidos de satisfacción, en especial ella, que parecía muy golosa para su contextura.

—¡Papá, pruébala! —le instó al cobrizo, que estaba apoyado en el brazo del sofá, mirándonos.

Parecía receloso y tenía ceja alzada especialmente para mí. Me crucé de brazos ante él, muy segura de que iba a gustarle.

—¿Un paladar muy selectivo? —inquirí.

—Bastante. —Tomó el platito que había en la mesa y se sentó en la alfombra. A los segundos palpó el lado libre del sofá, invitándome a ser parte del momento.

Me senté con lentitud, quedando con las piernas casi frente a él. Preferí cruzarlas y tomar una de las tazas de té para calmar mi constante rubicundez.

Tras la porcelana lo miré mientras se llevaba el cubierto a la boca, comiendo la tarta que hice especialmente para él y su hija. A los segundos frunció el ceño y me miró, con los ojos iluminados y una exclamación de puro gozo.

—Uau —exclamó una vez que tragó.

Sonreí.

—¿Y?

Él también sonrió, como si no quisiera reconocerlo.

—Es la mejor tarta que he comido en mucho tiempo.

Mis mejillas estaban muy lozanas y no había manera de ocultarlo.

—Papi no come mucha tarta —me dijo Agatha—, yo tampoco.

Edward le apretó la nariz y yo los miré enternecida.

—¿No te hacen tarta en casa? —le pregunté a la pequeña.

Negó con las mejillas gordas como ardilla. Tenía la boca llena de tarta.

—Nunca había comido una.

Abrí la boca, asombrada, y entonces miré a Edward.

—¿De verdad?

Me costaba creerlo. En mi mundo los niños comían tartas, pasteles y muchas cosas hechas con amor.

El cobrizo suspiró, algo incómodo con el rumbo de la conversación.

—Pero ahora la has probado, ¿eh, Agatha? —dijo.

Su hija asintió y siguió comiendo mientras Fred nos miraba a todos con la carita oculta tras el vaso con leche.

Los chicos terminaron de comer muy rápido y la pequeña le suplicó a su padre subir hasta su nueva habitación para mostrarle sus juguetes nuevos a Fred, quien prometió ayudar a ordenar. Ninguno de nosotros se resistió, parecían demasiado felices para siquiera emular un no.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros, parecíamos debatirnos en quién dar el primer paso… o la primera palabra. Yo miraba a mi plato, donde quedaban unas pocas miguitas. Había venido a pedir nuevamente disculpas, a comenzar de nuevo, pero me estaba costando.

Me atreví a buscarlo y me di cuenta que estaba mirándome desde antes.

—Bien, sé que te estás preguntando por qué de pronto llegó esta torpe y loca rompecoches a tu casa el mismo día que has decidido mudarte hasta tu nueva casa, justo cuando estás muy furioso y… arreglando tu… coche.

Las palabras comenzaron a salir lentas de mi boca cuando vi su seriedad.

—Sí, me sentía culpable. Te espié allá afuera, estaba regando mis plantas, algo muy común en mis tardes y… —Estaba divagando—. El asunto es que escuché tu conversación con el tipo de la grúa y también vi el coche… de cerca. —Me mordí el labio inferior—. De verdad lo siento, he cometido muchos errores de los que intento redimirme.

_Como haberte casado con Jasper y haberte acostado con él cuando evidentemente estaba jugando contigo_, me dijo una voz interna en mi cabeza.

—La tarta era una muestra de bienvenida y para intentar aminorar los malos momentos. —Hice una mueca, encogiéndome en mi sofá.

Edward finalmente suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, parecía que cuando se acordaba de lo sucedido volvía el demonio en su interior, hambriento y a la espera de hacerme picadillos.

—¿Con una tarta planeabas hacer que mi coche volviera a ser el mismo?

Boté el aire y cerré los ojos unos segundos.

—Lo sé, no es tan original, pero créeme que lo siento —afirmé, volviendo a mirarlo.

Edward suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. Yo me bebí el último trago de té, un tanto incómoda.

—Te agradezco el gesto, a Agatha le hace bien poder conectar con cosas como estas. Nos has hecho pasar un buen momento y eso, en parte, lo necesitaba —dijo con sinceridad.

Sonreí, un poco más tranquila.

—Mudarse es horrible.

—Y mover todo esto. —Miró todas las cajas y muebles desarmados—. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo, es la primera vez que tenemos nuestro propio hogar y...

Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada de dudas.

—¿Sabes?

Enarcó una ceja.

—Puedo ayudarte. Digo… los niños están arriba, jugando y creo que al menos se quedarán un buen rato riendo —dije mirando hacia las bonitas escaleras.

De pronto escuchamos la risa de cerdito de Fred y a Edward se le dibujó una sonrisa suave.

—¿Estás segura? Son muchas cosas…

Paró de hablar cuando vio que me crucé de brazos y entrecerré los ojos, molestándome de verdad. _¡Vas a decepcionarme de verdad, Edward Cullen!_, pensé.

—Bien, ¡mis disculpas! No eres el tipo de mujer que suelo ver muy seguido.

Me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Y qué tipo de mujer sueles ver? ¿Eh?

Hizo un mohín con sus labios y simplemente se negó a contestar, medio divertido ante la duda que iba a implantarme.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —Me levanté y caminé hacia el medio, poniéndome las manos en las caderas, esperando a que se entusiasmara como yo.

—Qué energía —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Me toqué el collar, mirándolo con cierta promesa. Tenía muchas cosas que no conocía de mí.

—Muchísima —afirmé.

Él se levantó y me impuso su metro noventa, caminando a mí como si se tratara de una bestia prometedora. Las manchas de grasa seguían en su cuello y tal parecía que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, tocándose la cara—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Te has manchado con grasa de coche.

—Oh, demonios, debes pensar que soy un asco —se rio, caminando hacia el baño.

Puse los labios en línea recta, porque eso estaba lejos de ser lo que yo pensaba de él. Me lamí el labio mientras lo veía caminar, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas seguían calientes producto de las imágenes que se desarrollaban en mi cabeza.

Él intentó sacárselo mientras se frotaba fuertemente, pero no salía. Yo lo seguí y me apoyé en el umbral, observando lo que hacía.

—¿Problemas?

—Algo así.

Tomé el pañito y le puse algo de jabón.

—¿Te molesta? —inquirí, mirándolo a los ojos.

Negó con los labios entreabiertos.

Le froté con suavidad, intentando no desconcentrarme con su aroma masculino que me traía loca, pero era complicado.

—De verdad estás intentando que te perdone —susurró.

Me encogí de hombros.

—En realidad, no soy tan mala como crees.

—En absoluto, creo que estás un poco loca.

Dejé caer los brazos y él se rio.

—Lo siento, tengo la boca un poco filuda —se disculpó.

Volví a frotarle el cuello, pasando la tela por su tatuaje. Moría por tocarlo con mis manos, sentir el calor de esa piel marcada, averiguar qué tanto picaba la barba que comenzaba a crecerle…

Boté el aire cuando finalmente acabé.

—Estás listo.

Se miró al espejo y luego sonrió, ahora contemplándome a mí.

—Pues gracias.

—No es nada.

Salí hasta la sala para darme un poco de aire y lo sentí seguirme enseguida.

—¿Manos a la obra?

Me giré.

—Como usted ordene.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de pronto y yo no supe por qué.

—De verdad, llevas un vestido muy lindo —comentó.

—¿Sólo el vestido? —solté.

Alzó su ceja, sorprendido con mi desfachatez.

_Oh por Dios, ¿qué acabo de decir?_

De pronto, una de las cajas más grandes se cayó al suelo, haciendo un estrepitoso sonido que a mí me sacó un salto y un grito inmenso. Edward comenzó a reírse, gozoso de mi expresión, mientras que los niños bajaron unos cuantos escalones, asustados.

—Todo está bien, fue un susto —les expliqué—. Vayan a jugar.

Edward seguía riéndose cuando los chicos regresaron arriba y yo sonreí, aunque algo anonadada por cómo estaba comportándose.

—Tus nervios te jugarán una muy mala pasada —dijo al fin, secándose las lágrimas.

Su humor parecía extremo. De un momento a otro el enojo se había ido para convertirse en un completo estado de diversión pura… a mí costa.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, contemplando su sonrisa. La margarita parecía más presente ahora.

—¿Manos a la obra?

Asentí.

Le ayudé a mover algunas de las otras cajas, especialmente las más pequeñas, que en general contenían objetos más pequeños. Casi todo era nuevo y yo, a pesar de no querer actuar como una cotilla, no pude evitar preguntarme por qué habían tan pocas cosas que lo conectaran a una historia. Parecía que de pronto todo había comenzado otra vez para ellos.

—La verdad, sé muy poco de casas, pasé gran parte de mi vida viajando —susurró mientras corría uno de los muebles desarmados.

—¿Viajando?

Asintió.

—Quizá necesitas un poco más de ayuda femenina —dije.

—Veo que realmente intentas calmar la culpa.

—Sólo tómalo como un gesto de buena vecina. La mujer que conociste la primera vez estaba completamente destrozada por… —Me callé. A veces olvidaba que él era el hermano de Alice Cullen, la mujer que iba a casarse con mi ex marido.

—¿Por…?

—No te contaré más de mi vida, Edward Cullen —me reí—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para armar eso?

Creo que era un escritorio.

—En absoluto. Aunque también debo armar la cama de Agatha y la mía…

—Comencemos por los más pequeños y luego te ayudo con la de Agatha, ¿bien?

Edward sonrió, muy divertido.

—¿Qué? —inquirí, apoyada en la pared mientras movía un destornillador entre mis manos.

—Una mujer capaz de mucho.

—Así es. —Le moví las cejas—. ¿Sorprendido también?

—Algo así.

Caminé cerca de él, pasando mi perfume para su deleite. Me agaché frente a la caja del escritorio y comencé a armarlo yo solita.

—Qué entusiasta —comentó, sentándose muy cerca de mí.

Pasó un brazo frente a mi rostro, mostrándome sus músculos y las venas que se le marcaban con facilidad. Tuve que respirar y fijarme en los tornillos para no demostrarle que nuevamente me tenía presa de la masculinidad que destilaba. Mientras le cooperaba en todo lo que podía, intentaba no mirar lo que hacía para mi salud mental, pero mis ojos siempre viajaban al mismo lugar: él moviendo los muebles pesados con total facilidad, usando la fuerza de sus brazos y de su espalda, sus brazos tensados al apretar los tornillos y sus movimientos rápidos ante cada acción.

En una ocasión y para mi total sorpresa, se quitó la playera producto del calor, mostrándome su pecho marcado y acompañado de tatuajes amplios y diversos.

Tragué.

De pronto, yo también sentí calor, pero uno que crecía desde las entrañas.

Él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba.

—Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a no tener mucha visita femenina y…

—Descuida, es tu casa. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedo ponerme la playera otra vez.

—¡No! —respondí de inmediato. Carraspeé—. Digo, no te sientas presionado, no eres el primer hombre que veo con el torso desnudo. —Me reí.

_Claro, como si la cantidad de hombres a torso desnudo que había visto en mi vida se comparasen a él_.

De inmediato y en medio de un estado de confusión, me sorprendí de las intensas ganas que tenía por sentirme en medio de sus grandes brazos, que me estrujara la carne de mis caderas con esos largos dedos y que pegara su pecho desnudo y tatuado con el mío, rozar mi piel con mis…

_Bella, por Dios, no otra vez_, pensé, riñéndome por estar pensando estas cosas en frente de él.

Me sumergí en el manual de instrucciones sólo para huir del estremecimiento que me provocaba Edward Cullen.

.

Cuando terminamos la cama de Agatha, que era muy linda, por cierto, Edward la miró satisfecho.

—Ahora sólo falta cambiarle los edredones. ¡Odia todo lo que es rosa! —exclamó.

Yo me reí.

—¿Le compraste edredones rosa sabiendo que no le gusta? —lo miré con falso reproche.

—En realidad, fue un regalo de un… amigo de la familia. En definitiva, apenas conoce a Agatha, que es una niña poco común.

Sonreí.

Claro que lo era.

—Sólo me queda subirla.

Yo justo estaba estirando mi espalda.

—Pero descuida, sé que has hecho suficiente. Te lo agradezco.

Los niños bajaron con la perra cruzando los escalones a paso rápido. De pronto todo fue un caos, porque no dejaban de parlotear, como si fueran pajarillos hambrientos.

—Más despacio, _Pulgarcita_ —le dijo Edward, agachándose frente a ella.

Sus ojos siempre irradiaban de amor cuando estaba mirándola y eso, francamente, lo hacía ver más atractivo que un demonio dispuesto a tentarte.

—Queremos ir a jugar al jardín, ¡hay una piscina inmensa y queremos explorar!

—Oh no, cariño, será para otra ocasión —les comuniqué con un puchero mientras miraba la hora—. Ya se está haciendo tarde para la tarea y Fred necesita mejorar en caligrafía.

—Sí, es cierto —me apoyó Edward—, y tú, Agatha, debes darte un baño antes de probar tu nueva cama, ¿qué te parece? —Él palpó el cabecero de lunas y estrellas.

—No quiero con edredones rosa —se enfurruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Quizá algo calipso, es un color precioso para una niña singular como tú —le susurré, agachándome para acariciarle el cabello.

Ella sonrió.

—¡Es mi color favorito!

—¿Sabes dónde encontrar algo así? —me preguntó Edward, que realmente estaba exhausto con todo lo que significaba su nueva mudanza.

—Por supuesto. —Le moví mis pestañas y él ladeó sus labios, muy divertido—. Las mamás sabemos dónde encontrar todo.

La verdad, me entusiasmaba montones poder ayudar a esta adorable pequeña. Desde que era muy joven y tenía a mi bebé en la panza, soñaba con decorar todo para una niña singular y preciosa. No significaba que con Fred fuera aburrido, para nada, pero siempre me habían gustado las cosas que se dirigían especialmente a una nena… una nena que se pareciera a mí.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Agatha—. ¿Podemos comprar con tía Bella, papi? ¿Y-y pintar la nueva habitación con muchos colores? ¡El de arriba es muy aburrido!

Suspiramos los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que nos sacó una carcajada.

—Podría ser una buena opción, digo… Isabella no ha terminado de echarme una mano aquí, ¿no? —Me miró, muy concentrado en la manera en que ya lo estaba contemplando.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Mañana es sábado y no lo considero una mala opción —dije al fin.

Nos terminamos de mirar, algo conectados en algo que no supe comprender, pero finalmente nuestros hijos nos distrajeron y tuvimos que concentrarnos en ellos.

Me despedí de Edward en la puerta mientras tomaba a mi hijo de la mano y Agatha se encontraba con su papá, sobre uno de sus brazos.

—Ha sido un placer comer de tu tarta —me dijo él.

La frase me resultaba tan malintencionada que no pude evitar sentir otro calor en mi cuerpo.

—El placer es mío. Gracias por… dejarme entrar. —Me encogí de hombros—. La loca Isabella necesitaba una redención.

—Creo que falta un poco para que eso se complete.

Me entregó unos papeles y yo supuse que eran los costos del coche. No quise mirarlos, no frente a él.

—Bien, lo sé, aún quedan temas pendientes.

—Gracias por ayudarme también, de verdad, todo esto de la mudanza es un caos para mí, que no soy muy bueno en esto.

Asentí.

—Nos vemos por el barrio.

Me miró divertido.

—Nos vemos por el barrio, nueva vecina.

Me despedí con la mano y nos marchamos Fred y yo, rumbo a nuestra casa.

.

Mi hijo dormía plácidamente y el reloj ya marcaba la 1 de la madrugada. Todo estaba en silencio esta vez, excepto por la luz tenue de mi escritorio, iluminando débilmente mi lugar de trabajo. A mi lado no había vino, sino una gran taza de té caliente.

Miré a la computadora, luego al cursor parpadeante a la espera de escribir y entonces apreté las manos, sabiendo que debía hacerlo.

Me llevé un bollo de manzana a la boca, mordí y tragué, sacando la valentía de seguir con una fantasía que iba a removerme los sesos desde aquí hasta el final.

Tecleé, consciente de mis propias fantasías y las vivencias que hasta hace sólo unas horas me habían avivado nuevamente la flamante y creciente inspiración.

"_Mantenía sus ojos verdes al asecho, esperando a su presa: yo._

_Yo me cohibí, mirando los tatuajes de sus brazos mientras los ponía a los lados de mi cuerpo, impidiéndome la huida._

_Sonrió, manteniendo una serenidad imperturbable. Su mirada flameaba, incandescente, sucia y salvaje. Quería devorarme sin espacio a la duda, comer cada espacio de mí y de mi cuerpo. Yo me mantenía desecha, observando la ceniza en su nariz, pecho y parte de sus brazos, tan fuertes y tan grandes a la vez._

—_Apriétame contra ti —le susurré, juntando mis piernas para calmar el calor que se desprendía de mi interior._

_Su sonrisa se enanchó, calmada y ruin._

—_¿Has decidido aceptar que me deseas?_

_Llevó su nariz a mi cuello y lo olió con el deseo descarnado._

—_¿Quieres que lo haga? Dímelo._

—_¿Que hagas qué?_

_Se rio._

—_Cogerte. Lo quieres. Dímelo._

_Podía sentir su aroma y la forma de sus manos buscando mi piel._

_Lo necesitaba._

—_Sí, cógeme como tú quieras —respondí._

_Se mordió el labio inferior y me repasó con lascivia._

_Emití un grito cuando sus manos me rodearon las nalgas y el límite entre los dos se redujo a cero. Estábamos frente a frente, con nuestras narices pegadas._

—_Shh… Te encantará._"

Tuve que parar y dejar caer la cabeza en el teclado.

Me estaba imaginando a mí misma y eso jamás había sucedido.

—Las proyecciones no son buenas, Isabella Swan, pero vaya que lo estás disfrutando —susurré.

Edward definitivamente era la mejor fuente de inspiración que alguna vez pude encontrar. ¿Era correcto ahora que vivía a unos cuantos metros, que nuestros hijos eran amigos, que nos unía Alice y Jasper y que, en definitiva, me encendía como el mismo fuego?

No tenía respuestas, pero frente a todas esas preguntas simplemente me limité a nublar mi mente e inmiscuirme en mi nuevo personaje, reviviendo una fantasía nada inocente.

.

.

.

Desperté como si el aire hubiera cambiado. El sol otoñal era precioso y me daba justo en la cara.

Me estiré y me removí entre los edredones, algo curiosa por esta sensación tan agradable.

_¿A qué se debe?_, pensé, estirándome y bostezando de manera audible.

De pronto miré la chaqueta de bombero que aún no entregaba y que pertenecía al hombre que ayer me había hecho escribir como si no hubiera un mañana. ¡Había avanzado 10 páginas! Un rotundo éxito para la escasez que había tenido por semanas… o meses.

Me levanté de tan buen humor que hasta canturreé, como si mi cuerpo estuviera entusiasta porque a unos metros de distancia se encontraba el dueño de mi inspiración. Estiré los edredones y miré a mi amplia ventana, disfrutando del jardín y de la visión acuosa del reflejo de la piscina en la cerámica. Definitivamente, este había sido el despertar más feliz que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

—¡Y es sábado! —exclamé.

Toqué la chaqueta, sabiendo que debía devolverla, pero vamos, simplemente quería tenerla un ratito más conmigo. Luego la tomé entre mis dedos y la acaricié, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Finalmente y con el corazón bailándome en el pecho, me llevé la parte del cuello a la nariz, esperando encontrar algún rastro de su aroma.

Suspiré, decepcionada. Sólo se sentía mi perfume.

Con el pijama aún puesto me fui a la cocina. Aún era temprano, pero a Fred le gustaba despertarse a esta hora para ver su hora sagrada de caricaturas de la semana. Me hice un café de grano y preparé huevos con panceta, el infaltable desayuno de los sábados para mi _Terremoto_ favorito.

—¡Huevo! —exclamó Fred, corriendo hacia mis piernas.

Le acaricié los cabellos ondulados y le entregué una taza de leche de almendras.

—¿Otro despertar feliz, cariño?

Me miró con sus gigantes ojos achocolatados y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sí! ¡Agatha saldrá al parque más tarde y ya quiero jugar!

Su mirada brillante me agrandó el corazón. Dios santo, era tan feliz con ella.

—Bueno, podrás salir a jugar mientras te comas todo, te des tu baño y limpies tu botón, de lo contrario no hay parque.

—Sí, mami. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Hoy no quiero ver caricaturas.

Lo miré muy curiosa mientras movía los huevos de forma automática.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Él se sentó en el taburete de la isla, nuevamente con sus piecitos colgando y se apoyó la barbilla entre las manos. De pronto se volvió triste, como si recordara algo.

—Porque Agatha no tiene mamá —susurró—. Eso a veces la pone triste y me acuerdo de ti, mami, y me siento muy feliz porque estás conmigo.

Se me apretó el pecho de sentimientos encontrados. Entre la tristeza y el dolor de imaginar lo que pudo decirle esa niña tan linda, también estaba envuelta en la alegría de que mi hijo, siendo aún tan pequeño, pueda reflexionar cosas tan importantes como el valor de mamá.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Fred acostó su cabeza en mi pecho, oliéndome con tranquilidad.

—¿Te pone triste que Agatha no tenga mamá? —le pregunté en un susurro.

Él asintió, amenazando con llorar.

Mi hijo era el niño más sensible que alguna vez podía pensar conocer. Y era mi pequeño, con un corazón inmenso, que siempre me enseñaba lo más hermoso de la vida.

—Pero tiene a papá, estoy segura que él es muy dulce con ella y debe quererla muchísimo —le susurré al oído mientras recordaba la manera en que él la miraba y le hacía mimos.

No cabía duda en que debía ser muy buen padre, esa niña lo amaba y sólo me había bastado un par de miradas para darme cuenta.

—Sí. Me gustaría que papá fuera así.

Tragué.

—¿Cómo?

—Que quisiera jugar conmigo y me quisiera tanto como tío Edward quiere a Agatha —murmuró.

Respiré hondo, sin saber cómo decirle que Jasper en realidad sí lo quería, pero ahora prefería…

Cerré los ojos e hice de tripas corazón.

—No digas eso. Vamos, ¡pongámonos alegres! Pronto verás a tu papá y podrás jugar con él.

Fred se separó y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la idea. Ya ni siquiera le entusiasmaba.

Preferí no preocuparme y estropearme el día con los pensamientos respecto a Jasper a pesar de que sabía que en mi móvil se encontraban cerca de 20 llamadas perdidas de su parte.

_Pues que se aguante_, pensé mientras ponía los dos huevos y una sonrisa de panceta en el plato.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —le dije, poniéndole su _desayuno sonriente_ frente a él.

Mientras mi hijo me contaba que debía realizar un trabajo de ciencia escolar, yo revisaba todo lo que tendría que pagar este mes, momento en que todo había pasado de golpe y gracias a mis actos impulsivos producto de Jasper. Primero miré las cotizaciones de los electrodomésticos que se habían estropeado gracias a la alarma contra incendios. La nevera costaba un ojo de la cara al igual que el microondas, el horno, la tostadora y así sucesivamente. Después miré la cuenta de la grúa que había tenido que traer mi coche desde la universidad y luego los gastos de la batería, que había quedado completamente muerta.

—Carajo —susurré.

—¿Qué ocurre, mami?

Suspiré.

—Nada, sólo come, ¿sí? Todo está bien.

Con lápiz en mano comencé a anotar rápidamente en mi agenda todo lo que tendría que costear este mes, mirando de reojo el presupuesto de los arreglos de Edward Cullen y su coche.

_Por Dios, qué estúpida soy_, pensaba mientras usaba la calculadora de mi móvil, todo mientras mi hijo me contaba que no sabía qué hacer para la feria de ciencias escolar.

Cuando hube terminado, ya tenía una buena suma de dinero para gastar. Con la mano temblorosa desdoblé la cotización de Edward y casi me caigo de espaldas al suelo. Me tomé la frente ante la cantidad de ceros y luego bufé, cerrando los ojos con preocupación.

—Agatha dice que tío Edward nos puede ayudar a hacer el proyecto —seguía diciendo mi hijo.

En cuanto escuché su nombre se me revolvió el estómago.

Ahora, ¿cómo iba a pagarle y costear todo lo mío? Necesitaba enviar el avance a la editorial cuanto antes, ¿pero sería suficiente con lo que iban a pagarme?

Mierda, mierda, mierda… No podía seguir cometiendo más errores que sólo iban a perjudicarme a mí y a, bueno, a Edward.

.

Ya era la tarde y Fred estaba entusiasmado por salir a jugar. Según él, iría a buscar a Agatha para que disfrutaran del parque, el que estaba en medio de todas las demás casas.

Cerca de las 3 lo dejé salir, suplicándole que tuviera cuidado con los coches que entraban al cerrado barrio.

Finalmente y cuando la casa estuvo en un inmenso silencio, me puse a mirar otra vez las cuentas, sin saber qué más hacer. Me mordí el labio, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo él, quizá a la espera de que le pagara todo el dinero de una vez, o también pensando en la forma de torturarme. ¿Me habría perdonado por lo que había hecho? Yo creía que no, algo en él me decía que era el tipo de hombre que recuerda hasta los últimos días todos los errores ajenos… incluso los suyos.

Dios, era un hombre de completa inspiración. Tenía una personalidad tan dura y a la vez tan atractiva. Me pregunté qué más sería interesante de conocer de él, pero de momento sólo podía limitarse a mi imaginación. Sólo bastaba mirarlo actuar, ser simplemente… el hombre que ya era. Un completo espécimen salvaje.

De pronto me levanté del taburete y miré a la ventana, específicamente hacia la casa en la que vivía. Quedaba justo en frente de la mía, a unos cuantos metros más allá.

De un impulso me fui a mirar al espejo, comprobando mi tenida de hoy. Sólo estaba usando una jardinera apretada y una playera rosa debajo, acompañada de un par de converse negras, el cabello peinado y suelto y finalmente el rostro lavado de cualquier tipo de maquillaje.

—Demasiado sencilla —susurré, mordiéndome el labio.

Pero ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡No iba a coquetear ni a conquistar! Sólo… mirar.

Suspiré.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Tomé mis llaves, una sudadera de Fred y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Crucé la calzada, fingiendo que estaba dando un paseo sin importancia mientras buscaba a mi hijo. Miré hacia el parque y sólo vi a mi hijo jugando con Agatha en los columpios. Me decepcioné un poquito, pues quizá Edward estaba haciendo algo más o en el cuartel de bomberos.

Cuando iba a devolverme, sintiéndome un poco tonta por buscarlo, vi a la perra de Agatha corriendo como una loca mientras alguien la seguía con la correa en la mano. Era Edward y mi corazón se desbocó. El animal se puso a oler mientras él la veía con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa impecable y preciosa. Maldita sea, hoy estaba más guapo que ayer, ¿o estaba un poco loca?

Di un paso más, impulsada por lo bien que se veía con un simple suéter burdeos y unos jeans oscuros que le apretaban el trasero de una manera…

Sacudí mi cabeza.

La perra de pronto elevó la cabeza y me miró, como si supiera que yo estaba aquí. Sentí su ladrido y su rápido caminar hacia mí, moviendo su cuerpo imponente de cabellos dorados.

Di un grito, algo desesperada ante su lengua larga intentando lamerme.

—¡Hey, _preciosa_! —exclamó Edward, caminando hacia nosotras.

¿Me había llamado… preciosa?

Pestañeé, intentando sosegar a esta perra que me amaba sin razón, mientras pensaba en la manera en que me había llamado él, con mi corazón que latía más deprisa. Edward llegó hasta mi lado y tomó a la perra del collar, impidiéndole que siguiera acosándome. Cuando me miró de más cerca se quedó un buen rato contemplándome, lo que rápidamente iba a sonrojarme.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —inquirí mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Sonrió.

—En realidad, le hablaba a ella —susurró, palpándole la cabeza al animal—. Se llama Preciosa.

Apreté los labios, muerta de vergüenza.

Se puso a reír.

—Descuida, tú te ves preciosa hoy —soltó con la voz grave y masculina.

Pestañeé mientras sentía mis mejillas muy calientes.

—A propósito, hola. —Sonrió.

Yo estaba un poco muda, perdida en sus ojos… otra vez.

—Ho-hola —tartamudeé—. Venía a entregarle esto a Fred. —Le mostré la sudadera—. Hace algo de frío y no quiero que se enferme.

Miré a los niños para huir de la manera en que estaba contemplándome aún, como si mi jardinera lo tuviera preso de sus ojos maliciosos. Tanto Fred como Agatha jugaban en los columpios, demasiado enfrascados en su rato de entretención como para darse cuenta que yo estaba aquí.

—La verdad, han estado corriendo bastante desde que tu pequeño llegó a mi casa a buscar a Agatha, no creo que tengan mucho calor de momento —dijo divertido.

Me volví a mirarlo y sus ojos seguían pendientes de mis expresiones.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Se rio.

—Porque hace un rato tuve que ir al cuerpo de bomberos y supe que una mujer muy guapa había ido a buscarme ayer.

Oh, diablos, le habían contado que había pasado por allí.

—Sí, quería entregarte la chaqueta que me dejaste en casa, pero no estabas.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Mi colega Liam me preguntó si podía darte tu número, ha quedado… prendado de ti —señaló.

—Pero no lo tienes —susurré.

Negó.

—Y si lo tuviera tampoco se lo entregaría.

Tragué.

—Si quieres… puedo pasarte la chaqueta. Está en mi casa —dije, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa y alocada por él.

Asintió con lentitud.

—Cuida de los niños, Preciosa —le ordenó a la perra, que en un santiamén se sentó, mirándolos.

Yo caminé hacia mi casa y él me siguió, marcando muy bien los pasos detrás de mí. Una vez adentró nos comió el silencio, pero era uno muy extraño, porque no incomodaba y a la vez hablaba por sí solo. Cuando me atreví a mirar y a dejar de darle la espalda, lo vi a escasos centímetros de mí.

—Creí que me llamarías —expresó.

—Umm… No quise hacerlo porque todavía no sabía cómo arreglar nuestra… situación. Todo ha sido muy caótico entre los dos, ya sabes.

—Lo sé. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque, francamente, esperaba esa llamada.

Sonreí, sin saber cómo tomarme sus palabras.

—Pero ya estás acá y nuestros hijos son más amigos de lo que alguna vez imaginé, así que iré a buscar la chaqueta.

Me desaparecí unos segundos y cuando regresé lo vi mirando mis fotografías, en las que sólo aparecía yo con mi hijo o con mi madre.

—Ten —le dije para llamar su atención.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Siento estar fisgoneando, pero me ha parecido llamativo. Fred es un niño muy feliz, ¿no?

Suspiré.

—Eso quiero, que sea feliz, pero ha tenido momentos muy tristes y… —Me encogí de hombros—. Nada importante.

Su mirada seria parecía interesada en saber, pero preferí callarme.

—¿Estabas sacando cuentas? —Apuntó hacia mis cálculos, las cotizaciones y demás.

Yo dejé caer los hombros. No quería que fuera testigo de eso. Caminé hacia los papeles y los apilé, guardándolos en el cajón más cercano.

—Algo así, tendré que gastar bastante con todo lo que ha pasado, incluida la batería de mi coche…

De pronto, el timbre de mi casa sonó. De seguro eran los niños. Yo fui a abrir mientras Edward me seguía, pero en cuanto descubrí quién era sentí el peso de la incomodidad.

—Hola, Bella, ¿puedo pasar? —inquirió Alice Cullen, ignorando que estuviera su hermano en mi sala.

Miré por detrás de mi hombro y Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, habiendo reconocido la voz de Alice.

—¿Alice? —preguntó, mirando detrás de mí.

Los dos se miraron, bastante sorprendidos.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —Alice nos miraba, pidiéndonos explicaciones.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Estos dos ya están comenzando a entrar en calor, créanme. ¿Qué creen que piensa Edward de Bella? Parece que no es tan malo con ella como quiere hacer parecer. ¿Y qué creen que fue a hacer Alice a casa de Bella? ¿Cómo creen que se tomará esta nueva noticia? ¿Creen que Edward sepa que Bella es la ex esposa de Jasper? ¡Queda tanto aún!_**

**_Antes de proseguir, quiero comentar lo que ya sucedió en mi grupo de facebook, lugar en el que puedo tener mayor interacción con ustedes. Si no están allí, espero puedan unirse, hay material y todo ocurre más rápido, especialmente las noticias. Respecto a lo hablado en mi grupo, quiero hacer hincapié en que esta es la prueba de fuego, chicas, yo sé que dejar un comentario no cuesta nada, un gracias no toma ni 5 minutos. He estado muchas veces a punto de dejar esto hasta aquí porque es cansador ver tan poco apoyo a las autoras, quedamos muy pocas escribiendo y sobre todo queriendo entregar material de calidad con el que puedan divertirse, pero también adentrarse a una narrativa que, a mi apreciación, es buena, o al menos intento que así sea. Yo actualizo muy seguido, saben que si llego a demorarme les aviso y si fijo un día para actualizar lo cumplo, siempre les estoy dando imágenes editadas, referencias, música, ¡de todo! De verdad, chicas, un comentario, un me gusta y un review no cuesta nada, yo de verdad lo aprecio. Hasta hace poco yo estaba convencida de que mis historias actualmente en proceso iban a ser las últimas, pero quiero pensar que ustedes aprecian a las autoras y que no permitirán que una más se vaya, porque yo estoy a punto, porque es cansador, de verdad. De verdad, espero que con este capítulo también aprecien lo mucho que quiero que ustedes disfruten de mi historia, porque no iba a subirlo hasta la semana del 8 de abril, pero esto lo hago por las lectoras fieles y por mí, que me quedé hasta la madrugada por terminarlo_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Yoliki, Maria Swan de Cullen, angryc, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, melina, Meemii Cullen, Lizdayanna, phoenix1993, piligm, Daniela, saraipineda44, Maryluna, krisr0405, Vall, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, crizthal, sueosliterarios, alejandra1987, patymdn, calia19, Vanina Iliana, DanielaCullen22, rosy canul, Mel. ACS, carlita16, LicetSalvatore, Fallen Dark Angel 07, ELIZABETH, Adriu, BereB, Kora, Tata XOXO, Angelica Ramirez, jacke94, LuAnka, Vaneaguilar, gina101528, Deathxrevenge, Isabelfromnowon, Tecupi, Milacaceres11039, jupy, ruby25, Dany LopeZ, Sabrina, Jeli, Karina S, Angie Ramirez, freedom2604, caresgar26, miop, Shikara65, twilightter, AnabellaCS, somas, Daniela, Janneth, Josi, liduvina, Esal, Francisca, MasenSwan y Guest_**

**_Espero sus comentarios, chicas, ya saben que un simple gracias para mí es suficiente_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	7. Capítulo 6: Incandescente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Inside of Me - Madonna**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Incandescente**

"_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_(…) Mantengo una foto tuya junto a mi cama por la noche_

_Y cuando me despierto asustada sé que te encontraré allí_

_Cuidándome…_"

Los miré a ambos, buscando la manera de actuar con naturalidad. Edward enarcó una ceja, bastante intrigado con tremenda coincidencia.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo la verdad? ¿Le digo que destrocé el coche de su hermano porque moría de rabia por el compromiso que tenía con mi ex esposo?_, pensé.

—Eh… Nos conocemos porque… ¡Fred es amigo de Agatha! Van juntos a la escuela —expliqué, mirando al cobrizo, suplicándole que no le dijera respecto a lo del coche.

No quería que Alice se metiera más en mis asuntos, y si sabía lo que había hecho con el coche de su hermano, probablemente iba a armar un escándalo, y no estaba para eso.

—¿Sí? ¿Se conocieron por los niños? —inquirió Alice, sonriendo con sinceridad—. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

Edward nos repasó en silencio y finalmente asintió, aceptando seguirme el juego. Él me miraba con complicidad, atando poco a poco los cabos sueltos.

—Sí, Alice, fue una locura. Nos encontramos en la escuela y luego nos dimos cuenta que tanto Agatha como Fred son… muy amigos. Nos parece excelente, porque ahora somos vecinos —dijo Edward, frunciendo lentamente el ceño.

Sabía lo que se estaba preguntando.

—Y ustedes… —Él dejó la frase en el aire mientras sonreía con cinismo.

—Ah, no puedo creer lo pequeño que es el mundo. Bella es…

—Soy la ex esposa de Jasper —la interrumpí. Quería ser yo quien se lo dijera—, tu futuro cuñado.

Edward se quedó un momento en silencio, asintiendo mientras se ponía muy tenso.

—Vaya, sí que es un mundo pequeño —susurró—. Las dejaré solas.

—Por favor —pidió Alice, mirándome con culpabilidad.

Suspiré. Claramente quería hablar y no sabía de qué.

—No necesitas irte, Edward, nosotras iremos a mi estudio, no creo que demoremos mucho —dije tajante.

Alice tragó y bajó la mirada, mientras que el cobrizo nos miraba atento.

—Claro, vayan —susurró con la mirada recelosa.

Caminé mientras Alice me seguía los pasos en silencio. Le abrí la puerta de par en par, a la espera de que entrara y una vez ahí me senté en mi silla, sin parecer amigable y sin ocultar lo mucho que me incomodaba su presencia en mi casa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hablar? —le pregunté con calma—. Si acepté fue porque no quería generar más asperezas entre las dos, pero quiero que sepas que desde un comienzo me ha parecido francamente desagradable la manera en que ustedes dos han intentado enrostrarme su compromiso. No es fácil ni siquiera para Fred saber que su padre se fue y desde entonces no se ha interesado lo suficiente. No somos amigas, no lo seremos.

Alice arqueó las cejas y se sentó al frente de mí, juntando sus manos, un poco intimidada por la forma directa en la que le hablaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. —Suspiró—. Yo lo único que quería era poder tener una buena convivencia con la que fue esposa de Jasper. Te respeto mucho, Bella, no sabes cuánto lo hago, ¡eres la madre de Fred y eso para mí es suficiente para querer ser tu amiga!

Me pasé una mano por la frente, algo aquejada por los sentimientos encontrados.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto para decidir que esa es la relación que debemos tener? —le pregunté con sinceridad.

Asintió.

—Sí, ha sido mi error invadirte de esta forma. Primero pedirte ir a mi despedida de soltera, luego venir a saludar y entregarte el parte de boda…

—Invitarme también fue un error.

Alice juntó sus labios con tristeza.

—Yo sólo quería que no te alejaras.

—¿De Jasper? —inquirí con incredulidad.

—No, sólo no quiero que alejes a Fred de su padre…

—Alice, es él quien no se ha preocupado de él.

—Lo siento —susurró—. A veces me cuesta enfrentarme a esto, es difícil enamorarse de un hombre que ya tiene una familia. Yo sólo no quiero separarlos, pasaré mucho tiempo junto a Fred, especialmente cuando le toquen los días junto a su papá, sería imperdonable para mí que tú y yo no nos llevemos bien. Lo hago por el niño, porque no quiero que se convierta en una guerra estúpida. —Miró al techo un momento y luego lo hizo conmigo. Sus ojos imploraban escucha—. Mi gran error fue no tomar en cuenta cómo te sentías y se nota que no estás cómoda.

Tamborileé el escritorio con mis dedos mientras pensaba qué contestarle. Si esto me lo hubiera dicho hace exactamente dos semanas, le habría comentado que la odiaba por estar cerca de mi ex esposo, pero ahora no sentía absolutamente nada de eso. Mi problema era con Jasper, no con ella.

—Yo reconozco que no debí tomarla contigo la primera vez, menos cuando me contestaste el teléfono de Jasper, pero esa noche estaba…

—Lo sé, bastó un segundo para escucharte y asumir que algo estaba mal. Me preocupé, Bella, si bien no he pasado mucho tiempo con Fred, ya siento que lo quiero, es hijo de Jasper y lo amo, ¿cómo no voy a querer lo mejor para ese niño?

Dios, Alice no era una mala persona en absoluto. ¿Cómo había terminado con ese idiota de Jasper? El amor era tan ciego.

—Sí, me descontrolé porque, bueno, lo golpearon.

Alice se llevó una mano al rostro para enfrentar el horror que sentía.

—Lo molestaron por su condición y no encontraron nada mejor que golpearlo. Por eso quería hablar con Jasper, porque es su responsabilidad y derecho saber cómo está su hijo.

Ella me miró de forma comprensiva y asintió.

—Lamento haberme interpuesto en esa conversación, sé que eso pudo contribuir a tu molestia.

—No, la verdad es que lo que más molestó y me ha molestado desde que Jasper y yo no estamos juntos, es que cada vez se está alejando más de Fred, y si te soy sincera, yo no voy a perseguirlo, no tengo las ganas ni las herramientas.

—Bella, yo no voy a permitir que eso ocurra. Por eso vine hasta aquí, porque en cuanto sospeché que algo malo pasaba con tu hijo no me pude la desesperación y finalmente vine. Espero no te haya molestado.

Suspiré.

—Ahora que te escucho, no tanto. —Sonreí con sinceridad.

Alice Cullen en definitiva no era una mala persona.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones por todo esto que te he estado haciendo pasar? No quiero seguir creando rencillas entre ambas, quiero apoyarte, por Fred, y porque amo a Jasper.

Me apoyé con la mano en la barbilla, pensando. Aunque no fue difícil llegar a la petición ideal.

—Si de verdad quieres que todo esté bien entre ambas, por favor, no permitas que Jasper se separe de su hijo por este nuevo compromiso. A mí no me interesa —susurré—, pero sí a Fred.

Alice se veía muy culpable pero enseguida asintió.

—Lo haré, te lo juro.

Respiré hondo y me levanté de la silla.

—Bella —me llamó en medio del silencio.

—¿Sí?

—No, descuida, ¿todo bien entre ambas?

Yo me quedé pensando si en realidad eso era cierto, pero finalmente asentí.

—Gracias, Bella.

Yo la encaminé a la puerta y nos encontramos con Edward, que parecía muy intrigado por lo que Alice y yo pudimos hablar.

—Qué bueno verte aquí —le dijo su hermana, echándose a sus brazos.

Edward la apretó con esos _brazotes_ tatuados mientras seguía mirándome.

—Bella iba a ayudarme con algo respecto a Agatha, ya sabes que a veces necesito un poco de gusto femenino.

Nos manteníamos en contacto visual.

—Claro, ¿y dónde tienes a tu hermana? —bromeó Alice, sacándome una sonrisa ligera—. Bueno, no te culpo, las mamás siempre saben lo mejor para los niños y a mí me entusiasma mucho la idea, así que pronto tendrás mi ayu…

Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba incomodándome con sus intenciones de formar una flamante familia con el hombre que se negó rotundamente a tener un hijo conmigo, y Edward no se quedó atrás, porque fruncía el ceño de manera muy marcada. Había notado mi expresión.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme —se apresuró, mirando su reloj—. No te olvides de ir a visitar a papá y mamá, ya sabes que extrañan mucho a Agatha. Debo volver al trabajo, ¡envíale saludos y muchos besos a mi sobrinita! Ya vendré a verla exclusivamente a ella.

Le dio un beso cariñoso a su hermano y luego uno a mí, más efusiva de lo que imaginé, pero no dije ni hice nada. Cuando finalmente se fue, Edward se quedó pensativo, como si siguiera atando todos los cabos sueltos que nos unían sin remedio.

—Gracias por no decirle que fui yo la loca que te rompió el coche.

—De nada —dijo en voz baja, como si aún estuviera pensativo.

—Te debo una.

El silencio nos hizo su esclavo, especialmente a él, que ahora que sabía que yo era la ex esposa de Jasper parecía estar muy raro. Sabía que le debía cierta explicación y quizá la necesitaba, no debía ser tan fácil saber que yo, la demente que saltó sobre su coche y lo destrozó, era la mujer que estuvo casada con el hombre que ahora estaba con su hermana.

—Edward, siento no haberte dicho que conocía a tu hermana…

—Descuida, no necesitas darme explicaciones de lo que ocurrió —me interrumpió con suavidad—. Tranquila.

Él parecía increíblemente molesto, pero estaba segura que no era conmigo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Te lo debo, esto te relaciona de alguna forma.

¿Por qué parecía tan pensativo ahora que sabía quién había sido Jasper en mi vida?

—Está bien, tienes razón. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas con la actual novia de tu ex esposo?

Me pasé una mano por el hombro.

—La verdad, no lo sé, nunca pensé en contártelo —susurré—. Sabía que tarde o temprano podrías reaccionar de manera…

—¿Cómo?

—Enfurecido. Es tu hermana, es normal que quieras defenderla, de seguro pensarás que soy la ex esposa loca que está de nervios porque el que fue su marido se casará con una mujer más joven.

—¿Y es eso mentira? Digo, saltaste sobre un coche y casi incendiaste tu casa.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque me sentía pésimo de seguir recordándolo. No me enorgullecía y me hacía sentir tan tonta. Nunca imaginé ser capaz de algo así, y peor aún, que Edward tomara esta posición. Tampoco creí que iba a incomodarme tanto la posibilidad.

—Porque, aunque sea cierto, lo que odio es que ese hombre te haya desperdiciado —soltó.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré a los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé, Alice es mi hermana, y por eso mismo odio a Jasper Whitlock.

Pestañeé.

—Los niños deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos —me recordó, volviendo a su antigua expresión traviesa—. Vamos. Podemos hablar después, quizá quieras contarme más, estaré deseoso por odiarlo más de lo que ya lo hago.

Sonreí.

No podía creerlo.

Mientras lo dejaba adelantarse, me permití sentir alivio. Imaginaba que pudo sentirse incómodo respecto a lo que nos unía ahora, pero su reacción distaba completamente de ello. Entonces recordé cuando Jasper puso mala cara en el momento en que Alice nombró a su familia. De seguro ese odio era mutuo.

Fred y Agatha estaban con Preciosa, que los observaba con la lengua afuera mientras los niños intentaban subirse al _sube y baja_. Fue una imagen muy linda y que me permitió borrar prácticamente todo lo que me conectaba con lo pasado.

—Hey —me llamó, sacándome de mi trance _infantil_.

Lo miré. Sonreía.

—Dijiste que me debías una, y sumado a lo que ya ha pasado entre nosotros, creo que ya sé con qué puedes seguir redimiéndote.

Se me escapó una risita.

¿Qué tenía entre manos?

—Agatha ayer no dejó de hablar y hablar de lo mucho que quería ver su habitación de otros colores, y la verdad yo no soy muy bueno en lo que es gusto femenino…

—Quieres que te ayude a decorar la habitación de tu _Pulgarcita_.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al escucharme decir su apodo.

—Pues bien, creo que no tengo por qué negarme, ¡me encanta la idea! —exclamé.

—Entonces vamos.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Apreté los labios, tan entusiasta que no podía reconocerme.

—No. Es sábado. Vamos.

Se mordió el labio y yo caminé hacia adelante, más alegre que de costumbre.

Cuando llegamos hasta los niños y ambos me vieron, se acercaron dando saltitos. Agatha me dio un apretado abrazo, bastante entusiasta también por verme. Era tan adorable.

—Mami, Agatha y yo estábamos jugando aquí. —Fred palpó el asiento del juego con los ojitos muy brillantes.

—¿Quieren que los suba? —preguntó Edward, arremangándose el suéter. Vi que debajo llevaba una camisa a cuadros, lo que le quedaba francamente muy bien.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron al unísono.

—Bien, pero solo un momento, con tía Bella iremos a comprar cosas para tu habitación —le contó a Agatha, que sonrió entre dientes.

Edward subió a los niños sin mucho esfuerzo y comenzó a hacerlos subir y bajar de forma lenta, cuidando que ninguno fuera a caerse. Yo me senté en una de las bancas y los miré, sintiendo una paz muy diferente en todo mi cuerpo. En un momento, la perra se me acercó, como si me sonriera y me dijera _te amo_ a cada segundo.

Suspiré.

—Te perdono sólo porque tienes lindos ojos —le dije, palpándole la cabeza con suavidad.

De pronto subí la mirada para volver a mirar a los niños y me di cuenta que mientras Edward movía su brazo para seguir haciendo funcionar el juego de los niños, él también me miraba, concentrado en todos mis movimientos.

.

Miré hacia el letrero gigante de la tienda de construcción y hogar, preguntándome desde cuándo mis sábados habían pasado a convertirse en este tipo de panorama. No me quejaba, la verdad estaba bastante contenta.

Agatha y Fred iban tomados de la mano, lo que me enternecía de sobremanera. Caminaban delante de nosotros, mirando detenidamente el inmenso lugar.

—Hace años no venía aquí —susurré, casi para mí misma.

—Siempre es buen momento para volver —me contestó Edward.

Tenía razón.

Mientras veía las decoraciones de hogar desde los aparadores, recordé las veces que soñaba despierta con respecto a cómo sería mi hogar ideal. El de ahora distaba un poco de aquellos pensamientos de joven, sobre todo porque aún quedaba un poco de la decoración que Jasper imponía junto a su madre. Era extraño a esta altura, pero no pensé que estuviera tan cegada. Por Dios, qué mal me habían tratado, no sé cómo aguanté tanto.

—Lo primero es la pintura. ¿Color favorito? —le pregunté a Agatha mientras le ponía la mano en los cabellos desordenados.

—¡Calipso! —exclamó.

Sonreí. Era lo que quería escuchar.

Edward movió un carrito e hizo que tanto Agatha como Fred lo miraran.

—¡Adentro! Hay cosas muy altas por aquí y no quiero accidentes —dijo en tono paternal.

Me reí y él hizo un mohín divertido con los labios.

—Hazle caso a tío Edward —le dije a Fred, que sólo quería correr por los pasillos—. Estarán más seguros.

—Les daré una carrera, lo prometo —respondió el cobrizo para que los niños se decidieran.

—Trato hecho. —Fred le mostró el puño y Edward sonrió, chocándoselo con suavidad.

Él los subió al carrito, poniéndolos uno mirando al otro. Era tan tierno de verlos.

—Así se tranquiliza a los demonios —me susurró, tirando de ellos con total naturalidad.

Mientras miraba su espalda yendo hacia adelante no pude evitar suspirar.

Fuimos a la sección de pintura, donde todo era colores. Edward se rascó la cabeza, sin saber absolutamente nada de eso. Yo sonreí con naturalidad y le hablé al vendedor, que estaba tras un aparador con una cartilla para las mezclas.

—No sé qué hago aquí —dijo, como si estuviera ahogado ante la responsabilidad y sus ganas de hacer que su querida hija se sintiera feliz con su habitación de sueños.

—Tranquilo, el ángel Isabella ha llegado a ayudarte —le recordé.

—Ángel —ronroneó, como si no estuviera tan seguro de que lo fuera—. Caído, diría yo.

Le di una fingida mirada de reproche e hice como que lo ignoraba mientras se reía, aunque seguí observándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces me acerqué a Agatha con el muestrario de colores, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¡Son muchos colores! —exclamó Fred, mirándolo también.

—Todos me gustan, tía Bella, ¿por qué no puedo pintar mi habitación con todos esos colores? —inquirió con inocencia.

Sonreí.

—Porque papá tendría que gastar un dineral en un tarro por cada color —me reí, mirándolo con diversión.

Él jugaba con tres brochas, haciendo malabares mientras me miraba.

—Y con todo lo que acabarás comprando para tu nueva habitación, con tres colores es suficiente —dijo en voz baja.

—¡¿Tres?! —inquirí.

—¿Es muy poco?

Sonreí, sin poder creerlo. En definitiva, Edward quería que su hija tuviera todo lo posible.

—Es más que suficiente —aclaré.

—Buenas tardes, señora —me saludó el vendedor—. ¿Busca algún en especial para su hija?

Agatha elevó las cejas y abrió sus ojos de forma muy grande, agarrándose de la orilla del carrito con Fred detrás, imitándola.

Me reí, pero no quise corregirle.

—Sí, pero creo que la que debe elegir es esta pequeña —me reí, mirando a Edward para que la sacara del carrito.

—Es hora de liberar a los demonios —canturreó él, tomando a su pequeña con un brazo.

—¡Yo también quiero ver! —exclamó Fred.

Edward suspiró, como si supiera que los niños no tenían remedio, y entonces le sacudió el cabello con delicadeza.

—Entonces uno en cada brazo.

De pronto, Edward tenía a un niño agarrado en cada hombro.

—¿Quieren algún tipo en especial? Está al óleo, al agua…

—Lavable, nada más —le respondí al ver que Edward no entendía mucho del asunto.

Era tan divertido mientras ambos demonios insistían en mirar, moviéndose de un lado para otro.

—Fred, pórtate bien —le susurré antes de girarme al vendedor nuevamente—. Queremos una mezcla calipso, ¿no es así? —Miré a la pequeña, que parecía muy emocionada.

Dios, no dejaba de encontrarla adorable.

—¡Quiero este! —exclamó, mostrándome un calipso pálido precioso.

—Bien, ¡este sería magnífico! —le dije al vendedor.

El hombre asintió y nos sonrió a todos mientras buscaba los colores para hacer la mezcla. Mientras ocurría, tanto Fred como Agatha parecían hipnotizados por cómo todo iba tomando color.

—¿Cuántos necesitará?

—Tres —respondió Edward de inmediato.

.

Los niños seguían en el carrito mientras el rudo Edward tiraba de ellos. Era una imagen tan divertida. Cuando llegamos a la sección de edredones, el cobrizo, muy preocupado de que no se escaparan a jugar, los hizo salir para que pudieran explorar mientras yo les enseñaba algunas cosas.

Me encantaban estos panoramas.

—¡Tía Bella! ¡Este! —me llamó Agatha, mostrándome un edredón de florecitas que hacían juego con el nuevo color de las paredes.

—Está precioso —le dije con dulzura—. ¿Qué te parece Edward?

Él seguía mirándome como hace un rato, siguiendo todos mis movimientos en silencio. No sabía qué le pasaba.

—Todo lo que elijan ambas está bien. —Sonrió.

Me hice la desentendida, intentando quitar esos hoyuelos de sus mejillas de mi cabeza.

—¡Mira, tía Bella, hay florecitas para pared! —volvió a exclamar la niña, de pronto tomándome de la mano y llevándome hasta ellas.

Pasamos por muchas partes y finalmente me convertí en una verdadera diseñadora de interiores, ayudándole a Agatha a elegir su nuevo armario, diseños de pared, cortinas llamativas e incluso unas preciosas almohaditas de mariposa.

—Mami, yo también quiero esas almohadas —pidió Fred, tirando de mi jardinera.

No tuve mucho tiempo de girarme y responderle, porque Edward ya se había agachado frente a él con la mirada verde llena de ternura.

—¿Una mariposa? —inquirió, poniéndole una de sus grandes manos en el hombro pequeño de mi hijo.

Fred asintió y me miró.

Mi pequeño tenía gustos muy diversos y eso siempre había traído problemas con… bueno, con el burro de Jasper.

—Eso es genial. —Sonrió el cobrizo—. ¿Quieres una?

—Edward, no tienes que…

—Descuida, es un regalo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo lo que nos has ayudado —respondió con suavidad.

Me apoyé en uno de los estantes, incapaz de dejar de sentirme muy extraña, como alegre de que Edward hubiera llegado simplemente a mi vida. Ni siquiera había juzgado los gustos de mi pequeño como había pasado con tantas personas.

Tuve que suspirar y mirar a Agatha para aliviar mis pensamientos.

—¡Gracias! —Fred dio saltitos con su nueva almohada mientras su amiga le mostraba la suya, contentísima de que los dos tuvieran algo igual.

Edward se levantó y me impuso su altura para que siguiéramos caminando, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo.

.

Luego de pagar, Edward sacó el carrito hasta el estacionamiento e hizo una pequeña carrera con los niños adentro, quienes reían sin parar mientras sentían el viento de la velocidad. Yo tampoco podía dejar de reír, hace mucho no veía a Fred tan alegre. _Y tú también_, me dijo una voz interior.

Cuando Edward notó que me había quedado atrás, pensativa y muy introspectiva, él se dio la vuelta para esperarme.

Al llegar todos al coche, él aprovechó de subir primero a los niños y luego me abrió la puerta, haciéndose el caballero.

—Bienvenida al carruaje número dos, _Srta. Rompecoches_ —me molestó.

—Tú no te cansas, ¿verdad?

—Es que me gusta mirarte los ojos cuando te enojas.

—¿Te gustan los tacones en la cara? Puedo patear muy bien cuando siguen molestándome —bromeé con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Él se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el lado del conductor.

—Me fascinan los tacones, pero en los hombros —me susurró mientras se cerraba el cinturón.

Tuve que acomodarme la mandíbula frente a su total desfachatez mientras se reía y encendía el coche.

—¿Quién quiere ir a comer al centro comercial? —inquirió mirando al espejo retrovisor.

—¡Yo! —dijeron los pajarillos desde atrás, moviendo las manos con entusiasmo.

Yo me apoyé en la ventana, no queriendo mirar al hombre que tenía al lado, porque ese pequeño comentario malintencionado lo único que hacía era acelerarme el corazón… y ya estaba a punto de la taquicardia.

.

Fred y Agatha sólo querían comer en McDonald's, una desgracia para Edward y para mí. Nos armamos de paciencia y nos pusimos cerca de los toboganes, donde estaba ya con más niños jugando.

—Primero comes y luego vas a jugar, ¿bien? —le recordó él a su hija, que sólo quería correr.

A los 10 minutos ellos ya se habían comido la hamburguesa y se habían puesto sus nuevas máscaras de superhéroes, listos para partir a jugar. Yo me quedé un buen rato preocupada, esperando que Fred no fuera a dañarse la panza y su ileostomía.

—Relájate, Agatha no permitirá que le ocurra algo —dijo él, llamando mi atención.

—Lo siento, debo parecerte muy sobreprotectora, y de alguna forma lo soy. —Hice una mueca de disculpa y lo miré.

Casi suspiro, pero lo aguanté. Se veía muy guapo, como si el aire le sentara bien. _Y el aire está en todas partes, Isabella_, pensé.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, la verdad me parece entendible la manera en que abordas a tu hijo —susurró, más serio de lo que imaginé—. Yo hago lo mismo.

—Pareces más permisivo que yo.

—Porque aprendí a serlo. Es momento de darle un espacio a Fred, ¿no crees?

Sonreí.

Tenía mucha razón.

De un momento a otro nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos mientras él comía una que otra patata frita.

—¿No tienes hambre? —me preguntó, ofreciéndome las que los niños no habían querido comer.

Me reí.

—¿Estás a dieta? Porque no te hace falta, la verdad. —Carraspeó.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—No estoy interesada en hacer ese tipo de cosas —le respondí con sinceridad.

—Entonces come —me dijo divertido, mientras sacaba una larga y me la ofrecía.

Yo iba a tomarla con la boca de forma instintiva y sin darme cuenta de lo comprometedor que era esto… hasta que él me la alejó y yo, nuevamente de manera instintiva, llevé mis labios cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

Cuando sentí su perfume me alejé, como si ahora pensara en lo que estaba pasando.

Los ojos de Edward seguían derramando fuego y un brillo malévolo le cruzaba la pupila.

El sonido de mi teléfono me hizo dar un respingo. Lo busqué rápidamente en mi bolso y al ver al interlocutor quise cortarle, pero entonces pensé que la mejor forma de deshacerme de sus malditas llamadas era cortándole el rollo.

—¿Qué quieres? —espeté mientras Edward seguía comiendo y me miraba, muy atento.

El tono de mi voz no era nada amigable.

—Por Dios, Isabella, llevo días intentando comunicarme contigo —bramó Jasper, muy fastidiado.

—¿Y? —Me llevé el popote a los labios y bebí, muy despreocupada.

—¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Me hablaste de mi hijo! ¡Tengo derecho a saber qué le ocurrió!

—Ah, te has acordado que decidiste hacerte cargo de él.

Lo sentí gruñir, harto hasta la médula.

—Sabes que me preocupo por Fred.

—No se nota. —Seguí bebiendo la gaseosa, sintiendo la quemante mirada de Edward, que poco a poco iba elevando su ceja.

—Mira, Bella, tus intentos por arruinarme la felicidad están yendo demasiado lejos, jugar con tu propio hijo para hacerme sufrir es crueldad, tanto para mí como para mi hijo.

Me acomodé la mandíbula para no perder los estribos sólo porque estaba con Edward delante de mí, pero cada palabra que decía Jasper estaba doliéndome. Yo jamás querría separarlo de su hijo, no por mí ni por él, sino por Fred, que era el único que me importaba en este asunto.

—Piensa lo que quieras, ya dejé de ser la Isabella que iba detrás de ti intentando sentir un poco de cariño. Si de verdad te interesa tu hijo, podrías tomar el ejemplo de tu prometida y dejarme en paz de una vez por todas —espeté para luego cortar y mantener el teléfono en silencio. No quería volver a escucharlo.

En cuanto guardé el móvil, fue inevitable que apretara las manos de rabia. Me parecía increíble que nuevamente todo se tratara de sí mismo en esta conversación. Al final, el querer saber de Fred era sólo una excusa barata.

—Excusas, las que siempre utilizas —dije para mí misma—, por eso no debí casarme, ¿quién necesita amores? Las relaciones son un asco…

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando sola delante de Edward, levanté lentamente la cabeza, encontrándome con sus ojos verdes, que siempre parecían expectantes para mí.

—Ya me imagino con quién hablabas.

Me puse incómoda. A veces era fácil olvidar que Jasper estaba con su hermana.

—Descuida, si te preocupa que Alice sea mi hermana, déjame decirte que no es un impedimento para que pueda escucharte y comprenderte.

Suspiré.

—Así que las relaciones son un asco. —Sonrió, lejos de maldad y malicia.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya he pasado por mucha mierda como para pensar lo contrario.

—Pero eres joven, creo que quien está un poco ajeno a las relaciones soy yo…

Enarqué una ceja y él se rio.

—Ya tengo 34, la joven eres tú.

Esta vez me reí yo.

—Y yo 29 años, Edward, tampoco es que cinco años nos distancie de mucho —susurré, jugando con los hielos de la gaseosa.

Apretó los labios, ahora sí malicioso.

—Insisto, eres muy joven aún, quizá si te abres a la idea no pases por algo como lo ya vivido, a veces… los malos sucesos nos hacen cerrarnos y no vemos lo que tenemos en frente.

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras sentía las mejillas más calientes.

¿Qué estaba queriendo decirme?

—Pero, dejando eso de lado, si te parece bien puedo escucharte, Alice es mi hermana, pero te aseguro que conozco bien a los tipos como Jasper Whitlock. Ya te dije que me parece un imbécil de mierda, ¿no?

Eso llamó mi atención y volví a recordar la cara de descomposición de mi ex marido cuando su prometida hablaba de su familia.

—Yo… Bueno, seré breve, no quiero aburrirte.

—No lo harás —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

Tomé aire y pensé exactamente qué decirle, pues seguía siendo hermano de Alice.

—Yo… estuve casada con Jasper por dos años… bueno, casi. —Me mordí el labio inferior, pensando cómo proseguir—. Lo conocí cuando Fred tenía cerca de dos, o un poco menos, nuestro noviazgo no fue flores y corazones, la verdad es que tuve la oportunidad de darme cuenta muchas veces que él y yo no íbamos a llegar muy lejos, pero era más inmadura y hoy en día he pensado que la vida siempre nos advierte de alguna u otra forma lo que ocurrirá.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió, muy serio.

—Su familia nunca me quiso. —Me encogí de hombros—. Imagino que los conoces.

Negó.

—Aunque no lo creas, Alice no ha sido muy abierta con respecto a su compromiso.

Me sorprendí.

—Ya me imagino por qué. Ese tal Jasper no es de mi simpatía y debo caerle pésimo. Me imagino qué pensará si estoy frente a su ex esposa —me dijo, bajando suavemente la voz mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me tuve que reír.

—Seguramente no le importa la idea, yo no le importé los últimos dos años, menos ahora. —Me encogí de hombros.

Edward apretó un poco la mandíbula y luego bajó la mirada.

—Definitivamente ese hombre es un imbécil.

—Lo es. —Sonreí—. Tampoco le importa mucho Fred, lo único que tiene en mente es su boda.

—Por esa razón Alice fue a verte, ¿no?

Asentí y él enseguida bufó, como si de pronto comprendiera muchas cosas.

—No lo entiendo. —Suspiró, apoyando sus fuertes codos contra la mesa—. Alice siempre buscando la manera de mejorarle la vida a ese… —Apretó los labios—. Discúlpame, no es alguien de mi completo agrado y sé que me detesta. De cualquier forma, con esto que me dices reafirmo lo mucho que odio a los hombres incapaces de cuidar de sus hijos. Agatha llegó cuando menos lo esperaba y ha hecho de mí una persona diferente. Jasper debería golpearse el pecho con una piedra ante el increíble niño que le llama papá —gruñó, muy furioso.

Me quedé un momento sin saber qué decirle. Escuchar a un hombre decir estas cosas era bastante llamativo para mí, que estaba acostumbrada a especímenes muy diferentes a él.

—Te hizo daño, ¿no?

Miré hacia las papitas, sin saber qué contestarle. Por alguna razón pensé en lo que ocurriría si le dijera todo a Edward Cullen, un hombre al que apenas conocía y que era hermana de la prometida de mi ex. Ella no quería hacerme daño, ¿no? Si su hermano sabía todo, ¿iba a buscar la manera de alejarla de Jasper? Yo no era quién para destruirle las ilusiones a otras personas, incluso si en ello estaba involucrado el hombre que me engañó y jugó con mis sentimientos.

_Aún sigues siendo benévola como las tontas_, pensé, _pero ya no más_.

—Sí, me hizo mucho daño —respondí.

Los ojos de Edward dieron un fulgor penetrante de rabia y bestialidad absoluta.

—Me gustaría contarte los detalles, pero no nos da el tiempo. Jasper… no fue un ejemplo e hizo cosas que hasta el día de hoy duelen. No sé si querrás escucharme a futuro, pero me gustaría que así fuera.

Asintió, relajando el ceño, pero no aminorando su tensión y notable molestia.

—Tienes razón, yo estoy aquí, pidiéndote que me cuentes cosas que son íntimas cuando apenas nos conocemos hace unas pocas semanas. Lo siento. Y claro, te escucharé cuando quieras.

—Descuida. —Sonreí—. Me ha hecho bien botar esto.

—Y vaya que se nota. Y lo entiendo. Ya sé por qué saltaste sobre mi coche.

Me tapé la cara de vergüenza y él comenzó a reírse.

—Perdóname, esa vez tenía todo revuelto y Jasper fue muy cruel con las cosas que dijo…

—Yo estaba ahí, había llegado justo cuando él dio ese discurso. No imaginé que te habían invitado y que lo habías escuchado.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué fui.

—Fue cruel y desconsiderado. Estoy segura que Alice no lo hizo con mala intención.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Confundí tu coche, de verdad perdóname.

Suspiró.

—Debió calar mucho en tu vida para que hayas actuado así —murmuró, como si la idea no le gustara—. Entre saber que te hizo daño y que ese hijo de perra fue tu esposo, me descompone totalmente el estómago.

Tragué.

—¿Por qué?

Me miró la jardinera y luego el rostro de manera muy lenta.

Sentí escalofríos.

—Porque no puedo creer la mujer que perdió. Sólo un imbécil puede hacerle esto a una alguien como tú.

Me ruboricé y a la vez sentí que mis entrañas se removieron sin remedio.

—Sería capaz de ir tras esa maldita mierda y hacerlo trizas, aun cuando no me has contado todo, pero no lo haré por mi hermana, ¿sabes?, y porque no quiero que pienses que soy un hombre violento.

—Me quedo con la idea de que al menos lo harías por mí —susurré—. Y no, no pienso que eres violento, sólo eres… apasionado, ¿no?

—Bastante, en especial con las cosas que me importan.

Pestañeé, sonriendo con una ansiedad imperante por levantarme y besar sus labios.

—Descuida, ahora entiendo un poco todo lo ocurrido. Y descuida, sé que tienes muchos gastos y que entre ellos está lo que me debes, pero puedo esperar, sólo mientras pensamos en una manera de encontrar una tregua. —Sonrió de forma maliciosa—. Y mientras me ayudes a seguir decorando la habitación de Agatha.

Le tendí mi mano.

—Pues me comprometo a hacerlo. Y gracias por darme tiempo.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y yo sentí el calor de su tacto.

—Te daré todo el que necesites, me tienes de tu lado —susurró—. Sólo espero me cuentes todo alguna vez, y si quieres que le dé una visita a ese imbécil, ten por seguro que lo haré, sé que de alguna forma debo proteger a mi hermana de ese imbécil, aunque en el intertanto puede odiarme.

Dios mío, quería subirme a la mesa y acomodarme entre sus piernas mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y acercarme lentamente a su rostro para besarlo mientras frotábamos nuestros… Ay cielos, estaba hasta los huesos.

—Ahora, ¿me darás papitas?

Me guiñó un ojo y me entregó una, la que recibí con los labios, disfrutando de la manera en que sus cuencas me miraban.

—¡Papá! ¡Mira, soy _La Mujer Maravilla_! —exclamó Agatha, que colgaba de una cuerda.

Edward y yo tuvimos que enfocarnos en nuestros hijos, nuestros cables a tierra y conexión a la vida real, alejándonos por completo de esta aura infernal que poco a poco nos consumía, especialmente a mí.

.

Desde esa tarde de sábado hasta hoy lunes, mi humor no hacía más que permanecer en una constante meseta de felicidad. No sabía si se trataba de que al fin estaba dejando de importarme Jasper como nunca antes, o que Fred estaba increíblemente feliz con esa tarde junto a Agatha… o si se debía a esa sexy bestia de ojos verdes.

—Sexy Bestia —ronroneé mientras me comía una tostada con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

—¡Ya estoy listo, mami! —exclamó mi hijo, dando saltos mientras se agarraba las tiritas de su mochila de piolín.

Sonreí y le arreglé el gorrito de pompón, nuestra eterna rutina de amor.

—Tenemos que irnos rápido porque el taxi a veces demora.

El domingo nos habían dado el aviso de que los autobuses escolares estaban en reparación, por lo que tendríamos que llevar nosotros a nuestros hijos. Ni modo, habría sido más fácil si mi coche no estuviera con la batería en cero.

Aún nos quedaba tiempo así que Fred se sentó a disfrutar del desayuno. Cuando lo acomodaba para servirle la leche, llamaron a mi puerta.

—¡Hola! —saludó Rose, quien tenía a Victoria detrás de ella.

—Hola —saludé, algo extrañada por su visita. Ellas sabían que en una hora tenía que estar en la universidad.

—¡Te trajimos café! —exclamó Victoria, entrando con los vasos de cartón de _Starbucks_.

Enarqué una ceja y miré a Rose, pidiéndole explicaciones.

—Está bien, le conté que nuestro nuevo vecino es el rudo guapote que nos llevó al calabozo por una noche —explicó Rose, sentándose en uno de los taburetes luego de saludar a mi hijo.

Suspiré, muy abrumada.

—Oye, Fred, ¿qué tal si vas a ver un par de caricaturas antes de irnos? —le pregunté—. Puedes ir a beber tu leche allá.

Él asintió y se fue, dejándonos a solas.

—Zorra, ¿por qué no me lo contaste? —me preguntó Victoria, cruzándose de brazos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Porque no es una gran primicia…

—¿Cómo que no? Rose me contó que a la luz del día ese rudo se ve mucho mejor —dijo la pelirroja, muy sonriente.

Me reí y miré al techo.

—Ustedes son increíbles. ¿No les parece poco andar de cotillas respecto a mi vida?

Rose me miró con los ojos entrecerrados porque sabía que algo había pasado y yo no les había dicho. Me conocía tan bien.

—Cuéntame, ahora mismo, ¿qué ocurre entre ustedes?

Enarqué una ceja.

—¡Escúpelo! —insistió Victoria.

—Fred es amigo de su hija.

Rose abrió los ojos y la pelirroja no entendía qué ocurría.

—Fred tiene una nueva amiga, la que te conté por teléfono —le dije a Vicky—. Agatha… Cullen, la hija de Edward.

Mis amigas se llevaron las manos a los labios y se pusieron a reír, sobre todo porque sabían lo que eso significaba.

—Tienes al demonio en frente, Isabella —me molestó Rose.

—Y eso no es lo peor —susurré—. Es hermano de Alice, ¿pueden creerlo?

—Oh mierda —farfulló Victoria—. Así que por eso estaba ahí cuando le destrozaste el coche.

—Ni siquiera me lo recuerden, me muero de vergüenza.

La pelirroja, tan sucia como siempre, se apoyó en la encimera mientras se bebía su café. Me miraba con dobles intenciones.

—No me pongas esa cara…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? En lo único que pienso es en tu fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por Dios, lo tendrás cerca, con una excusa perfecta. Yo no aguantaría hasta pegarme un buen polvo con él. Dicen que es la mejor forma de dar vuelta la página con un ex marido de mierda.

—Te equivocas, Victoria —le dijo Rosalie—, porque esta chica parece que ya está en otro libro.

Me reí nerviosa, lo que les hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Eso quiere decir que alguien te ha hecho olvidar al mequetrefe ese —me molestó la otra, haciendo caminitos en mis hombros.

—Ustedes dos están locas. Primero debo enfocarme en pagarle el coche, no es muy atractivo estar debiendo dinero, ¿no creen?

—¿Y quién dice que sólo le puedes pagar con dinero?

La miré sin entender y Rose carcajeó mientras miraba al suelo, sin poder creer lo que mi amiga tenía por propuesta.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar haría algo que me hiciera un favor a mí también, como ofrecerle mi cuerpo sólo para idear e idear más escenas sexuales y alocadas para mi nuevo libro.

Miré a Rose con ganas de asesinarla. ¡¿Por qué le había dicho eso?!

—¡Tema zanjado! —me volví a reír nerviosa—. Dejemos a mi nuevo vecino lejos de sus ideas… locas.

Aunque a decir verdad, la idea parecía increíblemente… No, por Dios, ¡no! Iba a entregarle ese cheque a como diera lugar, sólo necesitaba enviar ese avance cuanto antes a mi editora, así tendría mi suculento adelanto.

En ese instante sentí que alguien tocaba el claxon desde afuera de mi casa.

¿Quién podía ser?

—¡Mami! Es Agatha y tío Edward, ¡¿puedo abrirles?! —me contaba mi hijo mientras corría hacia mí con los labios manchados de leche.

Sentí que el corazón se me desbocó. Dios, no podía sentir esto.

—Edward —canturreó Victoria.

—¡Cállate! —gruñí.

Caminé hacia el vestíbulo, no sin antes mirarme sutilmente al espejo. Desde el reflejo pude ver cómo las dos perras me miraban muy divertidas. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con él, que vestía un abrigo largo con dobles botones, una tenida digna de un conde vampírico. _¿Otra vez tan guapo? No es justo_, pensé. Tenía la mano en el hombro de su hija, esta última con un abrigo similar pero en color naranjo chillón.

—¡Hola, tía Bella! —me saludó ella, mostrándome su sonrisa con el huequito debajo.

—Buenos días —saludó, malicioso como él solo.

Diablos.

—Qué sorpresa —dije, muy en serio—. Pasen, hace frío afuera.

Mientras la niña daba saltitos hacia Fred, Edward caminó lento mientras me miraba de forma suave. Fue inevitable medio sonreír.

—Oh, qué increíble, las cómplices están aquí —saludó Edward, muy divertido mientras mis amigas se hacían las tontas.

—Hola —saludó Victoria, tendiéndole la mano—. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?

—Lo mismo digo. —Le sonrió de lado y Victoria cayó en el encanto.

Carraspeé, enarcando una ceja.

—No puedo imaginar la alegría que sintieron cuando supieron que yo estaba viviendo aquí —exclamó él, estrechándole la mano a Rose.

Estaba claro que estaba siendo muy irónico con ellas.

—Claro, nuestro nuevo vecino —murmuró la rubia, mirándome como quien no quiere la cosa.

Casi me echo a reír en su cara, pero me aguanté. Cuando Edward lo notó simplemente se giró a mirarme como si planeara algo de lo que yo no estaba enterada.

—Como en la escuela nos han avisado que no hay autobús pensé que podría llevar a Fred conmigo, Agatha estaría feliz de compartir su lugar con su amigo, ¿no es así? —Observó a su hija, que asentía mientras mi pequeño me agarraba la cintura y apegaba su cabeza a mi cadera.

—¿Puedo ir, mami? —me preguntó él, mirándome desde abajo.

—Pues claro, cómo negarme, se me haría más fácil ya que debo tomar un largo camino hasta mi trabajo y el taxi…

—La invitación a venir con nosotros también es para ti —me interrumpió el cobrizo—. A Agatha le pareció muy buena idea y yo no pude negarme.

—Pero, papá, tú me dijiste…

Edward le tapó la boca y yo emulé una sonrisa, sin poder creerlo.

—Bien, sí, fue mi idea, recordé que la batería de tu coche se gastó, así que ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Miré a mis amigas, que me movían las cejas, a la espera de lo que fuera a decirles. Estaba claro que un "_no_" por respuesta estaba completamente lejos de salir de mis labios, ¿no?

—Claro, iré a buscar mi bolso. Fred, cepíllate los dientes, nos vamos.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, me puse un poco de perfume y labial y saqué mi bolso de la cama. Al volver vi que mis amigas miraban a Edward de manera indecorosa, aún cuando él sólo parecía interesado en escuchar lo que su hija decía.

—Lista —informé.

Cuando Edward me miró, hizo una "_o_" con los labios y me estrechó de manera intensa con esos ojos igualmente intensos.

Fred a los segundos llegó con nosotros, acomodándose la mochila.

—Bien, ha sido un gusto verlas nuevamente, _Cómplices_ —le dijo a mis amigas—. Nos volveremos a ver… supongo. Estaré afuera con los niños.

Asentí mientras mis amigas le hacían un adiós con la mano, perplejas con lo que veían. Cuando quedamos a solas, ellas se cruzaron de brazos nuevamente y me miraban divertidas.

—No puedo creer que te irás sin darnos más información —regañó Victoria.

—¡Necesito las buenas nuevas! No puedes irte así, te trajimos café. —Rose hizo un puchero.

Les mostré mis dedos medios, uno frente a cada rostro chismoso, tomé el café que tenía mi nombre y me lo bebí mientras me marchaba.

—¡Bella! —exclamaron al unísono.

—¡Hablamos después!

Sí, hui, porque no quería confesarles que el tipo me tenía pensando suciedades desde el día 1 en que lo vi como un bombero sexy y bestial y rudo y…

Boté el aire cuando vi el jeep. Edward me hizo un cambio de luces lo que me hizo sentir un estremecimiento en las entrañas.

—Acabaré combustionando —susurré mientras caminaba hacia allá.

En cuanto puse mi trasero en el asiento del copiloto, vi hacia la ventana de mi casa, encontrándome con dos pares de ojos.

—Tus cómplices son bastante divertidas —dijo Edward mientras movía el volante para dar reversa e ir hacia la salida del cerrado barrio.

—Si supieras —murmuré.

Sonrió sin mirarme.

—A la escuela entonces —informó, mirando al espejo retrovisor.

.

—¡Vayan rápido que llegarán tarde! —les grité mientras besaba a Fred en la frente y le acariciaba el cabello a Agatha.

Edward estaba apoyado en el capó de su coche, esperando que terminara de despedirme ya que él ya lo había hecho. Los dos pequeños nos despidieron con sus manitos y se fueron corriendo hacia la entrada. Al girarme lo vi mirándome el atuendo de trabajo y yo reprimí una sonrisilla.

—¿Qué? —inquirí.

—Estás muy guapa.

Yo sólo llevaba unos apretados pantalones negros y una blusa roja.

—Pues gracias —susurré.

Lo último que miró fueron mis tacones, que parecían gustarle más de lo que imaginé. Entonces recordé su comentario malintencionado respecto a ellos. Al parecer tenía un gusto especial por los tacones femeninos.

—Tu turno.

Caminó hacia la puerta del copiloto y me la abrió. Yo subí, sintiendo su calor en mi espalda.

—¿Adónde vamos? —inquirió al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba el cinturón.

—A la Universidad de Chicago.

Levantó las cejas.

—Uau.

—¿Hay algo extraño en ello?

—Una académica en mi coche, eso es genial. —Sonrió.

Me reí.

—Sólo imparto clases tres días a la semana, nada especial.

—¿Me estás diciendo eso cuando hasta hace unas semanas me recalcaste quién eras como periodista?

Hice un mohín y él carcajeó.

—Siento haber hecho eso.

—Descuida.

En medio de un momento de silencio, decidí tomar mi teléfono y enviar un pequeño mensaje a un contacto que guardé esta mañana y que tenía como apodo "_Sexy Bestia_".

"_Finalmente te envié el mensaje que esperabas. Guarda mi número ;)_

_Bella_"

A los segundos el teléfono de Edward sonó y él aprovechó el semáforo para mirar. Mientras leía yo me mantuve quieta, esperando a su reacción.

—Así que te has decidido a pensar en un acuerdo entre ambos —murmuró, medio risueño y malévolo.

—Pues sí. Necesito un acuerdo en medio del tormento.

Acabó regalándome la imagen de sus hoyuelos y emprendió nuevamente carrera hacia mi trabajo, no sin antes darle una sutil mirada a mis labios maquillados de rojo.

El camino a la universidad no era tan largo y al menos el tráfico no estaba tan denso. Tras unos 10 minutos, mi trabajo ya estaba frente a mis narices. El campus estaba abierto así que Edward estacionó cerca de la entrada docente.

—Hace años no entraba aquí —susurró, observando el lugar con nostalgia.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Cómo…?

—Estudié aquí… Hace mucho años.

Iba a preguntarle, pero él era muy reservado así que me abstuve.

No ahondó más y salió del coche para abrirme la puerta. Cuando salí lo sentí respirarme en la cara y yo por poco cierro los ojos, pero me aguanté.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No tengo problema en repetirlo si se da la oportunidad —susurró.

Iba a contestarle, pero cuando miré hacia la entrada de la universidad noté que entre todas las personas se encontraba precisamente Jasper, cruzado de brazos mientras nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la cólera marcándole la expresión.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Edward y Bella cada vez más cerca y para variar, odiando a un objetivo en común, Jasper. No se imaginan todo lo que queda para estos dos y cómo los caminos se irán formando para ellos. Si bien, Alice es un poco entrometida, lo que hace tiene validez, especialmente porque no lo hace por ella ni por su novio, sino por Fred, que es quien predomina en esta situación. Al menos se pueden rescatar muchas cosas de su conversación, ¿no creen? Ya verán qué más sucederá, especialmente con este final_**

**_Quiero agradecer la gran acogida que ha tenido mi historia luego de lo que planteé el capítulo anterior, espero se vuelva a repetir porque sé que muchas se comprometieron a apoyar mi historia, la que escribo yo misma y que quiero seguir mostrándoles, por supuesto. Además, para quienes no sepan, a quienes me comenten desde este capítulo, recibirán un adelanto pequeño del capítulo 7 por mensaje a su cuenta, y si firman como Guest o no tiene cuenta, pero me han dejado review, déjenme su correo y se les será enviado, solo escriban su correo separando cada palabra, si no se borrará y perderán la oportunidad_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Katie D. B, erizo okki, Grace Vronski, angryc, almacullenmasen, Pam Mallfoy Black, AnabellaCS, Daniela, Amy Lee Figueroa, Milacaceres01139, crizthal, Mary, AndieA, Iza, Faby Pru, Naara Selene, saraipineda44, Karla M, Isabelfromnowon, 8, Twilightsecretlove, twilightter, BereB, Arlette, yazmin-cullen, Kora, ariyasy, Liz Vidal, CeCieGarcia, Jenn811, piligm, bellaliz, Lizdayanna, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, esme575, Andre22-twi, cavendano13, Angie Ramirez, Vania, krisr0405, Deathxrevenge, sueosliterarios, Mel. ACS, Miranda24, somas, J, sandy 56, patymdn, ConiLizzy, carlita16, Sol43, calia19, Robaddict18, keyra100, lizzilink, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, DanielaCullen22, Rosy Canul, Jenni Kim, Jeli, dushakis, NelvaRobsten, Reno Alvarez, Danny Ordaz, roberouge, Meemii Cullen, rubi25, marite88, Karina s, jupy, vanina iliana, Damaris14, lidia22, Yoliki, Sila, valeeecu, Lili Macias, Melina, Keniie Masen, Vanenaguilar, karoSwan, Diana, , Marie Swan de Cullen, Rero96, A., gina101528, Raquel M, freedom2604, Melania, Vall, FRANCISCA, Viicky, Alejandra, Carmen, carol, Adriu, bbluelilas, Esal, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, PEYCI CULLEN, Josi, Sabrina, NandaCullen, Daniela, Valeria, miop, Del, ELIZABETH, Cecy, PatyMC, Dana, MasenSwan, YessyVL13, jacke94, Bertlin, Clau, caresgar26, phoenix1993, Shikara65, Yani, sheep0294, alejandra1987, LicetSalvatore, Kabum, Fallen Dark Angel 07, odi19, kaja0507, Poemusician, lizz, eni, Maryluna, Nadiia16, Vero, Yani, StarlightBlue26, Alimrobsten, Vn12346, Paz13 y Guest_**

**_Para recordarles, en mi grupo de facebook hay un concurso en el que pueden ganar la mitad del próximo capítulo sólo respondiendo unas preguntas, no se lo pierdan, quien gane podrá leer antes que todas las demás_**

**_Para agregar, quiero destacar que la palabra MARGARITA hace referencia a los hoyuelos de las mejillas que se forman al sonreír. Decidí cambiar la palabra para que no hubieran confusiones, ya que al parecer la palabra es más propia de mi país de lo que creí jaja_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	8. Capítulo 7: Un paso más

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Vow - Tender**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Un paso más**

"_Cariño, tengo todo lo que necesito frente a mí_

_(…) ¿Serás tú mi guía?_

_Voy a necesitarte esta noche_

_Dime que todo está bien_

_(…) Así que muéstrame cómo haces tu promesa_

_(…) Nena, haces palpitar mi corazón, disfrutando lo que veo…_"

Bufé, incapaz de controlar el fastidio que me provocaba su presencia.

Edward miró curioso y en cuanto lo vio, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, entrecerrándolos ligeramente.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunté para mí misma.

Jasper caminó hacia nosotros con las manos apretadas, arrogante y cínico, mientras que Edward se recargó en su coche, esperándolo sin miedo.

—Hola, cuñado, qué sorpresa verte aquí —exclamó el cobrizo, apretando aún más sus brazos fuertes.

Nada de su voz sonaba sincero, sobre todo porque lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle el cabello rubio.

—Edward Cullen… Mira dónde vengo a encontrarte —murmuró Jasper con una sonrisa fingida—. Con mi ex esposa, por cierto. No sabía que se conocían y que tú, Edward, la traías al trabajo.

Odiaba su maldito tono de voz.

—¿Qué haces en mi trabajo? —Le corté el rollo de inmediato, a mí no me importaban sus intentos por hacerse el simpático.

Los dos se miraron, impasibles, como si estuvieran lanzándose rayos imaginarios con los ojos.

—Quería hablar contigo respecto a nuestro hijo, no sé si recuerdas que la última vez que hablamos me enviaste al carajo, ¿no? —Me sonrió de forma pedante, mirándome por unos cuantos segundos.

Estaba más preocupado de mirar a Edward, que poco a poco comenzaba a elevar la ceja.

—Sí, nos conocemos. ¿Alice no te lo contó? —El rudo cobrizo medio sonrió, especialmente al ver la expresión molesta de mi ex marido—. Veo que no.

Apreté los labios para no reírme y él me miró satisfecho, como si me dijera: "_tranquila, puedo con este imbécil, no necesitas molestarte_".

—Bueno, creo que definitivamente Alice prefirió guardárselo. —Edward hizo una expresión de absoluta y falsa preocupación—. Fue un… gusto verte, cuñado, espero que los preparativos de tu boda vayan bien. —Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro y Jasper apretó las mejillas porque evidentemente le dolió—. Nos vemos en la discoteca, _Jassie_.

Mi ex esposo siguió apretando las mejillas y luego los puños, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirando cómo Edward se acercaba a mí, no escatimando en la distancia.

¿Por qué tenían que verse en la discoteca? ¿Qué tenía que ver Edward con ese antro? ¿Habría alguna fiesta preboda? Bueno, si era lo último, la verdad no me interesaba.

—Fue un gusto traerte, Bella. —Sonreía, mirándome nuevamente los labios rojos—. Espero repetirlo, ya sabes que ahora me tienes a un par de metros.

Sonreí, perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes e intensos.

En una primera instancia iba a darle la mano, pero preferí a aventurarme y darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que me permitió sentir el escozor de esa barba que comenzaba a dejarse crecer.

Fue inevitable morderme el labio inferior.

—Ups, te he dejado los labios marcados —susurré, acercando mi mano para limpiarle mi beso.

Su sonrisa se enanchó y en un segundo me tiró de la barbilla de manera juguetona.

—Déjalo, un recuerdo de tus labios es… fascinante.

—No sabía que eran tan amigos —expresó Jasper, cortándonos rápidamente el rollo.

Edward respiró hondo para guardar la calma.

—Así lo ves —destacó—. ¿Hay algún problema?

Me volví a reír por lo bajo.

—Digo… Toda amistad quedaría en familia, _cuñadito_.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula.

—Pero bueno, no te quito más tiempo, Bella. Ya podremos hablar. Recuerda que estoy aquí y que, ante cualquier problema, sólo llámame. —Lo último lo dijo mirando al rubio, que parecía querer lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo.

—Hasta luego, Edward —dije—. Y gracias, lo tengo claro y usaré el beneficio cuando sea necesario.

—Hasta luego, Bella. —Se despidió, mirando de reojo a Jasper, como si se estuviera preguntando si era buena idea dejarme sola con él.

Cuando se acercó a su coche y se subió a él, lo último que hizo antes de emprender camino fue guiñarme un ojo de forma muy coqueta.

Se me apretó la panza de muchas emociones.

Finalmente me quedé mirándolo hasta que el jeep monstruoso desapareció, hechizada por el calor y la diversión de sentir que Jasper estaba mirándome anonadado.

Qué imbécil era.

Cuando fui consciente de que debía ir a trabajar, me di la vuelta sin mirarlo y seguí mi camino escaleras arriba. No estaba interesada en escucharlo.

—Hey, hey, hey —me llamó, tomándome del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamé, moviéndome para que dejara de tocarme—. ¿Qué mierda te crees para venir a mí trabajo a montar esta escena de padre preocupado? Si querías hablar de Fred o de lo que sea que te coma la vida, pudiste haberlo hecho cuando era momento, ¿no crees? Ahora no me interesa escucharte.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Isabella Swan? Antes no eras así.

—Exacto —espeté, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Tengo derecho a saber de mi hijo…

—La última vez que te contesté sólo se trató de ti.

—¡Estoy preocupado por él! —insistió. Luego suspiró, tranquilizando su ira—. Bella, de verdad quiero saber qué ocurrió, por favor, no es justo para Fred ni para mí esta brecha que se está creando entre los dos y me preocupa.

Suspiré y me miré los tacones por un par de segundos, pensando si era buena idea escuchar la sarta de imbecilidades que iba a decirme esta vez. _Hazlo por tu hijo_, pensé, ya que al fin de cuentas él era mi prioridad y no debía separarlo de Jasper. La relación había sido de ambos, mi deber era hacer que mi hijo fuera feliz y, a fin de cuentas, insistir en separarlos iba a hacerlo precisamente infeliz, porque a pesar de todo él amaba a su papá.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber precisamente?

Jasper respiró hondo y me apuntó a la puerta de la facultad.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Me acomodé la mandíbula, dándome paciencia.

—Sólo un momento.

Jasper me siguió hasta mi oficina. Antes que comenzara a hablar, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me quedé mirando su espalda, que ahora me parecía enclenque y pequeña. Pestañeé, algo curiosa por el cambio que se había suscitado en mí ahora que tenía al hombre que tanto había jugado conmigo. Vestía bien, elegante, siempre impecable, pero nada de eso me gustaba ya, era… extraño.

—¿Y bien? —inquirí, caminando hacia mi silla.

El escritorio estaba repleto de libros, una constante en mi vida.

—Sé que me he comportado como idiota, pero Fred me importa.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté mientras ordenaba.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que sí, ¡lo amo! Es mi hijo.

Me apoyé en la madera y me quedé mirándolo. Jasper no iba a sentarse, odiaba mantener la calma, siempre era un huracán, pero sin fuerzas para destruir. Era sólo palabras, mas no actos.

—Bien. —Carraspeé—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué le pasó? He estado angustiado todos estos días imaginando escenarios respecto a lo ocurrido en la escuela. ¿Lo han molestado otra vez?

Bajé la guardia, porque estaba siendo sincero… al fin.

—Sí, pero no fue sólo eso, también lo golpearon —susurré.

Recordarlo aún dolía.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó, golpeando mi escritorio.

—Oye, ten cuidado, ¡romperás mi cactus!

Hizo el ademán de calmarse, pero entonces se fue hacia la ventana que daba al campus y se tomó los cabellos, enrabiado.

—Demoraste días en decirme que también le habían golpeado. Pero, ¿qué demonios te ocurre, Isabella?

—Intenté decírtelo, Jasper, pero a ti lo único que te ha venido importando es tu relación con Alice.

—Sabía que ibas a sacar ese tema a colación…

—¡Porque es cierto! Tu propia novia fue a buscarme porque no quiere que tú y él estén separados, ¡porque lo ha notado, Jasper! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que a futuro Fred te rechace como muchos hijos hemos hecho con nuestros padres?

Intenté respirar para calmarme, porque no quería sacar el tema de mi propio padre fugitivo, eso aún dolía.

—No todos los padres somos unos egoístas como el tuyo, Bella, yo al menos sí quiero a mi hijo.

Tragué con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jasper se llevó las manos y luego las bajó a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso…

—Lárgate de aquí —ordené.

—Bella, por favor, fue mi error, ¡lo siento!

Me levanté y me apoyé unos segundos en el escritorio con los brazos extendidos.

—De verdad quiero que te vayas.

Suspiró con furia y sacó su chequera del blazer. De manera arrebatada comenzó a anotar las cifras de la pensión de alimentos de Fred y luego me lo entregó. Cuando iba a tomarlo, harta ya de su presencia, me lo quitó de las manos.

—No creí que fueras capaz de hacerme la vida imposible de esta manera, Isabella, impidiéndome ser feliz.

Sonreí, sin poder creerlo.

—Alice ni siquiera debió ir a verte.

—Pero lo hizo y evidentemente no te dijo nada. —Me reí sin atisbo de gracia alguna—. Qué relación tan comunicativa, ¿no?

Jasper apretó la mandíbula y me miró a los ojos unos cuantos segundos. Pero no estaba colérico por Alice, estaba colérico porque Edward y yo nos conocíamos.

—Tus intentos por hacer de mi vida un infierno están yendo demasiado lejos.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Crees que yo llamé a Alice para obligarla a que se preocupara de Fred? No tiene sentido.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Sabes que me refiero a Edward Cullen —gruñó.

—¿Hay algo de malo con que seamos amigos?

Se rio, pero parecía más un bufido.

—¿Crees que soy tonto? Acercarte al hermano de Alice. Qué conveniente, ¿no?

—No le veo lo malo. Agatha y Fred son amigos, nosotros vecinos y la verdad, me cae muy bien. —Sonreí—. Además, yo me acerco a la gente que yo quiera, ¿o tú vas a decirme con qué hombre debo estar?

Tragó de rabia y en sus ojos vi algo más que simple enojo.

—Claro, ese imbécil… —Apretó los dientes—. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué te trajo en su puto coche? ¿Qué tienen?

Respiré hondo y le abrí la puerta de par en par.

—Vete, ¿sí? Necesito trabajar y esta escena me está pudriendo el día. No voy a darte explicaciones, ya no soy tu tonta esposa.

—No confío en Edward Cullen, Isabella…

—No sabes cuánto me importa tu opinión —dije con evidente sarcasmo, no sin antes sacarle el cheque de la mano.

Le mostré nuevamente la puerta abierta y él se marchó, marcando los pasos con evidente furia. Una vez que cerré la puerta tras mi espalda, me apoyé un par de segundos con la cabeza en ella y luego le di un taconazo de amargura internalizada.

Por Dios estaba harta de Jasper.

—Al menos has salido ilesa, Isabella —me dije, alisándome la blusa y acomodándome para dejar pasar el trago amargo.

Miré el cheque y enarqué una ceja.

—Esta vez pagaste los meses adelantados —susurré y luego lo doblé para guardármelo en el bolsillo.

Me senté en mi silla y reposé mi espalda para liberar las tensiones, aun cuando mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a esta visita desagradable. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Yo podía ser amiga o salir del coche del hombre que a mí se me antojara, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? Ja. ¿De verdad pensaba que mi cercanía con Edward era porque quería arruinarle los planes? ¿Es que estaba celoso o qué…?

—No, claro que no. Si no le importé cuando decía amarme, ¿por qué carajos tendría que importarle ahora?

Bueno, Jasper al inicio de la relación fue un celoso de mierda, celoso que poco a poco se convirtió en un total y aburrido hombre que apenas y me miraba.

—Por Dios qué imbéciles nos ponemos enamoradas. ¡Adiós a esas burradas! —exclamé.

De pronto, el sonido de notificación de mi móvil me hizo saltar. Cuando lo tomé por poco se me giró el estómago.

—Sexy Bestia —susurré, mordiéndome una uña, a la espera de leer su mensaje.

"_Sexy Bestia: Hola, ¿todo bien? Me pareció que Ricitos de Oro estaba bastante molesto de verme. ¿Causé algún problema?_"

Me reí a carcajadas.

Dios, Edward había llegado en el mejor momento con su apodo idiota.

Un segundo mensaje volvió a alertarme.

"_Sexy Bestia: Porque si quieres, un día de estos podemos buscar la forma de hacerlo enojar aún más_".

Apreté los labios ante la intensidad de los movimientos en mi barriga porque ¿qué quería decir con eso?

"_Bella: ¿Alguna idea de cómo hacer que un día su cabeza explote? Estoy aburrida de ver a Ricitos de Oro. Porque sí, vaya que se ha enojado, pero no fue suficiente_".

"_Sexy Bestia: Apuesto a que te ha encantado verlo como un ogro y de brazos cruzados. Aunque la verdad, yo habría pagado por verlo de esa manera. Ricitos de Oro es el único capaz de regalarle cosas de color rosa a mi Pulgarcita_".

"_Bella: ¡¿Él fue el idiota que le regaló eso a tu pequeña?!_".

"_Sexy Bestia: ¿Quién puede ser más tradicional que Ricitos de Oro?_"

Me volví a reír y luego di un par de vueltas en mi silla, ahora mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"_Bella: Sí, tienes razón. Hoy en día creo que odio lo tradicional… en todo sentido_".

"_Sexy Bestia: Creo que nos vamos entendiendo, Rompecoches_".

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"_Bella: ¿Rompecoches?_"

"_Sexy Bestia: ¿Te gusta tu nuevo apodo?_"

"_Bella: No me digas que me has puesto así entre tus contactos_".

"_Sexy Bestia: Has acertado ;)_".

Este hombre era increíble.

"_Sexy Bestia: ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo me has puesto? No me digas que eres tan aburrida como para solo poner mi nombre y ya_".

"_Bella: No te lo diré. Jamás_".

"_Sexy Bestia: Entonces haré lo imposible por sacártelo, así tenga que usar la tortura_".

Iba a preguntarle qué tipo de tortura, imaginando mil y un imágenes enloquecedoras, pero de pronto llegó una colega y amiga, Jessica Stanley, entusiasta y cotilla como ella sola.

—¿Qué demonios pasó hace un rato? —inquirió, sentándose en frente y poniéndose la cara entre las manos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Guardé sutilmente el móvil en el cajón del escritorio.

Jessica era una madre de dos niños, divorciada hace exactamente 5 años. Desde entonces, había tenido diferentes novios, de los cuales ninguno daba el ancho.

—A que te han visto llegar con un hombre de metro noventa, tatuado, hombros anchos y unos brazos… —Suspiró, moviendo las pestañas con picardía.

Vaya, qué rápido corrían los rumores por la facultad.

—¿Me has visto?

—Culpable. Pero es que justo estaba entrando por el otro costado y te vi saliendo de su auto.

Me reí nerviosa y saqué mis libros y encendí la laptop.

—Y luego apareció Jasper —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Creo que la discusión se escuchó hasta la oficina del fondo.

Me tapé la cara, muy avergonzada.

—No me digas que se ha puesto celosito por el tatuado que te trajo… ¿o sí?

La miré, como preguntándole si estaba de broma.

—Estoy segura que sí. —Sonrió—. Los hombres son así. Te tuvo a merced por mucho tiempo y ahora que pareces no existir para él y con ese guapote trayéndote como una reina… Es sumar dos más dos, querida.

Me acomodé en el respaldo, mirándola mientras analizaba sus palabras.

No, Jasper no podía estar celoso. No tenía sentido.

—En realidad, ese hombre al que has visto es su cuñado.

Abrió los labios, sin poder creerlo.

—Así es.

—Entonces con mayor razón. Jugar un poco con el hermano de la mujer que te quitó a tu marido me parece una idea fenomenal —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿De qué hablas? —La miré extrañada—. Alice no me quitó a Jasper, él y yo acabamos nuestro matrimonio mucho antes y, ¿la verdad? Él me perdió a mí —sentencié.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, vaya que se perdió a una gran mujer.

Jessica conocía a Jasper cuando este último actuaba como un verdadero esposo y venía a verme, apenas llevando una carrera a cuestas. Era increíble lo rápido que se había tornado frío y distante.

—En realidad, me apena Alice, si supiera la clase de idiota con el que se casará… —Suspiré, cortando el tema—. En fin.

Jessica se rio.

—Yo con ese tatuado ya estaría saltando de un pie. No lo pienses mucho. —Me guiñó un ojo y se levantó—. Coquetea, ¡estás soltera!

Yo sólo me reí y actué como si trabajara, aunque la verdad estaba pendiente del nuevo mensaje que me había llegado.

—Te has puesto inquieta, eso quiere decir que ese tatuado es el que te ha enviado un mensaje —me molestó.

—Vete a trabajar, Jessica Stanley —le ordené mientras sacaba el aparato de mi cajón y me recargaba en la silla, mirando a la pantalla.

Lo último que vi fue cómo Jess sonreía y se iba, cerrando la puerta para permitirme la paz.

"_Sexy Bestia: ¿Ya me has dejado en el olvido?_"

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndome en esa nube roja que sólo ocurría con él.

"_Bella: Estaba muy ocupada en la universidad_".

"_Sexy Bestia: Discúlpeme, Srta. Eminencia, a veces olvido que es una mujer muy trabajadora_".

"_Bella: Pues ya ves. A propósito, tú y Ricitos de Oro hablaban respecto a la discoteca. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?_"

"_Sexy Bestia: ¿Ha vuelto tu interés por tu ex marido imbécil?_"

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras seguía riéndome.

"_Bella: En realidad, mi interés es por ti_".

Cuando le di enviar al mensaje me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Edward demoró en contestar.

Entré en pánico.

—Creo que la cagué —susurré, levantándome de la silla con las manos y brazos tensos.

Miré al teléfono como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de explotar.

A los segundos oí el sonido de la notificación y yo corrí a tomarlo.

"_Sexy Bestia: Discúlpame, me quedé varios segundos pensando en tu mensaje. No creí que tuvieras interés en este humilde bombero que te hizo pasar una noche en el calabozo_".

¿Humilde bombero? Claramente me estaba tomando el pelo y el sarcasmo le estaba brotando incluso detrás de un móvil.

"_Bella: Bien, dímelo. ¿Qué tienes que ver con esa discoteca?_"

"_Sexy Bestia: Está bien, te lo contaré sólo porque detesto a Jasper. Pero lo haré cuando tú y yo nos veamos_".

Volví a sentir entusiasmo en la boca del estómago.

"_Bella: Este fin de semana, la habitación de Agatha estará lista hasta ese entonces_".

"_Sexy Bestia: Espero que ese día llegue pronto_".

Apreté los ojos un momento, esperando también que ese día llegara.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban tan lentos… tan, tan lentos.

¿Lo peor? El autobús escolar lo habían arreglado ese mismo día que Edward nos llevó a mí y a los niños a la escuela, por lo que ya no hubo razón alguna para que él volviera a hacerlo, y eso significaba que yo tampoco me iría con él. Odiaba cuando se me acababan las excusas para verlo.

Hasta el jueves no dejé de morderme las uñas pintadas de rojo, mirando al teléfono por si caía algún mensaje. Pero Edward era un hueso muy duro de roer y últimamente los dos parecíamos querer tomar la misma distancia, esa que nos hacía ansiar por más.

Las veces que nos veíamos era porque ambos salíamos a dejar a nuestros hijos al autobús. Nos saludábamos con una sonrisa prometedora y luego cada uno debía regresar a su trabajo.

Hoy viernes él vestía de bombero, o al menos llevaba el pantalón. Agatha sostenía un librito en su mano y me saludó entusiasta para luego subir con mi hijo y sentarse juntos en los asientos de adelante.

—¿Entusiasta por mañana? —me preguntó bastante cerca del oído.

Di un respingo.

—Lo siento. ¿Te he asustado?

Me reí.

—Sólo tomado por sorpresa.

Miré sus pantalones y fue inevitable sentir que mi cuerpo iba reaccionando. Luego comencé a subir y vi su playera como única prenda superior, apretada y blanca, mostrando parte de sus diversos tatuajes.

Qué ganas tenía de tocarlos todo… Con mi lengua.

—Mañana —volvió a recordarme.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Sí, estoy entusiasta, en especial porque sé que a Agatha le agrada la idea de tener su nueva habitación.

—La verdad, el que está más entusiasta soy yo.

Levanté las cejas.

—Lo único que quiero es que Agatha duerma en su cama.

—Mucho amor de papá no creo que haga mal.

—No, pero tiene muy mal dormir. Hoy desperté con uno de sus pies directo en mi cara.

Carcajeamos un buen rato y luego nos quedamos mirando. El autobús ya se había ido, pero nosotros seguíamos acá, yo especialmente sin querer separarme.

—¡Bella! Qué bueno que te encuentro —exclamó mamá, que venía llegando con su traje de trabajo.

Seguramente venía de su turno de noche.

Cuando vio con quién me encontraba, no dejó escapar ninguna expresión mezclada de sorpresa, atracción y luego aprobación.

—Creí que estabas con tu mañana libre —murmuró, mirándonos a ambos—. ¡Hola! Soy Renée Higginbotham —saludó, tendiéndole la mano al rudo bombero.

—Te presento a mi mamá. —Le di una mirada a ella mientras se estrechaban las manos para que dejara de ser tan evidente—. Mamá, él es Edward Cullen, papá de Agatha, la nueva amiga de Fred.

—Y bombero de la ciudad, a su servicio —dijo él, muy divertido.

Mamá sonrió, completamente encantada.

—Un gusto. ¡Siempre me han parecido muy atractivos los bomberos!

Tomé a Renée de la mano y la alejé lentamente.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos que irnos. Te veo mañana —le dije al dueño de esos ojos luminosos.

—Por supuesto. Y recuerda, quizá siga perdonándote poco a poco si me traes otra delicia dulce, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me reí, pero luego dejé de hacerlo cuando mi madre me miraba con la ceja enarcada.

Siempre tan mal pensada.

Edward y yo caminamos en direcciones diferentes, y antes de que nosotras entráramos en casa, sentimos el sonido de la moto, con Edward sobre ella, moviéndose cuan pantera hacia la salida del cerrado y exclusivo barrio.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, sabiendo que estaba mirándome.

—¿Y ese guapetón? Así que padre de Agatha. Dime que es soltero, ¡por favor!

—¡Mamá! —me reí.

—¡Lo digo por ti!

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me ponía roja como tomate.

—Es soltero. Pero no intentes que busque más amores porque no estoy interesada en ello.

—Lo sé, pero una escapada de camas te vendría bien. Tiene cara de ser mente abierta…

—Por Dios, mamá —volví a reírme.

—Hazle caso a tu madre por alguna vez en tu vida.

Suspiré.

—Te ves cansada, mami —susurré—. Y sé que intentas animarte. Dime qué ocurre.

La conocía como a la palma de mi mano.

Finalmente suspiró, tal como suponía.

—No, ¿sabes qué? Te invito a un café con pastel, vamos al restaurante que te gusta.

—No necesitas hacerlo, cariño, podemos hablar aquí.

—¿Hace cuánto no te das una vuelta a comer algo delicioso? Has trabajado tanto y cuidado de Fred sagradamente, déjame agasajarte.

Mamá me miró de manera triste. Algo le comía el alma. Me recordaba a las miradas que me daba de niña, cuando sufría y sufría por mi fugitivo padre.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? Porque si estás escribiendo…

—Vamos —ordené de buen humor.

Finalmente sonrió y asintió.

.

Mamá había pasado trabajando toda su vida, al menos desde los 14 años. A pesar de eso, conservaba una juventud exquisita y seguía siendo hermosa. Bueno, sus atributos le habían hecho aprovechar muy bien la vida nocturna, situación de la que jamás me había sentido avergonzada, pero a ella sí.

Miraba al horizonte mientras le daba giros y giros a su cortado. Aún no tocaba su pie de naranja, parecía en otro mundo.

—Mamá —la llamé.

Dio un respingo y me miró.

—Lo siento. El turno fue demoledor.

Renée, una vez que yo cumplí los 6 años, dejó su trabajo de stripper y se dedicó a trabajar en una cafetería de mala muerte en el centro de Chicago, y desde entonces seguía trabajando en lo mismo, turno tras turno, agotada.

—Me imagino. Pero algo más te ocurre, por eso fuiste a verme a casa de mañana, sabías que me encontrarías un viernes en la mañana.

Suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa, con las manos desgastadas de tanto lavar, cocinar y limpiar. Yo miré las mías, lustrosas, suaves y con las uñas impecables. Fue triste de comparar y se me ennudeció la garganta.

—Ay, Bella, sólo quería desahogarme.

—¿Problemas con Phil?

Negó de forma rotunda.

—Él y ustedes me hacen muy feliz, sin Phil todo sería muy aburrido.

Sonreí.

Al menos Phil era un buen hombre, todo lo que mamá merecía desde que sufrió horrores con mi padre.

—¿Y entonces?

Se pasó las manos por las mejillas, sin saber cómo contarme, quizá.

—Estoy tan atareada, cariño.

Arqueé las cejas.

—No sabía con quién más hablarlo, sé que la relación madre e hija no debe ser de amistad, pero…

—Mamá, dilo ya, sabes que siempre estoy disponible para escucharte.

Puso los labios en línea recta y prosiguió.

—Apenas y puedo pagarme el alquiler. Ese trabajo me está matando, ya no sé qué hacer y… me despidieron.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si llevas años ahí.

—Lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros con los ojos llorosos—. Pero el jefe cree que necesita repuesto más joven y yo ya tengo 50 recién cumplidos.

—Ese viejo de mierda —bramé—. No puedo creerlo. Le fuiste fiel por años, ¡es injusto!

Mamá se deshizo en las lágrimas y yo le acaricié los hombros, esperando que pudiera seguir hablando.

—¿Quién va a contratarme ahora?

Suspiré, muy triste.

—Buscaré algo, te lo prometo…

—No, cariño, estoy harta que te hagas cargo de mis problemas —susurró.

—Eso pasó hace años, mamá.

—De todas formas es un recuerdo con el que no puedo cargar.

Bajé los hombros con pesar.

De pronto, recordé que tenía unos cuantos ahorros que le servirían para poder pagar el alquiler por al menos estos tres meses. Si bien, los necesitaba para la gran cantidad de gastos que se venían encima, ver mal a mi madre era lo que menos quería en este momento.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte con un poco de dinero, así pagas el alquiler…

—No, por ningún motivo.

—Mamá…

—Sabes que no me gusta…

—Te daré el dinero de igual forma, ¿bien? Estoy harta que no me permitas ayudarte, sabes que puedo hacerlo.

—¿Y todos tus gastos respecto a los electrodomésticos y…?

—Eso da igual —señalé, muy tajante—. Esta vez te ayudaré, ¿sí?

Asintió, bajando la mirada.

—Y ahora, por favor, tómate ese café y cómete este pie, ¡lo necesitas!

Sonrió y se puso a comer, intentando animarse contra el maldito destino y las decisiones aberrantes de su jefe.

.

Fred sujetaba la charola con el rol de canela que había hecho para Edward y Agatha, mientras yo lo hacía con la cesta de frutas. Esperaba que le gustara.

—¿Tío Edward y tú son amigos? —me preguntó mi hijo, mirándome tras su gorrito de lana que apenas y le dejaba mostrar los ojos.

Sonreí.

—Algo así.

Desde que abrimos la inmensa puerta de hierro, sentimos los ladridos desesperados y animados de Preciosa. Hasta podía sentir sus pisadas en el césped, corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Cuidado, Preciosa, no querrás arruinarle la tenida a Bella! —exclamó Edward, que venía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sólo llevaba unos jeans y una playera que seguramente no utilizaba hace mucho, perfecto para pintar. Yo también me había preparado, usando sólo unos leggins y una playera vieja que no me importaba ensuciar.

Me quedé mirándolo, notando su sonrisa, que ahora se estaba haciendo cada vez más común entre los dos.

Tras él apareció Agatha, que también estaba preparada para pintar. Fue inevitable sentir la misma ternura de siempre, sobre todo al verla trayendo dos pequeñas brochas para participar.

Preciosa me sacó la lengua, a punto de subirse encima de mí, pero se mantuvo sentada, medianamente obediente bajo el fuerte sonido de la voz del cobrizo tatuado.

—Les trajimos un regalo… Bueno, dos —les informé luego de acariciarle la cabeza a la perra.

Fred les mostró la charola, que estaba tapada para mantener la frescura de mi postre y Edward aumentó la sonrisa. Se agachó frente a él y le quitó el gorrito para sacudirle el cabello con cariño.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —le preguntó, muy divertido.

De reojo me miraba.

—Lo hizo mi mami, pero yo le ayudé.

—Tomaste en serio mi petición. Y trajiste fruta.

Asentí.

—Mis disculpas siempre son sinceras, de verdad estoy intentando remediar mi error.

Suspiró y tomó la charola junto con las frutas, que no pesaban nada para él.

—Gracias, con todo esto de la mudanza he estado un poco acomplejado y esto sigue viniéndome de maravillas. Creo que estoy comenzando a agradecer tu cercanía, vecina.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Recién?

Edward sólo se rio y siguió avanzando, pidiéndonos que le acompañáramos. Una vez adentro de la casa, noté que él había estado ordenando cuanto pudo, manteniendo un ambiente hogareño que me hizo sonreír y sentirme, por muy extraño que pareciera, en casa. Todo me recordaba a los buenos hogares, cálidos, atractivos y en los que se respiraba muy bien la palabra _familia_, aquella que siempre busqué y nunca pude encontrar, al menos no cuando menos le necesitaba.

—¿He hecho algo mal? —inquirió, ladeando la cabeza como su perrita.

Negué.

—Me parece que has hecho un trabajo muy bueno aquí.

—A Agatha le gusta.

—Sí —respondió ella de inmediato—. ¡Amo mi nueva casa!

Ella daba giros, como si hubiera ansiado algo como esto durante mucho tiempo.

Edward y yo fuimos a dejar la comida a la cocina, donde todo parecía magnífico. Había comprado más muebles y había intentado decorar mucho más todo el lugar.

—Aprobado. —Le guiñé un ojo, así como lo hacía él.

Movió las cejas, sacándome un sonrojo.

—¡Papá! —llegó gritando Agatha. Se agarró de sus piernas y lo miró hacia arriba—. ¿Ya podemos pintar? ¡Por favor!

—¡La pintura demora en secar y-y yo también quiero pintar! —le siguió Fred, que esta vez se agarró de mis piernas tal como su amiga.

Edward y yo nos miramos y asentimos, divertidos hasta la médula, lo que era gracioso, porque nunca me había gustado compartir con otros padres, aunque… bueno, no todos los padres eran tatuados, varoniles, rudos, guapos y grandes como Edward Cullen.

Escaleras arriba quedaban las habitaciones, tres en específico. Todo estaba muy ordenado y la decoración parecía tan adorable como única. De verdad me sorprendí.

—¿Tú ordenaste todo, Edward?

Me miró, muy curioso.

—Sí, aunque mi madre vino ayer y me dio una mano.

—Las madres siempre saben qué hacer.

—Para mí defensa y completo orgullo, sólo me ayudó a acomodar unas últimas cosas.

—Entonces punto para ti, porque tu casa me está gustando cada vez más.

Edward sonrió, como si mi cumplido si significara mucho para él.

Al fondo quedaba la habitación de Edward, lo supe porque de lejos vi el color de sus edredones y la inmensa cama. Moría por descubrir más allá, quizá acostarme en ella y revelar si ahí existía su aroma que me enloquecía tanto…

_Soy una indecente_, pensé.

—Esta es mi habitación, tía Bella —me dijo Agatha, sacándome de los pensamientos indecorosos hacia su propio padre y llevándome a la dulzura e inocencia de los niños.

Se lo agradecí.

La pequeña me abrió la puerta, en la que pendía un osito sujetando un letrero con su nombre, y vi el espacio aún sin decorar, a la espera de comenzarlo a pintar. Era un espacio amplio, donde cabrían tres camas sin problema. El suelo era de madera y estaba ya cubierta con una manta de plástico que seguramente Edward había puesto en la mañana.

—Es muy grande —le respondí a la niña, que se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante con una de sus tantas zapatillas converse—. Habrá que dejarla muy linda para ti.

Asintió y aplaudió con sus manitos pequeñas.

—Pintarán un momento con nosotros y luego se irán a jugar. Saben que a Preciosa no le gusta estar mucho tiempo sola —recordó Edward mientras miraba hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde la perra estaba pacientemente mientras hacía suaves sonido de tristeza.

Ella sabía perfectamente que no debía entrar.

Edward se puso manos a la obra abriendo los tarros de pintura y revolviendo para asegurarse de que la mezcla se encontrase adecuada. Yo les entregué una brocha a cada niño. A Fred le quité el gorrito y la chaqueta para que se ensuciara cuanto quisiera, sabía que estas cosas le encantaban.

De pronto, vi a Agatha algo atareada con su enorme cabello rubio y desordenado, por lo que instintivamente me acerqué y se lo peiné con los dedos.

—Un grave problema con esta maraña, ¿no crees?

Ella me sonrió, un tanto avergonzada.

—Te haré un peinado, date la vuelta.

En mi muñeca llevaba una liga así que le hice un tomado rápido con mucho cariño. En el momento en que le hice dar la vuelta para asegurarme de que haya quedado bien, vi que Edward nos miraba curioso, despreocupado repentinamente de la pintura.

—Ahora, ¡a pintar! —exclamé con alegría.

Hace unos años quien había pintado la casa había sido yo solita, ansiosa por ver el hogar de mis sueños ante mis ojos. Siempre me gustaron los colores vivos y experimentar con el diseño, así que se me daba bien.

Edward comenzó arriba, enseñándole a los niños en qué dirección hacerlo desde abajo, donde su estatura solo les permitiera alcanzar. Como los dos eran bastante inteligentes, no tardaron mucho en concentrarse en su cometido y chacharear mientras pintaban obedientes y muy divertidos. Yo caminé hacia la pared de Edward, nada de estúpida, por supuesto, tener su calor cerca siempre era el mejor panorama.

—Se te da bastante bien —me conversó mientras pasaba su brazo fuerte por encima de mi cabeza para ir al otro lado.

—Por supuesto, una mujer debe saber hacer todo lo que se plantea, y como yo me planteé pintar mi casa, he aquí, una maestra.

—Vaya que eres interesante —dijo con sinceridad.

—En todo aspecto, Edward Cullen.

Lo sentí reír por lo bajo.

—¿Jasper volvió a llamarte? —inquirió luego de asegurarse que Agatha y Fred no fueran a escuchar.

Negué y puse mala cara, recordando lo insoportable que estaba desde entonces.

—Vaya que es un grano en el culo semejante pelmazo. Ricitos de Oro parece perfecto para el cuadro del pedante del siglo —dijo entre dientes.

Me encantaba que además de todo lo odiara sin remedio.

—Y espero que no llame en mucho tiempo. No quiero a ese hombre cerca de mí, sólo necesito que se preocupe de su hijo, pero ya sabes, tu hermana está más interesada en que no se separe de él antes que el propio padre —susurré muy concisa, pero contundente.

—Si ese imbécil no cambia por mi hermano le romperé la cara, aunque ahora me estoy aguantando para no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que te ha hecho —murmuró.

Y eso que no sabía todo.

Medio sonreí, pero él se mantuvo muy serio, bastante bravo y consciente de su profunda molestia.

—Tu hijo no merece un padre como él, en absoluto, pero debe tomar su rol como corresponde, de lo contrario yo buscaré la manera de que se arrepienta, tenlo por seguro. —Apretó la mandíbula—. Comenzando por abrirle los ojos a mi hermana, que aún cree que es un buen hombre.

Miré hacia el techo, dejando de pintar.

—Espero que por ella cambie, de verdad —susurré.

Edward suspiró y se acercó más a mí, manteniéndome con la respiración algo acelerada.

—Si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo, especialmente con Fred.

Asentí, sintiendo cómo el calor proveniente de su cuerpo me atontaba.

Respiré hondo cuando vi que volvió a pintar, pasando nuevamente ese fuerte brazo sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Manos a la obra?

—Por supuesto.

Si bien, intenté quedar inmersa en mi cometido con la pared, la verdad era que mis ojos viajaban solos hacia donde se encontraba Edward. Era automático. Resultaba tentador ver sus brazos fuertes tomando la brocha, traspasándome aquel peligro que sus tatuajes dejaban escapar. Su perfil era lo que más me gustaba, en realidad. La forma de su nariz, de sus labios y de su ceño fruncido mientras estaba concentrado eran, por lejos, los mejores paisajes para mí.

En un momento, Edward y yo topamos con la brocha, por lo que él pasó sobre mí, pegando su pecho con el mío de manera sutil. Justo hoy había decidido llevar el sujetador más delgado posible, por lo que mis pezones rozaron su duro torso sin remedio alguno. Boté el aire mientras los sentía endureciéndose producto de tan pequeño acercamiento.

—Lo siento —susurró, mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos.

No supe qué contestar, estaba ahogada en un jadeo que, si dejaba escapar, iba a dejarme en evidencia.

—¡Preciosa! —exclamó Agatha, sacándonos a ambos de nuestro mundo.

Miramos en dirección a los niños y vimos que la perra había entrado a la habitación, aburrida ya de estar sola, y había metido las patas en el tarro de pintura, derramando una buena porción.

—¡Preciosa, no te atrevas a…!

Edward apretó los labios, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde. La perra se echó encima de la pintura y comenzó a darse vueltas con el lomo, embadurnándose de color calipso. Me puse a reír a carcajada limpia mientras veía los ojos grandes de Edward y luego sus manos sobre la frente. La perra era un completo desastre y le encantaba.

—¡Preciosa, deja eso! —le ordenó él.

La perra se dio la vuelta y se sacudió, lanzando restos de pintura a todos nosotros.

—¡Estás castigada! —insistió Edward con severidad, aguantándose una inmensa risa.

Todos estábamos llenos de pintura.

La perra bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que había cometido un error.

—Niños, vayan a lanzarle un poco de agua, espero no tenga que cortar todos esos pelos —gruñó Edward.

Agatha se rio y tomó a Fred de la mano para entonces tirar del collar de Preciosa. Cuando nos dejaron a solas yo me giré hacia Edward y me volví a reír. Tenía la cara llena de gotitas calipso.

—¿De qué te ríes? —me preguntó, haciéndose el molesto mientras apretaba los labios.

De pronto tomó la brocha y me manchó la cara.

—Eres un imbécil —solté.

Me quise vengar haciendo lo mismo que él, pero Edward muy ágil y me tomó las muñecas, apretándomelas de tal manera que no pude moverme, pero no dolió.

—Hey, cuidado, no querrás una guerra de pintura conmigo —ronroneó.

Su respiración me daba en la cara y yo comencé a sentir el calor transmutándome en un demonio al rojo vivo. Nos mirábamos a los ojos y por un instante lo vi oscurecerse mucho más que antes.

—¡Papi! ¿Con qué lavo a Preciosa? ¿Con el champú rosa o el azul? —gritó Agatha desde el patio.

Los dos pestañeamos y nos separamos, recordando que no estábamos solos.

—Iré a con ellos, si quieres me acompañas…

—Descuida, no queda mucho por pintar, lo terminaré, bajaré luego.

Asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. De reojo vi que me miraba y yo me mordí el labio inferior.

.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde nos pusimos a comer mi rollo de canela, que se llevó todos los elogios de la golosa Agatha y del selectivo Edward. Todos habíamos quedado con la ropa completamente manchada, excepto Preciosa, que estaba radiante luego de la larga ducha que Edward había tenido que darle.

Ya para las 8, Edward y yo habíamos terminado de pintar la habitación mientras los niños se habían ido a ver unas películas caseras que padre e hija habían hecho en sus viajes por el mundo.

—Se ve mucho más luminosa, ¿no crees? —le pregunté a Edward, que miraba satisfecho.

—Bastante. Agatha estará muy feliz de ver como su habitación queda perfecta para la otra semana.

—No me puedo ni imaginar su expresión. Es tan linda —dije con franqueza.

—Como su padre, ¿no crees?

—Qué humilde eres.

Me guiñó un ojo y me invitó a dejar la habitación para que la pintura se secara. La verdad, el aroma sí me estaba mareando un poco y necesitaba aire fresco.

Caminamos hacia la sala de la televisión, que quedaba como punto de encuentro entre todas las habitaciones de la planta superior. Agatha y Fred dormían profundamente en el sofá, la pequeña con el control remoto en una de las manos y mi hijo con Preciosa sirviéndole de almohada. Estaban todos pegaditos, lo que daba una imagen tan tierna que no pude evitar suspirar.

—Te invito un vino —me susurró.

Lo miré, muy entusiasta.

—Blanco o nada —dije divertida.

—¿Qué crees? Tengo uno muy frío para dos.

¿Cómo iba a negarme?

.

Edward me tendió la copa y yo la tomé mientras lo miraba, muy atenta.

Estábamos en la sala, los dos frente a frente, con la noche sobre nuestras cabezas. Lo único que nos iluminaba era una pequeña luz en el centro de mesa.

—Dime qué te parece el vino.

Bebí un sorbo y levanté las cejas. Era dulce, helado y magnífico.

—Buen gusto.

—En realidad, fue un regalo, adivina de quién.

Enarqué una ceja.

—No me digas que de Jasper.

Se rio y negó.

—De Liam, tu admirador —dijo con los labios levemente en línea.

Me bebí otro sorbo mientras evidenciaba un pequeño fruncir de ceño.

—Ahora que tienes mi número, ¿decidiste dárselo?

—Preguntó una vez más por él, ¿qué crees que hice?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Si Liam lo tuviera, créeme que te llamaría en un segundo, lo has dejado completamente conquistado.

Me reí.

—Entonces, no se lo diste.

—No —dijo de forma seca.

—¿Por qué? —me hice la tonta, cruzando suavemente la pierna.

—Liam es un buen tipo, te gustaría.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

—Simplemente no quiero que ocurra.

Le di otro sorbo al vino y luego dejé que los segundos pasaran hasta que contesté:

—En realidad, me gustan más los chicos malos —susurré.

Entrecerró poco a poco sus ojos, como si captara mi mensaje.

—Y tú todavía me debes una explicación.

—Sí que eres curiosa respecto al por qué Jasper y yo tenemos que vernos en la discoteca. ¿No estás interesada en él?

—Veo que te molesta la idea —susurré divertida.

—Respóndeme —insistió con los ojos entornados.

Suspiré.

—No, sólo quiero saber sus lazos, al fin y al cabo él sigue siendo mi ex esposo, el papá de Fred y el hombre que no me aprovechó por años.

La sonrisa de Edward apareció en ese segundo y su tronco se acercó a mí, como si supiera lo que me provocaba su cercanía.

—Ese imbécil casi queda en bancarrota junto a su socio, el otro estúpido llamado Royce…

—King, el esposo de una de mis amigas —susurré, perpleja ante la palabra _bancarrota_.

—Tenían una cagada monumental en su famosa discoteca, ¿podrías creerlo?

—La verdad, estoy muy sorprendida. Jasper siempre fue un imbécil con el dinero, se lo gastaba con mujeres y…

Tragué, no me hacía bien recordarlo y menos decirlo a viva voz con el hermano de su actual novia.

—No sabes cuánto lo odio —murmuró, apretando ligeramente su mandíbula—. Saber que te hizo daño es insoportable, temo que lo haga con mi hermana.

Suspiré.

—¿De verdad quieres saber todo?

Asentí.

—El dinero se lo gastó con Alice en ese puto viaje.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Mi hermana no tenía idea de nada, menos que Jasper y King habían dejado ir dinero en juergas y otras mierdas que lo venían persiguiendo por años. Cuando llegué quería abrir mi propio negocio para establecerme nuevamente en Chicago, pero me encontré a mi hermana destrozada por la posibilidad de que su querido Jasper perdiera su preciada discoteca, así que… —Suspiró, como si estuviera arrepentido—. Compré el 70%.

Levanté las cejas y le pedí un momento para recomponerme de tamaña noticia.

—Espera, ¿hablas en serio?

—Sí. En teoría, soy el jefe de los dos, pero sólo me interesa que mi hermana sea feliz, situación de la que no estoy seguro si sigue con ese imbécil, pero sé que diga lo que diga no servirá de nada. Al menos le salvé la boda, porque ahora Jasper tiene dinero para pagarle el vestido y todo lo que tanto quiere ella.

Vaya que la quería, tanto que no insistiría en quitarla de aquella fantasía llamada amor tóxico, y claro que sabía de eso.

—Debiste hacer buenos negocios por el mundo, ¿eh? Comprar así como así gran parte de la discoteca no debe ser muy fácil.

—No lo es, pero tengo mis formas y heme aquí —susurró.

Había algo de misterio en ello, pero no quise indagar, no correspondía.

—¿Sabes? A veces creo que aún lo quieres, ¿o me equivoco?

—Te equivocas.

—Estás muy segura.

—Simplemente lo sé —respondí.

—Entonces, brindemos porque así sea para siempre.

Me mostró su copa, dispuesto a sentir el choque de la mía con la suya. Así que lo hice, provoqué ese sonido que indicaba el comienzo de una eventual celebración, una que nos incluía sin lugar a dudas.

Pero no pude beber luego de eso, porque sólo quería mirarlo y perderme en la manera en que también lo hacía él. Me picaban las manos por tocarlo, pero no me atrevía a dar el primer paso. Sin embargo, Edward y yo nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que volví a sentir su respiración en mi rostro y su perfume francamente irresistible.

Cerré los ojos de forma automática, queriendo saborear el mar de sensaciones que él podía provocarme.

—¿Mami? —inquirió Fred, bajando lentamente las escaleras.

Apreté los párpados y sentí que él se fue alejando de forma pausada mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

_¿Por qué justo ahora?_, me pregunté, lamentándome hasta el fondo de las entrañas.

—Estoy aquí —le dije finalmente a mi hijo, que se agarraba de la baranda para terminar de bajar.

Me levanté del sofá y Edward carraspeó.

—Tengo mucho sueño —susurró, buscando mis brazos.

Suspiré y me agaché para abrazarlo mientras miraba al hombre tatuado que estaba aún en el sofá, pendiente de mí.

—Te llevaré a la cama.

—Sí, ya es bastante tarde. Aprovecharé de meter a Agatha a la cama también —comentó Edward.

Tomé a Fred entre mis brazos, que ya estaba bastante pesadito, y él me abrazó por el cuello, acomodándose en la curva.

—Me habría gustado quedarme más tiempo —confesé.

El cobrizo medio sonrió, como si también estuviera desilusionado.

—Ya habrá otra instancia, ¿no crees?

—Así será.

—Adiós, tío Edward —murmuró mi hijo, echando los brazos a él para despedirse de manera afectuosa.

Él quedó un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida se lo devolvió, más dulce de lo que quería aparentar.

—Irás a la reunión de padres en la escuela, ¿no es así?

—Sí, ¿tú?

_Por favor, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí_…

—Claro, ¿cómo perdérmelo?

¿Había una doble intención en sus palabras? No supe interpretarlo.

Me despedí de él sabiendo que lo vería hasta el lunes, una promesa inherente y que me mantendría en vilo por todos estos días.

Sólo quería que llegara ese día e iba a comerme las uñas hasta que eso ocurriera.

.

.

.

Miré el calendario. Ya era lunes. Luego el reloj. _6.30 de la tarde, sólo una hora más y lo veré allá_, pensé mientras me corría un mechón frente al espejo.

Hoy estaba especialmente nerviosa de cómo me veía, como si los labios burdeos y el pañuelo del mismo color no fueran ya suficientemente increíbles.

Sentí el sonido de la llamada entrante y yo corrí hacia el aparato para contestar. Era la niñera.

—Señorita Swan, siento llamarla a esta hora, pero no podré ir a cuidar de Fred.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Mi madre ha tenido que ir al hospital de urgencia y yo necesito quedarme con ella. Lo siento mucho.

Bufé.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. —Hice una mueca de fastidio y miré al techo—. Veré qué hacer. Gracias por avisarme.

Cuando corté pensé en llamar a mamá, pero luego recordé que hoy tendría una cita romántica con Phil y me negué rotundamente a cortarle el rollo.

—¿Y si llamo a Rose…? No, la quiero mucho, pero apenas sabe cocinar —susurré.

De pronto, el timbre de mi casa sonó.

—Yo iré, Fred, sigue poniéndote el pijama —le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrí me quedé sorprendida, pues eran Agatha y una señora de aspecto adorable que no conocía en absoluto.

—¡Tía Bella! —exclamó la pequeña, echándose automáticamente a mis brazos.

Pestañeé mientras la recibía.

—Hola, cariño, qué sorpresa.

—¡Agatha! —gritó Fred, muy feliz de verla llegar.

La pequeña traía un bolsito y ya tenía puesto el pijama debajo del abrigo.

—Hola, señorita, soy la niñera de Agatha —me dijo la mujer, que tenía unas mejillas muy regordetas y unos ojos inmensamente grandes, como una caricatura. Era bajita y rechoncha—. El Sr. Cullen me dijo que sería buena idea cuidar de los dos niños mientras ustedes iban a la reunión de padres, ¿hay algún problema?

Había llegado en el momento indicado.

Sonreí.

—Es perfecto. ¿Él ya se marchó?

—Papá fue a ver unos asuntos a su negocio, no sabía si iba a volver —me informó la pequeña—. ¿Podemos quedarnos con Sophie?

—Mucho gusto. —Le tendí la mano a la niñera y enseguida me la apretó, volviendo a sonreír y elevando unos pómulos similares a dos manzanas brillantes—. Claro, yo tengo que salir en unos minutos, agradezco infinitamente que se quede con los dos. Hay comida lista y fresca para que puedan cenar, hay películas en la sala de estar y…

—Tranquila, señorita, están seguros conmigo. —Me mostró sus pulgares y yo boté el aire, sabiendo que estaba siendo más aprensiva de lo que debería.

Dejé que los niños se quedaran con Sophie y yo corrí a ponerme perfume y calzarme los tacones. Esperaba encontrar un buen taxi a tiempo.

—Si no, tendré que tomar un Uber —murmuré para mí misma.

Cuando me estaba poniendo la hebilla del último tacón, sentí el fuerte sonido de una moto, parando justo frente a mi casa. Yo me quedé paralizada unos segundos hasta que sentí el claxon. Corrí hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí vi a Edward sentado en su moto, sacándose lentamente el casco frente a mis hambrientos ojos.

—Vine a buscarte —me dijo desde su vehículo—. Espero que no te asuste subirte a mi moto.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Estos dos están a punto de explotar y ni se imaginan lo que viene, porque uff, ya queda menos para una explosión sinigual. ¿Qué les ha parecido la actitud de Jasper frente a Edward? Si bien, tengan por seguro que nuestro bombero estaba a punto de golpearlo, no lo hizo por Bella, pero tranquilas, que aún queda mucho roce entre estos dos. ¿Creen que Jasper esté celoso? Bella no querría aceptarlo, pero al parecer estamos ante una ley de la vida: no lo quieres hasta que lo pierdes. Y ni hablar de cómo Edward y Bella están cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, los roces ya serán imposibles de resistir entre estos dos_**

**_Además, haré aclaraciones respecto a algunas dudas: Jasper no es el padre biológico de Fred, pero lo crio y reconoció como suyo. El color calipso es como el turqueza, pero menos fuerte, y tanto Agatha como Fred llaman a Bella y Edward "tío/tía" respectivamente como una manera de demostrar cariño y cercanía. En Chile es una práctica constante aunque no haya lazo sanguíneo_**

**_Quiero comentarles que este capítulo no iba a ser subido hasta el fin de semana, pero hice un esfuerzo, así como con mi otra historia, muchas me pidieron y suplicaron hacerlo, así que espero sus comentarios con mucho entusiasmo desde que se comprometieron a dar aunque sea un gracias, ya saben lo mucho que lo valoro, cuando alguien tiene una historia propia, al menos en mi caso, hace lo posible porque quede bien y ustedes se compenetren en mis personajes_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de nataliastewart, Maria Swan de Cullen, Kabum, NandaCullen, cavendano13, crizthal, Arlette, CeCiegarcia, Daniela, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Katie D. B, Twilightsecretlove, piligm, Andre22-twi, Freedom2604, Jenni Kim, Anabella CS, Pam Malfoy Black, , Lorenita22, .7393, Vall, twilightter, lucha015, Reno Alvarez, Miranda24, saraipineda44, Soy Key, Sol.43, Meemii Cullen, Iza, bellaliz, maryiol, Vanina iliana, patymdn, Yoliki, valeeecu, Alimrobsten, Milacaceres11039, Jeli, angryc, Jo, calia19, krisr0405, Alison, , Francisca, MasenSwan, Sun2000, Vero, AnnaLau2, J, 1, Mel. ACS, carlita16, Rero96, Abigail, , Sabrina, Skye Bennet Ward, Adriu, Poemusician, roberouge, LicetSalvatore, Fallen Dark Angel 07, PEYCI CULLEN, miop, Lizdayanna, sheep0294, marite88, YessyVL13, DanielaCullen22, Bertlin, erizo ikki, lizz, eni, Nelly McCarthy, Nadiia16, Melania, Esal, caresgar26, Kimm, jolie love, lidia22, Liliana Macias, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Shikara65, Cecy, Deathxrevenge, dushakis, emily chaustre, Karla M, Vanenaguilar, seelie lune, Maria Ds, Chonis22, Lola, Josi, Mar91, LuAnKa, jupy, Mime Herondale, Lectora loca, sueosliterarios, phoenix1993, Kora, Angie Ramirez, Naara Selene, La Pekee Cullen, rubie25, Soly, Keniie Masen, gina101528, ELIZABETH, Raquel M, AngieSCullen, Srita Maddox 2613, sandy56, kaja0507, jacke94, Damaris14, luduvina (agradecimiento especial por tu comentario. Me siento muy feliz de que tus hijos sean felices contigo. Un beso), Jenni98isa, alejandra1987, BereB, Maryluna, karoSwan, VeroPB97, bitha-granger, Yani, Tecupi, Luisa huiniguir, Labluegirl, The Princess of the Dark, NadiaGarcia, nydiac10, Lore, Zazka irribarra, Reva4 y Guest_**

**_Les recuerdo que por cada review que me dejen en este último capítulo, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo para ustedes vía mensaje de parte mía con mucho cariño como agradecimiento. Lo enviará mi querida Vania (Reva4), por si tienen dudas. De cualquier forma, prometo responder a cada review para demostrarles que las leo y que me gustan sus opiniones. Ya saben que, quienes no tengan cuenta en fanfiction, pueden dejar su correo separando cada palabra, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Para quienes tengan dudas, mi grupo se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde subo adelantos, imágenes de personajes, lugares, objetos, coches, etc., e interactúo con ustedes dando información que puede interesarles de mis historias, espero se unan_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	9. Capítulo 8: Al borde del colapso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

**Recomiendo: Focus – H.E.R.**

**Capítulo editado por Jo Ulloa**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Al borde del colapso**

"_(…) Cariño, ¿puedes enfocarte en mí?_

_Mis manos en el jabón mientras el agua corre y yo sigo mirándote_

_Pegada a tu teléfono, atrapada en tu zona_

_Tú no tienes ni idea, pero no me quiero dar por vencida…_"

Oh, uau, ¿subirme a su moto? Nunca me había subido a una.

Su moto era tan ruda como él y tan negra que se perdía en la noche. Hacía la combinación perfecta con su dueño, una bestia salvaje.

—Tengo un casco para ti, por supuesto. —Me lo mostró, incitándome a subirme y hacerle compañía.

Sonreí sin remedio.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Agatha, corriendo detrás de mí.

Le acompañaba Fred, mientras Sophie, la niñera, nos hacía un adiós con la mano desde el umbral de la puerta principal.

—¿Qué hacen acá afuera? Se resfriarán —dijo Edward, apoyando la pierna en el suelo.

Llevaba unos vaqueros que se le apretaban bastante bien a sus muslos y unas botas de motociclista que le quedaban como los dioses.

Él tomó a su hija y la sentó en la curva del vehículo.

—¿Prometen portarse bien? —les preguntó a los dos, mirándolos de manera alternada.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron ambos.

Fred se me agarró de las piernas y me besó la barriga, ya extrañándome.

—Volveremos temprano, ¿bien?

—No más allá de las 10 —añadió Edward.

—No nos esperen despiertos.

Él me sonrió en respuesta, para nada preocupado.

—Coman y háganle caso a Sophie. —Me agaché frente a mi hijo y le besé la frente—. Te amo.

—Yo te amo, mami —respondió enseguida.

Edward y Agatha nos miraban, el primero con la intensidad propia de él, mientras que su hija parecía perdida en el amor que le demostraba a mi hijo. Entonces pensé en lo que Fred me dijo hace algunos días, cuando me contó que ella siempre se ponía triste al reconocer que no tenía mamá.

¿Qué había pasado con esa mujer? Probablemente Agatha nunca la conoció.

Cuando me reincorporé, vi que Edward le decía algo al oído y la pequeña asentía y se agarraba de su cuello para llenarle la mejilla de besos. Era una imagen preciosa.

—Bien, Sophie, ¡adentro todos! —ordenó Edward una vez que bajó a su hija.

Los dos se despidieron y se fueron corriendo adentro, cerrando la puerta y dejándonos en completo silencio. Yo metí mis manos en mi abrigo y me miré las piernas, en las que sólo estaba mi piel al descubierto porque ahora llevaba un bonito vestido de hilo ajustado al cuerpo.

—¿Y? ¿Te subirás? —sonrió, mostrándome el hoyuelo en su mejilla—. ¿O le tienes miedo?

Enarqué una ceja y caminé hacia él.

—En absoluto. Sólo espero que no sea un problema el que lleve vestido.

Se apoyó en la cabeza de la máquina y me palpó la zona del sillín, que estaba detrás de él.

—Para nada, a no ser que a ti te preocupe que pueda tener tus piernas a mi alcance.

Me reí, aunque más parecía de nervios y entusiasmo, una mezcla que hace años no sentía.

Pasé una pierna por un lado y luego me senté, algo aterrada por la manera en que se sentía estar arriba. Parecía una bicicleta ancha y muy inestable. La tela de mi vestido se subió hasta que mis bragas por poco hicieron su aparición.

—¿Me concedes el permiso? —inquirió, mostrándome el casco.

—Por supuesto, puedes hacer lo que quieras para mantenerme segura aquí arriba.

Me guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la máquina, haciéndome tambalear. Se paró a mi lado y me puso el casco, ajustándolo con lentitud mientras tocaba ligeramente parte de mi cuello. Se sentía muy pesado y raro, pero luego me acostumbré. Él también se puso el suyo y rápidamente se sentó delante de mí, por lo que nos separaba una distancia de cerca de 3 centímetros. De pronto, y para mi gran sorpresa, Edward tomó mis muslos y me acercó de golpe a su espalda, pegándome sin miedo a su cuerpo. Luego tomó mis manos y me hizo abrazarlo desde la cintura. Instintivamente lo toqué más, cerrando los ojos ante la necesidad por meter mis manos debajo de su chaqueta y sentir el calor que provenía de su sangre.

_Maldito casco, si no fuera por él estaría oliéndolo y disfrutando de ese aroma que me vuelve tan loca_, pensé, queriendo cerrar los ojos mientras me apegaba a esa espalda ancha y fuerte.

Tras el casco vi que me miró por detrás de su hombro y cuando se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden, puso las manos en el manubrio e hizo andar la máquina, haciendo un movimiento feroz con su pierna. La moto emitió un sonido muy fuerte y se movió hacia adelante con una rapidez que casi me hizo gritar.

Podía apostar a que Edward se estaba riendo de mí.

Sentía el viento colándose por mi vestido, pero no sentí frío porque su cuerpo me generaba el calor que necesitaba. Yo, diabólica como sólo podía serlo Isabella Swan, aproveché de pegarme más a él, restregando mis pechos con su espalda. El paisaje se pasaba rápido, como una cinemática a alta velocidad. Edward a ratos paraba gracias al semáforo y aprovechaba de mirarme por sobre su hombro, siempre cerciorándose de que estuviera bien. Cuando emprendía carrera nuevamente, movía el acelerador y generaba un ruido que poco a poco me estaba pareciendo excitante y muy propio de él.

Cerca de 25 minutos después, vi que nos acercábamos a la escuela de los niños y que él estacionaba en uno de los lugares, donde ya estaba repleto de coches.

La reunión de padres ya debía estar por comenzar.

Él se salió de la moto primero para luego bajar el caballete y mantener la moto de pie. Edward se sacó el casco a mi lado y sacudió nuevamente su cabello frente a mis hambrientos ojos. Cuando me ayudó a sacármelo, sentí el viento otoñal darme justo en la cara.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —inquirió, apoyándose en su moto.

—Fantástico. Ya veo por qué a los hombres les gusta tanto, se siente muy bien.

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Sonrió.

Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a girar la pierna hacia el lado de la otra y, cuando estuve lista para bajar, Edward me tomó de la cintura y lo hizo por mí. Quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos de manera cercana y con nuestras narices a punto de tocarse.

—¡Bella! ¡Hola! —saludó una de las madres del salón de Fred. Era una cotilla de aquellas y muy amiga de Jasper por lo demás.

Carraspeé y me alejé de Edward a duras penas.

—Hola, Cynthia —la saludé también, siendo bastante cínica, la verdad.

La mujer miró a Edward, algo intrigada por él. Claro, el rudo hombre era nuevo entre la tracalada de imbéciles que componía el centro de padres del salón. Lo compadecí, pues tendría que aguantar dos horas de chachareo innecesario mientras todos elegían a qué lugar ir de paseo para el final del grado, algo completamente intrascendente.

—Hola —saludó a Edward—, soy Cynthia.

—Edward Cullen —dijo él.

—¿Ustedes son…?

Nosotros nos miramos, conscientes de lo cotilla que era.

—En realidad, soy papá de la nueva alumna del salón —respondió con rapidez.

La mujer hizo una "o" con sus labios y simplemente asintió para luego caminar hacia adentro, desde donde su esposo la esperaba.

—¿Y ella? Claramente te cae como una mierda —señaló mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

Me reí.

—Una amiga de Jasper, de seguro le llegará con el cuentito.

—¿El cuentito?

—De que me vio con un padre del salón, todo tatuado y rudo… No le costará saber de quién se trata.

Sonrió y luego enarcó una ceja.

—Es buena idea que lo sepa, ¿no crees? No me puedo imaginar el placer de verlo furibundo porque estoy cerca de su ex esposa.

Le acompañé con una risotada y seguimos caminando por los pasillos.

El salón ya estaba lleno de padres y quedaban justo los pupitres de nuestros hijos, que se sentaban juntos y en uno de los primeros asientos de la fila más cercana a la entrada. Cuando Edward y yo entramos en él, todos se giraron a mirar. Varios ya me conocían, pero no al hombre que me acompañaba, que no encajaba en absoluto con el aspecto de todos quienes nos rodeaban.

—Con permiso —le dije a la maestra, una mujer joven de aspecto dulce y comprensivo. Era nueva.

Mientras nos acercábamos a los pupitres, las mujeres se giraban a mirar a Edward, aunque algunas disimulaban un poco. Era comprensible, él tenía un aura enloquecedor que llamaba a cualquier mujer a pecar.

—¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? —me preguntó en un susurro.

—Llamas la atención —le dije muy bajito.

Una sonrisa burlona asomó.

Miré los pupitres y noté que en cada uno estaba el nombre de nuestros hijos y su mano estampada con pintura de colores. Me parecía muy dulce ver que dentro de todo los dos mantenían su complicidad incluso en el salón, juntos sin miedo a nada.

La maestra Jane Vulturi dio iniciada la reunión de padres para hablar de las preocupaciones de nosotros y algunos temas que fueran de importancia para los demás padres. Como era de esperar, la mayoría sólo hablaba de cosas banales y de cómo sus pobres hijos se estresaban ante el estudio. A ratos, Edward y yo nos mirábamos, también cómplices como Agatha y Fred, comunicando nuestro desinterés por lo burdo de sus temas de conversación. En un momento me reí al ver su expresión de desgana, cruzado de brazos y piernas bajo el pequeño pupitre de su hijita. Se veía tan grande bajo la pequeña estructura de madera.

—Yo sé que muchos quieren hablar respecto a la exigencia del grado, pero es importante que valoren los esfuerzos que esta institución realiza para que sus hijos…

Dejé de escuchar porque Edward me miraba, como si le entretuviese más estar pendiente de mis gestos que la reunión de padres. Le enarqué una ceja, a la espera de que me dijera qué tenía en la cara, pero él sólo me guiñó un ojo, irremediablemente sexy y malévolo como bien sabía serlo.

Yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Esto es una mierda —me susurró mientras Cynthia, la madre de uno de los mocosos del salón y amiga de Jasper, hablaba del dinero que debían generar para llevar a sus _niñitos_ a las mejores vacaciones de verano.

—Qué lengua tan filuda —respondí, acercándome a él para que pudiera escucharme.

—Supieras lo que hago con ella —añadió.

Abrí los labios, sin saber qué responder a otro de sus comentarios llenos de desfachatez.

—Discúlpeme, maestra —exclamó Cynthia desde el pupitre del frente—, pero no puedo exponer los detalles de nuestras vacaciones como salón porque veo que dos padres están hablando.

Edward y yo nos separamos y la miramos, hartos ya de su cháchara sin sentido.

—¿Sabes qué? Me parece que tú discusión es totalmente intrascendente frente a todo lo que está pasando aquí —exclamé, elevando lentamente la voz. Estaba enojada, pero frente a las personas debía tener clase.

Cynthia, que era una mujer cínica hasta los huesos, fingió una expresión de sorpresa, como si no supiera a qué quería llegar. La maestra se levantó del pupitre y luego sentí todos los ojos de los demás centrados en mí.

—Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón, mi hijo ha sido molestado día tras día desde que decidí integrarlo al grupo escolar, y espero que todos también aquí sepan que sus hijos son parte del acoso que diariamente he tenido que presenciar —proferí, sin aguantarme la molestia y el dolor que venía aguantando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los murmullos comenzaron a explotar, era de esperarse, la gente odiaba que les dijeran malos padres en la cara.

—Srta. Swan, yo sé que le preocupa, pero podemos discutirlo posteriormente… —comenzó a decir la maestra.

Negué.

—Creo que es importante que informe de lo que está pasando —la interrumpió Edward, usando un tono de voz muy poco amable para quienes nos estaban escuchando—. Mi hija también estuvo involucrada y no veo la importancia que debería dársele, no frente a temas tan básicos y vacíos como unas vacaciones que probablemente disfrutarán en 7 meses más.

Cynthia tragó y se sentó rápidamente, mientras que los murmullos cesaron de manera abrupta.

—A mi hijo lo golpearon, el niño no está presente en este salón porque es varios años más grande, pero sé que aquí también le han hecho la vida imposible. No es novedad que mi hijo es diferente en algunos sentidos, pero eso no les da el derecho a que ellos se burlen de su condición. Gracias al cielo existe Agatha Cullen, la única niña que nunca lo ha juzgado. Creo que ese es el tema más importante aquí, el acoso escolar que Fred está sufriendo desde que entró a esta escuela, situación a la que se ha involucrado otra pequeña que sólo busca defenderlo.

La maestra se llevó una mano al pecho, como si me entendiera y quisiera hablar de ello.

—Esos temas debes hablarlos con la autoridad, no con nosotros —dijo alguien desde el fondo.

—Mi hijo no es un abusivo. Quizá el tuyo sólo se deja amedrentar.

Apreté los labios.

Edward iba a levantarse para ir tras ese padre, pero le toqué el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

—Por favor, señores, esto es un tema serio —dijo la maestra.

—Yo no voy a permitir que esto se transforme en una suerte de acusaciones sin fundamento —dijo Cynthia con desinterés.

—¡A mi hijo le patearon el estómago y a Agatha la cabeza! ¿Qué otro indicio necesitas, Cynthia? —exclamé con furia.

—No puedo creerlo —expresó Edward con los dientes apretados.

—Son acusaciones vacías, mi hijo no es un abusador —profirió otra madre.

—¿Qué está diciendo? Todos aquí son unos abusadores —espetó Edward con una furia desbordante.

Y así siguieron algunos comentarios más, ninguno de apoyo, solo comentarios a la defensiva o un basto silencio de quienes no querían empatizar conmigo. Fue tan devastador que me sentí apretada por cuatro paredes, como si ninguno pudiera ponerse en mis zapatos e intentar sentir lo que yo tenía ahora en el pecho.

—Ahora ¿podemos hablar de lo que importa en este salón? —dijo Cynthia, volviendo a levantarse para recalcarnos sus putas vacaciones de verano.

Bajé los hombros poco a poco, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas picándome la cara.

A nadie le importaba que mi hijo tuviera pesadillas con la escuela y que hasta hace poco lo golpearon sin temor, tampoco que una niña, por defenderlo, haya salido herida, situación que sin dudas iba a repetirse nuevamente.

De pronto, sentí la mano de Edward buscando la mía, que estaba debajo del pupitre y sobre mi muslo. Cuando hicieron contacto, sentí el calor reconfortante y luego su agarre lento, comprensivo y atento. Lo miré y él lo hizo de tal manera que supe que no estaba sola.

Me sentí un poco mejor.

.

La reunión de padres ya había finalizado y nosotros éramos los últimos en el salón. La maestra nos esperaba en la puerta, mirándome especialmente a mí con las cejas arqueadas de pesar.

—Cuánto lo siento. A veces me cuesta manejar estas reuniones, los padres son un poco avasalladores —se disculpó con suavidad.

Asentí.

—Son unos idiotas —dijo Edward por lo bajo, no guardándose nada.

Jane lo miró, pero no respondió a ello.

—Ojalá pudiera haber ayudado en algo. Soy algo nueva en esto, pero quiero pedirle disculpas.

—Gracias. Espero pueda tener cuidado con que los niños no se comporten correctamente con Agatha y Fred desde ahora en adelante, ha sido difícil para ambos —le confesé con claridad—. La última vez Martin Smith…

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Agatha me lo contó hace muy poco, yo todavía no tomaba el cargo. Lo lamento tanto.

Edward estaba francamente molesto, como si la situación y la evidente humillación que sentí luego de lo sucedido con los padres lo mantuviera con la furia en las entrañas. Yo, en realidad, estaba más triste que nunca, aunque era obvio, los niños de esa calaña tenían padres así, aprendiendo uno de los errores más grandes del ser humano: la falta de empatía.

—Usted es nuevo, como yo, ¿no? —le conversó a él, que tenía la mandíbula tensa.

El rudo cobrizo pestañeó y disminuyó su cólera cuando la miró.

—Sí —respondió a los segundos—. En realidad, se siente como si fuéramos nuevos en todo nuevamente. Hemos vuelto hace muy poco a Chicago.

—Pues bienvenidos. Yo llegué de Carolina del Norte, así que imagínese el cambio.

Ella le sonrió y lo miró un par de segundos que me parecieron más intensos de lo que imaginé. El efecto de los chicos malos, claro estaba, especialmente cuando la receptora de ello era una dulce chica de veintitantos.

—Agatha es una buena niña, y ni hablar de Fred. Lamento todo lo que han tenido que pasar, estaré pendiente de ellos y me comprometo a avisar ante cualquier irregularidad, aquí las cosas no se han manejado bien, pero mi trabajo es velar por el bienestar de los niños. Que tengan una buena noche.

Nos despedimos y caminamos en silencio hacia el pasillo. De reojo vi que, tras la ventana, la maestra Jane miraba a Edward y luego quitaba rápidamente la mirada.

Enarqué una ceja.

Mientras mi mente divagaba en la preocupación por los niños y su seguridad, sabiendo que los demás eran posibles victimarios dado los padres de mierda que tenían, sentí que poco a poco mi ánimo iba decayendo como una pluma en altura. Quizá sería buena idea sacarlo de la escuela, lo que probablemente podría separarlo de su gran amiga, lo que haría a Fred muy triste, porque si bien ellos se veían seguido al vivir muy cerca, no era lo mismo sin el apoyo del otro en el aula escolar.

Suspiré muy profundo y Edward paró, poniéndose frente a mí cuando justo íbamos saliendo a la calle.

—Lamento todo lo ocurrido, yo también estoy muy enojado —susurró, poniéndome una mano a la altura del brazo.

Lo miré y la sensación de ahogo fue instantánea.

—Y no solo porque aprecio mucho a tu hijo y mi hija está involucrada en esta mierda, sino por cómo te trataron. Lo lamento, de verdad.

Sentí los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abracé, olvidándome de que no nos conocíamos mucho y que no sabía hasta qué punto llegar con la atracción que me provocaba. Olvidé todo y me refugié en sus brazos fuertes, que me rodearon sin espacio a la duda. Su calor era tan reconfortante que cerré los ojos y él me sostuvo con más fuerza, como si me recordara que en esta no estaba sola.

¿Qué sucedería si todo esto me pasara a solas? Tenía a mis amigas, a mi madre, Fred tenía a Jasper, que era su papá… Pero ninguno parecía comprender realmente la magnitud de las emociones que esto me generaba como lo hacía Edward. Nadie.

—Lo siento —susurré—, me ha dejado un poco impotente todo lo que pasó allá. A todos les importa más a dónde ir de vacaciones que el acoso que están generando sus hijos al mío.

Nos separamos de a poco y Edward aún tenía sus brazos cerca de mí, rodeándome parte del cuello y la mandíbula con sus manos grandes y cálidas.

—Por poco pierdo los estribos allá adentro, ahora mucho más que te veo así. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por tu hijo ahora mismo, pero en este momento sólo pienso en la violencia. —Se rio a modo de disculpa y yo lo acompañé, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran—. Pero mientras me calmo, puedo hacerte pasar un mejor momento, especialmente para evadir esta situación de mierda.

¿Hacerme pasar un mejor momento? Dios, me entusiasmaba tanto la idea.

Él miró su reloj, uno grande y de metal oscuro, y levantó las cejas, muy satisfecho.

—Son las 21.30, una buena hora para buscar un panorama por ahí. ¿Qué te parece?

Mi sonrisa asomó enseguida.

—¿Cómo crees? ¿De verdad imaginas que voy a negarme?

Elevó una ceja y luego me guiñó un ojo.

—A la moto. Tengo el lugar perfecto en mente.

Subirme nuevamente al vehículo y rodear su cintura para sujetarme fuerte era en definitiva el panorama más delicioso para calmar la rabia y el pesar de hace un rato. Mientras me preguntaba hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, él hizo parar su moto frente a un antro en el que la gente ya parecía animada. Era el típico bar con música alternativa para personas adultas en el que puedes bailar si se te antoja. La decoración de afuera era hippie y medio setentera, lo que me daba una excelente pista: era el lugar de diversión de un hombre como Edward Cullen.

Me ayudó a bajar, tal como antes, cuidando que no fuera a doblarme el tacón y que el vestido se mantuviera en su sitio. Una vez en suelo firme, me tomó la muñeca y me invitó con su mirada verde al lugar que parecía gritar diversión. En el letrero de arriba pude leer el nombre: _Infierno_. _Qué apropiado_, pensé.

Las luces de dentro destellaban como miles de estrellas rojas, intercaladas con el fulgor de las blancas. El barman estaba al fondo y, en un punto, habían muchas mesas con pintura de fuego, teniendo lucecitas envueltas en las patas de las sillas y sobre la zona más techada, donde también había una pista de baile a oscuras en el que algunas personas ya se encontraban en plena diversión. Las paredes tenían cuadros de músicos, bandas antiguas y de gran fama, la mayoría de los 70 y 80, así como personalidades famosas de la gran pantalla, todo aludiendo al cine, al arte y a las leyendas del mundo.

Definitivamente un lugar digno de Edward.

De fondo sonaba una canción con una voz sintetizada y sensual, lo que me pareció injusto frente a quien tenía conmigo. Era como si el destino me invitase al peligro.

En un instante él quiso decirme algo, pero no le escuché, así que se acercó a mi oído, ¡lo que me mataba de excitación!

—Vamos a la terraza, Sam vendrá a tomarnos el pedido. Yo invito, Srta. Swan, no se preocupe.

El maldito había aprovechado la cercanía para respirarme justo ahí. La columna me vibró desde el inicio hasta el final.

Me corrió la silla como hacían los hombres de antaño y yo me eché a reír mientras él me sonreía al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a mí.

—Este lugar es el mejor cuando necesitas despejar la cabeza —me contó.

—¿Es tu refugio?

—Lo era hasta hace 7 años.

Levanté las cejas.

—No venías desde que Agatha aún no nacía.

Negó, remontándose hasta ese entonces.

—Volví el primer día que regresé a Chicago, un día antes que hicieras añicos mi coche.

Se rio en cuanto vio mi expresión.

—Espero esto pueda levantarte el ánimo —dijo finalmente.

Suspiré.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me escapa a un bar.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo ponía en el respaldo de su silla.

Debajo sólo llevaba un suéter que aprovechó de arremangar hasta más arriba del codo. Me quedé un rato mirando sus tatuajes y luego a él.

—Pues sí. En realidad, la última escapada que tuve fue en la despedida de soltera de tu hermana, pero eso no cuenta.

—Entonces comencemos por brindar juntos, ¿qué te parece? ¡Sam! ¡Buen amigo!

Miré hacia atrás y vi a un fornido hombre venir hacia nosotros. Era moreno y muy alto.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, trayendo la carta consigo—. Qué gusto me da verte por aquí… Y… —Me miró, muy sorprendido. Yo lo saludé con la mano—. Has traído compañía.

Parecía complacido y enseguida miró a Edward, como preguntándole quién era.

—Soy Isabella Swan —me presenté—. Somos amigos.

Sam levantó las cejas y luego asintió muy lento, como si no me creyera.

—¿Les traigo algo especial? —Le dio una palmada en la espalda, lo que parecía un mensaje entre amigos que no entendí—. ¿Algo para dos…?

—Yo quiero la especialidad de mi buen Riley, ¡cómo olvidarlo! —exclamó el bombero.

—¡Anotado! ¿Y usted, señorita?

Me la pensé bien mientras miraba a mi alrededor y me daba golpecitos con el dedo índice en la mejilla. Todo lo que veía eran hombres de aspecto rudo, así como algunas mujeres alternativas y, en definitiva, muy diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Me encantó.

—Lo mismo que Edward. —Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Es bastante fuerte.

—¿Y? Me prometiste pasar un buen momento y quiero ese trago.

Sam apuntó el pedido en su libreta y luego me miró, nuevamente complacido, para luego marchar.

—Un buen amigo, ¿eh?

—No traes muchas chicas.

Negó mientras se reía y se cruzaba de brazos, mostrando esos músculos que pude aprovechar de tocar hace un rato, cuando me abraza tan…

Uff.

—Somos un grupo de amigos bastante cerrado, ¿sabes? Hay chicas, sí, pero ni cerca de parecerte a ti.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Es un cumplido?

—¿Qué crees tú?

Me sujeté la barbilla con la mano, pensando qué contestar.

—Sí —dije finalmente—, lo es, porque soy guapa —alardeé en tono de broma—, cocino muy bien y…

—Y el rojo te queda fascinante.

Me miraba el collar y los aretes, que hacían juego con el burdeos de mis labios. Todos en matices rojos, uno de mis favoritos.

Me sorprendí de lo detallista que era con mi apariencia.

—¿Nada de eso se asemeja a las mujeres que frecuentan tu grupo de amigos?

Apretó los labios para no mostrarme su diversión, pero fracasó en el intento.

—Digamos que quebré un corazón y no estoy muy orgulloso de eso. Hoy parece no haber rencillas, pero sé que las hay, aunque lo niegue —dijo de forma misteriosa.

—Edward, el rompecorazones —intenté bromear a pesar de lo mucho que quería saber más de su intrigante vida oculta.

—Qué maravilla, tú eres la _Rompecoches_ y yo el _Rompecorazones_.

Le lancé un maní desde la fuentecita que había en medio de la mesa y él lo atrapó ágilmente con la boca.

—Te odio —me reí.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Estás segura?

Le mostré la lengua y sus ojos nuevamente dieron un fulgor atractivo, yo era su único espectáculo y me encantaba la idea.

—No, la verdad es que no te odio. Hoy me has traído a este genial lugar que parece tu hogar y ya estoy entusiasta. Todo sea por olvidar lo sucedido con esos imbéciles.

Justo en ese momento, Sam venía con una charola redonda con los tragos y una fuente de patatas asadas con una salsa blanca.

—Dos Llamaradas de la casa y un regalo de nuestra parte para nuestro gran amigo y su adorable acompañante —destacó, poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

Eran _shots_ con un líquido dorado. Parecía normal hasta que Sam tomó un encendedor largo y encendió la superficie. El fuego me acaloró el rostro. Miré hacia Edward y noté que el fuego le daba el aire distintivo de la sexy bestia que era. Hasta le habría tomado una fotografía sólo para volver a recordar una y otra vez la manera en que las llamas se movían en sus cuencas oscurecidas por el sombrío aire divertido que dejaba escapar cuando tenía un plan en mente.

—Gracias, Sam —le dije y él sonrió para irse, contento por alguna razón que no supe comprender.

De pronto, volví a mirar a mi alrededor y noté que varias personas me estaban mirando, lo que sería entendible si llevara un escote o algo parecido, porque siempre habían babosos, pero esta vez no existía nada de eso.

—¿Qué ocurre con los demás? —inquirí.

—Me conocen —comentó, tomando el _shot_ entre sus dedos.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Qué famoso.

—Sólo saben que soy de aquí —sonrió—. Es sorpresivo que me vean con una mujer luego de todo este tiempo, una guapa como tú, por supuesto.

Me sonrojé un poquito y para dejarlo pasar lo imité, tomando el _shot_. Los dos soplamos al mismo tiempo y nos llevamos la mezcla a los labios para tragar de un solo golpe.

¡Dios! ¡Ardía como el mismo demonio! Mi esófago parecía haber tragado un ácido medio dulce con un calor abrasante que me hizo arrugar los ojos. ¡Pero me encantaba!

—¡Diablos! —exclamé, sacudiéndome y tiritando.

—La especialidad de la casa.

—Este de verdad es un infierno. —Me reí.

—Y con varios demonios por aquí.

—Déjame adivinar quién es Satán.

Movió sus cejas, a la espera de que respondiera.

—Tú.

Sonrió.

—Vaya, qué tremendo cumplido.

Carcajeé.

Edward levantó la mano para pedirle a Sam dos rondas más, no sin antes preguntarme si quería seguir bebiendo. Pero ¿estaba de broma? ¡Necesitaba esto! Por supuesto que iba a decir que sí, aunque mi tolerancia al alcohol era la misma que la de un adolescente perdido: nula.

Mientras esperábamos los _shots_, Edward se recargó en la mesa, poniéndose un poquito más serio. Yo lo imité, casi con nuestras manos rozándose, lo que me llevó a recordar la manera en que tomó la mía cuando todo me estaba aquejando en ese salón de clases. Fue increíble esa sensación.

—Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees? Fred no merece la clase de comentarios que todos los días le dicen.

—¿Agatha te dijo algo? —inquirí, pesarosa.

Asintió.

—Imagino que ella fue más franca contigo de lo que Fred lo es conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a veces creo que evita entristecerme. Fred es muy sensible y odia verme triste, lo que hasta hace poco se había convertido en una costumbre —susurré.

Él frunció el ceño, preocupándose con mucha sinceridad.

—Tiene pesadillas, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Bueno, las tenía. Desde que conoció a tu pequeña, Fred ha cambiado mucho, le tiene menos miedo a la escuela, ha dejado de soñar con ella y se despierta muy entusiasmado en la mañana. Creo que el efecto de tu hija es magnífico, es una niña grandiosa.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos de orgullo, lo que le hacía ver más guapo que lo acostumbrado.

—Lo es —afirmó—, así como tu hijo. Digamos que son felices juntos y eso me hace feliz a mí.

—A mí también me hace feliz.

Preferí no decirle que él también había traído otro aire a mi vida. Si todo esto ocurriera sin su existencia, quizá sería más difícil de lo que ya era. Con Edward, olvidaba hasta lo que me partía el corazón y eso, no sé qué significaba.

Sam trajo los cuatro _shots_ mientras yo me comía las patatas con la deliciosa salsa ácida. Moría de hambre y debía comer si no quería quedarme borracha hasta la médula.

—Creo que tienes razón, quiero hacer algo para que esto se sepa. El acoso escolar que están sufriendo nuestros hijos y la nula consciencia de los demás no puede quedarse así. Acabaré con el prestigio de esa escuela, lo prometo.

Él sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior, como si disfrutara enormemente de mi discurso.

—¿Qué?

—Es fascinante verte tan dura cuando te lo propones.

—Entre duros nos entendemos. Además, soy periodista y los haré trizas porque sé cómo hacerlo de manera correcta.

Tomó el _shot_ y yo el mío.

—¿Y qué planeas?

—Escribir un artículo. Tengo un buen amigo en la editorial del periódico principal de Chicago, lo publicará en cuanto se lo pase, estoy segura.

—Eso parece fenomenal. Podría ayudarte.

—¿Te gusta la escritura? —inquirí, muy interesada.

—Más de lo que imaginas.

Apreté los labios, preguntándome qué pensaría si supiera el tipo de libros que escribía y en el cual él era el principal protagonista.

Soplamos nuestros _shots_ y los hicimos chocar, mirándonos a los ojos antes de bebernos el alcohol por completo.

—Por una venganza que haga pagar a todos esos hijos de puta —bramó él para luego guiñarme un ojo.

—Lo prometo, porque me llamo Isabella Swan. Nunca deben meterse con una periodista.

Sus ojos se pusieron oscuros y algo pasó por sus ojos de manera rápida.

—Estoy seguro que sí —susurró.

El lugar comenzó a llenarse un poco luego del rato, cuando ya nos habíamos acabado las patatas, gran parte de la gente ya se había puesto cerca de la pista.

—Pasadas las 11 el público se transforma en bailarines experimentados en busca de diversión —afirmó.

Yo estaba un poco mareada por el alcohol, y es que tres _shots_ no eran en vano.

—¡¿Las 11 de la noche?!

—Sí, ¿ya quieres irte?

Negué enseguida.

—Me encanta este lugar. ¡Quiero seguir aquí!

La música se puso más intensa, así que una idea loca me cruzó la cabeza. Me paré rápido, volviendo a marearme, pero no le di importancia.

—Baila conmigo —le pedí.

Edward estaba apoyado en su silla, mostrándome sus muslos tras sus vaqueros apretados. La imagen de su pelvis oculta tras la tela dura me hizo sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Yo? ¿Bailar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy bueno con las caderas? —inquirió, levantándose de la silla y poniéndose las manos en los costados de su cuerpo, como si me enfrentara.

Me mordí el labio inferior, comenzando a desinhibirme en serio gracias al alcohol.

—¿Tengo que decírtelo?

Otra mueca coqueta asomó, como si supiera que me traía loca.

—Acepto —sonrió.

Le tendí mi mano y él la tomó, pero lejos de comenzar a bailar con suavidad y tanteando el terreno, Edward me hizo chocar con su pecho, respirándome en la cara. Tragué, con el calor subiéndome como espuma.

—Imagino que no sabías lo bien que lo hago —añadió, mirándome los labios.

Pestañeé mientras las rodillas me tiritaban de excitación.

—Tienes permitido enseñarme tus movimientos entonces —dije, evidentemente dándole el mensaje correcto.

Desde la barra, el barman anunció una ronda gratis para entonar el ambiente, a lo que todos respondimos con entusiasmo.

—Dos rondas más y acabarás haciendo cosas que no recordarás —me susurró, cada vez más cerca.

—¿Eso crees?

—O cosas que no harías sobria.

Enarqué una ceja mientras le tomaba la mano para que me acompañara a sacar dos chupitos dulces y rojos.

—¿Eso te preocupa?

—Absolutamente. ¿O crees que no te protejo?

Me giré a mirarlo, pensando que quizá estaba bromeándome, pero hablaba en serio. Edward siempre estaba cuidándome.

—Disfruta conmigo. —Le entregué dos más y él se quedó mirándome varios segundos antes de aceptarlos.

Le moví las cejas y me metí el chupito entero a la boca, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me tragué de un santiamén todo el alcohol.

Los ojos de Edward volvieron a flamear y él se llevó el suyo con rapidez.

—Dejemos los últimos aquí —me susurró—, vamos a bailar como prometimos.

Me lamí los labios mientras todo me daba vueltas, lo que me importaba francamente una mierda. Sólo me interesaba él.

—¡Edward! ¡¿Qué haces aquí en medio del jolgorio…?! —exclamó alguien, bajando lentamente la voz al llegar a nuestro encuentro.

Cuando me giré me di cuenta que se trataba del policía que nos metió al calabozo a mis amigas y a mí, solo que ahora no vestía de policía. Tenía un estilo similar al de Edward fuera del trabajo, lo que en definitiva me decía que debían ser del mismo _grupo_ que asistía aquí con frecuencia.

Emmett, recordaba perfectamente su nombre.

Me miraba, como si no pudiera creer que fuera yo, y luego lo hacía con Edward, como si le preguntara qué hacía conmigo.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa. Has venido con compañía esta vez —dijo, palpándole el hombro a su amigo—. Claro que no imaginé que vendrías con la que te destrozó el coche, pero bueno, a veces haces cosas bien extrañas.

Suspiré y le di una mala mirada.

—Me presento nuevamente, comenzando las cosas de otra forma, claro. —Le tendí mi mano con poderío—. Bella Swan.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos mientras Edward me miraba entusiasta por mi comportamiento.

—Ya veo —se rio—. Emmett McCarty, policía de Chicago, amigo de este grandote hijo de puta. Ya veo que están bien juntos —nos molestó mientras miraba lo pegados que estábamos aun cuando él estaba ante nosotros—. Te gustan las delincuentes entrenadas, ¿eh, bonito?

—Eres un imbécil —le respondió Edward entre risas—. No le hagas caso, tiene un humor un poco ácido.

—Ya veo por qué son amigos —dije con la lengua un poquito torpe.

—Hey —me llamó la atención, haciéndose el ofendido.

Nos miramos más cerca y él se mordió el labio inferior, repasándome una y otra vez.

—Uff, un carácter de aquellos tienen ustedes dos —exclamó Emmett, recordándonos que estaba aquí—. Creo que me iré porque desde aquí veo el fuego, y por Dios que no quiero quemarme, al menos no entre ustedes —dijo por lo bajo.

Me reí por lo bajo y Edward le enarcó una ceja, por primera despegando su mirada de mí.

—Ups, ¡sólo digo la verdad! —Se disculpó el policía—. Pero bueno, las delincuentes tienen algo prohibido que las hace irresistibles, te entiendo, amigo mío.

—Emmett, basta.

—Todos los policías tienen un fetiche con las delincuentes —le dije, recordando muy bien cómo miraba a Rose en ese entonces.

Emmett no dijo más porque sabía que era cierto, mi comentario no era en vano.

—Bien, creo que estoy estorbando y que ustedes están en algo bastante importante. Sólo cuídense, ¿eh? Que el alcohol no les haga nada, especialmente a ti, muñeca, aunque sé que con este brabucón estás muy segura. Acá somos un hogar de hombres un poco rudos, pero las protegemos a todas. —Sonrió y luego nos movió las cejas—. Y a ti, Edward, te esperamos en la reunión del jueves, recuérdanos, sé que tienes a una morena entre ceja y ceja. —Le pegó en el hombro con cariño y a mí me tendió su mano, dándome una mirada de promesa que no comprendí, pero parecía morirse de la risa por dentro, sobre todo por su amigo, que tenía la mirada fija nuevamente en mí.

Ni siquiera le importaba Emmett en este momento.

—Siento que haya interrumpido ese desubicado, pero suele comentar babosadas cada vez que puede.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré a los ojos.

—Así que tienes a una morena entre ceja y ceja.

Movió los labios, como si pensara qué contestar.

—Puede ser.

—¿Y quién es?

—Vamos a bailar. Lo sabrás ahí.

¿¡Qué!?

Cuando me hizo caminar hacia una parte más lejana, sentí que el mundo se me movía por todos lados. Estaba borracha, maldición.

—Así que aquí todos van a cuidarme —dije por lo bajo.

Una canción suave y super sexy comenzó a sonar. Dios, el destino quería decirme algo de la manera más estupenda posible.

—Por supuesto, jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera, especialmente ahora.

—¿Por qué ahora? —inquirí en un hilo de voz.

—Porque ya te vi sufrir y la imagen me ha parecido más detestable de lo que pensé.

Boté el aire.

Una persona nos ofreció más alcohol y yo iba a tomar, pero Edward agarró mi muñeca y me lo impidió.

—Es suficiente. Ni tú ni yo beberemos una copa de más, ¿está bien? Emmett estaba en lo cierto, voy a cuidarte.

Apreté los labios y con la imprudencia que me generaba el alcohol simplemente hice lo que tanto deseé hacer desde que Edward me abrazó hace un rato. Subí mis brazos por su cuello para que bailáramos y él me miró a los ojos mientras arrastraba suavemente mis manos por su piel.

Todo fue instantáneo.

Edward atrapó mi cintura con sus dedos y sus palmas, sosteniéndome con una fuerza que generaba tensión y locura, era como si quisiera apretarme la piel que había tras el vestido.

—Muéstrame que sabes bailar —susurró, muy cerca de mí.

Sonreí.

—Es mi propósito al invitarte.

Me moví con el ritmo de la melodía, que seguía siendo lenta, pero prometedora. Quería bailarle cuanto podía, demostrarle la mujer que era. Sus ojos no se despegaban de mis movimientos y él me sostenía mientras daba algunos giros en mi propio eje, moviendo mis cabellos y mi trasero de lado a lado. En un momento le di la espalda y Edward puso sus manos en mi vientre, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho y lo que se escondía entre sus piernas. Cerré los ojos instantáneamente, bajando hasta un infierno maravilloso. Fue inevitable que quisiera apegarme más a él para sentir su cuerpo duro y tentador, pero Edward lo hizo por mí, subiendo con lentitud sus manos, a milímetros de tocarme los senos. Pero no lo hizo, maldita sea.

—Te mueves muy bien —me susurró cerca del cuello.

Me estremecí.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Que no lo hacía bien? —dije por lo bajo.

—En realidad, llevo fantaseando toda la noche con los movimientos que podías regalarme.

_Si supieras, Edward, de los movimientos que podría hacer estando sobre ti_, pensé, lejos de controlarme.

—Estamos a la par —respondí.

Todo me daba vueltas, pero ya dejaba de ser por el alcohol, ahora era por él, por su olor embriagador, por su calor y por su respiración y su cuerpo cercanos a mí. Estaba a punto de cruzar la línea.

Edward me dio la vuelta con tanta rapidez que fue inevitable chocarle en el pecho, momento que aproveché para olerlo una vez más, pasando mi nariz muy cerca de él. Moría por traspasar su ropa y disfrutar de sus tatuajes.

—¿Y? ¿Me dirás quién es la morena? Muero por saber —dije con la respiración acompasada.

Sonrió y pegó su frente con la mía mientras nos movíamos con la canción.

Edward bailaba muy bien, lo que sólo significaba una cosa y por la quería disfrutar.

—Está frente a mí —murmuró.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras que en mi mente saltaba y vitoreaba como una victoria asegurada.

—Esta morena quiere saber hasta qué punto puedes llegar si tanto te enloquece.

Sonrió, mostrándome sus hoyuelos.

Me tomó la mandíbula, acariciando parte de mi piel y luego bajó por mi cuello.

—¿Estás segura que quieres saber hasta dónde puedo llegar?

Asentí con la respiración frenética. Lo único que hacía era jadear.

El color de sus ojos se oscureció de tal forma que sólo quedaban dos cuencas negras como la noche, no había rastro de verde en ellas. Volvió a apegar su frente con la mía y nuestras narices chocaron. Su respiración también estaba frenética, como si le costara controlarse. Fue entonces que cerré mis ojos, sintiendo el calor de sus labios acercándose.

Pero se alejó poco a poco, decepcionándome en un instante.

—Me propuse cuidarte hoy, y estás un poco borracha.

—¿Y eso qué? —dije con un poco de rabia.

Sonrió.

—Te quiero con los cinco sentidos bien puestos, que recuerdes todo y que nada quede en el olvido. Ahora eso no ocurrirá, porque tampoco me aprovecho de las mujeres cuando beben.

Apreté los labios, refunfuñando.

—No sabía que eras tan correcto.

—Lo soy, especialmente contigo. Pero descuida, llegado el momento, no lo soy.

Sentí que el estómago se me apretó.

Me hizo bailar y en un momento me tomó desde la espalda para hacerme caer suavemente hacia atrás y tener acceso a mi garganta, la que besó con mucha delicadeza, trazando un camino que me indicaba como suya sin remedio alguno. Cuando me reincorporó yo tenía las mejillas calientes y parte de mí quería subirse sobre él para simplemente suplicarle que me cogiera como demente, pero me contuve.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —dijo después mientras seguía reteniéndome con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Asentí, deseando no haber bebido tanto, pues tenía razón, no era propio de un hombre decente y consciente aprovecharse de mi evidente borrachera.

Siempre la cagaba, maldita sea. Y ahora había terminado húmeda y deseosa de que al fin me hiciera todas esas cosas que necesitaba con urgencia.

Me tomó la mano y me hizo caminar por el sendero de personas. A ratos saludaba a los que habían ahí mientras yo tropezaba como las tontas. Genial. En un momento casi caigo de rostro al suelo, pero él me sostuvo, apegándome muy bien a su cuerpo.

—Ten cuidado —me susurró con la voz ronca—, harás que siga teniéndote muy pegada a mí y cuesta controlarse.

Iba a decirle que no se controlara, pero alguien me empujó mientras bailaba.

—¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado, imbécil! —bramó, interponiéndose entre un tipo grandote y yo.

El hombre lo miró, dispuesto a plantarle cara, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad Edward, prefirió bajar la cabeza.

—Lo siento, amigo. ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, muy sumiso.

Asentí con lentitud.

—¿No te dolió? —Edward me tomó la mano, mirándome preocupado.

Suspiré.

—No. Veo que te tienen mucho respeto.

—Deberían —susurró.

No le contesté y seguí mi camino junto a él hasta la salida. Ya debía ser muy tarde.

—Te subiré a la moto y espero que te mantengas agarrada de mí todo el viaje, ¿bien?

Asentí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¿De verdad tenía que recordármelo? No iba a separarme de él ni loca.

Tal como prometió, me subió con sus brazos fuertes a la moto y yo tambaleé un poco debido al equilibrio que debía tener sobre ella.

—Con cuidado.

Luego de ponerme el casco, él se subió conmigo y me hizo abrazarlo con fuerza, mucha más que la de antes. Si hubiera podido sacarme el casco lo habría hecho solo para sentir la fuerza de su espalda en mi mejilla y labios.

Mientras el viaje se llevaba a cabo, mis manos acariciaban sutilmente su abdomen duro, nuevamente comandada por la inhibición que sólo el alcohol me generaba.

Luché todo el viaje por no dormirme, pero llegué somnolienta y apenas consciente que ya estaba frente a mi casa. La única luz que estaba encendida era la de la cocina. Edward se levantó de la moto y me hizo salir, tomándome entre sus brazos.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —le dije en voz muy baja.

—Estás borracha, te acostaré.

"_Tú conmigo, ¿sí?_" quería decirle, pero ni la ebriedad me daba el valor para hacerlo.

Finalmente me acomodé en su pecho mientras me llevaba hacia adentro, cerrando ya los ojos debido al calor y al sueño inminente de la borrachera.

Sabía que mañana me iba a arrepentir por esto, pero ya qué.

A ratos abría un ojo para mirarlo y sólo veía los tatuajes de su cuello. Cuando iba a acercar mis labios como demente, sentí que me puso sobre mi blanda cama.

—Ya estás sana y salva. Los niños se quedaron dormidos sobre el sofá. Le pediré a Sophie que se lleve a Agatha y yo acostaré a Fred —me susurró mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla.

Quería pedirle que no le hiciera despertar, no quería que mi hijo me viera medio borracha, pero los ojos ya me pesaban.

Casi a punto de quedarme dormida, lo vi salir de mi habitación. Ya con media consciencia despierta, sentí el sonido de la puerta y luego los pasos de Edward yendo de un lado hacia el otro.

—Bella —me llamó.

Me reincorporé, un poco preocupada, pero él sonreía. Tenía a Fred entre sus brazos, quien dormía con la mejilla en su hombro, ajeno a todo.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Bella. Dejaré a tu hijo en su cama y luego me iré. Mañana podremos hablar.

Asentí y ya consciente de que mi hijo estaba bien y descansado me puse a dormir, extrañamente maravillada con la imagen de mi retoño en los brazos de él.

.

.

.

Al despertar sentía que la cabeza me explotaba.

El despertador sonaba insistentemente desde la mesita de noche y yo lo busqué con los ojos cerrados, tanteando el espacio para apagarlo.

Mientras me estiraba, me puse a recordar lo sucedido anoche y la vergüenza me llevó a taparme los ojos.

Oh no, quizá qué cosas le dije a Edward mientras estaba borracha.

—Mamá, ¿estás despierta? —me preguntó Fred, caminando hacia mí, aún con pijama.

—Sí —respondí de inmediato—. Debemos ir a la escuela, ve a vestirte.

—¿Llegaste con tío Edward?

Me quedé un momento pensando y entonces recordé que él me acostó, asegurándome que estaba sana y salva aquí.

Suspiré, de pronto olvidándome de la vergüenza, reemplazándola por una sensación de emoción difícil de explicar. Todo había llegado a mi consciencia de golpe, todos esos momentos y esas caricias que nos dimos. No quiso besarme para respetarme y eso, la verdad, decía mucho.

Edward me deseaba. Realmente me deseaba.

—Mami.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sí, aprovechamos de ir a hablar como amigos luego de la reunión de padres. Volví temprano, pero ya dormías. ¿Te gustó estar con Sophie?

Asintió y sonrió.

—Ella es muy divertida. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión de la escuela?

Me sentí triste de tan solo rememorar lo ocurrido con todos esos imbéciles. Qué ganas tenía de romperles la cara.

—Estuvo bien —le mentí con el corazón adolorido—. Ahora ve a vestirte, no quiero que llegues tarde.

Me levanté y fui directo a beberme un café y tomarme un analgésico porque la resaca era fatal. Por eso no debía beber más de la cuenta.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la manera en que bailamos y mi desinhibición hizo ahínco hasta permitirme acercarme.

Moría por besarlo y sólo estuvimos a punto ayer.

—Por borracha te pasa —susurré.

Cuando fue momento de dejar a mi hijo al autobús escolar, esperé ansiosa para ver a Edward, pero Agatha venía con Sophie, su fiel niñera.

—¡Hola, tía Bella! —me saludó ella mientras se colocaba a un lado de mi hijo, a la espera del autobús.

—Buenos días, señorita —dijo Sophie.

—¿Y tu papá, Agatha? —le pregunté mientras le acariciaba el cabello siempre desordenado.

—Se fue muy temprano a trabajar —respondió de manera despreocupada—. Es bombero y es un héroe.

Sonaba tan orgullosa.

—Es una lástima, me habría gustado saludarlo.

La desilusión de no ver su rostro por la mañana no era buena, porque, ¡rayos!, verlo era una necesidad para mi inspiración y, bueno, para qué mentir, también para mí. Si bien, se me partía la cabeza, estaba en un completo estado de ensoñación por lo que había pasado anoche. Esos acercamientos eran todo lo que necesitaba y no podía dejar de saltar en un pie.

_Pero quiero verlo_, pensé, tentada a hacer los pucheros que hacía mi hijo hace dos años.

Finalmente, los niños se fueron a su escuela y Sophie se acercó para despedirse.

—Espero cuidar a sus hijos para otra ocasión, así ustedes pueden disfrutar juntos —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me quedé en blanco mientras se iba, despidiéndome con la mano mientras pensaba en la mala intención de sus palabras.

Durante la mañana, antes de ir a la universidad, tuve que tomarme un té verde para pasar la cefalea a causa de la resaca que tenía. A mi lado estaba mi móvil y yo lo miraba a cada rato, esperando algún mensaje de Edward.

Nada.

Gruñí y me volqué en seguir con mi cometido, pero a los minutos mis ansias por saber de él fueron más fuertes, porque de manera imprudente tomé el móvil y le escribí.

"_Siento haber bebido más de la cuenta y que hayas tenido que cuidarme como a las niñas. Debes creer que lo hago seguido, pero no es así. Espero no haber actuado como una borracha desagradable._

_Antes que lo olvide, gracias por traerme y preocuparte de que haya acabado en mi cama, completamente a salvo_

_¿Tú cómo estás?_"

Tamborileé el tocador y seguí poniéndome labial rojo, ansiosa porque me respondiera.

_Quizá le puse muchos emojis al mensaje_, pensé mientras le daba la vuelta a la tapa del labial y lo ponía en mi bolso.

Finalmente, a eso de las 12 regresé al trabajo. Eric vino hacia mí en cuanto me vio, mirándome las nalgas tras la falda tubo. Yo sólo rodeé los ojos y esperé a lo que tuviera que decir mientras depositaba los libros sobre mi escritorio.

—¿Y? —inquirí, paciente ante esas miradas lascivas.

Eric se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, ahora revolviendo sus cuencas pequeñas y asquerosas por mi camiseta también apretada a la silueta.

—El director de la facultad te ha asignado a una reunión —comunicó mientras se lamía el labio inferior.

Enarqué una ceja y me puse los anteojos, actuando con la mayor naturalidad posible ante su evidente acoso visual.

—¿Algo más? —volví a preguntar al ver que no se iba.

—Bueno, sí, la secretaria me comentó algo antes de irse a comer.

Dejé de teclear en la laptop y lo miré.

—Te ha llamado tu ex esposo cientos de veces.

Boté el aire.

—Lo que me faltaba —gruñí.

—¿Volviste con él? —Parecía celoso.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Te importa? Porque no es asunto tuyo.

Se rio.

—Vaya que estás de mal humor.

Lo ignoré y revisé mi móvil. Tenía cientos de llamadas que no había escuchado porque a la muy tonta se le silenció el timbre. Revisé rápido, esperando que entre ellas se encontrara alguna respuesta o llamada de esa Sexy Bestia que me tenía enloquecida, pero no había nada. En cambio, lo único que había era mensajes e intentos de contactarme de parte de Jasper.

Me enfurecí más.

—Creo que sería bueno que le contestaras o le dejes en claro que no quieres nada con él, al fin y al cabo ya se casará con una más joven —me dijo.

Apreté los dientes, tentada a sacarme el tacón y lanzárselo como un dardo para que le cayera la punta justo entre las cejas.

—Hey, descuida, puedo darle una visita, ya sabes lo que me desagrada ese imbécil.

—¿Quieres irte ya? No necesito que ningún hombre me defienda.

Levantó las manos, sonriendo de forma despreocupada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a mis tratos.

—Como quieras, sólo espero que no vuelvas con ese, te ves más guapa ahora que estás divorciada.

Respiré hondo mientras lo veía irse y, en cuanto cerró la puerta, me volví hacia mi escritorio y eché la espalda al respaldo de la silla para intentar calmarme.

El que Edward no me haya contestado, ya pasadas dos horas, me había puesto de malas, y peor aún, ahora estaba al borde del colapso con la insistencia de Eric y la mierda de Jasper.

Intenté escribir mientras fingía que ocupaba mi hora administrativa de la universidad para corregir exámenes, pero fue en vano, estaba tan nerviosa al saber que Edward no me respondía que nada salía de mis manos y mis sesos.

Puse música desde el equipo para dedicarme a la universidad y mientras revisaba el examen de un alumno, dejando una F inmensa en la parte superior, escuché que el locutor de la radio anunciaba un incendio en una zona residencial aledaña a la mía y que el cuartel de bomberos iba a despejar las llamas, donde había un niño atrapado.

—Edward —susurré, poniéndome las manos bajo la barbilla, pensando como tonta en la manera en que estaría preparándose para hacer lo que mejor sabía: usar la manguera.

_Ni siquiera en estos momentos puedo dejar de pensar cochinadas, maldita sea_, me reproché.

Di un salto cuando recibí una llamada directamente a mi oficina. Laura, la secretaria de los docentes de la facultad de periodismo y comunicaciones, me comentó que se trataba de Jasper Whitlock.

No iba a cansarse hasta decirme lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

—Pásame la llamada —refunfuñé.

A los segundos sentí el sonido de la comunicación.

—Qué bueno que contestas —dijo malhumorado.

—¿Disculpa? Tengo una vida, cosas que hacer, el que apenas trabaja y gana dinerales eres tú, ¿recuerdas?

—Basta ya de sacar esas estupideces en cara. Dime, ¿por qué no me comentaste que la reunión de padres era ayer? Soy el padre de Fred y es mi deber saber de él.

—¿En serio?

Gruñó.

—Cynthia me llamó esta mañana, ¿sabes por qué?

Rodé los ojos, imaginando ya que le había llegado con el chisme, tal como pensé.

—Maravilloso, tu espía ya te comentó mis pasos.

—Deja de usar ese sarcasmo, sabes que lo odio.

—Me parece fantástico que lo odies.

—¿Qué hacías con Edward ahí? ¿Ahora es tu guardaespaldas? ¿Eh?

Me pasé una mano por la frente, cansadísima de la conversación.

—Agatha está en el mismo grado y salón, ¿qué esperas? Además, somos amigos y me cae excelente, por cierto, es un padre ejemplar.

Se rio de manera burlona y atosigante.

—¿De verdad crees eso? Se nota que apenas lo conoces.

—Déjame en paz, ¿sí?

—No voy a permitir que ese imbécil se acerque a mi hijo y que menos ande detrás de ti como los perros guardianes. Sé que te intentará meter mierdas en la cabeza de la misma manera en que lo intentó con Alice. Pero tienes que saber una cosa, Fred es mí hijo y no dejaré que dé un paso más hacia él, ¿me oíste? ¡Yo debía ir a esa reunión y tú no me lo permitiste! Quizá qué fuiste a hacer con ese tatuado indecente luego de la escuela.

Me paré enojada y apreté el teléfono contra mi oreja.

—Escúchame bien, Jasper, esta será la última vez que me dices estas cosas. Yo hago y estoy con quien quiero, ¿bien? Vuelve a hablar de mi libertad, la que tuve recién cuando lo terminamos, y te juro que haré lo imposible por limitar tu puta autoridad con mi hijo, ¡a quien apenas ves! —bramé, golpeando el aparato contra el escritorio.

Dios santo, qué rabia tenía.

Comencé a caminar de lado a lado en mi oficina, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Por más que intentara respirar a ratos sólo quería llorar de la inmensa furia que me embargaba. ¿Ahora le preocupaba su hijo? ¿Ahora le preocupaba con quién carajos me encontraba? ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía la manera de cagarme el día por completo?!

Mi móvil sonó en ese instante y yo corrí furibunda hacia él. Lo tomé sin mirar a la pantalla y le ladré:

—¡Ya deja de llamarme! ¿Qué no puedes dejarme un minuto en paz?

—¿Hola?

Ay por Dios. Su voz.

—¿Edward? —inquirí, disminuyendo el tono.

—¿Hice algo malo? Si es porque no pude contestarte antes, lo siento, acabo de salir de un incendio de mierda, pero al menos…

Boté el aire, poniéndome a llorar en el instante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, muy preocupado.

Tragué el nudo, pensando en lo tonta que debía sonar.

—Sólo… tuve una discusión con Jasper y estoy muy enojada.

_Y escucharte me hace tan bien_, pensé, mordiéndome el labio para calmar la angustia que la desesperación ante el descaro de Jasper siempre provocaba.

—¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?

—Ya sabes, se ha puesto como loco al saber que tú y yo fuimos juntos a la reunión de padres, nada importante…

—¿Nada importante? Te ha hecho llorar… No, espera, iré a buscarte. ¿Dónde estás?

Sentí muchas mariposas en el estómago.

—En… la universidad, saldré en una hora…

—No importa, me dará tiempo para darme una ducha. Espérame ahí, te llevaré yo a tu casa y así podremos hablar.

Sonreí.

—Gracias.

Cuando cortamos me sentí más tranquila, más en paz y más entusiasta. Jasper no podía cagarme el día, pero Edward sí podía mejorarlo hasta lo más profundo.

Miré la hora, esperando que el minutero avanzara lo más rápido posible. Cada tanto rato vigilaba la zona de la puerta, esperando que Edward ingresara un ratito antes, pero eso no sucedía.

Estaba impaciente.

Finalmente, cuando llegó la hora de largarme, tomé mis carpetas y libros pesados, ansiosa por irme rápido y ver que él se encontrara ahí, esperándome. Mientras cerraba la puerta de mi oficina, sentí que la secretaria venía corriendo hacia mí con la expresión un poco nerviosa.

—Srta. Swan, su… Digo, Jasper…

—¿Qué?

—Así que aquí estás —bramó mi ex esposo, caminando hacia mí.

Suspiré de manera cansada.

—Ah no, esto no voy a permitirlo. Con permiso.

Le hice la vista gorda y pasé por su lado, taconeando por el pasillo para ir hacia la salida.

—¡Estoy hablándote! —insistió—. ¡Todo el tiempo estás dejándome con las palabras en la boca!

—Pues cómetelas —respondí sin mirarlo.

Jasper siguió diciendo burradas, tan furioso que la voz comenzaba a elevársele en serio. Pero yo fingí no escucharlo y caminé paciente hacia el hall principal. Cuando bajaba la escalera, mi ex esposo me tomó del brazo, harto de mis intentos por ignorarlo, y me giró de forma tan brusca que me dolió, además todos mis libros y carpetas cayeron al suelo.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Isabella! —repitió con los dientes apretados.

—¡Hey! —vociferó Edward, corriendo hacia nosotros.

Sus ojos llameaban y el fuego explotó cuando vio cómo Jasper me tenía agarrada.

—¡Suéltala! —ordenó con un odio que me impactó.

Los dos se miraron, fulminándose y haciéndose añicos de manera intensa.

—Te lo repito una vez más, suéltala o te haré trizas. —La voz de Edward comenzó a volverse más violenta y sus manos se apretaron hasta que sus músculos se marcaron aún más.

Jasper endureció la mordida y me soltó con brusquedad.

No lo reconocía. Él jamás había reaccionado así. Fue muy doloroso a pesar de todo.

Me sobé el antebrazo y Edward ya había llegado a su límite. Me puso detrás de él e impuso su porte y pecho ante mi ex esposo, que no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácil.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tocarla? ¿Eh? ¿No entiendes cuando alguien no quiere hablar contigo?

—No te interpongas en estos asuntos, Cullen, porque voy a destruirte.

—Inténtalo.

Jasper lo empujó y Edward no tardó en tomarlo desde las solapas del impecable traje.

—¡Por Dios, no! —supliqué, tocándole la espalda al cobrizo.

Él me miró de reojo y lo fue soltando de a poco a pesar de que lo único que quería era golpearlo, su mirada estaba sedienta de hacerlo migajas.

—Volveremos a hablar, Isabella, ya sabes.

—No puedo creer en lo que te has convertido —le dije.

Los ojos de Jasper se volvieron brillantes pero rápidamente dejó de mirarme.

—Una mano encima a Bella y te haré mierda la vida, ¿me oíste, Jasper? —espetó Edward—. Y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Alice, porque te juro que te arrepentirás toda la vida. No se te ocurra volver a aparecer, porque si bien no pude quitarte de la vida de mi hermana, sí puedo defender a Bella y sacarte del mapa tan rápido como ni te lo imaginas. Vete de aquí, imbécil.

Jasper lo miró con odio y se acomodó el traje para luego caminar hacia la salida, donde estaba estacionado su pulcro coche. Cuando se fue, Edward suspiró y su cuerpo se relajó al ver que estábamos solos. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando no haber alertado a los demás, pero muy pocos habían visto la pelea. Con un nudo extraño en la garganta ante la quemazón del agarre de Jasper, me agaché para recoger los papeles y libros que se habían caído al suelo.

—No, déjame a mí —dijo él, agachándose para recogerlos con rapidez y llevarlos bajo su brazo.

Nos quedamos en silencio y Edward de inmediato me tocó la mejilla con la mano libre, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Bufó—. Qué pregunta tan estúpida, es obvio que estás pésimo.

Dejé caer los hombros y luego cerré los ojos. Su mano en mi mejilla se sentía tan bien.

—Al menos llegué a tiempo. —Parecía muy aliviado—. ¿No te hizo nada más?

Negué.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo me acomodé, prisionera de un calor que me crecía desde las entrañas gracias a él. Sus brazos eran como un escudo del exterior, duros, seguros, grandes… Qué ganas tenía de pasar mi nariz y mis labios por ellos.

—Vamos al coche, podremos hablar mejor.

Asentí.

Edward me acomodó en el asiento del copiloto de su jeep y dejó los libros en los asientos traseros. Cuando se sentó frente al volante, me tocó la mano que descansaba sobre la funda de cuero.

—Si quieres hablar, yo soy todo oídos —afirmó.

Suspiré de manera profunda y me abracé a mi bolso, pensando en el comportamiento primitivo del hombre del que me enamoré hace unos años y que ahora me resultaba tan nauseabundo como nunca. ¿En qué tenía la puta cabeza? Dios santo.

Miré a Edward y me sentí mejor, porque no estaba sola como sentí tantas veces, cuando Jasper insistía en romper cada uno de mis límites.

_Pero ya no más_, pensé.

—Jasper nunca había actuado así —susurré mirándolo.

Mientras pensaba en lo mucho que me dolía la muñeca, Edward hizo un movimiento en falso que para esa parte oculta de mí se asimiló de otra forma. Di un respingo y me alejé, como si me protegiera de un golpe. Fue instintivo.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre? No voy a hacerte daño.

Tragué.

—¿Estás segura que nunca te había puesto la mano encima?

Asentí.

—¿Entonces por qué actúas así? —inquirió, muy preocupado.

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer abrirme.

—Sólo estoy nerviosa por lo ocurrido. Todo pasó muy rápido.

—Hey, ¿sabes qué es mejor? Olvidarnos de ese imbécil y mantener las aguas tranquilas ante todo —me animó—. Así me calmo yo también, las ganas de ir a darle un buen puñetazo por lo que acaba de ocurrir son más fuertes que yo.

Sonreí por primera vez luego de todo este rato.

—Gracias por venir, no sé qué habría ocurrido si tú no hubieras llegado.

Miró a mis ojos durante mucho rato antes de contestar.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Te dije que podías contar conmigo.

Le tomé la mano que ya tenía puesta sobre la mía.

—Cumpliste tu promesa.

—A su servicio. —Me besó el dorso como los hombres antiguos y luego me guiñó un ojo.

Respiré hondo mientras el calor volvía a subir por mi barriga.

—Te tengo un plan.

Levanté las cejas, volviendo a sentir entusiasmo.

—¿Cuál? —Me reí.

—Ya es buena hora y los niños saldrán de la escuela —murmuró mientras miraba el reloj de su coche—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlos y damos un paseo con ellos?

—Me parece increíble —respondí de inmediato.

—Sólo una cosa.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Déjame invitarte a tomar algo, lo que sea. Aún tenemos una hora de ventaja.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Pues yo feliz.

Sonrió.

.

Edward estaba parado en la tiendita de smoothies más famosa de Chicago. Gracias a todo lo ocurrido con Jasper, ni me había detenido a mirar cómo se veía hoy. Estaba completamente hechizada a ese pantalón de bombero y a su pecho usando una sola camiseta blanca y apretada a ese torso tan duro.

Me pilló espiándolo mientras caminaba hacia mi banca, trayendo consigo dos de los más famosos y deliciosos smoothies de la ciudad.

—Mmm… Chocolate —dije—. Déjame adivinar. Tu favorito, ¿no?

Me entregó el mío, que era de mango y extra crema.

—Sí, mi sabor favorito es un poco tradicional para alguien como yo.

Me llevé el popote a los labios mientras lamía vigorosamente la crema. Edward me miró tras sus ojos verdes y yo sentí una electricidad en todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Para alguien como tú? —inquirí.

—Me gusta la variedad en esta vida, en todo sentido —susurró.

Apreté las piernas.

—Estabas en tu trabajo, ¿no es así?

Asintió.

—Un incendio brutal. Saqué a un niño atrapado.

Me llevé una mano a los labios. Dios mío, qué angustia para sus padres.

—Pero todo salió bien, nada que un poco de oxígeno no mejore.

De pronto sonreí, mirándolo en completo silencio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Eres un verdadero héroe.

Se rio.

—Ni hablar.

—Yo digo que sí —lo molesté y ambos nos echamos a reír para entonces envolvernos en un silencio muy cómodo.

—Lamento no haberte contestado en su momento.

—Creí que el espectáculo que di ayer, ya medio borracha y a punto de dormirme, te había incomodado y no querías contestarme.

Frunció el ceño mientras sonreía.

—¿De verdad? Pues déjame decirte que eso no es cierto. Estuve tentado a llamarte toda la mañana y tarde, pero el trabajo estuvo extenuante, ya sabes lo que hacemos los héroes contra el fuego.

_Entonces haz algo con este_, pensé mientras le miraba los labios. Estaba embelesada, como siempre.

Mientras hablaba, miré sus brazos, su pecho y luego su cuello. Los tatuajes seguían ahí, pero ¿por qué me parecían aún más atractivos? ¿Por qué sus ojos me mantenían quieta, mirándolo como si no hubiera nada más?

Dios, no podía aguantarlo más.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, enanchando su sonrisa.

Acorté la distancia mientras lamía el popote y luego lo metía en el vaso, furiosa de deseo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus músculos se tornaron apretados. Me miró la boca, como si pensara en devorarla y yo cerré los ojos de manera instintiva. Sentí su respiración, olía a chocolate y a él, una mezcla que no dudé ni un segundo en devorar.

Tomé su cuello y lo besé, devorándome esos labios que hace semanas necesitaba conmigo. Edward no tardó en corresponderme, y sin demorar mucho, me tomó la cintura y me acercó más, clamando poder con sus besos y haciéndome gemir en el instante.

Íbamos a explotar.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo como tanto ya me han pedido. En esta oportunidad sé que están ansiosas por ver más de estos dos, especialmente con la última escena. ¿Qué les ha parecido? La actitud de Jasper sí es detestable, pero está Edward para hacer el perfecto equilibrio. Bella sí que se ganó el gordo, ¿no creen? ¿Qué les ha parecido las mil escenas de este largo capítulo? ¿Qué les gustó más? ¡Cuéntenme!_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de_****_María Swan de Cullen, sandy56, Josi, Isabelfromnowon, Milaceceres11039, nataliestewart, viiky, Guest, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, Andre22-twi, melina, Twilightsecretlove, angryc, Lorenita22, cavendano13, Guest, AnabellaCS, Daniela, alejandra1987, lucha015, Vall, Robaddict18, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Yoliki, twilightter, sueosliterarios, sheep0294, Selene A, VeroPB97, Sun2000, Belufret, Reno Alvarez, BereB, Jenni98isa, Alison, Poemusician, calia19, patymdn, Vero, Iza, 1, , Kimm, kaja0507, Dana, , Jo, kris0405, mony17, Francisca , Meemii Cullen, Guest, Miranda24, Bertlin, Mel. ACS, MasenSwan, Luisa huiniguir, lizz, PEYCI CULLEN, valeeecu, saraipineda44, Ronnie86, LicetSalvatore, carlita16, Shikara65, AnnaLau2, marite88, erizo ikki, caresgar26, Nelly McCarthy, Jeli, Vanina Iliana, Esal, Adriu, YessyVL13, Cecy, Lidia22, Katie D. B, Maryluna, bellaliz, freedom2604, MaBel95, Angie Ramirez, Lizdayanna, seeline lune, Maria Ds,DanielaCullen22, Guest, Catalina, Elizah, NadiaGarcia, Rero96, leonor angelita, More23, Dany, Naara Selene, Nelva Robsten, Manu NyN, Jenni Kim, Liliana Macias, DuendecillaVampi, Skye Bennet Ward, Tata XOXO, Emily chaustre, ElenaRobsecionad, jupy, roberouge, Esmeralda BlackStone, _****_LaPekee Cullen, Vaneaguilar, Guest, phoenix1993, Karla M, Sheila, Tecupi, Sabrina, _****_JuliaCullen, Crizthal, Mile, Guest, almacullenmasen, Damaris14, Nadiia16, VERONICA, _****_Guest, Arlette, Mari18, Labluegirl, Deathxrevenge, jacke94, ELIZABETH, Lore, camela, _****_Soy Key, rubi25, Emelie Laytmor, yasmin-cullen, miop, Guest, bealnum, Kabum, _****_nydiac10, Guest, Zazka Irribarra, Alimrobsten, Chely stewart, guest, AlyciaCullen, _****_ Pao-SasuUchita, Lily, Guest, Guest, Merce, Lectora loca, Yani y Guest_**

**_Espero leerlas a todas, chicas, yo hago un esfuerzo por traerles un capítulo nuevo así que espero su cariño como tanto lo hemos conversado. Si la historia te gusta, ¡danos amor! Me harás muy feliz_**

**_Recuerden integrarse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", ahí encontrarás la ropa de los personas, así como a los personajes mismos, la moto y el coche de Edward, ¡y más! ¡Participa!_**

**_Y no olviden, quien deja un review, recibirá un adelanto exclusivo vía mensaje o bien, si no tienes cuenta, pero me dejaste un review, pon tu correo palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario se borrará_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	10. Capítulo 9: Explosión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Stay the Night – Claptone (feat. Tender)**

**Capítulo editado por Jo Ulloa.**

**Capítulo 9: **

**Explosión**

"_(…) Porque estoy completamente perdido_

_(…) ¿Pasarás la noche?_

_(…) Sí, quiero conocerte_

_(…) Porque me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir fuera de control_

_(…) Pasa la noche ahora, nena_

_Dómame con tu encanto…_"

Me sentía en una nube, cada vez más alta, cada vez más caliente. Sus manos en mi cintura parecían más grandes de lo que imaginé, haciéndome sentir pequeña y frágil, casi como si su fuerza fuera a quebrarme en pedazos. Y eso me excitaba hasta los huesos. Junto a sus besos se unió su lengua con la mía y yo sonreí con lascivia. Sabía tan bien, tal como lo imaginé. Yo busqué la suya, húmeda y ágil, y él gruñó con la respiración desacompasada. Mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, tocando lo que tanto deseé. Quise averiguar bajo su camiseta y él se rio, excitado.

Le había dado el mensaje que tanto necesitábamos.

Edward apretó mis caderas y yo estuve a punto de sentarme sobre sus piernas, olvidándome completamente de dónde nos encontrábamos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, así como nuestro beso se hacía más demandante y furioso. Dios santo, besaba tan bien que podría tener un orgasmo ahora mismo.

Su fuerza me atrajo hacia su pecho y yo apegué mis senos a él. No quedaba distancia entre los dos. Nos miramos a los ojos, con nuestras narices chocando y nuestras lenguas rozándose en el momento.

Se me acababa la respiración.

De pronto, sentimos el sonido de la campana que provenía de la escuela, a menos de una cuadra de distancia. Los niños ya habían salido, pero yo no quería separarme de su lado, quería que me siguiera besando, porque me sentía en un infierno tan delicioso que sólo quería seguir probando las bondades de este demoniaco bombero.

Edward estaba excitado, podía verlo en sus cuencas deseosas de mí. Me sentía tan sexy ante sus ojos, tan mujer como jamás lo había percibido. Pero entonces recordé que los niños podrían vernos y, ante todo, debía actuar con la cautela de una pantera, hacerme desear tal como lo debía hacer una fémina con poder, para luego atacar y hacerlo mi presa.

Me separé para respirar y él mordió mi labio inferior, tan salvaje como lo pensé. Tuve que tomar aire y ser fuerte, porque estaba a punto de tomarlo de la mano y llevármelo hasta los arbustos para que me cogiera como demente.

—Los niños —jadeé.

—Lo sé —respondió al instante.

Tuve que tragar y separarme a duras penas, por lo que Edward me soltó a regañadientes, dejándome con la estela de sus huellas en mi piel, muy calientes. Mis pezones estaban endurecidos y sentía un calor bajo mi piel que no podía calmar, así que me puse a chupar del popote.

—Mal momento para hacer eso —susurró, levantándose del asiento.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de desesperación, imaginando que aquel popote podía ser su…

Ay no, estaba que cortaba mis cables a tierra.

—Los niños estarán afuera, démosle la sorpresa. —Me tendió su mano y yo la tomé, aún sintiendo mi rostro rubicundo por él.

Nos mirábamos, conscientes de lo que habíamos sentido con un beso. No quería ni imaginarme lo que podría sucedernos con algo más.

—Vamos —susurré, volviendo a limitar nuestra distancia pero luego pasando por su lado para que pudiera sentir mi aroma.

Edward jadeó y yo pasé de largo, caminando con mi trasero en alto y mirando detrás de mi espalda cómo se metía las manos en los bolsillos para acomodarse algo entre las piernas.

Sonreí, sintiéndome increíblemente sexy. El bombero me deseaba y yo seguía queriendo saltar en un pie.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela tuve que tomar aire de manera profunda para que mis mejillas dejaran de estar tan rojas, mientras que Edward no dejaba de repasarme.

—Mira, ahí vienen —me susurró al oído, aprovechando de dejarme su aliento cálido cerca del cuello.

Sentí una electricidad por todo el cuerpo y él sonrió, muy consciente de sus juegos. ¿Era la manera de enfrentar mis intentos por dejarle con las ganas? Yo creía que sí. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y Edward aprovechó la instancia para hacerme un guiño coqueto.

—¡Mami! —gritó Fred, alertando a Agatha, que estaba intentando amarrarse la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando los niños se dieron cuenta que también estaba Edward, corrieron hacia nosotros con las manos hacia cada uno, muy felices.

Fue inevitable reírme.

—¡Vinieron! —exclamó Agatha mientras su papá la tomaba entre sus brazos y la ponía sobre sus hombros.

Mi hijo me abrazó desde la cintura, como siempre, y yo le besé los cabellos.

—Nos… encontramos por aquí y decidimos quedarnos juntos a esperarlos —exclamé para luego terminar de beberme el smoothie.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, algo frío para calmar el calor interior.

—Y como estoy de muy buen humor, quiero invitarlos a todos a comer —dijo Edward, mirándome especialmente a mí.

Volví a sentir electricidad.

—¡Di que sí, mami! —Fred tiraba de mi ropa mientras hacía un puchero manipulador.

¿Cómo podía negarme?

—Claro. ¿Se puede saber adónde? —inquirí mientras reprimía una sonrisilla.

—¡A Chuck E. Cheese's! —gritaron los niños, haciendo que los dos dejáramos de sonreír.

No era un lugar propicio para coquetear en absoluto.

—Bueno, iremos a Chuck E. Cheese's —bufó Edward.

.

—Ya llegamos —avisó Edward mientras estacionaba tranquilamente su jeep afuera de mi casa.

Agatha y Fred estaban algo somnolientos, así que se restregaron los ojos. Habían comido como posesos en el lugar más horriblemente ruidoso del mundo. Edward y yo no tuvimos ni un minuto para hablar a solas y repasar lo que habíamos hecho en el parque.

Él se soltó de su cinturón y ayudó a sacar a los niños del coche. Los dos salieron corriendo hacia mi casa para luego meterse al jardín para ver un nido de pajarillos que Fred había ayudado a proteger.

—¡No vayas a ensuciarte! —le grité.

Iba a salir, sacando un tacón hacia fuera del coche, pero un cuerpo grande me lo impidió, poniendo ambas manos contra el borde de la puerta, tensando los brazos como una cárcel a mí alrededor.

—Ni creas que escaparás tan fácil —susurró.

Me sentí estremecer con lo ronca que estaba su voz.

—¿Y si lo intento, qué harás?

Sonrió.

—Ni te lo imaginas —respondió.

Moví los labios para no echarme a reír de nervios.

—Creo que es mejor cuando la imaginación no es suficiente —jadeé.

Una mueca divertida se le dibujó en la cara.

—Gracias por hacerme pasar un mejor momento, has hecho de mi día uno difícil de olvidar.

Me repasó con suavidad.

—¿Aún te duele la muñeca? —inquirió, recordando lo que había pasado hace un rato con Jasper.

Negué, pero mentí, porque aún me dolía pero no quería causarle una batahola, especialmente, no ahora que estábamos en paz. La situación lastimaba, pero no por mí, sino por mi hijo, que no tenía idea de nada y jamás iba a hacerle saber las cosas que su padre había estado haciéndome últimamente. Bueno, parte de mi pasado, Fred jamás debía saberlo, por su bien y su felicidad.

—¿Estás segura? —Endureció su voz.

Suspiré.

—Sabes que si respondo de manera afirmativa vas a enfurecerte…

—Claramente lo estoy —bramó.

Me mordí la mejilla interna.

—No quiero que esto llegue a mayores.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, como si estuviera pensando las cosas incorrectas.

—No es por él, Edward. —Su mirada se tranquilizó—. Es por mi hijo y porque Jasper no vale la pena.

Asintió con la mandíbula tensa.

—Tienes razón. Pero si vuelvo a saber que Ricitos de Oro vuelve a actuar como un imbécil lo haré picadillos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí.

—Entendido. Qué bien se siente tener un guardaespaldas.

Entrecerró los ojos y luego se rio.

—¡El nido es inmenso, papá! —exclamó Agatha.

Edward rápidamente se separó de mí y yo pude bajarme.

—Fantástico, lo veré un día de estos —dijo su papá—. Tienes que ir a darte un baño, ya es tarde.

—Está bien.

Edward se despidió de mi hijo de forma cariñosa y luego subió a Agatha al coche.

—Dejaré a tía Bella en la puerta y luego nos iremos. ¿Bien?

Su hija asintió y se despidió de mí con un movimiento de manos.

—¡Nos vemos pronto, cariño! —exclamé, moviéndole la mano y enviándole un beso por los aires, lo que le hizo sonreír y mirarme de esa forma que a veces llamaba mi atención.

Caminé hasta mi puerta y la abrí para Fred, que fue corriendo hacia adentro para ordenar sus cosas para la escuela.

—Puedes pasar un momento, me quedaría más segura contigo dentro —susurré de manera coqueta.

Sus ojos llamearon.

Dejé la puerta entreabierta para despedirme, los dos en el vestíbulo, completamente a solas.

—Ha sido un placer estar contigo el día de hoy —señaló.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

—Hasta pronto, _Rompecoches_.

—Eres un bobo —susurré, pasando mi mano con suavidad por su pecho.

Él me miraba pasar la mano con fingida inocencia, a punto de atraparla entre sus dedos.

—Hasta pronto, _Bomberito_.

Se rio y negó.

Me empiné, poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro. Hice la tentativa de besar sus labios y su respiración se volvió pesada, pero luego desvié mi camino hacia su mejilla, la que besé de manera húmeda y pasando suavemente mi nariz en su barba a punto de salirle.

Se tensó notoriamente.

Antes de que pudiera separarme, llevó uno de sus dedos a mi mejilla, la que delineó mientras me comía con la mirada.

—No me tientes, Isabella Swan —murmuró—. Te veo pronto, ¿no?

Me reí y me recargué en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que mi cadera se viera más pronunciada ante sus hambrientos ojos.

—Puede ser, ¿por qué no?

—Ya veo —ronroneó.

Caminó de regreso a su coche y yo aproveché de verle el culo descaradamente. Cuando se metió dentro me tocó el claxon y derrapó con furia, sacándome un suspiro de puro deseo reprimido.

—Paso por paso —susurré.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me arrastré con la entrepierna caliente. Aún sentía la hinchazón de sus besos y eso me estaba matando.

—¡Fred! ¡Tu abuela vendrá pronto! Ponte le pijama y métete a la cama, yo pronto tengo que ponerme a trabajar —exclamé, pasándome una mano por el cuello para calmar la lujuria.

No podía.

.

—No es ningún problema. Ahora que estoy buscando un nuevo trabajo tengo más tiempo de pasar con mi nieto. —Se acercó a mi oído—. Y tú aprovechas de escribir esas cochinadas.

Me reí, todavía roja como tomate. Mamá se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero como Fred venía con su pijamita de los Ositos Cariñositos, simplemente lo dejamos pasar.

—¿Quién pasará la noche con la abuela? —le preguntó ella, abriéndole los brazos de par en par.

—¡Yoooooo! —exclamó él, abrazándola contento.

—Estaré en mi estudio, ante cualquier cosa, por favor avísenme, ¿sí?

—Tranquila, ve.

Antes de ponerme en acción me hice un té y me lo llevé junto a algunas galletas. Cuando me vi enfrentada a mi laptop, apagué las luces y puse música.

—Es mi momento —exclamé en medio de un suspiro.

Me bebí un sorbo y comí mientras pensaba cómo proseguir, pero enseguida recordé lo que había pasado con Edward, lo que instintivamente me puso a mil el corazón. Me puse a escribir de forma rápida, mis dedos se movían por todas las teclas como poseídos de un espíritu caliente y a punto de detonar.

Estaba al límite.

Mientras dejaba librar mi imaginación en esa página digital, rememoré la sensación de mis dedos en su piel, en cómo picaba esa barba tras mis yemas y cómo sus tatuajes parecían transmitir un mensaje que sólo para mí tenían un significado: peligro. Mis recuerdos pronto me llevaron a otro precipicio, uno aún mejor, que eran sus besos. La manera en que encajaban sus labios con los míos, eran una invitación completa al más oscuro camino. Y es que cuando unió su lengua a mi boca supe que iba a caer, que todo autocontrol había acabado.

Tuve que separarme de las teclas y mirar al frente, con la respiración agitada y las palmas calientes frente a mis más meros recuerdos.

—No puedo soportarlo —gemí, ocultándome los ojos tras las manos.

Una parte de mí moría por llamarlo y pedirle un momento sólo para tener una excusa y hacerlo mío cuanto antes, pero me abstuve porque él estaba con su hija y yo con el mío.

—Estoy pensando con el clítoris —susurré, cerrando la laptop mientras suspiraba, sujetándome la cabeza con la mano.

Salí del estudio tambaleando de deseo. Todo estaba oscuro, por lo que asumí que mamá ya se había quedado dormida junto a Fred.

—Necesito una ducha —me dije mientras me recargaba en la pared del pasillo.

Me desnudé frente a los azulejos y luego metí un pie en la regadera. Cerré los ojos, intentando borrar esos recuerdos fogosos que me estaban desquiciando, lo que por supuesto resultaba difícil dado que el dueño de eso estaba a poco más de 30 metros.

—Definitivamente estás loca, Isabella —me reproché mientras pegaba la frente a la pared fría.

Puse mis manos para que el agua cayera por mi espalda, cerrando los ojos en el intento. Entonces pensé en cómo me tomó de la cintura y cómo hizo que mi pecho hiciera contacto con el suyo, cerrando nuestra distancia y convirtiéndola en un estrecho e íntimo momento. Me jaboneé repasando esas sensaciones y adhiriéndole partes de mi imaginación. Jadeé al instante cuando mi propio cuerpo me hizo sentir la vibración de sus manos, pasando por mi cuello y luego por mis senos, que acaricié como si se tratara de Edward. Comencé a bajar tan rápido como la humedad me llevó al colapso, acariciándome en un intento por imaginar que era esa sexy bestia y no yo. Ahogué un grito cuando llegué a mi monte y luego dos dedos acariciaban los bordes de mi lado más íntimo. Me agarré de los azulejos e imaginé que sólo se trataba de él, que esos dedos fuertes y largos se iban abriendo paso en mi sexo. Apreté aún más los párpados cuando me atreví a acariciar mi clítoris, moviéndolo tal como quería que Edward lo hiciera. Me arqueé frente al placer y mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, con un dedo metiéndose en mi interior y la mano libre en mis senos.

Cómo quería que fuera él y nadie más.

—Edward —gemí, explotando tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve de taparme la boca o callarme.

El único sonido que pudo amortiguar mis gemidos fue el del agua cayendo.

Cuando el breve momento de máximo placer acabó, me apoyé en los azulejos con la espalda pegada a ellos, respirando de manera desacompasada.

—Me vas a matar, Edward Cullen —jadeé.

Lo último que hice fue meter la cabeza en el grifo y darle al agua fría, porque ni mi pequeña sesión de autoplacer fue suficiente para aplacar todas las ganas que le tenía al bombero.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a dormir, metida entre los edredones, sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono en la mesita de noche.

Mi corazón se desbocó.

En el momento en que vi el nombre de _Sexy Bestia_ en la pantalla, sentí que parte de mi pecho estaba a punto de volar, convirtiéndome en una hiperventilada de mierda.

"Sexy Bestia: _No dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió en el parque. Quiero repetirlo_".

Me mordí el labio inferior y me metí bajo toda la ropa de cama para gritar de emoción.

—Contrólate, debes hacerte desear —susurré, sacando la nariz para respirar.

Comencé a teclear con prudencia, manteniendo a esa sexy bestia interesado, dándole una pequeña probada.

"Bella: _Mientras puedes fantasear con la idea. Ya habrá una repetición_".

Él lo leyó enseguida y comenzó a escribir al instante.

"Sexy Bestia: _Mmm… Llevo demasiado tiempo fantaseándolo. Una mujer difícil, mi favorita. Buenas noches, Rompecoches. Te haré caso, fantasearé_".

Metí la cara en la almohada y me obligué a mantener los dedos alejados de cualquier otra frase que no fuera un "buenas noches" y un Emoji de un beso como respuesta.

—Así que te gusta que te la haga difícil —ronroneé.

.

.

.

—¡Y Agatha quiere invitarme a ver animales al bosque que hay detrás! —escuché decir a Fred.

Entré a la cocina bostezando y me encontré a mamá ya haciéndole el desayuno a mi retoño.

—Buenos días, dormilona —me dijo ella.

Me rasqué una nalga y me quité el cabello de la cara.

—Hola, mami.

Le besé la cabecita a mi pequeño y luego le di un beso en la frente a mamá.

—Al parecer dormiste bien —susurró, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—La verdad. —Me la pensé aunque ya tenía la respuesta—. Sí.

Renée se apoyó en la isla y me miró tras sus anteojos de lectura, dejando a un lado el cuaderno de su nieto.

—¿Qué? —inquirí, haciéndome la tonta.

Esperaba que no me haya escuchado gemir en la ducha.

Se encogió de hombros mientras me servía una taza de café.

—Es que alguien vino a verte —me contó sin mirarme a los ojos.

Fred tenía una galleta de avena en la boca, así que sólo nos miraba mientras masticaba con lentitud.

Dejé de hacer lo que hacía para quedarme un momento a la espera.

—¿Quién?

Se bebió un sorbo de café, despreocupadamente.

—El bombero del otro día.

Justo estaba echándole azúcar al café y la cuchara se me cayó en cuanto escuché la palabra _bombero_.

—Ya veo —se rio mamá.

Intenté limpiar, pero ella me quitó las manos de ahí y me pidió que me sentara.

—Cada vez que te pones nerviosa te vuelves más torpe, ya veo que la visita de esta mañana tiene bastante efecto en ti.

Me encogí de hombros, pero era imposible engañarla, me conocía como a la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué… quería? —inquirí, intentando demostrar menos interés del que sentía.

—Saber de ti. Un hombre muy madrugador—. Suspiró—. Es muy guapo, ¿no crees?

—Muy —susurré y ella se rio.

Se sentó a mi lado y se afirmó la barbilla con las manos, mirándome de manera pícara.

—Dijo que te tenía una sorpresa, no quiso comentarme qué, pero imagino que ese bomberito quiere algo contigo.

Le indiqué que guardara silencio mientras miraba a Fred, pues no quería que escuchara.

—Oye, cariño, ¿qué tal si vas a ver qué ropa ponerte hoy? Recuerda que Agatha vendrá a buscarte para ver a los animalitos del bosque.

Mi hijo asintió muy entusiasmado y corrió hacia la habitación.

—¡Ten cuidado! —exclamé—. No quiero que Fred se haga ideas que no son.

Levantó las manos.

—Sí, fue mi error y tienes razón, pero es que estoy tan emocionada. Es tan encantador y tan varonil, ni parecido a ese imbécil que tuviste de esposo.

Me reí yo esta vez.

—Es su cuñado.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón.

—Hermano de Alice.

—¿La chica que se casará con Jasper?

Asentí y me bebí el café.

—¿Qué?

Mamá me miraba fijamente.

—Entonces más te apoyo, estoy segura que ese mequetrefe debe estar teniendo una úlcera en el fondo del estómago al saber que tú y ese bomberito son muy amigos.

Dios, la amaba.

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera me importa. Por mí que se pudra.

Carcajeó.

—Pues te doy la bendición. Disfruta, ahora estás soltera y ese hombre estaba bastante interesante en mostrarte su… sorpresa. —Me movió las cejas de manera pícara.

—Basta ya, mamá.

Sonrió y me besó la coronilla para entonces levantarse y limpiar un poco.

Como era sábado, mamá aprovechó la tarde para ir a ver a Phil a su trabajo. Su novio era un vendedor de coches y hoy ambos tenían libre, por lo que estaba demás decir que iban a disfrutar su día juntos.

—Envíale saludos a tu galán —le dije, apoyada en el umbral con los brazos cruzados.

Mamá iba a decirme algo mientras se disponía a marchar, pero justo llegó Edward, que venía con Agatha en su bicicleta. Renée me miró y apretó los labios para no ponerse a reír mientras yo me ponía tensa como las adolescentes frente a su galán.

—Mierda, justo ahora que me veo como una vagabunda —susurré.

Sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta apretada con mil años de antigüedad.

Mamá no pudo aguantarse una sonrisa burlona y yo le di una mirada de pocos amigos.

Intenté peinarme mientras lo veía caminar hacia nosotras junto a su hija, pero era en vano.

—Hola —saludó, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Ay no, debía pensar que me veía fatal y diferente a la guapetona de todos los otros días.

—¡Hola! —exclamé dos octavas más altas de lo que quería. Carraspeé—. Qué genial verte por aquí.

Quiso sonreír, pero se aguantó.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo mamá, tomándole la mano para saludarlo con picardía.

Edward se la apretó de manera amigable, ignorando por completo la mirada de mi mamá.

—¡Qué linda bicicleta, cariño! —comenté, acercándome a Agatha para calmar mi extraña hiperventilación.

Me sentía como cuando tenía 15 años y el primer chico que me gustó fue a buscarme a casa para el baile de primavera. _¡Ya no estás en edad, Bella Swan!_, pensé.

—Papi me la regaló hace unos días —respondió con mucha alegría.

—A Fred le encantará saber que tiene una compañera para ir a echar una carrera.

Sentía los ojos cálidos de Edward en mi costado, mirándome mientras mamá intentaba no ser evidente y pedirle que se acercara a mí.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy, ¡que tengan una linda tarde! Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo —se despidió Renée, moviendo los dedos para despedirse de todos.

Justo cuando le dio la espalda a Edward, ella me hizo un gesto con las cejas, muy sonriente.

—Tu madre es muy divertida —me comentó.

Le sonreí de manera fingida.

—Si supieras cómo es cuando se toma una copa de vino —susurré—. ¿Quieren entrar…?

—¡Agatha! —gritó Fred, saliendo con su casco en la mano.

—¿Ya habían planeado ir de carreras sin decirme nada? —les pregunté a los dos, poniéndome las manos en la cintura.

Ambos asintieron y se miraron de forma traviesa.

—A mí tampoco me dijeron. Creí que sería una sorpresa para Fred, pero veo que estos dos están más de acuerdo de lo que creí. —Edward los miró con la ceja alzada y ellos se pusieron a reír.

—¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo, papi? ¡No nos meteremos en el bosque esta vez!

—Sí, mami, por favor. —Fred tiró de mi camiseta y yo suspiré, imposible de negarme.

—Claro, ¿qué dices, Edward?

Él me miró tras sus ojos verdes, que brillaban con el inmenso sol que hacía hoy.

Mis piernas temblaron.

—Sí, no tengo ningún problema, así aprovecho de mostrarte la sorpresa que te tengo. Imagino que tu madre te comentó que vine a buscarte hace poco para mostrarte algo que tengo para ti.

Me reí divertida y entusiasmada.

—Pues sí.

Suspiró mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

—¡El primero en llegar al otro extremo es Martin Smith! —gritó Agatha, subiéndose a su bicicleta rápidamente.

Fred se puso a reír como cerdito y la acompañó, poniéndose el casco mientras intentaba pedalear.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —vociferé mientras los veía desaparecer por el parque.

Cuando Edward y yo nos quedamos a solas, el silencio se cernió sobre los dos, pero era tan cómodo como siempre, sólo que mi vientre parecía contraído, casi como si un fuego intenso viviera en mi interior.

—Al fin solos —murmuró.

Apreté las manos para calmar el ardor que sólo su voz me provocaba.

—Tu sorpresa. —Sonrió, caminando hacia atrás para traer algo entre sus manos, algo muy pesado que se encontraba detrás del muro de mi casa.

Era una batería de auto nuevecita.

—P-pero…

Estaba perpleja.

—Noté que se te ha hecho complejo adaptarte al taxi y en vista de que no has podido comprar la batería de tu auto… te he traído una para poner en marcha tu precioso Mercedes.

—Edward —dije con un puchero.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó divertido.

Me pasé una mano por la frente, aquejada por esto.

—Ya te debo dinero, no puedo…

—Eso es aparte. Sé que te ha sido complicado todo y… Bueno, es mi forma de ayudar a mi vecina favorita, ¿no crees?

Me reí.

—¿De verdad?

Levantó las cejas, aún con la batería entre sus manos.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? Aunque déjame decirte que me costó decidirme por mi vecina favorita, la anciana de al lado es bastante guapa.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me reía más fuerte.

—Me encanta tu risa, Isabella.

Apreté los labios y respiré hondo para no dar un paso más y darle un beso.

—Puedo ayudarte a instalarla, la verdad, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, además le vendría bien una pulida a la carrocería. —Miró a mi coche, que era rojo oscuro.

Iba a aceptar cualquier excusa que lo mantuviera aquí.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí? —le pregunté, acortando nuestra distancia.

—¿Te cabe alguna duda?

Suspiré.

—Gracias, Edward, por todo nuevamente.

Me atreví a darle un abrazo inocente, pero una de sus manos me apegó a su cuerpo desde la espalda baja.

—De nada —susurró.

Respiré hondo.

—¿Comenzamos? ¿O tienes algo que hacer? —inquirió.

Negué.

—La verdad, hoy tampoco tenía mucho que hacer. Es sábado.

Sonrió y me soltó poco a poco, como si le costara. Finalmente se arremangó la camisa, mostrándome sus tatuajes y sus brazos tan fuertes.

—Lamento que me hayas encontrado con el peor pijama —me reí, apoyada en uno de los árboles mientras lo veía abrir el capó para inspeccionar toda la mecánica de mi auto.

Yo era un asco para eso.

—¿Bromeas? Me gusta —soltó, mirándome sutilmente las piernas.

Me sonrojé.

—También me gusta cuando te sonrojas —añadió.

No supe qué contestar y él sólo me regaló otro de sus guiños coquetos que me desarmaban por completo.

—¿Hace cuánto no le das una revisada a tu coche? —me preguntó.

—Mmm… Hace año y medio, ¿por qué?

—Debe ser más seguido. Espero que no te moleste que lo deje como nuevo, disfruto bastante con la mecánica cuando se me da la oportunidad.

Sonreí.

—Claro, yo puedo ayudarte, aunque acabaré siendo un estorbo muy pronto, no soy muy buena en estas cosas.

Se rio.

—Dudo mucho que seas un estorbo en algo —señaló con picardía.

—¿Quieres algo para beber mientras?

—Tranquila, invítame a beber algo luego de esto… Más tranquilos y solos —susurró.

Ay Dios, ¿cómo podía decirme esas cosas?

Edward se puso a colocar la batería y a revisar que todo estuviera en orden con mi coche, por lo que pronto le dio calor, sacándose la camisa. Mis ojos se desorbitaron tal como siempre que me mostraba parte de su piel.

—¿Asustada nuevamente? —inquirió, sin mirarme.

—¿Asustada? —Enarqué una ceja.

—Siento ser tan desvergonzado.

Me recargué en el capó, echando el culo hacia atrás. Él desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia la curva, gloriosa ante sus ojos.

—Ya estoy acostumbrándome a tu desvergüenza.

—Falta mucho para que eso ocurra, Bella.

¿A qué se refería?

Él comenzó a trabajar en la máquina, instalando todo con la fuerza de sus dedos, manos y brazos. Yo tenía mi labio entre los dientes, mirándolo moverse en el entorno viril que le encantaba.

Era inevitable que Edward me pusiera más lasciva de lo que alguna vez pensé estar por un hombre, era cosa de mirarlo. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan guapo y tan varonil al mismo tiempo, ¿y lo mejor de todo?, no se comportaba como un asno. Era un camino a la perdición por completo.

—¿Te molesta si le doy una encerada? Lo lavaré rápidamente, así puedes ayudarme.

—Qué comprometido estás con esto.

—No puedes negarte, asúmelo.

Me reí y caminé hacia la manguera para dar el agua. Sus ojos seguían mi camino.

—Ten. —Se la pasé y caminé hacia la llave.

Quise hacerle una travesura y, mientras esperaba despreocupado, sin darme aún la orden para que permitiera el paso del agua, simplemente abrí con toda potencia, haciendo que la manguera saltara entre sus manos, derramando agua como si se tratara de una fuente.

Edward quedó completamente mojado, mirando perplejo lo que había pasado. Yo me reí a carcajadas, tomándome el vientre en el intento.

—Mira lo que te has atrevido a hacer —murmuró, haciéndose el molesto.

Apreté los labios y me tensé, preparada para correr.

—Deberías saber que no debes bromear con Edward porque pago el doble.

—Oh no.

—Oh sí.

Me eché a correr alrededor de mi coche y él tomó la manguera como buen bombero, accionando el agua al máximo.

—¡No te atrevas a…!

No alcancé ni siquiera a advertirle, me había mojado completamente y sin remordimiento. Me quedé tensa y con la boca abierta.

—Eres un bobo —gruñí.

—A tu servicio.

Quise quitarle la manguera, pero él aprovechó de volver a mojarme. Fue inevitable que me pusiera a reír mientras el agua me caía por los pies como si me hubiera lanzado a una piscina.

—La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Edward Cullen —murmuré, metiéndome entre sus brazos para sacarle la manguera.

Cuando fue posible, él intentó mantenerla consigo y finalmente los dos nos quedamos empapados como miserables. Al instante nos volvimos a reír a carcajadas y a los segundos nos quedamos mirando con los espasmos de la alegría, pero con los ojos oscurecidos, especialmente los suyos, que dejaron de ser verdes. Su mirada comenzó a bajar y tragó con dificultad, por lo que instintivamente me miré, descubriendo que mi camiseta blanca de tirantes dejaba ver todo mi cuerpo gracias a la humedad. La tela estaba pegada a mí y no llevaba sujetador.

—¿Quieres ir a secarte adentro? Puedes resfriarte. —Sonreí de manera coqueta y él comenzó a ver reflejado su deseo gracias al aumento de su respiración.

Finalmente asintió y yo caminé hacia la puerta, invitándolo con mi mirada. Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí y mi corazón se sentía rápido tras mi tórax debido a la ansiedad.

—Hey —me llamó y yo paré para darme la vuelta.

En cuanto me giré topé con su pecho, más cerca de lo que imaginé.

Sus ojos se transformaron.

Antes que tuviera cualquier intención por preguntarle qué ocurría, Edward me besó de manera tan apasionada que se escapó un gemido desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Yo lo abracé del cuello, empinándome para pegarme a él y no separarme, debía estar loca para siquiera pensarlo. Edward me sujetó de la cintura, su lugar favorito, al parecer, y me elevó un poquito sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Uní mi lengua en su boca y me recibió con una necesidad apremiante por sentirme, derramando la humedad de nuestro contacto. Mis manos bajaron por sus hombros, esta vez desnudos, y fui trazando un camino por esos tatuajes que me volvían loca.

—Que manos tan curiosas —me dijo contra los labios.

Sonreí y esta vez fui yo quien le mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo a los ojos con deseo.

Nos sumergimos rápidamente con la batalla de nuestras lenguas, pero Edward separó el contacto para besarme la barbilla y luego pasar su nariz por mi cuello. Cerré los ojos con fuerza; se me hacía complejo no deshacerme entre sus brazos. Edward me sujetaba cerca de mi trasero y yo quería que lo agarrara con todas sus fuerzas o que me golpeara tan rápido que no pudiera sentarme por al menos tres días.

Me estaba convirtiendo en la mujer que dejé ir luego de tantos años. Me sentía tan viva.

Fruncí el ceño cuando sentí el sonido de mi teléfono profesional, el que usaba para contactarme con mi editora y mi trabajo en la universidad. A los segundos cedió la llamada a la contestadora y la voz de Jasper retumbó en toda la sala.

—_Bella, sé que he sido un idiota durante este tiempo y no me puedo la culpa. Luego de la última vez no he dejado de sentirme una mierda por lo que te hice pasar. ¿Podemos hablar? Bella… Lo siento tanto… La rabia me nubló y si te hice daño quiero que me perdones…_

Edward gruñó y los dos nos separamos con nuestras respiraciones rápidas y agitadas, envueltos en el deseo y la rabia de vernos interrumpidos por la persona que menos queríamos escuchar.

—Tenía que ser él —refunfuñó mientras mi ex marido seguía pidiéndome perdón con un extenso mensaje que apenas escuchaba.

Nada me importaba respecto a Jasper porque tenía a Edward al frente, tomándome desde las caderas con fuerza.

—Contesta, puede ser importante… por Fred —susurró, juntando su nariz con la mía.

Me mordí el labio y Edward me miró hacerlo.

—_Aprovechemos de llevar esta situación en paz, especialmente para mañana, que debo buscar a Fred para irnos juntos este fin de semana. ¿Podemos hacerlo? Por el niño, por su bien. Quiero comenzar a hacer las cosas bien…_

Mierda. Lo había olvidado.

—Demonios —gemí, sujetándome de sus brazos fuertes.

Me tomó la barbilla con sus dedos y luego me acarició los labios con el deseo aún reprimido.

—Se va con él, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Entonces contéstale —me instó.

Nos separamos a regañadientes y en cuanto caminé hacia atrás, aún mirándolo, lo vi repasarme con el deseo en las cuencas, otra vez pendiente de cómo mi camiseta se me pegaba a los senos.

—Hola —respondí, cortándole el discurso de minutos.

Lo sentí respirar hondo, como si estuviera aliviado de que haya contestado.

—_Bella, gracias al cielo contestaste._

—Di lo que tengas que decir, no estuve pendiente de tu discurso, muy largo, me aburro.

—_Sé que me merezco este trato de tu parte y por esa misma razón haré todo lo que me pidas._

—Perfecto, entonces sé claro y conciso.

Suspiró.

Edward caminó hasta mi lado y yo me estremecí ante el calor que se desprendía de él. Le miré los tatuajes y estuve tentada a tocarlo sin remedio.

—_Quiero comenzar de nuevo, por Fred. No creas que esta situación no está afectándome. Alice ya sabe que me exalté contigo y ambos no podemos más de la vergüenza._

—¿No crees que primero deberías enfatizarle a esa pobre mujer que el único que debe sentir vergüenza eres tú y no ella? —Fui dura.

—_Lo sé, pienso lo mismo, pero sabes cómo es._

Puse los ojos en blanco y Edward elevó una ceja, interesado en lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo.

—_Mañana es un día importante para mí, ver a mi hijo es lo que he estado deseando por todos estos días. Espero que mañana, cuando vaya a buscarlo, tú y yo podamos hablar._

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el cabello para guardar compostura.

—Había olvidado que venías, la verdad.

—_Oh, claro, lo entiendo._

—¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Lo llevarás a algún lado especial?

—_Planeo aprovechar hasta el lunes o martes, si puedes permitírmelo. Sé que tiene escuela, pero uno o dos días más con su papá no es malo, ¿no?_

—Claro —susurré—. ¿A dónde lo llevarás?

—_Alice y yo queremos llevarlo a una cabaña cerca de Chicago. Hay un lago cerca y…_

—Está bien —le corté el rollo—. Podemos dejar todo claro mañana.

Edward se cruzó de brazos mientras mantenía los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tengo que cortar.

—_No hay problema, espero que mañana podamos hablar mejor. Que tengas buena tarde, Bella._

No le contesté, así que simplemente corté y me quedé mirando el aparato unos segundos.

La verdad, parecía muy sincero.

—Disculpándose me imagino, ¿no? —me dijo Edward.

Asentí.

—Ya veo por qué Alice parecía querer hablar de Jasper ayer —murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—Vaya que hace mucho por él.

—¿Y? ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?

Lo escruté con mi mirada y me crucé de brazos tal como estaba ahora, sólo que los míos eran tres veces más pequeños que los suyos.

—En realidad, sólo hablábamos de su rol.

—¿Su rol? —Dio un paso hacia mí, levantando la barbilla con los ojos nuevamente oscurecidos.

—Se llevará a Fred este fin de semana.

—Ya veo. Así que quedarás sola todos estos días.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Sola por completo —murmuré.

—Primera vez que Jasper hace algo bueno en este momento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Quiso contactarse conmigo, pidiéndome hablar cuando fuera a la discoteca.

—¿Y?

—No acepté y lo dejé plantado —me respondió despreocupado—. Supongo que es lo que intentó hacer también contigo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me importa muy poco lo que haga y, la verdad, no me interesa hablar de él en este momento.

Sonrió de forma coqueta y en un segundo me apegó a su pecho. Me reí excitada y jugué con su pecho desnudo, fascinada con los colores de sus tatuajes y su torso duro.

—¿Y en qué tienes puesta la cabeza ahora, _Rompecoches_?

—En lo que dejamos a medias —susurré, sintiéndome rubicunda por el deseo.

Me empiné y lo besé sin miedo. Él me recibió de forma salvaje, su marca personal. Le quedaba tan bien el sobrenombre que pronto acabé hecha añicos entre sus brazos.

En medio de nuestras llamas perdí total conexión con la realidad y boté una de mis plantas por accidente, causando un estruendo digno de película. Edward se puso a reír y me respiró contra los labios, manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados.

Sentimos unos pasos por el porche y nosotros nos separamos de forma abrupta. Me agaché para fingir que recogía la tierra y los pedazos de cerámica de mi pobre planta y enseguida vi entrar a Victoria con su cabello aleonado y rojo como el fuego.

—¿Bella? La puerta estaba abierta y…

El aire se le había escapado al ver a Edward con el pecho desnudo en medio de la sala, a escasos centímetros de mí.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Edward y yo nos miramos.

_¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea, Vicky!_, pensé.

—No —mentí con descaro—. En realidad, tuve uno de mis tantos accidentes mientras ayudaba a Edward a secarse. Tuvimos un accidente con la manguera mientras lavábamos mi coche…

—¿A qué manguera te refieres? —inquirió mi amiga de manera descarada.

Estaba claro su doble sentido y Edward simplemente sonrió, bajando la mirada para no carcajear con fuerza.

—A la del agua, Vicky —dije con la mandíbula apretada.

Elevó una ceja porque no me creía nada.

—Sí, ya veo. —Me miró los pechos, que seguían transluciéndose.

—Iré a ver a los niños. Le falta una encerada al coche y todo estará perfecto, pero puedo ayudarte mañana… o cuando quieras, curiosamente, estos días estaré libre.

Moví los labios para no sonreír como un demonio.

—Perfecto —respondí—. Cualquier cosa que ocurra con mi retoño, pues me dices.

—Claro.

Salió, aún con el pecho desnudo, y se puso la camisa afuera bajo mi atenta mirada devoradora. Antes de irse me guiñó un ojo, su coqueta marca personal, y finalmente se marchó, dejándome con mi cuerpo a punto de combustionar.

Victoria cerró la puerta detrás de ella con dramatismo y enseguida se puso a reír.

—¿Qué?

—Perra sucia, se besaron, ¿no?

Me mordí una uña y luego apreté los labios.

—¡Bella! ¡Me muero! ¡Te besaste con él!

Corrió hacia mí como una loca, brincando como si tuviéramos 18 otra vez.

—Estoy…

—Volando, ¿no?

Asentí.

—No sabes cuánto te envidio, maldita babosa.

Le mostré la lengua.

—¿Y qué tal? —Me movió las cejas, tal como hacía mi madre.

Tuve que respirar hondo, porque ya me había llevado tres besos suyos en menos de dos días.

—Besa tan bien —susurré—. Es difícil que me concentre ahora, no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que quiero tenerlo entre las piernas.

Vicky sacudió las manos, hiperventilada y emocionada.

—Hazlo, perra, ni un pero, que te haga todo lo que quieras, te lo mereces.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Crees que esté bien?

—¿Desde cuándo quieres hacer las cosas bien?

—No lo sé, quizá desde que pasó todo esto último…

—Abre la mente, amiga, sé que aún guardas a esa ninfa preciosa que se dejó pisotear por ese imbécil que tanto quiso.

Me reí.

—Siempre he sido esa ninfa preciosa.

—¡Lo sé! Pero ahora eres libre y estoy segura que un polvo loco te hará rejuvenecer como te mereces. ¿A quién carajo le importa el amor? Un poco de diversión estará excelente, ya son amigos, ¿no?

Me reí, entusiasmada con la idea que tanto me había rondado la cabeza desde que Edward le dio un giro a mi mundo.

—Ah, vaya, así que lo has estado pensando.

Esta vez fui yo la que le movió las cejas.

—Ten por seguro que lo disfrutaré, sólo… viviré el momento —murmuré, recargándome en el mueble, pensando en ese hombre tan divino.

Luego de mi momento de ensoñación, por fin pude volver al mundo real. Vicky venía a verme porque Rose había ido a verla a su trabajo.

—¿Por qué fue a buscarte? —inquirí mientras cerraba la puerta de la nevera.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Apenas le saqué información. Venía de la oficina de Royce King Jr.

—¿Habrán discutido?

—Es lo más probable —dijo con la boca llena de mantequilla de maní.

Me preocupé. Ellos rara vez discutían porque Rose aceptaba todo como un mueble, situación de la que yo estaba harta pero por la cual no podía hacer nada.

—Quizá no encontró nada mejor que buscar a la amiga más próxima. —Suspiró—. Es tan raro que no te haya dicho nada.

—¿Por eso has venido para acá?

—Sí. Venía de verla y me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba dándole órdenes a unos hombres que le habían traído unos muebles nuevos y finos.

—Siempre compra de forma compulsiva cuando tiene un problema. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no lo soltará hasta que explote.

Mi amiga asintió y siguió comiendo mantequilla de maní mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano libre.

.

.

.

Jasper y Alice debían estar por llegar.

Fred estaba de mal humor. No había querido desayunar su ración de siempre y parecía más callado que de costumbre. Para el dolor de mi corazón, yo ya sabía la razón: no quería ir con su papá.

Yo no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras alistaba la maleta de mi hijo, cabizbaja como yo sola, sentí el sonido del timbre. Era seguro que Jasper y Alice habían llegado ya. Mi hijo también lo asumió, porque en cuanto escuchó simplemente bajó la mirada.

No, no iba a permitir que se fuera aunque eso significara que mi ex marido hiciera un escándalo y malentendiera todo otra vez.

Fui a abrir, preparando ya el discurso que iba a darles, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que eran Edward y Agatha. Él sostenía una mochila pequeña color calipso, lo que llamó mucho mi atención. ¿Iban a algún lado?

—Hola —saludé, un poco sorprendida.

Edward me miró y enseguida sonrió, complacido de verme usar mi tenida de domingo: unos simples jeans y suéter, nada especial, al menos comparado con su lindo abrigo negro que hacía juego con su mirada siempre verde y coqueta. Se veía más sabroso que de costumbre.

—Hola —saludó con las manos en los bolsillos—. Tenemos una sorpresa que queríamos compartir con Fred, ¿no es así, _Pulgarcita_?

Agatha me abrazó desde la cintura como lo hacía Fred mientras Edward nos miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si la imagen le llamara la atención. Yo no dudé en recibirla a pesar que estaba sorprendida por su gesto, acariciando su cabello enloquecido como el de su padre, percibiendo su calidez tras mi tacto.

—¿Agatha? —inquirió Fred, caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros.

Sus ojos grandes y tan parecidos a los míos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas.

Cuando se vieron se abrazaron, era como si lo único que pudiera mejorar el ánimo de mi hijo fuera su increíble mejor amiga.

Edward y yo conectamos visuales, conmovidos y extrañamente estremecidos por el contacto de nuestros hijos.

—Veníamos porque…

Edward fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de la puerta de un coche. Los dos miramos hacia la puerta abierta, viendo expectantes a Alice y a Jasper caminar hacia nosotros. El sonido había provenido de mi ex marido, que en cuanto notó con quién me encontraba, no pudo ocultar su evidente molestia. El tatuado cobrizo bajó un poco el rostro, tensando su mandíbula con fuerza.

—¡Edward! —exclamó la hermana mientras se colgaba el bolso en uno de sus hombros.

Él acomodó su mordida y fingió una sonrisa para ella.

—¡Alice, hermana, qué bueno volver a verte!

La mujer hizo un puchero y se le colgó del cuello, situación que hizo a Jasper tener un momento para mirarme muy molesto. Yo enarqué una ceja, sorprendida de que su discurso de ayer haya cambiado tan de repente con sus expresiones que no iban a lugar.

—Hola, mi vida, tanto tiempo sin verte —señaló Alice, agachándose para saludar a su sobrina.

—Hola, tía Alice —respondió la niña.

Jasper se acercó a nuestro hijo y se agachó para saludarlo, así como hizo su prometida. Fred me agarró la mano, dolido de ver a su padre luego de tantos días sin responder por él. Los niños siempre se daban cuenta de las cosas y yo no podía lavarle la cabeza para que quisiera a su padre si evidentemente Jasper no demostraba su preocupación.

—Hola, _Freddie_, ¿estás listo para irnos? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Hola, papá —respondió en voz baja. Luego me miró a mí, como si me dijera "_mamá, quiero quedarme contigo_".

Se me estrujaba en corazón.

Jasper suspiró y acercó su mano a la mejilla de mi pequeño.

—Lamento no haber venido antes. A veces los adultos nos volvemos tontos.

Fred bajó la mirada, sin creer mucho en lo que decía.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, por ti, de verdad —insistió su padre.

Todos estaban en silencio observando la situación. Mientras Edward tenía los brazos cruzados, Alice llevaba lágrimas en sus ojos. Yo no sabía qué posición tomar.

—La pasaremos muy bien. Al lugar al que iremos es magnífico, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor? —le dijo ella, acercándose a mi hijo, que la miraba curioso mientras seguía tomándome la cintura—. Que Agatha nos acompañará.

Jasper frunció el ceño y la miró, muy sorprendido.

—¿A-Agatha? —tartamudeó—. No me habías dicho nada, cariño.

Edward sonrió de forma malévola.

—Fue decisión de último minuto. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Además, me haría bien pasar unos días con mi sobrina, hace tanto que no disfruto con ella —dijo Alice, abrazando a la pequeña.

—Fue idea mía, espero que no moleste —comentó Edward, dando un paso hacia adelante.

¿Qué planeaba este demonio?

Miré a Fred y su expresión había cambiado. Al parecer, lo único que podía entusiasmarlo era la posibilidad de estar junto a su mejor amiga.

—¿Lo ves? La pasarás muy bien —le susurré, alternando mi mirada en él y en Edward, que enseguida me regaló otro de sus guiños sensuales y coquetos.

El corazón se me desbocó.

Íbamos a estar solos.

—¡Podremos jugar por el césped todo el día! —canturreó Agatha, tomándole la mano a mi hijo.

Jasper se levantó, muy molesto.

—Ya veo que podrán liberarse de la carga paterna por el fin de semana —señaló Alice, lo que empeoró la expresión de mi ex marido.

Estaba claro que no le molestaba la niña, sino la posibilidad de que tanto Edward como yo viviéramos a pocos metros y que por dos noches estuviéramos completamente solos.

—Son… muy amigos ustedes —señaló Jasper.

—Sí —respondió Edward en un segundo.

Jasper apretó los labios y asintió.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa. Y bueno, a Bella se la debo en persona.

Alice nos miró y sonrió como una madre viendo cómo su hijo hizo todo lo que ella dictó como correcto.

—Ahórratelos, quedó en el pasado, al menos para mí —afirmó Edward, aunque muy poco amable, la verdad.

Alice volvió a sonreír, suspirando de por medio.

—Yo no quiero hablar de eso —susurré—. Bien, cariño, tu maleta está lista. ¿Quieres agregar algo más?

Jasper se descompuso, pero no le di importancia.

—¡Sí, mamá! Acompáñame a buscar mi juguete —le dijo a Agatha.

Los dos corrieron hacia adentro, dejándonos a los adultos en medio de un incómodo silencio.

—Iré a calentar el auto —informó Jasper, saliendo rápidamente de mi casa, la casa que él compró y que tanto _ayudó_ a decorar junto a su dominante madre.

—Revisaré las cosas de Agatha —se disculpó Edward.

Alice y yo nos quedamos a solas y ella rápidamente me tomó el brazo.

—Siento lo que ocurrió el otro día. Me he quedado preocupada.

Suspiré.

—No tienes que sentir nada, el que cometió el error de insistir cuando él y yo ya no estamos juntos fue precisamente tu novio. Mantente alejada de esto, ¿sí? —ordené con franqueza.

Alice pestañeó y bajó la mano, de nuevo intimidada por mi tono de voz.

—¡Ya tenemos todo listo! —exclamó Fred, corriendo con Agatha a las espaldas.

Me distraje con sus caritas alegres y Alice se fue caminando hasta la puerta. Edward venía con la mochila de su hija, asegurado de que no faltara nada para ella. Desde lejos escuchamos el sonido de Jasper tocando el claxon, pidiendo con brusquedad que se subieran ya a su coche. Edward no ocultó la expresión de desagrado y yo me acerqué suavemente a él, esperando que no se molestara en vano. Jasper era una causa perdida.

—Te echaré de menos —le dije a mi hijo, agachándome para abrazarlo.

—¿Me llamarás? —inquirió con los ojos tristes.

Pocas veces nos separábamos.

—Por supuesto que sí, en la noche. Duerme temprano y compórtense, ¿sí?

Asintió y me abrazó.

—Te amo, cariño —susurré para luego besarle la frente.

—Te amo, mamá —respondió.

Cuando nos separamos vi que Edward tenía a su hija en sus brazos y que algo le decía mientras ella lo abrazaba. Los ojos verdes del guapo bombero también destilaban lo que cualquier padre que ama a sus hijos podían expresar: nostalgia ante la inminente separación.

Alice se despidió de mí con un poco de timidez y luego lo hizo de su hermano, que le preguntó qué haría durante el fin de semana. Yo caminé detrás para escuchar, aprovechando que quería dejar a mi hijo en el coche. Jasper esperaba afuera, mirando a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados y repentinamente destilando el odio más intenso que alguna vez vi en sus cuencas.

—Súbanse. Pasaremos a comer en un rato, ¿qué quieren para cenar? —exclamó mi ex marido, intentando sonar amigable con los niños mientras los ayudaba a subir a su coche de último modelo.

_Tuve que haber estado bien borracha para haber confundido el deportivo gris y soso de Jasper con el negro y rudo Mustang de Edward_, pensé.

—Estaré todos estos días en el cuartel haciendo guardia de 24 horas —informó Edward, mirándome de reojo.

Mis hombros decayeron.

¿Estaría ocupado a tiempo completo? Oh no, ¿entonces no íbamos a vernos? Quise hacer un puchero, pero me abstuve.

—Edward, sabes que a papá y a mamá no les gusta que te la pases en el cuartel…

—Ellos olvidaron que tengo 34 años, Alice, además necesito hacerlo, nadie puede cubrir el mando y por esa misma razón no quería que Agatha se quedara sola o con Sophie, que sólo puede ir a cuidarla los días de semana.

Suspiré con pesar.

Así que este sería un fin de semana aburrido, sin Edward y sin mi hijo. Al menos podría avanzar en mi libro.

Jasper había escuchado y ya tenía implantada media sonrisa en la cara, gesto que Alice parecía asociar con los niños, pero yo no era tan ingenua. Él estaba feliz de que no hubiera posibilidad de que Edward y yo estuviéramos cerca.

Maldito mugroso.

—¿A dónde vas ahora, cuñado? —le preguntó Jasper, amistoso como nunca.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Al cuartel, necesito buscar un par de cosas para luego volver —respondió con recelo.

—Perfecto, nosotros pasaremos a dejarte, no creo que haya problema, ¿no, amor?

Alice sonrió.

—Pero por supuesto que no, ¡es mi único hermano! ¡Vamos!

Edward suspiró y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, parecía no resistirse mucho a la alegría de su hermana menor.

—Hasta pronto, Bella, espero verte cuando nos traigan a nuestros pequeños. —Sonrió de forma tensa y me tendió su mano.

Yo se la apreté de mala gana, ansiando poder acortar nuestra distancia y besarlo de la forma en que lo hicimos tan solo ayer. Su tacto me estremeció, pero nos separamos más rápido de lo que quería, por lo que me llevé la mano al vientre.

—Que se diviertan —dije, sacudiendo mi mano para despedirme de los niños mientras veía a Edward meterse con ellos en el coche.

Mi hijo se despidió mientras el vehículo avanzaba, mirándome tras el vidrio trasero.

Casi cuando se perdían en el horizonte, noté que Edward fijaba sus cuencas en mí, como si quisiera decirme algo.

.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y yo ya había llamado a mi retoño, asegurándome que todo estuviera bien con él en el inmenso chalet de los Whitlock.

Ya segura y tranquila hasta mañana, me senté en el sofá con la laptop sobre la mesa de café. Llevaba horas sin poder avanzar, un poco desanimada de que Edward tuviera que trabajar durante todos estos días a tiempo completo. Era inevitable que me sintiera como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de prohibir un dulce apetitoso e imposible de resistir.

Pura y llana desilusión.

—¿No pudiste trabajar otro día? ¿O al menos tener uno libre?

Suspiré y me dejé caer en el respaldo, mirando hacia las luces de lágrimas, completamente deshecha desde que probé esos labios pecaminosos.

—No dejo de pensar en él —me conversé a mí misma—. Es que besa tan bien.

Casi cuando decidía abstraer mi mente viendo algo en _Netflix_, sentí una llamada entrante. Corrí como desesperada hasta el otro sofá y vi la pantalla.

—Es él —gemí.

Esperé a que sonara un poco y luego contesté, carraspeando con seriedad.

—Hola, _Rompecoches_ —me saludó.

Sonreí con las tripas retorcidas de nervios.

—Hola, Edward.

—Mmm… Qué aburrido. Dime de la forma en la que lo haces con tus amigas.

Me reí.

—Ni en tus sueños.

—Algún día te sacaré el secreto apodo y sé que te molestaré todo lo que pueda.

—Veamos cómo. Aunque dudo mucho que sea pronto, ya que tienes tanto qué hacer.

Carcajeó, notando el tono de mi voz.

—Auch. ¿Te ha molestado que tenga tanta ocupación?

Suspiré.

—Un poco.

Apostaba a que sonreía.

—Pues, te contaré un secreto: mentí.

¿Qué?

—Tengo hasta el martes libre, nada de cuartel y nada de responsabilidades paternas, especialmente esta noche, que la he guardado con entusiasmo.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras pensaba si estaba escuchando el mensaje correcto.

—¿Para qué la has guardado? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Para nosotros.

Sentí el calor crecer desde mi barriga y luego llevar un camino profundo hasta mi cabeza y mis pies.

—¿Qué me tienes preparado?

—No te lo diré hasta que lo veas. ¿Qué me dices?

Apreté los párpados y luego los dientes, queriendo saltar de emoción.

Otra vez me sentía como una quinceañera.

—Por supuesto —respondí con calma—, dime la hora y estaré ahí.

—A las 10 de la noche, ¿te parece?

Dios mío, no quedaba mucho.

—Claro, espérame con un vino, ya sabes que me gusta.

—Ni siquiera tienes que recordármelo. Nos vemos en la noche.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando corté tuve que pestañear unas cuantas veces para recobrar el sentido de la realidad y ponerme en acción.

—Hoy comerás la manzana prohibida —susurré, lamiéndome el labio inferior.

.

Me puse perfume mientras me miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Ya me había dado un baño de espuma, donde las fantasías corrían por mi cabeza, y me masajeé con algunas esencias especiales que tanto deseé ocupar pero jamás me di el tiempo de hacerlo. Ahora era el momento y mi piel olía a flores frescas.

Sacudí mi cabello, que caía en mis hombros semidesnudos, perfectamente peinada, con las ondas cubriendo mis pechos.

—Perfecta —mascullé mientras me frotaba los labios para dejar uniforme el labial borgoña, color que hacía juego con mi piel blanca y mi vestido color vino tinto.

Me di una vuelta y me sorprendí de mí misma. No iba a mentir, sí me había esmerado, pero me veía tan guapa, viva, casi otra.

Suspiré.

Me había decidido por uno de mis vestidos favoritos, el que siempre lograba mis propósitos. Hoy iba con una meta y era cazar a esa bestia.

El vestido me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y tenía un escote pronunciado a nivel de mis senos, mostrando sutilmente el canal en todo esplendor. Era de manga larga, algo vaporoso, con amarras a nivel de la cintura para estrecharla más y ampliar mis caderas. Junto a este, me había decidido por un collar negro y pegado al cuello, como la amarra de una dominatrix, elemento que combinaba perfectamente con mi atuendo inferior: unas botas de tacón fino, tan largas que llegaban a mis muslos descubiertos.

Miré el reloj y me sorprendí de lo tarde que se me estaba haciendo. La idea era ponerlo ansioso, no ser maleducada.

Me calcé las botas y acaricié toda la longitud negra de ellas, suaves y sensuales, llegando, tal como creí, a mis muslos.

Sonreí.

—Pecarás, Edward Cullen —susurré.

Me puse mi abrigo largo y tomé mi pequeño bolso, donde llevaba todo lo necesario. Antes de salir, respiré hondo, porque hace más de cuatro años no me proponía hacer fechorías con otro hombre que no haya sido Jasper.

—Por Dios, qué tonta —me reí, dándome cuenta de todo lo que me perdí por encapricharme de él, un hombre que no valía en absoluto la pena.

Pensar en Edward, en ese hombre que me traía loca desde el minuto uno, me hizo sentir cosquillas en la barriga, esas cosquillas que sólo el deseo podía provocar. Era el momento de liberar todas las ataduras que me atraían al mundo real, a ser la mujer que dejé atrás cuando el mal amor me condujo a una esclavitud desafiante. Los grilletes ya estaban desatados, ahora sólo quedaba el paso final.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Edward, tomé aire y caminé hasta la puerta principal. Las luces no se traslucían por las amplias ventanas, así que imaginé que estaba atrás, cerca de la cocina. Toqué el timbre y a los segundos sentí sus pasos, por lo que la ansiedad hizo estragos en mí. En cuanto me abrió me quedé boquiabierta, porque se veía muy bien. Edward vestía una chaqueta delgada de color marrón claro, prenda que se pegaba muy bien a lo entallado de su cuerpo y a su camiseta blanca, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de ese pecho duro. Sus piernas fuertes estaban cubiertas por un pantalón negro y entallado, el que de seguro le moldeaba el culo como los dioses. Mis favoritas eran sus botas militares, que hacían juego con todo el conjunto.

Edward me miraba de pies a cabeza, una y otra vez, sin parar, parecía no saber qué decir.

—Vaya… Uau —exclamó, medio sonriente.

Sonreí.

—Siete minutos tarde, Isabella Swan —dijo, mirando su reloj con fingido reproche.

—Ups —fue lo único que pude decir, de pronto, toda mi atención se había ido a un pequeño mechón de cabello que le había caído por la frente.

—Pasa, siéntete como en casa.

En cuanto di un paso al frente sentí la calidez de la chimenea y el de su pecho cerca de mi espalda.

—Dámela —susurró, quitándome el abrigo poco a poco.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, imaginándolo quitarme prenda por prenda hasta dejarme desnuda.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —inquirió con la voz ronca.

—Vino —señalé—. Ya deberías saberlo.

Lo sentí reír.

—Ven conmigo.

Tomó mi mano con seguridad y me instó a continuar el camino hasta la sala trasera, lugar que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer hasta ahora.

—Vaya, le has puesto un bar —susurré—. Parece el lugar ideal para celebraciones masculinas.

Sonrió.

—Fue idea de mi padre. Sabe que me gusta pasar con algunos amigos y encontré el lugar perfecto para instalarlo.

Caminé mientras miraba.

Había una isla en medio que estaba conectada al bar, eran de madera oscura y reluciente, la que hacía juego con los taburetes altos de colcha roja. Las paredes tenían lucecitas agrupadas en fila, que ahora estaban tenues junto a las repisas traseras, que también brillaban con colores pasionales e intensos, mostrando los diferentes alcoholes, sellados celosamente.

—Un hombre gustoso por el alcohol —comenté, mirando detrás de mi hombro al hombre que me acompañaba.

Noté que me estaba mirando, atraído a cada movimiento que hacía.

—Algo así, aunque no tengo el vicio implantado —respondió.

Seguí caminando por los sofás que había más allá, masculinos y modernos, perfectos para una reunión de amigos salvajes como él.

—Comeremos aquí. —Caminó hasta una mesa, la que se encontraba cercana a una amplia ventana que daba al jardín y a la piscina iluminada.

Era maravillosa, ya puesta para dos.

—Me encanta —susurré.

—Te traeré vino.

Me mordí el labio mientras lo veía desaparecer, porque tal como pensé, su culo se veía increíble en esos pantalones.

Me di un par de vueltas por el lugar, maravillada de como poco a poco iba tomando su identidad. Era tan atractivo todo lo que venía de él.

—Creo que te gustó —exclamó, sacándome un respingo—. Hey, ¿por qué tanta tensión?

Sonreí.

—Solo tú puedes llegar de golpe y sacarme un susto —murmuré, tomando la copa que me tendía.

Venía con la botella y otra copa para él, la que depositó en el bar mientras nos sentábamos frente a frente.

—Prefiero sacarte otra cosa. —Fue sincero.

Me sonrojé de deseo.

—¿Qué?

—Pronto lo descubriremos.

Mi vientre se apretó y yo cerré las piernas bajo su atenta mirada.

—Prueba el vino.

Me llevé la copa a los labios y bebí el cabernet, que era suave pero con un dulzor digno de un buen vino.

Magnífico.

—Mmm… —me saboreé, tentándolo a seguir mirando—. Me ha encantado.

—Salud. —Chocó el cristal de las copas y bebió también sin dejar de mirarme.

—Creí que me querías con los cinco sentidos bien puestos —susurré, jugando con el fuste para calmar el temblor de la ansiedad.

—Pues sí, cuidaré de que tus cinco sentidos estén indemnes para esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, haciéndome la tonta como bien sabía hacerlo.

—Ya podremos descubrirlo —insistió.

Sonreí y bajé la mirada.

—Cociné para ti.

Levanté las cejas, imaginándomelo usando sólo un delantal y debajo nada…

Por Dios, qué sucia era.

—¿De verdad?

—Quería que probaras mi talento.

_Y que me des de tu otro talento también_, pensé.

—Un talento que me imagino has sabido explotar muy bien.

Se rio.

—Algo así. Pienso que haber viajado tanto valió la pena.

Apoyé mi barbilla en una de mis manos, interesada en todo lo que pudiera decir.

—Cuéntame de eso —le pedí.

—Claro, pero primero comamos, es más interesante cuando tienes tu paladar preparado para disfrutar —ronroneó, acercando su rostro al mío.

Cerré los ojos, esperando a que me besara, pero él se alejó tan rápido como había limitado nuestra distancia. Antes de perderse por el umbral de la puerta hacia el pasillo, me guiñó un ojo, tan coqueto como siempre. Segundos después comencé a sentir un aroma increíble junto con una música ambiental proveniente desde el fondo. Edward había puesto algo de R&B, un gusto exquisito y magnífico para esta noche.

—Espero que te gusten los sabores grecos —señaló, entrando con una charola y un cuenco inmenso de panecillos con queso y frutos secos con miel.

—Jamás los he probado —susurré, interesada por lo que tenía para sorprenderme.

—Es momento de que lo hagas —dijo mientras atenuaba aún más las luces, asimilando la iluminación de las velas—. Siéntate.

Me tenía una silla preparada y yo acepté su petición, sentándome con el estómago pidiendo esta delicia. Edward depositó su creación frente a mí y enseguida me sirvió más vino, para luego sentarse frente a mí.

—Así que Grecia.

—Uno de todos esos lugares. Podría decirse que fue parte de mis favoritos.

El plato estaba muy bien decorado y qué decir del aroma, era magnífico. ¿Quién iba a decir que Edward era el paquete completo de un hombre diseñado para enloquecerte?

Demonios, y a mí que me gustaba tanto comer.

—Pruébalo.

Sonreí y sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto comenzó a ver los detalles de mi vestido, en especial mi cuello y escote puestos para todo su disfrute.

Me llevé un panecillo a la boca y el sabor inundó mi paladar. De la masa escurría un leve toque de oliva que acompañaba a la miel, el queso de cabra y los frutos secos.

Estaba increíble.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa.

Sonrió entre dientes.

—Te ha gustado.

—Mucho.

—Lo aprendí durante un mes en Grecia. A Agatha le encantaba y con el paso del tiempo olvidé lo bien que me quedaba.

—Es bueno saber que conmigo te has decidido a devolverte a un país que te gustó mucho.

Él tenía una mano sobre la mesa, a escasos centímetros de la mía.

—A veces me pasa, sobre todo cuando algo me inspira a conocer el placer de la vida.

—¿Algo?

—Más bien… alguien.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y yo volví a comer, devastada con el sabor increíblemente delicioso. Edward me acompañó, usando la fuerza de su mandíbula marcada y masculina. Yo rápidamente perdí toda atención a mi alrededor y lo miré justo ahí, donde la barba parecía más larga y más áspera.

—¿Y qué tal es Grecia? Siempre he querido conocerlo.

Sus ojos se fueron hacia un viaje de ensoñación y enseguida se alegró.

—Te encantaría conocer Mykonos, es fascinante. Y Santorini, sus colores son increíbles.

Yo lo escuchaba hablar muy atenta, casi perdida en él.

—Entonces tendré que ir.

—Te verías hermosa ahí, con el agua cristalina cerca de ti —susurró.

Jadeé.

—En realidad, creo que te verías preciosa en todos lados, así como estás ahora. ¿Te he dicho que me encantan los colores rojos? Creo que nunca me han gustado tanto desde que te veo con ellos.

Me mordí el labio, quebrada por la manera en la que me hablaba.

—Es mi color favorito —respondí.

—Una ventaja para ambos, ¿no crees?

Asentí con la respiración pesada.

Entonces iba a gustarle mi ropa interior.

—Creo que me ha gustado la idea de ir a Grecia.

Dio un mordisco al bocado que tenía entre sus dedos y sonrió en el momento.

—Soy un excelente guía de viajes, por cierto.

Me reí.

—¿Y qué otro lugar has conocido? Digo, para saber tu experiencia como guía.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de manera despreocupada, comiéndose mi figura tras esos ojos verdes.

—Te lo diré cuando conozcas el otro plato.

Suspiré, entusiasta.

—Ahora come —ordenó con su mirada entrecerrada.

Me llevé el bocado a los labios y comí mientras lo miraba, dándole un mensaje: _así te morderé en cuanto te tenga en mis manos, Edward_.

.

Habíamos terminado de comer la entrada a los sabores luego de un rato de grata conversación, buena música y un sinfín de sonrisas llenas de promesas. Estaba tan relajada como nunca antes.

—Traeré el plato principal —informó, levantándose con la charola y los platos vacíos.

—Claro —susurré.

Me apoyé en la mesa, saboreándome de placer.

Para matar la ansiedad de saber qué más tenía para mí, me puse a revisar mi teléfono para apagarlo, encontrándome con una llamada de Jasper desde hace 10 minutos.

Me reí.

—Perdiste. Adiós.

Apreté el botón de apagado y me olvidé del mundo, y aunque fuera un poco irresponsable para mi corazón de madre sobreprotectora, también de Fred. Hoy era solo esa mujer coqueta y sexy que llevaba conmigo y en la sangre, y por qué no, quizá en realidad éramos él y yo, solos al fin.

—¿Tan aburrida estás que quieres mensajearle a alguien? —bromeó, trayendo consigo el aroma irresistible del grillado.

Me reí.

—En realidad, estaba apagándolo para no ser interrumpida por nadie más.

—Hice lo mismo hace un rato. Hoy no tengo a Agatha.

Sonreí entre dientes.

—Y yo no tengo a Fred. ¿Soy muy mala madre?

—En absoluto —me susurró, casi juntando su nariz con la mía—. A veces es bueno olvidarnos de los demás.

Jadeé nuevamente y él me miró los labios.

Pasó hacia su silla, no sin antes depositar el plato que tanto esperaba.

—Brochetas de langostino, especias y la salsa especial de Turquía.

—¿¡Turquía!? —exclamé, abriendo la boca ante mi sorpresa.

Se sentó frente a mí, esperando a que probara.

—Estambul tiene muchas luces. A Agatha no le gustaba, aunque bueno, apenas tenía 3 años.

—Con razón es una niña tan fuerte.

—La verdad, sí, en muchas ocasiones temí que fuera a afectarle, pero aquí está, siendo una niña fuerte y con una visión amplia de las cosas.

—Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Sonrió, pero con un dejo de inseguridad.

—Yo creo que quien ha hecho el mejor trabajo eres tú.

—Créeme que me he equivocado.

—Como todos —respondió—. Ahora, pruébalo y olvidémonos de que somos padre y madre, ¿sí?

—Lo siento —me reí.

Chocó su copa con la mía y bebimos.

Tomé una brocheta de metal, ansiando poder llevarme el inmenso langostino a la boca. Era largo y grueso, para pesar de Edward, bastante viril.

—¡Mmm! —exclamé, saboreando lo jugoso y explosivo de su sabor.

La sonrisa de Edward creció más de lo que alguna vez creí ver.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. ¿No me crees capaz?

Me saboreé el labio.

—Subestimamos a los hombres rudos, la cocina tiene algo de ternura y dedicación que, al menos yo, no suelo asociar con tus tatuajes.

Acercó su tronco mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Muchos prejuicios en tu cabeza, _Rompecoches_.

—Lo siento, me has enseñado más de lo que imaginas.

—Puedo enseñarte más si quieres.

—¿En qué sentido?

Se bebió el vino y no me contestó a propósito. Parecía instarme a averiguarlo mientras se comía el langostino.

.

Debía ser franca. Edward cocinaba estupendo. Agatha tenía razón cuando decía que su papá lo hacía perfecto en todo, menos en la repostería.

—¿Qué otro país conociste? —le pregunté, terminándome mi segunda copa de vino.

—Italia, Indonesia… —Se levantó de la silla para caminar hacia mi lado y tenderme su mano—. Podría narrarte cada experiencia con un plato diferente, conocí 17 países, Bella, todo es mejor con los sentidos muy bien puestos en la aventura del relato.

—Me gusta la idea —señalé, mirándolo hacia arriba.

Me tendió su mano y yo deposité la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa.

—Bailemos. Ahora no estás borracha, lo que es perfecto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tomé su mano mientras se reía de mí.

—Vaya que insistes en verme sobria esta noche.

—Ya te dije que todo es mejor así —susurró, tirando de mí para irnos hacia la sala principal, donde las luces seguían siendo tenues.

La música era perfecta, como si el destino nuevamente nos quisiera juntos, a la espera de una explosión poderosa y que ya nadie podía impedir.

—Entonces demuéstrame todo tu esplendor —jadeé.

La voz de ese hombre resultaba francamente lasciva, estirando cada frase en una avalancha de emociones, en las que primaba la desesperación por tocar, situación que compartía en plenitud.

—Como ordenes, _Rompecoches_.

—Basta de decirme así —gruñí con diversión.

Me hizo chocar en su pecho y rápidamente bajó las manos por mi espalda baja, lugar donde mi piel estaba al descubierto hasta al menos el comienzo de mis vértebras lumbares.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? Podríamos inventar uno para esta noche.

Sonreí.

—¿Un apodo secreto?

Sentí su respiración en mi rostro y la frecuencia de la mía comenzó a aumentar.

—Secreto —jadeó.

—Deberás inventarlo tú.

Se mordió el labio inferior y me giró, poniendo su nariz entre mis cabellos.

—Ahora simplemente me costará hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—No puedo concentrarme contigo. Tu aroma es fascinante.

Cerré los ojos.

—Disfrútalo —dije.

—¿A ti? —inquirió mientras su mano me tomaba la quijada para delinearme el cuello y el hombro.

—Lo que quieras.

Otra mano curiosa se unió a mí, acariciando mi vientre para subir con lentitud.

—Entonces te diré algo.

Me giré para mirarlo y Edward me sostuvo la barbilla con sus dedos.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo también… En realidad, estaría encantado de ver qué tienes en mente.

Era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Llevé mis manos a su pecho amplio y abrí su chaqueta para dejarla caer mientras nos mirábamos, deseosos el uno del otro.

Y sin más, atraídos por el rumiante demonio dentro de cada uno, nos besamos con deseo y desesperación, él gruñendo y yo gimiendo a la espera de poder gritarle su nombre sin miedos. Edward apretó mis caderas, pero tan pronto como se unió a ellas, fue bajando lentamente hasta mis nalgas, las que estrujó a su antojo y las usó para impulsarme y subirme a sus brazos, tomándome sin esfuerzo para llevarme adonde sea que considerara correcto.

—Edward —gemí contra su boca, sintiendo su lengua junto a la mía, húmeda y deliciosa.

Su mano recorrió mi espalda hasta el cierre de mi vestido para bajarlo tan lento como el fuego, abriendo paso a una explosión errática y profunda que probablemente nunca iba a olvidar.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que está recién calentándose. En serio. ¿Qué les ha parecido esta explosión entre Edward y Bella? ¿De verdad creyeron que Edward iba a perder esta oportunidad? Y Bella casi muere de desilusión, imaginando que tendría un fin de semana aburridísimo. Estaba tan equivocada. Ni se imaginan lo que viene, porque sí, ¡en el próximo capítulo hay POV Edward! Uff, esos pensamientos viniendo de él son un total manojo de salvajismo_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de__ Jenni98isa, , Sun2000, AndieA, Guest, Daniela, Twilightsecretlove, AnabellaCS, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, CeCiegarcia, angryc, Maria Swan de Cullen, Vero, Abigail, Jo, saraipineda44 - Zazka Irribarra, Vall, patymdn, Maryluna, 1, Pachuu, , Maria Reyes, MasenSwan, Marazul08, DanielaCullen22, Cecy, seelie lune, Pili, Sabrina, Ronnie86, krisr0405, miop, carlita16, AnnaLau2, karoSwan, Laurrrrb, LuAnka, esmecullenhale, lore25, Eni-Cullen-Masen, Reno Alvarez, marite88, Fallen Dark Angel 07, YessyVL13, Rero 96, Raquel M, Eri, Melania, Jeli, Miranda24, XimenaSugar, leonor angelita, Nelly McCarthy, Guest, calia19, Yoliki, Angie Ramirez, Damaris14, Isabelfromnowon, Adriu, LidiaWithlok, Guest, Tata XOXO, Guest, Katie D. B, Liliana Macias, bellaliz, twilightter, Ana, Bertlin, mayrargo, vivi85, yasmin-cullen, Mel. ACS, PEYCI CULLEN, LaPekee Cullen, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Guest, Iza, Lizdayanna, Vaneaguilar, crizthal, Manu NyN, Keniie Masen, Liz Sevilla, BereB, Sheila, sheep0294, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, Caty Bells, roberouge, Joanabruno, BellaWoods13, joabruno, Josi, Shikara65, rubi25, Naara Selene, Viiky, Arlette, Juliana Masen, Jenni Kim, Alba marina, Mime Herondale, , Vanina Iliana, almacullenmasen, Esal, Dany lopez, Guest, selenne88, Labluegirl, NadiaGarcia, Mari, Belufret, Alimrobsten, Deathxrevenge, Leahdecall, Solcito, Milacaceres11039, ang3lpop, Nelva Robsten, Francisca, Guest, Vernica, alejandra1987, lucha015, keyra100, Soy Key, Merce, kaja0507, Meemi Cullen, caresgar26, phoenix1993, Robaddict 18, Diana2GT, ELIZABETH, Tecupi , Mar91, Skye Bennet Ward, glow0718, J, Pat, LicetSalvatore,somas, Luna, Moni, sueosliterarios, Nadiia16, Karla M, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Chely Stewart, Guest, Lurix, Guest, Duendecilla Vampi, nydiac10, roanva, Valeeecu, AlyciaCullen, Jess Herondale Cullen, gina101528, Poemusician, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Mony Grey, Cinti, Bcullen, Yani, Fernanda Andrea, Lore, Nina, Nati98, bbluelilas, lauritacullenswan, Gabllie, jacke94 y Guest_**

**_Deseo de todo corazón volver a leerlas por aquí y que las nuevas lectoras dejen su cariño por aquí, saben cuánto lo aprecio y cuánto me entusiasman a seguir. Apoyar a las autoras es definitivamente su mejor recurso, de verdad, ¡espero sus review con anhelo!_**

**_Recuerden que por cada comentario, habrá un adelanto exclusivo para ustedes vía mensaje interno para quienes tengan cuenta, y las que no tienen cuenta, déjenme su correo en el review, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario el correo no se verá_**

**_Y no olviden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", ahí se encuentra la ropa que Edward y Bella ocuparon en su cena sensual y también más información que puede mantenerlas expectantes, ¡espero verlas por ahí!_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	11. Capítulo 10: Salvaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Erode – Tender **

**Capítulo 10:**

**Salvaje**

"_Dime cómo es_

_Estamos un paso más cerca_

_Nos estamos moviendo más lentamente en los caminos correctos_

_Dime cómo es_

_Estamos avanzando_

_(…) Somos una isla rodeada por un profundo océano azul_

_Eres las olas que empujan y precipitan contra mí_

_Me limpias poco a poco_

_Voy a erosionar lentamente hasta que no quede nada_

_Si me quieres así, ese es quien seré…_"

—Qué precioso suena mi nombre ahora —murmuró con la voz más ronca de lo que alguna vez oí salir de sus labios.

Sonreí, apretando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Llévame a donde quieras… Edward —supliqué, volviendo a besarlo.

Mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban entre humedad y pasión, sentí que caminaba por las escaleras, pero yo no quise mirar, sólo quería mantener mis ojos cerrados para disfrutar de cómo sus manos encajaban perfectamente con mis nalgas.

—Fantaseé tanto tiempo con tocarte este precioso culo —jadeó.

—Ahora es todo tuyo —contesté con dificultad.

Edward pateó la puerta de la que supuse era su habitación. Yo abrí mis ojos para descubrir que él me miraba con la lujuria implantada en su expresión, como si quisiera devorarme.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero enseguida sentí las pisadas de la perra corriendo hacia nosotros para jugar.

—¡Ahora no! —gruñó Edward, sacándome una risa que le hizo sonreír mientras tenía los labios junto a los míos.

Cerró detrás de él y yo miré, contemplando la que era sin lugar a dudas su habitación. Era fascinante, pero no me detuve a mirar mucho, pues estaba llevando mis manos por debajo de su camiseta para tocar su piel.

—Así que fantaseabas con tocar mi culo, ¿eh? —dije con la respiración errática.

Me depositó en la cama y se separó para mirarme mientras veía como poco a poco sus pantalones le apretaban la entrepierna, que crecía con rapidez.

—En realidad, fantaseaba con tocar todo de ti.

Me apoyé con los codos entre los edredones, echando mi cabello a un lado para que me mirara con más atención. Sus ojos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, oscureciendo aquel iris verde que tanto me encantaba. Sentía que iba a comerme en cualquier instante.

—Entonces tócame, que no quede nada de mí sin tus huellas —susurré, doblando una pierna para que viera mi vestido subir hasta el principio de mi muslo, mostrando sutilmente mi ropa interior para él.

Vi el dolor en su pelvis y yo sonreí, suplicando que me cogiera con todas esas fuerzas que parecían brotar de él.

—Sí que eres un demonio. —Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se iba desabrochando el pantalón.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido, casi como el batir de las alas de un picaflor.

—Pero, ¿qué crees? Puedo ser peor que un demonio, si quieres.

Esta vez sonreí yo, mordiéndome la uña de un dedo, fascinada con la idea.

—Sé ese demonio, juntos formamos un infierno, ¿no crees?

Sus ojos habían dejado de ser verdes para pasar a un profundo negro, uno que prometía mil y un sensaciones.

Se quitó la camiseta, mostrándome ese torso lleno de recuerdos de tinta en su piel, pero también su dureza y su fuerza, a la espera de mis toques.

Casi tan rápido como un pestañeo, Edward estuvo frente a mí, con su pelvis cerca de mi rostro. Mi respiración se hizo más pesada y me reincorporé para poder tocarlo, pero él me lo impidió.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté con dificultad.

Me miraba divertido mientras me hacía caer de espaldas a su cama, encarcelándome con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

—Déjame mirarte, he deseado demasiado hacerlo.

Comencé a sentir un calor abrasivo en cada vena de mí.

Edward llevó una de sus manos a la tira de mi vestido, el que amarraba mi cintura, y me quitó la prenda, que se separaba por la mitad. Tan rápido como me despojó de mi ropa, su deseo casi lo hizo enloquecer, podía sentir su frecuencia respiratoria más y más pesada.

—Vaya… Este conjunto es… —Botó el aire mientras un dedo paseaba por el canal de mis senos y mi vientre.

Por poco me arqueé.

—Mi propósito de esta noche era que lo vieras —le conté.

Era un juego de lencería rojo pasión. Dejaba poco a la imaginación, pues sólo era una malla de encaje que se amoldaba a mi silueta como si hubiera sido hecho para mí. Lo mejor de todo era el hilo dental, dándole un aspecto sabroso a mi trasero.

—Así que me has llevado a la cama, Isabella Swan.

—Siempre decido a quién llevar a la cama —murmuré, volviendo a besarlo—, y contigo he querido hacerlo desde que te conocí.

Se mordió el labio y yo aproveché de darle la vuelta para terminar a horcajadas. Me estremecí de solo sentir el contacto de su pelvis con mi intimidad.

—Fascinante —jadeó, queriendo apretarme desde las caderas. Yo se lo impedí tomando sus muñecas—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gustó de ti cuando te vi?

—¿Qué? —le pregunté mientras me agachaba para besarle la quijada.

—Tu fiereza —respondió, mirándome a los ojos—. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me fascinan las mujeres como tú.

Sonreí y me fui moviendo hacia abajo hasta tocar el suelo con mis botas de tacón. Edward pudo ver todo mi conjunto en su esplendor y yo me di una vuelta para que aprovechara de ver todo de mí. Entonces vi la incomodidad en esa zona inferior, esa necesidad por cogerme de la manera más salvaje posible.

Mi vientre se contrajo.

Pero caminé hacia él y terminé por abrir su pantalón, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ahí.

—Bella —gruñó cuando bajé el pantalón y se lo quité poco a poco.

En su ropa interior se escondía una bomba que por poco me roba la respiración. Llevaba un bóxer apretado de tono burdeos y… vaya, temí por mi salud mental después de probar el fruto prohibido. Edward enarcó una ceja, instándome a continuar y yo ya sentía las mejillas rojas por la ansiedad. Bajé su bóxer y en ese segundo sentí cómo bajaba mi humedad.

Definitivamente, ahora todo en Edward era… grande.

Él no me dejó tiempo para pensar porque tiró de mi mano y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Quiero saborearte —jadeó, tomándome fuertemente la barbilla.

Me excité tanto que me dolió el pecho.

Me robó un beso que por poco me dejó sin aire y se separó para desnudarse por completo. Yo me quedé estupefacta frente a ese hombre que iba a comerme y que yo también iba a devorar. Por Dios, mañana iba a despertar con un dolor increíble. Sus tatuajes se escondían en los rincones fuertes de su torso y su abdomen, haciendo un salto hasta sus muslos, donde los tatuajes eran más pequeños. Tenía unas piernas fuertes y una inmensidad que me quitaba la respiración. Era una sexy bestia que moría porque me apretara hasta sacarme gritos y gritos de placer.

Temblé de necesidad cuando vi cómo se acercaba, igual a una pantera. Se agachó frente a mis piernas y yo me vi en medio de una bruma que me costaba describir.

—¿Por qué tenías que usar estas botas hoy? —me preguntó mientras acercaba sus labios a mi vientre para besarlo con lentitud.

—¿Q-qué ocurre? —tartamudeé.

—Me ha costado concentrarme contigo, especialmente con estas —gruñó, mirándolas embelesado.

Vaya que le gustaban los tacones.

—Qué ganas tengo de cogerte con ellas puestas, pero esta vez quiero ver toda tu piel, no perderme nada.

Nos miramos a los ojos y yo me mordí el labio, queriendo gritarle que por favor me cogiera hasta desfallecer.

Edward bajó el cierre de ellas de forma tortuosa, disfrutando de mí. Cuando liberó una pierna, fue besándola y lamiéndola hasta mi ingle, que lo clamaba con urgencia. Cuando le tocó la otra pierna no pude evitar gemir, demasiado húmeda para soportarlo.

—Qué mojada estás —ronroneó, dejando la bota de tacón a un lado.

Él estaba agachado entre mis piernas y yo lo miraba, acechante ante mi intimidad. Llevó uno de sus dedos a la tira del hilo dental, metiéndose entre mis nalgas con lentitud. En cuanto lo estiró lo hizo a un lado para mirarme.

—Me muero por comerme ese botón rosado, Isabella, pero para todo hay un tiempo, ¿no crees? —Me sonrió, prometiéndome un futuro placentero.

_Hazlo ahora_, quería decirle, pero estaba nublada de deseo.

Gemí bajito cuando su dedo recorrió mis labios, recogiendo mi humedad.

—Perfecta —susurró, no sin antes darme un beso en el monte.

Él se paró y me quitó de un sopetón la ropa interior inferior, no sin antes disfrutar de su aroma, gesto que me hizo apretar las piernas.

—Dios, Bella, hueles delicioso —jadeó.

Miré su erección que apuntaba al cielo y yo me reincorporé para que me cogiera cuanto antes. Edward se puso sobre mí y se frotó contra mí. Yo no aguanté y lo besé, nuevamente presos de nuestras lenguas en guerra.

—Puedo ser muy fuerte cuando me lo propongo, ¿hay algún problema con ello? —me preguntó contra los labios.

Lo miré a los ojos, donde nuestra distancia era casi inexistente, y entonces negué.

—Usa toda la que puedas, mañana quiero despertar adolorida por ti.

Sonrió y me apretó la mandíbula.

—Así me gusta.

Abrí más mis piernas para él, pero Edward quiso que una de ellas estuviera cerca de su hombro. Sentí su sexo rozarme con lentitud, con nuestras humedades mezclándose sin remedio.

—Mírame —ordenó.

Sus dedos se clavaban en mi piel y casi en un pestañeo sentí que se hundió completamente en mi interior con una fuerza tan profunda que gemí de dolor y placer, estremecida hasta la parte más interna de mí. Edward comenzó a moverse a un ritmo brutal, saliendo y entrando de la manera más salvaje que alguna vez experimenté. La respiración me pesaba de tal forma que yo sólo era gemidos y súplicas porque siguiera, estremecida hasta los huesos. Pero para Edward la fuerza era siniestra, porque sus caderas se movían cada más frenéticas, frotando su piel con la mía, que se contraía de placer y necesidad.

En un momento se aferró del cabecero de su cama, haciendo que este chocara una y otra vez con la pared, uniendo su sonido sordo con el de nuestros cuerpos colisionando en una melodía sexual que jamás había experimentado.

—Edward, estoy…

—¿Muy fuerte? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

Negué, también sonriente.

—Quiero correrme —gemí.

Me besó con furia y sus caderas se movieron de manera brutal, haciéndome convulsionar ante un fuego infernal y explosivo que poco a poco iba desatando mi lado más desinhibido. Su mano en mi mandíbula me impedía mirar nada más que sus ojos y la que me agarraba de la pierna sabía que iba a dejar huellas para mañana.

Moría por verlo.

—Déjate ir —pidió, para después morderme el labio.

Arrugué los párpados y yo detoné en un orgasmo intenso y enloquecedor, arqueándome bajo el cuerpo de esta sexy bestia. Mis paredes lo aprisionaban, hundiéndolo hasta que su pelvis chocó con la mía.

Grité de dolor y placer, desatada ante mil sensaciones a la vez.

Mi respiración estaba sórdida y la suya también. Lo sentía aún duro dentro de mí, aquejado por su necesidad de explotar.

No era suficiente tampoco para mí.

Lo tomé de los brazos y aproveché de darme la vuelta, volviendo a estar a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Sonrió, sabiendo mi propósito.

—Una no es ninguna —aseguré, sacándole una sonrisa aún más demoniaca.

Me agaché para besarlo y él aprovechó de apretar mis pechos con suavidad, disfrutando de la textura y torturando mis pezones entre sus magníficas manos. Enseguida sentí el comiendo de otra húmeda oleada. Dios santo, Edward acariciaba tan bien.

Entonces dejó de besarme para estimular mis pechos con su lengua, llevándoselos a la boca para succionarlos.

—Mmm… Edward —jadeé.

—Es fascinante cómo se escucha mi nombre entre tus gemidos.

Miré su cuello y lo toqué, contemplando el tatuaje de esa bestia grotesca y viril. Pasé mi dedo por su manzana de Adán, grande y masculina, pero luego aproveché de besarlo, magnificada ante su calor y cómo sus pequeños gruñidos de deseo vibraban ante mis labios.

—Puedes seguir mirándolos cuando quieras —susurró, llamando mi atención.

Le di una mirada de promesa y fui trazando dibujos con mi lengua, tatuaje por tatuaje, desde sus pectorales, costillas y abdomen. Me ponía tan lujuriosa poder saborear su piel marcada por la tinta.

Mientras estaba sentada sobre él, nuestros sexos se frotaban y Edward estaba al borde del colapso. Lo sentía palpitar debajo de mí, muy caliente. Lo besé en los labios mientras me sujetaba del cabecero, elevando el culo para que él se introdujera en mí. Con nuestros ojos en contacto, Edward volvió a hundirse y yo me senté con fuerza, sacándome un grito placentero y tembloroso. Sus manos se fueron a mis pechos, los que estimuló mientras yo comenzaba a hacer círculos con mis caderas. Él arrugó el rostro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, apretando mi cuerpo ante el placer.

—¿Te gusta así? —le pregunté, acercándome a su oído.

—Bella —gruñó.

Sonreí con los ojos llorosos de goce.

Edward rápidamente me abrazó, tomando el mando tan rápido como pudo.

—Qué dominante te pones, Edward —le gemí contra los labios.

—Sé que te gusta.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios mientras nuestras narices se rozaban.

—Pues sí.

Mis pechos quedaron a la altura de su boca y él aprovechó de morderlos a la primera oportunidad. Estos brincaban para su goce mientras saltaba sobre su miembro ante la desesperación inquebrantable de otro momento de éxtasis. Los músculos de Edward estaban tan tensados debido a su agarre, que estaba segura que aquello iba a dejar marcas deliciosas por unos cuantos días.

Finalmente y cuando el sudor de nuestros cuerpos se había mezclado, tuve un orgasmo dichoso en el que simplemente gemí y cerré los ojos mientras Edward me tomaba fuertemente de la mandíbula y me sostenía contra sus labios, moviendo sus caderas sin parar. Finalmente y en una meseta de locura y placer, él explotó, derramando sus fluidos en mi vientre y en el suyo.

Caí agotada sobre su pecho, ambos respirando de manera exaltada debido al ejercicio y al placer. Finalmente me acomodé a su lado, mirando hacia él con una timidez que no creí brotar de mí, no después de tantos años. Pero, a pesar de eso, no dejaba de sonreír, porque ¡diablos!, qué polvo más increíble habíamos tenido, probablemente el mejor de mi vida. Él estaba intentando recomponerse mientras buscaba algo para limpiarnos. Yo lo seguí con la mirada mientras me mordía el labio, porque no podía creer que me había devorado a este hombre, parecía un sueño cumplido en mi lista imaginaria de cosas por hacer ante un divorcio que me salvó de una vida de mierda. Aunque, francamente, no sabía si era capaz de contentarme con una única vez en su cama, de tan sólo imaginar poder volver a tener un momento como el que habíamos compartido recientemente, el cuerpo me volvía a reaccionar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado y fuera la primera vez.

Cuando él se acomodó mejor en la cama, mirándome de forma intensa, yo fingí que miraba al techo mientras sonreía como las bobas, feliz como lombriz luego de semejante sexo.

—¿Qué miras? —Enarqué una ceja, mirándolo de manera atenta.

Dios santo, qué guapo era.

De pronto se puso a reír, no de burla sino como si tampoco… pudiera creerlo.

—¿Qué? —insistí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tomó desde la cintura y me apegó a su pecho, mirándome siempre a las cuencas.

—Nunca imaginé que alguien tan menuda podía tener tanta energía —ronroneó, atrapando mi barbilla con sus dedos, ahora suave.

Me vi envuelta en sus brazos fuertes y tatuados, así como en su pecho, el que moría por besar hasta dormir.

—¿Qué creías? Estás ante Bella Swan.

Me reí.

—Puedo seguirte el ritmo, Edward.

—Ya lo noté —susurró, tentado a besarme—. En realidad, creo que toda ese energía empleada deberías recargarla.

—¿Para qué?

—Para usarla más tarde.

Sentí cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Vas a dormir conmigo así toda la noche? —le pregunté, deseando que respondiera con un sí.

Tiró de mis labios con su pulgar, prometiéndome otra oleada de salvajismo muy pronto. Él me miraba tras sus orbes, completamente atento a mis gestos y a mi rostro, que debía tener maquillaje por todos lados debido al sudor.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Me encanta tu olor y la suavidad de tu piel es la almohada perfecta para esta noche.

Me sentía en una nube.

—Y si te soy más sincero, creo que tu cara después del sexo es fascinante, eres hermosa —susurró.

Me puse rubicunda, lo que me pareció estúpido dado que hace sólo 5 minutos estaba cabalgando sobre él sin ningún tapujo.

—Dichoso eres entonces —bromeé y él sonrió.

Finalmente nos besamos en silencio, aún desnudos. El sabor de sus labios seguía pareciéndome increíble y delicioso, por lo que rápidamente encendí cada parte de mí. De no haber estado tan cansada, lo habría persuadido para volver a otro momento de locura hasta el amanecer, pero me contuve, porque además los ojos me pesaban.

A los minutos se quedó dormido, sosteniendo su mano en mi cintura, dándome su respiración en la cara. Antes de seguirlo en el sueño, simplemente lo miré, satisfecha frente a la imagen que tenía junto a mí. Pasé mi dedo por su cuerpo tatuado y noté que varios de ellos eran imágenes propias de algunas naciones y tribus del mundo, ya que bajo algunos les acompañaban frases en diferentes idiomas, entre ellos el greco, como si se hubiera tatuado algo diferente respecto a cada país que había visitado.

Me acomodé en la almohada y miré su cabello cobrizo, luego sus pestañas y entonces sus labios.

Definitivamente era mi perdición.

Me fui quedando dormida poco a poco, con mi mano sobre su abdomen duro, sintiéndome tan feliz que mañana podría cantar ópera frente a la ventana para que todos mis vecinos supieran que había cogido como si no hubiera un mañana.

Qué alegría tener un vecino como Edward, ¿no?

.

.

.

Sentía una caricia húmeda en mi mano y yo sonreí, aún con los ojos cerrados. Me removí y desde lejos sentí el sonido de la lluvia. Me cobijé entre las colchas y me acomodé hacia el otro lado, sintiendo un aroma que recordaba casi de forma instantánea.

Edward.

De pronto, sentí un sonido sordo desde algún lado del mundo, lo que me hizo dar un respingo y abrir los ojos de sopetón.

—¿Qué caraj…?

Me reincorporé con los ojos pesadísimos y una desorientación que me mantuvo en vilo por unos segundos. Miré a mi alrededor, pestañeando, y por un segundo no supe dónde me encontraba.

Hubo otro ruido sordo y yo volví a brincar en la cama.

Entonces miré a mi lado y vi aquel hueco vacío, donde Edward dormía. ¿Por qué…? Ah… Sí.

Sonreí, contenta como ninguna.

Algo mojado me acarició la mano y yo di un grito. Miré y vi a _Preciosa_ acostada a mis pies, con la lengua afuera, como si sonriera y me dijera _te amo, me gusta verte aunque te conozca hace sólo un mes_.

—Me has asustado —le susurré, palpando su cabeza.

Me lamió los dedos como una loca y tan pronto como vio la oportunidad, usó su hocico para empujarme desde la espalda, como si me instara a levantarme.

Otro ruido sordo provino desde algún lugar, pero como ya estaba más despierta, noté que era desde el jardín. Parecía que alguien golpeaba algo.

Me restregué los ojos y me destapé, viéndome desnuda y con marcas rojas por algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Vaya que me encantaba. En cuanto caminé para tomar la camiseta de Edward y ponérmela, sentí un dolor delicioso por todas mis articulaciones. De seguro habíamos quemado varias calorías. Fui hasta la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, era muy amplia y cubría toda la pared, y miré para ver desde dónde provenían esos sonidos de golpes.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

Edward estaba en el jardín a torso desnudo mientras unas pequeñitas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo. Cortaba leña con salvajismo, moviendo los músculos de su espalda y de sus brazos, agarrando el hacha de una manera voraz y dándole con un golpe seco a los inmensos troncos. Me apoyé en el umbral de la ventana y me quedé un buen rato mirándolo trozar la leña, recordándome una y otra vez que era a ese hombre al que me devoré hace unas horas.

_Preciosa_ me distrajo, poniendo sus piernas en mi pechos para alcanzar mi rostro y lamerlo con mucho amor.

Bufé.

—Eres una bruta, pero creo que comienzo a quererte —le dije, acariciándole tras las orejas.

De pronto, usó su hocico para seguir empujándome hacia la puerta de salida, como si me dijera "_¡hey!, humana, baja ya, que quiero verte con mi amo_".

—Tengo que ir al baño, es bueno para nosotras, las mujeres —le susurré.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y me siguió mientras iba hacia la puerta extra que había en la habitación de Edward, la que aproveché de ver recién, ya que ayer sólo tenía el deseo ocupando mi cerebro.

La habitación era muy amplia y bastante masculina. Había vinilos en la pared para decorar, así como fotografías de él y su hija en diferentes partes del mundo. Entre todos esos recuerdos gráficos, uno llamó mucho mi atención, en el cual salía Agatha de bebé junto a los brazos inmensos de su padre. Tenía menos tatuajes y se veía muy feliz con su niña. Era una imagen preciosa que me fue imposible no acariciar, hasta que de pronto caí en una conclusión que me dejó intranquila y extrañada: no había ningún indicio de la madre.

Sacudí la cabeza para olvidarme de algo que no me incumbía y miré los edredones desordenados. Estos eran de color burdeos, haciendo un juego perfecto con la madera de la cama, francamente preciosa, de ébano. De pronto noté que en la pared, donde chocaba el cabecero, habían unas marcas, así que me acerqué para evaluar.

Me reí.

La pared se había hecho daño producto de los choques del cabecero contra ésta mientras Edward se movía de manera salvaje dentro de mí.

—No puedo creer que rompimos la pared —susurré, roja como tomate.

El ladrido de _Preciosa_ llamó mi atención.

—Ya sé, quieres que baje, ¡sólo dame un minuto!

Fui hasta el baño, tal como prometí, y me subí la camiseta para sentarme en el retrete. _Preciosa_ se sentó frente a mí, mirándome con sus ojitos pequeños.

—Tienes un amo muy guapo —le confidencié—. Edward te quiere mucho, a que sí.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Edward, ladró y sacó la lengua.

Miré hacia la repisa de su lindo baño y vi su gel de ducha junto al perfume y crema de afeitar. Tomé cada uno y los olí, cerrando los ojos de entusiasmo. Me encantaban.

En cuanto terminé de orinar, me miré al espejo y me di cuenta de que bajo mis ojos habían dos marcas negras de maquillaje y que parte de mis labios estaban rojos debido al labial corrido.

—Dios santo —susurré riéndome.

Me lavé la cara y vi mis ojos brillantes, dignos de una mujer recientemente envuelta en las artes del placer. Tomé el cepillo de dientes de Edward y me lavé los míos, otra vez riendo traviesa.

_Preciosa_ volvió a ladrar y tiró de la camiseta con los dientes.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamé—. Sé que quieres que vea a Edward, pero tengo que estar presentable.

Cuando estuve lista para verlo y darle los buenos días, crucé la puerta del baño junto a mi escolta peluda, sintiendo un poco de frío en mis piernas, escuchando aún los cortes de Edward, volviendo a la imagen de sus manos apretando el hacha. En el momento en que me disponía a traspasar el umbral de la puerta hacia el pasillo para bajar y encontrarlo, grande fue mi sorpresa al topar con Sophie, la niñera de Agatha, mirándome con las cejas levantadas. Yo di un grito que a ella le hizo soltar la ropa, dejándola caer por los aires.

—¡Por Dios, Sophie, me asustaste! —exclamé con una mano en el pecho.

Ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirándome de pies a cabeza con la sorpresa en las cuencas. Entonces recordé que no llevaba bragas y que se me veía la mitad del culo… porque estaba usando la camiseta de Edward, el padre de la niña que cuidaba.

Genial.

—Ups. Hola —susurré, pero luego carraspeé.

—No sabía que usted iba a… estar aquí —dijo con lentitud.

Apreté los labios.

—Sorpresa —respondí por lo bajo.

De pronto, Sophie sonrió con picardía.

—¿Tuvo una buena noche?

Hice un mohín, sin saber cómo contestarle que sí, porque Edward me había elevado hasta el cielo.

Le ayudé a recoger el canasto con ropa, aunque en realidad eran sábanas limpias para la cama… que estaba deshecha producto del sexo de anoche. Sophie miró hacia ella y se aguantó una risita.

Yo estaba un poco ruborizada.

Preciosa comenzó a ladrar y a saltar, situación que no entendí hasta que vi cómo Edward traspasaba la puerta de la habitación, encontrándonos a ambas en ella. Por su expresión, supuse que no se imaginaba ver a Sophie aquí.

—Buenos días —canturreó la mujer.

Él me miró ante mi evidente incomodidad.

—Sophie, qué sorpresa —exclamó—. ¿Tú no deberías estar…?

—Es lunes, Sr. Cullen, usted me paga para limpiar su casa los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Él estiró los labios, recordando su realidad, como si de pronto se hubiera olvidado de todo.

—Claro, lo olvidé —respondió.

—Ya veo por qué —dijo la mujer por lo bajo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me mordí el labio y Edward miró mi gesto, elevando poco a poco su ceja.

—¿Quieren que les traiga desayuno? ¿O la Srta. Swan ya se va? —inquirió, dejando el canasto con la ropa de cama a los pies de ésta, junto al reposapiés.

Edward medio sonrió y se puso las manos en las caderas, con el torso desnudo.

—Se queda —dijo enseguida—. A no ser que quieras marcharte, Bella.

Me quité el cabello de la cara y lo miré a los ojos.

—Claro que me quedo.

Sonrió.

Sophie nos miraba, divertida hasta los huesos.

—¡Entonces les haré el desayuno!

—Tráelo a la cama —añadió él, acercándose a mí.

Mi estómago se estremeció.

Una vez que ella se fue, cerrando la puerta de puntillas, Edward dio un paso al frente, mirándome usar sólo su camiseta. La zona del pecho tenía botones y estos estaban abiertos, revelando parte de mis senos.

—Buenos días, _Rompecoches_.

Moví mi mandíbula ante su apodo y él se rio.

Me tomó desde la cintura y me empujó hacia su cuerpo.

—Buenos días, _Desvergonzado_ —susurré, tocando su pecho sin miedo.

—¿Desvergonzado? —se hizo el tonto.

—Mírate, medio desnudo con la niñera cerca, ¿no te da pudor? —lo molesté, haciendo caminitos por la zona de su abdomen.

—Para mi defensa, creí que sólo estaba contigo.

—Ya veo, trozando leña para enloquecerme.

Sonrió y me tomó la barbilla con fuerza.

—Tenía la esperanza de que me vieras hacerlo —ronroneó.

Me dio un beso hambriento y yo me empiné para hundir mis uñas en la piel de sus pectorales. Edward me abrazó con poderío, hundiéndose en mi piel, usando su fuerza en mí de una manera que sólo indicaba salvajismo y una necesidad apremiante por cogerme como anoche.

—No dejo de pensar en tu tenida de anoche, por cierto.

—Tengo más que puedo mostrarte.

—¿Es una promesa a repetirlo? —inquirió con un brillo intenso en sus cuencas.

—Podríamos negociarlo —susurré.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras tiraba del mío con el pulgar.

—A propósito, rompiste tu pared —le indiqué.

Elevó su ceja y miró hacia allá.

—Siempre me pasa.

Mis hombros se cayeron. ¿Qué quería decir?

—Sólo bromeo —carcajeó.

—Te odio.

—No, no me odias, me deseas como te deseo a ti.

Me amarré a su cuello y él me tomó entre sus brazos para besarme otra vez.

—¡Ya tengo listo el…! ¡Oh! ¡Siento interrumpir! —exclamó Sophie, que había abierto la puerta con una charola en la mano.

Edward y yo nos separamos un poco y la miramos con una ceja elevada cada uno.

—¡Dejaré esto por aquí y yo me iré enseguida! Que tengan un buen día —volvió a canturrear.

Cuando cerró la puerta, él y yo nos reímos, algo incómodos por la intromisión de Sophie.

—No recordaba que venía hoy. Ni siquiera recordaba qué día es.

—Creo que te hice olvidar tu espacio-tiempo, Edward Cullen.

—En realidad, sí.

Sonreímos.

Me acercó la charola y me ofreció el café recién hecho.

—Gracias —le respondí.

En cuanto lo bebí me sentí devuelta a la vida.

Me senté en la cama, mostrándole mis piernas sin remedio.

—Veo que te has decidido a usar mi ropa —señaló, sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Te molesta? —inquirí.

Negó, mirando mi desfachatez con una sonrisa mientras ocultaba media cara con la taza de café.

—En realidad, es un paisaje fascinante.

Comimos juntos mientras nos coqueteábamos constantemente. Ni siquiera el desayuno era un impedimento para que siguiera deseando otra tanda sexual junto a él. Y el muy maldito no se esforzaba en ponerse algo. Preciosa nos miraba a la espera por comer algo, pero Edward le repetía hasta el cansancio que no podía recibir ni un bocado.

—Así que tu niñera limpia de vez en cuando.

Asintió mientras esquivaba las mordidas al aire que Preciosa intentaba darle a la tostada de su amo.

—No confiaba en nadie más, así que preferí que lo hiciera ella. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creer que me haya visto así —señalé.

Me recorrió con la mirada, dejando la charola a un lado.

—¿Así cómo?

—Despeinada, recién despierta…

—Sensual, hermosa y hambrienta —añadió, atrapando mi tobillo.

Di un grito y él me arrastró hacia su lado.

—Comienzo a temer que no sea suficiente con una o dos veces —susurró, subiendo su camiseta para mirarme.

—Ten cuidado, Edward, puedo ser adictiva —jadeé.

Me acarició con su nariz, oliéndome y suspirando de deseo.

—Ya es muy tarde para advertirme —respondió, metiéndose entre mis piernas.

Nos besamos en medio del ajetreo de nuestra respiración. Lo abracé desde el cuello y él bajó por el mío, besando la extensión hasta mi clavícula. Cuando comenzaba a emocionarme ante otra batalla salvaje, el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar, sacándole un gruñido furibundo. Tanteó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y cuando vio quién era su expresión molesta se calmó.

Agatha, seguro.

—Hola, _Pulgarcita_. —Carraspeó, levantándose para hablar más calmado.

Yo me acomodé en su cama, sujetándome la cabeza con la mano para contemplarlo hablar con su hija.

—Sí, _Preciosa_ está bien, ya te extraña, igual que yo.

Suspiré, disfrutando de la visión que tenía de su espalda tatuada.

—¿Ha sido entretenido? Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Fred está bien? —Me miró y yo le guiñé un ojo mientras le mostraba la curva de mi cadera y la suavidad de mis muslos.

Sus ojos flameaban.

—Oh, así que Fred ha llamado a su mamá y no ha contestado —dijo en voz alta.

Me levanté de golpe, buscando mi teléfono. ¡Rayos! Lo había apagado para poder estar tranquila. Ay no.

—De seguro está bien, pronto lo llamará, ya verás.

Corrí escaleras abajo y busqué el aparato hasta dar con él mientras la perra me seguía, lamiéndome los tobillos. Mi móvil estaba sobre la mesa en la que comimos anoche. Cuando lo encendí vi que todos habían decidido darme una llamada o mensajearme, incluido Jasper, que de seguro había sido por Fred.

Lo llamé enseguida, algo culpable por haber olvidado el detalle de que tenía un hijo.

—_Hola, mamá _—me contestó enseguida.

Esperaba esta llamada.

—¡Fred! Siento mucho no haberte llamado, estaba… haciendo muchas cosas a la vez…

—_¿Estás bien, mami?_

Suspiré.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Qué tal va tu momento con papá? ¿Has disfrutado?

—_Sí, Alice es muy divertida y Agatha la quiere mucho._

Sonreí.

—¿Papá se ha comportado bien?

—_Sí, me llevó a mi nueva habitación._

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo…?

—_Estamos con mis abuelitos Muriel y Gregory._

Oh, vaya, los padres de Jasper, las personas que nunca me aceptaron ni a mí ni a mi hijo. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

—Ah… Vaya, ¿te han tratado bien? —inquirí con un el corazón en la mano.

—_Sí, aunque abuelita Muriel es un poco gruñona._

Suspiré.

—Al menos estás con Agatha, imagino que con ella todo es increíble.

—_¡Sí! Hemos ido a correr y a jugar con algunos animales._

—Ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí? Ya te extraño.

—_Y yo a ti, mami. _—Hizo una pausa—. _Papá quiere hablar contigo._

Rodé los ojos.

—Está bien.

Y ahora, ¿qué tenía que decir este imbécil?

—_Hola, Bella_ —saludó, haciéndose el simpático.

—¿Qué quieres, Jasper?

—_Sólo saber si estabas bien. Fred intentó comunicarse contigo y no hubo respuesta._

—Estaba divirtiéndome —fui franca—, olvidé que dejé el teléfono apagado.

—_¿Divirtiéndote? ¿Cómo?_

Iba a contestarle, pero de pronto sentí unas manos grandes en mi vientre, empujándome hacia atrás para chocar con él.

Sonreí.

—¿Jasper? —me susurró al oído desde atrás.

Asentí y él comenzó a besarme el hombro, sacándome un suspiro.

—Simplemente divirtiéndome. No te debo explicaciones, estoy completamente soltera.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a subir, apretando mis senos con fuerza.

Jadeé.

—_Está bien, sólo quería saber, me quedé preocupado…_

Dejé de escucharlo y cerré los ojos.

—_¿Estás sola?_

—No —dije con dificultad.

Él se quedó en silencio, como si adivinara lo que sucedía.

—_¿Bella?_

—Adiós, Jasper.

Le corté, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa otra vez. Edward me dio la vuelta y me besó.

—Qué ganas tenía de decirle que estaba contigo —gemí.

Edward sonrió.

—Y yo de cómo te devoré.

Me reí.

—Quisiera seguir, pero te están llegando cientos de mensajes y desde aquí puedo ver el brillo de la pantalla —susurró.

—Dios santo, ¿por qué no pueden dejarme tranquila?

Era un correo de parte de la escuela, invitándome a una jornada de sana convivencia para padres. ¿Era una broma?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward.

Le mostré el correo y él rápidamente gruñó con rabia.

—¿Están viéndonos la cara?

—Odio esto.

—Creo que es buen momento para escribir esa carta —señaló, mirándome vivaz.

Sonreí de manera malvada y me recargué en la mesa.

—Entonces manos a la obra. —Le moví las cejas.

Me devoró con la mirada antes de marcharse para buscar su laptop. Yo caminé hacia la sala, donde la chimenea estaba en su punto. El lugar al fin estaba caliente y Preciosa aprovechó para echarse frente al fuego, perezosa por primera vez en el día. Edward bajó las escaleras con la máquina entre sus manos y una manta que supuse era para mí. Yo me recosté en el sofá, esperándolo y él echó la tela sobre mí, sentándose luego a mi lado.

—Quiero verte en acción —me susurró.

Le quité la laptop con una sonrisilla y la puse sobre mis piernas.

—Ya verás por qué soy la periodista que soy —señalé—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—No lo dudaría por ningún motivo. Haremos trizas a esa escuela de mierda para que todos sepan quiénes son en realidad.

Abrí un documento y me concentré en escribir con profesionalismo, centrándome únicamente en demostrar la ineptitud de esa prestigiosa escuela y en la falta de empatía de los padres que hoy en día rodeaban a mi hijo y la pequeña guerrera de Edward.

Él estaba pegado a mí y, si era sincera, costaba un montón no desviarme, pero fui fuerte, apoyada por su entusiasmo por aportarme todas las ideas que pudiera. A medida que iba escribiendo, Edward iba diciéndome qué podría agregar, sorprendiéndome porque en realidad parecía tener una habilidad comunicativa excepcional.

—Hey, eres bueno en esto —le comenté, mirándolo.

—¿Tú me estás diciendo esto? ¿La gran periodista Isabella Swan?

Enarqué una ceja.

—Me dices eso aún sin conocer a fondo mi trabajo —susurré, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Estoy seguro que eres estupenda en ello.

Lo miré entre sonrisas y seguí escribiendo a pesar de cómo sentía su mirada quemante.

A los minutos sentí una pesadez en mis sienes debido al cansancio por la pantalla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, tomando la máquina para ponerla en sus piernas.

—Me faltan mis anteojos —le expliqué.

—¿Anteojos? —preguntó, muy interesado—. No me digas que ocupas.

Lo miré con una sonrisa reprimida.

—Pues sí, para trabajar.

Sus ojos dieron un fulgor intenso.

—Ahora sí que no podré parar de fantasear contigo —ronroneó.

—Eres increíble, Edward.

—¿Te sorprendes?

Negué, deseosa de poder besarlo.

_¡Concéntrate!_, pensé.

—Ahora seguiré yo, tranquila —me comunicó.

—¿De verdad?

Me guiñó un ojo.

Él movió sus dedos en torno al teclado, abstraído en plasmar todas sus ideas, mucho más duras y mucho más rotundas que las mías. A medida que iba terminando nuestra carta, yo miraba su perfil, mordiéndome el labio mientras notaba su ceño fruncido y su fuerte mandíbula debido a la pasión que dejaba mostrar a medida que iba terminando.

—¿Qué te parece?

Leí y me sorprendí aún más. Estaba perfectamente equilibrada. Éramos un buen equipo.

—Me encanta. Hablaré con Carl.

—¿Quién es Carl? —preguntó, muy interesado.

—Un viejo amigo, editor del periódico más famoso de Chicago.

Levantó las cejas.

—Claro, me habías dicho que podrías persuadirlo para hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, lo publicará en cuanto se lo pida. Soy Isabella Swan, todos van a leerme —le dije con franqueza.

Sonrió y dejó la laptop sobre la mesa de café, aprisionándome contra el sofá y su cuerpo.

—Todo sea por destruir a esos hijos de puta —espetó.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos volvimos a besar mientras sentía su mano curiosa buscando darme placer en mi zona más íntima. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, completamente extasiada por esta sexy bestia ansiándome y deseándome tal como yo a él.

.

Ya pasaba de las 7 cuando decidí que debía irme, de lo contrario iba a terminar enloquecida con otra sesión más. Además, mañana llegaba Fred a eso de las 10 y quería recibirlo con algo delicioso para comer, y si seguía aquí, iba a costarme mucho más despegarme de Edward Cullen.

Terminé de ponerme las botas y cuando me giré lo vi mirándome de pies a cabeza. Él estaba sentado en la cama, también vestido.

—Así que ya te vas —dijo, apoyando los codos en sus muslos.

Se veía tan varonil.

—Pues sí, necesito seguir trabajando y alistar unas cosas para la universidad —le informé, sacudiéndome el cabello mojado ante sus atentos ojos.

Se levantó, imponiéndome su altura. Yo tragué, sintiendo mi respiración agitada ante su solo acercamiento. No podía creerlo, pero seguía generándome estas sensaciones aunque ya nos hubiéramos acostado tres veces en unas cuantas horas.

—La he pasado muy bien, gracias por darme un fin de semana para recordar esta noche —ronroneó.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Me ha encantado.

Sonrió, dispuesto a besarme, pero yo me alejé juguetona y caminé hacia las escaleras. Edward gruñó con intensidad frente a mi esquiva, yendo detrás de mí.

—Tú sí que me haces quedarme en ascuas, Isabella Swan.

Llegamos al primer nivel y me dirigí hacia la puerta, tomando el abrigo del perchero.

—Ni creas que te daré todo en charola de plata, Edward Cullen —dije con franqueza.

Me tomó la barbilla y me comió los labios hasta el punto en que suspiré derretida entre su lengua traviesa.

—Eso lo tengo claro, ¿sabes qué es lo malo?

—¿Qué? —jadeé.

—Que cada vez que me dejan con las ganas me pongo peor.

Uff, me encantaba la idea.

—Ahora ve, sé que quieres trabajar.

Sonreí y me alejé, no sin antes regalarle una caricia en los labios. Quiso morderme, pero lo esquivé.

—A propósito, ¿qué escribes?

Me quedé un momento pensando si decirle que escribía erotismo pensando en él.

—En… —Me reí, haciéndome la interesante—. Averígualo, quizá podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

Enarcó una ceja y se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

—Interesante idea para pensar durante estos días. ¿Qué hace la interesante periodista Isabella Swan?

Le moví las cejas y me di la vuelta para abrirme yo solita la puerta.

—Espero verte pronto —me dijo antes de que saliera.

Iba a girarme para decirle que debía revisar mi agenda sólo para molestarlo, pero sentí un fuerte agarrón en mi nalga que por poco me hizo saltar.

—Qué fogoso —medio gemí.

—Lo que viste no es un ápice de lo mucho que me gustaría disfrutarnos, Isabella.

Tomé aire y sonreí traviesa, bajando las escaleras del porche como si estuviera en una nube cercana al espacio exterior.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa jamás sentí la puerta cerrarse, lo que sólo significaba una cosa: él estaba mirándome alejarme de su casa.

A medida que iba llegando a mi hogar, sentí la imperiosa necesidad por ponerme a escribir, llena de nuevas ideas, sensaciones y maravillosas experiencias propias que plasmar en mi bombero, mi personaje favorito de todos mis relatos eróticos.

Ahora tenía nuevo material y tanto que plasmar, todo gracias a Edward Cullen, mi mayor inspiración.

**Edward POV**

En cuanto la vi caminar hacia su casa, usando el mismo vestido con el que se había presentado ayer y esas botas largas hasta el muslo, rozándole esa piel blanca y suave, supe que estaba completamente perdido.

—Dios, qué mujer —bufé, pasándome una mano por los cabellos.

Me apoyé en la pared y luego cerré la puerta, intentando concentrarme en mi vida luego del sexo que habíamos compartido.

Me encantaba, era una mujer francamente fascinante. De tan sólo rememorar la manera en que se movía y su energía, volvía a sentirme duro como una roca.

—Perdido —susurré, tocándome la quijada, intentando despertar del deseo.

Caminé hacia la sala y miré la inmensidad de la soledad, extrañado ante lo raro que se sentía. Sin Agatha y sus bailes de la tarde frente al equipo de música, todo era silencio y nada más. Y ahora sin Bella, ya habiéndose ido a su casa, todo parecía más silencioso aún.

Me senté en el brazo del sofá y me obligué a olvidar ese culo delicioso que me había vuelto loco en cuanto la vi con esas faldas en medio de su universidad. Aunque, para ser franco, ya me había vuelto loco desde que la vi sobre mi coche, saltando como una fiera.

Recordaba tan bien ese momento, porque quería vengarme de la desquiciada y hermosa mujer que se había atrevido a destruir mi caro coche. Y es que tan solo había regresado hacía tres días de mi último viaje, esperando retomar la vida que dejé desde que luché por quedarme con Agatha. Y aparece esa loca demente, saltando sobre mi coche, usando un vestido increíble. Lo primero que pensé cuando la vi fue que iba a hacerle pagar, pero cuando todo fue calma y la vi tras las rejas del calabozo, pensé en lo mucho que me habría gustado conocerla de otra manera, porque vaya que era guapísima. Y qué carácter.

Pero no iba a caer en sus juegos, por más que me gustara mirarla.

—Y entonces te encontré en un amago de incendio —me reí, recordando aquel episodio.

Caminé hacia la sala para beberme un café cargado, buscando poder calmar la necesidad de ir tras ella, tomarla de la mano y traerla devuelta a mi casa para disfrutarla otra vez.

La primera vez que me di cuenta por completo de lo preciosa que era Isabella Swan fue cuando la vi en su peor momento, asfixiada por el humo que ella misma provocó. Sabía que era una estupidez y locura, pero cuando la tomé entre mis brazos y nos miramos ya afuera, ella empapada y semidesnuda, me costó mucho controlar el rumbo de mis ojos y ser profesional, ya que estaba ejerciendo mi trabajo y, además, era la mujer que ya me había _regalado_ un dolor de cabeza a solo días de haber llegado a Chicago.

Pero no pude.

Fue imposible no mirarle las piernas y luego subir, llegando a su rostro y luego recorriendo sus expresiones mientras su pequeña mano se aferraba a mi pecho. Entonces me obligué a controlarme, aunque posteriormente nada fue fácil, porque una vez todo en calma, yo no dejaba de hacerla enojar, ¿la razón?, me fascinaba verla fruncir el ceño y cabrearse por sus propios errores, sin querer asumir que ella había tenido la culpa de todo. Me excitaba de una manera que no comprendía aquel mal genio que se parecía tanto al mío.

Una perdición.

Sólo cuando pude pensar con claridad, sentí especial necesidad por saber cuál era la razón de que a cada momento ella se metiera en estos problemas, porque había algo en común, ¿no? Desde aquel entonces me obligué nuevamente a no pensar con otras partes y enfocarme en mi cerebro, que me obligaba a ser cruel ante la desquiciada sexy que me había roto el coche.

Pero el destino intentaba ponérmela en bandeja de todas las maneras posibles.

Recuerdo que no dejé de pensar en ella desde que la vi en el incendio. Parecía que se mantenía en mi mente a como diera lugar.

"_Estaba en medio del cuartel cuando recibí una llamada a mi teléfono. Sabía que sonaba, pero yo estaba perdido y con la mirada fija en un punto mientras rememoraba a la desquiciada que me había roto el coche._

—_Oye, Edward, te llaman —me dijo Liam, palpándome el hombro._

_Tomé el teléfono, extrañado de que en mi mente sólo se me pasara Isabella Swan, esperando que fuese ella. Ya le había dado mi número, ¿por qué demoraba en darme una excusa más para verla?_

_Pero no, era el director de la escuela, contándome que Agatha se había metido en problemas con otro niño._

—_Mierda, tengo que ir a la escuela —bramé, medio molesto porque Agatha se había metido en problemas en muy poco tiempo y porque esperaba otra llamada._

—_¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó mi amigo, apoyado en el carro._

—_Mi hija, creo que ha golpeado a un niñato o algo por el estilo —espeté, sacándome la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia el camarín._

—_Esa pequeña salvaje es idéntica a ti —dijo Liam, muy divertido._

—_Le pedí expresamente que no se metiera en problemas, al menos no esta semana._

—_¿Qué le puedes pedir a una niña que es tu copia exacta? Esa chica es bravísima._

_De pronto sonreí, porque tenía razón, Agatha era todo lo que quería que fuera._

_Una vez que me vestí, manejé rápidamente a la escuela, seguro de que Agatha había hecho esto por alguna razón de peso. La gran diferencia entre ella y yo, es que al menos su paciencia era inmensa, la mía no llegaba ni a existir._

_Corrí por los pasillos, algo desorientado entre tantas puertas, hasta topar con la que tenía la placa de "Director" colgada en medio. Cuando iba a tomar la perilla, sin mirar hacia ningún otro punto, sentí una mano chocar con la mía. Enseguida reconocí su olor, porque su espalda chocó con mi pecho sin remedio. No podía creer que fuera ella, menos que fuera la madre del niño al que Agatha había defendido. No podía ser._

_La miré de pies a cabeza y me quedé boquiabierto, una vez más impresionado de su cuerpo, de su ropa, de sus tacones increíbles y de sus labios sonrosados._"

Cómo me gustaba cuando estaba con tacones. Aunque la vez que la vi vestir con jardinera o con pijama, la verdad, me gustaba por igual. Estaba loco, ¿cómo podía volverme tan demente?

Recuerdo bien que cuando uní todas las piezas del puzle y descubrí quién era su hijo, sentí una necesidad imperante por conocer más de ella. Craso error, porque nuestros hijos nos dieron la oportunidad en bandeja. ¿De todas las madres, tenía que ser ella precisamente? Y para peor, estaba para volverse demente, porque cada día que pasaba me parecía más atractiva.

Me pasé las manos por el rostro y seguí bebiéndome el café, repasando cada instancia por la que caí rendido ante la mamá del mejor amigo de mi hija.

—Complejo de evitar cuando se trata de Isabella Swan —susurré.

¿Cómo evadir a una mujer tan fiera, tan profesional y sexy? Era un paquete que jamás creí que podría volverme tan loco. Ya ni siquiera me importaba el dinero que me debía, ni que la haya encontrado saltando en mi auto, bueno, tampoco es como que me importara mucho que estuviera un poco loca y que tuviera un carácter de mierda cuando se lo proponía, porque en serio estaba estúpido, porque cada una de esas cosas la hacían irresistible. Y es que luché en cada instancia por mantener la compostura, cayendo redondo hacia un círculo de perdición en el instante en que seguimos compartiendo juntos, cada vez más atraído, cada vez más consciente de que quería devorarla de mil y un maneras. ¿Cuántas noches acabé duro pensando en ese culo moviéndose empinado por los tacones? ¿Cuántas noches tuve que acariciarme pensando en cómo hacerla gemir, hundiendo mis dedos en su piel blanca, fantaseando con marcarla y hacerla acabar hasta el sudor?

Hasta que lo hicimos, y vaya que nos lo habíamos hecho difícil. Cada momento era un estirar lento y doloroso. Tenía que buscar la manera de que ella y yo acabáramos a solas, ¿y qué mejor que usar a mi _Pulgarcita_ para eso? Vale, no estaba correcto hacerlo, pero estaba harto de tener que fantasear sin probar bocado, la necesitaba ya, la necesitaba.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y sonreí, francamente satisfecho. Se movía tan bien. Cómo me gustaba esa energía. De verdad, no creí que pudiese seguirme el ritmo de la manera en que me gustaba, y menos pensé que le gustara duro como a mí.

—Demonios —gruñí, excitándome otra vez.

Qué bien le quedaba esa lencería, qué bien movía el culo, qué delicia era lamerla, qué delicia… toda ella.

Me bebí el café de golpe y suspiré.

No iba a contenerme con esta vez. Necesitaba más, mucho más.

Pero necesitaba calmarme, porque de lo contrario iba a volverme aún más loco.

Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Alice para saber de mi hija. No solía ser tan aprensivo, o eso creí, porque al parecer si me había convertido en ese padre sobreprotector que buscaba las mil y un maneras de hacerla feliz. Odiaba que no lo fuera, no era un propósito en mi vida.

—_¡Hola, hermanito! Qué sorpresa que hayas podido llamar. ¿Todo bien en el cuartel?_ —inquirió ella.

Medio sonreí, travieso ante mi mentira. Ni loco habría sido evidente, aunque moría por decirles que Bella y yo la pasamos excelente anoche, sólo para que le contara a Jasper y él supiera de todo, no porque quisiera vanagloriarme como los pocos hombres, sino porque precisamente quería que él supiera la inmensa mujer que se había perdido.

Bueno, inmensa era un adjetivo que no era suficiente.

Hijo de puta, qué ganas tenía de sacarle los dientes a patadas.

—Todo perfecto —contesté—. No ha habido emergencias, al menos de momento.

—_Qué bien, ya sabes que me pongo nerviosa cuando andas en esas catástrofes._

Rodé los ojos. Alice era tan aprensiva con todos.

—_¿Quieres hablar con Agatha?_

—Sí, la extraño y quiero escuchar su voz por una vez, al menos hasta mañana.

Mi hermana se rio.

—_Tú y tu guerrera, uña y carne_ —señaló—. _¡Agatha, cielo, tu papá quiere hablar contigo! Oh, está jugando con Jasper y Fred. Ay, estoy tan feliz, se nota que se está esforzando por llevarse bien con ella, y ni hablar de estar con su hijo, ya parecen inseparables…_

Apreté la mandíbula.

¿Qué hacía ese hijo de puta con mi niña? ¿Y por qué ahora estaba tan entusiasta por convertirse en un papá ejemplar? No le creía ni mierda. Aunque bueno, debía dejar de pensar estas cosas, lo mejor era que me calmara, ¿no era esto lo mejor para Fred?

El pequeño Fred… Lo conocía hace un mes y ya lo quería más de lo que pensé querer a un niño como quería a Agatha, que era mi hija. Suspiré, recordando su sufrir y, con ello, el sufrir de su madre, la preciosa _Rompecoches_. Nunca había sentido tan gran ímpetu por protegerles, un ímpetu salvaje que no creí replicar de la misma manera en que buscaba proteger a Agatha. Pero, ¿cómo resistirme a un niño como él? Fred era un luchador de hierro. Bella había hecho un trabajo estupendo con ese niño a pesar de haber estado cerca de quien pudo hacerle ese trabajo un estorbo; Jasper era un cero a la izquierda. ¿Lo mejor? Fred era Bella, nada más, por eso quería tanto a ese chico, porque la madre era una guerrera como toda mujer, una guerrera como la que siempre he querido que sea Agatha.

—¿Me la pasarás? —dije, algo cabreado de que me hablara de Jasper, porque ya llevaba semanas suplicándole que lo dejara, pero era en vano, parecía no comprender que era mucha mujer para un hombrecillo sin huevos.

"—_¡Voy a casarme! —me contó, colgándose de mi cuello._

_Yo la sujeté sin problemas y le di un par de vueltas como cuando era una niña._

—_¡Eso es estupendo! Muero por conocer al loco que te cumplirá los caprichos —la molesté._

_Me dio una mala mirada, aún sabiendo que ella era la mujer menos caprichosa del mundo._

—_Estoy bromeando. Acabo de llegar y ya me has dado la mejor noticia de bienvenida. —Le besé la sien y ella me abrazó desde el abdomen._

—_Uy, y tú estás más grandote y guapo. Temo que no pasarás desapercibido ahora que estás tan rudo y varonil —señaló._

_Yo solo negué, poco interesado en ello._

—_¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el desgraciado?_

_Justo en ese entonces tocaron al timbre de su departamento y ella corrió a abrir, emocionada. De seguro era él._

—_Sí, pasa, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano —le comentó Alice luego de cerrar la puerta._

_Cuando lo vi pensé en actuar lo más neutral posible y abolir los celos de saber que ese hombre, algo mayor para mi gusto, estuviera con mi hermanita pequeña. A simple vista parecía el típico hombre de su gusto, correcto, bien vestido, rubio e importante. A Alice le gustaban los hombres que eran completamente diferentes a mí, lo que siempre nos generaba bromas en mi familia._

—_Hola, soy Edward Cullen._

_Él sonrió, mirando mis tatuajes y mi chaqueta. Levantó las cejas, un poco cínico._

—_Hola. Jasper Whitlock. No sabía que Alice tenía un hermano tan… —Enarqué una ceja—. Digo, son muy diferentes._

—_Eso es lo maravilloso del mundo, que las personas somos diferentes a pesar de ser hermanos._

_Se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de brazos._

—_¿Quieren algo para beber? —preguntó Alice, ignorante la mirada de su novio._

—_Descuida, yo estoy bien —dije._

—_Yo quiero un café, ya sabes cómo me gustan amor. —Miró su reloj—. Y que sea pronto, ¿sí? Estoy algo atareado por el trabajo._

_Fruncí el ceño._

—_Imagino que si te gustan las cosas tan rápidas y eres tan demandando por tu trabajo, le contratarás una ama de casa a mi hermana para que no se convierta en tu esclava, ¿no? —Lo miré, desafiante._

_Ya me había caído mal._

—_Claro, todo sea por tener a mi amor completamente feliz. —Sonrió, nuevamente cínico._

_Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos miramos, aunque más bien, él parecía bastante interesado en mirarme los tatuajes con una evidente mueca de asco._

_No podía creer que mi hermanita se fuera a casar con un estúpido como Jasper Whitlock, a quien no tardé en sacarle el rollo en un minuto: era un imbécil._

_Luego de que él se fue, me quedé a solas con mi hermana, esperando decirle lo que me parecía su novio._

—_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Es un encanto, ¿no?_

—_Me ha caído como la mierda —fui franco._

_Rodó los ojos._

—_¡Siempre con tus comentarios!_

—_Lo sé, tengo un carácter asqueroso, pero no me ha caído bien. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te mienta?_

—_No, pero pensé que me apoyarías._

—_Es difícil apoyarte si acabo de saber que apenas se conocen hace unos meses y que además el imbécil carga con un divorcio._

—_¿Estás queriendo decir que el que tenga un hijo y una ex esposa es motivo para que no sea un buen partido? Qué decepción, Edward, ¡tú eres padre soltero!_

_Bufé._

_Odiaba discutir con Alice porque siempre salía perdiendo yo._

—_Jamás ha sido por eso, es porque es evidente que el tipo ha esquivado todas las preguntas respecto a eso. Debe esconder algo o definitivamente no le importa hablar de la que fue su familia. ¿Has notado cómo se ha expresado de su ex esposa?_

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior porque sabía que era cierto._

—_Esa mujer también se ha comportado mal. Lo buscó muchas veces y él no quería nada._

—_¿Estás segura? Hasta hace unos minutos ha dicho que nunca había encontrado el amor hasta que te conoció a ti. Si esa pobre mujer escuchara eso se le iría el mundo a los pies. No quiero ni imaginar quién es, porque la compadezco al tener el estómago de estar con él, así como lamento tu caso, hermana._

_Ella abrió los labios, furiosa._

—_Creí que me apoyarías, pero esto lo dices porque sólo estás celoso. ¡Ya crecí! Además, sé que esa mujer sólo está dolida, lo que entiendo, ¡tampoco quiero que se separe de la que fue su familia, porque su hijo aún es parte de su vida! Ahora, por favor, dejemos de hablar de esto, ¿sí? No quiero seguir enojándome contigo, no cuando acabas de llegar._"

Desde un comienzo supe que Jasper no era el hombre para mi hermana. Cada palabra que salía de él era un mero recuerdo de los pocos hombres, mis peores enemigos. Cuando escuché la forma en la que se refería a su antigua relación, lamenté la experiencia que pudo tener esa mujer con este imbécil, aún sin saber que pronto la conocería y que, hace tan sólo unos minutos, se había ido de mi casa luego de disfrutar juntos.

Definitivamente, Bella era demasiado para él, tanto que de sólo imaginarlos me daba una repulsión que con rapidez se transformaba en rabia, una que me sulfuraba como ácido.

—_Hola, papi_ —saludó mi hija con su característica voz infantil y suave.

Sonreí, abstrayéndome únicamente en ella.

—Hola, _mujer de mi vida_. ¿Qué haces?

—_¡Estaba jugando con Fred, pero Jasper se entrometió, creo que quiere estar con él, pero me parece un poco tonto!_ —dijo cabreada.

Me reí, fascinado.

Qué maravillosa era Agatha.

—Debes permitirlo, es su padre —le comenté al fin.

—_¿Estás en el trabajo?_ —inquirió—. _¿Has podido ver a tía Bella?_

Agatha siempre quería saber de ella, siempre.

"_Pulgarcita y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá viendo documentales de la Savannah Africana. Ella ya estaba un poco adormilada, lo sabía porque siempre que quería echarse a dormir se acurrucaba en mi pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

_La miré, distrayéndome en su rostro pequeño e infantil, y sonreí, tranquilo de verla tan feliz en una vida que siempre quiso. Agatha estaba aburrida de viajar y yo necesitaba establecerme por y para ella, porque era lo que todo niño tenía por derecho. Si bien iba a costarme, porque me había acostumbrado a ser errante sin remedio, iba a intentarlo frente a toda adversidad. Amaba a mi hija y desde que recuperé su custodia me prometí que sería la única mujer de mi vida. Ella necesitaba mi protección, mi entrega y todo lo que pudiera darle, porque era mi sol y estrellas, la persona que me conectó en medio de huracanes a una tierra firme, recordándome lo mucho que podría amar._

—_¿Por qué me miras, papi? —inquirió, abriendo los ojos._

_Le besé la coronilla._

—_Sabes que me gusta hacerlo._

_Sonrió._

—_Deberíamos ir a la cama, ya estás cansada y mañana tienes escuela._

_Se restregó los ojos._

—_¿Cuándo podré ir a mi habitación?_

—_Cuando terminemos de instalar todo._

—_¿Tía Bella seguirá ayudándonos?_

_Sus ojos se iluminaron y apretó sus manitos. Yo fruncí un poco el ceño, sin comprender en su totalidad lo que ella pensaba de Bella. Me asustaba que viera en ella una figura que siempre había intentado abolir conmigo, Bella… era sólo una amiga._

—_Creo que sí, ¿por qué tanto interés? ¿Es por Fred?_

_Se encogió de hombros, pero enseguida sonrió._

—_Es que es tan bonita y me gusta verla porque su sonrisa me gusta mucho, y es muy dulce, quiere mucho a Fred y es muy cariñosa —decía, juntando sus manos, recordándola._

_Suspiré y no le contesté._"

—Imagino que ella está bien, no la he visto —mentí.

Luego de hablar un poco con mi hija y de extrañarla con añoranza, decidí devolverme a mi vida normal, vida que no retomaba hace más de cinco años. Agatha se había convertido en mi única compañera de vida y siempre le prometí que sería la única mujer que tendría por el resto de mis días.

Pero de pronto suspiré, recordando a la dueña de ojos marrón chocolate.

Estaba trabajando… Escribiendo… Pero ¿qué? Entonces recordé que jamás me había dicho qué hacía específicamente además de dar cátedras en la universidad. ¿Qué clase de libros escribía? Ya me había dicho que había publicado y que tenía un historial exitoso.

En un impulso tomé mi laptop y me senté en el sofá, abriendo el buscador. Tecleé rápidamente su nombre, deseoso de ver toda la información que tendría para mí. Casi en un segundo salieron las publicaciones, desde información académica, publicaciones en medios serios del país, hasta sus libros.

—Así que número uno en ventas para el año 2016 y 2017 —susurré, pasándome una mano por la barbilla.

Pinché uno de los que se vendían por Amazon, uno de los más exitosos. Lancé una carcajada en cuanto vi el título, sin poder creerlo.

—Lujos y perlas: 30 relatos de mujeres amantes de la sexualidad —dije en voz alta—. Así que esto escribes, Isabella Swan.

Sonreí en cuanto vi una noticia de cómo había estado firmando libros en un famoso evento neoyorkino hace algunos años atrás. La fila llegaba hasta el final.

—"_Quiero permanecer en tus brazos_" —leí.

Era su título más reconocido, su primera novela erótica.

Moría por leerlo.

Anoté rápidamente el título en mi móvil y me levanté de la silla mientras carcajeaba, aún sin poder creerlo.

—De todas las cosas que podrías escribir, tenía que ser eso —dije, mordiéndome el labio.

Vaya sorpresa. Con razón me parecía la mujer más sexy que había conocido en mi vida.

Miré a _Preciosa_, que se venía acercando con la correa en el hocico, suplicándome poder salir a dar un paseo.

—Quizá sea bueno para calmar esta cabeza —le dije, rascándole tras las orejas—. O para comprar ese libro, ¿no crees?

Ella me ladró y tiré de la correa mientras me reincorporaba e iba hacia el perchero para sacar mi abrigo.

Fui hasta la librería más cercana y amarré a _Preciosa_ afuera.

—Hola, buenas noches —me saludó la vendedora.

Quedaban 10 minutos para cerrar.

—Hola. Estoy buscando un libro, ojalá la edición especial.

Le mostré el nombre y ella se puso los anteojos para leer.

—Creo que nos queda uno. Siempre se agota —me dijo—. Es de tapa dura, es un poco más caro y…

—No importa, lo quiero, y si es posible, todos los que tenga de la autora.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—¿Tiene una novia muy fanática de ella? Yo la he leído, ¡es muy interesante!

Sonreí, con unas ganas monstruosas de decirle que hasta hace poco la autora me había demostrado su potencial en la cama. Claro que no lo hice.

—En realidad, es para mí. Gustos, ¿no?

Asintió y se fue hacia los estantes, buscando todos los libros publicados, los que me compraría sin chistar.

Moría de curiosidad y estaba seguro que iba a sorprenderme.

.

Miré la portada y luego el marcador interno, donde salía una breve reseña de la autora. Mi sonrisa fue instantánea porque se veía francamente hermosa.

—¡Edward! ¡Tan temprano! —exclamó Emmett, acercándose a la barra.

Había llegado a buena hora para evitar que el lugar se llenara. Me había propuesto leer y estaba ansioso por hacerlo.

Cerré rápidamente el libro, pero había sido demasiado tarde, Emmett ya había visto de quién se trataba.

—¿Me estás bromeando? ¿De verdad es una escritora genial de esas que tienen hasta su foto en el libro? —me preguntó mi amigo, sentándose a mi lado.

—Sí, decidí comprar el libro para… conocerla.

—Decidí comprar el libro para conocerla —me remedó—. ¿Crees que nací ayer? Dime ya, ¿hicieron algo sucio?

Bufé.

—Claro que no, y si fuera así no te lo diría, sabes que no me gusta contar mis intimidades, menos con las mujeres.

No había nada más asqueroso que ser un poco hombre.

—Bueno, tu cara habla por sí sola, si te la querías devorar cuando bailaban la otra vez. —Me dio un codazo.

—No voy a mentirte, me parece guapísima.

—¿Me parece guapísima? No te sobas con las mujeres que te parecen guapísimas, Edward, reconoce que la delincuente te fascina.

Le mostré mi dedo medio y me apoyé en la barra.

—Sí, me fascina. ¿Contento?

Me palmó la espalda y sonrió.

—Ser sincero es bueno para la amistad —me molestó—. Ahora, está claro que la situación es mutua.

Me reí sin saber por qué, así que me refugié en mi vaso, bebiendo un largo trago.

Iba a decirme algo, pero sentimos la llegada del resto del grupo, a muchos no los veía hace bastante tiempo. Entre ellos venía Liam, quien instantáneamente caminó hacia mí para tenderme su mano. Intenté ocultar el libro, pero Emmett lo tomó, intentando leer algo.

—Pásame eso —gruñí.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ya retomaste el ritmo de la lectura? —me preguntó Liam, sacándoselo a Emmett de las manos.

Cuando vio quién era la autora, su rostro pareció iluminarse y yo instantáneamente tensé la mandíbula.

—No, ¿de verdad es ella? Uau, qué mujer —exclamó mi amigo y colega, pasando la mano por la fotografía de Bella.

Miré mal a Emmett.

—Sí, es ella —dije con los dientes apretados.

—¿Y qué haces leyéndola? Podríamos prestármelo, muero por saber qué escribe. Qué fascinante, cómo me gustaría conocerla —susurró, mirándola lascivo y seguramente recordando todas las veces que me pidió el chance para poder tener su número e invitarla a salir.

Le quité el libro de las manos y me lo guardé celosamente.

—Ya sabes que no lo haré —le dije enfático—. Cómprate el tuyo.

Parecía un niño pequeño, pero no me importaba, odiaba que Liam pusiera los ojos en Bella.

Emmett me miraba, consciente de lo que pasaba, y yo lo amenacé entre gestos.

—De igual modo buscaré la forma de conseguirme una oportunidad con ella. Es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza desde que la vi en el cuartel. Por Dios, Edward, qué ganas de ser yo su vecino —se rio Liam, poniendo ojos soñadores mientras fantaseaba quizá qué cosa con ella.

Tensé mis músculos, lleno de rabia.

—¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? —bramé—. Además, sólo venía un momento por aquí.

—Veo que estás de muy mal humor —dijo Jacob, a quien no veía hace años.

Nos abrazamos, palpándonos las espaldas.

—Pero qué viejo te has puesto —lo molesté para olvidarme de lo que había ocurrido con Liam.

—Digo lo mismo de ti —respondió entre risas.

Junto a él venían Irina, Leah y Kate, las únicas chicas del grupo. Todas me saludaron con añoranza, excepto Kate, quien bajó la mirada, como siempre. Yo quise que las cosas funcionaran y dejar el pasado atrás, así que simplemente la saludé también.

—Hola, Edward —susurró, ruborizándose enseguida.

—Hola, Kate, tanto tiempo.

Asintió.

—No puedo creer que hayas decidido volver.

—Agatha lo necesitaba.

—Ya veo.

Ella me evadió, siguiendo al resto. Suspiré; ¿cuándo iba a asumir que entre nosotros no iba a ocurrir nunca nada? Lo que vivimos hacía más de 8 años había sido eso, sólo una aventura. Sólo lamentaba haber roto su corazón, algo de lo que realmente me lamentaba.

De reojo la miré, intentando llevarse todo hacia adentro y sin expresar, moviendo su cabellera rubia y luego arremangándose la camiseta, mostrando parte de sus preciados tatuajes.

—¿Queda fuego en esas cenizas? —me preguntó Liam, colgándose de mi hombro.

Me hice a un lado, recordando su interés por Isabella.

—Ya sabes que eso pasó hace mucho.

—A Kate sigues interesándole, no finjas que no lo sabes.

—No finjo nada, pero ya dejó de importarme.

Liam suspiró.

—Si Garrett llega a saberlo seguramente se formaría la pelea del siglo.

—No necesita saber nada, ellos están juntos hace años.

—Claro, pero de que te mira con otros ojos, bueno, no es ninguna novedad —insistió y me guiñó un ojo, marchándose hacia adelante con los demás.

Apreté la mandíbula.

—Si, claro, y tú vaya que estás interesado en Bella, ¿eh? —dije entre dientes.

—Creo que te ha salido competencia en el camino —me susurró Emmett, volviendo a molestar.

—Cállate ya —bramé.

Saludé a Sam y luego a Garrett, que parecía muy sorprendido de verme. Cuando vio que Kate había arribado al local mucho antes que él, no tardó en tomarle la mano y atesorarla de manera posesiva, como quitándola de mi camino. _Como si estuviera interesado_, pensé de manera sarcástica.

Mi grupo de amigos era variado, todos atesorando recuerdos de nuestra juventud. Teníamos cerca de 20 años de amigos, al menos con Emmett, Sam y Liam. Siempre nos reuníamos aquí, aunque al principio nos aglomerábamos en distintos sitios de Chicago, uniéndonos como buenos compañeros. No los veía desde que nació Agatha y desde eso sólo nos comunicábamos de vez en cuando, excepto ahora, que nos veíamos seguido.

—Espero que mi buen amigo tenga preparado el sitio para la fiesta de bienvenida —exclamó Emmett, moviendo una botella de cerveza de mano en mano.

Yo sonreí mientras todos me palpaban la espalda, a la espera de que les tuviera un panorama.

—Pueden venir a mi casa, es bastante grande, eso sí, ustedes traen la comida.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —Brincó Sam mientras limpiaba los vasos, ya a una hora de abrir—. ¡Claro que así será! Como en los viejos tiempos.

Todos elevaron sus cervezas y yo sonreí, algo nostálgico por ese "_viejos tiempos_".

Luego de mi breve paso y búsqueda por leer en paz, lo que no dio resultado, claro estaba, decidí regresar a casa junto a _Preciosa_. Fue imposible no toparme con la casa de Bella de camino; todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que supuse que ya dormía o estaba… escribiendo.

Sonreí y negué, volcándome exclusivamente en descubrir qué demonios había tras sus letras.

Encendí la cafetera y me preparé un café de grano mientras alistaba el fuego en la chimenea. Mi perra se recostó en el sofá para esperarme y yo fui tras ella cuando tuve lista mi bebida caliente. Me senté a pecho desnudo y descalzo, sosteniendo el libro de Bella entre mis dedos. Pasé una mano por la portada, que era una manzana roja con un cuchillo en el medio, mientras el fondo era un potente y profundo negro.

Suspiré y me dispuse a leer, esperando a las sorpresas que esta mujer tenía para mí.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, traigo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer encuentro entre estos dos salvajes? ¿Qué tal la aparición de la niñera Sophie? Ella no tiene filtro. ¿Y qué tal el primer POV Edward? Sus pensamientos siguen siendo un enigma en cuanto a muchas cosas, pero es que este es el comienzo de una serie de POV que irán apareciendo paulatinamente. Y ni hablar de lo que ha visto de Bella, ¿creen que le guste lo que lea? ¿Imaginan su reacción cuando sepa que ella está escribiendo una historia inspirada por completo en él? ¡Cuéntenme todos sus pensamientos!_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de crizthal, Daniela, mony17, Isabelfromnowon, VeroPB97, angryc, Pao-SasuUchiha, cavendano13, Sun2000, PatyMC, Vall, La Peeke Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Viiky, Lizdayanna, MoniCullenSwan, Josi, Abigail, lucha015, AnabellaCS, sueosliterarios, BereB, somas, saraipineda44, Twilightsecretlove, Raque, Jeli, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, Sheila, Meemii Cullen, Rero96, lilibeth2013, Maryluna, Emelie Laytmor, camilitha cullen, selenne88, Pili, Milacaceres11039, MasenSwan, Mel. ACS, Luisa huiniguir, Katie D. B, sheep0294, carlita16, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Cecy, Mericullen, 1, Keniie Masen, calia19, seelie lune, Sabrina, patymdn, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Zazka irribarra, XimenaSugar, Shikara65, Kora, , Robaddict18, Adriu, Melania, Reva4, LidiaWithlok, PAulina, belaliz, PEYCI CULLEN, krisr0405, Poemusician, Mony Grey, ELIZABETH, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, vanina iliana, vivi85, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Nelly McCarthy, Vero, Damaris14, Esal, BellaWoods13, joabruno, almacullenmasen, Vanenaguilar, YessyVL13, Dany lopex, Maria Ds, Reno Alvarez, Iza, nicomartin, MaBel95, roberouge, Jenni Kim, , Leah De Call, Diana2GT, LuAnKa, NadiaGarcia, , J, lauritacullenswan, , carol, Miranda24, AlyciaCullen, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Moni, jacke94, Angie Ramirez, Mar91, twilightter, Naara Selene, Belufret, Veronica, Bertlin, Belli swan dwyer, Eni-Cullen-Masen, Mime Herondale, marite88, Neifer camacho, Alimrobsten, Lore, Nadiia16, Danna, Emily, Diana, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, DaniellaCullen22, Jenni98isa, Maria Swan de Cullen, Deathxrevenge, Ella Rose McCarty, KarlaM, Labluegirl, AnnaLau2, sandy56, Liliana Macias, mikimetzler, Vall, DuendecillaVampi, AndieA, Valeeecu, lunadragneel15, rubi25, Francisca, kaja0507, miop, phoenix1993, nadsart, yasmin-cullen, Eri, ang3lpop, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, bealnum, nydiac10, , .372, .98, caresgar26, jupy, FlorVillu, Laurrrrb, alejandra1987, Noa, Yani, Srita Maddox 2613, dushakis y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas a todas por aquí, ya saben cómo me gustan sus comentarios. Nuestra paga es sólo su gratitud y sus opiniones, lo agradecería mucho_**

**_Les recuerdo que quienes comenten este capítulo, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo vía mensaje privado para quienes tengan cuenta, y para quienes dejen review sin cuenta, sólo deben poner su correo palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Las invito a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde se encuentran fotografías de los personajes, de la ropa, de lugares y adelantos que sólo verán ahí, además de estar en contacto permanente con diferentes actividades que realizamos para su entretención y entusiasmo, ¡las espero allá!_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	12. Capítulo 11: Inspiración

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Haunted – Beyoncé**

**Capítulo 11:**

**Inspiración**

"_Es lo que haces_

_(…) Sé que si te embrujo, tú me deberás embrujar_

_Es adónde vamos, es adónde estaremos_

_(…) Mi lengua malvada, ¿a dónde irá a parar?_

_(…) Golpéame, estoy detrás de la puerta_

_Besa, muerda…_"

**Bella POV**

Sentía las mejillas rojas y la entrepierna húmeda debido a las memorias que plasmaba en el documento digital. Ya estaba terminando y debía enviarle este último avance a la editora el día de mañana, la que daría el punto de partida inicial o bien me enviaría al carajo.

Tuve que levantarme un momento para calmar la intensidad de mis recuerdos y de mi imaginación, que siempre solían tener una mezcla durísima, esta vez aún más, ya que todo había pasado anoche y hoy en la tarde. Miré a la laptop y por un momento sentí que ahí estaba Edward, plasmado en un personaje y que, por primera vez, era real. Ninguno de mis personajes había sido representación alguna de los hombres que había conocido, pero esta vez el dueño de mis más oscuras y pasionales ideas estaba a escasos metros, existiendo, torturándome con la manera en la que me había cogido no una, sino dos veces.

Claro que no era suficiente.

Tomé aire y me volví a sentar, sintiendo nuevamente la humedad y mis mejillas a punto de palpitar. Debía ser la escultura a la lujuria.

En el instante en que me disponía a proseguir, ya dispuesta a dejar ir las últimas palabras, sentí mi teléfono vibrar.

Tragué, suplicando, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, que fuera él, diciéndome que estaba en la puerta, ya listo para volverme loca por tercera vez.

Y claro que era Edward.

Sentí que mi corazón se apretó hasta un placentero dolor.

"Sexy Bestia: _No he aguantado la intriga y te he buscado por internet_".

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y me aferré al filo del escritorio.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamé en un chillido.

¿Qué habría leído? ¿Qué habrá visto?

Me mordí el labio inferior y enseguida le contesté.

"Bella: _¿Y? ¿Qué has encontrado de la gran Isabella Swan?_".

Esperé intentando ser paciente, pero de eso no había nada, no cuando Edward podía saber más cosas de mí.

"Sexy Bestia: "_Descubrí a qué te dedicas aparte de dar cátedras en la universidad y déjame decirte que estoy sorprendido. El personaje principal me parece bastante interesante, estoy segura que tiene una pizca de ti_".

Junto al mensaje venía adjunta una fotografía de mi libro más famoso y mi primera novela erótica. Casi se me salen los ojos al notar que el libro estaba apoyado en su abdomen duro y tatuado, y a sus pies se veía su perra, que miraba interesada.

—Ha comprado el libro —dije en un hilo de voz—. Oh Dios.

¡¿Me estaba leyendo justo en este momento?! ¡Santo cielos!

Me puse a reír con nerviosismo y esperé un momento antes de contestar, por primera vez insegura de la opinión de alguien respecto a mi talento. Pero entonces preferí llamarlo, no podía ser clara con un simple texto.

—_Hola_ —ronroneó, sacándome un jadeo.

Sonreí sin remedio.

—Así que me estás leyendo —susurré, a la espera de una opinión.

Lo sentí reír de manera muy traviesa y yo ya tenía mis bragas al borde de volar por los aires.

—_Así que has vendido tamaña cantidad de libros. Creo que debí experimentar mucho antes con las novelas eróticas, creo que me quedé en el pasado con el Marqués (1)._

—No hay punto de comparación, ¿no crees?

—_Estoy de acuerdo_ —respondió divertido—. _No puedo creer que estoy hablando con Isabella Swan, la escritora más importante del erotismo en los últimos cinco años._

—No alardees, hay algunas muy buenas…

—_No te hagas_ —me interrumpió de buen humor—. _Sabes que has vendido cuanto te has propuesto. Eso es fantástico._

Me sentí ruborizar.

—¿Y tú? No sabía que te gustaba leer novelas eróticas.

—_No es mi género habitual, pero saber que conozco muy bien a la autora lo hace bastante interesante_ —comentó con dobles intenciones—. _Y a propósito, soy un lector bastante empedernido, gracias por hacerme incursionar en un género que aún no tocaba._

Sentí cosquillas en mi barriga.

—_Déjame decirte que eres muy buena, me has hecho pensar mucho en tu imaginación desde entonces_ —susurró, poniendo más grave el tono de su voz—. _Aunque aún no llego a las partes más interesantes, apenas y voy comenzando. No es fácil leerse 650 páginas de un santiamén._

Me senté de golpe en la silla, pensando si decirle lo que estaba haciendo ahora gracias a él.

—Para que veas todo lo que puede ocurrir en mi mente —susurré—, espero y seas testigo.

Se rio de manera ronca.

—_Me pregunto si algo de eso puede hacerse realidad. Aunque ya veremos._

Apreté las piernas para calmar el ardor justo en aquel punto.

—No lo sé, primero necesito de alguien dispuesto a cumplir todo lo que plasmo en las hojas —murmuré.

Él demoró en contestar porque apostaba a que estaba sonriendo.

—_Un total privilegio._

_Ay Dios santo, dime ya que quieres hacer eso conmigo porque corro toda la cuadra para montarme sobre ti_, pensé.

—_¿Y puedo saber en qué proyecto estás ahora? Me resulta misterioso, muero por saber de qué se trata, estoy seguro que me sorprenderé mucho. Estás muy entusiasmada, ¿eso es habitual? Imagino que tienes mucha inspiración últimamente._

Tomé aire.

—Es… algo secreto y que me tiene muy entusiasta.

—_¿No me darás una pista? Digo… pensé que tendría ventaja por sobre todos tus seguidores._

—¿Así que ahora te consideras un seguidor?

—_Por supuesto, tengo todos tus libros._

—Estás de broma.

—_No, dame un segundo._

Esperé mordiéndome el labio y unos segundos más tarde vi la fotografía de todos mis putos libros en su sofá.

¡Carajo! ¡Los había comprado todos!

—Estás demente, ¡son todos!

—_Te lo dije._

Ay, mierda, me sentía nuevamente en el aire.

—_No soy super veloz para leer, no cuando se trata de algo que escribiste. Ya con lo que llevo he quedado magnificado con tu talento, esa imaginación, esa… manera de narrar. Vaya que me he sorprendido. Ya veo como toda esa energía que me diste anoche es una prueba de tu mente increíble y voraz._

Me sentía nuevamente rubicunda de deseo.

—¿Los leerás todos? —inquirí.

—_Me los devoraré todos_ —corrigió, como si me dijera con sutileza que devoraría otra cosa también… o a alguien—. _Pero bueno, quiero seguir sorprendiéndome, la historia romántica de fondo me parece muy realista, utilizaste muy bien los diálogos y ni hablar de la calidad de las personalidades. Magnífico trabajo periodístico también, Isabella Swan._

Uau. Sabía de lo que hablaba. No creí que Edward fuese un hombre tan exquisito en todo sentido. ¿Cómo no enloquecerme?

—Gracias —respondí con sinceridad.

—_Te dejaré, estoy ansioso por seguir. Ten buena noche._

—Y tú —susurré.

Cuando corté me sentí sin aire, quería brincar por todos lados. Miré hacia mi laptop y me volqué nuevamente en mi trabajo, pensando por enésima vez en Edward Cullen.

.

El sonido incesante de mi teléfono me hizo dar un brinco tras las sábanas. Tanteé mi cama y encontré el aparato, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Hola —dije, aún adormilada.

—_¡Hola, Bella!_ —exclamaron.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón.

—¡Oh! Tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz.

Era el jefe de editorial del periódico de Chicago, a quien le había enviado la carta que Edward y yo escribimos. ¡Qué rápido había visto mi correo electrónico!

—Carl, qué sorpresa —dije.

—_Anoche recibí tu correo. Déjame decirte que me he sorprendido, no puedo creer que eso esté ocurriendo en esa escuela._

Suspiré y me levanté, estirándome mientras pensaba en ello.

—Y estoy segura que no soy sólo yo, deben haber muchas madres en mi situación y que no tienen la oportunidad de enviar cartas con un nombre asegurado.

—_Lo sé, es por eso que me propuse llamarte cuanto antes, aún recuerdo que pasaste cosas similares con tu mejor amigo._

No quería recordar eso.

Carl había ido conmigo a la universidad, no hablábamos tan seguido, pero siempre nos dábamos una mano, una manera de recordar los viejos tiempos, algunos no tan gratos.

—_Pero descuida_ —dijo al no tener respuesta de mí—, _publicaré tu carta en un espacio bastante importante, ¿te parece si lo realizo en la edición de la próxima semana?_

—¡Sería grandioso! Mientras puedas publicarlo, por mí encantada.

—_Excelente, entonces está más que decidido. Espero que tu hijo esté mejor, hace mucho no lo veo. Bien, tengo que volver al trabajo, ten un buen día, pronto tendrás noticias del periódico, ¡atenta!_

—Gracias, Carl —dije antes de cortar.

Aplaudí, feliz de que alguien me echara una mano para desenmascarar a esa escuela de mierda. ¡Necesitaba generar una odisea de opiniones desde ahora en adelante!

—No debiste meterte conmigo, director de mierda —espeté.

Abrí los edredones y miré el reloj. Ya eran las 8 am y Jasper llegaría con mi hijo a eso de las 10, por lo que rápidamente me puse a hacerme un desayuno mientras preparaba algo dulce y calórico para mi retoño. A decir verdad, bastante lo había extrañado, especialmente anoche, que fui a su habitación y no lo vi. Era angustiante.

Puse un poco de música y me hice unos huevos revueltos mientras preparaba una infusión energizante, mirando de reojo a la laptop con el documento abierto, donde mi bombero estaba a punto de ser terminado. Mi editora ya lo sabía, por lo que me pidió anoche que le enviara el avance largo para darme su opinión, así que hoy tocaba editarlo.

Debía ser sincera, estaba nerviosa, no quería recibir malas críticas por esta historia, porque por primera vez mi inspiración se había acrecentado de una manera nunca antes vista.

Me mordí el labio y paré de revolver, pensando exclusivamente en el dueño de mis más pasionales sueños. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Me habría leído un buen rato anoche? No volví a recibir más mensajes, así que me mantuve al tanto, esperando recibir más noticias de él cuando se decidiera a comentarme algo más al respecto.

Mientras me disponía a comer, vi un mensaje de parte de Jasper.

"_Ya vamos en camino para Chicago, nos tomará dos horas, el tráfico está espeso_

_Nos vemos_"

No le contesté y simplemente seguí con mi vida, sentándome en el taburete mientras editaba mi escritura, me comía los huevos revueltos y preparaba galletas con formas de mariposa en el horno.

Casi cuando llevaba media página revisada y ya había sacado las galletas del horno, sentí el timbre.

Afuera llovía a cántaros.

Abrí la puerta, pensando que podría ser el cartero, pero casi me caí de culo cuando vi que era nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen, llevando un lindo abrigo y un paraguas negro sobre él. En una de sus manos tenía un libro, protegido de la lluvia. ¿Era el mío…?

—Hola —me saludó, mirándome el pijama—. ¿Recién despierta?

Oh no. ¡De nuevo debía parecer salida de la cueva tras años de encierro!

—Estaba… haciendo muchas cosas a la vez.

—¿Para Fred?

—Sí —respondí quedamente—. Pasa.

En cuanto entró se me quedó mirando con más salvajismo, tanto que me sentí sexy en un minuto. Quizá a Edward realmente le gustaba hecha un desastre o estaba loco de remate.

—¿Puedo quitarme esto? —Me señaló el abrigo—. Aquí hace mucho calor.

Asentí con los labios entreabiertos, nuevamente despertando de deseo.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Estaba enloqueciendo tanto como él! ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro una parte mía que no despertaba hace mucho tiempo, lo hiciera en un par de segundos y ya, sólo con su presencia muy cerca?

Lo vi despojarse de su abrigo, mostrándome un suéter negro que se le apretaba al cuerpo. Y ni hablar de sus pantalones, que me hacían mirar su entrepierna sin remedio.

Qué guapo era, por Dios, me encantaba.

—Estaba haciendo galletas. Los niños llegarán en dos horas.

—Perfecto. Muero por ver a Agatha.

Sonreí.

—Papi Edward ya extraña a su pequeña —dije.

—Bastante —se rio.

De pronto, mi atención se fue nuevamente hacia el libro que tenía junto a él.

Era el mío.

—¿Lo has traído? —le pregunté, ansiosa porque me dijera qué había leído.

_¿Ya habrá llegado a esa parte específica?_, pensé.

—¿Esto? —inquirió, levantándolo entre sus dedos—. Mmm… Ya te imaginas qué es.

Me mordí el labio.

—¡Déjame verlo! —exclamé, intentando tomarlo.

Pero él me lo quitó del alcance, huyendo de mí hacia la cocina. Me puse a reír y lo perseguí.

—¡Hey!

—Dime qué estás escribiendo ahora —me ordenó, alejando nuevamente el libro.

—No te lo diré —fui clara.

Dios, ¿cómo iba a decirle que estaba inspirándome cien por ciento en él? ¿Pensaría que lo estaba utilizando? Ay no, sí que no podía saberlo.

—Entonces me quedaré con este libro y me marcharé tan rápido como pueda.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Entonces venías a sacarme información? Dime, ¿lo leíste?

—Las hojas están marcadas, lo sabrías si abrieras el libro.

Hice una mueca de desagrado y él se largó a reír.

—Dámelo ya, quiero que te ha parecido.

Me empiné para intentar alcanzarlo, pero Edward era tan alto que sólo elevó la mano y me impidió totalmente llegar a él.

De pronto, me tomó desde la cintura y me dio la vuelta, apretándome contra la encimera de mi cocina y su propio cuerpo grande y fuerte. Me dio con la respiración en la cara, que estaba muy pesada y tan pronto como sentí su calor, mis pezones se endurecieron, transluciéndose tras mi camiseta blanca de tirantes.

—Dame un autógrafo —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, notando mi excitación.

—¿Un autógrafo?

—No todos los días estás frente a la autora que te hizo ponerte duro más de una vez en una sola noche.

Me ruboricé con fuerza.

—Así es, Bella, te leí casi por completo. No puedo ni imaginarme las suciedades que salen de tu cabeza.

Su voz estaba ronca, fogosa y rotundamente bestial.

Su agarre en mis caderas volverían a dejar marcas.

—¿Qué alcanzaste a leer? —inquirí con la voz temblorosa de deseo.

—Estoy a punto de terminarlo. Me hiciste pasar en vela, estaba muy ensimismado, hoja tras hoja leyéndote, imaginando que la protagonista eras tú.

Mis piernas casi cedieron, a punto de hacerme caer entre sus brazos.

—Dime, ¿cuándo escribes te piensas?

Su nariz casi tocaba la mía.

Tragué.

—Esa escena de Lucy en la cocina junto a Trent… —jadeó, subiendo sus manos lentamente por mi silueta.

Me sentía desfallecer.

—¿Eras tú y alguien más? Imagino que, tras esos años, Jasper te servía de inspiración, ¿no? —Su voz rápidamente se volvió tosca y sus manos agarraron mis senos con poderío.

Cerré los ojos, pero entonces me obligué a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te molesta la idea? —le pregunté, apretando su suéter.

Endureció la mandíbula y me sentó de golpe en la encimera.

—Dímelo, ¿te imaginabas a él cuando tus protagonistas cogían en la cocina? —espetó, tomándome rápidamente de la barbilla, clavando sus dedos con salvajismo en mi piel.

Sonreí.

—No —respondí—. Nunca lo imaginé.

Parecía incapaz de creerme, pero yo hablaba con total convicción.

Jasper jamás me inspiró, yo lo quise y mucho, pero nunca había despertado en mí el deseo por implantar alguna de sus características en mis sueños más húmedos, no hasta que conocí a Edward, que se había convertido en el protagonista de mis deseos más oscuros.

—Si quieres, no me creas, pero estoy hablando con la verdad —susurré, subiendo mis manos a su cuello.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros de rabia y de algo más que no sabía describir.

—Entonces, sólo era tu imaginación.

Me reí.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto Jasper?

Tomó mi mandíbula y me miró a los ojos muy de cerca, chocando su nariz con la mía.

—Porque imaginarte haciendo todo eso con él me mata de rabia —dijo con los dientes apretados—. ¿Puedo serte sincero?

—Dime.

—Lo detesto, pero ahora lo odio porque te tocó —jadeó.

—Quien me está tocando ahora eres tú, Edward Cullen.

Apretó los dientes, pero sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Asentí con la respiración agitada.

—Quiero recrear mi escena favorita de tu libro —susurró—. Bueno, una de ellas.

Apreté las piernas.

—¿Sabes cuál es?

Miró a su alrededor. La cocina. Mierda.

—Sé que es algo salvaje, pero sabes que me gusta.

Tragué de deseo.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? Estuve tentado toda la noche a llamar a tu puerta, duro y loco por hacerte la protagonista y yo convertirme en ese Trent —gruñó—. Dios, Bella, cómo quiero cogerte.

Lo miré a los ojos y le respondí con un beso bestial, metiendo mi lengua rápidamente en su boca. Edward me recibió, sacándome un gemido mientras succionaba mi labio inferior y luego batallaba con su humedad y la mía. Bajó los tirantes de mi camiseta y se agachó para lamer mis senos sensibles.

—Así que quieres ser Trent —me medio quejé, humedeciéndome con rapidez.

Trent era un policía dominante que siempre acababa haciendo fechorías con una senadora, mi protagonista, Lucy, despiadada y perra, que escondía el secreto perfecto: ser dominada.

—No soy policía de fuerzas especiales, pero puedo fingirlo —gruñó, para luego tirar de mi pezón derecho con sus dientes.

Cerré los ojos y hundí mis dedos en su cabello sedoso para que siguiera dándome placer.

—Yo tampoco soy senadora —susurré y luego volví a quejarme.

—Pero apuesto a que quieres dominada, aunque sea una vez.

Sonreí y no le contesté. Él subió la mirada para corroborar lo que ya sabía: un claro sí.

—Qué mente tan sucia.

—La que buscas complacer.

Se rio y se separó de mis senos para quitarse su suéter y luego su camisa, quedando desnudo del pecho. Yo me sentí flaquear ante su semblante rudo, colapsada ante la idea de poder seguir tocándolo, pero Edward me mostró cómo crecía su erección, traspasando incluso la dura tela de sus pantalones. Rápidamente tomó mi muñeca y llevó mi mano ahí para que pudiera apreciar su masculinidad palpitante.

—Así me pusiste toda la noche —me susurró al oído mientras me besaba el cuello.

—Debiste venir cuanto antes.

—No volveré a tomarme la mañana para poder cogerte.

Me reí de excitación ante su lenguaje sucio.

Abrí su pantalón y liberé su erección que nuevamente apuntaba al cielo.

No usaba ropa interior.

—Iba a dolerme mucho más si lo mantenía con más ropa —susurró, bajando por mis hombros.

—Eres increíble.

Carcajeó.

—¿Al menos te tocaste pensando en mí? —inquirí con atrevimiento.

—Estuve tentado, pero preferí guardar toda esta necesidad y descargarme contigo.

—Buena elección.

Me bajó del mueble en dos segundos y me dio la vuelta, empinándome el culo con sus fuertes manos, hundiendo los dedos en mis caderas como era su costumbre.

—Aún tienes mis marcas —me hizo saber desde atrás.

—Déjame más —le supliqué.

—Mmm… Es lo que planeo hacer.

Me bajó el pequeño pantalón corto de pijama hasta dejarlo caer por mis tobillos. Levanté mis piernas y lo envié lejos, quedando sólo en bragas. Sentí que se agachó y comenzó a besar mis nalgas, moviendo la tanga para tener acceso a cada punto de mi culo. Yo cerré los ojos y gemí, agarrándome del mueble con mucha dificultad.

—¡Edward! —grité al sentir un pequeño mordisco.

—Lo escribiste en tu libro, quiero complacerte con la realidad, mucha imaginación debe ser desesperante, hagámoslo realidad.

Cerré los ojos, muerta de excitación.

Finalmente me bajó la tanga hasta desnudarme desde la cintura para abajo, con todo el culo empinado para él.

—Abre la boca —me ordenó al oído.

No podía creer que estábamos recreando una escena de mi libro.

—Ábrela —volvió a ordenar, usando un tono de voz duro y excitado.

Dios santo, estaba tan húmeda.

—Oblígame —le pedí.

—Vaya, qué atrevida.

Me tomó fuertemente de la mandíbula y me abrió la boca, tal como en mi libro, con mi protagonista muerta de deseo, pero orgullosa de tener que rendirse ante el policía que protegía su lujosa casa.

Edward metió mi tanga en mi boca y la amarró por detrás, creando una mordaza de mi ropa interior. De un momento a otro tiró de ella y mi cabeza fue hacia atrás, chocando sin remedio con su pecho.

—Creo que me gusta esto —ronroneó.

Puso su mano en mi vientre y fue besando lentamente mi cuello y mejilla mientras sentía su miembro chocar con mi culo. Yo me empiné aún más y Edward rozó su virilidad con mi sexo, acrecentando mi humedad.

—Puede doler.

_Haz que duela_, pensé.

Me sujetó desde el vientre y senos, empujándome más hacia su cuerpo. De pronto sentí cómo se introducía en mí, poco a poco, pulgada tras pulgada, y tras un breve segundo, chocó con fuerza hasta hacerme temblar de dolor y placer.

Grité sin remedio, pero la mordaza impedía que pudiera hacerlo con facilidad.

Me excité más.

Edward mantenía apretada la mordaza desde atrás, haciendo que mi cuello se arqueara al igual que mi espalda. Él aprovechó de besarme la piel y luego lamerla, todo a su antojo, mientras se movía en mi interior, entrando y saliendo con fuerza mientras yo buscaba sujetarme y fallando en el intento. Edward me mantenía aferrada a él, impidiéndome que perdiera el equilibrio entre sus salvajes estocadas y el placer que me estaba produciendo todo este movimiento prácticamente nulo desde mi parte.

—Mmm… —murmuré, casi llorando de placer.

—No puedes hablar, ¿eh?

Sonreí mientras sentía mis comisuras húmedas debido a la mordaza.

—Y claro que te gusta. Qué sucia eres, Bella, y cómo… me encanta —dijo con evidente dificultad frente al placer que también sentía.

Me apretó más contra él, abarcando todo mi cuerpo con una sola mano. Dios, era tan fuerte y tan grande para mí.

—Voy a correrme —me susurró entre gruñidos.

Yo apreté los párpados, sintiendo una bola de sensaciones creciendo desde mi sexo. Iba a enloquecer y ni siquiera podía gritar que fuera más rápido, era tan tortuoso que iba a desmayarme.

—¿Quieres gemir? —me preguntó al oído.

Asentí de forma agitada y él desanudó mi tanga hasta que mi boca quedó libre. La saliva me caía por las comisuras y Edward aprovechó de lamerme los labios.

—Edward —gemí.

—Lo sé —jadeó, tomándome la mandíbula y manteniéndome muy pegada a su pecho.

Él dio unas cuantas estocadas más y yo exploté en un orgasmo enloquecedor, gritando su nombre una y otra vez. A los segundos, la sexy bestia que me sostenía se dejó caer en el clímax, acabándome en la espalda baja.

Mis piernas temblaban y él tenía la respiración muy agitada. Una vez que terminó de limpiarme, me entregó la tanga mientras besaba nuevamente mi hombro.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —me preguntó, algo preocupado.

Me giré para mirarlo y negué mientras sonreía.

—En realidad me ha gustado más de lo que imaginé —respondí.

Me acarició las mejillas y los labios mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Una fantasía hecha realidad, ¿o estoy equivocado?

—Debo decir que sí. —Apreté los labios y miré el libro—. Así que estás a punto de terminarlo.

Me besó con necesidad y yo por poco suspiré.

—En realidad, ya lo hice —susurró.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

No podía creerle.

—No, estoy hablando en serio, creo que no te he mentido nunca, salvo cuando dije que trabajaría todos estos días. —Sonrió.

Ay no, otra vez esta sensación intensa en el vientre.

—Me ha gustado mucho y me resulta francamente increíble tener en frente a la autora de todas esas novelas que me acompañarán de noche.

Le di caricias en el pecho, mirando de reojo ese pantalón desabotonado.

—¿Me darás ese autógrafo que tanto espero? ¿Eh? —Me besó el hombro nuevamente y yo me sentí dichosa de verme rodeada por sus caricias.

Sentía que volaba, muy alto, casi hasta el espacio.

—Bien, te lo daré, déjame cambiarme de ropa, traeré un lápiz, no tardaré. —Miré el reloj—. Fred y Agatha aún tienen una hora para llegar, supongo que hay tiempo… digo…

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Estaré encantado de pasar esta mañana contigo.

Me ruboricé y me marché a paso rápido, con las nalgas desnudas para su deleite. Lo sentí mirarme hasta que desaparecí.

Me di una ducha de cinco minutos y luego me puse unos jeans y un suéter, algo sencillo para mi día. Volví con los labios rojos y algo de maquillaje en los ojos, esperando encontrármelo interesado en el libro que había traído o en algo más, pero cuando vi lo que hacía, sentí que el alma se me cayó a los pies y luego regresó a mi boca, todo en un segundo.

—Mierda —murmuré.

Edward estaba leyendo hacia mi laptop, bastante interesado y casi absorto en lo que ahí había. Corrí hacia él, alertándolo de mi presencia, y le cerré el aparato en la cara, guardándolo celosamente entre mis manos. Él parecía serio y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—Así que de eso se trata tu nueva historia.

Me mordí la mejilla interna.

—Son una serie de relatos…

—Y uno es un bombero…

—Edward..

—Con tatuajes, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y… ¿qué más? Ah, sí, tiene una moto. —Entrecerró sus cuencas, como analizándome.

Cerré los ojos.

Estaba perdida. Él ya lo sabía.

—¡Está bien! Estoy escribiendo mientras te imagino, ¿contento? —Me crucé de brazos—. Me has inspirado, desde que te conocí, yo…

Paré de hablar cuando vi que sonreía con una malicia desatada. Por Dios, sus ojos volvían a tener llamas, unas llamas infernales que por poco me hacen sonrojar por enésima vez.

—Así que soy el nuevo protagonista de tu relato. —Se rio, viéndose aún más guapo de lo que era—. Vaya, me he quedado mudo. ¿Me has estado usando, Isabella? —Volvió a ponerse muy serio.

—No, eso nunca —dije tajante.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Por eso me llevaste a la cama, porque querías tener nuevas ideas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y él caminó hacia mí.

—Me siento… privilegiado. —Sonrió.

Apreté los labios para no reírme y él tiró del inferior.

—Me haces imaginar muchas cosas, Edward, no me culpes.

Explotó en carcajadas, mirando a la laptop como si todo se tratara de una broma.

—Vaya relatos has hechos gracias a mí —alardeó—. Quizá deba darte más ideas, ¿no crees?

Me rodeó entre sus brazos y de lleno me atrapó el trasero con fuerza.

—¿Crees que puedas avivar un poco más esta cabeza? —jadeé.

—Estoy seguro que sí —respondió—. Aunque, ¿Edmund? Por Dios.

—¡Fue el único nombre que me hacía recordar al tuyo!

Sus ojos relucían de diversión.

—Ahora, espero me des los créditos.

—Bobo.

—A tu servicio, Isabella Swan. Pero está bien, me conformo con un libro autografiado por ti, así como el que me darás ahora. —Carraspeó.

Suspiré y le moví las pestañas de manera coqueta.

—Está bien, sólo porque te lo mereces —ronroneé.

Tomé el libro y lo abrí hasta llegar a la primera hoja, tomé el lápiz y le escribí algo rápido mientras lo sentía mirarme con mucha atención.

"_Gracias por comprar mi libro y por permitir que mi imaginación se vuelva realidad. Estoy ansiosa porque leas mis próximos proyectos, ya sabes cuáles y cómo avivar mis ideas y mi creatividad_

_Ansiosa por más de ti_

_Con cariño_

_Isabella Swan_"

Junto a mi mensaje deposité un beso, marcando mis labios rojos gracias al labial. En cuanto lo cerré se lo entregué en la mano y él me miraba complaciente. Rápidamente lo abrió y leyó, concentrado en mi autógrafo. De pronto clavó sus ojos en mi rostro.

—Así que ansiosa por más de mí —susurró.

Me tomó desde la cintura y me pegó a su pecho.

Me reí.

—Gracias por avivar mi imaginación.

Sonrió y me besó mientras manoseaba mi trasero como tanto le gustaba.

—¿Me invitarás a desayunar?

Le mordí el labio inferior, dándole un "_sí"_ claro y dispuesto.

—Me lo merezco, como tu bombero tatuado, ese al que le encanta lamerte el…

—Edward —supliqué, roja como un tomate.

Hizo el ademán de morderme la nariz, muy pícaro, juguetón y coqueto.

—Está bien, no te molestaré con eso, al menos no esta mañana —dijo divertido.

Le di una mirada prometedora, lo tomé desde la quijada y le planté un último beso jugoso, que rápidamente dejé ir por su quijada y cuello, antes de separarme por bien de mi salud mental, no sin antes limpiarle los labios, que le habían quedado rojos debido a mi labial.

—¿Qué quieres para desayunar? Algo nutritivo para esos brazos, ¿no crees?

Caminó hacia mí y se apoyó en la misma encimera donde nos disfrutamos.

—Lo que salga de tus preciosas manos, Isabella. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras se metía a la boca una de las tantas manzanas rojas y brillantes que habían en el cuenco cercano.

Sonreí, muy cómoda con su presencia.

.

Yo me bebía un té de jengibre, maravillada con la imagen de Edward releyendo mi propio libro. Estaba ensimismado. Él estaba comiendo mis wafles con fruta y sirope, totalmente cómodo y hasta relajado. No cabía en mi felicidad.

Cuando iba a distraerlo un poquito, ansiosa por hacer alguna otra fechoría en contra del tiempo, sentí el motor de un coche aparcando frente a mi porche.

Bufé, con emociones mezcladas entre sí. Por un lado me sentía feliz de ver a los niños, pero por el otro no quería ni imaginarme cómo buscar la instancia para que Edward y yo estuviéramos a solas sin la impertinencia de nuestras responsabilidades paternales.

Él notó que ya habían llegado, puesto que desde el otro lado de la puerta principal sonaban los gritos entusiastas de Agatha y Fred, que seguramente estaban ansiosos por saber de nosotros.

—Pasaremos a saludar a tía Bella y luego iremos a casa de tu padre —le recordó Alice a su sobrina.

Nadie imaginaba que Edward estaba aquí.

En cuanto tocaron el timbre, yo me cerré el suéter, que estaba un poco abierto debido a mi espíritu coqueto que siempre brotaba con Edward, y les abrí, sabiendo que Edward estaba sentado en la isla, a la expectativa de la reacción de todos.

—¡Mami! —exclamó Fred, atrapándome la cintura y abrazándome con fuerza.

Sentir su aroma me hizo recobrar el sentido de la realidad y con ello la felicidad que siempre sentía junto a él.

—¿Qué tal el paseo, amor? ¿Todo bien?

Fred asintió y me depositó muchos besos en la mejilla.

—Sí, pero te extrañé mucho. ¿Algún día podrás venir con nosotros? —me preguntó con mucha inocencia.

Miré a Jasper, que venía entrando, y luego a Alice, que también había escuchado.

—No lo sé, cariño, pero de todos modos podemos salir juntos a cualquier lugar que tú quieras, tenemos toda la tarde de hoy… A no ser que estés cansado…

—¡Papá! —gritó Agatha, mirando con sus ojos verdes muy brillantes hacia quien estaba a mis espaldas.

—Pulgarcita —dijo él, sacándome escalofríos.

Me giré y lo vi tomar a su pequeña entre sus brazos y darle unos cuantos giros antes de sentarla en uno de sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó su hermana—. No sabía que habían acordado esperar a los niños juntos.

Miró a Jasper, que estaba muy callado. Apenas y me miraba.

—Vine porque me pareció divertido, además me gusta la compañía de Bella, hablar de nuestros hijos es refrescante —mintió Edward con mucha tranquilidad mientras bajaba a su niña al suelo.

—Me parece genial que ya sean amigos —afirmó su hermana, acercándose a mí para saludarme con calidez. Yo no podía compartir la misma—. ¿Dónde puedo dejar la maleta de Fred? ¿Aquí?

—Cerca del pasillo. Gracias —dije.

Cuando ella se marchó, Jasper quedó mirando muy mal a Edward, que estaba divirtiéndose con ambos niños. Él se dio cuenta y rápidamente subió la mirada a mi ex esposo, cómo retándolo a comportarse como idiota frente a todos.

—Muy amigos —murmuró Jasper por debajo, como si tuviera los dientes apretados.

—La verdad sí, en cuanto Edward ha salido de su trabajo ha venido aquí a esperar a los niños —mentí con más descaro.

—Déjame decirte que Bella hace un desayuno increíble. Gracias —respondió Edward, guiñándome un ojo.

—Comieron juntos —siseó—. Y tú te divertiste estos días que estuviste a solas.

—Ajá. —Caminé hacia Fred y le arreglé la camisa, ignorando por completo el mal humor de Jasper.

—¿Con quién?

—No te importa —espeté—. Oigan, niños, ¿qué tal si se van a dar una vuelta a la habitación o ayudan a tía Alice a dejar la maleta?

Agatha se puso de puntillas para darle un último beso a su papá, pero tan pronto como pudo se dio cuenta que Edward tenía una marca de labial rojo en la piel de su cuello.

Oh, carajo.

—¿Qué es eso, papi? —le preguntó ella, llamando la atención de Jasper, que lo vio sin remedio.

Edward me miró y se limpió rápido.

—Nada importante, vayan allá —respondió.

Los niños se fueron corriendo, dejándonos a los tres a solas. Jasper miró mis labios, que tenían restos de mi infaltable labial rojo y luego a Edward, que aún tenía rojo en la piel de su cuello.

La furia en los ojos de mi ex esposo me pareció ridícula, pero palpable. Hace años no veía eso en su mirada: celos.

—Aproveché de dejar la maleta en… ¿Ocurre algo?

Todos miramos a Alice, que parecía notar que algo iba mal.

—No, descuida, nada importante —afirmó Jasper, que tan pronto como vio llegar a Alice, prefirió dedicarse casi exclusivamente a fingir que nada ocurría.

Los niños venían de regreso, sosteniendo algunos juguetes que de seguro le habían regalado en casa de los Whitlock, lo que nos distrajo de todo, especialmente a Edward y a mí, que no dejábamos de mirarnos.

—Imagino que ya se van —dije de manera directa, mirando especialmente a mi ex esposo.

—En realidad, quería hablar algo contigo, digo, entre madre y padre —murmuró, mirando especialmente a Edward, como diciéndole que se fuera, que no era más que un desconocido para nuestra "_relación_".

Por supuesto que no iba a permitirlo.

—Puedes decírmelo aquí, así aprovechamos el espacio, no creo que sea tan complejo de abordar, ¿o sí?

Suspiró y apretó la mandíbula.

Él sabía que yo no era la misma mujer de antes, esa que aceptaba todo con un "_sí_" sin peros.

—Es por el cumpleaños de Fred. Quedan dos semanas y me gustaría poder ayudarte con ello, ya sabes que la última vez no pude…

—Porque estabas en una fiesta de celebración en tu discoteca, ya lo recuerdo —dije, muy seca.

Alice se acercó con timidez, queriendo poner paños tibios al asunto, pero Edward la tomó desde la muñeca, impidiendo que ésta fuese a salvarle el culo, como siempre.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez —me susurró, mirando de reojo, no queriendo que los niños escucharan—. Dame la oportunidad.

Suspiré y me crucé de brazos, alejándome de él para pensar.

—Está bien, tienes razón, pero la palabra no es ayudar, tú no me estás haciendo un favor, estás haciendo tu deber —afirmé con la barbilla en alto—. ¿Qué planeas?

Edward me sonrió y luego me guiñó ese ojo coqueto, sacándome una sonrisa también. Jasper lo notó y se molestó por unos cuantos segundos.

—Quiero hacer algo en casa de mis padres. Ellos están interesados en pasar tiempo con su nieto…

—Por ningún motivo.

—Pero…

—Ellos ni siquiera estarán invitados.

—Bella —gruñó.

—¿Qué tal si vamos afuera, niños? —dijo Alice, tomando a los pequeños de la espalda y arrastrándolos hacia la salida.

Edward no se movió, parecía decidido a cuidar cualquier instancia en la que Jasper se me acercase.

—¡Son mis padres! —insistió.

—Creo que Bella dijo suficiente, ¿no crees? Un no es no, ¿de verdad no lo entiendes? —espetó Edward, cabreado.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y le plantó cara, pero el cobrizo estaba lejos de doblegarse.

—Tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto, ¿por qué no te largas?

—Yo no quiero que se vaya, la hemos pasado excelente hasta que a ti se te ocurrió poner tu maldito culo en mi casa —exclamé.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula, haciéndose el herido.

—Es con este tipo que te has estado divirtiendo estos días, ¿no?

Mantuve mi cara de póker.

—¿Qué te importa?

Pasé de su lado para calmar la rabia que me generaba.

—¿Vas a interesarte realmente por tu hijo o definitivamente seguirás buscando la manera de cabrearme y sacarme en cara cosas que a ti ya no tienen por qué importarte?

Él apretó las manos y miró por última vez a Edward, que estaba rígido, esperando para darle una sola patada.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien —repitió—. Comportarme como quien soy, y yo soy su papá.

Me dolió escuchar su tono de voz, porque tal parecía que lo único que le importaba era que Edward lo escuchara, como recordándole que él nunca iba a ser eso en la vida de mi hijo. Por Dios, ¿cómo fue que me enamoré de esta persona? ¿En qué tenía la cabeza y el corazón?

Suspiré, porque en realidad, en aquel entonces, era una persona muy inocente, tanto o más que Alice Cullen. Quizá era ese tipo de mujer la que era su favorita.

—Entonces comienza por hacerlo, porque hasta el momento no pareces interesado en él, sino en darme un dolor de cabeza.

Jasper suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento, Bella, todo a veces me juega en contra.

Me encogí de hombros, a la espera de que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—El cumpleaños de mi hijo me entusiasma mucho y pretendo estar en todo momento en la preparación.

Miré a Edward de una manera triste, queriendo su consuelo a como diera lugar. Los cumpleaños de Fred nunca eran lo que esperaba un niño porque, bueno… Dios, nunca tuvo amigos. El rudo bombero arqueó las cejas, sabiendo que algo iba mal.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Sabes todo lo que ha pasado…

—Pero si extendemos la invitación a sus amigos de la escuela…

—Jasper, la única amiga que ha tenido Fred en su corta vida, es Agatha. Me resulta complejo crear un cumpleaños pensando que llegarán 20 niños cuando en la realidad sólo asistirá uno, y ese uno vino por lástima, ¿o no recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando cumplió 5?

Vi cómo Edward miraba al suelo y luego tragaba con pesar.

—Lo sé, tienes razón, es sólo que quiero que nuestro hijo tenga una fiesta como un niño normal, ¡una vida como todos los demás! —exclamó él, viéndose visiblemente afectado.

Jasper amaba a su hijo y no tenía dudas de ello. Era lo único realmente sincero en él.

—Pero eso es posible porque la sociedad no lo ve como tal —susurré, muy entristecida.

—Bella —me llamó Edward, a espaldas de Jasper—. Ya buscaremos la forma de darle un cumpleaños increíble a Fred, no necesitas pensar en eso ahora.

—No sabía que ahora Fred tenía tres padres —murmuró él por lo bajo.

El rudo cobrizo lo ignoró, calmando la rabia sólo porque se escuchaba a los niños tras la puerta.

—Hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión, ahora quiero quedarme con mi hijo y hacerle de comer. Gracias por pasar tiempo con él… supongo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué carajos dije "_gracias_", el palurdo estaba haciendo su deber, no un favor. Pero qué estúpida.

Alice asomó la cabeza y todos nos giramos a mirarla, actuando con normalidad.

—Los chicos tienen mucha energía hoy, creo que quieren seguir jugando adentro. Cariño, ¿ya nos vamos? —inquirió ella, salvándome de seguir viéndole la cara a mi ex marido.

Jasper cambió de expresión y se giró a su prometida, sonriéndole de manera radiante.

—Sí, hablaba del cumpleaños de Fred, por eso la demora —comentó, acercándose a ella.

Los niños se metieron hacia adentro y Fred levantó las manos, emocionado por su cumpleaños.

—¡¿Me harán algo especial?! —inquirió mientras daba saltitos—. ¿Tú vendrás, Agatha?

—¿Crees que voy a perdérmelo? ¡¿Tía Bella hará el pastel?! —inquirió, mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

Sonreí.

—Pues sí, siempre lo hago yo. —Le acaricié el cabello a ambos, pero luego suspiré, algo cansada de lo de siempre: Fred emocionado y luego decepcionado de tener un cumpleaños aburrido y lleno de adultos.

_Al menos existe Agatha_, pensé.

—¿Qué te parece un cumpleaños de superhéroes? ¿Eh? —le propuso Jasper.

Mi hijo puso mala cara.

—¡A Fred no le gustan los superhéroes! —exclamó Agatha, muy de mala gana.

—¡Quiero que sea de princesas! —destacó mi niño, mirándome de reojo, a la espera de mi entusiasmo.

Yo enseguida le sonreí.

Así sería y me importaba una mierda lo que pensaran los demás.

—¿De qué? —inquirió Jasper, anonadado.

—De princesas —espetó Edward, elevando la voz—. ¿Alguna duda ahora?

Me reí por lo bajo.

—Eso es de niñas —gruñó mi ex esposo.

—Las cosas no son ni de niños ni de niñas, papi dice que eso es una estupidez —volvió a decir Agatha, cruzándose de brazos como las mujeres adultas.

Jasper la miró de reojo, ignorándola por completo.

—Ya hablaremos de esto. —Suspiró—. Alice y yo debemos ver algunos preparativos de la boda.

—¡Estoy super emocionada! —Brincó ella, sosteniéndose del cuello de su prometido.

—Que se diviertan —murmuré, nada interesada en su panorama.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —le preguntó su hermana a Edward, que no se movía por ningún motivo.

—Sí, me parece buen panorama de martes, más tarde Agatha debe ir a ordenar su ropa para mañana —dijo con calma.

Jasper se saboreó, gesto que hacía cuando estaba muy cabreado. Se despidió de su hijo y se marchó, mientras que Alice lo hizo de todos nosotros, mirando algo preocupada la manera en que su prometido se comportaba cuando estaba Edward con nosotros.

Finalmente y cuando ellos se fueron, Agatha parecía más alegre y hasta relajada. Al parecer, odiaba a Jasper tal como su padre.

—Hey, ¿qué tal si van a comprar helados allá a la esquina? Creo que escucho el camión de los helados —dijo Edward, sacando unos dólares de su pantalón y entregándoselos a los dos, que corrieron rápidamente puerta afuera.

Me crucé de brazos y lo quedé mirando, a la espera de que me contara cuál era su plan. Sin embargo, no halló nada mejor que dar unos pasos hacia mí y tomarme desde la cintura.

—¿Qué planeas ahora? —inquirí, muy recelosa.

—Nada sucio… Por ahora.

Me reí.

—En realidad, quería hablarte de lo que escuché.

Ah, claro, los cumpleaños de Fred.

Suspiré y me apoyé en su pecho, sin saber qué decirle aparte de lo que ya había oído.

—¿De verdad ha sido de esa manera?

—¿Te sorprende?

—La verdad, no.

Mi ánimo decayó un poco. Ahora que cumpliría siete, se suponía que Fred iba a tener una fiesta increíble, pero nada de eso parecía ser posible porque hace apenas unas semanas sus compañeros de salón me habían demostrado que hasta sus familias valían menos que la mierda.

—Es doloroso, ¿sabes? Al menos tiene a Agatha —dije, un poco más tranquila.

Edward bajó la mirada y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Agatha tampoco ha vivido cumpleaños muy normales, siempre estábamos de viaje. El último cumpleaños que ella vivió como una niña normal fue cuando cumplió 2 años, ni siquiera lo recuerda y yo tampoco lo presencié.

Fruncí el ceño, curiosa respecto a ello. ¿Cómo que no lo presenció? ¿Dónde estaba él cuando su hija era una bebita?

Edward se cerró al vacío, completamente hermético y sin permitirme penetrar más allá de su relato. Parecía ser que aquel suceso había marcado mucho su vida.

No supe cómo llegar a él y preferí evitarlo.

—¿Sabes qué necesita Fred?

—¿Qué?

—Demostrar su gran personalidad.

Suspiré.

—Sabes que es difícil, es tan tímido y…

—La mejor manera de hacer buenos amigos es sacando su potencial.

—¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo? He hecho tantas cosas para que Fred logre hacer más amigos que ya me he resignado. Además, el gran problema es esta maldita sociedad…

—No todos son así. Conozco un lugar donde existen niños increíbles que estarían encantados de tener a Fred como un buen amigo.

—¿Dónde es eso? —Lo miré de forma curiosa.

—Ya te daré la sorpresa. ¿Me das la autorización para llevar a Fred a un lugar increíble?

Entrecerré mis ojos y luego sonreí.

Desde luego, Edward nunca le haría daño a mi retoño. Él quería lo mejor para Fred.

—Bien. —Me reí—. Confiaré en ti, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —Me contempló con diversión.

—Que me lleves. Quiero ver a qué lugar te refieres.

—De eso no tengas dudas, no llevaría a Fred a ningún lugar mientras tú no estés.

Me aferré a su cuello y lo besé de manera deseosa. Él me abrazó desde la cintura y me apretó con fuerza, esa que siempre dejaba escapar conmigo.

—¡No estaba el camión de helados! —exclamó Agatha, haciendo que los dos nos separásemos de golpe.

Él se limpió rápidamente, recordando la manera en que su propia hija le recordó que tenía el cuello rojo por mi labial.

—Nos mentiste, papá. —Frunció el ceño, muy dura.

Edward se rio y me miró, como recordándome su travesura. Yo me aguanté la carcajada y me crucé de brazos.

—Qué malo eres, Edward.

—Yo quería helado. —Fred hizo un puchero.

—Pero te tengo galletas. Agatha, también tengo galletas para ti.

—En realidad, creo que tenemos que irnos —dijo el rudo bombero, mirando su reloj—. Tengo que preparar unas cosas para volver al cuartel y dejar a Agatha con sus abuelos.

La pequeña iluminó sus ojos ante la idea. Debían ser unos abuelos muy divertidos.

—Bueno, la invitación está hecha para cuando puedan volver —comenté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward—. Gracias por el desayuno, Bella.

Le dio una rápida mirada a la cocina, recordándome la inmensa cogida que tuvimos hace una hora.

Sentí escalofríos.

—De nada. Cuando quieras —susurré, mordiéndome el labio.

Ellos se despidieron, aunque moría por un último beso de él. Lamentablemente no fue posible.

.

.

.

Edward estaba desaparecido debido a su trabajo de bombero. Últimamente había habido variados incendios en la rotonda, por lo que su guardia debió estar bastante movida. A veces quería mensajearle, pero preferí por mi salud mental, pues no dejaba de pensar en las inmensas ganas que tenía de verlo y poder devorarlo una y otra vez.

Iba a volverme loca.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Fred, saliendo de su salón.

Había venido a la escuela a retirarlo antes para pasar más tiempo con él, aprovechando que además tenía el día libre.

—¿Contento de pasar más tiempo con mamá? —inquirí, tomándole la mano luego de llenarle el rostro de besos.

—¡Sí! ¿Adónde iremos? ¿A casa?

Sonreí.

—¿Dónde quieres?

—¡A la librería!

Dios, lo amaba tanto.

—¡Entonces a la librería será! —exclamé, instándole a correr.

Justo en aquel instante recibí un correo a mi móvil, por lo que le pedí que nos detuviéramos frente a mi coche.

El corazón casi se me salió por la boca.

Era el correo que tanto esperaba hace más de 3 días, momento en que decidí enviar el relato del bombero a mi editorial, una probada pequeña de toda la antología.

"_Hola, Isabella._

_Hemos finalizado la lectura de tu relato._

_Queremos verte esta tarde. La reunión es necesaria. Espero puedas darnos una respuesta._

_Atte._

_Charlotte Higgs J._

_Editora_

_Editorial Grafford Ch._"

Mierda. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Me mordí el labio y miré a mi hijo.

—Antes de la librería, creo que debemos pasar por el trabajo de mamá —le informé.

Él asintió y me tomó la mano.

Manejé de manera rauda, algo insegura respecto a lo que pudo acontecer con mi relato. _Quizá no les gustó_, pensé. Odiaba los momentos tensos con mi editorial, solían ser muy exigentes y esta vez parecía ser que algo no les había parecido correcto para sus ansias brutales por vender un éxito como las veces anteriores.

Cuando llegamos a la editorial, aproveché de ponerme mis anteojos por si me hacían leer alguna mierda, exigiendo algún cambio desagradable para mi relato o la antología completa. Tomé mi bolso, ayudé a bajar a mi hijo, y con él tomado de la mano, caminé con la frente en alto, sacudiendo mi cabello para relajarme.

Nunca se estaba tranquila cuando tocaba juzgar tu trabajo.

—Srta. Swan, bienvenida —me saludó la asistente principal de Charlotte, levantándose de su escritorio para permitirme la entrada.

—¿Puedes cuidar de Fred? Te lo agradecería mucho —susurré.

—Claro.

Me agaché frente a Fred y le pedí que se quedara quietito mientras iba a la reunión. Su abrazo de despedida hizo que me sintiera más tranquila, así que me reincorporé y caminé hacia la puerta de Charlotte.

—¡Señorita, es en la sala de reuniones! —me informó la asistente, mostrándome el otro camino.

Mierda. Entonces no era sólo con Charlotte. Mmm… Definitivamente no les había gustado.

Finalmente asentí y caminé rauda, abriendo las puertas con cuidado.

Cuando di un paso adelante, vi que en la inmensa mesa estaban todos los peces gordos, bebiendo un café o agua, a la espera de mi integración.

—Buenas tardes —dije, metiendo mi tacón con cuidado.

—Buenas tardes —anunciaron todos, incluido el director principal: Frederick Matthews.

Estaba incluso el equipo de publicidad.

—Vine en cuanto recibí el correo de la citación —comenté con calma mientras me sentaba a la cabeza de todos.

Charlotte se aclaró la garganta y tiró de su collar de perlas, un gesto muy propio de ella cuando estaba realmente seria.

—En cuanto recibí tu correo adjuntando el relato de ejemplo, lo leí. 45 páginas completas en una noche —señaló.

Todos estaban en silencio, esperando a lo que Charlotte tuviera que decir.

—Debo serte franca.

Aquí vamos.

—Ha sido magnífico —finalizó.

Bueno, debía estar preparada para… Espera, ¿qué?

—Bella, has hecho un trabajo extraordinario. ¡No podía parar de leer! Es el mejor relato que he leído de ti en todos estos años que he trabajado contigo.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, muy sorprendida. Digo, siempre recibía elogios, pero no de este calibre; Charlotte era de palabras cortas, si te decía que estaba bueno es porque era increíblemente perfecto. Ahora esto era sin palabras.

—Necesitaba que vinieras porque no sólo lo leí yo, sino todos aquí —señaló, mirando a los demás.

Me acomodé los anteojos, sin saber qué decirles.

—Ha hecho un trabajo muy bueno, Srta. Swan —dijo el director, mirando a Charlotte para tomar la palabra—. Ha construido personajes muy divertidos en un relato pequeño, congruente, conciso, entusiasta y con personalidades realistas.

Me sentía inmensamente halagada. El director aprobaba y nada más firmaba, si estaba haciendo esto era porque en realidad le había gustado bastante.

—Pero… no nos parece suficiente.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Consideramos que tu relato es muy bueno como para desperdiciarlo de esa manera —añadió Charlotte.

El director le dio una mirada a mi editora y prosiguió:

—Queremos que hagas una novela respecto a esa historia en específico.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida.

¿Una novela respecto a ese bombero? ¡Se suponía que sólo sería una historia corta de 45 páginas. Una novela era mucho más que eso.

—Pero…

—Tu antología de relatos eróticos iría de todos modos, ya tienes casi la totalidad de la obra, no es ningún problema que puedas enfocarte en una nueva historia, ¿o sí? —inquirió el hombre.

Miré a Charlotte y luego a todo el equipo de la editorial.

—Bella, sería un éxito tan rotundo que es primera vez que me atrevo a confiar ciegamente en lo que vayas a escribir —confesó ella—. Tendrías libertad creativa, un equipo de publicidad inmenso. Somos la editorial más competitiva del mercado y contigo será un triunfo asegurado. Lo que quisiste mostrar en esas 45 páginas no son suficientes para todo lo que puede salir de esa cabeza. —Sonrió, desbaratando sus constantes muecas de seriedad.

Dios, ¿crear una historia referente al bombero y a su protagonista que inevitablemente se parecía a mí? No sabía ni cómo tomármelo.

—Te pagaremos la mitad del contrato por adelantado, lo que no incluye las ganancias de tu antología ni de la publicación de la novela y sus ventas —respondió el director, ansioso porque aceptara—. Lo único que queremos es ver una historia erótica con romance y trama, sabemos de lo que eres capaz, es tu decisión.

Pensé en ese dinero, tendría suficiente para pagarle a Edward de aquí a un par de meses, lo que era fenomenal, pero también pensé en lo mucho que él me inspiraba y lo que saldría de mi cabeza frente a la imaginación. Sólo había una pregunta: ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si un libro no se escribe de un día para otro?

—Acepto —dije de pronto, muy impulsiva.

Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias, así como tampoco sabía si las habían en realidad.

—Escribiré ese libro. Sólo quiero pedir algo.

—Mientras podamos realizarlo, pídalo.

Junté mis manos sobre la mesa de reuniones.

—Quiero el pago hoy.

Los grandes jefes levantaron la ceja y entonces se miraron. Finalmente y en un profundo espacio de dudas, ellos asintieron.

—Así será —finalizó.

Charlotte sonrió nuevamente y todos le siguieron, levantándose para darme su mano.

—Bienvenida a otro éxito mundial, Isabella —me dijo la editora, contentísima por mi paso.

Yo boté el aire, y aunque aún no sabía cómo, supe que saldría una historia intensa que nada bien haría a mi salud mental.

.

.

.

Miré el cheque y tomé el teléfono para llamarle.

Era una buena excusa para saber de él.

—Justo estaba por llamarte —fue lo primero que dijo—. Hola.

Sonreí.

—No te creo. Hola.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Sonaba divertido—. He quedado libre del cuartel por unos cuantos días, tiempo suficiente para poder verte, ¿no crees?

Sentí que mi barriga se estremeció.

—Y yo que deseaba hacerlo porque te tengo increíbles noticias.

Se rio, lo que me contagió sin remedio.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué novedades hay?

—Tendrás que descubrirlas.

Podía apostar a que estaba ronroneando.

—Es para hablar de negocios.

Sonreí, traviesa ante mi tono de voz tan serio.

—Oh, vaya, ¿alguna novedad respecto a mi coche, _Rompecoches_?

Me acosté en el sofá, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Sí.

—Entonces eso amerita más que un encuentro en una de nuestras casas, digo, debe haber mucha seriedad en estas cuestiones.

Carraspeé, manteniendo mi seriedad.

—Por supuesto, Edward, y tomando en cuenta que es viernes y apenas son las 5, creo que vernos en el lugar que te acomode, entrando la noche, no es mala idea.

Dios, moría por verlo.

—Tengo una idea.

Volví a sentir que mi vientre se contraía de forma deliciosa.

—¿Qué te parece si voy a buscarte a las 9? Te llevaré a un lugar perfecto para que tú y yo podamos discutir de estos asuntos tan serios.

Me mordí una uña esmaltada y moví mis piernas de la emoción.

—¿Y qué haremos con los niños?

—Me ofende tu pregunta, ¿crees que de eso no voy a encargarme?

Me volví a reír.

—Sophie estará allá, buscará a Fred y se lo llevará a mi casa, ¿eso está bien?

—Está perfecto —susurré mientras pensaba qué ponerme hoy—. Imagino que tanta seriedad amerita elegancia.

—Ni lo dudes. Te veo a las 9.

Cuando corté escondí mi cara en la almohada y rápidamente comencé a gritar de emoción, esa misma emoción propia de una niña de 15 años, emocionada porque ese galán vendría a buscarla.

.

La casa estaba en silencio desde que Fred se había ido con Sophie para ver películas junto a Agatha. El único sonido que primaba era el de mis tacones rojo sangre, lustrosos y de charol, que golpeaban constantemente el suelo, pues caminaba desde aquí para allá, insegura de mi atuendo.

Bufé y me despeiné el flequillo.

De pronto, sentí el sonido de un coche derrapando con furia y luego el sonido del timbre.

Por poco se me salió el corazón por la boca.

Tomé mi bolsito, donde llevaba todo lo necesario, y me embarqué a otra aventura con la Sexy Bestia.

Cuando abrí la puerta tragué como pude, porque Edward se veía más guapo de lo que jamás había apreciado en él. Y eso era quedarse corto.

Vestía un saco apretado que le marcaba muy bien esos brazos fuertes. Era de color azul oscuro. Bajo esa prenda llevaba una camisa sin corbata, con los primeros tres botones abiertos, dejando escapar sus tatuajes, mezclando de una manera increíble su ser rudo innato y una elegancia que no creí que pudiera tener, al menos de la manera en la que me demostraba. Sus pantalones eran también apretados, marcando su pelvis y desviando bastante mi atención de su rostro.

_Mierda, ¿por qué es tan guapo?_, pensaba mientras volvía a su rostro.

Entonces noté que le había crecido la barba; al parecer había decidido no afeitarse por unos tres días.

Santo dios, me iba a volver loca. Quería subirme a su cuello y besarlo hasta que mis labios quedaran enrojecidos debido a la aspereza que hoy llevaba en su quijada.

—Vaya —susurró, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Parecía más sorprendido que la vez pasada, y es que nuevamente llevaba otro atuendo de infarto para su deleite, y tal como acordamos, muy elegante.

Se saboreó el labio inferior mientras repasaba mi falda tubo de cuero, pegada a mi culo con fuerza. Luego subió, admirando mi camiseta de encaje y malla negra, que translucía mi sujetador del mismo estilo.

—¿Algo que decir? —le pregunté, sabiendo que lo había vuelto loco.

Ese era mi propósito, ¿no?

—Traes tacones rojos —susurró, apretando la mandíbula de excitación.

—¿Algo malo con eso? —inquirí, elevando mi ceja.

Sonrió lentamente.

—Para mi salud mental, sí, y para ti también.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —jadeé.

No contestó y sólo rio, mostrándome su mano para que la tomara. Antes de hacerlo saqué mi abrigo del perchero y entonces me fui con él, arrastrada por su agarre fuerte, pero seguro.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Se cerró el cinturón con rudeza y encendió rápidamente su coche.

—Déjate sorprender, Isabella Swan, hoy los negocios se hablan en la mejor mesa de Chicago.

¿Qué tenía esta bestia en mente?

.

Me ayudó a bajar y yo miré anonadada mientras un hombre le pedía la llave. Era un restaurante super elegante de la ciudad, donde generalmente iba la gente con buen gusto. Nunca había podido entrar porque, en realidad, no tenía quien quisiera acompañarme y yo odiaba comer a solas, sin poder charlar.

Ahora era el momento, con un hombre que no creí poder darme en el gusto como ahora.

—Un rudo hombre queriendo invitar a una mujer a la elegancia misma, no me lo creo.

—Para que veas —señaló, mostrándome su brazo para que lo tomara.

Así lo hice, acercándome mucho más a su cuerpo.

—Qué efusiva, Srta. Swan —me susurró, dándome su respiración contra la cara.

Me perdí varios segundos en sus ojos antes de contestar de manera cuerda.

—Un poco.

Nos hicieron entrar al lugar, que tenía una fuente de agua en medio de todas las mesas.

Vaya qué elegancia. Definitivamente.

Todo dentro era esotérico, la comida debía ser principalmente hindú dado la decoración y la oscuridad medio tántrica y erótica, que se mezclaba con el rojo y el marrón. Nos sentaron cerca de la fuente, que era una estatua religiosa inmensa, dentro del agua había peces de diferentes colores, lo que seguía fascinándome.

—Aquí todo es afrodisiaco —contó, arrastrando la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme.

Sabía que estaba mirándome el culo con mucho descaro, sus ojos me quemaban.

_Afrodisiaco_. Dios, ya me imaginaba el inmenso jugueteo que esto nos llevaría a desarrollar. Se me apretaban las entrañas de pura emoción y diversión.

Cuando Edward se sentó en frente, mantuvo la mirada seria delante de mí, actuando como si realmente esto se tratara de una reunión de negocios, pero los dos sabíamos cuál sería el fin de los más bajos instintos.

Desde el fondo sonaba una canción de Nina Simone versionada de una manera bastante diferente, homologada al ambiente.

—Espero que te gusten las ostras —susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

De inmediato caí en cuenta de algo que se me hacía muy conocido. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió.

Los personajes de mi libro habían comido ostras en casa de la protagonista, que amaba el esoterismo sexual tántrico y que, por tanto, tenía toda una habitación decorada de esa manera, muy similar al que nos veíamos rodeados.

Me estaba compartiendo en otra escena, donde no hacían cosas muy decorosas.

Volví a apretar las piernas, sintiéndome francamente dominaba por mis emociones más primitivas.

—Sí, me gustan —respondí, arrastrando las palabras para no jadear.

—Excelente, porque eso comeremos. Espero que te gusten a lo thai.

_Todo lo que me hagas comer me encantará_, pensé, no solo refiriéndome a la comida, la verdad.

Un hombre se nos acercó y esperó a que dijéramos qué pedir.

—Prefiero que me sorprendas tú en todo —le dije a Edward, sujetándome la barbilla con las manos.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, déjamelo a mí.

Él conocía el menú, así que me dejé agasajar.

—Nos saldremos un poco de la regla y beberemos _Chardonnay _—contó.

A los segundos, el hombre se acercó con una botella de vino blanco para servirnos.

—Me parece la bebida perfecta para hablar de negocios, Edward Cullen.

Él se cerró el blazer, muy correcto y nada parecido a la bestia que conocía.

Por poco me reí, entusiasmada por seguir jugando.

Cuando nos dejaron a solas, recordándonos que traerían la entrada, yo crucé mi pierna, rozando suavemente la suya con la punta de mi tacón.

—Bien. Quería verte porque tengo novedades que pueden importarte.

—Soy todo oídos.

Abrí mi bolso pequeño y saqué el cheque. Edward levantó sus cejas y se quedó mirándolo bastante sorprendido.

—Recibí una muy buena noticia hace dos días, me ha llegado dinero suficiente para cubrir la mitad de lo que ha costado arreglar tu coche.

Él tomó el papel y lo miró nuevamente. Incluso parecía incrédulo.

—Esto es fantástico, ¿cómo es que lo has logrado?

—Tuve una reunión con mi editorial —susurré, mirando con cierto aire misterioso al dueño de mi inspiración.

Si tan sólo supiera.

—¿Es que ya han recibido tu gran relato? —ronroneó, recordando perfectamente lo que había leído en mi laptop.

Me reí y me mordí el labio, deseando contarle las buenas nuevas.

—La verdad, sí, ya han leído el relato, su favorito, por cierto, creo que cierto bombero ha servido para que ellos se entusiasmen más de lo que ya estaban con mi trabajo.

Se acarició la barbilla y yo imaginé qué tan áspera era su barba, sobre todo si la frotaba con mi ingle.

Tuve que cerrar las piernas.

Nos trajeron la entrada de verduras salteadas en azafrán, que previamente habían sido sumergidas en ginseng. Una bomba para las erecciones. Muy ad hoc al momento, ¿no? Demonios, ¿cómo iba a llegar viva hasta dónde sea que fuéramos a enloquecer?

Estaba demás decir que los sabores eran increíbles.

—Así que… su favorito.

Mirar hacia sus ojos verdes, malignos y dispuestos a comerme, hizo que otra oleada de imprudente desinhibición comenzara a hacerse presente.

—Lo malo es que, de momento, no tengo cómo pagarte la otra mitad, sé que no es suficiente con lo que te he entregado dado el tiempo que ha pasado desde el suceso, pero quizá… pueda darte un pago provisorio mientras ajusto mis cuentas —susurré.

Entrecerró sus ojos, interesándose aún más.

—¿Y qué es?

Jugueteé con el cubierto mientras sentía el aroma inconfundible del azafrán.

—¿Tú? —finalizó por mí.

Sonreí, muy divertida.

—Bien dicen que una buena parte de los pagos es… la carne y el placer.

Frunció el ceño y se acomodó en la silla, como si algo debajo de la mesa le estuviera incomodando. Ya me imaginaba qué.

—Ya veo. Un beneficio bastante interesante. ¿Hay algo que no me has contado, a todo esto?

Tomé aire, decidida a contarle.

—En realidad, la editorial me ha pedido algo más, por eso me han dado tanto dinero.

—¿Qué?

—Que escriba una novela enteramente sobre un bombero que les ha fascinado.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Vaya.

—Así es. Les ha gustado tanto que quieren que lo haga. ¿Te molesta la idea?

Sonrió.

—Me halaga.

Me sonrojé de deseo.

—Si te soy sincero, creo que esto hace que tu necesidad de pago provisorio sea aún más interesante —jugueteó.

—Pues, te escucho.

Alargó su mano hasta la mía, acariciando de manera sutil la piel del dorso.

—Los dos nos beneficiamos juntos, ¿no crees? Disfrutamos, pero además, tú tendrás una gran fuente de imaginación, lo que en definitiva hará que escribas mejor, más rápido y más real. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Eso hará que recibas las ganancias más pronto, lo que significa que podrás tener tu deuda saldada más pronto de lo que imaginas.

Mi vientre se contrajo ante este jugueteo de negocios basado únicamente en el placer y en el explorar.

—¿Tienes un trato que ofrecerme? —inquirí en un hilo de voz.

Acercó su tronco hacia el mío.

—Algo así. Esta es una reunión de negocios, ¿no?

Apreté los labios para no sonreír.

—Sí.

Hizo una pausa mientras nos contemplábamos.

—Disfrutemos juntos, tú te inspiras y yo veré los frutos de ello lo más pronto posible.

Iba a hablar, pero me calló poniendo un dedo contra mis labios.

—Pero entre todo negocio debe haber un contrato, ¿no crees?

Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más pesada.

—¿Cuál será?

—Será mínimo un mes de diversión, siempre y cuando los dos queramos hacerlo —señaló.

¿Mínimo un mes? Dios santo, ese mínimo sonaba tan excitante.

—Pero hay algo más.

—¿Sí?

—Debes estar dispuesta a hacer volar tu imaginación, recuérdalo bien.

Tragué.

—En esa imaginación sólo seremos tú y yo, nadie más. No debe haber límites, especialmente porque me gusta tomar el poder cuando menos te lo esperas.

Me sentía temblar desde los pies a la cabeza.

—Recuérdalo bien: me gustan muchas cosas, Isabella, muchas —enfatizó—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas o no?

* * *

**_Buenas noches, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Uff, estos dos están que arden. ¿Qué creen que responda Bella? ¿Dirá que sí a semejante proposición? ¿Qué ideas creen que tenga la Sexy Bestia? ¡Ustedes hagan volar su imaginación. ¿Les ha gustado la breve aparición de los niños? Lo sé, los extrañan, pero es momento de que estos dos pasen más tiempo a solas, ¿o no? ¿Qué piensan de Jasper y todo lo que está pasando? Desquítense si quieren_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de crizthal, constancediaz039, debynoe12, Paulina, Pam Malfoy Black, Daniela, Isabelfromnowon, AngieSCullen, cavendano13, Bertlin, Abigail, DanitLuna, sheep0294, Viiky, carlita16, Twilightsecretlove, DuendecillaVampi, lucha015, piligm, Guest, Sun2000, nydiac10, lunadragneel15, Liz Vidal, Pao-SasuUchiha, lauritacullenswan, Bianca24fer, Merce, Diana2GT, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, Karla M, PatyMC, AnabellaCS, alejandra1987, , FlorVillu, Yoliki, 1, Meemi Cullen, , freedom2604, Josi, roberouge, , Lys92, Liliana Macias, LaPekee Cullen, LicetSalvatore, BereB, , Elizabeth Marie Cullen, nadsart, LidiaWithlok, angryc, Vero, Maryluna, patymdn, AnnaLau2, Raque, Sheila, twilight all my love 4 ever, karoSwan, yesigo, Jeli, marite88, Laurrrrb, Noa, YessyVL13, ELIZABETH, Manu NyN - Vaneaguilar, Iza, MaBel95, Guest, Keniie Masen, damaris14, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Alimrobsten, Mony Grey, BellaWoods13, Katie D. B, Soly, Jess Herondale Cullen, Guest, .98, Guest, Adriu, Nelly McCarthy, DanielaCullen22, Emily, Reno Alvarez, abigail ascencio, twilightter, Francisca, Vanina Iliana, Amy Lee Figueroa, seelie lune, Jenni Kim, Naara Selene, Cherie, bellaliz, Srita Maddox 2613, Miranda24, Tata XOXO, Smedina, Rero96, Ana, Dany lopez, Milacaceres11039, lunaweasleycullen14, Jenni98isa, Kimm, Deathxrevenge, sarapineda44, AlyciaCullen, lore25, selenne88, MasenSwan, AndieA, , Gracias, kaja0507, Mar91, Angie Ramirez, Isa Labra Cullen, Esal, jacke94, Guest, joabruno, Poemusician, caresgar56, JohaMalfoyCullenLigthwoodBane, sueosliterarios, , Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Alison, Andre22-twi, CaroT, Anghye Taisho, somas, Robaddict18, Shikara65, DianaM21, atenea-ecrivain, NadiaGarcia, Jocelyn907, jupy, Nadiia16, Meli, angieleiva96, Labluegirl, Sabrina, Gibel, Valeeecu, miop, Lizdayanna, Ronnie86, Yani, Clary, Eni-Cullen-Masen, dushakis, Moni, Leah de Call, mony17, yasmin-cullen, Vall, Bianca24fer, viv85, Mary Reyes, AndresSL, Marcela, Samantha B, rubi25, Olga, VeroPB97, Lurix, Maria Swan de Cullen, Perla-Yazury-H-S, phoenix1993, Lore, nicomartin, Maca, Ella Rose McCarty, gina101528, isbella cullen's swan y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas a todas, ya saben cómo me gustan sus gracias y su entusiasmo para seguir escribiendo, no saben cómo disfruto ver qué les parece mi historia_**

**_Recuerden que a quienes me dejan un review, recibirán un adelanto a su cuenta por mensaje privado, y quienes dejan review sin cuenta, pues sólo deben colocar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Las invito a mi grupo de facebook, donde verán imágenes exclusivas de la ropa, los personajes, adelantos, avisos, etc., la idea es que ustedes participen. Además, hay un grupo de whatsapp para que todo sea más divertido, todo eso lo encontrarás allá en el grupo, ¡las espero!_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	13. Capítulo 12: La esencia de la bestia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Love in the Sky – The Weeknd**

**Capítulo 12:**

**La esencia de la bestia**

"_No hay nadie dentro_

_Pero eres libre de relajarte_

_Si te comprometes a este viaje_

_No hay vuelta atrás_

_Ya has estado aquí antes_

_Recuerda estas sábanas_

_(…) No hay necesidad de ocultar_

_(…) Dijiste que has estado en el cielo_

_Iremos más allá de eso_

_(…) ¿Cómo se siente?_

_¿Sientes como si lo hubieras hecho antes…?_"

Mínimo un mes. Estaba claro que eso jamás sería suficiente. Ni siquiera sabía si había un tiempo máximo para explorar juntos.

La malicia en sus cuencas era suficiente para que mi corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez, como si aquella parte de mi le prestara atención al inmenso peligro que esto significaba. Y santo cielo, cómo me gustaba el peligro que emanaba de él.

La respuesta estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero me negué a dejarla ir tan rápido. Preferí mirarlo, hacerle consciente de que conmigo las cosas tampoco eran tan fáciles.

—¿Y? —insistió, endureciendo su mirada.

Mmm…

—Bien, acepto el trato —jugueteé—. Sólo con una condición.

Movió los labios, muy divertido.

Volvíamos a jugar.

—¿Cuál, Srta. Swan? —Se puso serio, como si estuviéramos debatiendo un contrato por millones de dólares.

—Muchas veces dominaré yo, ¿de acuerdo? Digamos que… nuestra relación contractual será versátil, donde el poder no sólo recaiga en una parte de la balanza, ¿no cree? Las ganancias deben ser mutuas, y si bien sé que disfrutaré gracias a su creatividad, también sé que muero por dominarlo, Sr. Cullen, y no puedo aceptar un trato si parte de ello no será cumplido.

Edward me escuchaba hablar con los músculos tensados de excitación, con un fuego candente y explosivo a la espera de derramarlo sobre mí, quemándome de manera placentera.

Maldita, bestia, moría por explorar mi puta fantasía. No tenía límites y lo odiaba, porque me iba a volver loca de ganas.

—Está bien, Srta. Swan —respondió—, tenemos un trato.

Me tendió su mano y yo la miré un par de segundos mientras el corazón me bailaba en el pecho. Con una sola bocanada de aire tragada para no hiperventilar de emoción ante una aventura erótica sin precedentes, le estreché los dedos, intentando no derretirme ante la suave caricia que dejó en el dorso, invitándome sutilmente a jugar desde ahora en adelante.

—Trato —susurré.

Sonrió, prometiéndome un infierno en la tierra. ¿Desde cuándo infierno tenía un significado como el que Edward estaba dándole?

—Ahora creo que es prudente celebrar con este Chardonnay. —Tomó la botella con sus fuertes dedos, volviendo a llenar mi copa—. Salud.

—Salud —dije.

Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos mirándonos a los ojos, ansiosos por aumentar nuestra libido hasta que ninguno pudiera escapar del otro.

La entrada estaba espectacular. Comer bajo la total contemplación mutua era una sensación que nunca creí sentir tan placentera, más cuando los sabores acompañaban con un sazón único.

—¿Te ha gustado? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Estaba completamente hipnotizada cuando Edward decidió quitarse el saco, mostrándome una camisa pulcra de tonos claros. Por Dios, sus brazos se marcaban más de lo que podía aceptar para mi salud.

—La entrada —insistió con una sonrisa.

—Sí —dije de inmediato—. Ha sido fantástica.

—Excelente. Espero que te gusten las ostras.

Me mordí el labio, curiosa por conocer la manera en que él chupase la…

Me di aire con la servilleta, aprovechando que él estaba distraído con el garzón, que venía con el plato principal. Una vez que lo depositó sobre la mesa, extendiendo el aroma a mar fresco que expelía de estas, listas en sus conchas, me preparé para el festín, y no hablaba precisamente de comerlas aunque me encantaran, en realidad, quería verlo disfrutar del plato, muy sucia y acosadora. Edward no era un estúpido, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía porque ni se extrañó de que esperara su propio turno para comer.

Fue una mala idea porque me sentí humedecida en cuanto fui testigo de la manera en que amoldaba sus labios al producto marino, dejando caer la carne de la concha dentro de su boca, saboreando con sutileza, sin miedo a mostrarme el brillo que dejaba ésta en sus labios llenos.

Tuve que apretar las piernas, y con el movimiento, él volvió a ser testigo de mis tacones rojos, sus favoritos.

Su mirada volvió a reavivar la llama más intensa posible.

Tomé una ostra y me preparé para comer, siempre mirándonos a los ojos. Disfruté de la carne jugosa y de su sabor a mar inconfundible, masticando con mucho cuidado y luego tragando, ansiosa por la sal propia del océano y la exquisitez propia del producto. Comer se simplificaba a una rutina de todos los días, pero con Edward resultaba un panorama único que, de cierta manera, me estaba elevando al cielo estrellado de esta noche.

Él se limpió los labios, que cada vez que lamía sutilmente el líquido proveniente de la ostra, se le tornaban brillantes, similar a como se verían si esa boca juguetona se pusiera a escarbar en la anatomía femenina, específicamente la inferior.

_Y justo tiene barba, la puta madre_, pensé, distraída en mil escenarios posibles.

—¿Qué te han parecido? Me fascina su sabor —detalló, juntando sus manos bajo su quijada fuerte y masculina.

—Hace mucho tiempo no comía, ha sido increíble. También me encanta su sabor —respondí, maravillada con la manera en que todo me llevaba al placer gracias a él.

Edward miraba mis tacones de reojo y poco a poco se acomodaba en la silla, porque seguramente le estaba palpitando la entrepierna.

Sonreí, haciéndome la tonta.

—¿Más Chardonnay? —preguntó.

—Por favor. ¿Tú me acompañarás?

—En absoluto, debo llevarte sana y salva a casa… Y yo volver a la mía de la misma manera, ¿no crees?

Me mordí una uña, sabiendo cómo estaba jugando.

—Podríamos cerrar nuestro… negocio… en la mía —señalé.

Enarcó una ceja y se acarició la barbilla, muy interesado.

—¿Y cómo planea cerrar nuestro negocio, Srta. Swan?

—Todo contrato cerrado debe acompañarse con un buen café y quizá un postre, lo mejor es que sea en mi casa, no habrá ruidos ni nadie que pueda distraernos de… acordar correctamente nuestros beneficios.

Su mirada llameaba de manera irresoluta, era tan difícil de describir porque todo era sensaciones irreproducibles.

—Me parece prudente. —Sonrió—. Así se cierran mejor los tratos.

Me lamí el labio, sintiéndome en una poza de humedad que estaba volviéndome loca. Tuve que levantarme, ahogada en calor, casi hiperventilando de necesidad.

—Iré al baño —susurré, tomando mi bolso.

Me miró de pies a cabeza, haciendo que mis mejillas se volvieran aún más rojas de lo que estaban. Casi en una milésima de segundo, Edward apretó los labios y casi podía apostar a que estaba fantaseando en la manera de sacarme la ropa ahora mismo.

—Perfecto. —Carraspeó—. Pagaré e iré a que me preparen el coche. No te tardes, ya está perfecta de la manera en que la miro, Srta. Swan.

Sonreí y me puse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Caminé hacia el baño, moviéndole el culo cubierto por mi falda de cuero. Vi de reojo cómo se acomodaba nuevamente, incómodo porque la erección se le estaba notando de una manera casi indecorosa.

Por poco me reí en su cara.

Cuando entré al baño me fui directo al lavamanos para mojarme el cuello, porque estaba a punto de combustionar de manera espontánea. Me miré al espejo y me vi con un brillo indescriptible, no me reconocía, más segura que nunca de mi potencial, mi belleza y sensualidad.

Me retoqué el labial y el perfume, dispuesta a darme una vuelta por la salida, ya que Edward debía estar esperándome en el coche.

—Hey —me llamó, tomándome el vientre desde atrás.

Di un grito y él rápidamente me giró para darme un beso hambriento que me robó el aire en un segundo.

—Iba a esperarte, actuando sin mi descaro de siempre, pero qué aburrido sería si limito las ganas que tengo de tocarte hasta llegar a nuestro lugar de reuniones —jadeó.

Sentía la dureza entre sus piernas, que chocaba sin miedo contra mi barriga.

Tirité de excitación.

—¿Qué planeas, sucio? —Me mordí el labio mientras sentía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Me miró los tacones y luego subió por mis piernas desnudas, repasando la apretada falda de cuero y la malla negra que sólo cubría mi sujetador.

—Ni yo sé de qué soy capaz al ver cómo te ves hoy.

Me reí y le tomé la quijada con fuerza para volver a besarlo. Yo subí una pierna a su cadera, deseosa de sentirlo, y mi falda se subió hasta el inicio de mis muslos. Edward apretó la carne y hundió sus dedos sin reparos, envuelto en su ferocidad. Su barba me picaba en la cara, ligeramente áspera, intensa y maravillosa. Lo quería ahí abajo.

—Vendrá alguien —me reí cuando noté su mano curiosa por debajo, dispuesto a hurgar con entretención.

Cerré los ojos, dichosa ante la manera en que se iba abriendo paso en mi ingle.

—Shh —me instó a callar, juntando su frente con la mía.

Estábamos en el baño del restaurante, publicitándonos con descaro ante cualquier mujer que fuera a entrar. ¿Lo peor? Poco me importaba.

—Edward. —Reprimí un grito cuando sentía que hacía a un lado mi ropa interior, dispuesto a tocarme… ahí.

—Déjame comprobarlo —señaló, dando una caricia suave en la unión de mis labios—. Nadando para mí.

Me puse roja de deseo, sintiendo las descargas eléctricas de sus caricias.

Hundió un dedo y yo por poco grito ante la sorpresa, mientras que él parecía concentrado en sentir mi humedad.

—Perfecta —murmuró, rozándome los labios con los suyos.

En ese mismo segundo, no encontró nada mejor que sacar su mano y llevárselo a los labios.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron y mis ojos se volvieron llorosos de deseo.

Justo ahí y en medio de nuestros cuerpos enredados sin inhibición, una señora mayor se venía acercando por la entrada del baño. Al encontrarnos simplemente abrió los ojos con fuerza y se llevó una mano al pecho. Yo miré a Edward, que tenía el rostro lleno de mis besos y de mi labial desparramado. Y de mí ni hablar, que tenía media nalga ante sus ojos horrorizados debido a la falda subida.

Nosotros carraspeamos y nos separamos como si nada pasara. Edward me tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, ruborizándome de forma extraña, y tiró de mí hacia la salida, pasando por el lado de la mujer, que estaba paralizada ante la imagen.

—Buenas noches, señora —le dijo Edward con una cortesía nada digna de lo que estuvimos haciendo.

Verlo de esa manera, aún manchado por mi labial, me hizo reír por lo bajo a carcajada limpia.

Nos fuimos caminando a la salida y yo le hice parar para limpiarlo, divertidísima. Él me miraba hacerlo y me ponía nerviosa hasta el punto en que por poco me hiperventilo.

—Cómo me gusta cuando te ríes —señaló, aún tomándome la mano.

Le guiñé un ojo y aproveché de arreglarle la camisa, que estaba muy revuelta por nuestras cochinadas.

—Iré a buscar el coche para que hablemos de nuestro contrato —jugueteó.

—Ve —le pedí mientras me mordía el labio—. Te esperaré aquí, en la entrada.

Me dio una mirada prometedora y se marchó hasta el estacionamiento. Mientras me encontraba a solas, miré mi teléfono para distraerme de los retorcijones deliciosos que sólo la ansiedad me provocaba, descubriendo cientos de mensajes de mis mejores amigas, con las que compartíamos un grupo sólo para hablar de estupideces. Estaba demás decir que ambas estaban preguntándome qué demonios pasaba con Edward, situación de la que yo no les había comentado nada.

Ups.

Justo cuando levanté la cabeza, vi que un hombre de mi edad estaba mirándome, medio apoyado en un mástil del restaurante. Parecía tantear la posibilidad de acercarse y, quizá, coquetear para pedir mi número, conocía esa manera de observar y contemplarme. En el instante en que parecía dispuesto a venir hacia mí, apareció Edward, captando por completo el plan del desconocido. Parecía un felino carnívoro, a punto de sacar sus inmensas garras y llevarme lejos, sólo para él.

—Ya está listo el coche —me dijo, tomándome desde la cintura y pegándome a él. Yo puse mis manos en su pecho, comprendiendo la manera en que me reclamaba como las bestias frente a otro.

Por poco pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Nos vamos?

Me reí, sintiendo la atención del desconocido.

—Claro —susurré, alocada por la Sexy Bestia.

Me tomó la barbilla y me besó sin tapujos, enrostrándole al tipo quién estaba conmigo ahora. ¿Lo mejor? Es que era yo quien había elegido precisamente estar con él, olvidándome de todos los demás, porque me volvía demente con Edward, maldición.

—Vamos —susurró, apretándome el trasero con fiereza.

Me estremecí.

Volvió a tomar mi mano y me llevó hacia su coche, no sin antes mirar al tipo y guiñarle un ojo mientras se saboreaba el labio inferior.

—Qué increíble. —Lo miré con fingido reproche.

—¿Qué?

—No soy propiedad privada de nadie —le susurré, tirando suavemente de su quijada.

—Lo sé, pero disfruto sabiendo que me deseas y yo a ti.

Me apoyé en su coche, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Y enrostrarle a los buitres lo bien que podemos disfrutar es, sencillamente, sensacional, así como sé que ante la misma situación tú harías lo mismo, no me lo niegues.

Lo miré divertida, porque sí, haría exactamente lo mismo si cualquier mujer pusiera los ojos en esos tatuajes perversos y en sus ojos increíbles.

—¿Nos vamos?

Asentí y antes de subir le rocé la punta de mi tacón en la pierna, invitándolo a mi propio peligro. Él hizo el ademán de morderme los labios y me abrió la puerta.

.

Mi casa olía a mi perfume y a fresas, una constante que me indicaba "_hogar_". Le abrí la puerta a mi invitado y él dio un paso adelante.

—Siéntete como en casa. Puedes sacarte el saco… si quieres —señalé, nada tonta. Moría por verlo en camisa nuevamente.

—Gracias —respondió, abriéndose los botones.

Tragué.

—Siéntate y ponte cómodo. —Le mostré el sofá mientras yo me quitaba el abrigo, quedando sólo con la malla para él.

Edward tuvo que acomodarse la mandíbula, más excitado que antes, como si cada vez que miraba mi atuendo se desquiciase más. ¿Y cuál era el propósito de vestirme así? Claramente ese.

—¿Qué quieres para beber? —le pregunté—. Recuerda que te ofrecí un café para cerrar algunos… acuerdos.

Sonrió.

—¿Será demasiado si te pido algo más fuerte para terminar de hablar nuestros… asuntos? —inquirió.

—¿No planea manejar después, Sr. Cullen? —inquirí.

—Estoy pensando en pedir un lugar en su cama, ¿es demasiado?

Me sentí tambalear, pero demostré seriedad.

—Esos son los negocios que me gustan —señalé, dándome la vuelta para sonreír de manera pícara.

Era la primera vez que traía a otro hombre a mi casa desde que me divorcié y la primera vez que llevaría precisamente a ese otro hombre a mi cama. Y si bien ya me había acostado con un par luego de dejar a Jasper (malísimos en la cama), era Edward precisamente el que había llegado para romperme el esquema y traerlo a mi lugar más íntimo y seguro, porque de alguna forma confiaba en él de tal manera que le permitía un lugar en mi sitio más preciado: mi cama.

Tenía una botella de whisky que decidí compartir sin agregarle hielo. Yo me abstuve, no era buena con el alcohol y, tal como dijo Edward, compartir estos momentos sin mis cinco sentidos bien puestos era un total desperdicio de sensaciones y emociones.

Cuando regresé, noté que él estaba en su móvil, hablando con Sophie, la niñera. Estaba de perfil, con una mano en su bolsillo, dando un par de pasos, abstraído en la conversación. Le miré el culo un buen rato y luego caminé hacia él para dejarle el whisky sobre la mesa de café.

—Perfecto, entonces se han quedado dormidos… —decía, parando de hablar cuando me vio agachada frente a la mesa, mostrándole mi escote mientras depositaba el vaso.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Tengo que irme. Iré allá mañana a mitad de mañana. Cualquier cosa te comunicas conmigo. Buenas noches.

Cortó mientras me miraba, expectante.

—Su trago, Sr. Cullen.

Sonrió.

—Llamaba a la niñera, los niños están bien.

Me alivié de saberlo y en un segundo me enfoqué en mi lado de mujer, ansiosa por divertirme.

—Un padre preocupado, Sr. Cullen.

—Lo soy.

Tomó el vaso y notó el tipo de alcohol, por lo que sonrió, satisfecho.

—Hace un tiempo no bebía whisky seco.

—Pues salud.

Yo venía con otra copa de vino, pero un carmenere, mi favorito.

—Un gusto por los vinos, ¿no, Isabella?

Me senté frente a él, cruzando la pierna con el tacón a su merced. Edward tuvo que abrir las piernas para no apretarse la dureza. Aquello ya no cabía en sus pantalones.

—Sí, me inspiran. Cada vez que estoy escribiendo tengo una copa de vino o de té.

—¿Y por qué ahora no bebes un té? —inquirió, acercando su tronco al mío.

—Porque el vino me resulta más placentero para… hacer negocios… o hablar de contratos.

Miró por última vez los tacones y luego posó sus ojos verdes en mi rostro.

—Me gustaría que habláramos de esto en algún lugar más apropiado de tu casa. ¿Algún estudio o…?

Ya entendía. Por poco jadeé.

—Sí, sí, tengo un estudio donde… podemos hablar de algunas cosas importantes. —Carraspeé—. Ahí es donde escribo.

—Perfecto. Es mucho más serio que un sofá, ¿no cree?

Asentí con los labios entreabiertos.

Él se levantó y me tendió su mano.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió.

—Claro —respondí en un hilo de voz.

Tomé su mano y me aferré a ella para levantarme, no sin antes darle un trago a mi vino. Cuando estuve de pie, Edward me respiró en el rostro y yo sentí las piernas como dos malditos hilos. Tuve que recobrar la compostura y llevarlo hacia mi estudio, otro lugar sagrado, el templo de mi inspiración. Abrí la puerta y caminé hacia unas cuantas velas para encenderlas y dar un ambiente mucho más propicio.

—Tome asiento, Sr. Cullen. —Le mostré la silla frente a mi escritorio y yo me di la vuelta para sentarme en la mía.

—Un muy buen whisky —señaló, dándole vuelta al líquido de color ámbar.

Me di la vuelta en la silla giratoria para que siguiera viendo mis piernas y mis tacones. Estaba enloqueciendo a la bestia.

—Disfrútalo.

Se apoyó en el escritorio y miró a mi laptop por un rato.

—Entonces, nuestro trato está hecho, tú me has dado una prueba de que estamos en sincronía entregándome un cheque…

—Creo que sólo faltas tú demostrándome que estás dispuesto a cumplir tu trato —jugueteé.

—Por eso te he traído hasta tu propio estudio, donde te encargas de escribir y pronto lo harás con un bombero bastante… parecido mí.

Me terminé la copa mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo cerraremos?

Se levantó luego de beberse todo el whisky de golpe sin hacer gesto alguno. Caminó hacia mí a paso lento y yo lo esperé, mirándolo hacia arriba con ojos fingidamente inocentes. Tomó mi muñeca y tiró de ella para hacerme levantar. Una vez de pie y sin preámbulo, me besó de improviso, sacándome un suspiro. Yo me aferré a sus brazos y él aprovechó la instancia para subirme al escritorio.

—Se caerá mi…

—Descuida. —Me jadeó en la boca.

Sacó mi laptop del desastre que ocurriría en el escritorio, dejándome a la espera de sus caricias.

—Nada de qué preocuparse —señaló, volviéndose hacia mí.

Yo le tomé la quijada y le lamí los labios entreabiertos, dándole mi mensaje de necesidad. Él llevó sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas y buscó rápidamente el cierre de ésta, para luego tomarme entre sus brazos y sacármela de manera veloz.

—Me ha encantado tu falda. —Exhaló, muy excitado—. El cuero te queda fascinante.

Me apoyé con los codos en el escritorio, cerrando sutilmente mis piernas para ocultarle mi ropa interior.

—¿Lo malo? Hay que quitarla para saborear lo que se esconde tras ella.

No había color en sus ojos, ahora sólo estaban negros de pura y llana necesidad masculina.

—Y esa malla. —Hizo un sonido con su boca mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón, buscando liberar la erección quemante y dolorosa—. ¿Por qué siempre decides enloquecerme, Isabella?

—Porque puedo hacerlo y en cada oportunidad lo haré —susurré.

—Buena respuesta. Soy masoquista. Hazlo cuando quieras… y puedas.

Nos sonreímos.

—Pero debo quitártela —señaló, acercándose para sacarme la camiseta de malla.

Una vez que sólo quedé en ropa interior, Edward aprovechó la instancia para mirarme un rato, disfrutando de la imagen. En otra ocasión y ante cualquier otro hombre, aquello me produciría nerviosismo, pero ahora mismo disfrutaba de la manera en que él me contemplaba, me hacía sentir más hermosa y sensual de lo que ya sabía que era.

—Quítate la camisa —le pedí.

—Hazlo tú —instó.

Me mordí el labio y me reacomodé, sentándome en la orilla de mi propio escritorio para llevar mis manos a los botones de su camisa y abrirla poco a poco. Mientras liberaba su piel, Edward aprovechó de soltarse los pantalones y dejarlos caer, así como su ropa interior, que no tardó en quitarse. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas en un segundo, adorando sus tatuajes y su cuerpo, que bien sabía las maravillas que me provocaba.

—Bella —jadeó al sentir mi mano alrededor de su miembro, apretando con sutileza.

Buscó mis labios, y mientras le daba placer, me besó, aprovechando la instancia para quitarme el sujetador. En un par de segundos ya tenía mis senos en su boca, devorándolos sin remordimiento. Todo en mí palpitaba de calor.

—Déjate caer hacia atrás —susurró con dificultad debido a mis caricias.

Asentí y lo hice, acostándome en el escritorio. Edward abrió mis piernas tomándolas de las rodillas y luego fue subiendo hacia mis muslos para enterrar sus dedos en mi piel.

—Llevo hambriento de este pequeño caramelo toda la maldita noche —gruñó, mirándome a los ojos.

Oh… ¿Iba a…? Maldición.

Hizo a un lado la ropa interior, acariciando la unión de los labios desde arriba hacia abajo, juntando mi humedad en un dedo. Yo me arqueé, deseosa de averiguar su habilidad con la lengua.

—¿Me das la libertad de jugar con él, Isabella? ¿Eh? —Me besó la ingle, rozándome la sensible piel con la barba.

Yo no podía responder, estaba demasiado excitada para formular un maldito "_sí_" coherente. Y vaya que quería gritarle que sí lo hiciera.

—¿Y? —Subió sus besos por mi vientre y luego saltó hasta mi boca, tomándome la barbilla con fuerza mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Asentí, desesperada porque lo hiciera.

—Perfecto —señaló, sacándome la tanga con lentitud.

Me dio un último beso y entonces se dirigió a mi intimidad. En cuanto se enfrentó a ella se mordió el labio, deseoso de disfrutarla. Yo tiritaba de ansiedad, esperándole. Pero antes de siquiera atreverse, tomó una pierna y miró los tacones, excitado hasta los huesos.

—Haz elegido unos increíbles —susurró—. Sabías perfectamente que me gustan.

—Por eso los usé hoy.

Me guiñó un ojo y tomó el tacón, besándolo con suavidad hasta subir por la piel de mis tobillos y pantorrillas.

—¿Te molesta si te cojo con ellos? —jadeó.

Negué y sonrió.

Tomó cada tacón desde la zona fina y los depositó en sus hombros, tal como me había dicho, prefiriendo siempre aquella pieza a cada lado de su cuello. Lamió mis muslos y luego recorrió el camino hasta mi ingle, repitiendo sus caricias mientras me miraba a los ojos. Cuando llegó a mi intimidad jadeó, dándome la calidez de su aliento, que sentí sin inhibición. Yo lo miraba con los ojos llorosos de ansiedad y él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hacerme, hambriento y sediento de ello. Edward cerró los ojos un momento, oliéndome y sonriendo de lascivia.

Iba a volverme loca.

—No te muevas —me ordenó, apretando mis tacones para que me mantuviera en la misma posición.

—Edward —supliqué.

—Shh… —Me calló.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí un mordisco en mi monte y luego un suave toque de su barba. Quería cerrar las piernas para calmar el calor, pero no podía porque él me lo impedía con su fuerte agarre. Casi cuando perdía el sentido de la paciencia, Edward lamió desde el inicio hasta el final, sacándome un gemido fuerte.

Lo sentí reír.

—Más —supliqué.

Edward fue marcando el espacio con su lengua, sin entrar aún entre mis labios. Humedeció cada rincón externo, manteniéndose con una lentitud que me estaba enloqueciendo. Quería arquearme, pero no podía, él me hacía su presa entre sus brazos y moverme era un suplicio.

—Edward —gimoteé.

—Mírame a los ojos y haré lo que tú me pidas —dijo con fuerza.

Los abrí y me recargué con los hombros en el escritorio, conectándome con su atención verde esmeralda.

—Así me gusta. Mira todo lo que haré.

—Entra. Quiero sentir tu lengua ahí.

Sonrió con malicia y se escondió entre mis piernas sin dejar de mirarme. Abrió mis labios y exhaló un aire helado, sacándome un escalofrío. Vi su lengua haciendo contacto con mi clítoris y yo enterré las uñas en la madera, gimiendo con fuerza. Su barba rozaba mi piel sensible, manteniendo otra sensación bestial que se mezclaba con la forma en que su boca se llevaba ese manojo de nervios para provocarme placer. Sentía su lengua haciendo círculos y luego un zigzag magnífico en toda la maldita extensión. Cuando comenzó a succionar perdí el sentido de mi realidad y por poco pongo los ojos en blanco, elevada hasta el mismo cielo y luego bajando al infierno debido al inmenso calor que me estaba provocando.

—Ve más rápido —le supliqué entre gemidos audibles.

De seguro esto lo podían escuchar en toda la cuadra y me importaba un carajo, estaba maravillada.

—Qué deliciosa eres —murmuró, separándose un poco para llevar sus dedos a mi sexo.

Sus labios brillaban por mi humedad.

—Vuelve ahí. —Me mordí el labio.

—Ni lo dudes. —Se lamió la comisura y hundió la cabeza entre mis piernas.

Estaba a punto de correrme y él no tuvo reparos en acrecentar esa extensa sensación hasta que explotó, haciéndome gritar y buscar sus cabellos para hundir aún más su cabeza en mi intimidad. Eran tantas las sensaciones que me sentí a punto de llorar de placer, intensificado por esa barba maravillosa que me rozaba sin temor. Yo tenía la respiración agitada y miraba hacia el techo, ambientada en una paz que sólo un buen orgasmo podía provocar. Edward se fue alejando dando suaves besos, que rápidamente se sumaron a mis senos y a mi cuello, culminando en mis labios, que lo recibieron con intensidad.

No era suficiente. Quería sentirlo en mi interior.

—Tienes una lengua muy habilosa —jadeé.

Mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar debido a la mezcla de su cuerpo caliente, al deseo por poder compartir la misma sensación o bien porque me estaba dando una probada de mi propio sabor.

—Puedo hacer más cosas —me susurró, tirando de mi barbilla para tenerme a su merced.

—Quiero descubrirlas todas.

—¿Ahora?

Me reí.

—Ahora te quiero dentro de mí.

Su respiración se volvió jadeante, necesitando de mí.

—Sabes cómo —añadí.

Con nuestras miradas encontradas, Edward tomó mis piernas y las subió a sus hombros con cuidado, tal como me había dicho que le gustaba.

—Estos tacones suplicaban estar aquí —dijo mientras me acariciaba las pantorrillas.

Me mordí una uña mientras sonreía, a la espera de verlo penetrarme. Edward se movió como una bestia mitológica, sabiendo su poder, marcada por símbolos en su piel, mostrándome su mirada poderosa y su poder abrasante. Sentí su miembro entrando y yo por poco cierro los ojos, maravillada por los centímetros que iban llenándome. En un momento, y con esa identidad imposible de separar de él, se hundió con fuerza, sacándome un grito inmenso de dolor y de intenso placer. Comenzó a moverse, impulsado por una fuerza en vaivén, cambiando desde lo frenético a la calma, saliendo y volviendo a entrar, una y otra vez. Yo me chupé un dedo a falta de otra cosa y Edward se excitó mucho más, su manera de mirarme estaba concentrada en darme placer y en hacerme gritar de mil maneras.

De pronto, escuché un chasquido que llamó mi atención en medio de mi obnubilación provocada por el deseo. Edward también lo había escuchado.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté con dificultad.

Él respiraba de manera pesada y simplemente negó para seguir moviéndose con la misma intensidad.

Justo ahí sentí que mi escritorio estaba cediendo bajo mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y me abracé a Edward, temerosa de caerme.

—¡Hey!

—¡Se ha roto el escritorio! —exclamé, todavía abrazada a su cuello.

La madera estaba aflojando debido al peso del cuerpo de Edward.

—Tranquila. —Se rio, muy jadeante—. Yo te tengo —susurró en mi oído.

Me tomó desde el culo y yo me abracé a su cintura con mis piernas a su alrededor. Todavía estaba en mi interior.

—Vas a tener que arreglar eso, Edward Cullen —dije mientras lo besaba con desesperación.

Él me estaba llevando entre sus brazos.

—Lo haré, descuida. —Se volvió a reír, acariciándome las nalgas sin pudor.

Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, olvidándome de mi maldito escritorio por al menos esta noche.

—Mi habitación queda en el fondo —murmuré frente a sus labios.

Sonrió.

—Perfecto.

Lo único que sentí fue el colchón y los edredones en mi espalda porque tenía los ojos cerrados debido al placer. Edward me besaba, preso de las mismas sensaciones, aprisionándome entre la cama y su cuerpo grande y fuerte.

—Creo que cerrar el contrato sobre tu lugar de trabajo fue mala idea —dijo.

Nos reímos entre besos.

—Tendrás que arreglarlo tú —medio gemí.

Edward se estaba volviendo a mover con fuerza.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Me agarré de las sábanas, tirando con fuerza para poder volver a la realidad de la que tanto desaparecía cuando Edward y yo cogíamos.

—Y que sea sin camisa. Quiero verte arreglar mi escritorio desnudo —gemí, tocando su pecho tatuado con deseo.

Edward me quitó los tacones con lentitud y luego me besó las piernas mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Él estaba arrodillado en la cama, tomando mis piernas para posarlas sobre su cuerpo de tal manera que gran parte de su masculinidad entraba en mí, provocándome bocanadas de dolor y de un placer indescriptible.

—Creo que puedo agregar eso a la lista de cosas que haré por ti —susurró—. Quizá hasta te sirva de inspiración.

Carcajeé y lo tomé del cuello para que me besara. Él se acercó y siguió embistiéndome, llevándome a la locura en un segundo.

Me sentí al borde del éxtasis.

—Voy a correrme —me susurró al oído, sudando.

—Hazlo —supliqué.

Ya podía saborear otra oleada llena de calor… Hasta que explotó, llenándome de él en el vientre, segundos antes de que yo también arrancara en un umbral indescriptible y maravilloso.

Edward respiraba de manera pesada y finalmente se sujetó de la cama para no dejar caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndose a un lado para mirarme mientras calmaba el ritmo de su pecho y se quitaba el cabello sudoroso de la frente. Yo me giré hacia su lado y me llené de valor para acercarme a su pecho, deseosa de seguir besándolo.

_Se supone que ya se terminó la acción, ¿por qué tengo tanta necesidad por seguir pegada a él?_, pensé.

Tan adictivo…

—Un buen cierre de contrato —susurré.

Me limpió con lo primero que encontró y me subió a su cuerpo de manera rápida. Yo me acomodé en su pecho y en su abdomen, que se sentía siempre duro y fuerte.

—Así se hacen los buenos negocios, Bella.

Me reí y jugué con mis dedos en su piel tatuada, mirando de manera atenta el primero, que era el del cuello. Debió doler muchísimo, porque tenía cientos de detalles ínfimos que lo hacían muy realista.

—Es una cobra africana —me dijo—. La _Mamba Negra_.

La acaricié con cuidado, parando en su manzana de Adán, súbitamente emocionada por la barba de unos cuantos días.

—Es increíble.

—Y venenosa. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Me mordí el labio y acosté suavemente mi cabeza en su pectoral mientras seguía acariciando el dibujo. No sabía si estaba bien mi accionar, a Edward no le molestaba y, la verdad, parecía muy cómodo con mis caricias, pero… yo no quería ilusionar ningún grado de mí, ya no podía, además… Edward no parecía el tipo de hombre que buscara crear ensueños con las mujeres.

Suspiré, incapaz de separarme.

—¿Dolió mucho?

—No te mentiré, sí dolió, pero fue soportable.

—¿Por qué una cobra tan venenosa? —Sonreí.

—Porque fue el animal que más me gustó cuando visité África.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Sudáfrica?

Negó.

—Fue en zona de guerra, demasiada historia ahí. —Se encogió de hombros.

¿Por qué Edward habría ido a una zona de guerra?

—¿Con Agatha? —inquirí, muy extrañada.

Volvió a negar.

—Fue antes que naciera.

No parecía un recuerdo memorable.

Fui bajando, contemplando cada uno de sus tatuajes con total admiración.

—¿Y este? —Le indiqué el que estaba en su clavícula. Era una enredadera muy poco común.

—Es la flor de jade. Vive en Filipinas.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué?

—Eres muy poco común.

—¿Es un cumplido?

—¿Qué crees?

—No me contestes con más preguntas.

Nos reímos y finalmente acabamos mirándonos a los ojos.

No me había dado cuenta que Edward me tenía abrazada desde la nuca, sosteniéndome mientras yo permanecía sobre su cuerpo, mirando sus tatuajes con adoración.

—La polinizan los murciélagos. Lamentablemente está en peligro de extinción —señaló—. Verla en la montaña fue fantástico.

Me mordí el labio mientras seguía riéndome.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sí que eres bien raro. ¿La polinizan los murciélagos? ¿No las abejas?

Carcajeó y de improviso me acarició la mejilla, lo que me sonrojó.

_Pero, ¿qué mierda, Bella? ¿Sonrojarte? ¿En serio? ¿Después de que ese hombre tenía la lengua entre tus piernas?_, pensé.

—La verdad es que sí, me gustan las cosas y las personas poco comunes.

Me miró.

—Como tú.

Estaba volviéndome más roja. Carajo.

—¿Y este? —inquirí, intentando cambiar de tema—. Es muy bonito. Es egipcio, ¿no?

Era una mujer con alas, marcada por un ojo inmenso sobre su cabeza. Era increíble, muy grande y colorido. Estaba en su pectoral, abarcando la atención de mis ojos, opacando a los que le rodeaban.

—Isis —me respondió—. La diosa madre. En Egipto, toda la cultura que le rodea es fantástica.

—Imagino lo mucho que te gustó para hacerte algo como esto.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que me gustó mucho. Tengo otros dos que son asociados a mi paso por ese lugar, pero no es tan importante como este. Supongo que su representación me generó muchas emociones.

Me apoyé en su pecho, sintiendo el peso de mis ojos.

—Quiero seguir averiguando de ellos —susurré.

—Podría contártelos todos si quieres.

Sonreí.

—Me encantaría.

De pronto me quedó mirando y yo me reincorporé un poco para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—Lo del contrato… Imagino que sabes que trata de un juego, ¿no?

Me reí y jugué con sus labios.

—Claro que sí. Qué aburrido sería armar un contrato de verdad para algo tan divertido, aunque claro, supongo que eso de darnos beneficios mutuos sigue están en pie, ¿no es así?

Me besó.

—¿Lo dudas? No me perdería la oportunidad de darte un poco de inspiración —jugueteó.

—Perfecto —ronroneé—. Entonces estamos en sincronía. Divertirnos sin miedo, sin compromisos y sin involucrar a nadie más que a nosotros mismos.

Asintió, con los ojos un poco opacados por algo que no comprendí.

—Es la misma idea que tenía en mente.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me dejé caer a su lado, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño luego de esta increíble noche.

—Esto es sólo el comienzo —señaló, dándome un último beso.

Me sujeté la cabeza con la mano, mostrándome las curvas de mi silueta.

—Qué increíble comienzo, la verdad.

Se rio y me besó el cuello.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Él se acomodó y yo me quedé mirando sus expresiones antes de dormir. No había nada de malo en perderse en el encanto de Edward Cullen por algunos momentos, ¿no? ¿Qué podía salir mal?

.

Desperté con una respiración en mi cara. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que se trataba de Edward, que entre sueños debió acercarse a mí.

Mi sonrisa fue automática.

Me deshice de mi propio cabello para mirarlo mejor y caí en cuenta que nunca lo había visto durmiendo. Se veía como un chico bueno, muy guapo, con sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas debido al calor que compartíamos y las pestañas curvas, como un príncipe. Claro que si miraba hacia abajo y veía sus tatuajes, la imagen cambiaba rápidamente, en especial si recordaba lo que hicimos anoche.

¿Hace cuánto no despertaba con un hombre a mi lado? Y qué hombre. Se sentía diferente, porque Edward lo era en toda la extensión de la palabra, y en eso también debía tener especial cuidado.

Miré hacia la mesa de noche, buscando mi móvil para ver la hora. Cuando me di cuenta que ya pasaba de las once, me levanté de forma brusca, despertando a un adormilado y cariñoso Edward de mañana.

—Hey, ¿ya despierta? —inquirió, besándome el hombro con esa barba que le había vuelto a crecer. Estaba más áspera y adictiva que antes.

Por poco me dejo caer en las llamas del infierno y entre risas me giré para mirarlo de más cerca.

—Ya son las once de la mañana —le conté, encarcelando cada lado de su cabeza con mis manos.

Él me miró, desnuda aún, y enseguida levantó las cejas, sorprendido entre mis movimientos y la hora.

—Diablos, Sophie debe estar esperándome en casa con los niños —respondió, poniendo sus manos en mi espalda baja.

—Nuevamente me siento una pésima madre.

Nuestras narices ya se habían juntado, rozándose frente a la necesidad. Y es que, maldición, recién despertaba y ya me tenía con la cabeza en las nubes.

Edward era un peligro público.

—Y yo un pésimo padre —me siguió el juego, mirándome los labios, dispuesto a besarme.

—¿Será muy malo si los hacemos esperar un poco? Sophie sabrá cuidarlos bien —ronroneé, rozándome la piel con su barba.

Ay, cómo me gustaba.

—Son niños —jadeó—, ellos sabrán divertirse mientras esperan que sus padres vivan de la diversión.

—Mmm… Diversión.

Nos besamos de manera acalorada en medio de mis sábanas, todavía desnudos. O bueno, ambos nos habíamos puesto nuestras ropas interiores, pero bien sabía que abajo ya se estaba levantando algo bien duro y grandote, tal como él.

Ya había cerrado los ojos cuando el karma de malos padres nos llegó en la cara. Sophie estaba tocando el timbre con los gritos de becerro de Agatha y Fred detrás de la puerta.

—¡Mami! ¡Quiero hacer pipí y Sophie necesita ir a su clase de cocina! —exclamaba mi pequeño.

Los dos nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos, aún besándonos, sin poder separarnos.

Mierda. Estaban aquí.

Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón y apoyarme en su pecho para alejarme. Abrí los edredones y salí tambaleando de mi cama, buscando de manera desesperada algo de ropa para ponerme frente a la inocencia de los pequeños. Edward me siguió, corriendo entre los pasillos mientras buscaba su ropa. Cuando ya la encontró, se vino en un pie, medio brincando mientras metía una de sus piernas en el pantalón.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó, mirándome sin ocultar nuevamente el deseo animal que nos nublaba incluso en los peores momentos.

—Sí —jadeé mientras me intentaba peinar.

Mi tenida era una oda al desorden, pero qué carajos importaba, teníamos que pensar en qué decirle a los niños. Si había algo importante en esto era que ellos jamás iban a enterarse en qué andaban sus padres.

Edward se cerró la camisa, abotonándose muy mal debido a la desesperación por abrirles a los pequeños, que no dejaban de berrear detrás de la puerta.

—¡Voy! —exclamé, cerrándome un suéter mientras miraba al cobrizo de reojo, que intentaba peinarse el desordenado cabello con los dedos.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, me encontré con los niños muy bien peinados (Agatha dentro de lo que se podía, la verdad). Sophie estaba detrás de ellos, mirando su reloj de muñeca, algo nerviosa.

—¡Señorita! —exclamó ella, sonriendo con alivio.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, muy agitada y culpable.

—¡Lo siento! Me había… demorado… porque…

—Hola, Sophie —dijo Edward detrás de mí con la respiración agitada.

La niñera levantó las cejas y enseguida sonrió, comprendiendo qué había pasado.

—¿Papá? —inquirió Agatha, algo extrañada de verlo en mi casa—. Habías dicho que irías a trabajar.

—¡Mami, iré a hacer pipí! —gritó Fred, entrando como una bala a la casa.

Oh mierda.

Corrí tras él para alcanzarlo. Siempre se equivocaba de puerta y entraba a mi estudio, y hoy justamente no podía dar un paso más allá.

—¡Yo te llevo! —exclamé, tomándolo de la espalda y metiéndolo rápidamente hasta la puerta correcta.

Todos nos miraban y Edward intentaba no reírse.

—Me vine luego del trabajo. —Él carraspeó, mirando a su hija, intentando verse serio.

—¿Con esa ropa, papi?

Edward tragó y se tocó la barbilla durante unos segundos.

—Sí, sí, ¿por qué no saludas a Bella? —Intentó distraerla mientras él y yo nos mirábamos, sin saber qué más decir.

Agatha sonrió de inmediato y corrió hacia mis brazos, a lo cual respondí con efusividad, adorando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Creo que tengo que irme. Espero hayan tenido una buena noch… Una buena mañana —se corrigió, sacudiendo su mano con picardía—. Recuerde que los niños irán a donde les prometió antes de salir de casa, ya están bastante entusiasmados.

Edward abrió los ojos como dos gigantes linternas verdes y entonces se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Gracias, Sophie, lo había olvidado.

Miré sin entender y en ese instante Fred salió del baño.

—Papá, nos lo prometiste —insistió Agatha, mirando a su amigo.

—¿Qué les prometiste? —le pregunté.

Sophie se marchó, dejándome con la incógnita y yo me crucé de brazos, esperando a lo que tuviera que decir Edward Cullen.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te comenté que llevaría a Fred a un lugar especial en el que se encuentran más niños? —inquirió, acercándose a su hija para tomarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Papá nos llevará ahora! —vociferó Agatha, medio brincando sobre Edward.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Puedo ir, mami?

—Bella irá con nosotros… ¿O tienes algo que hacer? Siento no habértelo dicho, lo olvidé por completo y nos estarán esperando en dos horas…

—Iré con ustedes. —Miré a Edward con seriedad y luego sonreí—. Muero por saber de qué se trata.

La Sexy Bestia me dio una miradita prometedora y yo me sentí en el aire… otra vez.

—Iré a darme una ducha —me comentó—. ¿Te molesta si…?

—Para nada. Me quedaré con ellos.

—Genial.

Dejé que los niños se fueran hacia adelante para jugar con los libros nuevos de Fred mientras yo encaminaba a Edward a la puerta.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho. Perdí el sentido cuando llevabas esa falda y esos tacones.

—Te castigaría, pero terminaría cediendo de todas formas.

Me dio un beso rápido y yo me reí como las bobas, viéndolo partir con esa espalda ancha y ese culo magnífico.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta para ducharme yo también.

.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Edward luego de estacionar.

Yo miré por el espejo retrovisor, muy risueña debido al entusiasmo de los niños.

—Es como si fueran a un circo o parque de diversiones —comenté, quitándome el cinturón.

—Créeme que es como eso.

¿En dónde estábamos?

Cuando salí del coche me quedé mirando la fachada del lugar. Era un teatro y se notaba desde lejos. Tenía muchos colores y gritaba "_arte_" por todos lados. En la pantalla de los acontecimientos de hoy, salía en letras blancas el anuncio de un taller para _niños felices_, el que se dictaría en 5 minutos.

¿De eso se trataba?

—¡Vamos a conocerlo! ¡Es grandioso por dentro! —gritó Agatha, tomando a mi hijo de la mano para llevarlo hacia adelante.

—Uau, qué entusiasmo.

Edward puso su mano en mi espalda baja, instándome a continuar.

—Te gustará —me susurró, muy cerca.

—Confío en ti, sé que quieres lo mejor para Fred.

—Y para ti —añadió.

Iba a sonrojarme así que caminé, no queriendo que me viera.

Dentro era todo completamente increíble. ¡Gritaba teatro, psicodelia e infantilismo excitante! Era un teatro poco común, con piezas de arte colgadas por todos lados, piezas increíbles que debían provenir de algún taller de manualidades o algo por el estilo.

—Lo dictan en las tardes —me contó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirí.

No me contestó.

Edward se metió tras un arco de globos, chocando sin remedio entre ellos. Yo me reí y corrí tras él, traspasando un verdadero mundo hacia Narnia… o algo similar. Tras aquel arco había una sala inmensa con juegos, disfraces y más, lugar en el que ya se encontraban algunos niños con sus madres, padres o quien fuera, esperando para despedirse y dejarlos en su taller de niños felices. Me conmoví de ver que, de entre todos, habían pequeños con Síndrome de Down, niños con prótesis de miembros o bien retoños en sillas de rueda, bastones o lentes, limitados en alguna función de sus sentidos. Era un ambiente francamente especial, diverso y maravilloso. Todo con colores, con animales, dibujos, pintura, entretención… ¡Me habría encantado venir a un lugar como este de niña!

—¡Edward! —exclamó una mujer desde detrás de nosotros.

Nos giramos para mirar de quién se trataba y yo me sorprendí. Debía tener unos cincuenta y algo más. Tenía el cabello idéntico al color de Edward y sus ojos eran los mismos, salvo que ella guardaba una femineidad desbordante. Era hermosísima. Vestía muchos colores sobre un suéter largo de lana, con florecillas chillonas junto a unos pantalones del mismo estilo.

—Oh, vienes con alguien. No me habías dicho, cariño.

Su voz era suave y especial. Me sentí muy atraída a aquel cantico natural y dulce.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Bella, te presento a mi mamá —me dijo él, mirándola con mucho cariño, respeto y admiración.

Levanté las cejas.

—O Esme Cullen, como quieras llamarme. —Se rio ella, elevando unos lindos pómulos rosados.

No podía creerlo. ¿Su madre? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Venía a ver a su nieta?

—En realidad, no me digas señora ni nada por el estilo, aún soy muy joven. —Volvió a reírse mientras me tomaba la muñeca con dulzura.

Me cayó bien enseguida.

—A propósito, ¿quién es la señorita?

Esme miró a su hijo con una sonrisa muy pícara y yo estuve al borde de ponerme roja como tomate. Ya quizá se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran.

—Ella es Isabella Swan. —Edward me miró y entonces sonrió—. Mi…

—Amiga —respondí por él.

Él asintió.

Esme levantó las cejas y vi un poco de decepción en su mirada. Me pregunté por qué.

De pronto, alguien me dio un grito por la espalda y al girarme de horror vi que se trataba de un hombre muy parecido a Edward, pero con unos años más de diferencia. Llevaba una nariz de payaso y sonreía de forma amistosa.

—¡Me ha asustado! —exclamé, llevándome una mano al pecho.

—Papá —lo regañó Edward mientras él se quitaba la nariz y se agachaba como los caballeros en la antigüedad.

—No seas así con la amiga de nuestro pequeño, Carlisle —dijo Esme, mirando a su hijo con amor.

¿Nuestro pequeño? Bueno, su pequeño medía casi metro noventa y era fuerte como una roca.

—Carlisle Cullen, a su servicio. —Sonrió.

Vaya, era tan guapo como su hijo.

Estaba noqueada. Él se veía muy divertido, al igual que su esposa. ¿Quién de pronto aparece con una nariz de payaso?

—Bonita amiga, ¿eh? —exclamó Carlisle, palpando a su hijo en el hombro.

Vi como le guiñó un ojo, intentando pasar desapercibido para mí.

Edward carraspeó.

—Vine con Bella porque… nuestros hijos son amigos —dijo Edward, obviando todo lo demás.

Quise reírme por lo bajo.

—¡Y han venido a nuestro taller!

¿Su taller? ¿Así que ellos eran los dueños de semejante lugar? ¡Oh por Dios!

Justo en aquel instante, Fred y Agatha se acercaron corriendo hacia nosotros. Cuando la pequeña vio a sus abuelos, se abalanzó contra ellos y Carlisle la tomó entre sus brazos con un cariño desbordante, mientras Esme le daba besos en las mejillas.

Amaban a Agatha sin espacio a la duda.

—¿Y este pequeño guapo es tu hijo, Bella? —preguntó la mujer, agachándose un poco para saludar.

—Ellos son los abuelitos de Agatha. Diles hola —le insté, sabiendo lo tímido que era.

Carlisle dejó a su nieta en el suelo y de inmediato se acercó a mi hijo, poniéndose la nariz de payaso. Fred amaba a los payasos.

—¡Hola, amigo mío! —Carlisle elevó su voz de manera divertida y le tendió su mano.

Fred se puso a reír y de inmediato se la tomó, rompiendo la barrera del primer encuentro. Edward y yo nos miramos, bastante sorprendidos, pero en él también aguardaba un rastro de orgullo, no supe si por su padre o por mi hijo, lo que de verdad me conmovía, porque en realidad él parecía feliz de que mi pequeño pudiera adaptarse a un ambiente que pudiera servirle a futuro, algo que ni siquiera su propio padre había hecho en algún minuto de su vida.

—No puedo creer que tengan un lugar como este, es fantástico —exclamé, llevándome las manos al pecho.

—¡Nos encanta! —me contó Esme mientras hacía bailar a Agatha, que se escondía entre su suéter de colores.

—Tus colores son graciosos —le conversó mi hijo.

—Fred, no digas eso —le susurré.

—Descuida, la idea es que los niños encuentren los colores graciosos. ¿Así que te gustan mis colores? —Se agachó frente a Fred—. ¿Te gustaría vestir colores?

—¡Sí! —respondió mi hijo—. ¿Puedo, mami?

Me sentí tan contenta de su propia felicidad, como si los abuelos de Agatha le provocaran las mismas sensaciones a mi hijo. Parecía ser cuestión de familia.

—¡Genial! —vociferó Carlisle—. Manos en acción.

Él se subió las mangas de su camisa y yo por poco me quedé boquiabierta. ¡Tenía tatuajes! Cuando estaba intentando sobreponerme al leve impacto, Esme se quitó el suéter, mostrándome también sus brazos con unos cuantos tatuajes.

No podía creerlo. La oveja negra nunca fue Edward, sino Alice Cullen, que no se parecía en nada a ninguno de ellos. Dios, los prejuicios eran inmensos.

—Si quieren pueden quedarse —me instó Esme.

—No, descuide, confío en ustedes.

Ella sonrió y miró a su hijo con amor.

—Es un especial, ¿no?

Parecía que sabía lo mucho que Edward quería a mi pequeño.

—Sí, un prematuro increíble que tiene una bolsita en el vientre. Lo han molestado mucho —le conté.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, mirando cómo Carlisle les tomaba las manos a los niños para instarlos a unirse a los demás, que ya esperaban poder comenzar con el taller.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —pregunté.

¿Edward le había contado?

—Agatha nos lo dijo. Ella nos cuenta todo, nos tiene mucha confianza y, bueno, siempre hablaba de su mejor amigo, a quien adora. —Sonrió—. Nos narró todo lo que ha tenido que defenderlo, así que me imagino por qué lo han traído.

—En realidad, mamá, mi idea es hacerle creer que es un niño inmensamente increíble. Sé que Bella lo ha intentado, pero es momento de dar un mejor paso y sé que ustedes tienen un mundo de maravilla que le enseñará que en esta sociedad no todos son malos.

Mientras Edward hablaba, yo me sentía perdida por sus palabras. Se preocupaba tanto por él.

—Has elegido el mejor camino, y Bella, aquí tu hijo se divertirá. —Ella aplaudió y los niños se comenzaron a acercar en la medida que les era posible—. ¡Comenzaremos a jugar! ¡Elijan un disfraz!

—Gracias, Edward —le susurré.

—De nada. —Me guiñó ese coqueto ojo y se cruzó de brazos mientras me veía sonrojar.

—¡Mami! ¡Agatha irá con sus abuelitos al cine esta noche! ¿Puedo ir? —me preguntó Fred, alegre hasta los huesos.

Los miré a todos, algo insegura de decir que sí.

—P-pero, ¿cómo te llevarán a casa? Será tarde, cariño…

—Descuida, podemos dejarlo en cuanto salgamos del cine.

—O bien quedarse con ustedes —me instó Edward, mirándome de manera prometedora.

¿Qué tenía en mente esta Sexy Bestia?

—No lo sé —susurré, mordiéndome el labio.

—Si te quedas más tranquila, iremos a dejar a tu pequeño muy temprano en la mañana. ¡Promesa de nosotros!

Respiré hondo y asentí. Quizá sería buena idea que los niños siguieran disfrutando juntos. Además, los padres de Edward parecían personas adorables.

Luego de despedirnos, el rudo tatuado me llevó a su coche. Cuando iba a abrirme la puerta, bloqueó la entrada con una sonrisilla suficiente. Enarqué una ceja, esperando a lo que tuviera que decirme.

—¿Qué tal?

Me reí.

—Ha sido fantástico. Ellos son fantásticos, en realidad. Tus padres son… como tú.

—No soy tan alegre, pero definitivamente aprendí mucho de ellos. Fue una infancia sensacional.

—Ni me lo digas.

—Y les has caído muy bien.

—¿Quién no? —le pregunté para molestarlo.

Negó con una sonrisa.

—Quién iba a decir que la oveja negra era tu hermana.

Hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, sí, Alice es totalmente diferente, por eso se fijó en ese idiota de Jasper.

—El amor es un mal consejero.

Suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

—Lo es —respondió.

Me instó a entrar, no sin antes darme una exhalación cerca del cuello. Tuve que aguantarme para no darme la vuelta y acorralarlo contra su propio coche.

—¿Qué son? Les encantan los niños.

—Ambos son maestros de primaria, aunque luego se hicieron actores y abrieron este teatro. El taller ha sido un éxito.

—Tus padres son sensacionales —le dije, pensando en los abuelos que tenía Fred de parte de Jasper, dos personas frías y desapegadas.

No debía pensar así, pero me habría gustado que al menos sus abuelos fueran un poco como lo eran Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

—Y, aprovechando que los niños estarán con mis padres, ¿qué te parece si te cuento qué sucederá esta noche?

Me miró a los ojos y yo sentí cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Nada sucio. —Se rio—. Pero… puede serlo más tarde.

Entrecerré mi mirada.

—Mis amigos y yo estarán en mi casa esta noche, habrá una fiesta simple, cerveza, charla y las bromas de Emmett, por supuesto, ¿qué me dices?

Me sorprendí. No creí que me invitaría a un lugar en donde prácticamente estarían todos sus amigos cercanos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro. Sé que les caerás muy bien.

Sonreí.

—Bien, estaré ahí. ¿A las once estará bien?

—Es la mejor hora. Sólo recuerda que la invitación incluye una estadía hasta el día siguiente.

Sabía a lo que se refería.

—Te has tomado en serio el querer inspirarme —susurré, acercándome a él.

Me contempló y me besó con necesidad.

—Esas son las ventajas de ser el protagonista de tu novela —respondió.

.

Quedaba una hora para ir a casa de Edward y yo ya veía algunos coches pasar y meterse hasta allá. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

Cuando iba a darme un baño, sentí el timbre de la puerta. Me extrañé.

—¡Rose! —exclamé, sorprendida de verla aquí.

En cuanto me vio se puso a llorar con rabia y dio un paso adelante.

—¡Odio a Royce! —gritó, echándose a mi sofá con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Discutieron por algo en específico?

—¡Lo he encontrado haciendo lo más temía, Bella! —sollozó, furiosa hasta los huesos.

Suspiré.

—Puedo escucharte.

Su barbilla tiritó y enseguida se echó a mi hombro.

—Me está engañando, Bells, ¿puedes creerlo?

Cerré los ojos, nada sorprendida. Royce era la misma calaña que Jasper.

—¿Lo has encontrado?

Asintió.

—Subió a una tipa a su coche y luego se besaron. ¡Quiero matarlo! —espetó.

—No necesitas matarlo, pero sí dejarlo. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, ese imbécil jamás ha sido para ti.

Me miró y se limpió bajo los ojos, siempre demasiado orgullosa para seguir.

—Le he dado muchos años de mi vida, no es justo que me pague de esta manera.

—Primero, deberías pensar en que nunca se debe engañar al otro y eso lo sé mejor que nadie.

—Quiero beber hasta emborracharme —susurró—, poder olvidarlo un momento, que llegue a casa y no me vea, que se preocupe y crea lo peor. —De pronto me tomó las manos—. ¿Y si me acompañas a algún lugar? Me haría tan bien estar contigo un momento, Bells, así dejo de pensar en ese maldito de Royce.

Hice una mueca.

—En realidad, ahora iba a salir —respondí—. Edward me ha invitado a su casa, harán una fiesta con sus amigos y… ¿Por qué no vienes? No creo que le moleste, quizá hasta lo pases increíble.

Se abrazó, nada acostumbrada a aventurarse a los momentos. Rose pasó gran parte de su vida intentando complacer al resto, sobre todo a Royce, que siempre le gustaba que lo esperara en su casa, fingiendo que era una mujer modelo, inocente e ideal para alardear con sus amigos.

—Sí —respondió de pronto—, vamos.

Le sonreí.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Necesito despejarme y beberme un buen trago. ¿Crees que él tenga algo ahí?

—Ni lo dudes. Ve a ponerte linda, pasaré por ti en cuarenta minutos.

Se limpió los restos de lágrimas y se levantó con mucha dignidad.

—Hoy lo olvidaré —señaló, yendo hacia mi puerta.

Esperaba que fuera así, pero dudaba que fuera tan fácil.

.

Toqué a la puerta de Edward mientras escuchaba las risas y la música proveniente desde adentro y del jardín.

—Parece que hay bastantes personas —me dijo Rose, que se había puesto increíblemente guapa para esta noche.

Vestía unos jeans apretado y una blusa con un escote mortal. Mi amiga cuando quería ser sencilla nos opacaba a todas, aunque lleváramos stiletto y minifalda. No sabía cómo siendo tan hermosa, seguía estando casada con ese imbécil, que si bien era guapo, también era un imbécil que no la merecía.

Yo hoy había optado por vestirme con un _cardigan_ de rombos tejido sobre una camiseta de tirantes negra. También había optado por los jeans, aunque los míos tenían roturas, más unos botines negros de tacón.

—Uy, qué guapa te ves —destacó mi amiga, arreglándome el cabello, peinándolo por los hombros—. Queriendo conquistar a tu presa, ¿eh, Bells? —Me movió las cejas.

Y ella no sabía que ya nos habíamos acostado unas cuantas veces.

Iba a contestarle que podría aprovechar su momento para coquetear también, pero la voz de alguien viniendo desde el jardín trasero llamó nuestra atención. Estaba un poco oscuro, así que nos giramos para intentar mirar.

—No van a abrir, están todos charlando detrás —se rio Emmett, que venía caminando hacia nosotras.

Sólo me había visto a mí.

—Hola, Emmett —lo saludé, instando a que Rose me siguiera.

Él miró, interesado, y cuando notó que venía con mi amiga, tragó.

—Te presento a Rose —dije.

—Hola —exclamó mi amiga, tendiéndole la mano.

—No sabía que vendrías con compañía, Bella, y con la delincuente número dos.

Suspiré y me reí, mirando a mi amiga, que le había tendido la mano mientras le miraba el inmenso tatuaje que tenía él en el brazo.

—¿Delincuente? —inquirió ella, quitando su mano, haciéndose desear. Siempre lo hacía porque sabía lo linda que era—. ¡Oh! Tú eres el policía que nos arrestó a mis amigas y a mí, ¿no? Bella, mierda, no puedo creer que estoy en la casa del tipo que nos hizo pasar en el calabozo.

—Ni me lo digas —murmuré, pensando en todas las veces que acabé cogiendo con él.

—Emmett McCarty, al servicio de la delincuencia —alardeó, guiñándole un ojo a mi amiga.

La vi sonreír y luego pasarse un mechón detrás de la oreja, un gesto que hacía cuando le gustaba lo que veía.

—No sabía que tenía tatuajes —señaló, muy curiosa—. Así que también tiene un lado malo.

—No me trates con respeto, aquí todos somos iguales, tanto policías como delincuentes —bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa pedante a mi amiga.

—¡Oye, Emmett! ¿A quién buscas? —preguntó una mujer, acercándose para ver quién había llegado.

—Estoy recibiendo a las invitadas de nuestro festejado, Leah —respondió él—. Pasen, estoy seguro que Edward está esperándote, Bella Swan.

Me mordí el labio y Rose me dio una mirada inquisitiva.

—Aunque, bueno, yo no sabía que debía estar tan entusiasmado por otra visita —señaló el policía, mirando exclusivamente a la rubia.

Rose se sacudió el cabello y me siguió, enarcando una ceja mientras ocultaba una sonrisa pícara, el tipo de sonrisa que sacaba en antaño.

Caminamos juntas mientras Emmett cuidaba nuestras espaldas. En la terraza, lugar perfectamente ambientado para una reunión de amigos, estaban todos reunidos en grupos, charlando a carcajadas mientras bebían cerveza y otros preparaban barbacoa en la parrilla. Había mujeres, más de las que pensé, y todas estaban esparcidas entre los hombres, compartiendo el mismo tipo de trato, situación que nunca era igual cuando Jasper me obligaba a participar de sus estúpidas reuniones de amigos, donde los hombres asistían todos juntos para hablar de sus mierdas machistas y las mujeres nos veíamos instadas a sonreírnos como si nada pasara, actuando como si nos cayéramos muy bien. ¿Lo peor? El único tema que tenían era cómo carajos seleccionaban la decoración de sus casas y de qué manera sus hijos eran unos excelentes estudiantes. No entendía por qué mierda había aceptado pasar por todo eso. Supongo que simplemente fui tonta y ahora lo veía con mucha claridad.

La música sonaba perfecto, proveniente desde dentro. Todos estaban reunidos mientras escuchaban o simplemente se lanzaban chistes.

Los amigos de Edward eran todos como él, al menos en el sentido de _tatuajes_ y _rudeza_, incluidas las chicas, que además eran muy atractivas. Rose y yo debíamos parecerles unas fresas sin remedio dadas las circunstancias.

Busqué a Edward con desesperación, como si verlo fuera lo único suficiente para no sentir la ansiedad de abrirte a un grupo nuevo. Hasta que lo encontré, moviendo la carne bajo las brasas, bebiendo una cerveza extranjera. Vestía sólo una playera apretada de manga corta, mostrando sus intensos e inmensos tatuajes, y ni hablar de esos brazos fuertes que me cortaban la respiración. Lo acompañaban unos jeans negros que le marcaban ese culo de ensueño, junto con unos _Caterpillar_ negros.

Quería correr hacia él y subirme a su cuello para besarlo, pero me contuve sólo porque estaba rodeada de personas.

—Ahí está —me susurró Rose al oído, mirándome de manera recelosa—. ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Justo en aquel instante, Emmett, que tenía una voz bastante potente, avisó que había _invitadas nuevas_. Todos se giraron a mirar, dejando de hablar. Sentía un montón de ojos sobre mí. Edward dejó lo que hacía y fijó su mirada verde en mí. Enseguida sonrió, como si me hubiera estado esperando hace mucho.

Mi amiga me dio un codazo y yo le abrí los ojos para que se calmara, algo nerviosa y ansiosa porque Edward le había pasado las tenazas a uno de sus amigos para venir hacia mí.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó, mirándome exclusivamente a mí, como si no hubiera nadie a mi alrededor.

—Hola, Edward —respondí, sintiendo mis mejillas muy calientes.

Nos quedamos mirando y yo tuve que recobrar mi sentido de la realidad antes de caer a un estado de ensoñación.

—Vine con mi amiga Rose, espero que no te moleste.

Se rio y la miró por primera vez.

—Claro que no hay problema, son bienvenidas aquí —respondió.

Mi amiga movió sus dedos a modo de saludo, siempre encantada con la imagen de Edward Cullen.

Le pisé un pie.

—Pasen allá, mis amigos no muerden. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Tomé aire y miré a los demás, que nos observaban, muy interesados. Debían ser 10.

—¡Bella, qué gusto verte! —señaló Sam, el dueño del bar.

Lo saludé de manera amistosa mientras mi amiga me seguía como un perrito abandonado.

—Te presento a mi novia, Emily.

Era una chica muy linda de tez morena y cabello largo y trenzado. Era muy simpática.

—Así que tú eres amiga de nuestro Edward, ¿eh? —inquirió otro hombre—. Soy Jacob, pero puedes decirme Jake.

—¡Y yo Leah! —exclamó otra chica, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cerveza? —le ofreció Emmett a mi amiga, tendiéndole la botella con la mirada entusiasta.

Ese chico había quedado prendado de ella desde que estaba en el calabozo, lo recordaba muy bien.

Creí que Rose no iba a aceptar, pues siempre que Vicky y yo bebíamos alegaba sobre las calorías, pero sí lo hizo, moviendo sus pestañitas para él, olvidándose de todos sus putos dilemas eternos. Casi me caí de culo.

—¿Y esta? ¿Quién es? —escuché que dijo alguien mientras chachareaba con alguien más.

Supuse que ni les importaba que yo las escuchara.

—Hola —dijo finalmente una, cruzada de brazos, pendiente de mí.

Era rubia, cabello liso, despampanante y usaba un atuendo impresionante. Vi un tatuaje en su cuello: era una araña viuda negra. Era difícil no quedarse mirando lo guapa que era.

—Soy Kate. ¿Tú?

—Bella Swan —respondí, sin molestarme en tomarle atención a su evidente decisión por no querer personas ajenas en su entorno.

—Hola, Bella, soy Irina —me saludó la otra, otra guapa más.

La verdad, ella poco me tomaba en cuenta, porque estaba pendiente en cómo Emmett McCarty tenía una mano contra la pared mientras le hablaba a Rose, que se hacía la interesante.

—No sabía que Edward tenía una amiga como tú. —Kate enarcó una ceja.

—¿Como yo? ¿Qué es un "_como yo_"? —pregunté sin pelos en la lengua.

Edward se acercó, como si algo lo hubiera alertado, y enseguida me tendió una botella de la cerveza que bebía, poniéndose entre las mujeres y yo, como si me blindara de todo aquel que me rodeara.

—Supongo que podemos compartir una de estas juntos —señaló.

Sonreí y la tomé.

—La fresa quiere beber cerveza —dije en voz alta, mirando por detrás de Edward.

Las mujeres parecían interesadas en escuchar mientras fingían que estaban atentas a la conversación de alguien más.

—¿Fresa? ¿Tú? Diría que la fresa es Rosalie, aunque no tiene nada de malo…

Me puse a reír.

—No te lo niego, lo es.

—¿Le ocurrió algo? No imaginaba que tuviera interés en conocer el ambiente del tipo que la metió en el calabozo. Lo que más recuerdo de ella era la manera en que miraba con asco todo su alrededor.

—Digamos que tiene mal de amores.

—Déjame de adivinar. ¿Es un imbécil?

—Amigo de Jasper.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Ya veo por qué ha decidido divertirse incluso aquí.

—Hey, es sensacional venir a una fiesta en casa. Hace años no veníamos a algo como esto. Me recuerda tanto a la universidad.

Chocó su botella con la mía y bebió.

—Salud por una noche de diversión.

Me mordí una uña y luego le di un trago a la cerveza, amarga y sofisticada.

—A propósito, me encanta como te ves hoy.

—Se está haciendo costumbre —dije mientras sentía los nervios en mi estómago.

—Porque siempre me encanta como te ves —susurró, juntando su barbilla a mi sien—. Muero por besarte ahora.

Cerré los ojos un momento para no jadear.

—Podemos escaparnos más tarde.

—Me fascina la idea.

Rose se venía acercando, así que Edward se separó. Ella nos quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada respecto a la situación.

—Me ha encantado el ambiente —confesó mi amiga, moneando su cerveza, a la que le daba pequeños tragos.

—Iré a buscar otra cerveza, veré la carne y regresaré. No tardaré. —Edward me guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia adelante, seguido de sus amigos, que fueron a hablarle de algo.

—Vaya que le gustas a ese bomberito —me dijo Rosalie, apoyándose en mi hombro—. ¿Vas a contarme qué pasó entre ustedes? Porque de solo acercarme sentí que me entrometía en una evidente tensión sexual.

Me puse a reír de manera nerviosa, como si me hubiera pillado en el peor momento.

—Isabella Swan, ¿acaso ustedes…?

Me mordí el labio, medio divertida.

Rose parecía al borde de echarse a brincar como las niñas.

—¡Oigan! ¿Nos esperaban? —preguntó un hombre, que recién había llegado.

Me giré a mirar de quién se trataba y me sorprendí, porque lo conocía. Era Liam, el amigo de Edward y colega. No recordaba lo guapo que era, en realidad, ni siquiera lo había mirado tan bien como ahora. ¿Qué le daban a los bomberos en ese cuartel?

Venía con otros dos hombres, que debían ser bomberos también.

Todos se acercaron a saludar y él se distrajo un minuto, sin embargo, cuando me divisó, vi una sonrisa entusiasta y un brillo intenso en sus cuencas azules. Dejó de lado a todos y se acercó, directo y sin rodeos.

—Estoy soñando, ¿no? —fue lo primero que dijo, repasándome el atuendo y deteniéndose en mis cuencas—. Porque no puedo creer que estés aquí.

Rose enarcó una ceja y me dio otro codazo.

—Qué bueno verte, Liam.

—Un juego del destino —comentó, saboreándose la comisura—. Había buscado la manera de contactarme contigo, pero no pude, la verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en la vez que te vi llegar al cuartel.

Vaya, así que, en resumidas cuentas, no había dejado de pensar en mí.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo —me saludó, acercándose para besar mi mejilla sin ningún decoro.

Sentí el calor de la barba a medio crecer y sus ganas de poder tocar mucho más que mi espalda baja, mano que acercó sin espacio a la duda. Me había tomado por sorpresa.

Cuando nos separamos, vi que Edward lanzó con furia las tenazas de la carne, abría una cerveza en botella con sus propias manos, tirando el metal de la boquilla hacia cualquier dirección para entonces venir a paso firme hacia nosotros, mirando colérico como Liam seguía cerca y sin querer separarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sus ojos llameaban y las venas en sus brazos se hicieron notar en un segundo, clavando los dedos en sus palmas, convertido en una verdadera bestia, la más peligrosa que había visto alguna vez en mi vida.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la explosión que poco a poco dejan ver estos dos? ¿Qué creen que habrá en la cabeza de Edward para hacer que Bella se inspire más y más? ¿Qué les ha parecido la aparición de Esme y Carlisle? Son muy diferentes a lo que quizá están acostumbrados a leer, pero la idea es innovar sin perder la esencia, les prometo que estos dos serán sus nuevos favoritos en las aventuras con los niños y, quizá, en su entusiasmo por hacer que nuestro Edward se ponga un poco más entusiasta (de lo que ya está) con Bella... o viceversa, ¿quién sabe? ¿Y qué les ha parecido los primeros roces entre Emmett y Rose? Ni se imaginan lo que viene pronto, estos dos también podrían sacar chispas. Y finalmente, ¿qué opinan de Liam? Edward está sacando su bestia interior, ¿qué creen que irá a pasar? ¡Cuéntenme sus ideas locas, ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas!_**

**_Quiero hacer mención en lo mucho que me ha costado sacar los últimos capítulos a flote, y es que he estado con muchos problemas internos y a veces escribir se hace pesado. Por eso les pido que se mantengan activas, hacen que me olvide de la vida real, que me entretenga tanto como ustedes lo hacen al leer mis locuras. Quizá a veces soy un poco seca al responder, pero no porque no las adore, sino porque soy muy llevada a mis emociones y no siempre puedo entregar el lado más alegre de mí, mis lectoras son importantes y ya ven lo mucho que intento compartir con ustedes, quizá no pueda contestar sus review (les juro que no me da el tiempo), pero sí siempre intento mantener la pasión por la lectura dándole regalos, incentivos e imágenes con adelantos que puedan seguir manteniendo su alegría, emoción que tanto me contagian_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black, PatyMC, constancediaz039, Sun2000, Maria Swan de Cullen, , Isabelfromnowon, AnabellaCS, MoniCullenSwan, DuendecillaVampi, Guest, BlueNavyHeart, Katie D. B, Raque, Sheila, Tata XOXO, Carina, Twilightsecretlove, Luisa huinigir, Jess Herondale Cullen, Dana, Salve-el-atun, sheep0294, LidiaWithlok, VeroPB97, Pili, LicetSalvatore, 1, Deathxrevenge, angryc, crizthal,lunadragneel15, Rmelanie, nadsart, vivi85, camilitha cullen, Merce, Mayraargo25, Abigail, Eri, lauritacullenswan, Valeeecu, dinorahmurguiah, karoSwan,Ronnie86, saraipineda44 ,Twilight all my love 4 ever, lore25, , Elizabth Marie Cullen, Laurrrrb, selenne88, Jeli, Josi, Guest, marite88, Nelly McCarthy, Yoliki, Eni-Cullen-Masen, DBMR1, Pao-SasuUchiha, Vania, caresgar26, debynoe12, , YessyVL13, angieleiva96, bbluelilas, phoenix1993, Guest, damaris14, Robaddict18, Viiky, Ella Rose McCarty, Guest, Paulina, Amy Lee Figueroa, somas, LaPekee Cullen, twilightter, Emelie Laytmor, bellaliz, 2, Tereyasha Mooz, Liz Vidal, Roxy Cullen Masen, lucha015, carlita16, ELIZABETH, Vaneaguilar, jupy, Esal, Reno Alvarez, Belli swan dwyer, kaja0507, Guest, Mony Grey, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, cavendano13, Tecupi, Vero, DanitLuna, freedom2604, Naara Selene, seelie lune, krisr0405, Maria Reyes, Mel. ACS, AnnaLau2, AndreaSL, Mar91, Adriu, Ana, Marcela, Moni, Liliana Macias, Jenni98isa, leonor angelita, Guest, Cecy, BellaWoods13, Perla-Yazury-H-S,Angie Ramirez, Lore, Vanina Iliana, Bertlin, MasenSwan, yasmin-cullen, patymdn, Isa Labra Cullen, NadiaGarcia, Jenni Kim, Francisca, Diana2GT, Maria Ds, Fran Cullen Masen, miop, BereB, FlorVillu, Elusoro, Lizdayanna, Iza, Leah de Call, Poemusician, AlyciaCullen, Dany lopez, Labluegirl, roberouge, keyra100, MaBel95, CeCiegarcia, , Alimrobsten, LuAnka, Cherie Chanttal, Karla M, Milacaceres11039, lunaweasleycullen14, liamedina.81, Juliana masen, DianaM21, Smedina, Srita Maddox 2613, Sabrina, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Nadiia16, joabruno, jacke94, Ceci Machin, gina101528, almacullenmasen, Meemi Cullen, bealnum, Kabum, sueosliterarios, AndieA, .98, nicomartin, Vall, alejandra1987, dushakis, Emily, Guest, Shikara65, Guest, Maryluna, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Claribel, nydiac10, rossystew, Jade HSos, Yani, Dayis VParra, glow0718, TashaRosario, Mica, Camilla Fava y Guest_**

**_Espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, ya sea con un gracias o un comentario extenso, cualquiera sea yo lo recibiré a gusto y con mucho entusiasmo, ya saben lo mucho que nos alienta a nosotras las autoras cuando recibimos esas muestras de cariño, por más mínimas que sean_**

**_Recuerden que a quienes dejen review, les llegará un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, simplemente debes comentar dejando tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Para quienes aún no estén ahí, les cuento que pueden ingresar a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde podrás encontrar imágenes con la ropa de los personajes, a los personajes mismos, adelantos, encuestas, comentarios grupales y adelantos exclusivos. Además, ahí también podrás encontrar el link de nuestro grupo de whatsapp. ¡Te espero!_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	14. Capítulo 13: Mío

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Melt – Tender **

**Capítulo 13:**

**Mío**

"_(…) Bueno, hazme saber_

_Si alguna vez me quieres, puedo demostrar_

_La manera en que tu cuerpo_

_Debería ser tocado_

_Debería ser sostenido_

_Déjame ver tu cuerpo derretirse junto al mío…_"

Edward miró la mano de Liam y él automáticamente apretó la mandíbula.

Oh mierda. Estaba hecho una verdadera bestia dispuesto a arrancarle un pedazo a quien era su amigo.

—Creí que no vendrías hoy —espetó, nada amigable.

Liam ignoró el evidente mal humor que tenía Edward y simplemente siguió mirándome, enviando a la mierda a quien era su amigo.

—Cambié de opinión y creo que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en el último tiempo —señaló.

Edward me miró y yo entrecerré mis ojos, comprobando la rabia que brotaba de su piel.

¿Estaba celoso o sólo quería que me mantuviera boba por él?

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

—No me dijiste que invitarías a Bella —le respondió.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo.

Liam se rio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó de frente. Se veía extrañado.

Sentí que Edward estaba a punto de gruñirle y darle un golpe directo en la cara. Dios santo, las venas en su cuello parecían a punto de estallar. Me acerqué para comprobar qué le pasaba con sus extraños celos, pero él enseguida me miró y me tomó desde la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo de tal manera que me sonrojé con fuerza.

Todos nos estaban mirando.

—¿Más cerveza? —inquirió con los ojos llenos de necesidad… por mí, y bueno, por mostrarles a todos que en realidad él ya me había regalado unos cuantos buenos momentos en la cama. Aunque "_buenos_" era una palabra que no abarcaba lo mucho que me había provocado.

Yo tenía la botella a la mitad, pero a él no le importaba nada, sólo quería tocarme frente a todos, como si me reclamara… como una bestia. Liam nos miraba con atención, pero deteniéndose en la manera en que los dedos de Edward me tenían presa, suya, sin remedio.

Él comenzó a bajar una de sus manos por mi espalda baja, rozándome el culo, y con su mano libre me tomó la barbilla, respirándome en el rostro.

Liam tragó.

—Estoy bien así, gracias —susurré.

—Para mí estaría bien —dijo Liam, tensándose entre la rabia y la evidente sorpresa.

Edward tensó la mandíbula y se la pasó, casi golpeándole el pecho con ella.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? Quiero mostrarte lo que estoy haciendo —me invitó el rudo cobrizo, volviendo a ignorar a quien pensé que era su amigo. Él siseaba, manteniendo los dientes muy apretados.

—Sí —volví a susurrar, mirando de reojo a Liam, que se quedó perplejo y agobiado por no poder acercarse más, y por sobre todo, interesado y molesto por la manera en que Edward me retuvo.

El rudo bombero me tomó desde la muñeca y tiró de mí, alejándome de su colega mientras todos seguían mirándonos, especialmente por la manera en que él me tomaba, celoso hasta los huesos. Los amigos estaban comprendiendo que yo no era cualquier _amiga_ en su círculo, al menos no como las otras mujeres.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —le pregunté con los dientes apretados.

Estábamos frente a la barbacoa. Él miraba hacia la carne y movía las tenazas con evidente mal humor.

—Sólo quería que estuvieras conmigo —respondió, todavía sin mirarme.

—¿O sea que tengo que quedarme pegada a ti como las mujeres sumisas y quietas? Creo que deberías buscarte un juguete si ese es el caso, no hablan ni se acercan a tus amigos para saludar —señalé, molestándome.

Él suspiró y dejó las tenazas nuevamente sobre la parrilla. Sus ojos llameaban, pero parecía intentar controlarlo sólo por mí.

—No quiero que seas de esa forma, ya sabes lo mucho que me gustas tal como eres.

Mi vientre se estremeció cuando dijo eso, pero me obligué a no dejarme llevar por sus palabras.

—Pero Liam te quiere para ti, ya te lo había dicho —espetó, muy molesto.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? —Me crucé de brazos.

Tensó la mandíbula.

—Que no quiero compartirte con él… —Se acercó para respirarme en el rostro y yo por poco flaqueé—. Ni con nadie.

Tragué, sintiendo nuevamente las miradas intensas de todos los demás.

—¿Soy una cosa para ti? —inquirí.

—No, en absoluto. Sólo eres la mujer que me gusta en este preciso momento… Aunque yo diría que me encantas, pero puede asustarte, ¿no?

Me enojé con su última frase y me di la vuelta para marchar, pero Edward me lo impidió tomándome la mano para girarme y hacerme chocar con su pecho.

—Sé que también te gusto, no me lo niegues —señaló, mirándome los labios—. Y sé que yo soy capaz de hacerte sentir mil cosas a la vez.

Yo estaba errática, entre escaparme o quedarme con la bestia.

—Pero no puedo evitar sentirme poseso de ti —murmuró.

Me tomó la barbilla y me besó con fiereza frente a cada uno de sus amigos, incluido Liam. Yo sentía los murmullos detrás de mí y uno que otro comentario anonadado, pero rápidamente me abstraje, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía su lengua metiéndose en mi boca. Yo acaricié su pecho y Edward me pegó aún más, atrapando mis caderas y bajando hasta tocar parte de mi culo.

Sentía que volaba ante la dominancia de la bestia.

—Sé que esto es sólo una diversión para ambos, pero a esta diversión no quiero que se le agregue nadie más —bramó, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Me puse roja de excitación, pero también de una extraña mezcla de rabia placentera por sus palabras.

—Eso lo decido yo, Edward Cullen —jadeé, soltando sus manos.

A pesar de que no estaba interesada en meterme a la cama de ningún otro hombre que no fuera él mientras jugásemos a divertirnos de mil maneras, no quería cometer el error de ser el objeto esclavo de la posesividad de otro hombre. Con Jasper sufrí de ello, quizá con más intensidad y más violencia, convirtiéndome en el blanco de unos arrebatos monstruosos que siempre me mantuvieron quieta, situación que al final no significaba nada, porque finalmente el que me engañaba era él. No quería comparar a Edward con el otro imbécil, ya que eran bastante diferentes y no era justo para él, pero la situación siempre traía esos recuerdos a mi mente y yo no quería algo similar.

Edward iba a decir algo, pero notó que éramos la comidilla de sus amigos, así que se volcó rápidamente en seguir con su barbacoa.

—Puedes seguir hablando con los demás si quieres, yo no te detendré —señaló, sin mirarme.

Se había molestado.

Me reí, llamando su atención.

—¿Estás celoso, Edward Cullen?

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se me miró con la ceja enarcada.

—Te lo estoy preguntando. ¿Estás celoso o simplemente no quieres compartir tu juguete? —indagué, entrecerrando mis ojos.

Edward iba a tomarme nuevamente entre sus brazos, dispuesto a distraerme, pero se lo impedí con una sonrisa suficiente.

—¿O no recuerdas en lo que quedamos? —le pregunté, trazando dibujos en su pecho.

Me miraba accionar cada movimiento, muy concentrado.

—¿No vas a responderme? —inquirí.

Edward tragó, incapaz.

—Bien —susurré, yéndome hacia el lado contrario mientras lo miraba con una sonrisilla suficiente.

Si no era capaz de decirme qué ocurría, entonces no habría intenciones de mi parte por seguirle el juego.

Caminé, siendo observada por casi todos. Parecían sorprendidos de lo que habían visto. Liam se encontraba con otros amigos y cuando creí que no volvería a poner su atención sobre mí, vi que sus ojos generaban un fuego intenso, aquel que se enciende sin importar nada. ¿Le valía un carajo que Edward me haya besado ante todos, incluso ante él?

Busqué a Rose, pero no la encontré, así que me metí a la casa de Edward para poder despejar mi cabeza. Justo en aquel instante, _Preciosa_ salió de una habitación para mirar de quién se trataba. Cuando me vio, vino rápidamente a mi encuentro, echando sus patitas sobre mis senos, como siempre.

—Tu amo quiere sacarme canas verdes ahora —le dije, acariciando sus pelitos—. ¿Crees que esté celoso? ¿Y si eso fuera así crees que deba preocuparme?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

No quería ningún tipo de relación, nada que tuviera que ver con la posibilidad de sufrir como ya me había pasado dos veces, uno con violencia y la otra con engaños.

Me toqué la muñeca, mirándome a un espejo que había en la pared, y me detuve a recordar la sensación quemante de los agarres fuertes que se alejaban totalmente del querer y respetarse. Recordaba esos llantos, llantos que no se compararon jamás a los que viví con Jasper, y luego pensé en mi hijo, que nació antes porque…

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el cuello.

Él había sufrido las consecuencias. Ya no quería volver a sufrir, Jasper había sido el último que me había roto el corazón, ya no quería más.

De pronto, escuché el sonido de una voz conocida tras la pared. Recordé que ahí estaba la cocina, así que me atreví a mirar.

—¿Y sabes usar armas? —le preguntaba Rosalie a alguien, usando ese tono de voz que hace muchos años no oía. Esa era la Rose de la universidad, que se ponía a coquetear y a desear algo con todas sus ganas.

—Por supuesto, tengo un arma que podría mostrarte más tarde —respondió Emmett, ese policía risueño que apenas tuvo la oportunidad había ido tras mi amiga sin miedo.

Casi me largo a reír con esa frase. Dios mío, Emmett era tan gracioso.

Ella estaba apoyada en la encimera mientras jugueteaba con la botella de cerveza, en tanto Emmett se sostenía de la pared, mirándola en un intento por no traspasar su pudor, pero fallando notoriamente.

Sonreí.

—Nunca había conocido a un policía tan guapo —respondió mi amiga, volviendo a pasarse un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

Tuve que apretar los labios para no carcajear.

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó él, acercándose lentamente.

Él definitivamente no sabía que mi amiga estaba casada hace bastantes años con un asno idéntico a Jasper Whitlock.

—Tampoco te creas, ¿eh? —molestó la rubia, alejándose para ir hacia la salida.

Emmett cerró los ojos, deseoso y enloquecido, mientras que mi amiga sonreía muy pícara y divertida ante la dinámica que había formado con el mejor amigo de Edward.

Ella salió y me encontró espiando. Se sonrojó en el segundo, abriendo los ojos de manera muy grande, como si la hubiera encontrado haciendo fechorías.

—Ay, estás aquí —se rio nerviosa.

—Solo pasaba, ¿alguna novedad?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. —Me miró de manera recelosa.

Emmett pasó por nuestro lado, disculpándose para ir con sus amigos, no sin antes darle una mirada enteramente deseosa a Rose, que se dejaba querer moviendo sus pestañas para él.

—¿Dispuesta a jugar?

Miró hacia el techo y luego al suelo, sabiendo que la había pillado.

—Un poco. ¿Qué hay de malo? El que me engañó fue Royce.

Suspiré.

—¿Estás segura?

Se mordió el labio.

—Puede ser.

Sonreí.

—¿Sabes qué? Goza lo que quieras y deja a ese imbécil.

—No quiero hablar de Royce, ¿sí? Hoy soy solo yo y disfrutaré como antaño.

—¡Así me gusta!

—¿Y tú con Edward Cullen? Pasa algo y se nota.

Intenté hacerme la tonta, pero fue imposible.

—Se acostaron —comentó, tanteando el terreno. Como medio sonreí ella rápidamente abrió más sus ojos y se llevó las manos a los labios—. ¡Si se acostaron!

—Grítalo, no importa —dije sarcástica.

—Ay, Bella, y con ese hombre tan guapo. Cómo te envidio.

—Tienes a uno por ahí dando vueltas.

Se rio, pensándolo bien.

—Pero estamos hablando de ti y ese tatuado. ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Ya dímelo!

—¿Cuál de todas las veces?

Abrió la boca, anonadada.

—¡Y no me habías dicho!

—Lo siento, estabas inmiscuida en tu vida con Royce.

Ella iba a contestarme, pero se quedó callada al ver que alguien venía. Cuando me giré vi que se trataba de Liam, que al parecer había estado buscándome por todos lados. Me miraba con algo de recelo y un poco de intriga.

—Hola, Bella, te estaba buscando.

—Hola.

Rose miró, muy intrigada, y se negó a marchar.

—No sabía que tú y Edward…

—Oh, ¿a qué te refieres?

—A que son novios o algo por el estilo.

—No…

Sonrió.

—Lo supuse, Edward no se engancha, no sería él si fuera el caso, aunque siendo tú… —Suspiró, mirándome—. Imagino que no hay nada de malo en que me acerque a ti, ¿no? Digo, el interés que siento no se irá tan fácil, menos sabiendo que no hay compromiso entre ustedes.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Sé que te gusta, no necesitas decírmelo, sólo… sé que estas cosas no duran tanto.

—Asumes muchas cosas, Liam.

—Puede ser. —Se puso las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero conozco a Edward, hemos sido amigos muchos años, y él ya se ha inmiscuido en una relación, aunque intente negarlo, yo no estoy inmiscuyéndome en nada serio.

Me quedé inquieta. ¿Cómo que Edward se había inmiscuido en una relación? ¿A qué se refería?

—Pero tranquila, te respeto, aunque muero por conocerte, si te soy completamente sincero, desde que te vi no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza.

Tragué.

Uau. ¿Era un imán para los bomberos o qué?

—Ya sé por qué Edward nunca quiso darme tu número.

—Eres bastante perseverante.

—Así es. —Sonrió—. No creo que haya nada de malo si soy amigable contigo, ¿no es así? Aunque te mire más y me pregunte cuándo estarás completamente libre para conocerte.

—Ya soy libre.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Suspiré.

—No quiero causar mala relación entre Edward y tú…

—Descuida, si yo pude soportar lo que hizo, ¿por qué él no? Yo, al menos, te respeto.

Volví a sentirme intranquila, sin saber cómo tomarme sus palabras al respecto. Quizá estaba mintiendo y a fin de cuentas quería confundirme, pero sus ojos parecían muy sinceros.

Rose nos miraba con la interrogante en la cara, parecía que estaba viendo una película de enredos amorosos.

—Ah, aquí están —profirió Edward, sacándome un respingo.

Miré detrás del hombro de Liam y su mirada bestial, incapaz de controlarlo después de toda la charla.

Rose se hizo a un lado, muy incómoda y yo le tomé la mano para que no se alejara.

—Nos reuniremos en la fogata que hizo Jake, la carne está lista y hay cerveza suficiente —nos avisó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Liam se alejó y le palpó el hombro a su amigo, un intento perfecto para molestar. Pero Edward se quedó estático y la razón era simple: por mí. Bajé los hombros en ese instante y le pedí a Rose que fuera mientras. Una vez que estuvimos a solas, Edward se quedó pensando si acercarse y finalmente fui yo la que lo hizo. Él suspiró, quizá aliviado, la verdad no lo sabía.

—Sí que eres una bestia —murmuré.

Me atrapó con sus brazos, atesorándome y manteniéndome celosamente junto a él, como si no quisiera que nadie más osara a acercarse. La manera en que lo hacía era tan diferente a la de Jasper, pero le temía a aquello.

—Una bestia capaz de hacerlos todos su presa si te tocan, ya te lo dije y no creo que cambie de opinión.

Subí mis manos por su pecho y llegué a su cuello.

—Estás sacando tu peor parte con Liam, ¿no crees?

—Es un riesgo que correré, sé lo mucho que le gustas.

—Pero a mí me gustas tú —respondí, mirando sus ojos.

—Y tú me encantas —jadeó, queriendo besarme.

Mi corazón se desbocaba de una manera desbordante.

—Edward.

—¿Sí?

—Liam me habló sobre… Bueno, respecto a algo que tú le hiciste. Sólo quiero saber…

Dejé de hablar cuando vi las llamas aterradoras en sus cuencas. Sus manos me apretaron las caderas con rabia.

—Ya sé de lo que hablas.

—¿Es eso cierto?

No quería decepcionarme de él, la idea me dolería mucho.

—Quizá no como lo pinta. Maldito hijo de…

—Edward, creí que eran amigos.

—Lo intentamos, pero veo que en cuanto notó que me gustas simplemente usó cualquier excusa a su favor.

Sus dedos comenzaban a doler y yo hice una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repetía, soltándome y abrazándome desde la cintura—. Sólo tengo rabia. Sacaría a ese imbécil a patadas, pero… no lo haré, de momento.

—Sí que te pones como un loco cuando se acercan a mí.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No lo repitas, me trae malos recuerdos.

Me miró preocupado y yo me alejé, volviendo a sonreír.

—¿Vamos?

Asintió, aunque sin ocultar su preocupación.

Cuando llegamos todos se quedaron mirándonos. Nosotros intentamos actuar con normalidad, pero era difícil si todos esperaban a que algo sucediera. Jake le dio un codazo a Sam y sonrieron, como si les alegrara la idea, situación que se repetía en Leah también y ni hablar de Emmett, pero que no tenía el mismo efecto en Kate, aquella chica de mirada constantemente molesta. Era obvio que Edward le encantaba, situación que ni el novio al que le tomaba la mano podía cambiar.

Había una fogata espectacular y las sillas estaban puestas alrededor de ella. Edward me llevó hacia la que estaba a la cabeza, justo a su lado. Yo no me negué, porque a pesar de que los celos de Edward me podían traer malos recuerdos, me gustaban de alguna manera que no sabía expresar. Si tan solo no actuara como una bestia salvaje todo el tiempo…

Rose estaba a mi otro lado y Emmett no había perdido el tiempo. Me gustaba verlos juntos, porque parecían coquetearse de una manera sinigual a cada segundo. Era tan agradable ver a mi amiga así, parecía rejuvenecer y dejar a un lado esa inocencia que adquirió con los años, queriendo ser la esposa perfecta, pero ¿ella sería capaz de dejar la vida que tanto había construido con Royce? Yo no lo sabía ni estaba segura.

La mesa estaba llena de cervezas y platos dignos de una reunión de amigos. Era simple y lejana a los lujos, lo que me gustaba, porque me hacía sentir en casa. Todos hablaban de la vida, del trabajo y del bar, aquel lugar al que Edward me había llevado para despejar mi mente.

—Esta carne te ha quedado impresionante, Edward —afirmó Garrett, el hombre que parecía ser el novio de la tal Kate.

—Aprendí de Argentina —contó—. Allá la parrillada es espectacular.

—Un brindis por nuestro amigo el viajero —exclamó Jake, que era un bufón tremendo—. Espero, querido brabucón, que no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo.

Él sonrió.

—No lo haré, al menos que me vaya de vacaciones —bromeó—, Agatha merece un hogar y aquí lo ha encontrado, ya tiene a su mejor amigo y a sus abuelos que tanto la habían extrañado.

Lo miraba hablar, sujetándome la barbilla con mis manos. Cuando hablaba de su hija siempre le brillaban los ojos y eso me parecía tan atractivo viniendo de él. Edward sí que era un buen padre y eso era su mejor atributo, obviamente junto a su increíble capacidad de entenderme.

—De eso estamos seguros —prosiguió Emmett—, ya que estamos aquí para retenerte sin lugar a dudas.

—Y gracias por unirte nuevamente al cuerpo de bomberos, necesitábamos a nuestro capitán —afirmó uno.

—Y por comprar un negocio que de seguro te traerá bastante poder —aseguró Sam.

Todos hicieron chocar sus cervezas y yo acabé haciéndolo con él mientras nos mirábamos.

—Y tú, Bella, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Liam, muy interesado.

Pestañeé, algo sorprendida de que la conversación se dirigiera a mí.

Todos me miraban.

—Soy periodista.

—Y escritora —afirmó Edward, mirándome.

Me reí.

—También.

Todos sus amigos sonrieron.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú eras la escritora del libro que tanto ha mantenido a Edward con la nariz entre las hojas! —exclamó Jacob.

—No puedo creerlo, así que eres tú —dijo otro, muy sorprendido.

—Es fascinante —respondió el rudo cobrizo, manteniendo la mirada en mí.

Kate nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y qué escribes? ¿Escritora de novela rosa o de las de verdad? —inquirió ella, elevando por primera vez la voz hacia mí.

—Todo escritor capaz de publicar cinco libros, con dos en camino, todos ellos siendo un éxito, es un escritor de verdad, aunque escriba rosa, porque sí, escribo, y erotismo —espeté sin pelos en la lengua.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Tú puedes hacerlo?

Tragó con rabia.

—No, no se me da, prefiero dedicarme a lo mío.

Ni siquiera la pregunté qué, porque no me interesaba.

Los demás la ignoraron y me comenzaron a preguntar qué libros había escrito, molestando a Edward por estar leyendo una novela erótica de mi autoría, situación que a él sólo le hizo sonreír, enviándolos al demonio a los segundos.

Los amigos de la Sexy Bestia, en su mayoría, eran hombres y mujeres muy agradables. Leah había llamado mi atención, pues había sido la tatuadora que le había regalado el primer tatuaje a Edward, cuando éste tenía 18 años. Hoy era muy cotizada en Chicago.

—Si quieres uno, solo ve a verme —me dijo con una sonrisa.

La noche pasó entre charlas con anécdotas variadas, aunque Rosalie poco tomaba en cuenta a los demás, pues lo único que hacía era hablar con Emmett, que le narraba distintas situaciones de mano con la policía. Mi amiga no dejaba de sujetarse la barbilla y mirarlo mientras él le lanzaba bromas.

—Pero tú eres delincuente, ya sabes de lo que hablo —respondió él, haciendo que Rose se riera y le golpeara suavemente el inmenso brazo.

Dejé de prestarles atención cuando sentí que una mano inescrupulosa se metía lentamente por mi entrepierna cubierta solo por mis jeans. Miré al culpable y de inmediato me encontré con sus ojos atentos a mí, tan verdes a pesar de la noche, juguetones y capaces de todo lo que pudiera con tal de enloquecerme.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó, muy cínico.

—Eres increíble.

—Lo sé.

Me reí por lo bajo, pero rápidamente mi respiración se hizo pesada.

Desabotonó el pantalón y yo abrí mis ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero él regaló un guiño, sabiendo que yo no iba a negarme, ¿y quién lo haría, maldita sea?, si aunque me enojara un poquito iba a darle en bandeja todo de mí sólo para recibir el inmenso placer con sus juegos.

En ese minuto, se escuchó que se habían acabado las cervezas, por lo que Rose se levantó para buscar, seguida de Emmett, que no era imbécil ni por poquito, dejándonos a Edward y a mí sin testigos realmente cercanos a pesar de que estábamos rodeados de personas.

—Edward —susurré al sentir cómo abría mi pantalón y metía su mano, acariciándome sobre la ropa interior.

—Relájate.

Me lamí los labios y abrí un poco las piernas mientras mis manos tiritaban frente al plato.

Edward llevó sus largos dedos por toda la extensión, queriendo provocar mi humedad que poco demoraría en bajar. A ratos apretaba todo mi sexo, reclamándome suya otra vez. Cuando mi necesidad se le hizo suficiente, él hizo a un lado las bragas y jugó con mi piel desnuda, rozando las orillas, luego los labios y finalmente acabando en la sensible extensión inferior, casi rozando otro punto íntimo de mí.

—Ten cuidado con gemir —me volvió a susurrar, manteniendo el roce de sus labios en mi sien.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué decírmelo justo ahora? Era casi imposible.

Los dedos de Edward eran suaves en mi intimidad, pero se movían con fiereza, manteniendo un ritmo perfecto. Tan rápido como rozó todo de mí, lo sentí llegar a mi clítoris, punto al que le regaló placer en círculos, rozando ligeramente frente a mi sensibilidad. Yo tuve que morderme el labio y fingir que escuchaba lo que decían en la mesa, pero francamente estaba rozando el éxtasis mientras Edward se mantenía también actuando como si nada pasara.

—¿Lo ves? Te gusta lo que te hago… siempre —jadeó en mi oído—. ¿A quién más le permitirías esto? Dímelo.

Sus juegos dominantes me encantaban y por otro lado odiaba que fuera así. Me tenía en la palma de su mano justo ahora.

—Engreído.

Se rio, sabiendo que no iba a ceder.

—Hermosa.

Sentí uno de sus dedos dentro de mí y yo di un salto, moviendo los platos que estaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Leah, mirándonos a ambos.

—Sólo se le ha caído la botella —señaló el rudo cobrizo.

No volvieron a tomarnos en cuenta porque lo que Jacob estaba contando, al parecer, era muy divertido. Yo ni al caso.

—Recuerda, no grites ni gimas.

Yo me aferré al filo de la mesa y cerré los ojos un segundo mientras él metía otro dedo más, moviéndolos en tijera y luego hundiéndolos hasta el fondo, realizando movimientos repetitivos en mi interior. Mis ojos lloraban de placer y lo único que quería era gritar como una demente mientras Edward me seguía dando placer. Finalmente y justo cuando todos comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas, él me hizo llegar, atrapando mi clítoris con su palma. Yo gemí bajo y Edward aprovechó de besarme, sin importarle un carajo los demás. Yo acabé jadeando, volviendo a recuperar el aliento luego del éxtasis.

—Te dije que sólo yo podría provocarte esto —me susurró, alternando la mirada entre mis ojos y mis labios.

Sacó sus dedos y se los llevó a la boca, disfrutando de mi sabor.

—¿Siempre has sido tan celoso, Edward? —le pregunté, sonrojada por su gesto.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

—Solo no quiero que nadie más se te acerque.

—¿Por qué? —Sonreí.

—Porque te quiero para mí —espetó, dispuesto a arrancarme el labio con un mordisco bestial.

Me reí.

—Una bestia incapaz de controlarse. Ten cuidado, Edward, yo también puedo ser una bestia.

Le di un último beso y me cerré el pantalón, recomponiéndome de todo lo que había pasado. Al menos nadie se había dado cuenta. Creo.

A todo esto, ¿dónde estaban Rosalie y Emmett?

Miré al frente y noté que Liam volvía a mirarme. ¿Qué había notado?

—Podríamos rodear el fuego y seguir bebiendo, ¿qué les parece? —inquirió Sam, recogiendo algunas cosas.

—Yo te ayudo, amor —respondió Emily.

—¡Yo traje los bocadillos! —vociferó Emmett, viniendo con Rose.

Casi me caí de la silla cuando vi que a mi amiga se le había desabotonado un poco más la blusa. ¿Qué había pasado allá en la cocina?

De pronto, apareció Preciosa con su lengua afuera, moviendo su inmenso rabo de lado a lado. Casi sin dar tiempo a la reacción, fue hacia el plato de Kate, que estaba terminándose la carne, y de un solo mordisco se lo sacó.

—¡Hey! —gruñó, muy molesta—. ¡Edward, tu perra me ha quitado la comida!

—¿Cuál de las dos? —le susurró Irina con mucha malicia.

Edward no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que la otra rubia había dicho, pero por supuesto que yo sí.

Preciosa ignoró el reto de su amo por lo que había hecho y vino corriendo hacia mí, mostrándome la pierna de res en su hocico.

—Te lo está regalando —me dijo Emmett, palpándole la cabeza.

Me reí, dichosa de que Preciosa haya hecho eso.

Me agaché frente a ella y le palpé bajo el hocico.

—Cómetelo —insté.

Me miró tras sus ojos negros y se lo engulló sin miedo, contemplando a Edward como diciéndole "_mira, ella me ama_".

No le di importancia a las mujeres y me di la vuelta, encontrándome nuevamente con Edward, que estaba hablando con sus amigos.

—¡Vaya que te extrañaba, hijo de puta! —soltó Jake, que estaba un tanto borracho.

Los demás se rieron y comenzaron a molestarlos mientras el amigo tomaba al cobrizo desde el hombro para abrazarlo.

—Y llegaste con una sorpresilla bien agradable, ¿eh? —Él se acercó a mí, abrazándome con cariño, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

Edward se rio y negó, lejos de los celos. Al parecer, sólo me carcomía la rabia cuando se trataba de intereses intensos como los de Liam. Jake era correcto y no tocaba nada que no tocara un hermano o un amigo de toda la vida—. Tenemos una nueva amiga en el grupo. Aunque, ¿sabes qué? Te falta un tatuaje para completarte.

Miré a Edward y él parecía satisfecho con la idea, pero no sabía con cuál. ¿Ser parte del grupo o tener un tatuaje? Con él nada era seguro.

—Ve pensando cuál —me comentó Leah—, vendrá uno de regalo, ya eres una amiga, pareces ablandar a nuestro viajero y eso es suficiente para nosotros.

Enarqué una ceja y miré al cobrizo, medio engreída, como diciéndole "_así que te ablando_".

—Sí que lo extrañábamos —sentenció Sam—. Aunque, ¿saben lo que extraño? Esas malditas luchas de pulso.

—En las que ganaba siempre —espetó Emmett.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, riendo en medio.

—¿Saben qué? Deberíamos retomar viejas costumbres —dijo otro de los amigos, del cual no recordaba su nombre—. Pero Emmett no porque nos destruye.

—Ni siquiera quería —dijo, muy inmaduro—, me quedaré a observar como actual campeón.

Todos le dieron empujones mientras se acercaban a otra mesa y ponían dos sillas, una contra la otra.

—¡Trae más cervezas! —pidió Jake a Sam.

—Bien, ¿quién es el primero? —inquirió Garrett, que de inmediato le guiñó un ojo a Kate, quien en realidad ni lo miraba porque estaba pendiente de Edward.

Patética.

—Yo —bramó uno de los bomberos, creo que se llamaba Matt.

Los dos se sentaron y se arremangaron la ropa, dispuestos a comenzar la lucha de pulso.

—Hey, Edward, ¿puedes ayudarme a cargar esto?

Emmett venía con tres barriles de cerveza.

—Volveré en un rato —dijo él, tirando de mi barbilla.

—Ve. —Sonreí, viéndolo partir.

Aún estaba en el cielo debido a los espasmos del reciente orgasmo que me había regalado.

Cuando me quedé a solas, viendo como los hombres se preparaban sobándose las manos, noté la cercanía de Liam.

—Al fin te han dejado a solas —señaló, como si poco le importara.

—Él me ha invitado por algo, ¿no crees?

—Así veo. —Suspiró—. En realidad, me gustaría saber más de ti. Es fantástico conocer a una escritora.

Me reí y lo miré.

La verdad, Liam era muy guapo, resultaba interesante contemplarlo, en especial sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Que eres capaz de crear muchos mundos a la vez, y todos en tu cabeza. Debe ser fascinante poder leerte.

—Pues compra mis libros —lo molesté.

—Y escribes erotismo.

—Pues sí.

—Esas ideas… ¿tienen algún grado de realidad?

Enarqué una ceja.

—Lo siento, es difícil no desviarse cuando estás frente a una mujer tan guapa.

—Liam…

—Descuida, sé el camino que estoy pisando —me dijo, muy suficiente—. Pero es difícil aguantarse, sobre todo al saber que eres completamente libre.

Se mordió el labio, saboreando la posibilidad.

—La verdad es que…

—¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta? Conocernos un poco…

—¡Gané, hijo de perra! —gritó el tal Matt, echando el brazo del otro con evidente triunfo.

—¿Quién sigue? —inquirió Leah, que se había convertido en la animadora de la lucha.

Los demás se fueron turnando, jugando a la lucha de pulsos para demostrar su hombría y fuerza.

—¿No crees que eres muy arriesgado y mal amigo?

—¿Por qué? Ustedes no son novios y tú puedes hablar con los demás sin miedo.

—Tienes razón —asumí—. Aunque el que quieras irte a otro lado me genera desconfianza. Aunque, si te soy sincera, el que sea libre de compromisos no quiere decir que estaré jugueteando con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, ten eso claro.

Se rio y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando unos músculos marcados y un tatuaje que le llegaba hasta el codo. Era increíble, pero este bombero pudo gustarme, y mucho, pero ahora existía Edward y no había manera de que alguien pudiera provocar lo que él me provocaba ahora. Claro, no iba a decírselo.

Los demás siguieron jugando, dando por ganador a Jacob durante tres rondas.

—¿Y? ¿Qué me dices, guapa? Muero por conocerte más.

Miré por encima de su hombro, sintiendo que alguien nos observaba con mucha atención y entonces caí en cuenta que Edward estaba vigilando a Liam y él no se daba cuenta. La bestia estaba escuchando todo, quizá desde cuándo. Las venas en sus brazos se volvían a marcar, así como la fuerza de esos músculos tan potentes. Daba escalofríos.

—¿Quién sigue? Al tonto de mi novio se le ha acalambrado el brazo —dijo Leah, riéndose entremedio mientras miraba Jake sacudir la mano.

—Voy yo —afirmó Liam, pavoneándose mientras me miraba, muy coqueto.

Él se sentó y apoyó el codo, a la espera de que alguien lo retara.

—¿Y? ¿Quién hará la lucha conmigo?

—Yo —profirió Edward, tronando sus dedos frente a todos.

Cuando no creí que fuese capaz de demostrar aún más sus celos, él se acercó a mí y me tomó desde la cintura para besarme de forma pasional frente a todos, incluido Liam.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirí jadeante mientras rozábamos nuestros labios.

Me tomó la barbilla.

—Hacer que me des suerte.

Se sentó frente a Liam, poniendo su codo sobre la mesa y moviendo los dedos, instándolo a luchar.

Edward estaba hecho una furia.

—No puedo creer que tengas a esos dos bomberos peleándose por ti —me dijo Rose al oído—, y tampoco puedo creer el inmenso beso que vi. Maldita suertuda.

No le contesté porque estaba pendiente de cómo los dos se tomaban la mano y comenzaban a empujar con fuerza. Los brazos de ambos mostraron sus músculos, pero para mí fue inevitable mirar al de Edward, que además de sus tatuajes tan interesantes, me resultaba mucho más atractivo de solo pensarlo en la acción, devorando esa fuerza con la mía, siendo apretada sin remedio.

De pronto, vi que Kate miraba a Edward con detenimiento, hechizada y perdida. Vaya que le encantaba.

La fuerza de Edward comenzó a aumentar mientras miraba a Liam a los ojos, situando toda su masculinidad desbordante mientras las venas parecían explotarle. Su amigo, o lo que quedaba de ello, luchaba por hacerle frente, pero la balanza de los pulsos comenzó a ceder hacia su favor, haciendo que Edward tomara total ventaja. Los amigos incentivaban según bandos, tomando el lugar de cualquiera de los dos, instándolos a ganar.

Cuando los centímetros entre la mano de Liam y la mesa ya se habían convertido en milímetros, Edward me miró a los ojos, diciéndome quién era, una bestia casi desbordante, y casi en un pestañeo, hizo chocar con fuerza la mano del otro contra la mesa, haciendo que el receptor de aquel salvaje movimiento emitiera un grito de dolor.

Me preocupé.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Jake.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward, me dañaste la mano y la muñeca! —gritó Liam, parándose con rabia.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, aunque sus ojos lucían preocupados. Seguramente no había medido su fuerza porque estaba envuelto en celos estúpidos, maldita sea.

Me acerqué a él y miré, también preocupada.

—Ve a ponerle un poco de hielo —pidió Edward y sus amigos asintieron.

Me crucé de brazos, muy molesta, y me quedé mirándolo con reproche.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? No medí mi fuerza.

Negué y me fui caminando hacia otro lado. No quería hablar con él ahora. Edward iba a seguirme, pero lo retuvieron sus amigos, preguntándole qué demonios ocurría.

Crucé el umbral de la casa con Preciosa siguiéndome mientras emitía sonidos con su boca. Iba a pedirle que me acompañara un momento a dar un paseo para calmar la molestia, pero a medio camino me topé con Kate, que se había puesto una chaqueta de cuero con pequeñas púas.

—Con permiso —dije, sin ganas de más.

—Hey, ¿qué mierda te sucede? —espetó.

Me di la vuelta con una ceja enarcada.

—Además de fresa, ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que la fiesta de Edward se convirtiera en un desastre?

—¿Disculpa?

Se cruzó de brazos y se echó el cabello hacia un lado, mostrándome su bonito rostro de mierda.

—No debiste meterte con ninguno de los dos, lo único que has hecho es enredarlos. ¿Ahora qué has provocado? Que se pongan a discutir como los estúpidos, arruinando nuestra maldita fiesta. ¿Para qué carajos has venido?

—No te debo explicaciones, pero para que te quede claro, no me he enredado con nadie, al menos no como tú intentas hacer, ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De la manera en que miras a Edward mientras estás de novia con otro.

Dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Ten cuidado, _fresita_, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

—Katrina —espetó el cobrizo detrás de mí.

La mujer apretó los labios y miró detrás de mi hombro.

—Sólo estoy recordándole lo que ha provocado…

—No lo necesitas ni te lo pedí, Bella no ha provocado nada, ¿por qué no te vas? Ya es bastante incómodo todo, yo invité a Bella porque quise y todo lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía. Garrett te está esperando afuera junto con otros más, ya todos se irán, podrías hacerlo tú también —dijo, muy molesto.

Caminó hacia mi lado y yo ladeé el rostro, sin querer mirarlo.

Lo único que sentí fue que Kate bufaba y se marchaba a paso rápido, no sin antes mirarme, prometiéndome el infierno.

Cuando quedamos a solas, Edward me tomó la muñeca y yo me solté.

—Bella —dijo, muy cabreado, quizá consigo mismo.

—No quiero explicaciones, buscaré a Rose para irme con ella.

Se quedó en silencio y yo aproveché de mirarlo. Se veía muy culpable.

Me di la vuelta y busqué a mi amiga, que estaba hablando nuevamente con Emmett, quien ya tenía las llaves de su coche en sus manos.

—¿Te irás? —le pregunté.

—S-sí, ¿te quieres venir conmigo?

Edward llegó hasta nosotros y me tomó la muñeca.

—Hablemos un momento, ¿sí? Por favor.

Suspiré.

—Quizá sería bueno que hablen lo que tengan que hablar —señaló mientras se arreglaba el escote—. Emmett… me llevará, no es un trecho tan largo.

Levanté las cejas y le di una mirada, esperando que captara la indirecta.

—Cuídala —le dije con mucha claridad al hombre que ya tanteaba terreno de conquista.

—A la puerta de la casa —señaló él con seriedad.

—Me avisas cualquier cosa —le recordé.

—Tú también —respondió, mirando nuevamente a Edward—. Cuídala, hombre salvaje, mira que te has comportado muy mal.

Ella me dio un beso en cada mejilla, levantando la pierna como era su costumbre. Finalmente se marchó, moviendo el culo de manera coqueta y la frente muy en alto. Emmett se la comía con la mirada.

Al rato se vinieron a despedir todos, bueno casi todos, pues ni Kate ni Irina lo hicieron. Liam tampoco, a decir verdad, desde que se dañó la mano, no quiso acercarse ni un paso hacia Edward, que estaba cerca de mí, intentando hablar.

Finalmente quedamos a solas… o bueno, con Preciosa, que estaba a nuestro lado moviendo la cola y sacando la lengua.

—¿No quieres escucharme?

—No —respondí.

—Lo siento, Bella.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

—No puedes estar haciendo lucha de meadas como si fueras un animal —espeté—. ¡Ni Preciosa lo hace!

En cuanto dije eso, la perra se puso a mear un arbolito.

Genial.

—Olvida eso. Ella es una perra, ¡y tú un humano!

No quería discutir afuera, hacía frío, así que me metí a la casa. Edward me siguió y ya dentro de la sala me volvió a tomar de la muñeca, pero yo me solté nuevamente.

—Casi le rompes la mano. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta ese nivel? ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Enrostrarme tu lado macho? —le pregunté.

—Sabes que eso no es así.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Estaba enojado! —espetó—. ¡No quería que ese idiota te mirara y menos que quisiera seguir tocándote! Lo conozco, si no lo detenía en el momento preciso, él habría intentado algo más, situación que no habrías querido vivir.

—Espera, ¿hay algún problema con que yo esté cerca de otro hombre?

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Él quiere algo más contigo! —gruñó—. Me aguanté cientos de veces para no darle tu maldito número.

—Tú no debías controlar con quién acercarme.

—Ni pienso hacerlo, pero no quiero que Liam se acerque a ti.

Me giró y me respiró, muy alterado.

—Debía ponerle límites, porque él no acepta un "_no_".

Sus ojos relucían de sinceridad y una rabia profunda que me llenaba de dudas, pero también de una emoción carnal que no podía contener.

—No soy una cosa, Edward, y eso debe quedarte claro.

Se cabreó, muy frustrado, pero no dejó de respirarme, descontrolando su lado más salvaje… demonios, y el que me gustaba.

—¿Una cosa? ¿Un objeto? ¿Crees que pretendo prohibirte acercarte a todos mis amigos como los imbéciles que abundan en este país y en el mundo? —Me tomó la barbilla—. Por algo te invité, porque quería que todos te conocieran. Le gustaste a Collin.

Collin era un amigo del grupo, bastante atractivo y amistoso. Nunca traspasó mi espacio… como Liam.

—Me preguntó qué sucedía entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—Que me gustas, Isabella, y que nos divertimos juntos.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Me dijo que le gustaste, pero que estaba seguro de mantenerse a un lado para no incomodarme y no incomodarte a ti.

Miré hacia otro lado.

—Y es cierto, Isabella, me gustas. —Sus dedos se fueron rápidamente a mi quijada, atravesándome la piel con su calor—. No puedo permitirme ver cómo Liam se acerca a ti, comiéndote con sus ojos, deseando encontrar el punto flojo para que tú te acerques también a él.

Estaba flaqueando ante su inminente poder, a ese salvajismo que me enloquecía sin remedio.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de decir _no_? —inquirí.

Sonrió, débil.

—Sí, pero te dije que él no acepta un no por respuesta.

Tragué.

—Por eso te besé, porque sé que te gusto también. —Sentía sus labios más cerca y yo tiritaba de necesidad—. Porque no me alejaste, ¿no? Querías que todos supieran que nos divertimos y que puedo tocarte sin remordimiento, porque es la libertad que tú me diste… y porque Liam necesitaba saber que no estarías interesada en él.

—Solo bastaba que se lo dijera, ¿no?

—Sabes bien que no es así, ¿o no viste cómo siguió intentándolo? —inquirió.

Puse mis manos en sus brazos fuertes y recordé la manera en que derrotó a Liam, enviando su brazo lejos con una bestialidad que asustaba, pero también me excitaba montones.

—Sí, lo vi —respondí entre jadeos.

—Sé que te gustó que te tomara entre mis brazos mientras todos nos miraban —me susurró, casi tocando mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos.

Era cierto.

—También sé que te gustó que todos supieran que me gustas, sobre todo por Kate, ¿no es así?

Abrí mis ojos y sonreí sin remedio.

—También quieres poseerme, Isabella.

Subí mis manos a su cuello y me colgué de él para unir mis labios a los suyos y dejarme llevar por la pasión desmedida del enojo, la necesidad y todas las imágenes que me había regalado Edward de su lado más bestial.

—Sí que te gusta la idea.

—Claro que no me convierto en una cavernícola —le dije mientras Edward me recorría el culo con sus manos.

—Auch. ¿De verdad crees que soy así?

Me reí y no le contesté.

Edward puso su dedo índice en mi barbilla para besarme nuevamente, comiéndose mis labios en un segundo. Sentía su lengua en mi boca y yo disfruté de su sabor, uniéndome a ella sin miedo. Mientras aquello ocurría, busqué la comisura de su camiseta y se la quité, separándonos únicamente para ello, sin querer perdernos muchos segundos de nuestros besos apasionados. Respiramos con dificultad y yo aproveché de mirar su pecho desnudo, magnificada por los tatuajes. Lo toqué, repasando los detalles de sus músculos y fui bajando al camino feliz.

Edward sonrió.

—Hey, qué rápida —señaló, apretándome una nalga con fuerza.

Él me quitó el cárdigan, descubriendo la ligera camiseta de tirantes, la cual no tardó en quitarme también. Y a medida que aquello ocurría, sus besos se hacían más intensos, mordiéndome los labios y tirando de ellos con ferocidad. Nos acercamos al sofá inmenso de su sala mientras nos acariciábamos en medio de pasionales besos, y cuando topamos con él, Edward me dejó caer sin soltar mis labios, hambriento de mí. En ese mismo movimiento, el rudo cobrizo movió la mesa de café, botando la decoración hacia todos lados.

Fue imposible no reírnos.

—Contigo acabaré destrozando todo —me susurró.

—Que así sea —respondí, mordiendo su barbilla.

Pero yo no quería estar debajo de él, así que me giré y lo dejé caer en el cuerpo del sofá, levantándome para seguir quitándome la ropa bajo su profunda mirada. Primero comencé con mis botines de tacón y luego con mis pantalones, bajándolos con lentitud para que viera mi culo en todo su esplendor. De reojo vi que él se tocaba la entrepierna, que crecía hasta tornarse dolorosa.

La adrenalina de sentir que la bestia no aguantaría y vendría a por mí iba a volverme loca.

—Dios, Bella, voy a cogerte con fuerza, no me tientes a la locura —jadeó al verme acercándome solo en ropa interior.

Sonreí y me agaché para enrostrarle mis senos y luego bajar entre besos por su cuello y su pecho, tocando su miembro duro tras la tela fuerte de sus jeans. Estaba a punto de romperla.

—¿Qué me harás? ¿No crees que has dejado salir demasiadas veces a la bestia por esta noche? —inquirí, abriendo el botón del pantalón y luego bajando el cierre mientras mi boca besaba el camino.

Emitió una palabrota y apretó las manos, lo que hizo que nuevamente sus brazos adquirieran la fuerza que tanto me gustaba. Podía ver esas venas otra vez, marcándose incluso tras esos tatuajes tan rudos.

—¡Demonios, Bella! —gruñó cuando tomé su miembro entre mis manos, rozando con pasividad el palpitante trozo de carne.

Él se levantó y con la fuerza de un huracán me hizo su presa, tomándome las caderas y dándome la vuelta.

—Súbete al sofá —me ordenó—. Y arrodíllate.

—¿Dándome órdenes luego de lo mal que te has comportado, Edward Cullen?

—Sé cuánto te gustan las órdenes en la cama —me susurró al oído.

—Y en el sofá —jadeé, dándola la respuesta afirmativa que esperaba.

Lo irónico de todo era que a pesar de ser órdenes, todo era un acuerdo perfecto en sincronía entre ambos.

Hice tal como dijo, arrodillándome en el sofá con mis senos apoyados en el respaldo de la espalda, con la cara en la ventana y las cortinas.

—Eleva este culo delicioso para mí —volvió a ordenar.

—Oblígame —le pedí.

Lo sentí reír, siempre asombrado de mi necesidad por ver salir a su bestia interior.

—¿De verdad lo quieres? Tengo todo a mi merced desde aquí.

—Hazlo —insistí, jugando.

Sin darme real oportunidad de reaccionar, llevó una de sus manos a mi bajo vientre y a mi monte, abarcando toda la extensión para obligarme a levantar mi culo para él.

—No te moverás sin que yo te lo diga —siguió jugando.

Sonreí, muy excitada.

Me abrió el sujetador desde atrás y me liberó de él, enviándolo lo más lejos posible. Besó mi espalda desnuda mientras sus manos tomaban mis senos y sus dedos tiraban de mis pezones con necesidad. Las descargas eléctricas que se mezclaban entre el dolor y el placer eran suficientes para que mi respiración se tornara más jadeante que antes.

—Eres muy sucia, Isabella, así que quieres que te obligue —señaló mientras sus besos se iban dirigiendo peligrosamente a mis nalgas.

Lancé un grito cuando sentí un mordisco y sus manos tirando de mi ropa interior, rompiendo un costado con fuerza para liberarme de él con salvajismo.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, girándome para mirar.

—Te dije que no te movieras. —Su voz estaba endurecida.

Me excité más.

Sentí que enviaba su pantalón a la mierda y luego su bóxer, lo que mantuvo ansiosa por más. Tan rápido como aquello ocurrió, sus labios siguieron recorriendo mis nalgas, metiéndose con destreza hacia mi sexo, elevándome las caderas para hundir su lengua sin miedo.

De lo único que pude sujetarme fue de las cortinas.

—Esa maldita lengua —gemí, echando el culo más atrás, desesperada por más.

Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar mi boca y meter un dedo, el que lamí y chupé a mi antojo. Cuando estuvo suficientemente húmedo, lo llevó a mi sexo y me cubrió de más humedad.

—Hoy te has comportado muy mal, he acabado enojado —jugueteó, reincorporándose.

Su mano cubrió mi garganta, echándome el cuello hacia atrás para que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho.

—¿Me castigarás? —inquirí.

Me nalgueó de lleno, lo que me hizo dar un salto y un grito sorpresivo.

Dios, me había gustado mucho.

—¿Y? —preguntó, pendiente de mi disfrute.

—Más.

Se rio y me besó el hombro.

Me agarró desde las caderas y me rozó entre las nalgas con su masculinidad, jadeándome en el oído.

—Será duro, Bella.

Me agarré más fuerte de las cortinas y en un santiamén lo sentí entrando en mi sexo, hundiéndose con furia. Gemí, muy ahogada.

—Dame un beso —gruñó, tirando de mi quijada para alcanzar mis labios.

Yo cerré los ojos, sintiéndome llena hasta las entrañas.

—Duro —supliqué.

Sonrió y frunció el ceño, concentrado en nosotros.

—Agárrate fuerte.

Hundí mis uñas en la tela mientras Edward salía y se volvía a hundir hasta llenarme otra vez, muy al fondo, donde el placer se mezclaba con dolor. Tuve que morderme el labio, pero no era suficiente, toda la sala era gemidos férreos.

—Shh… Asustarás a los vecinos —se rio, dándome otra nalgada.

—Haz que quede enrojecido, que duela hasta mañana —supliqué.

Los músculos masculinos que me rodeaban se tornaron tensos y Edward aumentó sus movimientos de tal manera que sólo pude cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar ante la oleada de gozo. Él me besaba el cuello y susurraba mi nombre al oído, invadiéndome de muchas sensaciones a la vez.

—Sé que te enloquezco, Isabella… tal como tú me enloqueces a mí.

—Sabes… que no hay otro hombre al que quiero en mi cama —gemí con dificultad.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió con la respiración agitada.

Apreté la cortina con más fuerza.

—Porque eres tú el que me inspira y el que insta a disfrutar… sólo tú —enfaticé.

—No hay más bomberos para inspirarte, ¿eh, Isabella?

Negué.

—Solo te necesito a ti —gimoteé.

Edward se movió tan rápido que la fuerza que yo misma apliqué en la cortina para aferrarme cedió, rompiéndose desde la zona superior.

—Mierda —exclamé, pero luego cerré los ojos, porque el placer comenzó a hacerse insostenible, lo que segundos después me llevó a un orgasmo intenso y más vivo que nunca. Edward me acabó en las nalgas, diciendo mi nombre entre gruñidos duros y bestiales.

Yo intenté reincorporarme, pero estaba exhausta. Edward respiraba agitado y me limpió con rapidez, para luego dejarse caer en su sofá, completamente desnudo.

—Ven aquí —me dijo.

Miré su cortina por última vez, completamente rota y con la barrita de arriba vacía y sin las argollas.

Ups.

Me acomodé junto a él, posando mis pechos sobre su torso y acomodándome para mirarlo mientras lo veía tirar de una de las mantas que siempre tenía en el sofá para taparme desde la espalda baja hasta los pies.

—Rompimos mi cortina y la decoración que traje desde México —dijo, aún agitado.

Me mordí el labio, echándome a reír con fuerza.

—Otra cosa más a nuestra lista. Aunque te falta arreglar mi escritorio, ahora no puedo escribir. —Hice un puchero.

Jugó con mi nariz y luego me besó, quitándome la respiración.

—Iré a arreglarla estos días, prometo que así será.

—Y solo en ropa interior, ya te dije cuál era mi condición.

Se rio.

—Prometido —ronroneó.

Jugué con un mechón de su cabello, recordando lo que había pasado esta noche.

—No vuelvas a actuar así —le pedí, mirándolo a los ojos.

Suspiró.

—Siento haberte hecho sentir como una cosa, nunca fue mi intención.

—Casi le rompes la muñeca…

—Fue un arrebato, uno que siempre tiende a ocurrirme cuando se trata de ti.

—¿Soy la culpable?

—En absoluto. La culpa es mía, que cuando es a ti a quien quieren acercarse, me vuelvo loco. Ya sabes lo mucho que detesto a Jasper cerca de ti, ahora Liam… —Apretó los labios—. No es que quiera apartarte del mundo, es que quiero apartarte de ellos. Liam no tardará en echar por la borda cualquier cosa sólo para acercarse a ti, porque ese hijo de puta…

—Edward —lo interrumpí—. Él me habló de que tú…

Cerró los ojos con mucha rabia.

—De que me entrometí donde no debía.

Asentí.

—Sabía que podía decirte eso.

—¿De qué trata, Edward? ¿Qué hiciste?

Se restregó los ojos con mucha furia.

—Kate era novia de Liam hace unos años. Éramos muy jóvenes y yo había logrado ser capitán de bomberos. Como era un trabajo a medio tiempo, ya se me daba bastante bien. Yo apenas salía de la universidad. Liam siempre quiso mi puesto, era su sueño ser capitán, pero en esos años le fue imposible por asuntos ajenos a mí. Mientras aquello pasaba, Kate me buscaba, nunca pudo sacarme de su cabeza desde que tuvimos un par de noches juntos, meses antes que se pusiera de novia con Liam. Intenté decírselo, ¿sabes? Ser un buen amigo, pero él estaba cegado de celos, no por Kate, sino porque yo sería quien tendría que darle órdenes.

Mientras hablaba yo acariciaba sus tatuajes, inmiscuida en su relato. Era la primera vez que sabía algo más profundo de su pasado, historia que de seguro tenía más matices.

—Una noche, Kate y Liam terminaron su relación. Ella me buscó en medio de la noche, bebimos juntos y desde ahí no recuerdo, sólo tengo imágenes al despertar, con ella asumiendo que teníamos algo. La mandé al carajo, obviamente, ¡nunca me había emborrachado hasta olvidar todo! Ni siquiera pudo decirme qué hicimos en concreto, pero desde entonces…

—No quieres que el alcohol interrumpa cualquier tipo de relación, ¿no es así?

Asintió.

—Cuando Liam lo supo no quiso volver a verme y no fue hasta que buscó la manera de hundirme cuando pudo tranquilizar su rabia.

—¿Cómo te hundió, Edward? —inquirí.

Suspiró.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.

Asentí.

—Pero… por esa y muchas razones, no confío en Liam.

Me recosté en su pecho, pensando en sus palabras.

—Más ahora, que ha sacado el tema nuevamente. Es fácil culparme, pero te juro, Bella, que no me acuerdo qué pasó con Kate.

Fruncí el ceño, horrorizada. Si eso le hubiera sucedido a una mujer, ¿cómo lo tomarían los demás?

—Y ella sigue interesada en ti —susurré.

Tiró de mi labio inferior, contemplándome con entereza.

—No lo sé… Quizá está acostumbrada a buscarme cuando consigue un novio.

Me reí sin alegría.

—Liam y yo volvimos a vernos cuando regresé a Chicago y decidí que lo mejor era volver al cuartel. Liam intentó hacer las paces, pero fue imposible, aún me tenía rencor y yo también, especialmente ahora.

Me acarició el cabello, dándome el mensaje que no iba a decirme con palabras.

—No creí que fuera así, ahora entiendo un poco por qué estabas tan enojado.

—Sí —dijo en medio de un suspiro—. De todas formas no debí hacerte sentir incómoda. Fue mi culpa.

Me volví a recostar, muy exhausta.

—Supongo que la bestia celosa es excitante, el posesivo no tanto.

Se largó a reír.

—¿Bestia celosa?

—No me lo niegues.

Me buscó para besarme por última vez y jugar con mi culo, que al parecer era su lugar favorito.

De pronto, vimos a la perra poner sus patas delanteras ahí donde su amo posaba la mano, llamando nuestra atención.

—¿Ha visto todo? —le pregunté.

—Gracias al cielo no habla.

Nos reímos y acabamos mirándonos, dispuestos a conciliar el sueño luego de nuestra "_reconciliación_".

.

Desperté con un ardor en las nalgas.

Me restregué los ojos y miré por uno, dificultada por la luz.

¿Dónde estaba?

Me reincorporé, algo aturdida, y me vi en medio de la cama de Edward, que de seguro me había traído en sus brazos mientras yo dormía profundamente.

Sonreí y me envolví en las sábanas, que olían a él.

¿A dónde había ido?

Todo esto me traía recuerdos de la primera vez. En esta ocasión, Preciosa no estaba.

Me levanté de la cama y se me escapó una risita enseguida. Todo dolía en mi cuerpo, no quedaba músculo sin resentir. Como Edward tenía un espejo grande cerca de la puerta, no fue difícil ver que mis caderas y muslos tenían marcas rojas de sus roces. Me giré para verme el culo y me sorprendí de ver que las nalgadas estaban muy marcadas en mi blanca piel.

—Qué sucia eres, Isabella —me dije.

Justo cuando me giré vi que sobre la mesa de noche había un papel. Lo tomé, curiosa, y lo leí.

"_Fui a buscar algo al cuartel. Espero no demorarme mucho, quiero desayunar contigo._

_Te veías tan guapa durmiendo que por poco me quedo._

_Edward_"

Me mordí el labio mientras admiraba su letra, nada similar a lo que imaginaba de un hombre rudo como él.

Guardé el papel y busqué algo de ropa para ponerme. Preferí no ponerme pantalón, porque vaya que me ardían las nalgas.

—Eso te pasa por incentivar a la bestia —canturreé, como si buscara convencerme de que eso no era lo que quería.

Y vaya que sí.

Me puse la ropa interior de Edward, no sin antes mirar de manera pícara lo apretados que eran.

—Con razón no te gusta usarla —susurré.

Me terminé por calzar una camisa a cuadros roja, similar a la de los leñadores, no sin antes olerla con una sonrisa. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, preferí bajar las escaleras y hacer algo para desayunar y esperarlo, no sin antes mirar por los pasillos, por si Sophie se aparecía otra vez por ahí. Bajé las escaleras a pie descalzo y me metí a la cocina, dichosa porque la casa estaba calentita. Abrí la nevera y busqué algo digno para esperarlo… por la estadía, ¿no? Me sorprendí de ver que había mucha comida para Agatha y lo demás era frutas y verduras junto con más comida sana.

—Digna de un bombero fortachón.

Metí la cabeza en la máquina para beber un poco de leche de la caja. En ese momento sentí un ruido a escasos centímetros y yo corrí la puerta de la nevera, asumiendo que era Edward, pero… no era.

—Hola —saludó Esme, la madre de Edward, que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, mirándome sin saber hacia dónde, la verdad, porque se me notaba la mitad del culo.

Tragué la leche de golpe y luego miré hacia el otro lado, donde estaba Carlisle, el papá, que estaba sirviendo dos cuencos con cereales, pero ahora estaba estático, mirándome solo a la cara porque sabía que más abajo no debía mirar.

Sentía que la cara me ardía.

—Buenos días —añadió él.

Ay no.

—Buenos… días —dije, muy lento—. No sabía… que ustedes…

—Oh, tenemos la llave —respondió la señora—, veníamos a dejar a los niños porque tú no estabas. Fred estaba un poco preocupado.

Dios mío, mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos.

—Descuida, entendemos. Ustedes estaban en…

—Voy a cambiarme. Lo siento —exclamé, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Carlisle se metió la cuchara con cereales y asintió mientras se aguantaba una sonrisa al mirar a su esposa, que apretaba los labios.

—Ay, qué vergüenza —jadeé, metiendo las piernas en mis pantalones.

¿Por qué justo ellos? ¿Por qué tenían que ser sus padres?

De pronto, recordé que dijeron que habían venido con los niños. ¿Ellos habrán visto que andaba con ropa interior en medio de la cocina de Edward? Ay no, ¡ellos no podían saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando entre sus padres! De lo contrario iban a ilusionarse.

Bajé de a dos escalones y recién pude escuchar que los niños venían corriendo por el porche, para luego tocar el timbre mientras brincaban y hablaban sin parar.

No estaban aquí cuando eso había pasado, gracias al cielo.

—Bonita camisa —me dijo Esme, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Diablos, había olvidado cambiármela.

—¡Abuelita, ya llegamos! —exclamó Agatha, tirando de Fred, que se había embarrado la ropa con pasto.

Edward corría detrás de ellos mientras Preciosa venía junto a él. Tenía sus ojos muy grandes, seguramente al darse cuenta que sus padres habían llegado con los niños.

—¡Tía, Bella! —chilló la niña, echándose a mis brazos junto con Fred.

—Mami, ¿dónde estabas? —Él hizo un puchero mientras me tomaba del cuello—. ¿Estabas aquí?

Miré a los demás, un poco invadida por los dos pequeños.

—Había venido a verme porque ustedes no llegaban —respondió Edward.

Él y yo nos miramos, algo aquejados por la intrusión, pero también por la incapacidad de tener un desayuno juntos… y ni hablar de la manera en que sus padres nos miraban. Edward ya sospechaba que me habían visto en alguna situación comprometedora.

Rayos.

—¿Por qué usas la camisa de mi papi, tía Bella? —preguntó Agatha, volviendo a robarse mi atención.

Abrí mis ojos y miré a Edward, que carraspeó mientras sus padres se aguantaban una risotada por lo bajo.

—Porque se ha ensuciado su ropa y tu papá le ha dado una —respondió Esme de un momento a otro—. ¿Qué tal si van a jugar? Aprovechen, vayan a comerse el cereal al jardín, hoy el sol está muy caliente.

Los niños comenzaron a correr entre risas y tomaron los cuencos con cereales para echar a correr a los segundos al lugar que Esme les pidió que fueran. Cuando los cuatro quedamos a solas, los Sres. Cullen se cruzaron de brazos, sin saber qué decirnos.

—Lamento que me hayan visto así. —Me mordí el labio, muy avergonzada.

Lo que más lamentaba era que me habían visto las nalgas, ¡que estaban rojas y con las marcas de las manos de su hijo!

Edward levantó la ceja, como si me preguntara telepáticamente qué tanto habían visto.

—No sabía que entre ustedes… —comenzó diciendo ella mientras miraba a su esposo, que estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Nos… —Paré de hablar, sin saber cómo explicarles que estábamos disfrutando juntos… sexualmente… y de manera muy diversa.

—Ya veo, no necesitan explicárnoslo —se rio él.

—¡Haremos como si nunca hubiéramos visto nada! —canturreó la mujer, acercándose para acariciarme las mejillas—. Aunque me gusta la idea.

—Mamá —la regañó su hijo, al borde de sonreír, porque bien que le gustaba que su madre aprobara cualquiera sea la cosa que teníamos.

—¡Sólo estoy siendo sincera! Bella es una chica simpática y con Carlisle tenemos la mente suficientemente abierta, ¿no es así, amor?

Carlisle le besó la sien y asintió, para luego guiñarle un ojo a su hijo.

—Somos amigos, ¿bien? —insistió Edward.

—Y vaya qué amigos —respondió Carlisle, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hippies.

Apreté los labios para no reírme yo también, con una mezcla de nervios e incredulidad respecto a la situación.

—¿Qué tal si desayunamos? A los niños les dimos cereales a la espera de que alguno de ustedes, par de apasionados, se les ocurriera aparecer —soltó Esme, quitándose el abrigo de lana, también bastante hippie—. No creo que sea suficiente.

Dios, mi hijo sin comer y yo despertando feliz en la cama del padre de su amiga.

Quería darme de bruces contra el suelo o la sartén.

—Carajo —gemí, muy culpable.

—Tranquila, sólo bromeo, pasamos a disfrutar de las palomitas de maíz de anoche mientras jugaban con _Botitas_.

—¿Quién es Botitas? —pregunté.

—Mi gatito de la infancia —me susurró Edward en medio de un carraspeo, haciéndose el adulto mientras los ojos se le ponían brillantes por ese _gatito_ que debía tener mil años.

Por poco me reí.

—Ustedes tienen derecho a divertirse, ¿no crees, amor? —preguntó Esme mientras hurgueteaba en medio de las encimeras.

Carlisle le dio un empujoncito a su hijo y luego le guiñó un ojo, muy pícaro y molestoso. No creí que alguna vez vería a Edward sonrojarse en mi vida, pero sí, ¡se había sonrojado! Me había quedado hechizada ante lo guapo y tierno que se veía así. Los dos se dieron cuenta que me había quedado mirándolo y el padre se quedó riendo por lo bajo, mientras que Edward movió sus labios, motivado por mi atención exclusiva hacia su rostro.

—Así que esto hacen los amigos —le dijo Esme a su esposo mientras movía sus caderas de manera provechosa, como si la idea le gustara un montón.

Maldita sea, no sabía hacia dónde meterme.

—Mamá. —Bufó Edward, mirándome con la disculpa en las cuencas.

—Bien, lo siento, sólo estoy saltando en un pie.

Edward miró al techo mientras Carlisle se seguía riendo mientras comía uvas desde el cuenco.

Él me tomó desde la muñeca para que habláramos a solas y la cabeza de ambos padres se asomó, interesados en lo que ocurría. Cuando estuvimos en la sala, alejados de los demás, Edward botó el aire y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Perdón por eso —soltó, aún ruborizado—. Mis padres son un poco…

—Liberales y muy locos —lo interrumpí.

—Mi plan era que evidentemente ellos llegaran al cuartel para que me dejaran a los niños, pero se me adelantaron.

—Al menos no sufrieron un infarto al verme con tu ropa interior y las nalgas rojas por tus dedos marcados.

—Oh mierda.

Finalmente me eché a reír y Edward me acompañó.

—Y te pusiste mi camisa —susurró, tomando la solapa de esta mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Sonreí.

—Me gusta cómo te ves.

Le robé un beso fugaz y él quiso seguir, pero me rehusé, huyendo con una risita hacia la cocina.

—Sra. Cullen, déjemelo a mí, me gustaría hacerles el desayuno —dije, acercándome a ella.

—Pero qué maravillosa chica eres —respondió, permitiéndomelo.

—Hace unos desayunos espectaculares —soltó Edward, que estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Así que hasta han desayuno juntos —exclamó Carlisle—. De las cosas que nos vamos enterando, ¿no crees, amor?

Los dos se fueron riendo hasta la sala, mientras Edward los veía irse, tanteando la posibilidad de estar a solas nuevamente.

—Me caen bien —le comenté.

Me puse a buscar algo de huevos y leche para hacer mis famosas tortitas con fruta.

—En realidad, muy bien… —Sus manos me atraparon el vientre y me pegaron a él—. ¡Edward!

—Me habría gustado un desayuno a solas. Amo a mis padres y los niños son especiales, tiernos y todo ese rollo, pero demonios, cómo te quiero a solas.

Me besó el cuello y yo me giré con la cucharilla de madera, enfrentando aquellos ojos verdes.

—Creo que es nuestro karma de malos padres otra vez.

Iba a juguetearme, pero sentimos los gritos de becerro de los niños, que venían corriendo con la perra detrás de ellos.

Edward suspiró.

—Karma.

.

Deposité las tortitas en medio de la mesa mientras Edward terminaba de acomodar las cosas para que todos desayunásemos. Si bien, en el primer momento me pregunté qué tan bueno o comprometedor era que sucediera algo como esto, decidí no enrollarme y dejar que las cosas pasaran. Fred se veía contento tanto como Agatha, y es que parecía llevarse muy bien con el mundo de los Cullen.

Edward se sentó a la cabeza una vez que terminó y yo rodeé la mesa para hacerlo cerca de mi hijo, mientras él no me quitaba los ojos de encima, ni siquiera cuando me senté. Sonreía, embelesado y sus padres se daban cuenta de eso.

—¡Esto se ve tan bien y huele estupendo! —Esme repartió y Carlisle se puso a servir leche y café.

—¡Mami cocina muy rico! —les contó Fred mientras yo le ponía una servilleta en el cuello.

—Ya puedo verlo —le respondió Carlisle, que se había arremangado la camisa, mostrando sus tatuajes.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el cine ayer? —preguntó Edward, mirando a su hija y a mi retoño—. ¿Lo pasaron bien?

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono.

—Abuelita nos llevó a comer helado luego del cine y Fred comió tanto que se le salió por la nariz —contó Agatha mientras reía.

—¡Me reí mucho, mami! —siguió Fred.

Los dos abuelos sonrieron, mirándolos con alegría.

Era increíble lo feliz que era Fred con Agatha, pero también ahora con los abuelos de ella. Si esto hubiera ocurrido antes, cuando él conoció a sus abuelitos por primera vez, me habría gustado que ellos hubieran sido como Esme y Carlisle y no como los Whitlock.

_¿Dónde estabas cuando estaba tan sola y vulnerable, Edward Cullen?_, pensé, ahora contemplándolo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pensado, pero preferí huir, sabiendo que estaba mal todo esto. Y es que si tan sólo lo hubiera conocido antes, cuando mi pequeño y yo estábamos tan solos en el mundo, y no hubiera sido Jasper, que me hizo tanto sufrir…

No, no podía pensar estas cosas, no eran justas, ni siquiera para mí.

Suspiré, sintiéndome extraña.

—¿Y qué haces tú, Bella? No me puedo imaginar en qué trabajas —inquirió Esme, muy intrigada.

—Soy periodista —respondí.

Ella y su esposo se miraron, sorprendidos y luego le dieron una mirada fugaz a su hijo.

—Eso es fantástico.

—Y escritora —añadí.

—Vaya, pero qué buen partido, chica —soltó Carlisle.

Me reí.

—Una mujer inteligente es fantástica, adoraría una nuera como tú —me dijo Esme.

Yo me mordí el labio, sin saber cómo mirar a Edward, que los observaba con reproche para que no hablaran de más.

—Solo estoy siendo sincera. —Se encogió de hombros.

Al rato, Agatha me quedó mirando, sobre todo cuando comencé a peinarme el cabello con los dedos, algo innato en mí mientras oía a los demás hablar. Me llamó mucho la atención y de un momento a otro sentí especial intención por acariciarle la nariz con cariño, curiosa además de su carita inocente, atenta a mis movimientos. Ella se rio y se llevó una mano a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, _Pulgarcita_? —le pregunté, sacando su apodo a colación como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a mis labios.

—Me gusta tu pelo —respondió, tomándose las mejillas mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa—. Eres tan bonita.

Me reí.

—Tú también —contesté, acariciándole la redonda carita.

Sentí que todos nos miraban, de pronto en silencio. Pero Edward lo hacía de manera especial, como si algo le hubiera tocado algo profundo. Sus ojos brillaban.

¿Qué sucedía?

Preferí no darle importancia, aunque la manera que tenía Edward de fijar sus ojos en mí parecía removerme las entrañas de sensaciones imposibles de explicar.

.

Los Cullen se fueron cerca de mediodía y yo debía irme también. Fred no quería, pero era una tarde necesaria para los dos, ya que no habíamos pasado juntos la noche y lo extrañaba montones.

—¿Te irás así? —me preguntó, tocando los botones que habían cerca de mis senos.

Los niños estaban jugueteando en otro lado, así que solo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acortando la distancia.

—Sí, tomaré prestada tu camisa si no te molesta.

—Me parece perfecto sólo si me dejas tu ropa aquí, será mi compañía durante las noches que no tenga.

Lo besé con necesidad, volando por los aires.

—¿Te tocarás pensando en mí? —inquirí.

Se rio y se fue hacia mi cuello.

—Sí, pero quiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

Me mordí el labio.

Eso ya llevaba haciéndolo desde antes.

—Lo haré con gusto, Edward Cullen.

En medio de nuestra sesión de besos mojados, escuchamos el timbre, lo que nos hizo parar.

—Iré yo —dijo él y se marchó previo a tocarme la nalga, que aún estaba muy adolorida.

Yo lo seguí, dispuesta a ponerle el abrigo a mi hijo para que nos fuéramos.

—Hola, maestra —sentí que saludó Agatha.

Me acerqué, muy curiosa, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que en la sala estaba sentada Jane Vulturi, la maestra de nuestros hijos.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

Ella me vio y sonrió, un tanto nerviosa.

—Hola, Srta. Swan, qué sorpresa verla aquí.

—Lo mismo digo —señalé.

Ella venía con algo entre sus manos.

Los niños se mantuvieron cerca de ella, preguntándole cómo estaba. Yo me apoyé en la pared, mirando de reojo la cortina rota, a espaldas de ella.

—Me sorprende verla aquí —le dijo Edward, que se sentó al frente.

Jane se acomodó mejor en el sofá y miró a Edward con detenimiento, la misma manera de contemplarlo que cuando estábamos en la reunión de padres.

—Venía para hablar con usted, Sr. Cullen, lamento si interrumpí algo.

—Descuida, yo ya me iba —respondí por lo bajo.

Edward me miró, pero Jane le pidió su atención.

—Con la escuela y los niveles menores queremos hacer una charla de primeros auxilios y control del fuego. Intenté probar suerte en el cuartel y supe que usted es el capitán —comentó ella, moviendo sus pestañas de manera lenta.

Edward la miró, más curioso aún, y ella tragó, devolviéndose a sus manos.

—La verdad, no sabía que hacía algo tan increíble. —Carraspeó y vi brillo en sus cuencas.

Me acomodé la mandíbula.

—Y menos aún que usted fuera el padre de una de mis alumnas.

El aludido levantó las cejas.

—Bueno, aquí me tiene. —Sonrió, encantador.

Levanté la ceja y Preciosa me miró como si entendiera lo que pasaba.

—Me gustaría que usted hiciera alguna charla especial para los niños, les encantará conocer a un bombero… como usted.

¿Como usted? ¿Eso qué significaba?

—Vaya, eso es… Puedo hacerlo… Creo. Sólo tendríamos que acordar todo de la manera debida.

Ella sonrió.

—Solo con que enseñe sus conocimientos y lleve su uniforme, todo será perfecto. ¿Podemos seguir en contacto para ello?

—Claro —respondió él, muy amable.

Sentía que sobrara, así que le dije a Fred que nos marchásemos.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió Edward, confundido.

—Sí, tengo que avanzar, tú sabes en qué.

Asintió y se levantó para acompañarme.

—Descuida, iré sola.

Me despedí de todos y aunque Edward se detuvo más tiempo en tomar mi mano, preferí escabullirme lo más rápido posible, en especial por lo que acababa de sentir.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, boté el aire.

—¿Tío Edward está en el fuego? —preguntó mi hijo, muy curioso.

—Sí —respondí—, es un bombero.

_Mí bombero_, pensé.

.

Era de mañana y yo ya había estado aprovechando mi tiempo para avanzar en mi nueva novela. Y es que todo lo que había pasado este fin de semana había hecho que mi inspiración comenzara a volar sin remedio, y no solo por el sexo que habíamos compartido, que avivaba por completo mi imaginación, sino también porque otro bombero me había dado una idea que nunca creí que funcionaría… hasta ahora.

Me mordí el labio, indecisa a pesar de todo. Edmund, mi bombero estrella y el único que me encantaba, si era sincera, iba a tener celos por otro bombero rufián. Sí, Liam me había ayudado, y no en el sentido que Edward le daba a todo este giro novelesco que me tenía soñando despierta, sino que a nivel de los celos, esos celos animales que me habían excitado tanto.

—Pero esa posesividad. —Bufé.

No me gustaba eso y él lo sabía.

Luego de escribir, y bastante, me di una ducha y me vestí, dispuesta a ir a ver la decoración que tendría mi hijo para su cumpleaños, que ya era en un par de días.

Justo en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Jasper.

"_Ya fui a buscar a Fred a la escuela. Estaremos viendo la decoración en la tienda que me dijiste. Te esperamos._"

A decir verdad, él estaba muy entusiasmado en compartir esto con mi hijo, lo que valoraba, y mucho, y aunque no me gustaba mucho su compañía, decidí que lo mejor era que lo hiciéramos para que Fred estuviera contento.

Casi cuando disponía a poner mi teléfono en el bolso, miré a la pantalla, esperando recibir una llamada de Edward, a quien no veía desde ese domingo… y ya era miércoles.

No quería reconocerlo, pero sí, lo extrañaba.

Habíamos quedado de vernos hoy para que todos fuéramos a ver la decoración del cumpleaños de mi hijo, que sería muy al pesar de Jasper, a quien de seguro no iba a gustarle la idea, pero vaya que a Fred sí, y a Agatha, por supuesto. Sabía que sería una discusión asegurada entre padre y madre respecto a la decoración y necesitaba a Edward… de verdad.

Pero no quería necesitarlo, carajo, no ahora, que no me había llamado como había prometido. Y es que estaba un poquito quisquillosa desde que la maestra Jane se había metido a su casa.

Preferí no hacerme problemas y asumir que él iría al lugar que acordamos.

Manejé tranquila hasta el centro de Chicago, donde se encontraba la tienda de cumpleaños más famosa. Era algo cara, pero por primera vez tuve la corazonada de que mi hijo tendría un cumpleaños increíble. Ya habíamos enviado las invitaciones a todos sus nuevos amiguitos, todos del taller de niños de los Cullen. Confiaba en que ellos serían la razón por la que la sociedad me daría más esperanza.

Estacioné cerca y noté que entre los demás coches estaba el de Jasper. Suspiré, sabiendo que habría pelea, pero no me iba a ganar, Fred tendría un cumpleaños de princesas porque eso era lo que quería y punto.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de mi coche y asumía que Edward no iba a llegar, vi su jeep pasando por la otra calzada. No estacionó de inmediato, sus luces estaban parpadeando, como si esperase que alguien saliera de su coche.

Y claro que así era.

En aquel mero segundo, vi que la puerta del copiloto se abría y de ella emergía Jane, que vestía de manera casual, muy bonita… Bastante, la verdad. Llevaba su cabello suelto, frondoso, rubio y precioso. Se había maquillado los labios… rojos.

Tragué y casi me doy la vuelta, pero preferí seguir mirando.

Ella cerró su puerta y se quedó apoyada en el marco de la ventana, que se encontraba abierta. Su cabello se le fue al lado y su escote se pronunció, elevando el culo de manera coqueta mientras tenía medio tronco dentro, diciéndole algo que no pude escuchar debido a la distancia.

Mis dedos picaban como el fuego abrasante en mis venas y sentí que algo me oprimía el pecho de pura furia y necesidad de ir tras ella y atrapar sus greñas rubias para quitarla de ahí.

Estaba muerta de celos.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido el boom de celos que ha renacido entre estos dos? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá a futuro? ¿Podrá Edward aguantar todo ello? ¿Y creen que Jane aproveche alguna oportunidad? Espero que me cuenten qué les ha parecido, ¡cuéntenme todo!_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de nataliastewart, , Crizthal, Jess Herondale Cullen, PatyMC, 1, Bertlin, DanitLuna, Reno Alvarez, Robbadict18, Vero.G, Dunorahmurguia, Reva4, angelaldel, Iza, Roxy Cullen Masen, Tata XOXO, Pili, Emelie Laytmor, Sun2000, Twilightsecretlove, bellaliz, vodkakalhua, BereB, carlita16, Rero96, sueosliterarios, .7393, Tereyasha Mooz, camilitha cullen, cavendano13, Isabellfromnowon, Vall, Marazul08, lunadragneel15, Paulina, , Hanna D. L, Veronica, Milacaceres01139, Leah De Call, Liz Vidal, Abigail, sheep0294, selenne88, saraipineda44, Mayraargo25, CeCiegarcia, krisr0405, Valeeecu, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Maryluna, freedom2604, Labluegirl, somas, joabruno, Vanina Iliana, Josi, Srita Maddox 2613, BlueNavyHeart, lore25, Laurrrrb, Raque M, Jenny Hatake, Yoliki, marite88, Nelly McCarthy, Jeli, rossystew, Isa Labra Cullen, MasenSwan, LidiaWithlok, Lizdayanna, Viiky, debynoe12, Emily chaustre, Francisca Moreno, Vanenaguilar, Mony Grey, Perla-Yazury-H-S, angieleiva96, LilianaMacias, FlorVillu, Anghye Taisho, Belli swan dwyer, roberouge, twilightter, carol, seelie lune, Maribel 1925, Keniie Masen, Ella Rose McCarty, Cecy, BellaWoods13, llucena928gmail, Amy Lee Figueroa, , Esal, patymdn, abigail ascencio, MaBel95, Angie Ramirez, Fran Cullen Masen, Maca, lauritacullenswan, Katie D. B, Ana, Ronnie86, Elusoro, Lore, Mar91, , DBMR1, lucha015, nadsart, Alison, alejandra1987, LicetSalvatore, Mela Masen, Tecupi, Deathxrevenge, melina, julin amasen, yasmin-cullen, glow0718, AnabellaCS, Liz Sevilla, Sheila, Naara Selene, Damaris14, keyra100, Mel. ACS, Pau-SasuUchiha, Dana, LaPeeke Cullen, Smedina, ET, miop, Noa, TashaRosario, CamillaFava, ELIZABETH, jacke94, Diana2GT, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Joha Asecas, bbluelilas, Claribel, atenea-ecrivain, AnnaLau2, CeciliaMachin, Cherie Chanttal, Srita Cullen brandon, Luliluar45, kaja0507, Lurix, phoenix1993, dushakis, Emily, blueorchid07, almacullenmasen, abii, bealnum, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Poemusician, Jenni Kim, Kabum, Cinti, AndreaSL, Merce, Karla M, Maria Reyes 2, DianaM21, YessyVL13, lunaweasleycullen14, Olga, AndieA, Jenni98isa, Manu NyN, DuendecillaVampi, Mica, caresgar26, NadiaGarcia, Duniis, angryc, isbella cullen's swan, Brenda Cullenn, gina101528, Noe, Adriu, Sabrina, Ceci Machin, Jade HSos, , jupy, Maria Swan de Cullen, Mony, sool21, Mime Herondale, MoniCullenSwan, Miss Cinnamon, luduvina, damaris14, Yani, jazminperalta195, Nati98, Gibel, Gabllie, mariiarias, Shikara65, , xiomara, Vanessa, li92, Daniela y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas a todas para aquí, ya saben cómo me gusta que me dejen sus impresiones, aunque con un gracias, siempre lo voy a disfrutar mucho, ¡no lo olviden! Así como piden capítulo, dejar un gracias es la mejor manera de hacernos felices a las autoras_**

**_Les recuerdo que a quienes dejen review, se les enviará un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, o si bien dejan pero no tienen cuenta, simplemente pongan su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde podrás encontrar los atuendos de los personajes, a los personajes, lugares, adelantos exclusivos, encuestas y además participar con las lectoras, donde todas pueden comentar las impresiones de la historia. ¡Las espero!_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	15. Capítulo 14: Lucha de bestias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Pain & Pleasure – Black Atlass**

**Capítulo 14:**

**Lucha de bestias**

"_(…) Ella me ama a través del dolor y el placer_

_Ella podría ser la única si quisiera_

_Podría poner su nombre en un collar_

_Podríamos quedarnos hasta el final_

_(…) Ámame por la noche_

_(…) Tus hermosos ojos me mantienen imprudente…_"

Jane Vulturi se largó a reír y le sonrió, no sin antes sacudir su mano para despedirse. El coche de Edward dio medio giro para estacionarse y cuando éste se alejó, la maestra de mi hijo se tocó las mejillas y luego se mordió el labio, para entonces terminar por emprender camino hacia el metro.

Parecía no creer que había compartido un viaje junto a él.

—Y bien que te lo tenías guardado, _maestra_ Jane —susurré, abriendo la puerta de la tienda con todas mis fuerzas.

De reojo noté que Edward salía de su coche y que me veía, pero yo me metí sin parar para que se acercara.

Aunque sabía que no había razón concreta para estar molesta con él, me resultaba imposible no sentirme inmensamente furiosa de haber visto a la maestra de Fred y Agatha saliendo tan arreglada de su coche.

—Y con labial rojo —gruñí—. Ese es mi color.

Me sacudí el cabello mientras caminaba por los pasillos, ni siquiera tomé en cuenta a los vendedores, que me preguntaban en qué podían ayudarme. _Pues ayúdenme a sacar a esa rubia de mi vista_, pensé.

Cerca de la decoración infantil, una amplia sección exclusiva para ello dentro de la inmensa tienda, sentí un "_mamá_" imposible de confundir. Me giré a mirar y vi que Jasper y mi hijo estaban en la zona de _Superhéroes_. A Fred se le veía incómodo, mirando a la decoración con desconformidad. En el carrito había diferentes accesorios de fiesta.

—Fred, cariño, hola —lo saludé.

Él corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, como si me hubiera añorado durante todo este rato.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le susurré.

—Solo está molesto porque le comenté que quería hacerle un cumpleaños de superhéroes —respondió mi ex esposo, quitándole importancia.

Suspiré.

—Ya te comenté que no necesitas hacerlo y que tampoco deberías. Fred quiere un solo cumpleaños, no necesita más.

Él me miró, bastante reacio, casi como si le estuviera ofreciendo una barbaridad.

—En realidad sí necesito hacerlo. Vetaste a mis padres de la celebración, déjame al menos hacer algo para que mi familia pueda disfrutar con él.

Me reí desganada.

—¿Por qué ahora, Jasper? Sólo asistieron a un cumpleaños y se fueron antes. Nunca han querido a Fred, no necesitan fingir para darle una buena impresión a su adorada Alice —le susurré para que mi hijo no oyera.

—Siempre hay tiempo para enmendar los errores, Bella, el que estés privándoles de ver a su nieto también es en desmedro para nuestro hijo.

—No es su nieto, Jasper, deja de fingir que así es.

Sus ojos se tornaron desvaídos, pero no flaqueé.

—Ven, Fred, vamos a la decoración que tú quieras. —Tomé su mano y tiré de él para que tomara valor y decidiera con total libertad.

Jasper bufó detrás de mí y siguió pidiéndome que lo escuchara, pero lo ignoré.

—¡Princesas y unicornios! —exclamó mi hijo, corriendo al pasillo más rosa y pastel posible.

Sonreí.

—¿Cómo puedes permitir esto? —me preguntó Jasper, muy incómodo.

—Hey, Bella, por fin te encuentro —dijo Edward, sacándome un respingo.

—¡Agatha! —gritó Fred, corriendo hacia su amiguita.

Jasper frunció el ceño, sin poder creerlo.

—Hola —saludé, girándome a mirarlo.

Hoy Edward vestía con un suéter cerrado de color azul oscuro y sobre él una chaqueta larga que se le ajustaba de los brazos. Sus piernas estaban ocultas tras unos jeans muy masculinos, era imposible no mirar lo que se escondía entre sus piernas, un deleite a la vista.

Demonios, siempre tan guapo.

Él notó que estaba un poquito rara y de inmediato frunció el ceño, quizá preguntándose qué ocurría.

—¡Mira, Agatha! Aquí está la decoración de mi cumpleaños —le contó mi hijo a ella, que de inmediato corrió a mirar todo con mucho asombro.

Jasper aprovechó la situación para dar un paso adelanto, hastiado con la presencia de Edward.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿No te das cuenta que este momento es entre nosotros y nuestro hijo? —bramó él.

Edward dio un paso al frente y yo impedí que se acercara más, poniéndome contra su camino.

—Basta. Hoy no quiero discusiones. Los niños están aquí y si llegan a escuchar sólo se les hará un daño que no quiero en ellos. Si quieren discutir háganlo afuera o simplemente callen, ¿bien? Hoy lo que me importa es mi hijo. —Me giré hacia Jasper y lo miré a los ojos—. Y yo lo invité. ¿Hay algún problema? Agatha es la mejor amiga de Fred y lo hace feliz, ¿o qué?, ¿te importa más tu mierda que el cumpleaños de tu hijo?

Él se quedó callado y asintió lentamente. Al mirar a Edward noté que me sonreía, pero yo tenía a la maestra muy fresca en mi cabeza, así que sólo caminé hacia los niños y me enfoqué en su felicidad.

—¡Mami, quiero estos globos! —exclamó Fred, sosteniendo los de helio.

Todos tenían princesas y muchos colores.

—¿Estás seguro, Fred? Esos no son de…

—Calla —bramé. Me volví hacia él con la mirada amable y le acaricié el cabello—. Elige lo que quieras, yo lo compraré para ti. Agatha, ¿qué tal si le ayudas un poco?

Los dos revolvieron la decoración, mirando la intensidad de los colores de las guirnaldas, globos y demás utensilios desechables.

—¿Qué disfraz utilizarás, Agatha? —le preguntó mi hijo mientras movían algunas lucecitas con mariposas—. ¡Yo quiero un vestido de princesa!

Me reí, imaginando qué llevaría puesto.

—No lo sé. —La pequeña parecía meditar muy bien su respuesta, como si se tratara de algo muy serio e importante para ella. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Edward cuando hacía esos gestos.

Lo miré un poquito, porque a pesar de que tenía enojos sin razones ahora que otra mujer había puesto los ojos en mi bombero, él seguía siendo, bueno… mi bombero.

Entrecerró sus ojos cuando estuvo seguro que lo miraba y ladeó su cabeza, preguntándose qué sucedía conmigo.

—Mami, quiero muchos, muchos, muchos globos —dijo mi pequeño mientras tiraba de mi ropa.

—Los tendrás todos. ¿Qué te parece una pequeña casita mágica con muchas telas de colores? Sería divertido para tapar la comida del sol —le comenté, pensando ya en el diseño de ella.

—¡Sí! ¿Tendrá unicornios?

—¡Muchos! ¡Y mariposas! ¡Lo prometo.

—Tu cumpleaños será super genial, ¡ojalá pudiera tener uno como el tuyo! —le comentó Agatha, que se había puesto un sombrero de plástico con muchos brillos.

Pensé en Edward y aquella vez que me contó respecto a su ausencia en el cumpleaños número dos de Agatha. En cuanto lo contemplé, supe que aquello podía volver a su mente.

—¿Unicornios? ¿No te gustan las cosas de niños? —preguntó Jasper, perdiendo la paciencia.

Fred pestañeó, sin entender realmente qué estaba de mal en sus gustos. Y es que, precisamente, no había nada malo en ello.

—Tu papá está hablando cosas sin sentido, no le hagas caso. ¿Por qué no van a los disfraces? Yo buscaré lo demás —les dije.

Cuando los pequeños se fueron de la mano hacia allá, me giré enfurecida hacia Jasper. Edward en un par de segundos le dio un fuerte empujón, imponiéndose a él.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa? —le preguntó con rabia—. ¿No ves que es un niño?

—Es mi hijo y yo lo educo como es correcto…

—En eso estás equivocado, imbécil, si planeas educarlo correctamente entonces comienza por aceptar que no a todos les gustan los mismos colores, rígido de mierda —bramó Edward.

En otra ocasión me habría reído por ese apodo, pero no quería que el escándalo siguiera.

—Basta ya —ordené—. Si quieres seguir demostrándome que en realidad tu hijo te importa un carajo, pues hazlo.

—Fred es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida.

—Demuéstralo.

Asintió, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bien. ¿Sabes cómo voy a demostrarlo? Dejándote a ti hacer lo que mejor sabes, no quiero causarle más daño a Fred y sé que si me quedo simplemente seré un estorbo para su felicidad. Además tienes un humor del asco hoy, no necesito sermones, no los tuyos, Isabella. Además, está claro que sobro, ya tienes quien plazca tus putas necesidades.

Suspiré, un poco sorprendida de sus palabras.

Jasper miró a Edward con evidente asco y pasó por su lado, mientras que el cobrizo se mantenía quieto, vigilando todos los movimientos que tenía mi ex marido.

—Quiero que sepas que lo intento, Bella, todos los días —susurró—. De todos modos, ya tengo que irme al trabajo. Estoy negociando la compra de otro local.

Edward elevó la ceja y miró por detrás de su hombro.

—Éxito en eso y no lo eches a perder, así que no tengo que comprarlo para salvarte el culo.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula y sonrió, guardando paciencia, la cual no sé de dónde sacó.

—Me despediré de mi hijo. Nos vemos para el cumpleaños.

Se notaba que estaba desanimado porque la celebración de Fred no era lo que había soñado, pero ¿qué padre debe anteponer sus sueños para con sus hijos? Yo solo quería que mi retoño fuera feliz, nada me importaba más que eso.

Jasper fue hacia Fred y lo abrazó, diciéndole algo que no oí. Edward iba a dar un paso adelante y yo me crucé de brazos de forma innata.

Una vez que sólo estábamos él y yo en medio de un pasillo y los niños jugueteando en la zona de disfraces, lo vi levantar una ceja, esperando a que le hablara. Yo simplemente seguí buscando las cosas para decorar el cumpleaños.

—Hey —me llamó.

Sentí su calor en mi espalda y yo reaccioné de inmediato, porque aunque muriera de furia por haberlo visto con esa rubia inocentona, mi cuerpo se activaba de manera automática.

—¿Por qué de pronto pareces enojada conmigo? Y no es por Jasper, estabas así desde antes. Casi puedo asegurar que quieres golpearme.

Me mordí la mejilla interna y dejé las cosas en el carro, sin mirarlo.

—Pensé que me llamarías.

—Ah, ¿es por eso? La verdad, estuve agotado producto de las guardias nocturnas en el cuartel.

Seguí haciendo mis cosas mientras la rubia maestra volvía a mi cabeza. Dios, de solo pensarla quería tomarla de las greñas.

—Y me imagino que aprovechaste el tiempo para acordar una cita con la escuela… y la maestra —señalé, mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo como si no me importara.

Edward dijo nada durante varios segundos, pero de pronto apareció a mi lado, intentando mirarme. De reojo podía ver una sonrisa, lo que me irritó mucho más.

—¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

—Seguiré mirando —respondí, evasiva.

No estaba interesada en nada más… O bueno, sí, pero quería alejar la rabia por un segundo.

—Isabella —me llamó, tomándome la muñeca para que no me alejara.

—¡No me llames Isabella! —espeté, explotando.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, como si estuviera medio anonadado y pasmado con mi actitud, pero siguiera siendo divertido.

—Así te llamas.

Elevé la barbilla y me crucé de brazos.

—Ah… Ya sé lo que sucede.

Seguí seleccionando algunos objetos decorativos mientras fingía que todo estaba bien con mi temple.

—Me viste afuera, ¿no?

—No lo sé, tú dime.

Lo sentí reír, pero ahora cabreado.

—Deja las evasivas, Isabella, respóndeme.

Otra vez Isabella. Odiaba que dijeran mi nombre completo en estas situaciones.

Le hice frente y él esperaba una respuesta aunque sabía qué pasaba detrás.

—Me viste con Jane, ¿no?

—Ahora es Jane.

Pestañeó.

—Solo la traje para que alcanzara el metro. Nos encontramos en la escuela cuando fui a buscar a Agatha, no me pareció mala idea darle un aventón.

Me giré y seguí mirando, haciéndosela muy difícil.

Lo sentí bufar y me siguió.

—¿Vas a enojarte porque llevé a la maestra de los chicos en mi coche?

Me encogí de hombros.

—En realidad, lo único que sé es que la muy inocente fue hasta tu casa sólo para decirte que necesitaban una charla del cuerpo de bomberos de Chicago. Es una suerte para ella que tú seas el capitán de la zona. Me imagino que antes de barajar la posibilidad, también pensó en los policías o militares —dije, muy sarcástica.

—Espera, deja las evasivas.

Se interpuso en mi camino y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Te ha molestado que pase el tiempo con ella?

—Déjame pasar.

—Estoy hablando contigo.

Suspiré.

—Te has puesto celosa.

No le contesté.

—Vaya. No pensé que fuera a molestarte que le dé una ayuda a la maestra.

—Y ha pasado por el cuartel para ello, ¿no? Justo cuando tú estás completamente ocupado ahí. Por eso no me llamaste, porque estabas en el trabajo. De seguro la adorable Jane llegó.

Edward miró hacia otro punto mientras se lamía el labio inferior, sabiendo que era cierto aquello.

—Siento no haberte llamado. Tuve seis sucesos que me mantuvieron completamente ocupado y, bueno, Jane encontró que era buena idea pasarse por ahí dado que no he ido a la escuela.

Boté el aire y desvié mi camino, pasando debajo de su brazo tensado.

—Pues buena suerte con esa charla, Edward, de seguro Jane aprovechará cualquier momento para esperar tu asesoría, ya que le gustan tanto los bomberos que aprovechó de usar el color que tanto te gusta en sus putos labios. Ahora déjame en paz, ¿sí?

Él tragó y se quedó paralizado durante varios segundos, sin atreverse siquiera a insistir. En alguna parte de mi cerebro quise reír, imaginando lo cómico que era ver a un hombre tan rudo congelarse frente a mi total sequedad.

Caminé hacia los niños, actuando como si todo estuviera bien a pesar de que por dentro quería gritarle. Ellos jugaban con unas pelucas y en cuanto me vieron se pusieron a sonreír.

—¡Mira, mamá! —exclamó Fred, moviendo sus trenzas celestes—. ¡Soy una princesa de hielo!

Aquello me hizo reír y olvidar un poco el trago amargo.

—¿Ya elegiste tu disfraz? —pregunté.

—¡Sí! Quiero este vestido.

Me mostró uno del mismo color que la peluca. Era vaporoso y brillante.

—Lo encuentro increíble. ¡Póntelo ahora!

Él corrió con el vestido en sus manos y me lo entregó para que le ayudara a ponérselo sobre su ropa.

—Mira, papi, Fred ya encontró su disfraz. Tú también tendrás que buscarte uno, ¡todos iremos disfrazados! —le comentó Agatha.

Yo ignoré el dolor en el vientre ante la eminente cercanía del bombero.

—¿De verdad tenemos que ir todos disfrazados? —preguntó, como si buscara conversarme a mí también.

—Pues sí —respondí con normalidad—. Todos deben ir disfrazados, está en la invitación. Tuviste tiempo de leerla, ¿no?

—Sí, sólo quería hablarte, Bella.

Le sonreí a los chicos para que no notaran nuestra tensión.

—¿Te llevarás la peluca? —le pregunté a Fred.

—No —se rio—, solo el vestido, mamá.

Le acaricié los cabellos y al reincorporarme, vi que Edward miraba a Fred con mucho orgullo, emoción que brotaba de él cuando veía a su hija, pero esta vez era hacia mi pequeño. De alguna manera, sentía que le hacía muy feliz verlo feliz a él, usando los colores y las cosas que le gustaban sin miedo al rechazo.

Se me pasó un poquito la rabia.

—Ve pensando en tu disfraz, yo ya tengo el mío —dije.

Me dirigí a Agatha y me quedé mirando lo que tenía entre sus manitos.

—¿Ese es tu disfraz?

Ella lo miraba con un poco de inseguridad, quizá porque rara vez había estado en una situación familiar. Me parecía una niña con una infancia más ligada a conocer las civilizaciones del mundo que a disfrazarse para un cumpleaños infantil.

Yo lo tomé de sus manos y lo estiré, contemplándolo.

Sonreí.

—Así que te gustan las princesas guerreras —dije, observando el vestido de _Valiente_, aquella arquera escocesa de carácter duro y, tal como se llamaba, muy valiente—. Creo que te quedará muy bien con esos cabellos.

Ella se sacudió, muy orgullosa de ello.

De reojo sentía que Edward me miraba.

—¡Y tienes tu propio arco! —exclamé, colgándoselo con mucho cariño.

—¡Quiero ser como Juana de Arco!

Me reí y negué, sin poder creer que esta niña existiera y ya la quisiera tanto. Cuando me di cuenta de ello dejé de sonreír, porque me pasó algo muy extraño ante la idea.

—Bien, te llevarás ese disfraz, ¿o quieres algo más? Puedes ser Juana de Arco, solo que el arco va literal —bromeó Edward.

—¡Quiero más! ¡Me prometiste que habría Halloween!

Para ello quedaban dos semanas exactas.

—Y lo haremos como quieres.

—¡Siiiiiiii! —canturreó la pequeña, dando brincos mientras movía su cabello desparramado, con Fred pavoneándose con su nuevo vestido de princesas.

Parecía la imagen ideal de un psiquiátrico.

Después de eso, seguí recogiendo lo que planeaba comprar para el cumpleaños de Fred, lo que era bastante. Edward se perdió con los niños y yo insistí en seguir con lo mío, abstrayéndome debido al enojo.

—Me encanta ese color —señaló, dejando escapar su aire en mi oreja.

Sentí tantos escalofríos que tirité de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —inquirí, separándome.

—¿Vas a seguir molesta?

—Tendrás que hacer bastantes méritos para tenerme.

—Mierda —dijo por lo bajo, suspirando de manera cansada—. Bien, pero al menos no me trates como si me hubieras visto besando a Jane.

—Quizá eso habría ocurrido —le susurré, muy cerca de los labios.

Él me los miró y estuvo tentado a besarme, pero me alejé.

—¿De verdad me crees capaz de eso?

_Todos los hombres lo son_, pensé, pero me abstuve.

—La verdad, no lo sé, pero bien que estaba vestida para ti, ¿no crees, Edward Cullen?

—No me digas Edward Cullen.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? —Seguí haciendo lo mío, sin mirarlo.

—No lo sé, soy tu bombero favorito, ¿no? De alguna manera, sé que me dices de una manera que sólo tú conoces —ronroneó.

No iba a flaquear con esta bestia.

—Pues ahora eres el bombero favorito de otra.

Ya había elegido todo para la decoración, lo que era bastante, así que me fui caminando.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? Creí que no querías que yo te reclamara por Liam, pensé que tú no ibas a hacerlo con otra mujer —dijo.

Rechiné mis dientes, porque sí, me estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata y claro que tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo. La idea de imaginar a esa rubia con los brazos de mi bombero a su alrededor me hacía sentir una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos negativos que no me decían nada bueno.

—Descuida, ya puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Bufó y se lamió nuevamente la comisura, muy molesto.

—Bien, tomaré eso en cuenta.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que venían los niños, por lo que actuamos con más naturalidad, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de que estábamos enojados.

—Mami, ¿todo eso es para mí? —preguntó Fred, intentando mirar el carro.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Sí, cariño, tu cumpleaños será fabuloso.

—Espero que vengan todos, el año pasado no fue nadie. —Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara, pero a mí me dolía de solo recordarlo.

Tragué y me mordí el labio inferior para no ponerme triste. Edward borró toda expresión de molestia hacia mí y suspiró, preocupado.

—Te aseguro que así será, Fred —dijo él—. Te lo prometo, como que me llamo Edward. —Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo puso en su hombro, haciéndolo reír.

—¡Quiero que tú seas príncipe, tío Edward! —exclamó mi hijo.

Edward lo miró extrañado.

—¿Para tu cumpleaños?

Asintió y yo me reí por lo bajo, lo que llamó la atención de él.

—Y tu mamá será la princesa, ¿qué dices?

Dejé de sonreír, porque de algún modo sabía que enojarme con Edward era muy difícil para mí, pero también algo doloroso. Era como enojarme con el único hombre que alguna vez me había hecho sentir bien y feliz.

Oh no.

—¡No! ¡Tía Bella será reina! Las reinas son hermosas —afirmó Agatha.

Yo arqueé las cejas ante la ternura de sus palabras y la abracé. Ella, para mi sorpresa, hizo lo mismo que mi hijo, poner su cabeza en mi vientre. Fue una sensación tan extraña, pero que jamás creí que me gustara tanto. Los ojos de Edward me vieron con sorpresa y un fulgor que se volvía a repetir desde esa vez que estábamos en su mesa.

—Y papi será rey, porque los reyes son fuertes —siguió diciendo la pequeña _Pulgarcita_, oliéndome con cariño.

Acaricié sus cabellos y conecté mi mirada con Edward, que a pesar de lo que había sucedido hace un rato, no podíamos dejar de lado lo que habíamos visto.

—¿Un rey? Pues eso seré, si la reina es Bella, por supuesto —afirmó.

Miré al techo y sonreí.

—Pues ve buscando una corona, yo tengo la mía desde que nací. —Le mostré la lengua y él se lamió el labio, pero esta vez de solo contemplarle alegre.

.

Luego de lo sucedido en la tienda de cumpleaños, Edward intentó aclarar algunas cosas pero yo no lo tomé en consideración, quería que sufriera, y sí, era una perra desgraciada. ¿Por qué simplemente pensó en darle un aventón a esa maldita profesorcita inocentona? ¿Qué demonios se creía?

—Es mi bombero —espeté, mirando a mi laptop, intentando escribir en la incomodidad de mi mesa de café.

Edward aún me debía el arreglo en cueros. Y era en serio.

Rose tocó el timbre y detrás de ella venía Vicky con mi madre, quienes habían querido ayudarme con la decoración de la fiesta de cumpleaños, que sería mañana sábado. En cuanto las vi, cerré la laptop y me levanté del sofá para esperarlas mientras mamá abría con su llave.

—¡Hola, cariño! —me saludó Renée, sosteniendo las bolsas con la decoración.

Hace un rato el servicio de coctelería para niños había venido a dejar todo para depositar los dulces de mañana, así como la compañía organizadora, que también había venido a dejar las mesas y sillas. Todo estaba tomando forma y quería que mi hijo se llevara la sorpresa, por eso le había pedido a mamá que se quedara con él hasta mañana.

Rose estaba muy callada, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cada vez que la veía por el vecindario, le preguntaba qué había pasado con Emmett, pero se negaba a decir más, porque de inmediato tenía algo que hacer. Justamente que Royce se había ido a un viaje de negocios por una semana a no sé dónde.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por todo lo que viene mañana! —exclamó Victoria, a la que siempre le gustaban las fiestas—. No puedo creer que Fred ya esté yendo a un lugar con tantos niños y se le vea feliz.

Y era cierto, mi hijo estaba mucho más completo, con Agatha y sus nuevos amigos del taller. Estaba tan agradecida de los Cullen, en especial de Edward, a quien no veía desde ayer y con el que no había querido contactarme.

La situación me tenía triste, pero yo era la persona más orgullosa de esta tierra.

—Dejé todo listo en la terraza. El sol está perfecto, ¡la decoración la empecé anoche! ¿Creen que a Fred le guste? ¡No olviden que deben llamar a la banquetera y…!

—Ya, cariño, lo sabemos, tranquila, Fred tendrá un cumpleaños fabuloso —afirmó mamá, tocándome las mejillas—. Tú vete a la universidad y date un respiro, nosotras nos haremos cargo, ya has hecho suficiente por mi nieto, quiero que te relajes, ¿sí?

—Ve y no nos contradigas —me ordenó Victoria—. Y tú, _Tetas Falsas_, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? Andas más lenta que de costumbre, ¡ponte manos a la obra!

—Siempre tan desagradable, Vicky.

Las dos se siguieron molestando y se fueron a la terraza, oportunidad mía para darme una ducha y prepararme para otro día en la universidad.

.

—Bien, se acabó el tiempo, entréguenme los exámenes, por favor —dije, levantándome del escritorio.

Los chicos se fueron acercando con distintas expresiones, las de siempre cuando se trataba de mis exámenes.

—Srta. Swan, ¿podríamos revisar mi ensayo? —me preguntó una de las alumnas.

—Claro, espérame afuera.

Cuando terminé de recibir todos los exámenes, me dispuse a guardarlos en mi carpeta y salir de la sala, donde cerca de siete chicos me esperaban para resolver dudas. Siempre era lo mismo, temerosos de que fueran a reprobar por mi culpa, y es que, la verdad, sí era muy exigente.

—Entonces debes terminar la argumentación en ese ámbito —le recomendé—, de lo contrario no va a ser concordante con la idea central de tu texto.

Los chicos siguieron comentándome cientos de cosas a la vez y yo tuve que arreglarme los anteojos para seguir leyendo los ensayos que me tenían en frente mientras intentaba tomar con torpeza las pesadas carpetas con todo lo que tenía que corregir para la próxima semana. Cuando una de las hojas se me cayó al suelo, desparramando entre mis brazos las demás, quise agacharme, dificultada por mis tacones y la falda para recogerla, pero una mano grande y de largos dedos lo hicieron por mí, tocándome en el intento. Al subir mi mirada por su brazo, vi una chaqueta de cuero y unos músculos fuertes, luego su cuello y su quijada, viril, con un poco de barba incipiente, y finalmente su arete en el lóbulo derecho, una argolla pequeña que siempre daba el aspecto de chico malo que me encantaba. Topé con sus ojos verdes y casi de inmediato sentí que me tiritaban las piernas, rotundamente devastada por el fuego de su mera presencia.

—Hola —me saludó con una mueca suficiente, masculina, deseosa…

Respiré hondo y miré a mis alumnos.

—Envíenme un correo con sus dudas, tienen hasta mañana en la mañana —les dije.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron, no sin antes darle una mirada extrañada a Edward, que no pegaba con la correcta profesora en la prestigiosa universidad de Chicago.

Me acomodé los anteojos y carraspeé.

—Hola, Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —inquirí.

Él repasaba mi atuendo y siempre se detenía en mis anteojos, que le habían encantado, lo sabía por el fuego en sus ojos.

Edward finalmente se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared mientras se tocaba el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Quería verte. Sé que aún estás enojada conmigo —afirmó.

Suspiré, queriendo hacerme la tonta y fingir que ni siquiera me importaba la rubia esa, pero por supuesto que sí me había importado. Era mi puto bombero, mío, mío, mío…

Ay mierda, ¿qué me pasaba?

Me pasé la mano por el flequillo para hacerme la interesante.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Pues sí, para eso vine hasta aquí y esperé a que dictaras tu cátedra. Por cierto, no dejé de imaginar cómo te verías dando vueltas por el salón, elevando ese culo maravilloso con esa falda… y esos anteojos… y esos labios rojos. —Edward se tocó sutilmente la comisura de sus vaqueros de motorista, incómodo porque la imagen le excitaba de manera incontrolable—. Desde acá escuchaba tu voz.

Jadeé.

—Sht, no digas esas cosas, no aquí. —Le tapé la boca y él aprovechó de lamerme la mano y apegarme contra la pared, encarcelándome—. ¡Edward!

—¿Qué?

Miré hacia los rincones, temerosa de que alguien me viera jugueteando en medio del pasillo de clases de la universidad, y no jugueteando con cualquier hombre, sino que haciéndolo precisamente con un tatuado y rudo espécimen masculino muy difícil de olvidar a simple vista. El auditorio próximo saldría de su clase en menos de tres minutos, iban a encontrarnos.

—Los demás verán, ¡y estoy molesta contigo!

—Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo.

—Edward —volví a regañar.

Suspiró y en un segundo sentí su perfume y su olor natural, que me traía loca.

—Sé que estás enojada y no quiero siga así. Intenté mantener la distancia para que se te pasara, pero veo que eso no ocurrirá.

—Pues para que veas que no puedes engatusarme.

Me crucé de brazos, creando una distancia entre ambos.

—¿Al menos podemos hablar? Quiero hacer las cosas bien y creo que le estás dando mucha importancia a Jane.

Enarqué una ceja, odiando que le llamara Jane. Sí, así mismo se llama la tipeja, pero antes era simplemente la maestra y nada más.

Demonios, estaba muriéndome de celos.

—¿Qué quieres hablar de Jane, alias _Labios Rojos_?

Se rio y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras yo intentaba hacerme a un lado, super celosa.

—¿Sabes algo?

—No.

Volvió a reírse.

—Los labios que quiero besar son los tuyos, ningún otro.

Suspiré, intentando no caer en las palabras del demonio.

—Hey, hablo en serio, si vine hasta acá antes de mi guardia es porque precisamente quería decírtelo… y verte. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado estos días.

Bajé la mirada, cayendo en su hechizo. El enojo ya estaba pasando.

—¿Seguro que me extrañaste? —inquirí.

Me siguió acariciando la mejilla.

—Como nunca.

Respiré hondo y me escabullí.

—Vamos a hablar a la oficina —le insté.

Caminé con el culo en alto y abrí la puerta, sintiendo las pisadas de Edward detrás de mí. No alcancé a cerrar al esperarlo, porque tan pronto como pudimos ocultarnos tras las cuatro paredes, me atrapó entre sus brazos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me extrañaste?

Cerré los ojos cuando juntó su frente con la mía.

—No —mentí.

—No te creo.

—Entonces no preguntes.

Lo escuché reír mientras sus manos pasaban por mi espalda baja y luego tomaban mi culo con mucha suavidad.

—Estás totalmente mal si crees que perdería mi oportunidad contigo, Bella, sería un demente.

—¿Qué oportunidad? —jadeé.

Él hundió sus labios en mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos frente a todas las sensaciones.

—De estar contigo —sentenció.

Yo me quedé en blanco y automáticamente tomé su quijada para besarlo sin remordimiento. Me moría por volver a sentir sus labios.

—De hacer todo lo que nos gusta, de disfrutar de ti y tú de mí.

Sonreí.

La malicia me comía.

—Estás loco si crees que será tan fácil para ti —le susurré, volviendo a rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Cuando me alejé, él frunció el ceño, manteniéndose con los brazos a mi alrededor.

—Pero… Bella…

—Conmigo no se juega, Edward Cullen.

—No he jugado contigo.

—Bueno, puede que así sea, pero te vi con esa maestra y me será muy difícil perdonarte la imagen.

Volví a sonreír, porque ver su rostro paralizado por mi rechazo sutil era fascinante.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Sé que mueres por besarme.

—Y tú a mí.

—Maldición —gruñó, excitado aún—. Jane y yo solo tuvimos un intercambio de palabras, ni siquiera te tocó como lo hizo Liam, demonios.

Me alejé, quitándole las manos de mi cuerpo. Tan pronto como me vi liberada, ordené mis cosas para marcharme.

—Actuaste como un cavernícola esa vez, tampoco te he perdonado por eso.

Iba a irme, pero Edward me tomó la mano con suavidad, pero firme.

—Bella, de verdad, no te vayas.

Me mordí el labio mientras le daba la espalda y cuando me giré hice un gesto de inocencia.

—Quería llevarte al cuartel.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Te tenía preparado algo para demostrarte que quien me importa agasajar es a ti.

Por dentro me sentía llena de emociones, pero no quise que ninguna de ellas se mostrara en mi rostro.

—¿Ahora?

Asintió, muy serio.

—Pero… podría estar tu compañero y tú actuar como un loco solo porque me mira.

Suspiró y se tocó el cuello desde la parte posterior, muy culpable por la manera en que había actuado.

—Sé que te di una imagen que no te gusta, y que sumado a eso, estás más enojada aún por verme con Jane. Liam no estará, sufrió un esguince en su muñeca…

—Por ti y sus luchas tontas, demostrando cuál era el hombre más macho de los dos.

—Lo siento, Bella.

Me mordí la mejilla interna.

—Así que estaremos solos.

—Por eso quiero llevarte y mostrarte mi mundo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Respiré hondo, haciéndome la interesante.

—Bien, iré contigo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Pero —añadí—, no cederé tan fácil. Además, tengo que revisar unos exámenes primero.

Sonrió, sabiendo que yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer de un momento a otro.

Yo era muy rencorosa.

—Como gustes, verte haciendo esas cosas debe ser fascinante, así como te he imaginado haciendo tu cátedra.

Medio sonreí y me crucé de brazos frente a él.

—¿Me llevarás ahora?

—Para eso vine.

Me erguí, tomé mis carpetas y mi bolso, y finalmente caminé hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, alguien más lo hizo por mí. Era Eric.

—Te he dicho mil veces que toques antes de entrar —lo regañé, elevando mi voz.

—Venía porque…

Eric se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y yo me giré a comprobar qué sucedía. Miraba a Edward con el ceño fruncido, medio inquisitivo, como si quisiera comprobar quién demonios era. Me resultó extraño. Edward, por su parte, caminó hacia mí, dispuesto a interponer su imponencia ante mi colega, que siempre tenía una mirada asquerosa para darme. En estas ocasiones y con los hombres cerdos como él, solo otro podía, al menos, mantenerlo lejos.

—¿Nos vamos, Bells? —me preguntó, pasando su mano por mi cintura y acercándome a él hasta que chocamos, muy íntimos.

Eric miraba, todavía alternando la mirada entre los dos, pero luego deteniéndose en él como si lo reconociera. No comprendí la razón.

—¿Venías a…? Porque estoy ocupada, Eric.

Él salió de su trance y entonces vio el agarre de Edward, por lo que apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que no me interesaba, pero esta vez porque otro hombre se había impuesto ante su maldita existencia. Así eran los cerdos como Eric Yorkie.

—Sí, me di cuenta que estás ocupada.

—¿Algún problema, amigo?

Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. No quise alejarme bajo ningún motivo, me gustaba su calor.

—Yo a ti te conozco —espetó Eric.

Edward elevó las cejas y luego frunció el ceño con más fuerza.

—Sí, te conozco… —insistió—. ¿Edward…?

El rudo bombero me puso detrás de él y casi en un segundo le apuntó con el dedo índice directo en el pecho.

—Calla la puta boca, yo a ti no te he visto —bramó, alejándolo de la puerta con evidente fuerza.

—Hey —gruñó Eric.

—Te he visto como has mirado a Bella, cerdo de mierda, ten cuidado, porque me tiene a mí.

Eric apretó la mandíbula y yo quise mostrarle la lengua.

—Vámonos —le pedí a Edward.

Mi bombero estaba rojo de furia y tan rápido como pudo tiró de mí, sacándome del medio. En medio del camino, él apretó más mi mano, y justo me encontré con unas cuantas colegas, mujeres que no tardaron en mirar a Edward con los ojos turnios, más aún cuando vieron como él me sostenía, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Casi a la salida, las chicas siguieron mirando, sin poder creerlo, y yo estuve tentada a despedirme para que siguieran envidiándome.

—¿Te vienes en mi coche? —me preguntó, aún alterado.

Yo me apoyé en su puerta.

—No, me iré en el mío.

—De verdad me la estás haciendo difícil.

—Sé que te pondrás cariñoso en tu coche, te quiero bien lejos mientras pienso cómo castigarte.

—Eres malévola.

—Y recién comienzo.

Casi en un segundo me puse a darle caricias a su pecho, manteniéndolo en vilo, mirándome atraído sin remedio.

—Gracias por sacarme a ese cerdo de encima.

Edward puso su mano sobre la mía, mirándome a los ojos.

—Me he asustado. ¿Ese tipo…?

—Es colega. Suele molestarme seguido y me mira…

—Muy raro. No me gusta nada. Espero que no te haya molestado lo que hice.

Me reí y negué.

—Me gusta que lo hagas con los cerdos.

—Liam lo es.

—Edward.

Se unió a mis risas y se acercó para besarme, pero yo me escabullí, dejándolo nuevamente con las ganas.

—¿Por qué Eric te reconoció? No me imagino a ese estúpido en un mundo como el tuyo.

—No lo sé, quizá fui el bombero que le salvó el culo.

Suponía que sí. ¿De qué otra manera Eric podía conocer a Edward Cullen?

Me marché en mi coche y le seguí el paso a Edward hasta el cuartel, muriéndome de emoción porque estaríamos solos en su mundo. Debía ser sincera, me costaba un poco hacerme la dura con él, porque tenía un efecto demoledor en mí, además se notaba que estaba interesado en que fuera, quería hacer las cosas bien. Sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto esto estaba bien? Yo seguía en mi posición de seguridad, dejando que él penetrara sólo hasta cierto punto.

Ya se estaba oscureciendo y yo aproveché de llamar a mi madre para avisarle que era muy posible que llegara tarde.

—_Oye, ¿y en qué estás, chica sucia?_ —comentó ella.

—Ay, mamá.

—_Lo siento, es que ya me imagino con quién te escaparás._

—¿Qué estás asumiendo? —le pregunté mientras estacionaba el coche en la zona apartada del cuartel de bomberos.

—_Que te quedarás con el bombero toda la noche, porque tu sabia madre te lo ordena. Nada de llegar, diviértete_.

Me reí mientras veía a Edward salir de su coche para abrir el inmenso portón del cuartel.

—Pero… Fred…

—_Cariño, está con su abuela, se divertirá, nada malo ocurrirá y tú estarás con el cabello radiante para mañana._

—Eres increíble, mamá.

Dios, tan liberal que hasta a mí me costaba.

—_Sólo quiero que disfrutes tu juventud, ¿y qué mejor que con ese hombre tan guapo?_

Me reí.

—Bien, te haré caso, mamá.

—_Mentirosa, sabías que te quedarías, si estás devorando a ese pobre hombre…_

—Basta, madre, tengo que irme.

Ella se rio.

Di un grito cuando Edward tocó a mi ventana. Abrí rápidamente y en el instante me di cuenta que llovía con fuerza.

—¿Quieres entrar o planeas quedarte aquí afuera haciéndome sufrir? —me preguntó.

—_No hagas sufrir a ese pobre y adorable bombero_ —me pidió mamá.

—Cállate tú. Ya tengo que irme. Dile a Fred que lo amo.

Cuando corté, Edward estaba mojado, con su camiseta de manga corta pegada a su cuerpo y el cabello pegado a la frente.

—¿Y? ¿Entrarás? —insistió.

Guardé mi móvil con lentitud y abrí la puerta, sacando una pierna y un tacón frente a él. Edward miró la extensión hasta llegar a mis ojos.

—Espera, no quiero que te mojes —dijo, tendiéndome su chaqueta de cuero para taparme. Como era más grande que yo, la verdad es que logró salvarme de cualquier tipo de humedad, menos de la que él provocaba en mi cuerpo al estar cerca y respirarme.

Me abrió una puerta cercana al estacionamiento de los carros y me permitió pasar primero. Estaba calentito en el vestíbulo, como si se tratara de una casa.

—Aquí está la secretaria, que en realidad se encarga de todo lo administrativo —dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta.

—¿De verdad solo estaremos nosotros? —inquirí mientras caminaba por el pasillo, mirando los cuadros y fotografías, todos acorde al ambiente. Este cuartel de bomberos tenía muchísimos años y en todos lados había recuerdos de los escudos, de los miembros y de grandes héroes de Chicago. Era el más importante de la ciudad debido a la preparación de sus miembros.

—Claro, solo tú y yo —susurró, muy cerca de mí, justo desde atrás.

Respiré hondo, buscando la manera de controlarme.

—Nunca había entrado a un lugar como este.

—Puedo enseñártelo por completo. No mentí cuando te dije que quería que vieras mi mundo.

Sonreí mientras me giraba.

—Entonces hazlo.

Me tomó la mano y me llevó hacia adentro, enviándome a la boca del lugar que, de alguna u otra forma, era su segundo hogar.

—Antes de darte un recorrido tengo que irme a cambiar. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Me giré y choqué con su pecho, tentándolo.

—No tienes ninguna vergüenza.

Sonrió mientras me contemplaba.

—No contigo.

—Pues vamos, pero no haré ninguna suciedad.

—Eso está por verse.

Elevé una ceja y él me apretó la punta de la nariz con sus dedos.

—Puedes ponerte cómoda, este lugar será tu casa por hoy.

Deposité mis carpetas y mi bolso sobre uno de los sofás. Estábamos en la zona de descanso, una sala de estar que parecía una casa más. Los cuadros de grandes héroes seguían ahí, enmarcando los recuerdos en blanco y negro.

—Ese de ahí es mi abuelo —me dijo, apuntándome hacia uno de los cuadros más grandes, que estaba pegado a un calentador eléctrico junto a la pared.

Yo caminé para verlo de cerca y mis tacones sonaron en el suelo de madera.

La verdad es que tenían un cierto parecido. Él tenía puesta la ropa de bombero junto a la bandera de la compañía y la del país. Debía tener cerca de treinta en la fotografía.

—Murió en un incendio de grandes proporciones —me contó—. Dejó a mi abuela con mi padre muy pequeño, creo que tenía seis.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, muy triste.

—Dios, no quiero ni imaginarme el dolor de esa mujer.

—Mi abuela ha sido alegre toda su vida, pero cuando aquello ocurrió algo se quebró. Si bien, sigue siendo una vieja adorable, parlanchina e increíblemente fuerte, una parte de ella murió cuando su esposo murió. Sólo tenía treinta, una vida entera que esperaban vivir juntos.

Cuando me giré y lo vi, imaginé que algo así pudiera pasarle. Dios, qué idea tan horrible, pero posible.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó.

Fue imposible que algo dentro de mí hiciera otra alerta, sobre todo porque la imagen me dio escalofríos.

—Sólo… pensaba en que algo así te pudiera ocurrir —confesé.

Él frunció levemente el ceño y luego relajó el gesto.

—Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo peligroso que es lo que haces.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? —inquirió, tomándome la mejilla con suavidad.

Suspiré, porque sí, me preocupaba.

Edward se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba siendo sincera y él tocó mis labios con su pulgar.

—No me gustaría escuchar que tuviste un accidente con las llamas, de verdad que no —mascullé.

Sonrió.

—Descuida, ahora estamos mucho más entrenados que antes y tenemos los recursos suficientes para acaparar grandes desastres. Tranquila —susurró.

Respiré hondo y pasé mis manos por su pecho, recién notando que se había cambiado la camiseta por la típica de los bomberos: blanca, sin brazos y apretada.

—Me pondré el traje, tengo que hacerlo ante cualquier situación, puedes ver… si quieres.

—Voy a sentarme aquí mientras —le dije, como quien no quiere la cosa—, voy a revisar los exámenes.

—Perfecto. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber? Aprovecharé de traer lo que he hecho para ti.

Me mordí el labio.

¿De verdad me había preparado algo para comer?

—Sí, un té estaría bien.

Él se quitó los pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior. Yo tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando sus muslos fuertes y luego su trasero, que se movía hacia el ropero, donde estaba su traje de bombero.

Mi Dios, tenía tantas ganas de sacarle una fotografía y enviársela a todas mis amigas y conocidas para que me envidiaran.

Estaba mirando su espalda cuando me encontró espiándolo.

—Creí que corregirías exámenes —dijo divertido.

Se subió los pantalones de bombero y luego se abrochó los suspensores, dándome la imagen perfecta para imaginarme una escena digna de película para adultos.

—Estaba por hacerlo —respondí.

Él se acercó y puso sus manos en cada brazo del sofá, encarcelándome.

—¿No me darás un beso antes de que me vaya por un momento?

—No —respondí enseguida—. No lo mereces.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

—Me torturarás mucho hoy, ¿eh?

—Hasta que me supliques —murmuré, pasando mi mano por su manzana de Adán.

—Increíble.

Le guiñé un ojo y me volqué en mis carpetas, como si realmente me importara corregir esos estúpidos exámenes. Él se alejó mientras me miraba las piernas, los tacones y luego a mi rostro, y entonces desapareció escaleras abajo, sacándome un suspiro inmenso.

—Tiene que sufrir, Bella, recuérdalo.

Finalmente me acurruqué en el sofá y comencé a avanzar, calzándome los anteojos mientras leía los disparates de mis alumnos de la universidad. A la par, tarareé una canción, concentrada en mi cometido.

—No pensé que me gustara tanto verte así —señaló Edward, tendiéndome una taza humeante de té.

Di un brinco, sorprendida en medio de mi trabajo.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Toda una docente universitaria. Muy seria. Me encantan tus anteojos —murmuró, mirándome de más cerca.

Oculté mi rostro entre los papeles y sonreí.

—¿A cuántos estás por reprobar? —me preguntó, intentando mirar la pila de exámenes.

—A quince —respondí, terminando de calcular los puntajes.

Puse una inmensa "D" en la zona superior.

—Qué exigente.

Edward se sentó en el brazo del sofá y pasó sutilmente su mano por mi espalda, como si realmente le interesara sujetarse y no acercarme a él.

—Así debo ser si dicto algo tan importante —murmuré, cruzándome una pierna para su visual.

Edward seguía mis movimientos con hambre, desesperado porque le diera una oportunidad de caricias.

—¿Ya terminaste? —me preguntó.

—No —respondí—. Voy por la mitad.

—¿Y si dejas eso por un momento y me tomas en cuenta a mí? Quiero que comamos, ¿es mucho pedir? Porque te estás tomando mi sufrimiento muy a la ligera.

Suspiré con tranquilidad y apilé lentamente los exámenes, tomándome mi tiempo. Yo lo sentía mirarme, pendiente y agonizante.

—Bien, puedo aceptar lo que me tengas para comer, tengo hambre —respondí.

Me tendió su mano para levantarme y yo se la tomé, parándome en mis tacones. Cuando quedamos frente a frente, Edward limitó nuestra distancia y yo choqué con su pecho, sintiéndome además su respiración. De improviso, me dio un beso robado, el que no pude rechazar, lamentablemente.

—Estás restando puntos, Edward Cullen.

Él se rio y carraspeó mientras hacía gestos coquetos con sus labios rojos por mi labial.

—Podría seguir restando todos los que sean posibles sólo para seguir buscando tus besos.

—No me comprarás con tus bonitas palabras, Edward.

Yo caminé hacia las escaleras, pero él me hizo parar.

—La comida está lista.

Levanté las cejas.

—No planeo usar las palabras, sino los gestos. ¿Confías en mí?

Sonreí.

—Ya no tanto.

Entrecerró los ojos y me tomó entre sus brazos, agarrándome de los muslos.

—¡Edward Cullen!

—Entonces tendré que secuestrarte.

—¡Bájame!

—¡No!

Me reí mientras me veía alborotada con los cabellos desparramados y los anteojos en cualquier lugar.

Me bajó cuando sentía el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, cerca de unos inmensos cristales de cuadritos que daban a un pilar lejano con un reloj en la zona posterior junto con una alarma inmensa que daba la noticia de algún siniestro. Miré bien el lugar y me sorprendí de lo bonito que era. El techo también tenía cristales de cuadritos y se sentía como si estuviéramos bajo la lluvia. Junto a la inmensa ventana, había una puerta que daba acceso hacia esa zona del reloj y la alarma, por lo que supuse que era un lugar para frecuentar entre los bomberos. En el suelo habían unas mantas y la comida, puesta de manera dulce junto a unas velas, nada tan elegante, pero sí muy hogareño, tierno y especial para simplemente compartir con calidez.

Me sorprendí mucho.

—Tú armaste todo esto.

—En cuanto supe que iba a quedarme a solas en la guardia.

Me ablandé de a poco.

—Me gusta como se ve todo, de verdad.

—Ponte cómoda, ya te dije que hoy será tu hogar.

Me quité los tacones, disminuyendo aún más de tamaño al lado de él. Me apoyé en el vidrio durante un momento, mirando la lluvia golpeando con furia.

—Querías que te lo demostrara, ¿no? Aquí tienes hechos.

Me giré y lo vi tan cerca. Sus ojos verdes me gustaban mucho, especialmente de noche.

—¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Estofado. Receta precisamente de mi abuela. Algo cálido para hoy.

Sonreí.

—Muero por probarlo.

—Entonces a por ello.

Me metí entre las mantas, ansiosa por comer algo más viniendo de él. Y no solo me refería a la comida.

—Ten tu té.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras lo veía tomar distancia.

—Edward —lo llamé—. Tengo frío —dije con inocencia.

Él levantó las cejas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe junto a la manta?

Asentí, todavía con mi labio entre los dientes.

—Tú eres bien caliente —solté.

Edward sonrió, muy divertido, y se metió junto a mi manta sin chistar.

—¿Y puedo abrazarte? ¿O sigo castigado?

—Sí, puedes abrazarme, pero cuidado con tocar demás, ¿eh?

Se rio y negó, pasando su fuerte brazo por detrás de mí, juntándome a él desde la cintura.

—Eres muy malvada.

—¿Yo? ¿Malvada? Para nada, soy adorable. —Le moví las pestañas y Edward las vio de más cerca, por lo que irremediablemente se quedó prendado de mi gesto, mirándome durante un largo rato.

Preferí cortar el contacto visual, bebiendo de mi té, que estaba muy rico. Él le había puesto una rodaja de limón, lo que me encantaba.

—¿Quieres comer? —me preguntó.

Asentí, bastante hambrienta a decir verdad.

Edward se apoyó mientras carraspeaba y abría la cacerola, desde donde salía un aroma encantador que gritaba calidez y hogar. Él me dio un plato hondo con la comida, aún caliente y con el sazón expeliendo del vapor. Cerré los ojos y olí de cerca, llenándome de pura necesidad.

Me encantaba.

—Pruébalo —me instó.

Cuando comí, sentí que me miraba y que irremediablemente acercaba una mano a mi cabello, quitando las hebras que le obstaculizaban la visual de mi rostro. Sentí escalofríos mientras comía y me invadía de los sabores, que eran espectaculares, nada lujosos, sino más bien hogareños, sutiles, magníficos y siempre encantadores.

—¿Y?

Me saboreé el labio inferior, sonriéndole con las pestañas subiendo y bajando.

—Me ha encantado. Veo que te esmeraste.

Se rio y pasó su dedo pulgar por mi comisura, limpiándome.

—Edward —lo regañé—. Aún no te he perdonado.

Movió la mandíbula, desesperado por la idea.

—Lo siento.

—¿Sientes qué?

—No poder controlarlo.

—¿Así sucede con todas las mujeres?

Frunció el ceño.

—No, en realidad, puede que suene cliché, pero sólo me pasa contigo —enfatizó.

Me oculté tras la taza de té para no sonreír como una boba, totalmente encandilada con sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no comes también? —le pregunté, hundiendo el cubierto en su plato, sacando un poco y acercándoselo a la boca.

La tortura para Edward aún no terminaba.

Él acortó la distancia para comer, pero yo fui alejándoselo hasta que irremediablemente se quedó a milímetros de mis labios. Yo jadeé, desesperándolo, pero no lo besé, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de desesperación.

Mientras comíamos, oíamos la lluvia golpeando la ventana con una melodía sinigual. Yo me pegué más a él sin sentir frío en realidad, solo quería olerlo, sentirlo, poder prendarme de su cuerpo… Estaba quemándome y torturándome tanto como planeaba hacerlo con la bestia. En una oportunidad, Edward abarcó mi vientre con su mano, sujetándome a él mientras yo descansaba en su hombro y parte del pecho.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado, Edward dejó los platos a un lado y siguió sosteniéndome mientras yo me terminaba la taza de té. Yo lo miré a los ojos y fingí que tenía algo en su rostro, acariciándolo en el intertanto, para luego llevar mis dedos a su nuca y hundirlos en las hebras cobrizas, sedosas y muy suaves. Él seguía mis movimientos con sus ojos verdes mientras disfrutaba del tacto. Finalmente nos miramos directamente a las cuencas, situándonos en cuánto nos gustaba esta proximidad tan extraña entre los dos, porque ya era diferente, no era como antes. Ni siquiera pude quitarme de su lado, a pesar del terror que ello me producía, estaba pegada a esta manera tan rara de relacionarnos.

—Vaya que me gusta cómo me acaricias —susurró, adormilado por mis dedos en su nuca, que pasaban por suavidad.

Olí la piel de su pecho y sonreí, cerrando los ojos sin remedio. Dios, cómo me gustaba.

—Deja de huir y dame un beso —suplicó, tomándome la barbilla.

Iba a robarme uno, sabiendo que a mí también me estaba costando, pero logré alejarme y, con ello, levantarme frente a él. Edward bufó y puso las manos en puño sobre el suelo, bastante frustrado con mi negativa. Yo me puse los tacones ante su visual, agachando solo el tronco para que me viera el culo en alto, aprovechando que tenía la falda apretada y muchas ganas de hacerlo sufrir.

—Eres un demonio —gruñó—. No me hagas desesperar, Bella, porque…

—A la mierda con tus amenazas bestiales, Edward Cullen —susurré, tomando su quijada entre mis dedos para que me viera a los ojos—. Mientras más salvaje, mejor eres.

Hice el ademán de morderle los labios, sacando una peor bestia de mi interior… mucho, mucho peor.

Edward se acomodó la entrepierna adolorida y botó el aire, muy excitado.

—Iré a terminar de acomodar todo abajo, tengo que dejar las cosas listas ante cualquier emergencia —dijo, levantándose también—. Puedes mirarme y aprovechar de escribir —instó con los ojos ennegrecidos de deseo.

Yo me mordí el labio, porque me parecía una idea fenomenal.

—Claro, te acompaño con mi laptop.

Me guiñó un ojo, muy de acuerdo.

.

Edward revisaba algo entre algunas máquinas muy complejas mientras recibía mensajes desde una radio, que avisaba de algunos incidentes del estado o bien de las localidades más cercanas.

Crucé mi pierna mientras tenía mi laptop sobre mis muslos, alternando la mirada en su espalda ancha, cubierta ahora por su chaqueta de bombero, y las palabras que llevaba escribiendo.

"_Él sostuvo la mirada al frente mientras se agachaba y quitaba la chaqueta, descubriendo su fuerte pecho para ella. El bombero parecía meditar sobre la imagen que tenía en frente, mientras su rival la cubría con la chaqueta del cuartel ante el frío glacial de la tarde. Los ojos monstruosos de Edgard parecían fulminar a ese hombre que se había atrevido a poner sus manos sobre su chica._

—_Hola —saludó el bombero—. Veo que llegaste antes que yo._

_Su rival lo miró detrás de su espalda, sintiendo aquel brío hostil._

—_La vi y noté que estaba tiritando._

—_Lo he notado —respondió entre gruñidos._

—_Te buscaba —le respondió la mujer, indómita ante el carácter furioso de Edgard._

_Él se apoyó en la máquina y la miró, queriendo arrancarla del lado del otro hombre y llevársela lejos para hacerla suya._

—_Pues aquí me tienes —respondió con soltura._

_Ella se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que liberara a ese monstruo interior. Entonces miró a la máquina, instándole a que se metieran al camión. Edgard comprendió en menos de un segundo y se lamió el labio inferior_".

—Estás escribiendo —dijo Edward, sacándome un respingo.

—Pues sí —respondí.

—Quiero leer.

Me puse roja.

—No.

—Hey. Soy el protagonista, merezco saber qué suciedades haces de mí.

Me puse más roja.

—¡No!

Cerré la pantalla frente a su cara y lo dejé a un lado, impidiéndole que conociera lo que estaba creando.

—Al menos dime si te ha servido de inspiración lo que ves.

Me lamí el labio inferior y moví mis piernas en mi asiento, la propia escalera del camión de bomberos.

—Sí, ha servido.

—¿Y qué escena sucia estabas experimentando en esa cabeza? —inquirió, apoyando una mano en la carrocería, justo frente a mí.

—No te importa.

Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio.

En ese momento, Edward recibió un llamado a su radio y él se la sacó del bolsillo trasero para decir un par de coordenadas.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el camión? —me preguntó.

Ay, justo lo que estaba por escribir.

Mi corazón se desbocó.

—Claro, debe ser interesante.

Me tendió su mano y yo se la tomé para levantarme del escalón. Edward dejó la laptop en una superficie que había cerca y me instó a caminar. Yo le di la espalda, meneándole el culo.

—Ven, aquí es donde va el chofer.

Me abrió la puerta principal, donde se veía la nada simple cabina de manejo. Tenía muchos botones.

—¿Quieres entrar?

Asentí, subiendo con mis nada cómodos tacones. Yo me arrodillé en el asiento, quedando con todo el trasero en alto para su nada sutil mirada. Yo sabía que estaba aprovechando y, la verdad, me gustaba la idea. Cuando pude sentarme bien, él se metió sin dificultad en el lado de la conducción y metió la llave, encendiéndolo sin miramientos.

—¡Dios! —me reí, vibrando de todos lados.

No sé si era porque estaba con él y los juegos me estaban llevando hasta un extremo desesperante, pero la vibración desde abajo estaba excitándome.

—Se mueve bastante, pero luego te acostumbras —me dijo.

Él encendió un botón y una alarma sorda hizo que diera otro salto, tomando su mano, que estaba sobre la palanca de cambio. Edward movió sus labios, queriendo ocultar una risotada burlona.

—Lo siento.

—Te odio.

—No, no me odias, eres incapaz.

Le mostré la lengua y él miró mis gestos con sus cuencas muy brillantes.

Volví a sonrojarme.

—Aquí está el claxon —indicó, mostrándome que, junto a los aceleradores y frenos, había un botón que accionó con el pie.

El sonido no se hizo esperar.

—Es más práctico, así nos movemos con más prisa en las emergencias.

—¿Has manejado alguna vez?

—Hace años no lo hago, en general doy las instrucciones desde la cabina trasera.

Yo lo escuchaba e imaginaba aquello, sintiéndome atraída a esa imagen tan masculina, ruda y deseable. Era imposible que no siguiera excitándome ante aquello.

—Vamos abajo, yo te ayudo a bajar.

Él salió y le dio la vuelta a la máquina para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, entregándome sus brazos. Yo no dudé en dejarme caer sobre ellos, deslizándome en sus músculos fuertes. Fue inevitable que mi falda se subiera un poquito.

—Juro que no fue mi culpa, es el destino —señaló, tocando sin temor.

—Sí, claro —respondí, alejándolo a duras penas.

Tenía la respiración acelerada.

—Te mostraré más.

Su voz sonaba ronca y a punto de la desesperación.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia los compartimentos laterales.

—¡Oh! Son muy pesados —señalé, intentando mover las puertas de hierro.

—Algo así —dijo, moviéndola sin mucho esfuerzo—. Aquí guardamos las herramientas más pesadas.

Tomó una especie de hacha, moviéndola con fuerza contra el aire. Imaginé sus músculos tensados y sus venas hincharse. Fue inevitable que sintiera calor.

—Es más fácil de acceder a ellas cuando estamos ante cualquier emergencia.

Me llevó a las puertas traseras, donde guardaban las mangueras, que eran larguísimas.

—Qué fantástico —exclamé.

—¿Eso crees?

Sonreí.

—Por supuesto. ¡Nunca había visto algo como esto!

Volvió a tomar mi mano y me llevó hacia el acceso mayor.

—Este es un camión de rescate, nosotros nos especializamos en eso y conectamos con los expertos en control de incendios. Debemos saberlo todo la mayoría de las veces —me siguió contando mientras abría el acceso para mí.

Yo me quedé más sorprendida aún, porque era muy amplio y de metal, con una superficie bastante accesible para, inclusive, dar unos pasos.

—Aquí se meten algunas camillas —informó—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Mi loca cabeza comenzó a imaginarse cosas cuando vi que en una de las zonas laterales, donde había una pequeña ventanilla, había asientos perfectos para…

—Claro —respondí—. Pero súbete conmigo, es muy grande para mí sola.

Mi voz sonaba como una invitación inocente, la que Edward se creyó.

—Sube. —Me tendió su mano y yo se la tomé para impulsarme con el tacón en la orilla.

—Qué helada es.

—Perfecta para nosotros los bomberos. —Sonrió.

—Ustedes se sientan ahí, ¿no? —Apunté hacia donde ya tenía mi atención.

—Sí, en general lo hacemos mirando a cualquier herido —contó, sentándose justo donde habían unas cadenas.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, extrañado.

Yo me mordí el labio y caminé hacia él, mirando sus piernas entreabiertas y luego subiendo hasta su rostro confuso, expresión que comenzó a cambiar al observar nuevamente mi atuendo de universidad. Y yo aún llevaba mis anteojos.

—Bella, si me dejas aquí sin darme un duro voy a…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpí, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

Junté mi nariz con la suya y Edward cerró los ojos de inmediato.

—Maldición, Bella.

—¿Qué harás si no te doy lo que quieres?

—Demonios, sabes que me estás desesperando. Sé que igual lo quieres, y mientras eso ocurra, voy a tomarte con fuerza y te cogeré, lo sabes.

Me reí y me restregué sobre su pelvis, sintiendo cómo crecía debajo de mí.

—Hoy será como yo quiera, tu bestia conocerá a la mía —le susurré al oído.

Tomé sus manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Entonces llevé los agarres hacia la pared, donde estaban las cadenas.

—Sabes que aún no te perdono que esa rubia de mierda haya salido de tu coche.

—Bella, sabes que…

—Sht.

Apoyé fuertemente sus manos contra la pared del carro de bomberos y lo amarré con las cadenas de seguridad, impidiendo que pudiera tocarme.

—¿Qué carajos…? ¡Bella! —gruñó con la respiración pesada.

—No podrás tocarme mientras yo lo diga. Agárrate de la palanca.

Tensó la mandíbula debido a la excitación y lo hizo, obediente.

—Ahora te haré mío en este carro de bomberos —jadeé, abriendo los botoncitos de mi camiseta de algodón, que se pegaba muy bien a mi cuerpo. La falda ya se me había subido y él moría por tomarme de los muslos, lo veía en sus cuencas.

—Esto es injusto, Isabella.

—Y a mí que me importa. —Me reí y le abrí la chaqueta de bombero para tocar su pecho.

Besé su cuello y subí hasta su quijada, aprovechando de oler y de sentir, todo esto mientras él luchaba con las cadenas. Finalmente me levanté y me terminé de desabotonar para entonces quitarme la camiseta frente a su increíble atención. Su expresión excitada me instaba a seguir, envolviéndome de necesidad. Él vio mi sujetador y yo me di la vuelta para sentarme dándole la espalda, situación que aprovechó para besarme los hombros y susurrarme algo al oído.

—Vaya que te está gustando alterarme.

Carcajeé.

—¿Qué crees? Me encanta.

—Me tocará a mí en alguna oportunidad.

—Pues castígame cuando haya hecho algo malo —lo molesté.

Me levanté y me acaricié ante su atención desbordante, todo ello mientras veía cómo seguía creciendo algo entre sus piernas.

—No sabes cómo me gusta verte usando este traje.

Me sonrió de manera ladeada, alterándome. Se veía tan sexy así.

—Imagino que eso le gusta a Jane, ¿no?

Su expresión cambió.

—Bella…

—No la culpo por ello, pero ¿sabes a quién culpo? A ti. —Le di una caricia en su nariz y luego le lamí los labios, subiéndome la falda para sentarme otra vez sobre él—. Te culpo porque sabes que le gustas.

—Eso no es cierto.

Le solté los suspensores y me fui agachando para entonces arrodillarme entre sus piernas. Los ojos de Edward se vieron sorprendidos ante mi gesto y yo, mientras mordía mi labio inferior, le fui desabotonando el pantalón de bombero.

—Bella, suéltame, no puedes tenerme así.

Le lancé un beso, haciendo caso omiso a ello.

—Puede que sí, esa rubia es muy bonita, es inevitable que las profesoras sean atractivas, ¿no crees?

Le bajé los pantalones, encontrándome con su ropa interior y algo palpitando justo ahí.

—Pero ella está acostumbrada a tratar con niños, mientras que yo… —Toqué la comisura del bóxer y tiré de él con lentitud mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Yo también soy profesora, pero de la universidad, lidio con hombres, no con niños.

Él me veía actuar con los ojos llameantes, queriendo arrancarse de las cadenas, sabiendo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

—Ni esa rubia ni nadie es capaz de hacerte esto —susurré, tomándolo entre mis dedos—. Nadie —enfaticé.

Lo acaricié con lentitud mientras besaba sus muslos fuertes, escuchándolo gruñir y mover los agarres, golpeándolos con fuerza contra la pared de hierro del carro de bomberos. Su piel se sentía palpitando tras mis dedos, pero también caliente, dispuesto a descargar sin miramientos.

—Mírame a los ojos —le ordené.

Él lo hizo mientras tenía la boca entreabierta, contemplando mi actuar con expectación. Sabía lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer ahora, y vaya que iba a hacerlo con gusto.

Me acomodé y seguí acariciándolo, enfrentándome a su atención. Cuando no aguanté el hambre, simplemente lamí la extensión, sacándole un gruñido de bestia desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Demonios, Bella —siseó.

Él movió las cadenas que lo sujetaban, haciendo un ruido salvaje en todo el camión.

Yo seguí mirándolo a los ojos mientras besaba su masculinidad, hasta que finalicé en la punta, sonriendo con ella frente a mis labios. En dos segundos me lo sumergí en la garganta, sintiendo su dureza y calor en mi lengua. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un rugido viril, nuevamente tenso al no poder hacer nada con sus manos.

—Bella —gruñó.

Seguí dándole placer con mi boca, apretando mis labios en torno a su carne y luego volviendo a hundirlo en mi garganta. Su sabor era indescriptible y me gustaba tanto que me aseguré de disfrutar de él tanto como fuera posible, todo esto mientras succionaba y movía mi lengua en torno a su intimidad. Mientras tanto, yo seguía buscando sus ojos para que me viera hacerlo, usando mis uñas en sus muslos y luego en sus testículos. Los ojos de Edward estaban desorbitados de placer y a ratos se mordía el labio inferior, soltando sonidos placenteros mientras se agarraba de la palanca, moviendo la pelvis para que yo aumentara los movimientos en mi boca.

En un segundo, se oyó una conversación desde el fondo mientras abrían la gran puerta de acceso a los carros. Edward frunció el ceño, obnubilado por el placer. Yo no paré.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo, Collin. Vine con Laura, queríamos buscar unas cosas para luego ir a beber cerveza con los otros chicos. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo está tu guardia?

—Bells —susurró, pero yo negué y seguí jugando con mis labios en su miembro.

Los músculos en sus brazos estaban más tensos ahora y sus venas se marcaban, todo esto debido a la necesidad de poder gruñir de placer y no poder. Estaba agarrado de la palanca, todavía encadenado y esclavo enteramente de mí.

—¿Estás en el carro? —preguntó Collin, intentando abrir la puerta.

—¡Sí! —medio gruñó Edward, manteniendo la respiración pesada.

—Vaya, no es para que te molestes —le respondió—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Estoy revisando lo que falta, ya sabes! ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, quería pasar a saludar, pero veo que no estás de humor. —Se rio—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos.

—A propósito, estaré revisando algo más en el carro del otro lado, espero no te moleste, solo me tomará un par de minutos.

Edward hizo una mueca de molestia y yo sonreí con su miembro en mis labios.

—Tendrás que aguantar —le susurré.

Él apretó la mandíbula, prometiéndome las penas del infierno, pero a mí qué me importaba.

El placer en Edward se hizo desbordante. Intentaba no gruñir ni hacer ningún ruido delator mientras yo continué con los juegos de mi boca, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando para disfrutar de su sabor, calor y humedad. Cuando Edward estaba a punto de llegar, hizo tanto esfuerzo por no rugir que terminó rompiendo la palanca y liberando su mano derecha de una de las cadenas.

Me tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Bien, Edward, ya me voy! Ten una buena noche.

Él no contestó porque estaba pendiente de mi mirada mientras yo estaba a punto de hacerlo llegar.

Lo último que oímos fue la puerta cerrarse, lo que significaba que estábamos solos.

—Voy a acabar, Bella.

Me separé, levantándome mientras me lamía los labios mojados.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba sobre sus piernas—. Pues, te quedarás con las ganas.

—Por poco me vuelvo demente —respondió, tomándome uno de los muslos con la mano libre—. Dios, esa boca… ¡Acaba la tortura ya!

Le sonreí.

—No.

—Libérame.

—No lo haré.

—Isabella…

—No me darás órdenes. Ningún hombre me las dará.

Con ayuda de su otra mano intentó quitarse la gruesa cadena, pero no pudo. Estaba sudando. Yo seguí acariciándolo mientras le mostraba mi escote y él lo contemplaba con hambre y una necesidad infernal por acabar. Sus ojos se pusieron más fogosos y negros y yo me sentí pequeña y a punto de ser devorada.

Entonces me senté sobre su regazo, restregándome contra su miembro. Le besé el cuello y él intentó tomarme con su mano libre, pero lo quité.

—Una mano encima más y me largo de aquí —lo amenacé.

Tragó y me miró a los ojos.

—Ahora yo tengo el poder, Edward Cullen, no debiste meterte con esa rubia.

—Bella —jadeó, desesperado.

Seguí dando besos y seguí moviéndome sobre él hasta que no aguanté más y me quité las bragas bajo su mirada deseosa. Besé sus labios y tiré del inferior con mis dientes, observándolo de manera directa mientras nos masturbaba juntos. Los brazos de Edward estaban más tensos y luchaba contra la necesidad de tomarme y cogerme de manera vil y despiadada. Yo gemí, sintiendo su sexo junto al mío, a punto de llegar tanto como él. Dios, era demasiado difícil, pero tenía que llegar hasta el final.

—¡Bella! —exclamó, pidiéndome más para acabar.

Me reí y me levanté mientras me acariciaba. Cerré los ojos y pasé mis manos por mis pechos, retándolo a que me tomara para torturarlo. Arrugué más los párpados de solo sentir mis propias caricias e imaginar su rostro lleno de apetito mientras me hacía llegar y él se quedaba con las ganas. En cuanto lo pude mirar a los ojos, vi a la bestia, intentando quitarse la cadena de la mano presa… hasta que lo hizo el muy maldito.

Oh no.

—No debiste.

—Edward.

—Simplemente no —jugueteó.

Me tomó la mano y me hizo caer sobre su regazo, tomándome con una fuerza salvaje y brutal. Yo solo pude apegarme nuevamente a su regazo y abrazarme a él, medio sorprendida, haciéndome la difícil, pero muriendo de ganas por más. Llevó sus manos a mi falda y sin previo aviso me la hizo añicos, rompiendo el botón trasero y el cierre, cortando las costuras sin miedo.

—¡Edward! ¡Con qué me iré mañana!

Se rio y me besó con algo de rabia y mucha pasión, sacándome un gemido.

Pero yo no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Me di la vuelta para sentarme nuevamente sobre su miembro duro y él me ayudó a quitarme la falda inservible. Cuando sentí su intimidad junto a la mía simplemente cerré los ojos, deseándolo dentro.

—Esta vez quien manda soy yo —le dije, ladeando mi rostro para que me mirara.

Él me respondió con otro beso mientras desabrochaba mi sujetador y me liberaba, tomándome los senos. Depositó más besos, esta vez en mis hombros y mi cuello trasero, sacándome suspiros y escalofríos. Yo moví mi culo para buscar su miembro y hundirlo en mi intimidad, pulgada tras pulgada, llenándome hasta que el placer se mezcló con dolor. Me moví a mi antojo, usando círculos y luego saltando sobre su cuerpo fuerte. Edward seguía dándome placer con una de sus manos en mis senos, pero rápidamente llevó otros dedos a mi clítoris, buscando más. Yo pegué mi espalda a su pecho, vulnerable a sus caricias y a lo que me provocaba, estaba en lo alto, gimiendo su nombre sin pudor.

—¿Sabes qué? —me preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

Yo pegué mi nuca a su hombro y él me delineó la mejilla con su nariz, oliéndome.

—Estás demente si crees que fijaría mis ojos en otra mujer si te tengo en mi vida.

Yo estaba demasiado enloquecida para preguntarle qué estaba intentando decir, pero aquello hizo que el placer aumentara más y más.

—¿Eso crees? —gemí.

—Por Dios, cómo me encantas. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Entonces demuéstramelo —medio grité.

—Vamos a mi habitación —me instó.

Sonreí.

La habitación del bombero en el propio cuartel. Dios, cuánta inspiración.

—Tú me llevarás. —Me mordí el labio.

Me hizo levantar y se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta para ponérmela sobre los hombros. Me quedó mirando un largo rato, comiéndome con sus ojos verdes.

—Te ves tan sexy así —confesó.

Yo tenía la mitad de mis senos tapados por su ropa de bombero, mostrándole mi canal, vientre y monte para él.

En un rápido movimiento me tomó entre sus brazos, llevándome como un bebé. Yo acaricié su pecho y me dejé agasajar entre sus fuertes músculos.

—Lamento que hayamos roto una parte del camión.

Se rio y me dio un rápido beso, tomando la radio de bomberos y llevándosela con nosotros. Me subió por las escaleras y de forma veloz llegamos a una habitación sin encender la luz.

—Así que aquí duermen los bomberos —susurré, sintiendo los edredones en mi espalda.

—En realidad —jadeó, sacándose el resto de ropa—, aquí duermo solo yo.

Enarqué una ceja y le pedí que se acercara con mi dedo índice.

—Tener más grado tiene una ventaja especial.

—¿Soy la primera aquí? —quise molestarlo.

—Sí —respondió, tomándome por sorpresa.

Apoyé mis manos en la cama y abrí mis piernas para él. Edward tenía los labios entreabiertos y me contempló mientras se posicionaba, tomándome de los muslos, arrastrándome hasta hacerme chocar con su cuerpo. La Sexy Bestia finalmente entró con fuerza y yo amarré mis piernas en torno a su cintura, aprisionándolo contra mí. Sus movimientos se hicieron duros como era su gusto, pero yo aproveché de tomar el mando, apretándolo con mis paredes, lo que le hizo gruñir y dejar caer el rostro en mi hombro, desesperado por más.

—Ninguna maestrita te quitará de mis garras, Edward Cullen —medio gemí, diciéndoselo claro al oído.

Él me miró con la sonrisa implantada en la cara mientras el cabello se le pegaba a la frente.

—Qué celosa.

—Calla. Recuerda que si me haces enojar te dejo nuevamente sin orgasmo.

—Vaya que he sufrido.

Me comí su cuello y aproveché de chupar y morder, dejando mi marca en él.

—Demonios, Bella —dijo, más excitado aún.

Siempre tan salvaje.

—Ahora veamos qué dice tu maestrita cuando vea que eres totalmente mío.

Nos terminamos besando mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban entre la humedad y el deseo de poder de ambos, enfrentados de una manera desesperante y llena de placer. Yo arañé su espalda, reclamándolo mío, en tanto él hundía sus dedos en mi piel, marcándome.

Pero, en medio de ello, la radio hizo un sonido fuerte que me hizo dar un grito mezclado de placer, lo que a él le sacó una risotada monumental.

—No te rías de mí —dije mientras seguíamos moviéndonos.

—Es inevitable. Me encantas —soltó nuevamente.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Y tú a mí —respondí.

Sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes, en tanto sus estocadas se hacían más profundas, dolorosas y placenteras. Lo sentía llegar a mis entrañas y yo lo apretaba más a mí, queriendo mucho, mucho más.

Finalmente y en medio de un grito felino, exploté en un orgasmo vivo, el que segundos después fue acompañado por él, que descargó en mi vientre, tan cálido y delicioso como siempre. Yo acaricié su pecho mientras intentábamos recobrar la respiración, que estaba rápida y poco profunda. Edward cayó en su cama y me arrastró con él, acostándome sobre su cuerpo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y luego la nariz.

—Muy celosa —soltó, divertidísimo.

Respiré hondo y me puse sobre él, apoyándome para mirarlo mucho mejor. Flecté mis piernas, moviéndolas mientras nos contemplábamos.

—Y posesiva —siguió.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Solo estoy recordándote que no dejaré que esa rubia ponga un dedo sobre ti. O te castigaré peor, ya sabes lo duro que fue estar encadenado mientras jugaba con mi boca.

Le acaricié mi marca, disfrutando de ella. A Jane iba a encantarle cuando lo viera, porque estaría ahí al menos una semana.

—Y qué boca —dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Le mordí la barbilla y él me persiguió hasta que me besó por enésima vez.

—¿Por qué tú puedes hacerlo mientras te enojas si mantengo a raya al imbécil de Liam? —inquirió.

Edward me acariciaba una nalga mientras me miraba a los ojos, esperando a que le contestara.

—Porque yo no actúo como primate. Te recuerdo que le provocaste un esguince al pobre de Liam…

—¿Pobre?

Vaya que se molestaba.

Me reí.

—Se lo merecía, por meterse contigo.

—¿Lo ves? Yo no le hice absolutamente nada a Jane.

Bufó y me comenzó a dar besos en el cuello.

—Al menos sé que te has puesto celosa. Y vaya que me gusta.

—No te acostumbres, con celos puedo hacerte cualquier cosa menos darte de comer, Edward Cullen.

Se rio.

—Y vaya que sabes hacerme sufrir. Hace un rato habría dado todo por un beso tuyo, pero me lo quitaste de cualquier plan —ronroneó.

—Soy capaz de más.

—Hey, pero tengo que ver a Jane de cualquier forma, es la maestra de los chicos y tengo que ir a dar la bendita charla a la escuela el otro mes.

La sola idea me golpeaba el estómago. Era claro que ella seguiría buscando la manera de tener su atención.

—Entonces habrá más castigos.

—Eres malévola.

—Muchísimo —susurré.

—Tendré que ponerme a tono contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Me giró para ponerse sobre mí y comerse mis senos sin remordimiento.

—Porque sé que Liam seguirá molestándote, y mientras eso ocurra, haré todo lo posible para recordarte a ti, especialmente, que yo existo y que no puedes sacarme de tu cabeza.

—Arrogante bombero —respondí en medio de un gemido.

—Tuyo.

Sonreí, dejándome llevar.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, la maldita radio volvió a sonar, alertando de un incendio en las lejanías de Chicago.

—Puta mierda —grité, asustándome.

Edward se rio y se dirigió a mis labios, rozando su nariz con la mía.

—Voy a matar a esa radio, ¡qué me importa un incendio a kilómetros de aquí! —exclamé.

Él se comió mis labios mientras rozaba mi clítoris con sus dedos.

Gemí otra vez.

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando disfrutas con un bombero.

—Mi bombero —enfaticé.

—Mi escritora.

Ay, carajo, qué delicioso sonaba eso de sus labios.

Antes de continuar, tomé una almohada y la lancé a la radio, pero ni siquiera le apunté.

—No te rías —le ordené a él.

Edward respondió con una mordida de mis labios y yo me dejé ir, volviendo a otra oleada de locura.

.

Dormía tan bien, tan calentita y rodeada de unos brazos tan fuertes. Me sentía en la gloria. Lo sentía respirar en mi nuca, con sus labios muy cerca.

Ay, cuánto me gustaba.

De pronto, un fuerte sonido me hizo abrir los ojos de sopetón y levantarme. Era como una alarma gigantesca.

Estaba muy desorientada.

—Mierda —dijo Edward, saliendo de la cama.

No sabía ni qué hora era, pero apenas y podía mirar, mis ojos pesaban y solo quería seguir durmiendo con él. Estaba tan cómoda.

—Siento el despertar, pero hay una emergencia —me contó.

Yo me restregué los párpados y lo busqué. Él estaba poniéndose la ropa de bombero y desde un perchero sacó otra chaqueta, calzándosela de forma veloz.

Me encontraba en medio de la cama, oculta entre las sábanas, lamentándome porque justo ahora tenía que haber una emergencia.

—Ay no. —Hice un puchero.

—Al menos dormimos bien —soltó mientras se cerraba la chaqueta y buscaba el casco.

Por Dios, qué sexy se veía.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo. —Me restregué entre los edredones, provocándolo.

—No hagas eso.

Le lancé un beso juguetón.

—El deber me llama.

En ese instante sentimos que llegaban los demás bomberos, armando alboroto mientras se vestían.

—Mierda —exclamó, viéndome medio desnuda en la cama.

—Ups —fue lo único que pude decir—. Creo que tengo que vestirme… Ay no, ¡rompiste mi falda! Ahora, ¿qué hago? ¡Y mi ropa está en el camión!

Él cerró los ojos y se pasó dos dedos por el puente de su nariz.

—Quédate con la chaqueta que te presté, ciérrala bien. Te llevaré hasta tu coche. Si uno de esos imbéciles te mira de más, voy a…

—Uy, qué celoso —lo molesté.

Él se acercó para darme un beso y yo lo esquivé, cerrándome la chaqueta frente a su atenta mirada.

—¡Hey, Edward! ¡Ven rápido! La emergencia está cabrona.

Parecía que los demás estaban subiendo y Edward no dudó ni un segundo en salir para calmar las aguas. Fue inevitable que me riera mientras escuchaba que les daba órdenes de no acercarse a su habitación.

—Hey, ¿no será que has traído a una chica? —preguntó uno—. ¡Miren, chicos, tiene una mordida el muy hijo de perra!

—Calla la puta boca. Voy abajo, vayan todos conmigo y preparen el equipo.

Su voz masculina dando órdenes siempre lograba hacerme perder la razón.

Me acomodé el cabello mientras esperaba a que Edward apareciera pronto mientras intentaba adivinar qué hora era. Todas mis cosas debían estar desparramadas en el cuartel.

—Al menos mis anteojos están aquí —susurré, tomándolos para ponérmelos.

A los pocos minutos, Edward ya había llegado con todas mis cosas entre sus manos.

—¿Nadie te vio?

—Algunos, pero amenacé con volarles el trasero a patadas si se atrevían a preguntar.

—Tan salvaje —ronroneé, gateando en la cama para acercarme a él.

—Por ti, claro.

Me reí y tomé mi bolso con mi laptop. Mi falda estaba inservible, así que sólo opté por llevar la chaqueta de bombero y meter lo demás a mi bolso.

—Tus exámenes, _profesora Swan_ —dijo, entregándome las carpetas.

Me mordí el labio.

—Cuando quieras puedo ser tu profesora.

—Encantado. —Sonrió—. Así como la maestra Hanna, la de tus relatos eróticos.

Me puse roja de solo recordar que él me estaba leyendo.

—Eres increíble. Te sonrojas por eso y no por usar esa boca tan deliciosa. Irónico.

Iba a darme un beso, pero yo volví a hacerme la difícil, huyendo escaleras abajo.

—Bella, ten cuidado con bajar porque por ahí están… los demás.

Demasiado tarde. En la entrada estaban todos los colegas, ya vestidos para partir.

—Hola —saludé, jugando con la punta de mi tacón en el suelo.

Había hombres y mujeres, pero en su mayoría solo especímenes masculinos que me miraban con las cejas alzadas, sorprendidos y encantados, una mezcla bien extraña que a Edward lo tenía dispuesto a convertirse nuevamente en una inmensa bestia devoradora de ojos indiscretos.

—Así que tenías compañía, viejo —soltó uno, dispuesto a saludarme.

—Lárgate, Hugh —espetó Edward, escoltándome hasta la salida.

Allá afuera habían más, supuse que los que ya estaban por partir en el otro carro.

En cuanto me vieron se apoyaron en la máquina, mirándome llevar solo una chaqueta… la de Edward, por cierto.

—Basta ya —bramó el rudo cobrizo.

—Hey, preséntala, no seas así —dijeron otros.

—Te la presento a puñetazos si gustas —respondió.

Yo me reí, sin poder creerlo, todo esto mientras buscaba mi coche en el estacionamiento y abría la puerta para meter mis cosas, un tanto agachada bajo la mirada de los buitres. Cuando acabé, Edward me giró para besarme de forma hambrienta y yo le tomé la quijada, disfrutando de esa barba de la mañana.

—Ya son las diez de la mañana, buena hora para que vayas a descansar un poco más —murmuró.

Yo seguía sintiendo las miradas, los silbidos y algunos comentarios molestosos, especialmente para el capitán Cullen.

—¿La emergencia es muy grande? —le pregunté.

Era inevitable que pensara en lo que hablamos anoche respecto a su abuelo.

—Sí, pero la primera compañía ya partió, nosotros somos los refuerzos.

—Eso quiere decir que es muy malo lo que hay allá.

—Un poco. Se está quemando una fábrica de productos eléctricos.

—¡Pero eso es muy peligroso!

—Lo sé, pero no ocurrirá nada malo.

Ay, me dolía el pecho sin saber por qué.

—Quédate con la chaqueta por unos días, quiero que quede con tu olor.

Sonreí, pero de manera un tanto falsa. No podía evitar pensar en que en unos pocos minutos iría a enfrentarse a las llamas.

—Ahora ve, nos vemos más tarde.

¡Claro! El cumpleaños de mi hijo.

—Te esperaré, no llegues tarde.

—Seré el primero ahí, te lo aseguro. Dame suerte en este incendio.

Suspiré, muy nerviosa y entonces le di un beso aún más demandante, deseando que todo ocurriera con éxito y que llegase sano y salvo a mi casa, donde estaría ansiosa por su llegada. Hoy lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Me metí a mi coche y él me cerró la puerta mientras los otros bomberos se despedían de mí sólo para molestar. Yo me despedí con la mano y enseguida les mostré mi dedo medio, enviándolos al demonio. Unos cuantos dejaron de sonreír y miraron a Edward, que tenía los brazos cruzados y les movía las cejas, como diciéndoles: "_¿no es hermosa?_".

Manejé con la cabeza en las nubes y con una sonrisa implantada en la cara. ¿Desde cuándo despertaba tan feliz? Bueno, desde que Edward había llegado a mi vida.

—Qué noche tan magnífica —susurré.

Estacioné afuera de mi casa y casi me caigo de culo al ver que el coche de Vicky estaba afuera.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué hoy tenían que venir tan temprano a ayudarme a decorar?

Al menos la lluvia había cesado hace bastante y el sol mañanero era inmenso en el cielo.

Intenté abrir sin hacer el menor ruido y meterme a mi casa de puntillas, pero cuando estaba cerrando la puerta me encontré con mi mamá, que ordenaba la entrada con temática de princesa.

—Hola —saludé como si nada pasara.

Mi pobre madre me miró de pies a cabeza, haciendo énfasis en mi ropa con esos ojos bien indulgentes y azules.

—Renée, creo que ya he terminado con las sorpresas de las… —Victoria paró de caminar en cuanto me vio—. No puedo creer lo que veo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Rose mientras cruzaba el pasillo con un tomado de reina antigua.

Las tres apretaron los labios, juzgándome con ese mirar digno de la diversión y la necesidad imperante de echarse a reír en mi cara.

—Ya, digan lo que quieran —bufé y me crucé de brazos—. Al menos la tenida de bombera me quedaría bien.

—Claro, bombera Cullen —destacó Rose, leyendo la parte de la espalda.

—Sucia, no nos habías dicho nada —exclamó Victoria, intentando mirar qué había debajo.

—¡El cielo escuchó mis plegarias! —Mamá miró al techo y elevó los brazos.

—¡Mamá! —grité, ruborizada.

—Algo muy malo debió de pasar para que hayas perdido tu ropa —siguió molestándome Victoria mientras yo caminaba directamente hacia mi habitación y darme una ducha muy caliente—. O algo muy bueno.

—¡Ay, ya cállense, las odio! —exclamé—. ¿Dónde está Fred? ¿Duerme aún?

—Tranquila, tu retoño está completamente dormido —respondió mamá.

Les di una mala mirada a todas y me escabullí, queriendo meter la cabeza en un hoyo, el que fuera.

Luego de darme una ducha, fui a buscar a mi hijo a su habitación para prepararlo. La decoración al exterior estaba intacta luego de la lluvia, lo que era un total milagro. Ahora el sol parecía brillar cada vez más. Mi hijo no daba más de felicidad, su sonrisa era impresionante. Sin embargo, cuando él se alejaba para seguir ayudándome a decorar, miraba a mamá con temor de que aquella felicidad se fuera al tacho de la basura, nuevamente decepcionado porque ningún niño iba a asistir. Al menos estaba Agatha, lo que me llenaba de paz.

Cuando terminé de poner la inmensa cantidad de globos de colores con las mariposas colgantes y la enredadera de fantasía, mamá fue a vestir a Fred para recibir a sus invitados. Yo fui a poner las velas de la torta que yo misma hice para mi hijo ayer en la mañana y entonces me fui a vestir para estar a tono con mis amigas y Renée, que se habían disfrazado ya para entonar la alegría de mi hijo.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Fred ya estaba listo, usando su vestido y su corona nada común. Él estaba feliz y eso era suficiente para mí.

—¡Te ves hermoso, amor! —le dije, corriendo a abrazarlo.

—¡Mami, tú también te ves hermosa! —respondió, mirándome con ojos soñadores.

Miré a mamá, que había elegido vestirse como la madrastra malvada de Blancanieves y a mis amigas, que usaban trajecitos de princesa a juego. Se veían tan adorables. Yo había optado por un vestido de la Bella y la Bestia, aunque a mi estilo, nada tan angelical.

—¡Eres una reina!

—La de tu corazón.

Él me abrazó y en ese segundo sentimos el timbre. Mi corazón bombeó, sabiendo que era Edward, ¡él había prometido ser el primero en llegar!

—¡Yo voy! —exclamé, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrí mis ojos decayeron un poco. No era Edward, sino James, el ex esposo de Victoria y un gran amigo.

—¡Hey! ¡Una princesa!

Él estaba disfrazado de pirata, muy guapo, como siempre.

—¡Tío James!

Mi hijo le echó los brazos y él lo tomó mientras sacudía su cabello.

—Para la próxima sonríe por mi llegada, ingrata.

—Lo siento, esperaba a… Da igual. Pasa.

Me besó la mejilla, tirando de mi nariz para molestarme y luego fue hacia Victoria, su mejor amiga.

Me miré al espejo para tranquilizar la inquietud. No tenía sentido que me pusiera nerviosa por verlo llegar.

De pronto, escuché que mamá sintonizaba la radio del equipo de música para amenizar el ambiente mientras iban llegando los invitados. Justo pasó por una cadena de noticias de la ciudad, en donde hablaban de un incendio de grandes proporciones.

—¡Déjala ahí! —le pedí.

Mis amigos y ella me miraron de manera curiosa.

—_El incendio de la fábrica de electrónicos es incontrolable. Varias compañías de bomberos han tenido que asistir la necesidad de apaciguar el fuego, pero la situación es imposible_ —decía el locutor—_. Si bien algunas compañías se han retirado debido a la fatiga y a la necesidad por abrir paso a los avanzados, la situación sigue siendo un caos para todos los bomberos de Chicago_.

Me mordí el labio y nuevamente sentí el timbre justo en ese momento. Corrí como la primera vez, esperando que fuera Edward, pero no, se trataba de los primeros amigos de Fred, uno de los niños del taller.

Tuve sentimientos encontrados, entre la felicidad de saber que iban llegando los amigos de mi hijo, ¡al fin! Pero también algo nerviosa porque Edward prometió llegar antes y no había sucedido.

Los niños comenzaron a hacer su arribo con sus padres, todos disfrazados de algo relacionado con los cuentos de hadas. Fred no cabía de la felicidad y enseguida se fue a jugar al patio, donde James estaba armando la fiesta. Sin embargo, yo me quedé mirando a la ventana, sintiendo angustia en mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —me preguntó mamá, acercándose.

No le contesté, porque en la radio volvieron a dar un aviso.

—_El incendio vuelve a ser inestable. La fábrica colapsó y dos bomberos quedaron atrapados…_

Dejé de escuchar y de inmediato me transporté a lo que él me contó anoche, la zozobra que aquella idea me provocó se hacía tan real ahora, tan tangible.

Dios mío, Edward no llegaba, los minutos pasaban, no contestaba mis llamadas y ahora… ahora dos bomberos habían quedado atrapados.

Tragué y me sujeté de la marquesa, aterrada y sintiendo un hoyo inmenso en mi corazón.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido esta Bella Bestia? Ella sí que tiene garras, ¿no creen? ¿Cómo piensan que se desarrollará lo sucedido con Jane? ¿Creen que el asunto con ella quede solo hasta ahí? ¿Y qué me dicen de lo sucedido con los bomberos? Bella está muy nerviosa, ¿qué es lo que siente? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Edward? ¡Cuéntenme sus impresiones!_**

**_Disculpen la tardanza del capítulo, la verdad es que con la universidad es difícil escribir dos historias a la vez, ¡gracias por su paciencia! De verdad_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de DanitLuna, Sun2000, , crizthal, PatyMC, selenne88, Robbadict18, mariiarias, Paulina, sueosliterarios, Pam Malfoy Black, Bitah, Miss Cinnamon, , Vanina Iliana, debynoe12, Lizdayanna, Andre22-twi, Belli swan dwyer, Rero96, nataliastewart, Isabelfromnowon, seelie lune, lauritacullenswan, lunadragneel15, AnabellaCS, 1, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Brenda Culenn, Daniela, BereB, Cherie Chanttal, glow0718, Vall, cavendano13, Mayraargo25, Rero Alvarez, Josi, sheep0294, freedom2604, AndieA, Ana, Luliluar45, keyra100, Liliana Macias, Pili, Twilightsecretlove, Tereyasha Mooz, Jeli, angelaldel, Miranda24, Tata XOXO, Vero.G, Abigail, MonZe Pedroza, Srita Maddox 2613, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, CeCiegarcia, Alison, vodkakalhua, Pancardo, liamedina.81, Diana2GT, calia19, Sheila, Srita Cullen brandon, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Noa, BlueNavyHeart, camilitha cullen, Lore, karo Swan, AnnaLau2, patymdn, MasenSwan, Roxy Cullen Masen, abigail ascencio, rossystew, YessyVL13, JELI, Twilight all my love 4 ever, marite88, mayra-erika, miop, natuchis2011b, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Mikagiss, TashaRosario, Reva4, LidiaWithlok, Valeeecu, saraipineda44, Duniis, Gabi, Isa Labra Cullen, Dinorahmurguia, Mela Masen, Marazul08, Iza, VeroPB97, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Ronnie86, roberouge, LuAnKa, Yoliki, Fea andrea, , Mar91, Milacaceres11039, Francisca Moreno, 2, Melina, Maria Swan de Cullen, bellaliz, Catalinamazepeda86, Ceci Machin, Angie Ramirez, Vanenaguilar, Amy Lee Figueroa, lunaweasleycullen14, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Mony Grey, carlita16, Nelly McCarthy, emelylucyana, joabruno, Cereciitha Love Shaoran, Viiky, Liz Sevilla, twilightter, Karla M, isbella cullen's swan, FlorVillu, Smedina, LicetSalvatore, Raque, Maryluna, MaBel95, sandy56, dushakis, Deathxrevenge, , Tecupi, Eni-Cullen-Masen, damris14, caresgar26, Mel. ACS, jupy, Miriiii, Mime Herondale, Maria Reyes 2, almacullenmasen, Moni, , Claribel, Labluegirl, DBMR1, Luisahuiniguir, Bertlin, Miriam Montiel Fausto, Many NyN, Katie D. B, lucha015, nadsart, angieleiva96, Julina masen, Laurrrrb, DianaM21, Jess Herondale Cullen, Maribel 1925, Esal, DuendecillaVampi, bbluelilas, Adriu, Perla-Yazury-H-S, Johanna22, Nadiia16, jacke94, Joha Asecas, Sabrina, Cecy, ELIZABETH, kaja0507, Leah De Call, alejandra1987, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, LaPeeke Cullen, Fran Cullen Masen, LizMaratzza, phoenix1993, Eri, AndreaSL, sool21, Keniie Masen, Moni Cullen Swan, Hanna D. L, Poemusician, Naara Selene, Dany, bealnum, Shikara65, .98, Cinti77, yazmin-cullen, Jimena, Ella Rose McCarty, Jade HSos, NadiaGarcia, indii93, Kabum, xiomara, mony17, LillyBM, somas, Judit Morales, Mica, Lupitacullen, DarkMak31, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Carlie Belikov, Tanya, Annie Cullen Massen y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas a todas, ya saben cómo me gusta que me dejen sus impresiones del capítulo, así como un gracias, lo agradezco muchísimo_**

**_Les recuerdo que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si dejas review sin cuenta, solo pon tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	16. Capítulo 15: El uno para el otro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: So Deep – Kiesza**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction. **

**Link del grupo: **

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 15:**

**El uno para el otro**

"_Dime lo que quieres_

_Dime cómo haces para convertir mi cuerpo en formas_

_(…) Píntame con tu cuerpo_

_Quiero ser el lienzo que hay debajo_

_Cariño, no puedo ocultar la necesidad_

_(…) Rómpeme en pedazos_

_Puedes elegir un color para mi destino…_"

¿Por qué sentía esto en mi pecho? La idea me partía en dos.

—¿Edward está en ese incendio? —me preguntó mamá, preocupándose.

La miré, sin saber cómo responder.

—Había ido esta mañana —dije en un hilo de voz.

—Oh mi Dios —susurró ella, preocupándome más.

No sabía por qué, pero cuando las madres se asustaban los hijos nos sentíamos peor, quizá más desprotegidos, porque ellas eran las fuertes.

El timbre volvía a sonar y yo esperaba impaciente porque apareciera él, pero no, simplemente llegaban más y más niños. Me obligué a sonreír por Fred y recibí a todos con una alegría, invitándolos a pasar a la terraza, donde la música infantil era pegadiza y entusiasta. Mi hijo estaba jugando pero en cuanto me vio vino corriendo a mi encuentro para preguntarme por Agatha.

—No ha llegado aún —le susurré, acariciándole su cabello.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Pero llegará, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, tío Edward lo prometió.

Lo envié a seguir jugando y me quedé con el labio entre los dientes, pensando en él. Algo malo ocurría, ¿no? Por eso no llegaba.

—Hey, cambia esa cara, ¡la fiesta está perfecta! ¡Han llegado todos los niños que confirmaron su asistencia! —exclamó Victoria, caminando hacia mí con un refresco de soda en la mano.

Mi expresión de angustia debía notarse a kilómetros.

—Pero no ha llegado Agatha. —Señalé a la puerta, pensando en ella y en su padre.

—Estoy segura que llegará, a no ser que esté… Está en el incendio, ¿no?

—Fue esta mañana.

Apretó los labios.

—Va a estar bien. Llámalo.

Suspiré y seguí insistiendo, pero me mantenía en el buzón.

—Maldita sea.

El timbre siguió sonando y los últimos niños hicieron su aparición, incluidos los Cullen. En cuanto los vi corrí hacia ellos, esperando que supieran algo de Edward.

—¡Sra. Cullen! —exclamé, abrazándola con alivio.

Cuando los tuve más de cerca aprecié mejor sus disfraces y me reí por lo bajo. Eran geniales. Se habían disfrazados de _Los Padrinos Mágicos_, esa caricatura de la televisión. A Fred le gustaba mucho.

—¡Y Sr. Cullen! Qué bueno verlos.

—¿Qué te dijimos con respecto a nuestros nombres? —inquirió Esme con fingida severidad.

—Lo siento… Esme. —Sonreí—. Espero les guste la fiesta.

—¡Claro! Y yo muero por ver el disfraz que mi hijo eligió.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes no saben que no ha llegado? Creí que tenían nociones de algo, pero…

—No sabemos nada. ¿Agatha tampoco está aquí? —me preguntó Carlisle.

Negué.

Los dos se miraron, pero luego sonrieron, aunque nerviosos.

—Descuida, de seguro anda por ahí. Intentaré llamarlo —me respondió su madre.

—Buena suerte con eso.

Me froté las manos mientras los encaminaba a la terraza y los presentaba con mi madre, que era un total encanto. Se llevaron de maravilla de inmediato.

El timbre nuevamente volvió a sonar y yo corrí a abrir, con el corazón saltándome en el pecho.

—Ah, ustedes —dije, falta de ánimo.

Eran Alice y Jasper, las dos personas que menos esperaba ver.

—Gracias por el recibimiento —expresó mi ex esposo.

—No estoy de humor.

—¿Ocurre algo, Bella? —me preguntó Alice.

La dejé hablando sola y me volví hacia la fiesta, esperando despejar mi cabeza, nada impresionada con el disfraz soso de Alice, que era el típico traje de princesa adorable. Y ni hablar de Jasper, que había venido como Legolas. Ridículo.

—¡Mamá! —me llamó mi hijo, pavoneándose con su vestido—. ¿Agatha ya está aquí?

—No, Fred, ella aún no llega —susurré, sintiéndome horrible.

Preferí distraerlo, pero vaya que estaba triste. Sin Agatha y sin Edward ninguno de los dos era realmente feliz.

—Y ha llegado tu papá —le avisé.

Mi hijo miró por detrás de mí y entonces levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Cuando me giré, noté que Jasper lo miraba incrédulo, como que le hubieran cambiado a Fred de un sopetón. Me pareció tan desagradable que, de no haber sido porque los Cullen se acercaron, lo habría enviado directamente al carajo.

No podía creer cómo Jasper podía ser tan reticente a que mi pequeño fuera feliz. ¿Qué más importaba?

Mientras buscaba en los portales de noticias en internet acerca del incendio, esperando alguna pista que pudiera decirme qué más había pasado, me apoyé en una de las sillas y me quedé pensando en la posibilidad de que él fuera uno de los bomberos atrapados o que estuviera oculto entre las llamas, que la desesperación no lo dejase salir y haya dejado a Agatha con la niñera, esperando a su regreso, regreso que quizá nunca iba a llevarse a cabo, mismo regreso que yo esperaba de él ahora mismo, mirando al umbral de mi puerta, angustiada ante la idea de no verlo nunca más.

Dios santo, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Me levanté de la silla y di un par de vueltas mientras algunos me miraban. Apenas estaba pendiente de quiénes la verdad pero asumí que eran los que más me conocían, porque sabían que algo me pasaba y que alguien faltaba aquí.

En una oportunidad, el timbre volvió a sonar, pero estaba segura que era la pizza que habíamos pedido para los adultos, así que simplemente me eché en un silloncito de unicornio, agotada porque ya había pasado una hora y treinta minutos desde que la fiesta había comenzado y yo tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas me permitía respirar.

Edward ya no iba a llegar y Agatha tampoco.

—Mira quién tenemos aquí —exclamó mi madre, abriéndole el paso a Agatha, que corrió hacia su amigo mientras sostenía algo entre sus manos.

Sentí que el aire volvía a mi cuerpo, que mis pulmones se expandían de vitalidad y que mi cuerpo se recargaba de una energía tan rara que hasta los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Tras esa pequeña y dulce pequeña, venía Edward con una caja inmensa entre sus manos. Venía vestido de un encantador rey, ¡el de la Bella y la Bestia! Por poco volví a perder el aire de nuevo, porque verlo sano y salvo era simplemente el mejor regalo que podía recibir en este día. Dios, no tenía palabras.

—Ay, Edward, estaba tan preocupada —dijo su madre mientras Carlisle la seguía, con el rostro aliviado.

Él les dijo algo que no escuché, porque mi atención estaba puesta exclusivamente en su rostro, en su cuerpo y en su encanto rudo de siempre… y la atención de Edward también estaba en mí. Entonces sonrió y dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a saludarme, yo solo arqueé las cejas y corrí hacia él, sintiendo los ojos escocidos por el llanto desesperado. Me eché a sus brazos y me dejé envolver, cerrando mis párpados mientras lo olía.

—Oye, qué lindo recibimiento —me susurró al oído.

Me separé y lo miré a los ojos, ahora enojada por hacerme preocupar.

—Dijiste que vendrías temprano. —Hice un puchero—. Te esperé todo esta hora, creí que te había pasado algo en el maldito incendio.

Estaba que me ponía a llorar a mares, mi voz flaqueaba.

Edward volvió a sonreír, pero sin dejo de diversión ni de burla, él estaba genuinamente complacido de mi preocupación y temor. Así que me quitó un cabello de la cara, tocándome la mejilla con cariño.

—Lo siento, me demoré buscando el regalo de Fred y ya me había costado con todo lo del incendio. En cuanto mi _tropa_ hizo retirada para dar espacio al equipo de especialidad, salí de mi guardia y corrí a ducharme para cambiarme. Ya veo por qué Emmett me dijo que usara algo como esto.

Lo miré, encantada con los detalles. Ay, cielo santo, se veía tan guapo, tan… él. Una _Bestia_ que ahora me miraba con mucha ternura.

Mi corazón volvió a dar un brinco y yo me paralicé por la sensación.

—Rose y él se han confabulado —comenté mientras sentía aún más emoción por saber que a toda costa había venido tal como Fred pidió.

Edward era magnífico.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

Lo volví a abrazar, sintiéndome tan aliviada de tenerlo vivo. Edward me olió levemente, porque esta cercanía estaba siendo peligrosa.

En ese oportunidad y más de cerca, vi que su mano venía vendada. Se le veía la sangre. Me asusté tanto pero no pude preguntarle qué le había sucedido.

—¡Tío Edward! —vociferó mi hijo, corriendo hacia nosotros.

Yo recordé que no estábamos solos y en cuanto me giré vi que muchos nos miraban, incluido Jasper, que parecía cualquier cosa con su disfraz de elfo.

—Hola, amigo, ¡Agatha y yo te trajimos tu regalo! —le respondió el rudo cobrizo, tomándolo entre sus brazos sin mayor esfuerzo.

—¡Te va a encantar! —le siguió la pequeña, que cuando me miró y se dio cuenta de los detalles de mi disfraz, simplemente abrió su boquita, sin poder creerlo. Me miraba como si yo fuera una reina de verdad—. ¡Eres una reina! ¡Una muy hermosa!

—Oh, cariño. —Me agaché y le apreté las mejillas mientras disfrutaba de sus hermosos ojos verdes—. ¡Y tú eres una princesa despampanante!

—¿No es así? Una reina hermosa —susurró Edward, distrayéndose mientras me miraba.

Yo me sonrojé fuertemente.

—¡Quiero ver mi regalo, tío Edward! —insistió Fred, saltando en el brazo fuerte de él.

—Entonces vamos a por ello.

Nos acercamos los cuatro hacia los demás y me sentí más observada aún. Alice parecía muy extrañada, mientras que sus padres sonreían tanto como mamá, mientras mis amigas hablaban entre susurros y los demás niños iban acercándose a mi hijo, velados por sus madres en su mayoría, que miraban a Edward con la boca entreabierta. Es que, la verdad, parecía un fuerte, valiente y muy guapo rey de cuentos, uno que quisieras a toda costa. Y era mío.

Jasper tenía el rostro de dos metros y estaba muy cerca de aproximarse a nosotros, detestando la presencia de su cuñado.

—Todos atentos al regalo, porque vaya que me esmeré —dijo Edward, guiñándole un ojo a su hija, que se lo repitió como si fueran uña y carne.

¿Qué le había traído? ¡La caja era gigante! Tenía un papel rosa tan bonito y un lazo inmenso de brillos.

Fred sacó el papel con cuidado y fue descubriendo otra caja, la que se movía.

—¿Qué trajiste? —le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

Mi hijo siguió desenvolviendo, y cuando topó con una casa de muñecas versión grande, simplemente emitió un grito de emoción.

—¡Lo recordaste!

Yo los miré.

—¿Querías una casa de muñecas? —le pregunté.

—Ajá. ¡Tío Edward prometió dármela! ¡Y lo hizo!

Mi hijo lo abrazó y Jasper se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el culo pero no se atrevió a dar un paso más porque Alice lo miró para decirle algo y porque yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¡Eres el mejor, tío Edward! —soltó mi pequeño, mirándolo con un agradecimiento infinito.

Ay, mi corazón.

Edward levantó las cejas, conmovido por las palabras de Fred.

—Y tú, pequeño —respondió en voz baja—. Ahora revisa la caja o tu nuevo amigo saldrá corriendo.

¿Qué?

Edward bajó a Fred y este hurgueteó un par de segundos hasta que de la misma caja salió una cabeza lobuna de color rojizo y blanco, y sobre ella había otro lazo más pequeño.

—¡Un perrito! —exclamó mi hijo, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Miré a Edward sin poder creerlo y él simplemente me sonrió, muy satisfecho con sus impresionantes regalos, todo esto mientras mi hijo estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar por su nuevo amigo.

—No me dijiste nada —siseé para que mi hijo no escuchara.

—Quería que fuera una gran sorpresa.

—Ahora quien tendrá que bañarlo y sacarle la mierda soy yo. —Sonreí de manera fingida para que los demás no notaran que estaba con los pelos de punta.

¡Un perro en mi casa! Ay no.

—Es un Husky Siberiano, tranquila, son increíbles guardianes y un perfecto amigo para nuestro cumpleañero. ¿Qué me dices, _Saltarín_?

Fred estaba que se desbordaba de la felicidad, y el perro, que tenía un ojo azul y el otro de tonos miel, salió de la caja y se sacudió con la lengua afuera, para entonces acercarse a mi hijo y subirse a su pecho para saludar, muy feliz. Debía tener cerca de cinco meses.

No podía creerlo. ¡Maldita sea, Edward!

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Estaba casi histérica.

Él se apoyó sin importarle mucho, porque francamente Edward solía comportarse así cuando quería.

—Un buen amigo tuvo a su única camada y me lo regaló. Preciosa tiene ocho meses, creo que serán buenos amigos… o novios. —Me movió las cejas y yo casi me pongo a reír, pero le di una mirada reprobatoria, esas de madre.

Su sonrisa se enanchó.

—¡Pero qué lindo perrito! —gimió Alice, acercándose también para saludar.

Todos lo hicieron en realidad y las madres no perdieron oportunidad. Al parecer, el _Rey Edward_ era la comidilla de todas.

Cuando Alice se separó, me miró de una manera muy rara, lo que no supe interpretar. No le di importancia a ello, porque tan rápido como ella había llegado, Jasper también lo hizo, entrometiéndose entre medio de Edward, los niños y yo.

—¿Un perro? Se nota que no conoces a Bella —espetó Jasper mientras miraba a la casa de muñecas con el rostro crispado.

"_Pero vaya que me sabe tocar_", quise decirle, pero me aguanté.

Mi ex esposo parecía satisfecho con la idea de que Edward al fin haya hecho algo mal, lo que me parecía patético viniendo de él.

—Lamento haber llegado con él tan de pronto, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, en serio —afirmó el rudo cobrizo, ignorando a Jasper.

El cachorro corría, persiguiendo a Fred mientras sus amiguitos hacían sonidos de ternura. Agatha, por su parte, le gritaba que tenía que escogerle un nombre divertido para que se lo presentara a _Preciosa_.

Finalmente, y con esa imagen tan llena de felicidad, suspiré.

—Gracias, Edward, la verdad es que por un lado te odio porque tendré trabajo extra todos los días. —Suspiré.

—¿Y por el otro?

Me reí.

—Por el otro… Has hecho feliz a mi hijo y eso es impagable.

Sonrió.

—Y de paso te hago feliz a ti.

Íbamos a seguir hablando pero Jasper pidió a Fred que abriera todos sus regalos. Yo rodeé los ojos y Edward siguió sonriendo, lo que me contagió a mí.

Los niños se reunieron alrededor de mi hijo para verlo abrir los regalos, especialmente Agatha, que estaba super feliz por su amigo. Yo me apoyé junto a mis amigas mientras Edward se posicionaba cerca de sus padres.

—Vaya que te ha cambiado la cara —me susurró Rose mientras Vicky se reía por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Ay, Bella, hace un rato casi te echabas a llorar porque tu rey no aparecía y mírate ahora cómo te brillan los ojos.

No quise sonreír para no demostrarles que tenían razón.

—Tu rey ha llegado de las llamas —canturreó Vicky.

—¿Ese es tu novio, tía Bella? —me preguntó la hija adolescente de Victoria, una chiquilla preciosa.

—No, es… un amigo —la evadí.

Las tres me miraron burlescas por ese "_amigo_" saliendo de mis labios.

—Oye, niñata, ¡no te rías de mí! —la molesté, abrazándola.

—Ese guapote te ha echado el ojo de una manera… —siguió diciendo James, cruzado de brazos con su traje de pirata.

—Es porque es su reina —soltó Rose, moviendo las pestañas para seguir molestándome.

No los seguí tomando en cuenta y miré cómo mi hijo iba abriendo sus regalos uno por uno. Me alivié mucho de ver que todos eran de su estilo, una expresión de juegos sin géneros estúpidos impuestos por la sociedad… Hasta que apareció el regalo de Jasper, un estúpido kit de soldados súper equipado que cualquier niño querría, menos el suyo. Fred lo miró un buen rato y no hizo ningún gesto, depositándolo a un lado, muy desinteresado.

La situación, lejos de alegrarme, me hizo añicos, porque dolía imaginar que mi hijo, un chico siempre entusiasta y enfrentado a todo lo que sucedía en su vida, ahora sintiera tanta neutralidad a algo que su padre le había dado. Era triste, de verdad lo era, porque eso significaba que Fred estaba perdiendo poco a poco el interés hacia su propio papá. Pero ¿quién era el culpable? Sólo uno: Jasper.

Lo miré y noté que tenía la mirada desvaída, así que tuve que enfocarme en mi hijo para intentar no seguir pensando en ello.

Fred finalmente abrió mi regalo, una serie de cuentos para niñas y niños valientes. Él notó que venían imágenes de sus heroínas favoritas y, junto al tumulto de tomos, muñequitas de ellas con sus trajes divinos. Enseguida las abrazó y me miró con emoción, haciéndome recordar que su felicidad estaba aquí a pesar de todo y que todo sacrificio había valido la pena para tenerlo conmigo.

De pronto, sentí la mirada ardiente de Edward y yo lo miré. Él sonrió y yo le respondí de la misma forma, sintiendo cosquillas desde los pies a la cabeza.

Luego de los regalos, todos los niños se fueron a jugar con James, que siempre solía ser el motivador de las fiestas. Mientras aquello ocurría, los adultos nos pudimos relajar de estar tan pendiente de ellos, así que yo, con mi vestido de reina (o princesa, qué sé yo), me senté cerca de mamá, que no dejaba de parlotear con los Cullen, que seguían sacándome carcajadas con sus disfraces de _Los Padrinos Mágicos_.

—Y actualmente me encuentro sin trabajo, intentando buscar, pero sin éxito —seguía diciendo Renée mientras comía palomitas de maíz.

Los Cullen se miraron y sonrieron.

—Nosotros buscamos quién pueda cubrir algunos lugares en la entrada del teatro. Algo así como una anfitriona —respondió Esme.

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Soy una muy buena anfitriona! —exclamó.

Los tres dejaron de hablar en cuanto me vieron y enseguida se dirigieron a mí.

—¿Muy cansada, cielo? —inquirió Renée, poniendo su mano en mis cabellos ondulados.

—Un poco, hoy ha sido de alto impacto —respondí.

—Déjame decirte que te ves preciosa —comentó Esme, arreglándome la tiara de la cabeza—. Por Dios, ¡divina!

Me sonrojé un poco.

—Y tienes un rey esperándote allá —me susurró mientras miraba a mi propia madre y a su esposo, que se reían.

Ay Dios, actuaban como niños.

—¿De qué rey hablan? —inquirió Edward justo detrás de mí.

Sentí electricidad en mi espalda.

Me giré y lo vi más cerca de lo que imaginé, teniendo en cuenta que estaban sus padres y mi mamá cerca.

—De ti, por supuesto —soltó Renée, cruzándose una pierna sobre la otra.

Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—La verdad, quería cumplir el sueño de mi hija, pero le hice caso a Emmett, que definitivamente quería que estuviéramos en sincronía —respondió, mirándose la chaqueta _real_ abierta, con una camisa con los primeros tres botones sin abotonar. Bajé la mirada por sus entallados pantalones y luego en las botas largas. Lo que más me gustaba era su corona, muy masculina, que encajaba perfecto con sus cabellos cobrizos.

Sus ojos verdes dieron un fulgor.

—Y tengo una reina frente a mí.

Maldita sea, volví a ruborizarme y todos estaban mirando.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a los niños? Deben estar jugueteando con ese perrito tan adorable —exclamó mamá, no sin antes darme una palmada en la espalda, como instándome a actuar.

Enseguida le siguieron los Cullen, que a la primera oportunidad le dieron una sonrisa burlona. Carlisle, por cierto, fue bastante evidente al hacerle gestos para que se acercara más a mí.

—Dios, están locos —dije una vez que todos estaban envueltos en otra cosa y nosotros en lo nuestro.

—Vaya que sí —soltó mientras se distraía mirándome el vestido—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, apenas puedo pensar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, carajo, te ves hermosa.

Me mordí el labio y luego froté mi tacón en el suelo, algo hiperventilada por su sinceridad.

—¿De verdad te gustó el vestido? —Me giré un poco, ya más risueña.

Cuando paré frente a sus ojos, siguió contemplándome mientras repasaba mi rostro.

—En realidad, me gusta cualquier cosa que esté contigo, porque me gustas tú.

Mis entrañas se estremecieron otra vez.

—Pero, sinceramente, este vestido te queda fascinante. Felizmente sería su rey, _Su Alteza_.

Me eché a reír y él aprovechó el momento para llevar su mano a mi rostro y acariciarme la mejilla. Yo dejé de reír y lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo algo raro.

—¿De verdad estabas preocupada por mí?

Asentí y bajé la atención hacia su mano, donde la sangre ya parecía querer traspasar completamente el vendaje.

—Dios mío, Edward, ¿fue en el incendio? —pregunté, tomando su mano para mirarla de cerca.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor y asintió.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a que te curaran bien?

—Porque quería venir a buen tiempo, de lo contrario no habría podido llegar.

Arqueé las cejas, nuevamente estremecida.

—Vamos a la cocina, creo que tengo algo para curarte.

Lo tomé desde la muñeca para que fuéramos y él me siguió sin discutir. Una vez allá, le hice sentarse en la banca de la isla y acerqué mi botiquín.

—Ahora eres mi enfermera personal.

Sonreí.

—Por hoy —señalé, apoyándome en la superficie para abrir sus vendajes.

A medida que iba descubriendo lo que veía, me sentía peor, porque en definitiva su trabajo era muy peligroso. De solo pensar que no fuera su mano, sino algo más como su espalda o su pecho, o todo él, se me partía el corazón. De cualquier incendio podía salir herido y esto era una prueba más de eso.

—Me apoyé en una barra de metal mientras me sacaba el guante. Fue un error mío, casi me atraviesa la mano.

Y claramente, casi lo hace. Al menos no había llegado a dañarse ningún tendón, músculo ni hueso.

—¿Te hiciste más daño?

Negó.

—Dime la verdad.

Suspiró.

—El humo casi me noquea. Nos costó a todos, la verdad, pero casi me desmayé, estaba exhausto. Gracias al cielo encontré a Collin y él me sacó del fuego, porque de lo contrario…

—¿Lo ves? Es peligroso —le dije con la voz estremecida.

—Hey, pero llegué, estoy aquí.

Me sentí tan angustiada que casi me pongo a llorar, lo que me resultaba un sinsentido.

—Agatha te necesita.

_Y yo también_.

—Ella sabe que…

—No, no es justo para ella.

_Ni para mí_.

—Bella, sé que te preocupas, pero esto es algo que ya tengo asumido. Algún día puede que suceda algo y…

—Deja de decir barbaridades —lo corté, enfocándome en su herida mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Él se rio y rápidamente me quitó el cabello del rostro, acariciándome una vez más la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—Sí que te preocupas por mí.

Apreté mis labios y asentí mientras lo miraba a las cuencas.

—Tenía mucho miedo, Edward, recordé a tu abuelo, al dolor de su esposa y…

—Si crees que te dejaré tan fácil, estás equivocada —respondió con total sinceridad.

Sus caricias fueron a mis labios y yo cerré los ojos, súbitamente aliviada de que sí, él siguiera vivo, completo y aquí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, completamente. —Sonrió—. Pensé en ti allá, ¿sabes?

—¿Entre las llamas?

Asintió.

—No sé por qué, pero estabas ahí. Cuando Collin me sacó y me ayudó con el oxígeno, aparte de Agatha, estuviste tú, te pensé sin remedio, no lo sé, supongo que fue porque quería llegar bien por ti, por Fred, por mi hija.

Sentí otra cosa rara en mi garganta y yo misma le di una caricia a su mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ahora será más difícil saber que día a día tienes que enfrentar eso.

—Hey, tranquila, no pasará nada, nunca.

Lo abracé, envuelta en sensaciones muy angustiosas, pero también de alivio. Era una mezcla muy difícil de comprender, pero que estaban aquí.

—Ahora déjame curarte, ¿sí? No quiero seguir viéndote sangrar.

Me separé y le lavé la herida con paciencia, más tranquila de saber que, si bien era muy larga, no era tan profunda como tanto temí. Él estuvo todo el momento mirándome, lo que me ponía nerviosa, pero seguí haciendo lo mío, actuando con cuidado mientras comprimía y terminaba por vendar.

—Ya está —dije.

—Y no me ha dolido. Sí que tiene buenas manos, Reina Swan.

Me reí.

—Vamos afuera, Rey Edward, nos están esperando.

Asintió, dejando que yo vaya primero.

Mientras buscaba la salida, Edward tomó mi mano y me dio la vuelta, sacándome un grito de sorpresa.

—Solo un segundo más.

Me encarceló entre la encimera y su cuerpo, mismo lugar en que nos desatamos de manera alocada, reviviendo mis fantasías de los libros que yo misma había escrito. Me acarició el labio inferior con su pulgar mientras me sostenía la mandíbula entre sus manos, y de un movimiento me besó, sacándome un suspiro largo y profundo. Yo lo abracé rápidamente del cuello, dejándome ir, y Edward luego me tomó la cintura, sosteniéndome muy fuerte junto a él. Nuestro beso se hizo profundo, con nuestras lenguas rozándose con pasión, pero algo más que era indescriptible.

—Dios santo —escuchamos que alguien dijo desde la puerta.

Nosotros miramos y nos alejamos lentamente mientras íbamos saliendo del trance.

Era Alice, que se tomaba el pecho con evidente confusión.

—Venía porque me pidieron que trajera… ¿Ustedes…?

Yo terminé por alejarme de Edward y él se acercó a su hermana, que lo miraba como preguntándole unas cuantas cosas.

—No sabía que eran…

—Somos amigos y… algo más —solté, arreglándome el vestido.

Ella asintió, pero parecía en un trance.

—No me dijiste nada, Edward.

—No tengo por qué. Y te agradecería que tampoco comentes nada con nadie, especialmente tu estúpido novio —soltó él.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo tratas así? A Jasper ni siquiera le importa lo que suceda con ustedes.

Quise reírme en su cara, pero preferí aguantarme.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Fred desde el jardín trasero.

—Iré a ver a mi hijo, con permiso.

Me escabullí, dejando a Edward con su hermana. Supuse que necesitaban hablar.

Mientras caminaba, me pregunté qué tan buena idea era que Alice supiera lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Si bien los dos éramos solteros y podíamos divertirnos como habíamos planteado, ella iba a casarse con Jasper y todo se estaba volviendo muy enredado. No me iba a extrañar si Alice se preocupaba, era seguro que mi ex esposo le había hecho creer que la loca era yo.

—¡Mira, le hemos puesto un lazo rosa! —vociferó mi hijo, trayendo a su nuevo perro hacia mí.

El animal sacó la lengua en cuanto me vio, como si ya me amara. Diablos, ¿por qué?

—Se ve muy lindo. ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre?

—Precioso —soltó sin pensarlo.

Me reí.

—¡Como mi perrita! —añadió Agatha, que venía por mi espalda.

Me giré y aproveché de acariciarle los cabellos, buscando la manera de quitarle las hebras desordenadas de los ojos. La niña me miró y sonrió, para enseguida acariciarme la cara y contemplarme las cuencas con adoración.

—Te pareces a las reinas de verdad —dijo—. ¡Eres muy hermosa!

Siempre me lo decía, pero no dejaba de resultarme tan lindo viniendo de sus labios.

—¿Puedes enseñarme a ser así de linda? Por favor —suplicó.

Arqueé las cejas mientras me reía.

—¡Pero si eres muy linda ya! ¿No es así Fred?

Mi hijo asintió sin dudar.

—¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te pareces mucho a tu papá —señalé sin pensar.

—¿Dices que papi es guapo? —Se rio—. ¡Es muy grande y fuerte! ¡Un rey! —canturreó.

—Sí que lo es —solté, otra vez sin pensar.

—¿Yo qué? —inquirió él, viniendo hacia nosotras.

Alice se escabulló hacia su novio, actuando con naturalidad.

Me pregunté qué habrá hablado con su hermano.

—Nada especial —comenté mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Agatha, que tan pronto como actué, ella se apegó con cariño.

Mi pecho se infló.

—¡Tío Edward, vamos a jugar! —le pidió mi hijo, tomándole la mano para tirar de él.

Mi pequeño se seguía pavoneando con su vestido.

—No seas insistente, Fred, quizá quiere descansar… —estaba diciéndole pero Edward sonrió y me interrumpió.

—Descuida, yo muero por jugar con este pequeño. ¿Vamos con la pelota? —inquirió, tomando a su hija con la mano libre.

Los dos pequeños saltaron y le insistieron que fueran con los demás niños, invitándolo como un compañero de juegos más. Yo me apoyé en uno de los mástiles de la carpa de colores y me quedé jugueteando con mi collar, mirándolo corriendo de rey junto con todos los niñitos, admirando a ese hombre grande y fuerte que se divertía con ellos.

Suspiré, sintiendo otra vez esa _cosa_ rara en mi estómago.

—¿Es papá de la niña? —escuché que decía una de las madres mientras miraba a Edward con los ojos bien abiertos.

Eran chicas de mi edad, mamás de dos niños especiales, ambos diagnosticados con trastorno de hiperactividad y, por consiguiente, marginados de la escuela. El taller de los Cullen había servido para que todo haya podido mejorar, especialmente con su autoestima.

—Sí. Es padre soltero —le comentó la otra, mordiéndose una uña mientras contemplaba al cobrizo, que subió a otro niño sobre sus hombros, haciendo que él riera mientras Fred y Agatha saltaban con los demás.

—Qué guapo es —soltó la mujer—. ¿Crees que tenga novia?, porque vaya que soy capaz de intentarlo.

—No lo sé, pero competiré contigo, chica.

Yo sonreí mientras sentía una pizca de celos.

El bombero era mío.

—Creo que llegaron tarde —comentó otra, uniéndose a la conversación.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta de rey y mostró una apretada camisa, lo que las hizo callar mientras observaban que todos los niños le pedían que los cargara. Él, tan adorable y encantador, parecía muy divertido con todas esas vocecitas chillonas yendo tras su atención. Agatha le tomó la mano y lo atrajo hacia la piscina de pelotas, donde hizo que se lanzara y todos los pequeños lo hicieron sobre su cuerpo para hacerle cosquillas. Edward se reía, muy paciente, muy cariñoso y siendo un completo rey imposible de resistir.

—¿Por qué dices que llegamos tarde? —preguntó una de las mujeres.

—Pues miren a quién no para de observar —respondió como si fuera obvio.

Yo pestañeé, sin saber a qué se refería… hasta que noté cómo Edward, una vez pudiendo reincorporarse, ponía toda su atención en mí, aun cuando los chicos le pedían que siguiera jugando.

Las mujeres bajaron los hombros, sabiendo que era cierto.

Yo me pavoneé y caminé hacia él mientras Edward seguía mirándome, impaciente porque acortáramos nuestra distancia.

—¿Ya me extrañaba, _Su Alteza_? —inquirió mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

Me reí y yo le arreglé la corona, aprovechando de acariciar su cabello.

—Solo venía a comprobar que todo estuviera bien con estos revoltosos, _Su Alteza_.

Sonrió y miró mis hebras onduladas, que caían por mis hombros y senos.

—Mi reina quiere comprobar que estoy bien —afirmó.

—¿Tu reina?

—Eso eres, ¿o quién más espera que lo sea si yo me estoy ofreciendo a ser su rey?

Me puse roja otra vez y Edward lo notó, porque estaba siendo más frecuente que nunca.

—Oye, papá, ¿puedo seguir comiendo los bocadillos? Es que están tan ricos —comentó Agatha, elevando su rostro hacia su padre, que enseguida la tomó entre sus brazos.

De reojo vi que el fotógrafo que había contratado ya estaba retratando a los niños y a los asistentes. Mi mamá estaba posando precisamente, y no sola, sino con los Sres. Cullen. Se habían vuelto tan amigos que no me había dado cuenta.

—Por supuesto, _Pulgarcita_, hoy es una ocasión especial —afirmó él.

—¿Cuándo comeremos pastel, mami? —inquirió mi hijo.

Iba a contestarle, pero el fotógrafo estaba frente a nosotros, ya con el lente apuntando hacia nuestros rostros.

—¡Acomódense para una foto familiar! —nos pidió, preparándose para inmortalizar el momento.

Edward y yo nos miramos, algo sorprendidos pero también pensativos por lo que dijo el fotógrafo.

—Les puedo dejar el recuerdo de papá y mamá en un cuadro especial, ¿qué tal? —insistió sonriente.

De pronto, vi que Jasper miraba hacia nosotros, rojo de rabia y rencor. Estaba escuchándolo todo.

Edward llevó su mano a mi cintura y me apegó suavemente a él mientras Fred y Agatha hacían gestos, inocentes a todo lo que pasaba. Yo miré con sutileza hacia la _Bestia_ y me susurró al oído:

—Sonríe.

Nos miramos a los ojos y el flash nos dio, cegándome por segundos.

—¡Otra! —exclamó el fotógrafo.

Carraspeé y sonreí, preocupada por la manera en que mi vientre volvía a provocar esa sensación tan rara.

Cuando el hombre terminó de hacer todas esas fotos, Jasper tomó a mi hijo, muy furioso.

—El padre soy yo —afirmó, mirando al fotógrafo.

—Jasper —gemí.

—Hey —bramó Edward.

—¿Papá? —inquirió Fred, nervioso.

—¿Jugando a la familia feliz? —nos preguntó, muy molesto.

—No arruines el momento, solo es una fotografía —susurré, sonriéndole a mi hijo para que no se preocupara.

Miré hacia Alice, que estaba observándonos con los ojos hundidos.

—Basta, por favor —insistí.

—Para que sepas, mi familia son ellos, este tipo nada tiene que ver aquí —volvió a gruñir Jasper, queriendo arrancarle la cabeza al fotógrafo.

—¡Basta! —espeté.

Me agaché frente a Fred y le tomé los hombros para que se relajara.

—Ve a jugar, tranquilo. Pronto comeremos pastel.

—Vamos, _Saltarín_, ve a jugar —instó Edward, dándole una caricia a la barbilla de mi hijo, que parecía mirar asustado hacia mí, queriendo defenderme—. A veces los adultos no pensamos bien lo que decimos, pero ten por seguro que entre adultos podemos solucionarlo, ¿bien? Agatha te está esperando, ve a jugar, mamá estará bien, yo la cuidaré —declaró enfático.

Fred suspiró y asintió, marchándose mientras arrastraba los pies, mirando detrás de su hombro, asegurándose que yo estaba bien. Yo aproveché de disculparme con el fotógrafo y luego me dirigí hacia Jasper.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿tu familia? Nosotros dejamos de serlo hace bastante tiempo —dije con franqueza—. ¿Por qué demonios siempre quieres arruinarlo todo? ¡Mira cómo nos ha mirado Fred! ¡Mira el miedo que tiene a que me hagas daño! —gemí.

Estaba que me echaba a llorar de los nervios. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle su maldita familia justo ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando me engañaba con la niñera de su propio hijo? ¿Por qué carajos no pensó en su familia cuando se iba de viaje con otra mujer y yo me quedaba velando a Fred, que siempre fue muy enfermizo? Dios santo, ¡yo ya no era nada de él!

—A ti tu hijo te importa un carajo —soltó Edward, enojado de una manera casi interna, pero también muy adolorido—. Ya te dije que no permitiré que nunca le hagas daño a Bella, ¿entendiste? Pero tampoco permitiré que le hagas daño a Fred.

—Es mi hijo y mi familia —insistió Jasper, a quien le importaba un bledo lo que los otros tuviéramos que decir. Siempre era él, ¡siempre él!

—No puedo creer que no te importe que Fred tenga temor de verme llorar por ti otra vez. Pero gracias a Dios ese temor quedará en eso, un solo temor, porque por ti dejé de llorar hace bastante tiempo —escupí.

Edward tomó mi muñeca para que me calmara, porque la gente estaba notando la tensión, incluidos mis amigos y familia.

—Un escándalo más y te saco a patadas, incluso de la vida de mi hermana. Alice está ciega contigo, pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que vales una mierda. Deja a Bella en paz y preocúpate como padre, porque tú mismo estás haciendo que él se olvide de ti.

Él se quitó las ridículas orejas de elfo y las lanzó hacia la lejanía mientras se daba la vuelta, sacando un cigarrillo de su chaqueta. Desapareció rápido y Alice lo siguió, no sin antes darnos otra mirada muy extraña. Cuando quedamos a solas, mamá se acercó con el ceño fruncido, mientras que los Cullen lo hicieron su hijo, muy preocupados.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó Renée, sacudiéndose el vestido.

—Sí, descuida.

—Iremos a ver a tu hermana —informó Carlisle, yendo con su esposa tras los pasos de Alice.

—Gracias por defender a mi hija —le dijo mamá a Edward, que nuevamente había puesto su mano en mi muñeca.

—Lo hago con gusto —señaló, mirándome a los ojos.

Mamá apretó los labios para no reír y me dio un codazo nada sutil.

—Los dejaré solos, lo que sucedió no puede destruir la fiesta, ya habrá tiempo para hablar, ¿no creen?

Mamá se escabulló y nosotros nos quedamos a solas.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió, acariciándome la mejilla.

Yo quise cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de su caricia.

—Sí, todo bien. Ahora… Ahora solo quiero ver a mi hijo feliz.

—Pues vamos a por ello —afirmó.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué planeas?

Me guiñó un ojo.

—¡Hey, niños! ¡Un juego más antes del pastel! ¿Les parece?

—¡Sí! —se escuchó que dijeron en masa.

El Rey Edward se vio rodeado de pequeños niñitos disfrazados, incluidos nuestros hijos.

—¡Armen dos equipos! ¡Disputaré mi corona para ustedes y quien gana es el rey de la fiesta! —afirmó—. ¡Y… disputaremos la corona de la reina Bella! ¿Qué me dicen?

Vi muchos ojitos ante mí, incluidos los de las madres, que estaban más pendientes de Edward que de sus hijos.

—¿Y-yo? —tartamudeé.

—¡La reina Bella! —canturreó Agatha.

—Pue sí, tú. —Edward me quitó la tiara—. ¡A jugar!

Él armó los equipos yo quedé junto a Agatha, mientras que Edward lo hizo con Fred. La pequeña me tomó la mano y comenzamos a jugar mientras los demás nos seguían, corriendo como si se les fuera la vida. Todos intentábamos escondernos la tiara y la corona, buscando la manera de también arrebatarnos el otro. Edward me hacía juegos con sus ojos, pero yo no caí rendida, porque Agatha era una enemiga mortal que iba a toda costa hacia su propio padre, muy divertida y empeñada en ganar. En una oportunidad, él corrió con mi hijo en su espalda, escabulléndose en medio de la gente mientras reían sin parar. Con la pequeña quisimos seguirlos, pero ellos nos hicieron una trampa, bloqueándonos el camino y quitándonos mi tiara tan rápido como pudieron. Los dos se echaron a reír y se golpearon las palmas, muy cómplices. Luego, Edward le hizo un gesto de silencio para no seguir burlándose de nosotras, que teníamos los brazos cruzados, y le puso la tiara a Fred y él se calzó la corona, volviendo a ser el rey.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamó mientras seguía con mi hijo en brazos.

—¡Sí, ganamos! —le siguió mi pequeño, que lo abrazó por el cuello.

Edward lo miró y sonrió con suavidad mientras lo miraba con adoración.

—¡Ha llegado el pastel! —nos comentó Rose, que venía con Victoria.

—Llegaron las hermanastras de la doncella —las molestó James, que venía comiendo un bocadillo con forma de unicornio.

—Muy gracioso, _Jack Sparrow en Rehabilitación_ —contraatacó Victoria.

Edward y yo nos reímos mientras los escuchábamos discutir.

—Todo porque ustedes son los reyes —espetó Rose, haciéndose la ofendida.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está el ogro? En todo cuento debe estar el villano. ¿Jasper ya se fue? —dijo Victoria.

—Sht. —La hice callar—. Ya anda con sus mierdas.

Mis tres amigos rodaron los ojos, sabiéndolo de sobra.

Fred notó que su pastel ya había llegado y que se trataba de un castillo hecho con mis propias manos. En cada torre había una vela y en el medio estaba su edad, siete preciosos y sacrificados años de lucha.

Todos nos acercamos a la gran mesa del banquete, donde los niños se sentaron y los adultos nos mantuvimos de pie. Yo me puse a un lado de la cabeza, donde Fred disfrutaba de la atención, las cámaras y los canticos especiales para él. Jasper había llegado justo a tiempo, pero no le di ninguna mirada, es más, actué como si no existiera, porque ahora me importaba el hombre de mi vida, mi hijo.

Edward estaba con su hija, que estaba sentada al lado del mío, siempre cómplices, siempre capaces y siempre unidos. Eran dinamita. Agatha había llegado a mejorar cada aspecto de Fred, y su padre… Dios, también estaba causando una emoción cada vez más diferente en mi vida, cada vez más…

Preferí seguir mi cantico, unida al coro lleno de felicidad para mi hijo, que no podía creer que al fin tenía un cumpleaños como tanto había soñado.

.

Estaba alistando las cajitas con regalos y recuerdos para los niños, ya que no quedaba mucho para que la hora fuese ideal para marchar. El cielo ya visualizaba su precioso cielo estrellado, lejos de las nubes y la lluvia de anoche.

Sentí unas patas rascando mi vestido y yo miré al suelo, asumiendo al nuevo habitante de mi casa. El perro sacó la lengua y yo le di un pedazo de jamón que había en una bandeja cercana, suspirando de por medio.

—Cada vez que hagas caca, llamaré a Edward para que la saque —le susurré, pero luego sonreí y le acaricié los cabellos.

—Bella, pensé que estabas con Fred —dijo mamá, que venía caminando hacia mí.

—¿Pasó algo? —Dejé lo que hacía a un lado y la miré.

—Escuché que los niños decían algo respecto a que su bolsa estaba llena y que Fred estaba preocupado.

Me mordí el labio inferior y corrí para buscarlo.

A veces, Fred quería hacerme notar que su condición no le generaba ningún problema, pero vaya que sí lo hacía. La mayoría de las veces, los niños lo acosaban porque no era capaz de controlar cuándo y cómo eliminar, mirándolo con asco por llevar una bolsa en la que se guardaban sus necesidades. Ahora de seguro había querido evitar cualquier situación, temeroso de que estos niños fueran a molestarlo como los demás.

—¿Fred? —lo llamé.

Vi a Agatha de lejos y le pregunté por él.

—Creo que fue al baño, tía Bella —respondió.

Caminé derecho hacia allá, buscándolo. Justo, la puerta estaba medio abierta y la luz encendida. Cuando estaba por abrir, escuché la voz de alguien más, alguien que no pensé que lo haría.

—Ya está, no hay problema, ¿lo viste? —dijo Edward, despreocupado.

—¿No te da asco? —le preguntó mi hijo.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser así?

—Porque a todos los niños de la escuela les da asco. Yo no lo puedo controlar, ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

Lo escuché suspirar y yo sentí que mis ojos se humedecían. Me apoyé en la pared, angustiada de saber que mi hijo se sentía así.

—Nunca podría sentir asco, ¿sabes por qué? —le preguntó Edward con la voz dulce.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, primero, esto es algo natural, quizá tú lo haces de una forma algo diferente, pero Agatha, por ejemplo, cuando era bebé, no solía controlarlo y yo tenía que correr de un lado a otro, sea donde sea. —Él rio, lo que hizo que Fred también lo hiciera—. Quizá eres diferente en ese sentido, pero también lo eres en muchos otros. ¿Por qué piensas que ser diferente es malo?

—Porque los niños…

—¿Pero no notas que ellos son todos iguales? Qué aburrido. Piensa, ¿quién más es diferente?

—¡Tú! —exclamó.

—¿Yo? —Edward volvió a reírse—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque todos los papás son aburridos, ¡y tú eres increíble!

Yo arqueé las cejas ante la ternura, olvidando poco a poco la angustia y pasando a un estado de absoluto amor interior.

—Ojalá todos fueran como tú, tío Edward. Papá hace llorar a mamá, pero tú la haces reír. Mami es como tú.

Tragué.

Edward no contestó por varios segundos, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—¿En qué sentido es como yo? —Su voz parecía serena, pero expectante.

—Mami también es diferente, porque es la más bonita y la más amorosa de todas las mamis que existen en el mundo —afirmó.

Escuché la pequeña risa de Edward y cómo poco a poco suspiraba.

—Sí que lo es —respondió con suavidad—. Te diré un secreto.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió Fred, muy entusiasmado.

—Yo también creo que tienes la mejor madre del mundo. Voy a cuidarla siempre, te lo prometo, y a ti también —señaló.

—Gracias, tío Edward.

Sentí que se abrazaron y yo no dejaba de sonreír mientras sentía que mi corazón volvía a latir de una manera voraz que no se parecía a nada que haya sentido antes.

Me acerqué a paso lento y abrí la puerta con lentitud. Ambos me miraron de forma sorprendida, pero enseguida sonrieron. Fred estaba sentado en el retrete con la tapa cerrada y Edward estaba acomodando la bolsita, ya limpia y perfecta para que mi hijo pudiera seguir jugando.

—¿En qué estaban? —Me hice la tonta, fingiendo que no había escuchado todas esas palabras bonitas.

—Fred necesitaba un poco de ayuda y yo vine a por ello —respondió Edward.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisilla y finalmente el cobrizo le sacudió los cabellos, para luego salir por la puerta corriendo, muy feliz.

—Qué cómplices —dije, saliendo a paso lento.

Edward me siguió, y cuando llegamos al pasillo, paramos, mirándonos a los ojos.

—Tienes un hijo increíble, Bells.

—Lo sé.

Me corrió un mechón de la cara y me tomó la barbilla para acercarme a él, aún sin besarme.

—Gracias por preocuparte por él —susurré.

—Lo hago con gusto.

Juntó su frente con la mía y luego sus labios, haciéndome cerrar los ojos mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas, así como mi corazón, que se desbocaba dentro de mi pecho.

—Estaba buscan… Oh, ¡así que en eso estaban! —exclamó Victoria.

Nosotros nos separamos, pero Edward llevó su mano a mi cintura.

—Ustedes no pierden el tiempo. —Se rio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Vicky?

—Los niños ya se van, la anfitriona debe despedirse. Han sido buenos chicos, aunque sus mamis han estado más pendientes de tu rey…

—Ay, calla ya —solté.

Edward carcajeó y me siguió, dejando a Victoria riéndose de sus constantes bromas.

Me despedí de los niños así como también lo hizo Fred, que no daba más de la felicidad. Aunque, a decir verdad, las madres también querían despedirse, especialmente de Edward. No las culpaba, es que él se veía tan jodidamente delicioso como un rey, ese pantalón apretado solo le hacía resaltar ese bello culo y _eso_ entre las piernas que…

_Bella, estás rodeada de niños_, pensé, regañándome.

—Hasta luego, Sr. Cullen —se despidió una de las mujeres, sacudiendo sus pestañas con esmero.

Edward no la tomó mucho en cuenta, porque Agatha estaba sacudiéndole la chaqueta.

Cuando el último niño marchó, vimos a Alice y Jasper sacando sus cosas para marchar. Esme y Carlisle se acercaron, pero finalmente su hija no quiso decir mucho. Conmigo apenas se despidió y Jasper lo hizo solo de su hijo, quien estaba más pendiente de seguir ayudándole a Edward a recopilar las cosas sucias.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? —me preguntó Esme, que no solía preocuparse mucho, salvo esta vez.

—Alice no tiene nada que ver, descuide —señalé.

Ella asintió.

—Bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos —añadió—. Ha sido un completo gusto para mí poder estar con todos ustedes.

Mi hijo corrió hacia los Cullen y los abrazó como si se tratara… de sus propios abuelos.

Sonreí débilmente.

—Y a ti, querida, gracias por todo —me susurró Carlisle, que cuando se separó, miró a su hijo, a quien le dio un golpecito en la espalda y luego me miró a mí.

Apreté los labios para no reír.

—¡Quiero decirles que tienen un hijo maravilloso! —exclamó mi mamá, despidiéndose también de ellos—. Un excelente chico.

Mamá también me miró y elevó una ceja, como diciéndome "_a qué esperas para quedártelo_". Los tres finalmente se rieron, mientras que Edward y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, sólo se habían quedado mis amigos más cercanos, Edward, mamá y los niños. Yo estaba empeñada en ordenar, así que Edward se ofreció en cooperarme todo lo que pudiera, ordenando también. Yo me senté sobre el sofá, mirando cómo se empeñaba en evitar que acabara cansada, y enseguida sentí que Victoria y Rosalie se sentaban conmigo, una a cada lado.

—Te envidio —dijo Vicky.

—Vaya espécimen —soltó la rubia.

Mamá paró su oreja como los perritos y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hey, Edward, ¿por qué no dejas eso y te quedas un momento con los chicos? Mira cómo quieren jugar.

Agatha y Fred estaban saltando con una cuerda, mientras el perro intentaba morderla.

—Yo les enseñaré cómo hacerlo, ¡vamos afuera!

Los tres corrieron hacia el jardín, llenos de energía. A mí ya me dolían los pies.

—¿Qué estás esperando para irte con ese guapetón hacia otro lado? —inquirió mamá una vez que estuvimos solas.

James apareció junto a su hija adolescente, quienes estaban ayudando a Renée en deshacer la carpa de afuera.

—Punto para tu madre, Bella Swan —soltó él.

Me puse roja, porque todos indudablemente estaban insinuando que me vaya con Edward para, bueno, ya se sabe qué.

—Tengo que estar con Fred.

—Yo me quedaré con ellos —respondió mamá.

—¿Y Agatha?

—Descuida. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Los niños volvieron corriendo con el _Rey Edward_ detrás, sujetando al perro, que tenía la cuerda en el hocico.

—Oye, querido —llamó Renée—. ¿Qué tal si Agatha se queda aquí con Fred, ven una película y yo los cuido? Ustedes podrían… No lo sé, dar una vuelta por el parque, y… quién sabe.

Edward me miró de forma divertida y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando esos brazos fuertes que a James casi le hicieron rotar los ojos.

—¿Quieres quedarte, _Pulgarcita_? —le preguntó su papá.

—¡Sí! ¡Así podemos jugar con Precioso y la casa de muñecas! —respondió ella.

Edward conectó sus ojos verdes con los míos y me invitó a un camino lleno de aventuras.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Volveré a medianoche.

—¡No vuelvas! —canturreó mamá, alisándome el vestido.

Edward iba a reírse, pero se tapó los labios con una mano mientras seguía con sus brazos cruzados.

Me despedí de los chicos, pensando que iban a extrañarnos, pero la verdad, con tanta azúcar, parecían dispuestos a seguir jugando hasta que la abuela Renée dijera basta, y eso era imposible, porque mamá era una niña más.

—¿Damos una vuelta? —me molestó Edward, abriéndome la puerta como un caballero antiguo.

Yo me reí.

—Claro, una vuelta.

Cuando salí, el aire estaba más cálido de lo acostumbrado, pero Edward igual se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso sobre los hombros. Estaba calentita y olía a él.

—¿Vamos al palacio? —me preguntó, acariciando mi espalda.

—A donde quiera, _Su Alteza_.

Finalmente tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, para llevarme hacia el camino de su propio palacio.

—Las estrellas están impresionantes hoy —me susurró.

Me pareció gracioso que hablara de las estrellas si estaba mirándome a mí ahora.

—¿Eso crees?

Sonrió.

—Las veo en tus ojos. Están tan brillantes.

—¿Imaginas por qué?

—Por Fred. Porque es feliz, porque lo lograste, ha tenido un cumpleaños impresionante.

Negué y le hice parar cuando ya estábamos llegando.

—Esto es gracias a ti también. Edward… —Suspiré—. Buscaste la manera de que hiciera amigos, y mira lo que pasó, los hizo. Ha tenido un cumpleaños estupendo porque tú fuiste capaz de encontrar la manera de que él fuera feliz.

Bajé la mirada, dándome cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado mi vida gracias a él.

—¿Te soy sincero?

—Dime.

—En gran parte, también lo hago por ti. Cuando ves feliz a Fred, tienes una belleza que siempre me desequilibra.

Me sonrojé.

—Y ahí va nuevamente, esas mejillas rosadas y vivas.

—Harás que me sonroje mucho más.

—Y muero por verlo. ¿Entramos?

Asentí.

Cuando dimos unos pasos en la sala, Edward cerró detrás de mí. Hacía algo de frío y él rápidamente se fue a encender la chimenea. Preciosa vino corriendo por las escaleras, sacando su lengua y batiéndola con la idea de subirse sobre mí. Y finalmente lo hizo. Yo simplemente suspiré y le acaricié tras las orejas.

—Vaya que le has gustado a mi mamá —comenté, mirándole la espalda mientras terminaba de hacer el fuego.

—Suelo ser el favorito de ellas —soltó.

—Así he notado hoy, porque todas esas madres no paraban de mirarte.

Él se levantó y caminó hacia mí, con esa camisa a medio abrir, mostrando sus tatuajes varoniles y su piel, sedienta de mi lengua.

—¿De verdad?

—No te hagas el bobo.

Sonrió y me atrapó la cintura.

—Estoy siendo sincero, _Rompecoches_.

—Ese apodo de nuevo.

—Nunca lo olvidaré.

Le di caricias a su abdomen duro mientras sentía que me miraba.

—En realidad, apenas he sido consciente del día de hoy —afirmó—. Me la he pasado disfrutando de la reina que tenía en frente.

Me reí.

—Pues el rey debería consentir a la reina.

—Sólo dígamelo y lo haré, _Su Alteza_.

—Lléveme a mirar las estrellas.

—¿Aún con el frío?

—Así podrá abrazarme.

Sonrió, consciente de mis juegos.

—Pues vamos allá. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—Dame algo caliente.

—¿Un beso? —me susurró contra los labios.

—Además de eso, _Rey Edward_.

La perra nos siguió mientras salíamos hacia la terraza. La piscina brillaba con la luz de la luna y las majestuosas estrellas en el cielo. Hoy parecía una noche magnífica para observarla. Mientras me sentaba en el césped, él me abrigó con una manta y luego me entregó un café preparado con su exclusiva máquina. Era dulce, como me gustaba, lo que me hizo pensar en lo bien que me estaba conociendo.

—¿Estás cansada? —me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

—Un poco, pero estoy feliz.

Yo acorté más nuestra distancia, aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca. Él me miró y sonrió, pasando su mano con cuidado por mi cintura.

—Contigo no tengo frío.

Sentí su perfume, su calor y su tacto.

Cerré los ojos.

—Y te ves más feliz.

Lo miré.

—Fred me lo dijo.

Claro, esa conversación.

—Quizá tiene razón.

Sonrió.

—Definitivamente hoy me pareces más hermosa que nunca.

—Es porque soy reina quizá.

Negó, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Es porque simplemente eres tú.

Dios, mi corazón se desbocaba.

—Y porque tu hijo es feliz. Mientras eso pase, creo que estás completa.

—Así es. Gracias por venir y… gracias por existir.

Cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras simplemente cerré los labios.

—Lo digo porque… Por… —Me mordí el labio mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Por Agatha y lo que ha hecho de mi hijo.

En realidad, también era por él. Edward me hacía olvidarme del suelo y del aire, cuando él y yo estábamos juntos parecía que no había elemento para calificar el estado en el que me encontraba. Mi mundo había cambiado de lleno, me inspiraba y me volvía completamente loca.

—Descuida, sé que ellos dos nacieron para conocerse.

Suspiré y apegué mi frente a su hombro, incapaz de resistirme. Edward fue bajando su mano por mi muslo tras el vestido, aquella mano que yo misma había vendado.

—Hoy creí que no llegarías —susurré.

—Tuviste miedo.

Asentí.

—Supongo que no habría sido lo mismo sin mí.

A pesar de que él intentaba bromear, estaba claro que tenía razón. Este día no habría sido el mismo sin su presencia.

—Ahora… Cada vez que estés en una emergencia…

—Lo sé, pero Agatha sabe que si algo pasa con papá es porque estaba haciendo mi…

—No digas eso —lo corté, abrazándome desde las rodillas.

—Hey.

—Puede que Agatha lo asuma, pero yo…

Me callé.

—¿Tú qué?

Suspiré.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Él delineó mi espalda y luego me quitó el cabello, moviéndolo hacia el lado.

—Dímelo —insistió.

Edward besó mi hombro, luego mi clavícula y entonces subió por mi cuello, haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara.

—¿De verdad me dejarás con la duda? Sé sincera —suplicó.

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos.

—Edward —jadeé.

—Mira al cielo, ¿no son hermosas las estrellas?

Él seguía besando mi cuello mientras poco a poco me iba dejando caer en el césped, aprisionándome entre sus brazos y caricias. Yo miré hacia arriba, sintiéndome en la cúspide.

—Lo son —medio gemí.

—Me recuerdan a ti en tu vestido. Cuando estaba entre las llamas y pensaba en ti… usabas un vestido con brillos.

—El humo te tenía algo confundido.

—Puede ser, pero vaya que me dio una imagen impresionante.

Nos miramos a los ojos esta vez y me acarició el rostro.

—Siempre cuidaré de ti, Bella.

Tragué.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Suspiró.

—No lo sé, supongo que es lo que me nace contigo.

Yo misma lo besé en los labios, metiendo mi lengua con hambre y necesidad. Edward me recibió con un gruñido bestial, apretándome contra sí. Su cuerpo siguió aprisionándome y en ese instante no tuve más remedio que desatar mi deseo hundiendo mis uñas en su espalda.

—Ahora dígame, _Su Alteza_, qué quiere de mí, porque soy capaz de todo por responder a sus deseos —jugueteó, acercando su mano con suavidad a mi muslo—. Hoy le daré lo que usted quiera, lo prometo.

Gemí de solo pensarlo.

—Bésame todo lo que encuentres a tu paso —le pedí mientras pasaba mi nariz por su barbilla—. Que no quede nada de mí sin tu lengua.

—Estoy sediento por ello.

Me lamí el labio.

—Ve lento hasta que te suplique que aumentes tu fuerza —susurré—, hoy quiero a ese Edward que sé que escondes.

Él me miró a los ojos, mostrándome sus cuencas brillantes.

—Y… sólo hazlo si tú de verdad lo deseas.

Sonrió con lentitud.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo lo deseo.

Lo abracé desde el cuello y nos volvimos a besar, cerrando los ojos ante la pérdida absoluta del sentido de la realidad. Pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir, _Preciosa_ se encargó de comenzar a lamernos la cara a los dos, metiéndose entre medio con su respiración pesada.

—¡Maldita sea, _Preciosa_! —la regañó Edward.

Yo me reí y le di una caricia a la perra, que sólo quería jugar con nosotros, siempre metiéndose en los peores momentos.

—Vámonos adentro —jadeó él, tomándome entre sus brazos como a una bebé.

Yo me reí y me sujeté mientras acariciaba su pecho, abriendo poco a poco su camisa.

—Cógeme con tu corona. Dios, cómo me pone —medio gemí mientras me depositaba en el suelo de su sala.

El fuego de la chimenea era nuestro único medio de iluminación. Estábamos al lado, disfrutando del calor de este, parados sobre la alfombra de color burdeos.

—Entonces soy su rey ahora, Isabella —susurró, pasando su dedo por el canal de mis senos y luego subiendo hasta mi tiara—. Y usted mi reina.

Cerré los ojos cuando llevó una mano hacia el cierre de mi vestido. Lo bajó lentamente mientras se comía mi cuello y, al final, cayó de forma sutil al suelo. Quedé solo con mi ropa interior frente a sus bestiales ojos, una lencería de encaje blanco, inmaculada, casi inocente.

—Si hubieras traído ligueros me habría derretido aún más —gruñó mientras bajaba por entre mis pechos, apretándolos suavemente con sus grandes manos.

—Puedo darte la visión un día de estos.

—Por favor. Y con tus anteojos, una regla para golpearme y tú en tu salón de clases.

La imagen me volvía loca.

—Te ha gustado la Bella mala, ¿eh?

—Bastante a decir verdad —respondió besando ahora mi vientre, agachándose frente a mí.

Sentir sus labios en esa dirección simplemente iba a desequilibrarme hasta quitarme la respiración.

—Pero también me gusta cuando el que tiene el poder soy yo.

—A mí también —respondí con medio quejido saliendo de mi boca.

Edward metió su lengua en mi ombligo y entonces mordió la piel con suavidad. Esas manos fuertes que tenía y esos dedos largos y masculinos, fueron lentamente hacia mis nalgas, rozándome de manera delicada, aportando la lentitud que rara vez era parte de nosotros. Se sentía tan diferente, pero tan bien.

—Abre los ojos me pidió.

En cuanto lo hice, lo vi agachado frente a mí, completamente a mi merced. Tomó una de mis piernas y depositó el tacón de brillitos en su muslo flectado. Sus labios se acercaron a la piel de mis tobillos y fue depositando besos y lamidas por la extensión, viajando en dirección a mis pantorrillas, muslos y la ingle. Yo me apretaba los senos ante la necesidad y los ojos de Edward se volvieron más oscuros. Él siguió el recorrido de la otra pierna, haciendo que mi humedad clamara por su nombre; estaba alterándome.

—Edward —susurré.

—Shh… Lo sé.

Me respiró contra el vientre, y mientras me miraba, bajó mis bragas hasta que cayeron al suelo tal como mi vestido.

Tragué.

—Dijiste que querías que besara todo de ti.

—Ajá.

—Eso haré.

Volví a tragar.

De pronto, subió una de mis piernas a su hombro, abriendo un acceso a mi intimidad.

—Edward, puedo caer… ¡Dios mío! —gemí cuando sentí un recorrido de su lengua desde el inicio hasta el final.

—Yo te sostengo. Recuerda lo que te dije: siempre te cuidaré.

Sus ojos verdes me recorrían tal como su lengua, que sin espacio a la espera, se movió en cada rincón de mí. Yo hundí mis dedos en su cabello, apremiante. Fue inevitable que mirara al techo mientras su lengua se hundía dentro y luego volvía a salir para hacer giros asfixiantes y divinos. Uno de sus dedos comenzó un recorrido curioso por la unión de mis dos puntos más íntimos, buscando la antojadiza peligrosidad de ese botón trasero.

—¡Edward! —chillé, sintiendo sus caricias justo ahí mientras su lengua seguía batiéndose con furia.

Él enfatizó sus caricias, sacándome fuertes gemidos de placer. Su dedo siguió recorriendo, sin entrar por aquella puerta prohibida, pero tentándome cuan demonio alborotado.

—Dijiste que podía besarte todo —insistió, separándose mientras un hilillo de humedad se extendía entre su labio inferior y mi intimidad.

—¿Qué planeas? —inquirí.

Me hizo agacharme y yo apoyé mis palmas y rodillas en la alfombra.

—Algo de lo que llevo hambriento desde que te conocí. Solo será una probada. ¿Es primera vez?

No supe a qué se refería hasta que sentí su lengua entre mis nalgas.

Casi me desmayo.

—¡Carajo, sí, es la primera! —gemí de placer.

—Muero por ello.

Se sentía tan bien que no podía creérmelo.

—Puedo dártelo si quieres…

—Mierda, me encantaría.

Apreté la alfombra mientras Edward me daba placer en aquel punto irresistible.

—Sobre todo si le agregas una de mis fantasías.

—¿Cuál? —inquirí en un hilo de voz, intentando mirar por detrás de mi hombro.

Apretó mi nalga y luego la mordió.

—Tú, anteojos, falda y ligueros.

Sonreí.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Tanto como tú.

Me mordí el labio mientras lo sentía lamerme la espalda y luego los brazos.

—Creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro —jugueteó mientras me tomaba de los cabellos y tiraba de mí con suavidad.

Él tuvo acceso a mi garganta, la que besó en cada espacio. Mi respiración se volvió errática, queriéndolo dentro cuanto antes.

—Creo lo mismo —respondí, aun sabiendo que la frase era demasiado profunda.

Pero qué me importaba ahora.

—Nacimos para esto… —jadeó—. Tú y yo, juntos.

Esa frase…

Me soltó el sujetador y lo botó al suelo. Tomó mis senos y los pellizcó mientras seguía torturándome con sus besos.

—¿Qué quiere ahora, Reina Swan?

Medio sonreí.

—Que me coja el Rey Cullen.

—¿Cómo lo quiere? —ronroneó.

—Primero con lentitud —jadeé.

Me giró y me acostó entre las mantas del suelo, con la chimenea caliente a nuestro lado. Me mordí el labio y me acomodé, abriendo las piernas para él. Edward besó mis muslos y me encerró con sus brazos a mi alrededor. El fuego iluminaba su rostro y yo lo miré a los ojos, repentinamente perdida en cómo éstos brillaban, chispeantes y vivos. Le acaricié el rostro y él pestañeó, como si nadie le hubiera acariciado así en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera supe por qué lo hice, pero tuve la necesidad y en estos momentos no pensaba, simplemente actuaba, como si otra parte de mí saliera a flote… con él.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —susurré, pasando mis dedos por sus labios.

Me rozó con la punta de su nariz y yo jadeé mientras sentía el roce de su erección en mis labios. La necesidad aumentó de manera automática y yo lo abracé con mis piernas, pidiéndole que me enloqueciera. Fue entonces que lo hizo, se hundió, haciéndome temblar desde los pies a la cabeza, uniéndose conmigo.

—Edward —gemí en su oído.

Aquello le excitó tanto que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén delicioso, alertando a mis terminaciones nerviosas y esos puntos internos que lo clamaban con locura. Edward tenía su frente pegada a mí y me jadeaba en la boca, volviéndome demente por él.

Por Dios, me gustaba tanto.

—Bella… —gruñó, dándome un beso profundo.

Acaricié su espalda, suplicando por más y él salió para volver a entrar, sacándome un suspiro intenso.

Con el fuego como única fuente de luz, sentía que estaba con un demonio posesivo, sacándome la inocencia del cuerpo. Esos ojos verdes espectrales, casi eléctricos, mezclándose tan bien con sus tatuajes rudos, masculinos y severos, hacían que me sintiera entre las llamas de la bestia.

Era tan irónico que su trabajo se tratase de apagar incendios cuando él me generaba un incendio interior con tan solo mirarme.

—Si tan solo tuviera la fórmula para quitarte de mi cabeza —me susurró, respirando de manera desacompasada mientras sus movimientos iban en aumento.

Arrugué los párpados por unos segundos y luego me enfrenté a su iris verde, sometiéndome a una ola de necesidad irresistible.

—¿Y si no la tenemos? ¿Qué?

Pestañeó y luego arrugó el ceño, gruñendo más fuerte.

De pronto, tomó mis manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, poniéndolas a la altura de mi cabeza, todo esto mientras sus estocadas eran más profundas, duras y salvajes, y sus ojos se mantenían en contacto con los míos.

—Estamos perdidos si es así. —Sonrió y tragó.

Gemí, cayendo en aquel umbral desesperante de placer, ese orgasmo maravilloso que rozaba con locura. Estaba llegando y apreté mis paredes para liberarme, lo que le sacó un grito viril. Él también estaba por explotar. Apreté sus manos y lo abracé aún más con mis piernas, pidiéndole más.

—Acaba dentro de mí —le pedí con la voz desesperada.

Edward parecía sorprendido.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí, sonriéndole deseosa.

—Lo quiero.

Edward se movió con más rapidez y nos besamos, sometiéndonos al designio del éxtasis, juntos, conectados y estremecidos. Segundos después y mientras mi interior hacía espasmos, atrayéndolo a mí, sentí su calidez entre mis entrañas, llenándome.

Nos acomodamos entre besos y Edward apoyó su cabeza cerca de mi pecho. De pronto, sus labios se apegaron al canal de mis senos y ahí se quedó, disfrutando de mi aroma y de las perlas de sudor que me envolvían tanto a mí como a él. Fue inevitable que quisiera acariciar su cabello desordenado, siempre más de lo común cuando nos acostábamos. Me gustaba mucho.

—Se te ha caído la corona —le comenté, buscándola por algún lado.

—La he pasado tan bien que he perdido mi título gracias a ti.

Me reí.

—Gracias por hacer de este el mejor cumpleaños desde hace mucho —susurré.

Subió con besos hasta mis labios y me abrazó desde la cintura.

—Y a ti, por estar presente entre las llamas.

Fruncí el ceño y me reí, sin entender.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Sonrió.

—No lo sé, creo que en el incendio fuiste un ángel guardián, el que me acabo de devorar, por cierto.

—Quizá no solo tú puedes cuidarme, ¿no crees?

Tragó y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes que antes.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? Aún nos queda toda la noche —susurró, volviendo a acomodarse a mi lado.

Le miré los tatuajes y luego el rostro.

—Sorpréndeme.

Me robó un beso sorpresivo y se levantó completamente desnudo, mostrándome esa espalda, culo y piernas de los dioses. Yo me restregué en la alfombra y las mantas, sintiéndome afortunada.

—No me molestaría si me cocinas algo con el delantal como única prenda —jugueteé.

—Tomaré aquello como una propuesta erótica que jamás me perdería.

—Pues ve a ello. —Me mordí el labio.

—A su orden, _Su Alteza_ —ronroneó.

Me mordí un dedo mientras lo veía alejarse, moviendo ese culo delicioso para mí. En ese segundo apareció una cabeza peluda con unos ojitos pequeños y marrones, sujetando una pelota en la boca.

—Me has matado la vista, boba —la regañé, pero luego le palpé la cabecita y le quité la pelota de la boca—. Tienes un amo tan lindo.

Suspiré y luego me di cuenta que este suspiro estaba muy raro.

—Debo pensar en otra cosa, ¿no crees? Como en Edward en cueros mientras me cocina —dije para tranquilizarme.

La perra solo sacó su lengua y esperó a que le hiciera caso con su pelota.

.

.

.

—¡Hoy es Halloween! —canturreó Jessica, entrando con las carpetas a la sala de docentes.

Yo me senté en la mesa con el café entre mis manos y abrí la laptop para seguir revisando exámenes.

—¿Y tú? ¿No estás entusiasta? —inquirió Lauren, viniendo con otra taza de café.

Mis colegas y yo teníamos una rutina de cada año para los 31 de octubre: visitar algún bar con temática y disfrutar de algunos chismes. No éramos tan amigos como lo era con Rose y Vicky, pero lo disfrutábamos.

—No lo sé, saber que irá Eric me pone el estómago revuelto —comenté, bajando la voz.

—Lo sé. —Bufó Jessica—. Pero hizo la apuesta con Peter y ganó, lamentablemente, por lo que debemos cumplir con nuestra palabra.

—Ya qué. ¿Al menos ya tienen el bar de esta noche?

—Sí, se llama _La Cripta_ —alardeó Mark, viniendo con su batido de cada día. Era un fanático de los deportes, por algo se dedicaba a entrenar al equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad.

Todos hicieron sonidos de terror y yo me puse a reír mientras ponía una "_D_" en la esquina superior derecha del papel.

—Un nombre digno de hoy.

—¿Por eso nos pediste que buscáramos un disfraz de temática vampírica? —inquirió Lauren.

—Claro —le respondió él—. La fiesta será gótica.

—¡Genial! —exclamé.

Me encantaban esas cosas. Ya tenía algo preparado para esta noche. Moría de ganas por estrenarlo.

Los chicos siguieron hablando y yo me disculpé para llamar a mi hijo a casa. Él se encontraba con mamá, alistando su disfraz de esta noche. No habían querido decirme de qué se trataba porque Renée quería darme una sorpresa.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea? —inquirí.

—Hola, mami. ¡Sí! Ahora la abuela me está ayudando con mi disfraz.

Sonreí.

Era la primera vez que salía una noche de Halloween, ya que era la primera vez que tenía una amiga que lo integrara al grupo de niños que saldría por el barrio.

—¿Puedo saber de qué es?

Rio.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Al menos dame una pista, mira que estoy contando las horas para verte.

—¡Es lo que quiero ser cuando grande! —exclamó.

—¿Veterinario? —inquirí.

—¡No! Ya no quiero ser eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Es una sorpresa, mami.

Me reí yo esta vez.

—Bueno, definitivamente no me dirás. Te veo más tarde. Te amo muchísimo.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.

Mientras cortaba, Eric entró a mi oficina. Yo bufé.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté.

Él se veía un tanto serio, lo que llamó mi atención.

—Quería hablar algo contigo.

Me quité las gafas.

—Te escucho.

Eric se sentó delante de mí y yo crucé una pierna, a la espera.

—Quiero comentarte respecto a lo que pasó el otro día.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Con Edward —enfatizó.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Si quieres ponerte a hablar de él…

—Bella, escúchame.

Me levanté de la silla y busqué mi bolso. No tenía tiempo para escuchar estupideces.

—Eric, basta. Lo que tengas que decir de él me da igual, sé que eres capaz de inventar cualquier cosa con tal de que deje de ver a los hombres con los que me relaciono. Eres un enfermo mentiroso.

Le di la espalda, dispuesta a marcharme para ver a mi editora.

—¿Mentiroso? ¿Recuerdas que fui yo la persona que te abrió los ojos con Jasper?

Yo paré de caminar, pero no me atreví a mirarlo.

—Es diferente.

—¿Diferente? ¿Por qué me crees cuando hablo de Jasper y no de Edward Cullen?

Apreté las mejillas.

—Porque no conoces a Edward.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Bella, él es un hombre peligroso.

Tragué.

—Deja de decir mentiras —bramé, abriendo la puerta y saliendo a paso rápido de ahí.

Edward, ¿un hombre peligroso? No, eso no tenía sentido. Él… él era un buen padre, ¿cómo podía ser peligroso?

Me metí rápidamente a mi coche, pero de pronto no supe hacia dónde iba. Miré al frente, preocupada de forma súbita.

—Edward —susurré.

De pronto, emprendí rumbo hacia el cuartel de bomberos en el que trabajaba él, todavía sin pensar realmente a qué iba, pero debía saber a qué se refería Eric. ¿Por qué demonios conocía su nombre? Diablos, ¿qué puto sentido tenía?

Llegué al cuartel veinticinco minutos después. Era buena hora y Edward se encontraba acá si es que no había incendio ni emergencia en la que debiera participar. En cuanto cerré la puerta del coche, suspiré, sin saber cómo preguntarle esto a Edward, porque todo había pasado muy deprisa. El corazón me bailó en el pecho cuando vi que las puertas del garaje estaban abiertas, así que entré rápido, esperando verlo por ahí. Desde el fondo se veía que le estaban haciendo mantención a los carros, las voces masculinas se oían desde la lejanía.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a decirnos por qué la palanca se ha hecho trizas? —inquirió uno de los bomberos mientras limpiaba la puerta.

Yo estaba del otro lado, escuchándolos.

—Ya les dije, estaba suelta —respondió Edward.

Seguramente estaban hablando de aquella palanca que rompió mientras jugaba con mi boca.

—No me la creo. Debió ocurrir cuando este pelmazo trajo a esa chica al cuartel —lo siguió molestando otro—. Oye, Liam, ¿qué pasa? Cambia la cara.

¿Estaban hablando de mí?

—No deberían hablar de las mujeres a sus espaldas —soltó el hombre.

Vaya, qué sorpresa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Edward a regañadientes.

—Sí, se trata de la chica, esa belleza morena de gran carácter. Debieron pasarlo bastante bien, si solo se fue con la chaqueta…

—Basta ya —lo cortó el rudo cobrizo.

—Yo creo que nuestro semental en realidad estuvo jugando con la rubia.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Esa chiquilla está loca por ti, ¿eh? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, Jane.

Apreté la mandíbula.

—Dejen de hablar estupideces —insistió Edward, ya de mejor humor.

—¿Estupideces? Yo creo que deberías decidirte, entre la rubia y la morena está la elección. Aunque la rubia ha venido más veces y en la última se encerraron en la oficina.

¿Qué?

—Aunque, si te soy sincero, considero que la morena es demasiado para ti —jugueteó otro de los bomberos—. Pero la rubia, Dios, qué preciosa es.

Juntos en la oficina… ¿Cuántas veces había venido esa mujer al cuartel? ¿Por qué habían hablado en privado? Carajo, sentía que mi sangre hervía.

—Yo opino que a Edward le gusta más la rubia Jane, ya nos la presentó a todos acá, por algo debe ser. Y tus padres estaban bastante contentos cuando vinieron a buscarte y te vieron con ella.

Tragué y sonreí con más rabia.

—Hola —dije, llamando la atención de todos.

Edward me vio y abrió aún más los ojos, mientras que Liam apretó los labios.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero veo que estás ocupado.

—Bella…

—Descuida.

Me di la vuelta y todos hicieron sonidos de preocupación, sabiendo que la habían cagado.

—Espera —insistió él.

—Prefiero irme.

Edward alcanzó a tomar mi mano pero yo me solté.

Mientras caminaba directo hacia mi coche, sentí que alguien más me llamaba. Era Liam.

—¿Estás bien? Lo que escuchaste… Son estupideces —comentó el hombre, que tenía una de sus manos aún en reposo.

Edward estaba unos pasos más allá, mirándonos.

—Sí, estoy bien —mentí, queriendo vengarme del bombero de ojos verdes, que estaba pendiente de lo que hacía.

Pero no iba a hacerlo.

—Podemos hablar en otra ocasión, ahora tengo que irme.

Liam se veía preocupado, así que le besé la mejilla para que se tranquilizara. La mandíbula de Edward se tensó y estuvo a punto de dar un paso más, pero no lo hizo.

—Claro, ve. Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo.

Asentí y me metí a mi coche.

Manejé sin mirar atrás, tenía una espina muy atravesada y a la primera iba a estallar. Esa rubia me tenía en ascuas, ¡y ahora me enteraba de más cosas! Maldito Edward mentiroso, me dijo que ella…

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me preocupo, lo nuestro es una aventura sin importancia —susurré.

Cuando llegué a casa intenté transformar mi rostro, no quería que mi hijo viera mi mal humor. En cuanto entré, él vino corriendo a mi encuentro, muy feliz por esta noche de Halloween.

Las horas pasaron y la noche no se hizo esperar. Yo me vestí para la ocasión especial de hoy, usando un vestido gótico para la fiesta en _La Cripta_. Este era rojo y largo, acompañado de un amarre muy lindo que se unía a un collar vampírico de piedras que había encontrado en una tienda hace unos días. Me hice una cola de caballo y me maquillé de manera dramática. Lo último que me puse fueron los tacones y el abrigo largo, para finalizar con un poco de perfume.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya vino Agatha para salir! —me llamó mi hijo detrás de la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamé mientras tecleaba a mis colegas, diciéndoles que en una hora estaba ahí.

Cuando salí, vi que mamá estaba a unos pasos, mirando la reacción que tendría al ver a mi hijo disfrazado.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó él, saliendo de un rincón.

Casi me desmayo. ¡Estaba vestido de bombero!

—Fred, ¿cómo…?

—Tu hijo quería hacerlo.

Pensé inmediatamente en Edward y se me apretó el corazón.

—¿Bombero?

Asintió.

—¡Porque son héroes!

—¿Tú no tuviste nada que ver? —inquirí, mirando a mamá.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Para nada, él quería hacerlo.

Me agaché para tener su altura y le sonreí.

—Así que ahora quieres ser bombero —susurré.

Asintió, muy feliz.

—Tío Edward es un héroe y yo también quiero serlo.

Tragué y luego suspiré.

—¿Él ya sabe?

—Sí, pero no me ha visto. —Se rio.

—¿Dónde están?

—Esperándonos afuera.

Respiré hondo.

—Te ves muy bonita, mami.

—Gracias, cariño.

Le tomé la mano y lo conduje hacia la salida mientras mamá se reía, sabiendo que me vería… con él. Yo le di una mirada de reproche y se hizo la tonta, volviendo a leer su revista. En cuanto abrí la puerta, me encontré con Agatha, que estaba vestida de hot dog. Fue inevitable que me pusiera a reír.

—Dios, te ves divina —le dije, abrazándola.

—¡Qué hermosa, tía Bella! —exclamó, mirándome con esos ojos siempre soñadores.

—¿Dónde está el bombero? —inquirió Edward, saliendo de su escondite.

Él estaba vestido como un verdadero chico malo, casi como los vampiros de _The Vampire Diaries_. Demonios, así era difícil mantener distancia.

Cuando me vio tragó de forma sonora, contemplando cada parte de mí sin espacio al decoro. Casi me hizo sonrojar.

—¿Saldrás con nosotros? —inquirió.

Negué.

—Solo dejaré a mi hijo y me iré a una fiesta.

—Oh. —Se veía desilusionado—. Una fiesta.

—Sí —dije de manera queda—. Con mis colegas.

—¿Eric va?

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre con él?

Negó.

—Nada, descuida.

Mi hijo salió y Edward vio inmediatamente al mini bombero. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió sin remedio, completamente irradiado de un orgullo profundo en sus cuencas.

—Ya eres un bombero.

—¡Como tú! —exclamó, echándose a sus brazos.

Edward lo tomó entre sus brazos y le entregó un pequeño casco, lo único que le faltaba para estar completo.

—Te prometí que te traería uno.

—¡Es increíble, tío Edward!

Sonreí mientras los miraba.

—Ahora seré un héroe como tú.

Edward tragó y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿No nos acompañarás, tía Bella? —me preguntó Agatha.

Salí de mi trance y negué.

—Iré a una fiesta ahora. Que se diviertan mucho.

Me despedí de los chicos y finalmente de Edward, pero solo le hice un gesto y me dispuse a subirme a mi coche.

—Espera —me dijo él, tomándome la mano.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo que escuchaste…

—Fue suficiente.

Suspiró.

—Al menos dime adónde irás.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? Sólo iré a _La Cripta_.

—Porque saber que irás con Eric me preocupa.

—Voy con más colegas. ¿Qué pasa con Eric, además? ¿Ocurre algo con él?

Me crucé de brazos, a la espera.

—Sólo… Por favor, ante cualquier cosa, sólo llámame, ¿sí? Yo estaré en el bar de Sam, que queda a dos locales más allá, correré por ti, en serio.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me subí al coche, pasando de él.

.

Mis colegas ya estaban bebiendo extraños licores de color rojo, sentados en una mesa alta. El ambiente del bar era bastante entusiasta y la gente estaba bailando en una de las pistas con sus trajes vampíricos. Cuando todos me vieron se pusieron a saludar, mientras que Eric me miró de manera grotesca, lo que me incomodó mucho.

Las conversaciones pasaron rápidamente a asuntos divertidos y todos nos dedicamos a reír mientras que Eric sólo se dedicaba a beber, bastante marginado del grupo. Bueno, eso le pasaba por hacer una apuesta sólo con el fin de asistir a un encuentro en el que jamás era bienvenido.

—Nosotras nos iremos a bailar —anunció Jessica, que tomó a nuestro colega soltero de la mano.

—Pues vayan, lo que es yo, buscaré la manera de robarme a otro hombre por ahí —dijo Lauren, parándose de la mesa con su trago.

Eric ya se había terminado el sexto y seguía mirándome, ahora las tetas. Yo rodé los ojos y me dispuse a ir al baño; quizá seguiría a Lauren y me buscaría a otro tipo para olvidar un poco a Edward.

—Con permiso —le dije a Eric, dejándolo solo.

—Espera.

—¿Qué?

Él se levantó, ya borracho.

—¿De verdad te estás acostando con Edward?

Le di una mala mirada.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Eso no te incumbe.

—Te gustan los chicos malos, ¿eh?

—Deja de decir eso…

—Edward es una mala persona, ¿por qué crees que se marchó de Chicago por tantos años? No tenía idea que había regresado, qué descaro.

—¡Ya basta! No te creo nada, Eric Yorkie, lo que te preocupa es que esté con otro hombre, ¿no? Enfermo de mierda.

Me escabullí, enrabiada. Me metí entre medio del gentío y luego me orillé en una zona oscura, buscando llamar a Lauren para encontrarnos aquí.

—Mierda —susurré, viendo la pésima señal del lugar.

—Oye, estaba hablándote —insistió Eric, encontrándome.

Bufé.

—Eric, basta, no quiero seguir escuchándote.

—¿Qué no lo ves? Me encantas, Bella, ¿por qué demonios nunca me has dado una oportunidad?

—Porque no eres mi tipo, entiéndelo.

Él me tomó de la muñeca al ver que iba a volver a alejarme. Me dolió.

—Suéltame.

—Dime, ¿qué le ves a Edward y no a mí? ¿Te gustan malos? ¿Te gusta que te hagan daño en la cama? ¿Eh?

Tragué.

—Déjame. ¡Ya basta!

—Sí, te gustan malos como Edward. A la fuerza.

Eric estaba muy borracho y no me dejaba marchar.

—Por favor, Eric —le supliqué, sintiendo miedo.

Él me atrapó la cintura y me llevó hacia la zona de escape mientras yo temblaba, sin saber cómo defenderme.

—Eric, no hagas ninguna locura, por favor.

Me golpeó contra la pared y yo comencé a llorar mientras lo sentía tocarme sin mi consentimiento. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y llameaban de un deseo asqueroso, ese deseo que descarta cualquier pensamiento racional, incluso el de la moral.

Eric quiso abrirme el escote, deseoso de ir contra mi voluntad. Yo le suplicaba mientras me caían las lágrimas y luego grité pidiendo ayuda, desesperaba porque su mano estaba recorriendo mi vestido para comenzar a subirlo, dispuesto a desabrocharse el pantalón.

De pronto pensé en Edward y quise llamarlo, arrepentida de no haberlo llamado antes. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Lo necesitaba!

—Por favor, Eric —lloriqueé, apartándolo sin éxito. Tenía más fuerza que yo.

Mis brazos dolían porque él me golpeaba, abrumado con mi resistencia. Finalmente cerré los ojos, sin saber qué más hacer, dándome por vencida sin saber por qué, sólo quería que acabara ya.

—Bella —gimió un hombre detrás de Eric, mirando lo que estaba pasando.

Era Edward.

Mi Bestia tragó con una rabia profunda y un miedo cruel en sus cuencas. Las llamas de la furia lo tensaron de los pies a la cabeza y sus músculos se pronunciaron como si se tratara de un felino hambriento. El bestialismo en sus cuencas daban a Eric por muerto, iba a destruirlo y a hacerlo trizas hasta que no quedara absolutamente nada de él.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué piensan de lo que ha pasado? ¿Les ha gustado el cumpleaños y todas las interacciones que se han mostrado? ¿Qué piensan de Jasper y su comportamiento, junto al de Alice? ¿Extraño? ¿Y qué me dicen de Edward y Bella y todas estas emociones que ha estado sintiendo la reina por el rey? ¿Creen que sea tan fácil para ella? ¿Y qué me dicen de Eric y el final? ¡La Bestia se va a desatar! ¡Cuéntenme todo lo que les ha parecido este capítulo! Y bueno, quiero pedir disculpas por mi demora, pero todo esto es debido a los ataques y situaciones que se han dado en las últimas semanas, que la verdad me quitaron bastante la inspiración, como también la universidad, que me succionó toda la energía. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, retomando y, por supuesto, actualizando y avanzando para no demorar tanto en el próximo_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de __Marxtin, lunadregneel15, PatyMC, DanitLuna, angryc, .7393, crizthal, Katie D. B, selenne88, Rero96, Miss Cinnamon, Stefi s.g, Raque, Pam Malfoy Black, Amy Lee Figueroa, Hanna D. L, Isabelfromnowon, , CeCiegarcia, Liz Vidal, Erianny, Abigail, cavendano13, Milacaceres11039, Rosy Canul, AnabellaCS, ariyasy, Marce Ortiz, Lizdayanna, Marazul08, Andre22-twi, Bertlin, BereB, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Roxy Cullen Masen, seelie lune, Diana2GT, Ana, Mony Grey, somas, YemayaC, Mayraargo25, Pili, patymdn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Josi, Robaddict18, krisr0405, Miranda24, 1, Pancardo, Maria Swan de Cullen, angeladel, Maryluna, Liliana Macias, Srita Cullen brandon, calia19, Emelie Laytmor, Twilightsecretlove, nataliastewart, vodkakalhua, Ronnie86, freedom2604, Mar21, Maria Fernanda Valdez Camacho, Jeli, rossystew, desire15, supattinsondecullen, Lore, , marite88, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Yoliki, bbluelilas, SoLel529, Damaris14, Mikagiss, Miriam Montiel Fausto, dana masen cullen, Vero.G, LaPekeeCullen, , Viiky, Dinorahmurguia, Angie Ramirez, gina101528, VeroPB97, Reva4, Nellu McCarthy, Vall, abigail ascencio, AndieA, FlorVillu, Jess Herondale Cullen, roanva, bellaliz, lindys Ortiz, , saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, jacke94, camii krr, Vanina Iliana, Dana, LuAnka, , Leah de Call, MasenSwan, Deathxrevenge, TashaRosario, Mar91, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Bitah, AngieSCullen, Raquel M, , Isa Labra Cullen, Perla-Yasury-H-S, debynoe12, Jenni98isa, ValrWhitlockGrey, Tereyasha Mooz, sandy56, Esal, LicetSalvatore, Ceci Machin, Moni Cullen Swan, mony17, sool21, Luliluar45, jupy, Belli swan dwyer, Cris04, Vaneaguilar, PameHart, Maria Ds, camilitha cullen, Aracelifuentes, Karla M, AnnaLau2, BlueNavyHeart, Tecupi, , Gibel, Anghye Taisho, , sueosliterarios, Angie, Ella Rose McCarty, angieleiva96, phoenix1993, Judit Morales, muse3841, Pao-SasuUchiha, sheep0294, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, darkness1617, twlightter, LizMaratzza, alejandra1987, bbwinnie, Brenda Cullen, Merce, DianaM21, Smedina, Maribel 1925, lunaweasleycullen14, isbella cullen's swan, caresgar26, Valeeecu, johanna22, Cereciitha Love Shaoran, kaja0507, joabruno, lore25, Juliana Masen, carlita16, merodeadores.1996, Francisca Moreno, Jimena, roberouge, dushakis, YessyVL13, Manu NyN, karoSwan, Duniis, Joha Asecas, Paulina, Danny Ordaz, lauritacullenswan, Mel. ACS, Sabrina, NadiaGarcia, miop, Jessica Poot, Maca Ugarte Diaz, ELIZABETH, Gabi, cecydilo28, Sandy, nadsart, Adriu, xiomara, AndreaSL, , lucha015, Labluegirl, gé , glow0718, bealnum, DuendecillaVampi, 2, Camilla Fava, Reno Alvarez, DBMR1, , Meemi Cullen, Cherie Chanttal, LucyGomez, liduvina, Eyanes, Naara Selene, Shikara65, Cami, LucyCullen, catableu, Jade HSos, Poemusician, Fernanda21, Fran Cullen Masen, .58, Carol Buheno, Cinti77 y Guest_**

**_Espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, ya saben lo mucho que me gustan sus comentarios y, por supuesto, poder saber qué piensan de lo que escribo. Hoy me comprometo a responder a todos sus comentarios, porque es una muestra de respeto y de entusiasmo de mí para ustedes_**

**_Recuerden que, para quienes dejan review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y para quienes lo hagan sin una cuenta, deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	17. Capítulo 16: Abrasivo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Lost The Game – Two Feet**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction. **

**Link del grupo: **

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 16:**

**Abrasivo**

"_Me dices que lo he perdido_

_Y dime que me vaya_

_No voy a joderte, chica_

_Sabes que tienes razón y sabes que me equivoco_

_(…) Porque perdí el juego, no puedo bajarme_

_(…) Creo que me equivoqué_

_Creo que me voy…_"

Edward… Él estaba aquí.

Sus cejas se arquearon y de un paso sacó a Eric de mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo mierda te has atrevido? —bramó.

Su rugido me hizo temblar y en cuanto vi que mi colega sacó sus manos de mi cuerpo, simplemente me orillé a un rincón. Edward se quedó un momento estático, queriendo cobijarme, pero luego recordando que Eric estaba escapándose.

—Ven aquí, hijo de puta —rugió, tomándolo de la camisa y estampándolo contra la pared—. Te has atrevido a tocarla, Yorkie… Vas a pagarla muy caro.

El aludido abrió los ojos, muy temeroso, mientras que Edward estaba fuera de sus cabales, completamente desestabilizado.

—¿Quieres enfrentarte a un verdadero hombre? Aquí me tienes, maldita sea.

Edward lo volvió a estampar mientras yo intentaba abrazarme a mí misma.

—¿Sabes lo que es un verdadero hombre? —le preguntó, casi rozándole la nariz con la suya—. Uno capaz de entender cuando una mujer dice que no. —Lo estampó nuevamente, golpeando incluso su cabeza—. Uno que nunca pondría una mano sobre otra mujer sin su consentimiento. —Le volvió a azotar la cabeza contra la pared—. Uno que no le hace daño a alguien que le suplica que pare, ¡el que respeta cuando no quiere!

Corrí hasta su lado y le puse la mano sobre el brazo, suplicándole que no siguiera. Parecía descontrolado. Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, bufando como un toro, y entonces miró mi escote desarreglado. Su ceño se frunció y me miró a las cuencas, súbitamente angustiado.

En aquel breve espacio de conexión juntos, Eric logró huir, tropezando con la puerta y saliendo por el escape del lugar. Edward fue tras él y se enfrentaron en medio del callejón.

—Edward, déjalo —le supliqué.

El rudo cobrizo le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer y luego comenzó a patearlo de manera agresiva, soltando su ira en cada movimiento. Yo me desesperé y le pedí entre gritos que no siguiera… por mí. Edward paró en cuanto me oyó y su respiración se oía desesperada, ahogada y furiosa. Eric se levantó como pudo y se fue corriendo mientras se tomaba la boca, que sangraba de manera profusa al igual que todo su cuerpo. Finalmente y en medio de un rotundo silencio, Edward hizo un gesto de dolor mientras me miraba. Yo me sobé el brazo, ansiando su cobijo y miré al suelo, afligida. Pero no tardó ni dos segundos para que él acortara la distancia y me rodeara con sus brazos fuertes. Yo cerré los ojos y me apoyé en su pecho, aliviada hasta el fondo de mis huesos.

—Sabía que algo malo iba a suceder —me susurró, apretándome muy fuerte.

Su voz sonaba muy desgastada.

—Lo sabías —murmuré.

—Por eso no quería que vinieras a solas. Así que vine de todos modos, lo siento, pero no podía quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que Eric… —Suspiró.

Se separó un poco para limpiarme las lágrimas de las mejillas. Luego miró mi vestido desordenado, obra de Eric, que de no haber intervenido Edward, quizá en qué habría terminado.

La sola idea me daba náuseas.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo, acomodándome con cuidado.

Se lo permití, porque, la verdad, eran las únicas manos masculinas que quería que me tocaran. Edward lo hizo con lentitud, sin mirar con dobles intenciones, manteniendo un respeto que me hizo abrazarlo otra vez. Él suspiró y me recibió con mucha tensión.

—Dime que estás bien.

Asentí.

—Llegaste a tiempo —respondí.

—¿Alcanzó a hacerte…?

Negué.

—Demonios, gracias al cielo me atreví a venir.

Lo miré y él puso sus manos en mis mejillas, mirándome también.

Automáticamente pensé en las cosas que me dijo Eric y me puse rígida.

—Necesito… —Ni siquiera sabía qué necesitaba—. Debería volver…

—Deberías denunciarlo. Por poco ese loco casi te…

—Lo sé. Lo haré, pero necesito descansar un poco… Quizá tomar algo.

Edward arqueó las cejas y sus ojos dieron un fulgor muy doloroso.

¿De verdad alguien como él podía ser un mal hombre como tanto dijo Eric? No, claro que no, Eric fue el que casi me ultraja, Edward nunca… Pero, ¿cómo se conocen? El cobrizo supo exactamente que se llamaba Eric Yorkie.

Demonios, era demasiado para mí.

—Bells —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

Tragué y asentí.

—No me iré de tu lado, lo sabes bien.

Suspiré.

—Dije que iba a cuidarte, no voy a dejarte.

Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho y él me reconfortó de una manera tan cálida que me asustó, por lo que me separé tan rápido como pude.

—Me gustaría… tomar algo y… descansar un poco.

Asintió y me tomó la mano, llevándome junto a él.

—¿No prefieres irte a casa? Yo te llevaré.

Negué.

—Quiero calmarme un poco. Si llego con mamá de seguro lloraré y la preocuparé.

—Pero entonces vamos a mi casa, te prometo que te cuidaré, ¿bien?

Lo miré a los ojos, dispuesta a preguntarle por qué demonios Eric se atrevió a mentir respecto a él, pero la voz de Lauren llamó mi atención. Giré mi cabeza y la vi con un trago en cada mano, bastante divertida e ignorante de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Oh, Bella, no sabía que estabas con… —Carraspeó—. ¡Hola!

Lauren lo miró bien mirado, ni siquiera se aguantó.

—Hola —respondió Edward.

—¿Y Eric? —inquirió Lauren.

Yo bajé la mirada.

—¿Pasó algo?

Asentí, pero no supe cómo decirlo.

—El idiota se aprovechó de Bella —respondió Edward de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella—. Dios santo. ¿Y se ha ido?

—Edward le destrozó la cara —respondí—. Mañana haré la denuncia y lo comunicaré con la junta directiva.

—¡Y yo te acompañaré! —afirmó—. Nunca pensé que ese idiota fuera capaz de algo como eso.

—Yo sí —bramó Edward, tomándome la mano con más fuerza—. ¿Quieres sentarte un momento?

Asentí, suspirando de por medio.

Lauren nos acompañó a nuestra mesa y rápidamente me acarició el hombro.

—Perdón por pensar que el idiota iba a comportarse, debí creer lo contrario si desde siempre te mira tan raro —me dijo ella, muy culpable.

—Descuida, nadie se imagina que un hombre pueda hacer este tipo de cosas —susurré.

Lauren suspiró.

—Tienes razón, pero… —Se pasó una mano por la cara. De pronto, miró por detrás de nosotros y vimos que mis otros colegas habían llegado—. Hola, chicos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Eric? —preguntó Jessica.

Lauren les explicó rápidamente y los dos se tornaron preocupados, preguntándome si estaba bien, para luego mirar a Edward de manera intrigada.

—Les presento a Edward —dije, mirando al cobrizo—. Es… un… un amigo. Él me ayudó.

Todos saludaron y luego me preguntaron si quería algo, pero la verdad es que prefería no seguir aquí.

—¿Quieres irte a casa? Ya te dije que…

—No, no quiero volver todavía.

Me sentía muy ahogada, como si las paredes de cualquier lugar fueran capaces de volverme loca en un segundo.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —preguntó, nuevamente preocupado.

Su mano seguía entrelazada con la mía, reconfortándome.

—Sí, lo prefiero —susurré en respuesta.

—¿Me das un minuto? Conozco al dueño, buscaré en las cámaras si hay algún registro, no tardaré.

Él iba a levantarse, pero yo lo tomé de la camisa.

—No te vayas —le pedí.

—Descuida, te prometo que me tomará diez minutos y nos iremos de aquí.

Lo último que hizo antes de marcharse fue besarme la frente, lo que me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—¿De verdad es tu amigo? —me preguntó Jessica, sentándose en el lugar en el que había estado él.

—Sí —respondí—. ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría tener un amigo como él —susurró.

Edward demoró mucho menos en volver, lo que me hizo tranquilizar. La verdad, no me sentía cómoda con nadie que no fuera él. Me despedí de todos, que estaban bastante más interesados en la persona que me acompañaba, que en mi seguridad o mi estado de ánimo.

—Me han ayudado con la grabación. Se la entregaré a Emmett cuanto antes. Buscaremos a Eric, te lo prometo —me dijo al oído.

—Gracias, Edward, de verdad.

Me tomó la barbilla y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres ir a alguna parte en especial? Podemos…

—Al bar de siempre. —Sonreí—. ¿Puede ser posible?

—Claro. Vamos.

El bar de Sam quedaba a una calle más allá, por lo que no tardamos en llegar. Todo estaba decorado con la temática de Halloween y la gente estaba disfrazada mientras se divertía en el lugar. Yo no pasé desapercibida, porque había hecho todo lo posible para verme bien, aunque claro, ahora debía tener el maquillaje hecho un desastre debido al llanto. Miré a Edward y por primera vez contemplé cómo había venido: una camisa negra con una chaqueta larga de varios botones, junto con unos pantalones ajustados a su anatomía. Parecía un verdadero cazavampiros. Verlo era un bálsamo a cualquier situación, como si su imagen me tranquilizara aunque pareciera un chico malo.

—Hey, Edward, no pensé que vendrías… Ah, ¡Bella! —exclamó uno de los amigos, saludando de forma alegre.

Cuando vio que nuestro rostro no era la oda a la alegría, le habló a Sam y a Emmett para que se acercaran.

—¿Qué pasó, amigo? Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Emmett.

—Te tengo algo para que trabajes y nos ayudes —afirmó Edward, mirándome como si me pidiera permiso para hablar.

Yo asentí en respuesta.

Edward le explicó todo de manera detallada mientras Sam y los gorilas que abundaban en el bar escuchaban con atención. La verdad, y aunque fuera muy raro, sentía que estaba rodeada de amigos de toda la vida, a diferencia de mis colegas. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

—Qué hijo de puta —bramó Sam. Luego miró a los gorilas, como si con solo eso se dieran un mensaje claro—. Van a estar vigilando por las calles, ¿bien? Se conocen el trayecto. En cuanto lo encuentren lo muelen a patadas.

—Hey, chicos, tranquilos. Lo encuentran y me lo traen. Enviaré una patrulla a buscarlo mientras dejaré la denuncia lista —afirmó Emmett, que estaba de civil, como siempre, usando unas antenitas de diablo muy adorables—. Tranquila, Bella, aquí todos somos hombres que cuidan a las mujeres, te lo prometemos y no sólo porque seas la chica de nuestro brabucón número uno.

¿Su chica?

Miré a Edward, algo sonrojada y él parecía que también se había sonrojado, lo que me parecía lo más adorable del mundo entero.

Emmett me pidió que habláramos un poco para que él, como policía, pudiera usarlo a su favor, todo esto mientras daba órdenes a un aparatito que emitía ligeros sonidos de interferencia. Cuando terminó, Edward se acercó con timidez, algo que no solía ver en su expresión, siempre segura y ruda, esperando a entrar en el momento preciso y sin querer interrumpir.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió, palpando el hombro de su amigo.

El policía sonrió, tranquilizándolo.

—Todo bien, te aseguro que sí. Iré a hacer una ronda, no tardaré.

Edward asintió y su amigo le cedió el puesto, una silla justo frente a la mía. Emmett me guiñó un ojo antes de marchar y en ese mismo segundo se escuchó que le llegó un mensaje directo a su teléfono, lo que le hizo sonreír como condenado.

—Con permiso —murmuró, yéndose hacia la salida.

¿Quién se lo habrá enviado?

—Oye —me preguntó, alargando su mano hasta tomar la mía, que estaba sobre la mesa—. ¿Cómo estás?

Suspiré.

—Mejor. Creo. Aquí me siento como en casa —respondí con sinceridad.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? Te lo traeré, de verdad, pide lo que quieras.

Arqueé las cejas y acaricié el dorso de su mano, llena de emociones dispares y a la vez.

—Solo quédate conmigo.

En un momento miré sus nudillos y me di cuenta que los tenía manchados de sangre. Se los toqué, muy preocupada pero él le quitó importancia.

—No es nada. Me rompería hasta los huesos de seguir teniéndolo en frente. Habría… —Apretó los labios—. Lo siento.

—¿Habrías sido capaz de matarlo? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, lo único que sí sé es que verte en ese estado por poco me vuelve loco. Perdí la noción de todo, solo escuché tus gritos y sentí que me volvía demente. De siquiera pensar en lo que habría sucedido si yo no llego… —Apretó los labios con mucha fuerza—. Maldito malnacido de mierda.

—Tú no eres capaz de hacer eso, ¿no es así? —inquirí, muy tensa.

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, pero cuando lo tenía entre mis manos no pensé, quería que sufriera… porque te tocó, quería hacer mucho más. Bella, siento haber ido al lugar aunque tú no quisieras que fuera, pero sentí que debía ir.

Bajé los hombros, que estaban muy rígidos y él acercó la silla a mi lado para cobijarme. Pero yo seguía como una estatua, pensando muchas cosas a la vez.

—Al menos dime qué hacer para que te sientas mejor y te juro que lo haré, no importa qué me cueste, lo haré —afirmó.

Tragué.

—Dime si has hecho algo malo en tu vida, por favor.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se pusieron muy tristes.

—Edward.

—Sí —respondió casi de inmediato—. Hice algo malo, muy malo.

Sam nos interrumpió con una mueca un poco incómoda pero yo le sonreí, porque venía con un zumo muy elaborado para mí.

—Cortesía de la casa, queremos que estés bien. Sabes que ante cualquier emergencia nos tienes a nosotros, ¿sí?

—Gracias —respondí, recibiéndolo con gusto.

Era tropical, me hizo sentir muy bien al disfrutarlo en mi boca.

—Tienes unos amigos muy buenos —susurré.

Asintió, un tanto distraído, como si pensara en algo justo en este momento.

—Son el mejor tesoro que dejé en Chicago, además de mi familia. —Acercó aún más su tronco y yo ansié que lo hiciera todavía más—. Aquí todos vamos a cuidarte, yo mucho más. No te sucederá nada, te prometí que siempre iba a estar protegiéndote.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque por un lado seguía sintiéndome muy mal por lo que Eric intentó hacerme pero también tenía sus palabras en mi cabeza, como si se repitieran de manera constante. Pero en cuanto vi la sinceridad en sus ojos, la forma en la que buscaba a toda costa hacerme sentir bien y aquel brío desesperado por quitarme toda amargura de adentro, sentí que necesitaba confiar en él, como si Edward fuera la manera perfecta para sentirme bien. Y así era él, el rudo bombero era en quién más podía confiar ahora, me había quitado a un monstruo de encima porque sabía que algo malo podía suceder. No podía pensar en nada más que abrazarlo y quedarme con él, a pesar de todo lo que había estado sucediendo entre los dos. Lo único que ansiaba era que me protegiera y que me sostuviera ahora que me sentía tan débil y vulnerable.

Pero entonces recordé a Jane y lo que se habló en el cuartel. Su solo recuerdo me revolvía el estómago de furia, una que probablemente no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

—Solo lamento que puedas pensar que te perseguí como los psicópatas, que te busqué desconfiando de ti. La verdad, tuve una sensación extraña, desde que vi cómo te miraba Eric, supe que no podía confiarme en dejarte a solas con un hombre así.

Pasé mi mano por su ropa oscura, metiéndola entre ella para llegar a su cuello y tocar sus tatuajes. Luego lo contemplé a los ojos, mirando ese color verde tan lindo. Pero entonces me alejé, súbitamente ahogada en los celos.

¿Así trataba también a Jane? Porque la había presentado perfectamente con todos sus compañeros del cuartel de bomberos, incluyendo a sus padres.

Demonios, la rabia me volvió a embargar.

—Pensemos en algo mejor, algo que te haga sentir bien, ¿sí? Estás tan hermosa hoy, querías que fuera un día agradable para ti y te lo daré si me lo permites.

Suspiré y finalmente me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber cómo tomarme esto.

—Dime algo y lo haré.

—No lo sé —murmuré.

Edward se sintió muy incómodo y se puso a pensar rápidamente.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Te desestresará, te lo aseguro.

Me ofreció su mano y yo se la tomé, impulsada por una sensación tan contradictoria, que me estaba abrumando. Ayudó a levantarme y me dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos disfrutando de la música, vistiendo disfraces de segunda mano o simples máscaras de terror. Yo parecía lista para actuar en una película de gran presupuesto, por lo que me sentí un poco exagerada.

—Descuida, no tardarás en ser la comidilla de todos aquí, como siempre.

Hice una mueca y él me tomó la cintura con cuidado, como si quisiera borrarme los recuerdos de la brutalidad desmedida de Eric. Era un Edward mucho más cuidadoso y más cálido.

—¿Lo dices porque he sido demasiado exagerada para disfrazarme?

Sonrió y me acarició la mejilla con una mano libre. Yo me hice ligeramente a un lado y él volvió a ponerse incómodo.

—Lo digo porque no hay quien pueda superar lo hermosa que eres.

Sentí cosquillas en mi estómago pero preferí no hacer ninguna mueca.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí que tienes frases exactas para enloquecer a las chicas.

Suspiró, un tanto frustrado por mi negativa a creerle.

—Sé que estás recelosa por lo que sucedió en el cuartel —me susurró mientras bailábamos a favor de la melodía.

Yo me tensé notoriamente, recordando muy bien lo que había escuchado.

—Pero…

—Digas lo que digas seguirá siendo lo mismo para mí —dije enfática—. Me lo ocultaste.

Edward pestañeó y luego bajó la mirada.

—¿Estás segura que seguirá siendo lo mismo para ti?

—Sí, Edward. Solo espero que en el momento en que otro hombre se acerque a mí, no te vuelvas un loco, no tendrías por qué.

Tragó.

—Bella…

—No digas nada, no me interesa.

Respiró hondo y se quedó en completo silencio, tenso hasta la médula.

—¿De verdad vas a actuar así?

—Pues sí. Te agradezco que me hayas quitado a ese cerdo de encima, pero eso no cambiará lo que escuché.

Su mandíbula estaba rígida.

—Puedo demostrarte que me interesas tú —susurró, muy cerca de mí.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Sí? ¿Crees que puedas?

Juntó su frente con la mía.

—Bella, vamos, al menos déjame serte sincero.

Puse mis manos en su pecho, volviendo a recordar todo, sintiéndome tan celosa que apenas me podía la rabia.

—Ella te interesa, Edward, y eso hará que me pierdas, tenlo por seguro.

Me giré, queriendo irme lo más pronto posible.

—Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué dices? —Me sujetó desde la mano, haciéndome girar nuevamente hacia él.

—Eso. Si no te interesara, nadie sabría quién mierda es ella. Pero claro, llegó al cuartel y te encerraste con Jane a hacer quién sabe qué.

Los celos estaban creciendo, porque la mente era poderosa y casi podía vivir la imagen de ellos dos… ¡Maldita sea! Estaba colérica.

—Me interesas tú.

Puse los ojos en blanco, queriendo soltarme pero él no me lo permitió.

—Mírame —pidió.

Lo hice a regañadientes.

—¿Quieres hablar? Te llevaré a una parte importante para mí, solo para que tú y yo podamos estar tranquilos, si no me crees está bien, te llevaré a casa y todo se acabó, ¿bien?

Me lamí el labio inferior, un poco angustiada al escuchar ese "_y todo se acabó_".

—Bien, llévame.

Asintió, pero antes de instar a que nos fuéramos, me besó. Yo no pude resistirme, porque esta vez era un beso suave y muy lento, como si quisiera transportarme a su lado más dulce. Pero me obligué a no caer rendida a sus pies y lo alejé, yéndome hacia Sam para despedirme y agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí.

—Nos iremos en mi coche —dijo.

—Está bien —respondí de manera queda.

No quise que me ayudara a entrar al coche. Cuando me senté simplemente me quedé en silencio, pensando en todo lo que me había pasado hoy. Había sido un día de mierda, definitivamente. Él se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirándome un buen rato, pero finalmente no dijo nada, lo que le agradecí.

Mientras Edward manejaba, mi mente viajaba a lo que había sucedido hace tan solo una hora, con Eric forzándome y tocándome sin mi consentimiento. Me sentía tan mal y tan culpable, lo que no tenía sentido porque yo no había hecho nada malo. Me miré el escote y me recordé que ninguna forma de vestir podía incitar a que otro hombre me tocara, no si yo decía no rotundamente. Los escalofríos hacían que los vellos de mi cuerpo se levantaran, muy tensos, así como las náuseas que me provocaba la idea de que mi propio colega estuvo a punto de violarme. Las mujeres nunca somos conscientes de que algo así pueda pasar pero siempre estaba latente, siempre estaba la posibilidad, y tenía tanto asco, tanta rabia.

—Llegamos —susurró Edward, sacándome de mi trance.

Yo parpadeé y me di cuenta que no me había fijado ni del camino en el que se había aventurado.

Me sorprendí, estábamos en la cima de un cerro, con la vista de la ciudad frente a nosotros. Las luces se veían chiquitas, especialmente las del centro mismo de Chicago.

—En este lugar me gusta pensar, es tranquilo, nadie va a molestarnos —afirmó.

Yo lo miré y vi nuevamente su timidez.

—Antes de hablar quiero que te sientas mejor, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Suspiré.

—Siento mucho frío, como si el peligro de verlo nuevamente fuese latente —susurré, abrazándome—. Hace mucho no tenía miedo de que un hombre me haga daño. Es extraño pero me siento muy sucia.

—No te sientas así. El sucio es ese hijo de puta —gruñó, tocándome el cabello con cuidado—. ¿Has tenido miedo de mí?

Lo miré a los ojos y negué.

—Ahora que sabes que hice algo malo, ¿me tendrás miedo?

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

—Edward —lo llamé.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué Eric te conoce? Dime algo, lo que sea, pero respóndeme.

Él tragó y tensó su mandíbula.

—Lo conocí cuando vivía aquí en Chicago. Nunca nos llevamos bien. Él siempre fue un cerdo, le hice cosas que no debí pero no me arrepiento.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué cosas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hostigué e hice lo posible para hacerle vivir un infierno. Eric era cobarde, me temía, muchos lo hacían, la verdad.

—Pero…

—No deberías saber esto, es mejor que te mantengas alejada, conocer al Edward de antes hará que me odies, y si quieres odiarme, pues entonces adelante.

Tragué.

¿Por qué iba a odiarlo?

—¿Odiarte?

Asintió.

—¿Quieres saber más? ¿Quieres sentir asco de mí?

—Edward.

—No te conviene saberlo.

Me toqué el collar, súbitamente nerviosa.

¿Quería saberlo?

—Bella… No quiero defraudarte, no me hagas hablar —suplicó, tomándome la barbilla con suavidad—. No quiero que me odies.

La incomodidad y desesperación en sus ojos hizo que sintiera miedo, no de él, sino de lo que pudiera decirme. No quería defraudarme de Edward aunque me obligara a no sentir. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para que hubiera este infierno en su mirada?

—Eric me dijo que eras una mala persona —confesé.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Que te gustaba ser duro, que me… me… que me gustabas porque te gustaba el sexo duro, a la fuerza…

Sonrió de manera adolorida, mirando al frente, agobiado.

—¿Le crees?

No supe qué responder en ese segundo.

—Yo jamás he querido hacerte daño, Bella…

—¿Qué hiciste, Edward?

Cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Simplemente estuve en el lugar y momento incorrecto. Eric lo sabe bien.

—Edward…

—No busques en mi pasado, por favor, Bella.

Sentí los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él arqueó las cejas.

—Es mejor que no sepas tanto de mí, por tu bien, porque no quiero que me odies.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Sí, tienes razón, quizá no deba saber de ti, por mi bien —susurré.

Y por el bien de mi corazón, ¿no?

—Puedo aguantar muchas cosas, pero no sé si aguantaría el que tú sientas asco de mí.

Lo entendía, claro que sí. Yo también tenía secretos que él no podía saber porque todo de mí cambiaría en un segundo bajo su mirada. Saber nuestros pasados era involucrar mucho más, situación que no estaba dispuesta a traspasar. No quería volver a exponer mi corazón, no después de todas las desilusiones, engaños y dolor.

—¿Jane sabe algo? —inquirí—. Cada vez parecen más cercanos.

—Es increíble —jadeó.

—Te interesa, Edward, es así.

Negó.

—Maldita sea, Bella, ¡me gustas tú! —exclamó, mirándome a los ojos.

—No me contaste que ella estaba buscándote.

—Sí, no lo hice, porque sabía que iba a pasar esto.

Bufé y me quité el cabello de la cara.

—Te buscó y tú le das la cuerda. Le gustas. —Fui franca.

—Quería…

—¿Qué? ¿Hablar de tu trabajo? No me hagas reír.

—No solo de eso, sino también de mis padres.

Rechiné mis dientes.

—Ah, había olvidado que se la presentaste a todo el mundo —bramé.

—Mis padres la conocen.

—¿Qué?

—Fueron sus profesores en la secundaria. Yo lo supe hace muy poco, fue sorpresivo.

Lo que me faltaba, maldición.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Y te encerraste con ella para hablar de tus padres, qué bonito.

—Basta ya, Bella, si lo hice fue porque necesitaba hablar de algo importante con ella… Respecto a Agatha.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Hace un par de días llegó con un dibujo. Jane le pidió escribirle una carta y dibujarle algo a sus madres. Agatha se dibujó a sí misma, sola, y escribió un par de palabras que me han mantenido pensativo estos días. —Sus ojos seguían tristes—. Quería pedirle que tuviera consideración, es difícil para ella afrontar la idea de no tener una madre. Fue entonces que necesité hablarlo a solas y mis colegas solo bromearon.

Me sentí muy mal, porque eso no lo sabía. Fred hacía poco había traído un dibujo y jamás pensé que Agatha estaría en la misma posición, solo que no tendría un emisor a quien dársela. Ahora me sentía una tonta.

—No tenía idea que pasaba eso con Agatha —respondí con sinceridad.

—Ahora lo sabes —murmuró.

Miré hacia la ventana y luego dije:

—No me culpes, ella buscará la forma de acercarse a ti.

—Y te importa, ¿no?

Lo miré.

—Dímelo, te importo.

Apreté los labios, muy orgullosa. Edward suspiró y sonrió.

—Jane… No creí que ibas a ponerte tan celosa.

—Parece que te gusta la idea.

—Por un lado sí, te vuelves más salvaje, pero por el otro… —Suspiró—. Eres de temer.

Bufé.

—¿Esto es una broma para ti?

Negó mientras sonreía.

—Te enojas tan fácil. Quisiera decirte que lo odio pero me encanta.

Yo me crucé de brazos y Edward no encontró nada mejor que seguir acariciándome la mejilla.

—¿Por qué se la presentaste a todos tus amigos en el cuartel? —le pregunté—. Lo sé, es educada, bonita y joven, perfecta para…

—Fue ella quien se presentó ante todos —me dijo al oído—, situación que me importa muy poco.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—¿Tengo que decírtelo nuevamente?

Otra vez lo miré a los ojos y él me rozó los labios con sus dedos.

—Porque la que me gusta eres tú, Bella, tú —enfatizó.

Tiró de mi mano y yo me recosté en su pecho, oportunidad ideal para poder olerlo y pasar por una oleada de emociones difíciles de seleccionar entre sí.

—Esa mujer no se cansará hasta que tú muerdas la manzana prohibida —jadeé.

Él buscó mi rostro y enseguida me rozó con su nariz. Yo cerré los ojos, sintiendo sus efectos.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —inquirió.

—Y si sigue buscándote vas a perderme.

—Estás loca si piensas que quiero eso.

Me senté sobre sus piernas y le rocé la quijada con un dedo.

—Recuérdalo, Edward, no me interesa compartir nada de ti con esa rubia de mierda.

—Porque te importo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Edward rio y me tomó la barbilla para darme un jugoso y calmo beso, de esos que te permiten sentir cada movimiento viniendo de ambos. Recibí su lengua con satisfacción, perdiendo mi propio equilibrio. Fue inevitable que luego de eso sintiera la necesidad de abrazarlo, poniendo mi rostro en la curva de su cuello. Él me rodeó con sus brazos en mi cintura, atrayéndome más a sí.

—¿Quieres ver un poco el paisaje? —me preguntó al oído.

Asentí.

Me invitó a salir y yo lo acompañé. Afuera hacía un frío que me calaba los huesos y Edward me cubrió con su chaqueta de inmediato.

—¿Quieres que te abrace? —inquirió mientras jugaba con mi nariz.

—No tienes que pedirlo, nunca —respondí.

Me guiñó un ojo y me atrapó, usando esos brazos fuertes que me sostenían en su compañía.

—Así que te gusta venir aquí —murmuré.

Él estaba detrás, mirando hacia las luces de toda la ciudad, tal como yo.

—Antes de marcharme de Chicago era mi lugar favorito. Había olvidado la calma que me generaba hasta que pensé cómo hacer que estuvieras tranquila luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Alguien más viene por aquí?

—No, no de noche.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene mala fama.

Lo miré preocupada.

—Créeme que conmigo no pasará nada. En todo momento estoy cuidándote, en serio.

Toqué su pecho, atraída a él sin remedio.

—¿Cómo estás luego de lo que pasó? Sé que lo ideal no es ahondar en ello, pero si yo aún tengo ganas de aniquilar a ese cerdo, imagino que aún estás incómoda.

Suspiré.

—Contigo no es complejo de olvidar.

—Es mi propósito.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Edward, sé que sin ti habría cumplido su propósito.

La idea pareció cruzarle la cabeza porque el fuego en sus ojos era difícil de evadir.

—Nunca me perdonaría si algo más hubiera sucedido.

Me sentí tan protegida que fue inevitable buscar otro de sus abrazos. Él me sostuvo con fuerza, alejando los malos pensamientos y la sensación de suciedad de mí.

—Cuando quieras irte a casa te llevaré, sólo dímelo.

Negué y lo besé.

—Quedémonos aquí.

Tomé su mano y me senté un momento en el capó, mientras seguíamos besándonos. Edward me sostenía con cuidado, por primera vez temeroso de usar su fuerza conmigo. Era como si buscara alejarme de la brutalidad de Eric.

—Si te pido que nos quedemos hasta el amanecer, ¿me acompañarías? —inquirí.

Edward dejó un beso más y asintió con la respiración acelerada.

Lo necesitaba.

Abrí la puerta trasera de su Jeep y me subí con las rodillas en el asiento trasero, sintiendo su mirada detrás. Él lo hizo a los segundos, dándome la vuelta de manera suave para encarcelarme como era siempre su costumbre.

—Quiero sentirte —susurré, tocándole la nuca con mis dedos—. Que me hagas olvidar todo solo para enfocarme en ti.

Sus besos fueron a mi cuello y yo cerré mis ojos, electrificada y repentinamente en paz, sintiendo la emoción de tenerlo para mí. Edward repartía caricias con sus labios desde mi quijada hasta mi esternón, alternando cada posición mientras buscaba deshacerlo de su camisa.

—Te ves muy guapo con esta ropa oscura —susurré, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

Paró de repartir sus calurosos besos y me contempló.

—Un cazador de vampiros —dije.

Sonrió.

—Y tú una vampira.

—Creo que caíste en la emboscada.

—Desde el primer momento.

Me giró una vez más, dándome el poder de esta ocasión. Mientras yo me acomodaba sobre su pelvis, Edward me sostuvo cerca, pendiente de mis expresiones. Su dedo índice recorrió mi mejilla y luego mis labios, instancia que aproveché para morderle suavemente.

—¿Algún día entenderás cuando te digo que la que me gusta eres tú?

Hice una mueca, lo que le hizo reír.

—Cuando cierta rubia desaparezca, pues te creeré —susurré mientras le besaba la barbilla.

—Hey, sabes que es imposible —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Es la maestra de los niños.

—Y la adorable ex alumna de tus padres —solté de mala gana.

—¿Vas a castigarme nuevamente?

Sonreí y le deposité otro beso, esta vez en la garganta.

—Esta vez te has salvado —susurré, subiendo lentamente.

Frunció el ceño mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Él contempló mi expresión y yo le acaricié el cabello, sintiendo otra sacudida en mi vientre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin, muy intrigado.

Respiré hondo y me recosté sobre su pecho mientras dibujaba formas suaves en su rostro.

—Porque hoy te necesito, de verdad —respondí.

Su mano sujetó mi mandíbula con cuidado y me besó, mientras la otra buscaba el cierre de mi vestido. Yo cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el calor reconfortante de Edward Cullen, olvidándome de todo como siempre que me envolvía entre sus brazos.

Me reincorporé y me di la vuelta, todavía a horcajadas. Él tuvo mejor acceso al cierre y siguió bajándolo hasta que no quedó nada más, solo la oportunidad de desnudarme. Yo busqué el cierre de su pantalón y lo bajé mientras le enseñaba mi culo, el que aprovechó de masajear con delicadeza. Cuando me deshice de ambas prendas, me volví a girar para permitir que me quitara el vestido. Edward lo hizo con una lentitud abrumadora, como si quisiera aprovechar de observar cada expresión de necesidad que salía de mí. Finalmente y en ropa interior, busqué quitarle su camisa, botón por botón mientras admiraba sus tatuajes llenos de historia. Sus músculos se marcaban tras mis dedos, expresando una virilidad sublime, deliciosa y enloquecedora.

—Ven aquí —me llamó, tirando de mi sujetador.

Yo sonreí mientras permitía que lo desabrochara. Cuando lo lanzó al suelo, él rápidamente se llevó mis senos a los labios, estimulándome. Fue inevitable que cerrara los ojos y emitiera un quejido, comunicándole el placer que me generaban sus caricias junto a su dureza, que crecía cada vez más debajo de mí.

De reojo y mientras intentaba sujetarme de la ventana, vi que en el techo había un lindo conejito colgado desde una ventosa. El animal sonreía, muy tierno. Fue inevitable que me sintiera profanando un lugar infantil.

—Es de Agatha —me comentó Edward.

—Dios, lo estamos profanando.

Él me acarició la espalda y luego tiró de mis bragas para quitármelas. Yo levanté mi culo para que se deshiciera de ellas hasta quedar desnuda sobre su cuerpo. Apoyé mis senos sobre su pecho y Edward quedó mirándome en la corta distancia, como si no pudiera acostumbrarse a mis ojos.

—Profanemos lo que sea, pero que sea juntos —susurró.

Sonreí y me acomodé mientras Edward se dirigía a mi entrada, invadiéndome hasta mezclarnos sin remedio. Al sentirme llena solo pude cerrar los ojos y dejar caer mi frente en sus labios, presa de los deseos más carnales que alguna vez pude disfrutar. Él jadeó mientras disfrutaba de mi calor y humedad, hundiéndose hasta que nuestras pelvis pudieron chocar.

Gemí de dolor y placer.

Nos disfrutamos besándonos. Edward comenzó a moverse mientras yo lo apretaba a mi alrededor, aprisionando su virilidad conmigo. Sus gruñidos no se hicieron esperar y fue inevitable que me abrazara mientras yo seguía besándolo, perdida en las sensaciones, completamente enloquecida mientras me quejaba sobre sus labios. Aproveché la cercanía para abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello que me gustaba tanto, hundiendo mis dedos en sus hebras mientras él aprovechaba la posición para seguir abrazándome de la cintura, embistiéndome con fuerza. Mis ojos lloraban de placer y fue inevitable que buscara arañar sus brazos tatuados, marcándolo para mí.

—Dime si no lo disfrutas —jugueteó, mordiéndome la barbilla.

Me reincorporé un poco para observarlo, sujetándome desde la ventana, la que, por cierto, tenía el vapor de nuestro calor inconfundible.

—Sí, lo disfruto, tanto como tú.

—Sabes que… nos volvemos locos el uno al otro.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y yo sentía que perdía el sentido de la realidad.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente en sus labios, situación que él tomó a su favor, besándomela.

—Sí, Edward, me vuelves completamente… loca —jadeé, rozando el orgasmo.

Él me apretó más contra su cuerpo y dio una estocada profunda que me sacó un grito, haciéndome explotar en mil sensaciones a la vez, creciendo desde mi clítoris para entonces ramificarse hacia todas las direcciones; perdí el equilibrio en el instante, por lo que no tuve más remedio que sujetarme del lindo conejito, tirando fuertemente de él hasta que se separó en dos. No tuve oportunidad de lamentarme porque Edward siguió moviéndose en mi interior, haciéndome llegar por segunda vez en pocos segundos, algo que nunca había experimentado nunca. Creí que iba a volverme loca. Él finalmente también llegó a su clímax, descargándose en mi interior, lo que se sentía muy bien.

Mi respiración era un huracán, estaba completamente enloquecida. Yo me corrí hacia el lado, acostándome junto a su pecho. Edward se giró para mirarme mientras nos tapaba a ambos con su abrigo y otras prendas, todo mientras yo miraba con tristeza al decapitado conejito.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, súbitamente preocupado.

—Le he cortado la cabeza al conejo de tu hija, soy un monstruo —bromeé, haciendo un puchero mientras le mostraba el cuerpecito, que sostenía una zanahoria.

Su expresión se relajó y tomó el peluche roto.

—¿Será que algún día dejemos de romper cosas cuando estamos juntos?

Edward me tenía abrazada y yo le rodeaba las piernas con las mías. Fue inevitable que tocara su pecho, mirando sus tatuajes como era mi costumbre. Sus ojos verdes parecían querer mirar detrás de mi lado material para adentrarse a lo que habitaba en mi interior. Miré hacia otro lado, nerviosa por el estremecimiento en mi vientre, envuelta en esas sensaciones profundas otra vez. Pasó sus pulgares por debajo de mis ojos y me atrajo hacia él para besarme, por lo que simplemente cerré mis párpados y me dejé llevar. Pero tan rápido como sentí que algo en mí se abría para Edward, volví a pensar en lo que Eric estuvo a punto de hacerme. Con el cobrizo era diferente, su calor me componía los huesos rotos y el asco, me contenía, protegida, lo que estaba tan mal, demonios.

Me di la vuelta para que no me viera la expresión y Edward dejó sus labios sobre mi hombro, envolviéndome la cintura con sus brazos fuertes. Yo tenía mis manos temblorosas y solo pude ponerlas sobre las suyas, que estaban contra mi vientre, sujetándome mientras seguía brindándome calor.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —inquirió.

Tragué mientras volvía a sentir el nudo en mi garganta.

Lo de Eric me recordaba a aquel pasado doloroso y lleno de tensión. Las llagas ya habían desaparecido físicamente, no así dentro de mí. Tenía tanto miedo, como si mi lado más vulnerable, esa Bella de veintitrés años, volviera a reaparecer.

—Hey —me llamó al escuchar que se me escapaba un gemido.

Hacía mucho no me sentía impotente, víctima otra vez de la fuerza ajena.

Fue inevitable que comenzara a llorar, lo que tensó a Edward.

—No dejaré que Eric vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima, antes lo mato, ¿bien?

Me abrazó más, pegándome a su cuerpo. Sentía su pecho en mi espalda y yo cerré los ojos, cómoda y protegida, envuelta en la burbuja de Edward Cullen. Sus labios recorrían mis hombros y mi cuello, buscando hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo que me estaba haciendo sentir estaba generando más recuerdos, haciendo revivir mis miedos más profundos.

No quería que Edward me hiciera sentir, no estaba bien, pero no podía separarme.

—Todo pasará, Bella, me tienes a mí, recuérdalo, me tienes a mí —repetía.

Me volví a dar la vuelta, sollozando sin control. La bomba que me generó Eric había explotado por fin.

Edward siguió abrazándome y acariciándome la espalda. Yo puse mi rostro en su pecho, junto a un tatuaje que no había contemplado como ahora.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté mientras seguía llorando.

Yo tenía mi mano sobre el tatuaje y él puso la suya junto a la mía.

—Es celta —me contó.

Me limpió las lágrimas con su mano libre.

—¿Celta? —inquirí en un hilo de voz.

Asintió.

—Lo hice cuando conocí Islandia. Agatha tenía cuatro y parecía una bola llena de ropa. Era muy adorable.

Me reí, olvidándome un poco del llanto.

—Te hubiera gustado verla en ese entonces. Tenía las mejillas tan gordas que pasaba gran parte del día besándolas —dijo con ternura.

Sus ojos brillantes me hicieron suspirar.

—Es tan hermosa —susurré—. Se parece tanto a ti.

Edward sonrió y juntó su frente con la mía.

Mi corazón se enloqueció.

—¿Vas a decirme qué significa este símbolo celta? —pregunté, intrigada y un tanto nerviosa por nuestra cercanía.

Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los míos mientras ambos tocábamos su propia marca de tinta. Esta estaba en sus costillas laterales, cercano al pectoral, lugar en el que debió dolerle bastante.

—Significa _amor_ —respondió mientras me miraba.

Tragué.

—Vaya. —Fue lo único que pude decir.

La conexión entre nuestras cuencas hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa todavía, por lo que solo pude reaccionar para seguir tocando su tatuaje.

—Lo hice por mi hija —susurró—, pero siempre adquiere más significados.

Me mordí el labio y me apoyé en su pectoral, sin saber qué más decirle. Estaba inquieta por esta sensación en mi vientre.

—Descansa, Bells, te hará bien. Yo no me iré de tu lado, recuérdalo.

Me giré un poco para conciliar el sueño mientras sentía su respiración en mi nuca. Él repartió besos y yo cerré mis ojos mientras buscaba sus manos para que siguiera abrazándome, así no sentía frío.

Edward me contenía de tal forma que por fin no tuve miedo de los demás, pero sí tuve miedo de lo que él podría provocarme, porque no estaba bien abrirme más.

Era tan peligroso.

.

No sabía a qué hora me quedé dormida, pero lo hice, como si una paz inmensa por fin hubiera llegado a mí. Lo único que sentía entre sueño era que alguien me cubría y que me sostenía.

En una oportunidad entreabrí los ojos y lo vi, tomándome entre sus brazos.

—Ya es bastante temprano, creo que necesitas estar en tu casa —me susurró.

Asentí, manteniéndome con los ojos cerrados.

—Hola —sentí que dijo mi madre con la voz ahogada—. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Vienes con ella!

—Lamento no haber avisado, pero Bella necesitaba un momento a solas.

—Ocurrió algo malo, ¿no es así?

—Preferiría que usted hablara con ella, es necesario. La dejaré en su cama.

Yo tenía los ojos demasiado pesados para abrirlos.

—Sí, sí —respondió mamá, muy asustada.

Los brazos de Edward me depositaron sobre mis edredones y finalmente me acomodé, volviendo a dormirme como si con ello me sintiera mucho mejor. Y así era.

.

Sentía una caricia en mi cabello mientras intentaba abrir mis ojos. Era como si hubiera dormido mil horas. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz de la mañana, vi a mamá a mi lado.

—Hola, cariño —me dijo.

Se veía muy preocupada.

—Hola, mamá.

Me reincorporé, algo desorientada.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce de la tarde.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón.

—Descuida, necesitas descansar, no te preocupes por lo demás.

—¿Fred?

—Está con Edward, Agatha y los perros en el parque, él ha sido muy adorable, ha estado llamando constantemente para saber cómo estás. Pronto llegará, está muy preocupado.

Me abracé desde las rodillas, pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre los dos anoche. Pero también pensé en Eric y el estómago se me descompuso en el mismo instante.

—¿Qué ocurrió ayer? Te fuiste feliz y llegaste con los ojos hinchados de llanto. Edward no tuvo nada que ver, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Edward hizo lo posible, sin él quizá…

Mamá se acercó más al ver que no pude seguir hablando.

—Dime qué pasó. Estuve toda la noche en vela, esperándote. Estaba a punto de ir a casa de Edward, esperando que me dijera dónde podías estar o si estabas con él, pero no lo hice porque no podía dejar a los niños solos. No pude con la angustia. Gracias al cielo estás aquí.

La abracé y ella me recibió. Y tal como pensé, de tan solo sentir los brazos de mi madre, me puse a llorar. En medio del llanto me sinceré, compartiendo lo ocurrido en la noche y en manos de mi colega, esa basura asquerosa que esperaba no volver a ver dando clases nunca más.

—Qué maldito —gruñó mi madre, muy angustiada—. ¿Y Edward llegó a tiempo?

Asentí.

—Nunca he estado tan aliviada de verlo, mamá.

Me acarició mis mejillas.

—Gracias a Dios tienes a ese hombre en tu vida, de lo contrario habría sucedido algo muy diferente. Me angustia tanto la idea, cariño.

—Emmett, el amigo de Edward, es policía. Tomó mi relato como denuncia y comenzó a buscarlo.

Ella suspiró, más aliviada.

—No quiero que otro tipo vuelva a hacerte daño como ha pasado siempre. ¡Esto es el colmo! Tú no deberías volver a…

—Mamá, no lo recuerdes, por favor.

Renée cerró los labios y asintió.

—Al menos existe Edward.

La manera en la que me miraba hizo que desviara mi atención, nerviosa otra vez.

—Sé que no quieres nada y está bien pero dime si no ha sido un príncipe azul.

Rodé los ojos y mamá no encontró nada mejor que poner sus manos en mis hombros.

—Sé que tu filosofía de vida es no dejar que ningún hombre vuelva a penetrar tu corazón, pero escucha a tu madre. —La miré—. Ese chico es increíble, al menos quiérelo un poquito.

La ignoré, levantándome de la cama.

—Te hice desayuno, los que te gustaban de niña.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, mamá.

Mientras disfrutaba de la comida, miré hacia la ventana, la que justo me permitía una ligera imagen de lo que ocurría en el parque de en frente. La verdad, además de ver a mi hijo, tenía esperanzas de ver a Edward, desde anoche que estaba con el vientre lleno de cosquillas raras gracias a él.

—¿Viendo a tu bombero? —me preguntó mi madre mientras revoloteaba entre mis cosas, ayudándome a ordenar.

—Claro que no —mentí.

—Eres tan mala para mentirme, Isabella Swan.

—Ya calla.

Seguí comiendo, mirando nuevamente a la ventana pero ellos no se veían. Y entonces tocaron a la puerta.

—Llegó tu bombero junto a los retoños —canturreó mamá, intentando mantener siempre el buen humor.

Yo solo le sonreí y negué.

—¡Hola! ¡Ya llegaron! ¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo? —les conversó.

—Venía a buscar la correa de Precioso, ¡queremos ir a correr a la zona del bosque! —dijo mi hijo, muy entusiasta—. ¿Dónde está mami?

—Mami está en la cocina. ¡¿Al bosque?! Y yo que quiero ir a estirar las piernas. ¿Vamos a ver a mamá y los acompaño yo? Tío Edward comprenderá que la Sra. Renée ya está en edad para necesitar una caminata extra.

¿Qué planeaba esta loca mujer que tenía por madre?

—Claro, Sra. Higginbotham, yo puedo esperar a mi hija mientras se divierte —aseguró Edward.

—¡Ni lo dudes! —añadió mamá, riéndose de manera pícara.

Me oculté el rostro entre mis manos, mirando entre los huequitos de mis dedos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Fred, corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

Yo me levanté de la silla, asumiendo que Edward vendría detrás, y que por consiguiente, me vería otra vez en estas sencillas fachas. Fred me abrazó y yo le besé los cabellos mientras miraba cómo Agatha venía corriendo también, con su padre pisándole los talones.

Cómo me gustaba cuando usaba una simple camisa a cuadros y sus jeans apretados. Resultaba tan atrayente, tan rudo, tan…

—¿Qué pasa, mami? —inquirió mi hijo al ver que estaba completamente absorta con el bombero, que me miraba, sonriente.

—Nada, cariño, todo está bien. ¿Irás a jugar?

—Sí. Con Agatha y los _Preciosos_.

Me reí, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Edward volviera a brotar.

De pronto, vi a mamá desde atrás, moviéndome las cejas.

—¿No irás con nosotros, tía Bella? —preguntó Agatha, poniéndose las manitos hacia atrás.

Le acaricié las mejillas y negué.

—Tengo un par de asuntos que atender.

—Oh, está bien —se lamentó ella.

Luego se giró hacia su padre, muy molesta.

—Papi, no olvides que me rompiste mi conejito Luciano —le recordó, inflando sus mejillas redondas y frunciendo su ceño.

Dios, era tan adorable y tan amenazante a la vez.

—Bien, bien, lo sé, ahora vayan con sus perros afuera —los instó.

Renée los esperaba en el umbral, lista para salir.

Edward y yo quedamos a solas, lo que instantáneamente hizo que mi vientre se contrajera. Él parecía contemplarme, muy absorto, y a la vez distraído en mi pijama, esos que le gustaban, sencillos, con un pequeño pantaloncillo corto y la camiseta de tirantes.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió.

—Mejor —respondí—. Hablé con mi mamá, ha servido para desahogarme y poder lanzar toda esta incomodidad afuera.

Se sentó frente a mí y quedó mirándome a la cara, asegurándose de que lo que decía era cierto.

—Eric…

—Emmett me llamó —contó—. Lo encontraron malherido cerca de la zona central.

—¿Malherido?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente le faltan cinco dientes y tiene diversas fracturas, nada que comprometa su maldita integridad —dijo, muy irónico.

Cielo santo, ¿Edward había hecho eso?

—Supongo que debes creer que yo…

Negué.

—Me salvaste, Edward, te lo agradezco mucho.

Tomó mi mano y yo miré su agarre.

—Es la única manera de hacerles entender que no deben hacer eso con las mujeres, especialmente si se atreven a tocar a la mujer que me gusta —susurró.

Yo sentía que me sonrojaba, lo que nunca tenía sentido con Edward.

—Cerdo hijo de puta —bramó—. Aún lo recuerdo y siento rabia, sobre todo cuando llorabas…

—No lo recuerdes, por favor —le pedí.

Suspiró y me tocó la mejilla.

—Está bien. Al menos tú estás tranquila ahora.

—Sí. —Sonreí—. Es algo que puedo sobrellevar, sobre todo ahora que seguro irá a la cárcel.

Asintió, satisfecho con la idea.

—E irá con cinco dientes menos.

Me reí, lo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunté de manera inocente.

—Comí algo antes de salir con mi hija, pero si tú me lo ofreces diré que sí las veces que sean —respondió.

Lo miré con la ceja enarcada y él me guiñó un ojo, lo que siempre me hacía suspirar.

—¿Café? —inquirí.

—Sí. Cargado.

Le busqué una taza y se la puse por delante, todo bajo su siempre atenta mirada. Dejé caer el café recién hecho, bien cerca de él, rozando mi pierna y cadera con su brazo fuerte.

—Gracias —susurró.

Me senté al frente y tomé el periódico mientras sentía sus ojos verdes acechantes. Leí las noticias de la mañana, rutina que hacía de vez en cuando y casi me caigo del taburete al ver que estaba publicada mi carta, la misma que había escrito con Edward.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, captando mi cambio de expresión.

Me tapé la boca para no echarme a reír y le mostré la página. Edward la tomó rápido mientras se bebía el café, y en cuanto leyó, casi se ríe tal como yo.

—¡Esto es perfecto! —exclamó—. ¡Lo hiciste!

—Lo hicimos —corregí.

—No, Bella, yo soy un simple… ¿Pusiste mi nombre?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No podía publicar algo sin darte el crédito…

—Bella, no lo sé…

—Una obra de dos debe tener el nombre de los dos —enfaticé—. Ahora todos van a saber que en esa escuela las cosas no son como parecen, por el bien de mi hijo y la tuya.

Sonrió suavemente, pero luego se puso serio.

—¿No crees que esto vaya a empeorar la situación de ellos? Los padres a veces son impredecibles.

Me mordí el labio, pensando seriamente en eso. Quizá tenía razón.

—Probablemente deba prevenir que algo malo ocurra —susurré.

—Creo que hablaré con Jane, así…

Dejó la frase a la mitad debido a mi rostro descompuesto. De solo nombrar a Jane recordaba lo que había pasado últimamente con ella.

—Bells…

—Nada de eso, ni creas que una sola conversación hará que me olvide de todo lo que ha sucedido con esa maestra —sentencié.

Se cruzó de brazos, medio riendo.

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

Se lamió el labio inferior mientras seguía mirándome.

—Ni siquiera pienso en esa posibilidad.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que te ves tan sexy enojada…

—Eso lo dices ahora, luego me saldrán los colmillos y los cuernos, sigue dándome alas —bramé.

—No me quejaría si con ello recibo de mi merecido —ronroneó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Pues sigue, me perderás.

—Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo. Pero debo hablar con ella si quiero que mi hija y el pequeño _Saltarín_ se eviten cualquier mierda de esos niños influenciados por sus padres.

Edward tenía toda la razón y, la verdad, sentía que sus palabras iban a tener más efecto en Jane que las mías, aunque me costara admitirlo. Pero aceptarlo iba a costarme, especialmente luego de todo lo vivido con la rubia maestra de mierda.

—Pues hazlo. Pero ni creas que he olvidado lo que pasó, ¿eh?

Iba a hacérsela cada vez más difícil y eso era un hecho.

Él se bebió todo el café mientras me miraba, muy divertido.

—Además —añadí, recargándome en la encimera de la isla—, aún me debes el arreglo del escritorio.

—Pues lo haré, para que veas que me importa que me perdones.

—En cueros.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—No bromeaba cuando te lo decía.

Pestañeó.

—Quiero ver ese espectáculo, todo para mí.

Edward sonrió, aún sin poder creerlo.

—¿Al menos puedo llevar pantalones? Los necesito para sujetar las herramientas.

La sola idea me ponía caliente como el sol.

—Hazlo. Y mientras preparas las herramientas iré a ducharme rápido.

Me levanté y le rocé el hombro con mi mano, instándole a que fuera a buscar lo suyo mientras yo preparaba a mi loca cabeza para la imagen más pervertida que podía crearme.

—Espera —dijo.

Él se levantó y me giró, dispuesto a besarme, pero yo se lo impedí, poniendo mi mano sobre sus labios.

—Estás castigado.

—Demonios —gruñó, muy excitado.

.

Estuve lista media hora después, y en cuento pude corrí hacia mi estudio. Antes de entrar escuché que alguien martilleaba y mi corazón quiso imitar los mismos golpes, enloquecido. Una vez que abrí la puerta lo vi, agachado mientras intentaba nivelar el escritorio, y tal como deseé, estaba sin su camisa, mostrando la desnudez de su torso lleno de tatuajes y sus brazos fuertes, grandes y viriles.

—Con permiso, ¿interrumpo tu concentración? —dije.

Él se giró y luego se levantó al ver que tenía puesto un sencillo conjunto de domingo: un vestido de hilo de color cereza fuerte, ajustado a mi cuerpo. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo y me había puesto los anteojos.

—No, la verdad estaba pensando en ti.

Lo contemplé y casi sentía que me humedecía al ver que llevaba las herramientas en un cinturón especial, apegado a su cintura.

—¿Sí?

—Claro. Pensé en cómo rayos fue que rompimos este escritorio tan grande.

De solo recordarlo me daban muchas ganas de repetirlo.

—Pregúntatelo tú —susurré, tocando sutilmente bajo su ombligo, cercano a la comisura de su pantalón.

La respiración de Edward se hizo muy pesada.

—Bueno, me cuesta controlar mi fuerza, especialmente contigo, ni hablar cuando usas esos anteojos que tienes puestos.

Me sonreí.

—Pues manos a la obra —le ordené, excitándolo—. No querrás que vuelva a castigarte… no más de lo que ya planeo hacerlo.

Se lamió la comisura y sacó su martillo, usando un movimiento duro, mostrando la fuerza de su brazo.

—Ya había comenzado. ¿Te quedarás a ver?

Asentí, sentándome en la silla y mirando de reojo hacia mi laptop.

—Podría usarte de inspiración.

Sacó unos clavos y tornillos.

—Comienzo a creer que me estás usando nada más —dijo antes de ponérselos en la boca.

—Estás en lo cierto.

Sonrió, sabiendo que eso no era tan cierto.

Flexionó sus piernas fuertes y miró debajo del escritorio, buscando la parte dañada. Yo me senté frente a él, mirando su actuar, haciéndose el concentrado mientras contemplaba de reojo cómo mi vestido de hilo se subía, mostrando parte de mis muslos.

—¿Qué miras? Sigue trabajando —le ordené, aguantándome una sonrisa.

Él negó, divertido y comenzó a clavar con fuerza, removiendo todo a su paso. Niveló el escritorio, muy tambaleante y puso los tornillos con fuerza, haciendo que nuevamente sus bíceps se enancharan. Para mí era imposible concentrarme en nada más que aquel torso tatuado, en esa tinta llena de recuerdos, tan inspiradora y tan propia de Edward. ¿Lo peor para mi salud mental? Cada vez que se agachaba se le marcaba aquello entre las piernas, volviéndome demente poco a poco.

Cerca de veinte minutos de tortura visual fueron suficientes para que decidiera acercarme a él y fingir que me interesaba el arreglo del mueble, pues era claro que en realidad lo único que quería era estar a centímetros de su calor. Edward, repentinamente concentrado en su quehacer, dejó de atornillar para mirar hacia arriba, yo de pie ante sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué tal va? —inquirí.

Dejó el destornillador a un lado y luego se paró, mostrándome su altura.

—Ya está terminado. —Se apoyó sobre el escritorio, que estaba muy firme—. Al menos así se ve.

—Genial. Has cumplido tu palabra Ed…

Lancé un grito cuando me tomó entre sus brazos y me puso sobre el escritorio. Dejó su rostro cerca del mío y yo no tuve más remedio que apoyarme de su pecho desnudo.

—Creo que sí, está bastante firme —susurró, apoyándose sobre mí.

Me lamí el labio, tentada a besarlo pero me aguanté.

—Ni te creas que te besaré, estás castigado —murmuré.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró mis piernas, cada vez más expuestas a él.

—Cómo te gusta hacerme sufrir.

—Pues te lo mereces.

Hizo una mueca y yo aproveché de salir de su prisión, escabulléndome hasta mi laptop, que estaba sobre un mueble.

—Probaré escribiendo. Al fin puedo plasmar tranquilamente otra vez.

Él me miró mientras se quitaba el cinturón con las herramientas y lo dejaba a un lado. Yo fingí que no miraba lo que hacía y me senté, encendiendo la máquina. Como el escritorio tenía la zona inferior totalmente oculta por la madera, me subí lentamente el vestido otra vez, esperando a que Edward fuera a mirar.

—¿Y? ¿Ha quedado bien? —preguntó, apoyado frente a mí.

Yo me eché en el respaldo de la silla.

—Así veo —contestó mientras yo lo tentaba, corriendo mi cabello hacia un hombro—. ¿Inspirada?

—Creo que me falta un empujón.

—Pues puedo ayudarte —murmuró, rodeando el escritorio para venir hacia mí.

Mi corazón se aceleró pero no se lo demostré con mis gestos.

—¿Cómo puedes ayudarme si sabes que no te daré ni un duro?

Sonrió, sin poder creer que siguiera tan firme con mi convicción de hacerlo sufrir.

—Si me das la oportunidad de recompensarte, claro.

Me giró en la silla, poniendo sus manos en los apoya brazos, tensando los suyos y acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros. De pronto, miró hacia mis piernas, cada vez más desnudas.

—Pues recompénsame —respondí.

—Dime cómo.

Miré hacia abajo, señalándole mi intimidad. Edward sonrió más, ladeando su gesto de manera sensual. Segundos después se agachó, tomándome los muslos con suavidad.

—Veré si con tus besos ayudas un poco a que me inspire —jadeé.

Se posicionó bajo el escritorio y me giró hacia él, abriéndome las piernas sin miedo. Yo me mordí el labio nuevamente, sintiendo el roce de sus dedos y luego el de sus labios, muy lentos y provechosos, marcando un territorio solo para él. Edward sabía que estaba usando tacones, así que rápidamente se agarró de ellos, siempre a gusto y muy excitado.

—Quiero que seas generoso y me hagas acabar —ordené.

Lo sentí reír.

Sus dedos buscaron mis bragas y las bajó inmediatamente, desnudándome frente a su rostro. Yo ya estaba humedecida ante la idea y mi inspiración fue instantánea.

—Creo que está dando resultado —gemí mientras pasaba su dedo por la unión de mis labios.

Llevé mis dedos al teclado y comencé a escribir, a ratos desconcentrada por sus caricias.

—¡Edward! —chillé cuando él llevó una de mis piernas a su hombro.

No pude seguir diciendo más porque sentí su boca abarcando mi sexo, comiéndoselo con gusto. Me agarré del filo del escritorio, enloquecida por los movimientos de su lengua, rozando mi clítoris en distintos movimientos. Edward hundió sus dedos en mi piel para que no me moviera, marcándola como era su gusto, haciéndome completamente suya.

—Sigue haciéndolo así —me quejé, hundiendo su cabeza.

Edward siguió lamiendo, ahora con más furia, hundiendo su lengua y succionando, haciendo ver las mismísimas estrellas.

Qué bien usaba la lengua el maldito.

A ratos conectábamos miradas, él siempre depredador, devorándome con mucha hambre. Aquello me excitaba tanto que podía sentir el fuego creciente, una locura abrasadora, casi demente. Con sus ojos me decía tantas cosas y el disfrute en su gesto hacía que me sintiera más hermosa, más sensual y más deseada que nunca.

Mi Dios, iba a explotar.

En un momento sentí que alguien venía detrás de la puerta y yo instantáneamente quise quitar a Edward de abajo, pero él se negó, continuando con su boca en mi intimidad. Segundos después, Rosalie se asomó, muy curiosa.

—Vaya, estás escribiendo. Entré porque la puerta estaba abierta… ¿Tienes condones? —inquirió sin pelos en la lengua.

Yo estaba con los ojos casi en blanco, excitada y llena de mil sensaciones placenteras.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí con los labios apretados.

—Ah, estabas escribiendo.

El muy maldito seguía lamiendo, sin importarle en absoluto que estuviera mi mejor amiga a punto de encontrarnos. Estaba pagándome con la misma moneda.

—Sí —medio chillé y luego carraspeé—. ¿Condones?

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

—Es que quiero usar a Bobby.

Bobby era su vibrador favorito, un enorme esperpento nada humano. Al menos era rosadito.

—C-claro, en mi habitación.

—¡Gracias!

Ella cerró y yo apreté los párpados. Cuando miré a Edward él estaba sonriendo, fascinado con la idea de que nos encontraran en esta situación.

—Eres muy malo —gemí.

—Me encanta escuchar eso —puntualizó antes de seguir lamiéndome a su antojo.

Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerró, encontrándonos otra vez solos, me eché hacia el respaldo, enloquecida por el fuego. Iba a llegar.

—Edward —grité, poniendo mi otra pierna en el hombro libre.

Él mordió suavemente uno de mis labios y cuando recorrió mi entrada con su lengua, mojándome hasta la locura, me desaté, corrompida en un orgasmo intenso. De lo único que pude agarrarme para no caer fue del teclado de mi laptop, dejando un recorrido de letras sin sentido en mi documento.

Cielo santo, qué maravilloso.

Edward se fue separando mientras daba besos y yo me acerqué a su rostro para mirarlo de más cerca.

—Has hecho bien —susurré, lamiéndole los labios y luego alejándome, dejándolo duro como una roca.

Se levantó y se acomodó la mandíbula mientras se tomaba la erección, incómodo y adolorido.

—Mierda, Bella, al menos…

—No —respondí—. Ayer me encontraste con la guardia baja, hoy no tendrás ni un duro.

—Eres el demonio mismo.

—Un gusto —jugueteé, tocándole el pecho.

Me agaché y le quité mis bragas antes de que fuera a pagarme con la misma moneda y me las puse bajo su mirada hambrienta.

—Iré a ver a los niños, mientras podrías tocarte para liberar la tensión.

Él bufó, asumiendo que así tendría que ser.

.

.

.

Odiaba los lunes. Por alguna razón, la llegada de otra semana siempre era una total tortura, comenzando porque la _maestrita_ Jane me pidió asistir a una reunión con ella luego de la clase, momento en que Fred estaría en su electivo recreativo. Y justo que tenía que asistir a una reunión importante con mi editora.

Toqué a la puerta, esperando a que Jane me abriera. La maestra se tomó su tiempo, lo que en definitiva me irritó. Cuando me abrió, vi que llevaba los labios rojos y un vestido de similar color, lo que me puso de peor humor. Cada vez se parecía menos a la Jane que vi por primera vez.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan —saludó, invitándome a pasar.

—Buenas tardes.

Me crucé de piernas, analizando su expresión.

—Ya sé por qué me llamó. La nota del diario, ¿no?

Ella suspiró y yo sonreí mientras entrecerraba mis ojos.

—¿Preocupada por la reputación de la escuela? —añadí.

—No me malinterprete, yo no voy a defender a la institución al saber que se han pasado por alto tantos episodios de acoso.

—¿Entonces?

Ella se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja, buscando las palabras correctas. Yo estaba a la defensiva, debía reconocerlo, pero no iba a bajar la guardia.

—Solo me preocupa el niño —dijo finalmente.

Suspiré.

—No quiero que vuelva a repetirse. Otra carta más y los padres van a quejarse, y por consiguiente, la tomarán con el niño. Si usted realmente ama a su hijo…

—¿Qué? ¿Si es que realmente lo amo? Por supuesto que lo amo, Jane Vulturi.

Ella pestañeó, muy recta en la silla.

—No quise decir lo contrario…

—Soy una destacada periodista, sé lo que hago, lidiaré con esta sociedad siempre que vea a inocentes involucrados, así como esta vez es mi hijo. He impulsado cientos de artículos y reportajes para diversos temas importantes para la población, ¡sé que esto es importante, porque sí amo a mi hijo! —bramé.

Tocaron a la puerta y Jane se relajó, como si quien fuera que hubiera llegado le hubiese arreglado completamente la tarde.

—¿Interrumpo…?

Era la voz de Edward, disminuyendo abruptamente al verme.

—Sr. Cullen, qué bueno que está aquí. ¿Quería verme?

Jane pestañeó, muy alegre de verlo, mientras yo decidía levantarme.

—Gracias por venir, Srta. Swan, espero poder hablar un poco más con usted en otra ocasión.

—Claro, cuando publique la segunda carta… o un reportaje —sentencié, tomando mi bolso con rabia.

Me encontré con Edward de frente. Él tenía los ojos bien abiertos y venía con su ropa de bombero. Qué conveniente para la rubia de mierda, ¿no?

—Bella, hola —me saludó.

—Buenas tardes —respondí, evadiéndolo para ir a buscar a mi hijo a su taller.

Taconeé fuertemente hacia la salida, sentándome en una banca y lanzando el bolso hacia un lado con mucha furia. Cómo quería tomar a esa mujer de los cabellos y revolverle la cabeza…

Decidí inspirar y luego expirar; mi Fred no podía ver a mamá de esta forma, no, Señor.

Preferí acercarme a la zona de la biblioteca, lugar en donde mi hijo estaba teniendo su partida de ajedrez. Cinco minutos más tarde lo vi salir, tomando uno de sus libros mientras sostenía su mochila de color turquesa. En cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí, alegrando mi día con una sola sonrisa suya. Nos abrazamos y finalmente me agaché para acomodarle mejor la mochila.

—¿Muy cansado, pequeño? —inquirí, viendo sus ojeras.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo frío.

Fruncí el ceño.

—De seguro te has resfriado. Debe ser gripe.

Se restregó los ojitos y se apegó a mí, queriendo mimos.

—Por eso te dije que no debías meter las zapatillas a los charcos. Agatha tendrá lo mismo sin duda. Son un par de testarudos.

Él sonrió y siguió pidiendo mimos, los que por supuesto les di.

Antes de siquiera poder salir de la escuela, vi que en la entrada estaban los abuelos de Agatha, esperándola a ella y a Edward sin lugar a dudas.

—¿No saludaremos? —inquirió mi hijo, muy curioso.

—Lo haremos en otra ocasión —evadí, no queriendo involucrarme más, la verdad es que desde que supe todo el lío con Jane, lo que menos quería ahora era seguir creando lazos con ellos.

Pero como últimamente todo resultaba al revés, sentí el llamado de Esme, tan alegre como siempre. Como le daba la espalda simplemente hice un gesto, asumiendo que tendría que saludar. Fingí una sonrisa y me di la vuelta.

—¡No los había visto! —mentí, dando pasos a regañadientes.

Los dos me saludaron como si nada sucediera, lo que a mí me costaba bastante. Casi en el mismo minuto, el Sr. Cullen corrió hacia adelante, viendo a su pequeña nieta, que venía de su taller de defensa personal.

—¡Tía Bella! —exclamó Agatha, viniendo a saludar.

Yo sonreí, calmándome un poco, lo que sirvió de nada, porque justo apareció Edward, que venía con Jane, quien le platicaba algunas cosas mientras él me miraba, muy tenso.

—¡Jane! ¡Qué gusto! —dijo Esme, saludándola también.

Jane les respondió como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, al igual que los Cullen, que actuaban muy feliz de verla.

Me sentí tan fuera de lugar.

—Papi, la clase estuvo de lujo —le contó Agatha mientras su papá la sentaba en sus hombros.

—Eso es estupendo —le respondió Edward, que seguía mirándome de reojo.

Yo evadía cualquier instancia para tener una interacción con él.

—Bueno, te preguntarás cómo nos conocemos Jane y nosotros —me habló la madre de Edward.

Hice una mueca.

—Jane fue una destacada alumna nuestra. Nosotros dictábamos clases en una importante escuela de la ciudad y esta chica era la más inteligente de todas.

—Oh, Sra. Cullen, no diga eso, me sonrojaré. —Jane se rio.

Intenté respirar para no poner los ojos en blanco delante de todos los presentes.

—No teníamos idea que era profesora y que, además, su padre seguía liderando grandes fundaciones para niños —siguió diciéndome Esme—. Así que nos ayudó a recibir los recursos para nuestro teatro y permitir que muchos sin recursos puedan participar. ¿No es perfecto? Jane es magnífica.

Volví a hacer un gesto.

—Claro.

—Pero bueno, basta de tanta cháchara —interrumpió Carlisle, de muy buen humor—. Hoy en la noche será la fiesta por otro proyecto ganado, está demás decirte que eres bienvenida y que debes venir, Bella.

—Oh, no lo sé, Fres está un poco enfermo…

—Será solo un momento. ¿Qué dices? —insistió Esme.

Yo suspiré.

—Bien, iré un momento, me servirá para despejarme —respondí—. ¿No está mal quedarte con la abuela unas horas mientras salgo con los Cullen? ¿Eh? —le pregunté a mi pequeño.

Él negó y siguió abrazándome.

—Te daré la dirección por mensaje —me dijo Edward, queriendo entablar conversación.

Asentí.

—Bueno, tengo que irme.

Me despedí de todos a regañadientes, llevándome a mi hijo conmigo.

—¿Cuándo me darás a mi conejito, papá? —le preguntó Agatha antes de desaparecer.

—Oh, ¿qué le pasó a tu conejito? —inquirió Jane, usando un tono de voz tan molesto que, para no correr y darle una patada, preferí cantar una canción interna y marcharme lo más rápido posible.

Necesitaba respirar o definitivamente explotaría, y eso no era nada bueno.

.

—¿Qué pasa que estás tan de mal humor? —me preguntó mamá mientras ponía el nuevo peluche que le había comprado a Agatha en su bolsita de color calipso.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Es Edward?

Suspiré.

—Sí, es él. ¿Qué pasa? —insistió.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Mamá hizo una mueca, nada tranquila con la situación.

—Estás celosa.

—¿Qué?

—Soy tu mamá, te conozco como a esta mano. —Me mostró su palma.

Me froté la frente para calmarme y me levanté del sofá para ponerme el cardigán de lana.

—Da igual, mamá, iré a la celebración solo por agradecimiento a los Cullen y luego volveré, quiero dormir con mi hijo esta noche.

Mamá no estaba de acuerdo con que fingiera que ya ninguna bala entraba en mí, pero prefirió no insistir, sabía que en estas situaciones mi paciencia era nula y mi carácter un total volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—Estaré esperándote despierta —me afirmó.

—Claro, mamá.

Fui a arropar a mi hijo, que ya dormía plácidamente y le susurré que lo amaba.

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento. Era un mensaje de Edward.

"_Aquí está la dirección._

_Puedo llevarte, no tengo ningún problema_

_Avísame, ¿sí?_

_Edward._"

No le contesté, tomé mi abrigo, mi bolso y la bolsita de regalo, para después subirme a un taxi y dirigirme hacia la zona residencial de los Cullen.

.

La casa de Esme y Carlisle era un lugar digno de una revista de diseño. Yo la titularía "_El Hogar Zen_". Era como una oda a aquellos templos de paz y descanso, muy hogareña, hippie y colorida. La entrada de piedrecitas y tenía unas vallas alrededor en las que colgaban enredaderas muy lindas. En la puerta había un letrero que invitaba a entrar delante de unos vidrios de mosaico. Le di la vuelta al lugar, buscando de dónde provenía el ruido y luego me di cuenta que era desde el jardín. Había buena música y bastante cháchara, así que fui, algo más entusiasta. Cuando me dirigía hacia la masa, desde donde todos se encontraban ya bebiendo algo o comiendo bocadillos alrededor de un jardín precioso y muy bien decorado, vi a los Cullen riendo con la familia y amigos. Iba a acortar la distancia pero me quedé de piedra cuando noté que en el fondo se encontraba Edward comiendo un hot dog mientras Jane lo miraba de forma enamoradiza. A él se le cayó un poco de mostaza por la comisura y la rubia maestra no dudó en ayudarle a limpiarse, usando su dedo para aprovechar de acariciarle la quijada mientras sonreía, feliz del acercamiento.

Yo tragué y miré hacia un lado, no sabiendo qué hacer.

Pero entonces vi que Agatha corría hacia su papá y luego abrazaba cariñosamente a Jane, quien en un segundo le mostró un peluche muy lindo, seguramente como reemplazo al conejo que yo le rompí. Agatha sonrió y volvió a abrazarla, para luego dejarse llevar por los brazos de su padre, que la sostenía con su fuerza mientras reía, con Jane como tercera compañía.

Parecían una familia o el comienzo de una.

La sensación de dolor fue inevitable, así como la amargura y la profunda sensación de que sobraba aquí.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que haya detrás de lo que sucedió con Edward y Eric? ¿Cómo imaginan que seguirá la situación entre Edward y Bella posterior a todo? ¿Y qué me dicen de Jane? Quizá ella no sea tan inocente como se pinta, ¿o sí? ¿Qué creen que está sintiendo Bella con toda la situación? ¿Creen que a Edward realmente le interese Jane o simplemente es amable? ¡Cuéntenme qué opinan de esto! Ya saben que me gusta leer sus ideas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Stefi s.g, debynoe12, Miriam Montiel Fausto, Isabelfromnowon, ariyasy, angryc, lauritacullenswan, lunadragneel15, , crizthal, Pam, Malfoy Black, Belli swan dwyer, Brenda Cullenn, Jess Herondale Cullen, Jenni98Isa, BreezeCullenSwan, Marazul08, VeroPB97, liamedina.81, cavendano13, piligm, damaris14, calia19, genesisbautista, AnabellaCS, ELIZABETH, Diana2GT, twilightter, Olga Javier Hern, Lore562, Juliana masen, Monica1602, selenne88, Josi, Tereyasha Mooz, , Sun2000, nataliastewart, Milacaceres11039, Robbadict18, Yoliki, Marce Ortiz, dana masen cullen, esme575, vodkakalhua, alejandra1987, Carolcielito, Liz Vidal, Maria Swan de Cullen, desire15, Ronnie86, patymdn, angelaldel, Twilightsecretlove, CeCiegarcia, freedom2604, Abigail, saraipineda44, Fran Cullen Masen, Miss Cinnamon, Mime Herondale, DanitLuna, krisr0405, BlueNavyHeart, seelie lune, Lorenitta22, marite88, Labluegirl, Jeli, Noa, glow0718, Hanna D. L, BereB, Esal, karoSwan, nadsart, PameHart, Mikagiss, Nelly McCarthy, rossystew, , Erianny, Adriu, Luisa huiniguir, , supattinsondecullen, PatyMC, bellaliz, Katie D. B, Lore, FlorVillu, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Dana, Reva4, Manu NyN, Perla-Yazury-H-S, Lizdayanna, Skye Bennet Ward, muse3841, carlita16, Cerezo2900, .58, Sofi cp, ori-cullen-swan, AnnaLau2, Amy Lee Figueroa, Bertlin, , Bitah, darkness1617, andiecullen2, johanna22, 1, bbluelilas, LicetSalvatore, sool21, Emma818f, LizMaratzza, Jimena, Iza, Mar91, Deathxrevenge, KennieMasen, catableu, Ana, Rero96, kaja0507, ValeWhitlockGrey, TataXOXO, Maribel1925, Tecupi, jupy, Viiky, Valeeecu, LaPekee Cullen, melina, Moni Cullen Swan, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Joha Asecas, Meemii Cullen, camilitha cullen, Francisca Moreno, Mayraargo25, Claribel Srita Maddox 2613, JazC, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Liz Sevilla, Smedina, Nery, Ceci Machin, Vanenaguilar, DuendecillaVampi, sueosliterarios, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Anghye Taisho, Isa Labra Cullen, AndreaSL, merodeadores.1996, Duniis, Vero.G, roberouge, Cinti77, somas, Angelus285, Fallen Dark Angel 07, bella-maru, Drumimon, Naara Selene, Raque, keyra100, AndieA, mercchu, Vanina Iliana, MasenSwan, Leahde call, Poemusician, miop, Esa soy yo, phoenix1993, DBMR1, Cami, jacke94, Sabrina, cecydilo28, Liliana Macias, almacullenmasen, lunaweasleycullen14, Eyanes, luduvina, Gabi, YessyVL13, Paulina, Karla M, , Jade HSos, TashaRosario, dushakis, Angie Ramirez, Belen Obsessed-Reader, foour, Gibel, lucha015, roanva, Ella Rose McCarty, Salve-el-atun, Cullenland, isbella cullen's swan, joabruno, Kattz.8, Cereciitha Love Shaoran, caresgar26, Mel. ACS, Shikara65, bealnum, Bellalphine Black, NadiaGarcia, Nadiia16, Veronica, Fernanda21 y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a verlas a todas por aquí nuevamente, ya saben cómo aprecio sus comentarios o un simple gracias. Para las autoras es una forma increíble de mantenernos entusiastas e inspiradas para seguir_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, solo debes dejar tu correo en el review, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Puedes unirte a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás imágenes de los lugares, a los personajes, su ropa, adelantos exclusivos, dinámicas, más lectoras, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar. ¡Te espero!_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	18. Capítulo 17: Caída en picada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Mad – Ayelle **

**Capítulo 17:**

**Caída en picada**

"_¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_(…) Pienso que puedes hacer que me vuelva loca por ti_

_Podría enloquecer, realmente perder mi camino por ti_

_(…) ¿Qué estamos haciendo?_

_(…) ¿Cómo puedo distraerme de esta locura en mi mente?_

_(…) Nunca seré la misma_

_No, nunca seré la misma…_"

Era inevitable que me sintiera fuera de lugar, como si no tuviera que haber venido bajo ningún motivo. Sentía que sobraba.

Por un instante sentí la creciente necesidad de marchar, dando un paso atrás para abrirle el camino a Jane y que siguiera con su juego, pero entonces me planté, muy rígida. No, esa no era yo. Miré la bolsa de regalo que compré para Agatha, por primera vez asegurada en una cosa: ninguna mujer ajena la quería más que yo.

De pronto vi a Esme, quien me sonrió, alegre de saber que ya había llegado. Yo actué con naturalidad y me acerqué, enviando la otra imagen al carajo.

—¡Bella, mi niña! ¡Qué bueno verte! —exclamó Esme, viniendo hacia mí.

Vi algunos ojos curiosos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que me cohibía, probablemente porque se trataba de la familia de Edward Cullen.

—¡Pero qué pasa contigo! —insistió, tomándome del brazo para abrazarme—. Estás muy callada.

Sonreí.

Esme me acercó hacia los demás, que en general eran colegas o amigos de ellos, se notaba por el estilo. Más allá estaba Alice, que me saludó con la mano, dejándome en claro que quedaba una conversación pendiente entre las dos.

—Esta chica es amiga de nuestro retoño mayor —señaló Carlisle, dándome un abrazo paternal—. ¿Dónde está mi buen galán? —inquirió, buscándolo.

—Creo que con su novia —respondió una de las amigas de Esme, que parecía algo deslenguada y para nada conectada con la realidad.

—¿Con…? Pero si Bella está… —Esme lo buscó y se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba con Jane, demasiado risueño para notar que yo ya había llegado—. Oh, no, ella es una amiga de la familia, nada de eso.

La madre del cobrizo me dio una mirada corta, pero no supe interpretarla.

—Tu cara me suena, cariño —añadió la mujer deslenguada, que tenía un cuerpo despampanante… como un sofá.

—Soy periodista.

Ella finalmente levantó las cejas y me miró de manera pícara.

—Tú eres la escritora, la de eróticos.

Hice una mueca y todos se rieron.

—Descuida, ya todos lo sabemos —me susurró Carlisle, carcajeando.

Sonreí a medias, porque me era inevitable mirar hacia donde se encontraba el cobrizo y Agatha, todavía divertidos con Jane.

—¿Quién es esta chiquilla tan bonita? —inquirió una mujer con voz ligeramente rasposa.

Me giré y vi a una viejecilla de quizá setenta y pico, muy femenina y vanidosa. Tenía el cabello cano y un mechoncito rosa, bastante mono y adorable.

—Mamá, te presento a Bella Swan —le dijo el Sr. Cullen, tocándole los hombros.

La mujer, que parecía tener una mirada muy severa a primera impresión, rápidamente sonrió, iluminando su mirada.

—Así que esta es la chica de la que tanto habló mi _Bebé Grandote_ —soltó, poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

¿Quién era…?

No pude pensar más, pues la abuela me tomó de los hombros y me dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, tomándome por sorpresa.

—Así le dice a Edward —susurró Esme, muy risueña, mientras tomaba mis cosas y se las llevaba hacia otro lado—. Él habló mucho de ti, esperando a que llegaras.

—¿Y por qué ese tonto no está aquí, saludándote? ¿Eh? —preguntó, mirando hacia él con la ceja enarcada—. ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! —lo llamó, elevando la voz como si se tratara de un megáfono.

Edward dejó de sonreír y miró enseguida, así como Agatha, que enseguida me vio. Los ojos verdes de él se abrieron de par en par, dándose cuenta recién que yo estaba aquí. El color se le fue de la cara, seguramente por mi expresión expectante ante la rubia. Él vino con su hija y la muy maldita de Jane lo siguió, como si tuviera un imán pegado al cobrizo.

—Bella, no te vi —se disculpó, muy preocupado.

—Descuida —susurré en respuesta—. Estabas demasiado distraído… como veo. Hola, Jane —saludé, muy cínica.

Me costaba mirarlo sin demostrarle que sí, estaba enojada, ahora mucho más al ver que Jane estaba aquí. ¿Por qué mierda no lo dejaba un momento a solas?

—Mira, tía Bella, la maestra Jane me trajo un regalo. —Agatha me mostró su peluche, que era bastante lindo, debía ser sincera.

Le acaricié los cabellos y ella me sonrió con inocencia.

—Está muy bonito.

—¿Qué es eso? —me apuntó hacia la bolsita.

—Oh. Es una sorpresa. Te la daré más tarde.

La abuela nos miraba, notando la tensión que tenía yo en el cuerpo, mientras los Sres. Cullen miraban hacia todos lados como buenos anfitriones, sin notar los problemas.

—Oye, chica, ve a saludar a los demás, estarán encantados de conocerte —señaló la abuela a Jane, ordenándole sutilmente que se fuera.

La maestra pestañeó y asintió, algo contrariada.

Yo sonreí por lo bajo.

—Pero bueno, tú ya me habías hablado de esta adorable niña —prosiguió la abuela, tomándome las mejillas—. ¡Preséntamela como es debido!

—Abuela —regañó Edward con sutileza.

—¡No me digas abuela, sabes que no me gusta!

Él suspiró.

—Está bien, _Nana_.

—Así me gusta, mi _Bebé Grandote_.

Edward se sonrojó al escuchar su apodo en frente de mí. Casi me asfixio de la risa.

—Ella es Bella Swan, la mujer de la que te hablé —murmuró, mirándome.

Yo desvié para sonreír a la abuela.

—Y escribe, es grandiosa —añadió.

Nos miramos, pero yo aún estaba molesta.

—Pero qué tremenda nena.

—Papi, ¿puedo ir a jugar con mi peluche? La maestra Jane me prometió que iba a enseñarme un secreto dentro de él. —Agatha tiraba de la chaqueta de Edward.

—Claro, ve —respondió él.

—Pero ven conmigo.

Edward no supo qué responder y volvió a mirarme.

—Ve —insté—. Tu hija quiere estar contigo.

Edward botó el aire, algo frustrado, y entonces tensó la mandíbula y asintió, como si le molestara que lo llevara a hacer lo que sabía que me molestaría. Pero finalmente se fue con Agatha, que solo quería jugar con su nueva amiga Jane. Bueno, no podía culparla, era una niña.

—Te gusta mi nieto —dijo la abuela, llamando mi atención.

No tenía pelos en la lengua.

—¿Qué…?

—Ay, hija, se te nota.

Me mordí el labio, incapaz de responder.

—Pero mi nieto es un tonto —bramó.

Me reí, sin poder creerlo.

—Tú también le gustas, lo sé. Pero mientras esa rubia no siga detrás, usando a la niña a su favor, difícilmente podrás lograr algo, sobre todo si te comen los celos.

Me quedé de piedra con todas sus palabras, pero no pudimos hablar más porque todos comenzaron a hacer un brindis y yo tuve que ir con todos ellos.

—Quiero celebrar por este increíble movimiento a nuestro favor —exclamó Carlisle, más formal que de costumbre—, comenzando porque gracias a este sueño que compartimos mi esposa y yo, es que muchos niños han podido tener una mejor relación con sus pares y ser más felices, lo que es nuestro propósito.

Yo sonreí porque estaban en lo cierto. Gracias a ellos Fred era mucho más feliz.

—Pero también quiero agradecer a Jane, que gracias a las gestiones con su padre es que hemos podido obtener esta subvención a favor de nuestro taller —añadió, elevando su copa mientras todos miraban a la rubia maestra, que no daba más de felicidad.

—El placer es todo mío, Sr. Cullen —afirmó ella—. Ustedes han sido los mejores maestros que he visto en mi vida y por ustedes me he inspirado a ser quien soy ahora.

Por poco ruedo los ojos. ¿De verdad iban a creerle?

—Y agradezco que el destino me haya dado la oportunidad de verlos nuevamente, de verdad.

Todos aplaudieron y dieron inicio a la fiesta, un entretenido jolgorio digno de personas alegres como los Cullen. Había luces y lamparitas por doquier, así como decoración hindú y algo de esoterismo, lo que le daba una total identidad a los padres de Edward.

La fiesta prosiguió con presentaciones de todos. Conocí a los tíos de Edward, algunos amigos más de la familia y primos. Yo finalmente suspiré hondo y me fui a sentar a una reposera colgante junto a un cerezo muy bonito y bien cuidado, mirando hacia el cobrizo, que perseguía a Agatha mientras Jane corría también. La escena dolía tanto y no sabía por qué, especialmente porque el odio por Jane estaba creciendo como la mala hierba, situación que no debía tener sentido, porque Edward y yo sólo nos divertíamos juntos cogiendo y nada más…

Maldición, pero es que no podía dejarlo a un lado, la imagen que había estado viendo durante todo este maldito rato era esa rubia de mierda buscando la forma de acercarse a Agatha, mi pequeña _Pulgarcita_…

No, no podía decir que era mía, ¡no era mi hija…! ¡No…!

Sentí un ladrido a mi lado y sonreí al ver que Preciosa había venido. Llevaba un collarcito del color favorito de Agatha y dos rositas en cada oreja, lo que me parecía increíblemente adorable. Ella hizo un sonido de tristeza y se subió conmigo, llenando mi ropa de pelos.

—Ya sé, quieres estar conmigo, ¿no? Al menos no eres como Edward —susurré, acariciando su cabello detrás de las orejas.

Me miró y luego me lamió la mano, como si lo supiera.

—¿No te gusta jugar con ellos ahora? Creí que te interesaría ponerte a correr mientras juegan a la familia feliz.

Ella bostezó y acostó su cabeza en mis piernas, haciéndome sonreír.

—¿Qué sucede conmigo, Preciosa? ¿Es que tu amo me gusta más de lo que pienso?

La perra no contestó, pero sí me escuchaba. Pero no necesitaba una respuesta, porque ya la sabía.

Claro que Edward me gustaba más de lo que ya tenía asumido, de lo contrario no me sentiría de esta manera.

—Mi nieto es ingenuo —apuntó la misma voz rasposa.

La abuela Cullen fumaba un cigarrillo cerca del árbol, nada buena para las conversaciones masivas.

—¿Cómo…?

—No se da cuenta que la rubia quiere comerle hasta el alma —soltó, muy molesta—. Cómo detesto a esas mujeres.

Me reí.

—Los hombres son brutos, por más guapos y modernos que sean, su naturaleza es lenta como un caracol —volvió a soltar mientras botaba el humo—. Pero le gustas, nena, yo ya habría ido a darle una patada a la maestra.

—Él y yo no somos…

—Lo sé, pero de todas formas es tuyo… por ahora. Ay estos jóvenes, tan modernos y no entienden que no importa la relación, no deberían dejar que ninguna sabandija se interponga en lo que sea que tienen. —Se acercó y me ofreció una calada a su cigarrillo, la que le di sin temor—. Me gustas, chica, vaya que me gustas. Ve a partirle el culo a esa tal Jane, a quien no le creo ni un poco.

—Creo que sabe de lo que soy capaz —murmuré, mirándola a los ojos.

La abuela sonrió lentamente, captando de qué estaba hecha.

Los Cullen sirvieron bocadillos y yo aproveché de ir con la abuela y Preciosa, que no se despegaba de mis pies, parecía muy molesta de tener que acercarse a cualquier otra persona, excepto conmigo.

Uno de los primos de Edward se me acercó, bastante interesado, mientras comía algo. Yo apenas lo saludé y sentí una mirada penetrante, ya sabiendo de quién se trataba. El tipo se llamaba Félix, guapísimo y un médico importante de Chicago. Estaba divorciado hace siete años y tenía un pequeño de cinco.

—No sabía que Edward tenía una amiga tan simpática. ¿Cómo se conocieron? —me preguntó mientras se bebía una cerveza.

Me reí.

—Nuestros hijos son amigos.

—¿Y tu pequeño no vino?

Negué.

—Tiene gripe.

—Ah, entiendo, el mío ha pasado por lo mismo y se ha quedado con su madre.

Sonreí.

—Hey —me llamó, más interesado—. ¿Puedo saber si estás disponible? Como amigos, claro.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

Él y yo ya llevábamos un buen rato charlando, y la verdad, me caía muy bien.

—Me gustaría conocer más a una periodista como tú, especialmente para que me dé una mano con respecto a una nueva investigación médica que quiero llevar a cabo. ¿Es posible? —Su sonrisa era coqueta y no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de los guapos que había conocido en mi vida… excepto…

Suspiré, sintiendo nuevamente su mirada penetrante, porque sabía que estaba observando todo lo que estaba haciendo con su primo. Bueno, a diferencia de mí, Félix no me había tocado ni un pelo.

—Como pediatra gastroenterólogo, necesito seguir investigando, los niños…

—¿De verdad tienes esas especialidades? —inquirí, asombrada.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Mi hijo tiene una colostomía.

Levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Fred tuvo enterocolitis.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, he tratado con ese tipo de pequeños toda mi carrera, la posibilidad de reconstruir y empezar una nueva vida es posible…

—¿Es posible? —pregunté, llevándome una mano al pecho—. El médico de mi hijo dijo que…

—La medicina es fantástica, Bella, puedo ayudarte y guiarte, si veo a Fred podría darte una mejor respuesta.

—Pero…

—Descuida, cualquier consulta para ti y tu pequeño es un regalo. —Sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Oh, era muy gentil. ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso por mí?

Estuvo mucho tiempo contemplando mi rostro, traspasando el color azul de sus ojos y su siempre radiante mueca de alegría. Vi unas cuantas canas en sus sienes, lo que de verdad le daba un aspecto muy atractivo.

—Es increíble conocer una madre que tenga un hijo con condiciones especiales, Demetri, mi hijo, tiene Síndrome de Down y ha sido muy difícil —afirmó, suspirando de por medio.

—Si quieres hablar o simplemente despejar dudas, estoy aquí.

Félix iba a responder, repentinamente con los ojos brillantes, pero dejó la frase a medio decir cuando vio que venía alguien detrás de mí.

Me giré y encontré a Edward de frente, casi rozándome la cara con su pecho amplio.

—Hola, Félix, veo que decidiste venir —bramó el cobrizo—. Te has llevado bien con Bella.

El doctor elevó su ceja, algo contrariado.

—S-sí. Hola, Edward, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Bella ha sido muy amable.

El bombero acomodó su mandíbula, nada cómodo.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió de manera agria—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento con ella?

Félix volvió a enarcar una ceja y entonces asintió, despidiéndose de mí con un beso en mi mejilla.

Olía muy bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté directamente, cruzada de brazos—. ¿Ya te has aburrido de Jane?

—¿Qué hacías con Félix? —me evadió, muy cabreado.

—Pasar el rato, tengo que divertirme, ¿no? Así como te he visto jugar a la familia perfecta.

Me di la vuelta para ir a comer otro bocadillo, pero él me siguió.

Sonreí.

—¿Familia perfecta? Mierda, Bella, sabes que…

—¿Que no es así? Déjame reír —dije, quitándole importancia.

Me comí el bocadillo mientras lo miraba, soberbia y malvada.

—Creo que la enamorada te está esperando, ya hay varios que creen que es tu novia —jugueteé mientras me comían los celos por dentro.

—Sabes que quiero solo a una —jadeó, medio furioso y algo tentado, mientras miraba mis labios.

Iba a contestar que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero vi que la rubia de mierda le tocaba el hombro a mi bombero, cortando el momento.

Mi rostro debió ser la oda a la molestia, porque Jane se tensó un poco al mirarme.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —inquirió.

Ay, no me digas. Para ser maestra, era bien tonta.

—Sí, interrumpes —solté, ya harta de su presencia—. ¿No lo ves?

—Srta. Swan, yo no quise…

—Ya sé.

Edward entrecerró los ojos sin girarse hacia la maestra, sólo mirándome a mí. Parecía medio asombrado, pero también interesado en mi explosión.

—Edward, Agatha está…

—Ella estará bien con sus abuelos, si necesita algo me lo pedirá directamente —le respondió Edward, lamiéndose el labio inferior mientras seguía pendiente de mis expresiones, casi excitado ante la posibilidad de que sacara a la fiera que tenía dentro—. Ahora, necesito estar un momento a solas con Bella.

—Claro, pero…

—Creo que te están llamando por allá, bien lejos —espeté—, deberías ir.

Jane apretó la mandíbula, muy molesta por mi tono de voz.

—Con permiso —susurró, dándose la vuelta de forma muy brusca.

—Vaya, al fin le pides que se largue —dije una vez solos.

—Te has puesto tan sexy —jadeó.

—Uff, sigue probándome, me veré más sexy cuando te mande al carajo para no volver a tenerme nunca más.

Me volví a dar la vuelta, caminando hacia cualquier dirección. Pero él me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hacia la entrada a la cocina, donde no había nadie.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Elevé mi voz.

Lo sentí cerca, algo a ciegas debido a la falta de luz.

—Quiero hablar de forma más privada —susurró.

Podía sentir su respiración, esa que siempre me volvía loca.

—Podrías comenzar por preguntarme si es lo que quiero —afirmé.

—¿Estás así por Jane? —inquirió.

—La familia perfecta fue la imagen ideal al entrar acá. Estabas tan divertido que notaste mi presencia veinte minutos después.

—Estaba con mi hija. Además, no soy el único pasando el tiempo con alguien más, te vi muy divertida con Félix. Debe ser atractivo poder tener a un médico de cabecera en tu vida.

Me reí.

No podía creerlo.

—Demonios, y cada vez que te pones celosa me pones a mil —susurró, buscando mi cuerpo para tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Yo emití un pequeño gemido, medio furiosa y excitada.

—Dime qué planeas con mi primo.

—Hablar como los seres humanos comunes —respondí.

Su mano buscaba mis senos, abarcando mi pecho con su palma y dedos grandes.

—Al menos él no me ha insinuado nada —añadí—. La maestra ha disfrutado como nunca limpiarte la boca como buena chica. Sé que se muere por hacerlo con sus labios…

No me dejó hablar, porque inmediatamente me besó, sacándome otro gemido. Su lengua se metió en mi boca y yo la recibí, cerrando los ojos de placer y necesidad. Pero no tardé en conectar mi cable a tierra y pararlo con mis manos en su pecho.

—Sólo quiero y necesito tus besos, _Rompecoches_ —aseguró.

No le contesté nada y me separé, saliendo de la cocina con la frente en alto. No era tan fácil, un beso no serviría para que se me pasara toda esta mierda.

Justo me topé con Félix, que venía de hablar con sus tíos Esme y Carlisle.

—Hey, ¿todo bien? —inquirió.

—Sí —respondí de inmediato—, estaba buscando algo, pero ya no importa.

—¡Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa! —llamó Esme, mostrándonos la espectacular decoración de la misma.

Yo iba a sentarme donde me habían asignado, pero Félix me preguntó si quería sentarme con él. El doctor estaría en medio de Jane y de mí. Justo venía entrando Edward, viendo sin remedio toda la escena.

—Claro, así podemos charlar mejor —afirmé, poniendo mi culo lentamente en mi nuevo puesto.

Edward se sentó frente a mí, ignorando a Jane, que le había pedido que se sentara a su lado. Agatha rápidamente se puso al lado de su papá, dejando a la maestra bien sola con gente que no conocía.

Pobre.

La cena fue divertida y bastante amigable, el Sr. Cullen lanzaba unos chistes de aquellos. A ratos yo no dejaba de reír, lo que a Félix lo mantenía atento.

—Tienes una linda carcajada, Bella.

—Eso es una mentira. —Me reí.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —afirmó.

Negué y volví a sentir la mirada verde y acechante. Podía percibir el peligro. Me giré a comprobarlo y ahí estaba, mirándome constantemente mientras Jane intentaba hacer que le prestara atención. Cuando Félix se puso a charlar con los demás, me apoyé la barbilla entre mis manos mientras lo miraba. En un momento le guiñé un ojo y comencé a rozarle la pierna con mi tacón, haciendo que sus fosas nasales se comenzaran a dilatar.

La mesa comenzó a vaciarse cuando algunos se fueron a charlar cerca de la fogata mientras bebían bajativos o simples infusiones, dejándome a mí con Edward, Jane y la abuela.

—Oye tú —soltó ella mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo—. ¿Eres la maestra de los chicos? —le preguntó a Jane.

—Sí —respondió la mujer.

—¿Y puedes estar acá, en casa de uno de los padres de tus alumnos?

—En realidad… Sí, si se trata de algo entre amigos.

—¿De verdad? No lo sabía. Es un poco extraño que, además, estés constantemente en el lugar de trabajo del padre de una de tus alumnas. ¿Qué diría el director si lo supiera? —solté, mirándola a los ojos.

Jane pestañeó y luego frunció el ceño, porque sabía que toda norma ética se le iba al carajo cuando se trataba de Edward.

Él iba a decirme algo, pero finalmente sonrió, aún sin poder creer de lo que yo era capaz, nuevamente excitado de mi ferocidad. La abuela, por su parte, se seguía fumando su cigarrillo mientras me cerraba un ojo.

Qué vieja tan agradable.

Me levanté de la silla con ella, dejándolos a solas.

—Estás hecha de fuego —me dijo la abuela, contentísima—. Cómo me agradas, chica.

De reojo vi que Edward tomaba a Agatha entre sus brazos y luego le tocaba la frente, un poco preocupado. La pequeña _Pulgarcita_ estaba decaída y se notaba que necesitaba de su papá, porque lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Yo me disculpé y fui tras ellos, sintiendo algo extraño en la barriga. Edward entró a la casa de sus padres, seguramente para arropar a la nena, así que yo también entré, muy preocupada. Sin embargo, Jane también había venido. La maestra estaba indicándole a Edward que la pusiera en el sofá, casi como si se tratara de su propia madre.

La imagen me pateó el estómago.

Edward no alcanzó a verme y se marchó a la cocina, quizá para buscar algo para su hija. Agatha estaba medio acostada, tiritando de frío, mientras Jane le acariciaba el cabello y le decía ciertas cosas que no me gustaron.

—Yo estoy aquí para ti, ya no necesitas preocuparte, llegué a tu lado y no te dejaré —le comentaba la mujer.

—¿Agatha? —la llamé, haciendo que abriera sus ojos de par en par.

—Tía Bella —exclamó, reincorporándose para estirar sus brazos para mí.

—Tranquila, Agatha, necesitas descansar. Acuéstate —le ordenó Jane, mirándome con evidente tensión.

—Pero… —insistió la pequeña, que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre.

—Agatha quiere estar conmigo —espeté, tomándola entre mis brazos.

La pequeña me abrazó desde el cuello y se cobijó conmigo, respirando más tranquila.

—Yo sé tratar con niños, Srta. Swan. —Jane alzaba poco a poco la voz y dejaba ver la evidente irritación que le provocaba—. Soy maestra.

Le sonreí de manera ácida.

—Y yo soy mamá —escupí—. Déjanos a solas.

Pulgarcita restregó su rostro en mi cuello, oliéndome, mucho más tranquila. Yo acaricié su cabello con cuidado mientras seguía mirando a la rubia de mierda, que poco a poco comenzó a apretar sus manos.

—Bien —soltó, dándose la vuelta.

Yo boté el aire y comencé a pasearla. No pesaba mucho y era más pequeña para su edad, lo que me enternecía mucho. La niña estaba muy laxa, como si no tuviera fuerzas. Me tenía muy preocupada.

—Nena, te traje esto… —Edward venía con un jarabe para la fiebre y cuando me vio, bajó los hombros, muy sorprendido—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba cómo yo tenía a su hija conmigo, dándole cariño y arrumacos.

—Debe tener lo mismo que Fred. Pobre pequeña —susurré.

—¿Dónde estás, papi? —inquirió, ya con los ojos cerrados por la temperatura.

—Aquí estoy, nena —respondió, tocándole los cabellos mientras ponía su mano en mi cintura, aprovechando que su hija estaba entre mis brazos.

Él y yo nos miramos a los ojos, y en esa ocasión lamenté estar enojada.

—Gracias —susurró, dándome una caricia en la mejilla.

Mi vientre se agitó.

En esa ocasión, Agatha abrió sus párpados y nos encontró a los dos conteniéndola, lo que hizo que sus cuencas verdes se vieran con una ilusión inmensa, una que me caló los huesos.

—Te llevaré a la cama —dijo Edward—. Debes tener gripe.

—Quiero ir con tía Bella —comentó la nena.

Sonreí.

—Claro que iré contigo, cariño.

—Yo también quiero ir con tía Bella —jugueteó él.

Me reí por lo bajo.

Él me mostró hacia las escaleras de piedra y linda decoración con vidrios, donde seguramente estaba la habitación que tenían los abuelos Cullen para su adorada nieta. Edward resguardó mi espalda, acariciándome la cintura con dulzura.

—Ya estamos aquí —le hice saber a la pequeña, que seguía abrazándome, como si mi presencia fuera lo único que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Edward abrió los edredones y yo la metí dentro. Me senté a su lado y la acomodé mientras le tocaba la frente.

—Debe tener treinta y nueve grados centígrados —afirmé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó Edward, sentándose a escasos centímetros detrás de mí.

—Soy mamá, y las mamás tenemos un sexto sentido especial. —Le guiñé un ojo.

Sonrió.

—Me siento mejor cuando tú estás, tía Bella —exclamó ella, abriendo sus ojitos para mí.

Le acaricié el rostro con el dorso de mis dedos y ella suspiró, muy en paz.

—Me quedaré hasta que te quedes dormida, ¿sí?

Asintió.

De pronto, vi que en una mesita estaba la bolsa calipso que había comprado para ella. Esme debió subirla, pensando que era para su nieta. Me levanté rápido y la tomé, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los dos.

—¿Y eso? —me preguntó Agatha.

—Te lo traje. No había tenido oportunidad de dártelo porque… bueno…

Edward me miró, sabiendo perfectamente por qué: Jane. Su mirada lo decía todo, muy triste y algo culpable.

Me levanté y le llevé la bolsita, haciendo que se entusiasmara. Lo tomó con sus manitos y la abrió, viendo un conejito inmenso para ella.

—¡Un conejito! ¡Son mis favoritos! Dormiré con él, tía Bella.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Es lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy —susurró, tocándome las mejillas.

Me sentí mal por estar tan insegura de todo, los celos, esa imagen… Ah, no estaba bien actuar de esta manera.

Edward puso su mano en mi espalda, acariciándola. Yo me giré a mirarlo y suspiré, sintiendo otra vez esa atracción que comenzaba a asustarme. Sus ojos verdes me traspasaban el alma y me contemplaba todo, buscando acercarse.

—¿Le pondrás un nombre? —pregunté, evadiendo los gestos de él.

Agatha asintió mientras sus mejillas se volvían más rojas. Seguramente la fiebre estaba altísima.

—Bien, me lo contarás cuando mejores, ¿sí? Fred también está como tú y pronto debo ir a verlo. Descansarás ahora —le susurré, dándole caricias a su cabello.

—Y ahora a tomarte tu acetaminofeno —le dijo su papá, rozándole la nariz con el pulgar.

Ella cerró los ojos un segundo y sonrió.

—Bueno, pero solo porque tiene sabor a fresa.

—¡La fresa es fantástica! —exclamé—. ¿Quieres que te dé yo?

La nena asintió y se sentó en la cama, esperando con entusiasmo. Edward me miró, perdido en mis acciones.

—¡Abre la boca!

Agatha hizo lo que le pedí y le metí la cuchara con el medicamento.

—¡Ahora a la cama!

Edward y yo la arropamos, topando nuestras manos en el intento. Besé la frente de la niña y le acaricié la piel de las mejillas mientras ella se quedaba dormida, abrazando su nuevo conejo de peluche. Cuando finalmente Agatha concilió el sueño, yo me levanté y miré al cobrizo, que estaba expectante.

—Es increíble lo buena que eres con los niños —comentó Edward.

—Me armé de mucha paciencia con un niño prematuro —respondí.

Bajamos las escaleras juntos, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Desde más lejos se seguía oyendo la fiesta, pero yo ya necesitaba marchar. Extrañaba a Fred.

—Oye, Bella —me llamó.

—¿Sí? —Me di la vuelta, esperando a lo que tuviera que decir.

—No sabía que habías traído un conejo nuevo para Agatha —susurró.

—Sí, bueno, no quise dárselo en su momento porque Jane… —Suspiré—. Estaba enojada, ¿sí?

Edward frunció el ceño y luego bufó.

—Sabes que Agatha te adora.

—Son… estupideces mías. —Me encogí de hombros—. Lo bueno es que ya pude pasárselo y lo ha amado.

—Lo que sucede con Jane…

—Lo sé —respondí enseguida—. Y a propósito, creo que la señorita se estará quejando de mí muy pronto. —Hice una mueca y Edward enarcó una ceja—. Le dije un par de cosas nada agradables.

Edward se lamió el labio inferior mientras miraba al cielo con los ojos en el techo.

—Eres increíble…

—¡Bella! —me llamó Esme, que parecía estar buscándome—. ¿Quieres venir a hacer un brindis con nosotros? No podemos hacerlo sin ti.

Sonreí.

—Veo que estaban juntos —canturreó, muy feliz con la idea—. Pues vengan, no puedo hacer esto sin las personas más importantes de esta noche. Lástima que mi nieta ya le volvió la gripe.

Me volví a sentir muy tonta, por dudar del cariño de los Cullen hacia mí y por creer que Jane podría quitarme mi lugar aquí.

.

Luego del brindis tuve una breve charla con todos los demás presentes. Si bien, intentaba concentrarme en lo que decían, no podía dejar de mirar a Edward de reojo, mientras Jane le seguía la conversación, poniendo cara de buena. Era seguro que le estaba explicando lo que había ocurrido con las dos.

—Yo solo quería que Agatha se sintiera bien, lamento mucho si provoqué algún malentendido —escuché que decía.

Estábamos a un metro y medio.

—Oye, estaba buscándote —me dijo Félix, el primo médico de Edward.

Lo miré, nuevamente sorprendida de su atractivo.

—Y justo que estoy por irme —me lamenté de verdad.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Tengo que ir con mi hijo.

—Claro, claro. —Sonrió—. Al menos dame tu número, ya sabes… para ayudarte con él.

—Pues saca el aparato —exclamé, haciendo que Félix sonriera aún más.

Le dicté mi teléfono, lo que hizo que sus ojos verdes comenzaran a picarme en la nuca. Me giré y ahí estaba, mirándome mientras Jane le decía quizá qué. Edward notó lo que estaba haciendo y en un segundo vino hacia mí, dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca, totalmente nublado y nada interesado en ella.

—Bien, te llamaré —afirmó, guardándose el móvil en su chaqueta—. Yo también estoy por irme, si quieres yo te llevo.

—Te llevaré yo —espetó Edward, cruzándose de brazos mientras alternaba la mirada entre su primo y yo—. Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Suspiré, pensando en qué hacer. Miré a Félix y sí, era muy guapo y muy dulce, pero diablos, el corazón se me desbocaba con uno solo.

—Bien, aprovechamos el camino —respondí—. Gracias, Félix, esperaré tu llamado.

Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y luego me giré hacia Edward, viendo cómo detrás de su espalda venía Jane.

—Hey, Edward, quería pedirte que me llevaras a mi departamento…

—Oh no, lo siento, Jane, llevaré a Bella. De seguro mi padre podrá hacerlo.

Casi me reí en su cara, viendo cómo la ilusión de Jane se rompía y poco a poco comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos.

—Que tengas buena noche, Jane, buena suerte con el director si es que llega a saber de esto, hay gente que puede hacer correr el rumor, tú ya sabes —le susurré, despidiéndome de ella con un mohín.

Ella se quedó sin palabras.

Le dije adiós a todos los Cullen mientras que Edward les explicaba que iba a dejarme a casa y que luego regresaría para ver a su hija. Finalmente y casi en medio de un sepulcral silencio, él y yo nos acercamos a su coche. Esperé a que me abriera, pero parecía poseso de una rabia que sólo significaba celos y nada más. Se aferró a la puerta de su jeep, estirando los brazos mientras intentaba calmar esa bestialidad ruin que le ahogaba la garganta después de verme con Félix.

—¿De qué hablaron Félix y tú? —me preguntó, muy serio.

—Nada que importe —respondí.

Asintió lentamente.

—Pero a mí sí me importa.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré de manera reprobatoria.

—Le diste su número.

—Y Jane te siguió toda la noche.

Él comprendió a qué iba y asintió.

—Ya sé.

Me abrió la puerta y yo entré a su coche, abrazada a mi bolso. Edward se metió de forma brusca y apretó el volante, mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé.

—Maldición. Me gustas, Bella, tú y nadie más, no necesito a ninguna otra mujer porque tú provocas… —Se calló y metió la llave para encender y emprender camino.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero simplemente la cerré, sin saber qué más decir.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, yo mirando hacia la ventana y él concentrado en el camino. Fue instantáneo que a los veinte minutos nos mirásemos, incapaces de negarnos a ese magnetismo.

—Dime, de verdad, ¿qué hablaron? Sé que es un tipo gracioso, guapo y…

—Sólo hablamos de mi hijo —respondí.

Él frunció el ceño, alternando la mirada entre el camino y en mí.

—Tú sabes que es especialista y que podría ayudarlo. A veces sólo necesito que alguien me ayude con Fred, sigue siendo difícil a pesar de los años.

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

—Te he dicho mil veces que también puedes contar conmigo —susurró—. No sabía que Félix te quería ayudar, estaba más pendiente de cómo él te miraba.

—Mientras Jane y tú hablaban de quizá qué —solté.

—¿Sabes? Apenas y la escuché, estuve toda la maldita noche mirándote, pendiente si Félix buscaba la manera de llegar a ti.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Tú le das las alas, mientras eso no siga pasando yo…

—Yo ¿qué? ¿Eh?

Tragué.

—¿A qué mierda le tienes miedo?

Ya estábamos llegando a mi casa, pero la conversación aún no terminaba.

—A lo que me provocas —afirmé, más valiente—. Tú tienes celos mientras te acercas a Jane, te busca en tu trabajo y permites que se acerque a tu hija.

—Sabes que nunca permitiría que se acerque como tú lo has hecho, nunca.

—¿Entonces…?

—Demonios, Bella, ¿cómo piensas que puedo demostrarte algo si a la primera instancia escapas? ¿No te das cuenta? —exclamó.

Miré mis manos y vi mis temores, el miedo a sentir otra vez y que, como siempre, me hagan daño. No solo había pasado con Jasper, sino con…

Suspiré.

—¡Y ahora te acercas a Félix! —insistió—. ¡No quiero que te toque ningún hombre más!

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Me gustas, Bella, me encantas y… —Suspiró—. Sé que te has hecho ideas de mierda por mi culpa, pero nunca jugaría con Jane mientras tú existes, y no quiero perderte, la sola idea me…

—Tú también me gustas, Edward Cullen —respondí—, más de lo que puedo tolerar.

—¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

Nuestros ojos estaban conectados.

—Necesito pensar —manifesté luego de un rato—, no sé cómo hacerlo, yo… También he pasado por muchas cosas y…

Él me tomó de la nuca y me atrajo hacia sus labios, comiéndome las inseguridades en un segundo. Yo suspiré, ansiosa por su lengua y su sabor, y subí mis manos por su pecho, acariciándolo, demandante.

—Creo que necesito tiempo —susurré, preocupándolo—. Un castigo no estaría mal.

—Oh diablos. —Sonrió—. ¿Entonces…?

Me solté del cinturón y me besé la barbilla.

—De alguna forma me hiciste daño, Edward, lo de Jane… Esa imagen… —Me mordí un labio—. Aún estoy enojada.

—Bells… —Hizo cara de sufrimiento—. Hey.

Le di un beso rápido y me escabullí, saliendo de su coche.

—¿Me torturarás de nuevo? —inquirió.

Me reí.

—Ni creas que te daré algo a cambio.

Me miró con ferocidad.

—Demonios, sabes que me encanta cuando te pones así de difícil.

Metí medio tronco por la ventana abierta, mostrándole mi escote.

—Gracias por el aventón —murmuré.

Él me miró, perturbado de deseo.

—Al menos dame un último beso.

—No —dije tajante, guardándome una sonrisa—. Primero demuéstramelo.

—¿Y tú? Si lo hago… ¿Huirás?

Negué.

—Sabes que no permitiré que ninguna mujer te engatuse, porque te quiero para mí —sentencié.

Sonrió.

—Tanto como yo te quiero para mí. Ya verás todo lo que puedo seguir demostrando, Bells. ¿Y tú, también lo harás?

Me corrí el cabello hacia el lado, pronunciando mi escote.

—Lucharé por ti, Edward, pero primero mi castigo. —Le guiñé un ojo, haciéndolo suspirar, divertido y expectante.

Me giré hacia mi casa y me metí rápido, viendo que la luz de la sala aún estaba encendida. Antes de cerrar la puerta, sentí el claxon de su coche. Me di la vuelta y vi que me lanzó un beso, haciendo que mi corazón latiera deprisa. Cuando entré, simplemente boté el aire como si fuera una adolescente luego del baile.

—¿Y tú? —me preguntó mamá, que estaba sentada en el sofá con una revista Cosmopolitan abierta. El título era: "_Cómo preparar el derrière (1) para una noche de pasión con tu chico_".

_Ay por Dios, mamá_.

—¿Qué? —inquirí.

—Esa respiración sólo significa Edward, ¿no?

Me reí.

—¿Cómo está Fred?

—Durmiendo. No ha tenido fiebre.

—Iré con él. ¿Cómo está el perro?

—Pegado a su nuevo amigo.

Bufé. Ahora tendría que compartir la cama de mi hijo con el nuevo perro.

—Bella —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

Se acercó a mí.

—Me pareció ver a tu padre hoy —susurró, tensa.

Sentí un balde de agua fría por toda mi espalda.

—¿Estás segura?

Negó.

—Pero creo que lo vi. Era muy similar a como lo recuerdo.

Le tomé los hombros.

—No se volverá a acercar, es un delincuente y nada más.

Asintió.

—Ojalá solo sea una ilusión —finalizó—. Pero bueno, me iré a dormir.

—Ve a mi cama, yo me quedaré con Fred hoy.

Me besó la frente y yo le acaricié los cabellos para que se olvidara del recuerdo de aquel hombre.

Cerca de la medianoche me hice un té negro y me metí a la habitación de mi hijo. Él dormía con Precioso, abrazados en medio de la sábana. Me quité los tacones y abrí el edredón, metiéndome a su lado. El perro despertó y vio que había llegado, por lo que rápidamente me buscó.

—Creo que te estás pareciendo a Edward —señalé mientras veía cómo se acomodaba entre mis senos y me miraba con sus ojos intensos.

Suspiré y dejé que cerrara sus ojos mientras buscaba a mi hijo, abrazándolo por la espalda. Besé su cabello y él se acomodó, nombrándome medio dormido.

—Te amo —susurré, tirando con suavidad de las ondas castañas de mi hijo.

Pensé en cuando era pequeñito, apenas me cabía entre las manos. Nunca creí que pasarían siete años y que todo seguiría su curso, cada vez más fuerte y más vivo. Él lo era todo para mí. Mi pequeño Fred…

Boté el aire.

—Ahora eres más feliz, ¿eh? Gracias a…

Cerré los labios y pensé en ellos. ¿Cuánto llevaban ya aquí? ¿Dos meses? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero vaya que nos había cambiado la vida. Agatha era todo lo que mi hijo necesitaba y Edward era… era…

Apreté los ojos, pensando en él, derritiéndome en la cama. Moría de ganas por mensajearlo y…

Mi móvil sonó de un momento a otro y yo lo tomé.

"_¿Mi castigo también me impide que te mensajee?_

_Ya sabes, estoy bromeando, sabes que me encanta cuando te pones en este plan tan difícil._

_Solo quiero decirte que hoy comienza mi plan por demostrarte todo lo que no has visto ya. Espero una prueba de tu castigo, Rompecoches._

_Te envío un beso_

_Edward_"

Demonios, mi estómago rugía de algo magnífico.

Me senté con la espalda en el cabecero y mientras bebía mi té le comencé a escribir un mensaje en respuesta.

"_Puedes mensajearme todo lo que quieras. Y sé perfectamente cuánto te gusta que te castigue, porque eres un completo demente… que me encanta, por cierto._

_Esperaré este nuevo Edward, yo te daré lo que quieras, pero déjame ser mala contigo._

_Besos, Sexy Bestia_

_Bella_"

Cuando bloqueé la pantalla vi mi reflejo en ella, una sonriente Bella con los ojos brillantes. ¿En quién me estaba convirtiendo?

Segundos más tarde, volví a recibir un mensaje.

"_¿Sexy Bestia? ¿Es ese acaso mi nuevo apodo?_

_Me gusta._

_Que tengas buenas noches, mi sensual Rompecoches_"

—Mi sensual Rompecoches —susurré, derretida otra vez—. Bobo.

Me giré hacia mi pequeño y acabé abrazándolo, dispuesta a conciliar uno de los más aliviados sueños de muchas noches.

.

Desperté con unos rugidos animales justo en mi oreja. Hice sonidos reprobatorios, molesta por quien estuviera interrumpiendo mi sueño. Palpé a mi lado y no encontré a Fred, así que abrí los ojos, algo confusa por la luz. Una bola de pelos rojizos y blancos se movían a mi lado mientras hacía sonidos lobunos.

—Maldito perro. —Iba a echarlo abajo para que siguiera jugando con lo que sea que tuviera en su hocico bien lejos de mí, pero entonces noté que no era un simple juguete lo que había en su boca, sino uno de mis tacones—. ¡Precioso! —gruñí, intentando quitárselo de la boca, pero el muy maldito se fue corriendo con él, huyendo de forma traviesa—. ¡No estoy jugando, perro del demonio!

Corrí tras él, tropezando con el segundo tacón. Me escabullí por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la sala, desde donde comencé a escuchar voces. El perro paró y comprobó si lo seguía, moviendo el tacón con furia. Casi me echo a llorar al ver sus pequeños dientecitos marcados en el charol.

—Ven aquí —le ordené.

Pero a él le importaba una mierda, simplemente siguió corriendo hacia la cocina, por lo que yo apresuré el paso, furiosa. Cuando llegué allá vi a Fred sentado en uno de los taburetes mientras Edward le sacaba un inmenso trozo de pizza. Ellos me encontraron mirándolo, a punto de acercarme al perro que aún mantenía el tacón en la boca.

—¿Hola? —dije.

El rudo bombero enarcó una ceja y mi hijo levantó ambas, algo contrariados. En otra ocasión me habría reído, pero ahora quería hervir.

—Tu madre necesitaba irse y tú dormías, así que vine… ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello?

Me miré al espejo de pared y me vi completamente revuelta. Dios santo.

—¿Estás enojada, mami? —preguntó Fred, algo gangoso por los mocos.

—Ese perro —gemí de manera lastimera—. Mi tacón… Me costaron…

Edward comenzó a reírse, interrumpiendo mi momento de luto.

—¿De qué te ríes? —bramé.

—Solo es un perrito —me respondió, tomando al maldito enano de cabellos puntiagudos entre sus manos y luego quitándole el ya destrozado tacón del hocico—. Necesita un buen entrenamiento.

—Jajá, supongo que tú lo harás porque yo ni muerta —gruñí, cruzándome de brazos.

Edward dejó al perro a un lado y se sujetó la barbilla con las manos mientras me miraba, embelesado.

—Siempre eres tan gruñona —murmuró, oscureciendo su mirar.

Demonios, Edward estaba loco.

—Traje pizza para mejorar tu mañana.

Mis ojos debieron de brillar, porque él inmediatamente sonrió.

—Abuelita le dijo a tío Edward que a ti te gusta la pizza, mami, ¡y trajo una para nosotros! —me contó mi hijo.

—Come con nosotros —me invitó él, guiñándome un ojo.

Nos miramos unos buenos segundos, lo que llamó la atención de mi hijo.

—Bien, los acompañaré, ¡amo la pizza! Pero primero iré a arreglar esta maraña. —Me apunté a la cabeza.

—A mí me pareces fantástica así —afirmó Edward.

Casi suspiro, pero me aguanté y sólo me dediqué a ignorar sus palabras.

Luego de peinarme un poco y lamentarme nuevamente por mis tacones destrozados, me volví hacia la cocina, desde donde ya podía escuchar una conversación entre los dos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, tío Edward?

—Claro.

Yo paré de caminar, curiosa por el tono de voz de Fred.

—¿Tú quieres a mamá?

Aquella pregunta casi me cala los huesos. ¿Por qué él iba a preguntar algo así? ¿Había visto algo o…?

Edward carraspeó, quizá atragantado con el pedazo de pizza a medio digerir.

—¿Qué yo…? ¿Por qué…?

—Miras a mami como si la quisieras. ¿La quieres?

Yo sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido, casi como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

—Yo…

—¿La quieres como yo quiero a Agatha?

Edward se tomó un buen rato en responder.

—S-sí, somos… amigos —susurró como si aquello no le gustase del todo.

Tragué.

—¿Y la quieres como a una amiga? —volvió a preguntar Fred.

Yo cerré los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? —evadió Edward, con la voz claramente incómoda.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—Soy curioso, mami lo dice —respondió con inocencia.

—Bueno, quiero que sepas que tienes una mamá magnífica —aclaró—, impresionante y… —Se rio, sin saber cómo seguir—. Sólo eres un niño, no me entenderás.

Me mordí el labio mientras intentaba calmar mi hiperventilación para poder acercarme a ellos y fingir que no había escuchado su íntima conversación.

Las palabras de Edward me habían noqueado.

—¡Ya estoy lista para comer! —anuncié, intentando actuar natural.

Los dos no pronunciaron nada al respecto, más cómplices de lo que imaginé.

—Te traje tu favorita, a la oliva —señaló él, mostrándome el inmenso pedazo para mí.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Mamá te lo dijo?

Negó.

—Simple intuición.

Nos sonreímos.

.

Fred se había quedado profundamente dormido hace ya unos minutos. Si bien ya estaba mejor, la gripe aún lo tenía algo decaído. Una vez que lo arropé, Edward puso su mano en mi nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello para darme caricias furtivas.

Sentí una potente electricidad.

—¿Ya se durmió? —inquirió.

—Como un bebé.

Él lo miró con dulzura y luego le regaló un suave toque en la mejilla.

—Ha sido una buena mañana —susurró.

—Al menos va mejor. ¿Cómo está Agatha?

Edward suspiró.

—No mucho. Me ha suplicado que me quede con ella en casa de mis padres, pero yo no podía, necesitaba pasar por el cuartel.

—Entonces deberías ir con ella —le dije preocupada.

Sonrió.

—Lo haré en un rato. La traeré a casa y nos quedaremos juntos esta tarde, se lo debo.

Me los imaginé y una linda sensación me sacudió la panza.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro.

—Quiero darme una ducha, ¿podrías cuidar de Fred y del perro? No quiero más tacones rotos por tu culpa —lo molesté.

—¿Por mi culpa? —Se hizo el ofendido.

Caminé hacia la puerta y él me siguió.

—Claro. ¿Quién trajo al bendito perro?

—Hey, es adorable.

—Muy, tanto así que devora tacones de trecientos dólares.

—¿Tre…? ¿De verdad valían trecientos dólares? —inquirió una vez que salimos de la habitación.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Increíble.

—Entonces, ¿cuidarás de los retoños mientras me ducho?

—Claro, mientras fantasearé contigo y el agua —murmuró, mirándome los labios.

Iba a besarme y yo me escabullí, muy traviesa.

—Tú y tus ganas de volverme loco.

—Creo que ya lo hice —le dije mientras me metía al baño.

—Sí, lo hiciste —respondió en voz baja.

.

Salí con el cabello mojado y una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo. Sabía que Fred dormía, varios metros a la distancia, así que estaba relajada, disfrutando del vapor en mi piel. Cuando iba a ponerme algo de crema en la espalda y luego abrocharme el sujetador, sentí que alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

—Soy yo —respondió Edward.

Sonreí.

Caminé hacia la puerta y le abrí mientras lo único que seguía envolviéndome era la toalla, muy diminuta, por cierto. Edward me miró de pies a cabeza y levantó su ceja, nada imbécil.

Me comía con los ojos.

—Venía para… —Carraspeó—. Entregarte tu teléfono. Han estado llamándote.

Se lo tomé de las manos y dejé la puerta abierta para que él entrara, algo muy sutil. Mientras revisaba la pantalla del móvil y descubría que el remitente era un número desconocido, quien me había estado llamando, sentía sus ojos intensos en mí. Junto a todas las llamadas había un mensaje, explicándome que se trataba de Félix y que esperaba verme pronto.

Ups.

—¿Algo importante? —inquirió él, súbitamente suspicaz.

Ya me conocía bien.

—Era Félix —fui franca.

Subí mi pierna a la cama y comencé a ponerme crema suavemente, todo bajo su mirada atenta y feroz.

—Te ha caído muy bien mi primo —rezongó.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí lubricándome la piel, subiendo cada vez más mi muslo para su llana contemplación. A Edward se le aceleró la respiración por la mezcla de celos y excitación ante mi imagen, prácticamente desnuda bajo una simple toalla.

—Pues sí, ya sabes que me ofreció ayuda para Fred.

Vi que asintió.

—Ponme crema en la espalda —le pedí mientras batía mis pestañas para él—. Sé bueno conmigo.

Él parecía enfurruñado, pero tomó el pote y se echó en la mano. Me di la vuelta y solté la toalla para que tuviera acceso a toda mi zona trasera.

—Gracias —susurré.

Pasó sus dedos por mis escápulas, frotando con suavidad y luego dirigiéndose por toda mi columna, atravesando mi piel hasta llegar a la baja espalda, cerca de mi trasero. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones, hasta perdida en el espacio-tiempo.

—¿Sólo es por Fred? Sé que le gustaste —me susurró al oído.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? Yo sólo quiero un trato como médico para mi hijo —jadeé.

Su dedo índice llegó hasta la unión en mis nalgas y yo apreté los párpados.

—¿Y si te invita a salir?

Me reí, dándome mi tiempo para responder.

—Así que solo hay una risa como respuesta. Sabes que estoy hirviendo en celos, ¿no es así?

Tomó mis nalgas entre sus dedos y me las apretó, haciendo que diera un salto salvaje.

—Celos… Los que me has provocado con la maestra. Ojo por ojo —canturreé en medio de un gemido.

Sentía su respiración pesada y sus deseos por despojarme de la prenda.

—Sé que me quieres solo para ti y no voy a perderte por malos entendidos —me volvió a decir al oído.

Me di la vuelta, tapándome los senos.

—¿Y tú?

Su nariz chocó con la mía, rozándome con deseo y necesidad.

—Siempre te he querido para mí, completamente.

Me robó un beso del que no pude deshacerme porque esa lengua deliciosa y ese calor interno me parecían dulces del paraíso. Cuando sentí que sus manos iban por el camino de la perdición, a milímetros de romper mi cordura, le hice parar.

—Si Fred no estuviera aquí te juro que…

El perro nos interrumpió metiéndose entre nosotros mientras suplicaba por ir al baño.

—Pues ve, Sexy Bestia, quien trajo al perro fuiste tú.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—No me llames así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me pone durísimo.

Estuve tentada a mirar, pero me aguanté.

—El perro te espera. Ve al jardín. —Le apunté hacia el que daba a mi habitación.

Muy enfurruñado por el deseo interrumpido, se llevó al perro entre los brazos y desde la ventana vi cómo comenzó a pasearlo para que hiciera sus necesidades. Yo abrí un poco las cortinas para que mirara tras la ventana mientras fingía que no me daba cuenta, poniéndome prenda por prenda con lentitud. Cuando me abrochaba el sujetador y me masajeaba los senos para acomodarlos, vi que Edward estaba rojo de deseo y necesidad, a punto de romper los pantalones.

Le lancé un beso por la ventana y él me pidió que la abriera, así que lo hice, esperando a su movimiento, pero en cuanto saqué medio tronco hacia afuera, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me dio un par de vueltas mientras yo me reía sin parar. Casi en un segundo nos besamos como dementes, humedeciendo nuestras bocas de placer acorralado.

Los dos dimos un respingo cuando sentimos que alguien abría una ventana con fuerza, como si golpearan cada lado contra la pared. Edward me bajó y nos escabullimos para mirar por entre mis plantas hacia dos casas más allá, la de Rose, que era desde donde venía el ruido.

—¡Corre por el otro lado! —exclamó Rose mientras lanzaba la ropa desde la segunda planta, justo desde la ventana.

Casi me desmayo al verla solo con su sujetador.

¿A quién le hablaba?

Justo cuando aquella pregunta cruzaba mi cabeza, vi que Emmett McCarty levantaba su ropa desde el césped, completamente desnudo.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —le pregunté a Edward.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas, emoción que se fue al carajo cuando vimos las luces del coche de Royce King, el esposo de Rose. El hijo de puta había llegado de su viaje y los iba a encontrar en medio de la cogida.

Ay, amiga, por Dios.

—Mierda —dijo Edward por lo bajo.

—Hay una puerta trasera, dile que entre por aquí —le comuniqué al cobrizo.

Él corrió sigilosamente hasta allá y le indicó a su amigo, que parecía pálido de que lo encontraran desnudo en medio del jardín de una mujer casada, que entrara a mi casa.

—Ah, hola, Rose —exclamó Edward, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Esa boba iba a escucharme.

Emmett corrió hasta mi jardín a culo desnudo, tapándose entre las piernas con el que parecía ser su traje de policía. Era una imagen sinigual. Él corría de tal manera que cayó dos veces, haciendo que Edward se riera tanto que no dejaba de tomarse el abdomen.

—B-bella —dijo el policía, rojo como tomate.

—Entra ya —le ordené.

Él corrió hacia mi casa y Edward lo acompañó mientras lloraba. Una vez adentro esperé a que Emmett terminara de vestirse para poder comenzar a interrogarlo.

—Creo que tengo que irme —dijo el cobrizo mientas miraba su reloj.

—¡Yo voy contigo! —afirmó Emmett.

—Hey, primero debes contarme qué acabo de ver —ordené.

—Lo siento, pero la patrulla me espera.

Rodé los ojos.

—No hay mucho que contar, _Rompecoches_, pero vaya que lo pasaban bien —respondió Edward, tomándome de la cintura y dándome un beso salvaje—. Despídeme de Fred, dile que lo extrañaré.

Me lamí el labio inferior.

—Se lo diré.

Emmett nos miraba como si él no hubiera corrido como tarzán por todos los jardines del barrio.

Me despedí de ellos y cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi espalda, sentí que ya extrañaba enormemente a Edward Cullen.

Suspiré hondo y me obligué a seguir mi vida, tal como debía ser. Pero ¿desde cuándo la vida era igual sin Edward?

Como era día libre me dispuse a escribir, envuelta en un mundo utópico. Pero mientras plasmaba, casi como si mi vida fuera puesta entre las letras, sentí que el rumbo de mi relato iba tomando una intensidad tal que tuve que parar, aquejada porque… lo extrañaba. Para aclarar más mi cabeza, preferí ver algo de tele y justo encontré un documental de los bomberos y su historia desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Simplemente estás por todos lados —murmuré.

Mamá regresó cuando ya pasaba de las siete de la tarde. Había ido a ver algo al teatro de los Cullen, donde posiblemente comenzaría a trabajar la otra semana. Estaba muy feliz. Comimos juntos con Fred para celebrar y cerca de las nueve de la noche acosté a mi hijo, que ya estaba un poco mejor. Mamá iba a tomarse un té conmigo, como cada noche juntas, pero una llamada hizo que olvidara por completo el mundo en el que me encontraba.

—Edward. Hola —contesté, sintiendo el movimiento en mi vientre.

Mamá sonrió y me movió las cejas, molestándome. Le saqué la lengua en respuesta.

—Bella —exclamó, muy angustiado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre…?

—¡Es Agatha!

Sentí un balde de agua fría.

—¡¿Qué ocurre con ella?!

Renée se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí, muy preocupada.

La respiración del rudo bombero era un torbellino, se oía tan angustiado y tan temeroso.

—Tiene cuarenta grados de fiebre, le duele el abdomen, apenas se mueve y no sé qué hacer, Bells. Mis padres han ido fuera de la ciudad y…

—Yo iré contigo. ¿Estás en casa?

—Sí. Bells… Te necesito.

Se me apretaba el corazón.

—Estoy aquí. Iré de inmediato.

Cuando corté miré a mi madre y le dije todo con gestos.

—Ve, él está solo.

Asentí, me puse el primer abrigo que encontré y corrí hacia la casa de Edward bajo la noche. Mi corazón saltaba y mi respiración estaba agitada, tenía mucho miedo, como si una parte de mí también sintiese el dolor de él.

—Estás aquí —gimió y me abrazó—. Bella, no sé qué le pasa a mi hija, nunca se había enfermado así.

—Tranquilo, iré a verla, mientras llama a una ambulancia.

—La puta línea no funciona —volvió a gemir.

—Entonces manejas tú y yo me voy con ella. Estoy contigo. —Le acaricié las mejillas y luego corrí hacia la habitación de Agatha.

La niña tiritaba de frío y se apretaba la barriga mientras lloraba.

—¿Cuándo comenzó así?

—Esta tarde. Cometí el error de decirle que fue por comer tantos dulces anoche, pero… —Sus ojos brillaban, a punto de llorar.

—No, descuida, no es tu culpa.

Me agaché frente a la pequeña y le acaricié la frente. Ardía en fiebre.

—Oye, Pulgarcita, soy yo, Bella.

Ella me miró y medio sonrió, pero luego se tomó la barriguita.

—Es apendicitis, estoy segura —exclamé—. Necesitamos llevarla a urgencias.

Edward asintió, tembloroso y muy asustado, y sin más la tomó entre sus brazos. Yo ayudé a arroparla y a buscar un par de cosas que pudieran servir, para entonces seguirlos hasta el coche. El cobrizo se sentó, listo para manejar y yo arropé a Agatha como si fuera un bebé, apegándola a mi pecho.

—Todo está bien, nena, vamos al hospital —le susurré—. Solo debes mirarme, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo porque no soportaba el dolor. Y entonces, calándome los huesos de terror, Agatha puso los ojos en blanco, desmayándose entre mis brazos.

* * *

**_(1) Derrière:_** se le dice al trasero como una manera sutil de hablar, por ejemplo, de las prácticas anales

* * *

**_Buenas noches, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Han sucedido muchos avances internos en Bella, los que hacen que también Edward pueda abrirse más a lo que siente. ¿Qué piensan de la abuela Cullen y su evidente rechazo a Jane? Bella ya tiene una aliada muy llevada a sus ideas, y esa idea es que su nieto tengo los ojos muy bien puestos en Bella. ¿Y qué opinan del Dr. Félix? ¿Creen que solo será cuestión del momento o definitivamente será competencia para la bestia? Jane se quedó completamente de manos vacías con todo lo que vio, ¿ella seguirá intentándolo? Bueno, de algo estamos seguras, y es que definitivamente ninguno de los dos puede estar sin el otro y se han confesado que sólo se quieren para ellos y nadie más. ¡Cuéntenme todas sus opiniones! Ya saben lo mucho que me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de , Monica1602, sueosliterarios, BreezeCullenSwan, Sanveronica22, Robaddict18, ariyasy, Ella Rose McCarty, debynoe12, Deysi94, Jenni98isa, selenne88, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pam Malfoy Black, Viiky, Brenda Cullenn, Bitah, P8991, .58, Hanna D. L, Andre22-twi, Sun2000, Lizdayanna, Belli swan dwyer, LaPekee Cullen, MaBel95, Pili, Katie D. B, Stefi s.g, Marazul08, Abigail, cavendano13, Leah de Call, AnabellaCS, BereB, Tereyasha Mooz, twilightter, saraipineda44, vodkakalhua, ValeWhitlockGrey, Isabelfromnowon, crizthal, liamedina.81, PameHart, Liz, melina, twilightsecretlove, freedom2604, 8, Diana2GT, Alejandra1987, Liz Sevilla, , Bertlin, VeroPB97, glow0718, calia19, Poppy, angeladel, lOrEn Cullen, seelie lune, camilitha cullen, Paulina, patymdn, Yoliki, Rero96, Salve-el-atun, Pancardo, Marianacs, Ana, miop, isbella cullen's swan, Krisr0405, Lore, Liz Vidal, Jeli, LicetSalvatore, vivi85, Cris04, joabruno, marite88, lunsweasleycullen14, Noa, Nadsart, Ronnie86, Miranda 24, Caresgar26, Carlita16, DragonaAzul, Vanina Iliana, Reva4, VIC, Francisca Moreno, Adriu, Valeeecu, Smedina, cecydilo28, muse3841, 2, Lyd Macan, jacke94, Duniis, Carol Buheno, Dinorah Murguia, IdaliaMoon, Iza, Angie Ramírez, maribel hernandez cullen, Amy Lee Figueroa, Cobrizo Cullen, fea andrea, Karla M, TashaRosario, Kimm, Twlight all my love 4 ever, Milaceceres11039, MasenSwan, lauritacullenswan, Perla-Yasury-H-S, Melania, Joha Asecas, LuAnka, Tata XOXO, ELIZABETH, Fernanda21, Drumimon, rossystew, Lunadragneel15, María Fernanda Valdez Camacho, johanna22, catableu, Esal, Kamille Pattz-Cullen, luisa huiniguir, Sofi cp, LizMaratzza, Nelly McCarthy, Mayraargo25, Tecupi, Olga Javier Hdez, Mela Masen, eLeTwihard, Erianny, DanitLuna, Jupy, , camiikrr, Mar91, Anghye Taisho, Merce, Deathxrevenge, yasmin-cullen, Gabi, Bella-maru– almacullenswan, roanva, Danny Ordaz, AndieA, Meemi Cullen, Mono, FlorVillu, Vaneaguilar, Josi, NadiaGarcia, Poemusician, María Swan de Cullen, Shikara65, Cami, rjnavajas, darkness1617, , , Liliana Macias, Vero.G, YessyVL13, PatyMC, nataliestewart, Ceci Machín, Luz, AndreaSL, sool21, AnnaLau2, Isa Labra Cullen, Jesús Herondale Cullen, Damaris14, Bianca Carrasco, Macá Ugarte Díaz, desire15, Gibel, , CeCiegarcia, DuendecillaVampi, Dana, Laurrrrb, bealnum, phoenix1993, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Moni Cullen Swan, Nadiia16, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Kaja0507, Mikagiss, bbluelilas, AdriaGT13, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Mel. ACS, Sabrina, lucha015, roberouge, Kaoru-Ama, JadeHSos, Heydi Figueroa, maria. .545, Elena Twiligthters Robbsecionada, Veronica, Ginneth, Angelus285, DBMR1, Labluegirl, kells, indii93 y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas a todas por aquí, ya saben que un gracias es suficiente para mí, sus palabras hacen que mi entusiasmo y las ganas de seguir sigan aquí, saben lo mucho que agradezco cualquier palabra que ustedes siempre me regalan_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, solo debes dejar tu correo en el review, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Puedes unirte a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes, su ropa, los lugares, encuestas, debates y a muchas lectoras con las que puedes compartir tus pensamientos respecto a la historia. Para entrar, solo debes responder las preguntas_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	19. Capítulo 18: Necesidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Kinda Like It – Black Atlass**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 18:**

**Necesidad**

"_Es una en un millón_

_(…) No te lo puedo negar_

_Me gusta de alguna manera_

_No te lo puedo negar_

_Ella me complementa_

_(…) Ella piensa que no es la única_

_(…) He estado viviendo en un puto sueño_

_(…) Estoy tratando de sacarte de mis pesadillas_

_Cuando cierro los ojos, nena, te veo en mis sueños_

_Sé que eres la razón por la que nunca duermo_

_Eres en todo lo que pienso_

_Tú eres mi único pensamiento_

_Te necesito…_"

Sentí mucho miedo y dolor de verla caer, casi como si no quedase vida dentro de ella. La angustia me nubló que solo grité y Edward me miró detrás del espejo retrovisor y vi un terror indescriptible en sus cuencas.

—¡Maneja más rápido, por favor! —le supliqué.

Él estaba rígido, completamente horrorizado de lo que pudiera pasar con su nena.

—Agatha —gimió.

—Maneja, solo maneja, ¿sí? Por favor —volví a suplicar mientras la abrazaba contra mi cuerpo.

Vi sus ojos densos de dolor y lágrimas, lo que me hizo llorar a mí.

El trayecto al hospital fue horroroso, sentía que mi hija se moría en mis brazos y Agatha ni siquiera era mía. Verla tan pequeña y tan frágil me rompía en pedazos, no podía ni imaginarme el dolor que debía estar sintiendo Edward, era indescriptible lo mucho que me ponía en sus zapatos.

Cuando llegamos, él estacionó cerca de la puerta de urgencias, sacó a Agatha y se la llevó corriendo entre sus brazos. Yo lo seguí, tiritando de terror, y nos metimos rápidamente a la zona de admisión.

—¡Mi hija se ha desmayado! —exclamó Edward, reteniéndola mientras la mujer del escritorio de urgencias se levantaba y llamaba rápidamente al personal médico.

Dos paramédicos y una enfermera trajeron la camilla, depositando a Agatha en ella. Edward no quería soltarla y yo tuve que hacer de tripas corazón y tomarlo de la mano para que no insistiera.

—¿Quién la verá? —inquirió él, muy angustiado.

—El médico residente —respondió la enfermera, concentrada en evaluar los signos vitales de la niña mientras caminábamos a paso rápido hacia las salas de urgencia pediátrica.

Mientras la conectaban, Edward parecía envuelto en el dolor. Yo no supe qué hacer, así que solo volví a tomar su mano, lo que le hizo conectar con su realidad.

—Ella estará bien —susurré.

Él me contempló y vi el llanto a punto de escapársele. Me rompía el corazón aquel mohín tan angustiado.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió, hundiendo sus dedos en mis cabellos.

Asentí, con los ojos muy escocidos.

El médico, un hombre cincuentón, se acercó a Agatha, alentándola a que despertara. Cuando ella lo hizo, ya sudaba, no de temperatura sino de dolor. Buscó a papá, ansiosa y muy asustada, por lo que Edward no tardó en contenerla.

—Ustedes son los padres, ¿no?

Iba a contestar que yo no, pero preferí callar.

—Es definitivamente un cuadro de abdomen agudo —señaló—. Necesitamos la opinión del gastroenterólogo residente…

—Félix —dijo de pronto.

Lo miré.

—¿El Dr. Cullen? —inquirió el médico.

Edward asintió.

—Hoy está de guardia. Es mi primo.

—Oh, por supuesto, el Dr. Cullen, lo llamaré a la residencia.

Cuando el médico se fue, ambos nos acercamos a Agatha, que no dejaba de llorar. Una enfermera le instaló un suero y ella nos comentó que era muy probable que tuviera que ir a pabellón en minutos.

—¿Mi hija estará bien? —gimió Edward.

—Eso no lo sé —respondió ella con pesar.

—Nena, todo estará bien, te lo prometo —le susurró su papá, rozándole la mejilla con sus dedos.

—Papi, me duele mucho, no lo soporto —sollozó la pequeña.

Yo acaricié la espalda ancha de mi bombero y apegué mi cabeza a él, dándole mi apoyo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Félix, justo cuando yo iba a buscar soluciones rápidas allá afuera. Nos encontramos de frente, pero no tuvimos tiempo ni de saludarnos, porque él, en actitud profesional, fue directo hasta su paciente.

—Tenemos un problema con la pequeña Agatha, ¿no? —dijo él, muy calmado.

Le revisó las pulsaciones y luego frunció el ceño, notando que Agatha no estaba del todo bien. Rápidamente revisó su abdomen, palpando ligeramente. La pequeña clamaba que no siguiera.

—Prepararemos la sala de cirugías para la urgencia —dijo de pronto—. Es una peritonitis.

Edward tragó y le tomó el hombro con mucha fuerza.

—Algo anda mal, ¿no?

Félix suspiró y apretó los labios por unos segundos.

—Es probable que haya desarrollado una sepsis. Quiero estar seguro que no hay rompimiento de más vísceras. Yo estaré a cargo de la cirugía, te prometo que haré todo lo posible.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Todo lo posible?

Sentía que mi estómago se retorcía de terror.

—Necesito evaluar si no hay más daños y si no hay compromiso general. Todo estará bien, Edward. Será una cirugía rápida en medida de las complicaciones. —Le palpó la espalda—. Me alistaré para la cirugía.

Cuando Félix pasó por mi lado, me miró unos segundos, para luego marchar a hacer su trabajo. Observé a Edward y él estaba deshecho, con los hombros caídos, casi como si se fuera a desarmar. Ver a un hombre tan fuerte de esta manera era insoportable, no podía ni imaginarme su miedo.

Los paramédicos prepararon a Agatha, dispuesta a llevársela pronto a la cirugía. Edward le tomó la mano y se la acercó a sus labios mientras que se largaba a llorar como un niño.

—Papi, tengo mucho miedo. —Seguía llorando Pulgarcita, haciendo que yo mirara hacia el lado, con un nudo inmenso en mi garganta.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, nos veremos cuando despiertes.

—No quiero.

—Lo sé, pero es lo mejor para no sentir dolor, ¿bueno? Eres una nena inmensamente fuerte, esto es un paso más.

La enfermera se acercó para hablar con Edward y pedirle que trajera algunas cosas para cuando Agatha fuera llevada a postoperatorio. Él, muy débil, sólo pudo asentir y retener el papel con las cosas entre sus dedos.

—Bella —gimió, mirándome.

—Tranquilo, todo pasará —le respondí, tomándole las mejillas con suavidad.

Él cerró los ojos y buscó mi tacto, dejándome ver a un Edward con una necesidad imperante por sentir calor y cariño. Yo me sentí desnuda y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo. Sus brazos grandes me rodearon, añorándome, como si yo fuera lo único que necesitase en este momento tan doloroso para él… y para mí.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo mientras esto pasa? —me preguntó, rozándome la nariz con la suya.

Le sonreí para que se sintiera seguro.

—Todo lo posible, seré tu sombra.

Arqueó las cejas, al borde del llanto. Uno de sus dedos me acarició la mejilla y en unos segundos nos besamos. Él respiraba de forma acompasada, desesperado por mi calor, mientras que yo quería hacerle sentir protegido como todas las veces que me lo hizo sentir a mí.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —susurró, pegando su frente con la mía.

Estas frases… Dios mío.

—Iré a llamar a mis padres, les pediré algunas cosas, yo no pienso salir del hospital.

—Pero yo puedo ir a comprarlas…

Negó.

—No soporto estar aquí sin ti.

Se me apretó más el corazón.

—Está bien, aquí estaré. Ve.

Me besó la frente, sacándome un suspiro, y entonces se fue a paso rápido, sacando su teléfono desde el bolsillo.

Me vi con Agatha mientras la enfermera seguía preparándola y fue inevitable acercarme.

—Su hija estará bien —susurró ella.

No pude replicar, lo que más necesitaba Agatha, aun cuando tenía un padre maravilloso, era una mamá.

Le acaricié la frente y luego el cabello, contemplando aquel rostro ceniza, demasiado enfermo para soportarlo. Enseguida me puse a llorar, nerviosa por esta sensación.

—Eres una nena muy fuerte —le dije al oído.

Ella abrió poco a poco sus ojos, sorprendida, como si no esperara escuchar mi voz.

—Aquí estoy. —Me miró.

Los paramédicos se acercaron mientras la enfermera salía, y tomaron la camilla para llevársela. Agatha volvió a llorar y me tomó la mano, pidiéndome que fuera con ella.

—Sólo los padres pueden acompañarla a la sala preoperatoria —dijo uno.

Miré a la puerta, esperando que Edward llegara. Era su derecho. Pero no aparecía y ya estaban tirando de la camilla para marcharse.

—Yo soy su mamá —exclamé de improviso—. Iré con ella.

La camilla se fue rápido y yo la acompañé entre trotes. Nos ingresaron a una sala inmensa, donde rápidamente comenzaron a prepararla para inducir su anestesia en vía sanguínea. Agatha estaba aterrada de ver a tantas personas, por lo que entre el dolor y la sensación de enfermedad, no dejaba de agitarse.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —susurré en su oído.

Ella me miró y sonrió, mucho más tranquila.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó.

—Siempre.

Sus ojos brillaban y yo le besé las mejillas.

—Tengo mucho miedo.

Yo miré cómo iban inyectando el anestésico, así que le hice mirar hacia mi rostro mientras le seguía dando caricias.

—No tengas miedo. ¿Quieres que te cante una canción?

Asintió.

Poco a poco comencé a hacerle arrullos y sonidos suaves, hasta que canté suavemente la canción de cuna que siempre usaba para que Fred se quedara dormido. Agatha dejó de agitarse, se tranquilizó poco a poco y permitió que sus miedos se fueran, todo mientras me miraba, como si no hubiera nada más importante que yo.

—Recuerda que te quiero, Agatha —solté, sin pensarlo.

La niña poco a poco cerró los ojos, más tranquila, como si fuera lo único que necesitaba en el momento.

Yo tenía un charco en mi rostro producto de las lágrimas y solo me di cuenta de ello cuando me hicieron quitarme para llevársela. En cuanto la vi desaparecer sentí que una parte de mí también se iba, como cuando Fred era pequeñito y pasó por lo mismo.

Regresé con frío, era un lugar tan lúgubre, tan lejano. De solo pensar en su cuerpo pequeñito en medio de la camilla quirúrgica, algo dentro de mí se quebraba. Cuando volví a la sala de espera, vi a Edward con los hombros caídos, mirando hacia todas las direcciones, como si fuera un niño pequeño perdido en medio de un lugar desconocido.

—¡Edward! —lo llamé.

Él se giró y cuando vi su expresión sentía que el mundo se me volvía a caer.

Edward lloraba.

—Bella —gimió, como si me estuviera esperando con desesperación.

Corrí hacia su cuerpo y él me abrazó, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo. Su llanto estaba a centímetros de mi oreja y me mojaba el cuello, lugar que había elegido para sostenerse. Acaricié su cabello, permitiéndole explotar de las emociones que no había visto nunca de su parte.

Edward realmente me necesitaba y yo no iba a marcharme bajo ninguna circunstancia.

**Edward POV**

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunté mientras sentía el calor de las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

No lloraba desde que Agatha y yo vimos esa película del león… Ya ni recordaba su nombre. Ni siquiera lloré porque habían matado al padre del leoncito, lloré porque Agatha lo hacía. Mi hija era el centro de mi universo y ahora sentía que mi otra mitad no estaba aquí.

—Lo siento —susurró en respuesta.

Olerla era mi medicina. Cómo me tranquilizaba, parecía que me calmaba desde dentro. Con ella todo estaba bien aunque afuera hubiera una tormenta.

—Tú no aparecías y se llevarían a Agatha al quirófano. Estaba llorando y no lo pensé mucho, no quería que se fuera sola.

Respiré más tranquilo, eso significaba que Agatha se había ido segura.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que te dejaran ir? —Sonreí mientras sentía sus pulgares en mis mejillas, barriendo las lágrimas de mi piel.

Se mordió el labio y se ruborizó, mirando hacia el lado por unos segundos.

—Les dije algo… Espero que no te moleste.

Se puso un poco nerviosa, lo que me enterneció.

—¿Qué?

—Que era su mamá —respondió.

Oh… Claro.

Suspiré y tiré de su barbilla mientras pensaba en ello.

A medida que pasaban los años, _Pulgarcita_ hacía más notoria la necesidad de tener una figura femenina en casa. Evadí aquello tanto como pude, pero ahora que ya tenía seis años, su madurez emocional me sorprendía, especialmente cuando se dirigía a mí para hablar de ella…

"—_Entonces, ¿ella ya no está? —me preguntó, poniéndose las manos bajo las mejillas, sujetándose el rostro mientras me miraba con sus ojos bien grandes._

_Tragué y dejé de peinarle el cabello mientras miraba su reflejo tras el espejo._

—_Ya sabes que no._

_Hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos._

—_¿Cuándo tendré una?_

—_¿Crees que es necesario?_

_Suspiró, algo triste._

—_Fred tiene una… Tía Bella es… —Se giró a mirarme—. Papi, ¿por qué no puedo tener una mamá como ella?_

_No supe qué responder así que recurrí a seguir peinándola y a cambiarle de tema, algo que se estaba haciendo frecuente desde que conoció a Isabella._"

—Espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado esa atribución, pero…

—Está bien —dije mientras me limpiaba el resto de llanto—, está bien.

No me molestaba que ella lo dijera, simplemente me asustaba. Desde que Agatha decía esas cosas yo…

No, mejor no pensaba en eso.

—¿Al menos la anestesia la soportó?

Bella arqueó las cejas, como si también tuviera miedo.

—S-sí, le canté y… Ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cerré los ojos, suplicando que todo estuviera bien luego de la cirugía.

—Tu primo es muy bueno, es impensado que hará lo posible, prácticamente es su sobrina.

Asentí.

A pesar de que solo ayer él intentaba acercarse a Bella, le agradecía enormemente todos sus gestos. Sólo esperaba que el resultado final fuera ver a mi hija sana y sin consecuencias que lamentar.

—¿Quieres beber algo? Te hará bien.

Negué.

—Estaré más en paz cuando sepa que todo pasó. Agatha nunca se enferma, Bella, y verla en ese estado es desolador. De solo imaginar ella ahí, sola… —Mi garganta se ennudeció—. Luché mucho por tenerla conmigo, quiero que eso sea para siempre.

—A no ser que elija vivir sola cuando tenga veinte o se enamore…

—Sobre mi cadáver —espeté, haciéndola reír—. Gracias por estar conmigo.

—Tú lo hiciste cuando estaba asustada, no podría dejarte a la deriva. Ahora hazme caso y acompáñame a beber algo, un poco de calor será maravilloso para ese corazoncito adolorido —susurró de manera cariñosa.

Esta Bella tan dulce me fascinaba. Bueno, para qué mentir, en todas sus facetas era impresionante, pero ahora… Ese calor tan reconfortante saliendo de sus labios y gestos, hacía que cada dolor desapareciera. Y si ya no fuera suficiente, tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya, tirando de mí con entusiasmo.

Ningún día sería igual sin ella, ninguno.

Le corrí la silla y ella se rio mientras negaba.

—Una costumbre muy antigua para tener padres tan hippies —dijo mientras se sentaba.

—¿Eso crees? Quizá soy un anticuado, pero es la costumbre que vi de papá aunque sean algo liberales en algunos sentidos. —Iba a caminar hacia la máquina de repostería y café, pero ella me sujetó con su mano—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella sonreía traviesa.

—Ya compré.

—Oh, ¿cuándo?

—Cuando le contabas a tu abuela que Agatha estaba enferma. —Seguía sonriendo.

—Eres muy tramposa, ¿eh?

—Espero que te guste el té. Sé que el café es tu aliado, pero un poco de buena hierba hará que estés más tranquilo y esta noche se pase mejor. Ah, y te compré un pastel.

Dios, mientras hablaba solo pensaba en besarla y abrazarla…

¿Qué me pasaba?

—¿Está bien con eso? —inquirió, un poco insegura.

—Claro, Bella, por mí cualquier cosa que hagas será suficiente para estar tranquilo.

Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir y yo nuevamente sentí ganas de abrazarla…

Ah, basta ya.

—Lamento hacer que tengas que pasar una noche aquí, sabes que si puedes irte…

—Oh no, bajo ningún motivo, te acompañaré, sé lo que se siente tener un hijo a metros de distancia mientras le hacen esas cosas que a uno como padre lo mantienen aterrorizado. Ninguno de nosotros está preparado para ver a su hijo sufrir, yo creí que Fred no iba a salir con vida.

Tomé su mano y ella me la apretó.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirí de manera seria.

Sus ojos eran vidrios a su interior, podía ver el dolor de sus recuerdos, aquellas espigas aún clavadas justo en el corazón.

—Fred nació de pocas semanas, no debía ser así. Cuando aquello ocurrió, me dieron pocas posibilidades, prácticamente dijeron que no iba a sobrevivir. —Una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla y yo sentí que mi garganta se apretaba—. Yo tenía apenas veintitrés años, Edward, me sentía muy inexperta, ni siquiera sabía cómo lidiar con la idea de ver morir a alguien tan pequeñito y que amaba con tanto fervor. Fred apenas ocupaba una parte de mis manos y… yo creí que no iba a verlo crecer. —Miró nuestras manos—. Nunca había llorado tanto hasta entonces, no quería que se fuera, era mi pequeño, estuvo dentro de mí, hice lo posible para que naciera en paz, pero… El destino a veces es muy cruel. —Suspiró y miró al techo, para luego hacerlo hacia mí—. Finalmente comenzó a crecer, a respirar mejor y a moverse como un bebé normal. Fueron tres meses duros durmiendo ahí, intentando darle de comer, buscando la manera de reconfortarlo. Fue durísimo, y estaba completamente sola.

—¿Y tu madre, Bella?

Tragó.

—No quise llamarla. Yo vivía muy lejos de aquí, donde no pudiera avergonzarla.

—Estoy seguro que habría hecho lo posible por abrazarte todo lo que pudiera, ella te ama.

Asintió con los labios apretados.

—Pero creí que no estaba orgullosa de mí.

—¿Por qué, Bella?

—Es demasiado para decirlo aquí, pero… estuve sola, Edward, y créeme que habría dado todo porque tú hubieras estado conmigo cuando aquello ocurrió.

La garganta se me cerró por completo.

Llevé nuestras manos hacia mis labios y le besé el dorso para que se sintiera mejor.

—Sé que es ridículo, pero de verdad me habría gustado, de verdad…

—Hey, pero estoy aquí —afirmé, rozándole los labios con mi pulgar—. Y tú estás aquí. Nada sería lo mismo, te lo juro.

Nos miramos, de pronto muy perdidos en cómo nuestras cuencas conectaban.

—Con permiso —dijo el garzón, sirviéndonos el té y los pasteles.

Nuestra conexión se rompió y finalmente nos dedicamos a comer, algo en silencio por cómo nuestra cercanía se iba a haciendo cada vez más pronunciada.

Luego de aquello, nos fuimos a la sala de espera. El reloj ya marcaba la una de la noche y no había noticias de Agatha. Yo había estado intentando convencer a mis padres y a mi abuela de que no vinieran al hospital, que sería mejor entrada la mañana, mientras que Bella mensajeaba a su madre para recibir noticias de su hijo.

—Hasta que por fin se han convencido de que prefiero estar sin ellos por esta noche —dije, guardando el móvil en mi abrigo.

—Se deben haber preocupado mucho.

—Así es —susurré, aman a Agatha.

—¿Y quién no?

Me senté en una de las sillas y luego palpé la del lado para que ella me siguiera. Bella lo hizo, cruzándose una pierna. Toqué su muslo y puso su mejilla en mi hombro, queriendo mi abrigo. Yo rocé mi nariz con sus cabellos y ella subió la mirada hasta mi rostro, respirándonos.

—Gracias una vez más.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes.

La besé de sorpresa y ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello, buscándome con añoranza. Sus labios me hacían tan bien. Cómo me gustaba su sabor.

—Te ves tan cansado —dijo preocupada.

—Un poco —afirmé.

—¿Sabes qué hice cuando Agatha tenía miedo y debía dormir? —preguntó.

Estuve mirando sus ojos y la forma de sus pestañas, maravillado con su belleza.

—Edward —se rio—. Te estoy preguntando algo que quiero que contestes.

—Perdón, ¿qué…? Es que mirarte es… fascinante.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué hice para poner a Agatha en paz y que pudiera dormir?

—No lo sé, ¿qué?

—Pues… Le canté una canción de cuna.

Me reí.

—Mi pequeña odiaba que le cantara canciones de cuna.

—Debe ser porque necesitaba de una voz femenina y dulce como la mía —me molestó.

—Estoy seguro de eso —afirmé—. ¿Me cantarías algo?

—Pues, ¿qué quieres?

—Lo que sea, quiero dormir con tu voz.

Bella tragó y luego carraspeó.

—¿Puedo acomodarme aquí? —Seguí tocándole los muslos.

—Sí, puedes.

Puse mi cabeza en sus piernas y Bella no tardó en hundir sus dedos en mis cabellos, dándome suaves caricias. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que ella comenzó a cantar de manera dulce y pausada. Nunca me habían hecho sentir así, bueno, no como un hombre. Era… maravilloso. Cada melodía de su boca y cada caricia hacían que ese sueño llegara pronto, una paz desbordante que no tardó en hacerme caer y en desear más noches así, fuera el lugar que fuera, pero con Bella.

.

.

.

Sentí que me llamaban desde la lejanía y yo abrí los ojos de a poco. Cuando pude reincorporarme, vi que había un médico que no había visto antes.

—Es el anestesiólogo —dijo Bella.

Yo me había pasado toda la noche en sus muslos, durmiendo profundamente. ¿Qué hora era? Desde la ventana se veía el cielo del amanecer. Ella parecía que no había dormido nada, porque tenía la expresión cansada y a la vez triste.

Cuando recordé por qué estaba aquí, me paré rápidamente. Bella puso su mano en mi brazo para que me calmara.

—¿Cómo está mi hija? —inquirí, intentando mantener la calma.

El anestesiólogo sonrió para tranquilizarnos.

—Estaba por decírselo a la mamá de Agatha. —El médico miró a Bella, quien levantó las cejas por el pequeño malentendido.

Ninguno lo corrigió.

—Agatha está recuperándose —dijo, haciendo que respirara mejor.

A decir verdad, Bella también botó el aire, más calmada.

—Los detalles de la intervención la dará el Dr. Félix cuando salga de una emergencia. De momento, solo puedo decir que la cirugía fue un éxito, Agatha pasará a pediatría para su hospitalización en la próxima hora. No hay peligros ni nada que lamentar, ella es una niña muy fuerte.

Respiré hondo, muy aliviado. Toda esta espera estaba matándome. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a mi Pulgarcita así. A decir verdad, la única vez que temí no volver a verla fue cuando cumplía los dos meses, tiempo en el que todo era caos y yo temía realmente por ella y a dónde iría a parar. Siempre fue mi pequeña, un punto de partida nuevo, y saber que podría perderla me hizo perder la razón hasta que, por cuestiones del destino y personas capaces de todo, me la negaron por un año y dos meses, recuperándola al fin a los dos años.

Nunca había sido tan infeliz hasta que saboreé la idea de no verla nunca más.

—Es magnífico, Edward —exclamó Bella, abrazándome de sorpresa.

Yo cerré los ojos y la olí, mucho más en calma.

.

Pasaba de las ocho de la mañana cuando vi cómo llevaban a mi hija en la camilla, directo a su sala de hospitalización. Lo bueno era que estaría sola y que las visitas no eran tan restringidas, para permitir que la niña no se sintiera presionada por la excesiva rigurosidad del hospital.

No me permitieron entrar a verla hasta que estuvo conectada con su suero, apenas consciente de dónde estaba. Había abierto los ojos en recuperación, pero acá seguía dormida.

—¿Ustedes son los padres? —nos preguntó la enfermera, saliendo de la sala.

Bella iba a corregirle, pero yo la miré y sonreí.

—¿Podemos entrar? —inquirí.

Agatha siempre quería verla, ella la tranquilizaba de una manera que yo no podía comprender, era como si… se hubieran conocido desde siempre.

—Claro, en cualquier momento despertará —respondió la profesional.

Cuando ella se fue, Bella me tomó de la mano.

—¿De verdad quieres que entre? No quiero importunar, es tu hija…

—Yo quiero que vengas conmigo. —Fui claro—. A Agatha le encantaría verte cuando despierte.

Bella suspiró y asintió, no sin antes regalar una sonrisa.

Una vez adentro, Agatha se veía pequeña en su cama. Una máquina marcaba sus signos vitales, los que de momento sonaban estables. El color típico de sus mejillas se había ido, ahora estaba pálida, como si la sangre se hubiera marchado hacia otra parte de su cuerpo. Fue duro verlo, incluso sabiendo que ella ya estaba bien.

Miré a Bella y noté que parecía muy triste, quizá porque recordaba lo acontecido con su propio hijo. Debió ser una época muy dura para ella, sobre todo si me dijo que había estado sola durante todo su embarazo y aquel proceso en el que Fred se mantuvo entre la vida y la muerte.

Yo, la verdad, estaba con sentimientos encontrados. Prefería ser yo quien estuviera en la cama, pasando por todas estas cosas solo para evitar que mi hija tuviera que vivir este acontecimiento. Pero también estaba más tranquilo, porque nada se comparaba a saber que la persona más importante de tu vida está a salvo.

—Háblale —me instó Bella, pasando su mano por mi espalda.

Asentí.

Acerqué el sofá a un lado de Agatha, que dormía profundamente. Tomé una de sus manos, que estaba muy helada, y jugué con sus dedos como lo hacía cuando ella quería quedarse dormida luego de las pesadillas. Mi hija era mi confidente y mi chica favorita, o bueno, la reina. Justo sentí que mi segunda chica favorita tocaba mi hombro, permitiendo que pudiera sentir, y es que, la verdad, me costaba dejarme llevar por emociones tan sensibles como el llanto y el dolor, los años habían hecho que me blindara en aventuras, pero no en esto, en un llanto que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

—Oye, Pulgarcita, ¿estás ahí? —le pregunté, queriendo sonar como cuando la despertaba para ir a la escuela—. Abre esos ojos de papá, quiero verte.

Sentía que Bella me miraba, por primera vez viendo mi confidencia con Agatha. Yo no era así con nadie, a excepción de mi hija, y bueno, esta mujer que me acompañaba estaba haciendo que dejara ir muchos escudos, lo que me inquietaba y desesperaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas por qué te dije Pulgarcita? Naciste de pocos centímetros y siempre te costó crecer. Serás mi pequeña siempre, ¿lo sabes bien?

Le acaricié su cabello, ahora más despeinado que de costumbre, y luego me llevé sus manos a mis labios, besándolas.

En medio de aquel gesto, Agatha comenzó a pestañear, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Ya hay que ir a la escuela, papi? —inquirió, sacándonos una carcajada a Bella y a mí.

Su sencilla voz dulce e infantil hicieron que mis ojos amenazaran con el llanto, siempre blando por ella. Bella, por su lado, se apoyó en mi hombro y acercó su mano, lo que llamó la atención de mi hija, que pestañeó más, como si estuviera en un sueño.

—¿Me pasó algo? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, alternando la mirada en los dos.

—Te ha dolido la barriga, ¿recuerdas? Tuviste una apendicitis y se te ha roto. Te han operado —le conté.

—Oh, ¿y estuviste llorando? —Se oía tan inocente y sorprendida, porque no era común en mí.

Asentí en respuesta, lo que le hizo preocuparse.

—No llores, papi.

—Papá estaba preocupado, y yo también —afirmó Bella.

Agatha, al escucharla, sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. No queríamos que te sucediera nada malo.

—Entonces, ¿tú me cantaste, tía Bella?

Ella se sonrojó y movió la cabeza en positivo.

—Tienes una voz muy bonita.

Tomé la mano de Bella, aprovechando que mi hija no estaba mirando lo que había detrás de la camilla, lo que hizo que ella me mirara, curiosa e interrogante. Yo solo pude contemplarla, dichoso de tenerla aquí.

—¿Te quedarás aquí, tía Bella?

Iba a responder, pero entonces frunció el ceño y miró hacia su móvil.

—Oh, tengo que irme pronto, tengo una reunión en la tarde y me gustaría dormir un poco, además de ver a Fred. Prometo que volveré cuando me sea posible —le comentó, acariciándole los cabellos a mi hija.

Agatha se vio un poco decepcionada, pero solo asintió.

—¿Tú te quedarás conmigo, papi? —preguntó, observándome con una nueva sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué crees? —Le besé la frente—. Estaré contigo día y noche.

Sus ojos brillaron.

En ese momento sentimos el ruido característico de mis padres, que venían con su preocupación inminente. Al menos habían esperado hasta la mañana. Una voz ronca se les unió: mi Nana. Así que también había decidido venir.

—Los niños de antes no se enfermaban de estas cosas porque los padres los llenaban hasta las fauces —exclamó mi abuela.

—Por eso todos nosotros fuimos gordos, mamá —dijo papá por lo bajo.

Los tres se hicieron notar, llamando la atención de mis dos nenas… O sea, de Agatha y Bella.

—¡¿Cómo está mi nieta adorada?! —Mamá se fue trotando hacia mi hija, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos—. ¿Todo está bien, pequeña mía? ¿Aún duele? ¡Oh! —exclamó al ver a Bella—. ¡Hola, hija! Qué bueno saber que también has venido a ver a Agatha.

—En realidad, Bella se quedó toda la noche —les aclaré.

Papá venía con mi abuela del brazo, quienes también vieron a Bella y sonrieron. Era inevitable que ellos la quisiera porque, bueno, yo hablaba mucho de ella.

—¿De verdad? —inquirieron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

Ella sonrió, quitándole importancia, pero para todos nosotros su compañía era muy valiosa, especialmente para mí.

—Te has ganado la lotería, muchacho —me dijo mi abuela, acercándose para darme un beso en la frente y en las mejillas, llenándome la cara con su labial rosa.

—Abuela —la regañé, un poco avergonzado de que Bella viera cómo mi abuela me trataba como un niño pequeño.

Me limpié sus besos, esperando no haber quedado como cuando pequeño, víctima de sus ataques de cariño.

—¡Nana! —me corrigió, dándome un golpe en la cabeza con el periódico.

Todos se reían de nosotros, incluida ella, que siempre que me miraba se llevaba un dedo a los labios, concentrada en mí.

—Pero qué magnífico ver a esta adorable nena aquí —afirmó mi abuela, yendo hacia Bella para saludarla.

Nana solía ser un grano en el culo para todos, rara vez alguien externo le caía bien, y el que Bella haya provocado este nivel de reacción era muy raro. Era especial y ella no tenía ni idea.

—El gusto es mío, Sra. Cullen.

Mi abuela le apretó las mejillas y me dio una mirada de reojo, como si me instara a acercarme a hacer fechorías con ella.

_Maldita sea, Nana_, pensé.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de marcharme —expresó Bella luego de mirar su reloj—. Los deberes me llaman.

Me sentí desilusionado. No quería que se fuera.

—Claro, yo te acompaño, aprovechando que Pulgarcita está con todos sus abuelos.

Bella movió en una mueca divertida, lo que hizo que todos los demás nos miraran.

Ella finalmente se despidió de todos, y cuando fue el turno de Agatha, se aferró a su cuello, haciendo que le prometiera volver cuanto antes. Yo la esperé, ansioso por un momento a solas, justo en la entrada y con las manos en los bolsillos, desviando mis ojos a sus jeans ajustados, los que moldeaban muy bien ese culo que moría por…

Tuve que respirar hondo para no convertirme en un idiota en frente de toda mi familia, y de mi hija, por cierto.

Permití que Bella saliera primero y vi que mis padres y mi abuela me movían las cejas, instándome a ir, mientras que Agatha fruncía el ceño, sin entender en absoluto.

Ellos estaban completamente locos.

—Así que te vas —murmuré, siguiendo sus pasos, tocando el tema como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando no sonar demasiado decepcionado por pasar horas sin su compañía.

—¿Ya vas a extrañarme? —quiso bromear, pero yo esperaba que lo preguntara en serio para decirle que sí, que iba a extrañarla.

—¿Volverás? —pregunté, esperando que así fuera.

—Se lo prometí a Agatha.

Tomé su muñeca antes de entrar al ascensor. Ella se giró a mirarme.

—¿Me lo prometes a mí también?

Enarcó una ceja mientras elevaba sus pómulos en una expresión divertida.

—¿Te lo mereces? —jugueteó, mirándome los labios.

Bella y su necesidad por castigarme. ¿Lo peor? Me gustaba demasiado en ese plan.

—Creo que sí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que vendré, promesa de Isabella Swan.

Aquello me tranquilizaba más de lo que ella imaginaba.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una persona salió de la caja. Nos metimos en silencio y a solas, rodeados de los espejos y la música lenta y aburrida. La miré de reojo y tomé su mano con la mía, la que Bella apretó con más fuerza. En medio de la locura y la necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, tiré de ella y la fui apegando a la pared de metal, mientras que ella fue mirándome a los ojos, haciendo esa expresión de inocencia que sabía cuánto me encantaba. Y en un par de segundos me comí sus labios, sacándole un suspiro profundo. Metió su lengua, buscándome, y yo la recibí con desesperación, porque tranquilizaba mis miedos y avivaba mis profundos deseos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y lo único que escuchamos fueron los suspiros anonadados de dos señoras que seguramente no veían expresiones de deseo y necesidad hace mucho tiempo.

Bella y yo nos separamos con una sonrisa y rápidamente tiré de ella para llevarla afuera y despedirme. Ya habíamos llegado a la primera planta.

—Deberían ser más ubicados —gruñó una de las mujeres por debajo.

Mi escritora favorita enarcó una ceja y las ignoró.

—Creo que despertamos el mal humor de las amargadas otra vez —susurró, tocándome con suavidad el pecho, adelantándose para sonreírme.

Sus labios hinchados hicieron que quisiera más de ella, pero se escabulló, sacándome un lamento. Sus cabellos se movieron contra el viento de afuera, dándome una probada de su aroma. Cerré los ojos, disfrutándolo.

Me volvía demente.

—Nos vemos pronto —susurró, cerrándose el abrigo.

La posibilidad de no verla en unos días me hacía sentir enormemente incómodo, como si enfrentar esto sin ella no tuviera sentido… Bueno, sentirlo tampoco tenía sentido. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Mierda.

—Promesa es promesa, ¿bien? Dile a Fred que ya lo extrañamos acá. Espero esté mejor.

—Estará feliz de saberlo. Y sí, ya está mejor, hoy va a la escuela. Cuando vea que Agatha no está, créeme que necesitará muchas respuestas.

Antes de permitir que se fuera, la atraje hacia mí, haciéndola chocar conmigo. Bella tragó y respiró de manera pesada, juntándose más y llevando sus brazos a mi cuello. Sus senos se apretaron contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome despertar en medio de un desolador estado previo de desesperación.

—No te dejaré ir si no te despides como corresponde.

Se rio y me dio un rápido beso, escabulléndose hacia adelante, moviendo ese culo delicioso y mirando de reojo mi expresión, girando con suavidad esos ojos coquetos. Hizo parar un taxi y se subió, yéndose de mi vista y dejándome con las ansias de correr hacia ella como un loco.

Regresé a la zona de hospitalización pediátrica para ver a mi hija, aún con Bella dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando todos me vieron, hicieron expresiones a la espera de una respuesta, ansiosos por saber lo que pasaba con Bella y yo, excepto mi hija, que sonrió al verme devuelta, ajena a la curiosidad de los adultos.

—Qué cara has puesto al ver que Bella ha tenido que irse —molestó papá, palpándome el hombro mientras se aguantaba la risa.

—¿Tía Bella volverá? —preguntó mi hija, envuelta en las sábanas de su cama de hospital.

—Claro, porque te vendrá a ver a ti. —Le apreté la nariz y ella sonrió, más compuesta a medida que pasaban los minutos.

—Y a ti, bobo —espetó Nana, moviéndome las cejas.

Mis padres se miraron y rompieron a reír, haciendo que Agatha se uniera a las carcajadas aun sin saber de qué era el chiste. Luego hizo una mueca de dolor, apretándose la barriga.

—Hey, tienes puntos y necesitas descansar —afirmé, pidiéndole a mi familia que mantuviera el orden entre gestos.

Justo llegó Félix, dispuesto a darnos las noticias. Se sorprendió de ver a la abuela y a sus tíos Cullen, pero la expresión que tuvo al no encontrar a Bella fue sublime. Por un instante quise olvidarme que era mi primo y que el hijo de puta había salvado a mi hija.

¡Mierda!

—¿Cómo está la enferma? —inquirió él, acercándose a la cama—. ¿Ha despertado bien? ¿No tienes ganas de vomitar?

Agatha negó, tranquila en la cama, lo que era un milagro. Le daba dos horas para que comenzase a pedir salir de la cama o a saltar en el colchón. No había maneras de mantenerla muy tranquila, era un torbellino desde que la conocí, naciendo en medio de un caos que no sabía ni nunca debería saber. Apenas comenzó a caminar, Pulgarcita fue eso, una pequeña nena vivaz corriendo por todos lados.

—Y tienes la analgesia bastante al límite. ¿Qué clase de mujercita eres? —Félix le tocó los cabellos—. ¿Puedo ver tu barriga? ¿Quieres conocer tu cicatriz?

—Marca de guerra —le corregí—. Mi guerrera tiene una marca de guerra.

—Es un buen nombre —susurró Félix.

Mi hija me miró, siempre consciente que nadie podía traspasar su privacidad, así que yo asentí, tranquilizándola. A los segundos ella levantó la sábana y Félix pudo observar la cicatriz de 2 centímetros. Tenía un drenaje pequeño y se veían los puntos recién puestos.

—¡Vaya, se ve genial! —exclamó, observándose con orgullo.

En definitiva, Agatha era un ser único en todo este mundo.

La amaba.

Félix, luego de revisarla, se acercó a los adultos para explicarnos lo que había ocurrido. Yo estaba nervioso, a la espera de que sean noticias completamente buenas.

—Bien, la niña es magnífica. He tenido casos menos graves y ha sido llanto tras llanto. —Félix sonrió—. La cirugía fue un completo éxito, no hay mayores daños, solo un susto del que me imagino no has salido bien parado. —Me palpó el hombro, empatizando conmigo—. Sé que es difícil vivir algo así, pero Agatha está bien y, si sigue así, en dos días estará en casa, pero con extremos cuidados.

Respiré hondo, por primera vez aliviado luego de anoche. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, porque de verdad pensé que algo peor podía ocurrir. La sensación no se parecía a nada que haya vivido antes.

—Pudo ser peor —añadió, poniéndose serio—. Pero llegaron a tiempo.

Asentí.

Mis padres y mi abuela se quedaron jugando con Agatha a deletrear algunas palabras, todo ello mientras Félix me comentaba lo que habían hecho en su barriga.

—Créeme que ha sido difícil también para mí estar en la situación, conozco a Agatha hace muchos años, no es fácil tratar a alguien que es parte de mi familia. Pero bueno, hice mi trabajo y estoy satisfecho.

Los dos miramos la escena familiar y luego nos miramos, incómodos en el silencio. Nunca fuimos tan unidos y rara vez salíamos, excepto si se trataba de algo familiar, porque… bueno, éramos muy diferentes.

—¿Se ha ido? —inquirió de pronto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Quién? —pregunté, haciéndome el imbécil.

—Ya sabes, Bella.

—Ah. —Levanté las cejas, sintiendo la pesadez en la boca del estómago, como si una bestia me naciera de las entrañas, queriendo arrancarle el…

Respiré hondo y le señalé la puerta para que habláramos. Félix me siguió y esperó, ansioso por alguna noticia de Bella.

—Te ha caído bien, ¿eh? —dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Enarcó una ceja mientras se estiraba la maldita bata blanca, siempre tan… perfecto.

—Claro, ella y yo nos hemos caído bien —enfatizó.

Me apoyé en la pared mientras miraba a la ventana, acomodando mi mandíbula.

—Se fue, tiene trabajo y un hijo que ver —solté de mala gana.

—Al menos tengo su teléfono, me vendría bien ayudarle y… conocerla —se sinceró.

La idea me partía la cabeza, porque sí, Félix tenía más herramientas para ayudar a Fred y eso me dejaba de brazos cruzados y jodido hasta la médula, porque yo adoraba a ese chico y de verdad quería poder hacer algo por él, no solo porque eso le arreglaría la vida, sino porque además eso haría feliz a Bella. Pero quien tenía esas herramientas era él, que no perdía una puta oportunidad.

—Te ha gustado —solté y luego tragué, esperando beberme la rabia como un mal trago.

Félix arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Tengo que responderte?

—Conozco a Bella, quiero saber tus intenciones.

—Bueno —dijo, muy relajado—, la verdad es que sí, hace años que estoy solo y es primera vez que siento la necesidad de estar con alguien. ¿No es extraño?

Me lamí el labio inferior, buscando calmarme.

Pero no pude.

—Ni se te ocurra —escupí, poniéndome rígido mientras imaginaba la posibilidad.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que si te acercas para otras intenciones te las verás conmigo, Félix.

Arrugó aún más su ceño.

—¿Y qué derecho tienes a impedírmelo?

Me acerqué más a él.

—Ella me gusta —me expresé con claridad.

Félix tragó.

—De verdad me gusta y no dejaré que te acerques con esas intenciones, Félix, porque haría cualquier cosa por ella, te lo aseguro.

Asintió despacio, nada contento con mis palabras.

—¿Y ella? ¿Siente algo por ti? ¿Le gustas? Porque jamás me habló de ti.

No pude decirle nada, porque quien tenía poder con sus propias palabras era precisamente ella.

—Ya veo —respondió Félix—. Cuando tengan algo solo dímelo, ¿sí? De momento solo me parece un berrinche típico de Edward Cullen, solo que ahora has decidido cruzarte con la mujer que a mí me gusta. Con permiso.

Pasó rozándome el hombro, nada interesado en mi oculta amenaza. Yo estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y plantarle cara, pero me aguanté, porque sí, era mi primo y porque el maldito hijo de puta era un hombre interesado en ayudar, y esta vez lo había hecho con mi hija.

—Mierda —bramé una vez a solas.

—Vaya, así que alguien vino a pellizcarte el pastel —dijo mi abuela, parada en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de hospitalización.

Me sacó un respingo.

—No estoy de humor, Nana.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Félix tiene encanto, para ti no será fácil, ¿no? —insistió, acercándose a mí, arrastrando sus pies con lentitud, bien diabólica con su abrigo de lana y sus labios rosados que siempre buscaban besarme.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, abuela —dije, muy sarcástico.

—Tú también eres un encanto, mi Bebé Grandote. —Me apretó las mejillas—. Pero no puedes negar que todos mis nietos son hermosos, ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo parí a sus padres, bobo, y lo que hago, lo hago muy bien.

Suspiré y me apoyé cerca de la ventana, sin saber cómo diablos expresarme. Los celos me comían la cabeza.

—Ya quita esa cara de perro malherido —regañó, dándome con el periódico en el brazo—. Si de verdad quieres a Bella, entonces ponte en plan, no seas tarado. La chica me gusta, es bien bonita y sabe hablar, la quiero contigo, pero si metes la pata no te defenderé, Félix también es mi nieto y los quiero a todos por igual… Bueno, a ti un poquito más desde que me diste a mi primera bisnieta, y vaya que hiciste un buen trabajo.

—Bella me gusta mucho, Nana.

—Lo sé, me di cuenta en cuanto me hablaste de ella.

—Me gusta en serio —murmuré—. Creo que nunca había sentido esto, es…

Gruñí.

Odiaba no poder enfrentar estas sensaciones tan diferentes a las ya vividas.

Nana sonreía, otra vez bien diabólica.

—Quizá es buena idea que conozca más ese corazoncito, porque eres un romántico oculto y lo sabes bien.

—¿De qué hablas, Nana? —Me hice el desentendido, cruzándome de brazos.

—Eres bien rudo, pero tienes un corazón blando como un papel.

—A Bella no le gustan así —susurré.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Suspiré.

—Esa chica te tiene loco, quizá sea buena idea demostrarle que le importas, porque esa profesora solo ha creado problemas, ¿no es así?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Creo que la he cagado bastante.

—Y Félix tomará la ventaja —susurró, caminando hacia adelante—. Me fumaré un cigarrillo, vendré a ver a mi bisnieta en media hora. Piensa bien, hijo, piensa bien, porque me gusta ella.

La vi desaparecer y finalmente boté el aire mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mis padres seguían jugando con mi hija y ella se mantenía tranquila, aún conectada a su suero de analgesia. Mi abuela una vez que regresó no volvió a hablar del tema, y lo prefería así. Intenté aclarar mi cabeza y no darle cabida a lo sucedido con Félix, como tampoco sus claras intenciones, si volvía a recordarlo sentía que la rabia me embargaba y no quería que Agatha se diera cuenta de eso.

—Mamá, ya deja eso —le dijo papá a la Nana, quien no dejaba de mover su dedo en la pantalla del móvil que yo le regalé ingenuamente para navidad. Pensé que serviría para que se despejara un poco y conociera las bondades de la tecnología, pero desde ese entonces no dejó de usarlo, parecía posesa, jugueteando y mensajeando a quien se encontrara en la pantalla.

—Tengo que irme. Me espera mi nueva cita en el café del frente —canturreó mi anciana abuela, colgándose el bolso.

—¿Tu qué? —le preguntamos todos los adultos.

—¿Qué es una cita, Nana?

—Conocí a un marino retirado de ochenta. Es guapo, ¿quieres verlo?

Nana le mostró la pantalla a Agatha.

—¿Qué dijimos de tener citas por internet? —la regañó mamá, su nuera favorita.

—¿Y qué parte de que Nana tiene setenta y nueve no entienden? Besos y abrazos a todos, necesito un trago.

Se marchó con su semblante de siempre, muy suficiente.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta, hijo? —me preguntó mamá mientras se cerraba el chal de colores—. Te haría bien.

—Sí, ve, despéjate un momento, ¿no crees, Agatha? —exclamó papá, mirando a mi hija—. Nosotros podemos seguir viendo la tele, así papá descansa.

—Sí, papi, ve. ¡Te quiero!

Le besé la frente antes de dar una simple vuelta por la cafetería mientras mi madre me esperaba.

—Cuando eras pequeño te gustaba tanto el chocolate —susurró ella mientras nos metíamos a la misma cafetería en la cual Bella y yo nos sinceramos—. ¿Nos tomamos uno?

—Sigue siendo mi favorito. Hecho.

Sonrió.

Le corrí la silla para que se sentara y con el movimiento le besé la frente.

—¿Hace cuánto que no estamos solos tú y yo? —me preguntó.

—Hace años, mamá, probablemente desde antes que me fuera con Agatha a por las aventuras.

—Te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes?

—Yo también.

Suspiró mientras nos dejaban los chocolates.

—Hoy estoy un poco sensible, me puse a recordar muchas cosas desde anoche, mientras le pedía a la tierra y al cielo que Agatha saliera bien de la operación. Tu padre me acompañó, sabes que no permite que viva mis tristezas a solas, pero entre todo eso reviví lo mucho que deseé verla mientras estabas lejos. Tuve miedo de que algo le fuera a pasar, ha sido muy poco tiempo y yo la adoro, es mi nieta, sabes cuánto la quise en cuanto supe que existía.

Mamá no era una mujer en extremo sensible, vivía su presente sin melancolía, pero a veces los recuerdos podían más, incluso para mí.

—Pero está bien, fue solo un susto. —Le tomé las manos y ella cobijó las mías como cuando era niño.

—Habría sido muy injusto… Todo lo que te costó tener a Agatha contigo y…

—Mamá, eso ya sucedió —la interrumpí—, estamos aquí.

—A veces tengo miedo de que haya sido una mala decisión el que hayas vuelto, pero en otras ocasiones recuerdo lo mucho que los extrañamos y todo ese miedo pasa.

Asentí en silencio.

—Al menos sabes que yo no era capaz de hacer esas cosas.

—Nunca dudaría de ti. Has sido un padre ejemplar, ningún hombre como el que decían que eras sería capaz de cuidar tan bien a su hija.

Tragué y cerré los ojos.

Yo sabía que no era culpable, pero fui apuntado con el dedo en el momento menos adecuado. Esos recuerdos me resultaban humillantes, pero también enervantes, como si aún no me hubiera vengado por todo el daño causado.

—Yo pensé que iba a arrepentirme de volver, mamá, especialmente a esta ciudad, donde hice todos mis sueños realidad… los que me quitaron, claro —susurré—, pero…

—Conociste a Bella —dijo, volviendo a sonreír.

Fue inevitable que sonriera también.

—Y a Fred.

Mamá se puso las manos bajo la barbilla y me contempló durante un rato.

—Esa mujer es fantástica.

—Lo es —respondí.

—Y te gusta.

Asentí.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sabes que no puede saberlo.

—¿Crees que ella…?

—No lo sé, pero sé que se decepcionaría.

—Edward, no te castigues. Es una mujer dulce, te comprenderá.

—Ni siquiera sé que siento, pero… —Suspiré—. Sí, es dulce, Agatha la adora y… No me hagas caso, somos amigos y sé ambos tenemos miedos.

Me acarició la mejilla y yo besé su mano.

Luego del chocolate con mi madre, ella me obligó a ir a casa a descansar un poco, así que aproveché de ducharme y de cambiarme de ropa. Cuando estaba por irme, fui a casa de Bella, con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, pero me recibió Renée.

—Oh, hola —dije—. ¿Bella…?

—Sigue en el trabajo. ¿Cómo está la nena? —inquirió.

—Bien —respondí, algo decepcionado—. Nada grave.

—Gracias al cielo. —Suspiró.

—Bueno, venía a ver a Bella y… a dejar mi llave aquí ante cualquier emergencia.

Ella la recibió, sabiendo que moría de ganas por ver a su hija. Renée sonrió y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿Ya extrañas a mi hija? —preguntó, muy directa.

Sonreí, apoyado en el umbral.

—¿Qué cree?

Su sonrisa se enanchó.

Luego de despedirme, volví al hospital, algo más repuesto respecto a ayer. Un par de horas más tarde, Bella me envió un mensaje al móvil cuando ya pasaba de las siete.

"_Al fin he salido de mi última reunión y he acostado a Fred, prometiéndole volver mañana. Estoy corriendo hacia allá, tal como le prometí a Agatha… y a ti._

_¿Aún me esperas?_"

Me pegué el móvil a los labios, sintiéndome muy culpable. Le hice prometer que vendría sin pensar en su vida, la que ya era bastante complicada atravesando un divorcio con el inútil número uno de Jasper, teniendo dos trabajos demandantes a pesar de todo y teniendo que criar a un niño absolutamente sola porque, claro, el padre era Don Inútil.

Era un bastardo egoísta.

"_Te espero, pero prefiero que descanses. Estoy seguro que no te ha dado tiempo de hacerlo como mereces. Agatha entenderá y yo, bueno, yo puedo soportar un día más sin verte_

_Hazme caso, descansa_"

Estaba por apretar en "_enviar_" cuando alguien me tapó los ojos. Llevé mis manos a las que estaban en mi rostro y la sensación de esa piel fue fácil de recordar.

—Te encontré —susurró.

—Creí que recién venías de camino.

—Pues no, me adelanté. ¿Hay algún problema? —jugueteó.

Bella estaba frotando sus pechos en mi espalda, lo que estaba poniéndome…

—Iba a pedirte que fueras a descansar, que podíamos esperar —respondí.

Acaricié sus muñecas y luego sus brazos, sintiendo su blusa, probablemente la que llevaba para el trabajo y esas reuniones formales.

—Sabía que ibas a pedírmelo, pero como no entiendo razones, me adelanté.

Quitó sus manos y se puso frente a mí.

Tragué, mirando su atuendo formal. Definitivamente, ni tiempo había tenido para cambiarse. Llevaba una blusa negra con un par de botones accidentalmente abiertos, los que me dejaron ver el inicio de sus senos. Llevaba su blazer en el brazo, rojo pasión, el que combinaba muy bien con su falda apretada de fondo sangre y puntos negros. Miré más abajo, descubriendo sus piernas desnudas y sus tacones negros, atractivos hasta la locura.

—¿Hola? —dijo al no ver respuestas de mi parte.

—Lo siento, estaba mirándote.

Se sonrojó un poco.

—Tuve muchas reuniones hoy, apenas y pude ir con Fred a acostarlo. Lo único que hizo fue preguntar por Agatha, así que me quedé un buen rato charlando con él para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Alcanzaste a dormir algo?

Negó.

—Pero no es nada importante.

—Bella, sé que llevas días difíciles, especialmente cuando estás llena de trabajo. Nosotros podemos…

—Me comprometí a venir, y si te soy sincera, estuve todo el día pensando en ti… —Pestañeó y se calló al escucharse. Yo sonreí—. Y en Agatha.

—Hagamos algo y me quedaré en paz.

—Hecho.

Tomé su mano y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Bella me miró y se mordió el labio.

—En cuanto quieras descansar lo harás en el sofá, tengo una manta para ti.

Sonrió.

—Qué preocupado estás por mí.

—Siempre.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación del hospital, Bella se soltó de mi mano y fue a ver a mi hija, que estaba jugando con la bajada del suero.

—¡Hola! —canturreó ella, dejando su blazer sobre el sofá, junto a su bolso.

Los ojos de Agatha se encendieron en alegría, porque de verdad la extrañaba. Ellas se habían vuelto tan cercanas que no me di cuenta de ello hasta que el lazo se hizo indestructible. ¿Quién podía resistirse a Bella?

—¡Viniste! —exclamó Pulgarcita.

—Tal como prometí —respondió Bells mientras le acariciaba la frente con el pulgar—. Y te traje algunas cosas para que disfrutes tu nueva cama por un par de días más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, muy contenta—. Papi, ven aquí con nosotras.

Me reí y caminé hacia ellas, posando mi mano en la cintura de Bella con inercia, como si fuera natural en ambos. Ella dejó de sonreír y me miró a los ojos, muy risueña.

—Papá Edward estará contento de ver que a su hija le ha llegado un regalo —canturreó.

—¿Qué regalo es? —inquirí.

Ella buscó su bolso y lo abrió, hurgueteando de manera rápida.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó, sacando un libro.

Se lo pasó a Agatha, que rápidamente se lo llevó a su pecho, muy feliz.

—¡Es sobre mujeres de la historia! ¡Me encanta!

—Mira qué hay dentro.

Agatha comenzó a hojear y encontró una carta.

—Es de Fred —susurró, muy emocionada.

Lo extrañaba mucho.

Bella me contempló, mordiéndose nuevamente ese labio. Se me hacía agua la boca por ser yo quien se lo mordiera.

—Me ha escrito —nos contó—. Dice que me extraña. Yo también lo extraño mucho.

—Vendrá a verte muy pronto, créeme que lo hará. —Buscó nuevamente en su bolso, sacando posteriormente el conejo de mi hija—. Pensé que lo necesitarías para dormir, así que aproveché que tu papá me dejó el acceso secreto de su casa para cualquier emergencia, y esta es una emergencia. —Se dirigió hacia mí—. Espero que no te moleste.

Negué de inmediato y tiré de su barbilla con dulzura, una que me salía con cinco mujeres: mi hija, mi madre, mi abuela, Alice y… ella.

Agatha se nos quedó mirando, pestañeando con asombro. Los dos miramos al suelo, haciéndonos los tontos.

—¿Qué me dices? —insistió Bella, agachándose para mirarla de cerca.

—¡Te quiero, tía Bella! Gracias. —La abrazó desde el cuello, muy efusiva, emoción que no le generaba nadie, excepto conmigo.

Mi escritora favorita cerró los ojos, complacida por el cariño de mi hija.

La enfermera irrumpió en la habitación, mirándonos con calma. Agatha aguardó como buena niña, sabiendo que era momento de dormir.

—Vaya, creí que tenías la analgesia un poco más alta —señaló la profesional, mirando la bomba de infusión con asombro—. Es primera vez que veo a una niña con una tolerancia tan grande al dolor.

—Creo que es fuerte, como su papá —respondió Bella, mirándome.

—Pues así puede ser. —La enfermera le cerró las cobijas a Agatha—. Ya es hora de que duermas, mañana ya podrás comer, te espera un nuevo día.

—Ay, ya tengo hambre —se lamentó ella, sacándonos una carcajada.

—Pues a las nueve tendrás desayuno —comentó la mujer—. Buenas noches.

La enfermera se alejó de la cama y nos pidió que nos acercáramos. Bella iba a dejar que yo lo hiciera porque, bueno, yo era el padre, pero… quería que viniera conmigo.

—La hora de visita termina a las nueve para los niños, para que le avisen a los demás familiares. Solo los padres pueden quedarse toda la noche. —Nos miró a ambos—. Frente a cualquier situación pueden avisarnos.

Cuando se fue, Bella me miró.

—Creo que por esta noche seré su madre —bromeó, corriéndose el cabello hacia un lado—. ¿Es posible? Quiero quedarme aquí.

—Ni lo dudes —respondí.

Me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia adelante, acercándose a Agatha para acompañarla a dormir. Para mí fue inevitable mirarla, disfrutando de la vista que me regalaba cada vez que se agachaba un poco para hablar con mi hija. Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo comenzaron a reaccionar, lo que estaba mal porque Agatha estaba aquí, así que tuve que aclarar mi garganta y pensar en otras cosas, luchando conmigo mismo para no desviar mi atención y mi imaginación.

—¿Quieres que te cante para que te quedes dormida? —preguntó ella, sentándose en el sofá que estaba al lado de la cama.

—¡Sí! Y papi puede escucharnos, ¿es posible?

—Claro.

Me senté junto a Bella y vi cómo se acomodaban, mirándose la una a la otra mientras la primera comenzaba a entonar una melodía suave. Me quedé un momento escuchando su voz, tan calma, tan… Ah, no sabía explicarlo. Entonces miré su rostro, la manera en que su calma hacía que yo me sumergiera en ella, la forma de sus pestañas, sus labios llenos, su cabello ondulado y castaño, y finalmente su misma esencia.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Agatha se quedó dormida a los minutos, con su mano hacia Bella, tomándola con fuerza. Yo me levanté y la arropé, besándole la frente como cada noche.

—¿Ha tenido un buen día?

Asentí.

—¿Qué dijo Félix?

Su solo recuerdo y la pequeña discusión que tuvimos, hicieron que cambiara mi estado de ánimo.

—Que todo está perfecto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero pudo ser peor —fui sincero.

Ella se levantó y miró a la ventana unos segundos.

—Me ha llamado esta tarde.

Tragué.

—¿Y?

—Me ha ofrecido ver a Fred en unos días más, lo que me tiene muy contenta.

Asentí.

—Espero pueda ayudarte, de verdad.

Caminó hacia mí y puso sus manos en mi pecho, mirándome con sus grandes ojos achocolatados. Me tomó la quijada y buscó mis labios, los que recibí con ansiedad. Para mí fue instantáneo tomarla desde las caderas y apegarla a mí, necesitando de ella.

—Hey, Bestia, ten cuidado, es un lugar para niños —susurró.

Respiré, muy de acuerdo, mientras que ella se lamía el labio.

—Sabes lo mucho que te deseo, Bella, especialmente si llegas aquí con esta ropa —señalé, mirándole esos botones abiertos.

Se rio y caminó hacia adelante, mirándome por sobre su hombro.

—Así debo vestirme cuando los ejecutivos de la editorial están mostrándome las posibles portadas de mi libro de relatos —me contó.

—¿Y qué tal?

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y ella pasó sutilmente una de sus piernas sobre las mías, esperando a que la acariciara. Yo lo hice de forma suave, maravillado con su piel tersa.

—No me ha gustado ninguna. —Se rio—. Creo que soy muy perfeccionista.

—¿Y cómo te la imaginas tú?

Hizo una mueca, arrugando su nariz.

—Había una que se asemejaba a lo que quería. Era una mezcla de los relatos más interesantes para mí y los ejecutivos, al medio estaba un bombero.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Y por qué la rechazaste?

—Porque no estabas tú —susurró en respuesta.

Sonreí.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Qué? —Me medio reí.

Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro, mirándome con ojos de animalillo.

—Te quiero en mi portada.

Le acaricié los cabellos y parte de su rostro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo prestar mi cuerpo para tus libros calamitosos y sucios? —jugueteé.

—Me harías muy feliz.

—¿Y quieres que todas tus lectoras me vean?

—En realidad, sería tu silueta en el libro de eróticos y tu torso en el libro en el que eres protagonista —me dijo de forma suave.

—No puedo creer que hables en serio.

—Muy en serio.

—¿Y qué ganaré a cambio? Digo… Para pensarlo.

Se acercó más.

—Te dejaré hacer lo que más quieras conmigo —susurró—, y bueno, un cheque cuantioso por parte de los ejecutivos de creatividad.

—La primera propuesta es interesante, muy.

Había muchas cosas que quería junto a Bella, especialmente ese jugoso culo.

Tuve que calmarme.

—Lo pensaré —susurré.

—Haré que ni lo dudes cuando te dé una probada de ello.

Diablos. La creía capaz.

—Hecho. Cuando puedas me das una demostración.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras sonreía y con la otra mano hacía caminos por mi pecho.

—Te tengo otra noticia —murmuró, poniéndose más seria.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No es algo que me guste hablar, pero es algo bueno.

—Claro. Dime.

Suspiró.

—Emmett me ha llamado. He ido a regular la denuncia contra Eric y también he ido a hacer el reporte a la universidad.

—Bella, debiste decirme, te habría acompañado…

—Tu hija es más importante.

—Pero también quería estar contigo.

—Lo sé, pero soy independiente y esto es algo que no puede ganarme la vida ni la seguridad. Además, Emmett fue muy bueno conmigo y me acompañó, lo que le agradezco mucho, aunque no le he podido sacar información con respecto a lo que vimos con Rose. —Sonrió por breves segundos—. De cualquier forma, Eric se mantiene en detención hospitalaria. Lo han quitado de la universidad en el mismo instante y ya no volveré a verlo.

Eric… De solo recordarlo se me apretaba el estómago de furia. En cuanto lo vi cerca de ella supe que no estaba bien, que algo malo podía ocurrir, conocía bien a ese tipo, la manera en que la miraba era idéntica a la de aquellos años…

Respiré hondo, agradecido de que su suciedad no haya logrado nada más que un miedo efímero en ella, porque de lo contrario no me lo habría perdonado.

—Al menos todo funciona bien en esa universidad.

_No como en esos años_, pensé.

—Sí, me respetan —respondió—. Eric está fuera y ahora soy yo la encargada de la facultad de periodismo.

Pestañeé y sonreí.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —exclamé, abrazándola.

—Lo sé —dijo, rodeándome el cuello—. Pudo ser otro hombre, pero me eligieron a mí. Querían sacar a Eric hace dos años, pero esto colmó su paciencia. Supongo que todo se devuelve en esta vida.

—Eres increíble y te lo mereces.

Se sonrojó y nos miramos a los ojos.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

Suspiró.

—Supongo que para mi paz mental no quiero creerte —bromeó.

Me reí.

—Pues te debo una salida para celebrar.

—La esperaré con ansias.

La besé una vez más y suspiré, ansioso por sentirla al completo.

A los segundos, Bella bostezó y se acomodó en el sofá mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Hey, ¿ya quieres dormir? —le pregunté, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.

—Sí, y tu calor me gusta.

Me reí y le besé la frente, una acción completamente innata.

Carraspeé.

—No me quejo si duermes aquí. —Le señalé mi pecho.

Sus ojos adormilados me buscaron tras sus largas y curvas pestañas.

—Yo tampoco me quejo.

Se acomodó, poniendo su mejilla en mi torso. Me abrazó desde el abdomen y yo aproveché la cercanía para hundir mi nariz en sus cabellos, maravillado con su olor.

—Duerme —la insté.

Ella jugó un buen rato con los botones de mi camisa a medio abrir hasta que dejó de hacerlo una vez que se quedó dormida. Mientras sentía su profunda respiración, no hice más que mirarla, embobado. Le acaricié los cabellos a la vez que pensaba en lo que había cambiado, especialmente en mí.

Cuánto me gustaba esta mujer, Dios mío.

Mis ojos pesaron, pero me negué a conciliar el sueño, así que me puse a leer un poco del libro que Bella le había traído a Agatha, quien, por cierto, dormía profundamente. Leí la vida de Marie Curie, asombrado de su papel en la ciencia, y me quedé dormido casi de forma inmediata. Ni me había dado cuenta, no hasta que sentí un ruido lejano.

Miré a mi alrededor, algo atontado, y me encontré con Jane de frente, mirando a Bella, que seguía durmiendo en mi pecho, y luego alternándose en mí, como si me preguntara qué pasaba.

No creí que tuviera que darle explicaciones.

—No quería interrumpir —susurró, algo intimidada por la imagen.

Me aclaré la garganta y me acomodé, poniendo a Bella suavemente y tapándola bajo la vigilancia de la maestra.

—Lamento venir tan tarde, pero apenas me he liberado del trabajo he podido venir. Lástima que esté durmiendo.

Tragó.

Ni siquiera miraba a mi hija, solo miraba a Bella, que seguía ajena a su presencia.

—¿Podemos hablar afuera? —inquirió.

—Claro —murmuré.

—Me he preocupado al saber lo que le había sucedido a Agatha —comenzó una vez fuera de la sala.

—Pero está excelente. Podrá volver a la escuela la otra semana. ¿Es esa tu preocupación?

Sin embargo, su expresión no decía lo mismo.

—La verdad, me ha tomado por sorpresa lo que vi hace un minuto —se sinceró.

Enarqué una ceja, sin comprender.

—No sabía que la mamá de Fred y tú tenían una relación…

—Creo que no es algo que debería decirte ni explicarte —dije con claridad.

Pestañeó y asintió.

—No, claro, pero pensé que éramos amigos.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Podemos comenzar a serlo, pero de momento prefiero mantener lo que es, una relación agradable entre la maestra de mi hija y su padre.

Asintió mientras se ponía un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Me quedo en paz sabiendo que podemos ser amigos. Los niños nunca dijeron que ustedes eran…

—No, no lo somos, pero Bella me gusta —afirmé.

Se tensó y miró al suelo por unos segundos.

—Ah, estás soltero —murmuró luego de escucharme con claridad—. Entonces puedo seguir hablándote como antes, ¿no?

—Claro, como amigos.

La enfermera se nos acercó y miró a Jane.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero la hora de visitas se ha terminado, puede volver mañana.

—Oh, pensé que se podía quedar un momento más —dijo—, ya que ella…

—Solo los padres pueden quedarse toda la noche.

Jane entendió que Bella estaba como madre y no como visita. Entrecerré mis ojos mientras contemplaba su expresión algo molesta.

—Bueno, me iré, espero que Agatha se encuentre mejor y vaya pronto a clases. Ten buena noche, Edward.

Se acercó y me besó la mejilla de improviso, tomándome por sorpresa. Durante unos segundos miré su silueta marchándose, pero luego sentí la necesidad de ir tras Bella porque, bueno, la que me gustaba hasta los huesos era ella y ninguna otra.

Ojalá ella lo entendiera, porque era la verdad.

.

Tres días ya habían pasado de la cirugía y Agatha no dejaba de mejorar. Verla cada vez más repuesta era magnífico. Si bien me obligaban a ir a casa a descansar un poco, estuve casi las veinticuatro horas del día junto a ella. Mi familia iba y venía, interesada por el bienestar de mi hija, sin embargo, quien se convirtió en un pilar fundamental fue Bella, que todos los días vino a verla y a darme la alegría suficiente.

Hoy ya era el cuarto y el último. Pulgarcita se iba a casa y estaba esperando que su mejor amigo por fin llegara, sentada con las piernas colgando a la orilla de la cama. Bueno, si yo pudiera también lo haría, porque si Fred venía, Bella también.

Siempre esperaba como un niño pequeño su llegada, solo que este niño pequeño siempre que la veía se ponía duro como un…

Mierda, debía dejar esto y concentrarme en otra cosa.

—¿Es aquí? —sentimos que dijo Fred, mostrando sus ojos en el huequito de la puerta.

—Aquí —respondió su mamá, usando ese tono de voz que tanto me gustaba.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó el pequeño, metiéndose con un ramo de flores tan grande que apenas se le veía la cara.

Agatha se paró en la cama, saltando de emoción, justo cuando Bella la seguía desde atrás, usando una playera apretada con un suéter abierto y largo sobre ella, con unos jeans a juego, de esos que amoldaban tan bien ese apetitoso trozo de delicia. Casi salto yo también al ver sus largas botas. Dios, cómo me ponían.

Nos miramos, más cómplices debido a estos días irremediablemente juntos, y la sonrisa en ambos fue instantánea, especialmente la mía al ver cómo sus ojos me repasaban y sus fosas nasales se dilataban, un mensaje ineludible de deseo.

—¡Me has traído flores! —chilló.

—Mami dijo que a los enfermos debemos darles flores y estas me han gustado mucho —señaló, depositándola sobre la mesita de al lado—. ¿A ti también?

—¡Me encantan!

—Agatha, no saltes, esto es un hospital —la regañé con suavidad.

—¿Quieres ver mi cicatriz? —le preguntó a Fred, tranquilizándose.

—Oh sí.

—¡Mira! —Se levantó la playera, mostrándole la incisión.

—¡Uau!

Los adultos nos reímos y luego volvimos a mirarnos, reprimidos hasta los huesos.

—¿Lista para acompañarnos? —inquirí, deseando tocarla.

—Muy lista.

Hice el papeleo para el alta de Agatha mientras veía cómo Bella la peinaba pacientemente mientras charlaba con Fred. A ratos me desconcentraba de las indicaciones de la enfermera, perdido en su perfil.

—Vamos, estás lista —dije, señalándole la silla de ruedas.

Nos subimos todos a mi jeep. Acomodé a los niños y a Agatha con extremo cuidado, su barriga aún iba a mantenerse con dolores. Bella se subió de copiloto y en cuanto me metí para manejar me guiñó un ojo.

—Supongo que vas a quedarte a dormir —le susurré como quien no quiere la cosa.

Quiso reírse, pero se aguantó.

—Eres un pervertido.

—¿Por qué? Mis intenciones son inocentes.

—Esa ni tú te la crees.

Carcajeé.

En el instante en que íbamos llegando a mi casa, vi que había un coche a unos metros más allá. No era alguno que conociera, lo que me extrañó.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó Bella.

Negué.

Estacioné como siempre y abrí los seguros mientras miraba al espejo retrovisor, curioso de quiénes podían tratarse.

—¿Podrías adelantarte? —le dije a ella, algo incómodo con la sensación que me provocaba aquel coche parado y en dirección a mi casa—. Quiero ver algo en mi auto.

Bella pestañeó y asintió, algo curiosa pero sin hacer preguntas.

Salió y se fue con los niños hacia la casa, ajenos a todo. Yo salí y me hice el tonto, esperando que la persona que sea que estuviera dentro se quedara dentro o saliera para charlar. La segunda opción fue clara, porque dos personas que no esperaba ver ni en mis peores sueños, hicieron su aparición.

Tragué y me quedé de piedra, dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

—Hola, Edward —dijo él con la misma voz de hace unos años—. Así que ella era Agatha, ¿no?

No respondí.

—¿Con quién estaba? —preguntó la mujer, mirándome a los ojos de forma acusatoria—. ¿Quién era esa tipa? Evidentemente no es su madre.

Apreté mis manos, furioso de que se atrevieran a poner los ojos en mi hija y también en Bella.

No podían acercarse a ellas, porque antes iban a pasar sobre mí.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido los pensamientos de Edward? Estar en su cabeza es completamente interesante. Sus sentimientos afloran y vemos más de su pasado, el que poco a poco saldrá a la luz. ¿Qué piensan de las cosas que están sucediendo entre Edward y Félix? ¿Creen que él se quede en paz con la sola advertencia del bombero? ¿Qué les parece como Agatha y Bella van forjando una relación mucho más solida y llena de ternura? ¡Cuéntenme sus apreciaciones! Ya saben cuánto me gusta_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de .7393, Bitah, PatyMC, lunadragneel15, maribel hernandez cullen, lauritacullenswan, Marazul08, Brenda Cullenn, Sun2000, Milacaceres11039, Abigail, vodkakalhua, debynoe12, Vero.G, BereB, 8, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Erianny, DanitLuna, cavendano13, LaPekee Cullen, Fran Cullen Masen, Belli swan dwyer, BreezeCullenSwan, Vanina Iliana, Pili, twilightter, Dulce isabella 7,Naara Selene, Ana, Lupitacullen, Angelus285, Viiky, Florencia, FlorVillu, sueosliterarios, Nelly E., Lore, dana masen cullen, .58, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Francisca Moreno, Deathxrevenge, calia19, Mayraargo25, Leah De Call, Luciana Cullen, Hanna D. L, Rero96, alejandra1987, damaris14, AnabellaCS, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, , , krisr0405, MARDELY, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Maria Swan de Cullen, saraipineda44, Jenni98isa, Heydi Fh, Paulina, Salve-el-atun, Bellalphine Black, Juliana. Masen, Robaddict18, VerpPB97, Valeeecu, Duniis, camilitha cullen, seelie lune, keyra100, nataliastewart, Meemi Cullen, carlita16, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, , Katie D. B, Isa Labra Cullen, glow0718, StarlightBlue26, desire15, darkness1617, Santa, Dinorah murguia, crizthal, Diana2GT, Liz Sevilla, Twilightsecretlove, AndreaSL, Laurrrrb, PEYCI CULLEN, rossystew, freedom2604, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, marite88, patymdn, NadiaGarcia, Ronnie86, CeCiegarcia, JELI, rjnavajas, LucyGomez, Noa, Josi, natuchis2011b, Melania, Nati98, Nelly McCarthy, jupy, roanva, Jenny, indii93, kells, AnnaLau2, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Mela Masen, AndieA, Karla M, danielascars, Dana, Olga Javier Hdez, bella-maru, sool21, , Reva4, yese, Kabum, joabruno, bealnum, Perla-Yasury-H-S, Ceci Machin, Poppy, isbella cullen's swan, Amy Lee Figueroa, Mar91, Smedina, TashaRosario, LicetSalvatore, johanna22, almacullenswan, roberouge, PameHart, kaja0507, Liliana Macias, Aldi, Sabrina, jossulloa05, Tereyasha Mooz, Bertlin, lunaweasleycullen14, miop, Isa Rojas, Jess Herondale Cullen, Isabelfromnowon,Ella Rose McCarty, anilla09, Tecupi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, jacke94, Gabi, ELIZABETH, Moni, Joha Asecas, bbluelilas, NAIARA23, MasenSwan, ori-cullen-swan, Esal, yasmin-cullen, Iza, mercchu, Labluegirl, Moni Cullen Swan, Nadiia16, liduvina, YessyVL13, Keniie Masen, , Gabllie, phoenix1993, , Maryluna, Angie Ramirez, nicomartin, Bianca Carrasco, Poemusician, 2, lucha015, Liz Maratzza, , Kaoru-Ama, injoa, caresgar26, Mikagiss, Camilla Fava, DuendecillaVampi, Ginneth, merodeadores.1996, IdaliaMoon, dushakis, Drumimon y Guest_**

**_Espero leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada uno de ellos significa mucho para mí, no imaginan cuanto me alimenta, me llena y me lleva a seguir escribiendo a pesar de las circunstancias, ¡un gracias es simplemente fabuloso, de verdad!_**

**_Recuerden que por su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, solo debes dejar tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse al grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás los atuendos de los personajes, lugares, a los personajes mismos y más, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	20. Capítulo 19: Irrompible

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: I've Got You Under My Skin – Ben l'Oncle Soul**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 19:**

**Irrompible**

"_Te llevo bajo mi piel_

_Te llevo profundo en mi corazón_

_(…) Tanto que eres parte de mí_

_(…) Me dije a mí mismo que esta aventura no funcionaría_

_Pero, ¿por qué debería resistirme? _

_Cuando, cariño, sé muy bien que te llevo profundo bajo mi piel_

_(…) Sacrificaría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte cerca_

_A pesar de la voz de advertencia que aparece en la noche…_"

**Bella POV**

Miré a la ventana, curiosa por esas personas que hablaban con Edward. ¿Quiénes podían ser? Se veían muy misteriosos.

—¿Qué miras, tía Bella? —preguntó Agatha, haciendo que diera un salto.

—Nada, descuida. ¿Quieres ir a recostarte?

Asintió.

—Vamos, Fred, acompañemos a Pulgarcita.

Me quedé un rato mirando, pero preferí hacerme la tonta por los niños, no quería avivar su curiosidad, aunque la mía estaba a tope.

—Pero yo no quiero ir a la habitación —se lamentó la pequeña.

Suspiré y le sonreí.

—Entonces nos quedaremos acá abajo.

—¿Jugaremos? —le preguntó mi hijo, que tenía la batería bien cargada.

—Estoy cansada, Fred —le dijo, mirándolo con tristeza.

Sabía cuánto odiaba no poder compartir juntos.

—¿Y qué haremos? Yo te acompañaré —afirmó Fred, ayudándole a sentarse en el sofá.

Yo los miraba, muy enternecida.

—¿Qué tal si vemos una película? —los animé mientras acomodaba a Agatha, recostándola con los pies en el sofá.

Preciosa vino a nuestro encuentro recién entraba del patio, muy inquieta. Enseguida comenzó a ladrarnos y a mí me posó sus patas sobre los senos, su constante gesto de saludo.

—Nuevamente me has manchado en el lugar preciso —le dije.

La perra, aún con la lengua afuera, se acercó a la puerta, la que a los segundos se abrió. Edward venía entrando, muy tenso y hastiado. Yo lo miré, esperando saber qué ocurría pero él me hizo un gesto con las manos y subió las escaleras. Yo miré por la ventana y noté que el coche ya se había ido.

—¿Qué película veremos, tía Bella? —me preguntó Agatha, que estaba cobijada en el sofá.

—Pues díganme ustedes —murmuré, dividida entre los niños y Edward.

—¡El Rey León! —canturrearon al mismo tiempo.

Me reí.

—Entonces esa será.

Busqué en la televisión y la dejé andar mientras los acomodaba en el sofá, tapándolos con una manta.

—Iré a ver algo y vengo en un momento. Preciosa, cuida a los chicos —le ordené y ella se sentó de forma guardiana como buena chica.

Subí las escaleras en silencio, no queriendo incomodar. Busqué a Edward por el pasillo y cuando topé con la zona de descanso, lo vi, sentado mientras miraba al suelo, muy pensativo.

—Hola, Edward —dije, un poco tímida, como pocas veces.

Él dio un respingo y posó sus ojos en mí.

—Hola, Bella —respondió—. Iba a bajar en un momento, solo pensaba, imagino que viste algo.

Suspiré y me senté a su lado.

—¿Quiénes eran? Es evidente que te han puesto muy mal.

Asintió, en silencio.

—Sí, me han cagado un poco el momento.

Boté el aire, un poco incómoda al no tener respuestas de su parte.

—Si quieres estar solo, puedo irme y te dejaré a los niños para que puedas distraerte, están viendo una película, no molestarán.

—Oh no, ¿irte? ¿Estar solo? Lo que menos quiero es que te vayas —afirmó, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Quiero contarte, pero necesito estar en calma, ahora lo que más ansío es olvidar el asunto. Pero quédate, de verdad, quédate. Y esta noche, cuando pienses en marcharte, será el momento ideal para que tú y yo podamos charlar.

Me mordí el labio y posé mi mano en su muslo, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Solo charlar? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy?

Me reí.

—No me hagas dudar de mis conocimientos, sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz.

—No con los niños aquí —jugueteó, rozándome los labios con los suyos.

Cerré los ojos de manera automática, pero cuando creí que iba a recibir un beso, escuchamos el grito de los niños, avisándonos que la película ya había comenzado. Los dos respiramos hondo, algo decepcionados.

—Te lo dije, es imposible —ronroneó, mejorando su ánimo en comparación al que tenía hace un minuto.

Me levanté y le enseñé mi mano.

—Vamos a disfrutar de algo tan trivial como una película, ¿qué te parece? ¿Me acompañarás?

La tomó y se levantó, poniéndome en su pecho con su imponente altura.

—Los niños nos quieren abajo. ¿Cuántas veces has visto "_El Rey León_"? —inquirió.

Me la pensé bien.

—Quizá seis veces.

—Yo veinte.

Me largué a reír.

—Agatha nunca se cansará, ya he llorado suficiente por Mufasa —dijo, fingiendo estar cabreado mientras caminábamos por las escaleras.

—Verte llorar otra vez por ello debe ser tan adorable —exclamé, enternecida.

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras veía un leve sonrojo.

—¡Dense prisa! —insistió Fred, haciéndonos gestos con la mano.

—Ya estamos aquí, _Saltarín_ —le respondió Edward, sacudiéndole los cabellos.

Yo me senté junto a Agatha, quien tímidamente me hizo un huequito para que estuviera más cerca de ella. Yo solo sonreí e hice que pusiera sus piernas en mis muslos, haciéndole masajes tranquilizadores para pasar el estrés de lo que significó la hospitalización.

La película dio su comienzo de siempre, el que ya conocía bien. Los niños la veían tranquilos, cantando las canciones de forma entusiasta mientras Edward y yo nos mirábamos, cansados pero pacientes de ser testigos de algo que ya nos resultaba repetitivo. Agatha estaba cabizbaja debido al cansancio de todo lo sucedido y aún le molestaba la barriga.

—¿Quieres algo, nena? —pregunté, preocupando al cobrizo.

—¿Te quieres acostar en mi pecho como te gusta? —inquirió Edward.

Negó.

—Quiero quedarme con tía Bella, ¿puedo?

—Oh, pero cómo cambian estos niños —nos molestó—. Entonces yo me quedaré con mi compañero de travesuras, ¿qué me dices, Fred? ¿Vamos a jugar?

—¡Con los perros! —exclamó mi hijo, subiéndose a la espalda del bombero.

Definitivamente hoy tenía su batería recargada.

—Entonces será una tarde de chicos y chicas —dije, haciéndome la interesante—. ¿Qué dices, Pulgarcita?

—¡De chicas! ¡Sí! —Agatha se acomodó mejor, dándose la vuelta para poder tener su cabeza en mis piernas, tal como lo hizo su papá hace unos días.

Edward tomó a Fred desde la espalda y comenzó a correr con él mientras mi hijo daba grititos de diversión.

—Iremos a buscar a Precioso a casa de mamá, ¿qué me dices, Saltarín?

—¡A buscar a Precioso! —repitió.

Suspiré y les lancé las llaves que habían en mi bolsillo.

—Pues que se diviertan.

Edward me mostró la lengua, pero a los segundos me guiñó un ojo, dejándome esa sensación inmensa en mi estómago.

Cuando salieron, Agatha se reincorporó y puso sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome de cerca.

—¿Qué hacen las chicas en una tarde de chicas? —preguntó.

Me reí.

—¿Nunca has tenido una?

—¿Cuenta pasar con papá jugando a las pelucas?

De solo imaginarlo me daban ganas de besarlo por ser tan lindo con ella.

Me puse a pensar en mi propio padre y en todas las veces que evitó jugar conmigo porque "_lo mío era cosa de niñas y los hombres no __hacían__ esas cosas_", o cuando Jasper se negaba a participar de los gustos no convencionales de Fred cuando se trataba de divertirse.

_Definitivamente diferente_, pensé.

—Pues no —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Entonces no.

—¿Ni siquiera con tu tía Alice?

Negó de manera inocente.

Suspiré y le quité unos mechones de la cara.

—¿Sabes qué? Hoy tendremos una. Dejaremos a los chicos en lo suyo.

Sus ojos brillaron como dos gemas verdes, muy intensas. Enseguida me abrazó, como si fuera un panorama único para ella.

—Comenzaré por hacerte un peinado super hermoso, debes estar aburrida de tener que tener estos cabellos sueltos todo el día.

—Papá lo intentó y me compró muchas cosas para mi cabello, pero nunca pudo peinarme. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues muéstrame dónde están —insté, imaginándome a Edward intentando peinarla y fallando en el intento.

Agatha se bajó del sofá y se fue escaleras arriba. Demoró un par de minutos y yo me aguantaba la risita mientras oía los sonidos que hacía, buscando por todos lados dónde estaba su colección de cabello que Edward jamás pudo usar. Finalmente bajó, trayendo un maletín muy bonito que al parecer pesaba bastante.

—¿Crees que puedas ponerme bonita?

La miré extrañada.

—Eres hermosa, ¿papá nunca te lo dice?

—Todo el tiempo, pero no le creo.

Me reí por enésima vez.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues porque todos los papás encuentran lindos a sus hijos.

—Entonces créeme, eres hermosa, Agatha —dije, cobijando sus mejillas redondas.

Al escucharme decirlo, puso su carita más pegada a mis manos, buscando mi tacto.

—¿Así como tú?

—Yo diría que mucho más.

—Pero tú eres tan bonita, tía Bella, a papi un día lo escuché decirlo cuando se quedaba dormido, y papi dice la verdad.

Me sonrojé.

¿Edward hablaba en sus sueños… de mí?

—Entonces te haré uno de mis peinados favoritos. Date la vuelta.

Abrí el maletín y me encontré con una colección de peinetas, cepillos de cabello y un sinfín de accesorios para adornar la cabeza, como cintas, coletas y más. Fue inevitable que me pusiera a imaginar a Edward comprando todas estas cosas con su aspecto rudo y de chico malo.

Agatha esperaba paciente y sentada sobre mis piernas, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo mientras esperaba a que la agasajara. Entonces jugueteé con sus cabellos finos y masajeé su cuero cabelludo mientras sentía su aroma a bebé, lo que me traía muchos recuerdos. Instintivamente me puse a cantar y a peinar su cabello, así como imaginaba de joven, pensando en tener una niña para hacer todo esto, con Fred era imposible porque, bueno, era un chico al que no le gustaba que le hicieran estas cosas, en cambio, para Agatha, parecía una atención que había soñado siempre.

—Me gusta tu voz —susurró—. Cuando me quedé dormida, soñé con ella.

Dejé de mover mis dedos y entonces suspiré.

—¿Papi lo hace muy mal? —intenté bromear.

—No, papi canta lindo, es que siempre quise que me cantara alguien como una mamá —dijo bajito.

Aquello me apretó tanto el corazón que me quedé estática.

—Pues puedo cantarte cuando tú quieras —respondí, sabiendo que aquello era ilusionar una parte muy escondida de mí—. ¿Quieres la cinta de brillos o la que tiene la mariposa? —inquirí, buscando cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación.

—La de brillos, ¡quiero parecerme a ti, tía Bella, como cuando usas esos collares tan lindos! Solo que yo los usaré en la cabeza.

Me reí mientras movía la cabeza en negativo, sin poder creer cuánto quería a esta niña.

—¡Y quiero tener tus labios! Son tan hermosos.

—Hey, tranquila, no te muevas mucho. Le daremos una sorpresa a papá y a Fred, y ya están por llegar.

Asintió, poniéndose estática.

Terminé de trenzar su cabello en un elaborado peinado y finalmente acabé con una cinta llena de brillitos que fue metiendo entre los nudos de su cabello, creando una hermosa constelación.

—Ahora te pondré un poco de labial —le susurré al oído.

—¡Sí! Para ser como tú.

Corrió a buscar mi bolso y yo saqué mi labial favorito, el rojo. Unté un poco mi dedo y le toqué los labios con suavidad, dando luminosidad a su rostro.

—Y para terminar, te pondré un poco de perfume.

Volvió a asentir con entusiasmo y le rocié tras sus orejas.

—¿Cómo me veo?

La observé durante unos segundos, maravillada con su felicidad más que con cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Bellísima!

—Ahora me parezco a ti.

Me abrazó y yo la tomé.

—No te metas ahí —regañó Edward mientras un perro ladraba tras la puerta—. ¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó, dejando entrar a Precioso, que parecía un demente.

Fred venía tras él con un bolsito pequeño. Cuando nos vio se nos acercó y se tapó los labios, muy sorprendido.

—¡Qué linda te ves, Agatha! —dijo con sinceridad.

Edward dejó de concentrarse en el perro y nos miró. Yo dejé a Agatha en el suelo y ella se dio una vueltecita coqueta para su papá, moviendo sus pestañas.

—¡Pero qué hermosa te ves, Pulgarcita! —le hizo saber, tomándole una mano para seguir dándole giros.

—Tía Bella me puso guapa como ella.

—¡Ya lo eres! —le corregí.

—Guapa como tía Bella —murmuró Edward, mirándome a los ojos.

Me toqué los labios, como si estos picaran por un beso de él.

—Aunque necesitaré hacer clases de peinado para cuando me toque levantarla y tenga los cabellos por todos lados —añadió.

Me reí y Edward siguió cada gesto con su mirada penetrante.

—O puedo venir a peinarla personalmente —bromeé.

—Pues que así sea —susurró, buscando mi mejilla para acariciarla con su pulgar mientras cobijaba mi rostro con su mano.

Fueron segundos de mirarnos con la intensidad a flor de piel, y no fue hasta que escuchamos a los perros que estaban oliéndose y emitiendo sonidos raros, que volvimos a la realidad.

Los niños estaban presentes.

Ambos carraspeamos y nos separamos un poco.

—Bien, Fred, ¿vamos a entrenar a este perro? Porque es un loco.

—¡Al ataque!

Edward se agachó un poco para que mi hijo se subiera a su espalda. Cuando estuvieron listos, se marcharon hacia el patio con los perros, que en un segundo parecían intentar una relación de compañeros de caza.

—¿Me lees un cuento, tía Bella? —me preguntó Agatha, sentándose en el sofá—. Estoy cansada y quiero quedarme dormida con tu voz.

Miré su carita angelical y no pude resistirme.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Me acomodé en el sofá de tres cuerpos, acostada con la espalda en uno de los brazos. Agatha se acostó con su cabeza en mi pecho, viniendo con el libro que yo le regalé entre las manos. Abrí una de las páginas, dispuesta a contarle de Michelle Obama, y tan pronto como sentí su olor en mi tórax, uno dulce e inocente, sentí que algo dentro de mí crecía con mucho fervor. Mientras, miraba a la ventana grande que daba al patio, y veía a Edward correr con los perros y Fred, que reían sin parar. En algunas ocasiones, él, tan rudo y tan grande, tomaba a mi hijo como una plumilla y lo hacía volar como si fueran uña y mugre… como un papá con su nene.

Nunca imaginé que una escena me hiciera sonreír tanto, porque ver a Fred tan feliz era impagable.

Una hora duró Agatha consciente. Cuando ya no pudo más, se giró y me abrazó, tomándome por sorpresa. Fue inevitable que repitiera su abrazo, meciéndola como si fuera un bebé. Se quedó dormida con mi olor, muy profundamente, ajena a todo y cediéndome con total libertad su más intensa confianza.

—¿Se ha dormido? —preguntó Edward, viniendo con Fred entre sus brazos.

Él igual dormía.

—Creo que a los niños al fin se les ha acabado la batería.

Me miró, acurrucada con su hija, y él tragó, como si pensara en algo.

—Iré a acostarlo. Se ha dormido en cuanto le hice acomodarnos a ver las estrellas. —Se rio, apuntándome a mi hijo.

Me reí.

—Claro. En un segundo llevaré a Pulgarcita arriba.

Asintió y me besó la frente antes de irse, lo que me hizo pensar en la imagen que estábamos dándonos: de una familia.

Se me apretó el estómago.

Edward subió y yo me quedé con Agatha, todavía hecha una doncella dormida. Suspiré hondo y le acaricié sus cabellos y luego la espalda, cerrando los ojos con una sensación profunda de mucha paz. Olerla era tan relajante, no sabía qué tenía, era como cuando Fred dormía conmigo y yo estaba tranquila al saber que podía protegerle con la trinchera de mi amor. En una oportunidad toqué sus pestañas, sonriendo a la nada mientras ella restregaba su carita en mi pecho.

Era tan bonita.

Me fue inevitable acariciar parte de su rostro, como si se tratara de un bebé. La verdad, me habría gustado conocerla así, cuando era una nenita pequeña, con la necesidad del amor a flor de piel, mucho más que ahora.

—¿Qué me ocurre contigo, Pulgarcita? —le susurré.

Suspiré y la tomé entre mis brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Justo cuando llegaba, vi que Edward acostaba a mi hijo en un huequito de la cama de Agatha.

—Ten lindos sueños, Saltarín, ya sabes que estoy aquí —murmuró él antes de darle un beso suave de buenas noches.

La imagen me enterneció tanto que estuve varios segundos mirando y no paré hasta que él se dio cuenta de su nueva espía: yo.

—Hey —me llamó mientras sonreía—. Supuse que querrían dormir juntos. La habitación de huéspedes está al lado, así que dormiré ahí. Te cederé mi cama y no quiero peros.

Suspiré y le sonreí de vuelta.

—Bueno, mandón, dormiré en tu cama.

Fui a acostar a su nena, pero ella estaba aferrada a mi ropa. Intenté depositarla sin que se despertara, pero finalmente lo hizo, abriendo un solo ojito.

—No te vayas, tía Bella, duerme conmigo.

Me vi entre la espada y la pared, entre quedarme y dejarla conciliar el sueño a solas.

—Descuida, te quiere a ti esta vez —me susurró su papá, dándome un beso de despedida justo en la frente.

Suspiré y asentí.

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas —le prometí a la nena, que tenía los ojos muy adormilados.

La recosté junto a mi hijo, que ya dormía muy profundo, y luego me metí en el huequito que había en la orilla, abrazando con cuidado a la nena, que estaba muy apegada a mí. Cerré los ojos, muy a gusto con sus calores, y finalmente yo también me quedé dormida, olvidándome del mundo.

.

Desperté de manera abrupta, sintiendo que alguien me miraba. Cuando miré me di cuenta que todo estaba oscuro aún, y que en el fondo, justo en el umbral de la puerta abierta, había una sombra.

Casi me caigo de la cama por el susto.

—Tranquila —me susurró Edward, caminando hacia mí—. Soy yo.

Me restregué los ojos.

—¿Qué hacías mirándome como psicópata? ¿Qué hora es?

Se agachó y se sentó al lado de la cama, alargando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hija.

—Son las dos de la mañana. No podía dormir, así que vine a verlos. Si te soy sincero, me ha gustado la imagen.

Miré a sus ojos unos segundos.

—Así que no puedes dormir.

—Siento haberte despertado.

Suspiré y acerqué mi mano a su pecho.

—¿Quieres algo para conciliar el sueño? —le pregunté.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Ya he hecho locuras por ti, Edward, esta es la punta de la cola.

Sonrió.

—Entonces, vamos.

Me levanté de manera sigilosa y me fui con él. Nos encontramos con que los dos perros estaban mordisqueando un juguete, luchando por quien lo tenía primero.

—Se llevan bastante bien —le comenté antes de irnos a la cocina.

—Más les vale —regañó en broma—. ¿Qué me harás para dormir? ¿Algo especial? —ronroneó, pensando en algo sucio, lo veía en la manera en que me miraba.

Me reí, haciéndome la tonta.

—En realidad, planeaba hacerte el remedio especial de mamá —susurré, palpándole la banca para que se sentara.

Él, vestido solo con su camisa a cuadros y un pantalón de pijama, se sentó tal como se lo pedí, apoyando sus codos en la isla, mostrando esos tatuajes llamativos de sus brazos.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó interesado.

—Pues ya lo verás.

Me moví en la isla mientras me miraba, siempre pendiente de mis movimientos. Yo sabía que estaba desnudándome constantemente, disfrutando de la vista como era su costumbre. Yo actué como si nada a la vez que hervía un poco de leche y le adicionaba un poco de canela, miel y clavo de olor.

—Esto huele fascinante —murmuró, poniéndose detrás de mí.

—Es la receta para dormir como un bebé, mamá me la hacía cuando era pequeña, pero luego la necesité cuando ya era una adulta.

—¿Qué te comía tanto la cabecita para no poder dormir? —inquirió mientras yo me daba la vuelta para contemplarlo.

—Fred —respondí.

Él comprendió al instante.

—¿Fue muy difícil?

Suspiré.

—Era un niño muy especial. No podía dormir. Ni siquiera mi embarazo fue tranquilo, en realidad lo pasé muy mal, supongo que eso contribuyó a que naciera tan frágil.

Él escuchaba con atención.

—¿Por qué dices que no fue tranquilo?

Miré hacia otro lado.

—Porque el padre biológico de Fred me hizo mucho daño —susurré.

Edward tomó mi mano y me besó la frente a los pocos segundos, como si me contuviera de esos recuerdos que él no conocía.

—Fue un embarazo terrible, la verdad, y bueno, nació enfermo. Ya sabes que pensé que no volvería a casa, pero una vez que mamá vino a por mí y me obligó a vivir con ella acá en Chicago, la situación fue estresante. No podía dormir, mi hijo necesitaba muchos cuidados, más de los que necesitaba un niño normal. Se enfermaba con frecuencia y terminábamos en el hospital, dos veces tuvo bronquiolitis, al borde de morir —conté—. Tuve que despedirme de él cerca de tres veces, dormir era difícil en ese entonces. Y bueno, el remedio de mamá me hacía descansar.

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, increíblemente sorprendido de mi relato. Él no se atrevió a ahondar más, pues sabía que era difícil para mi corazón abrirse.

—Cada vez te admiro más.

Sonreí.

—Solo hice lo que hice porque lo amé en cuanto supe que lo tendría. —Me encogí de hombros—. Aunque siempre que soñaba con tener un hijo, las fantasías siempre eran con una nena y con un embarazo lindo, en paz, donde pudiera darle de comer de mí y no con esas leches artificiales.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Las cosas a veces no ocurren como queremos —finalicé.

—Así que una nena —me dijo para atraer el buen humor.

Asentí mientras me volvía hacia la leche.

Ya estaba lista.

—De todas formas, amo a mi hijo. Fred me ha enseñado más que cualquier persona. Llegó a mi vida en el momento correcto.

Le serví la leche en una taza grande, acompañándolo con una para mí. Se la entregué entre las manos y él la olió, maravillado.

—¿Así que esta es? —preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras se tentaba por beber.

—El remedio infalible para que puedas dormir.

—¿Y qué tal si me acompañas a dar un paseo? Eso le añadirá un plus a mis buenas noches.

Me tendió su mano y yo se la tomé. Esta era cálida y grande, como ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Espero que no sea muy lejos, los niños…

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte en el jardín.

Me reí.

—¿Qué tramas?

Me movió las cejas.

—Ya verás.

El jardín de Edward era el más amplio de todo el vecindario. Era un terreno amplio, bien construido y con una vegetación hermosa para una gran familia. Había varios árboles, pero en el fondo, cercano a la valla que cerraba el acceso del exterior con la casa, había uno inmenso. En la copa había una casita de buen tamaño, a la que solo le faltaba la pintura exterior.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Le hiciste una casita en el árbol?

—Era mi sueño de pequeño y no dudé en dársela. Siempre quiso una cuando estábamos de viaje. Ahora pude hacerla. ¿Qué te parece?

Me paré debajo del árbol y me puse a reír. Edward sí que se había esmerado. Era como una casa sacada de las caricaturas, con la forma típica, incluida las ventanas.

—Probemos su resistencia —dijo en mi oído—. Subamos.

—¿Qué? Pero se caerá.

—No seas cobarde.

—¡No soy cobarde!

—Entonces subamos.

Rodé los ojos y puse un pie en la escalerilla, suplicando que el tacón de la bota no se metiera por algún hueco y eso me llevase a caer de cara al suelo.

—¿No crees que esta casa puede caerse? —le pregunté mientras me reía.

Él me dio una nalgada mientras yo subía las escaleras de la casa del árbol que había hecho con tanta dedicación para su hija.

—¡Oye! —lo regañé.

—Si yo pude subir sin problemas, entonces tú no la harás caer —respondió.

—Claro que sí, grandote.

Finalmente llegué a ella y me metí. Para mi sorpresa, era bastante grande. Edward no tardó en alcanzarme y se acomodó a mi lado, trayendo consigo el farolito para calentarnos e iluminarnos.

—Hace algo de frío —mencioné, deseando que se pusiera a mi lado.

—¿Quieres que me ponga a tu lado?

Asentí de forma inocente.

Él acortó nuestra distancia y se apoyó en la pared mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros. Yo instintivamente me apoyé en su pecho, recostándome de forma cómoda.

—Me ha gustado pasar tiempo con Pulgarcita hoy —susurré mientras tocaba los botones de su camisa leñadora.

—¿Adorable como su padre?

—No me hagas reír —lo molesté.

Me pasó un dedo por la nariz y luego por la barbilla, jugueteando mientras yo me reía.

—A mí me gustó pasar la tarde con Fred hoy —dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Tan interesante como mamá?

A diferencia de mí, él estaba muy serio.

—Comienzo a creer que sí.

Él estaba pensativo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí.

—Hoy ha tenido un error.

—¿Cuál?

—Me ha dicho papá por error.

Yo tragué y me mordí el labio mientras sentía que iba abrazándome con mayor necesidad. Yo no tardé en oler su perfume y su aroma natural, lo que me embriagó de inmediato.

—Ha sido un error muy lindo, de hecho —añadió.

Tiró de mi barbilla para que lo mirara y entonces lo hicimos.

Sentí una punzada en mi estómago.

—Agatha…

—¿Sí?

—Ella… Ella de verdad quiere una mamá —susurré, muy nerviosa.

Él se puso triste y asintió.

Yo decidí huir de esa mirada verde llena de pasado y preferí contemplar los tatuajes que sobresalían en su cuello.

—No me he podido perdonar el no ser suficiente para Agatha —dijo de pronto.

Me entristecí mucho.

—No digas eso, eres más que suficiente.

—No, es cierto, Agatha siempre la imagen de…

—¿De su madre?

Asintió.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos y Edward comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos de manera innata. Yo me acurruqué a él mientras mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Dios santo… De verdad, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

—Edward —lo llamé.

Me observó, a la espera.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —pregunté, temerosa—. Desde entonces tú…

—Lo sé —me interrumpió—. Ellos… Ellos son los abuelos de Agatha.

Sentí un balde de agua fría.

—¿De verdad?

No podía creerlo.

—Son los padres de su madre.

Me reincorporé, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Y ella…? ¿Acaso tú…?

Sonrió melancólico y siguió acariciándome los cabellos.

—Ella está muerta, Bella.

Sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

—Está muerta y en el olvido. Desde entonces he estado a solas, creo que es necesario, los recuerdos…

Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y él lo notó.

—Bella —suplicó.

—Debió ser duro.

Se encogió de hombros, sin mostrarme sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Es difícil, ¿sabes? Yo… No quiero que Agatha sepa algo al respecto, a veces es mejor alejarla de todo esto, así como yo no quiero que conozcas ese lado de mí.

—Pero…

—No quiero que te decepciones, me importas demasiado para eso.

Yo misma pensé en lo que ocultaba y no quería que supiera, aquel lado oscuro, tan hermético que no quería soltar.

—Supongo que no puedo rebatirte, yo también tengo miedo.

—¿De qué, Bella?

Tragué y luego respiré hondo.

—De que no te guste quién soy en realidad.

Me miró a los ojos y fue bajando su mano por mi cuello, lo que me hizo cerrar los párpados con fuerza.

—No creo que eso suceda —murmuró.

Me mordí el labio.

—Supongo que todos tenemos un pasado. ¿Agatha alcanzó a conocer a su mamá?

Edward se demoró bastante en responder.

—Solo unos meses.

—Oh.

Le acaricié la mano.

—Imagino que a ti debió dolerte mucho lo que ocurrió.

Su rostro era impenetrable, no demostrándome nuevamente qué sentía por dentro. Yo preferí no averiguar la intensidad de ellos, algo extrañada con el miedo que me provocaba saber qué tanto había significado esa mujer en su vida. Aunque, bueno, ella había sido mamá de su hija, ¿no? Eso era mucho decir.

—Solo tiene una fotografía suya, Agatha sabe que ella la trajo a la vida, pero desde pequeña asumió que su madre se había ido. Con el tiempo comenzó a preguntar si algún día tendría una que la quisiera y… no supe qué responder.

Me sentí tan triste, por Dios. ¿Cómo su madre no iba a quererla? De seguro lo hizo hasta que se marchó de este mundo. Si yo la quería como si fuera mía, de seguro esa mujer sí lo hizo. Porque sí, a Agatha la estaba queriendo como si yo misma la hubiera tenido, y ese sentimiento me tenía aterrada.

—Pudiste responderle que sí la quiso, ¿no? Y que de seguro su mamá estaría orgullosa de quién es hoy. Todas las mamás amamos a nuestros hijos.

Edward me dio una mirada corta y se quedó callado, casi ausente.

Preferí callarme yo también.

Me bebí la leche en silencio, acción que él también compartió. De pronto, estábamos muy tensos.

—Hey —me llamó—. Esto me ha hecho bastante bien.

—Me alegro que sea así —murmuré.

—En realidad, ¿sabes lo que realmente me ayudó?

Negué con una sonrisa.

—Tú.

Me sonrojé.

—La verdad, he estado pensando mucho en ti últimamente. Estaba comenzando a leer tu segundo libro cuando Agatha comenzó a ponerse mal. Muero por seguirlo.

—Oh Dios, siempre muero de nervios cuando vas a comenzar algo que tenga que ver conmigo.

—¿De verdad? Pero, si lo haces estupendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que me importa mucho la opinión que tengas de mis obras.

Pasó un dedo por mi escote, llamando mi atención.

—Al menos, de lo que he leído, me ha encantado.

—¿Y cuál leíste? —inquirí mientras me reincorporaba para apresarlo con mi cuerpo.

Miró el efecto de la gravedad cerca de su rostro y vi el comienzo de su creciente excitación en el color de sus cuencas.

—Estaba comenzando a leer a la amante china con su amo —me susurró.

Sentía el calor en mi sexo de solo recordar esa escena. Era una de mis favoritas.

—A ti te fascinan cuando el hombre tiene el control —solté.

—La verdad, es que contigo comencé a dudar si eso es cierto, pero en cuanto lo estaba leyendo sentí la necesidad de recrearlo. No puedo negártelo.

Él se reincorporó también, imponiéndose ante mí.

—Curioso, ha sido una de mis fantasías desde que era una joven escritora —jadeé.

Me senté con las palmas en el suelo, mirando su cuerpo grande frente a mí. Me sentí pequeñita y tan excitada de que me dominara.

—Muy curioso. Y concuerda perfectamente con lo mucho que me hiciste desearte estos días, Isabella Swan.

Aquella promesa de sufrimiento mezclada con placer era todo lo que necesitaba.

—No sé de qué me estás acusando, Edward.

Hizo un gesto tan sensual que comencé a sentirme húmeda a los segundos.

—De dejarme excitado tantas veces que tuve que acabar con mis manos mientras pensaba en ti o en todos los instantes en que me castigaste, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sonreí sin remedio y él se mantuvo serio, excitándome más.

—Es lo que merecías.

—Entonces tú también mereces varios castigos. ¿O no, Princesa?

Ay, me estaba llamando como el personaje, ese que creé luego de un sueño erótico que tuve cuando estaba en la sequía que significaba mi aburrido matrimonio. Y ahí estaba él, dispuesto a hacerlos realidad.

—¿Cómo osa a querer castigarme, _Emperador_? Usted no puede ir en contra de mi soberanía —jugueteé mientras me apegaba a la pared de la casita, la que extrañamente me recordaba a ese contexto antiguo, en el escondite secreto y erótico del tirano Emperador Qiang.

—Usted perdió su soberanía en cuanto cayó en mis redes, Princesa Hui Ying. Ahora es mía —siguió, desabotonándose la camisa.

Mi respiración comenzó a desestabilizarse mientras veía sus tatuajes, apareciendo uno por uno ante mi visual.

—Ni siquiera lo intente.

Lanzó la camisa con rabia y me abrió las piernas mientras me miraba a los ojos. Yo me sentía cada vez más húmeda, incapaz de controlarme.

—¿Por qué, Princesa? Si puedo oler su excitación desde aquí —ronroneó.

Tiró de mis piernas, atrayéndome salvajemente hacia él. Yo lancé un grito, el que me tapó con la mano.

—Shh… No querrá que los guardias sepan lo que vamos a hacer.

¿Cómo se había aprendido tan bien los diálogos? Odiaba que fuera capaz de volverme loca de esta manera. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Qué planea hacer, _Emperador_? —inquirí, viéndome atrapada por sus fuertes brazos tatuados—. No puede hacerme ceder.

—¿Eso cree? —murmuró mientras desabotonaba mi suéter—. Tengo mis tácticas, Princesa, no me enfrente.

Me quitó el suéter con fuerza y se encontró con mi delgada camiseta. Vi su intención y antes de que pudiera advertirle, él ya me la había rasgado, haciendo que mi sujetador estuviera a su merced.

—¿¡Cómo osa!? —grité.

—Silencio o me veré en la obligación de amarrar su preciosa boca.

—Usted no puede.

—Claro que puedo. Es mía y está expectante porque la llene.

Tuve que apretar los muslos para no sentirme más mojada de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Usted conoce el arte del sexo, Princesa?

Me apretó los senos, haciendo que emitiera un gemido.

—¿Sabe cómo los sabios sabemos cuando hemos llegado al punto de no retorno?

Se agachó ante mí y comenzó a besarme la piel del vientre mientras buscaba los broches de mi sujetador y me lo quitaba.

—Las mujeres tienen signos imposibles de esconder cuando necesitan de nosotros. Usted cumple con todos, Princesa, no me engaña. Primero, está sonrojada, sus pezones se han puesto rígidos —dijo mientras los apretaba con sus fuertes dedos—, se humedece su nariz. —Rozó la suya con la mía, lo que me hizo desear un beso—. Su boca se seca. —Lamió mis labios, haciendo que cerrara los ojos—. Tragará saliva lentamente —añadió y yo ya lo estaba haciendo—. Su flor se lubricará, pidiéndome entrar.

Edward buscó el botón de mis pantalones y enseguida lo soltó, dispuesto a averiguar lo que ahí ocurría. Mientras me los quitaba y besaba la piel al descubierto, él se quedó mirándome como una bestia, esa que tanto le caracterizaba.

—¿Sabe por qué ocurre esto, Princesa? —inquirió.

Negué, haciéndome la inocente.

Buscó mis bragas, frotándome y probando mi humedad. Yo ya estaba resbalosa.

—Para hundirme profundamente en usted —susurró mientras bajaba la ropa interior hasta quitármela por completo.

Estaba desnuda a su merced.

—Y es porque lo quiere —afirmó, rozándome los labios con sus dedos.

Gemí.

—Lo que ocurre después es magnífico —añadió mientras acercaba sus labios a mis senos y los lamía a su antojo.

Me arqueé, cerrando los ojos por el placer. Sentía puntadas deliciosas por todos los nervios de mi cuerpo.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Edward siguió acariciando mi intimidad, hasta que sutilmente probó mi humedad, hundiendo un dedo hasta el fondo. Mi grito fue pequeño, pero vivo, naciéndome del interior.

—Mírate —susurró, saliendo de mi sexo.

Sus dedos brillaban por mí y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de llevárselos a la boca, lamiendo mi humedad con hambre y deseo. Por Dios, era la imagen más sensual que podía darme. Sentía que mis jugos me corrían por los muslos.

—Y entonces, cuando no puedas soportar más, tu humedad se desbordará hasta tus nalgas, ya dispuesta a recibirme sin soltura.

Yo seguía jadeando mientras veía cómo él se quitaba los pantalones y luego la ropa interior, mostrándome su misma excitación, que ya apuntaba al cielo.

—¿Quieres sentirme? —preguntó, acariciándose ante mi rostro enrojecido por el deseo.

Asentí.

Acercó su rostro al mío, arrodillado ante mí, y me besó los labios con la necesidad a flor de piel, tirando de mis labios de manera salvaje y luego uniendo nuestras lenguas.

—¿Puedo tocarlo, _Emperador_? —le pregunté, fingiendo ser tan inocente como una nenita de veinte.

Edward se separó un poco para mirarme a los ojos, dándome su aprobación. Entonces llevé mi mano a su erección, rodeándolo y sintiendo su piel caliente y palpitante. Él emitió un gruñido varonil, sacándome una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Acaricia muy bien, Princesa —dijo con dificultad.

Seguí con mi cometido, aumentando la amplitud de mis movimientos y con ello la rapidez. Edward volvió a gruñir, ansioso por más, pero cuando vi cómo sus venas se hinchaban, Edward me hizo parar, atrapando mi muñeca. Sus ojos ardían de deseo, queriendo hundirse en mí en cuanto fuera posible.

—Suficiente. Ahora, date la vuelta.

—Usted no puede ordenarme qué hacer —susurré, queriendo que me tomara a la fuerza.

—¿Eso cree? Pero si eso es lo que quiere.

Vino hacia mí como un felino acechante y me hizo dar la vuelta con un solo movimiento.

—Levanta esas hermosas nalgas, Princesa —me dijo al oído.

Lo hice y él puso algo blando bajo mi vientre, haciendo que mi culo quedara elevado para su disfrute.

En un segundo sentí una fuerte nalgada.

—Te encanta cuando es duro, ¿no es así?

Me reí y le moví el trasero, esperando a que siguiera.

Entonces recibí otra junto con un pellizco que se mezcló con un placer muy intenso. Me apoyé con las manos en el suelo, agachando la cabeza como una gatita inocente, subiendo aún más mis nalgas para su deleite. Sentí su calor detrás y mi corazón comenzó a martillear. Sabía que se había arrodillado, expectante.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se llama esto que estamos haciendo? —preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello desde atrás.

—El Acecho del Tigre —susurré, buscando rozar su piel con la mía.

—Así es. Ahora eres una gatita pequeña.

—Y tú una inmensa bestia.

—La quieres, ¿no?

—Muchísimo.

—¿Cómo?

—Duro —supliqué.

Me tomó el vientre con una mano mientras me estimulaba los pechos, y en unos segundos lo sentí empujar en mi entrada. Cerré los ojos a medida que me llenaba y se abría paso en mi interior, chocando sin miedo con el fondo de mis entrañas.

Grité.

—Shh… ¿Qué hablamos de gritar, Princesa?

Seguí gimiendo a la vez que Edward me penetraba cada vez más rápido, sumando nuestros sonidos de la carne rozándose. Él tomó mi mandíbula y tiró de ella para que juntara mi nuca con su rostro, por lo que me olió, acechante, y finalmente me besó el cuello mientras volvía a aumentar el ritmo. Su mano libre pellizcó mi trasero y entonces comenzó a nombrarme mientras emitía sonidos guturales y masculinos.

—Basta, Princesa, nos oirán —ordenó.

—Pero… No puedo…

Me tapó la boca con su mano y con la otra se sujetó de la pared. El movimiento de su pelvis se hizo tan rápido que tuve que cerrar los ojos mientras estos me lloraban por el placer y mi incapacidad por gritarlo. Yo me agarré de su mano y luego cerré mis ojos, rozando ese orgasmo magnífico.

—Ah… Isabella —me dijo al oído—. Haces que todo en mí pierda el sentido.

Me dio una última estocada y finalmente me corrí, explotando y casi cayendo desmayada en el suelo. Edward se dejó ir dentro de mí, llenándome con su simiente cálida y viril.

—Dios, nena, sí que tienes buenas ideas en esos libros. —Me quitó la mano y luego repartió besos suaves por mi cuello trasero, repasando mi columna.

Yo estaba completamente sudada y mi cuerpo se sentía como un muñequito sin huesos.

—Pues hay más. Lee lo que sigue —jugueteé, meneándole el culo.

Justo cuando él iba a juguetear, la casa comenzó a tambalearse.

—Oh no —exclamé.

—¡Mierda! —gritó él.

Tomó las mantas que había puesto para Agatha y luego la lamparilla, que apagó rápidamente.

—¡Esto va a caerse! —gemí, abrazándolo, temerosa.

Me tomó entre sus brazos mientras la casita temblaba, yéndose hacia el lado. Él me sacó y miró la distancia, no dudando ningún minuto en saltar.

—Sujétate de mí.

—¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! —le advertí al ver lo que iba a hacer.

Pero no le importó nada, porque mientras yo lo tenía abrazada al cuello como si él se tratara de mi Batman personal y yo una pobre fulana en problemas, él saltó hacia el césped, cayendo con las piernas flexionadas.

—Mierda, de verdad destruimos la casa —susurró, haciendo que yo mirara hacia el árbol.

Bueno, sí, la habíamos cagado. La casa estaba ladeada y Edward tendría que repararla y, además, darle una buena explicación a su hija.

—Segunda vez que destrozamos un lugar infantil. Somos unos pervertidos —dije mientras hacía dibujitos en su pecho.

Él tomó la manta y me envolvió mientras rompíamos a reír.

—Tú me haces ser un pervertido —ronroneó.

Los perros vinieron a vernos, alertados por el ruido de la casa.

—¿Y ustedes? Vayan adentro —ordenó Edward.

Los perros agacharon la cabeza y movieron la cola.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —le pregunté mientras me ponía a besar su cuello.

—Te pondrás el pijama que te trajo Fred y nos iremos a juguetear al sofá, ¿qué dices?

La idea me encantaba.

.

.

.

Sentía que tenía arena en los ojos. ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Escuché un "_woof_" en mi oído y yo di un salto.

—Salgan de encima —los regañé, poniendo mis manos en sus hocicos para que se alejaran.

Pero los bastardos comenzaron a lamerme por completo, lo que significaba que no iban a dejarme dormir.

Me reincorporé y me restregué los párpados, mirando a la ventana. Ya había amanecido. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí, en la habitación de Edward. Anoche nos habíamos ido a dormir a eso de las cinco, escapándonos a habitaciones separadas. Costó mucho dormir sabiendo que él estaba a algunos metros, pero lo hice por los niños. No era correcto, no con ellos en la misma casa. Y lo del árbol fue una total locura, de la que de verdad no me arrepentía.

Me levanté y me estiré, asumiendo que no iba a volver a dormir. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y me sorprendí, porque ya pasaba de las nueve.

—Buena hora para desayunar, ¿no creen? —les pregunté a ambos perros, que ladeaban la cabeza al escucharme—. Pues a comer.

Los dos se levantaron rápido y se pusieron a mover la cola, a la espera de su menú.

Antes de bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina, me metí a la habitación de Agatha, donde los dos pequeños dormían, ya medio abrazaditos por la fría mañana. Fue algo tan lindo de ver. Sin embargo, estaban algo destapados, así que los cobijé unos segundos, esperando que descansaran un poco más antes de despertarlos con el desayuno listo. Una vez dispuesta a ir, le di una visita a Edward, que tenía la puerta medio abierta. Estaba boca abajo, con un brazo caído en la orilla de la cama. Me reí bajito y acaricié su espalda ancha, curiosa por el tatuaje que recorría su columna.

—Mira lo que pareces en esta pequeña cama, _Grandote_.

Suspiré, extrañamente contenta, y bajé las escaleras con los canes, que parecían tan felices como yo. Puse un poco de música y me metí a la cocina a preparar algo que pudiera gustarle a todos. Para Agatha hice algo distinto para cuidar su barriguita, un caldo suave de verduras con mi toque especial. A los dos dormilones les preparé huevos con tocino y mientras hacía unas caritas para ellos en el plato, sonreí, maravillada.

—¡Despierta, papá! —escuché que dijo Agatha, gritando mientras se reía. Luego escuché la risa de cerdito de Fred, que seguramente se había unido al acoso hacia Edward.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Fred mientras sentía que saltaba.

—¡Par de diablos, déjenme dormir!

Me mordí el labio mientras me reía.

Justo el café ya estaba listo y yo me cerré bien la camiseta que me había traído Fred para usar de pijama.

—¡Hay desayuno! —gritó Fred—. ¡Mami hizo desayuno!

Escuché sus pisaditas rápidas por la escalera, viniendo como avión hambriento a la cocina. Justo me encontraron sirviendo la leche de Fred y enseguida sonrieron.

—¡Sí, hay desayuno! —canturreó la nena, sentándose en el taburete, donde ya le colgaban los pies.

—¡Me hiciste la carita, mami!

Agatha miró el plato de Fred y su semblante se entristeció un poquito.

—No te desanimes, cariño, te tengo algo especial para cuidar esa barriguita.

Le puse el plato con caldo de verduras. En la superficie flotaba una carita hecha con zanahoria.

—Hasta tiene cabello, ¿lo viste? —Le señalé la espinaca.

—Eres la mejor, tía Bella —dijo, abrazándome de la cintura.

—¿¡Qué huele tan bien!? —preguntó Edward, que venía bajando las escaleras a paso rápido—. ¡Mierda! —exclamó.

Sentimos el estruendo y todos fuimos a mirar, dándonos cuenta que Edward había caído por las escaleras gracias a los desparramados juguetes de los perros. Yo no dejaba de reír.

Definitivamente era uno de los mejores despertares de mi vida.

—¡Demonios, Preciosa! —gruñó, levantando la pelota mientras se reincorporaba—. Y tú, enano. —Miró a Precioso—. Ve a comer.

Cuando nos miró, sonrió, algo avergonzado por haber tenido un despertar como ese. Luego me contempló y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho para todos, lo que le hizo poner cara de ternura.

—Buenos días —les dijo a los niños, besándoles la coronilla a cada uno.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamaron con la boca llena.

—Buenos días, Edward. —Le entregué su taza de café y él la tomó. Se acercó a mí y me besó la frente, quedándose un buen rato ahí. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestra acción ya era demasiado tarde.

Nos separamos de manera abrupta y miramos a los niños, que tenían las cejas levantadas, observándonos con atención. Sus ojos eran los más llamativos, porque vi mucha ilusión en ellos.

—Esto huele bien, ¿eh? —soltó Edward luego de carraspear.

Yo me alejé para beberme mi té y seguir preparando la infusión para Agatha.

—Ustedes son amigos como nosotros, ¿no es así, papi? —preguntó la nena, que nos miraba mientras se sujetaba las mejillas con las manitos.

Edward se había sentado, poniendo el banquillo libre muy cerca del suyo… para mí.

Él y yo nos miramos, sin saber qué contestar.

—S-sí, Pulgarcita —respondió—. Lo somos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué actúan como papá y mamá? —inquirió Fred, poniéndose como su amiga.

Respiré hondo.

—Deberían dejar de ver tanta televisión —contesté—. Y a comer, se les enfriará.

Edward y yo nos miramos, sabiendo que algo estábamos demostrando para que ellos, indudablemente, dijeran esas cosas.

Volvimos a casa a eso de las cinco. La verdad, yo no quería irme, pero era momento de marchar. Cuando llegamos a casa, Fred se veía un poco triste de volver a nuestra solitaria rutina, acostumbrándose ya a estar con Edward y Agatha.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me ha gustado estar con tío Edward y Agatha. Quiero repetirlo, mami, ¿podemos?

Suspiré.

—Claro que podemos.

—Sería divertido vivir con ellos. Cuando toque la visita con papá, ¿crees que me deje estar con tío Edward ese día? —inquirió, muy inocente.

La sola idea significaba a un Jasper vuelto loco.

—Podemos verlo cuando sea el día, ¿sí?

—¿Me lo prometes, mami?

Tragué.

—Claro.

.

.

.

Ya era lunes por la mañana y yo todavía pensaba en el fin de semana. Había estado lleno de sentimientos y lleno de momentos que podría repetir una y otra vez.

—¡Ve a cepillar tus dientes! —le ordené a Fred—. O llegarás tarde.

Hoy iba a dejarlo a la escuela un poco más temprano, aprovechando que volvería a otra reunión importante con el equipo editorial.

—¡Ya voy, mami!

Yo terminé de ponerme el arete y busqué con rapidez mi bolso. Nos fuimos en taxi mientras cantábamos canciones y luego me despedí de él, asegurándome que entrara sano y salvo. Pero antes de irme miré hacia la entrada por última vez, extrañando ver a Agatha, que todavía estaba recuperándose, y luego a Edward, que estaría en la estación.

Desde ese fin de semana nada volvió a ser igual. Mi cabeza se sentía embotada por la necesidad y por las imágenes que se me repetían constantemente producto de unos días llenos de risa y una imagen que probablemente nunca iba a olvidar.

De regreso a mi vida real no dejaba de pensar en Edward. Era como si se me hubiera metido en el cerebro. Y bueno, no era solo él, sino que con su hija. La verdad era que también Agatha estaba haciéndose un hueco en mi corazón que a cada segundo me estaba preocupando. Desde las escenas que vivimos todos, rodeados de un ambiente tan cómodo, pero a la vez tan prometedor, no dejaba de pensar en esa mañana llena de paz o cómo adoraba tener a Agatha en mis brazos mientras se quedaba dormida. Pero, lo que más me preocupaba, era lo mucho que estaba extrañando a Edward día a día.

—Bella —me volvió a llamar la editora.

Pestañeé, saliendo del trance que había tenido mientras recordaba cómo Edward jugueteaba conmigo en el desayuno en el momento en que los niños estaban en su mundo.

—¿Qué?

—Por Dios, Bella, ¿qué ocurre contigo? Ya hemos acabado la reunión. —Se rio y me palpó la espalda—. Lo que sea que te tiene la cabeza así, espero te inspire.

Vi que todos se habían ido, así que yo me levanté, tentada en llamar a Edward. Luego recordé que estaba en su guardia y preferí no molestar… y no generar más adicción en mí.

.

Me estaba por tomar un café en mi lugar favorito del centro, cerca de un bonito parque, todo ello para volver a tener energías. La reunión con el equipo editorial había sido pesada, pero productiva. Iba a sentarme con mi cappuccino, pero escuché una voz que llamó mi atención.

—¡Bella!

Me giré y sonreí. Era Félix.

—¡Hola! —exclamé.

Venía con su bata blanca bajo el brazo, probablemente después de una extenuante jornada de trabajo.

—Qué sorpresa saber que tú y yo frecuentamos el mismo lugar —dijo.

—¿De verdad? Es mi cafetería favorita.

—También la mía. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Claro.

Él lo hizo, siempre muy elegante.

—¿Después de una jornada de trabajo? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Sí. —Suspiró—. Tuve extensión de treintaiséis horas.

—¡Eso es demasiado!

—Lo es, pero me encantan los niños.

—¿Y tu hija? También debe pasar tiempo contigo.

Sonrió, marcando esa sonrisa de publicidad, muy radiante.

—Iré directamente a casa para pasar una tarde junto a ella, creo que nos lo merecemos.

Le pidió al mesero una taza de café mientras me miraba muy intensamente. No podía culparlo, hoy estaba vestida para asesinar.

—¿Y tu hijo?

—Pues, cada vez más grande y más maduro —respondí junto a una risita.

Él, al escucharla, tuvo un breve lapso de intensidad en sus cuencas.

—Me gustaría conocerlo. Algo me dice que es un chico muy especial.

—Lo es. La verdad, he pensado en llevártelo a tu consulta, cuando estés descansado, claro.

—Para ti no hay problema, podría estar durmiendo e iría a verte si lo necesitas —confesó.

Yo me puse roja de nervios e inmediatamente pensé en Edward.

—No seas bobo. —Carcajeé, con una timidez repentina—. Debes descansar.

Se encogió de hombros.

—De verdad quiero ayudarte, Bella. —Acercó su tronco al mío, mirándome a los ojos—. Tienes algo especial, algo que no me permite dejar de mirarte.

Desvié, porque sus ojos no se parecían a los de Edward.

—Lo siento, sé que estoy diciendo más de lo que debería, pero desde que te vi en la fiesta de mis tíos, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Miré mi taza y le di vueltas a la cuchara.

—Y vuelvo a decirte, lo siento, no quiero ponerte incómoda.

Me reí.

—Descuida, es que no estoy acostumbrada a esos comentarios, bueno, no en serio.

Frunció el ceño.

—Debes estar bromeando, eres guapísima, de seguro…

—Ya sabes, despertar el verdadero interés —interrumpí, volviendo a pensar en Edward—. Estoy sola hace varios meses, creo que un año.

—¿Nada de novios?

Negué, con mi bombero en la cabeza.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Creo que tengo miedo —fui sincera.

—¿Miedo a presentar a un nuevo hombre en casa?

Sonreí.

—En realidad, tengo miedo a sentir otra vez.

Félix se quedó en silencio, bastante asombrado con mi sinceridad. Ni yo sabía por qué se lo había dicho, pero así era.

—Imagino que hay bastante historia detrás.

Asentí.

—Simplemente no podría aguantar otra desilusión y otra cicatriz en mi corazón.

—Me gustaría saber por qué dices eso.

Me encogí de hombros, negándome a decir más. La verdad, quería decírselo a Edward antes que a Félix, se lo debía pero, ¿cuándo era correcto?

—Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero déjame aclararte que no todos los hombres somos como los que has tenido la mala suerte de encontrar.

Apoyé mi barbilla en mi mano mientras volvía a mirar mi cappuccino.

—A veces, debes darnos la oportunidad de demostrarte que podemos querer de verdad. Sin dañar.

Suspiré de manera larga y recordé a ese hombre de ojos verdes.

Dios mío, Edward me había demostrado que eso era cierto.

Sentí una puntada en mi vientre.

—No puedo ni imaginar qué estúpido podría dañarte.

—La verdad, más de los que crees.

—Deben estar locos, porque ¿te digo algo?

—¿Sí?

Suspiró.

—Es primera vez en años que me siento tan atraído a una mujer.

Me mordí el labio, sin saber qué decir.

—Descuida, no tienes que decirme algo al respecto.

—Félix, yo…

—Estás interesada en alguien más, ¿no?

Tenía el corazón en la boca.

—Es Edward —afirmó.

Tragué mientras asentía.

—Lo supuse.

No dejaba de recordarlo, como si algo dentro lo clamara. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Todo era tan raro. No se parecía a nada de lo que había sentido antes.

Demonios, odiaba sentirme así.

—¿Sabes? Hablemos de Fred, ¿bueno? Cuéntame de él.

Félix se veía un poco desilusionado, así que me puse a hablar, esperando que el tema cambiara lo más rápido posible.

.

El doctor se ofreció a dejarme en casa y yo no me pude negar. Me había prometido hacer muchas cosas por mi hijo, ¿cómo decirle que prefería irme sola?

Me bajé mientras me mantenía la puerta abierta y me encontré con él de frente.

—Sana y salva en casa —dijo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

Sonrió.

—Es muy bonita.

—Eso dijo mi ex esposo. —Reí.

—Un patán no cuenta.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Oye, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo?

Alcé mi ceja.

—Es una invitación.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Como amigos, te lo aseguro.

Sonreí.

—Pues dime.

—Tienes rostro de ser muy buena para bailar.

Carcajeé.

—¡Es cierto! Me encanta bailar.

Sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse.

—Entonces debes acompañarme a bailar.

—Félix…

—Hey, como amigos, te lo juro.

Apreté los labios, divertida.

—Sé que no te resistirías a mis pasos de baile.

Me tomó la mano y luego la cintura, simulando un baile de salsa, moviendo las caderas para mí.

Vaya que lo hacía bien.

—La clave es la dinámica de pareja. La última vez asistí con una chica que se movía tan mal que acabé con los pies destrozados, ¡no dejaba de pisármelos!

Me dio una vuelta y me apegó más a él, haciendo que yo riera de solo imaginar la imagen. Pobre.

En el instante en que iba a separarme, sentí el rugido de una moto, uno que conocía perfectamente bien. Giré la cabeza y vi a Edward montado en ella, mirándonos con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos fijos, llameantes como el infierno.

Tragué.

Creí que iba a quedarse mirando mientras Félix me hacía bailar con sus manos en mi cintura, estando yo tan rígida como el hielo, pero entonces aumentó la fuerza de su moto y vino hacia nosotros, como si quisiera arrollar a su primo con la furiosa carrera. El doctor se dio cuenta y me soltó mientras asimilaba lo que estaba pasando.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa —espetó Edward, bajándose de un solo movimiento y luego posicionando la palanca de una sola patada—. Me los encuentro pasándoselo de maravilla.

—Edward —dije, regañándolo.

—Creo que estás confundido —añadió Félix.

—Te dije lo que pensaba al respecto, ¿qué parte no te quedó clara?

—¿Qué? —inquirí—. ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Los miré a los ojos, esperando a que abrieran la boca, pero los dos estaban fulminándose con la mirada.

—¿No se lo dijiste, Edward?

Él se paralizó unos segundos mientras lo miraba con furia.

—¿Qué no me dijo?

Félix dirigió su atención en mí.

—Lo que hizo en el hospital, Bella, por poco me grita en medio del pasillo porque afirmé que me interesabas —soltó el médico.

—No puedo creerlo…

—¡Sabes por qué lo hice! —vociferó, acercándose a Félix con ganas de golpearlo.

—¡Por Dios, Edward!

—Deja ya de actuar de esa manera. Bella no es una presa ni un objeto —afirmó el médico.

—Jamás pensaría que es una presa o un objeto —escupió, rozándole la nariz con la suya.

—Basta —supliqué, intentando ponerme en el medio.

—Pues sí, Edward, Bella me interesa, ya te lo dije.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —bramó, empujándolo.

—Mierda, ¡basta ya!

Intenté separarlos una vez más, pero ignoraban completamente mis palabras.

—Bella no merece un hombre como tú y lo sabes.

—¡Deja de hablar estupideces! —siguió vociferando el bombero, encolerizado hasta los huesos.

—Lo sabes bien, por eso te pones así, porque hay hombres mejores que tú —escupió Félix.

Los ojos de Edward se pusieron llorosos y lo tomó del abrigo, nublado. Yo me puse en medio, intentando impedir que siguieran empujándose, y en medio de la furia de ambos hombres, sentí un golpe tan fuerte que me hizo dar un traspié con el que por poco me caigo de lleno. Tuve que sujetarme del buzón, doblando mi tacón y rompiéndolo hasta que finalmente me di de culo al suelo.

Sentía un ardor profundo en mi brazo, pero aquello no se asemejaba al ardor que tenía por dentro.

—¡Bella! —gimió Edward, viniendo hacia mí para levantarme.

—¡Suéltame! —vociferé, sacando su mano de mí.

Caminó hacia atrás con los ojos acuosos y tristes, como si le hubiera dado una patada en la cara. Mi barbilla tiritó, porque estaba muy asustada.

Recuerdos, no dejaban de venir a mi cabeza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía dolor, se asemejaba tanto a ellos.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Félix.

Lo ignoré y me levanté yo misma mientras me aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—Oye… —quiso insistir el médico.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le ordené.

Caminé directo a la puerta de mi casa mientras sentía un frío en mi interior. Aún me dolía el brazo, aún ardía la violencia, el descontrol… Los recuerdos.

—Bells… —me llamaba Edward, desesperado—. Bella.

Seguí caminando, dispuesta a meterme a mi casa. Una vez dentro iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero él me lo impidió.

—Bella, lo siento.

—¡No me interesan tus disculpas! —grité, rompiendo a llorar.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Félix…

—¿Qué? ¿Es culpa de él?

—No…

—¡Eres igual a todos! —solté, angustiada.

Sus hombros decayeron.

—¡Solo te intereso como propiedad privada! —gemí.

Me sobaba el brazo, como si Edward me hubiese golpeado justo ahí. Aunque, ¿no había sido él de todas maneras?

Me ardía el corazón.

—Eso no es cierto —gruñó.

—¿No? Mira como has actuado, mira lo que me ha pasado. Yo no te intereso para nada más que tenerme como un objeto de diversión, encerrada, incapaz…

—Bella, yo jamás querría eso.

—¡No! ¡Eres idéntico a ellos! —sollocé, aterrada.

Oh no.

—No me digas eso —suplicó.

—Después de todo, eres impulsivo y me haces daño, tal como ellos… igual…

—Bells…

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Lloré de manera descontrolada, porque no dejaba de revivir esos golpes, angustiada porque Edward me hiciera recordar todo eso. Me sentía tan desprotegida, como esa niña de veintitrés que vio su vida ante los ojos de quien le había dicho que la amaba.

—Yo nunca querría hacerte daño, nena.

—¡¿Por qué tenías que actuar así cuando estoy sintiendo estas cosas por ti?! —gemí—. ¡Ahora que te quiero!

Se me fue la respiración cuando dije aquello, como si me hubieran dado una patada en las entrañas.

Mierda, lo había dicho.

Oh…

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido el momento familiar de estos cuatro? ¿Creen que los niños ya estén comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que pasa entre sus padres y ya son testigos de lo que ellos finalmente están llegando a reconocer? ¿Qué opinan de lo que Félix ha logrado? Provocar los celos de Edward está haciéndole daño a Bella, porque los recuerdos son muy fuertes. ¡Tranquilas! Sé que muchas están con la idea de que quizá Bella no quiera nada con él y que ahora vienen muchos problemas, pero créanme, Félix ha servido bastante para que ambos al fin abran los ojos. El próximo capítulo será definitivamente un momento de confesiones maravillosas. ¡Cuéntenme sus impresiones! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, mucho. Estaré poniendo sus nombres aquí durante la noche, ya que ahora por tiempo se me hace imposible. Pero sí lo haré, por supuesto_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas a todas, ya saben que un gracias para mí es la manera más bonita de que ustedes puedan hacerme sentir que lo que escribo les gusta, además de que un review es mi única forma de pago, de verdad lo aprecio mucho_**

**_Recuerden que por su review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben poner su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas y más, para ingresar solo debes contestar las preguntas_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	21. Capítulo 20: Te quiero

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: I Love You - Billie Eilish**

**Capítulo en edición**

**Capítulo 20:**

**Te quiero**

"_(...) ¿Qué demonios hice?_

_Nunca he sido de esas que permite que vean a través de ella_

_Cariño, ¿no te vas a retractar?_

_Di que estabas tratando de hacerme reír_

_Que nada tiene que cambiar hoy_

_No fue tu intención decir "te amo"_

_Te amo_

_Y no quiero hacerlo_

_(...) Desearía que nunca hubiéramos aprendido a volar_

_Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo_

_Para decirnos a nosotros mismos una buena mentira_

_(...) No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir_

_No puedo escapar de la manera en que te amo_

_No quiero hacerlo_

_Pero te amo..._"

Él tenía los ojos abiertos, consciente de lo que yo le había dicho. Sentía la respiración pesada mientras asumía lo que solté de manera inconsciente.

De verdad se lo había dicho. Sin anestesia. Ahí estaba.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, muy sorprendido.

—No voy a repetirlo —bramé—. Esta será la única vez que lo escucharás.

Hizo una mueca agónica.

—Bella, yo…

—Vete —le ordené, tensando mi brazo en la puerta. Ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta a mi confesión, no podría soportar que me dijera que no sentía lo mismo.

—No me hagas esto. Al menos escúchame —suplicó.

—Ya te dije que te fueras, no cambiaré de opinión. No quiero a un primate cerca de mí.

Asintió mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿así será?

Fruncí el ceño de manera marcada, enrabiada.

—Claro que así será, ¿no fue lo que querías en el instante en que le plantaste cara a alguien mientras tu hija estaba en el hospital? ¿O no pensaste en las consecuencias mientras empujabas a tu primo sin tomar en cuenta cuánto te supliqué que no actuaras de esa manera?

Tragó.

—Me demostraste que eres igual a todos esos hombres, ni siquiera pensaste en mí, lo único que tenías en la cabeza eran tus ganas de demostrar que yo era completamente tuya. No puedo tolerar más esto, no quiero…

—¿De verdad soy igual a todos?

Parecía que imaginárselo le dolía.

—Violencia, solo eso eres, violencia —solté, aterrada con el dolor en mi brazo.

—Bella, hablemos de esto, ¿sí? Por favor.

Negué.

—¿Vas a huir de mí? —preguntó.

Arrugué los párpados y me puse a llorar otra vez.

—Prefiero hacerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde y te quiera más.

Su barbilla tiritó y bajó la mirada.

—Quiero que te largues de aquí. No quiero verte. —Endurecí mi voz.

—¿No vas a escuchar al menos lo que yo tenga que decir? ¿No te importa mi respuesta?

Negué, mintiéndome a mí misma.

—Digas lo que digas pensaré igual. —Me sobé el brazo adolorido, como si me recordara la impulsividad de Edward.

Él lo miró y notó que estaba inflamado.

—Bella, perdóname.

Negué.

—Vete.

—Bella…

Él iba a dar un paso adelante, como si quisiera tocarme donde recibí el golpe, pero el acercamiento hizo que reviviera un miedo profundo, como un gatito violentado ante cualquier humano acechante. Y entonces me quise proteger, como si esperase un golpe suyo.

—¡Vete ya! —grité.

Se acomodó la mandíbula y asintió, alejándose mientras tenía los ojos brillantes. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta yo cerré la puerta y me apoyé un buen rato mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Cómo afrontaba esto ahora? Porque sí, definitivamente quería a Edward Cullen.

Arrugué el rostro y me puse a llorar, tapándome la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba sin parar. Me senté un rato en el suelo y lancé mis tacones lo más lejos que pude, furiosa. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así? ¿Por qué indudablemente todos los hombres que quería me hacían daño?

Justo cuando creí que Edward no era capaz…

Gemí y me abracé de las rodillas, volviendo a recordar. Aún revivía las pesadillas y las contracciones dolorosas mientras ese hombre me…

No quise seguir pensando en eso, estaba tiritando y yo era una mujer fuerte que no necesitaba de ningún hombre para poder sobrellevar mi vida. Nunca lo fue ni lo será.

Solo que…

Apoyé mi mejilla en una de mis rodillas y me quedé pensando cómo poder sobrellevar ese sentimiento que por primera vez me embargaba de golpe.

—Oh no —susurré—, se suponía que eras una mujer fuerte, que nunca ibas a volver a caer en alguien así, pero te enamoraste de Jasper, que también te dañó, y luego apareció… apareció Edward y…

Me tapé la boca para no seguir llorando, pero era en vano.

—Al menos él no te quiere, eso es bueno, será más fácil —murmuré para mí misma.

Me limpié las mejillas y caminé por la sala. Me senté con el pecho apretado y de pronto vi que apareció una nariz negra a mi lado. Era Precioso, que me había escuchado. Él comenzó a hacer sonidos de tristeza y se acostó en mis muslos. Yo acaricié su lomo y de solo rememorar quién lo había regalado hizo que volviera a llorar.

—¿Eres diferente a ellos o debo tenerte miedo? Porque me ha dolido mucho… Mucho —susurré.

Me recosté en el sofá y seguí llorando mientras Precioso me lamía las manos y la cara, secándome las lágrimas. Fue inevitable que cerrara los ojos, buscando dormir. Pero entonces me di un par de vueltas, reviviendo heridas que creí cerradas.

Era como si el golpe que había recibido hubiera revivido los celos, la posesividad, los puños y las patadas, todo con el hombre que había prometido quererme.

Era una mierda sentir que quería un abrazo suyo, que me sostuviera y contuviera, mientras al mismo tiempo tenía terror de que Edward se pareciera a ese hombre que tanto daño me hizo.

—Y encima te quiero —dije, retomando mi más profundo temor.

Ahora iba a ser todo más difícil. Todo. Porque, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

.

—Bella, nena, despierta —me susurró mamá.

Yo abrí los ojos, algo desorientada. Estaba abrazando a Precioso, que se había mantenido a mi lado quizá durante cuánto tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió.

—¿Mamá?

Me levanté rápido, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido. Cuando rememoré la discusión con Edward, mi ánimo se cayó al suelo de un solo golpe.

—¿Estuviste llorando, mamá? —me preguntó Fred, corriendo hacia mí.

—Vi una película nada más, estoy bien. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—No, mami, si estás triste solo quiero darte amor y que te quedes calentita en cama.

Su sola voz hizo que me sintiera mejor.

—Descuida, contigo toda tristeza se va, te lo juro.

Al fin y al cabo, mi único amor siempre iba a ser Fred.

Le hice la cena y mamá fingió todo ese rato como si no supiera qué me pasaba. Cuando fui a acostar a Fred y este finalmente se quedó dormido, me devolví a la sala, encontrándome con ella, sentada en uno de los sofás, como las madres que esperan a sus hijos de madrugada, preocupadas.

—Ahora que ya no está mi nieto, quiero que me digas qué pasó.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia, pero fueron dos segundos de aguantar hasta que no pude hacerlo más y me eché a llorar de nuevo. Renée arqueó las cejas y vino hacia mí para abrazarme.

—Discutiste con él —asumió.

La miré entre lágrimas.

—¿Cómo supiste?

Hizo que me sentara.

—Te diste cuenta que lo quieres.

Apreté los labios y asentí.

—Te conozco tan bien, Bella. Soy tu mamá y he visto todo.

Suspiré.

—¿Por qué cada vez que quiero a un hombre tienen que ser iguales? —pregunté entre sollozos.

Frunció el ceño y me abrazó.

—Bells, ¿estás hablando en serio? Cuéntame qué pasó.

Fue como un vómito explosivo. En menos de cinco minutos ya le había contado todo mientras algo dentro se me desgarraba. Ella comprendió todo tan rápido que en un segundo me abrazó más fuerte, manteniendo mis emociones al límite.

—Supongo que Edward cometió un grave error —susurró mamá—. Pero… ¿De verdad crees que es como Jasper o… ellos?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Yo de verdad creí que no era así, pero si hubieras visto esa violencia, el empujón que recibí… ¿¡Por qué demonios tiene que demostrarme que le importo sacándome del medio como si fuera suya!? —espeté—. Él también lo hacía, lo sabes bien, ¡decía que me quería! ¿Y? ¡Tú viste cómo me quedó el rostro después de…!

Me escondí en su pecho, sollozando de manera audible. Era como si hubieran liberado una caja de mi interior.

—Nena, tranquila, shh… —Me meció con suavidad—. Sé que estás aterrada. Jasper nunca te provocó lo que Edward hace ahora, ¿no?

La miré a los ojos mientras me caían las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es la manera en que me miras, Bella.

Tragué.

—Jasper también fue un cretino, quizá no tanto como ese primer imbécil, pero lo fue. ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando veo a Edward, solo veo a alguien que haría todo por ti. Ese chico no es como ellos. Sé que tienes miedo, cariño, todos te dijeron que te querían y no era así, pero Edward…

—¿Crees que me quiera? ¿Crees que demostrar cariño es actuar como un primate y lanzar los brazos sin tomar en cuenta que yo estaba en medio, suplicándole que no lo hiciera? —bramé.

Renée apretó los labios y miró hacia abajo, sin saber cómo decirme las cosas, quizá. Sabía que estaba intentando ayudarme, pero todo esto estaba confundiéndome.

—No podría tolerar que otro hombre me haga daño, mamá, menos Edward, de verdad no lo soportaría.

Me tocó la cara y yo respiré hondo para no ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

—Necesitas pensar, hija, cuando todo esto se calme podrás analizar tus emociones y sentimientos.

Me limpié las mejillas y asentí.

—Lo quiero —le confesé.

Ella no parecía sorprendida.

—No era el plan, pero de verdad quiero a Edward.

—Al fin te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes.

—Necesito dormir —afirmé, incómoda con mis sentimientos.

Mamá asintió y caminó conmigo a mi habitación, pero antes me hizo parar.

—¿No quieres que te haga leche? Te hace bien para descansar.

Recordé lo que pasó con Edward mientras se la preparaba con cariño y la tristeza volvió.

—Prefiero que no, mamá.

Me acosté y ella lo hizo conmigo. Yo puse mi cabeza entre sus piernas y repartió caricias por mi cabello mientras oía suspirar, agónica por la tristeza.

—Hija —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

—No te cierres, ¿bueno? No es justo para ti. Al fin quieres a un hombre al que confiaría ciegamente tu vida. Sé que podrás molestar y pensar que no estoy de tu lado, pero al contrario, sí lo estoy, y me enoja que Edward haga esas cosas cuando tiene tantas virtudes, es solo que… no quiero que ese error haga una llaga que ya existía por causa de hombres que realmente nunca te quisieron.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo, pero preferí no contestar. Cerré los ojos y busqué pensar en mis logros, en mi hijo y en mi independencia, porque aunque me muriese de tristeza por dentro, yo no iba a derrumbarme.

Estaba hecha para revivir de mis cenizas. Era mujer. Era fuerte.

Solo… dolía, de verdad dolía. Moría por un abrazo suyo a pesar de todo.

.

.

.

—¿Cuándo veremos a tío Edward, mamá? —me preguntó Fred mientras dibujaba.

Tragué y seguí haciendo cálculos en mi agenda, averiguando cómo juntar el dinero que le debía a Edward.

—No lo sé, cariño —murmuré.

No sabía de él desde hacía tres días, momento en el que preferí ignorar cualquier atisbo de su existencia. Aún estaba enojada y muy dolida. Había enviado su número a la sección de bloqueos y no sabía si iba a sacarlo de ahí.

Ahora solo quería enviarlo lejos de mi mente por más difícil que fuera, y lo primero era dejando de deberle el maldito dinero por la estupidez que le hice.

—Agatha ha preguntado mucho por ti, mami —siguió diciéndome mi hijo, distrayéndome de mi cometido.

La sola idea me apretaba la garganta, porque así como quería a Edward, adoraba a esa niña con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con un hilo de voz—. Pues dile que he estado ocupada.

Él soltó su lápiz y se quedó mirando su dibujo. Parecía meditar algo.

—¿Por qué has estado tan enojada? —inquirió—. Tú no eres así.

—Oh no, cariño, solo…

—¿Te has molestado con nosotros?

Negué y le abrí los brazos para que viniera conmigo. Él no lo dudó y se subió a mis muslos con su dibujo en una mano.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme contigo? Solo… Estoy cansada, ya pasará —le susurré al oído.

—Te tengo un regalo para que te sientas bien —me dijo, muy entusiasmado.

Me tendió su dibujo y yo lo desdoblé, encontrándome con cuatro personas bajo un sol con rostro. Junto a ellos cuatro había dos perros, uno café y el otro rojizo.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—¡Somos nosotros con tío Edward y Agatha! —contó, super entusiasmado.

Arqueé las cejas, viendo esos dibujitos de Edward y yo, muy juntos. Fred se había dibujado con su amiga, más pequeñitos, con una sonrisa radiante, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba con sus padres.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

—Está muy bonito —respondí.

—Te lo regalo.

Le besé la coronilla y él se quedó abrazándome.

—Está hermoso. Lo pegaré en mi habitación.

—Te amo, mami.

Cerré los ojos, guardándome el _te amo_ más sincero que cualquier hombre podría darme.

Sentí el timbre en el mismo segundo, por lo que me levanté de la silla, dejando a mi hijo seguir con sus dibujos. En cuanto abrí me encontré con mis mejores amigas. Junto a ellas le acompañaba La Rata, ese perro redondo y escuálido que odiaba.

—Venimos a arreglarte el corazón —me dijo Victoria, mostrándome mis licuados de fresa favoritos.

—Y a hacerte la manicura —contó Rose, dejando que su rata correteara por mi casa.

—Mamá las llamó, ¿no es así?

—Solo está preocupada y tú no cuentas nada últimamente —me acusó la pelirroja.

Ellas saludaron a mi hijo y miraron el dibujo, notando el porqué de mi cara.

—¿Qué tal si nos dejas la sala a mamá y a nosotras y tú vas a dibujar a mi estudio? —le susurré a Fred.

—Sí, mami.

Cuando quedamos a solas, nos acomodamos en el sofá todas juntas como en los viejos tiempos. Me dieron mi licuado y yo bebí sin importarme que tuviera tres capas de crema llena de grasa, solo quería atiborrarme de cosas dulces por el resto de este domingo.

—Amiga, ya párale, sé que te resistes, pero se nota que esa discusión de mierda te ha dolido —soltó Rose mientras acariciaba mis manos.

—Renée nos dijo bastante y no quiero que te enojes con ella, pero de verdad está preocupada. Te ha dado un ataque de pánico, ¿no es así?

Suspiré.

—Hace años no ocurría.

—Quisiera odiar a Edward tanto como odio a Jasper y a ese otro cretino hijo de… —Rose apretó los labios—. Pero no puedo.

Victoria acercó su tronco y me miró a los ojos.

—Nena, ¿de verdad quieres enviar todo a la mierda?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me respondas así, sabes que no sirve.

—No me hables como psicóloga.

—Soy psicóloga.

—No soy tu paciente, soy tu mejor amiga.

—Ya sé, lo siento. ¿Comencemos de nuevo? Hablemos de por qué Rosalie estaba desnuda con Emmett bajo el árbol del deseo —jugueteó Vicky.

Mi amiga se sonrojó y yo rompí en carcajadas de solo recordar la escena. Pero luego que pude calmarme, la miré a los ojos.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto luego de años fingiendo que eres perfecta, Rosalie Hale —afirmé—. Y con el flamante policía.

—Yo no hice nada. —Le quitó importancia—. Solo somos amigos.

Casi le escupo el licuado en la cara.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Emmett salió con el culo al aire, corriendo por todo el jardín mientras tu esposo llegaba a casa! —exclamé.

—Solo estás imaginando cosas, Bella —me mintió en la cara, muy sonrojada.

—Deja ya esa burrada, Tetas Falsas. —Vicky le lanzó una almohada del sofá en la cara, despeinándola—. Asume que te has cogido al policía, al que muero por conocer, por cierto. ¿Qué mierda tiene esos? Todas ustedes acaban en la cama con uno de la manada.

Rose y yo rodamos los ojos.

—Hey, las envidio, en serio, para lo único que me sirve el culo ahora es para sentarme. ¡Quiero a uno como el de ustedes!

—Emmett es solo mi amigo —insistió la rubia.

—El que te coges —le recordé.

Ella se quitó el cabello de los hombros, muy digna mientras se obligaba a creer que no le sucedía nada con Emmett McCarty, pero sabía que se moría por él, era cosa de verle los ojos.

—¿Ya decidiste dejar al insípido de Royce? —le estaba preguntando Victoria cuando recibí una llamada de Félix.

Por un instante no supe qué hacer, ni siquiera me había acordado de él, pero finalmente lo mandé al carajo, sin querer escuchar la voz de ninguno de ellos.

Necesitaba un espacio para mí misma.

.

.

.

Me quité los anteojos y me sobé el puente de la nariz, frustrada. Desde hace una semana no podía escribir una sola página de mi novela, y debía enviar el primer avance a mi editora esta semana.

Todo lo que tenía en frente me recordaba irremediablemente a él, en especial cuando se trataba de escribir cuando pensaba en su persona. ¿Cómo describir el deseo si de solo pensar en su existencia me llenaba los ojos de lágrimas?

Y ya había pasado una semana de aquello.

Me cerré la bata y luego apagué la laptop, apoyando mi frente en ella, agobiada.

Cada día que pasaba lo extrañaba más.

Caminé por el pasillo, dispuesta a acostarme, pero justo me encontré con Fred, que se sobaba un ojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo —le dije, caminando hacia él.

Toqué su cabello y mi hijo se apoyó en mi vientre.

—Tuve una pesadilla, mami.

—Oh no, pero yo estoy aquí.

—No quiero dormir, quiero quedarme contigo un momento.

Suspiré y lo tomé entre mis brazos. Cuando llegamos a la sala, cerca de la ventana que daba a todas las demás casas del barrio, nos acomodamos en un sofá pequeño. Fred comenzó a hundir sus dedos en mi cabello, una de las maneras que tenía de pequeño para calmarse.

—¿Quieres contarme qué soñaste?

—Soñé que Agatha y tío Edward ya no nos querían —dijo, poniéndose a llorar.

Me quedé estupefacta. ¿Por qué había soñado algo así?

—Se iban y no volvían, mami.

—Oh no, tranquilo, ellos te quieren mucho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tío Edward ya no viene a casa? Agatha me ha dicho que él está triste y ella también lo está, ni siquiera quiso jugar conmigo, ¿es porque tú tampoco has ido a verlos?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al oír sus palabras inocentes y alejadas de los problemas, pero involucrándose irremediablemente.

—Fred, las cosas entre tío Edward y yo…

No supe cómo seguir. ¿Le decía que ya no éramos amigos? ¿Le decía que nunca más íbamos a volver a hablarnos y a vivir las cosas que nos alegraban…? ¿Era eso lo que yo quería finalmente?

Esa última pregunta resultaba difícil de digerir, como si por primera me planteara la posibilidad de volver a vivir lo que Edward me regaló durante este último tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó con tío Edward?

Miré su carita inocente, curiosa y algo triste.

—Estamos enojados —respondí—. Los adultos tenemos muchos secretos que… A veces no entendemos por qué actuamos de una forma, sin pensar en el daño que nos hacemos. Tío Edward hizo algo que no debió y yo… yo actúe… —Mi barbilla tiritó—. Yo también dije cosas malas —finalicé, pensando en todo lo que le dije.

¿Era justo? ¿Edward era como ellos? ¿Me… Me quería?

—¿Tú quieres a tío Edward? —preguntó.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sí —respondí.

Sus cuencas brillaron.

—¿Y él te quiere a ti?

—No lo sé, nene.

Suspiró.

—Yo creo que sí te quiere, y mucho, Agatha dijo que está muy triste y creo que es porque tú estás enojada con él. ¿Por qué están enojados si se quieren? Cuando estás con tío Edward tú sonríes mucho, mami, y ahora estás muy triste. —Me tocó las mejillas, angustiado—. Cuando estabas con papá siempre estabas triste, ahora estabas feliz y yo quiero que seas feliz, mamá. Quiero que sea como antes.

Se me apretó la garganta y yo lo abracé con fuerza para no ponerme a llorar y tensarlo.

—¿De verdad era triste? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—Siempre llorabas en tu habitación cuando papá no llegaba. Tú creías que dormía, pero te oía, mami, y eso me ponía triste porque te amo mucho y no quiero que estés así.

Cerré los ojos, aguantándome el llanto.

—Con tío Edward te ríes mucho, mamá, tus ojos brillan y te ves más hermosa. Quiero que seas feliz, mami.

Me rompí en un sollozo que me tapé con el hombro de mi hijo, juntando mi rostro con él. Fred me recibió, como si fuera su cuerpecito pequeño el que me contuviera.

Mi propio hijo que me pedía a gritos que sea feliz, que no volviera a ser esa mujer que lloraba algunas noches porque sabía que Jasper, el esposo que le prometió amarla, estaba con otras mujeres. Fred no quería a esa mamá, quería a esa que era feliz, y aunque me costara admitirlo, Edward era parte de esa felicidad, porque sí, desde que lo conocí estuve en la cúspide.

—Mira —le susurré, apuntándole a la ventana—. La habitación de Agatha tiene la luz encendida.

Me la imaginé y fue instantánea mi sonrisa, ahora mezclada con una nostalgia que me comía el pecho.

—Debe tener problemas para dormir —añadí.

—¿Estará con tío Edward?

Respiré hondo para calmar la agonía de tenerlo a metros.

—Probablemente.

Se acomodó y me volvió a poner las manos en las mejillas.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy, mami?

Asentí.

—Te amo, mamá.

Le besé la frente.

—Te amo también, Fred.

Nos metimos en la cama y él se acostó en mi barriga, algo que no hacía hace años. Bastó que solo le cantara un poco para que se quedara profundamente dormido. Lo puse a mi lado para que durmiera más cómodo y, en medio de mi soledad, lo contemplé. Sentía que Fred me había abierto mil preguntas, él, siendo solo un niño.

Me giré para conciliar el sueño, muy extraña, y en los edredones me vi envuelta, como si estuviera encarcelada. Vi el móvil a mi lado y fue instantáneo el movimiento de mi mano, alcanzándolo. Miré la pantalla y busqué su contacto, ese que decía "_Sexy Bestia_". Estuve cerca de diez minutos mirando su número, desbloqueándolo y luego con el pulgar tembloroso, a milímetros de donde decía "_llamar_". Pero cuando estuve dispuesta a hacerlo, me acobardé, inquieta frente a los recuerdos, a ese "_te quiero_" que moría por decirle y acabé gritándoselo aterrada, y finalmente, a ese miedo que me comía desde el fondo del pecho, ese que me generaba el imaginar que Edward, de alguna forma, iba a dañarme tal como lo habían hecho ellos.

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y me arropé, girándome a mi hijo para abrazarlo y obligarme a dormir.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

—¿Por qué no quieres dormir? —le pregunté, sentado a un lado de su cama.

—No quiero —dijo, muy malhumorada.

Suspiré.

—Agatha, ¿qué sucede?

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el lado, ahora entristecida.

—Tía Bella está enojada, ¿cierto? Por eso ya no la veo. Y quiero verla.

Hizo un puchero.

El solo hecho que siguiera nombrándola me ponía irremediablemente desganado, como si recordar que para ella yo ya no era el mismo me hiciera decaer y perder el ritmo de mi vida.

—Pulgarcita… Las cosas entre adultos son extrañas, además eres pequeña y no vas a entenderlo.

—No lo entiendo, papá, ustedes son amigos y como amigos deben quererse mucho. ¿Tú quieres a tía Bella?

Tragué.

—Sí, supongo que eso éramos, amigos —dije en voz baja.

—Papi, la extraño.

—Yo también, nena.

Le besé la frente y me quedé junto a ella hasta que finalmente concilió el sueño, aunque fue difícil, Agatha estaba triste desde hacían días. Y yo también.

Me fui a mi cama y me recosté bocarriba, pasándome un brazo bajo la cabeza, rememorando todo, así como llevaba haciéndolo durante veinticinco largos días.

Me sentía fatal.

Recordé una y otra vez su aroma, removiéndome en mi cama. No podía dejar de sentir que la había perdido, incluso cuando nunca la tuve.

De solo devolverme en mi memoria, repasando su mirada llena de tristeza y pura desesperación, me sentí impotente por no medir quien era. Fue impensado mi comportamiento y merecía que ella me odiara por lo que hice. Sin embargo, aún dolía pensar que me comparaba con alguien a quien no conocía y sabía que le había hecho mucho daño.

_Eres violencia_, me removía en la consciencia. ¿Lo era? Para Bella sí y eso no dejaba de darme vueltas y de matarme en vida. Incluso, sentía que podía revivir su llanto ahora.

—Soy un imbécil —susurré.

Moría por sentir su olor ahora, ese que despertaba mis profundos instintos, pero también algo muy diferente y que nunca había experimentado. Reviví su risa, sus largas pestañas cuando parpadeaba de forma rápida o su voz suave cuando jugaba con su naturaleza coqueta… ¿Cómo iba a aguantarlo si decidía enviarme a la mierda?

¿Perderla? ¿De verdad iba a perderla?

Tomé mi teléfono, mandando al carajo la hora. ¿Qué me importaba que fueran las cinco de la madrugada? Necesitaba llamarla.

Esperé tras el móvil, escuchando una línea plana, sin movimiento. Era como si me hubiera sacado de su vida sin darme espacio para, al menos, decirle lo que ella significaba para mí.

—Porque ni siquiera tú eres consciente de lo mucho que me importas —dije, viendo cómo mi llamada número sesenta se iba al tacho de la basura.

Nunca iba a contestarme, ¿no? Pues me lo merecía.

Dejé caer el teléfono en mi pecho desnudo y cerré los ojos, profundamente angustiado. ¿Y si de verdad no volvía a ser lo mismo?

Era mi culpa, lo asumí en el instante en que la vi caerse por culpa de un pleito que ella no buscó, uno que yo había ocasionado. Solo por mis celos.

Nunca había sentido tantos celos desde que la conocí y la vi rodeada de buitres. Era una sensación que me costaba controlar, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella misma se diera cuenta que yo no valía lo suficiente. En realidad, el problema era mío, no suyo, y le había demostrado que, aunque me costara admitirlo, yo no era lo que ella quería. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer yo si Bella era lo que yo sí quería?

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado inconscientemente que apareciera una mujer así?

Mierda, quizá la había perdido de verdad y tendría que quedarme con esta sensación toda la vida.

Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo ahora, si ya estaba dormida y si el pequeño Saltarín estuviera siendo su compañía esta noche.

Oh Fred… También lo extrañaba, demasiado. Los dos eran lo que esperaba y no lo sabía. ¿Había perdido a mi pequeño luchador, tal como a su madre?

De solo recordar aquella equivocación, justo cuando jugábamos en el jardín, mi sonrisa se enanchaba.

"—_Oye, Saltarín, súbete a mi espalda una vez más —le dije, agachándome un poco._

—_¡Tómame en tus brazos! —pidió, dando saltitos._

_Me reí y lo elevé por los aires mientras los perros brincaban, queriendo jugar también. Fred se puso a lanzar carcajadas, muy divertido y feliz, algo que me gustaba mucho. Contribuir a su alegría era algo que siempre disfrutaba._

—_Estoy mareado —dijo de buen humor._

—_¿Quieres sentarte un momento? Podemos ver las estrellas._

—_¿Te gusta verlas también?_

—_Es mi pasatiempo favorito._

_Él pareció tener un escalofrío, así que lo senté delante de mí y lo abracé. Fred apegó su nuca a mi pecho y miró, muy interesado en el cielo._

—_Las constelaciones dicen mucho —le susurré._

—_Mami también mira el cielo. Antes lloraba mucho y verlo la tranquilizaba._

_Fruncí el ceño._

—_¿Lloraba contigo? —pregunté._

_Negó._

—_Yo despertaba en medio de la noche y la encontraba ahí. Papá no llegaba y ella lloraba mucho. Eso me daba tristeza porque no me gusta que mami esté así._

_Le acaricié el cabello mientras me preguntaba por qué Bella lloraba._

—_A veces los adultos nos sentimos tristes y eso no es culpa de ustedes._

—_Pero mami lo hacía seguido y eso no me gustaba porque yo quería hacerla feliz._

—_Estoy seguro que tú la haces muy feliz. Porque te ama._

—_Y ahora está muy feliz, me gusta verla sonreír._

_Me reí._

—_¿Crees que ahora es más feliz?_

_Asintió, super contento, y se dio la vuelta._

—_Y yo también._

—_¿Y eso por qué? ¿Agatha?_

—_¡Y tú!_

_Le sacudí los cabellos._

—_¡Quiero ser como tú! ¡Hacer feliz a mamá!_

_Lo miré extrañado, aún con mi sonrisa._

—_¿Yo?_

—_Cuando está contigo se ve más linda, tiene los ojos brillantes como las estrellas. Con papá eso no sucedía. —Bajó la voz—. Por eso me gusta más mi vida ahora._

_Todo lo que me decía parecía surrealista. Solo era un niño hablando de los sentimientos de adultos con una inocencia inmensa. Y saber que él notaba algo que yo pasaba por alto, era… complejo._

_¿Realmente yo hacía feliz a Bella tal como ella me hacía feliz a mí? Porque sí, verla era magnífico._

—_Las estrellas son hermosas, ¿no es así? Te contaré un secreto, y no te pediré que no lo digas, ¿bien? Porque no está bien guardar secretos con los adultos, así que nunca guardes secretos con ningún otro adulto, a no ser que sea mamá, ¿bien? —dije._

_Fred se rio._

—_Tienes una mamá hermosa, increíble… Es la mujer más genial que he conocido en mi vida. Eres un niño muy suertudo._

_Me abrazó del cuello, tomándome por sorpresa._

—_Eres genial, papá._

_Cuando escuché esa palabra sentí que el corazón se me fue al estómago y una sonrisa inmensa cubrió a la antigua._

—_¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_Él se separó, un poco avergonzado._

—_Lo siento._

—_Oh no, tranquilo. Eso ha salido desde dentro. Me ha gustado cómo ha sonado._

_Sonrió._

—_¿Puedo tener dos papás?_

—_Fred, no lo sé… Ya tienes un papá._

_Aunque vaya que lo detestaba._

—_Es que… papá no me quiere mucho. Tú sí a mí._

—_Fred, no digas eso._

—_Papá Jasper quiere tener un bebé y él será su suyo completo. Yo soy suyo, pero a medias. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tú me quieres completo._

_¿Por qué habría dicho eso? ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podía pensar esas cosas?_

—_Yo te quiero mucho, Saltarín, y puedes recurrir a mí cuando quieras, ¿bien?_

_Asintió y me siguió abrazando mientras yo pensaba en todo esto, inquieto y muy sorprendido._"

No quise decirle mucho a Bella, sabía que iba a preocuparla y a inquietarla más. Su hijo era su debilidad. Y ahora, con toda esta soledad, solo pensaba en ellos y en nadie más. Los extrañaba tanto.

Entonces recordé la vez que Fred me contó eso, que su mamá lloraba cuando Jasper estaba aún con ella. ¿Por qué…? Bella nunca quiso decírmelo, salvo que él era un imbécil, nunca me dijo qué tipo de daño le hizo. De pronto, la imagen de Bella asustada al verme acercar, como si pensara que iba a golpearla, hizo que me levantara de la cama, angustiado. No solo había pasado una vez, sino dos, cuando su mismo ex esposo la tomó desde la muñeca con fuerza. ¿Él habría hecho eso…? ¿Él la habría golpeado…?

Me puse las manos en la cara, sin saber qué hacer. No dejaba de sentir cómo la rabia me subía.

Imaginé que ese imbécil pudiera haberla golpeado y la escena en mi cabeza hizo que brincara en el suelo, caminando como león enjaulado. Pero, ¿no dijo Bella también que el padre biológico de Fred le había hecho daño? Dos hombres…

_Eres igual a ellos_, recordé que me dijo.

Yo jamás, y lo juraba por mis padres y mi hija, jamás pondría un dedo sobre ella, jamás la insultaría, jamás le impediría su libertad, jamás la dañaría con intención… Pero lo había hecho, ¿no? Solo por mis celos.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Moría por correr hacia su casa y suplicarle que me escuchara, pero eso solo la dañaría más, Bella necesitaba su espacio e iba a dárselo, aunque me costara mucho. Pero, si tan solo me escuchara… Aunque era probable que no quisiera hacerlo nunca más, porque si le recordaba a esas personas que le habían hecho daño, entonces no la merecía.

Me dejé caer en la cama otra vez. En ese segundo, mientras miraba hacia el lado de la cama en el que ella había dormido, desnuda y con el cabello enmarañado, recordé que mañana podría verla… Si se entusiasmaba por ir a la escuela. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, era probable que no quisiera hacerlo, ya que irremediablemente me vería hacer esa estúpida charla con mis colegas para los niños.

Solo suplicaba que fuera, verla al menos me haría sentir mejor. Solo verla…

.

.

.

—¿Ya estás lista? —le pregunté a Agatha, que había despertado de mal humor.

Asintió y se sacudió el cabello.

—Entonces ve a cepillar tus dientes, yo me iré a calentar el coche.

Se levantó y se fue al baño, en silencio. Yo suspiré y moví mi cuello para calmar el estrés. Agatha no siempre era así.

Cuando salí, sacando mis llaves en el proceso, miré hacia el frente, irremediablemente atraído al lugar en donde yo sabía que ella se encontraba. Fueron unos cuantos segundos mirando esa puerta, a punto de ir hacia ella. Pero cuando estaba en aquel proceso, vi que Bella salía de esa misma puerta con Fred, corriendo hacia el coche. Detrás de ellos salió Félix, que había estado un buen rato dentro. Comenzaron a hablar de forma seria y él acercó su mano a la de ella, como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas por algo. Bella no hizo mucho por sacar su mano y finalmente asintió.

Yo decidí mirar hacia otro lado y meterme al coche con movimientos bruscos. Apreté el volante con fuerza, intentando respirar, pero finalmente gruñí mientras sentía los ojos escocidos de furia.

—Es mi culpa —susurré.

Yo no la merecía.

Pero, ¿cómo soportaba verla con otro hombre? Yo solo…

Apreté los labios.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —preguntó Agatha, abriendo la puerta.

—Nada. Súbete. Nos vamos.

.

Me puse la chaqueta y me subí al camión con los demás. Hoy estaba más callado que de costumbre y todos se estaban dando cuenta.

—¿Problemas con la rubia o la morena? —me preguntó Scott, el más hijo de puta de todos.

—¿Qué mierda te sucede?

—Siempre tan malhumorado —jugueteó.

—Saben perfectamente quién me gusta —los apunté a todos, especialmente a Liam, que miraba, curioso.

—Solo es una broma.

—¿Una broma? ¿Saben la discusión de mierda que tuve por su broma? —espeté—. Que te guste juguetear con todas a la vez es muy asunto tuyo, pero a mí solo me interesa Isabella.

Él levantó las manos, tranquilizándome.

Me fui hacia atrás, cruzándome de brazos y aislándome de todos.

Llegamos a la escuela a eso de las diez, donde se realizarían las charlas y exposiciones a los niños de la escuela. La mayoría de los padres habían asistido, la zona del jardín estaba lleno de ellos. Cuando nos vieron a nosotros fue inevitable que nos miraran, muy interesados.

Yo me metí entre ellos para ir hacia nuestro puesto, donde hablaríamos de los incendios y accidentes en el hogar, y cuando cruzaba entre unas cuantas mujeres, me topé de frente con Bella.

Ella estaba vestida con uno de esos atuendos que usaba para hacer sus clases. Fue inevitable que la mirara tal como siempre, atraído y demente. Pero cuando subí hacia sus ojos vi su sorpresa, la misma que debía tener yo al darme cuenta que sí había decidido venir. Contemplé su rostro y por poco acerco mi mano para tocar esas mejillas tan lindas de rosa, pero me contuve, porque su mirada triste y evasiva robó toda mi atención.

—Hola, Bella —dije, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos por un segundo.

Miró mi traje de bombero, centrándose en la chaqueta abierta.

—Hola —respondió en voz baja.

Escuchar su voz luego de todos estos días hizo que sintiera ganas de tocarla una sola vez… solo una.

—¿Qué tal va todo? —pregunté.

—Edward, prefiero no hablar —respondió.

Tragué mientras arqueaba las cejas y asentía.

—¿Podremos hacerlo alguna vez?

No respondió.

—Bella —supliqué.

Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y yo me sentí más culpable que nunca. Todo esto definitivamente era mi culpa, estaba perdiéndola por mis malditos errores.

—No es un buen momento —insistió.

Iba a irse, pero yo tomé su mano, tan pequeñita junto a la mía. La suavidad de su piel hizo que tirara de ella con cuidado, ansiando su calor.

—Edward —gimió—. Ya no.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

—¿De verdad?

La posibilidad le dolía, lo veía en sus ojos.

—Oye, Edward, es momento de hacer el curso de reanimación básica —me dijo mi colega, llamándome desde el otro lado.

Bella se soltó y caminó hacia atrás para entonces darse la vuelta y desaparecer. Verla marchar hizo que mi respiración se acelerara, pero preferí darle su espacio, permitiendo que se fuera de mi lado.

.

Mientras mis colegas hacían la charla educativa de reanimación, yo miraba de reojo cómo Bella se acercaba a nuestro módulo y miraba lo que sucedía.

—¡Tío Edward! —gritó Fred.

Me di la vuelta y lo tomé entre mis brazos, feliz de verlo.

—Hey, Saltarín, qué lindo verte.

Él me abrazó el cuello, como si me hubiera extrañado un montón. Bella nos miraba desde la lejanía con los ojos brillantes, pero cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba contemplándola, prefirió desviar su atención otra vez.

—¿Por qué no has ido a vernos? Mami ha estado muy triste —dijo el pequeño.

Así que Bella había estado triste. Yo la había hecho llorar, ¿no? Solo yo.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pude decir.

Vi a mi hija caminando junto a Jane, que seguía estando malhumorada. Cuando Agatha vio a Bella, sus ojos se abrieron y le gritó, haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta.

—¡Tía Bella! ¡Viniste!

Agatha la abrazó desde la cintura y Bella la recibió, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello.

Jane se quedó de piedra, observándolas con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, en cuanto me vio vino hacia mí, hostigándome otra vez.

Bajé a Fred y él se fue con su amiga y su mamá.

—No creí que vendrías, Edward —dijo—. ¿Harás una charla también?

Asentí.

—Enseñaré a hacer las compresiones —susurré en respuesta.

—¡Me encantará verlo! —exclamó—. A propósito, no te he saludado.

Me besó la mejilla, tomándome por sorpresa. Cuando se separó, vi a Bella detrás de su hombro, mirándonos con el temblor en su barbilla.

Oh no.

—Jane…

—¿Puedo quedarme a ver? Debe ser impresionante la manera en que salvas vidas —señaló mientras me tocaba el pecho.

Bella se acomodó la mandíbula y le dijo algo a Agatha, quien arqueó las cejas, tirando de su blusa para que no se fuera.

—Necesito ir…

—Oh no, ¿por qué?

—¡Jane, basta! —espeté—. Quiero ir con Bella, ¿bien?

Ella pestañeó y asintió, pasmada.

Corrí tras ella, esperando que no me dejara con la explicación a medio decir.

—Hey, nena, déjame hablar contigo —le supliqué, queriendo tomar su cintura.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Bells…

—No —sollozó—. No quiero hacerlo, ve con Jane, yo no. Ya no.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido.

—No me hagas esto —le pedí.

Se soltó de mí y siguió caminando mientras lloraba, dejándome con un nudo desastroso en la garganta.

Sí, la había perdido, porque… ¿cómo le explicaba todo lo que significaba para mí? ¿Cómo enmendaba el daño que le hice sin querer? Todo por unos celos estúpidos. Bella me quería y yo me enceguecí por el miedo a perderla, de que se diera cuenta que yo valía una mierda. Pero, ¿no le había demostrado eso?

Quizá era más feliz sin mí.

Era mi culpa… Mi maldita culpa.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Manejé rápido mientras lloraba, desesperada por gritar.

Aún sentía su aroma y su mano junto a la mía, lo que lo hacía más difícil.

—¿Por qué carajos tuve que quererte? —gruñí.

Luego me limpié las lágrimas y seguí manejando. Esto iba a pasar, solo debía tomar tiempo.

Se suponía que no tenía que quererlo. Mi vida era feliz una vez que me divorcié, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. ¿Por qué tuve que involucrar mis sentimientos con un hombre al que estaba dispuesta a confiarle todo? Ya era feliz, y con él lo era mucho más. No iba a morir sin Edward, pero vaya que sería diferente todo sin su compañía, sin su calor, sin…

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Mientras me devolvía a casa, repasé la forma en que me miraba, ese dolor en su mirada, su necesidad por hablarme. ¿De verdad él era igual a ellos?

Me metí a mi sala y encendí un cigarrillo, pensando cómo olvidar. Pero entonces recordé la realidad que vivía hace algunos años y lo mucho que eso distaba con Edward.

"—_¿Qué demonios es eso? —se rio Jasper mientras me miraba desde la cama._

—_Me he puesto algo para ti. ¿No te gusta? —Me di la vuelta, mostrándole mi conjunto de lencería._

—_Estoy cansado, Bella. Podemos hacer algo sin esas cosas. No sirven de nada, de todos modos te prefiero sin ropa. —Se rio._

_Bajé la mirada, algo incómoda. Llevábamos menos de dos meses de casados. Todo era tan aburrido desde entonces._"

Boté el humo del cigarrillo y miré hacia la ventana, inquieta.

"—_Voy a escribir otro libro —le conté a Jasper._

_Él seguía viendo el presupuesto de su discoteca._

—_Jasper, ¿no crees que es fantástico? —pregunté, insistiendo en llamar su atención._

—_¿Qué?_

_La mueca se me cayó._

—_Estoy contándote que escribiré otro libro. ¡Al fin! A la editorial le ha encantado la idea._

_Levantó las cejas._

—_¿Otro de esos libros sucios?_

—_Son eróticos, Jasper._

—_No entiendo cómo la gente puede leer esas cosas. Me pregunto de dónde sacas esas ideas._

—_Es solo mi imaginación, Jasper. Además, me está yendo muy bien con el primer libro y así podré ayudarte con la discoteca, ya que te falta un poco de…_

—_¿De dinero? —preguntó, levantándose de su silla de golpe._

—_Pues sí, y no tiene nada de malo._

—_Siempre quieres reírte de mí, Bella. Ahora con tus ideas de escribir otro libro. No sé por qué te empeñas en ver lo sucio a todo —bramó._

—_No me gusta que me grites —susurré—. Sabes que me asusta._

—_Siempre con tus imbecilidades, Isabella. ¿Por qué eres tan frágil? Dime, ¿de dónde sacas todas estas ideas estúpidas? ¿Estás viéndote con alguien?_

_Se me acercó de golpe y yo me alejé, algo asustada._

—_Sabes que eso no es cierto. Ya te dije que es solo mi imaginación, tú ni siquiera quieres averiguar lo que yo quiero…_

—_¿Estás diciendo que soy malo en la cama?_

—_Jasper, solo…_

—_¿¡Eso es lo que estás diciendo!?_

_Golpeó la mesa con su puño y yo cerré los ojos._

—_Siempre quieres reírte de mí, Isabella, siempre. Pues escribe tu mugroso libro e imagínate a quien te dé la gana, sé que no me deseas —bramó, yéndose a beber con sus amigos, cerrándome la puerta de un portazo._"

Tragué mientras revivía esas imágenes llenas de desaciertos. Vivir con Jasper era infelicidad y no fue hasta que probé la felicidad de sentirme libre con alguien más que me di cuenta de ello, porque viví años creyendo que era inferior a los hombres.

"—_Te dije que solo estaba yendo a la universidad —afirmé, temblorosa._

—_¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que mentirme?! ¿Universidad? Isabella, por Dios, sabes que nunca lograrás nada. Solo sirves para bailar como las putas._

_Me abracé. Yo no era una puta._

—_Quiero mejorar, lo sabes bien. ¡Quiero ser la mejor periodista!_

_Él se rio._

—_¿Tú? Bella, eres solo una puta._

—_¡No soy una puta! —le grité—. ¡Tú eres un demente!_

—_¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, tomándome las mejillas con fuerza._

_Comenzó a olerme, descubriendo, cuan monstruo acechante, que tenía el aroma de otra persona._

—_¿Demente? ¡Hueles a otro imbécil! ¿Así que yo soy el demente?_

_Su mano en mis mejillas estaba haciéndome daño y él lo disfrutaba._

—_Estaba con mi mejor amigo, ¡no hacía nada malo! Él y yo nos vemos en la universidad…_

_Me empujó desde la cara y yo me golpeé con la pared._

—_Por favor, no lo hagas._

—_¡Dime con quién te andas revolcando!_

—_No estoy…_

_Cerré los ojos cuando sentí el golpe, dejando de luchar. Nunca funcionaba cuando luchaba con él._"

Me levanté del sofá, apagué el cigarrillo y tragué, muy fuerte, como si fuera una piedra en mi garganta.

"—_Cuando me darás otro autógrafo, ¿eh? —me preguntó Edward mientras jugaba con mis cabellos._

_Yo estaba sonriendo, disfrutando de su compañía luego de nuestros momentos juntos._

—_Deja ya, sabes que solo es uno por libro._

—_Y yo los tengo todos._

_Puse los ojos en blanco mientras él depositaba besos suaves por mi brazo._

—_Me encanta como escribes —me susurró—, podría recrear todas las escenas contigo. Tienes una imaginación fascinante._

_Me di la vuelta, encontrándome con esos lindos ojos verdes._

—_¿Eso crees?_

_Se rio._

—_¿Quién no lo creería? Estoy fascinado de ver a mi nueva escritora favorita frente a mí._

_Me besó la frente y yo suspiré, sintiendo esas cosas en mi vientre._

—_Me encanta lo que haces. Eres fenomenal. Créelo, siempre créelo, y no porque yo te lo diga, sino porque tú lo pienses. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?_

_Negué mientras sonreía, muy atraída a él._

—_Que tengas tanta fuerza. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Eso no asusta, ¿sabes? Me hace querer besarte más y más._

_Me mordí el labio inferior y lo besé tanto como él lo deseaba. Edward atrapó mi cintura con sus brazos y me acostó sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando de quien era por completo._"

Era tan diferente. Él me conoció siendo fuerte, luchando sola con todo lo que estaba pasando. A Edward le gustaba por ser yo, dura contra los pronósticos. Le gustaba siendo luchadora, capaz, madre y yo misma. No necesitaba que me quedara en casa, no necesitaba tratarme como una tonta, menos decirme qué hacer con mi propia vida. Edward era un compañero impresionante al que le gustaba por ser esta Isabella Swan, mi yo renacido de mil cenizas.

Dios santo.

Caminé hacia la puerta con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente en el pecho, y cuando abrí, casi doy un grito. Él estaba ahí, queriendo tocar, pero no atreviéndose. Estaba completamente mojado por la lluvia que caía y yo no había notado. Traía su traje de bombero y el caso en la mano. Sus ojos subieron a los míos y sus cejas se arquearon ante la visión que tenía de mí, bañada en lágrimas.

—No podía dejarte ir —susurró—, aunque tenga la culpa y me odie por hacerte tanto daño, no podía dejarte ir.

Yo caminé hacia atrás, sin saber qué decirle.

—Lo odio —espetó—, odio darme cuenta de las cosas cuando ya la he cagado, ¡vivo cagándola! No soporto saber que te hice llorar, es algo con lo que no he podido dormir desde que recuerdo todo lo que pasó.

Hice un mohín.

—Te he extrañado todos estos días, Bella, todos los malditos días han sido una mierda. Y extraño tanto a Fred que no lo soporto.

Me tapé los labios mientras seguía sollozando, angustiada.

—Y sigues llorando por mí, demonios —gimió—. No te quiero como un juguete, Bells, me encanta como eres, así… libre. Es solo que… ¡odio la idea de que pienses que no valgo lo suficiente!

Mis hombros decayeron.

—Y quizá es cierto, quizá no lo valgo, mira lo que te hice, creíste que para mí eras una entretención, por mi culpa te golpeaste y reviviste cosas que no sabía que estaban en tu corazón. Me morí de celos mientras tú me querías, a mí… Quizá ya no lo haces y es con justa razón, hice las cosas mal porque no estoy acostumbrado a sentir esto, este miedo de mierda a que te quiten de mi lado, el miedo que sufrí con Agatha, la mujer más importante de mi vida. Y llegaste tú y el miedo a perderte me hace perder la cabeza. Pero logré que solo yo mismo hiciera que te perdiera —soltó.

Me tocó el brazo donde recibí el golpe y yo solo quería que me abrazara.

—¿Tú no me…?

—¿Golpearte?

Bajé la mirada.

—Bella —me regañó con las cejas arqueadas—, ¿crees de verdad que soy como ellos? Yo nunca querría hacerte daño, nena, ¡nunca! ¿Por qué piensas que te haría eso?

Me tomó las mejillas con sus manos, mirándome de muy cerca.

—¿Crees que soy capaz de tocarte y dañarte? Estoy asqueado conmigo mismo por lo que pasó, ¡pero nunca te golpearía! ¿¡Por qué piensas que…!?

—¡Porque él me golpeaba todos los días! —le grité, estallando en otro grito chillón.

Sus hombros decayeron y sus ojos se espesaron de dolor.

—El papá de Fred me golpeaba todos los días… cada vez que llegaba a casa.

Miró al suelo y frunció el ceño, como si intentara calmar al monstruo que quería salir.

—Todo comenzó con su terror a que lo dejara, con ese miedo y celos que lo hacían insultarme en la calle porque se obsesionó con tenerme a su lado como una mascota.

Él cerró los ojos, comprendiéndolo todo.

—Luego llegó Jasper, cuando estaba sanando. Me prometió el mundo. ¿Y? Lo único que conocí fue a un hombre indiferente y aburrido. A todos los quise, pero cuando sané y olvidé, te conocí a ti y todo fue diferente. Edward… Conociste a la Bella más independiente y la más segura de sí misma, pero…

—Yo no lo sabía, Bella. ¿De verdad crees que soy como esos malditos hijos de perra? —preguntó—. Nena, yo nunca pondría un dedo sobre ti.

Quiso tocarme, temeroso de que yo fuera a sentir miedo, pero en cuanto lo sentí, la sensación de vida volvía a mi cuerpo. Era una fortaleza, una calidez inmensa.

—Jamás lo haría. No puedes pensar que soy como ellos, la sola idea me…

—¡Pero actuaste como un demente! Aún me duele. ¿No confías en mí?

—¡Perdóname! —suplicó—. Nena, perdóname.

Puse mis manos en su pecho, mirándolo de cerca.

—Solo tengo miedo y eso me hizo cometer esta estupidez. Perdóname, Bella, te lo suplico. Quiero mostrarte lo que siento por ti, hacerlo de verdad. Es más, quiero que olvides que me quieres.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿De verdad lo quieres?

Tragué.

—Quiero que me quieras por quien soy, por este hombre que se muere por ti. Haré que me quieras por el que vive dentro. Olvídalo, borra ese sentimiento de tu pecho, porque te conquistaré como te mereces y como anhelas. Voy a demostrarte que no soy como ellos, te lo juro por mi hija.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—Porque te quiero, Bella, te quiero como un desesperado.

Iba a contestarle, pero él me besó, quitándome el aliento. Sentí que volaba en mil sensaciones a la vez, completamente desecha en lágrimas y en la necesidad imperante porque me abrazara.

Me quería. Edward me quería.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido el sinfín de emociones? Este momentáneo momento de lejanía entre estos dos que no solo notaron ellos, sino sus hijos. Fue duro para ambos pequeños y ni hablar lo difícil que fue para Edward y Bella. Las emociones estuvieron a flor de piel, así como los recuerdos de ambos. Aún queda verdad y ellos la necesitan, pero lo importante es que se quieren y que, especialmente Edward, está arrepentido de lo que hizo. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas a todas ustedes_**

**_Agradezco todos sus comentarios, muchísimo, durante la noche estarán los nombres de todas ustedes aquí, como una forma de reconocer el tiempo que ustedes me dan con sus gracias. Espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, sus impresiones significan mucho, son mi única forma de saber qué les parece lo que hago, así como de ver su entusiasmo, de verdad para mí es muy importante_**

**_Recuerden que por su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo a su cuenta por mensaje privado, y si no tienen, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas para ingresar_**

**_Cariño para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	22. Capítulo 21: La protección de la bestia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Shadows – Black Atlass**

**Capítulo 21:**

**La protección de la bestia**

"_A través del dolor me has notado_

_Me diste algo para creer_

_Amarte es todo lo que necesito_

_(…) Pero cuando las sombras llamen_

_Te salvaré…_"

Mi pecho subía y bajaba ante el sabor de sus labios junto a los míos. Su barba crecida me picaba en la piel y yo lo disfrutaba tanto. Subí mis manos hasta su cuello y lo abracé, haciendo que nuestro beso se hiciera más apasionado, uniendo nuestras lenguas, disfrutándonos. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, empinándome y sujetándome con suavidad, pero con la firmeza que le caracterizaba. Yo me dejé llevar con los párpados cerrados, abrazada a él mientras lloraba con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Finalmente nos separamos, yo aún manteniéndome con los párpados apretados. Edward me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, mientras delineaba mi frente con su nariz.

—Te quiero —respondió con la voz serena—. De verdad te quiero, nena.

Iba a responderle, pero él me calló, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Te pedí que olvidaras lo que sientes por mí. —Sonrió—. Porque voy a conquistarte de verdad.

—Estás demente. —Me puse a reír.

—Por ti, claro.

Mi barbilla tiritó y él se puso un poco tenso.

—Hey…

—Claro que te perdono, Edward —respondí, mirándolo a los ojos—. Pero…

—No se volverá a repetir, no lo volveré a hacer, no puedo darme el lujo de perderte. Revivir lo que pasó estos días sería matarme en vida.

Levanté las cejas, asombrada con su gran sinceridad.

—No quiero volver a recordar…

—Y yo quiero hacerte feliz —me susurró contra los labios.

Mi vientre se contrajo por la emoción.

—Voy a demostrarte que no soy como ellos, porque te juro que no lo soy.

Mis ojos volvieron a llorar y él me limpió con sus pulgares.

Mierda, qué culpable me sentía por pensar esas cosas de Edward.

—No, no lo eres. Solo me bastó recordar un momento juntos para darme cuenta que fui injusta también contigo.

Suspiró.

—Ahora voy a demostrarte que tienes razón. Gracias por perdonarme, yo…

Lo besé una vez más y él me abrazó, nuevamente empinándome junto a su gran cuerpo. Puse mi rostro en su pecho, mojándome con la lluvia en su piel y aprovechando de olerlo. Edward depositó más besos por mi cuello, haciendo que la electricidad que sólo él me provocaba se hiciera presente.

—Extrañaba tanto tu olor —masculló, muy jadeante—, la textura de tu piel, tu temblor entre mis manos, tu voz, tus ojos. —Me miró y yo sonreí—. Esa sonrisa.

Me tomó desde las nalgas, subiéndome a él. Yo rodeé mis piernas en su pelvis mientras disfrutaba de mi bombero.

—Todo de ti, nena —añadió.

—Yo también te extrañé, completo.

Se comió mis labios, lo que me hizo gemir y cerrar mis ojos.

Edward caminó conmigo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello entre mis dedos, apremiante, sin dejar espacio de él sin tocar. Lo había extrañado tanto que no quería separarme, cada espacio suyo era lo que necesitaba.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dije.

Asintió mientras respiraba con complejidad.

Sentí que abrió la puerta al paso que me sacaba la blusa de dentro de la falda tubo. Me depositó en la cama y yo lo miré desde abajo, disfrutando de su altura imponente. Yo abrí los primeros botones de mi blusa, invitándolo a que siguiera mientras contemplaba a mi bombero, utilizando ese traje que tanto me inspiraba. Edward, por su parte, miró mi accionar, oscureciendo sus ojos ante la visión de mis senos. Fueron segundos de conectar miradas, manteniéndonos a la expectativa. Me vi envuelta en sus besos a la vez que me hacía acostar en mis edredones.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella —susurró mientras me encarcelaba con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Él repasó cada espacio de mí ante la desnudez que permitía, ansioso por más.

—Podría mirarte todo el día —añadió, desabotonándome la blusa.

Cuando me la quitó, Edward apretó mis senos con suavidad, juntándolos entre sí mientras me olía, hambriento. Yo comencé a quejarme, deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Fue inevitable que moviera mis caderas, esperándolo, todo mientras buscaba tocar su abdomen duro y luego bajaba mis manos hasta su pantalón. Él lo notó y sus pupilas se dilataron. Se separó un poco para ayudarme mientras yo me deshacía de mi falda, para después buscarlo y besar su pecho hasta bajar a su abdomen.

—Bella —jadeó, acariciándome el cabello.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras seguía bajando hasta terminar por desnudarlo, ansiosa por más. Me recosté en la cama una vez más y él vino hacia mí, acechante, todo mientras lamía mi cuerpo, sacándome pequeños gemidos.

—Cómo extrañaba este olor —repetía.

—Edward —gimoteé.

Me quitó las bragas, flectó mis piernas y me tomó desde los muslos, poniéndose entre ellos. Me besó con devoción las ingles y luego los labios, sacándome un suspiro largo.

—Oh Dios —medio chillé cuando sentí su lengua.

Me negué a cerrar los ojos, quería verlo beberme.

—Tu sabor —susurró luego de lamerme una vez más.

Sentía mis cuencas aguadas de placer, con el corazón al ritmo de su lengua, que se batía de lado a lado, haciendo dibujos maravillosos en mi intimidad. Podía imaginarme envuelta en fuego, con las chispas a mi alrededor, rodeada de un poder que brotaba desde mi interior y estaba compartiendo con Edward, que mantenía su mirada acechante frente a mí.

—Te quiero aquí —le supliqué, moviendo mi dedo índice para que se acercara.

Edward se separó con los labios brillantes y entonces se lamió de comisura a comisura. Su miembro ya estaba duro, pidiéndome y yo lo esperé, muy ansiosa. Sin embargo, él no dejó de besarme, pasando sus suaves labios y su barba incipiente por mi piel, subiendo como lo que era una sexy bestia, solo que, ahora que lo miraba tan cerca, sentía que esa bestia se abría para mí de la misma manera en que yo lo estaba haciendo.

Llegó hasta mí y me acarició la frente con su pulgar a la vez que tomaba una de mis nalgas para acercarme. Estábamos ladeados en la cama, cara a cara, ansiándonos. Yo subí mi pierna a su cadera y él se condujo a mi entrada, invadiéndome hasta las entrañas. Yo gemí y pegué mi frente en su pecho, sintiéndome llena. Edward me apretó más a su cuerpo y mis senos se frotaron contra su pecho tatuado, endureciendo mis pezones de excitación. Una de sus manos me recorrió la espalda y con la otra abarcó mi nalga con fuerza, elevándome para comenzar a moverse con un compás muy distinto al que estábamos acostumbrados. Yo tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo besé, cerrando mis ojos ante las oleadas de rotundo placer.

—Muévete así —gemí, haciendo un mohín de gozo.

Edward se quedaba unos segundos dentro y luego salía, invadiéndome de forma constante.

—¿Y más rápido? —preguntó con la respiración pesada.

Asentí.

Nos besamos mientras sus caderas aumentaban el ritmo, invitándonos al desenfreno. Yo mordí su hombro y él me hizo acabar en una explosión que me tomó por sorpresa, desatando una serie de chillidos que lo hicieron sonreír. Nos terminamos besando mientras otro orgasmo lleno de locura fue acompañado de uno de sus gruñidos. Mordió mi labio inferior y entonces sentí su simiente caliente dentro de mí, llenándome por completo.

Pero para nosotros no era suficiente, porque no nos dejábamos de besar, aún unidos, como si no quisiéramos que nos separaran. Extrañaba tanto de él, sobre todo el sentir sus brazos rodeándome, blindada de cualquier daño exterior.

—Te extrañé —susurró contra mi boca entreabierta, después de varios minutos de mantenernos juntos.

Sonreí.

—Yo también te extrañé —respondí.

Afuera llovía de manera profusa, pero aquí, en sus brazos, todo era cálido, como un hogar. Lo miré a los ojos mientras pegaba mis senos a su pecho y él me corría el flequillo de mi piel sudada, contemplándome de manera intensa.

—Por un momento creí que no volvería a ver esa sonrisa para mí —murmuró, tragando con melancolía.

Pasé mis dedos por su barba incipiente, haciendo que él cerrara sus ojos.

—Yo creí que no sería capaz de dártela, pero solo bastó recordar algunas para que eso me resultara insoportable.

—¿Qué recordaste? —inquirió.

—Lo mucho que te gusta la persona que soy.

Me acarició la mejilla mientras nuestras piernas se mantenían entrelazadas sobre los edredones.

—Creo que siempre te lo he dicho —recordó.

Asentí.

—Pero solo necesité comparar mi vida ahora con la que tuve para darme cuenta de lo mucho que iba a perder sin ti.

Edward comenzó a jugar con mi labio inferior, tirando de él con su pulgar. Sentía sus dedos acariciando mi espalda y su respiración contra mi rostro, aquel calor intenso viniendo de su cuerpo y el aroma inconfundible de mi bestia.

—¿Qué ibas a perder?

Mis ojos se pusieron acuosos.

—A un hombre que sí me quiere, que lo hace de verdad. Supongo que Fred fue parte de esta conclusión. Sé que es extraño, pero mi hijo es un niño tan especial, sabe que yo… —Me callé—. Conociste a una mujer que no volvería a permitir que la dañaran. Solo los hombres de verdad les puede atraer una mujer capaz de todo por sus hijos y por sí mismas. Antes… Antes solo era una niña sola.

Me acunó el rostro y entonces me comenzó a dar besos suaves por el hombro.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé —respondió—. Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz y de lo mucho que te quiero.

Sentí cosquillas al escuchar nuevamente ese "_te quiero_" saliendo de sus labios.

—Porque no quiero dañarte —susurró, sacándome suspiros frente a sus besos en mi piel—, solo quiero cuidarte, protegerte y demostrarte de lo que soy capaz por ti. Y ya te dije que olvidaras lo que sientes por mí, porque haré que me quieras sin miedos de por medio, te lo juro, nena.

Me abracé de su cuello, cayendo sobre su pecho mientras lo besaba de manera apasionada. Él me agarró de la cintura, pero luego pasó sus manos por mis nalgas, acariciándolas mientras respirábamos de manera desacompasada.

—Mi Sexy Bestia —ronroneé, tan feliz como nadie en este maldito mundo.

Me besó la coronilla.

—Me gusta cuando me dices así.

Apoyé mi barbilla en su torso mientras lo miraba.

—¿Sabes qué más quiero hacer contigo?

—¿Qué? —pregunté, jugueteando con su pecho tatuado.

—Besarte —respondió—, acariciarte, demostrarte quién eres en mi vida, escucharte y alentarte.

Me mordí el labio inferior y arqueé las cejas.

—Dios, Edward.

Seguía teniendo miedo, porque era imposible que desde ahora en adelante mis sentimientos no comenzaran a crecer.

—Sé que sonará estúpido, pero ningún hombre que haya conocido me ha hecho sentir así.

_No hasta que te conocí a ti_, pensé.

—Ya te dije que lo haré —murmuró.

Volví a sonreír y Edward me acunó la mejilla.

—Ahora, dime que puedo tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo que sea posible, me encanta sentirte junto a mi piel.

Me abrazó más y yo me puse a reír.

—Claro, a no ser que sea cerca de las tres, porque tengo que esperar a mi hijo que…

Me callé cuando miré a mi ventana, notando que el cielo estaba oscurecido. Abrí mis ojos de sopetón y alargué mi mano hasta el reloj en mi mesita de noche, comprobando lo que me temía. ¡Ya pasaba de las cinco y treinta!

—¡Mierda! —brinqué, haciendo que Edward diera un respingo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, incapaz de soltarme.

—¡Mi hijo! ¡Ya debió llegar en el autobús escolar! ¡Le pasó algo! —exclamé, poniéndome algo histérica.

Edward se puso a reír.

—¿Qué? —espeté.

—Le pedí a mi abuela que me diera una mano.

Levanté las cejas.

—Ella debe estar con los niños. Antes de venir llamé para que los llevara a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, así tendría un momento para hablar contigo —confesó.

—Dios, soy una pésima madre —gemí, arrepentida de no estar arrepentida por haber olvidado por un par de horas que mi hijo debía estar aquí.

¿Esto era posible?

—Eres la mejor que conozco —dijo, volviendo a besar mi cuello.

Yo cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por enésima vez.

—Pero no vayas a decirle esto a mi madre, me lo sacará en cara por el resto de mis días.

—Eres un muy mal hijo —jugueteé.

—No me culpes. Una vez confundió mi jarabe para la tos con sus gotas de marihuana.

—¡Cielos! —me largué a reír.

—¡Hey! No es gracioso. Tenía diez años y acabé golpeándome con la puerta. Sentía que volaba por los aires.

De solo imaginarlo seguí riendo, haciendo que pusiera una expresión de fingida indignación. Se veía tan guapo que casi hiperventilo entre sus músculos fuertes.

—Diablos, Bella, te ves tan hermosa riendo.

Me recosté en su pecho como era mi costumbre, desparramando mi cabello en su piel con tinta.

—Así que soy la mejor madre que existe —susurré.

—Bien, junto a mi mamá, lo confieso.

Mi sonrisa se enanchó.

—La extraño también a ella.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Y ella también a ti.

—Dame un beso para olvidar que soy una madre de mierda y que estoy en los brazos de un demonio guapísimo.

Tiró de mi barbilla, dispuesto a comerse mis labios con hambre, pero el sonido del timbre y los crecientes gritos de dos diablillos inconfundibles hicieron que ambos lanzáramos un jadeo de frustración.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —dije.

—¿Por qué justo ahora? —se quejó, incómodo con la erección que me chocaba en el vientre.

Él me dio la vuelta, sabiendo que teníamos el tiempo y a dos becerros contra nosotros. Llevó su mano a mis piernas, acariciándome y yo me puse a reír mientras nos besábamos.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡No me he depilado!

—Me importa un carajo —se rio también, tomándome de los muslos—. Aunque, al menos el postre sí estaba depilado.

Abrí la boca.

—¡Edward Cullen! —chillé, haciéndome la indignada.

Tocaron nuevamente el timbre y yo salí de la ensoñación. Salté de la cama mientras recogía los edredones y luego buscaba mi ropa entre la de Edward.

—Hey, nena.

—Eres un sucio.

—Sucio completamente por ti. —Vino hacia mí y me robó otro beso.

Para rematar el escándalo, Precioso comenzó a ladrar, dándose cuenta que habíamos llegado y que detrás de la puerta estaban los niños. El hijo de perra venía completamente enlodado, como si se hubiera metido adrede a un charco profundo de barro.

—¡Mi casa! —gemí al ver cómo se paseaba con las patas sucias, sacudiéndose mientras soltaba gotas de suciedad por todos lados—. Esta es tu culpa —le dije a Edward, que saltaba mientras intentaba ponerse la ropa interior.

Él no encontró nada mejor que guiñarme un ojo y lanzarme un beso, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

Ay, cómo sabía volverme loca.

—Oye, bobo, ¡deja ya eso! —regañó Edward.

Me giré luego de abotonarme la blusa de forma desordenada, encontrándome con mi bombero luchando con un pie a medio poner en su pantalón de trabajo, mientras Precioso mordía la tela, tirando como un loco.

—Mierda, ¡este perro está loco! —gruñó.

—Eso te pasa por traerlo a casa —lo molesté.

Me fui dando brinquitos hacia la sala y Edward me persiguió, sacándome carcajadas desesperadas. Pensé que al acercarnos a la puerta él dejaría de jugar, pero el muy maldito siguió buscándome. Cuando abrí, me encontré con tres pares de ojos, todos incapaces de creer lo que veían. A pesar de eso yo seguía riéndome, demasiado feliz para calmarme. Edward tenía su mano en mi espalda baja, muy cercano, como si no quisiera soltarme.

—Los cielos escucharon mis plegarias —dijo la Nana Cullen, mirando hacia arriba mientras sostenía su paraguas.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Papá!

Nuestros becerritos nos abrazaron y nosotros nos pegamos sin remedio. Fue inevitable que sonriéramos mientras nos mirábamos, a la vez que acariciábamos los cabellos de los niños.

—¡Están juntos! —exclamó Agatha, contemplándonos.

—¿Ya no están enojados? —preguntó Fred.

Edward siguió mirándome, hechizado con mi rostro. Yo no dejaba de sonrojarme, poseída por mil sensaciones a la vez.

—No, ya no —respondí.

—¡Sííí! —gritaron ellos mientras se subían en los brazos fuertes de mi bombero.

Él los recibió sin dificultad, tan fuerte como ninguno.

—¿Por qué están tan felices? —les pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

—Porque cuando están juntos todos lo somos —respondió Agatha, que abrazaba a su papá con cariño.

—¿Nos quedaremos juntos aquí? Por favor —suplicó mi hijo, que ya estaba montado sobre el bombero.

Respiré hondo y nos miramos Edward y yo, deseosos de decir que sí.

—Ya respondan, que me muero de la ansiedad —exclamó la Nana Cullen, que tenía una mano en la cadera, expectante.

—Abuela —regañó el cobrizo.

—¡No me digas abuela!

—Bien, Nana, por mí me quedaría feliz —respondió, aún mirándome.

Sonreí.

—Son bienvenidos —contesté, haciendo que los niños se pusieran a dar vueltas en los brazos de Edward.

—¡Entonces hay que celebrar! —exclamó la Nana, emocionadísima.

—Espero que usted también se quede —dije.

—Solo un momento, no quiero romperles la burbuja. —Se acercó a mí y me apretó las mejillas, como si fuera mi propia abuela.

Nunca había tenido una, la verdad, pero se sentía tan bien.

—¿Qué les parece si les cocino? Bella, me prestas tu cocina.

_Mientras sea cualquier excusa para mirarte esa espalda deliciosa, no tengo ningún problema_, pensé.

—Claro, me encantaría verte cocinar.

Me instó a cocinar mientras bajaba a los niños, que se pusieron a buscar al perro. La Nana aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su nieto y guiñarle un ojo. Él dejó que su abuela siguiera su camino hacia adelante, cuidando de los niños y dejándonos solos en medio de una total complicidad.

—Me encanta la idea de poder hacerlo juntos —dijo, tomándome la mano.

—¿Hacer qué? —jugueteé.

—De hecho, todo.

Me reí.

—¿Qué país me harás conocer ahora?

Traspasamos el umbral y ver la misma encimera de aquella vez hizo que sintiera muchas cosquillas en el estómago.

—¿Qué te parece Japón? —inquirió.

—¡¿Japón?! No puedo creer que lo conociste.

—Así es.

Se apoyó en la encimera, cruzado de brazos de forma suficiente.

—¿Me transportarás hacia allá?

—Claro, pero primero cocinarás conmigo.

—Me gusta la idea de transportarme a cualquier país gracias a ti.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para que eso siga pasando. Claro, si eso es lo que tú quieres.

Tragué, medio temerosa, pero también feliz de las emociones que él me generaba al estar demostrándome un lado suyo que no conocía hasta ahora.

—Es lo que quiero —respondí sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta escuchar esto.

Me besó la piel que una vez pasó por sus dedos y me llevó hacia las demás encimeras.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Monjayaki —dijo.

Enarqué una ceja y ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Mon…?

Se rio.

—Te encantará.

—Si lo haces tú, claro que me encantará.

Su rostro amenazó con una coqueta sonrisa, pero la Nana Cullen interrumpió.

—Bueno, los niños se han puesto a jugar y están bien distraídos. Ahora, díganme, ¿se reconciliaron como lo merecían?

Me tapé parte de la cara, avergonzada de que se haya dado cuenta.

—Pero, Nana…

—Quiero saberlo, estaba preocupada por ustedes —insistió la abuela, cruzada de brazos con suficiencia—. ¿Mi nieto ya arregló su cagada?

Me reí, pero Edward me dio una falsa mirada de reproche, por lo que me tapé los labios.

—Gracias, abuela.

—Pero sí lo fue, ¿no? Los hombres suelen meter la pata cuando quieren a las chicas, pero no saben manejarlo. El abuelo de Edward era algo celoso, tenía miedo de que me fuera con otro hombre porque yo era la más hermosa del pueblo en el que vivíamos. —Se corrió la melena canosa, muy segura de sí misma—. Le costaba entender que lo quería y que me había enamorado de él, que nadie iba a separarnos más que su inseguridad. Lo entendió en el momento justo, porque de lo contrario iba a seguir haciéndome daño. Él me adoraba, nunca quiso que pasara. Los hombres son extraños, pero nunca hay que aceptarles ese tipo de cosas, especialmente si es el tonto de mi nieto, que es el más guapo de todos. —Ella le apretó las mejillas mientras Edward se mantenía pensativo—. Había que darte con un palo en la cabeza para que te dieras cuenta que esta chica te quiere y tú a ella.

Los dos nos miramos, sin saber qué decir.

—Ahora díganme que son novios porque de lo contrario les daré con un palo en la cabeza a los dos.

Edward iba a responder algo, pero los alaridos de los niños nos interrumpieron. Ellos venían jugando con dos tubos de cartón, moviéndolas como espadas. Se metieron entre nosotros, incluida la abuela, que no dejaba de sonreír al verlos.

—¡Vamos, Nana! ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Tú eres el monstruo y nosotros los caballeros valientes! —exclamó Agatha, feliz como no la veía hace mucho.

—¡Tiene que perseguirnos, Nana! —añadió mi hijo, que se escabullía protegiéndose de las estocadas que su mejor amiga quería darle, justo poniéndose por detrás de mí.

—Vaya, ahora soy un monstruo —respondió la abuela, cruzándose brazos.

Edward y yo nos reímos.

—Te convertías en uno cuando no iba a verte luego de salir de la preparatoria —la molestó su nieto.

—¡Ya vaya que te lo merecías por ingrato!

La abuela se acercó a paso lento hacia los niños, dispuesta a perseguirlos con una agilidad nada envidiable de los jóvenes.

—Voy a perseguir especialmente a Fred por tratarme con tanto respeto, ¡recuerda que ya soy como una abuela para ti! —lo molestó, haciendo que mi hijo sonriera y se escabullera con su amiga entre felices brincos.

A él le gustaba sentirse parte de muchas personas que lo amaran, porque en realidad nunca fuimos muchos a su alrededor… No hasta ahora.

—Gracias, Nana —dije en un susurro.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego besó la mejilla de su nieto.

—Pídele que sea tu novia antes que me muera —dejó escapar.

—Primero debo conquistarla, ¿no? —respondió Edward.

Yo me mordí el labio y mi bombero no encontró nada mejor que darme una caricia en la mejilla.

—Ah, así que me hiciste caso y le mostrarás a esta nena el romántico que eres.

—¿Romántico? —pregunté para molestarlo—. ¿Este rudo es un romántico?

—Te sorprenderías —contestó, mirándome sus ojos muy brillantes.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras conectábamos, perdiéndonos de nuestra realidad. Moría de miedo, como siempre, de seguir conociendo más de este hombre y que irremediablemente mis sentimientos se convirtieran en algo aún más profundo de lo que eran ahora, pero también estaba entusiasmadísima por descubrirlo, derritiéndome ante la posibilidad, porque si ya me encantaba como era, no quería ni imaginarme las sensaciones de ver otra perspectiva de él.

—Bueno, sigan cocinando y coqueteándose, yo me iré con los niños porque… ¡El monstruo va a comerlos! —gritó, yendo tras ellos.

Nos pusimos a reír mientras la veíamos desaparecer, hasta que él me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia la encimera, encarcelándome.

—Oye, ya te has puesto rudo otra vez —murmuré mientras sentía su mano en mi culo.

—Lo verás mucho junto al romántico Edward —jugueteó mientras sonreía y se acercaba a mis labios.

—Me volverás loca.

—Es lo justo, tú ya lo hiciste conmigo.

Negué entre risas y dejé que me besara un ratito, lo suficiente para que me muriera de ganas por aumentar aún más nuestra intensidad, sin embargo, me fui con rapidez hacia la zona del lavaplatos para seguir con nuestro cometido, lo que le hizo sisear de deseo y necesidad por mí.

—Y tú ya te has puesto esquiva conmigo.

—Lo hago porque tienes que conquistarme. Esas fueron tus palabras.

Vino hacia mí, lo sentí desde su calor abrasante; mi cuerpo lo conocía muy bien.

—Tienes razón, será como el romance de antaño.

Me giré, pensando que estaba bromeando, como siempre, pero hablaba en serio.

—Estaré expectante.

Me besó la frente y me instó a que siguiéramos cocinando, tomándome de la mano para que imitara sus acciones.

—Me pregunto cuál es el tatuaje que te hiciste para representar tu paso por Japón.

Él dejó de cortar y elevó la ceja, muy coqueto. El que yo ya supiera que se había tatuado algo por un viaje más, parecía entusiasmarlo en demasía.

—¿Quieres mirarlo?

—Solo si es posible con los niños aquí.

Se acercó y me mostró su bíceps derecho, en la cara interna. Era un huevo de aspecto rudo, con un rostro masculino algo hostil; tenía bigotes y en uno de sus ojos no había pupila.

—Raro, ¿no? —inquirió al ver mi expresión intrigada.

—¿Qué clase de tatuaje es ese?

—Es un _Daruma_.

—A ti te encantan las cosas raras.

—Por eso me encantas tú.

—Baboso.

Nos reímos.

—La verdad, me lo hice hace muchos años. Recuerdo que me gustó su significado y lo que eso daba sentido en el momento en el que estaba viviendo.

Mientras él hablaba yo tocaba su tatuaje, sintiendo mi mano pequeña en torno a su músculo grande.

—Representa al fundador del Zen, una escuela del budismo que siempre ha llamado mi atención. Cuenta la leyenda que ese fundador perdió los brazos y las piernas al no usarlos, ya que meditaba en una cueva a tiempo completo. Los ojos del Daruma se mantienen blancos, sin pupilas, representando la perseverancia; el dueño pintará una pupila al establecer una meta, y cuando la cumpla, debe terminar de pintar la otra. Es un recordatorio constante para cumplir tus propósitos, a seguir los caminos que planeas y a enfrentar las adversidades.

Edward siempre tenía un propósito y una manera de ver la vida que llamaba mucho mi atención. Parecía más introspectivo de lo que ya imaginaba.

—¿Y a qué se debe la pupila que le has puesto? Si es que puedo saber, claro.

Sonrió.

—Me prometí ver feliz a Agatha bajo cualquier pronóstico. Quiero cumplirlo, como mínimo, hasta que ella pueda valerse por sí misma.

—Ese es un propósito hermoso. Creo que vas por muy buen camino.

—Eso espero.

Luego de nuestra breve charla seguimos cocinando. En un momento Edward acabó completamente sucio porque le saltó la olla en la cara. Mi risa debió escucharse hasta dos cuadras más allá.

—¿Qué pasa, mami? —preguntó mi hijo, que venía con su amiga y la Nana Cullen.

Los niños sonreían, aunque no supieran qué había pasado.

—Nada, solo estoy… feliz —exclamé.

Edward me manchó la nariz con la comida, haciendo que los demás se rieran sin parar. Mi risa se intensificó y él quiso seguir jugando mientras yo intentaba huir. En un momento nos encontramos entre miradas y mi bombero no pudo aguantarse un beso en mi mejilla.

—Bueno, tórtolos, yo ya me voy —dijo Nana, acercándose para despedirse.

—¿No va a comer con nosotros? —pregunté.

—Descuida, quiero dejarles el momento a los cuatro. Ya vendré otro día.

—¿Viniste en tu coche? Porque puedo ir a dejarte —añadió Edward.

—Descuida, vine manejando. Que se diviertan.

Ella se despidió de nosotros y en cuanto cerró la puerta, los niños se acercaron en sincronía, mirándonos con sus ojos grandes, dos achocolatados como los míos y dos verdes como los de Edward.

—¿Qué son los tórtolos? —preguntaron al unísono.

Los dos nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír un buen rato esta vez.

—Iré a buscar algo de ropa limpia. ¿Vamos, Fred? Agatha puede quedarse con tía Bella, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la pequeña, viniendo a abrazarme desde el vientre.

Yo besé sus cabellos mientras veía cómo Fred se subía a la espalda de Edward y ellos corrían para salir.

—¡Bien abrigados, hace frío afuera! —les recordé.

Cuando se fueron, la niña apegó la barbilla en mi barriga, mirándome de esa manera que me hacía sentir cosquillas en la panza. Era tan increíble lo iguales que eran sus ojos con los de él.

—¿Ya volviste a querer a mi papi?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque él estaba triste y yo también, ahora los dos están muy felices.

Suspiré y me agaché para quedar frente a ella.

—Nunca he dejado de quererlo.

—¿Lo quieres como yo quiero a Fred?

Apreté los labios unos segundos.

—Quizá un poquito diferente. Hay muchos cariños, como el que tengo yo por ti, por ejemplo, ese se diferencia mucho del cariño que le tengo a tu papá, o tú con Fred.

—Entonces, ¿lo quieres como mami y él te quiere como papi? Serían mami y papi, como en las películas románticas.

Ay, qué difícil me la ponía.

—Yo… No sé cómo responderte. Solo quiero que sepas que te adoro y que lamento mucho haberme alejado durante las últimas semanas, es solo que necesitaba pensar.

Me clamó con sus brazos y yo la tomé entre los míos, sosteniéndola fuerte.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Puse los labios en O.

—Mmm… No sé si sea buena idea que tú y yo tengamos secretos si papá no lo sabe.

—Se lo diré pronto, pero quiero que el secreto sea entre tú y yo, tía Bella.

Suspiré.

—Si es algo malo se lo diré a papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió.

—Entonces lánzalo.

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa y yo fruncí el ceño, preocupándome.

—En la escuela habrá un taller que se llama "_Lo que más admiro de mamá_", y yo quiero que tú me acompañes, tía Bella.

Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos.

—Ya sé que tú no me tuviste en la pancita, pero te quiero como si fueras mi mami —susurró, mucho más nerviosa.

—Ay, Agatha —fue lo único que pude decir por la emoción.

—¿Puedo quererte como si fueras mi mamá?

Tragué.

—Solo si no ponemos celoso a papá y a Fred.

Sonrió.

—Pues ellos también se quieren mucho.

Me reí mientras luchaba con las ganas de ponerme a llorar.

—Entonces iré con ambos, Fred y tú, a ese día de lo que más admiran de su mamá.

Se me aferró al cuello y yo acaricié su espalda mientras cerraba mis ojos, oliéndola.

—Estoy tan feliz de que existas, tía Bella, por ti y papi.

Le besé la frente.

—¿Cocinemos juntas? Así nos adelantamos antes que llegue papá y Fred.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, aplaudiendo—. ¿Me harás tarta de manzana?

—¡Qué hambrienta!

—Es que cocinas tan rico.

—Te la haré felizmente, pero mañana, porque ya viene siendo muy tarde.

Asintió y se calzó un delantal, el que le llegaba al suelo.

Edward y Fred nos encontraron mientras decorábamos los platos, aunque tuve que buscar por internet alguna fotografía para no verme tan ignorante. Solo a Edward se le ocurrían esos platillos que yo no conocía.

—¿Ya está listo? —me preguntó Edward, poniéndose cerca de manera peligrosa.

—Pues claro, las mujeres somos muy rápidas.

Comimos los cuatro con Precioso mirándonos, muy hambriento, a la espera de que algo cayera de la mesa.

Todo era maravilloso, yo no paraba de sonreír y de sentirme dichosa, en un lugar en donde todo era cariño y mucha alegría. Nunca había estado en un ambiente así, nunca.

Los niños se fueron a dormir en una pijamada improvisada. Tanto Agatha como Fred me pidieron que les leyera un cuento y Edward aprovechó de limpiar. Cuando ellos se quedaron dormidos, llegué a la sala pensando en cómo íbamos pareciendo cada vez más una familia, una que siempre soñé construir y que lamentablemente no se parecía en nada a las que tuve que enfrentar con anterioridad.

—¿Y ese ceño fruncido? —preguntó Edward, que me había encontrado pensativa.

Pestañeé y lo miré. Estaba parado en medio del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, medio a oscuras.

—Solo pensaba.

—¿Algo malo?

Negué, sonriendo.

De pronto, sonó la radio que traía en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

"_Intento de incendio en domicilio particular. Aparente suicidio al interior de la habitación. Se observan más habitantes. Cuartel 403 de Chicago, llamado a las unidades…_"

—Mierda, debo irme.

Arqueé las cejas.

—¿Una emergencia?

—No es nada especial —me tranquilizó, acercándose para acariciarme las mejillas—. Iré al cuartel por una hora, de seguro vuelvo en un rato. Espérame en la cama.

Sonreí, pero aún conservaba el nerviosismo en mis entrañas.

—¿Me prometes que no es nada?

—Ni creas que te dejaré sola, no luego de decirte que te quiero —susurró.

Le di un beso en el cuello, justo donde estaba su serpiente, y él me apegó a su pecho, tomándome de las nalgas.

—Contaré las horas.

—Estaré despierta, no podré dormir imaginándote allá.

—Hey, qué temerosa te has puesto.

Lo abracé fuerte y él me correspondió de la misma manera.

—Me da miedo, es solo eso.

Se rio y me besó los cabellos.

—Te pones como Agatha.

—Creo que nos vamos pareciendo un poco.

Suspiró y luego acabó con otro beso, esta vez en mi frente.

Lo despedí en la puerta, viéndolo tomar su moto para dirigirse al cuartel, donde seguramente iba a cambiarse de ropa. Antes de partir me lanzó un beso coqueto mientras yo me mordía el labio, atraída irremediablemente a ese hombre.

Era tan rudo y dulce a la vez.

.

Estaba a medio dormir, cabeceando producto del cansancio, pero negándome a ceder, cuando sentí un peso en la cama. Miré, sobresaltada, y vi una silueta masculina a los pies.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté? —preguntó, acercándose más para acariciarme las piernas.

—Sí, ¿qué hora es? Estaba preocupada, ya era tarde cuando cerré los ojos.

—La una de la madrugada.

—No fue un simple incendio, ¿no?

Negó, algo cabizbajo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, gateando para llegar hasta él.

Lo abracé desde atrás y pegué mi mejilla a su hombro. Edward tomó mis manos y me las besó, como añorándome.

—En cuanto salí del cuartel vino hacia acá. No sé por qué, pero te extrañaba mucho allá.

Suspiró, agotado, pero emocionalmente.

—¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Algún compañero herido?

Negó.

—Bells —llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo abrazarte un momento? Sentirte es todo lo que necesito.

Asentí y él me buscó, haciendo que me sentara sobre sus piernas. Le acaricié las mejillas, analizando su mirada.

—Efectivamente fue un suicidio —susurró—. Era un hombre de treinta años.

—Oh, eso debe ser muy triste.

—Es lo que se merecía el hijo de puta —soltó.

Lo miré de manera extrañada.

—Antes de incendiarse a sí mismo mató a su novia.

Me llevé una mano al pecho de la impresión.

—Si tan solo hubieras visto cómo la dejó, Bells… Al menos, lo que se pudo ver de ella.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos.

—Tenían un hijo —siguió diciendo—, de seis meses.

Mis ojos se tornaron acuosos.

—Gracias a Dios lograron sacarlo. Tuve que auxiliar mientras llegaba el equipo especializado. No dejé de pensar en lo mucho que ese pequeño necesitaba a su madre, y ese maldito de mierda se la quitó. Destrozó a su madre, a sus hermanos, a sus amigos… ¿Y sabes qué más pensé?

Negué mientras luchaba con las lágrimas.

—En ti.

Jadeé.

—Cuando me dijiste que un maldito desgraciado te golpeó, fue inevitable pensar en lo que pudo pasar contigo.

Tragué mientras veía cómo sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

—No quise preguntarte más, revivir el dolor no iba a cambiar nada de lo que pensara respecto a ti o a lo mucho que me duele imaginarlo, pero…

—Es inevitable que te preguntes cuánto daño me hicieron, ¿no? —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—Quiero saberlo, de verdad, sé que me enojaré, que me desviviré por intentar remediar algo que no puedo arreglar, pero…

—Tienes razón, necesitas saberlo y yo… yo necesito que tú lo sepas.

Respiró hondo y me tomó de los muslos para que siguiera ahí, muy junta a él.

—¿Te golpeó Jasper? —inquirió, apretando los puños de rabia contenida.

Negué.

—¿Entonces?

Suspiré.

—Todo comenzó cuando estaba en la universidad. Yo era una chica tranquila, apenas iba en mi segundo año de la carrera y costearla era muy difícil; perdí la beca por asuntos ajenos a mí… Mi familia se iba a pique y solo tenía a mis amigas, Vicky y Rose. Además de eso, venía arrastrando el acoso de una mujer que nunca podré olvidar, quien era alumna destacada de la promoción universitaria en la que me encontraba. Todo era un caos, Edward, luché contra las inseguridades que esa mujer y lo que su comitiva hacía contra mí, nunca fui popular por asuntos importantes y de los que me enorgulleciera, fui popular en la universidad porque fue esa mujer la que me fotografió mientras el hijo de puta que me buscó hasta conquistarme me quitó la virginidad mientras estaba borracha. Era mi primera fiesta y…

Arrugué el ceño. Hacía años no recordaba a Tanya Denali, la mujer que más me hizo daño en el pasado. El acoso había sido tal que había bloqueado hasta su rostro.

—Dios, Bella…

—Él ni siquiera era mi novio. Todo fue una apuesta. Me costó mucho salir de casa porque las fotos estaban repartidas por toda la facultad. Ahora no tendría esa vergüenza, al fin y al cabo, quienes habían hecho eso debían sentirla, pero en ese instante…

—Eras solo una chica, no merecías eso, Bella.

—Lo sé, pero ese fue el comienzo de mis malas decisiones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Me mordí el labio y lo miré a los ojos.

—La universidad era una mierda, estaba saliéndome muy cara y como había perdido la beca, necesitaba buscar la manera de trabajar mientras mi madre lo hacía por su cuenta. Recurrí a lugares que no quiero comentarte porque me da mucha vergüenza, hice cosas que a ti te repugnarían, Edward…

—No, digas eso —me interrumpió.

Me puse las manos en el rostro para borrar esas cicatrices.

—Fue ahí que conocí a Dimitri Vasíliev, quien tenía diez años más que yo —susurré.

—¿Fue él…?

Asentí.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

—Era un tipo importantísimo, era atrayente, atractivo y sabía qué decir. Yo solo era una nena de veintidós, muy ingenua. Me dejé llevar porque estaba muy vulnerable y simplemente pensé que él me quería. El ambiente en el que él me llevaba pensé que era el mejor, porque no me quería, yo solo pensaba qué era lo mejor para que me valorara, pero nunca lo hice conmigo misma. La situación al principio fue buena dentro de lo que cabía, Dimitri me ofrecía obsequios mientras yo le suplicaba un abrazo, era tan hosco, tan… frío. No sé por qué seguí con él si lo que siempre quise fue que me amaran, nada más.

—¿Alguna vez te demostró que te quería? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Lo dudo, pero yo estaba ciega, creía que era lo que merecía. Dimitri me defendió muchas veces frente a mis acosadoras, pero luego de años me di cuenta que ese hombre disfrutaba mostrando peligro, no protegiéndome.

Edward me acariciaba una mano mientras yo hablaba, lo que me confortaba mucho.

—Yo… fui bailarina en un local muy importante de las afueras de Chicago —solté, muy avergonzada—. Muchas veces tuve que hacerlo desnuda por obligación. Te juro que yo no quería —solté, hundiéndome en llanto—, pero Dimitri decía que yo era la mejor bailarina y que tendríamos mucho dinero. ¿Cómo negarme? Él era el dueño —sollocé.

Me moría de vergüenza de solo recordarlo. Yo nunca quise hacerlo, era un tormento siquiera rememorar las manos ajenas sobre mí.

—En una ocasión un importante cliente pidió un privado, ya sabes, donde tenía que… —Apreté los labios—. Era un tipo joven, pero yo no lo deseaba, quería que me respetaran por primera vez en mi vida.

"—_Dimitri, no quiero hacerlo, por favor —supliqué, temerosa._

_Él se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y me miró enojado._

—_¿Te das cuenta de lo importante que es él? Nos dará mucho dinero y podremos comprarte esas joyas para ti._

_Miré al suelo._

—_No quiero joyas y lo sabes, quiero que vayamos juntos al cine, o a…_

—_Qué burradas pides —espetó—. Te daré joyas porque eres mi mujer y tú te vistes como yo quiero, ¿bien?_

_Me tomó desde el brazo y me condujo hacia la zona privada, donde nadie podría interrumpir si es que yo suplicaba ayuda._

—_Dimitri, por favor, sabes que me tocarán y que me pedirán cosas que yo no quiero hacer —insistí._

—_Basta ya, una sonrisa y ya, no me hagas ver mal._

_Me agaché, tomándolo del pecho._

—_¡Dimitri, por favor!_

_Rodó los ojos y me hizo levantarme, empujándome hacia la zona de las cortinas de terciopelo. Ahí estaba él, sentado en una butaca cómoda, esperándome con una erección asquerosa entre las piernas._

—_Buenas noches —solté mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza._

—_Ven aquí, chica, quiero que me bailes. Quítate esa bata._

_Él se acomodó más mientras yo me acercaba a paso lento. Tenía la boca seca y apenas podía reaccionar. Me dispuse a bailar con los ojos cerrados, asqueada de sentir sus manos apretándome los senos y luego bajando hasta tomar mis caderas para que me pegara a su miembro. No dejaba de sentir escalofríos y solo quería a mi mamá._

—_Ahora, a lo que vine —exclamó, mostrándome una buena cantidad de billetes entre los dedos._

—_¿Q-quiere más? —pregunté._

_Sonrió._

—_Quiero que me la chupes. Déjate de pavadas, que las inocentonas no me gustan._

_Sentí náuseas._

—_Yo… Señor…_

—_Para eso estás aquí, ¿no? Ahora hazlo. —Me puso los billetes entre los senos de muy mala gana y se abrió el pantalón, liberando esa asquerosidad._

_Yo me alejé, agobiada y muy asqueada._

—_Yo no voy a hacerlo —susurré._

—_¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de puta eres?_

—_Yo no soy…_

—_¡Dimitri!_

_Me cerré la bata de manera rápida mientras sudaba de forma helada._

—_Dimitri, yo no quiero hacer esto, por favor dile que no —supliqué._

—_¿Qué? ¡Para eso estás tú! Ve y hazlo._

—_Pero… Dimitri…_

_¿Él estaba dispuesto a entregarme como un pedazo de carne? Pero… él debía quererme y cuidarme, ¿no? Eso era lo que dijo mamá cuando era niña, que el hombre que me amara iba a respetarme y a adorarme con mucha calidez. Eso no se parecía en nada a eso, Dimitri estaba ofreciéndome sin mi consentimiento._

—_¡No voy a hacerlo! —espeté—. Es mi decisión y es mi cuerpo._

—_Así que es tu decisión, ¿no?_

_Me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me llevó por los pasillos mientras lloraba por el dolor que me estaba provocando. Me encerró en uno de los camerinos y me estampó contra la pared. Lo vi acercarse a paso rápido, furioso._

—_¡Me hiciste perder cientos de dólares!_

—_¡¿Solo te importa el dinero?! Soy tu novia, Dimitri…_

—_¿Por qué siempre me desobedeces? —preguntó, gritándome en el oído._

—_No me grites, por favor._

_Me tomó desde el cuello, sacándome un gemido de sorpresa._

—_Me desobedeciste, eso no se hace, Isabella._

_Comenzaba a asfixiarme, usando una fuerza horrenda contra mi tráquea._"

—Después de eso fue la primera vez que me golpeó. No pude salir de mi casa por varios días porque tenía el rostro hecho pedazos —finalicé.

Edward tragó de forma amarga y luego gruñó.

—Hijo de puta… —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Qué más hizo? Dímelo, Bella.

Me abracé a mí misma.

—Dimitri controlaba todo lo que hacía. Su influencia en esa pequeña parte del estado era demencial. En una ocasión me desnudó frente a sus amigos, dichoso de tener una novia como yo. —Seguí llorando con todo el dolor que sentía—. Me obligaba a vestir como él quería y me impedía ir con mamá y con mis amigas. Los golpes fueron recurrentes y así sucedió hasta que por poco me quiebra la nariz.

Sus cejas se arquearon más.

—Me pateaba en el suelo, me jalaba del cabello y tenía que complacerlo en todo. —Hice un mohín, muy asqueada—. Era un títere de Dimitri, como una muñeca inflable para satisfacer fantasías ajenas.

—Demonios —gruñó, a punto de vomitar de la furia—. Bella…

—Lo sé, debí salir de eso, pero no pude —sollocé—. Especialmente cuando…

—¿Cuándo qué?

—Cuando me embaracé.

Sus hombres decayeron.

—Quería dejarlo, pero tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo y que con ello dañara a mi hijo. Pasé por tanto estrés que los médicos me pedían estar en cama durante los primeros meses. Fue un embarazo turbio y yo lloraba sin parar porque estaba aterrada que Dimitri actuara mal al saber que esperaba un hijo. No sabes todas las veces que soñé con tener una familia, pero comparar mi vida en ese momento era tan doloroso que no quería nada, estaba tan deprimida que no podía más.

Me tomó la mano y yo lo miré a los ojos.

—Cuando supo que tú esperabas un bebé, actuó de forma violenta, ¿no?

Exploté en un llanto sordo y me aferré a sus hombros mientras sollozaba de manera audible y desgarradora.

—Al saberlo me humilló y me golpeó. No quería hijos, no estaba interesado en un bastardo. Mi pequeño Fred era apenas un pequeñito de dieciocho semanas en mi barriga y yo quería defenderlo, pero Dimitri era demasiado para mí, me absorbía y me anulaba de una manera que aún no puedo explicar.

—¿Cuándo decidiste que era momento de escapar de ese hijo de perra? —gruñó, desesperado por actuar sin tener la manera.

—Fue cuando todo era demasiado tarde.

"_Empaqué las maletas de manera rápida mientras miraba a la puerta, temerosa de que fuera a llegar. En un momento topé con la ropita de mi hijo, que ya tenía 30 semanas y fue inevitable que la abrazara._

—_Lo haré por ti, Fred, te juro que lo haré por ti —susurré, tocándome la barriga—. Los dos seremos felices, no lo necesitamos, terminaré mi carrera y seré la mejor periodista y mamá del mundo, te lo juro. No necesitas un papá, conmigo es suficiente._

_Terminé de poner la ropita de bebé y mientras cerraba la maleta, sentí la puerta de entrada cerrarse._

_Sentí un miedo profundo en la espina, tanto así que me quedé de piedra._

—_Ah, estás aquí…_

_Me giré y él vio la maleta sobre la cama._

—_¿Qué haces?_

—_Me iré, Dimitri._

—_Yo no te lo he permitido._

—_No tengo que pedirte permiso para hacerlo, soy adulta…_

—_¿Adulta? Solo eres una puta que nunca terminó la universidad, ¿qué planeas hacer afuera? ¿Regresar con tu madre? Ella nunca te aceptará de vuelta, es una cabaretera más, igual que tú._

—_¡No vuelvas a hablarme así y tampoco a tratar así a mi madre! —grité—. ¡Estoy harta de tus humillaciones! ¡De tus golpes! ¡De tus insultos! Mi hijo y yo no merecemos esto._

—_No puedes irte, ese también es mi hijo._

—_¿Tuyo? ¡Me golpeaste con él en el vientre! —vociferé entre lágrimas—. ¡Es mío y yo quiero que sea feliz! No merece saber que tiene un padre de mierda que…_

_Dejé de hablar cuando sentí el puño en mi rostro. Lo siguiente me aterró._

_Caí de espaldas al suelo, golpeando mi cabeza. Mi visión se mantuvo temblorosa, así como mis movimientos se tornaron descoordinados. Cuando lo vi sobre mí, mirándome con rabia y odio, lo único que pude hacer fue apretarme la barriga antes de comenzar a recibir sus patadas, una por una en todo mi cuerpo._"

—Me desmayé y no supe de mí misma hasta que un dolor sordo me hizo despertar. Entre mis piernas había un charco de sangre y yo pensé que iba a perderlo, que mi nene iba a morir —susurré, sintiendo el dolor como si fuera la primera vez—. Me desesperé, amaba a mi hijo y sentía que era mi culpa todo lo que pasaba. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a emergencias mientras me desangraba. Lo único que pensaba era que por favor mi hijo viviera mientras yo no importase, aún sabiendo que le quedaban muchas semanas por nacer.

Los ojos de Edward estaban bañados en lágrimas mientras me escuchaba.

—Recuerdo que después de eso desperté en el hospital mientras me inducían el parto. Escuchaba al personal decir que yo estaba perdiendo pulso y que mi hijo no iba a sobrevivir. Luché contra el pronóstico y dejé todo mi aliento en él, hasta que finalmente logró entrar a la incubadora, donde no lo vi por cerca de dos semanas —gemí—. Estuve internada en la unidad crítica por la pérdida de sangre, a punto de morir. Los médicos temían que fuera a perder la posibilidad de volver a tener hijos.

Lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo la angustia implantada en los suyos, tal como la mía.

—Fue otro dolor tener que hacerme a la idea, porque yo quería una familia, quería que me quisieran y yo amar con mucho fervor.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó él mientras la lágrima le corría por la cara.

—Dios fue grandísimo y me concedió todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba sana, podía intentarlo de nuevo, pude ir con mi hijo… Y fue ahí que lo vi conectado a un ventilador mecánico, pequeñito, frágil… Los médicos dijeron que posiblemente esa noche no iba a pasarla. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida.

"—_Hola, hijo. Qué lindo estás —murmuré mientras tocaba el vidrio de la incubadora._

_Un par de gotas cayeron en ella. Eran mis lágrimas._

—_Puede tomarlo en sus brazos, si gusta —me dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa dulce y empática._

—_Por favor._

_Ella lo sacó y yo lo tomé con terror, no queriendo dañar sus huesitos ni su piel._

—_La dejaré un momento a solas —añadió la enfermera hasta marchar._

_Sentí su calor pegado a mí y por poco me deshago en el llanto. Cerré los ojos y lo olí, uniéndome a una añoranza que solo existía entre madre e hijo._

—_Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo tú y yo. No sabes lo mucho que soñé con conocerte y cuánto me duele que eso pase de esta manera. Te añoré mucho, siento no haberte traído al mundo como lo merecías y siento no haberte dado un padre capaz de luchar por ti y que te amara tanto como te amo yo a ti. —Lo miré y Fred abrió sus ojos para mí, lo que me hizo aumentar la intensidad de mis lágrimas—. Hola, Fred. —Mi pecho hizo un sonido lastimero que no pude evitar—. Ojalá pudiera enseñarte a caminar, a comer y a hablar. Serías un niño inteligente, uno increíble, dulce y muy lindo. Si no lo haces yo te tendré conmigo para siempre, aunque no vuelva a verte… Aunque… —Pegué mi mejilla a su cabecita y ahí me quedé mientras sollozaba—. No te vayas, quédate conmigo, Fred, te lo suplico, lucha como yo luché por ti, eres un niño fuerte, tanto como yo, por favor… Quédate._"

—Luego de eso pensé que no volvería a verlo con vida. Lloré toda la noche y en el hospital tuvieron que darme un calmante para que pudiera descansar. Finalmente, y cuando yo dormía en una dura butaca, el médico llegó para decirme que Fred estaba respondiendo y que, de ser así, él volvería a respirar por sus propios medios. La única cicatriz de todo ese dolor fue que no volvería a utilizar su sistema digestivo de manera normal, una enterocolitis necrotizante lo obligaría a usar una colostomía para siempre. —Suspiré—. Sé que ha sido difícil, pero he luchado mucho para que mi hijo sea feliz. El que haya vivido fue el mensaje perfecto para que finalizara los últimos exámenes de la universidad. Acabé periodismo con honores a pesar de no poder haber asistido a la ceremonia, pero ¿qué importaba? Mi hijo estaba en casa, con mamá… Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Edward estaba muy emocionado y no fue hasta que terminé que se acercó para besarme la frente con añoranza.

—Fred es un luchador… así como tú.

—Luchamos juntos siempre, a pesar de estar constantemente rodeados de hombres que nos han hecho daño.

Él tragó.

—¿Cómo conociste a Jasper?

Suspiré.

—Fue dos años más tarde, yo estaba empecinada en ser una madre soltera, no tenía mucho tiempo para el amor. Apenas era una periodista del montón. —Me encogí de hombros—. Las cosas simplemente ocurrieron cuando Rose anunció su compromiso con Royce. Jasper era su mejor amigo y me lo presentaron. Las cosas se dieron, nos conocimos y él me mostró una versión de sí mismo que no se repetiría una vez casados.

—¿Qué te hizo, Bells? Dímelo.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Él asumió la paternidad de Fred cuando no necesitaba hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Jasper tenía una familia que odiaba porque sabían que mamá había sido bailarina en su juventud… al igual que yo. Ellos nunca aceptaron a Fred, nunca.

"_Cruzaba el pasillo de la mansión para ir con Jasper, pero en el camino me encontré con los murmullos indeseables de la familia Whitlock._

—_No puedo creer que vayas a casarte con una mujer que tiene un bastardo —dijo la madre, agobiada por lo que fueran a decir sus amigas._

_Yo apreté las manos de rabia._

—_Hijo, yo sé que estás atraído a esa mujer, pero piénsalo bien, es una bailarina, hay mujeres mejores —añadió el padre._

_Yo crucé el umbral de la puerta, encontrándomelos de frente._

—_Mi hijo no es ningún bastardo, ¿quién demonios se creen que son? —espeté—. ¿Creen que porque tienen un poco de dinero eso les concede el derecho a tratar así a mi hijo? Lo que digan de mí no importa, pero mi pequeño tiene solo tres años, ¿cómo pueden?_

_Miré a Jasper, quien tenía las manos en las caderas y observaba el suelo._

—_Creo que sobro en esta casa. Con permiso._"

—Jasper nunca me defendió, Edward, decirlo me avergüenza, porque tuve razones suficientes para no casarme con él ni hacer que mi hijo lo creyera su padre. Yo pude haber surgido sola, no necesitaba un hombre para ser feliz, pero creí en su perdón y ese es mi mayor problema: creía en la bondad de los hombres y asumía que lo sentían de verdad.

—Bella, si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes, yo…

Volví a ponerme a llorar y pegué mi mejilla a su pecho.

—No digas eso, por favor.

—Lo siento.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que sentí la necesidad de seguir.

—El día de mi boda fue un asco. Mi vestido se manchó gracias a Muriel, mi flamante suegra, y ellos no asistieron. Fui el hazmerreír de muchos. Me sentí muy humillada. Jasper tardó seis meses en convertirse en quien era realmente.

—¿Quién es?

—Jasper odiaba que estuviera triunfando en mi profesión. Cada vez que le contaba sobre mi nuevo libro él se reía de mí y consideraba aquellos proyectos una basura. Nuestra intimidad era… vacía, casi como si lo hiciéramos por obligación. Yo recurría a mi imaginación, soñando con mi propia sensualidad, sintiéndome fuerte y queriendo arrancar, pero a la vez lo quería mucho. Era doloroso ver que me rechazaba poco a poco, que se reía de mí cuando intentaba algo nuevo para sentirme linda. Intenté que todo funcionara, porque él me culpaba, que era aburrida, que yo solo quería arrumacos y actuar como adolescentes estúpidos… De verdad creí que era mi culpa hasta que lo encontré engañándome con la niñera de Fred mientras mi hijo dormía en su cama, una habitación más allá.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y se tensó notoriamente.

—Hijo de perra —gruñó por debajo.

—Otra persona que había afirmado quererme me había hecho daño —solté.

—Maldito imbécil.

—Le pedí el divorcio mientras seguía enterándome de las mujeres con las que estaba. Jasper ya estaba con alguien más cuando me conoció y se casó conmigo teniendo una amante.

Revivirlo era sentirme estúpida, porque lo que ocurrió después hizo que toda mi fortaleza se fuera a la mierda.

—Jasper me buscó dos años después de aquello, cuando yo era fuerte, decidida y me amaba profundamente. Era distinta, más atrevida, más… yo. Él lo notó y suplicó que le diera una oportunidad, y de imbécil se la di. ¿Qué ocurrió después? Me abandonó esa misma noche en la que me buscó por un polvo, sola en una habitación de hotel, yo no tenía documentos, dinero ni coche a mano. Simplemente se fue y me dejó en la cama luego de hacer sus fechorías. Jasper quedó satisfecho y viajó a Asia, a un viaje de seis meses, meses en los que solo llamó a Fred seis veces. ¿Qué pasó entonces? Llegó como si nada con una novia menor llamada Alice Cullen, gritando cuánto la amaba y lo diferente que era respecto a todas las mujeres de su vida.

Su ceño se frunció con fuerza y sus manos se tornaron en puños, apretando con rabia.

—Bella… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo? Si lo tuviera en frente yo… ¡A cualquiera de los dos!

—No quería provocar esto.

—Bella, ¡no puedes evitar que me sulfure al saber esto! Eres mi chica y a ti no te deben tocar, maldita sea.

—¿Tu chica? —inquirí con una media sonrisa mientras me echaba a llorar con fuerza.

—Oh no, nena, no llores así, me duele demasiado.

Me abrazó y me cobijó mientras me besaba la coronilla.

—Lo lamento, nena, lo lamento mucho.

—No lo lamentes, tú no tienes la culpa.

—¡Hice que revivieras esto! Te hice creer que era como ellos, que era capaz de usarte y que mis sentimientos solo servían para tenerte en mi cama. —Me tomó de las mejillas para que lo mirara—. Yo te quiero de verdad, Bells, te quiero y es el sentimiento más genuino que tengo desde que tuve a Agatha en mis brazos.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi llanto se intensificara.

—Lo que esos malditos hicieron contigo no voy a perdonarlo nunca. ¡Nunca! Perdóname, Bella, perdóname, y siento decírtelo tantas veces, pero la cagué.

—Abrázame, ¿sí? Hazlo toda la noche.

Edward me recostó y se acomodó a mi lado, acercándome a su pecho para que yo pudiera descansar.

Él estaba hecho un volcán.

**Edward POV**

La veía tan frágil físicamente y la sola imagen por poco me hizo vomitar bilis de furia y dolor, uno visceral. Podía sentirlo en el fondo del abdomen, pulsátil.

Dimitri.

¿Dónde estaba ese monstruo de mierda? ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo para hacerle ver que mi Bella ya no estaba sola? Me picaban las manos y los pies por molerlo a golpes, por…

La imagen de ella con su vientre redondeado, ensangrentada, débil, casi moribunda, por poco me hizo hiperventilar.

No, si volvía a imaginarlo iba a volverme un loco.

Mi pequeño Saltarín pudo haber muerto por el maldito enfermo que se decía su padre. Ahora debía usar una colostomía por su culpa.

¡Demonios, cómo iba a calmarme!

Necesitaba saber dónde estaba.

La vi, con su rostro triste y sus mejillas rojas por las lágrimas. Le besé aquel espacio de su piel y la delineé con mi nariz, buscando su calma. Luego la acaricié, grabándome su rostro sano y queriendo arrancarme de mi cabeza los golpes que pudo haber tenido, la sangre derramada, los llantos, los gritos, las súplicas.

Fue inevitable que me pusiera a llorar, desgarrado en el interior.

—Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, te lo juro, nena. Sé que eres una mujer fuerte, capaz de defenderte por ti misma, pero yo también te defenderé y te protegeré, porque te quiero, recuérdalo.

Tragó y me tomó una mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Siempre quise que me cobijaran así —murmuró.

Dolía saber que nadie de los que le habían dicho que la querían la habían abrazado antes, yo, que pensaba que era lo básico al momento de querer y amar.

Dios, cuánto dolía darse cuenta de esto ahora.

—Lo haré desde ahora en adelante, porque quiero y me gusta tenerte conmigo.

Se apegó más a mí.

—Si tan solo supieras todo lo que añoraba al momento de amar y no lo tuve.

—Yo te lo daré, te lo juro.

Nos quedamos brevemente en silencio, masticando las emociones y los recuerdos.

—Ahora entiendo gran parte de tu miedo —susurré, sintiendo un escozor penetrante en los ojos—. Mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Bella lloraba en mi pecho mientras se agarraba de mi camiseta.

Me sentía impotente, como si algo dentro de mí se sintiese decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder hacer algo para borrar todos sus recuerdos, esos que le comían una zona interior que por primera vez había desnudado frente a un hombre. Quería protegerla, hacerle entender que conmigo nadie iba a tocarle un solo cabello, que nadie jamás iba a ningunearla, que estaría enfermo de no permitirle la felicidad y que iba a demostrarle que yo podía ser diferente a todos ellos.

Pero entonces recordé mis celos cobardes, esa manera estúpida de ser que a veces brotaba de mí debido a cicatrices imborrables y experiencias que desearía no haber vivido nunca. Sí, la había dañado por una posesividad imbécil. La sola idea me volvía loco, porque nunca fue mi intención, yo jamás querría provocarle una sola lágrima, ni siquiera me imaginaba disfrutando algo tan bajo como hacerle sentir mal, por muy mínima que fuera la acción. Saber que lo había hecho dolía.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño? —preguntó con los ojos muy hinchados.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—No te preocupes por mí —respondí—, me importas tú ahora.

—Siento llorar tanto —susurró, acurrucándose conmigo—, pero recordarlo me entristece tanto.

Arqueé las cejas y le di un beso en la coronilla.

—Nunca te disculpes por sentir, no conmigo.

Su mejilla estaba pegada a mi pecho y ella subió lentamente la mano hacia mi clavícula y cuello, tocando mis tatuajes.

—¿Por qué no llegaste antes que Jasper? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no apareciste antes que Dimitri?

—Lo hice cuando tú eras aún más fuerte.

Su llanto se intensificó.

—Te quiero tanto, Edward.

Volví a sonreír, agobiado por no poder sacarle el corazón y limpiarlo de todos esos recuerdos. Cuánto quería devolvérselo sin dolor, solo para que se sintiera bien.

—Sé que no quieres que te lo diga hasta conquistarme como quieres, pero es lo que siento ahora.

Pegué mis labios a sus cabellos y la cobijé, permitiendo que descansara.

—Hoy te lo permito —bromeé, haciéndole sonreír—. Ya para mañana, seré yo quien pueda decirte que te quiero hasta que haya enmendado mis imbecilidades.

Sus ojos hinchados ya estaban cerrándose debido a mis caricias en su cuero cabelludo, así que seguí con mi cometido, esperando a que descansara.

—Entonces lo diré por última vez: te quiero, Edward, mucho. Gracias por escucharme.

De solo imaginar aquella Bella herida, marchita y sola, hizo que sintiera un dolor profundo en mi interior.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, nena, muchísimo.

Sonrió con suavidad y cerró los ojos, respirando muy profundo. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar hasta que se quedó dormida, muy aferrada a mí. Yo la contemplé, queriendo sacarme las imágenes de su relato, pero me costaba más de lo que podía tolerar. No dejaba de revivir escenas que nunca vería y que esperaba nunca se repetiría. Pensé en su hermoso rostro magullado, en su desesperación por salir de un mundo al cual no pertenecía, de llorar por alguien que dijo quererla y solo le provocó dolor, o incluso, de quien la engañó mientras Bella lo esperaba, queriendo que la valoraran por lo que era, una mujer increíble.

Apreté los puños de furia mientras la miraba, tan frágil físicamente. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle tanto daño? Era tan menuda, tan pequeña y delicada que no podría tocarle ni siquiera los pensamientos.

Dios, necesitaba tomar aire para poder calmar esta agonía de buscarlos a cada uno y romperles la cara a patadas.

Nadie tocaba a mi chica. Nadie.

Pasé mi pulgar por su rostro, acariciándolo. Su piel suave solo avivó mi cólera y deseos de vengarme. Con Dimitri sería difícil, pero Jasper…

Tragué y acomodé mi mandíbula. Si lo hacía, quizá Bella no iba a perdonarme, pero la necesidad por plantarle cara a ese hijo de puta fue más poderosa, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el relato de ella.

La acosté y tapé, prometiéndole volver… Si me lo permitía. Esto era demasiado para mí, necesitaba, al menos, verle la cara a ese imbécil una última vez antes de quitarle todo mi capital a su jodido club nocturno.

—Te quiero, nena, voy a cuidarte siempre —le susurré.

Salí de la casa mientras me ponía mi abrigo de cuero y luego fui tras mi moto, dispuesto a hacer trizas a Jasper.

Apreté el mando, haciendo un ruido ensordecer. Empuñé mis manos en las manillas, notando mis venas y nudillos blancos. Acomodé mi casco y me preparé para manejar directo hacia el club nocturno.

—A ver si te atreves a meterte conmigo, hijo de perra —bramé.

La moto iba rápido hacia mi destino y yo aceleraba más, esperando encontrármelo pronto. Moría por darle un golpe directo en la cara.

La discoteca era un antro respetado por la gente bohemia de Chicago. Debía ser sincero, el hijo de puta sí lo había hecho bien, pero por imbécil tenía menos dinero que los dos perros que había en casa.

Los gorilas me vieron y me dieron el pase sin tardarse, ellos sabían quién era el que tenía el capital invertido en esta mierda. Cuando me adentré, busqué la oficina del maldito estúpido. Di zancadas rápidas y en cuanto llegué elevé mi sentido de la audición, notando cómo hablaba con alguien.

—Así que te casarás en un mes. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo —señaló uno de sus colegas, el que se iba con prostitutas todas las noches de club.

—No lo sé, viejo, ¿nuevamente encarcelarte? Ya lo hiciste con la loca de Bella, que traía regalo, por cierto —añadió Royce King.

—No metas a Fred en esto, ¿bien? —respondió el maldito—. De Bella digan lo que quieran, pero el niño no.

Los demás se rieron mientras yo luchaba conmigo mismo por no cruzar el lugar y molerlo a golpes.

_De Bella digan lo que quieran_…

—Tú lo dijiste una vez, ¿recuerdas? Llegaste contándonos que tu nueva novia te había llegado con la sorpresa del millón. —Royce se rio—. Un hijo como premio. Vaya mierda.

—Bella no fue nada tonta —siguió el otro—, ¿qué mejor que hacer que el pobre idiota se haga cargo del niño? Así tendrías que darle dinero por siempre, y mira que es cierto.

—Lo bueno es que Alice es una mujer más tranquila, joven… Imagino que eso es suficiente para que no le pongas los cuernos como lo hiciste con la pobre de Bella.

Fue suficiente. No pude aguantarlo más.

Le di una patada a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Los tres pares de ojos se encontraron conmigo, asombrados de mi interrupción.

—Hey, Edward, amigo —dijo el cínico de Royce.

—Así que eso hablan los hombres hechos y derechos como ustedes —dije mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y yo—. Así que pueden hablar todo lo que quieran de Bella, ¿no? Qué importa ella, si la usaste y la abandonaste cuanto quisiste, ¡hijo de puta!

Jasper se levantó de su escritorio, molesto con mis palabras.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Sabes perfectamente que yo no permitiría que la insultaran…

—¡La dañaste, cerdo de mierda! —espeté, tomándolo de la camisa.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡La culpaste de tus propias fechorías, Jasper, no la defendiste, no la amaste! —grité furioso—. ¡Y ahora me entero de que para ti fue un suplicio hacerte cargo de un pequeño inocente que te ama con todo su corazón!

—¡Suéltame! A ti qué te importa lo que suceda con ella. ¿O qué? ¿Crees que con esto ella cederá a seguir en tu puta cama?

—¡Hago esto porque la quiero! —exclamé—. ¡Y porque haré lo imposible por conquistarla, hijo de puta!

Le di un puñetazo directo en la nariz, haciendo que cayera a su silla y se golpeara contra la pared. Yo respiraba con dificultad, pero no me importaba nada, Jasper Whitlock iba a pagar por haberle hecho daño a la mujer que más quería junto con Agatha.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido el momento de la reconciliación? ¿Les ha gustado? Edward es consciente de que hizo mal, ¿qué creen que hará para conquistar a Bella de nuevo? ¿Qué piensan de los momentos familiares? Nana Cullen lo único que quiere es que estos dos formalicen, pero aún falta camino por recorrer, uno en donde Edward demostrará el romántico que es, una característica escondida en su rudo aspecto. ¿Y qué piensan de la verdad de Bella? ¿Qué creen que habrá pasado con Dimitri? Edward ya se acercó a Jasper para hacerlo añicos, ¿qué pasaría si lo hace con Dimitri? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de __ .7393 , LaPekee Cullen, , Mss. Brightside, nataliastewart, lauritacullenswan, Salve-el-atun, lunadragneel15, , IdaliaMoon, Milacaceres11039, ariyasy, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Lizdayanna, , selenne88, AnabellaCS, damaris14, Olga Javier Hdez, saraipineda44, Luisa huiniguir, Reno Alvarez, Jenni98isa, Brenda Cullenn, Viiky, Belli swan dwyer, Erianny, twilightter, Pao-SasuUchiha, dana masen cullen, Twilightsecretlove, catableu, Bellalphine Black, Saarai Cullen, Tina Lightwood, 2, Claurebel, Isabelfromnowon, Poppy, alejandra1987, Roxy de roca, Fernanda21, Robaddict18, cavendano13, calia19, SolitariaCullen, Cris04, Angelus285, Abigail, , Tereyasha Mooz, Carodi, Pam Malfoy Black, Santa, Amy Lee Figueroa, ELIZABETH, Maria Swan de Cullen, rossystew, PEYCI CULLEN, debynoe12, Emilse Mtz, merce, Bertlin, sueosliterarios, Mony G. Cullen, DanitLuna, Alison, Isa Labra Cullen, Sun2000, isa,pd.58, Emelie Laytmor, seelie lune, Marazul08, Yoliki, PameHart, sheep0294, Katie D. B, liamedina.81, florcitacullen1, Liz Sevilla, NarMaVeg, marieisahale, krisr0405, Elmi, Tata XOXO, AdriaGT13, Cobrizo Cullen, patymdn, Diana2GT, joabruno, LuAnka, Duniis, Jeli, BlueNavyHeart, , Vero Grey Cullen, carlita16, CeCiegarcia, freedo m2604, MasenSwan, Vero. G, Sinsy jaraba, keith86, Flor Santana, MissDeadlyNightShade, rjnavajas, Grace Marañon, Fran Cullen Masen, injoa, Esal, lore25, valeeecu, Josi, VeroPB97, Nelly McCarthy, BellaWoods13, Reva4, Melina, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, jupy, Cinti77, miop, camilitha cullen, glow0718, Joha Asecas, Deathxrevenge, Iza, , indii93, Dinorah, nelithaa-bella, Vaneaguilar, Ana, jacke94, Moni, Angie ramirez, natuchis2011b, Ilucena928, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Bitah, LicetSalvatore, Liz Vidal, Manu NyN, bealnum, Johanna22, bbluelilas, blueorchid02, isarojas12, abigail ascencio, yaly, Melania, Andre22-twi, Meemi Cullen, , Mayraargo25, Pili, Ceci Machin, LucyGomez, Mikagiss, Francisca Moreno, Vall, Soly, FlorVillu, Vanina Iliana, AleCullenn, isbella cullen's swan, almacullenswan, somas, darkness1617, yasmin-cullen, Rero96, Sabrina, Camilla Fava, AndreaSL, Naara Selene, AnnaLau2, Lore, Veronica, Liliana Macias, Maribel 1925, angeladel, Kabum, fea Andrea, , Labluegirl, Ella Rose McCarty, Gabs Frape, Ronnie86, sool21, Smedina, Alimrobsten, Kony Greene, Nati98, Fallen Dark Angel 07, alexelizabethcullen, Maydi94, Leah de Call, bella-maru, Cami Camila, danielascars, , Poemusician, Keniie Masen, Karla M, Tecupi, dannacuellar97, Gabi, merodeadores.1996, caresgar26, kaja0507, NadiaGarcia, angryc, Mela Masen, , Miranda24, LizMaratzza, nydiac10, Srita Cullen brandon, YessyVL13, roberouge, AndieA, LUZ. C.C, vodkakalhua, Perla-Yazury-H-S, SoLel529, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, DuendecillaVampi, Mel. ACS, , crizthal, cary, Adriu, liduvina, Maryluna, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, Jimena, Gabllie, Jade HSos, Mar91, Rosana, Techu y Guest. _****_Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, de verdad, son ustedes las que me alimentan a seguir y a mantener el entusiasmo en darles una sorpresa nueva en cada capítulo, incluso cuando a veces mi vida privada es demasiado difícil. Un gracias para mí es mágico, no imaginan cuánto, y es nuestro único pago_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo a su cuenta vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes solo debes escribir tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	23. Capítulo 22: Siempre contigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Unconditional – Freya Ridings**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 22:**

**Siempre contigo**

"_Quédate conmigo, cariño_

_(…) Permite que nos perdamos en la luz de la luna_

_Que nos perdamos a nosotros mismos_

_Mientras descubrimos que no hay nada que pueda decir para que te vayas_

_No hay peligro en el que estuviera _

_Que no haga que te interpongas en el camino_

_Ya no estoy sola, ya no_

_Este amor es incondicional_

_(…) De alguna manera me hiciste creer de nuevo_

_Que esto es amor…_"

**Edward POV**

No me contuve y fui hacia él, dispuesto a reventarlo a patadas. Sentí que los demás venían hacia mí y me giré, haciéndoles frente.

—Hey, Edward, no querrás solucionar las cosas de la mala manera… —pedía King.

No lo dejé seguir y también le partí la cara.

El tercero comenzó a marcarle a los gorilas y luego cortó, para luego mostrarme una manopla con púas.

Me había librado de cosas peores.

Lo esquivé un par de veces y le di un puñetazo, el mismo que a los demás.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi negocio a hacer esto? —vociferó Jasper mientras se sujetaba la nariz. La sangre le escurría entre los dedos.

—Bella me contó todo —solté mientras lo miraba.

Jasper tragó mientras yo me acercaba.

—¿Algo que decir al respecto, imbécil?

—¿Así consigues que se quede en tu cama? —inquirió.

Rechiné mis dientes y lo tomé desde sus cabellos.

—Mírame bien, Jasper. Voy a protegerla de hombres como tú y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que Alice deje de amarte.

—Suéltame, imbécil.

Lo arrastré hasta la pared, haciéndolo chocar una vez más. Le volví a golpear el rostro, esta vez en la quijada.

—Nunca la quisiste, pero ella sí —susurré mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Creyó en ti. Te confío a su hijo, pensando que serías un padre ejemplar.

Gruñí de solo imaginar la ilusión en su corazón.

—No permitiré que sigas haciéndoles daño a los dos.

—¡Ellos son mi familia…!

—¿Tu familia? —inquirí con los dientes apretados—. Dejaron de serlo en el momento en que jodiste su confianza llevando a otra mujer a la misma cama que compartías con ella, asqueroso de mierda.

Él apretó los labios de forma soberbia mientras la sangre le seguía escurriendo por la cara.

—Te quitaré cada financiamiento de esta mierda —le dije de forma clara.

Pestañeó para no demostrarme el miedo que tenía de ver su negocio mermado sin mí.

—Jamás te daría un peso más, no después de saber todo lo que le hiciste a Bella.

A la oficina irrumpieron los gorilas, que me encontraron con Jasper agarrado, a punto de romperle los huesos de la cara.

—¿Lo terminamos de rematar, jefe? —me preguntó uno.

Sonreí al ver cómo Jasper se aterraba y a la vez se sorprendía de notar la lealtad de estos hacia mí.

—Por favor no más golpes —me suplicó al verme con la mano empuñada.

Sus súplicas al puto carajo.

Le dejé otro golpe, uno más fuerte que el otro. Pensé en seguir, como alguna vez lo hice, pero luego recordé que ya no estaba en ese lugar, que ese no era yo y que ahora tenía a tres personas que me querían y no de esta manera.

Yo no era ese tipo de hombre, no, no era como Dimitri ni como Jasper.

—No, descuiden, yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir.

Lo solté y me di la vuelta, mirando a los tres con la nariz medio rota.

Caminé junto a los gorilas, uno a cada lado, mientras pasaba por el pasillo de la discoteca. Algunos de los que trabajaban se hacían a un lado, temerosos. Ya era una actitud de la que me había acostumbrado; ver tatuajes siempre generaba eso: rechazo en muchos sentidos.

—Jefe —me llamó uno—. ¿Lo va a cerrar?

Sabía que se refería a la posibilidad de quedar sin trabajo.

Suspiré.

—En realidad, planeo quedarme con esto. No estaría nada mal, ¿eh?

Los dos sonrieron.

Luego de lo sucedido salí a tomar algo de aire. Aún estaba enfurecido hasta los huesos y necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de devolverme a sacarle los dientes a patadas.

Volví a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, no sin antes darme un par de vueltas a la manzana para calmar la intensa cólera que me embargaba.

Ni siquiera el haber golpeado al trío de estúpidos hizo que el enojo se pasara. Al menos había hecho que Jasper me suplicase que parara. Ojalá me conformara con ello, pero lo único que podría calmar mi rabia sería que el pasado de Bella se borrase, lo que era imposible.

Me bajé de la moto y colgué el casco con movimientos rápidos; me era imposible calmar mi brusquedad.

—Tío Edward —susurró una voz pequeña, cerca de la entrada de la casa.

Me giré y ahí estaba Fred, parado en el porche con la puerta abierta. En una mano tenía un peluche y en la otra un pequeño paño de felpa. Él se restregaba un ojo y bostezaba.

Verlo hizo que todo lo reviviera aún más.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Es muy temprano aún —siguió diciéndome—. ¿No vas a quedarte con nosotros?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrí hacia él para tomarlo entre mis brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Fred me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos pequeños, sin saber por qué estaba así pero accediendo sin reparos a mi calor. Sentirlo tan inocente hizo que mi llanto comenzara a salir sin remedio mientras lo imaginaba pequeño, con su madre luchando porque se quedara en este mundo. Ni Bella ni él tenían por qué haber sufrido esto, no, de verdad no.

—¿Estás llorando, tío Edward? —preguntó.

No quise separarme para que me viera y se preocupara.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo te extrañé mucho —respondí—. No te preocupes por mí.

—No me gusta que llores, papá… Digo, tío Edward.

Tragué y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—No lo sientas, si en algún momento quieres decirme así… yo estaré feliz, solo si tu mamá está de acuerdo —respondí.

Él se separó y me miró a los ojos, muy contento. Ver sus cuencas era ver a Bella y eso hizo que volviera a sentir un desgarro en mi pecho, imaginándola con su vientre redondeado mientras ese imbécil le hacía daño.

—¿De verdad puedo?

Asentí y le besé la mejilla.

—Sería el más feliz.

Me volvió a abrazar con muchísima fuerza y yo lo llevé hacia la casa.

—¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

—Siempre.

—Te quiero —dijo de pronto.

Jasper no se merecía tener un hijo como Fred, así como este pequeño no merecía tener un padre biológico como Dimitri ni un padre ausente como Jasper. No lo merecían, de verdad que no.

—Yo también te quiero, Saltarín.

Pegó su mejilla a mi hombro y ahí se quedó mientras yo lo iba a dejar a su cama. Cuando lo acosté a un lado de Agatha, mi hija se acercó entre sueños a su amigo y lo abrazó, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos de a poco. Una vez que se quedaron dormidos, les acaricié los cabellos mientras los miraba de forma atenta.

—Voy a cuidarlos, siempre, y a ti, Fred, voy a quererte como te lo mereces y a protegerte como ninguno de ellos hizo, te lo juro —susurré.

Les besé la frente y volví hacia la habitación de Bella, viéndola dormir de manera profunda. Ella tenía una mano puesta en la zona vacía de la cama, lugar del cual no debí irme. Llegué hasta su lado y me acomodé, buscando su aroma. Bella hizo algo similar a Agatha, simplemente me abrazó en cuanto me sintió cerca y yo la contuve mientras la miraba, profundamente hechizado con sus facciones.

—Si no me quieres luego de lo que hice, ten por seguro que te cuidaré, aunque sea de lejos —murmuré—. Pero no podía aguantar el odio de saber que te hicieron sufrir y no solo a ti, sino también a Fred. Te quiero, nena, más de lo que te he hecho saber.

Suspiré y hundí mi nariz en sus cabellos, quedándome dormido con su olor.

Un estruendo hizo que el sueño se interrumpiera con brusquedad. En medio de mi sopor sentí que gritaban mi nombre, por lo que abrí los ojos de sopetón. Bella me miraba, asustada, pues también la habían despertado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, aún un poco dormida.

Yo me levanté mientras me daba cuenta que llamaban a la puerta principal, nombrándome a gritos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos? —inquirió ella, mirándome los nudillos morados.

No alcancé a responder, porque los llamados y golpes en la puerta se tornaron escandalosos.

—Iré a ver, quédate aquí.

—No, iré contigo.

Suspiré y asentí.

—¡Edward! —exclamó una voz femenina, una que conocía muy bien.

Abrí, sabiendo lo que me esperaba y me encontré con Alice furiosa y a punto de llorar.

—Alice —espeté.

—A ti quería verte —escupió—. Vengo del hospital luego de que dejaras golpeado a mi prometido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, asombrada.

Alice la miró y la furia creció.

—¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar qué pasa? Como si yo no supiera lo que le hiciste hacer a mi hermano.

El rostro de Bella se descompuso.

—¡Sé valiente y dímelo! ¡Tú le fuiste con mentiras a Edward para que fuera a defenderte como las débiles! —gritó mi hermana, dispuesta a acercarse a la mujer que quería.

Eso no iba a permitírselo.

—¡Aléjate de ella, Marie Alice! —grité, interponiéndome.

Bella me tomó desde el abdomen, abrazándome, aún muy vulnerable a todo.

—Eres mi hermana y te amo pero no voy a permitir que te atrevas a hacer la más mínima cosa con la mujer que quiero, antes pasas sobre mí.

—Tú no puedes…

—¡Sí puedo! —bramé—. Porque soy tu hermano mayor y porque estás queriendo dañar a la mujer que adoro. Ni un paso más, Alice, o te saco yo de aquí.

Su barbilla tembló y luego arqueó las cejas, echándose a llorar como cuando era una niña. Me rompía el corazón, no quería imaginar que dos mujeres que me importaran terminasen rotas por culpa del mismo hijo de perra.

—Alice, yo nunca… —comenzaba a decir Bella.

—No quiero escuchar más mentiras tuyas, Isabella. ¡Yo te respetaba!

—Basta, Marie Alice —espeté.

Vi que desde el coche venía bajando Jasper, que tenía el rostro púrpura y la nariz fajada producto de mi golpe. Al verme, su expresión se volvió enajenada, como si esperara a destruirme de alguna u otra manera. Se acercó de forma imprudente a Bella, como si la culpa de todo, nuevamente, recayera en ella.

—¿No tenías otra cosa mejor que hacer que lanzar verdades a medias, dejándome como el malo de todo este rollo? —espetó—. No pensé que manipularas las realidades de esta manera, Isabella.

Bella abrió sus ojos, sin poder creer quizá semejante mentira viniendo de él.

—No puedo creerlo de ti, Jasper, sabes perfectamente todo lo que he tenido que vivir, ¿cómo puedes…? —Su voz se perdió, por primera vez incapaz de seguir frente a Jasper.

—¡Mira como me ha dejado tu nuevo pasatiempo de cama! —gritó Jasper, enardecido.

—¡No le hables así! —vociferé—. Ya le has faltado suficientemente el respeto delante de mí. ¡Lárgate si no quieres que te parta la cara una vez más!

—No me iré hasta llevarme a mi hijo de aquí. No quiero que él se quede ni un minuto más con este salvaje de mierda —gruñó, intentando pasar hacia la casa.

La mirada de Bella se quebró de terror y yo me interpuse en la puerta, impidiéndoselo.

—Ni un paso más, Jasper.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gimió ella, desesperada.

—¡Es también mi hijo y no quiero que Edward pueda hacerle daño!

—Yo jamás le haría algo así ni siquiera lo abandonaría como tú lo hiciste cuando te propusiste vivir la vida de soltero como un demente.

Jasper quiso acercarse para golpearme, pero sentimos un llanto viniendo desde el fondo del vestíbulo: era Fred, que estaba mirando toda esta escena de violencia.

Oh no.

—Hijo, ven conmigo —ordenó Jasper, mirándolo con una sonrisa falsa.

Él estaba aferrado a su manta de felpa, tiritando mientras sus ojos se mantenían llenos de llanto.

—Es lo mejor, Fred, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, tanto Alice como yo te queremos mucho —siguió diciendo el rubio.

Bella negó mientras se aguantaba el llanto y fue hasta su hijo para consolarlo.

—¡Jasper, lárgate de aquí! —espetó ella—. ¡Ya me has dañado suficiente! No quiero que le laves la cabeza a mi hijo de la misma manera en la que lo hiciste con Alice.

Mi hermana tragó, negándose a tomar en cuenta lo que ya era evidente.

De reojo vi los cabellos de mi hija, que estaba oculta tras los sofás, observando muy inquieta. Ella nunca había visto algo así en su vida, siempre quise alejarla de cualquier expresión de este estilo.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas —espeté, imponiéndome una vez más.

—Ven conmigo, Fred, es mejor para ti —insistió Jasper, mirando al niño mientras Bella intentaba ponerlo detrás de él, temerosa ante la sola idea.

—Yo no quiero —respondió el niño—. Quiero estar con mamá y tío Edward.

Yo lo tomé entre mis brazos y él me abrazó mientras miraba a Jasper en un huequito que había formado entre mi cuello y sus cabellos.

—Tú has hecho llorar a mami, tío Edward no —gimió, aumentando su llanto.

—Está bien, tranquilo —susurré mientras buscaba calmarlo.

Bella luchaba para hacerse la fuerte, solo por su hijo. Sabía cuánto le dolía escuchar esas palabras del pequeño.

Jasper escuchó y levantó las cejas. Era la primera vez que lo veía genuinamente triste por la situación. Pero era lo que merecía.

—Bien, veo que ya te han metido a otro hombre en la cabeza —espetó.

—¡No le digas eso! —exclamó Bella.

—Vete —gruñí—, hazlo antes que llame a la policía.

Sonrió de forma pedante en cuanto me vio tomando la espalda de Fred, calmando su llanto aterrado.

—Recuerda bien que estás en la casa que yo compré, es mía y siempre lo será —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Me reí sin atisbo de gracia.

—Y tú recuerda que estás sin trabajo —susurré—. Estás completamente acabado, porque yo no voy a sustentar tu mierda.

Tomé la mano de Bella y ella pegó su mejilla a mi cuerpo, necesitándome.

Tragó y se dio media vuelta mientras lanzaba improperios. Alice respiró hondo y con las lágrimas al borde del escape.

—Alice —llamé.

A pesar de todo, ella era mi hermana, la pequeña a la que le gustaba verme estudiar o leer. ¿Cómo fue que todo ese miedo a ser diferente como nosotros le hizo encarcelarse con un hombre como Jasper? Me dolía, porque la amaba profundamente.

Ella negó y se fue con él, dejándome con el alma en un hilo. Se subió al coche y los dos partieron, dejándonos en un profundo silencio entre los adultos y un llanto angustioso de parte de los niños.

—Tía Bella —gimió Agatha, corriendo hacia ella mientras se dejaba ir en la tristeza de enfrentar esto luego de sincerarse conmigo.

De alguna forma, sentía que había sido mi culpa.

—Estoy bien —le susurró mientras la abrazaba y le besaba los cabellos.

Yo cerré la puerta con un fuerte suspiro y miré a Bella, que tenía parte de su maquillaje bajo los ojos y el rostro marcado por la inquietud. No debió pasarlo muy bien desde que le hice recordar todo para intentar entenderle.

Era inevitable que me sintiera más culpable aún.

—Niños, tranquilos, solo fue una discusión de adultos —los tranquilicé, alejando sutilmente a Agatha de Bella, que seguía luchando por ser fuerte para, incluso, mi hija.

—Mami —gimió Fred—, ¿papá te gritó otra vez?

Ella tragó y no respondió, porque yo sabía bien cuánto le costaba mentirle, seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad todo estaba mal.

—¿Por qué siempre lloras cuando papá llega enojado? —siguió preguntando Fred—. Mami —suplicó él, yendo hasta ella para tirar de su bata.

Bella se pasó una mano por la frente, a punto de explotar.

Tomé a los dos niños y los alejé, llevándolos al baño. Respiré hondo y me agaché frente a ellos, cerrando la puerta para que pudieran tranquilizarse.

—Todo estará bien —les hice saber—. Son situaciones de adultos…

—Pero nosotros estábamos ahí, ya no es de adultos —contradijo mi hija.

Bien, me había cagado.

—Lo sé, pero de lo único que deben estar seguros es que es algo que nosotros debemos arreglar.

Miré a Fred y luego le acaricié las mejillas para que dejara de llorar.

—Me quedaré con tu mamá mientras ustedes se van a jugar. Cuando ella esté bien irá contigo, ¿sí?

—¿Me prometes que la cuidarás?

Sonreí.

—Te lo prometo, _Saltarín_.

—Papi es el mejor, la hará sonreír —le comentó Agatha mientras se limpiaba las mejillas y luego lo hacía con su amigo.

—Ahora vayan, luego de esto podremos jugar, ¿sí?

Los dos sorbieron sus narices y asintieron, caminando de la mano hasta la habitación.

Una vez librado, tomé aire y fui hasta donde estaba Bella.

La vi sentada en el brazo del sofá, echando a volar el dolor de tener que enfrentar los designios de su vida. Me dolía más que a nada verla así, por primera vez frágil como una pequeña flor, luchando para no marchitarse producto de las cicatrices.

—Bella —la llamé.

Ella se giró y se limpió las lágrimas, para entonces sonreír como si me pidiera disculpas por ello.

—¿Ellos están bien?

Asentí y luego nos quedamos en silencio.

—Fuiste a verlo, ¿no? —susurró, sin mirarme.

—Sí y lo golpeé. Sé que no debí, pero…

Me tomó de las mejillas y me besó, haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

Me había tomado por sorpresa.

—Debería enojarme contigo por haber ido a hacer eso pero se lo merece —terminó por decir—. Y odio que actúes así, pero esta vez no puedo evitar sentir paz de saber que, al menos, recibió parte de meses aguantando su indiferencia y su lejanía con quien tanto llama su hijo. Sé que está mal disfrutar de verle la nariz partida, porque para Fred él es su papá y sé que verlo así debió llenarlo de preguntas, pero cuando te conté todo, de pronto reviví situaciones que creí olvidadas, situaciones que dolieron y nunca tuve oportunidad de aprender de ellas, porque he pasado demasiado tiempo haciéndome fuerte por Fred y por mí, olvidando que también tengo derecho a llorar.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte, Bella —dije, tomando su mano para acercarla a mí.

Ella se quedó junto a mi pecho, cariñosa, dulce… sincera. Me pedía a gritos compañía, porque Bella había aprendido a no necesitar de nadie más que de sí misma y de su hijo; ella me compartía su espacio, su vida y sus más internos deseos, lo que la hacía perfecta así, libre y deseándome a su lado. Era tan madura y llevaba una fortaleza en la espalda que me volvía loco.

—Actuaste como un loco otra vez —me regañó, separándose para mirarme.

Le sonreí.

—¿No era tu Sexy Bestia?

Entrecerró sus ojos y apretó los labios para no reírse.

—Lo serás cuando me demuestres de lo que eres capaz.

Estaba muy entusiasmado por eso.

—¿Fred ha hecho muchas preguntas?

—Algo así, pero ya fueron a jugar.

Suspiró y caminó hacia el centro de la sala.

—Siempre me ha costado mentirle —confesó.

—Lo sé.

—Le juré que nunca más vería a su mamá llorar, no por su papá pero pasó de nuevo. Yo sé que sufre de ser testigo de mis lágrimas y me siento culpable de haberle dado dos padres que no lo valoran de verdad —susurró—. Aunque, claro, Dimitri no puede gozar de llamarse así.

La abracé desde atrás y ella pegó su nuca a mi pecho.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué? Él tiene la dicha de tener una mamá genial que siempre va a quererlo por ser quién es y que va a buscar su felicidad a toda costa —dijo, girándose a mirarme—. Fred me ha enseñado a ver que nosotros muchas veces ignoramos lo que realmente nos hace bien.

Sonreí.

—Solo espero que Alice se dé cuenta que a Jasper le falta mucho por aprender. —Suspiró—. Pero eso ya no depende de ti.

Ella se había dado cuenta de la tristeza de imaginar la vida de mi hermana al lado de un hombre como Jasper.

—¿Por qué alguien con un entorno como el tuyo pudo ser tan diferente? —preguntó, muy curiosa.

Levanté las cejas, no muy cómodo de recordar esos sucesos.

—Alice… —Buscaba las palabras correctas pero no las encontraba—. Mi hermana siempre quiso ser diferente a nosotros, que somos un caso especial. —Me reí—. Desde que fue adolescente, ella rehuía de mis padres. Alice estudiaba en la misma preparatoria en la que ellos hacían algunos talleres de teatro. Eran locos, divertidos y bastante peculiares, tal como los conoces ahora, pero mi hermana era…

—Tradicional y dada a las apariencias, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

—Era popular, preciosa y muy inteligente. Sentía mucha vergüenza que sus padres tan alocados estuvieran por ahí, alegres y coloridos. Solía ser una discusión frecuente y en una ocasión los llamó payasos.

Frunció el ceño, muy triste.

—Alice nunca volvió a hacerlo pero sé que no le gusta mucho su familia porque, bueno, sí somos payasos. Sé que nos ama y debe aprender que, aunque seamos diferentes, eso no cambia lo que somos para ella. Yo seguiré apoyándola pero no a Jasper, no después de saber lo que les hizo a ti y a Fred.

—¡Papá! —gritó Agatha—. ¡Precioso está comiéndose tu zapato de bombero!

—Mierda —gemí.

Bella se puso a reír mientras yo iba tras el perro.

—Primero mi tacón. Ahora fue tu turno —se burló.

Yo seguí al animal mientras pensaba en que tras esa adolescencia de Alice había una razón mucho más fuerte para odiar lo que significaba nuestra familia, suceso del que tanto mis padres como yo nunca sospechamos y que, en definitiva, nos llenaba de culpa por no haber podido protegerla en su debido momento.

—Voy a hacer el desayuno —me dijo Bella, no sin antes darme un beso suave en el pecho.

Yo estuve tentado a comerme sus labios en ese momento pero preferí tomarme las cosas con calma.

—Pues ve, hermosa.

Me guiñó un ojo, mucho más alegre y se metió a la cocina.

Dios santo, sí que la quería para mí.

.

Colgué mi casco y Emmett hizo lo mismo. Se sacudió el cabello y miró hacia la discoteca, bastante asombrado.

—El hijo de puta construyó un imperio bohemio, ¿eh? —comentó luego de soltar un silbido.

—El que perdió por cumplirse caprichos mientras fingía que no tenía un hijo al que alimentar —espeté.

Los gorilas nos abrieron las puertas traseras y nos indicaron hacia dónde dirigirnos. El pasillo me trajo recuerdos y sonreí a pesar de lo consciente que era de que, bueno, con golpes las cosas no se solucionaban.

En la oficina del fondo estaban los tres socios, y efectivamente, los tres con la nariz machucada y los ojos morados. El peor había sido Jasper, claro, porque se lo merecía el hijo de puta.

—Trajiste un guardaespaldas —dijo Mario, ese socio imbécil que siempre traía prostitutas al lugar.

Qué nefasto.

—Emmett McCarty, jefe de policía de Chicago —se presentó mi amigo, mirándolos a los tres.

Royce King entrecerró los ojos mientras lo observaba y Emmett le devolvió la atención, como si supiera perfectamente quién era.

—Así que jefe de policía —soltó King, rozándose la barbilla con los dedos.

Emmett apretó la mandíbula y luego alzó la ceja.

—Te muestro la placa si quieres —dijo mi amigo con excesiva brusquedad.

Le di un codazo y le indiqué que me acompañara a sentarme, mientras los hombres nos miraban, en especial Jasper, que parecía querer arrancarme el cuello.

—¿Querían hablar conmigo? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos—. Creí haber sido claro con respecto a la idea de que ustedes y yo no teníamos más tratos. Si era parte del negocio fue por mi hermana, ahora que tú, imbécil, la has alejado de mí, no tengo asuntos que atender contigo.

Jasper parecía masticarme, pero no tragarme, completamente absorto en la manera en que yo hablaba mientras intentaba soportarse el dolor de la cara. Era francamente excitante. Lo daba todo por dejarle caer un golpe más.

—Edward, amigo —comenzó a decir Mario.

—No soy tu amigo.

—El negocio se irá al carajo, es nuestro sustento…

—El que ocupaban con mujeres y en lujos que no compartían con sus esposas.

Noté cómo Emmett apretaba los puños al escucharme, todo eso mientras miraba a King con la amenaza de lanzarse sobre él y hacer lo mismo que yo.

—Alice ya no me requiere, fue clara cuando prefirió defenderte —espeté, dirigiéndome a Jasper—. Y tú elegiste ser quien eres. No voy a sostener a un imbécil como tú, porque te metiste con la mujer que quiero para mí.

En cuanto me escuchó decir eso, él tragó y se acomodó para no lanzarme un insulto.

—Tienes una muy buena manera de mantener a Bella pendiente de ti —susurró.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡No le hagas caso a Jasper! —exclamó Mario, quitándole importancia—. De mi parte, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de que mantengas el negocio a flote, por los buenos tiempos.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿No es así, Jasper? ¿O quieres quedarte sin boda? —le preguntó él, mirándolo.

La manera en la que sostenía sus ojos frente a los míos era completamente satisfactoria. Me odiaba de tal manera que no podía ocultarlo, le resultaba complejo, porque su futuro pendía de mí.

—Quitaré todo mi capital. Espero consigan un nuevo socio que sea capaz de sostener el ochenta porciento de este lugar. —Sonreí pedante.

Iba a levantarme pero King me hizo parar.

—Espera —soltó—. No puedo llegar a casa con Rose y decirle que perdí todo, mi matrimonio ya pende de un hilo y poco le importó verme golpeado por ti. Lo único que me queda es que sigas acá.

Emmett sonrió por primera vez al escucharlo y luego me miró mientras se mantenía como yo, de brazos cruzados.

—Así que tú le partiste la cara también. —Se rio él.

King apretó los labios, evidentemente adolorido de romper su orgullo para no perder ese veinte porciento que les correspondía.

—Espero que te deje, ¿sabes? —susurró, acercándose al escritorio y poniendo las manos sobre este para mirarlo de cerca—. Estoy seguro que ella no merece un hombre como tú.

—¿Quién demonios te crees tú que eres? —gruñó King, dispuesto a levantarse.

Tomé a mi amigo desde el cuello de su camisa y lo alejé, esperando a que calmara sus celos. Sabía que había pasado algo entre él y Rosalie, pero ahora no podía acompañarle en su rabia: ahora necesitaba que fuera frío, tal como yo.

—¿Qué me ofrecen? —inquirí—. Estoy esperando.

King y Mario se miraron, mientras que Jasper seguía observándome con las ganas de romperme el cuello implantadas en sus cuencas.

—Si crees que la verás tan fácil estando con mi familia, estás muy equivocado —gruñó.

—¿Tu familia? —pregunté con los dientes apretados.

—Aunque Bella y yo no estemos juntos, sigue siendo la madre de mi hijo, sigue siendo mi familia. ¿Te crees muy importante en su vida, maldito indecente?

Apreté las manos para no correr hasta él y partirle la cara otra vez.

—Yo sí la respeto —fue lo único que pude responder.

Se rio a carcajadas.

—Aunque luches, Bella nunca sentirá lo mismo que ella sintió por mí. Acércate más a Fred y juro que te lo quito del camino, yo soy su único padre y no dejaré que ningún hombre ajeno, menos alguien como tú, siga cerca de él, ¿me escuchaste?

Le sonreí para calmar otra oleada de impulso y miré a los demás.

—Bien, babosos, disfruten de ver cómo su negocio se va a la quiebra. Retiraré mi dinero esta semana. ¡Buena tarde! —dije, muy irónico y me giré mientras escuchaba las recriminaciones que le daban los demás a Ricitos de Oro.

Emmett me siguió mientras se reía tomándose el abdomen.

—No puedo creer que le hayas partido la cara a esos tres imbéciles. Aunque habría preferido acompañarte.

—Eres un pésimo policía, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé, esa mierda de defender la ley frente a todos los ciudadanos es una porquería, rompería mi placa por destrozarle la cara yo mismo a ese estúpido de King.

—Debiste verlo cómo les lloriqueaban los ojos a esos tres.

—Jasper sacó la peor parte.

—Por meterse con mi chica.

Le entregué el casco, lanzándoselo al cuerpo. Él lo atrapó y me quedó mirando de forma pícara.

—Así que tu chica, ¿eh?

Me subí a la máquina y la hice andar de un santiamén, haciendo ese sonido que tanto me gustaba.

—Aún me queda por ganarme su corazón, pero voy a hacerlo.

Me palpó la espalda y se subió detrás de mí. De pronto, me abrazó.

—Eres mi héroe —jugueteó como los imbéciles.

Me reí.

—Patético.

.

Me moría de ganas por verla.

Cada vez que estaba frente a su puerta principal, a la espera de sorprenderla con una visita inesperada, sentía que mi corazón volvía a un estado que nunca creí sentir.

Hoy hacía más calor de lo normal, lo que le daba un nuevo aire a la tarde.

Emmett se bajó de la moto y miró hacia la casa de Rosalie, como si esperase a encontrarla ahí. Quizá quería volver a correr con el culo al aire, saliendo despavorido ante la presencia de King.

—¿Escuchas esa música? —preguntó mi amigo, volviendo en sí.

Venía desde la zona trasera de la casa, acompañado de risas variadas.

Nos metimos por el jardín, mirando con precaución. Cuando llegamos a este, vimos a las tres amigas disfrutando del sol, usando bikinis que nada dejaban a la imaginación.

Tragué y miré a Emmett, que tenía las cejas levantadas.

Victoria estaba dentro del agua, nadando en la piscina de Bella como una sirena a la deriva mientras les pedía a sus amigas que se unieran a ella. Rosalie estaba sirviendo zumos en una bandeja y en cuanto se agachó, mostrando sus atributos, Emmett desvió la mirada y la boca por poco se le abrió.

—Baboso —le dije.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir molestándolo, vi cómo Bella se recostaba en la reposera y luego se ponía autobronceante en las piernas, repasando su piel con lentitud, centímetro a centímetro. Llevaba un bikini tan diminuto que me volvía loco y con ganas de salir corriendo a suplicarle que por favor se sentara en mi cara.

Tuve que controlarme.

Cómo me gustaba cuando disfrutaba de toda su belleza, usando ese color rojo tan contrastable con su piel blanca.

—Hola —saludé en automático, llamando la atención de las tres.

Lanzaron un pequeño grito al ver a dos hombres invadiendo la privacidad femenina.

—Emmett —gimió Rosalie, moviendo sus pestañas de tal manera que por poco vi corazones en los ojos de mi amigo.

—Rosalie —respondió él, casi en un susurro.

Bella dejó el autobronceante a un lado y sacudió su cabello antes de venir hacia mí, usando unas sandalias de tacón que pedían a gritos mis hombros.

—Hola —saludó y besó mi mejilla.

Cuánto le gustaba hacerme sufrir.

—Hola —susurré, mirando sus labios—. No sabía que había fiesta.

—Fue algo improvisado. No sabía que estaban libres, de lo contrario habríamos invitado. —Me arregló la camiseta mientras fingía que no aprovechaba de tocar mis tatuajes.

Me fascinaba cuando se comportaba así.

—Lástima que el idiota tiene que ir al cuartel —me molestó Emmett.

—Y tú al tuyo —contraataqué.

—Pero puedo quedarme un pequeño rato —me evadió—. ¿Y tú cómo estás? —siguió hablándole a Rosalie, que estaba jugando con el popote en la boca.

Ya me imaginaba la erección de Emmett.

—Así que nuevamente a las obligaciones de nuestro héroe favorito —susurró ella—. Al menos bébete algo conmigo.

Cada vez que hablaba me fijaba en sus labios rojos, cayendo en un trance de puro deseo y fascinación.

—Si acabo más tiempo aquí terminaré llevándote a la cama.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Primero conquístame, luego te daré de comer.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes?

Se rio, muy traviesa, y tomó mi mano para que fuera con ella.

—Consíganse un cuarto —dijo Victoria, pasando por nuestro lado.

Bella le mostró la lengua, lo que le hacía ver más adorable.

—Tengo algo que decirte —murmuré mientras luchaba por concentrarme.

Mi mirada se iba hacia todo su cuerpo, como si mis ojos tuvieran un imán.

—Hablemos allá adentro. Tengo que ir a buscar la fruta.

Yo la seguí como una abeja a la flor, embobado. Nos metimos a la cocina y yo cerré la puerta para besarla como vil demonio.

—Dime que eso de hacerme esperar es una broma porque acabaré dándome golpes con mil piedras en el pecho —jadeé.

Ella enarcó una ceja y me alejó, disfrutando de tenerme en la palma de su mano. Y vaya que era cierto.

—¿En qué mundo un hombre que busca conquistar a una mujer quiere sexo a la primera? —inquirió.

—Bella —supliqué.

Me hizo un gesto negativo con su dedo.

—Además, te mereces un aguante. Ya te dije que iba a castigarte por tus malos comportamientos, y golpear a Jasper, aunque lo disfruté, es algo muy malo —siguió diciendo.

Se giró hacia la nevera y se agachó para sacar la fruta, rozándome el culo justo en la entrepierna. Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para no tomarla y llevarla hasta la habitación.

—La próxima me harás llevarte bien lejos y no dejaré que sigas con tus castigos —gruñí.

Se dio la vuelta con la charola, muy divertida.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hago? Me gustan las bestias.

No me dejó responderle y se fue, moviendo esas nalgas maravillosas para mí.

—Puta mierda, qué loco me tienes.

La seguí hasta el jardín y vi cómo Emmett miraba a Rosalie moverse de aquí para allá, mientras ella fingía que no le prestaba atención a mi amigo. Él estaba desde un extremo de la piscina, bebiendo zumo. Rose se puso a bailar con Victoria al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus atributos a sabiendas de que el idiota de Emmett seguía el rebote de sus curvas como demente.

Yo dejé de mirar porque, la verdad, había otros atributos que me enloquecían.

—Buena suerte soportando mi castigo —susurró, dándome una ligera caricia en la entrepierna.

—Isabella Swan —gruñí de deseo.

Me guiñó un ojo.

Tuve que mover mi cuello de un lado para el otro con el fin de calmarme. Ella se fue hacia sus amigas y yo miré a Emmett para compartir la misma frustración que debía estar teniendo.

—Hey, Emmett —lo llamé para que viniera.

Él caminó hacia mí, pero sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie y sin mirar hacia dónde estaba pisando.

—¡Ten cuidado con la…!

Todos escuchamos el chapuzón.

—Piscina —completé.

Emmett se había caído dentro como un vil polluelo.

Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida, y no solo era yo, sino Bella, que no dejaba de carcajear mientras miraba al cielo. Yo me quedé mirando ese gesto, absorto, como si no existiera nada más.

Mis sentimientos hacia Bella seguían creciendo, como también el miedo a que inevitablemente ella tuviera que escuchar lo que yo también guardaba.

¿Cuándo sería el momento correcto?

.

.

.

**Fred POV**

—Así que ambos traerán a Bella a la charla de madres e hijos —comentó tío Edward antes de parar el coche.

Miró a mamá, que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

—Pensé que Agatha te había comentado algo —señaló mami, mirando hacia atrás donde nos encontrábamos.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros y luego me miró culpable.

Tío Edward suspiró y luego sonrió.

—Supongo que te quiere ahí —dijo mientras se miraban.

Agatha y yo también lo hicimos, un poco curiosos.

—¿Te ha molestado, papi?

Tío Edward sonrió.

—No, la verdad, me parece una muy buena idea.

Vi como él le cerraba un ojo y mami se ponía roja. Yo le pegué con el codo a mi amiga pero no alcanzó a verlo.

Llegamos a la escuela y mamá se quedó con nosotros. Cuando se despidió de ella, tío Edward le besó una mano y ambos sonrieron.

Nos metimos todos al salón de clases, donde ya se encontraban todas las mamás. De pronto nos encontramos con el pesado de Tommy, que venía comiendo sus galletas basura.

—Jajá, Agatha no tiene mamá —gritó frente a todos.

—¡Sí tengo mamá! —contraatacó.

—Eso es mentira. Tu mamá nunca te quiso, por eso no está contigo.

Mami estaba desde el otro lado saludando a otra mamá. Cuando escuchó al tonto de Tommy, vino hacia nosotros y tomó a Agatha de la mano, alejándola de él.

—Sí tiene mamá —dijo ella—, hoy soy yo.

Agatha le mostró la lengua mientras abrazaba a mi mami de la cintura.

—Ven con nosotras, Fred.

La seguí mientras brincaba de felicidad.

Tommy era un tonto.

La maestra Jane entró a la sala de clases y comenzó a dar inicio a la exposición de mamis. Cuando ella miró a la mía, se puso muy seria, lo que llamó la atención de Agatha y de mí.

Todas las mamás comenzaron a pasar adelante, incluida la de Tommy, una mujer muy rara que era abogada o algo así.

—¿Qué es una abogada, mami? —pregunté.

—Shh —me susurró y luego me besó la frente.

Cuando fue el turno de mamá, me llamaron a mí. Antes de levantarme, muy feliz de que supieran que tenía la mami más genial del mundo, le pedí a Agatha que me acompañara.

—¿Qué haces, Fred? —preguntó la maestra Jane.

—Yo también hablaré de ella, maestra Jane —respondió Agatha.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Cuál es la importancia, Srta. Vulturi? —dijo mamá, mirándola.

—Pasen —susurró de forma seria.

Agatha y yo fuimos brincando hacia adelante mientras mami se ponía en medio de los dos. Yo extendí mis papelitos primero y me puse a decir lo que más admiraba de mamá.

—Mami se llama Isabella Swan, y es la mamá más hermosa del mundo —comencé a decir—. Le gusta beber café en las mañanas mientras me prepara el desayuno, el que siempre tiene caritas. Es periodista, escribe libros y es muy inteligente. Siempre huele rico y cuando duermo con ella nunca tengo pesadillas. Nací muy pequeñito y por eso uso una bolsita en mi barriga, a ella eso nunca le importó y me ama tal cual soy. Por eso, mi mami es la mejor.

Cuando finalicé, mami tenía los ojos brillantes y no tardó en abrazarme.

—Tía Bella no me tuvo en la panza como a Fred pero yo la quiero como si fuese mi mamá —siguió diciendo Agatha—. Ella me cuida y me quiere mucho también. Cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que era la mujer más linda que había visto y papi dice lo mismo. Y también quiere mucho a papi y lo cuida mucho, como a mí, porque antes de pasarle el café que le hace al desayunar, ella lo prueba primero para saber si es como le gusta. Quiero ser como tía Bella, porque ella me quiere mucho aunque no me haya tenido en la barriga.

Mami estaba con los ojos llorosos y nos abrazó. Yo miré a los demás y me quedé en la maestra, que nos veía de manera seria.

Parecía que no le caía bien mamá.

—Ustedes me harán llorar —gimió ella.

Yo le di besos en la mejilla.

—Te amo, mamá.

.

Después de eso, las mamás se marcharon. La mía se quedó para hablar con el director, no supe por qué.

—Vamos afuera —dijo Agatha.

Tomó mi mano y nos fuimos caminando juntos mientras los mismos de siempre seguían mirándonos raro.

—¿Por qué crees que a la maestra Jane le ha molestado? —pregunté, muy confundido.

Agatha se encogió de hombros, también muy confundida.

—¿Crees que no le guste ver a tu mami? —Me miró con los ojos grandes.

Me dio risa y me tapé los labios.

—Mami es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, a la maestra Jane le molesta no ser tan hermosa como ella. —Mostré mi lengua, enojado por las miradas raras que le había dado cuando Agatha y yo hablamos de ella en la exposición de nuestras mamás.

—¡Sí! ¡Y a la mamá de Tommy también! ¡La odian porque es inteligente y la mejor mamá del mundo! —gritó mi amiga mientras daba vueltas por el parque de la escuela—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Fred?

Asentí mientras sacaba un poco de mis galletas, las que había hecho mami junto a tío Edward. Me hacía feliz verlas, porque ellos estaban muy contentos haciéndolas, como si fuéramos una familia y…

Suspiré.

—¿No te ha molestado que haya llevado a tu mami como mía? A la maestra no le ha caído bien y yo no quiero que te molestes conmigo.

Le di un abrazo y ella me lo devolvió.

—A mí me gusta. Mami te quiere mucho y yo a ti también.

Sonrió y luego se puso un poco triste.

—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quiero tanto a una mamá.

Yo me restregué los ojos, queriendo llorar. No me gustaba verla triste.

—¿Quieres a mi mami? —le pregunté mientras la abrazaba.

Asintió.

—Tu mami es la mejor del mundo, Fred. Siempre quise una como ella, que me quiera mucho, que me abrazara en las noches y que quisiera mucho a papá.

—Mi mami es la mejor y yo no me enojo si la quieres como yo la quiero a ella —susurré, como si fuera un secreto—. Podemos compartir su amor.

Se pasó las manos por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas.

—¡Niños! —exclamó tío Edward, viniendo hacia nosotros.

Agatha se pasó las manos más fuerte por la cara para que su papi no la viera. A ella no le gustaba que él se diera cuenta de que quería mucho a mi mami. Una vez me había dicho que a él le ponía triste cuando decía que quería a una mamá.

—¿Ya hicieron esa famosa exposición? —preguntó, super interesado.

Yo me eché a su cuello. Desde que había consolado a mami cuando papá Jasper la hizo llorar, lo quería mucho más. Tío Edward la hacía sonreír mucho y cuando eso pasaba yo era muy feliz, porque juntos la casa era mucho más linda y me gustaba estar en ella.

Los dos asentimos mientras lo abrazábamos y él nos regaba besos en los cabellos. Las demás mamás de la escuela lo miraban; Agatha decía que era porque era super guapo, lo que la ponía muy celosa. Yo miré a tío Edward y él lo hizo conmigo, sonriéndome. En su cara vi cuánto me quería y lo fuerte que era.

Yo quería ser como él.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Dónde está ella? —nos volvió a preguntar, mirando hacia todos lados.

Cuando tío Edward hablaba de mi mami, a él se le ponían los ojos muy brillantes.

—Fue a hablar algo con el director de la escuela. —Agatha se encogió de hombros—. Vendrá a despedirse de nosotros.

—¿Por qué has venido, tío Edward?

Él se puso muy rojo, lo que nos hizo reír.

—Yo… Venía porque…

—Porque me acompañará a ver algo que quiero comprar para ustedes —señaló mami, viniendo hacia nosotros, justo detrás de él.

Cuando tío Edward escuchó su voz, no dejó de sonreír. Agatha y yo nos miramos y luego nos apretamos las mejillas.

—Hola —saludó ella, poniéndose las manos detrás de la espalda.

Tío Edward la atrajo con su mano en su muñeca y la quedó mirando como cuando un príncipe miraba a una princesa en las películas que me gustaban.

—Hola —saludó mamá, corriéndose el cabello hacia un lado. Ella nunca hacía eso, solo con él—. Viniste.

—Siempre.

Cuando notaron que seguíamos aquí, ellos se giraron, un poco nerviosos.

—Nos iremos. Pórtense muy bien, ¿sí? —dijo mami, acercándose para darnos un beso.

Cuando sentí su olor, cerré los ojos, muy gustoso.

Amaba mucho a mamá.

—De lo contrario no hay más películas y palomitas. —Tío Edward también nos besó, para luego irse con mami, que no dejaba de mirarlo.

Nos despedimos de ellos, viéndolos reír mientras apuraban el paso, como si estuvieran muy entusiasmados.

Agatha suspiró.

—Papi se ve muy feliz.

—Mami también.

Nos miramos.

—Oye —la llamé—, ¿puedo decirte un secreto?

Mi amiga asintió.

—Yo quiero que tío Edward sea mi papá. Ya sé que tengo a papá Jasper pero él hizo llorar mucho a mamá y a mí también. Hace mucho no me dice que me quiere y no le gusta como soy —susurré, poniéndome triste—. Tío Edward me quiere mucho y es el hombre más fuerte y cariñoso que he conocido. ¿Se puede tener dos papás?

—Él dice que sí. Teníamos unos vecinos cuando vivíamos en Holanda, que eran papis de dos niños. Me dijo que era normal y que todos los niños podían tener los papás que quisieran —respondió ella.

Tenía sentido, ¿no?

—Entonces, ¿crees que tu papi quiera ser mi papi?

Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

—Eso quiere decir que tu mami y mi papi deben quererse mucho. ¡Podríamos ir juntos a todos lados!

Levanté las cejas.

—¡Y podríamos ser una familia! —grité.

Los dos nos tomamos de las manos y brincamos.

—Eso quiere decir que debemos tener un plan secreto —susurró, mirando de manera sospechosa hacia todas las direcciones.

—¿Un plan secreto?

Asintió.

—Se llamará "_Enamorando a papá y a mamá_".

¡Sí!

—¡Manos a la obra!

Chocamos nuestras palmas y luego nos reímos.

—¿De qué se ríen, tontos? —preguntó Tommy, viniendo con su gran panza a molestarnos.

Yo miré hacia arriba, aburrido de tener que verlo.

—Vámonos, Fred, luego se cansará —me dijo Agatha, tomándome la mano.

—Ay, los novios ya se están defendiendo.

Los dos nos giramos, ya hartos.

—Nos queremos como hermanos. —Ella le mostró la lengua.

—Cállate tú, ni siquiera tienes mamá, no deberías estar aquí.

Agatha se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues tía Bella me quiere como una.

Tommy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y eso qué? Mi mamá dice que la mamá de Fred está con tu papá porque es una mala mujer que dejó a su esposo para quedarse con tu papá —escupió.

Agatha se arremangó la ropa y se acercó a él.

—¡No digas esas cosas de ellos! —gritó.

Tomé a Agatha de la mano para que nos alejáramos.

—Mi papi y ella son amigos y se quieren de verdad.

—Tu papi es un sucio que quiere a la mamá de Fred por un rato.

—¡Mi mami no es un juguete! —exclamé.

—¡Cállate! Tú ni siquiera tienes un papá que te quiera.

Me dio tristeza y quise llorar.

—Pero tío Edward sí me quiere.

—Yo sí tengo a mi papi y a mi mami —nos molestó, tirándonos pedazos de pan a la cara—, ustedes no. Y tú, Fred, solo eres un maloliente defectuoso, con razón tu papá no te quiere.

—¡Que tengas a tus papás no te hace mejor! —le gritó Agatha, empujándolo con fuerza—. ¡Y yo sí lo quiero!

Tommy frunció el ceño al ver lo que mi amiga había hecho. Él lanzó su bolsa de pan al suelo y se preparó para golpearla.

—¡No, Agatha, vámonos de aquí!

Tommy comenzó a empujarla y luego la jaló del cabello.

—¡Déjala, tonto! —le ordené, tomando su brazo para que dejara de jalarla.

Agatha ya comenzaba a llorar. No quería que llorara.

Tommy me hizo a un lado, empujándome contra una escalera. Yo perdí el equilibrio y tropecé, cayendo hacia el suelo. Lo último que sentí fue el golpe en mi cabeza y cómo me quedaba completamente dormido.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la actitud de Edward contra Jasper? ¿Lo merecía? Digamos que Ricitos de Oro es un verdadero patán cuando se lo propone. ¿Qué creen que pueda ser lo sucedido con Alice? ¿Hay algo más? ¿Y qué me dicen de este nuevo POV, con Fred contando un poco su perspectiva de las cosas? Lamentablemente, se encontró con Tommy y quiso salvar a su mejor amiga. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los reviews de Pam Malfoy Black, Vero Grey Cullen, Nataly, Yoliki, ariyasy, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, nataliastewart, merodeadores.1996, Katie D. B, AngieSCullen, , , Rero96, VeroPB97, Sun2000, lunadragneel15, Josi, Annie Cullen Massen, Brenda Cullenn, Pili, Viiky, lauritacullenswan, dana masen cullen, Ilucena928, Tereyasha Mooz, Erianny, somas, cavendano13, Belli swan dwyer, BlueNavyHeart, Roxy Cullen Masen, Marazul08, Emelie Laytmor, Maria Swan de Cullen, Isabelfromnowon, debynoe12, rossystew, 2, CeCiegarcia, Liz Vidal, yasmin-cullen, ELIZABETH, injoa, saraipineda44, Abigail, Mila, Lore, Vanina Iliana, isarojas12, Naara Selene, Angelus285, Alison, Vall, Diana, nicomartin, Flor Santana, patymdn, Bertlin, vodkakalhua, Meemii Cullen, , Sindy, Santa, freedom2604, , Robaddict18, Saarai Cullen, valeeecu, , Maribel Hernandez Cullen, Mel. ACS, Anghye Taisho, Amy Lee Figueroa, catableu, darkness1617, Twilightsecretlove, valem00, Ceci Machin, Vero.G, LizMaratzza, Milacaceres11039, MasenSwan, krisr0405, NarMaVeg, , .58, isbella cullen's swan, AdriaGT13, selenne88, calia19, glow0718, .salazar, Srita Cullen Brandon, Reno Alvarez, Eni-Cullen-Masen, Mayraargo25, Techu, PameHart, CazaDragones, lore25, rjnavajas, Raquel M, Nelly McCarthy, Olga Javier Hd z, twilightter, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, damaris14, Duniis, PEYCI CULLEN, Iza, jupy, Alimrobsten, marite88, florcitacullen1, ilianacantamutto, Mela Masen, Mar91, miop, Lizdayanna, , AnabellaCS, Salve-el-atun, Maydi94, carlita16, FlorVillu, Deathxrevenge, LuAnka, Kony Greene, Claurebel, bella-maru, AndieA, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, DanitLuna, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Esal, keith86, Moni, YessyVL13, natuchis2011b, Tina Lightwood, Hanna D. L, Smedina, NinaCordova, Musa, Jeli, Ronnie86, Liliana Macias, Ella Rose McCarty, roberouge, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Soly, Cecy Dilo, SoLel529, johanna Villarreal, Elmi, Mony G. Cullen, Carodi, danielascars, Fea andrea, Maryluna, seelie lune, Veronica, Jenni98isa, Gibel, Patt, Liz Sevilla, joabruno, PatyMC, LicetSalvatore, liduvina, , caresgar26, Melania, Maribel 1925, camilitha Cullen, almacullenmasen, bbwwinnie13, PanchiiM, Mime Herondale, , Jade HSos, AndreaSL, Yese, alejandra1987, , Vaneaguilar, sool21, cary, Ana, Fernanda21, sheep0294, dannacuellar97, Karla M, crizthal, Adriu, DinorahMurguia, kaja0507, merce, Diana2GT, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Reva4, Bealnum, Roxy de roca, Maca Ugarte Diaz, yaly, , Poemusician, Leah de Call, Jimena, Tecupi, Jess Herondale Cullen, NadiaGarcia, DuendecilllaVampi, angryc, Paulina, Mitchie, Moni Cullen Swan y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, su comentario hace que sea inmensamente feliz y me entusiasma muchísimo, un gracias lo es todo aunque para ustedes sea pequeño, recuerden que este es mi único pago y mi incentivo a seguir_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben escribir su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden ingresar a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde puedes encontrar a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	24. Capítulo 23: Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Union – Her**

**Capítulo 23:**

**Revelaciones**

"_(…) _¿_Puedes sentir nuestra química?_

_Nena, quiero que seas mi remedio_

_(…) Durante todo este tiempo, tú estabas destinada para mí_

_(…) Ella es mi reina, por siempre…_"

**Bella POV**

Yo miraba hacia la vitrina, pensando en lo que debía comprar para la próxima junta con los directores de la cadena de libros más importante de Estados Unidos y el mundo. Todo ya era muy caótico y mi libro estaba tomando cada vez más forma. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Ya estaban muy entusiasmados por el bombero.

Hablando de bomberos, miré a través de la vitrina y vi cómo sus ojos verdes topaban con los míos.

Su sonrisa no se dejó escapar.

—¿Busca algo en especial, señorita? —preguntó la vendedora de la importante cadena de ropa exclusiva.

Yo estaba diametralmente diferente a Edward. Yo, con mi tenida formal posterior a una loca junta y a la actividad con los niños, y él, de cuero, mostrando esos tatuajes y aretes. Era de esperarse que las mujeres dentro de la tienda lo quedaran mirando con la ceja alzada, tan acostumbradas a las formalidades que no podían dimensionar que un hombre como él estuviera aquí. Hasta podía ver esos ojos desviándose, bien pendientes de cómo esas dos nalgas se le marcaban en el pantalón.

—Busco algo tan especial, que nadie podrá dudar de mí —solté.

—¿Alguien ya lo hace? —me susurró, dejando escapar un jadeo en mi cuello.

Tuve que apretar las manos.

—Tenemos vestidos ejecutivos…

—Quiero algo que denote poder —respondí—. Que demuestre la escritora que soy.

La vendedora asintió y me indicó que camináramos hacia allá.

—No te imaginas lo que me pone cuando demuestras poder —siguió jugueteando, todo ello bajo la atención de la vendedora.

Maldito. Iba a sonrojarme y eso a él le fascinaba.

—Puedo mostrarle este vestido —comentó la mujer, mostrándome uno bellísimo.

—¿Lo tiene en rojo? —pregunté, sin pensarlo mucho.

Vi a Edward sonreír tras el espejo.

—Tengo varios modelos en rojo. Puedo mostrárselos.

—Claro. Me los probaré.

Edward estaba entusiasta por verme, sus ojos se derretían. Yo sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba, lo que no era justo y a la vez me daba más vida.

Mientras caminábamos, las mujeres se giraban a mirar a la Bestia que me acompañaba. Él tenía la camisa arremangada, mostrando sus rudos tatuajes, nada parecido a mi tenida rosa pálido. Por un lado, solo quería colgarme de su cuello para demostrarle a todas que era mi bombero, pero a la vez sentía fascinación, porque ese hombre tan guapo me había sacado los mejores orgasmos de mi vida y nadie más podría disfrutar de ello.

—Este me gusta —jugueteó, tomándolo para rozarme el culo con el brazo.

Yo casi doy un saltito.

—¿No crees que revela mucho? —inquirí mientras lo estiraba delante de mí.

Tenía un escote pronunciado y debía mostrar todas las curvas habidas en mi cuerpo.

—A mí me gusta —insistió, mientras la vendedora se invadía de nuestra tensión sexual sin romper.

—Recuerda que no lo usaré para ti.

—¿Y? A mí me gusta la idea de verte sensual adónde quiera que vayas —respondió.

Sonreí.

—Bien, iré a probarme este y esos dos más —murmuré, apretándolos contra mí.

—Te esperaré aquí afuera —me recordó, apoyándose cerca de un espejo mientras se cruzaba esos brazos tan grandes que me volvían loca.

Antes de irme al probador de ropa, vi que me guiñó un ojo y otras mujeres seguían mirándolo, olvidándose de lo que estaban haciendo.

Una vez dentro, me puse el primer vestido que encontré. Me quedaba bastante bien, pero era demasiado serio para mi gusto. Cuando salí a mirarme frente al espejo más grande, noté que Edward estaba pendiente, con esos ojos llameantes y tan cálidos como tanto me gustaban. Él caminó hacia mí y me recorrió con la mirada.

—¿Muy formal? —pregunté, dándome una vuelta para él.

—Muy hermosa —me corrigió.

Me reí mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Pero quiero seguir mirando más.

La vendedora nos miraba, a la espera de que Edward no fuera a perturbar el pudor femenino. Aunque, a decir verdad, las que estaban por ahí no parecían nada incómodas con la presencia de mi bombero.

—Aunque con unos tacones rojos a juego no podría aguantarme —jadeó.

Estaba sonrojándome y eso le estaba fascinando.

—Ya basta, glotón.

—¿Glotón? Isabella Swan, no me has dado un duro en días.

Me encogí de hombros, haciéndome la desentendida.

—Es lo que elegiste.

Puso rostro de perro herido.

—Iré a probarme los demás.

Bufó como niño pequeño y yo entré al probador otra vez.

Dejé su favorito para el final, quería mantenerlo en la expectativa.

Luego de probarme un par más y decidirme por ese que estaba esperándome, escuché una conversación en el probador de al lado. Eran dos mujeres.

—¿Viste a ese hombre de allá? ¿A quién crees que esté esperando? —preguntó una.

—No lo sé, pero dime, ¿no te ha parecido un sueño?

Apreté los labios para no reírme.

—Definitivamente.

—¿Crees que esté esperando a su novia?

—Espero que no y solo sea a su hermana.

Las dos se rieron.

—Nunca pensé que me gustaran con tatuajes hasta que lo vi. Por Dios, de verdad me ha encantado. ¿Le viste los brazos…?

Yo ya tenía el vestido final, ese que a Edward le había gustado mucho. Salí del probador y me lo encontré, muy paciente ante mi indecisión. Me enterneció dentro de todo el salvajismo que me provocaba. En el instante en que me vio, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus ojos parecían muy oscuros. Dejó los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si de pronto hubiera quedado sorprendido. De pronto, emergió una sonrisa de su rostro.

—Creo que tu favorito se ha convertido en el favorito para mí, ¿no crees? —le pregunté.

Él acortó la distancia entre los dos y me dio un beso tan intenso que casi vi estrellas. Fue inevitable que me aferrara a su cuello, un poco empinada mientras me tomaba desde la cintura y me empujaba hacia dentro del probador de ropa.

—Nos verá la vendedora —susurré, totalmente débil a la idea de alejarme.

—Se ha ido y nadie nos vio —respondió contra mis labios.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y me encarceló contra el espejo.

—Eres increíble.

—¿Crees que me resulta fácil resistirme a verte así? —ronroneó, delineándome la silueta con su mano.

—Deberías. Estamos en un lugar público —jugueteé.

—No me digas esto cuando sé que eres una jodida pervertida como yo.

Me eché a reír, pero él me besó nuevamente para acallarme.

—Es definitivo, le pediré el número a ese chico —afirmó una de las mujeres en el otro probador.

—¿Aunque tenga novia?

—No puedo resistirme a esos tatuajes.

Edward arqueó una de sus cejas y me miró, como preguntándome si hablaban de él. Yo solo imité su gesto, respondiéndole.

—Yo solo vi la serpiente en su cuello y he quedado flechada. Imagínate cómo debe ser en la cama.

Quise reírme una vez más, pero Edward me dio la vuelta, haciéndome chocar con el espejo.

—No sabes cómo me pone saber que se imaginan contigo mientras tú me tocas —susurré, pegando mi nuca a su pecho.

Él me dio besos suaves por los hombros mientras me tocaba los pechos sobre el vestido.

—¿No crees que eso es algo posesivo, Rompecoches? —me preguntó al oído.

—Un poco, pero me gusta saber que otras te desean mientras yo estoy disfrutando de ti —confesé.

—Y eres la única que puede hacerlo —afirmó—, porque eso es lo que quiero.

Sentí un calor asfixiante al escucharlo.

—De verdad te ves espectacular con este vestido —añadió, pegándome más a su cuerpo—. Me pone como no te imaginas.

Las mujeres seguían hablando, como si Edward de verdad las hubiera flechado. Y mientras aquello ocurría, él se encontraba dándome caricias por todo el cuerpo.

—Hoy no puedo aguantarlo más, necesito probarte, sabes cuánto me gusta —me susurró al oído.

Me tocó las nalgas junto con el vestido, para entonces comenzar a subirlo poco a poco.

—Linda tanga, Rompecoches.

Le meneé el culo, lo que le sacó una sonrisa brillante.

Nos miramos por el espejo mientras él disfrutaba de mis nalgas, acariciando la piel con lentitud.

—Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo —siguió susurrando.

Me bajó la tanga hasta los tobillos y mi corazón se puso como un loco.

—Bien, yo le buscaré algo de conversación y luego le damos nuestro número. Muero por invitarlo a salir.

Me reí y luego me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Qué harías si les digo que sí? —inquirió mientras rozaba sus labios con mi piel.

—No te atreverías.

—Dime.

Pasó su dedo entre mis nalgas y luego bajó hasta mi sexo.

—Te recordaría por qué soy suficiente para ti —medio gemí, temerosa de que escucharan.

Me volvió a besar detrás del cuello.

—¿Crees que lo eres?

—Deberías contestarlo tú.

Me comenzó a acariciar aquel punto prohibido y tabú, provocándome un electrificante estremecimiento.

—Eres más que suficiente, lo eres todo, Bella —me susurró, tomándome las caderas y agachándose luego detrás de mí.

Me elevó el culo y pasó su lengua por él sin rodeos. Yo cerré los ojos, presa del placer.

—No te atrevas a gemir, no querrás que nos descubran… ¿o sí?

Puse mi frente en el espejo mientras lo sentía hurguetear en esa zona que no pensé que tuviera tantas terminaciones nerviosas, porque Dios mío, no dejaba de dar pequeños respingos mientras su lengua jugaba con aquel lugar. Era impresionante. Me resultaba muy difícil no emitir quejidos, en especial cuando su dedo se unió a mi sexo ya húmedo.

—Sé que te gustaría que nos estuvieran mirando —masculló entre mis nalgas, luego volvió a dar lamidas, lo que me hizo apretar las palmas en el espejo—. Que todas supieran lo que disfrutas conmigo y cómo te deseo exclusivamente a ti.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacía descubrir esa fantasía desquiciante que había comenzado a aflorar junto a él, porque sí, me excitaba imaginar que todas esas mujeres que lo deseaban me veían a su lado, disfrutando del placer que me provocaba con el deseo en sus cuencas por mí.

—Dímelo. Te gusta, ¿no es así?

Me mordí el labio y miré a través del espejo cómo hundía su boca en mi culo. Era una imagen tan sucia que me encantaba. Y ni hablar de cómo esa zona tan inervada me hacía dar respingo tras respingo, como si estuviera situada entre distintos interruptores que me provocasen sensaciones diferentes en el mismo punto.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más intensos y Edward abarcó mi vientre con su mano para pegarme más a su boca. Yo quería gritar que siguiera, maravillada con la manera en que su lengua me provocaba en ese lugar prohibido, pero temía que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Me encanta —me medio quejé.

Hundió su lengua en aquel lugar, lo que me hizo volver a cerrar los ojos. Batió su boca en mis nalgas, haciéndome temblar hasta dejarme hecha pedazos, cayendo en un espiral inexplicable, uno que nunca había probado antes. Mis paredes desde distintos ángulos comenzaron a alterarse y a apretarse, como si lo buscara, ansiándolo, hasta que un clímax desbordante me hizo llorar ante la dificultad absoluta de no poder gritar su nombre. Cuando aquellas ondas de calor acabaron, mis piernas ya temblaban, como si me hubieran comido las energías. Edward se levantó y me dio la vuelta para besarme y darme de mi sabor, uno que no conocía.

—Por Dios —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Cada vez que te lo miro estoy sediento por él —me susurró mientras me apretaba el culo.

Yo toqué su pecho.

—No creí que fuese tan…

—¿Increíble?

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio.

—Puedo provocarte muchas cosas más. Solo necesitas relajarte, tener confianza en mí…

—Eso ya existe —murmuré.

Sonrió.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Su sonrisa se enanchó.

—Contigo.

Me repartió besos por el cuello mientras me recomponía de todo. Todavía sentía que mis piernas eran dos hilillos.

—Y quédate con este, me fascina.

Me reí.

—Así será, guapo. Ahora tienes que irte o nos sacarán a patadas por ser unos sucios.

Me besó la frente y luego me regaló otro de sus guiños. Abrió la puerta del probador y miró hacia los rincones, esperando a que no hubiera nadie para irse. Cuando lo hizo, yo me giré al espejo y me vi, completamente roja, tal como mi vestido.

—Soy una sucia y me encanta —dije.

En cuanto estuve lista, salí para ver a Edward, ya con mi vestido en la mano. En la otra dirección iban las chicas que seguramente querían tratar con Edward, no para ser amigos si somos precisos. Ellas eran guapas, lo que de por sí debía hacerlas creer seguras de que podrían tener una respuesta positiva de mi bestia. Cuando se dieron cuenta que él estaba ahí, se dirigieron directamente para poder entablar conversación.

—Hola —saludó la más rubia, colgándose el bolso mientras batía sus pestañas.

Edward dejó de mirar su móvil y centró su atención en ellas.

—Hola —respondió él.

—Te vimos por aquí y nos ha llamado la atención tus tatuajes —dijo la otra, mirándole el cuello.

Yo me reí y apresuré el paso.

—Al parecer no ven tatuajes muy seguido.

—No como los tuyos.

Edward se rio.

—La verdad, queríamos invitarte a una fiesta esta noche.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Imagino que puedes ir. Nos gustaría verte.

—En realidad, nos fascinaría —añadió la otra, con un labio a medio morder.

Se estaban acercando bastante, así que aproveché de meterme en el medio. Edward sonrió para mí y me tomó desde la cintura, nada pudoroso en pasarme las manos hasta por el culo, salvaje como tanto me gustaba.

—¿Nos vamos? —le pregunté.

Él me dio un beso en la frente y yo me acurruqué en sus brazos mientras miraba a las chicas, bien contenta de cómo me envidiaban. De verdad querían arrancarme la cabeza.

—Nos vemos. Siento decirles que no, tengo compromisos con mi chica —respondió Edward.

Las dos bajaron los hombros y nos vieron irnos. Yo, en un movimiento improvisado, tomé a Edward de la mano, algo que antes no habíamos hecho. Él me miró a los ojos y siguió sonriendo, como si hubiera esperado este momento.

—Así que tienes compromisos con tu chica —señalé, contentísima.

—Miles ahora y mañana —contestó.

Estaba tan feliz.

Finalmente compré el vestido y nos marchamos por las calles de Chicago. Edward y yo íbamos a comer algo, pero en ese momento recibí una llamada desde la escuela, número guardado solo para emergencias.

Algo había pasado.

—Diga —respondí, mirando a un Edward intrigado.

—Srta. Swan, lamento llamarla tan de pronto, pero ha habido un accidente —me dijo el encargado de salud de la escuela.

—Oh no —fue lo único que pude emitir.

Sentía el corazón apretado, como si esa parte que me unía a mi hijo estuviera en alerta.

—Fred estuvo en una pelea, uno de los niños lo empujó y se ha golpeado en la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?!

Edward se acercó, preocupado.

—Perdió el conocimiento y fue trasladado de emergencia al hospital más cercano. Ya le hemos avisado al padre. Esperamos que todo esté bien.

Cuando corté sentí las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. Edward lo notó y lo vi angustiado.

—Es Fred —gemí.

Edward me abrazó y yo cerré los ojos.

—Lo han golpeado. Cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente.

—Tenemos que ir.

—Agatha…

—Le pediré a Sophie que vaya a por ella y la lleve al hospital. Nos iremos juntos, no te dejaré sola en esto.

Yo ya estaba tiritando. Era mi hijo… Se me apretaban las entrañas.

Corrimos al coche y Edward manejó a máxima velocidad. Cuando cruzamos la urgencia, yo hice una carrera hacia el mostrador y supliqué que me dijeran dónde estaba y qué ocurría.

—Está siendo monitorizado en este momento. El médico saldrá pronto.

—Pero necesita estar con su mamá —gemí.

—Lo sé, pero ya tiene a un adulto a cargo, su padre está con él adentro.

Boté el aire, algo frustrada, y entonces me di la vuelta. Edward me abrazó mientras yo luchaba por no ponerme como una loca. La idea de imaginar a mi hijo en esa camilla me daba náuseas, porque era como revivir aquellos episodios en los que se encontraba en incubadora.

No, no era justo. Mi pequeño…

Me puse a llorar contra su pecho y él comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos de manera dulce y calma.

—Odio esto —gemí—, odio que le hagan daño…

—¿Crees que fueron…?

—No tengo la menor duda.

Me tomó las mejillas y me miró a los ojos.

—Es tan injusto —sollocé—, ¿por qué tienen que tratarle así? Fred es un niño tan lindo, tan bueno, tan… —Cerré nuevamente los ojos, deseando poder cambiar mi lugar por el suyo. Daría mi vida por él.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé. —Me besó la mejilla—. Esto ya no puede seguir pasando, es inaudito.

—De nada sirvió esa maldita carta, Edward, ¡de nada! Fred quiso defenderse, lo sé, porque nunca haría nada contra los demás mientras no estén atacándolo.

Me mantuvo junto a su pecho mientras yo intentaba calmarme. Saber que mi hijo estaba tras esas paredes, sin saber más allá, me ponía como una loca. Lo único que quería era cobijarlo y asegurarme que no había pasado a mayores.

—¿Y si está grave? —le pregunté, mirándolo.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Respiré hondo.

Luego de minutos a la espera, Sophie llegó con Agatha, que lo único que hacía era llorar. Cuando nos vio, corrió hacia nosotros como si fuéramos su salvación. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó como cuando era un bebé mientras yo acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

—La encontré llorando —nos explicó la niñera, que estaba algo nerviosa—. De la escuela solo me explicaron que no podían dar más detalles porque yo no era su madre. Solo sé que Agatha está muy triste.

Edward respiró hondo y la siguió abrazando, jodidamente enojado de que hayan hecho llorar a su pequeña.

—Descuida, Sophie, ya hiciste lo que pudiste por mí, te lo agradezco mucho.

Ella asintió y se despidió de nosotros, suplicándole a Edward que le comentara cualquier novedad. Se veía preocupada también.

Al quedarnos a solas, no tuvimos ni una oportunidad de poder hablar con ella, porque Edward fue a buscar algo para que comiera. Al estar a solas, la pequeña me abrazó y yo la cobijé para que se calmara.

—Fue Tommy —sollozó.

—¿Tommy?

—Es más grande que yo. Quería golpearme y Fred me defendió. Es mi culpa.

En ese instante salió Jasper, mirando furioso hacia distintas direcciones. Cuando notó que yo me encontraba aquí, caminó hacia mí con esa mirada llena de rabia que solía caracterizarlo últimamente.

—¿Qué pensabas? —espetó.

Pestañeé, sin poder creerlo.

—La escuela intentó contactarse contigo y no pudieron. ¿Estabas con él?

—Jasper…

—Mientras tu hijo se encontraba inconsciente, tú estabas quizá dónde. Tuve que salir de una reunión importante con unos prestamistas porque me dijeron que Fred había tenido un accidente. ¿Te parece una broma?

—No me hables así con Agatha…

—¡Esto es culpa tuya! —gritó Jasper, enfrentándose a nosotras dos, sí, incluida la pequeña Agatha, que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¿Qué? ¿Culpa mía? ¡¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que mi hijo esté inconsciente por el golpe que le dio un niño incapaz de respetar a los demás? ¡Es tres veces más grande que los niños! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —bramé.

—Fue mi culpa, Fred quería defenderme a mí —sollozó Agatha, juntando sus manitos mientras tiritaba.

Dios santo, me dolía de tal manera que no soportaba el llanto.

—No es tu culpa, cariño, claro que no —le repetí mientras me agachaba para acariciarle los cabellos.

Edward estaba terminando de ver los pagos de la asistencia de Fred por la emergencia y en medio de su camino hacia nosotros, con una merienda para la pequeña, notó que estaba Jasper junto a nosotras. Su mirada furiosa no se hizo esperar y su llegada fue como un volcán en erupción.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —espetó él, apretando las manos.

—Déjanos ya, Jasper, si te interesa Fred, por favor, permíteme a mí estar en paz un momento. Yo parí a ese pequeño y me parte el alma ver un trozo de mi vida ahí, tras esas cuatro paredes, sin saber qué ocurre —gemí.

Agatha siguió llorando y Edward nos abrazó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, fulminando a mi ex esposo.

—Ya lo escuchaste, vete de aquí —dijo mi bombero, intentando controlar ese carácter que siempre escurría de fuego cuando se trataba de cualquier imbécil queriendo dañarme.

—Tú, siempre queriendo apoderarte de lo que no te pertenece. ¿Tú? ¿Un bueno para nada que cree manejar el mundo bajo sus pies? Eres patético, Edward Cullen…

—No te atrevas a hablarle así —solté con la mandíbula tensa.

Estaba cansándome la manera en la cual lo estaba tratando.

Caminé hacia Jasper, dejando a Agatha y a Edward detrás de mí.

—Última vez que escucho una palabra así saliendo de tu boca, ¿me oíste? Tú crees que soy incapaz de defenderlo, pero estás muy equivocado.

Él me miraba tenso, desconociéndome porque, bueno, sí era una mujer diferente a la que conoció.

—No te atrevas a decir ninguna otra mala palabra de mi bombero, porque yo misma soy capaz de cortarte los testículos y tirárselo a los perros —gruñí—. Yo lo quiero a él y tú ahora me vales una mierda.

Tragó.

—Perdiste a tu familia, Jasper, y estás perdiendo a tu hijo…

—Si sigues con este imbécil, permitiendo que mi hijo esté defendiendo a niñas ajenas, y siendo además hija del desagradable de Edward Cullen, voy a quitarte a Fred, aunque sea lo último que haga —gruñó, acercándose de forma agresiva hacia mí.

Edward iba a interponerse, pero yo lo frené. Esta vez era mi turno.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté con los dientes apretados.

—Lo que escuchaste. Voy a quitártelo, y también lo haré con la casa en la que vives cómodamente, ¡y que yo pagué! —gritó, alertando a todos a nuestro alrededor.

Mi bombero empuñó las manos, harto de tener que escucharlo.

—No le levantes la voz, o te partiré los dientes esta vez.

Jasper lo miró de manera pedante, mirándolo de esa manera que me recordaba tanto a su madre, como si todos los demás valieran menos que él.

No podía estar más equivocado.

—Repítemelo —pedí—. Palabra por palabra.

—Voy a quitarte a Fred, aunque eso sea lo último que haga.

Mi furia creció desde los dedos de mis pies y subió hasta la última punta de mis cabellos.

—Vuelve a mencionar algo como eso y no seré tan piadosa como Edward al partirte la cara —susurré, muy cerca de él—. Una mención más respecto a quitarme a mí hijo, y te juro por él que yo misma te hundiré la nariz de un solo puñetazo.

Pestañeó, viendo la certeza de mis palabras.

—Te has convertido en una bestia al estar cerca de ese imbécil —dijo, como si estuviera decepcionado de mí.

Sonreí.

—Sí, Edward es una bestia. —Lo miré un largo rato, detestando al hombre que me hirió tanto en su momento—. Pero yo soy indomable. La antigua Isabella, esa que lloraba por los rincones y dejaba que la trataran de la manera en la que estás acostumbrado, ya no existe. Te repito, soy indomable y Edward es mí bestia.

Él miró con asco a Edward, incluso detestando el llanto que brotaba de Agatha, sintiéndose culpable gracias a las palabras de este hombre.

—Ah, y una cosa más. Nunca más vuelvas a hacer llorar a Agatha, porque si soy así por Edward, imagínate lo que hace una madre por sus niños. ¿Te quedó claro?

Jasper no se atrevió a decirme nada, de pronto estaba pálido, temeroso de una mujer que ya no le tenía miedo ni sentía nada más que lástima por él. Cuando me giré, vi que Edward sostenía a Agatha, que ya había dejado de llorar mientras las lágrimas secas seguían en sus mejillas. Mi bombero sonreía de manera ladeada, como si estuviera fascinado conmigo y ese poder inmenso que dejaba escapar cada día de mi vida.

La pequeña Agatha se bajó de los brazos de Edward y vino hacia mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi vientre, ese lugar que de pronto se había convertido en su favorito.

—Voy a cuidarte, a ti y a tu papá, sé que son fuertes, pero soy capaz de mucho por ustedes —le susurré.

Ella pestañeó y sonrió.

—¿Cómo una mamá? —pregunté.

Sonreí enternecida por esa insistencia que siempre salía de ella.

—Como una mamá —respondí.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la mantuve pegada a mí, oliéndola mientras ella se sujetaba de mi cuello y hundía su rostro en mis cabellos. Edward nos miró con esos ojos tan brillantes, manteniendo una ilusión que nunca había visto antes en ellos.

El médico salió de la sala, buscando a Jasper quizá. Pero yo me adelanté con Edward y Agatha, dejando al otro idiota lo más lejos posible.

—¿Usted es la madre de Fred? —preguntó el médico.

Yo asentí con el alma en un hilo.

—Venga con nosotros —pidió.

Me despedí de Edward y Agatha y corrí hacia la sala de emergencia. Miré por todas las habitaciones, temerosa ante la expectativa de encontrar a mi hijo. Cuando lo vi, con la cabeza medio vendada y los ojos morados, corrí hacia la cama y lo abracé. Mi hijo parecía adormilado, pero cuando me olió supo que era yo, como si me hubiera necesitado durante todo este tiempo y ahora por fin me tuviera.

Dios mío, ver que estaba bien dentro de todo era como respirar luego de horas sumergida en el agua. Fue inevitable que me pusiera a llorar.

—Mami, llegaste —gimió él, escondiéndose en mi garganta.

Yo le acaricié la espalda y luego las mejillas para que se calmara.

—Fred recibió un impacto importante junto al concreto —me comentó el médico, viniendo hacia mí.

Me llevé una mano al vientre, como si aún sintiese las punzadas de terror como cuando me dijeron que mi hijo estaba perdiendo latidos dentro de mi barriga.

—Desconozco la causa, pero el impacto fue duro. Nos preocupamos al ver esto —me señaló la carita de mi hijo, donde sus ojos se veían más oscuros—. Es el signo del mapache. Por esa razón, hicimos algunos estudios, queriendo descartar cualquier trauma importante.

Tragué.

—Afortunadamente, todo arroja una contusión pequeña en la zona derecha de su cerebro. No pasará a mayores, pero necesita, al menos, esta semana para descansar.

Asentí y lo seguí abrazando, agradecida de que fuera eso y nada más. Ahora más que nunca solo quería hacer eso y darle besos todo el día. Aún sentía el corazón apretado por la angustia.

—Le daré un par de medicamentos. Quedará en observación por dos horas y luego se irá a casa.

—Gracias —respondí—. ¿Puede pasar a verlo más gente?

—Claro, pero solo la más cercana. Con permiso.

Cuando quedamos a solas, lo primero que hice fue darle besos por todo el rostro, a lo que mi hijo respondió con un abrazo más apretado, como si me hubiera extrañado mucho.

—Quería mucho verte, mamá —dijo.

—Lamento haber demorado en llegar —susurré.

—Pero ya estás aquí.

Fres se tomó unos segundos hasta que se separó y puso sus palmas en mis mejillas para mirarme a los ojos.

—Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela nunca más.

Arqueé las cejas y mi garganta se ennudeció.

—¿Es por lo que pasó?

Miró hacia el lado.

—Tommy no deja de molestarme al igual que muchos de la escuela —respondió—. Estaba molestando a Agatha porque no tiene mamá y luego quiso golpearla, pero yo no quería, porque no debemos permitir que se golpee a nadie, y Agatha es muy pequeñita. —Suspiró—. Pero me hizo caer y me quedé dormido.

Lo abracé y cerré los ojos. Fred puso su barbilla en mi hombro y ahí se quedó.

—Ojalá pudiera darte un mundo en el que no existan esas personas, pero es difícil, ¿sabes? A Tommy no le han enseñado el respeto, así como a muchos de los demás niños. Lo que debes recordar siempre es que tú nunca debes convertirte en ellos, porque tú eres un pequeño increíble y muy inteligente, y quienes están mal son esos adultos.

—Te amo, mami.

—Y yo a ti. Mucho. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, siempre.

La verdad, lo que más quería era llorar, aunque fuera un poco. Sentía impotencia, rabia… Ni siquiera sabía qué más, estaba tan pasmada de ver cómo estas cosas seguían ocurriendo. No era justo, de verdad no lo era. No luché tanto por hacer que mi hijo fuera feliz y saliera de toda la mierda que tu propio progenitor nos hizo pasar para que otros seres humanos vinieran a hacerle daño. Yo solo quería que fuera un niño tranquilo, que viera lo bonito que era vivir, no esto, de verdad que no.

—¡Fred! —gritó una vocecita chillona desde la entrada de la sala.

Los dos miramos y vimos cómo Agatha corría hacia su amigo junto con su papá, que resguardaba su paso. Verlos era tan agradable, tanto que su sola presencia me hacía sonreír sin remedio.

La pequeña puso sus manos en la camilla, aún con sus ojitos muy hinchados, y alargó los brazos para abrazar a su amigo con todo el cariño del mundo. Edward caminó hacia nosotros, mirando a mi hijo con cariño y la impotencia de no poder hacer más en esas cuencas verdes. Al verme, vi cuánto quería abrazarme y tenerme a su lado, como si buscara mi consuelo.

—Tenía mucho miedo, Fred —confesó Agatha, restregándose los ojos—. Mucho miedo.

Mi hijo le dio un abrazo muy fraternal, lo que me enterneció.

—¿Tommy te hizo algo?

Agatha negó.

Edward y yo nos miramos, inconscientes de nuestra atracción desmedida.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo la pequeña.

La Bestia caminó hacia Fred y no tardó en darle un beso en la frente mientras le sacudía el cabello. Mi hijo lo abrazó con apremio, como si se sintiese seguro con él.

—¿Mucho mejor, _Saltarín_? —preguntó, viendo su parchecito.

—Sí, pero me duele un poco la cabeza —respondió.

—Es normal, lo importante es que sepas que estamos aquí para cuidarte.

Mi hijo siguió mirándolo, con esos ojos brillantes que brotaban de orgullo y cariño. Era increíble lo mucho que lo quería.

—¿Nos quedaremos los cuatro juntos? —inquirió Fred.

Me reí mientras contemplaba a los tres, y Edward finalmente se rio también.

—Claro —contestamos los adultos al unísono.

.

Fred había pasado por dos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes. Lloraba tanto que yo también quería hacerlo, desesperada. Finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando ya pasaba de las dos de la madrugada. Mamá y yo estábamos preocupadas, tanto que estuvimos a punto de llevarlo a urgencias a pesar de lo mucho que nos dijeron que eso sería normal. Bueno, ¿qué podían esperar? Yo era un poquito más aprensiva dada todas las circunstancias que nos marcaron a mi hijo y a mí.

En medio de la noche, con mamá ya durmiendo a mi lado de la cama y yo sin poder pegar un ojo, no dejaba de pensar en esos recuerdos que aparecían cuando pasaban estas cosas con mi hijo. El tiempo en la universidad había sido caótico, y aunque Fred era pequeño, él me recordaba un poco a mí en ese periodo de mierda.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y miré mi título universitario, justo colgado en la parte más alta de mi pared. Claro que me enorgullecía, porque en varias oportunidades fue un infierno gracias al demonio convertido en persona: Tanya Denali.

De solo recordarla sentía rabia. Nunca supe por qué un ser humano adulto podía ser capaz de hacer las bajezas que hacía conmigo. Bueno sí, un poco, porque todo comenzó cuando participé en el anuario de primer año, elegida como la más bella de la facultad. Era tan estúpido, yo ni siquiera estaba interesada en algo tan banal, siempre manteniéndome de bajo perfil, fiel a mí misma durante mi etapa más juvenil; Tanya no era así. Tenía una personalidad explosiva y característica, además de ser increíblemente atractiva. Ni siquiera supe por qué me eligieron a mí, con ella te girabas a mirarla.

Me odiaba de una manera impensada. Incluso, llegó a golpearme. Recuerdo cuánto lloré por ella, el daño que nos hizo a mí y a mi mejor amigo… Tyler…

Preferí no acordarme de él y respirar hondo. Todos esos recuerdos eran pasados, debían quedarse ahí, donde nadie más podría remover. Ahora me tocaba enfrentar la situación de mi hijo, y así como mamá lo intentó, yo también iba a hacerlo, pero no quedaría en intenciones. Con mis pequeños nadie se metía.

En ese instante recibí un mensaje a mi móvil. De solo pensar en quién podía tratarse, mi corazón comenzó a enloquecerse.

"_¿Qué tal está el pequeño?_

_No he dejado de pensar en lo que ha pasado._

_¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?_

_En mi caso, el incendio fue controlado. No hay heridos._

_Lamento no estar contigo en este momento, me habría gustado, de verdad. Y te extraño._

_Esperaré a tu respuesta para esta mañana. Sé que debes estar descansado._

_Edward_"

Suspiré de manera larga, mirando ese _te extraño_ de manera pausada.

Entonces le contesté.

"_Estaba por dormirme. Me ha gustado saber de ti. Cada vez que te pasas a esos incendios me siento intranquila, es inevitable._

_Fred ha estado… regular. Supongo que son los efectos de un golpe en la cabeza. Ha preguntado mucho por ti, tanto como yo me pregunto por ti toda la noche._

_Yo también te extraño._

_Bella_"

Me acomodé en la cama y me recosté pensando en él. Era la única manera de recordarme que, a pesar de todo, no estaba nada de sola en este mundo desde que se apareció en mi vida.

.

Fred estaba bien, al menos mejor que ayer. Eso me dejaba tranquila. Mamá no dejaba de darme las actualizaciones, pues sabía que estaba preocupada incluso ahora, que estaba frente a varios individuos importantes de la editorial y el proceso de promoción de mi nueva historia.

—La promoción de tu libro está a punto de ser preparada. ¿Cómo va el bombero? —me preguntó el gerente.

—Va bien —respondí, algo confundida—. Pero creí que se trataría de…

—Lo sé. —Sonrió, mirando a los demás—. Sin embargo, estamos todos muy entusiastas por lanzar el segundo en proceso con el fin de que tome el público del primero. El libro de relatos es perfecto para tu público fiel, pero la historia del bombero tiene un plus que no ha tenido ninguno.

El hombre miró a mi editora, que sonreía también.

Yo carraspeé.

—Llegarás a un público nuevo, de eso estamos seguros. Es importante comenzar a pensar en la promoción mientras tú escribes tranquila, mientras más abarrotemos los medios, mejor será.

Seguí pestañeando, impactada con el entusiasmo de todas estas serias personas.

—Bueno, creo que ahora lo entiendo mucho mejor.

—Por esa misma razón, considero importante que pensemos en la portada. Nosotros queremos contratar a un modelo de renombre para que abarque ambas portadas y…

—La verdad es que yo ya tengo a alguien —solté sin pensar.

Todos me quedaron mirando.

—¿Tú? —preguntó mi editora, muy intrigada.

—Es… alguien que conozco.

Sabía que lo habíamos hablado Edward y yo, pero solo había sido un juego. Hasta pensaba que podía haberlo tomado como una jugarreta mía. Ahora estaba hablando en serio, y lo quería a él.

—¿Podemos saber quién es? Estaríamos encantados de presentárselos a todos.

—Tendría que hablarlo con él primero.

Los individuos se quedaron pensando y luego murmuraron un par de cosas.

—Bueno, nos parece razonable dado que tú eres quien tiene la última palabra. Puedes coordinar con el equipo de diseño y luego nosotros veremos qué nos parece para la promoción. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Asentí, repentinamente feliz y traviesa de ver al hombre que me inspiraba justo ahí, en la portada. Era un sueño erótico hecho realidad.

Nos dimos la mano y nos despedimos. Antes de salir, mi editora me llamó con la mano y se acercó para que habláramos más alejadas del resto.

—Hey, Bella, ¿es que acaso ese personaje es real? —inquirió.

Me reí, haciéndome la tonta.

—¿Desde cuándo uno de ellos lo es? —me desvié—. Hasta pronto.

Ella se quedó mirándome, nada convencida, y yo, con tacos y todo, apresuré el paso mientras me reía sola.

Me metí a mi coche y manejé rápido hacia casa, donde esperaba verlo, de verdad que sí. Justo cerca de su casa divisé una cabeza rubia que caminaba directo a la puerta.

No dudé de quién podría ser.

Estacioné cerca y miré con más detenimiento.

Me sulfuré.

Me bajé del coche de manera sigilosa mientras miraba cómo Edward, sudado por el ejercicio de las pesas, miraba a Jane. Él se veía tan sensual que no me aguanté la mordida del labio a pesar de que moría por quitarle a esa rubia de mierda de encima.

Edward dejó a un lado las pesas y se limpió el cuello mientras movía esos músculos divinos y tatuados. La mirada de Jane viajó por todo su cuerpo mientras el bombero se distraía en sostener la puerta, a la vez que la mujer apretaba las manos, quizá con las intensas ganas de tocarlo.

Yo respiré hondo y elevé mi ceja, aproximándome con mis tacones rojos. Sacudí mi cabello al viento para calmar la ansiedad de hacer trizas a esa mujer por acercarse a mí hombre.

—Estoy tan triste por lo sucedido en la escuela, ojalá pudiera hacer algo —escuché que dijo ella, usando ese tono de voz de mierda, tan diferente al que usaba conmigo.

Qué ganas de patearle el trasero.

La vi más de cerca, evitando que Edward fuera testigo de mi presencia, y noté cómo ella vestía de rojo.

—Hija de puta —gruñí por lo bajo.

—Ya ha hecho suficiente, Srta. Vulturi, creo que ya no tiene más herramientas. Agradezco su preocupación.

Sonreí.

¿Srta. Vulturi? ¿Ya no era Jane?

—¿Hemos vuelto a las formalidades? Edward, sabes que no me gusta.

Él se cruzó de brazos, mostrando esa fuerza que a mí me volvía loca, todo ello mientras miraba a Jane a los ojos, dispuesto a escucharlo de forma educada. Esas cuencas verdes, tan brillantes bajo el sol, hicieron que Jane pestañeara, como si un hechizo la estuviera embargando. Bueno, debía ser justa, yo me encontraba bajo el mismo embrujo, incluso ahora mismo era capaz de lanzarle mi hilo dental y pedirle una cogida hasta gritar al cielo.

Dios, cómo me gustaba este hombre. Y cuánto odiaba a Jane.

—Es usted la maestra de mi hija y de Fred, creo que es lo correcto.

Edward sonrió, nuevamente educado.

—De Agatha puedo entenderlo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Fred en todo esto?

—Mucho más de lo que imagina —afirmó Edward.

Ella suspiró y jugó con su cabello rubio, todo ello mientras se bajaba lentamente el escote. Yo apreté la mordida, dispuesta a quitarla del medio, pero entonces comprendí que si Edward no lo hacía, yo no tenía por qué.

—Al menos dime que irás a la exposición de tus propios padres. No sería lo mismo si no vas tú. Estaré entusiasta por verte, Edward.

Él dejó de mirarla, ignorando el escote cada vez más pronunciado. La perra era preciosa, había que reconocerlo.

—Pero yo mucho más —afirmé, acercándome a la entrada de la casa de Edward.

Cuando crucé el porche, noté cómo Edward me notaba y me recorría de pies a cabeza, tan diferente a la manera en que veía a todas las demás. Sentí una electricidad deliciosa mientras él me contemplaba, oscureciendo esos ojos maravillosos y depredadores como tanto me gustaban. Pasé a un lado de Jane, empujándola con mi bolso y con mi hombro, y de un solo movimiento acerqué mi cuerpo al de Edward, interponiéndome entre él y ella. Subí mis brazos a su cuello, lo miré unos segundos mientras sentíamos el fuego creciente entre los dos, y finalmente yo misma le di un beso tan sabroso que hasta a Jane iba a darle hambre. Mi bombero me sujetó de las caderas de manera fuerte, como asegurándose de que yo misma supiera lo mucho que me había extrañado. Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su lengua, corrompiendo la visión de la rubia de mierda y elevando nuestra temperatura como quienes éramos, dos dementes desesperados que se querían y se deseaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Finalmente, y cuando el aire nos faltó y las manos de Edward se posaron suavemente en mi culo, abarcando mis nalgas que lo imploraban, Jane carraspeó, recordándonos que, en realidad, seguía aquí.

—Oh, hola —saludé, pegándome a mi hombre mientras la pobre maestra miraba la manera en la que yo me apropiaba de su pecho masculino, tatuado y delicioso—. Y hola a ti también —murmuré mientras sobaba mis senos en esos pectorales maravillosos.

Edward tenía los labios hinchados y rojos por mi labial, y Jane lo notaba a cada segundo. _Ese es el único labial que estará en su boca y en cada parte de su cuerpo, rubia de mierda_, pensé mientras le sonreía de manera cínica, triunfal y sí, muy venenosa.

—Hola —susurró finalmente la maestra, pestañeando con la ilusión rota.

—¿Venía a algo especial, Srta. Vulturi? —pregunté, todavía agarrada de mi hombre.

Se quedó en silencio mientras nos veía, como si todavía le costara creerlo.

—En realidad, quería saber de Fred —respondió finalmente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien. Puede irse.

—Ha sido un placer verla, Srta. Vulturi.

Jane tensó los labios y asintió.

—Espero verlo pronto, Sr. Cullen.

—Claro, en la próxima reunión de padres.

Le hice un gesto de despedida con mi mano, algo sonriente de verla triste por… Bueno, Edward seguía sobándome el culo.

Cuando la tipa desapareció, me giré a mirarlo con la ceja alzada solo para molestarle.

—Vaya que estás agresiva —respondió.

De solo seguir sintiendo su aroma masculino, se me subió la excitación por el vientre, aunado además a la idea de que mi protagonista era de carne y hueso. Bueno, moría de ganas de probarlo, ya había pasado una semana y media de que no teníamos sexo y lo necesitaba con urgencia. ¡Y la jugarreta del probador de ropa no contaba! ¡Quería más!

Lo tomé desde el cuello y me devoré sus labios mientras él me tomaba desde las nalgas con fuerza.

—Bells…

No le permití hablar.

Seguí empujándolo hacia adelante, hambrienta y con la necesidad llameándome en la piel, pero Edward estaba reticente, aunque su erección comenzara a chocarme.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamé.

—Mi papá está ahí —soltó.

Miré hacia el lado y vi que el Sr. Carlisle Cullen nos miraba con la ceja medio alzada desde el otro extremo. Yo estiré los labios hinchados y sonreí de manera angelical, como si eso fuera a borrar el tremendo espectáculo que estábamos dando.

—Descuiden, así es el romance —respondió, dejando a un lado las pesas.

Dios, qué vergüenza.

Me solté de a poco, como si eso fuera suficiente para ocultar los labios esparcidos de labial rojo o la incomodidad de Edward de tener que ocultar el comienzo de su erección.

—Te ves muy linda, Bella —soltó, para luego apretar sus labios ante la evidente tensión vergonzosa del ambiente.

Edward me miró, consciente de que estaba usando ese vestido rojo que tanto le había gustado, el mismo con el que se comió mi culo sin tapujos… y la erección volvió a crecer.

—Creo que tengo que ir al baño —dijo de pronto.

Su papá apretó los labios nuevamente para no reírse, mientras yo buscaba tapar un poco mi escote.

—Así que vino la maestra.

Me acomodé el cabello.

—Pues sí.

—Te has convertido en una verdadera bestia con mi hijo —señaló.

Por Dios, sentía las mejillas rojas. ¿Qué se respondía cuando tu eventual suegro te veía con este accionar?

—No me gusta que lo vean mucho —bromeé para entrar en calor.

—Digamos que él no está muy interesado en las demás. Sus ojos viajan a ti irremediablemente. Conozco a mi retoño.

Sonreí.

Edward vino conmigo, ya más dispuesto. Su papá le palpó la espalda, riéndose de él.

—Iré a ver a mi hijo. ¿Me acompañarán?

—Claro. Me daré una ducha e iré contigo. Mamá y Renée están con ellos. Agatha no ha querido pasar conmigo en todo el día, solo quiere estar con su amigo.

Me reí.

Cuando llegué a casa, entré sigilosamente esperando ver a las mujeres jugando con los niños. Sin embargo, me encontré con una imagen más distinta de lo que pensé.

—¡Y se pone como loco cuando uso ese _babydoll_! —Esme se reía sin parar mientras tenía la copa de champaña en la mano.

Era evidente que hablaban de la sexualidad.

Dios.

—Eso pasa con todos los hombres. El mío es igual.

Las dos chocaron sus copas y siguieron riendo.

Carraspeé.

—Oh, hija, qué bueno que llegaste —exclamó mamá, viniendo hacia mí.

Las dos tenían las mejillas rojas por el alcohol.

—¿Y los niños?

—Jugando con los perros en el jardín.

Las dejé en su mundo y me fui con los niños, que jugueteaban efectivamente con ambos animales. Su felicidad me hacía feliz a mí. Fred se veía algo más compuesto con su parche y los ojos estaban menos morados al fin.

—¡Mamá! —gritó al verme.

En cuanto me agaché me abrazó, seguido de Agatha, que hizo lo mismo.

—Te extrañamos mucho, tía Bella —dijo ella.

Les acaricié las mejillas y en un segundo sentí el timbre nuevamente.

Los Sres. Cullen se despidieron cuando Edward llegó a mi casa. Mamá me movía las cejas cuando ninguno miraba, haciendo que me pusiera como esas adolescentes frente a su galán. Era inevitable que me sintiera así, como en un romance pasional de dos jovenzuelos con una gran vida por delante.

—Espero cuides a mi nena esta noche —jugueteó mamá mientras se colgaba el bolso.

Edward la miró y se rio, algo contrariado.

—Mamá —la regañé.

Ella se encogió de hombros y nos besó de forma maternal, para luego irse.

Él y yo nos miramos y nos largamos a reír nuevamente, sin poder creer que nuestros padres fueran tan especiales.

—Me habría gustado terminar lo que empezamos —me susurró al oído.

Aproveché de oler su jabón de baño y ese perfume que me gustaba cuando usaba.

—Pues has perdido tu oportunidad —lo molesté, caminando hacia mi habitación—. Iré a cambiarme.

Hizo un puchero y corrió hacia mí con el único fin de tomarme el culo con sus grandes manos.

—¡Queremos comer! —gritaron los becerros, impidiendo la carrera de Edward.

Le mostré la lengua.

—Te has salvado esta vez. ¡Bien! ¿Qué quieren comer?

—¡Pizza!

—Entonces yo mismo haré la pizza.

Suspiré hondo y me caí en la cama, sintiéndome increíblemente feliz de tener a Edward aquí. El ritmo de mi corazón era tan divino, como si tuviera más vida, como si… estuviera completa.

Entonces me mordí el labio y me sentí un poco preocupada de que, dado el tiempo y las cosas que él tenía por entregarme, me hicieran enamorarme sin remedio él.

**Agatha POV**

Veía a papá moviendo los dedos en la masa. Parecía plastilina.

Yo tenía los dedos cerca de la encimera, poniendo mis pies en puntillas mientras sentía el olor de la masa en el horno.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Fred, apuntando hacia unos pastos bien verdes.

—Rúcula —le respondió papi, mostrándole una hojita.

—¿Y eso?

—Cebolla blanca.

—¿Y eso?

Papi sonrió.

—Queso azul.

—¿Y eso?

Papi se volvió hacia Fred y le besó la coronilla.

—Estás muy bueno para las preguntas.

—Es que soy muy curioso.

Mi papi se rio y le volvió a dar un beso. Yo los miré y me sorprendí un poquito de darme cuenta que lo miraba como me miraba a mí, como un papi quiere a su hijo.

—Parece plastilina —repetí, queriendo tocar.

—No te has lavado las manos —me regañó papá.

Me llevé el dedo a los labios.

—Así que aquí me los encuentro —dijo tía Bella.

Yo me giré, contenta de escuchar su voz, y la vi vistiendo con un pijama muy bonito. Papi la quedó mirando, como si ella fuera la mujer más bonita del mundo. Me tomé las mejillas y observé a Fred, que estaba entendiendo lo mismo que yo.

—Espero que te guste la pizza casera —le comentó papá.

Tía Bella se acercó, me acarició los cabellos y entonces miró a papi, que le tendía un pedazo de queso cerca de los labios. Ella lo recibió y se miraron mucho rato.

—Me fascina.

Yo me apreté las mejillas, emocionada.

Ellos se dieron cuenta que los mirábamos e hicieron sonidos con la garganta, separándose. Papá siguió con la pizza y tía Bella nos observó a nosotros.

—¿Y tú, Agatha? ¿No te pondrás pijama? —preguntó ella, sonriente.

Fred ya tenía el suyo.

—Olvidé hacerlo —dijo papi, algo contrariado.

—No hay problema, nosotras podemos ir a la habitación y ponértelo, ¿qué me dices?

—¡Sí! —exclamé.

Tía Bella me tomó la mano y me llevó hasta su habitación. Papi había dejado mi pijama ahí.

—Tu color favorito —me dijo ella, tendiéndomelo.

Me ayudó a quitarme la ropa y a desenredarme el cabello. Cuando estuve lista, tía Bella me puso el mameluco y le peinó. Yo miraba su habitación, encantada de ver su maquillaje, sus perfumes y sus tacones. Era tan femenina, como las princesas que Fred me mostraba.

—¿Te gustan estas cosas? —me preguntó, acercándome un perfume.

Asentí.

—Nunca los vi mucho. Papi no ocupa esas cosas.

Ella se rio.

—Claro que no, pero también tiene perfumes.

—Pero no huelen a flores.

Tía Bella volvió a reírse y yo me quedé mirándola, otra vez sorprendida de lo linda que era.

—Cuando seas mayor podrás tener todas estas cosas, ¿qué me dices?

—¿Y ser como tú?

Pestañeó.

—¿Quieres ser como yo?

Asentí.

—¡Quiero ser inteligente como tú!

—Pues ya lo eres.

—¡Pero tú mucho más!

Se rio.

—¡La primera pizza está lista! —gritó papi desde la cocina.

Tía Bella me tomó la mano y yo la apreté mientras me la pegaba a la mejilla.

Papi tenía la mesa lista. Fred estaba aplaudiendo mientras daba brincos en su silla.

—A disfrutar, señoritas —nos dijo.

Me corrió la silla a mí y a tía Bella. Yo los espié y noté cómo papi le susurraba algo al oído, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

¿Algo le daba vergüenza? Pero, ¿por qué sonreía?

Mientras comíamos, papá le daba pedazos a tía Bella en la boca, haciendo que un hilillo de queso comenzara a correr por los aires. Ellos se reían y se miraban mucho, lo que a Fred y a mí nos mantenía en silencio, como si miráramos una película.

—¿Aún es muy pronto para comenzar con el plan? —me preguntó Fred al oído.

Asentí.

—Tenemos que crear algo infalible para que papi y mami se amen —respondí.

Fred asintió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué están tan callados? —interrogó tía Bella.

Nosotros nos metimos un trozo a la boca y nos encogimos de hombros.

.

Estaba durmiendo cuando sentí que Fred me había pateado las piernas. Me restregué los ojos y lo miré.

—¿Qué ocurre, Fred? —pregunté.

Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que vayamos con tu mamá?

Asintió con los ojos llorosos.

Le ayudé a salir de la cama y nos fuimos de puntillas por el pasillo. No se oía nada. ¿Dónde estaban papá y tía Bella?

—Vamos por aquí —le comenté a Fred, tomando su mano para que me siguiera.

Nos metimos por la sala y nos escabullimos detrás del sofá. Los dos nos pusimos de puntillas y miramos de forma quieta lo que nuestros cuatro ojos veían. Papi y tía Bella dormían sobre los cojines. Él la tenía abrazada y ella tenía sus cabellos sobre el pecho papá.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —pregunté, mirando a Fred.

—Es lo mismo. ¿Continuamos con el plan?

Me puse a pensar.

—Solo habremos cumplido nuestro plan cuando papá y mamá tengan un bebé —dije.

—¿Un bebé?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¡Un hermanito!

Fred sonrió y se puso a dar saltitos a pesar de su dolor de cabeza.

Vi que papá abría los ojos lentamente y nos encontraba ahí, espiando. Él se reincorporó y vio que Fred se tocaba la cabeza y de inmediato se levantó, tapando a tía Bella con el edredón.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza —se lamentó Fred.

Papi lo tomó en brazos y caminó con él para llevarlo a la cama.

—Te daré algo para el dolor. No molestemos a tu mamá, ¿sí? Está cansada.

Yo los seguí y vi cómo papi le daba la medicina y un poco de agua.

—Quédate conmigo a dormir —le pidió Fred a mi papá.

Él suspiró y sonrió.

—Yo iré con tía Bella —dije.

Papi asintió y se acostó con Fred, que lo abrazó desde el pecho y cerró los ojos. Papá lo tapó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. Yo me devolví hacia la sala y vi que tía Bella estaba durmiendo todavía. Yo me puse un dedo en los labios, un poco tímida. ¿Tía Bella querría dormir conmigo? Subí gateando y me metí bajo la manta. Yo puse mi cabeza cerca de su pecho, donde me gustaba estar porque ahí ella tenía un olor muy dulce y me hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Agatha? —preguntó ella, pestañeando.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Papá…?

—Está con Fred.

Suspiró y me cobijó como si yo fuera un bebé.

—Entonces dormiremos juntas.

—¿Puedes cantarme?

—Claro que sí.

Tía Bella comenzó a canturrear en mi oído y yo me sentí tan tranquila, como cuando papi me sobaba la panza al tener dolor. Cuando ella lo hacía, sentía que era feliz.

Cuando vi que se quedó dormida, yo estuve mucho rato mirando sus pestañas y luego su nariz, pues me gustaban mucho. Después toqué su cabello y me acordé de las veces que le pedía a papi que me dijera dónde encontrar una mamá.

"—_Oye, papi —lo llamé._

_Era de noche y tenía miedo._

_Él estaba sentado en su escritorio. Pensé que ya había alistado los pasajes de avión para irnos a nuestro país, pero vi que estaba escribiendo algo. Cuando quise mirar más, papi cerró la computadora y me miró un poco enojado, esa mirada que me daba cuando yo preguntaba por qué se pasaba tanto tiempo escribiendo._

—_¿Estabas en eso, papi?_

—_No tiene importancia. —Respiró hondo—. ¿Qué ocurre, nena?_

_Me acerqué temerosa y él me tomó entre sus brazos para que no pensara que estaba enojado conmigo._

—_Tuve un sueño —susurré._

—_¿Una pesadilla, preciosa? Sabes que esas cosas son…_

—_No, papi, soñé algo lindo y solo quiero llorar._

_Él puso sus cejas tristes, así como sus ojos._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Qué soñaste?_

_Bajé los hombros, un poco temerosa de decirle._

—_Soñé que dormía con una mamá._

_Me puse a llorar y papi me abrazó._

—_Pulgarcita, sabes que no debes seguir con eso, tu madre…_

—_Ya sé que no está, papá, pero quiero que me quiera una mamá, quiero dormir con ella, que me abrace, que sea linda, cariñosa y que te quiera mucho, mucho, mucho a ti —sollocé._

_Papi me apretó más y yo seguí lloriqueando, muy enojada porque nada de eso era real._

—_Ya hablamos de eso, Agatha._

—_¿Pero por qué no puedo? Mi primera mamá no me quiso, ¿no es así? Nunca lo hizo. Yo quiero una mami que me quiera… ¡y que te quiera a ti, papi!_

_Él suspiró y me tomó entre sus brazos para llevarme a la cama. Me acostó y me quedó mirando._

—_¿No es suficiente conmigo, pequeña? Yo te amo, siempre me tendrás a mí._

_Me pasé las manos por la cara con mucha rabia, porque papá no entendía que sí, lo amaba y que era mi papito, pero… de verdad quería una mamá._

—_¿Algún día podré tener una?_

_Pero él no me contestó._"

Tía Bella dormía con sus labios cerca de mi frente. Yo escuché su corazón e imaginé haber estado en su barriga. Debió ser bonito, así como me contó Fred, pues su mami luchó mucho por cuidarlo cuando era un bebé.

Una vez vi un libro con imágenes que hablaba de las cosas que amamos de mami y entre ellas estaba su olor. La primera vez que olí a Tía Bella sentí que estaba muy protegida. Cuando la veía mirar a Fred lo que más quería era que me mirara así. Me gustaba mucho tocarla y ponerme en su barriga, porque ella aprovechaba de besarme los cabellos.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá —susurré, abrazándola del cuello—. ¿Algún día de verdad serás mi mami?

.

Abrí mis ojos y me los restregué. Había mucho sol.

Me acordé de tía Bella y miré hacia el lado, pero ella no estaba.

—¡Agatha! —me gritó Fred, corriendo hacia mí—. ¡El desayuno está listo! ¡Mami hizo panqueques de osito!

Nos fuimos corriendo hasta la cocina, donde ella estaba poniéndolos en el plato.

—Ya está listo, niños —exclamó, para luego poner leche en un vaso para mí y para Fred.

Nosotros corrimos hacia allá y lo primero que hice fue agarrarme de su barriga y besarla.

—Hey, qué cariñosa —fue lo que me dijo.

—Me gusta despertar contigo, tía Bella.

—Pues vayan a comer rápido, porque tus abuelos los han invitado a jugar en su casa.

Me fui a sentar y miré el plato con los panqueques de osito.

—Qué bien huele —dijo papi, entrando a la cocina.

—Te hice algo que te encantará.

—¿A ti?

Fred y yo nos miramos.

—Mami no es comida —respondió él.

—¿Por qué dices eso, papi? —inquirí.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y luego se pusieron a reír.

.

Amaba ir a casa de mis abuelos. Cada vez que nos recibían, había muchos juegos divertidos. Cuando vieron que veníamos con tía Bella, ellos se pusieron a abrazarla, en especial Nana.

—¡Llegaron antes de que pudiéramos terminar de llenar la piscina de pelotas! —dijo mi abuela.

—¡Piscina de pelotas! —gritamos Fred y yo.

—Mientras vayan a jugar, los adultos nos quedaremos hablando un momento —comentó Nana, tomándonos de la espalda y llevándonos hacia adentro—. ¡Quiero que me cuenten eso de que te encontraron en momentos sucios, Edward Cullen!

—¡Nana! ¡No quiero comentarlo contigo! ¡Papá, era un secreto!

No pudimos seguir escuchando, porque nos cerraron la puerta. Fred y yo suspiramos y nos miramos de manera traviesa.

—¿Quieres conocer un lugar fascinante? —le propuse.

—¿Es de terror?

—¡Pues sí!

—Me apunto.

Corrimos escaleras arriba y nos metimos por el pasillo, desde donde colgaba la perilla del ático.

—¡Ahí mi abuelo guarda las máscaras de terror!

—¡Uau! ¡Vamos!

Saltamos un par de minutos hasta que por fin pudimos tomar la perilla colgante. Al abrir la puerta, una escalera larga comenzó a bajar hasta el suelo, así que subimos. Todo allá arriba estaba muy oscuro, así que tomé la linterna de mi abuelo y a pesar de que estaba algo desgastada, esta comenzó a alumbrar.

—¡Achís! —exclamó Fred—. Aquí hay mucho _podvo_.

—Ya sé, todo es muy viejo.

Nos metimos a ver las máscaras, todas muy espeluznantes. Cuando me giré a pedirle a Fred que mirara una muy sangrienta, vi que había un monstruo mirándome.

—¡Bu!

Grité.

Fred se quitó la máscara y se comenzó a reír como los cerditos.

—¡Bobo!

No me había dado cuenta que, por el susto, había botado una caja muy grande.

—Ayúdame a ordenar. Si se dan cuenta que estuvimos aquí, nos regañarán.

Nos agachamos a poner todo en las cajas, pero eran muchas fotografías que llamaron mi atención. En muchas salía papá cuando era muy joven.

—¿Ese es tío Edward? —preguntó Fred.

Asentí.

—Creo que es de la universidad.

En muchas salía papi participando de campeonatos de deporte. No tenía tantos tatuajes, pero seguía siendo muy guapo.

Seguimos mirando, en donde salía papi en la preparatoria y en otras junto a amigos.

—¿Y esta? ¿Quién es? —preguntó mi amigo, tomando una que no había visto.

La agarré y la miré de cerca.

—Oh —susurré.

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras intentaba leer, aunque me costaba un poco. Aún era chiquita.

—"_Fiesta de primavera_" —leí en voz alta.

Papi estaba con una mujer, una que sabía quién era. Ellos sonreían y estaban abrazados. Debajo de ellos había un cartel que decía: "_fiesta de primavera. En la foto: Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali_".

—¿Y ella? ¿Quién es?

Yo me quedé mirándola, muy en silencio.

—Es… mi mamá.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido el encuentro de estos dos? Ambos quieren desatarse, pero les gusta alargar la espera. ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Jasper? ¿Creen que por algún motivo esta se justifica? ¿Y qué piensan del POV Agatha? La manera de ver a Bella es muy especial. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben lo mucho que me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de .7393, Reno Alvarez, Yoliki, Meemii Cullen, dana masen cullen, , ConiLizzy, Andre22-twi, Twilightsecretlove, marieisahale, blueorchid02, VeroPB97, yaly, Bertlin, nataliastewart, CazaDragones, Techu, Milacaceres11039, angryc, Josi, PanchiiM, , andrea-mar00, AnabellaCS, Iza, Liz Sevilla, isarojas12, Pili, Mikagiss, maria jose espin, rjnavajas, lunadragneel15, cavendano13, , ariyasy, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, Vaneaguilar, DuendecillaVampi,Milagritos2013g, Pam Malfoy Black, Tereyasha Mooz, Fran Cullen Masen, Sun2000, vodkakalhua, Brenda Cullenn, Marazul08, Lizdayanna, florcitacullen1, DanitLuna, , Yese, melina, Roxy de roca, keith86, almacullenmasen, Katie D. B, Claurebel, Mime Herondale, Deathxrevenge, Saarai Cullen, calia19, seelie lune, Lore, glow0718, , Kimm, Tata XOXO, injoa, Reva4, Alimrobsten, valeeecu, NarMaVeg, catableu, Leah De Call, saraipineda44, .salazar, PatyMC, jhanulita, Salve-el-atun, carlita16, Belli swan dwyer, , Robaddict18, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Ceci Machin, , Carolina rk, , darkness1617, Dinorah, Anghye Taisho, Soly, It's Elle, Jeli, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Ana, .58, Marce Ortiz, Claribel Carrera, Moni, Mela Masen, caritofornasier, , ELIZABETH, Rero96, liduvina, Mayraargo25, Diana2GT, Emilse Mtz, Tina Lightwood, krisr0405, Keniie Masen, Santa, jupy, lauritacullenswan, Poppy, patymdn, Nelly McCarthy, Mar91, marite88, Camii krr, Esal Adriu, somas, FlorVillu, Roxy Cullen Masen, Kony Greene, LaPekeeCullen, Erianny, Angelus285, LuAnka, lore25, natuchis2011b, Viiky, Maria Swan de Cullen, Johanna22, FaniCullenSwan, Fernanda21, Flor Santana, Cecy Dilo, bealnum, LizMaratzza, CeCiegarcia, camilitha cullen, Danny Ordaz, Tecupi, Smedina, rossystew, nydiac10, freedom2604, Jenni98isa, NadiaGarcia, isbella cullen's swan, sueosliterarios, miop, Nataly, katyta94, joabruno, Abi, twilightter, damaris14, PameHart, BlueNavyHeart, Vero.G, Liliana Macias, PEYCI CULLEN, Mel. ACS, selenne88, Bitah, alejandra1987, lucha015, Naara Selene, LicetSalvatore, keyra100, Ilucena928, Eni-Cullen-Masen, Vanina Iliana, Ronnie86, YessyVL13, Noa, Duniis, Isabelfromnowon, Maribel 1925, Olga Javier Hdez, Jess Herondale Cullen, TashaRosario, Maryluna, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Fallen Dark Angel 07, , Marxtin, Sofi Cullen, Pao-SasuUchiha, Joha Asecas, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, cary, caresgar26, Poemusician, AndreaSL, angieleiva96, nicomartin, sool21, Niny96, AndieA, Annie Cullen Massen, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, jossulloa05, Jade HSos, roberouge, Angie Ramirez, Kells, Mariel, LucyGomez, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Pancardo, SeguidoradeChile, Carodi, Gibel, jacke94, Paulina, Srita Cullen brandon, ALIXA CULLEN, nadsart, Cami Camila, Hanna D. L, Jess Herondale Cullen, Asielisa123, Francisca Moreno, Kika, MasenSwan y Guest. Espero leerlas a todas nuevamente, un gracias para mí significa más de lo que creen, lo es todo, además es mi único pago y el mejor entusiasmo para una autora_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, o de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras. Solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	25. Capítulo 24: Mi bestia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Shift – Henry Green**

**Capítulo 24:**

**Mi Bestia**

"_Siento movimientos bajo mi piel cuando nos entregamos_

_Lo siento todo_

_(…) Me estoy enamorando_

_(…) Dóblame, disuélveme…_"

**Bella POV**

Estaba roja como un tomate mientras los Cullen se reían de nosotros.

—Ustedes no se calman ni aunque esté el propio padre —exclamó la Nana mientras fumaba con tranquilidad su porro.

—Deja ya de fumar esa mierda, abuela, ¡ni siquiera tienes dolores! —dijo Edward.

—¡Es para mis huesos, insolente!

La Nana le dio un golpe con el periódico a su nieto, justo en la nuca.

—No sé de qué se avergüenzan tanto, mi nueva cita y yo la pasamos de maravilla en el hotel _San Valentín_. El jacuzzi estimula muy bien, ¿eh? —soltó de manera despreocupada.

—Por Dios, abuela —gimió su nieto, sacándome una risa—. ¿Qué crees que pensará mi invitada?

—Ella ya es de la familia, ¡debe acostumbrarse a nosotros!

Me sentí tan contenta cuando decían que ya era de la familia. Nunca tuve una muy grande, siempre se trató de mamá y de… Bueno, él. En la única persona que podía aferrarme era en Renée y ahora me hacían parte de un núcleo tan bonito que me costaba creerlo.

Edward me acarició la mano con cuidado, tomándola de tal manera que sentí cosquillas en la barriga.

—La verdad, ya me acostumbré —los molesté.

Todos ellos comenzaron a reírse.

—¿Quieres, cariño? —La abuela me ofreció el porro mientras me movía las cejas.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas, Isabella Swan, los porros de mi abuela son peores que las gotas de mi madre —advirtió Edward.

—¿Las mismas que te dieron por error y confundieron con medicina para la tos? —inquirí.

Esme puso rostro de sorpresa y luego miró a su hijo, muy anonadada.

—¿Se lo contaste?

—Ya está, nuestro hijo le ha confiado nuestro peor fracaso parental a una chica, eso ya es la mayor muestra de amor que he visto en mucho tiempo. —Se rio Carlisle.

¿La mayor muestra de amor?

Miré a Edward, quien se veía algo tímido —algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada—, debido a las palabras de su papá.

—¿Puedo llamarte nuera ahora? —preguntó Esme, molestándome.

—Aún queda camino de conquista, ¿no es así, Edward? —Lo miré, muy divertida.

—Aún no ha comenzado —añadió, contemplando mis labios.

—Bien, creo que estamos entorpeciendo a los tórtolos. Deberíamos ir a ver lo del coche —señaló Carlisle, levantándose del asiento.

—Y a mí déjame en casa de mi novio —ordenó la Nana, guardando su porro a medio acabar.

—Debes presentármelo, Nana —le advirtió Edward—, aún no le doy la aprobación.

—¿Y quién te dijo que necesito tu aprobación? —contraatacó, guardándose una sonrisa.

Se despidieron, la Nana hasta la próxima vez que nos viéramos y los padres de Edward hasta una hora más tarde. Eso significaba que él y yo nos quedaríamos medianamente solos… con los becerritos _molestándonos_. Yo aproveché de asegurarme que estuvieran jugando sanos y salvos y luego me dirigí al jardín para poder hacerles algo fresco para comer.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunté, viendo cómo Edward se acomodaba en la reposera con un libro entre las manos.

Él me miró detrás del objeto, elevando una ceja de manera sensual. Yo me acerqué, muy curiosa, pero comenzó a esconderlo para molestarme.

—Oye —supliqué, queriendo robárselo de las manos.

Edward me atrapó y me quitó un beso jugoso.

—Estoy leyendo a mi escritora favorita, ¿qué otra cosa mejor puedo hacer en un día tan soleado como este?

—¿Cuál lees? —Me mordí el labio.

—Uno francamente fascinante.

—¿Y?

Se acomodó, haciéndose el interesante.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Me dirás qué te parece?

—No lo haré hasta que me des una probada de tu imaginación en la vida real.

Yo enarqué una ceja.

—Aún falta, ¿no crees?

—Tú lo único que quieres es volverme loco.

—Así es.

—Bueno, lo lograste en el instante en que saltaste sobre mi coche.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que recordarlo?

—Porque, aunque no lo creas, agradezco que lo hayas hecho.

Me mordí el labio y le robé yo un beso esta vez, sacándole un gruñido de pura necesidad.

—Iré a hacer algo para los niños.

—Mmm, mejor déjame comerte a besos, y no solo en estos labios —ronroneó, pasando su pulgar por mi boca.

Sonreí, pero de fondo sentimos algunos ruidos. Esos eran los niños.

—Eres un bobo imposible de contener.

—Puedo ser tu bobo si quieres.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me reía.

Antes de que pudiera levantarme, él ya me había dado una nalgada que sonó hasta China.

Me puse a hacer brochetas de fruta y algo de ponche para los demás. Hoy el sol estaba radiante a pesar de que no estábamos en época, lo único que quería era estar aquí, junto a la piscina, además, el jardín de los Cullen era tan colorido que podría pasarme en él toda la tarde si era necesario. A ratos, y mientras ponía la fresa en el palito, nos dábamos miradas coquetas. En un momento, vi que estaba comenzando a asomarse una erección mientras sonreía y se pasaba el dedo índice por los labios, leyendo concentradamente e imaginando quizá qué.

—¿Algún momento que quieras compartirme?

—No lo sé, estoy muy entusiasta con este relato que estoy disfrutando. Nunca pensé que me gustara tanto la fantasía de la delincuente y el policía —sostuvo.

Sentimos unos pasitos rápidos viniendo hacia nosotros, como si algo los persiguiera de tal manera que querían escapar a como diera lugar. Edward se giró en la hamaca, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado, preocupado por el ruido. Yo miré hacia la entrada, mientras guardaba la fruta a un lado, y me encontré con Agatha y Fred blancos como la cal. Mi hijo miró a su amiga, como si le preguntara algo entre gestos que solo ellos entendían, a lo que finalmente ella le negó, como impidiéndole decir más.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a su hija para averiguar qué había ocurrido.

Se veía tan angustiada que me partió el corazón.

—¿Qué vieron? —inquirí, mirando a mi hijo.

—Nada —respondió con los ojos un tanto llorosos—. ¿Puedo ir a jugar?

—Fred, dime ahora qué pasa.

Tragó y miró a su amiga.

—No quiero hablar, mami. Me gustaría jugar.

Suspiré y se lo permití porque, de alguna manera, sentía que Agatha me necesitaba, aunque yo no fuera su mamá, y Fred quería distraerse de lo que sea que hayan visto en la casa.

—Agatha, estás muy blanca. Dime qué pasó allá arriba —insistió Edward mientras le tomaba los hombritos.

La pequeña lo abrazó y su padre no pudo seguir con las preguntas, solo le correspondió y le besó los cabellos mientras la mecía con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien, Pulgarcita? —pregunté con timidez. Puse mi mano en su espalda y sus cabellos, acariciándola.

Cuando ella se giró, se largó a llorar de manera profusa, sacándome un suspiro de dolor. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarme con mucha fuerza y pedirme los brazos, como si hubiera retrocedido muchos años hasta convertirse en un bebé con la necesidad de una mamá.

Me partía el alma.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? ¿Quieres hablar? Tu papá y yo estamos muy preocupados, por favor —supliqué mientras la tomaba y la movía de lado a lado.

Edward arqueó las cejas y le besó los cabellos, angustiado ante el llanto cada vez más doloroso. Parecía que le estuvieran desgarrando por dentro y eso no estaba bien, ¡menos en una niña!

—Mi mamá no me quiso nunca —gimió.

Dios mío. ¿Por qué decía eso? Me horrorizaba que una pequeña pudiera pensar algo así.

—Pero…

—Nunca me quiso. Papi lo intentó, pero nunca me quiso.

Mi hombro se sentía mojado y yo no sabía de qué manera sentirme al respecto.

Miré a Edward y vi tanto dolor en su mirada que por poco se me caen las lágrimas. Se veía culpable, angustiado y tremendamente afectado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Agatha, todas las mamás amamos a nuestros hijos…

—La mía no. Nunca tuve una mamá que me quisiera, nunca me cuidó, ni me besó, ni me dijo que me quería.

Intenté respirar hondo mientras sentía el escozor de mis lágrimas y me senté en la hamaca con ella. Agatha no me soltaba, era como si yo fuera lo único que quisiera en el mundo.

—Pero yo sí te quiero —le susurré mientras le acariciaba los cabellos—. Te quiero, aunque no te tuve en mi barriga y aunque no pude cuidarte cuando eras un bebé.

Ella se separó y me miró con sus ojos verdes, tan idénticos a los de su padre, mientras las lágrimas le brotaban en esas cuencas inocentes y llenas de una necesidad imperante por amor, un amor que Edward siempre le brindó pero que, por alguna razón, requería de alguien más.

—No sé qué ocurrió con ella —murmuré mientras le limpiaba las mejillas con cariño—, pero yo te quiero… ¡Te adoro! Y voy a cuidarte siempre desde ahora. Siempre.

Agatha hizo un puchero y me volvió a abrazar, esta vez hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—¿Me querrás como mamá? —inquirió con la voz temblorosa.

Le dejé una nana al oído, todo ello al mismo tiempo que Edward se sentaba conmigo y me besaba la sien, con Fred viniendo hacia nosotros, requiriendo un abrazo de él.

—Por todos los años que no estuve contigo —le susurré al oído.

Me sonrió, aún dificultada por un dolor que le calaba los huesos.

—¿Son cinco? —inquirió, haciéndome reír.

—Cinco y medio. Te querré por todos esos años sin conocernos, ¿qué te parece?

Suspiró, hundiéndose en mi pecho.

—¿Y más?

Arqueé las cejas.

—Mucho más. ¿O crees que me iré de tu vida tan fácilmente?

Busqué su carita y se la limpié, tomando esas mejillas redondas e infantiles para besarlas con cariño. Agatha se puso a reír cuando sintió cosquillas y yo la acompañé con ellas hasta que la vi más tranquila.

—Te quiero mucho —susurró, poniendo sus manitas en mis pómulos.

—Y yo te quiero muchísimo a ti —le respondí.

La abracé y cuando ella no pudo ver, miré a Edward, esperando que me dijera qué pasaba. Él pestañeaba con la dificultad en su mirar, como si supiera qué pasaba, pero ahora rompiendo en dolor por algo que solo él sabía.

Entonces, ¿cómo es que Agatha podía decir eso? ¿Era cierto? Diablos, me costaba siquiera pensar en sentir algo así.

—¿Quieres comer, Agatha? —le preguntó Fred, acercándole una brocheta para que comiera.

Mi niño estaba muy nervioso, se veía cuánto le entristecía ver a su mejor amiga así.

—Sí —respondió, separándose de mí.

Agatha, ya más tranquila, se fue a comer con mi hijo, aún llena de mocos.

Caminé hacia Edward y me di cuenta que seguía a su pequeña con la mirada, como si de pronto se hubiera puesto a pensar en algo que estaba muy hondo en su corazón.

—¿Qué pudo haber visto? —inquirí, preocupada.

Él dio un respingo y me contempló, como si hubiera vuelto en sí.

—Quizá una foto de su madre.

Tragué.

—¿Ella…?

—No me gusta que vea sus fotos. No es bueno.

—Pero es su mamá… ¿Por qué dice que…?

—Prometo que te diré más, ahora es difícil.

Asentí.

—Bells.

—¿Qué pasa?

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Nunca pensé que iba a conocer a alguien como tú.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Alguien como yo?

—Alguien que quisiera tanto a mi hija.

Sonreí de manera suave.

—Pasamos años juntos, solos los dos, viajando por el mundo. ¿Te puedes imaginar todas las veces que asumí que eso sería para siempre?

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora… sé que no lo será.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—Porque… ahora que te veo…

—¡Mami! ¿Podemos ayudarte a hacer las brochetas? —preguntó Fred, tocando la fruta.

Los dos dejamos de mirarnos.

—Claro, pero primero a lavarse las manos.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron hacia adentro. Edward tomó mi mano y me acercó a su rostro.

—¿Podremos hablar tranquilos más tarde?

—Sí, puedes confiar en mí.

Me guiñó un ojo, más en paz.

Edward fue a ayudarles a lavarles las manos y a la vuelta yo ya los esperaba con las brochetas. Los pequeños comieron más quietos, disfrutando del sol y jugueteando de vez en cuando. En una oportunidad, mi bombero apareció con dos pistolas de agua, una en cada mano, y no tardó ni dos segundos en comenzar a rociarlos mientras corría. Agatha y Fred comenzaron a correr mientras intentaban protegerse con la cuerda en la que saltaban hace un rato, pero Edward era muy ágil y logró mojarlos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Fred, riendo nervioso.

Los dos venían hacia mí, lo que significaba que él iba a mojarme.

—¡Oh no! —dije a Edward, muy severa.

—Oh sí.

Los pequeños se escondieron detrás de mí y el bombero me empapó en menos de un minuto.

—¡Eres un idiota! —grité.

Los niños se rieron y me atraparon con la cuerda, uno en cada extremo, empujándome hacia adelante para hacerme chocar con el pecho de Edward. Los dos nos quedamos mirando, bastante sonrientes, mientras los pequeños nos comenzaron a anudar juntos.

—¿Qué hacen, par de becerros? —pregunté, aún con las manos en los pectorales del bombero.

—¡Los atrapamos! —dijeron al unísono y luego se fueron entre carcajadas.

Yo enarqué una ceja y miré a Edward.

—¿Qué planean estos?

—No lo sé, pero me ha gustado.

—Bobo.

—Completamente por ti.

.

Luego de aquella extenuante tarde, los cuatro nos fuimos juntos hasta el barrio en el Jeep de Edward. Agatha había estado riendo, pero cuando eso acababa, sus ojos se ponían muy tristes, como si quisiera meterse a la cama. Cada vez que la observaba, me preguntaba por qué, era inevitable para mí. En mi mundo, un niño no debía, en ninguna circunstancia, sentirse despreciado.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó la pequeña mientras se restregaba los ojitos.

Yo tenía a mi hijo entre mis brazos, quien se había quedado dormido.

—Sí, cariño, debemos irnos a la cama.

—Quédense con nosotros —suplicó, mientras miraba cómo Fred me tenía agarrada desde el cuello.

No había envidia, sino anhelo.

—Hermosa, Bella tiene que ir a su casa —le recordó su papá con la voz dulce.

Suspiré.

—No, descuida, me quedaré aquí.

—¿Hasta mañana?

—Hasta mañana —murmuré.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Estás segura? No es necesario…

—Tranquilo, Edward.

Llegar a casa de mi bombero era como entrar a otro hogar. Me gustaba enormemente estar aquí.

—Yo acostaré a Fred. Dámelo —dijo él.

Lo tomó sin dificultad y le dejó arrullos suaves para que no despertara, mientras yo veía cómo Agatha juntaba sus manitas y me miraba. Una vez que su papá se fue, la pequeña pestañeó frente a mí.

—Fred te ama mucho.

Me reí.

—Sí.

—Tiene mucha suerte.

Suspiré.

—No lo sé, Pulgarcita.

—Es que… tiene una mamá que lo ama mucho.

Quise decirle que al menos ella tenía un papá increíble, a diferencia de Fred.

—¿Y papi? ¿No es el mejor hombre del mundo? —le pregunté, tomándola de la cintura para ponerla en mi regazo.

—Sí, papi es el mejor, pero… —Me miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Hey, no te pongas triste. ¿Por qué esa carita?

—Te quiero —soltó.

Aquellas palabras me llegaban al corazón.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, mucho.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

Agatha había estado tan apegada a mí durante la tarde.

—Sí, ven aquí. —Me toqué el pecho y ella puso su cabecita ahí—. ¿Sabes algo? Fred, cuando era un bebé, solía quedarse dormido aquí.

—Ojalá fuera un bebé ahora.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque así cabría en tus brazos y podría estar contigo todo el día.

—Pero ahora cabes muy bien. Mira.

Le abrí los míos y ella se acomodó. La cobijé y hundí mi nariz en sus cabellos. Agatha bostezó y sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras apretaba mi ropa, como si me impidiera alejarla.

Fueron un par de minutos de mirarnos, yo transmitiéndole seguridad y ella dejándome ver su inocencia.

Ella dormía entre mis brazos, respirando de manera suave, casi como un suspiro largo tras otro. Yo acerqué mis labios a su cabello y comencé a besarla, dándole mi cariño para que pudiera tranquilizar un día tan desesperante para ella. Aún estaba aferrada a mis muslos y abrazada a mí desde el pecho, pegando su carita a mí, como si buscara mi olor constantemente.

—No me ha gustado lo que dijiste, Pulgarcita —susurré, peinándola con mis dedos.

Sentía mucha angustia. Todavía me resultaba muy difícil digerir la idea de que una pequeña de seis años sintiese que su madre nunca la quiso. Para mí, eso era inconcebible.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté, sabiendo que no iba a responder porque dormía con profundidad—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso, cariño?

Sus cabellos rubios eran como los de un bebé, lo que me llevó a imaginar mi vida con una bebita como ella desde que el mundo la vio nacer. Cómo me habría gustado poder darle mimos siendo más pequeñita, poder haberle ayudado a Edward ante lo difícil que era enfrentarse a todo, darle su biberón, enseñarle a caminar…

Amaba tanto a Agatha que ni yo podía creerlo, pero sí, la amaba y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me habría gustado poder darle una vida preciosa junto a su papá.

—Oh, ya se quedó dormida —dijo Edward, caminando hacia nosotras.

Venía con su peluche, aquel conejito grande que yo le había regalado. Le había puesto un tutú.

—Parece que contigo duerme sin ningún problema.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Tiene problemas?

Edward asintió con los ojos brillantes y luego se sentó a mi lado.

—Suele tener pesadillas cuando no estoy cerca, por eso le gusta dormir con su conejo.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

—No es fácil. Cuando voy a las guardias estoy siempre pensando en ella. Es increíble que contigo sienta tanta paz, es como si volviera a ser un bebé.

—Sí, conmigo vuelve a ser un bebé.

Nos miramos e instintivamente nos besamos. Sentí que Edward estaba tenso, como si algo le preocupara… y a mí también, la verdad.

—¿Por qué tiene pesadillas, Edward? —inquirí—. Es una pequeñita, me parte el corazón…

—Es por su madre biológica, Bells.

Tragué, temerosa de saber más, pero curiosa al mismo tiempo.

—Son un tumulto de cosas que no sé cómo decirte.

—Tranquilo, yo puedo escuchar todo con detalle cuando tú puedas —susurré.

Me abrazó y puso su rostro en mi cuello, buscándome de tal forma que yo cerré los ojos. Era la primera vez que sentía a mi bestia hecho un verdadero cachorro desprotegido.

—Bells… Nena.

—¿Sí?

—Ojalá todas las madres fueran como tú, ojalá… Ojalá Agatha hubiera tenido a alguien como tú cuando solo era una pequeña indefensa.

Mi barbilla tembló mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Sé que es malo que lo diga, pero… su verdadera madre nunca le mereció.

Arqueé las cejas.

—Edward, ¿qué hizo para que me digas esto?

Sentí un pequeño gruñido en su garganta, aquel que soltaba cuando no quería deshacer el nudo y mostrarme sus sentimientos más vulnerables.

—Nunca la quiso, Bells, de verdad nunca la quiso —confesó, tocándose los cabellos mientras la miraba con un profundo amor intenso.

Dios mío.

—Agatha lo escuchó cuando tenía tres años —siguió diciendo, culpable hasta los huesos—. Yo se lo decía a una muy mala persona… a alguien que quería llevársela de mi lado.

Llevé una mano a mi pecho, anonadada.

—Oh no, Edward, ahora ella debe creer…

—Ahora ella sabe la verdad y es solo una niña —me interrumpió—. Ojalá yo pudiera decirle que su madre la quiso, que la amó mientras la esperaba, que ella y yo… nos… —Frunció el ceño y me volvió a mirar, esta vez a punto de ponerse a llorar—. Pero no puedo. Y sé que conmigo podría ser suficiente, la amo y la cuido como mi mayor tesoro, de verdad, pero… desde que es pequeña necesita un amor que no se parece al mío, es…

Fue incapaz de seguir hablando y yo no dejaba de jadear debido al dolor que me provocaba saber que Agatha no fue amada por su verdadera madre.

La abracé más y luego busqué el rostro de Edward con mi mano, pidiéndole que me mirara.

—Has hecho un trabajo increíble, Edward, mírala, ¿no es un tesoro?

Sonrió y le tocó la mejilla.

—Yo la amé desde el primer día en que supe que vendría al mundo.

—Y eso fue suficiente.

—Al principio me preguntaba por su mamá —dijo de pronto—, luego cuándo tendría una, por qué los demás tenían y ella no, que por qué yo estaba solo, sin una mamá para ella. No sabes la cantidad de veces que le recalqué que solo seríamos los dos. —Me contempló—. Y tú… —Suspiró—. No me hagas caso.

—Y yo llegué a tu vida, ¿no? —insistí.

Tiró de mi barbilla y sonrió.

—Tengo miedo de las ilusiones, nena. Pasé demasiado tiempo temiéndoles.

Tragué.

—Pero contigo… contigo soy capaz de todos los riesgos.

Pestañeé.

De pronto, Agatha se restregó en mi pecho, medio despertando.

—Shh… Estoy aquí —señalé.

—¿Papi?

—También estoy aquí —murmuró Edward.

—Ven —pidió, alzando su manita.

Agatha hizo que su papá se acomodara junto a mí. Yo me puse a reír y cobijé a la pequeña entre mis brazos, acostándome junto a Edward en el sofá. Él nos abrazó, como si nos protegiera del mundo, como si fuéramos suyas, sus nenas y su mundo.

—¿Mi pequeño duerme bien? —inquirí.

Él hundió su nariz en mis cabellos.

—Como un ángel. Preciosa está haciéndole compañía.

—Entonces puedo quedarme con ustedes un buen momento.

—Hazlo. Te quiero conmigo —susurró.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, él desde un lado, abrazándonos, y yo desde el otro, con Agatha sosteniéndome y durmiendo placenteramente en un núcleo que, quizá, siempre había soñado.

.

—¿Mami? —escuché que decían.

—Shh… Míralos.

—¿Crees que esté dando resultado?

—No lo sé. Creo que sí.

Me restregué los ojos y me acomodé, con mucho sueño aún. Sentí un ronroneo tranquilizador, masculino y muy cálido. Me abrazaron más, generándome calor y paz. Me apegué y sentí su olor, lo que me sacó una sonrisa.

—Mami.

—Papi.

Los dos bostezamos.

Alguien ladró y dimos un salto. Luego se escucharon risitas traviesas. Me levanté, un tanto inquieta. Al abrir los ojos vi a los pequeños mirándonos con pijamas y el cabello revuelto. Preciosa tenía la lengua afuera y nos miraba mientras arrastraba su plato de comida. Nada sutil.

—¿Nos quedamos dormidos? —preguntó Edward, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—Eso creo.

—¡Hicimos el desayuno! —nos contaron los dos, como siempre al unísono.

—¿El desayuno? —pregunté, sorprendida.

Asintieron.

—¡Está listo! —insistieron, como pidiendo que fuéramos de inmediato.

Tuve que levantarme debido a su total entusiasmo. Edward me siguió, demasiado adormilado para entender realmente lo que pasaba. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, vi la mesita para cuatro lista, con cuatro tazas humeantes y florecillas puestas en agua, algo estropeadas, pero adorables porque, bueno, todo lo habían hecho ellos.

—¿De verdad ustedes hicieron esto? —pregunté, muy asombrada.

—¡Sí! Aunque Agatha conocía la receta, yo le ayudé a poner todo —respondió mi hijo.

—Vaya, y huelen muy bien.

—Son las tostadas francesas que me enseñaste a hacer, papi —dijo Agatha.

—¿Las del microondas?

Asintió con entusiasmo.

Nos sentamos y ellos nos acomodaron las sillas, lo que me enternecía mucho. Cuando lo hicieron con nosotros, sus piecitos colgaron.

—Te encantarán —dijo Edward, sacando un poco.

Me acercó la cuchara y yo comí de ella mientras nos mirábamos.

—¡Está muy rico!

—¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó de pronto.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor que nunca.

Sonreímos.

—Estaban abrazados —soltó Agatha, tomándose las mejillas.

Los dos carraspeamos.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Me gustó dormir con ustedes!

—Oh, no es justo, yo también quiero —añadió mi hijo.

Edward y yo nos reímos, pero entonces paramos cuando las miradas volvían a ser un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones a flor de piel.

Mi corazón estaba comenzando a sentir más cosas y yo temí.

.

Bebí un poco de vino y continué, aprovechando el silencio.

"_Lucy sostuvo el vestido frente a ella, inquieta frente a la situación._

_¿Él iba a aparecer?_

_Quiso sentirse feliz por el paso que daría, pero no podía engañar a nadie. ¿Cómo un hombre que la insultaba y la había golpeado podía hacerla feliz?_

_Y Edgard se había ido para no volver._

—_¿Por qué prometiste quedarte conmigo si ibas a hacerme esto? —preguntó a su reflejo._

_Si tan solo fuera libre, si tan solo pudiera huir de él, si tan solo… _

_Temía. Ahora ella cargaba las ataduras de la sociedad, esclavizada a las amenazas, a un sinfín de castigos. Y él no estaba._

_Se había dado cuenta que lo amaba demasiado tarde._"

Tuve que parar, un poco inquieta por la manera en que me latía el corazón. Siempre sucedía cuando escribía sobre él, porque ¿cómo engañarme?, cada vez que escribía de este bombero pensaba en el mío.

El mío.

Sonreí.

Me levanté con la copa y me la terminé de beber mientras me iba a la sala, en donde se encontraba mamá. Le estaba leyendo un cuento a Fred, quien la escuchaba atentamente.

—¿Y esas fachas? —me preguntó, viéndome en bata—. Ve a ducharte.

—Pero ya pasa de las siete. Sabes que me gusta hacerlo en la mañana.

—Te ves cansada y un poco triste, ¿qué ocurre?

—Es Agatha.

Mamá suspiró.

—Te hará bien. Hazlo y te pones bonita.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres salir?

—Sí, una vuelta al parque, quizá.

Me reí.

—Está bien. Me pondré algo cómodo.

—No, ponte preciosa.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Hazlo ya.

Y bueno, lo hice. Me puse unos jeans, una camiseta oscura y una chaqueta negra. Cuando tenía los cabellos despeinados, mamá entró y sonrió.

—¡Te ves muy bien! ¿Ya estás lista?

Guardé el labial y asentí.

—No sé por qué quieres que me vista así, además hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir…

Mamá abrió la puerta de entrada y lo vi, sentado en su moto. Llevaba el casco colgado en uno de los mandos del manubrio mientras mantenía el equilibrio con una pierna sobre el suelo. Vestía como un chico malo de película y su mirada coqueta, intimidante y sensual se mantenía en mí, con una sonrisa acompañando su cincelado rostro masculino. Casi se me caen las bragas cuando me di cuenta que se había dejado barba de un día, mi favorita.

—Así que no tienes muchas ganas de salir —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Me mordí el labio.

—Contigo cambian las cosas.

Mamá se rio por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Tío Edward! —exclamó Fred, corriendo hacia él.

—¡Saltarín!

La Sexy Bestia lo tomó desde las axilas y lo elevó por los aires para sentarlo sobre su moto y juguetear.

—Si tuviera tu edad yo ya estaría demente por hacerlo completamente mío —susurró mamá en mi oído.

—Mamá —la regañé, aunque quería reírme.

—¿No es el yerno perfecto?

Me reí y nos quedamos mirando.

—Disfruta —instó—. Mereces a alguien que te quiera.

Contemplé a Edward y lo vi sonriendo con mi hijo.

—Vamos, Fred, ¿quieres salir al parque? Podremos comer helado.

—¡Sí!

Le di un beso a mi hijo para entonces caminar hacia la moto. Cuando ellos cerraron la puerta, mi Sexy Bestia me tomó los muslos para pegarme a él.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —ronroneó.

Yo lo abracé, aprovechando de tocar su pecho y abdomen duro.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—A nuestra primera cita, tú y yo, solos —susurró.

Mi corazón bombeó con mucha fuerza. Estaba tan emocionada.

—No tengo una cita hace más de cuatro años —respondí.

—Y yo hace cinco.

—Estamos casi a la par.

Lo sentí reír y entonces me tocó las manos con suavidad.

—Hoy será una cita a mi manera. Espero te guste el mundo de Edward Cullen.

Sonreí mientras pegaba mis labios a su espalda, sintiendo su olor delicioso.

—Estoy expectante.

—Bien, Srta. Swan, póngase el casco, le tengo una cita que nunca olvidará.

Me lo entregó y yo me lo acomodé. Edward se puso el suyo e hizo encender la máquina, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo vibrara a la vez.

Fue tan excitante.

Tomó mis muñecas y me hizo abrazarlo con más fuerza, por lo que me acomodé junto a su espalda ancha, sintiéndome protegida con su cuerpo grande y su calor que tanto me gustaba. Hizo andar la moto y yo sentí la inmensa emoción del movimiento. La carrera por las calles fue más rápida que en la primera ocasión que nos fuimos juntos, sentía que los árboles, los coches y los edificios pasaban a una velocidad incuantificable. A ratos, Edward me miraba por detrás de su hombro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero ¡rayos! Me sentía tan viva.

En un momento se desvió por la carretera, a la salida este de la ciudad. Todo lo que nos rodeaba era un profundo y espeso bosque. El paisaje era precioso y cerca había grandes cerros, todos muy lindos. La oscuridad le daba un ambiente tan misterioso que enseguida pensé en lo mucho que todo identificaba a Edward.

Como el camino estaba despejado, él comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, generándome un ánimo de paz y felicidad que no había sentido antes. Dejé escapar un grito mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, lo que le sacó una risa que pude sentir en el vibrar de su espalda.

Cerca de veinte minutos después, hizo parar la máquina en uno de los cerros. Ahí nos esperaba un hombre, quien en cuanto vio a Edward elevó la mano para saludar. Él se quitó el casco y sacudió su cabello, para entonces girarse, bajarse de la moto y quitármelo a mí.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, tomándome de la cintura para bajarme.

—Para lo que sea. ¿Qué me tienes preparado? —inquirí mientras miraba al hombre.

Sonrió.

—Algo a mi estilo. Espero que te guste. Las citas, para mí, son diferentes.

Enarqué una ceja.

¿Una cita diferente?

Pensé en las citas que había tenido antes. Primero con Dimitri, una cena exclusiva y llena de lujos, luego las que tuve con un par de tipos que se asustaban en cuanto les contaba que tenía un hijo: todas en bares de mala muerte. Y después llegó Jasper, con quien solo era lujo, tal como con Dimitri. En todas me aburría. Y bueno, las veces que terminé acostándome con un par de tipos para "_disfrutar_" de mi soltería posterior al divorcio, no fueron más que escapadas estúpidas.

—Ven conmigo —señaló, ofreciéndome su mano.

Se la tomé, confiando en lo que Edward tenía para entregarme. Sí, claro que él era diferente.

—Hola, Embry —saludó la Sexy Bestia, dándole la mano.

—Hey, Edward, estaba esperándote. Así que una cita, ¿eh? —Me miró y yo sonreí—. No esperaba menos de ti, _Salvaje_.

Edward sonrió y me tomó la mano.

—Te presento a Isabella Swan.

Yo también le estreché la mano.

—Mucho gusto —dije.

—Bien, así que encontraste a una chica que pueda soportar tus gustos exóticos.

Levanté las cejas y miré a Edward. Él se rio.

—Mi panorama puede asustarte. ¿Estás segura que quieres estar en mis aventureras citas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Dios, me encantas —ronroneó.

Tomó mi mano, me la besó y me atrajo hacia la punta de la montaña, donde Embry comenzaba a seleccionar unos arneses.

—La altura es aproximadamente de trecientos metros —informó él—. Abajo los esperará Quil para quitarles los arneses. ¡La experiencia es maravillosa! Es segura y…

—Espera, ¿saltaremos? —Mi voz se había elevado en tres octavas.

Edward amplió su sonrisa.

—Sí. Espero que te guste el bungee.

—¿El…?

Sentí frío en mi espina.

—Será un salto maravilloso. Te prometo que iremos juntos.

—Abrazados o nada.

—Así será.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me acerqué para ver la altura. Dios, era demasiada. Sentía que me ponía blanca como la cal.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Embry, sosteniendo el arnés.

Tragué y asentí.

Embry comenzó a ponerlo, sujetándolo desde la zona inferior de mi cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía, Edward miraba con los brazos cruzados, entusiasta y feliz como ninguno.

—Cuidado con tocar mucho a mi chica, ¿eh? —bromeó mi Sexy Bestia, quien miraba con la ceja alzada y se guardaba una risotada.

—Como ordenes. Sabes que te tengo miedo desde aquella vez.

—¿Qué aquella vez? —inquirí.

—No te preocupes. —Se rio Embry, terminando de poner todas las amarras de seguridad.

Luego de ello vino Edward, quien parecía conocer muy bien los mecanismos. Yo lo miraba y él me guiñó un ojo, bastante atraído a cómo me veía ahora.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Más que en nadie.

—Entonces sé que te gustará.

Volvió a tomar mi mano y me acercó al borde, desde donde se veía completamente el abismo.

Dios.

—Abrázame —instó, tomándome las mejillas para mirarme a los ojos—. No pasará nada, te lo prometo.

Yo lo hice, tomándolo desde el cuello, ya de puntillas. Edward puso su rostro en mi cuello y me rodeó desde la cintura con mucha fuerza.

—Ahora saltaremos. Contaré hasta tres.

Yo saqué mi rostro por un huequito, mirando a mi alrededor.

—Uno.

Nunca había hecho algo como esto en mi vida.

—Dos.

Con Edward me sentía protegida, blindada de todo lo demás porque, ¿a quién engañaba? Era mi Bestia, dispuesto a todo para evitar cualquier peligro del mundo exterior.

Era completamente mío y lo quería.

—Tres.

Él con su fuerza empujó hacia el lado y yo grité como una demente al sentir cómo mi vientre se contraía y se iba hacia mi garganta. El viento me golpeaba el rostro, pero no sentía frío porque sus brazos grandes y fuertes me sostenían y daban calor. Caíamos en picada hacia donde se encontraba el arroyo, metros por debajo de nosotros, acortando la distancia como si fuéramos a golpearnos contra él. Edward lanzó un grito de júbilo y tan pronto como aquello ocurría, nos miramos llenos de emociones mezcladas.

Lo besé, ansiosa de sus labios.

Edward me recibió con pasión, sacándome un gemido mientras seguíamos cayendo en picada. Los dos gemimos cuando el suelo estuvo tocando nuestros rostros y dimos un brinco dado la cuerda en tensión.

Estábamos a salvo.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamé, temblando de pura excitación y adrenalina.

—¡Lo es!

Respirábamos con exaltación, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban de una manera bestial, como si acabásemos de acostarnos.

Era maravilloso.

—Me he lanzado trecientos metros por ti —susurré, tocándole el pecho mientras colgábamos de cabeza.

—Nadie lo había hecho.

Me reí.

—Me ha encantado.

—Tú me encantas.

Me sonrojé.

Quil, uno de los amigos de Edward, se acercó para hacernos estar de pie al suelo y ayudarnos a quitarnos los arneses. Como mi bestia salió primero, fue él quien me ayudó, tocándome sin tapujos, siempre tan apasionado y pícaro.

—¿Fue una buena experiencia, Rompecoches?

—La mejor de todas.

—Hey, aún faltan citas.

Me lamí el labio inferior y lo besé bajo la mirada de su amigo.

—Las quiero todas. Estoy ansiosa.

—Bueno, esta tampoco ha terminado.

Me tomó la mano y tiró de mí.

Una vez que nos despedimos, mis piernas aún temblaban. Edward tuvo que ayudarme a subir a la moto, porque yo no dejaba de sentirme con los efectos de la adrenalina a flor de piel.

—Esta vez haremos algo indebido —dijo, subiéndose delante de mí.

Me tomó desde los muslos y me los acarició, dejando sus huellas en mí como si me dijera constantemente "mía y tuyo".

—¿Qué será? Me gustan las cosas prohibidas.

—Daremos un paseo sin casco. Quiero que veas y sientas todo el recorrido hasta nuestro destino.

—¿Cuál es? —inquirí.

—Es una sorpresa, nena.

Pasé mis manos por debajo de su chaqueta de cuero y su camiseta, tocando su piel.

—Entonces la quiero.

Sus dedos se hundieron en mis muslos y me hizo chocar más fuerte a su espalda.

—Será una aventura nocturna, siempre a mi estilo.

Me reí.

Hizo andar la moto a gran velocidad y yo grité, sacándole una carcajada. Mis cabellos se movían por los aires mientras nos metíamos por el bosque, una aventura increíble por un paisaje único. A medida que íbamos en la máquina, bajábamos cerca del arroyo, donde parecía situarse un lugar cada vez más oculto y desde donde pocas personas habitaban. Era tan bonito, sobre todo porque estaba con él, aferrada a su cuerpo y a su calor.

Finalmente, Edward paró cerca de una cabaña en medio de las colinas, frente a una laguna que acababa en un pozo con una cascada alta.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Es aquí? —pregunté, mientras lo veía salir de la moto.

—Así es —afirmó—. Te presento mi nueva cabaña.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón.

—Se la compré a mi abuela y la restauré. Aquí nació mi padre. —Suspiró, muy contento—. Eres la primera persona que viene a verla luego de un buen tiempo de decoración.

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Jamás me lo habías dicho.

—Digamos que quería darte una verdadera sorpresa.

Me tomó desde la cintura y me ayudó a salir de la moto.

—Una cita de verdad.

Me mordí el labio y le tomé la mano.

—Una cita contigo ya es fascinante desde que me pediste acompañarte en tu moto.

Sonrió.

—Vamos.

Tiró de mi mano y me condujo hacia las escaleras de manera, las que llevaban a su cabaña. Todo era madera ámbar, con cristales gigantes que daban un espectáculo de lo que había dentro. Tenía una chimenea tan bonita que ya me imaginé lo lindo de poder leer un poco o escribir frente a ella mientras él te acompañaba a pecho desnudo, luciendo sus tatuajes y sus músculos solo para recordarte al hombre que tenías al lado. Hasta visualicé a los niños, corriendo mientras los perros les seguían los pasos, disfrutando de la naturaleza y del lugar tan hogareño en el que se encontraban.

Entonces pestañeé y tragué, algo contrariada por lo que estaba pensando.

—Mi abuela me la dejó en una ganga antes de que me marchara de aquí, supongo que nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.

Suspiré y me adelanté, aferrada a la valla que protegía de la altura, mirando hacia la laguna.

—¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo luego de tantos años? —pregunté—. Pudiste quedarte en esos países…

—Porque necesitaba de mi familia y Agatha necesitaba ser una niña normal, conocer la escuela, los niños, la vida menos caótica… Educarla en casa era divertido, pero no quería que acabara siendo una niña aislada del mundo.

Me tomó desde la cintura, justo por detrás.

—Y conoció a mi hijo —dije.

—Gracias al cielo.

Me besó el hombro.

—Muéstrame más.

—Ven conmigo.

La casa tenía tres niveles, pero era tan adorable que no podía dejar de mirarla. Edward sacó una llave y abrió la puerta, y en ese mismo momento sentí el olor a la canela y al barniz. Cuando abrió, me quedé sorprendida de lo linda que era. La madera seguía siendo el material principal, la que se mezclaba con la piedra. Era rústica, con guirnaldas de luces por todos lados. La zona principal era de un ambiente, con sofás de tela muy amplios, una mesa de café, una jukebox y una mesa para cuatro más allá. Había una pequeña sillita que se mecía como un columpio desde el techo e imaginé inmediatamente a Agatha riendo mientras Edward la impulsaba. Había cuadros muy bonitos de la familia, pero también fotografías de la Bestia con su pequeña cuando esta era solo una bebita. Caminé hasta ella y la miré, acariciando aquel recuerdo como si yo hubiera estado ahí, porque, la verdad, me habría gustado.

—Agatha quería venir a verla, pero me adelanté, espero no le moleste que te haya traído —jugueteó, viniendo hacia mí.

—¿No crees que se ponga celosa de que su papá tenga la atención puesta en una mujer?

Se rio.

—No, no contigo. Ven.

Me llevó hasta el pasillo, donde se encontraba una pequeña puerta que daba a una habitación muy grande con una camita infantil. Esta era la habitación de Agatha.

—Y allá. —Me apuntó hacia la habitación del frente. En cuanto la abrió vi otra cama individual—. Podría dormir Fred —me susurró al oído.

Sentí un estremecimiento muy grande en mi vientre.

—Ven.

Tiró otra vez mi mano y llevó a seguir explorando. La decoración me parecía tan "Edward" que no dejaba de sonreír. De verdad, parecía un hogar pacífico, lleno de luz y calidez.

Salimos por la puerta trasera, en donde se encontraba el jardín. Era una terraza preciosa con una tina caliente bajo más guirnaldas de luces, y más allá estaba la laguna que rodeaba, con una tienda campaña lista, con la madera lista para encenderla y una cesta con comida, vino y copas solo para dos.

—Quizá te parezca poco lujoso, muy campestre o hasta aburrido, pero cuando imagino una cita con una mujer que me gusta, siempre pienso en la sencillez de la naturaleza, donde podamos conectarnos.

Me acerqué y puse mis manos en su pecho, muy emocionada.

—Estoy fascinada. Nunca me habían llevado a algo tan increíble como esto.

Tiró de mi barbilla mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Entonces hice bien. ¿Tienes hambre?

Asentí, aún tocándolo.

—Te encantará lo que tengo preparado para ti. Ven conmigo.

Me instó a caminar hacia la tiendita de campaña, la que era colorida y con más lucecitas colgantes. Dentro había mantas y almohadas en el estrecho espacio; me imaginé estando ahí con él y fue maravilloso.

—Me gusta la vida en la naturaleza, en especial una cena… contigo.

Sonreí y me senté en el tronco frente a las astillas para la fogata. No fue hasta después que noté la mesita para dos, perfectamente decorada con velas, frutas y flores.

—Espero que te guste el hummus.

—¿Hummus?

—Ya lo verás.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y se agachó frente a las astillas para encender la fogata mientras yo lo miraba, conquistada a su espalda ancha. Cuando el fuego se hizo intenso, él fue a encender las velas en la mesa.

—Ponte cómoda, vendré con la comida.

Asentí y me quité el abrigo mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Era todo tan lindo, incluso vi a un conejo correteando entre el césped, laguna abajo. De pronto, un platillo muy lindo apareció delante de mí, tenía muchos colores. Se me hizo agua la boca.

—¿Vino? —preguntó.

Asentí.

Él me sirvió y luego se sentó frente a mí, mirándome de manera profunda.

—Quiero hacer un brindis contigo —susurró.

Tomé la copa.

—Porque por fin tenemos una cita tú y yo, algo que moría por hacer, la verdad.

Suspiré.

—Que este sea el comienzo de mi conquista, porque es lo que mereces.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, no de pesar, sino de intensa alegría contenida.

—Y para recordarte que lo que yo quiero darte es sincero y que eres la mujer más importante para mí junto a mi hija.

Sentía mi pecho inflado, como si el aire entrase de golpe.

—Y que te quiero.

Él tomó mi mano y la apretó.

Yo choqué mi copa con la suya para no ponerme a llorar de alegría, porque era primera vez que un hombre se preocupaba tanto por mí, al menos como Edward lo hacía.

—Has comenzado bien —murmuré, acariciando su piel—, más de lo que imaginas.

Me cobijó la mejilla con su mano libre y yo me acomodé en ella, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Sabes algo? Cada día me pareces más hermosa.

Mi pecho volvió a apretarse.

—¿Y sabes por qué? Porque he conocido más de ti y me he dado cuenta de la mujer que eres.

Su pulgar pasó por el puente de mi nariz y luego por mis labios, tirando con suavidad de ellos.

—Estoy asombrado.

Sonreí y abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con sus cuencas verdes.

—Sé que no lo necesitas, pero cada vez que estoy contigo quiero blindarte de todo, cuidarte, protegerte… A ti y a tu hijo.

Esta vez sentí el escozor en mis ojos.

Nadie jamás nos cuidó, nadie… Nunca nadie nos protegió, siempre tuve que ser yo para él.

—Y quererte, eso es todo.

Tragué.

—Desde pequeña he conocido hombres muy malos —susurré, a punto de ponerme a llorar por los recuerdos.

Su ceño se frunció y sus caricias se hicieron más delicadas.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Suspiré hondo.

—Desde pequeña vi cómo a mamá la maltrataban.

Sus ojos titilaron.

—¿Tu padre?

Asentí.

—Lo sacó de casa cuando tenía diecisiete años, luego de años siendo un criminal, permitiendo que mamá tuviera que ser testigo de sus fechorías. De hecho, él hacía que ella bailara desnuda en su club.

Su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Sí, los patrones se repitieron conmigo —susurré, algo avergonzada.

—No sabía que…

—Sí, mamá fue una stripper hasta que no lo toleró más… por mí. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí decirle que estaba en ello, sé que mi madre no quiso que yo pasara por lo mismo, pero no teníamos dinero, Charlie Swan lo robó todo para seguir con sus apuestas… Hasta que lo buscó la policía y desde entonces está prófugo.

—Oh, Bells…

—Siento contarte esto, pero el único hombre que he conocido en mi vida y que valió la pena fue mi hijo… Hasta que te conocí a ti.

_Y mi mejor amigo_, pensé.

—Cada vez entiendo mejor todo.

—Tengo miedo, Edward, mamá hace un tiempo me contó que lo vio y no quiero que se acerque a nosotras, él… él… —Me mordí el labio—. Mi padre trabajaba para Dimitri.

Pestañeó y empuñó su mano, colérico de escuchar su nombre.

—Bella, no puedo creerlo.

—Es la verdad.

Llevó una de mis manos a sus labios y las besó.

—Ellos están en el pasado, ahora tu felicidad importa.

Posé mi mano sobre su quijada, sintiendo el picor de la barba creciéndole.

—Y tú eres parte de ella.

Sonrió.

—Y eso será cada vez que pueda.

Finalmente, bebimos vino y nos pusimos a comer. Estaba increíble. Nunca había probado el hummus.

—Lo conocí en la India.

—¡¿La India?!

—Así es. Fue antes de que Agatha naciera.

—Imagino que fue una época maravillosa.

—En realidad, sí, antes de la universidad. Me gustaba la fotografía.

La universidad… ¿Dónde había estudiado?

—Me hice este tatuaje. —Me apuntó hacia su bíceps, donde había un conjunto de triángulos alrededor de un círculo—. Es el Sri Yantra, digamos que representa a la unión. Fue uno de mis primeros tatuajes.

—Es maravilloso.

—¿Te gustan los tatuajes?

Asentí.

—¿Nunca has pensado en hacerte uno?

Me reí.

—Lo pensé cuando era apenas una niña de dieciocho, ya sabes, con todo eso de la rebeldía y entrar a la universidad. Con el tiempo dejé de pensarlo.

—Podrías hacerte uno, ¿no crees?

—¿Ya no te parezco tan atractiva así nada más?

Se volvió a reír, lo que delató una margarita muy adorable, una que brotaba cuando estaba muy alegre.

—Esa es la mentira más grande que tú podrías decir.

Jugueteé con el borde de la copa mientras sonreía.

—En realidad, sí tengo unas ganas de hacerme algo en el cuerpo, no precisamente un tatuaje por ahora, pero sí algo rudo… como tú.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Puedo saber qué?

Negué.

—Lo sabrás cuando me acompañes.

—Ah, ¿lo harás?

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas?

Ambos terminamos de comer y luego de eso yo misma me levanté de la silla para sentarme sobre sus piernas. Edward apretó uno de mis muslos a la par de un juego de miradas lleno de promesas y yo instintivamente toqué su quijada varonil, sintiendo la barba incipiente. El inicio de los besos no se hizo esperar, parecíamos querer cada vez más, como una necesidad apremiante en cada uno de nosotros.

—Vamos a la laguna —susurró contra mis labios.

Sonreí.

—Vamos, quiero conocerlo.

—Iré a dejar esto antes, espérame allá.

Asentí.

Cuando Edward se marchó, yo caminé hacia allá, guiada por el caminito y la luz de la luna. Al ver el agua cristalina, sentí la necesidad de meter mi mano, sintiendo la temperatura. Estaba perfecta. Instintivamente me quité la ropa, sintiendo el viento en mi piel, endureciendo mis pezones y levantando los vellos de mi cuerpo. Me metí a nadar hacia la profundidad, desde donde solo mis hombros quedaban al descubierto. El agua era maravillosa.

—Creí que me esperarías —susurró alguien justo detrás de mí.

Di un salto por la sorpresa de sentir su voz y luego sus manos en mi vientre, atrayéndome a él. Cuando me giré y lo vi bajo la luz de la luna, sentía que estaba frente a una bestia del agua, con sus tatuajes maravillosos haciendo contraste con su piel. La profundidad de la laguna apenas le llegaba hasta el inicio del pecho, tan alto y grande como siempre.

—No me pude resistir —respondí—. Este lugar parece sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Se rio.

—Mi abuela siempre quiso que fuera mío, sobre todo para cuando tuviera una familia y… —Se encogió de hombros.

Toqué su pecho y él se llevó una de mis manos a sus labios mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Podríamos volver siempre que quieras, escaparnos aquí para disfrutarnos. —Puso sus labios en mi hombro, atrayéndome más—. Jugar —ronroneó—, o simplemente disfrutar de más citas, tú y yo.

—Porque esta no será la última, ¿no?

—Jamás. Tengo algunas ideas para ti.

Besé su pecho mientras me abrazaba, sosteniéndome tan fuerte que lo único que me quedaba era cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de completa protección. En una oportunidad, él y yo nos miramos y acabamos besándonos con apremio, con una brutalidad que siempre brotaba de nosotros, pasionales, deseosos. Edward me sostuvo con tanta fuerza que acabé medio elevada, a la vez que me tomaba desde las nalgas para apretármelas.

—Cada vez que te miro te deseo más, Bella —susurró.

—Hazme todo lo que quieras —respondí—. Quiero a mi Bestia.

—Así que soy tu Bestia.

—Mío.

—Tuyo. Por completo.

Me subí a él como un koala y nos besamos de manera apasionada, batallando con nuestras lenguas, saboreándonos. Yo tenía mis senos pegados a su pecho, no queriendo soltarme de él, aferrada a su cuerpo como si fuera mi única salvación. En una oportunidad bajé mis manos hasta su abdomen, recorriendo el camino hasta mi meta. Edward sonrió, sabiendo mi propósito, y comenzó a frotarse contra mí junto con el agua.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad.

—Me has hecho desearte de mil maneras, Isabella Swan.

—Hazme pagar cada una de mis fechorías.

Se rio.

—Eres tan perversa.

—Tu perversa.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y me tomó con más fuerza para entonces ponerse a caminar conmigo, fuera del agua.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté con el pecho agitado.

—Ya verás.

Yo seguí besándolo, hambrienta y desesperada por más. Edward hundía sus dedos en mi piel mientras me llevaba hasta la tienda de campaña, me acostó sobre las mantas y siguió con sus besos, los que no tardaron en bajar por mi cuello, mis senos y mi vientre. En una oportunidad me dio la vuelta, quedando bocarriba y yo sobre su cuerpo. Tomó mis muslos y acercó mi sexo hasta su boca, dispuesto a que yo lo montara mientras hundía su lengua en mí.

—Dios, Edward —gemí, sintiéndolo en mi intimidad.

Él me tenía las muñecas agarradas con fuerza. Mañana iban a verse las marcas. Su boca succionaba, justo en mi entrada, y luego relamía por cada espacio hasta llegar a mi clítoris. Sentía el movimiento en zigzag, luego de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, enloqueciéndome.

Miré a sus ojos y Edward seguía con más ímpetu, indicándome con sus gestos su gusto y deseo por mí. Yo quería tocarlo, pero me lo impedía, su fuerza era descomunal y yo me sentía indefensa y deseosa de más.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando la succión se dirigió a ese manojo de nervios, sacándome un grito felino, todo ello mientras su barba me picaba entre las piernas. En el momento en que la sensación de placer aumentó, utilicé mis caderas para incrementar el placer, sí, aún más. Él sonrió y mordió uno de mis labios, sacándome otro grito profundo.

—Quiero tocarte —susurré, muy agitada.

Soltó mis manos y con aquella libertad tiré de sus cabellos, para luego hundir mis dedos y sentir mi conexión con él.

—¡Edward! —gemí. Había buscado aquel punto tabú otra vez, tocándome entre las nalgas.

No supe qué más decir, porque el placer me estaba nublando. Yo solo miré hacia el techo de la tienda de campaña y me aferré a las lucecitas, sintiendo una explosión calcinante en cada célula de mi organismo. Quería gritar y apretar todo a mi alrededor porque la desesperación de un orgasmo tan vivo estaba haciéndome su esclava.

Caí rendida junto a él, tiritando en cada extremidad. Mi intimidad aún temblaba, queriendo más… mucho, mucho más.

—Esa barba me fascina —le hice saber.

Lo tomé desde la quijada y lo besé, probando mi sabor.

—La dejaré para ti.

Se dio la vuelta y me tomó desde las caderas. Dio un beso en cada nalga y luego en mi espalda baja.

—Quiero más —pedí, moviéndole mi culo.

—¿Mucho más?

—Contigo dentro de mí.

Ronroneó de gusto y pasó sus dedos en mi sexo.

—Vaya que me hiciste esperar —gruñó, tomándome con fuerza. Puse mis rodillas en las mantas y recosté mi rostro en la almohada.

—No sabía que te gustaba el sexo en la primera cita —jugueteé.

—Contigo.

Me reí, pero luego volví a gemir cuando sentí el roce de su miembro en mi entrada.

—Merezco un castigo muy largo por ello —añadí.

Me tomó desde el cuello para que me acercara. Mi espalda se pegó a su pecho.

—Hoy comienza ese castigo.

Sonreí.

—Estoy expectante, mi Sexy Bestia.

Sentí que sonreía.

Su mano en mi garganta era suave, como si temiera hacerme daño a pesar de todo.

Me apretó la nalga y se introdujo en mí.

Grité.

—Quiero más —supliqué.

Edward dio sus estocadas, manteniendo él el ritmo. Tirité entre sus brazos, sometiéndome a su designio, completamente suya. Mi estrechez lo hacía gruñir en mi oído a la par de sus labios en mi hombro, besándome con desesperación.

—Más —volví a decir.

Mi Bestia me hizo suya con más rapidez, sacándome gritos ensordecedores hasta que se mezcló el dolor, el que me gustaba.

—¡Dios, Edward! ¡Siempre quiero más! —espeté—. Te quiero a ti, solo… a ti.

Edward me penetró hasta que exploté de forma viva, rodeándome de un infierno, con el diablo entre mis brazos. Llegué al orgasmo mientras él seguía, sacándome el aliento, alimentándose de mí… y nuevamente otro, más vivo, más fuerte y desesperante.

—Ed…

No pude hablar más, porque culminé en otro mientras él descargaba dentro de mí, llenándome con su simiente caliente. Caí rendida contra las almohadas y luego sentí las luces y la tienda de campaña contra nosotros.

Se había caído.

—Mierda, la tiramos —dijo Edward, acostándose a mi lado y tapándome con las mantas.

Yo apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, estaba hecha una muñequita sin vida.

Cuando se acomodó junto a mí y arregló la tiendita a medias, me acomodé junto a su pecho, buscando que me abrazara. Edward lo hizo y me comenzó a acariciar el rostro mientras lo veía respirar con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Mejor que nunca.

Sonrió.

—¿La tienda está bien?

—Está perfecta para dormir aquí.

Me abracé a él, queriendo su calor.

—Cada día estás más cariñosa, ¿eh?

Me miraba con dulzura. ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan diametralmente opuestos en unos minutos? Eso era lo que más me gustaba.

—Me gusta cuando eres así.

Nos besamos con pasividad, realmente deshechos.

—Ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida —susurré.

—Y la mía también. Quiero que se repita cientos de veces.

Me reí.

—¿Y no vamos a ser oficiales?

Sonrió.

—Primero quiero seguir demostrándote cuánto me importas. Espero estar haciéndolo bien.

Suspiré, nuevamente sintiendo la profundidad de mis sentimientos por él.

—Mi primera cita fue en un restaurante muy lujoso —murmuré—. Nunca me había aburrido tanto. Él solo hablaba de sí mismo. La segunda fue en un baile, desastroso, ese pobre hombre no sabía bailar.

—¿Te gusta bailar?

—Me encanta.

—Anotado.

Le acaricié las mejillas y luego el cabello.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal fueron tus citas?

—¿Quieres que te sea sincero?

Asentí.

—Nunca había tenido una cita de verdad.

Levanté las cejas.

—Digamos que… nunca me había preocupado por hacer tan feliz a alguien.

Ay, mi vientre se contraía de felicidad y emociones variadas.

—Puede que suene cliché y hasta viniendo de un mentiroso, pero es verdad. A veces no sé por qué tú tienes eso que me enloquece, pero entonces te miro y concluyo que simplemente eres tú, Bella.

Mi corazón enloqueció.

—¿La madre de Agatha…?

—La quise mucho, pero nos dañamos. Agatha solo fue una excusa para seguir juntos en algo que ya no valía la pena.

Me sentí muy triste de escucharlo.

—¿Y en esos viajes? ¿Nunca tuviste una novia?

Esta vez sonrió.

—Salí con un par de chicas. Agatha tenía tres años la primera vez y luego cuatro. Fueron un fracaso. —Se rio—. Una era latina y Agatha la odiaba, ¡no podía verla! Se comportaba como una niña malcriada. Y la otra era una americana que viajaba, como yo, pero no le gustaba que pasara tiempo con mi hija. En realidad, Agatha nunca soportó que me acercara mucho a otras mujeres, es muy celosa.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Conmigo no…

—Contigo es diferente, claro que sí, supongo que es porque sabe que la quieres…

—Y que yo te quiero a ti. Mucho.

Me abrazó y yo cerré los ojos.

—Edward —lo llamé.

—¿Sí?

—De verdad, ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

—Te daré más razones para que existan más así.

—Nunca pensé que tenías un lado romántico detrás de esta fachada ruda.

—Tú la sacas.

Suspiré.

—Duerme conmigo, Rompecoches, todos los días que quieras. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé cobijar, sintiendo el ruido de su respiración, de la laguna y de los animales nocturnos.

Estaba muy en paz.

.

Los pajarillos cantaban y se sentía un viento helado.

Abrí mis ojos y me los restregué. Cuando quise moverme, sentí sus brazos.

Sonreí.

—¿Ya quieres levantarte? —ronroneó, besándome el cuello desde atrás.

—La verdad, no.

De pronto, sentí el vibrar de mi celular. ¿Dónde estaba? Tuve que buscarlo por la tienda de campaña, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba dentro de la chaqueta, justo afuera.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es mi móvil.

Él se reincorporó.

Cuando lo tomé, vi varias llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes. Era mamá.

"_Cariño, lamento molestarte justo ahora, pero necesito que vengas._

_Es él._

_No quiere irse._

_Necesita hablar contigo._

_Por favor, sabes que me asusta. Estoy con Fred, no quiero que escuche._"

Era él.

Oh, Dios.

—¿Pasó algo, nena? —me preguntó Edward, acercándose a mí.

—Tenemos que irnos. Lo siento.

—Claro. Pero ¿sucedió algo?

Asentí.

—Vamos los dos. Después me explicas.

—Gracias.

Nos vestimos de manera rápida y él se aseguró de dejar todo en orden, para luego encender la moto. De camino, todo fue muy rápido, estaba más pendiente de pensar en cómo tomarme su visita que de ver el paisaje. Lo único que me dejaba tranquila era Edward, que me acompañaba. Con él nada malo iba a suceder.

Al llegar a casa vi su coche, uno caro, como esperaba. La puerta estaba medio abierta y Edward me pidió que me alejara.

—Voy yo primero —dijo.

Asentí.

Él abrió con precaución y entonces bajó los hombros, muy confundido. Yo me adelanté y me encontré con mi padre de pie, con una Renée inquieta y mi hijo aferrado a sus piernas.

—Charlie —llamé, indolente.

Se giró y me miró, como si tuviéramos una relación estable y me hubiera extrañado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque…

—¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Ya te lo gastaste en tus apuestas?

Negó, cabeza gacha.

—Necesito alertarte.

—No necesitas hacerlo, ¡sé que siempre nos arruinas!

—Mami, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió Fred, temblando.

—Hey, Saltarín, ven conmigo. —Edward le abrió los brazos y mi pequeño corrió hacia él—. ¿Qué quiere usted?

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Charlie, demandante y amenazante.

—No te atrevas —le advertí.

Charlie bajó los hombros. De cerca, pude ser testigo de esa cicatriz que tenía en el mentón, una que me traía muchos malos recuerdos.

—Aposté nuevamente, hija.

—No me digas así…

—Lo lamento.

—No voy a darte dinero para que salgas pitando de aquí otra vez.

—No es eso…

—¡¿Entonces qué?!

—Aposté con él.

Tragué.

—Salió de prisión.

—No puede ser…

—Aposté con Dimitri. Él está libre, Bella.

Dimitri… Libre.

Mierda.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Espero la disfruten y me cuenten qué les ha parecido. Me gustaría mucho. Como muchas saben, las cosas en mi país (Chile) no están bien, como tampoco las cosas a nivel personal, por ende, aprecio que se preocupen y me dejen sus mensajes de aliento_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de cada una de ustedes, hacen que esto sea entusiasta y mucho más agradable, no saben cuánto aprecio sus palabras. Espero volver a verlas nuevamente por aquí_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo, vía mensaje privado a su cuenta, y si no tienen, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros. Solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	26. Capítulo 25: Unidos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Best Part – Daniel Caesar (feat. H.E.R.)**

**Capítulo 25:**

**Unidos**

"_Tú no sabes cariño, cuando me tienes en tus brazos_

_Y me besas suavemente, es la cosa más dulce_

_(…) Eres el café que necesito en la mañana_

_(…) ¿No quieres entregarte a mí y darlo todo?_

_(…) Tan solo quiero ver lo hermoso que eres_

_(…) Adónde vayas te seguiré, no importa cuan lejos sea_

_(…) Es el amanecer y esos ojos marrones, sí_

_Eres tú la única que deseo_

_Cuando despertamos y luego hacemos el amor_

_Me haces sentir tan bien_

_(…) Si me amas, ¿no dirás algo?..._"

Sí, sentí miedo.

No podía estar libre. Se suponía que serían diez años.

—No, estás mintiendo. Lo haces para…

—No estoy mintiendo, Isabella.

Miré hacia otro lado, sin saber de qué manera actuar. Ya eran seis años de no verlo y yo jamás accedí a que quisiera contactarse conmigo desde la prisión, todo fue demasiado difícil para cuando aquello ocurrió y mi única prioridad era sanar y cuidar de mi hijo.

—No te quiero cerca de nosotras —espeté, valiente y decidida.

—Quería protegerte de Dimitri.

—Pudiste hacerlo cuando te pedí el aventón. Tú sabías que me golpeaba…

—Era poderoso.

—Y a pesar de saber todo usted se fue a apostar con él, ¿no es así? —Edward sacó la voz de una manera tan varonil, ruda e imponente que boté el aire, tranquila y en paz, como si su sola existencia en mi vida fuera todo.

Charlie lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras mi hijo nos buscaba a los dos, como si buscara el escudo de mi bombero y el mío.

—Y tú, ¿quién eres? —espetó mi padre con desdén.

—Un hombre que la quiere y la cuida, y no solo a Bella, sino a su familia.

—¿Con qué derecho…?

—Al menos, más que el suyo, yo prefiero quererla que quedarme maltratando mujeres o apostando con el hombre que le hizo daño a su hija.

Charlie apretó las manos y se acercó de tal forma a Edward que sacó a relucir enseguida su naturaleza.

—No me atemoriza, conozco los de su estilo, créame que ha escuchado de mí. Solo recuerde al _Botas Rojas_.

Charlie tragó y yo miré a Edward, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Renée, yo no vine a…

Papá se calló cuando se dio cuenta que mi madre caminaba hacia atrás, todavía temerosa de él. Edward apretó las manos y le abrió la puerta, indicándole que se fuera.

—Ya lo viste. Vete de aquí —ordené.

—Dimitri no sabe dónde vives —contó—. Puedes estar tranquila con eso.

Respiré, mucho más tranquila.

—Y yo ya no trabajo para él. Aunque no lo creas, siempre te pienso, a ti y a mi nieto.

—Ya viniste a decir lo que querías, ahora vete.

Edward tenía la mano tensada contra la puerta, y como era mucho más alto que mi padre, este pasó por debajo de él, saliendo a paso rápido de mi casa. Cuando mi cobrizo cerró, yo bajé los hombres y me mordí el labio, sintiendo una emoción muy fuerte e indescriptible. Él vino a abrazarme y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientras mi hijo estaba en medio de los dos. Pero luego recordé a mamá y fui con ella, porque sabía el miedo intrínseco de ver a un maltratador frente a ti.

—Estoy bien, lo mío es pasado, pero le tengo miedo a…

—Dimitri —susurré.

—¿Quién es, mami? —preguntó Fred.

Lo miré, comprendiendo enseguida que él jamás iba a saber que su padre biológico era un asqueroso como ese hombre. Ya tenía suficiente castigo con Jasper, que también era una basura. Mi hijo no lo merecía, él menos que nadie.

—Nadie que importe, cariño.

—¿Vamos a comer algo riquísimo allá? Olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿sí? —dijo Renée, tomándolo de la mano.

Él asintió, aunque se quedó mirándome hasta que desaparecieron en la cocina.

—Hey, todo estará bien. —Edward me dio la vuelta y me acarició las mejillas.

—Al menos no sabe dónde vivo.

—Y que tienes a este hombre para ti —murmuró, juntando su frente junto a la mía.

Sonreí, pero aún estaba intranquila.

—¿Por qué tenía que salir libre, Edward? Eran diez años.

Su ceño se frunció, comprendiendo mi rabia y mi dolor.

—Nunca me contaste qué pasó con él luego de que huyeras y tuvieras a Fred de urgencia.

—No lo hice porque todo fue muy difícil. Pasé por unas cuantas sesiones frente al juez y le dictaron diez años de inmediato.

—Y ahora salió libre tras seis años.

Asentí.

—No estás sola, Bella.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Me tienes a mí. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que ese hombre se acerque?

—¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?

—Esa es una pregunta que pasa todos los días por mi cabeza. —Me tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Ese hombre no te tocará ningún solo cabello nunca más, ni a tu hijo, te lo prometo. Ahora estoy yo, tu Bestia.

—Mi Bestia —repetí, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad.

Edward me abrazó, elevándome suavemente por los aires, poniendo su rostro en mi cuello y manteniéndose junto a mí frente a toda circunstancia.

—Y si llego a tenerlo en frente, voy a hacerle pasar cada dolor que te hizo a ti, lo juro —me susurró al oído—. ¿No fui claro al decir que nadie toca a mi chica?

—Me gusta cuando dices eso.

—¿Qué? —Se rio, separándose para mirarme.

—Que soy tu chica.

Me dio un toquecito en la nariz.

—Mi Rompecoches.

Suspiré, enloquecida de emociones.

—Lamento que nos tengamos que haber ido así de tu cabaña. —Hice un puchero.

—Podemos ir las veces que quieras.

—Con nuestros becerros.

—Me parece una estupenda idea.

Nos acercamos para besarnos, pero el grito de Fred hizo que frenáramos. Él se puso el índice frente a los labios, indicándome silencio mientras miraba hacia adelante.

—¡Mami! ¡Tío Edward! Vengan ya, ¡a comer! —exclamó mi hijo.

Ambos sonreímos y nos prometimos, entre miradas, algo más.

Cuando fuimos hasta ellos, Edward corrió hacia Fred y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, sacándole carcajadas mezcladas de nerviosismo. Luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle giros, aligerando el ambiente tanto para mamá como para mí. Yo me senté en el taburete, mirándolos embobada, con el corazón latiéndome de manera enloquecida, como si gritara "estoy enamorada".

_Estoy enamorada… Estoy… _¿Lo estaba?

Me mordí el labio y me sujeté las mejillas con las manos, contemplando esas sonrisas, la de los hombres más importantes de mi vida.

Suspiré de una manera muy profunda.

—Estás completamente hechizada por ese hombre —me susurró mamá.

—Mira cómo lo hace sonreír.

Edward le jugueteaba, apretándole la nariz y luego haciéndole cosquillas debajo de las axilas, mientras mi hijo se reía de manera fuerte, como un cerdito, mientras pataleaba.

—Es un buen hombre —musitó—. Yo también estaría llenita de amor si fuera tú.

La miré, haciéndome la tonta.

—Hija, ¿no es ya evidente?

Sí, era tan evidente que ya no podía ocultarlo. Me moría por Edward a tal punto que quería pasar toda mi vida con él. ¿No era muy apresurado? ¿No era un error?

—¿Es que acaso mi futuro yerno no va a comer? —preguntó mamá, llamando su atención.

Para Edward, la manera en que mi madre lo llamó no pasó desapercibida, lo vi en sus ojos.

—Ya sé que eres un hombre excelente, pero restarás puntos si no comes con nosotros.

Él sonrió, pero algo le hizo bajar un poco la mirada.

—No sé si soy un excelente hombre, pero lo intento —murmuró—. ¿Vamos a comer, _Saltarín_?

Mi hijo asintió y él permitió que Edward lo sentara y lo abrazara, mientras yo, envuelta en un ensueño sinfín, me quedaba contemplando al hombre que me tenía completamente loca.

.

—Sé que no quieres ir a la escuela, y prometo que irás a una que te encantará —le comenté, sentada junto a él en la cama—. Pero necesito que al menos me acompañes hoy a la reunión que hay con los padres. Lo necesito, por favor, así podremos acusar a quienes te hicieron daño.

—¿Agatha irá?

En ese segundo tocaron el timbre y él sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y tío Edward?

—¿Crees que te dejaría solito?

Abrió los edredones y saltó de la cama, más entusiasta. Antes de que avanzara un poco más, me atreví a comentarle algo.

—Tu papá… Jasper… No puede ir contigo…

—No importa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tío Edward estará conmigo.

Respiré más tranquila.

—Claro que sí, él siempre estará contigo —susurré.

Fui hasta la puerta para abrir y me encontré con Agatha, quien subió a mi cuello muy emocionada.

—Cariño, qué linda te ves hoy —destaqué, pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

Ella se dio una vueltecita, muy coqueta, moviendo sus pestañitas para mí.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido?

Me reí.

Era rojo, como los míos.

—¡Es precioso!

—Lo único que quería era un vestido rojo como el tuyo —señaló Edward, acercándose a nosotras.

En cuanto escuché su voz, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó. Y al verlo, tan varonil y rudo, sentía que volaba de deseo y pura necesidad.

—A propósito, ¿cómo me veo yo? —preguntó, queriendo jugar con su pequeña.

Yo lo repasé de pies a cabeza, desde aquellos imponentes _Caterpillar_, unos jeans oscuros y apretados, hasta su camisa a cuadros, perfecta para su anatomía. Sus fuertes brazos traspasaban la tela y yo solo quería sentirme rodeada por ellos.

—Increíble —respondí, aguantándome una sonrisa juguetona.

—Mi papi es muy guapo —añadió Agatha, mirándolo con amor.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y se abrazaron.

Les hice pasar mientras mi pequeño corría con su ropa por aquí y por allá. Cuando vio que ya habían llegado Edward y su amiga, él sonrió, acomplejado con su camisita. Mi bombero le revolvió los cabellos y le comenzó a ayudar, sacando ese lado paternal que a mí me volvía más loca aún.

—Estoy nerviosa —me confió Agatha.

Yo arqueé mis cejas.

—¿Por qué, cariño?

—Porque nadie va a creernos que los niños nos molestan, en especial a Fred.

Me sentí tan mal.

—Nosotros sí les creemos.

—Porque son nuestros papis.

La abracé.

—Nunca estarán solos, nos tienen a nosotros, no importa lo que digan los demás, ¿bueno? Siempre estaremos para ustedes, siempre.

—¿Para todo?

—Para todo.

Sonreímos.

Edward y Fred ya venían con nosotras. Mi bombero hasta lo había peinado y perfumado. Los dos se veían tan lindos juntos.

—Preparé el Jeep, ¿nos vamos?

Asentí.

Dejamos que los niños se fueran corriendo y Edward me agarró de la mano, tirando de ella para acercarme a él.

—¿Y mi beso de saludo?

Me reí.

—Estoy expectante.

Me empiné y le di uno suave, pero para él no era suficiente. Se aseguró que los niños no veían y casi en el segundo se comió mis labios como bien le gustaba. Yo quedé viendo luces.

Edward manejó hacia la escuela mientras tranquilizaba a los niños cantándole canciones. Yo carcajeé todo el viaje, impresionada con su lúdica manera de hacer que la expectación por todo lo que iba a ocurrir fuera a incomodarlos. A ratos me encontraba mirándolo, casi como si mis ojos estuvieran pegados a su rostro, y a cambio me guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que las mariposas cobraran vida.

—Ya llegamos —anuncié, sintiendo la adrenalina de tener que afrontar a todos esos acéfalos.

Edward les ayudó a bajar, pero ambos estaban quietos, en especial Fred, como si tuviera miedo, uno que le impedía avanzar. Yo sentí un nudo en mi garganta, nudo que luego se transformó en rabia y en deseos de destruir a todos los que habían ocasionado esto en mi hijo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve conmigo? —preguntó Edward, agachándose frente a él.

Fred asintió y luego me miró.

—Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo —le recordé.

Cuando entramos a la escuela sentimos la mirada de todos, era como si esperaran a los niños frente a las acusaciones que tendríamos que hacer. La sala de clases estaba llena de padres y sus hijos, quienes hablaban junto al director de la escuela.

—Yo no sé por qué tenemos que venir a escuchar los caprichos de un par de niños —dijo una madre, quien tenía a su hijo hipnotizado con el teléfono celular.

Fue tan desagradable escucharla que di un taconazo fuerte y luego cerré la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarme. Cuando aquello ocurrió, vi sus rostros sin culpa, sin afrontar que cada uno era culpable de la manera en que trataban a mi hijo por ser, según ellos, diferente.

—Veo que estaban hablando de nosotros —comenté.

—Por supuesto, por discusiones entre niños estoy perdiéndome una importante junta de trabajo —exclamó un hombre, Hugo, padre que solía ser muy amigo de Jasper. Claro, desde que él y yo nos distanciamos hasta el divorcio, la despreciada fui yo.

—Lamento que para usted sea importante su trabajo frente a lo que sus hijos provocan con el mío, pero para mí es más necesario solucionar esto, porque Fred terminó con puntos y un trauma, que gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores, producto de un episodio de acoso por parte de un alumno. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque quiso defender a su mejor amiga, a quien iba a golpear un chico tres veces más grande que ella. ¿Cree que eso es correcto, Hugo? —pregunté, mirándolo.

Él no dijo nada, solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, abrumado con _perder_ el tiempo aquí.

—Señores, por favor… —comenzó diciendo el director.

—Estoy harta de tener que soportar tus caprichos, Isabella, ya ha pasado antes —exclamó Cynthia, esa madre amiga de Jasper—. Lo he dicho mil veces, ¡son niños! Es normal que jueguen, se pongan a discutir y luego se golpeen, ¡ya está, son niños!

Apreté las manos mientras la miraba a ella y a su hijo, un niño obeso que solo le gustaba molestar. La manera en que me miraba, blindado por su madre, hizo que avanzara hacia ella.

—Perdió el conocimiento, Cynthia, ¿cómo es posible que pienses que eso es normal? ¡Un niño iba a golpear a una nena pequeñísima! ¿Cómo diablos crees que eso es soportable? Me lo dices tú, a mí, que he tenido que aguantar la manera en que tú hijo trata al mío solo porque tiene una colostomía. La gente como tú no debería reproducirse —solté, enajenada.

—No estoy aquí para soportar juicios de valor —espetó Cynthia—. Señor director, por favor.

Todos comenzaron a hablar, generando un bullicio insoportable. Edward caminó hacia mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, dándome su apoyo. Yo no quería llorar, tampoco me sentía vulnerable, pues estaba más fuerte que nunca y decidida a hacer justicia por los niños, porque para mí, ambos eran completamente míos e iba a protegerlos a como diera lugar.

—Srta. Swan, creo que es pertinente calmarse —advirtió el director.

Calmarme… Yo. Por Dios.

—La molestia es entendible, pero para nosotros también ha sido un golpe bajo la manera en que usted ha tratado el tema.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó él, muy serio.

—De esto, Sr. Cullen. —El director nos mostró el periódico en el que salía mi carta, acusando a la escuela de encubrir el bullying provocado a mi hijo—. Hemos recibido diferentes llamados de padres queriendo saber qué ocurre, así como de la prensa, de autoridades escolares y diferentes bajas de algunos pupilos, que no quieren estar aquí. Esto es serio, señores, y no podemos permitir que se nos perjudique como institución.

Me resultaba tan difícil de creer que solo quería gritarle.

—¿Y no piensa hacer nada respecto a mi hijo? —pregunté.

—Mami, quiero irme —sollozó Fred, buscando mis brazos.

Yo lo abracé, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. Él miraba a sus compañeros de sala y a algunos más grandes, temeroso, esperando a que le dijeran o hicieran algo.

—Esto es lo que ustedes han provocado en un niño de siete años recién cumplidos —susurré, mirándolos a cada uno—. Yo sufrí lo mismo, sí, siendo más adulta, pero me pregunto si cada uno de sus hijos va a ser así cuando vayan a la preparatoria o a la universidad. Pero es gracias a ustedes, que no le ven la importancia que amerita.

Edward estaba en silencio, pero veía el fuego en su mirada, la bestia que quería salir de su cuerpo.

—Y sí, yo escribí la carta, esperando a que cada uno de ustedes la leyera y entendiera la problemática de decirle a un niño que es diferente solo porque lleva una cicatriz de lucha desde que es un bebé, una cicatriz que debiera significar apoyo, orgullo y compañerismo, pero es así, a todos les importa utilizar un poco de tiempo para entender el dolor de una mamá y de un papá que ve a sus hijos sufrir por el acoso de los demás, incluido el tener que asistir al hospital porque uno de ellos lo llevó a golpearse en la cabeza —comenté.

—¡Todos nos molestan! —exclamó Agatha, muy valiente—. Tú, tú, tú y tú. —Los apuntó a todos—. ¡Y tú querías golpearme, pero Fred quiso defenderme y se golpeó en su cabeza! —Miró al niño obeso que había provocado la gota que derramó el vaso—. Todos molestan a _Freddie_ por su bolsita. Incluso a mí, porque no tengo una mamá, ¡pero sí tengo a tía Bella!

Yo tragué, perdiendo fuerzas porque Fred lloraba y Agatha estaba siendo valiente, siendo que debería estar riendo y jugando. Edward notó la manera en la que estaba a punto de ponerme a sollozar y una rabia grotesca le hizo caminar hacia el director.

—¿Sabe? Puede utilizar esto como excusa. —Le tomó el periódico y se lo rompió en pedazos—. Yo haré lo posible por hacer que esta escuela se vaya al infierno, incluido todos ustedes, que recibirá una orden judicial por acosar a dos niños. Se metieron con mi familia y eso no lo tolero bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Sr. Cullen… —comenzaba a decir el director.

—No voy a escuchar nada más. Demandaré a este lugar para que acaban cerrándolo o juzgando a quienes deben.

Cynthia se acercó a mí con furia, asfixiada de rabia.

—Ahora te crees muy fuerte, no eras la misma con Jasper. Ya veo por qué. —Miró a Edward—. Acostarte con hombres para tu beneficio es un buen indicio.

Alejé a los niños para que no escucharan las sandeces que decía esta mujer.

—Vuelve a acercarte a Bella y verás las consecuencias —afirmó mi bombero—. Con permiso.

Cuando salimos de la escuela, Edward parecía botar fuego por la boca. Fred seguía llorando y yo lo abrazaba para que se calmara. Agatha estaba enojada y miraba hacia el suelo, pateando las piedras, como si eso fuera a calmar la desazón en sus mentes inocentes. Yo estaba en blanco, reviviendo cicatrices, sintiendo los recuerdos de haber pasado por algo similar cuando yo era una adulta. No quería imaginarme la situación siendo una niña.

—Todo es culpa de ellos, Fred, aquí nadie más que ellos hicieron mal. Tú estás bien, eres perfecto tal cual eres —le susurré—. Ambos lo son. Ya encontraremos un lugar para que puedan estar juntos y estudiar con personas que les hagan bien.

Edward tomó a Agatha y luego vino hacia mí. Me besó la sien, sin importarle que los niños nos vieran, y luego me susurró algo muy dulce al oído.

—Eres la mejor madre del mundo… Y bueno, sin contar con mi mamá, no le digas. —Se rio, muy suave.

—Y tú el mejor padre del mundo, y tengo motivos de sobra para decírtelo.

Me apretó el labio inferior con suavidad.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacíamos, los niños ya estaban mirándonos con los ojos brillantes. Fred incluso había dejado de llorar. Parecían hasta compartirse pensamientos telepáticos de algo que ninguno de los dos conocía.

—¿Vamos a comer algo para pasar este mal rato? —preguntó Edward—. Yo invito.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué les parece papas fritas y helado?

—¡Con mucho chocolate!

Edward los tomó a los dos desde sus abdómenes y se fue corriendo con ellos mientras se reían. Yo suspiré, completamente flechada.

—Somos su familia —susurré, recordando la manera en que nos había nombrado delante de todos.

.

.

.

—Quiero que mi cumpleaños sea exótico —destacó James, cruzándose una pierna mientras revisábamos la decoración en su oficina.

—No puedo creer que estuve casada contigo, James, ¡eres tan gay! —exclamó Victoria, mirando la temática que quería tener nuestro mejor amigo para su cumpleaños número treinta y siete.

—Al menos te lo tomaste bien. —Me reí, pasando las hojas de todos los objetos que debíamos encontrar para decorar el salón de eventos—. Para nadie fue sorpresa, la verdad.

—A pesar de eso, tuvimos una nena preciosa y por eso te sigo amando como si fuéramos el mejor matrimonio del mundo —dijo James, arreglándole el cabello aleonado a quien fue su esposa por cinco años.

Se amaban, pero como grandes amigos. Cuando James nos confesó su condición, la verdad, no nos tomó por sorpresa, lo apoyamos, pero también a Vicky, que tenía a una niña a quien explicarle todo. Gracias al cielo, todos seguimos junto a ellos, siendo los amigos que necesitaban, y aquí estaban, queriéndose como almas gemelas.

—Bien, me convenciste otra vez —respondió Victoria, sonriéndole—. Solo una cosa, ¿es necesario que todo sea sobre sadomasoquismo?

—Esa es la idea, primor, no todos los días se cumplen treinta y siete años. ¡Quiero lanzar la ropa interior por la ventana!

Ella y yo nos miramos y luego nos reímos. James estaba zafado de un tornillo y lo amábamos tal cual era.

—Bueno, pero que las paredes al menos tengan algo rojo —añadió Vicky, dándose por vencida.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, Bella? Ahora que tienes a ese rudo motociclista para ti solita confío más que nada en ti para que me hables de sexualidad.

Le di un golpe con la revista justo en la frente.

—Dile que me consiga una cita con un bombero, ¡por favor! —suplicó.

—¡Y a mí! —dijo también Victoria.

—Dejen a los bomberos en paz, ¡especialmente al mío!

—Así que ya es tuyo —jugueteó él, moviendo su dedo cerca de mi escote.

—Necesitamos juguetes, si quieres que sea una fiesta con temática sexual, pues entonces que sea en su totalidad —afirmé.

—¡Esa es mi amiga! Por algo escribes todas esas suciedades.

Iba a responderle, pero Rosalie abrió la puerta de la oficina con los cabellos rubios aleonados, su labial rosa corrido y el vestido algo… movido. Todos nos quedamos perplejos, nunca habíamos visto a Rose de esa manera. Cualquiera pensaría que la habían asaltado, pero la sonrisa a medio soltar y los ojos brillantes decían otra cosa.

—¿Qué diantres te ha ocurrido, chica? —inquirió James, recto en su cómoda silla.

Rose suspiró y se acomodó el cabello, ignorando la pregunta.

—¿Ya hablaron de la decoración de la fiesta?

Todos enarcamos nuestras cejas.

—Claro, tú eres la protagonista de la mía —señaló James.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes semen en la pierna.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón y se miró. Todos nos pusimos a reír al ver que se lo creyó.

—Dinos con quién te estabas revolcando —ordené, apoyándome en el escritorio mientras la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Yo? ¡Con nadie! Solo salí muy rápido y…

—Puedo apostar a que estabas con el policía —señalé.

—¡¿Policía?! —exclamaron James y Victoria.

—¡Sht! —Quiso lanzarme su bolso, pero lo esquivé, dejándolo caer sobre la superficie del escritorio y derramando sus cientos de condones.

Abrí mi boca y me reí.

—Rosalie Hale, ¡estabas con él!

Me mostró el dedo medio y se sentó en medio de una de las sillas, con todos nosotros mirándola.

—Creo que toqué el cielo —señaló, dándole giros a su dedo en uno de sus cabellos—. Sí, estaba con él.

James lanzó un grito y se puso las manos debajo de la barbilla.

—Así que es policía.

—Sí, el amigo de Edward Cullen.

—¡No inventes! —gritaron Vicky y James.

—¿Y es guapo? —preguntó el último.

—¡Muchísimo!

—¿Y coge bien?

—¿Qué crees tú?

—Ay, Dios santo, no puedo creer que la siempre mojigata de la Tetas Falsas esté poniéndole el cuerno al mentecato de Royce —dijo Victoria.

Rose se mordió el labio.

—Lo peor de todo es que estoy sintiendo cosas por Emmett.

—¿Qué tienen los amigos de Edward? —preguntó James.

—Quizá es bueno que te replantees la relación que tienes ahora con Royce, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé —gimió de forma lastimera—. Es solo que pasé demasiado tiempo siendo un objeto en una casa, que ahora ya no sé cómo salir de ahí.

Suspiré.

—Comienza por pensar si quieres seguir sintiéndote así con alguien que nunca te ha respetado.

Infló las mejillas, sin saber qué hacer.

—Mi consejo es que mientras lo piensas, te sigas cogiendo a ese policía —soltó James—. Y te lo digo porque te quiero.

Las tres nos reímos.

—James tiene razón. Y Bella, por favor, ¡dile a Edward que me presente a uno de sus amigos!

—Dejen a mi bombero en paz y pongámonos a trabajar. Así como James, necesito que esa fiesta de cumpleaños sea increíble porque muero por disfrutarla hasta que ya no quede nada de mí —expresé.

—Todos deben ir de cuero y látex, ¿entendido?

—Sr. Simon —exclamó la secretaria de James, entrando a la oficina—. Lo buscan unos clientes, ¿puede venir un segundo?

Suspiró y se acomodó el cabello.

—Ya vengo, preciosas, el abogado James necesita trabajar.

Se fue moviéndonos el culo y luego se marchó, dejándonos con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Luego de eso, las tres nos pusimos a revisar algunas revistas y páginas de internet donde pudieran organizar de manera más profesional la fiesta de James.

—No sé con qué cara le diremos a la organizadora que queremos una fiesta de temática sadomasoquista —espetó Rose, cerrando la ventana de internet.

—Con la misma que tuviste al entrar aquí luego de coger con Emmett —la molesté.

—Hija de perra. —Se rio.

Tomé el periódico de hoy y comencé a revisarlo mientras las chicas leían sus teléfonos. En medio de la hojeada, encontré una sección que llamó mucho mi atención, pues era una columna de un misterioso periodista que tenía por iniciales _A.C._ El título del artículo de hoy era "_El acoso escolar y su normalización en las aulas de Chicago y el país. Un ejemplo local_". Me pareció tan interesante que me puse a leerlo, palabra por palabra, fascinada. El periodista manejaba una manera tan interesante de poner cada palabra en su columna, que me mantuve pensando en lo mucho que me entendía al expresarse de tal manera.

"(…) _Y en la prestigiosa escuela St. Louis Village, la situación ha sido reveladora como un ejemplo claro de que ni siquiera las instituciones más reconocidas del estado salvaguardan el bienestar de sus alumnos. Uno de ellos, teniendo solo siete años, no solo debe convivir con una colostomía que él no solicitó, sino que debe soportar el acoso de sus compañeros de salón por ser 'diferente'. ¿Somos conscientes, entonces, de que la culpa de esto somos los adultos? ¿Alguna vez hemos pensado que, cada cierto tiempo, soltamos palabras groseras frente a nuestros hijos, sobrinos y/o hermanos pequeños, insultando a otros solo por cómo viven, visten o son? Sí, nosotros somos culpables de que ciertos niños hagan comentarios desagradables e hirientes contra sus pares, o que sean capaces, inclusive, de golpearlos hasta provocarles un trauma cerrado, lo que ocasionó el desmayo para el pequeño y suturas de cinco centímetros (situación que sí, le pasó al mismo niño al que expuse anteriormente). ¿Qué haría usted si eso le sucediera a su hijo? Confiaría en que las autoridades de esa prestigiosa escuela, al menos, haga algo en favor de la víctima, ¿no? Pues eso no ocurrió en St. Louis Village y eso es imperdonable en estos tiempos…_"

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Vicky, moviéndome del hombro.

—Discúlpame, estaba leyendo —dije, guardando el periódico en mi bolso.

¿Quién era _A.C._? Porque claramente hablaba de mi hijo.

En ese instante recibí un mensaje de texto de Edward, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Sexy Bestia: "_Más vale que tengas esta noche libre, porque te tengo algo preparado_".

Me mordí el labio y le contesté:

Bella: "_Necesito revisar mi agenda. Sabes que una escritora como yo siempre está muy ocupada_".

Sexy Bestia: "_¿Y esa escritora no es capaz de dejarle una noche a su mayor admirador?_".

—Mira cómo sonríe la perra. Debe estarse mensajeando con su Edward —soltó Victoria, molestándome.

Bella: "_Está bien, me has convencido. Esta noche, pero con una condición_".

Sexy Bestia: "_Cualquiera, yo solo diré que sí_".

Bella: "_Más te vale no haberte afeitado_".

Sexy Bestia: "_Justo hoy tengo una dos días lista para ti… y el postre_".

Me sonrojé de deseo y entonces junté las piernas.

Sexy Bestia: "_Pasaré por ti a las siete, espérame en tu casa. Ya deseo verte_".

Bella: "_Y yo a ti. Te envío muchos besos_".

Sexy Bestia: "_No sabes cómo los repartiré_".

Me acabé riendo y guardé el móvil, suspirando, contentísima. Cuando miré, me di cuenta que mis tres amigos me miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas levantadas.

—Nunca te había visto tan feliz en mi vida —dijo James.

—Ni yo.

—Ni yo.

Me reí nuevamente.

—Estoy tan contenta por ti —añadió Rose.

Mis amigos sonrieron y luego nos enfocamos en seguir preparando la fiesta de James, pues iba a ser increíble.

.

Sophie cuidaba de los niños, quienes estaban en el parque, disfrutando de la tarde. Como Edward y yo posiblemente ni llegaríamos, ella se iba a quedar con ellos toda la noche y lo que restara de mañana. La idea me encantaba, porque de vez en cuando estar a solas con él era maravilloso, poder olvidarme incluso de mí misma.

Suspiré y me puse los aretes, aún con la bata y la ropa interior limpia puesta. Solo quedaba elegir el atuendo de hoy, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué usar, pues no conocía adónde me llevaría.

—¡Bu! —exclamó una voz femenina e infantil, dando brinquitos hacia mí.

Sonreí.

—Hola, cariño, creí que estabas jugando —comenté, palpándole el lado de la cama para que se sentara conmigo.

—Me escapé. ¿Qué haces?

—Me estoy preparando para salir.

—¿Con mi papi? —preguntó, muy curiosa y algo pícara.

Me tomó por sorpresa.

—Pues… sí. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Sí! ¿Puedo ayudarte a elegir tu ropa? Papi se pondrá muy contento al verte tan bonita.

La abracé y ella lo hizo desde mi cuello. La tomé entre mis brazos y ella me regaló un beso suave en la mejilla, tan feliz que ni yo podía creérmelo. Era como si hubiera esperado por este momento toda su corta vida.

Abrí el closet y le mostré todas mis prendas, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran aún más. Seguramente, Agatha nunca había visto algo tan femenino en mucho tiempo.

—¿Te gusta mi ropa?

—¡Sí! ¡Me gustaría ser como tú y usarlos todos!

—Oh no, créeme que te gustaría ser una niña toda tu vida.

—Quiero ser bonita y muy inteligente, como tú —insistió.

—Ya lo eres, no necesitas ser como yo. —Le besé la frente y me quedé con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su aroma suave.

—Papi te tiene una sorpresa —señaló.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo crees?

—Porque estaba nervioso. —Se rio.

Me dio ternura imaginarlo.

—¿Qué opinas de un vestido así? —pregunté, señalándole uno recto de color caoba.

Negó y se bajó de mis brazos para meterse en mi closet y buscar de forma concentrada. El escenario resultaba tan bonito que me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta y me quedé viéndola con los brazos cruzados, pues hasta había sacado la lengua y fruncido el ceño, tomándose la tarea muy en serio.

Amaba tanto a Agatha.

—¡Este! —exclamó, saltando para intentar agarrarlo.

Yo caminé por mi clóset y lo tomé por ella. En cuanto lo tuve entre mis manos lo puse frente a mí y ella sonrió. Era uno rojo, como tanto le gustaban, de tirantes, algo corto y recto, muy sencillo.

—A papi le gustará.

—Creo que es perfecto —señalé, sin tomar mucho en cuenta cómo iba a verme porque, la verdad, el que ella lo haya elegido significaba mucho para mí. ¿Quién más conocía a Edward que su propia hija?

—¡Y falta algo más!

—¿Qué?

—¡Hace mucho frío! Tendrás mocos.

Me reí.

—¿Y qué crees que necesito?

Pensó un poquito y luego fue a revisar la sección de abrigos, en donde metió la cabeza y rebuscó cuanto pudo.

—¡Esta!

Fui tras ella, muy entretenida.

—Son como las que ocupa papá.

Era un abrigo de cuero con algunas tachas. No lo ocupaba hace años.

—Sí, son como los que ocupa tu papá, ¿crees que le gusten?

Asintió.

—¿Qué te parecen estos tacones? —inquirí, tomando unos muy bonitos.

Agatha tenía gran afinidad por ellos, siempre los miraba como si se trataran de juguetes.

—¡Son muy lindos! —chilló, fascinada.

—Iré a ponerme esto y tú me esperas aquí, faltan algunos accesorios, ¿no crees?

Ella se sentó en una banquita y me esperó, muy paciente.

La verdad, es que frente al espejo me sorprendí un montón. Parecía una chica mala, perfecta para el chico malo. Me encantó en cuanto vi mi reflejo. Fui tras Agatha, encontrándomela con algunas de mis joyas en su cuerpo, entre ellos collares y brazaletes.

—Ups —fue lo único que dijo.

Aquella imagen era la que solía tener cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada. Sí, lo que más quería era tener una nenita. Lo único que quería era que hiciera estas cosas. Bueno, para Fred nunca fue un impedimento, pero él no tomaba mucho en cuenta estas cosas. Ver a Agatha en ello me hizo sentir un amor que dejé escapar yendo tras ella y abrazándola mientras nos mirábamos frente al espejo de mi amplio clóset.

—Te queda muy lindo ese collar —susurré, tocándolo.

—Nunca había usado un collar como este.

—¿Papá nunca te regaló algo así?

—Bueno, solo fue cuando fuimos a África. Me dio un collar muy lindo de una tribu africana.

Sonreí.

—Imagino que siempre quisiste ver algo un poquito más femenino.

Se rio con dulzura.

—Quédatelo —le susurré.

El collar era una pequeña florecilla que había comprado cuando supe que estaba embarazada.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Es tuyo. Es mi regalo para mi pequeña Pulgarcita.

—¿Tuya? —inquirió, dándose la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos.

—Sí, mi pequeña.

Sus ojitos brillaron y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Yo acaricié sus cabellos mientras cerraba mis ojos, nuevamente disfrutando de su calor.

—Ahora, ¿cuál elegiste para mí?

Me pasó unos aretes pequeños de oro, sencillos y sutiles, los que le acompañaban al también sencillo collar. Me pareció una elección perfecta.

—Así que con esto papá estará muy contento.

—Sí, vas a parecerle más guapa de lo que ya eres para él.

Para mí, no había nada más importante que sentir la aprobación de la hija de Edward, y el que ella fuera capaz de decirme todas estas cosas era… impagable. Toda relación, aunque nosotros aún no lo formalizábamos, necesitaba de esto porque, ante todo, Edward y yo éramos padres y la opinión de ellos era lo primero. Sabía que, si Fred o Agatha no nos aprobaran, sería muy difícil todo.

—Voy a maquillarme, ¡tengo quince minutos! —exclamé, mirando el reloj de pared.

—¿Puedo mirar?

—Claro que sí, cariño.

La sesión de maquillaje fue llena de risas, jugueteos y sinceras cosquillas. La conexión que Agatha y yo tuvimos en frente de aquel espejo, con mi maquillaje desparramado por todos lados, fue muy especial. Sentía que cada vez la amaba más, era tan increíble.

Sentimos el timbre a la hora exacta y yo me sentí extrañamente nerviosa. Los gritos de Fred no se hicieron esperar, así como tampoco las llamadas de Sophie hacia Agatha.

—¡Papi te verá!

Me reí.

—¿Me veo bien? —le pregunté.

—¡Te ves hermosísima!

—Gracias, corazón. —Le di un beso en la mejilla, marcándoselo con mi labial.

Caminamos de la mano hacia la sala, desde donde se escuchaba cómo Edward le conversaba algo a Fred mientras Precioso respiraba de manera acompasada.

—¡Papi! —llamó Agatha—. Ya llegamos.

Ella tiraba de su collar, muy feliz. Edward se levantó del sofá y le sonrió, bastante asombrado con la joya.

—¿Y eso?

—Yo se lo regalé —afirmé.

Cuando Edward me miró, sentí fuego, deseo, añoranza y un sinfín de más emociones a flor de piel. Sus cejas se elevaron y sus labios hicieron un pequeño gesto muy coqueto.

—Uau.

—Lo eligió Agatha.

Sus ojos se llenaron de dulzura.

—Vaya. —Sonrió—. ¿Así que tú lo elegiste?

—Se ve hermosa, ¿cierto, papi?

Él me contempló de manera tan profunda que me cohibí.

—Hermosísima —respondió.

—Pues es hora de ir a comer algo y luego a acostarse, ¿no creen, pequeños? —exclamó Sophie, guiñándonos un ojo de manera pícara.

Fue inevitable que me riera con nerviosismo.

Nos despedimos de ellos y tras asegurarnos de que quedaran contentos y tranquilos, Edward me invitó a la salida, donde esperaba su motocicleta.

—Y yo con vestido —señalé.

—Lo que me parece perfecto, más para tocar.

—Siempre tan ardiente.

—Por ti. —Me tomó desde la cintura y me dio la vuelta para pegar su nariz con la mía—. Siempre.

Le toqué el pecho, donde apenas llevaba una camisera apretada a sus pectorales definidos.

—Voy a llevarte a un lugar en donde apenas unos pocos han podido llegar —susurró, subiéndome a la moto de manera salvaje.

Me reí.

—¿Qué lugar es ese? —pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

—Más que un lugar, yo diría, quienes son —corrigió, subiéndose delante de mí y tomándome fuerte de los muslos. Mi vestido se subió de tal manera que él me miró por encima de su hombro, muy deseoso—. ¿Lista?

—Listísima —le dije al oído, pegándome a él.

Hizo andar la moto con un fuerte ronroneo y partió con furia, sacándome un grito de emoción. Nos adentramos a la avenida y luego traspasamos callejones que en mi vida había visto. Cuando creí que nada más iba a sorprenderme, otras motos comenzaron a unírsele, siendo todos hombres fornidos, de su estilo, algunos con chicas detrás de ellos, como yo. Cuando vieron a Edward, todos comenzaron a saludarlo, diciéndole sutilmente "_hola, jefe_".

Me quedé estupefacta.

Edward hizo un sonido con su moto y aumentó la rapidez, acercándose a un lugar oscuro, cerrado y en el que, al parecer, no entraba cualquiera. Cuando vieron que venía Edward, la puerta se abrió enseguida, dejando entrar a todos los demás a un sótano con una decoración digna de los ochenta. Edward fue el último en hacer parar su moto. Me ayudó a bajar y en cuanto tocamos suelo me sonrió, como si esperara a lo que tuviera que decir.

—Me trajiste al infierno.

—Algo así. Descubre quién es el diablo.

Me lamí el labio inferior.

—Hola, jefe —dijo el guardia.

Mi bombero le chocó el puño y luego se abrazaron.

—Te presento a mi chica, Isabella.

Él no me dio la mano, pero sí sonrió. Al parecer, ser _la chica_ de Edward era ser… intocable. En serio.

Bajamos de la mano y peldaño tras peldaño pude sentir la música de Led Zeppelin a buen volumen mientras chocaban algunas copas o se oían las risas. Cuando penetramos en el recinto, todos bajaron la voz, como si ver a Edward con una mujer fuera… raro.

—¡Edward! —exclamó uno, muy alegre—. No has venido solo esta vez.

Mi Sexy Bestia pasó su mano por mi cintura, atrayéndome a él, marcándome como suya, lo que lejos de asustarme o parecerme desagradable, me puso a mil en un segundo.

—¡Jefe! —dijeron todos, levantando su cerveza para saludarlo.

Las mujeres venían a darle la bienvenida, mirándolo con el deseo implantado en las cuencas porque, debía ser honesta, Edward era el más guapo. Incluso su posición aquí era tan respetada que te ponía y yo no las culpaba. Me pregunté si el muy bobo se habrá divertido con alguna de ellas.

—Isabella —aclaré, otra vez sin recibir ninguna mano para estrechar.

Uau.

Edward me llevó hasta una de las mesas, la vacía y en la que, al parecer, todos sabían que nadie debía sentarse. Él no dejó de tomarme la mano y en un segundo lo tenía tocándome el labio inferior con la libre.

—Siempre había querido traerte aquí —señaló.

—Pues aquí puedes ser el chico malo que desees —respondí.

Su sonrisa enanchó.

—¿No te ha asustado?

Negué.

—Me encanta. Es… diferente.

—No dejas de sorprenderme.

—Así que jefe, ¿eh?

Se rio.

—Es una humorada. Haber conformado este club me da cierto estatus. Todos me esperaban desde que me fui y cuando llegué fue volver a otra familia.

—¿Quiénes más están aquí?

—Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah y otros más que ya no vas a recordar. —Se rio—. Bueno, y un ex miembro, Liam.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Lo quitaste?

—Hey, él se fue.

—Ups.

Sonrió.

—Kate, Garrett e Irina suelen venir recurrentemente, pero tienen prohibido hacerlo cuando estoy yo. Suelen estresarme.

—Qué poder tienes acá.

Dios, me humedecía de solo tenerlo en frente.

—Y dime… estas chicas…

Comenzó a carcajear.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres demostrarles de quién soy?

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Me estás retando?

Se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué crees?

—Ten cuidado.

—Ninguna aquí ha pasado lo que tú has pasado conmigo. En realidad, eres la primera mujer a la que traigo y planeo que todos conozcan como la única —señaló, acariciándome el dorso de la mano—. Digamos que ser la chica del jefe tiene sus beneficios.

Apreté las piernas.

—¿Cómo se llamaría ese libro? —preguntó.

Maldito Edward, ya estaba imaginándome cosas.

—Mejor dime si Emmett viene aquí.

Sonrió.

—Sí, no suelo nombrarlo porque el hijo de puta es policía y… —Tragó y miró hacia adelante, dejándome con la curiosidad—. Hey, gracias.

Era una mesera bastante voluptuosa. No fue raro que quisiera restregarle las tetas en cuanto puso un vaso con un trago raro delante de mí y soda para él. Pero ¿cómo no ser conquistada por Edward si no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento? Solo tenía ojos para mí.

—Edward, hoy pasó algo increíble.

—Pues dime.

Suspiré.

—Vi en el periódico una columna de un periodista que se llama A.C.

Su cara de póker parecía serena, escuchando atento.

—Hablaba del acoso escolar y… hablaba de un niño con las características de Fred…

Apretó los labios.

—¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con ello?

Tragó y se mantuvo en silencio un momento.

—Yo… —Suspiró—. Bien, le hablé a Alice sobre ello.

Fruncí el ceño.

—A Alice… ¿Por qué?

—Necesitaba que lo hiciera. En cuanto supo quiso ayudarme y lo hizo, escribió la columna.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, sin saber cómo sentirme.

—A.C. es Alice Cullen.

Asintió de manera queda.

—Debo agradecérselo.

—Es mejor que no, nena. Ella lo prefiere así.

—Pero… lo que hizo fue muy lindo, todo lo que escribió me pareció magnífico, era como si me leyera el corazón, incluso lo guardé para leérselo a Fred un día, enseñándole que había más gente que lo entendía.

Él sonrió y me miró de tal manera que me mantuve hechizada bajo sus ojos.

—¿De verdad te ha gustado?

Asentí.

—Tal parece que Alice comprende más de lo que imaginaba.

Edward no respondió, solo se limitó a acariciarme el muslo bajo la mesa, generándome calor.

Luego de traernos el alcohol y la soda, la mesera trajo brochetas con diferentes aderezos. La verdad, estaban deliciosas.

Edward se veía tan rudo con las luces del bar, mirándome con esa sonrisa pícara, pero cada vez más dulce. Era una mezcla que nunca había encontrado en un hombre.

—No puedo creer lo importante que eres en este bar.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego se rio.

—¿Qué?

—Te has ensuciado.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí. —Pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla y en menos de dos segundos se acercó a mí para lamerme con suavidad.

Apreté las piernas.

Él sonreía al separarse, consciente de sus juegos sucios.

—Y te tienen bastante respeto —añadí, jugando con el popote de mi cerveza.

—Así es el club de motos, siempre hay un alfa —jugueteó, mirando a los demás, que le levantaban los vasos y las cervezas a modo de saludo.

Yo carcajeé y negué.

—Cada vez que te ríes eres… Uau —señaló, poniéndose una mano debajo de su barbilla.

Me sonrojé, volviendo a la adolescente con su conquista de preparatoria.

—Si por mí fuera, estaría provocándotelas todo el tiempo.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Puedes hacerlo, ¿qué te lo impide?

—Que el resto del tiempo quiero hacerte gemir.

Me atraganté con el trago y él se lamió el labio inferior, hipnotizado con cada uno de sus efectos en mí.

—¿Sabes algo? Siempre he tenido una filosofía de vida un tanto libertaria, creyéndome un solitario en compañía de una pequeña Pulgarcita como señuelo al mundo real. Con mi hija éramos un huracán, siempre ahí, por allá, por acá… —Suspiró—. Nada me ataba a nada, porque le temía a ello. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? La vida es una sola como para desperdiciar lo que te entrega el destino.

Tomó mi mano y me la acarició mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—No sabía que creías en el destino.

Llevó sus dedos a mi mejilla, sosteniéndome con suavidad.

—Lo hago desde que te conocí.

Tragué.

—Cuando me tope contigo, fue como si encontrara la libertad y la estabilidad al mismo tiempo. Es extraño, ¿no? Tengo miedos, lo sé, pero cuando estoy contigo no le temo a nada más que a perderte.

—Edward…

—¿Sabes? —me interrumpió con los ojos brillantes—. Desde que te atreviste a hacer todas esas cosas conmigo supe que eras la ideal.

Boté el aire.

—¿La…?

—La vida es una sola y te encontré.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Y sabes qué? Como la vida es una sola y los momentos irrepetibles, quiero hacer una locura. —Me guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la silla con su copa en la mano. Con ayuda de un tenedor, comenzó a golpearla para alertar a todos los demás, quienes admiraban, envidiaban o apreciaban a Edward, todos hombres rudos y motociclistas, así como guapísimas mujeres capaces de todo por sacarme del medio para estar con él.

Yo me quedé de piedra mientras sonreía, sin imaginar qué planeaba hacer.

—Atención por favor —exclamó—, quiero que me escuchen. ¿Ven a la mujer que tengo en frente? ¿No es perfecta?

Yo me puse como un tomate.

—Sí, y es mi chica, lo digo con un orgullo que me enloquece. Es tan inteligente y tan fuerte que me encanta, me fascina, me… —Apretó los labios y sonrió en tanto me contemplaba—. Ella es Isabella Swan, la mujer que le ha robado el corazón a este loco de remate, pero loco completamente por esta mujer. Nunca pensé que volver a Chicago tendría una recompensa como conocer a alguien como tú, Bella.

Él apretó los labios, consciente de todo lo que estaba diciendo, quizá por primera vez con los sentimientos afuera.

—Hagamos un brindis por Isabella Swan, la mujer más increíble que he conocido nunca —exclamó—. ¡Salud!

Mientras todos levantaban sus copas, vasos o botellas, yo me quedé mirándolo con el corazón apretado y el vientre encogido de varias emociones a la vez.

—Ven a bailar conmigo —me instó, tendiéndome la mano.

—Mientras todos nos miran.

Se encogió hombros.

—Como una boda. Deberías acostumbrarte —soltó.

—¿Qué?

No me contestó, solo se limitó a tirar de mí y llevarme hasta la pista mientras todos silbaban y aplaudían.

—Estás completamente loco —le dije, posando mis manos en su quijada.

—Y eso te gusta.

—Me encanta.

Me dio un giro, rozándome su pelvis y su pecho de manera íntima. Sus labios me recorrieron el cuello, besándome y acariciándome, llevándome al límite, rompiendo mi cordura.

—Las citas contigo son las mejores —dije, pegando mi nuca a él.

—Entonces sigo haciéndolo bien.

Sonreí con los ojos cerrados.

—Mejor que cualquier hombre que haya conocido.

—Hey, todos los demás son basura.

Carcajeé.

—Y eso te hace el más especial, mi ruda Bestia.

Me dio la vuelta y me hizo chocar con él, juntando su frente con la mía. Pude divisar sus tatuajes en la zona del cuello y entonces los acaricié. Edward tomó mis manos y me las besó, para entonces mirarme de una manera tan intensa que me desequilibró.

—Bella —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

Botó el aire, manteniendo sus ojos muy brillantes.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sentí un fuerte cosquilleo por toda mi espalda, mi vientre y mis pies, como si la vida misma diera un giro en su eje y yo estuviera con él, mareada, pero jubilosa… viva.

Lo tomé desde el cuello y me empiné, dándole un beso jugoso que traducía todo lo que sentía por él. La humedad de nuestras lenguas se mezcló en menos de un segundo, sacándonos jadeos y quitándonos el aire. Cuando nos separamos, ambos juntamos nuestras frentes, mezclando el aliento desbordado por la pasión.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti —confesé.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido los momentos de ellos ya casi consolidados como una familia? En definitiva, Edward está aquí, como la Bestia, para proteger de su Bella... con su "pandilla", además. ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de los padres con respecto a lo acontecido con Fred y Agatha? ¿Creen que Alice escribió ese artículo para dar apoyo a Bella de manera anónima? ¿O puede haber algo más? ¿Qué piensan de esta cita que están teniendo y la confesión que tuvieron? ¡Cuénteme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, a cada una de ustedes, que siempre están ahí entusiasmándome y entregándome su cariño. Su gracias me hace muy feliz. Espero leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, lo aprecio mucho_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	27. Capítulo 26: Cómplice pasión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Apocalypse – Cigarettes After Sex**

**Capítulo 26:**

**Cómplice pasión**

"_(…) Tus labios, mis labios_

_Apocalipsis_

_(…) Oh, por favor_

_Sal y persígueme_

_Yo sé que me deseas_

_(…) Cuando estés completamente sola_

_Llegaré a ti_

_Cuando te sientas triste_

_Estaré ahí también_"

Lo había dicho. Sí, lo había dicho.

Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Él sonreía, pestañeando, casi incrédulo.

—Me amas —susurró, acariciándome con suavidad.

Yo también sonreí.

—Y tú a mí.

Su nariz seguía acariciándome la frente y yo estaba tentada a cerrar los ojos.

—No sabes el miedo que tengo —confesó.

—Yo también tengo miedo —señalé.

Volvimos a besarnos, olvidándonos que existían más personas a nuestro alrededor. Éramos solo él y yo, aterrados, pero desatando los sentimientos que nos llenaban. Amar a Edward no se asemejaba a nada, todo lo que él me provocaba era diferente a lo que alguna vez sentí. Era un sueño sucio y romántico a la vez, a su estilo, permitiéndome conocer, incluso, más partes de mí.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, proclamándome. Sentía que sus dedos se hundían en la piel de mis caderas y luego bajando hasta mi culo, apoderándose de mí. Yo toqué cada espacio de sus pectorales y sus brazos grandes, fuertes y duros, reclamando a mi hombre. Sus besos viajaron por mi barbilla y por mi cuello, donde lo sentía sonreír con mayor detalle, casi como si mi piel leyera cada una de sus expresiones.

—Te amo —me susurró al oído.

Al escucharlo por primera vez, con esa voz ronca y viril, mi vientre se contrajo, débil ante él.

—Y yo te amo a ti —contesté, pasando mis manos por su quijada áspera por la barba a medio crecer.

—Dios, me encanta escucharlo.

Me reí y le besé el cuello mientras enterraba mis dedos en sus cabellos.

—Te amo, Bestia —susurré.

Me dio un profundo beso en los labios, hundiendo su lengua en mi boca. Yo lo recibí, disfrutando de su sabor, jadeando en medio de los recorridos de humedad que dejaba en mí. Éramos una bomba que iba a explotar en medio de todos esos ojos expectantes.

—Hey, Jefe enamorado —exclamó una de los hombres, de aspecto rudo, como todos.

Él miró, separando sus labios de los míos.

—Muy enamorado —corrigió.

Todos se rieron y comenzaron a unirse más al baile.

—¿Te sientes cómoda aquí? —me susurró al oído.

—Muchísimo.

—Ellos van a cuidarte también. Eres mi chica y nadie le hace daño a la mujer que amo, todos lo saben.

Me dio un giro, pegando mi espalda a su pecho y besando mi hombro descubierto mientras abarcaba mi vientre con sus grandes manos.

—Ya eres de la familia —añadió.

Sonreí.

—Una familia muy ruda. ¿Cómo una muñequita como yo puede pertenecer a un hogar tan bestial como este? —lo molesté.

Edward carcajeó cerca de mi oído. Fue una vibración magnífica.

—Una muñequita tan fuerte que es capaz de todo lo que has cosechado tú sola, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

—De acuerdo, es cierto.

Seguimos bailando, rozándonos sin remedio. La seducción era asfixiante, pero atractiva y adictiva, con nuestros cuerpos frotándose entre esos ojos acechantes, conscientes de que compartíamos nuestra libertad hasta hacernos uno: éramos el uno del otro, porque así lo queríamos y así lo deseábamos.

—Bailas tan bien —ronroneó, mientras yo le pegaba el culo a la entrepierna, consciente de lo que quería.

—Puedo hacer mucho más.

—No me tientes, nena.

—¿Y si lo hago? ¿Qué? —lo desafié.

—Entonces. —Me besó el hombro nuevamente, subiendo sus manos con lentitud hasta rozarme los senos—. Atenta a las consecuencias.

Me mordí el labio y le seguí bailando, importándome una mierda que siguieran mirándonos o que murmuraran cosas entre ellos. Quería gritarles a todos que nos pertenecíamos.

—Oye, Edward —exclamó uno de los hombres, llamando su atención—. Alguien vino a verte.

Él tomó mi mano mientras dejábamos de bailar. Edward miró, confundido, pero cuando vio que venía bajando un tipo por las escaleras, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Su gesto fue tan genuino, ¿quién podía ser él para que reaccionara así?

Cuando pude verlo gracias a la luz del lugar, noté a un hombre de aspecto fresco, similar a Edward en cuanto a estilo, quien debía tener su edad. Su cabello, negrísimo y algo largo, combinaba muy bien con sus ojos aceituna y penetrantes. Era bastante guapo.

—Ingrato hijo de puta —dijo mi bombero, apretándole la mano y acercándolo a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

El hombre carcajeó y le palpó la espalda con fuerza. Hasta me dolió a mí.

—Yo también te extrañé, idiota.

Cuando se separaron, él me contempló, muy curioso.

—Bella, quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí. Él es Jonas, mi primer mejor amigo.

—Eso lo dice para que Emmett no se ponga celoso.

Los dos se pusieron a reír.

—Jonas, te presento a mi chica, la hermosa e inteligente Isabella Swan.

Él me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras yo sonreía. Jonas alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

—Lo veo y no lo creo. ¡Qué gusto! —Tomó mi mano y la apretó. Era el único que lo había hecho en toda la noche—. Muy guapa.

—Así es —respondió Edward.

—No puedo creer que me haya ido un tiempo a disfrutar del mundo, siguiendo los pasos de mi fiel compañero, para encontrarme contigo con una chica maravillosa a tu lado. Te extrañé como la mierda, Edward.

Ambos chocaron sus puños y luego se acariciaron la mejilla de manera fraterna.

—Así que también viajabas —comenté, bastante intrigada.

—Así es, aunque no soy tan divertido como Edward —dijo con una risotada.

—No nos veíamos hace ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro años? —inquirió el cobrizo.

—Algo así. Al menos nos volvimos a encontrar. A propósito, ¿cómo está la pequeña?

Ellos hablaron de Agatha con bastante entusiasmo, lo que me dejó claro una cosa: eran muy buenos amigos y se habían extrañado más de lo que dejaban ver.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás? —preguntó el bombero, algo esperanzado.

Jonas sonrió.

—Sí, me quedo.

Se volvieron a abrazar y finalmente Jonas me guiñó un ojo.

—Iré a beberme una cerveza. Ha sido un placer conocer a la mujer que le robó el corazón a mi brabucón. Espero verlos pronto.

—Hey, antes que te vayas. ¿Te veo también en el cuartel?

—Precisamente por amor a ese lugar es que estoy aquí, Edward.

Se sonrieron y Jonas se fue hacia la barra, desde donde pidió su cerveza.

—Así que también es un rudo bombero —solté, mirándolo.

Él puso sus palmas en mis mejillas y juntó su frente con la mía.

—Nos conocemos hace más de veinte años. Mi familia lo adora. Estuvimos juntos en todo, incluso en nuestro camino por Bomberos de Chicago.

—Y comparten la pasión por el viaje.

—Así es.

—Me ha caído bien.

Me besó el dorso de la mano.

—Sé que tú también le has caído bien. ¿Quieres algo más para beber?

Asentí.

—Estoy un poco sedienta desde nuestro baile, pero de ti.

—Oh vaya, ¿de verdad?

Me reí.

—Mientras puedo contentarme con una cerveza.

—No puedo creer que mi pequeña Rompecoches quiere una cerveza.

Puse los ojos en blanco y Edward levantó su mano mientras se reía.

—Te la traerán enseguida.

Volvimos a la mesa con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Mientras cruzaba una de mis piernas, Edward me acarició la piel del muslo, mirándome a los ojos de manera fogosa y prometedora.

—Cuéntame más de Jonas. La manera en que hablaron era muy bonita, son muy amigos.

—Lo somos —afirmó—. Jonas y yo nos conocimos cuando ambos teníamos diez años, ¿puedes creerlo? Ha sido una amistad bastante larga.

—Debieron pasar muchas cosas juntos.

Suspiró mientras miraba al horizonte, mientras recordaba algunas cosas.

—Sí, muchas cosas juntos. Te mentiría si te dijera que, a pesar de todo, ha sido una amistad perfecta, porque no fue así.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Fuimos idiotas por varios años. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría cambiar de tu juventud?

Esta vez suspiré yo, recordando varias cosas.

—Veo que es mucho.

Sonreí con pesar.

—En realidad, se me hace más fácil decir de lo que no me arrepiento —señalé.

—Ve a por ello.

—Fred.

Levantó las cejas.

—Podría pasar todos esos sufrimientos nuevamente si me aseguraran que él volvería a ser el mismo niño feliz que es hoy, porque a pesar de todo, lo intento, aunque cueste, que sea enormemente feliz.

—Lo es.

Sonreí.

—Nada de lo que significó tenerlo aquí es razón de arrepentimiento, aunque me haya perdido mi graduación y la fiesta que hubo.

—¿Nunca asististe? —preguntó, tomándome la mano.

Negué.

—Tuve que cuidar de él, era muy chiquito. No voy a mentirte, me habría gustado tener al menos una celebración para mí, ya que también me perdí la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Suspiré.

—Porque ese día mi padre fue a la cárcel.

Su mirada oscureció.

—Entiendo —musitó—. Entonces, no fuiste por él.

Asentí.

—Tuve que sacarlo de ahí pagando la fianza con el anillo que mi madre me regaló por ese día. No logró estar conmigo ni veinticuatro horas.

—Dios, nena, entiendo todo el dolor que te produce ese hombre.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me habría gustado ir en esa oportunidad, no solo porque era un día importante para mí, sino porque quería sentirme como una adolescente normal, ya sabes, esperar a mi cita de esa noche, vestir algo lindo, poder bailar… —Tomé aire—. Pero eso ya fue. Supongo que eso era lo que tuve que vivir para convertirme en quien soy.

—Aún no es tarde para vivir un momento como ese —susurró, acariciándome la mejilla—. Por Fred lo entiendo, pero por tu padre, siento que no debió ser así.

—Sí, tienes razón, debí dejarlo en prisión y permitir que se pudriera ahí, como todos los delincuentes inmundos que pisan ese lugar mugroso —solté, cargando aún algunos restos de resentimiento.

Miré a Edward y noté que su mirada se había apagado lentamente, poniéndose muy melancólico.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirí.

Negó.

—Solo me puse a pensar.

—¿En qué?

—En ti.

—¿En mí?

Volvió a sonreír.

—Te amo —soltó.

Debí sonrojarme un montón, porque su sonrisa enanchó.

—Cada vez que te lo digo actúas como…

—¿Si tuviera quince años?

Asintió, ahora riendo.

—Créeme que yo me siento igual, he perdido casi veinte años gracias a todo lo que me generas.

Me apoyé en la mesa, acercándome lentamente para tomar su quijada y darle uno de mis besos favoritos, aquellos en los que dejaba escapar gemidos, deseosa de poder sentir mucho más.

Yo ya me había terminado la cerveza y como quería que esta noche fuera una de completa locura, no tardé en levantar la mano para pedir otra.

—Que esta vez sea la mejor, quiero que mi chica se sienta a gusto aquí —dijo Edward.

Levanté la ceja mientras la mesera lo miraba más de la cuenta.

—¿Puedo saber qué hiciste con la mesera? —inquirí, cruzándome de brazos.

Edward me contempló, haciéndose el bobo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es evidente que quisiera estar en mi lugar.

Hizo un mohín con sus labios.

—Solo salimos un par de veces juntos.

—Mmm —murmuré, haciéndome la celosa.

—Fueron un par de besos y ya.

—Solo eso y ya —lo remedé.

Acercó su mano a mi mejilla, acariciándola mientras me contemplaba.

—Si quieres que te sea franco, eres tú la única mujer que ha pasado por mi cama, que han conocido mis padres en años, que Agatha adora y que yo amo como un loco —sentenció—. Y bueno, eres la única mujer que he traído aquí y que saben que es completamente sagrada para mí.

Busqué su mano con mis labios y se la besé mientras le expresaba mi deseo.

La mesera finalmente trajo la cerveza en una jarra de cristal de medio litro, espumosa y dorada.

—Vaya brebaje para una princesa como yo —dije.

—Sorpréndeme —me instó.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Crees que no pensaba hacerlo?

Sonrió, casi excitado.

—Hey, pero la chica del Jefe está sedienta —juguetearon los demás, llamando la atención de los otros.

Jonas, el gran amigo de Edward, estaba con los hombros en la barra mientras me miraba, muy atento.

Oh no, era como si esperaran que fuera a hacer algo para pertenecer realmente a este secreto club.

—Hazme orgulloso, nena —añadió mi bombero, apoyando sus fuertes y grandes brazos tatuados en la mesa.

Los demás comenzaron a golpear la mesa y a animarme a beberme la jarra, así que yo me amarré el cabello y tomé el pesado cristal con la espumante cerveza. Conté hasta tres con mis dedos y me llevé toda la cerveza al estómago, tragando sin parar hasta que no quedó absolutamente nada. Los vítores no se hicieron esperar y yo eché un eructo en la cara de Edward, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

—Dios, estoy tan enamorado de ti —soltó, tomándome las mejillas y besándome con locura.

—¿Y? ¿He ganado algo luego de esta sorpresa que te he dado? Soy muy buena con la cerveza.

Se rio y luego me regó besos por el cuello, unos que me hicieron humedecer en cuanto los sentí.

—Claro que te has ganado algo —susurró en mi oído—. Te daré una pista.

—Pues dime —jadeé.

—Ahora solo pienso en cogerte. —Su barba me picaba y yo cerré los ojos—. Quiero lamerte cada rincón, en especial aquel que tanto me enloquece, ya sabes cuál. Se me hace agua la boca ante la idea de sentir tu humedad en mi lengua, llenarme de tus jugos es fascinante.

Yo tenía las piernas apretadas, imaginando las sensaciones que solo él me provocaba.

—Hazlo —pedí, mirándolo con sumisión.

Volvió a besarme y acabó mordiéndome el labio inferior, sacándome un gemido.

—Iré a preparar la moto y luego vengo por ti —gruñó de deseo.

Cuando se marchó, yo quedé completamente sola alrededor de varios hombres y mujeres rudos, que sin duda seguían mirándome. Me sentí un poquito intimidada.

—Tranquila, es normal que te miren así, Edward es el hijo de perra más solitario que existe, que venga con una mujer es un suceso inolvidable —afirmó Jonas, sentándose frente a mí.

—Al menos eres el único que se acerca con total confianza.

—Lo hago porque soy el único que puede hacerlo con la chica del jefe —señaló mientras movía sus cejas.

—Hablas como si Edward fuera el jefe de una mafia.

Se rio.

—A veces este lugar lo es.

En un momento me apuntó, contemplándome por un buen rato.

—Edward está bastante enamorado y ya me doy cuenta por qué.

Me reí.

—Puedo apostar a que eres capaz de aceptar todas sus locuras.

—¿Como un salto por un cerro de varios metros?

Se puso a carcajear y con ello golpeó la mesa.

—Definitivamente eres para él. Mi chico malo es un gran romántico, aunque nunca lo va a reconocer.

—No pensé que tenía un amigo tan simpático.

—Cuando Emmett lo escuche se pondrá más celoso aún.

Sonreí.

—Edward ha pasado mucho tiempo de su vida solo, y bueno, tiene a su nena que es la única mujer que pensé que iba a darle alegrías.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se bebió la cerveza mientras se rascaba la nuca, algo nervioso.

—Digamos que la madre de Agatha era una loca de mierda —susurró, bastante incómodo—. Es normal que quiera ir de a poco con ese tema, porque todo lo que gira en torno a ella es tan turbio como indeseable.

Se levantó de la silla y me dio un abrazo amistoso.

—Edward es un hombre increíble, solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo solo. Ámalo.

—Eso hago —susurré.

—Te veré pronto.

—Eso espero.

Justo cuando se iba, Edward venía hacia mí.

—Me demoré porque me llamó justamente Emmett.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Le has contado que su competencia ha llegado a cagarle la vida?

Se rio mientras tiraba de mi mano.

—No quiero hacerlo aún. Se pondrá tan celoso.

—Pues lo entiendo, ¿quién querría compartirte?

—En realidad, tú tienes suerte.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Me llevó hasta la salida, juntando su pelvis con mis nalgas. Estaba tentada a cerrar los ojos.

—Sí, tienes mucha suerte, porque yo sí que no te haría compartirme con nadie.

Me dio un beso jugoso y se acercó con los cascos.

—¿Lista para un buen paseo? —preguntó, tomándome de la cintura y sentándome en la moto.

—Claro que sí —respondí, mostrándole mi pierna desnuda.

Se montó delante de mí, me puse el casco y lo abracé.

—¿Adónde me llevas, guapo?

—A disfrutar de las estrellas —exclamó mientras encendía la moto y esta hacía un fuerte y furioso sonido.

Recorrimos la ciudad de noche, mirando las luces y a la gente bohemia. Era fascinante y todos se giraban a observarnos. En una oportunidad, él hizo una maniobra arriesgada, levantando la rueda delantera mientras yo gritaba como una loca, mezclándose con mi risa nerviosa.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó, girándose a mirarme.

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Por ti!

Desvió el camino hacia la zona residencial. Yo pensé que iríamos a su casa, pero Edward no entró al barrio, sino que se fue hacia la zona del bosque, uno que nadie visitaba con frecuencia.

—¿Qué clase de escondite es este? —le pregunté.

Él sonrió tras el casco y terminó aparcando en un prado inmenso. ¡Era increíble! A nuestro lado había un sauce muy grande y a unos metros se podía visualizar su casa.

—¡Es parte de tu terreno! —exclamé.

Me ayudó a bajar y yo seguí mirando, maravillada en cómo se veían las colinas desde el horizonte. Chicago nunca se había visto más hermoso hasta ahora.

De pronto, una mano curiosa buscó mi vientre y me pegó a su cuerpo, quitándome el cabello con la libre y besando mi cuello de manera cariñosa.

—En este lugar venía a pensar —murmuró.

—¿En qué pensabas tanto? —inquirí, disfrutando de sus labios.

Suspiró.

—En ti.

—Parece que te mortificaba más de lo que pensaba.

Sus dedos seguían recorriendo de manera pausada y sus besos cesaron por un segundo.

—En realidad, de verdad tenía miedo.

Me giré a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se mostraban sensibles, como si el rudo Edward se hubiera marchado.

—Porque no puedo dimensionar mis sentimientos por ti. Es algo nuevo para mí.

Me tomó la barbilla y me besó. Recibí su lengua con los ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar por su necesidad por sentirme tanto como yo quería sentirlo a él.

—Yo también tuve miedo, de hecho, sigo teniéndolo —susurré junto a su boca.

Respiró con dificultad, tomándome las mejillas con deseo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió entre jadeos.

Pasaba mis manos por su pecho, queriendo desgarrar su camiseta.

—Porque esto es algo que no había sentido jamás —confesé con sinceridad.

Me miró muy de cerca y volvió a besarme. Nuestras lenguas batallaron con su humedad y tan rápido como el deseo me nubló lancé un gemido bloqueado por su boca.

—Entonces, utilicemos ese miedo, ¿no crees?

Buscó el cierre de mi vestido, justo en mi espalda, y comenzó a bajarlo con nuestras frentes juntas y las respiraciones frenéticas.

—Dime cómo.

Regó besos sensuales por mi hombro, sacando los tirantes.

—Enfrentándolo ante las emociones increíbles que pasamos juntos tú y yo. No hay nada más placentero que el miedo, ¿no crees?

Sonreí y me mordí el labio mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Yo estoy más que dispuesto. ¿Y tú?

Se deshizo de mi vestido, dejándolo caer al césped. Yo levanté mis tacones, quedándome en ropa interior frente a él.

—Esta es mi respuesta —musité, bajando la mano hacia su miembro, apretándolo.

Sus ojos se ennegrecieron.

Le quité la chaqueta de cuero y luego la camiseta, aprovechando de lamer la piel tatuada. Él se fue desabrochando los pantalones y acabó semidesnudo para mí. Edward me desnudó al igual que yo, tirando de mis pezones con sus dientes, juntando mis pechos entre sus labios y lamiendo mi piel. Yo me arqueaba ante sus caricias, profundamente compenetrada en el placer que me generaba.

—No mentía cuando quería lamerte todo de ti —susurró, bajando por mi vientre.

—Edward…

—Siempre estoy sediento de ti, Isabella Swan, recuerda… Siempre.

Me abrió las piernas y para no perder el equilibrio tuve que sujetarme de su motocicleta.

—He pensado en hacer esto desde que te vi, no sé por qué —susurró, bajándome la tanga—. Debe ser el rojo.

—Siempre uso rojo.

—Exacto.

Exhaló delante de mi monte y luego le dio un beso suave, haciéndome echar la cabeza hacia atrás debido a los escalofríos. Me agarré del sillín de la moto, mirando cómo disfrutaba de mi olor y el sabor de mi piel. Era excitante aquella mueca de placer en su rostro masculino, así como la sensación de su barba picándome en esa delicada piel.

—Este sabor —ronroneó, rodeando la piel de mis labios, sin tocar aquello que me pedía su lengua.

Yo me mordía el labio mientras lo contemplaba lamer cada zona de mí. Y en cuanto llegó a mi clítoris, grité.

—Mía —jugueteaba, sabiendo que eso me ponía caliente como el demonio.

—Tuya —gimoteé, moviendo mis caderas para recibir más de sus movimientos húmedos.

En una oportunidad, hundió uno de sus dedos en mi interior, sacándome otro grito demoledor, mientras su boca abarcaba aquel pequeño botón de carne. Sentía que me iba al infierno en un segundo.

—¡Dios, Edward! —vociferé, sintiendo que rozaba algo que no había sentido antes.

Repartió besos en mi ingle a la vez que sonreía.

—¿Soy un dios? —preguntó con los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación.

Cerré los ojos mientras apretaba el hueso de mi pubis. Era como si rozara un interruptor oculto que liderara cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Estaba desesperada, porque no sabía qué hacer con lo que me estaba provocando, así que metí mis dedos en sus cabellos y lo apreté con fuerza, haciendo que él aumentara sus movimientos.

Iba a correrme más rápido de lo que imaginé.

—Eres un… engreído —medio me quejé.

—Pero te encanto.

Sonreí y me lamí los labios.

—¡Edward, carajo! —grité.

Siguió jugando con el hueso de mi pelvis y fue dando besos por mi vientre hasta subir por mis senos. Cuando su rostro quedó frente al mío, no dudé en tomar su quijada y atraerlo para besarlo y disfrutar de mi propio sabor en su lengua.

—De verdad, voy a correrme —gemí, poniendo mi frente en su hombro.

—Alarguemos ese placer, nena —susurró, sacando sus dedos de mi interior y dándome la vuelta—. Apóyate ahí —ordenó, palpando el sillín de la moto.

Lo hice, poniendo mis senos contra él y elevando mi culo para su deleite. Me dio una nalgada y luego la apretó, sacándome una sonrisa. Quise mirar hacia el lado, pero Edward me tomó la quijada, impidiéndomelo.

—Recuéstate —me dijo al oído.

Tragué y lo hice.

Cuando sentí su lengua entre mis nalgas, dejé ir otro gemido placentero. Se sentía tan bien y diferente. Él masajeaba mis nalgas, disfrutando de ellas mientras hundía su cara en aquel lugar al que todos llamaban prohibido.

—Me encanta cómo lo haces —le hice saber con dificultad, agarrando con fuerza parte de la estructura de la moto a falta de otra cosa.

Tocaba el cielo y luego el infierno, una y otra vez. Su saliva recorría mis pliegues, humedeciéndome, cayéndome entre las piernas. Iba a volverme loca.

—¿Más? —preguntó, justo ahí.

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos.

—Más —supliqué.

—Sujétate bien.

De pronto, su lengua había sido reemplazada por uno de sus dedos, que rozaba aquel lugar con generosidad. Y entonces entró, masajeando con suavidad.

—Dios santo, Edward —exclamé.

Se paró detrás de mí y me corrió el cabello con la mano libre para besarme la piel del cuello.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—Quiero cogerte —ronroneó. Sentía que se quitaba la ropa interior.

—Cógeme.

Me rozó el sexo con el miembro mientras seguía con un dedo ahí, volviéndome loca. Y entonces me penetró con fuerza, sacándome un grito que le hizo gruñir. Yo arqueé las cejas manteniendo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de sentirme invadida por ambos lados. Cada uno era un placer diferente, pero fascinante al fin y al cabo. Me sentía tan sensual, tan fuerte, tan mujer, que no quería acabar, pero necesitaba más y no podía dejar de gemir, buscando más rapidez, más locura y más pasión. Edward me tomaba desde las nalgas y se hundía con fiereza, mezclando ese dolor con el goce que tanto nos caracterizaba. En un instante buscó mi boca y me besó mientras yo dejaba escapar pequeños quejidos contra sus labios.

—Edward, me estoy corriendo —sollocé.

Tocaba el cielo, maravillada.

Edward jadeaba, aumentando sus movimientos, dispuesto a hacerlo conmigo, liberándonos de las presiones terrenales y desatándonos en un infierno lleno de locura.

—Carajo, Bells —bramó, mordiéndome el hombro.

Dio una última estocada y yo llegué al orgasmo, apretando los párpados ante las miles de sensaciones que me recorrían. Mi Bestia se derramó en mi interior, haciéndome sentir su naturalidad cálida y masculina. Respirábamos con complejidad, unidos el uno con el otro, sin querer separarnos, cómodos ante la carne con la carne. Sin embargo, a mí me temblaban las piernas y estaba aún con los delirios del orgasmo.

—¿Débil, preciosa? —me preguntó, pasando sus labios por el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Por ti.

Lo sentí sonreír y en un segundo me tomó entre sus brazos, saliendo de dentro de mí. Yo me comencé a reír al ver cómo usaba su chaqueta de cuero para ponerla sobre el césped y dejarse caer en ella conmigo.

—Nos resfriaremos —le susurré para molestarlo.

—Pues los dos afrontamos juntos los medicamentos y la cama —dijo con dulzura.

Yo me recosté en su pecho, enredando mis piernas con las suyas. Edward me besó los cabellos y comenzó a darme caricias mientras me miraba, embelesado. Me ponía nerviosa y a la vez más soñadora que nunca.

—Te amo —soltó.

Escucharlo era tan lindo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Su mano llegó a mi mejilla y me la rozó con ternura. Ahora era una bestia adorable, que me miraba enamorada, expuesta ante mí.

—Nunca había estado con ninguna mujer en una moto —susurró.

Yo me reí.

—Pues digamos que yo no había estado con un hombre lleno de tatuajes, rudo y que manejara esa máquina para enloquecer a las chicas.

Juntó su frente con la mía y me dio un jugoso beso.

—Cada vez que te miro me siento un loco —me confió.

—Qué loco tan guapo —dije con suavidad, apoyándome con mis senos en su pecho para recostarme mejor en él.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Mmm?

Puso su barbilla en mis cabellos.

—No miento ante el miedo que tenía. De hecho, sigo estando aterrado.

Lo contemplé, viendo esos ojos maravillosos.

—Venías aquí a pensar en ello, ¿no?

Asintió, tocándome nuevamente la mejilla.

—¿Por qué tenías tanto miedo?

Suspiró.

—Creo que es obvio… ¿o no?

Hizo una pausa para contemplarme, casi absorto en mis expresiones y detalles.

—Sé que voy a enamorarme más y más de ti, y me desnudaré de todas las maneras posibles, y podrás romperme completamente, porque soy capaz de todo por ti, todo —enfatizó.

Fruncí el ceño, pero él puso su pulgar entre mis cejas para que dejara de hacerlo.

—Y como te dije una vez, el miedo me apasiona —murmuró.

Le toqué la barba a medio crecer, suspirando ante lo guapo que era, pero también por su creciente sinceridad. A veces, tenía la sensación de que ese miedo también se traducía a saber más de él, lo que llevaba en su interior, su entereza misteriosa, esa que ocultaba bajo cientos de llaves.

—Claro, eres un aventurero de aquellos.

Se rio y me abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Me acompañarás a ella?

—A esa y a muchas más —respondí.

Nos quedamos mirando las estrellas bajo la noche silenciosa, aunque a decir verdad, a ratos los búhos y otros animalillos ocultos entre los árboles, hacían que la paz conjunta al viento fuera maravillosa. No tenía frío con sus brazos a mi alrededor, tampoco miedo del exterior, con él todo era perfecto, porque mi hombre… mi Bestia.

.

Manejé directo hasta casa de mi madre, llevando a dos niños en el coche. Y no, no era Agatha con Fred, sino mi pequeño con James, quien estaba cantando las mismas canciones que mi hijo, aquellas de un programa educativo que daban por las tardes. Yo los miraba a través del espejo retrovisor mientras Fred aplaudía y James le seguía, moviéndose de lado a lado, entusiasta porque, bueno, amaba a mi hijo. ¿Quién no?

—¿Contento por ir a casa de la abuela? —pregunté, aprovechando el semáforo en rojo.

—¡Sí! Me prometió que haremos vestidos de muñecas con su maquinita de coser —respondió con alegría.

Sonreí.

Fred iba a irse con mamá por el fin de semana. A veces le gustaban pasar ratos juntos y a mí me daban un tiempo más a solas. Antes solía dedicarme a escribir o a hacer mi trabajo de la universidad, pero ahora iba a dedicarme a mí y, bueno, a Edward. Como cambiaban las cosas, ¿no?

Dejé a Fred con mamá poco rato después. Como madre aprensiva (aunque me costara admitirlo), lo regué de besos hasta que mamá me lo tuvo que quitar de las manos.

—Estará bien —me dijo, como siempre—. Te amo, cariño.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.

Le lancé un beso a mi pequeño luchador y me subí al coche, sintiendo que dejaba parte de mi corazón en casa de mamá. Y así era cada vez que nos separábamos.

—Ahora por fin tengo a mi amiguita para mí sola —canturreó James, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Eres un interesado —lo molesté.

James había perdido la reserva del local en el que haría su fiesta y, como Edward aún tenía potestad con la discoteca de Jasper, acaparando más del setenta por ciento, quería que le pidiera el lugar para poder realizarlo.

—¿Por qué asumes que me hará el favor?

Se rio.

—Porque solo basta que le muestres el escote que llevas para que lo haga. El pobre se subiría a la montaña y se tiraría de cabeza si se lo pidieras.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Sí que sabes mover tus hilos, James.

Me hizo un gesto pícaro, demasiado suficiente para soportarse.

Llegamos al cuartel de bomberos y James ya estaba mordiéndose el labio, lo que me hizo sospechar que, en realidad, lo que él quería era verlos a todos ellos. Nunca cambiaba. Yo me bajé del coche y pude ver cómo varios de los bomberos estaban arreglando uno de los camiones, lavando y limpiando en conjunto. Cuando sintieron mis tacones, varios se giraron a mirar, entre ellos algunas de las chicas bomberas que trabajaban también. No era común sentir ese sonido, lo tenía claro.

—Hola, busco a…

—El capitán, ¿no? —preguntó una de ellas, sonriendo.

Asentí, sonriéndole también.

—Buenas tardes —me dijeron los bomberos.

James se quedó mirando a los hombres, que por supuesto llevaban su traje bien puesto. Le di un codazo, por ser tan notorio.

—¡Capitán! —llamó la chica—. Lo busca una señorita.

De pronto salió él de debajo del camión a pecho desnudo y algo sucio con la grasa de la máquina. Tenía una gata en la mano.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, abriendo sus ojos verdes y mirando hacia los lados.

Cuando me encontró sonrió, feliz como ninguno de encontrarme en su mundo. Los demás comenzaron a molestarlo ante la manera en que cambió su cara, mientras yo lo observaba, presa del deseo ante ese aspecto salvaje que tanto me gustaba de él. Se levantó y vino caminando hacia mí, luciendo sus tatuajes y ese pecho tan amplio. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me dio una vuelta mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos, dándome un pasional beso ante la vista de los demás.

—Qué sorpresa —ronroneó.

—Hola. —Pasé mis manos por su piel, atraída a la virilidad que expelía de ella.

James carraspeó.

—Vine acompañada —le comenté.

Edward se rio y le dio la mano a mi amigo.

—Qué sorpresa. ¿Organizando el cumpleaños?

—Precisamente por eso he acompañado a Bella —dijo él, no perdiendo el tiempo.

Mi Bestia enarcó una ceja mientras me besaba los cabellos, pegándome a él. Me encantaba cuando me apretaba con fuerza.

—Necesitan algo especial, ¿eh?

—Sí, quiero llevarme a tus amigos vestidos de bomberos para que me hagan un show especial —bromeó.

Edward se largó a reír y los miró mientras ellos ignoraban lo que salía de la boca de mi mejor amigo.

—Por un buen dinero quizá acepten. Vamos adentro.

Mi bombero me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hasta las oficinas, donde Edward solía trabajar como capitán. En ella había algunas fotografías y varios cuadros de importantes bomberos, tal como en el pasillo. En el escritorio estaba su casco, en donde indicaba su rango. Se puso la camiseta blanca y se acomodó los suspensorios del pantalón, sacándome un suspiro y manteniéndome flechada, una vez más, a él. Me corrió la silla para que me sentara y cuando quedamos frente a frente nos miramos, como queriendo escaparnos para… bueno, el resto ya era conocido.

—Basta ya de esta tensión sexual o les juro que me marcho —señaló James, sentado a mi lado.

Los dos nos reímos y carraspeamos.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente Edward, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla—. ¿En qué soy bueno?

—Entiendo que tú todavía tienes acceso a la discoteca de Jasper —murmuré, mordiéndome el labio.

Él hizo un murmullo mientras pensaba.

—No lo sé, estoy esperando a deshacerme de ella para no tener que verla la puta cara…

—Ni te atrevas —espeté, saltando de la silla.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Ese imbécil debe suplicarte que te quedes ahí.

Edward hizo un movimiento con sus cejas, entre interesado y algo agotado con el asunto de Jasper.

—Es orgulloso como la mierda, es capaz de irse a la quiebra antes de suplicarme que me quede en el negocio, además, no me gusta mucho el tener que administrar dos…

—Claro que te suplicará, es un orgulloso, pero su orgullo es peor cuando todos hablarán que esa discoteca la perdió gracias a ti. De hecho, debe pagarle a Fred y no puede quedarse sin dinero.

Él sonrió, bastante divertido con mi fiereza.

—Me convences —ronroneó.

—¿Hola? Yo también necesito esa discoteca.

Los dos carraspeamos otra vez.

—Ah, así que el par de interesados venían por la discoteca.

—Edward Cullen —me hice la ofendida y él me lanzó un beso mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Ay, mi corazón.

—Lo necesito, ¡por favor! Mi cumpleaños debe ser la mejor fiesta de este jodido lugar llamado Chicago y necesito un espacio amplio que sea capaz de brindarme el estrellato entre todos mis amigos, dime por favor que sí —dijo James de manera atolondrada mientras juntaba sus manos como súplica.

Mi bombero suspiró y me volvió a mirar.

—¿Qué dices tú, Bells?

—Que seas bueno y le digas que sí. —Moví mis pestañas y él se mantuvo varios segundos mirándome, bajando por mi escote y luego contemplando mi cuello, casi ido e hipnotizado.

James miró su reloj y luego bostezó de manera audible, llamando su atención.

—Lo siento —respondió—. Está bien, si Bella dice que sí, entonces es un sí.

—¡Genial! Te pagaré muy bien, solo necesito tu aprobación para remodelar de manera temporal el lugar, te prometo que no habrá nada permanente.

—Descuida, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

—¿De verdad? —exclamamos los dos, incrédulos.

Él sonrió, como si tuviera algo escondido bajo la manga.

—Muero por ver la cara que pondrá el imbécil de Jasper cuando sepa que la discoteca será una fiesta con temática sexual —dijo, como si estuviera imaginándolo con gran disfrute.

—Já. Y cuando sepa que es el amigo homosexual de su ex esposa, ¡estará feliz! —añadió James, muy de acuerdo.

Sentimos que tocaron la puerta y de esta emergió Jonas, aquel amigo que recién había llegado a la ciudad y a hacer su trabajo, nuevamente como bombero. Cuando James lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron y de inmediato sonrió, como si de pronto se hubiera visto inmerso en un sueño hecho realidad.

—Oh, hola, no sabía que estabas con visita, Edward. Hola, Bella, qué lindo verte aquí de nuevo. —Luego de saludarme, miró a James, quien estaba congelado, sonriente, enamorado a primera vista—. ¿Hola?

James se aclaró la garganta y le tendió la mano, pero esta temblaba. Edward y yo nos miramos, a punto de echarnos a reír.

—Soy Jonas. ¿Tú?

—James —soltó de manera torpe—. Amigo de Bella.

—Fantástico. —Le regaló una sonrisa y mi amigo se mantuvo durante largos segundos en silencio, como si le hubieran comido la lengua—. Edward, siento haberte interrumpido, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

—¿Algo muy urgente?

—Descuida.

Cuando Jonas se fue, James no volvió a ser el mismo. En serio.

Luego de acordar algunas cosas entre Edward y mi amigo, el último salió de la oficina para fumarse un cigarrillo. Yo aproveché la soledad con mi Bestia y me apoyé en el escritorio, queriendo tocarlo.

—¿Nos veremos esta tarde? —preguntó mientras me sostenía la mejilla con cariño.

—Estoy ansiosa.

—¿Fred se ha ido feliz con su abuela?

—Mucho. Pero ya lo extraño.

Sonrió.

—Hablando de eso, debo alistar mi horario para ir a por Agatha, está muy feliz de pasar con nosotros esta noche.

Me mordí el labio inferior, entusiasta como ninguna.

—En realidad, quería pedirte si podía ir yo a buscarla, quiero estar con ella por un rato, así tú solo llegas a casa y yo te esperaré con algo de comer, ¿qué me dices?

En cuanto me escuchó, sus ojos brillaron.

—Suena tan lindo cuando dices _casa_ como si se tratara de la nuestra —murmuró.

Me sonrojé. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Sigue diciéndolo —me instó—. Y ve con Agatha. Estaré feliz de saber que están juntas por un buen rato.

Le di un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y él corrió la cara para dármelo en los labios. Acabamos riendo y sí, siguiendo con nuestro romance alocado y muy apasionado.

Finalmente me llevó hasta la salida, en donde los bomberos estaban riendo y bebiendo algo de agua mientras terminaban de preparar sus materiales y sus carros. Cuando me vieron, algunos se pusieron a silbar, más que nada para molestar a su capitán, a quien le cambiaba la cara cuando me miraban más de la cuenta. Dios, era tan celoso cuando se lo proponía. Desde lejos vi a Liam, quien se mantuvo pendiente de mí como un águila al acecho.

—Dejen ya la risa, payasos —dijo Edward, haciéndose el serio.

Se despidió de mí, tomándome desde la cintura y volviendo a apoderarse de mis labios con dominancia. Yo cerré mis ojos y disfruté, completamente consciente de que sí, amaba a esta Bestia a veces dominante, a veces tierno como un príncipe enamorado. En fin, le amaba.

—Voy a extrañarte hasta la noche —me susurró.

—Y yo. Cuidaré de tu pequeña.

—Dile que la amo.

—Lo haré.

—Y te amo a ti.

—Yo también te amo.

Me despedí con la mano de todos ellos, sin embargo, Liam levantó su ceja, mirando a Edward mientras este se alejaba de mí y luego me contempló. De su boca vi una frase que no logré entender, excepto la palabra _mentiroso_. Preferí no hacerle caso y me subí al coche.

.

Miré mi reloj, esperando ansiosa a que Agatha saliera de su taller de defensa personal. Cuando escuché el timbre de salida, me fui a esconder detrás de un árbol y aguanté un ratito hasta verla, caminando con su mochilita y su trajecito. Me puse detrás de ella mientras la veía mirar para todos lados, quizá esperando a su papá, y entonces le tapé los ojitos con mis manos.

—Adivina quién soy —le susurré.

Ella se puso a reír y me tocó las manos.

—¡Tía Bella!

La solté y se dio la vuelta para abrazarme.

—¡Viniste tú!

—Así es. Quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

Sus ojitos brillaban como los de su papá.

—¿Quieres?

—¡Sí, quiero!

Le di mi mano y ella la tomó con cariño.

—Entonces vamos y luego nos iremos a casa a preparar una inmensa pizza para esperar a papá, ¿qué me dices?

—¡Vamos! —Dio un brinco y tiró de mí para que camináramos con rapidez.

La llevé en el coche y vi todos sus cabellos ondeados al viento. Yo tenía puestas mis gafas para protegerme del sol y a ratos la miraba, sonriéndole.

—¿Adónde iremos?

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo que jamás hayas disfrutado antes?

Ella asintió, abriendo sus ojitos.

—Pues dime, ¿qué es lo que nunca has hecho y siempre has querido?

No lo pensó mucho.

—¡Ir con mamá a comprarme ropa! —exclamó. Luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Es que siempre lo veo con las niñas de la escuela o en las películas…

Arqueé las cejas y le acaricié el mentón con cariño.

—Iremos a comprarnos vestidos, ¿qué te parece?

—¿De verdad?

Asentí.

Aparqué cerca de la calle principal de la zona comercial, donde estaban las mejores y más exclusivas tiendas para niñas. Yo le ayudé a bajar del coche y le volví a tomar la mano. Agatha se acercó a las vitrinas, juntando su carita con el vidrio, impresionada con tantos brillos y telas de diferentes colores.

—¿Cómo te gustaría? —le pregunté, agachándome un poco para mirarla.

—¡Uno celeste!

Me reí.

—Largo y con mucho brillo. ¡Uno que a papi le guste mucho!

Le besé los cabellos.

—Vamos a esa. —Le apunté a una tienda infantil en donde se veían unos bonitos modelos.

Agatha se fue corriendo, tan feliz que ni yo podía creérmelo.

Cuando entramos, vimos a muchas madres con sus hijas, eligiendo cada vestido para diferentes propósitos. Una vendedora se acercó, dispuesta a hacer su trabajo y Agatha se agarró de mi cintura, poniendo su carita en mi vientre.

—Buenas tardes, ¿busca algo en especial para su hija?

Ella y yo nos miramos, muy cómplices.

—Algo con brillos, ¿y?

—¡Celeste!

La vendedora nos mostró muchos vestidos, algunos más hermosos que otros. Le hice probárselos y ella lo hizo sin chistar, modelándome mientras yo aplaudía, encantada por cómo se veía.

—¡Este me gusta!

—¿No es perfecto? —dije, poniéndome detrás de ella, mirándonos ambas al espejo.

Sus mejillitas redondas estaban coloradas debido a todos los vestidos afuera y adentro, pero también de entera emoción. La manera en la cual me miraba, llena de vida y de amor, hacía que todo valiera la pena.

—¿Nos llevamos este? —le susurré al oído.

Se llevó las manitos a la cara.

—¡Sí!

Hice que Agatha jugara con algunas palomas a la salida mientras yo pagaba el vestido y a la par le agregaba unos zapatos a juego y unos accesorios para el cabello. Sabía que le iban a encantar. Mientras cerraba mi chequera, vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo una persona se bajaba de un coche, mirando distraídamente hacia el cielo y luego caminaba de manera sigilosa hacia Agatha. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un posible comprador, pero su actitud y la manera en la que planeaba acercarse a la pequeña hicieron que comenzara a reaccionar.

—Señora, su compra. Muchas gracias por venir —me dijo la mujer, distrayéndome.

Para cuando volví a mirar a Agatha, esta le respondía al hombre, pues le había dicho algo que no pude escuchar. La expresión de mi pequeña Pulgarcita era de incomodidad y yo tomé la bolsa con fuerza, dispuesta a intervenir. Sin embargo, el hombre se marchó a paso rápido, dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Me agaché delante de Agatha y la abracé, recibiéndome con añoranza.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Ese hombre dijo o hizo algo que te incomodó?

Ella se demoró en contestar.

—Solo quería saber cómo me llamaba —susurró.

—¿Segura? —La miré a los ojos—. Agatha, puedes confiar en mí.

Sonrió y me tomó las mejillas.

—Sí.

Boté el aire y le entregué la bolsa, respirando hondo.

Había cada loco en este mundo.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Edward, Preciosa se puso a ladrar de felicidad y a intentar subirse a mí. Hice que Agatha se cambiara de ropa y llevara su nuevo regalo a su habitación mientras yo preparaba todo para cocinar. La pequeña Pulgarcita me ayudó a hacer la masa, uniendo los elementos mientras escuchábamos música pop.

—Oye, cariño, mira, te has ensuciado. —Le apunté hacia el pecho y ella miró—. ¡Ups! —Le pasé la mano sucia con harina, ensuciándole la cara.

Nos pusimos a reír y Agatha no encontró nada mejor que poner sus manitos en mi ropa y comenzar a ensuciarme también. Las dos jugamos con ella hasta que de pronto la música cesó y nos encontramos con Edward, que nos miraba con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa a medio salir.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Las dos volvimos a reírnos.

—¡Cocinábamos! —explicó Agatha, mostrándole sus manitos.

Él se quitó la chaqueta de bombero y vino hacia nosotras para saludar. A su hija y a mí nos dio un beso en la frente.

—Y yo que muero de hambre. ¿En qué coopero? ¿Ya cortaron algo? ¿Falta alguna mano?

Sonreí.

—Ve a darte una ducha caliente para que mejores esa expresión cansada y luego vienes a comer. Necesitas descansar —le dije con suavidad.

Edward me acarició la mejilla y rozamos la punta de nuestras narices, tentados a besarnos. De pronto, él miró hacia el lado, justo detrás de mí y al girarme vi que Agatha estaba contemplándonos con la mirada soñadora, con ambas manitas sujetando su barbilla. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que la encontramos fisgoneando, se puso a amasar, haciéndose la boba.

—Iré arriba. No tardaré.

Me tomó la barbilla y me dio un beso suave en los labios, para entonces irse, dejándome con el pecho inflado.

Agatha, Edward y yo comimos una impresionante pizza hecha por mí y en total colaboración de mi pequeña Pulgarcita. Éramos un buen equipo. Mi bombero estaba muy cansado, habían tenido que pasar gran parte de la tarde haciendo arreglos y él como principal encargado de gestionar algunos recursos. Cuando terminamos de comer, Agatha se encargó de servir el postre, el que aprovechamos de comer juntos en el sofá, con ella entre los dos mientras charlábamos de cómo había estado su taller de autodefensa. Para cuando ella ya había terminado de contar, Edward dormía como un lirón, apoyado en mi hombro.

—Estaba muy cansado. —Se rio bajito, tapándose la boquita.

De pronto, bostezó.

—Creo que tú también lo estás —dije, agarrándole la nariz.

Asintió.

—Me quedaré con papi aquí.

Sonreí.

—Bien, yo iré a lavar.

Busqué una manta y se las puse encima.

Me fui a lavar los platos y a ratos miraba la imagen que tenía frente a mí. Edward dormía plácidamente mientras Agatha lo abrazaba, acostaba sobre su pecho, también dormida. Se veían tan lindos. En cuanto terminé me fui a la sala, encontrándome con mi bombero ya despierto, tomando a su hija para llevarla a la cama.

—Vaya, estaba cansado.

—Yo iré a cambiarme. Te espero en la cama.

Asintió.

.

Sentí su peso a mi lado y luego su mano curiosa.

Sonreí.

—Oye, me haces cosquillas —le dije, riéndome mientras sentía sus besos en mi cuello.

Su mano recorría mi espalda con suavidad, para luego atraparme el vientre y pegar mi culo a su entrepierna.

—Puedo hacerte cosquillas en otra parte —me confió, usando ese tono de voz varonil y rudo que tanto me gustaba.

Sentí la electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, anticipando sus oscuros deseos.

—Dime dónde las quieres —insistió, metiéndose por debajo de mi camiseta de tirantes.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando sus dedos tiraron de mis pechos.

—¿Por qué no me sorprendes esta vez? —inquirí, girándome un poco para besarlo.

Sus ojos verdes relucían en la oscuridad.

—Ya sabes lo que me comeré —ronroneó, pasando uno de sus dedos por mis nalgas.

Iba a montarme sobre él, ansiosa porque lo hiciera, pero un grito seguido de un llanto hizo que los dos parásemos y nos reincorporásemos en la cama.

—Es Agatha —dijo Edward, buscando rápidamente una de sus camisetas para ponérsela.

Oh no, ¿otra pesadilla?

Su llanto me partía el corazón, el solo sonido de su pequeñita y dulce voz, alterada por lo que parecía miedo, hizo que los vellos de mi cuerpo se levantaran de total dolor y angustia.

—Voy contigo —exclamé, bajándome de la cama.

Los dos nos metimos a su habitación y la vimos aferrada a su almohada, intentando huir de algo que ocurría en sus sueños. Edward se acercó a ella con las cejas arqueadas y le acarició los cabellos, intentando despertarla.

—Cariño, papá está acá, despierta, amor —insistía.

Agatha se agarró de su cuello y Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, paseándola para que pudiera despertarse. Sin embargo, ella seguía llorando de forma desconsolada mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su miedo me destrozaba el corazón.

—¡Quiero a mamá! —sollozó.

Edward frunció el ceño y me miró.

—Agatha, cariño, tranquila —le susurré, pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

Cuando ella escuchó mi voz comenzó a buscarme, llevando sus manitas a mi cuello.

—Mamá —susurró—. Mamita.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le pedí a Edward que me la entregara. Una vez en mis brazos, Agatha escondió su rostro en mi pecho, cobijándose en mi abrigo.

—Mami —seguía diciendo, tranquilizando poco a poco su llanto.

Yo me quedé cantándole mientras la movía de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de mi bebé, aunque ella ya tuviera seis años.

—No ocurrirá nada malo, aquí estoy yo —le dije al oído mientras Edward pestañeaba, como si la imagen fuera algo que hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo—. Nos iremos los tres a la cama, ¿te parece bien? Ya no habrá monstruos que te lastimen, te lo prometo.

Su llanto fue disminuyendo mientras nos acercábamos a la habitación, mientras Edward ponía su mano en mi espalda baja. Él abrió los edredones y yo me metí con Agatha, quien no quería separarse de mí. Mi bombero abrió sus brazos y nos dio abrigo, abrazándonos con añoranza. La pequeña Pulgarcita abrió sus ojos, aún con lágrimas y nos miró, un rato a su papá y un rato a mí.

—Papi y mami —murmuró.

Mi corazón brincó en mi pecho, porque… era la primera vez que Agatha me decía "_mamá_".

—Papi —insistió.

—Estoy aquí, cariño —le dijo Edward al oído.

—Mami. —Me miró, poniéndome las manitos en las mejillas.

Le sonreí con los ojos llorosos.

—Aquí está mamá —susurré—. Mamá nunca se irá.

Sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta que respiró hondo, quedándose profundamente dormida. Miré a Edward, quien tenía su brazo rodeándome, esperando a que la manera en que Agatha me trató no fuera a ser incómodo para él.

—Te ha dicho mamá —dijo, pasando su dedo por mi mejilla.

—La amo como si lo fuera —respondí con sinceridad.

—Y ella te ama como si fueras su mamá.

Le besé los cabellos.

—Y yo te amo profundamente a ti —confió Edward en mi oído—. Lo hago y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca.

Sonreí y lo miré. No tardó en besarme, llevándome a la cúspide.

—Te amo, mi Bestia. Mucho.

Sus labios me recorrieron el cuello mientras ponía su mano en los cabellos de su hija, que estaba junto con nosotros, durmiendo en paz, como si al fin no tuviera miedo. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho, oliéndolo y embriagándome de él.

—Mis dos nenas —finalizó con suavidad.

Yo suspiré hondo, dejándome agasajar por él y el calor que desprendía de las dos personas que habían llegado a formar la familia que yo siempre soñé. Faltaba mi pequeño, pero ¿no era este el mejor comienzo?

.

Habíamos pasado un día sábado tan bonito. El sabor a "_familia_" no podía olvidarlo, lo sentía tan fresco y tan revitalizante que me mantuve por horas en una completa ensoñación, recordando los momentos juntos. Claro, faltaba mi pequeñito, pero como ya había dicho, para todo había un comienzo.

Ese mismo sábado que me despedí de Edward y de Agatha, recibí una encomienda en casa. Cuando lo abrí me encontré con un hermoso e impresionante vestido rojo con sutiles brillos.

—Uau. Digno de un baile de graduación. —Me reí, tomándolo con suavidad.

No tenía brazos y solo se sujetaba desde el escote, el que tenía un corte redondo, como un corazón.

—Por Dios, ¿quién pudo darme algo como esto?

Dentro de la caja venía una tarjeta, la que desdoblé rápidamente.

"_Te he dado este regalo porque quiero llevarte a un lugar especial esta noche. ¿Qué me dices? He elegido el rojo porque es tu color y de solo imaginarte con él me pongo un loco._

_Pasaré a buscarte a las siete._

_Te ama,_

_Tu Bestia_"

Me reí y me apegué la tarjeta al pecho.

Cerca de las siete, fue inevitable que me sintiera extrañamente nerviosa. Verme al espejo fue muy impactante, porque el vestido parecía hecho por ángeles. Era tan precioso que me imaginé llevándolo cuando era una pequeña adolescente, dejando mudos a todos.

—Qué buen gusto tienes, Edward —susurré, dándome una vuelta.

Cuando escuché el timbre, mi vientre vibró. Corrí hasta la puerta y abrí, viéndolo vestido para la ocasión. Llevaba un traje debajo de un abrigo oscuro, el que hacía juego con sus potentes ojos.

Respiré hondo, sin saber qué decirle.

—Vaya —soltó, pestañeando mientras me miraba.

Le sonreí.

—Te queda mejor de lo que me imaginé. No puedo creer que mi cita eres tú, estoy soñando.

Me puse a reír y lo abracé desde el cuello, besándolo con pasión.

—Vamos —susurró.

—Vamos.

Edward me llevó en su jeep por la ciudad, sin decirme realmente adónde íbamos.

—Estoy nerviosa —susurré, cruzándome de piernas mientras miraba por la ventana del coche.

Edward estacionó mientras sonreía.

—Llegamos —anunció.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón. Era un importante sitio en donde se celebraban grandes fiestas debido a su precioso jardín. ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?

—¿A qué fiesta me trajiste?

—A una hecha especialmente para ti.

No pude preguntarle más, porque él le dio la vuelta al coche para permitirme la salida.

—Antes, quiero quitarme el abrigo —afirmó.

Él lo hizo, dejándolo a un lado mientras yo me quedaba boquiabierta. Estaba vestido con un impresionante traje acorde a mi vestido.

—Edward —exclamé.

Se rio.

—Combina con el vestido que te regalé.

Me acarició la barbilla y luego juntó su frente con la mía. Yo llevé mis brazos a su cuello y me empiné, buscando sus labios.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti —me susurró.

—Y yo de ti, mi Bestia.

Me dio un beso apasionado, de esos que saben a deseo, pero se separó cuando estaba poniéndome entusiasta.

—Vamos adentro.

En la entrada nos esperaban los guardias, quienes nos abrieron como si se tratara de un castillo… y así parecía ser. La fachada era antigua, así como su interior, que tenía una decoración muy elegante. Desde el fondo oí la música, así como el sonido de las copas. Cuando nos fuimos acercando, las voces se apagaron, lo que no entendí. ¿Qué clase de fiesta era esta? Edward tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y me llevó hasta las grandes puertas, sacándome al jardín.

No había nadie.

—¿Qué sucede…?

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamaron todos, saliendo detrás de los arbustos y algunas esculturas.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, encontrándome con amigos, familia de nosotros y los pequeños. Todos vestían de forma elegante, acordes a la ocasión. Fred y Agatha estaban muy elegantes, sin temor a nada, vistiendo como ellos querían. Me giré a Edward, buscando alguna explicación, pero él sonreía de oreja a oreja, divertido con mi expresión.

—Esta fiesta es para ti —señaló.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

Me miró con ojos de amor durante varios segundos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que nunca habías tenido una fiesta de graduación?

Asentí.

—Sé que te habría gustado tener una, y te la doy ahora.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.

—Te la mereces, por ser la mejor mujer que pude haber conocido, inteligente, guapísima, trabajadora y una madre ejemplar —susurró, cobijando mi mejilla—. Y hoy, por petición de los niños, soy un rey feliz con su reina.

—Oh, Edward. —Me subí a su cuello y comencé a llorar, súbitamente emocionada por todo.

Edward sabía por qué no pude tener una celebración, sabía cuánto lloré producto de la amargura por no ser una simple adolescente común, lo sabía y quería hacerme feliz, lo buscaba a cada segundo.

—Nunca es tarde, ¿no crees? —me preguntó al oído.

Todos sonreían, mirándonos con ternura, alegría y evidente aprobación. No podía creer que Edward había buscado este lugar para darme una fiesta, la primera que alguien me había hecho, que hubiera buscado a mis amigos para pedirles que vinieran, buscar trajes para nuestros hijos, pedirle a su familia que me acompañara en un momento tan importante y que lo haya pensado todo con el afán de hacerme inmensamente feliz.

—Tengo otra sorpresa para ti —añadió.

Edward silbó y nuestros perros corrieron hacia nosotros, vistiendo trajecitos acordes a la situación. Me morí de amor en un segundo.

—Ellos también querían ser parte.

Me limpié las mejillas mientras miraba cómo Edward me contemplaba, muy absorto.

—Mira lo que trajeron.

Me separé de él e hice lo que me pidió. Cada uno venía con una cajita en sus cuellos.

—¿Qué planeas? —inquirí con una sonrisa.

—Ábrelas.

Lo hice, sacándoles las cajitas mientras ellos intentaban lamerme. Cuando pude abrir la primera, justo la de Preciosa, leí con atención.

"_Mi Amo te ama_

_Lo hace en serio_

_Supieras lo mucho que suspira cuando te ve_

_Ya me tiene aburrido_

_Por favor, mira la cajita de Precioso y dile que sí, ¿bueno?_"

Acabé riéndome y fui hasta la otra cajita.

"_Hola, mamá_

_¿Ya viste lo que dijo Preciosa?_

_¡Dile que sí!_

_¡Dile que sí!_

_¡Dile que sí!_"

—¿Que te diga que sí? —pregunté, mirándolo.

Él tenía los ojos muy brillantes, como si estuviera nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

—Bella, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Tragué.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Pestañeé, botando el aire, sin saber qué decir. Estaba impresionada.

Nos quedamos mirando, él a la espera de una respuesta y yo viendo al hombre del que me había enamorado con tanta intensidad.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ven, estos dos están dando rienda suelta a su apasionado romance, con Edward demostrando que, siendo aún un hombre rudo, también puedes ser un dulce, y la Bestia sí que lo es. Ahora, ¿quién es Jonas y qué papel juega en todo esto? ¿Qué le pasó a James en cuanto lo vio? Porque ha quedado completamente en shock. ¿Qué opinan de los momentos de Agatha y Bella? ¿Quién creen que podría ser aquel hombre que quiso acercarse a la niña? ¿Qué piensan de lo que hizo Edward para sorprender a Bella, sabiendo que ella nunca tuvo una fiesta de graduación en su vida? ¿Y la pregunta final? ¿Qué creen que responderá Bella? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Valevalverde57, nelithaa-bella, .salazar, Milacaceres11039, DanitLuna, Pam Malfoy Black, blueorchid02, PanchiiM, Jenni98isa, angeladel, Maria Swan de Cullen, selenne88, LaPekee Cullen, JMMA, sueosliterarios, maribel hernandez cullen, Pili, melina, Josi, Brenda Cullenn, SeguidoradeChile, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, glow0718, Belli swan dwyer, LOQUIBELL, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, , Yoliki, Diana, Yza, 2195, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Yzabo, Schreave Cristina, Claurebel, catableu, vodkakalhua, CazaDragones, lunadragneel15, Liz Vidal, .10, , rjnavajas, Ilucena928, VeroPB97, lauritacullenswan, sool21, Dany, LizMaratzza, damaris14, cavendano13, Tereyasha Mooz, camilitha cullen, , Ginneth, lucha015, debynoe12, calia19, Meemii Cullen, Niny96, Maria Jose Espin, Lore, seelie lune, isarojas12, AnabellaCS, Yaly, dana masen cullen, , Andre22-twi, BellaWoods13, patymdn, Barbie Hale Black, Rero96, caritofornasier, Robaddict18, ariyasy, nataliastewart, Maribel 1925, ELI, NarMaVeg, Emilse Mtz, Tina Lightwood, miop, Nelly McCarthy, Isabelfromnowon, bbluelilas, carlita16, Cecy Dilo, Salve-el-atun, Techu, Katie D. B, Mayraargo25, Jeli, Yzabo Nayen Santander Vera, Vaneaguilar, Vero.G, twilightter, Soly, Fernanda21, Maryluna, darkness1617, krisr0405, Mela Masen, Iza, Claudia, Bitah, CeCiegarcia, Vanina Iliana, , Marazul08, Jocelyn, Pao-SasuUchiha, Poemusician, FlorVillu, andrea-mar00 Anghye Taisho, Yesenia Tovar, angryc, lezty1610, Mar91, Ana, Esal, marieisahale, isbella cullen's swan, V.I.C, Drumimon, Mia, JoseP, Twilightsecretlove, Liliana Macias, alejandra1987, Paulina, PameHart, Leah de Call, bella-maru, Duniis, nicomartin, Abigail, Roxy de roca, Fer, jupy, saraipineda44, terewee, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Pancardo, johanna22, , asielisa123, Ceci Machin, Santa, Maydi94, Adriu, Erianny, Queca, Deathxrevenge, Olga Javier Hdez, Hanna D. L, almacullenmasen, Nikita, AdriaGT13, roberouge, Diana2GT, PEYCI CULLEN, AndieA, Smedina, , Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Tecupi, Alimrobsten, katyta94, Gibel, Jade HSos, Elmi, Idalia Cova, Sol, Nati98, LicetSalvatore, Ronnie86, liduvina, YessyVL13, morenita88, crizhtal, Gloriasweety, Angelus285, liamedina.81, Gabi, Claudia, Karla M, Kaede, Shikara65, , bealnum, florcitacullen1, DannyVasquezP, MasenSwan, keith86, nydiac10, Srita Cullen brandon, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Amy Lee Figueroa y Guest. Espero volver a verlas a todas ustedes, sus gracias me entusiasman a seguir, de verdad lo aprecio mucho_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	28. Capítulo 27: Botas rojas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: A Song For You – Donny Hathaway**

**Capítulo 27:**

**Botas rojas**

"_He estado en tantos lugares en mi vida y tiempo_

_He cantado tantas canciones y he hecho algunas malas rimas_

_He interpretado mi vida en los escenarios_

_Con diez mil personas observando_

_Pero estamos solos ahora y te estoy cantando esta canción a ti_

_Yo sé que tu imagen de mí es lo que yo espero ser_

_(…) No hay nadie más importante para mí_

_Bebé, ¿no puedes ver a través de mí?_

_(…) Me enseñaste preciosos secretos_

_De un amor verdadero mientras no sostenía nada_

_Tú apareciste de frente cuando estaba escondiéndome_

_Pero ahora soy mucho mejor_

_Y si mis palabras no se entienden, escucha la melodía_

_Porque mi amor está escondiéndose dentro de ella_

_Te amo en un lugar sin tiempo ni espacio…_"

Caminé hasta él y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, aún mirándonos.

¿La respuesta no era obvia?

Lo besé ante mi familia y la suya, diciéndole lo que tanto esperaba.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia —respondí.

Sentí los gritos de júbilo de todos, así como aplausos y otras expresiones, sin embargo, yo solo estaba pendiente de él y él de mí. Nos volvimos a besar, esta vez más apasionados, dejando ir nuestra naturaleza juntos. Cuando nos separamos, Edward me miró los labios y luego a los ojos mientras se lamía la boca, disfrutando de nuestras caricias.

—Te amo —dijo, tan claro que pudieron escucharlo todos.

—Y yo te amo a ti —respondí.

Él besó mi mejilla y luego mi cuello.

—¡Mami y tío Edward son novios! —vitoreó Fred.

—¡Son novios! —le siguió Agatha.

Edward tomó a ambos en sus brazos mientras lo abrazaban y luego me daban besos a mí. Yo miré a mi hombre, a esa bestia ruda y a la vez dulce que había llegado a mover mi mundo de mil maneras, contemplándonos los cuatro, siendo dueños de nuestro propio universo.

—¡Ay, estoy tan feliz! —exclamó mi madre, dando brinquitos hacia mí.

Me dio un abrazo apretado, sacándome una carcajada. Besó a Edward en la mejilla de forma maternal y luego le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya me imaginaba que tú tenías algo que ver —dije, mirándola.

—Siempre voy a tener que ver en cualquier situación que trate sobre tu felicidad.

—Ay, mamá.

La volví a abrazar.

Estaba tan emocionada. Todo estaba tan bonito, como si fuera mi propia fiesta de graduación, la que no tuve nunca.

La familia de Edward y mis amigos se acercaron a saludar también, todos cómplices de las locuras de mi novio. Ay, hasta me costaba creerlo. ¿Mi novio? ¿Ese sexy tatuado que me miraba con ojos de amor mientras hablaba con Rose y Victoria?

—Me encanta verlos tan enamorados —nos dijo Emmett, quien se había acercado también.

Rose se tensó de manera notoria y lo miró de reojo, actuando con la mayor naturalidad posible.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Edward, poniéndome su brazo en los hombros y atrayéndome a él para besarme los cabellos.

—No me cabe la menor duda. Cuando uno también siente el romance a flor de piel, se da cuenta cuando existe en los demás —susurró, mirando a Rose.

Mi amiga se hizo la interesante, elevando lentamente su hombro y girándose a mirarlo.

—¿Estás con el romance a flor de piel? —inquirió ella con la voz suave.

Yo me reí. Era tan notorio.

—Más de lo que crees —siguió diciendo él.

Edward y yo nos reímos por lo bajo.

—Si quieren pueden ir a charlar, no tenemos rollo —los tranquilizó Edward.

—No —respondió la rubia de inmediato—, estaré con ustedes. Que tengas buena noche, Emmett.

Él arqueó las cejas y asintió, yéndose hacia los demás, muy cabizbajo, como perro herido. Mi amiga miró hacia el frente con orgullo, aunque sabía que se la comían las ganas de ir tras su encuentro.

—Con permiso, nena, iré a ver a los niños y volveré enseguida. —Edward me guiñó un ojo, dejándome con mi amiga para que pudiéramos charlar.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, intrigada.

—Nada —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Rodé los ojos y bufé, elevando un par de cabellos de mi cara.

—Ya, dime o te sacaré las palabras a patadas —la molesté, tirando de su abrigo.

—Ay, está bien —exclamó—. Estoy enojada con Emmett.

—Eso es evidente. ¿Qué hizo?

—Já. Qué no hizo. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Lo vi jugueteando con una mujer.

Levanté las cejas.

—Oh. Y bueno, ¿viste más?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Charlaban tanto y se reían. Ella era tan linda y tan similar a él, no como yo, que soy una fresa —lloriqueó.

—No, Rose, eso solo podemos decírtelo nosotras, tus amigas, ¡tú no! ¿Qué importa que seas una fresa? Sé que Emmett tiene ojos solo para ti, mira cómo se fue de triste —la consolé.

—Es que, siento que es mi culpa.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo le recordé que nosotros no somos absolutamente nada importante —murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas por esa mujer? Tú le dijiste eso, no tendrías por qué hacerle escenas de celos.

Hizo un gesto de berrinche.

—Ya lo sé. —Me miró—. Se lo dije porque no quiero encapricharme con él.

—Enamorarte querrás decir. —Suspiré y le acaricié el cabello—. Si vas a estar aterrada toda la vida, mejor no te enamores ni no eres capaz de cruzar el río. Mírame a mí.

Me miró, consciente de mis palabras.

—Comienza por aclarar esto y, si de verdad eres capaz de cruzar este río, comienza por dejar a Royce. No te merece y tú no mereces vivir en esa casa como un objeto sin importancia.

Ella sonrió con suavidad.

—Gracias, Bella, y ahora, por favor, ve con tu hombre, que este día es para ti.

Me reí.

Cuando me giré para mirar a Edward, lo vi con la Nana, quien parecía querer saltar mientras se sujetaba del bastón. Cuando me acerqué, la abuela me tomó desde las mejillas con dulzura —una un poco brusca—, y se comenzó a reír mientras movía el dedo índice.

—Si mi nieto se demoraba más iba a golpearlo con mi pierna falsa —bramó, mirándolo con severidad.

—Duele —afirmó él.

Me tomó desde la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo, juntando su frente con la mía. La Nana unió sus manos, dichosa de vernos tan apasionados.

—Me recuerdan tanto a mí y a mi difunto marido —añadió, melancólica.

Yo miré a mi bombero y él a mí, y entonces pensé en lo mucho que debió sufrir sin su compañía. Haberlo perdido en aquel incendio debió ser tan doloroso que de solo imaginarme en su posición me daban ganas de llorar. Amaba tanto a Edward que ya no me imaginaba sin su compañía.

Volví a tener miedo.

—Pero para qué los sigo molestando, iré a beberme una copa.

—Solo una —le recordó Edward.

—No me digas qué hacer.

Nos reímos, pero finalmente me puse a pensar en la profundidad de mis sentimientos. Edward lo notó y me pasó un dedo entre las cejas.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño? —me preguntó con suavidad.

—Solo pensaba en lo que le pasó a tu abuelo. Nana debió sufrir mucho.

Él cobijó mi rostro.

—¿Vuelve ese miedo repentino?

—Ahora más —musité, abrazándolo—. De tan solo pensarte entre las llamas me da un miedo terrible.

—Si crees que voy a dejarte tan fácilmente, créeme que eso no es así —me susurró al oído.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—No me dejes nunca.

Me besó los labios y yo lo abracé más.

—No pensemos en esas cosas y disfrutemos de tu noche de graduación.

Reí.

—Estoy pasada por varios años.

—¿Qué importa? Nunca es tarde.

—Gracias.

Sonrió.

—Esto que has hecho significa mucho para mí.

—Haría mil cosas más.

Ah, estaba tan dichosa.

Había muchas mesas puestas en el inmenso jardín, todas listas con cada uno de los invitados. Estaba todo tan bien decorado que enseguida pensé en lo mucho que debieron ayudarle mis amigas, porque todo era de mi entero gusto. Por todos lados había alusiones decorativas de una fiesta de graduación, lo que de por sí me hizo reír montones. Edward y sus ocurrencias.

Luego de comer y beber, la música comenzó a aumentar de volumen y varias parejas se acercaron a la pista de baile con luces, incluidos nuestros hijos, quienes bailaban a su completo ritmo, totalmente descoordinados. Me moría de ternura.

—Vaya, la fiesta ya comenzó —exclamó James, quien se encargaría de animar la fiesta. En su cabeza llevaba una coronita pequeña—. Yo, como actual reina regente, animaré la fiesta mientras contamos los votos de toda la comunidad escolar de la preparatoria.

Carcajeé tanto que me faltó el aire. Edward me besó la mejilla mientras sonreía, feliz con las ocurrencias de mi gran amigo.

—Solo a ti se te podrían ocurrir estas cosas —le dije, llevando mis manos a su cuello.

—Digamos que tú me das las ideas.

Moví la cabeza de forma negativa, sabiendo que él no tendría remedio y eso era lo que más amaba de su personalidad.

—Tu madre baila bastante bien —me comentó al oído—. Ya veo de dónde sacaste tu talento.

Las luces nos daban en la cara, lo que generaba un ambiente tan romántico que me encantaba.

—Pues tu novia está llena de talentos.

Nuevamente juntó su frente con la mía, tomó una de mis manos y juntó nuestras palmas, entrelazando nuestros dedos poco a poco.

—Dilo otra vez —pidió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que eres mi novia.

Reí.

—Es que no puedo creerlo. Soy un completo afortunado.

Lo tomé desde la quijada y lo besé, apasionados como siempre. Sus dedos estaban en mi espalda, haciéndome desfallecer, mientras yo frotaba mis manos en su pecho.

—Creo que los niños están mirándonos —susurró contra mis labios.

Me separé y mientras Edward me besaba la mejilla, los divisé espiando, curiosos ante las expresiones de cariño que había entre nosotros.

—Están felices.

—Tanto como yo.

Lo miré.

—Y yo.

Pasamos bailando juntos una hora sin parar ni separarnos, a nuestro alrededor todos seguían su ritmo, pero para nosotros era una burbuja a la que no podríamos ni queríamos invitar a nadie.

—Atención, atención —nos llamó James, levantando su copa—. Es momento de anunciar a rey y a la reina del baile—. Pasen con las coronas, por favor.

Agatha y Fred se acercaron con las coronas.

—Bien, los votos han estado muy parejos —afirmó mi amigo, leyendo un papel totalmente en blanco—. Solo hay una certeza, ninguna reina será como yo, ténganlo en cuenta.

Me reí.

—Ahora, anunciaré a los reyes de esta promoción. Una bien vieja, por cierto. —Carraspeó—. El rey y la reina del baile son Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, por favor, un aplauso.

Por Dios, era tan ridículo que me encantaba.

Todos se pusieron a aplaudir y yo subí dichosa, dispuesta a recibir mi corona. Edward me siguió, mirando a James con cara de pocos amigos.

—Te estás aprovechando de tu papel, James —le regañó él entre dientes.

—Si querías una fiesta de graduación, pues te doy una fiesta de graduación, primor. ¡Un aplauso para los reyes!

Edward suspiró y se tomó las cosas con humor a pesar de estar haciendo el ridículo. Bueno, él sería capaz de hacer esto y más por ella, la reina del baile. La miró y sonrieron, dispuestos a divertirse.

James tomó a los niños, uno por uno, para que ellos les entregaran la corona y la banda a sus padres respectivos. Estaban tan contentos que sus rostros resplandecían.

—Pero qué reina tan bonita —me susurró mi Bestia, tomándome la mano.

—Tuya por completo —jugueteé en su oído.

Me besó los nudillos y luego me atrajo para besarme por enésima vez. No nos cansábamos. Sentimos los aplausos de los demás, pero no nos separamos.

—Te dije que te demostraría que era diferente —me recordó.

—Y lo hiciste con creces. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

.

**Edward POV**

Me terminé por poner los suspensorios y tomé mi chaqueta. Bella miraba desde la cama, cubierta solo por las sábanas de la cama de su habitación. Tenía la cabeza sujeta con una mano, mirándome de lado mientras la curva de su cadera me hacía perder la concentración.

—No quiero que te vayas —me pidió.

Vi el nacimiento de sus senos, esa piel blanca en donde solo quería besar. Cuánto quería quedarme.

—Será solo una guardia de día, en la noche estaré contigo —le dije, yendo hacia ella.

Bella se removió entre las sábanas, las mismas que fueron testigo de toda una noche de locura, la primera como dos novios oficiales. Aún quería más, lo ansiaba con demencia, pero necesitaba ir urgentemente a cubrir otra emergencia y ejercer la labor de la tarde en la guardia.

La encarcelé con mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y la besé, sacándole un suspiro. Ella se separó para ir por mi cuello, sacándome un gruñido gutural.

—Bella, harás que me ponga duro otra vez —me quejé con agonía, sintiendo rápidamente sus efectos en mí.

Sus senos me rozaban el pecho y ella lentamente buscaba rodearme con sus piernas.

—Nena —le dije al oído, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

—Voy a extrañarte —me susurró, tocando su nariz con la mía.

Nos miramos.

—También te extrañaré. Voy a pensarte todo el día, es un hecho.

—Te esperaré despierta.

Sonreí.

—¿Y hoy no tienes trabajo?

—No importa, te esperaré despierta de todas maneras. Los niños también.

Me reí y ella me volvió a besar, despidiéndose de mí.

Tuve que separarme o definitivamente iba a acabar cediendo toda mi voluntad a mi demoniaca Rompecoches. Busqué mi casco y lo sostuve junto a mí mientras me sacudía el cabello frente al espejo antes de irme. Bella se levantó y se puso una bata, acompañándome a la puerta.

—Te amo, Bestia.

—Te amo, Rompecoches.

Cuando me subí al coche tuve que botar el aire para calmar la sonrisa que me embargaba. Vaya que había sido una noche espectacular. Tomé el radio y me comuniqué con el cuartel, informando mi llegada.

—_A la espera, Capitán_ —me respondieron.

Jonas me esperaba en el camión y yo me subí rápidamente a él.

—Buena noche, ¿eh, Capitán? —me dijo uno mientras mi amigo me daba la mano.

—Estás muy gracioso, Terry, ¿de qué me ves cara? A la zona de emergencia, rápido, Nicholas. —Palpé la silla y busqué entre los materiales, dentro del mismo camión. Al menos todo estaba en orden.

—¿Tú llegando tarde como capitán? —preguntó Lucas—. Esto no lo puedo creer.

Me cerré la chaqueta y luego me comuniqué con el capitán del otro cuartel, quienes estaban combatiendo fuego, ignorando las bromas de los demás. Jonas solo me miraba mientras se apretaba los labios entre sí para no reírse en mi cara. Él sabía que en mi trabajo como bombero me convertía en un líder, uno serio y, bueno, metódico.

Crucé mi mirada con Liam, quien parecía más silencioso que de costumbre. Desde que había visto mi relación con Bella, las cosas con él estaban cada vez más tensas hasta el punto en el que apenas cruzábamos palabras.

Olvidé su presencia y me enfoqué en observar el camino. El fuego se abría paso a larga distancia, por lo que enseguida ordené terminar de vestirnos. Nos bajamos en el sitio del suceso, unas tres casas a punto de consumirse, y con toda la rapidez posible, seguí ordenando el movimiento, instalando la manguera y compenetrando el trabajo del otro cuartel. Saludé al capitán y nos pusimos de acuerdo hacia qué lado trabajar, teniendo tres zonas con fuego activo y dos atrapados, la cosa no era tan fácil.

—Inicio hace tres minutos —susurré, contemplando la última casa—. Aún no se acerquen con el agua.

El peligro de derrumbe era inevitable y quería asegurarme de quiénes vivían ahí para no agregar más atrapados al sitio del suceso.

De reojo vi a las familias, dos de ellas asumiendo que habían perdido a un ser querido, evidentemente sin tomar en cuenta que, además, ya no tenían nada para vivir ni vestirse. Intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo, lo que siempre era difícil cuando veías este tipo de cosas.

—Movimiento hacia la zona tres, aún no cuantifico —exclamé, moviendo las manos hacia allá.

Me puse el casco, en donde aludía a mi rango, y entonces un hombre se me acercó en medio de una carrera. Estaba bañado en sudor y cenizas.

—Mi esposa —sollozó—, está adentro con el bebé. No alcancé a sacarla.

Subí la visera y los lentes, y le puse una mano en el hombro.

—¿Hace cuánto salió usted?

—Hace un minuto —siguió, descontrolado—. Lily solo tiene cuatro meses, por favor.

Se me apretó la garganta y asentí.

—Jonas —lo llamé—. Controla al equipo, voy a entrar.

Él asintió y me palpó la espalda. Sabía perfectamente que yo tenía la mejor experiencia en rescates, no iba a contradecir en absoluto.

Me preparé y busqué la mejor zona para hacer mi ingreso, sabiendo que tenía muy poco tiempo y el peligro de derrumbe aún parecía no estar calculado. El fuego en la entrada principal era de varios metros, por lo que busqué la ventana y entré ahí. El interior estaba atiborrado de llamas y el humo invadía todo el lugar, impidiendo el respiro para quienes se encontrasen aquí. Subí las escaleras, sintiendo un llanto fuerte. Era un bebé. Salté el fuego que estaba consumiendo parte de las barandas de seguridad de la escalera; iba a caerse muy pronto. Seguí el llanto, que parecía llamar con fuerza para que le rescataran y en la habitación, el único lugar al que las llamas aún no cubrían de principio a fin, vi a la mujer, posiblemente desmayada, aún con su hija en brazos, apretándola con mucha fuerza. Fui tras ella, pero una de las baldosas se rompió, abriendo un hoyo en medio del camino.

—Señorita —la llamé, tosiendo sin remedio.

Era imposible respirar ya.

Su bebé comenzó a bajar la intensidad de su llanto y yo salté como pude aquel hoyo que daba directamente al suelo, donde un río de fuego nos recibiría. La tomé desde los hombros, intentando despertarla, y para mi alivio, la mujer pestañeó con debilidad. La tomé entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mí de tal manera que no fuera a dejar caer a su bebé. Cuando subí la mirada, noté cómo las llamas generaban un túnel, alcanzando incluso el techo. La mierda iba a caerse en cualquier momento. Tomé aire, sabiendo que iba a ceder en menos de un minuto, y cuando pude alcanzar la otra zona, saltando con todas mis fuerzas, la estructura cayó a mis espaldas, golpeándome fuertemente el hombro.

—Carajo —susurré. Sentía el ardor.

Mantuve la carrera hasta la salida, sabiendo que quedaba poco para que el lugar fuera a consumirse por completo. Mis ojos pesaban debido al humo, y aunque esto lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, por primera vez sentí la ansiedad por ver la luz del exterior.

Encontré la ventana anterior inutilizable, por lo que tuve que retroceder y buscar otra manera de escapar. Una nueva estructura estuvo a punto de caerle a ella y al bebé, por lo que puse mi espalda como escudo.

Mierda, seguía ardiendo.

En medio de la bruma, vi el reflejo de la luz del sol, por lo que corrí hacia ella sintiendo el sonido de la madera, cayendo poco a poco. Era cosa de segundos para que el lugar fuera a caernos encima hasta matarnos. Aumenté la carrera y cuando pensé que no iba a alcanzarla, sentí que alguien me jalaba desde una de las ventanas traseras, sacándome con la mujer y el lactante del sitio. Fueron apenas otros segundos más para que la casa se cayera a pedazos, aumentando la intensidad del fuego. Respiré hondo y miré hacia el frente, encontrándome con Liam; él me había sacado de ahí.

No tuve tiempo de darle las gracias, tenía que llevar a la mujer y a su bebé a que pudieran reanimarla. La ambulancia ya estaba a la espera y el hombre vino directo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pude escuchar su "gracias", sentía que no había valido mucho la pena.

Me dejé llevar por mis emociones, por lo que tuve que alejarme un momento para poder respirar. En esa mujer podía estar Bella y en sus brazos Agatha o Fred… o…

Cerré mis ojos.

¿Cuántas veces había pasado por cosas similares? Las únicas veces en las que me quebraba era cuando veía niñas, pues me recordaban a Agatha, pero ahora todo estaba recordándome a Isabella o a Fred, lo que inconscientemente se traducía en el miedo impertérrito que tenía a perderla.

Miedo. Demonios, tenía tanto miedo. Amar era una locura, lo hacía con fervor, pero ahora el terror a que algo así pudiera ocurrirle era como una enfermedad incesante en mi cabeza.

Tomé aire y volví a mi trabajo, viendo cómo todos me contemplaban, desde mis compañeros a la gente que estaba a mi alrededor.

Logramos calmar las llamas hasta eso de las cuatro. Estaba tan cansado que apenas me podía las piernas. Una vez todo extinguido, el otro equipo entró para constatar las muertes y la causa del incendio.

Yo estaba sentado a un lado de la calle, bebiendo la mayor cantidad de agua que pude. De pronto, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Al girarme vi a Jonas, quien se acercó para sentarse conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Capitán? Te veo inquieto.

Suspiré.

—Nada, estaba pensando en el rescate.

—¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pensaba en mi familia.

Jonas sonrió.

—Tu chica, Isabella, te tiene completamente enamorado.

—Es inevitable, ¿sabes? Pasé años blindándome de los sentimientos hasta que ella llegó. ¿Es normal que sienta tanto miedo de que algo así le suceda? No lo sé…

—Tranquilo. —Me dio una palmada en la espalda y yo hice un gesto de dolor—. Hey, no me digas que estás herido.

—Me cayó una mierda en la espalda —solté, intentando recomponerme.

—Maldita sea, Edward, tenías que decirnos. Iré con el equipo de auxilio médico…

—No, primero necesito ir a ver a la rescatada.

—Pero, Edward…

—Déjame.

Jonas bufó y yo fui hasta la ambulancia, la que ya estaba a punto de marcharse al hospital. Aún no se iban porque necesitaban estabilizar a la mujer y a su bebé. Cuando vi las puertas abiertas, fui hasta el enfermero para consultar el estado de ellas, pero no fue necesario, porque ver al hombre sosteniendo a su hija, a un lado de su esposa, quien ya estaba con la mascarilla de oxígeno, hizo que entendiera el mensaje: había hecho el intento y había funcionado. En el instante en que el hombre me vio, él se acercó y me dio un abrazo emocionado, en el que las palabras no eran necesarias. Yo apreté los labios y asentí. La mujer abrió sus ojos y me movió la mano, como si también me estuviera agradeciendo.

—¿Cómo estarán? —le pregunté al profesional.

—Posiblemente nada que una dosis de oxígeno no solucione. El bebé responde a todos los estímulos y no hay quemaduras que lamentar.

Me sentí mejor.

Cuando me giré para devolverme con mi equipo, las personas que habían perdido todo se acercaron a agradecer, aplaudiéndome tanto como mi equipo. Yo bajé la mirada, siempre incómodo con esa forma de entenderme como un héroe, porque en realidad, no lo era.

En el camión, Jonas me obligó a quitarme la chaqueta.

—Edward, qué cagada te dejaste —exclamó—. Al menos no dejará cicatrices, pero te diste fuerte.

—Descuida, ya pasará —respondí.

Llegando al cuartel, mis compañeros me saludaron con vítores, sabiendo lo que había hecho. Una vez más me incomodé.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso vamos a rendirle pleitesía por hacer su trabajo? —escuché que dijo Liam.

Yo respiré hondo, recordando lo que había hecho por mí.

—Hey, Liam. Gracias —exclamé.

—Hasta que recuerdas quién te salvó el pellejo, _Super-Edward_ —murmuró con seriedad.

No quise tomarlo en cuenta y recibí otros de los saludos mientras nos preparaban una merienda.

.

Ya era hora de marchar cuando el cielo estaba completamente a oscuras. Debía pasar de las diez.

Me fui al vestidor para marcharme, ansioso por volver con Bella y los pequeños. Los demás se fueron yendo rápido, también queriendo volver con sus familias.

Cuando creí que ya estaba solo, fui hasta el camión para ver que todo estuviera bien antes de marchar. Sin embargo, Liam se encontraba ahí.

Miré, contemplándolo.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —murmuré.

—Necesitaba ver algunas cosas. ¿Disfrutando tu momento de gloria?

—No quiero discutir, Liam, estoy cansado.

Liam se sacó la chaqueta y caminó hacia adelante mientras me miraba.

—Así que ya es tu novia, ¿no? —soltó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

No le contesté.

—No pensé que iba a darte bola, no cuando te comportas como un animal. ¿O no recuerdas lo que hiciste con mi mano? —insistió.

—Basta de tu mierda, Liam, soy tu superior y aunque no quieras vas a mantener el respeto, ¿me oíste?

Dejé el radio a un lado y seguí revisando la máquina, tratando de ignorar su mierda.

—No te creo nada, Edward —siguió diciendo—. Isabella no tiene idea la clase de hombre que eres, ¿o tú crees que soy idiota? Si supiera quién era Botas Rojas hace casi diez años…

—¡Cállate! —bramé, tomándolo desde los hombros—. No te atrevas a decir algo como eso.

Sonrió.

—Definitivamente ella no tiene idea.

Tragué y lo solté de a poco.

—Lo que sucedió hace algunos años no debe…

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a actuar como si nada? ¿Cuándo planeas contarle de la madre de Agatha? Bella no debe tener idea de quién fue Tanya en tu vida.

Apreté mis manos y lo miré con furia.

—No te atrevas a nombrarla, sabes perfectamente que ella no merece ni un puto buen recuerdo, ¡lo sabes bien!

Se rio.

—¿Crees que va a creerte? ¿De verdad, Edward?

—No vuelvas a hablar de Bella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?

Me reí.

—Claro que tengo miedo, Liam, ¿o todavía piensas que soy ese monstruo del que tanto hablaban? Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó.

—No, no lo sé.

Boté el aire.

—Cuando seas franco, Isabella no querrá nada contigo.

—Si te atreves a decirle algo, yo…

—No, no lo haré, voy a esperar a que seas tú lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo y ya verás como te envía al carajo.

Apreté mis puños y cerré la puerta del camión con todas mis fuerzas.

Antes de irme a casa de Bella, fui a buscar a Agatha donde mis padres. Ella dormía, por lo que la acomodé en los asientos traseros, esperando a que no despertara. Ya llegando a mi destino, la situación no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Era tormentoso y desde que la conocí asumí que era algo que debía contarle, pero costaba tanto carajo. En el momento en que llegué, intenté no darle más importancia, no por hoy, porque necesitaba tanto de su abrazo que quería solo dedicar mi atención y pensamientos a ella. La casa estaba en silencio y medio a oscuras.

—¿Papi? —dijo Agatha, adormilada.

—Aquí estoy —susurré, besándole los cabellos.

Me acerqué a la habitación, viendo a Bella completamente dormida. Fue inevitable que sonriera. Aún sobre el sofá, con ropa de descanso y el cabello enmarañado, me parecía la misma sexy Rompecoches de la que me había enamorado. Había estado intentando contarle un cuento a Fred, quien también dormía junto a ella, echado sobre su pecho mientras respiraba con mucha paz. Los tapé, pues ya estaba entrando el invierno y ya hacía bastante frío, y luego le di un beso en la frente a Fred y luego a Bella, quien se puso a sonreír.

Agatha se acercó, frotándose los ojos. Cuando vio a Bella, comenzó a bostezar.

—Quiero acostarme con mami —señaló, mirándome con sus ojos a medio abrir.

Cada vez que Agatha le decía _mamá_ a Bella, me sentía feliz. Sabía cuánto se amaban mutuamente. Mi Pulgarcita la había elegido porque, bueno, ¿no era Bella la mujer perfecta para mi hija?, si ya lo era para mí, ¿no?

Volví a sonreír, porque, demonios, me encantaba esa mujer.

—Primero la llevaré a la cama. Ese sofá debe estar muy incómodo.

Puse mis manos debajo de su cuerpo y la atraje a mí, tomándola entre mis brazos. Fred se removió y abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Al verme sonrió, aún algo adormilado.

—Llevaré a mamá a la cama. Necesita descansar, ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente —les dije a los dos, quienes me seguían con su pijama puesto.

Bella inconscientemente me olió, sonrió y me abrazó. Yo besé su mejilla y luego su frente, esperando a que no se despertara. La acomodé entre las cobijas y le susurré que la amaba. Cuando me giré hacia los niños, los dos me miraban, atentos a cada expresión de afecto que dejaba en ella.

—¿Amas a mamá? —preguntó Fred, apretando la manta que usaba para quedarse dormido junto a su pecho.

—Mucho —le respondí, acariciando sus mejillas.

—¿Qué tanto? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Ves la luna? —Le apunté hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía inmensa y muy redonda.

Asintieron.

—Pues la amo tanto que daría mil vueltas a la luna solo si ella me lo pidiera —afirmé.

Los dos abrieron sus ojos y se acercaron, muy sorprendidos.

—¡La amas mucho! —exclamó Agatha, subiéndose a mis brazos. Fred la siguió, así que lo tomé con mi otro brazo.

—¿Qué tal si antes de dormir vamos a tomar algo de leche? A mamá le gustaría dormir un poco más tranquila —les susurré.

Me los llevé hacia la cocina y ahí ellos siguieron mirándome. Parecían dos búhos.

—Mami te ama mucho —señaló Fred, apoyado en la isla.

Yo me giré con el mango de la leche y lo quedé mirando.

—¿Eso crees? —le pregunté.

Asintió.

—Mami nunca había estado tan feliz.

Les puse a calentar la leche y me senté delante de ellos.

—Siempre voy a hacerla feliz, al igual que a ustedes.

Agatha se puso las manos debajo de su rostro y Fred la imitó.

—Yo quiero que te cases con mamá —dijo el pequeño.

Pestañeé y contemplé sus ojos, los mismos de Bella.

Casarme con ella, con esa hermosa mujer que había llegado a darme vueltas el mundo de mil maneras. La idea nunca me había gustado tanto en mi vida, idea que llevaba pensando desde que asumí lo enamorado que estaba de Isabella Swan.

—Hagamos algo —les susurré a los dos.

Ellos asintieron con la luminosidad en sus ojitos infantiles.

—Será un secreto entre ustedes y yo, ¿de acuerdo? Y será el único, solo por esta vez, porque no hay secretos entre papá, mamá y ustedes, ¿bueno?

Volvieron a asentir, acercándose más.

—Ustedes me ayudarán a darle una sorpresa a mamá, ¿sí? Primero, me ayudarán a elegir un anillo, ¿qué me dicen?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron.

—No será ahora, pero sí en unos meses. Comenzamos con el anillo, ¿hecho?

—¡Hecho! —dijeron al unísono.

Se bajaron de las sillas y vinieron hacia mí para abrazarme. Fred estaba tan feliz que se apretó a mi cuello y me quedó mirando de manera profunda.

—Te amo, papá —soltó.

Yo pestañeé, sin poder creer en la manera en que me había llamado.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Papá —repitió.

Me reí de llana felicidad y lo abracé con más fuerza, mientras Agatha me regaba besos por toda la cara.

Nunca pensé que iba a darme tanta alegría escuchar esa palabra de otra personita, no desde que Agatha lo dijo por primera vez. Si Fred había decidido llamarme así, era porque, a pesar de todo, él me amaba como si fuera mi hijo sanguíneo, tal como mi pequeña con Bella.

Finalmente le besó la frente y les hice beber la leche, a la espera de que eso les hiciera dormir. Ambos se veían felices de estar juntos, pero también de estarlo con nosotros, a quienes ya habían integrado como parte de su familia.

Cuando el sueño los venció, fui a dejarlos a la habitación y los acosté juntos, deseándoles una buena noche. Al regresarme a la cama, con Bella en ella, me senté un momento para mirarla un buen rato. Estaba tan en paz, tanto que deseé acomodarme a su lado y disfrutar de su existencia.

—¿Cómo te lo digo, nena? —le pregunté, bufando.

En medio de mis pensamientos, me puse a verme los zapatos, recordando aquel apodo. _Botas Rojas_… Aún podía saborear la sangre y cómo éstas se manchaban con la ajena, completamente espesa, roja y fresca.

Me comencé a quitar la ropa para acostarme con ella, pero cuando me senté en la cama, sentí un suspiro largo.

—Llegaste —dijo.

Se acomodó en la cama y vino hacia mí, tomándome la espalda. De más cerca vio mis heridas y se quedó callada un buen rato.

—Edward —gimió—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, solo…

—¿Fue en el incendio?

Suspiré y asentí.

—Cariño, por Dios —siguió gimiendo—. Debió ser horrible.

Se arrodilló en la cama y me abrazó desde atrás, teniendo cuidado de no tocarme en la zona herida.

—Fue en un rescate, nada importante —susurré.

—¿¡Nada importante!? Por Dios, Edward, de solo pensar que algo así te pudo suceder, no quiero ni imaginarme si hubiera sido más.

Me di la vuelta y la abracé desde la cintura.

—Es mi trabajo, todo el tiempo tengo que ver cosas así.

Tragué.

—No piensas eso —dijo—. Estabas preocupado.

Le acaricié la mejilla.

—Es solo que… rescaté a una mujer con su bebé y te imaginé a ti.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Tuve miedo, eso pasa por amar, ¿no es así?

—Oh, Edward.

Se apegó a mi pecho y me besó el cuello. Cerré mis ojos, porque hoy la extrañé más que nunca.

—No me sucedía con frecuencia, pero hasta ahora no puedo dejar de imaginar lo que sucedería si algo así te pasara.

Me miró.

—Ahora entiendes el miedo que tengo cada vez que te vas al cuartel —respondió.

Le tomé la barbilla y junté mi frente con la suya.

—Tienes a un hombre fuerte contigo, no pasará nada.

Sonrió, pero vi tristeza.

—Por Dios, sigo pensando en tu abuela…

—Hey, descuida.

Suspiró ahogada.

—¿Sabes algo?

Negó.

—Hoy llegué a la conclusión de lo mucho que me costaría vivir sin ti.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa.

—Quiero cuidarte siempre, así como tú me cuidas a mí.

Me besó.

—Prométeme que siempre serás un héroe, pero que no me dejarás. —Su voz era un hilillo filiforme.

Sonreí.

—Nunca.

Nos volvimos a besar y ella, en medio de sus caricias, tocó mis heridas en la espalda.

—Déjame curarte.

—No es necesario.

—No seas terco —me regañó—. Acuéstate bocabajo.

Le di otro beso y lo hice mientras la sentía revolver entre sus cosas. Se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas y luego comenzó a limpiar con dulzura.

—Eso me recuerda a aquella vez en la que te curé la quemadura.

Ella se rio.

—No me recuerdes mi desgracia, Edward Cullen.

—Fue una suerte haberte encontrado más de una vez.

—Desde ese instante fuiste mi héroe, aunque vaya que me hiciste sufrir en ese calabozo.

—Te lo merecías.

—Bobo.

—Preciosa.

—Te amo —me susurró al oído.

Ah, cómo me gustaba estar con ella. Era muy feliz. Solo restaba decírselo y necesitaba buscar la manera.

**Bella POV**

Me estaba poniendo los tacones mientras daba saltos en la sala. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y la blusa a medio abrir.

—Si llego tarde, me matan —exclamé—. ¿Tú los llevarás al taller de tus padres?

—Descuida —me dijo, yendo hacia mí para besarme.

Agatha y Fred entraron en medio de nuestra apasionada manera de despertarnos, por lo que no alcanzamos a separarnos. Los dos corrieron hacia nosotros y los abrazamos, riéndonos. Era raro que ellos ahora fueran testigos de nuestra relación, al menos después de tanto tiempo viviéndola juntos y sin nadie más. Ahora ellos eran parte desde su lado.

—¿Papá se quedará con nosotros? —preguntó Fred, sacándome un jadeo de sorpresa.

¿Le había dicho papá?

—¿Cómo le dijiste?

—Papá.

Se puso un dedito en la boca, mirándolo. Edward me contempló de manera quieta, sin saber mi respuesta.

—Oh. —Me había emocionado—. Me parece tan lindo.

Edward me besó la frente y yo cerré los ojos.

Nunca pensé que iba a gustarme tanto que Fred le llamara papá. Edward se había comportado como uno desde el primer día y era lo que menos merecía.

—¿No te quedarás a comer algo? —me preguntó mi Bestia.

—¡No puedo! Necesito ir a la universidad.

—Bueno, ve. Te veo en la tarde para lo de James. Te morirás cómo ha quedado la discoteca.

Me reí.

—Ya me imagino.

Le volví a dar un inmenso beso y luego le di uno a cada pequeño, suplicándoles que se comieran toda la comida y que fueran obedientes con Esme y Carlisle.

.

Cuando di por terminada la clase, recibí el llamado incesante de James, quien había estado jodiéndome la vida porque la discoteca había quedado tanto como quería. Me acabé riendo de solo imaginar el inmenso espectáculo que significaría ese cumpleaños. Manejé rápido hacia el lugar del taller de los niños, encontrándome con los Cullen vestidos nuevamente de payasos.

—¡Agatha, Fred! ¡Mamá está aquí! —canturreó Esme.

Los dos vinieron corriendo y me abrazaron con fuerza.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la tarde? —pregunté.

—¡Fantástica! —respondió Fred.

—Abuelita nos hizo reír mucho —añadió Agatha.

Les hice entrar al coche mientras me despedía de Esme y Carlisle, quien seguían jugueteando con sus narices rojas. Dios, no tenían remedio, los adoraba.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Vamos al lugar de trabajo de papá —respondí—. Ustedes se quedarán en el coche mientras hago algo rápido, ¿bueno? Por ningún motivo entrarán ahí.

Asintieron de forma obediente.

—Si necesitan algo, les avisan a los guardias, ¿bueno? Papá y yo llegaremos rápido.

Le di un beso a cada uno y me bajé del coche. Cuando entré, los gorilas me miraron.

—¿Nombre?

—Isabella Swan —respondí.

De pronto, llegó uno desde atrás y abrió los ojos.

—Es la novia del jefe, idiota —les dijo.

—Discúlpenos.

Me abrieron la puerta y me hicieron entrar. Desde el comienzo me di cuenta de cuán cambiado estaba todo. Me reí de inmediato. Las paredes tenían cuero y el todo estaba siendo decorado con algunos fetiches sucios. Nada mal. Me acerqué a la oficina, lugar al que no entraba hace mucho tiempo. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sentí la voz de Jasper casi al instante.

—¿Qué pretendes transformando mi puta discoteca? —bramó—. ¿Un antro de maricones?

—Oye —espetó James—, no me trates así.

—Cuídate la boca, imbécil, recuerda bien que ahora no es tu discoteca. Soy yo el que tiene el ochenta por ciento de este lugar y tú ahora eres mi empleado.

Sonreí. Me encantaba cuando hacía alarde de eso con el tonto de Jasper.

—Lo que no significa que transformarás este lugar en un lugar sucio.

—Yo haré lo que se me dé la gana —dijo Edward entre risas—. O haré tal de sacarte a patadas de aquí, haciéndote perder todo.

Sentí los pasos rápidos de Jasper y luego cómo abría la puerta, justo encontrándome de frente.

—Tú —espetó—. ¿Esta la forma que tienes de seguir cagándome la existencia?

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Me tomó desde la muñeca y me condujo con fuerza hacia la salida.

—¡Suéltame! —le grité.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Edward, tornándose furioso.

—¡Déjala! —le siguió James.

Me soltó una vez que vio que Fred estaba afuera del coche, siendo testigo de la manera baja de tratarme.

—¡Deja a mi mami! —le ordenó mientras le caían las lágrimas.

Fred me abrazó desde la cintura, poniendo su cabeza en mi vientre.

—Todo está bien —susurré—. Ve al coche.

Negó.

—Tú tratas mal a mamá, no quieres que sea feliz.

Jasper frunció el ceño y las lágrimas le resultaron intolerables. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Fred… Freddie —lo llamó él, pero Fred escondió su rostro en mi barriga, no queriendo verlo—. Quiero a papi, mamá.

Mi ex marido demostró su rostro adolorido al darse cuenta de a quién llamaba papá.

—Ya basta, Jasper, por favor —le pedí—. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que quieres, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? Solo de esta manera estás demostrándole a Fred que solo te importa esto, darme dolores de cabeza.

—Papá —llamó Fred otra vez, girando su cabeza hacia Edward.

Mi bombero caminó lentamente hacia nosotros, y lejos de lo que imaginé, no vi a Edward contento por la manera en que Fred le hacía entender a Jasper que él se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía, porque él sí sabía ponerse en el lugar del otro, aunque ese fuera precisamente mi ex marido.

—Ven —dijo, tomándolo en brazos.

Agatha corrió hasta su papá y quedó mirando a Jasper, quien tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Con permiso —murmuró, caminando hasta su coche y subiéndose rápidamente a él.

Cuando quedamos a solas, no pude ocultar el dolor, por Fred, por lo que había tenido que vivir. Me sentía tan culpable de haberle dado un progenitor asqueroso y a un padre que prometió criarlo y fallando completamente en el intento.

—A veces no sé qué quiere —le susurré a Edward, quien había venido a abrazarme.

—No quiero que te dañe a ti, no más, pero tampoco que dañe a mi hermana —me confió.

Tragué.

Esperaba que Jasper luchara por Alice, porque había perdido a una familia completa por un capricho, y ahora iba a perderla a ella por otro capricho más.

.

Guardé mis libros, alisté mis cosas como jefa del departamento y luego respondí unos correos de la editorial.

Los días con Edward habían avanzado a pasos agigantados y cada día estaba más feliz con mi relación. La búsqueda de una escuela adecuada para los niños estaba siendo difícil, en especial por la fecha del año. Solo esperaba que todo avanzara para bien.

Miré el calendario de mi móvil y me di cuenta que quedaba menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para ese ansiado cumpleaños. Mañana iría a comprarle algo especial a James, aunque no era muy difícil, con un par de juguetes sexuales estaría bien.

Cuando cruzaba hacia mi coche, vi uno de sus mensajes. Me sacó una carcajada.

"_Dile a tu bombero que todos sus compañeros están invitados, en especial aquel que se llama Jonas._

_Sigo soñando que de regalo me hace un baile especial con ese traje, primor_"

Comencé a negar y a seguir riéndome. Era un verdadero loco.

Dejé otro poco de mis libros sobre el techo de mi coche y busqué mis llaves para encenderlo. Me distraje un momento metiendo mi mano en todo el lío que había en mi bolso y cuando lo encontré, una mano me rodeó la cadera y el vientre, sacándome un grito ensordecedor.

—Hola —me susurró.

Temblé.

Era un hombre, no supe de qué edad porque sus manos llevaban guantes y su voz era rasposa, como si fumara puros.

—Estoy con Isabella Swan, ¿no es así?

Esta vez tragué, viendo el reflejo en el vidrio de mi coche. Era alto, delgado y el sombrero negro le tapaba toda la cara.

—Respóndame —ordenó con calma.

Estaba aterrada.

—Sí.

Vi una sonrisa mientras elevaba una navaja y la rozaba con mi escote.

—Pues tenga cuidado —afirmó.

Él me abrió la puerta del auto y me metió dentro. Yo tomé el volante con los dedos temblorosos, congelada en el asiento. Cuando quise mirar, el tipo ya se había marchado.

No sé cuánto rato estuve con la mirada hacia el frente, preguntándome qué había sucedido. ¿De dónde venía lo que parecía ser una amenaza implícita? ¿Cuidarme? ¿De quién?

Volví a tragar, sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta.

Encendí el motor con los dedos rígidos y manejé con la misma imagen en mi cabeza, pensando en quién podría haber querido hacer algo así. En medio del camino y estando con el semáforo en rojo, miré a mi teléfono y vi un mensaje de Edward.

"_Te estamos esperando para ver una película._

_Espero te guste lo que preparé._

_Te amamos_"

Cerré los ojos un segundo, tomé el aparato y le envié un mensaje de voz.

—Edward, voy de camino. ¿Podrías buscarme a la salida del barrio? Estoy… Tengo un poco de miedo, nada tan… importante. Quiero ir a buscar algo a mi casa, acompáñame, ¿sí? Ya voy llegando, no demores, por favor.

Manejé más rápido y crucé la avenida hasta alcanzar el barrio. Edward aún no contestaba, seguramente estaba haciendo algo con los niños. El acceso al barrio se abrió y yo metí mi coche, mirando hacia todos lados, temerosa de que alguien me siguiera. Cuando llegué hasta mi casa, vi algo que me dejó helada, tanto que tuve que salir para verlo de más cerca.

Afuera estaba toda mi ropa desparramada y algunos de mis tacones destrozados. Lo único que estaba en una caja eran las fotografías familiares y los juguetes de Fred. Un camión se estaba llevando todos mis muebles, algunos que había comprado con el sudor de mi frente. No podía creer lo que sucedía, así que me acerqué a la puerta con los ojos llorosos de incertidumbre, tristeza y confusión.

—Ah, llegaste —dijo Muriel Whitlock, la madre de Jasper, aquella víbora que me odió e hizo de mi vida un completo infierno—. Sorpresa.

Detrás de ella estaba su esposo, el conocido empresario de bienes raíces, Seth Whitlock. Le estaba entregando un cheque a alguien.

—¿Qué están haciendo en mi casa? —pregunté, alterada.

Vi hacia mis lados y encontré a Precioso, que estaba en un rincón, muy asustado. Posiblemente lo habían golpeado. Fui hasta él y el perro se acercó, mirando a Muriel y a Seth con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Tu casa? Es la casa de mi hijo, o más bien, la casa que me vendió para tener un poco de dinero gracias a que tú y tu nuevo novio lo han dejado sin un peso.

—¿Qué? —inquirí—. ¿Qué hizo?

—Ya no es tuya, o más bien, ya no puedes usarla para tu antojo. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Vivir gratis toda tu vida?

—Señora, por Dios, ¡yo también invertí mucho en esta casa! Yo…

—Ay, cállate ya. ¿Pretendes que yo crea todas tus imbecilidades? Te atreviste a meterte en la vida de Jasper, haciendo que se encargara de un hijo que no procreó —bramó—. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Es que ni siquiera es un niño normal.

Apreté mis manos y le quité una de las cajas de sus manos, haciéndole tambalear.

—¡No se atreva a hablar de mi hijo porque yo no respondo!

—¡Pues de la misma manera en la que tú defiendes a tu bastardo yo defenderá a mi hijo! ¿Luego de todo planeas hacer que otro tonto se haga cargo de tu problemita? ¿Crees que es normal hacer que Fred llame padre a otro luego de todo el dinero que le sacaste a Jasper? —Se rio y miró a su esposo—. Ya vámonos, de todas formas, la casa ya está vendida. A propósito, todas las cosas se las daré a Jasper, él sabrá qué hacer con ellas.

Siguió dejándome caer más cajas, todas ellas con mi ropa. Muchas se desparramaron en el suelo, humillándome frente a los vecinos que pasaban por la calle.

—Yo solo quería que Fred tuviera una familia que lo amara —susurré—. ¿Cómo puede pensar que sería capaz de eso con mi propio hijo? —Di un paso adelante—. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Muriel siguió ignorándome, caminando hacia adelante con Seth.

—¡Le estoy hablando, Sra. Whitlock! —la llamé, tomándola del brazo.

No podía estar haciéndome esto, no una humillación más.

—¡No me hables, prostituta de cuarta! —gritó.

—Ahora sabrás que nunca debiste meterte con nosotros, Isabella, tú… una pobre puta —exclamó Seth.

Los dos caminaron entre mis cosas, incluidas las fotografías, pisándolas con tanta rabia que yo lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlas mientras me brotaban las lágrimas.

—Qué peste —señaló la mujer, lanzándome mi ropa interior a la cara.

Me la quité de encima y con la furia desoladora de ver más maltrato de su parte, más del que alguna vez pude soportar y de recordar cómo llamaron a mi hijo, fue hacia ella para arrebatarle mis cosas y hacer que se largaran de aquí de una buena vez. Sin embargo, antes de poner una mano sobre Muriel, Seth Whitlock, aquel hombre que crio al tipo que juró quererme, levantó la mano, dispuesto a golpearme de la misma manera en la cual lo hacía con su esposa hace tantos años.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Edward y Bella están dispuestos a dar rienda suelta a su amor y su pasión aunque ambos tengan temores, cruzarán el río a pesar de todo, incluso con sus pasados. Ahora, sé que muchas están expectantes por la historia de Edward y él es consciente de que contarle esto a Bella es una experiencia que podría hacer que ella no quiera volver a verlo. Ya sabemos algo, pues Botas Rojas no es un apodo sin importancia, sino algo que lo conecta directamente con su pasado, aquel que él tan celosamente se ha negado a dejar ir. No se desesperen, él será sincero, queda muy poco para ello. ¿Qué creen que sea ese pasado? ¿Por qué Tanya parece ser un recuerdo incómodo para Edward? Él aún no sabe que, además, esa mujer se conecta con Bella. ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Jasper? ¿Creen que algo tenga que ver con que hayan ido sus propios padres a hacerle ese daño a Bella? Solo hay una certeza, y es que ella no merece la manera en la que la han insultado y menoscabado. ¿Qué dirá Edward cuando vea lo que le están haciendo a su chica? ¿Qué hará la Bestia con Jasper? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Yoliki, Rero96, Poppy, selenne88, lunadragneel15, Diana, Yesenia Tovar, Pam Malfoy Black, Valevalverde57,VeroPB97, Flor Santana, isarojas12, patymdn, Dominic Muoz Leiva, JadeHSos, dana masen cullen, Dinorah Murguia, angryc, Robaddict18, rjnavajas, krisr0405, , nataliastewart, DanitLuna, Pili, SeguidoradeChile, almacullenswan, Isabelfromnowon, AdriaGT13, debynoe12, Bitah, Liz Vidal, LOQUIBELL, calia19, sueosliterarios, seelie lune, Brenda Cullenn, , Elmi, marieisahale, ariyasy, Jenni98isa, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, caritofornasier, Yaly, CazaDragones, Jocelyn, Fernanda21, Hyfigueroa, PanchiiM, Yzabo Nayen Santander Vera, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, cavendano13, Lore, vodkakalhua, miop, nicomartin, camilitha cullen, Tereyasha Mooz, Liliana Macias, Diana2GT, Twilightsecretlove, Techu, , JMMA, Olga Javier Hdez, Meemii Cullen, Jeli, .585, lucha015, Mss. Brightside, Claurebel, Josi, santa, sool21, Cecy Dilo, Nelly McCarthy, Fallen Dark Angel 07, NarMaVeg, Ceci Machin, Tina Lightwood, andrea-mar00, , Vero.G, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Esal, carlita16, Pancardo, glow0718, damaris14, Mayraargo25, AndreaSL, Ilucena928, .10, Salve-el-atun, Johanna22, Gabi, Rose Hernndez, Marxtin, Abigail, Vall, AnabellaCS, Roxy de roca, LaPekee Cullen, Katie D. B, Milacaceres11039, florcitacullen1, Iza, terewee, twilightter, morenita88, Mar91, sheep0294, alejandra1987, MasenSwan, darkness1617, Deathxrevenge, Amy Lee Figueroa, LizMaratzza, Gibel, Duniis, joabruno, PEYCI CULLEN, Maribel 1925, PameHart, LicetSalvatore, beakis, cary, Alimrobsten, bealnum, Mela Masen, CeCiegarcia, LuAnka, Annie Cullen Massen, Vaneaguilar, Hanna D. L, katyta94, Pao-SasuUchiha, GIO, PatyMC, ManitoIzquierdaxd, ELIZABETH, Alexandra Nash, Tecupi, Dora, isbella cullen's swan, YessyVL13, Maca Ugarte Diaz, natuchis2011b, Maydi94, kaja0507, Belli swan dwyer, Yasha, liduvina, MariaL8, Nena, Nancy, Lily, Deborah, bbluelilas, Vale, Aurora, Kika, Bertha, Audrey, Shikara65, jupy, Leah de Call, Angelus285, Len, Keniie Masen, Kaede, Campanita, , AndieA, Bella-Nympha, , Ronnie86, keith86, Srita Cullen Brandon, .salazar, Adriu y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, sus gracias hacen que sea muy feliz, les agradezco de forma infinita cada linda palabra que tienen para decirme_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros. Solo debes responder a las preguntas y podrás unirte_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	29. Capítulo 28: Fuego y conexión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Never Tear Us Apart**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 28:**

**Fuego y conexión**

"_No preguntes lo que sabes que es verdad_

_No tengo que decirte que amo tu precioso corazón_

_(…) Dos mundos colisionaron_

_Y nadie podría separarlos_

_Podríamos vivir cien años_

_Pero si te hago daño_

_Haría vino de tus lágrimas_

_Te dije que podríamos volar_

_Porque todos tenemos alas_

_Pero algunos de nosotros no sabemos por qué…_"

No sabía cuánto tiempo lloré porque esa familia me humillaba. Cada vez que iba a ese lugar, Muriel, Seth y los hermanos de Jasper, solían hacer comentarios despectivos acerca de mí, unos sutiles y otros más notorios, insultándome en la cara. Jamás estuve en la misma mesa que la familia más importante, nunca permitieron que Fred pudiera compartir con ellos, a veces no querían saludarlo, en otras ocasiones yo tenía que callar cuando escuchaba cómo Seth insultaba a su propia esposa, sabiendo que, en caso de decir algo, iba a irme muy mal o sencillamente nadie le tomaría importancia. La violencia era pan de cada día con todos ellos y Jasper fue el primero en hacerme parte de eso, aun sabiendo todo lo que sufrí a manos de Dimitri.

Vi la mano de Seth Whitlock cerca de mi rostro y luego sentí el golpe, uno que me ardió de pura furia; había acabado con años de insultos y humillaciones. Pestañeé, sintiendo la sensación en mi rostro. Él iba a volver a hacerlo, sin embargo, yo ya no era la misma, no iba a tolerar que nadie en absoluto volviera a hacer lo que me hicieron por años, pensando que eso era lo que me había tocado vivir.

—Viejo de mierda —gemí, arañándole la cara—. ¡No vuelva a tocarme!

Vi a Muriel pisando mis fotos familiares, unas en donde estaba mi hijito de chiquito en la incubadora. Fue tan doloroso que me acerqué, aunque Seth fuera a golpearme otra vez.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerlo?! —le grité, rugiendo como una leona.

—Por eso tienes un hijo defectuoso —señaló, lanzándome más fotografías a la cara—, porque eres una bailarina asquerosa que se entrometió con el primero al que le vio la cara. Sucia, ¡una puta sucia!

En cuanto escuché la manera en la que habló de mi hijo, apreté las manos y fui tras ella. Le di un puñetazo con tanta fuerza, que Muriel acabó tomándose la nariz con una mano, sangrando de forma profusa.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar de mi hijo! —espeté—. ¡Antes te mato!

Con los ojos llorosos por la rabia, quise tomar las fotografías, pero vi la sombra de Seth, dispuesto a ejercer más violencia. Yo tragué y me apegué al suelo, recordando la manera en la que Dimitri se acercaba, a punto de golpearme.

—Bella —gimió Edward, viéndome desde detrás de Seth.

Sus ojos, por Dios, eran dos esferas endemoniadas. Su cuerpo vibraba de rabia mientras veía todo lo que había pasado y sus músculos estaban rígidos como si fueran a aumentar de tamaño en cualquier momento. Fue tanta su cólera que yo solo quise ir con él, de pronto aterrada de tantos recuerdos. Sin embargo, Edward miró a Seth y sus orbes se desorbitaron, dando un paso adelante sin pensarlo.

—La tocaste —rugió, tomándolo desde la camisa y pegándolo al coche para azotarlo contra la carrocería—. La… tocaste. ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

Edward lo tomó desde la quijada, usando su impresionante fuerza para impedir que se moviera.

—No debiste hacerlo —le gruñó—. No con la mujer que amo.

Volvió a tomarlo con fuerza y lo dejó caer al suelo.

—Lárguense de aquí, ahora, pero recuerden con quién se han atrevido a entrometerse.

Muriel tomó su bolso y se metió al coche mientras se tocaba la nariz cubierta de sangre producto de mi golpe, mientras que Seth se estiró el saco, tragando con fuerza. Cuando el coche se marchó, uno en dirección contraria aparcó al frente de nosotros. Jasper salió de este con la respiración exaltada, mirando todo a su alrededor y suspirando de desesperación al ver lo que había pasado.

—Bella. —Vino hacia mí, arqueando las cejas.

—¡Fue por tu culpa! —le grité, sollozando de rabia y dolor—. ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Maldito cobarde de mierda!

Fui tras él y lo empujé desde el pecho.

—¡Fuiste con tus padres como un niño de cinco años!

—Yo no quise…

—¡Sabes de lo que son capaz, maldito cobarde asqueroso! ¡Sabías que iban a buscar la manera de seguir haciéndome daño, tanto o más de lo que ya lo hicieron y tú jamás hiciste nada por defenderme! —gemí.

Los ojos de Jasper brillaban de tristeza, queriendo explicarme, pero yo no iba a escucharlo, no más.

—¡Ni siquiera es por mí, imbécil! ¡Es por Fred! ¡A quien decías amar como tu propio hijo! —sollocé.

—¿Fuiste tú? —le preguntó Edward, elevando la voz de tal manera que sentí escalofríos—. ¿Tú? ¿Esos viejos de mierda eran…?

—Edward, yo no quería…

—¡Al infierno con lo que querías! —bramó, empujándolo con fuerza—. Te haré pedazos por permitirlo, te lo prometo.

Jasper tragaba mientras me veía llorar de rotunda impotencia. Ahora no tenía absolutamente nada, todo lo habían destrozado o lo habían vendido, humillándome de tal forma que solo quería gritar. No era justo.

—Bella —quiso acercarse nuevamente, dispuesto a tocarme.

—¡No la toques! ¡Nadie se mete con mi mujer! ¡Nadie!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi a Jasper tambaleando por el golpe que le había dado Edward. Sus orbes desorbitados por la furia no eran nada comparado con toda su expresión. Fue tras él una vez más, golpeándolo sin respiro.

—Te dejaré sin nada, ¿oíste bien? Sin nada. Y Alice te dejará, maldito imbécil, porque te has metido con mi familia, lo más sagrado que tengo —le gruñó en la cara.

Edward se alejó cuando escuchó que mi llanto se intensificaba, por lo que sus ojos titilaron ante las lágrimas acumuladas. Vino corriendo hacia mí, dejando la cólera a un lado y tomándome entre sus brazos para sostenerme y blindarme de todo.

—Estoy aquí, siempre —me susurró.

Cerré los ojos mientras tiritaba.

—Nunca van a tocarte, nunca —repetía mientras me daba besos en la mejilla—. Voy a estar siempre para ti, pase lo que pase, por ti y por Fred, ustedes son mi familia y los defenderé bajo cualquier pronóstico. Abrázame fuerte, ¿sí? Abrázame hasta que ya no sientas todo esto en tu interior.

Dios, mi hombre, cuánto lo amaba. Sus brazos eran tan grandes, tan duros y tan cálidos, me sentía desconectada del mundo, encajada en donde siempre debí estar. Lo amaba con locura, con tanta que mi pecho no era suficiente.

Sentí que Jasper seguía ahí, pero luego abría la puerta de su coche, dispuesto a irse. Yo no lo miré, no quise hacerlo, no lo merecía. Lo que había provocado no iba a perdonárselo nunca y no iba a volver a permitirle que se acercara a mi hijo, no hasta que él decidiera alejar a esa familia de mierda que le rodeaba. A mí ya me habían insultado suficiente, pero mi hijo era intocable, nadie iba a hacerle daño jamás porque ahí estaría yo, dispuesta a recibir cada una de sus balas.

Cuando el coche finalmente se marchó, pude sentir el valor de mirar todo lo que había perdido. Mi casa, todo lo que construí, lo que me costó llegar a ella, los recuerdos, mis cosas… Era como si todo se hubiera quemado, lo que era realmente irónico.

Con las manos temblorosas fui a buscar mis fotografías algo pisoteadas, así como algunas de mis prendas en el suelo, libros, algunos juguetitos de Fred, pero en especial el álbum de fotografías cuando estaba en la incubadora. Me dolía la garganta por el nudo.

—Perdí todo —susurré.

—No, no lo hagas. —Me quitó del suelo y él comenzó a recoger las cosas, ocultando su expresión deseosa de venganza.

Enseguida seguí con mi llanto, impotente, agotada. Sí, Jasper había comprado la casa con ayuda de sus padres y yo, confiada y tan tonta, creí que sería mía por respeto a lo que él me hizo estando casado conmigo. ¿Cómo confiar en una familia que estafaba para poder hacerse de dinero?

—Ahora no tengo nada —gemí, mirando a mi Bombero, que tenía los ojos llorosos al mirarme—. Lo he perdido… todo.

—Shh. —Vino hacia mí y volvió a abrazarme. Dejó suaves besos en mi rostro, sacándome un suspiro de alivio, porque no estaba sola, ya no—. ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Has perdido todo? ¿De verdad me dirás eso?

—Es que… ahora cómo le digo a Fred que no tendrá su cama… Cómo le digo que ya no habrá sofá donde contar cuentos… —No pude seguir, estaba deshecha—. Tendré que llamar a mamá, ella podrá tenerme, pero no por mucho porque no quiero molestarla, yo…

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —interrumpió.

Lo miré.

—Ven conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú y Fred, vengan con nosotros.

—P-pero…

—Ya somos una familia, ¿no? Ven conmigo, tú y mi pequeño luchador, yo… estaría muy feliz de vivir con ustedes.

Jadeé.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Yo… no sabía qué pensar, yo… estaba impresionada.

El momento fue quebrado por el llanto de Precioso, que venía hacia mí mientras cojeaba. Edward frunció el ceño, tomándolo entre sus brazos y acariciándolo con cuidado. Pero él quería mirarme y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pues con su hocico empujaba mi mano para buscar mi pecho y recostarme.

—Estoy bien, cariño, de verdad —le susurré, acariciando su cabeza.

Edward lo tomó con más fuerza, tocándole una pata. En ese momento, dejó escapar un chillido.

—Mierda, esos hijos de puta lo han herido —gruñó mi bestia.

—Oh no, seguramente quiso defenderme y no me di cuenta.

—No es tu culpa, nena. Vámonos a casa, en un rato vengo a ver todo lo que han desparramado.

Asentí, muy triste como para responder.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Edward, los pequeños estaban intentando armar una casita de muñecas que seguramente papá les había regalado para complementar la que había sido de regalo para el cumpleaños de Fred. En cuanto me vieron sentí que no era posible aguantarme la tristeza, pero lo intenté por ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, mami? —preguntó mi hijo, viniendo hacia mí con los ojos llorosos.

No, odiaba que viera mi debilidad, siempre le dolía tanto.

—Necesito estar un momento a solas, ¿está bien, cariño?

—Pero…

Suspiré, cansada.

—Quiero descansar un poco.

Hizo un puchero, comenzando a llorar.

—Hey, pequeños, vayan a jugar y a cuidar de Precioso, se ha herido la pata. Yo lo llevaré al veterinario en un rato, ¿lo acompañan?

—Pero… mamá… —dijo Agatha, queriendo abrazarme.

—Vayan. —Edward alzó la voz y luego les acarició los cabellos para que lo entendieran.

Se lo agradecí.

Respiré hondo y subí las escaleras, dejándome caer en la cama de Edward. Cuando estuve en contacto con los edredones, fue inevitable ponerme a llorar de manera profusa, aún con la rabia en mis entrañas. Al instante sentí un peso detrás de mí y un cuerpo cálido que me envolvía, como una trinchera llena de paz.

—Para todo lo que necesites, estaré aquí —me susurró al oído.

Busqué sus manos y me las apegué al cuerpo.

—¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? —le pregunté mientras me limpiaba la cara.

—La misma de siempre —respondió—, sabes que eres mucho más que este simple hombre que tienes al lado.

Me reí.

—¿Simple? Edward. —Me reí—. Eres mucho más de lo que piensas.

Me besó.

—Por eso decidí ser tu compañero.

Cerré los ojos y permití que me abrazara con fuerza.

—Dejaré que descanses, ¿bueno? Iré con Agatha y Fred, estaré con lo del veterinario. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me la pides, ¿está bien?

Asentí.

—Gracias, Edward.

Me dio un último beso y se marchó, procurando mantener el silencio para que yo pudiera quedarme en calma.

.

Me había quedado dormida y no me di cuenta.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi la habitación de Edward a mi alrededor. Me dolía un poco la cabeza frente al llanto, aquel que me tuvo inquieta desde que recordaba con rabia lo que Jasper y sus padres me habían hecho pasar. Al girarme vi que una manito pequeña estaba sobre mi barriga, mientras que la dueña de esa misma manito tenía la nariz pegada a mí, respirándome, como si estuviera consolándome.

Suspiré y sonreí, acariciando sus cabellos. Seguramente se había quedado dormida junto a mí, sabiendo cuán triste me encontraba.

—Te pareces tanto a papá —le susurré y luego le besé la mejilla—. Siempre buscando hacerme sentir mejor. Eres mi pequeña bestiecilla. —Me reí, abrazándola con fuerza.

Agatha se removió y abrió sus ojos. Al verme de frente, sosteniéndola de manera protectora, lo primero que hizo fue poner sus manos en mis mejillas y juntar su nariz con la mía.

Sonrió.

—¿Estás mejor, mami?

No podía acostumbrarme a la manera en la que ella me decía mamá, era una melodía intensa, una que me llenaba siempre el corazón.

—Claro que sí —le respondí.

—Papi me dijo que se quedaría con Fred para hacerle sentir mejor.

Mi pequeño… Tan sensible. Cada vez que me veía triste él lloraba con tanta amargura que me apretaba el pecho. Edward tuvo que llevárselo o iba a explotar.

—¿Están juntos ahora?

Bostezó y se restregó los ojos mientras asentía.

En ese instante sentimos el sonido de la moto junto a una risa de cerdito que conocía perfectamente bien. Eran ellos.

—¡Ya están aquí!

Tomé a Agatha entre mis brazos mientras ella reía y bajé por las escaleras mientras los perros me seguían entre ladridos. Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a Edward bajando a Fred de la moto, sacándole el casco que usaba su hija de manera cuidadosa.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó mi pequeño, llamando la atención de mi Bestia, quien en cuanto pudo se quitó el casco, sacudiendo sus hebras cobrizas al ritmo del viento.

Mi corazón siempre se aceleraba cuando lo tenía en frente.

—Nena, despertaste —dijo mientras veía cómo mi hijo corría hacia mí para abrazarme.

—Papi me dijo que viniera con él para darte una sorpresa, así dejarías de llorar. ¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó, mirándome desde su pequeña altura.

Sonreí.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Mi Bestia caminó hacia mí, usando esa camiseta apretada que me permitía apreciar la rudeza de sus tatuajes. Detrás de sus manos había algo especial, lo supe por la manera en la que me miraba. Yo pestañeé sin entender.

—No me gusta verte llorar —susurró, tocándome la barbilla—. Es como si verte sufrir me hiciera trizas.

—Estar contigo y los niños es suficiente —le respondí.

Lo abracé y él me correspondió, sujetándome con fuerza. Al instante sentí sus labios buscando los míos y yo lo besé, tocando su quijada áspera con regocijo.

—Quiero que te sientas mejor, por lo que Fred y yo buscamos un regalo para ti mientras dormías con Pulgarcita.

Me reí mientras sentía sus besos esparcidos en mi mejilla, a la vez que buscaba a los niños para abrazarlos.

—¿Y puedo saber qué es?

Fred se tapó la boquita, sin querer soltarlo y sufriendo en el intento. Era tan sincero que nunca podía mentir.

—Y en vista de que mi pequeño va a delatarme… Ten. —Me ofreció una caja rectangular con un bonito lazo rojo pasión—. En vista de cuanto perdiste, creí que era momento de darte algo que pudiera hacerte feliz… aunque sea un poco.

Yo la tomé, algo contrariada.

—Ábrelo.

Edward y sus sorpresas, las que siempre me dejaban al borde de la locura.

En cuanto lo hice, me encontré con unos tacones rojos impresionantes. Eran lisos, perfectos, despampanantes. De solo verlos sentía ilusión de poder usarlos, contrastando con la inmensa tristeza de haber perdido todo por culpa de esos malditos asquerosos.

—¡Hay algo más! —instó Fred, mostrándome hacia el fondo.

Tragué.

Justo ahí había una pequeña llave con un llavero con forma de camión de bomberos. En ella había algo escrito por Edward, algo que no pensé que dijera en serio hasta que tuve el pequeño pedazo de cobre entre mis manos.

"_Ven a vivir conmigo_"

Jadeé.

—Edward —dije de forma estrangulada.

Sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Vienes a vivir conmigo?

Oh por Dios, de verdad lo decía en serio. Sí, era eso lo que él quería… ¿y yo?

Lo miré, contemplando a mi hombre rudo y dulce a la vez. La respuesta era tan instantánea que me eché a reír mientras sentía las mejillas rojas por la sorpresa, los nervios y todo a la vez.

—S-sí, ¡sí! —exclamé—. ¿Cómo esperas que te diga que no? ¿Eh?

Me subí a su cuello y él me dio unas vueltas mientras carcajeaba sin parar.

—Sé que la primera impresión de todo esto es que ha sido muy duro, y no es para menos —susurró, tomándome las mejillas—, pero siempre he aprendido a sacar algo bueno de las cosas, y esta es una de ellas. Yo necesitaba un empuje para pedirte algo que siempre he querido y aunque lo que más quiero es ir tras ellos y… —Apretó los labios—. Ahora lo que mejor puedo hacer es protegerte y darle la mano a mi novia, pero también a mi pequeño Saltarín, que aunque es un niño inocente, sí necesita que le expliquemos bien las cosas, ¿o no, Agatha, Fred?

Los miramos y ellos sonrieron, aunque mi hijo seguía algo preocupado por mi estado emocional, quizá temeroso de volver a verme triste como antaño, cuando era más débil. Pero no, jamás volvería a ser esa mujer. Finalmente suspiré y lo tomé en mis brazos y aunque ya no era ese pequeñito que apenas y medía lo mismo que mis manos, para mí seguía siendo mi primer amor y el hombre más importante de mi vida.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? —le pregunté, mirando a Agatha y a Edward a la vez. No iba a excluirlos, ahora éramos una familia, ¿no?

Le pedí que nos sentáramos en el sofá y él se acomodó en mis piernas, tomándome las mejillas. Le gustaba que cuando decía algo con sinceridad lo mirara profundamente a los ojos.

—¿Pasó algo con casa, mami?

Respiré hondo, siempre impresionada con cómo los adultos subestimábamos la capacidad de los pequeños de ver a su alrededor.

—Sí —respondí—. No volveremos allá, eso lo sabes.

Asintió.

—¿No volveré a tener mis juguetes?

Negué con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Y mi casa de juguetes?

Boté el aire.

—Veremos si podemos recuperarla.

—Me gustaba mucho, papá me la regaló —susurró, un poco cabizbajo.

Tragué.

—Pero te daremos otra…

—Mientras puedes jugar con mis juguetes —le dijo Agatha—. Tengo muchos.

Le sonreí y le acaricié los cabellos.

—No importa —exclamó, encogiéndose de hombros—, ahí eras muy triste, mami, aquí serás mucho más feliz y, aunque no tenga juguetes, tengo a Agatha, a papá y a ti y eso me pone muy contento.

Arqueé las cejas y lo abracé, apretándolo fuerte contra mí. Fred era el reflejo del por qué todo había seguido el curso correcto en mi vida, nunca dejaba de impresionarme.

—Ahora podemos estar los cuatro cuanto tiempo queramos, ¿no creen? —añadió Edward, llamando mi atención.

Suspiré hondo, tan enamorada que las ilusiones brotaban de mi corazón. Esta era mi familia, el comienzo de una que, aunque no lo esperaba, iba a cambiar completamente todo de mí.

.

No había quedado mucho que salvar de todo el desastre que los Whitlock provocaron en mi casa. Lograron sacar todo y vender cuanto pudieron, lo que era ilegal. En cuanto pude llamé a un abogado, más que nada por el daño que habían provocado a mi hijo, por lo que tenía un buen tramo de tiempo en espera de que, al menos, tuvieran algún grado de amonestación.

No supe de Jasper y, si era realmente sincera, no quería verlo, al menos no durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Edward había estado intentando comunicarse con su hermana Alice pero ella no contestaba; los Cullen lograron hablar con ella, pero no había respuesta clara, era como si quisiera evadir a todos. Esperaba que saliera de esa mierda.

Al menos Precioso estaba bien. Sí que lo estaba.

—Oye, deja ya de chillar —le pedí, lanzándole un cojín.

Los dos perros jugaban con una de sus pelotas mientras yo intentaba tener listo todo para el proceso de entrega del segundo manuscrito de mi novela, aquella en la que un bombero guapo llegaba a la vida de una mujer para provocarle mil locuras a la vez.

Sonreí.

Sentí la llamada a mi teléfono, era la directora creativa, quien se encargaba de realizar las portadas y darme a elegir cuál asignar a mi libro.

—Hola, Margaret —saludé, mirando rápidamente a mi calendario.

Algo había hoy y de seguro lo había olvidado.

"_Toma de fotografías._

_¡Avisarle a Edward!_"

Mierda. Sí, lo había olvidado. Hoy era la sesión de fotos en la que yo había propuesto a Edward como modelo. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de decirle. ¡Demonios!

_—Hola, Isabella. Quería recordarte que te esperamos a las cinco en la dirección que te he enviado al correo. Tenemos todo listo. Espero tengas al modelo que nos propusiste, estamos todos entusiastas por verlo ya que daremos la primicia a todos los portales de literatura. Están todos expectantes_.

Hice un mohín y me golpeé la frente.

En cuanto sentí la puerta de casa y vi a mi bombero entrando con su camiseta apretada, mostrando sus brazos tatuados y grandes, corrí con el teléfono en la oreja, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Venía de revisar algo en el cuartel, por lo que tendría la tarde libre, lo que era perfecto.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Edward, sin saber por qué parecía estar dando brincos como si estuviera a punto de hacerme en los pantalones.

—Sí, claro. —Me aclaré la garganta—. Tengo todo listo. Nos vemos en… —Miré mi reloj—. ¡Una hora! —Volví a carraspear—. Una hora.

_—Perfecto. ¡Nos vemos!_

Cuando cortó, yo gemí y miré a Edward mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

—Edward, ¿me amas?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

—¡¿Me amas?! —elevé mi voz.

El tiempo era oro.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que te amo!

—Entonces, por ese amor que me tienes, necesito tu ayuda.

Levantó las cejas.

—Necesito que hagas algo muy grande por mí. —Me aferré a su pecho y le moví las pestañas, jugando con su autocontrol. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando sintió que frotaba mis senos contra él y luego bajaba mi mano hasta su abdomen, a centímetros de su entrepierna—. Haré lo que tú me pidas a cambio, ¿sí?

—Pues dime —jadeó.

—Tienes que sacarte fotografías para mi libro.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó.

—Creí que te lo había dicho en una oportunidad. —Hice un puchero.

—Pues pensé que no era en serio.

Parecía tenerle fobia a las cámaras.

—¡Por favor! —supliqué, colgándome de su cuello y dándole besos mojados por el cuello—. Hazlo por mí, te prometo que te recompensaré. Hazlo por esta mujer que te ama, ¿sí?

Bufó.

—Te aprovechas porque sabes que cualquier cosa que me pidas la haré por ti.

Sonreí.

—¿Y?

—Está bien… Me tomaré esas fotografías. —Me tomó desde las nalgas y yo grité eufórica de recibir una respuesta positiva—. Ahora, al menos dame un adelanto, me has puesto duro demasiado rápido, Isabella Swan.

—Pues no es posible.

Su rostro se desfiguró.

—Tenemos que ir ahora.

—¡¿Ahora?!

Asentí.

—Maldición, nena. ¿Y qué hago con esto? —Se miró hacia abajo.

—Pues guárdalo para esta noche. —Le di un largo beso y luego me separé, bajándome de sus brazos para ir a buscar mi bolso y ponerme algo de labial rojo.

Él me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, intentando retomar la normalidad de esa erección que comenzaba a notarse en sus pantalones.

.

—Ya, estamos aquí —dijo, mirándome nervioso.

Sí que le tenía fobia a tomarse fotografías de nivel profesional.

Estábamos en el hotel, un lugar de lujo en el que nos esperaban el equipo de proceso creativo.

—¿De verdad crees que sirvo para esto? —interrogó.

¿En serio me estaba preguntando esto? Por Dios, si era cosa de mirarlo. A mí hasta se me caían las bragas de tan solo verlo con esta chaqueta de cuero.

—¿Tengo que recordarte en quién me inspiré? —susurré, buscando su mejilla para rozarla con mis labios.

—Si quieres presentarte una hora tarde a esa reunión y dar una muy mala impresión, pues adelante, sigue provocándome, porque en menos de treinta segundos, si no dejas de hacer eso, daré media vuelta y te llevaré a la oscuridad y te cogeré como no tienes idea —me amenazó.

Me subió una emoción deliciosa por todo mi cuerpo.

—Me encanta cuando te pones tan rudo —le ronroneé—. ¡Vamos!

Le hice una mueca antes de ir hacia adelante, sabiendo que iba a perseguirme.

—¿Srta. Swan? —me preguntó el recepcionista.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Por favor, pase.

Sentí a Edward caminando detrás de mí, así que le di una mirada para que me siguiera. Cuando entramos, vi el lugar completamente acondicionado para lo que parecía una sesión de fotografías dignas de grandes marcas. Había un panel blanco con inmensos focos por todos los ángulos, además de un maquillador, un estilista y un vestuarista con unos trajes dispuestos para el modelo, entre ellos un traje de bombero.

Mierda, era mi fantasía hecha realidad.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Margaret, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

Parecían expectantes por quién sería la persona a la que yo había pedido para que posara.

—Hola, traje al modelo —respondí, girándome hacia Edward.

A todos se le desencajó la mandíbula porque, bueno, mi Sexy Bestia era perfecto.

—Hola —saludó él, muy fuera de lugar, mirando todo como si fueran a experimentar con su cuerpo.

—Buenas tardes, es un placer conocerlo —dijo la directora creativa, tendiéndole la mano—. Soy Margaret Hills, directora creativa de la editorial McHousen.

—Edward Cullen —saludó, dándole la mano.

Mi editora se acercó a mí, saliendo con su café en mano desde las penumbras. Tiró de mi mano para decirme algo al oído.

—¿De dónde sacaste a ese guapetón? ¡Es perfecto para la historia que nos propusiste! El director estará encantado y ni qué decir de mí, por Dios, dame su contacto.

Me giré hacia mi editora con una ceja alzada. Vaya, vaya, vaya, mi bombero había venido a romper corazones.

Decidí no decir quién era la novia para jugar un poco.

—Has dado en el clavo, Bella, hasta podría pensar que trajiste a la persona que te inspiró —me comentó Margaret—. Por favor, preparen el maquillaje y los trajes, es hora de sacar las fotografías para esa portada. Sr. Cullen, ¿qué le parece si se saca la playera?

Todos alzaron la cabeza, incluidos los hombres. Yo me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa a punto de salirme de la cara, esperando a ver ese cuerpo que era completamente mío.

—¿Qué dice, Srta. Swan? ¿Puedo hacerlo? —preguntó Edward, entrecerrando sus ojos, como si estuviera probándome.

Maldito.

—Hágalo, confío en usted.

Él alzó una ceja y se sacó la chaqueta y luego la camiseta, mostrando sus tatuajes y, bueno, su fuerza. Qué ganas tenía de comerme todo eso, y no era la única.

—Llévenlo a maquillaje. Algo sutil, que no tape los tatuajes —dijo alguien más.

Edward me seguía mirando, como si me estuviera prometiendo un castigo por hacerle pasar por esto. Yo le guiñé un ojo de manera muy sutil y él sonrió.

Le sacudieron el cabello, dándole un aspecto mucho más rudo, y aplicaron algo de aceite para que ese cuerpo tan maravilloso tuviera más disfrute con la cámara. Era inevitable que sintiera las mejillas rojas, en especial al ver cómo él mismo se pasaba las manos por los músculos para esparcirlo. Estaba tentada a subirme sobre él y mostrarles a todos que era mi novio, pero había algo de placer al ver cómo se lo comían con la mirada, sin tener oportunidad alguna de poder acercarse más.

—¿Así le parece bien, Srta. Swan? —preguntó Edward, llamando la atención de todos.

—Le falta el traje y estará perfecto, tanto como mi personaje.

Se saboreó la comisura de los labios mientras los demás iban a buscar el traje que habían pedido.

—Todo sea por darle una portada perfecta —añadió.

Engreído.

Cuando Edward terminó de estar listo, apareció con la mitad del traje, manteniendo el pecho descubierto con esos tatuajes divinos que se veían tan bien en él. Definitivamente era para bajarme las bragas de golpe y no solo a mí, porque las mujeres estaban disfrutando sin peros de mi novio.

El fotógrafo le pedía que posara de distintas maneras y para mi gran sorpresa, Edward se manejaba como ninguno. Yo me mantuve todo el tiempo mirándolo, sintiendo cómo él lo hacía conmigo, alterándome y diciéndome de mil maneras las cosas que iba a pedirme a cambio de este _favorcito_. Sí que lo íbamos a disfrutar.

—Ahora, ¿pueden traer a la modelo? —pidió Margaret.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Necesito que se acerquen y lo toques —ordenó el fotógrafo.

Mi editora se acercó y me dijo al oído:

—La suerte de esa mujer.

Edward se mantuvo un poco quieto mientras yo daba un paso adelante, queriendo asesinarla, porque, vamos, a la chica también le gustaba, era cosa de verla.

—No —espeté.

—¿Cómo?

—Es suficiente —insistí, poniéndome en medio de la mujer, impidiendo que se acercara más—. Con él como protagonista me parece perfecto.

Mi Bestia sonrió y me hizo un saludo con su casco.

—¿Podemos probar un par de tomas? Queremos tener varias ideas —insistió Margaret.

Tragué mientras miraba a la mujer, poniéndose el maldito aceite por todo el cuerpo. Iba a tocar a mi Bestia delante de mis narices. Me había salido el tiro por la culata.

Decidí tomarme un café cargado mientras rechinaba mis dientes, comenzando a sentir esos celos tontos de tener que ser testigo de cómo esa mujer se pegaba a mi novio. Edward mantuvo su distancia, pero la chica vaya que disfrutaba.

Cuando hicieron una pausa y le acercaron una botella de agua a los dos, la modelo aprovechó de hablarle, por lo que yo me acerqué con lentitud para aprovechar de escuchar.

—¿Y te dedicas a esto frecuentemente? —preguntó ella—. Porque tengo varios contactos a los que les encantaría trabajar contigo.

—No, la verdad es que no me dedico a esto.

—Oh, pero podrías intentarlo. Si quieres, puedes darme tu número y vemos qué sucede.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Para trabajo?

Se rio.

—Para eso y quizá para conocernos un poco, ¿qué dices?

Los celos me subieron por la garganta.

—La verdad, no creo que sea buena idea. Tengo novia.

—¿Y eso qué? No está aquí.

Di un paso adelante.

—Claro que sí —respondí.

La modelo me miró, sorprendida.

—Esa soy yo —afirmé con soltura mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Ella se puso a pestañear, como si no supiera qué decir. Yo la hice a un lado y me quedé mirando a Edward, quien sin miedo me tomó desde la cintura y me comenzó a dar besos suaves delante de todos.

Sentí un silencio en todo el lugar.

—¿Y si mi modelo eres tú? —me preguntó al oído.

Toqué su pecho, sintiendo el aceite con su aroma masculino junto a mí.

—No tengo los inmensos atributos de esa modelo.

—Claro que no, tienes muchos más, los que me fascinan —murmuró, abrazándome fuerte.

Me reí y le di un último beso, uno intenso, que supiera a promesas. Cuando me di la vuelta, las vi a todas con los ojos bien abiertos y en cuanto volvieron con las tomas, esta vez de Edward solo, mi editora y Margaret se acercaron sin pelos en la lengua.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos que era tu novio? —me dijo la primera—. Y yo pidiéndote el número, qué vergüenza.

—Ya veo con quién te inspiraste. Qué envidia me das —añadió la segunda, sacándome una sonrisa.

Cuando las tomas finalmente acabaron, Edward vino a buscarme y me regó besos mientras el fotógrafo se reía y apuntaba con su flash, haciéndome sentir en mi propia fantasía hecha realidad.

.

Ya pasaba de las cinco de la tarde y el cumpleaños de James era en dos horas.

Edward ya se había vestido, aunque el aceite seguía en su cuerpo, lo que me ponía como loca. Yo estaba apoyada en el coche, esperándolo impaciente. Cuando me vio, vino hacia mí y me tomó entre sus brazos, sacándome una carcajada.

—No pensé que iba a divertirme.

—Eso lo dices porque tenías a todas esas personas babeando por ti.

—¿Y? Yo lo único que quería era que tú estuvieras conmigo.

—Bobo.

Nos metimos al coche y él manejó hacia la autopista.

—Mierda, olvidé comprarle algo a James —dijo Edward, tomándome por sorpresa.

—Creí que ya habías elegido algo.

—Finalmente no pasé por ello, se me olvidó por completo.

—¿Tienes algo pensado?

—Sí. ¿Me acompañas?

—Tengo algo de tiempo antes de arreglarme. Vamos.

Cuando vi hacia dónde me dirigía, fue inevitable ponerme a reír.

—¿De verdad vas a comprarle algo así?

Miré la tienda, una de las más famosas en Chicago. Se llamaba "_Paraíso infernal_" y sí, era una tienda de juguetes para adultos.

—Me ganaré el cielo con él, ya lo verás.

—Vaya que te gustaría.

—Claro. Es tu mejor amigo y yo tu novio, lo que te importa me importa a mí. Vamos.

Cuando nos metimos a la tienda, lo primera que encontré fueron dildos y vibradores gigantes de distintos colores. Válgame Dios, era de todos los gustos. Mientras Edward buscaba lo suyo, me puse a revisar entre todos los diferentes juguetes que había para disfrutar, desde pequeños peluches alusivos, libros y plumas, hasta grotescas maneras de llenar todos tus hoyos como te plazca.

Me entretuve mirando la sección de lubricantes y geles con sabor, imaginando algunas maneras de jugar con él, quien parecía interesado en los juguetes anales para hombres.

Me reí.

Era tan tierno que ni se daba cuenta. Parecía muy comprometido en darle un buen regalo a mi amigo. No era mala idea darle un regalo también a él, ¿no?

Me decidí por comprar a escondidas un par de cosas, primero eligiendo "_El Lápiz del Placer_" y un estimulador para parejas.

Moría por ocuparlos con Edward.

Cuando llegué con él, lo primero que hizo fue mirar mi bolsita.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió, intrigado.

—Algo especial.

Sonrió, muy entusiasta.

—¿Qué planeas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Tú ya compraste?

También me mostró la bolsa.

—Por supuesto.

—Vamos entonces.

—Ahora viene lo peor.

—Disfrazarme.

Me reí.

—No te imaginas lo que James consiguió para mí.

—Dios, muero por verlo.

.

Cerca de las siete y treinta había acabado de arreglarme.

Nunca me había sentido más sensual en toda mi vida.

James, quien se había encargado de vestirnos a todos según lo que él consideraba apropiado para una fiesta de su calibre, me pidió que vistiera de seda, mostrando cuanta piel yo considerara adecuada. No pensé que fuese tan divertido ponerme un vestido con el escote tan pronunciado, sumado a los ligueros y un arnés que se amarraba a mi cuello, mezclándose con mis senos.

Estaba terminando de ponerme los tacones rojos que Edward me había regalado cuando él salió del baño. Casi se me cae la mandíbula. ¿Cómo pretendía llevar ese esmoquin completamente negro, con un chaleco de cuero apretado a su cuerpo, guantes del mismo material y varios accesorios visibles desde sus bolsillos sin que yo muriera en el intento? Le quedaba tan bien, en especial si había decidido desabrocharse los primeros tres botones, prescindiendo de la pajarita por esta vez. Sus tatuajes le daban un aspecto tan rudo y dominante que tuve que apretar las piernas.

En cuanto me vio, mi Bestia lanzó un silbido y un bufido hambriento, viniendo hacia mí sin temor.

—Puta mierda, qué ganas de comerme este pedazo de corazón —dijo, apretándome las nalgas con fuerza.

Dejé escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

—James sí que tiene buen gusto.

Sonrió.

—¿Tú crees?

—Mírate.

Se rio.

—Y tú estás acumulando cada vez más para que me descontrole. Recuerda lo que me dijiste mientras pedías que te ayudara con lo de la portada.

—Qué vengativo, Edward Cullen.

Tocaron a la puerta y los dos buscamos nuestros abrigos para taparnos.

—¿Ya están listos o están haciendo fechorías? —preguntó Nana Cullen, usando su característico tono de voz.

—Nana —la regañó Edward, tomándome la mano para que nos fuéramos.

Cuando abrimos, la abuela Cullen estaba mirándonos con la ceja alzada, como si supiera lo que había detrás de nuestros abrigos.

—Meh. Principiantes. Con tu abuelo jugábamos con más —señaló, dándose la vuelta.

Fue inevitable reírme, mientras Edward se tapaba la cara, avergonzado de su abuela.

—Gracias por cuidar de los pequeños, Nana.

Ella se lanzó al sofá y tanto Agatha como Fred fueron con ella para acomodarse.

—Leeremos algo y luego a dormir, ¿hecho?

Los dos asintieron, muy entusiastas.

—Si llegan de noche o madrugada, yo misma les daré con mi pierna en la cabeza. ¡No vuelvan! Ya saben por qué. Disfruten.

—¿Qué disfrutarán, Nana? —preguntó Agatha, muy inocente.

—Ya lo sabrás cuando seas adulta.

—¡No quiero ser testigo de eso! —exclamó Edward, buscándola para besarle la carita a su hija—. Será mi hijita siempre.

Yo me reí y me despedí de todos, diciéndole a los dos pequeños cuánto los amaba.

Edward manejó hacia la discoteca, sabiendo que íbamos a encontrarnos con las sorpresas dignas de James. Yo, con sinceridad, no podía quitar mis ojos de él, porque cada vez que lo miraba encontraba algo nuevo en los bolsillos de su vestuario.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —inquirió, molestándome.

—Quiero ver qué tienes ahí.

No me miró pero sentía que quería hacerlo a toda costa.

—Ya lo verás. —Me pasó la mano por los muslos, apretándolas de tal manera que sentí dolor y placer. Sus dedos estaban marcados en mi piel; me marcaba—. Recuerda que me debes una.

Sonreí mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Al llegar a la fiesta, no podía creer que la discoteca estuviera tan llena de gente, en especial afuera, con una invitación digna de un encuentro famoso. Los gorilas vieron el coche y de inmediato se acercaron a saludar, tratando a Edward con mucho respeto.

—Buenas noches, jefe, la fiesta está en su punto. ¿Quiere que le cuidemos la máquina y usted se va adentro? Oh, hola, señora —me saludó uno de ellos.

Me reí internamente.

—Claro. Bella y yo nos bajaremos ahora. —Se giró a mirarme—. ¿Lista, nena?

—Muy lista.

Él se bajó y me abrió la puerta, sacándome con su fuerza y empujándome a su pecho. No escatimó en miradas, disfrutándome mientras me tocaba.

—Veamos qué locura ha estado haciendo James —añadió.

Nos metimos con nuestras manos entrelazadas y al primer vistazo no pude ocultar mi asombro. Todo había sido decorado de una manera magnífica, tan oscura, vil, sensual y fetichista. Las paredes mantenían el cuero, rojo y con botones negros, las luces de neón, que hacían un vaivén indescriptible, invitándote a la fiesta, daban un aspecto aún más oscuro. Había cadenas, juguetes, barrotes, cuero, entre tantas cosas más, todo dando solo una probada de lo que iba a ser la mejor fiesta en mucho tiempo.

—Estoy impactada —murmuré.

Edward tiró de mí, llevándome por el pasillo hasta la zona principal. Por poco y se me desencaja la mandíbula. ¡Era colosal! La decoración mantenía su estilo, sin embargo, los bailarines, entre hombres y mujeres, dando sus mejores y más sensuales pasos en un escenario que se mezclaba con las pistas de baile y las mesas, vestidos con trajes sadomasoquistas sacados de película. Luego, y con gran admiración, vi que en los techos colgaban personas en jaulas, bailando también con diminutos conjuntos exóticos. Más allá había juguetes, cruces de madera con esposas, caballetes con máquinas sexuales, alusiones al sexo de diferente índole y en donde solo participaba el placer consensuado entre adultos; estaba sin habla.

—Ha quedado perfecto —dijo Edward por sobre la música.

—¿Ya habías visto todo?

Sonrió.

—¿Creías que iba a dejarle hacer todo esto él solo?

—Eres perverso.

—Lo sé. Creo que me ha encantado como ha quedado. ¿Y a ti?

—Me encanta. —Lo abracé desde el cuello y lo besé.

—¡Ya están besándose como locos! —exclamó Victoria, llamando nuestra atención.

Se veía divina. James de seguro le había hecho vestirse con algo tan sensual como el látex.

—No seas envidiosa —le comenté, recargándome en mi Bestia.

—Ja. Mejor ve a decirle feliz cumpleaños a nuestro amigo, está que llora de lo emocionado que está.

Me reí.

—¿Y Rose?

—No se ha sentido muy bien. Dice que le duele la barriga, así que fue a beberse un poco de agua a la barra. ¿Sabes qué creo yo? Que el amigo de nuestro bombero la mandó a freír monos al África y eso la ha tenido triste como la mierda.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirí.

—No lo sé, es solo imaginación mía. Pero ya qué. Vamos.

James había decidido llamar la atención a como diera lugar, y cómo no, si había decidido venir con un corsé y unos pantalones de cuero entallados a él. Estaba rodeado de amigos, todos a su estilo. No dejaba de parlotear y de charlar como si tuviera un cohete en el culo, moviéndose de aquí para allá. Cuando nos vio, se puso a gritar y a dar brincos hacia nosotros, primero abrazándome con fuerza y luego dándole besos a Edward, quien me miraba con las cejas alzadas.

—¡Qué divinos se ven! —exclamó, mirándonos a ambos—. Oigan, amigos, miren quiénes llegaron, ¡mi pareja favorita!

James nos presentó con todos, yo conocía a algunos pero Edward era el nuevo.

—Este guapetón es el dueño de este lugar. Ha sido tan adorable que me ha dado la posibilidad de hacer toda esta locura y no ha puesto ningún pero al respecto, ¿saben lo que significa eso? Que voy a quitártelo, perra. —Me miró y todos nos pusimos a reír.

—Pues consíguete uno pronto, que este precioso hombre es mío. —Le mostré la lengua mientras sentía que mi Bestia me rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Completamente tuyo —me susurró al oído, besándome el cuello, mientras sentía que frotaba su pelvis con parte de mi culo.

Estaba jugando con fuego.

Rose se integró al grupo, un poco más repuesta. También se veía divina, lo que no era de extrañarse, si Rose era hermosa.

Nos pusimos a charlar un buen rato mientras bebíamos los tragos que nos ofrecían, siendo testigos de cómo James parecía adorar su fiesta de cumpleaños, no por nada había decidido traer su propia corona.

—Vendrá —susurró mi amiga, mirándonos a Victoria y a mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos ambas, sin entender.

—Emmett. Vendrá. James lo ha invitado. ¿Por qué es así?

—¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte la difícil y te dejas de sufrir en vano? —Victoria no tenía filtro—. Lo siento, Tetas Falsas, pero esta vez está en ti solucionar tu problema, no puedes hacer como que Emmett la ha cagado, cuando has sido una perra.

La miré mal y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Rose, odio decir esto —comencé—, pero Victoria tiene razón.

—¡Hey!

—Aunque tiene la boca de hierro y escupe fuego cada vez que quiere —la molesté—, tiene tanta razón como tintura roja en el cabello.

—¡Es natural! —se defendió.

Rose se rio pero sus ojos se mantuvieron tristes.

—Es que… —Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el brazo.

—Hey, Rose —la llamó una voz masculina. Edward también la reconoció y se giró, sorprendido.

Claro que era Emmett.

Había venido con su traje de policía, pero se había quitado la placa y el arma. Sus ojos se veían brillantes mientras miraba a Rose, como si quisiera ir con ella a como diera lugar.

—Oye, viniste —exclamó James, yendo a saludar mientras veía a Rose de reojo.

—Claro que sí. Feliz cumpleaños.

Luego de darse la mano con James y Edward, así como también saludarnos a todos los presentes, fue inevitable para él ir hacia Rose, que a ratos se agarraba la barriga, como si le doliera.

—¿Podemos hablar, _Fresita_? —preguntó Emmett.

Mi Bestia hizo un mohín con su boca, a punto de ponerse a reír por el apodo. Yo también me aguanté.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo a pesar de lo que te dije? —preguntó mi amiga, tomándose un mechón de cabello. Sus ojos lucían tristes y arrepentidos.

—Más que nunca. No me importa lo que me dijiste, sé que no lo decías en serio —afirmó el policía, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Rosalie tragó y también dio un paso adelante, tomándole la mano al segundo.

—Vamos allá, hay que hablar —fue lo último que dijo antes de partir con él hacia dónde sea, perdiéndose entre la gente.

—Sí que se ha enamorado —me dijo Edward al oído.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirí.

Negó.

—Me lo dijo hace unos días.

Suspiré.

—Mientras cuide de mi amiga, yo estaré en paz. No quiero que alguien vuelva a hacerle el daño que Royce le provocó. Solo quiero que lo deje.

—Sí, Emmett no merece ser una segunda opción. Es un buen tipo.

Sonreí.

—Si es amigo tuyo, entonces así es.

Se rio y me tomó las mejillas para besarme de manera apasionada, lo que obviamente iba a llamar la atención de mi amigo James.

—Ew, ya basta de estas demostraciones de amor, me dan alergia —espetó.

Edward iba a contestar, pero el rostro de James se transformó completamente cuando vio a alguien más detrás de nuestras espaldas. Al girarnos, nos encontramos con Jonas y un par de amigos más, los que supuse eran bomberos del mismo cuartel. Todos llevaban sus característicos pantalones.

—Hey, ¿y ustedes? —preguntó Edward, yendo a saludar.

James seguía perplejo, con la copa a punto de caérsele de las manos. Cuando Jonas terminó de saludar a su mejor amigo, miró al cumpleañero con una sonrisa y, para mi gran sorpresa, le guiñó un ojo.

—No pensé que iban a venir. Se tomaron muy bien la invitación al cumpleaños —dijo mi Bestia, buscándome para tomar mi mano.

—En realidad, no estábamos tan seguros de encajar con el lugar, pero creo que es perfecto. Aunque tú te ves muy bien vestido para la ocasión —afirmó Jonas, palpándole los hombros a su amigo—. Y tú. —Levantó las cejas, mirándome—. Despampanante. ¿Viniste para que Edward sea la envidia de la noche?

—En realidad, vine a opacar a la reina de la noche —susurré, mirando a James.

Jonas se rio.

—Vaya atuendo —añadió, acercándose a James, quien había perdido toda su excentricidad y extroversión al tenerlo de frente—. Me gusta.

El gesto de mi amigo se relajó y comenzó a reír, tan nervioso que me enterneció.

—Puedo mostrarte el catálogo de tragos para que pruebes… o quizá puedo mostrarte…

—Da igual. Muéstrame el lugar, me parece interesante —respondió Jonas, cruzándose de brazos para mostrar sus rudos tatuajes. El cumpleañeros se quedó mirándolos, perdiendo la noción de la realidad.

—Claro. Vamos.

—¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntaron al oído.

Sonreí.

—¿Tienes algo preparado para mí?

—¿Qué crees?

Me giré y lo vi utilizando un antifaz. Casi se me salió el corazón.

—Edward…

—¿Recuerdas eso que escribiste?

Tragué.

—Edward, yo no pensé que…

—¿Qué lo había leído? —Se rio—. Claro que lo hice.

Uno de mis primeros libros, uno inédito y que publiqué en un arranque de locura en un portal online, había sido una de mis experiencias más llamativas con mi fantasía principal: el sadomasoquismo. Lo había olvidado debido a los años y al tenerlo a él, utilizando un antifaz como aquel personaje que mi loca cabeza creó en mis momentos de necesidad solitaria, teniendo a un hijo pequeño que ocupaba gran parte de mi tiempo y un matrimonio roto en el que apenas me sentía valorada. Era una historia simple pero con cargas de erotismo que exploraba tanto que nunca me atreví a publicarlo en papel. No por nada el protagonista principal era un asesino fugitivo de gran renombre en los negocios bajos, dominante como ninguno, tanto que de solo recordar algunas escenas mi corazón martilleaba, y ella, una sencilla y joven policía que apenas comenzaba su carrera en la búsqueda del narcotráfico, encontrándose con quien iba a desatar la locura de la sumisión, aún sabiendo que era una mujer independiente y…

Ah, Dios… Edward iba a volverme loca.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Tomó mi mano con suavidad y me atrajo hacia las penumbras, cerca de esas paredes con cruces y objetos alusivos a la tortura.

—Haciendo una gran investigación con tu nombre, Isabella Swan.

Tomó mi mentón y comenzó a rozarme el rostro con su nariz, respirando mi aire, sacándome jadeos, enloqueciéndome…

—Pero créeme que devoré cada página, sin querer que se acabara.

Me miró a los ojos y solo pude contemplar sus cuencas verdes mientras las luces le daban justo en la cara, rojas como la sangre, brillando con furia.

—Así como planeo hacerlo con usted, detective —añadió, tomándome de la muñeca e impidiéndome que pudiera moverme.

Aquello me puso tanto que tuve que cerrar las piernas.

—Mezclarse con lo que tanto odia va a acabarlo —respondí, sumándome a su juego.

Sonrió.

—En realidad, con quien planeo acabar es con usted —susurró, buscando mi oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo con cuidado.

Temblé.

—Y en su interior —finalizó, mordiéndome.

Di un salto de excitación.

—La invito a un baile. Recuerde dejar las esposas para después, sé lo que planea, detective. ¿Va conmigo?

Jadeé.

—Considérelo un baile de despedida.

Me enseñó su mano. Llevaba los guantes. Cuando la tomé, tiró de mí, llevándome a la pista.

—¿Cómo le gustan? —preguntó—. ¿Suaves? —Su dedo índice pasó por mis labios y luego bajó por mi cuello, deteniéndose en mi escote—. ¿O feroces? —La otra mano fue a mi espalda baja y me empujó contra él.

—Sorpréndame.

—Ha elegido una respuesta atrevida. Me gusta.

Me tomó desde la cintura y pegó su frente a la mía, manteniendo esa mirada. Por Dios, esa manera de hacerlo, tan dura, tan brutal, no pensé que iba a revivir una de mis tantas fantasías con él. Pero ¿cómo no? Si Edward siempre estaba pendiente de mi loca cabeza, siempre siguiendo mis pasos.

Nos propusimos bailar de manera íntima, rozándonos el cuerpo de diferentes maneras. A ratos me giraba, restregándole mis nalgas entre las piernas, buscando endurecerlo y enloquecerlo. Pero Edward volvía a mantener la dominancia, tomándome del cuello y pegándome desde la nuca a su pecho, susurrándome diferentes cosas sucias al oído. Me estaba volviendo loca.

—Sé que te gusta cuando te cogen duro, ¿todo el cuartel sabe que el delincuente más buscado de la ciudad hizo que su detective se corriera solo usando la lengua? ¿Eh? —me dijo al oído mientras pasaba su mano por mis pechos.

Estaba usando frases de mi libro, ¡de lo que yo misma había fantaseado cuando todo mi mundo era un problema! Cielo santo, iba a enloquecer de deseo.

—¿Sabe el jefe de tu departamento cómo te vibran las piernas cuando te cojo hasta el fondo? —siguió diciéndome—. Me pregunto si fuiste capaz de decirle a tu compañero que acabé esposándote en medio del escritorio mientras me pedías que te dejara acabar mientras te tenía entre mis brazos… Las mismas esposas que tú debías usar contra el peor delincuente del lugar estaban contigo.

—Edward —gemí.

—Sht. No tienes permitido hablar hasta que asumas cuánto te gusta que lo haga, porque sabes que es prohibido, porque te encanta pensarlo y hacerlo, porque yo tengo ese poder con tu deseo, porque es mío. —Me besó el cuello—. Solo mío.

Me solté de él y volví a sus brazos, esta vez de frente. Nos besamos de manera instantánea, mezclando nuestras lenguas en una ferviente guerra sin paz, delirante y llena de completa necesidad. Cuando buscamos respirar, Edward acabó mordiéndome la barbilla mientras reía con malicia, mezclando aquello con el deseo de hacerme suya.

—¿Me acompañarás? —inquirió.

—¿Adónde? —inquirí, casi chillando.

—Ven conmigo.

Me condujo por los pasillos ocultos de la discoteca, los cuales seguían oscuros y en completo silencio. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la oficina, aquella que ahora ocupaba Edward bajo su total dominio, abrió la puerta de par en par.

—¿De verdad lo quieres? —me preguntó al oído.

Cerré mis ojos y tragué.

—Sí, lo quiero.

Me dio besos por los hombros mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, sacándome gemidos bajos. Y a medida que sus dedos exploraban, todo de mí pedía más y más. Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar, y Edward fue quitándome suavemente los tirantes del vestido, desnudando mis senos para su disfrute. Pellizcó mis pezones y masajeó con sus palmas, recordando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Era inevitable que me pusiera a gemir, sus dedos sabían qué punto exacto tocar para enloquecerme.

—Voy a ser duro hoy, Isabella, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Tragué y asentí.

—¿Qué?

—Sí.

Tiró de mis pezones y yo gemí más fuerte.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí, Sr. Cullen.

Lo sentí sonreír contra la piel de mi cuello.

—Así me gusta.

Me bajó el vestido de forma lenta, casi saboreándome. Lo único que quedaba de mí eran los tacones rojos que me había regalado y la tanga de encaje.

—Ponte sobre el escritorio. Ahora.

Me hice la difícil, queriendo convertirme en esa mujer que se negaba a sentir deseo por un criminal. Él me miró a través del antifaz y con un solo movimiento me hizo arrodillarme contra el escritorio, dejando caer todo lo que pudo al suelo.

—¿Estás enfrentándote a lo que tanto clama tu cuerpo, Isabella? —Sentía cómo se quitaba la ropa superior. Quise mirar, pero me lo impidió, sujetándome la mandíbula—. Mirarás cuando yo lo diga, ¿correcto?

Sonreí, maravillada con este Edward dominante

—Sí, Sr. Cullen.

—Mira qué maravilla tenemos aquí.

Me tomó de las caderas y luego apretó mis nalgas.

—Muero por enrojecerlas.

Sentí un fuerte golpe, sacándome un grito.

—Sht. No querrás alertar a los demás.

Sentí el roce de algo suave, pasando con lentitud por mi espalda baja.

—¿Te gusta?

Asentí.

Me lo mostró, haciéndome tragar audiblemente: era una fusta inmensa.

—Voy a marcarte.

—Dios mío, Edward —gemí.

Cerré los ojos con el golpe. Luego con el otro… Y otro. Mierda, era fascinante.

—Te quiero inmóvil, ¿bien?

De su bolsillo sacó dos esposas. No me costó imaginar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Mi corazón se volvió loco.

—Manos adelante. —Lo hice y él me impidió la movilidad, poniéndolas en mis muñecas—. Ahora vamos hacia atrás. —Caminó con lentitud hacia mis piernas—. Las esposas de los tobillos tienen una particularidad, ¿sabes cuál es? —Negué—. Se extienden.

Me las puso y en un solo movimiento, las esposas me hicieron separar las piernas, exponiendo mi intimidad y mi culo para él.

—Hay algo que me está molestando —ronroneó, tocándome la delgada ropa interior.

En segundos la rompió.

—Así me gusta.

Era una total esclava para él y me iba a disfrutar sin temor. La idea me ponía tanto que enseguida comencé a humedecerme.

—Mira cuánto goteas, Isabella —siguió diciendo, pasándome la fusta por la espalda y las mejillas. Se quedó delante de mí mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón y lo dejaba caer junto a su ropa interior. Su erección apuntaba al cielo, palpitando de excitación. Yo me lamí el labio, mirándola, pidiéndole probarla—. ¿Lo deseas? —Asentí—. Pues ven aquí.

Con su mano entre mis cabellos me ayudó a acercarme y yo me sumergí su dureza en mi boca, hundiéndola en mí con necesidad. Edward gruñó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de mi succión y el movimiento de mi lengua.

—Qué boca tienes. Mierda. —Hizo un mohín mientras apretaba mis cabellos con más fuerza—. Esa lengua…

Yo seguí dándole placer, testigo de cómo sus expresiones iban cambiando hasta alcanzar la locura. Cuando sintió que iba a explotar, no tardó en alejarse, mientras yo saboreaba mis labios, queriendo más.

—Estás traviesa. —Me dio un beso y luego fue moviéndose con sus labios por mis hombros, mi espalda y luego mi culo, que estaba empinado debido a la posición que la prisión de sus esposas había provocado—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Miré por detrás de mi hombro, a la espera de ella. Noté cómo buscaba entre sus bolsillos, sacando una caja pequeña, como si se tratase de una joya. Volvió a caminar hacia adelante, poniéndose frente a mí.

—Es un regalo.

Alcé mi mirada, expectante, y cuando la abrió, sentí que me removía de mil emociones: era un dilatador. Era plateado, redondo al inicio y puntiagudo al final. En la zona trasera tenía una pequeña joya roja, que brillaban con total intensidad.

—¿Qué me dices?

—La quiero dentro —susurré, sin pensarlo.

Una sonrisa mucho más traviesa apareció.

—Será tuya para que juntos disfrutemos sin miedo —dijo, buscándome para besarme.

Cuando nos separamos, Edward fue tras una pequeña botella preciosa, la cual abrió. Derramó su contenido sobre mí y luego sobre él, esparciéndola suavemente entre mis nalgas y su erección.

—Abre la boca —ordenó con la voz ronca.

Lo hice y metió el dilatador.

—Chupa.

Volví a hacerlo, mojándolo.

—Perfecto.

En menos de un segundo sentí que lamía en aquel espacio secreto, enviando descargas eléctricas por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

—Edward, por Dios —gemí, apretando mis manos.

—Si te incomoda, solo tienes que decirme, ¿bien? —me recordó, separándose.

Con el labio entre mis dientes, sentí cómo comenzaba a empujar. Era frío, algo duro, buscaba entrar con lentitud mientras sus labios rozaban la piel de mis nalgas, reconfortándome lo que no tardó en convertirse en una sensación invasiva, dolorosa, pero tan placentera que comencé a buscar más. Edward procuraba hacerlo con cuidado, sin forzarme, pendiente de cada uno de mis gestos mientras buscaba cuidar de mi placer, manteniéndolo en vilo para que fuera algo para compartir y no de búsqueda masculina.

—Ya casi está ahí —me susurró—. Relájate.

La sensación se tornó pulsátil a medida que los músculos lo empujaban. Mis ojos lloriqueaban de dolor y placer. Y entonces estuvo dentro, lo sentí ante la manera en la que encajaba perfectamente conmigo.

Fue inevitable jadear.

—Te ves deliciosa con esta joya en ti —añadió, regando besos por mi culo—. Tan apetitosa.

—Te quiero a ti —supliqué, excitada al sentirme llena en aquel lado que nunca había explorado.

Cuando sentí su calor tan cerca, mi corazón volvió a latir alocado frente a la necesidad.

—Quiero invadirme de ti —insistí.

—Claro que así será.

Edward procuró rozarme y masajearme con su erección, frotándose contra mis labios y mi clítoris. Yo arrugué el ceño, desesperada, pero él se esforzaba por volverme loca.

—Edward, por favor.

Entró de sorpresa y yo grité.

—Sht. Recuerda que no estamos solos.

Puso una de sus manos en mi garganta, mientras que la otra estaba en mi cadera.

—Más —rogué.

Empujó, desestabilizándome el mundo. Me sentía invadida de todas las maneras posibles y me encantaba, porque era exclusivamente por él.

—¿Más?

—Más.

Salió y volvió a entrar, esta vez con más fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos sonaban en toda la maldita oficina.

—Hazme gritar, Edward, por favor —volví a rogarle.

Tiró de mi cabello y yo sonreí, más excitada aún. Volvió a besar mi cuello, mi quijada y finalmente mis labios, mientras sus caderas chocaban conmigo de manera brutal. Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos, presa de todas las sensaciones que me hacía disfrutar. Fue cosa de muy poco tiempo para que las ganas de correrme me invadieran y él lo notó. Soltó mis manos de las esposas y me tomó entre sus brazos mientras respiraba de manera desacompasada, me acostó en el diván y volvió a penetrarme, una y otra vez, sin respiro, sin esperar a que tuviera espacio de suplicar más, porque Edward estaba empecinado en enloquecerme hasta que lo alcanzara. Cuando rocé el orgasmo, él me tomó desde el vientre y me pegó a su pecho, derramándose dentro de mí. Aquello fue suficiente para que yo explotara en un orgasmo vivo, sintiendo la presión de mis paredes y aquel dilatador fantástico que estaba torturándome en aquella posición.

Caí entre los cojines del diván y Edward me recostó mientras respiraba de manera frenética. Se acostó a mi lado, con el sudor entre nosotros. Mi cabello se pegaba a mi frente, a mi cuello y a mi espalda, efecto de todas las sensaciones que disfrutamos juntos. Tomó mi mano y me la besó, a la vez que yo acostaba mi cabeza en uno de sus pectorales tatuados. Nos sonreímos, cómplices como ninguno, y seguimos mirándonos hasta calmar cada espacio de nosotros.

—No puedo creer que hayas buscado ese libro —susurré.

Me corrió el cabello de la cara y pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla.

—Todo lo que escribes me gusta. Tenía que buscarlo cuando supe que habías hecho algo así.

Me reí.

—Créeme que estaba dispuesto a convertirme en ese criminal dominante para recordarte por qué tus fantasías son tan importantes para mí.

Suspiré y lo abracé.

—Es increíble —dije.

—¿Qué es increíble?

—Que seas capaz de hacerme vivir lo que mi loca cabeza lleva creando hace tanto tiempo.

Me besó la frente y luego me miró, intrigado.

—Cuando escribí todo eso yo era una mujer infeliz, viviendo fantasías que solo podía hacer realidad en mis libros, y no solo hablo del sexo, sino del amor, de la complicidad… —Le acaricié la barba al ras—. Trajiste felicidad y me sorprende que eso te asombre a ti. Te amo más de lo que te imaginas, Edward Cullen.

Pegó su rostro al mío y nos volvimos a besar.

—Y yo te amo a ti, nena, muchísimo.

Volví a suspirar, sintiendo el irremediable dulzor de la tranquilidad después de compartir algo tan intenso con alguien que se conectaba conmigo no solo de manera física, sino también emocional.

—Se siente muy raro —susurré, moviendo mi culo.

Él se rio y me tomó desde ahí, aprovechando de tocar la joya que tenía ahí.

—Puedes quitártela cuando quieras.

—No, la verdad es que a pesar de todo me gusta. Además, me mantendrá lista para el siguiente nivel.

Sus ojos oscurecieron.

—Te animas.

—Contigo.

Íbamos a volver a besarnos, pero alguien abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndonos. Cuando vimos emerger a Rose y a Emmett besándose de manera calurosa, quizá dispuestos a lo mismo que nosotros, carraspeamos mientras mi Edward buscaba algo para taparme. Nuestros amigos dieron un salto y se separaron, mirándonos con las disculpas en la cara.

—¡Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos! —exclamaron, volviendo a cerrar.

Cuando quedamos a solas, nos pusimos a reír hasta que suspiramos.

—Tenías abierto, ¿te imaginas qué habría ocurrido si alguien abría en medio de…? —Moví mis cejas.

—Habría tenido una buena escena de lo que significa esta fiesta —murmuró, volviendo a juntar su frente con la mía, para ahora sí, besarme con fervor.

.

Volvimos cuando la fiesta estaba algo candente. En serio.

En el escenario ya bailaban algunas personas, las que rápidamente dieron paso a la llegada de un grupo de strippers masculinos que le hicieron un buen festín a James. Para mi intriga, él si bien disfrutaba como ninguno, no dejaba de mirar a Jonas quien, para aumentar mi recelo, tampoco dejaba de mirarlo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —me preguntó Edward, tomándome la mano.

—En que tengo eso metido en el culo. —Me reí.

Iba a decirme algo, pero uno de los strippers llamó la atención de todos, pidiéndole a un grupo de hombres que se acercara a bailar para ganar una serie de curiosos juguetes. Los bomberos, todos muy masculinos, levantaron la mano debido a la desinhibición provocada por el alcohol.

—Grupo de imbéciles, honren mi cuartel —exclamó Edward.

Craso error.

—Queremos al capitán arriba —dijeron todos, yendo hacia él para tomarlo de la mano.

—¡No! ¡Por ningún motivo! —se defendió.

—Apoyo la moción. Báilame a mí —insté, mordiéndome el labio.

Fue subido contra su voluntad, llamando la atención de todos. James daba brincos en su silla, entusiasta por el baile. La música sexy y digna de un erótico baile comenzó a sonar, por lo que los bomberos, nada vergonzosos, hicieron el show de su vida. Edward parecía muy fuera de lugar, ignorando cómo las mujeres se lo comían con la mirada. Claro que era el favorito, si era el más guapo. Yo, para animarlo a que se olvidara de todos a su alrededor, crucé una de mis piernas, mostrándole mis ligueros, aquellos que habíamos disfrutado hacía un rato, y en cuanto conectó su mirada conmigo, la fuerza de la bestia hizo que todos pasaran desapercibidos. Mi hombre comenzó a bailarme, tirando de mi mano para subirme al escenario, sentarme en una de las sillas y hacerme un baile que fue la envidia de todas ahí. Cuando comenzó a quitarse la camisa, mostrándome sus tatuajes, yo aproveché de tocar, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se afiebraba debido al deseo, como si la sesión de hace un rato nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Querías que te bailara? —me preguntó mientras depositaba besos suaves por mi cuello.

Tragué.

No me dio tiempo a responder, porque aprovechó de sacar una fresa del cuenco cercano y acercármelo al rostro con ella entre los dientes. La punta de su nariz dibujó por mi cuerpo, yendo hacia mi quijada y luego hacia mis senos. Cuando subió, busqué la fresa con mi boca y me la comí, pero para Edward no fue suficiente, porque enseguida me besó, lamiéndome los labios sin pudor. Lo único que había a mi alrededor eran los gritos, viendo absolutamente todo. En cuanto terminó la música, mi Bestia acabó besándome la frente, riéndose. Yo bajé las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas y las mejillas rojas mientras las mujeres y algunos hombres me miraban con cierta envidia. No podía culparlos, ver a Edward con sus movimientos era algo impresionante.

—Bueno, creo que la situación es clara. El ganador de los juguetes es… —Se acercó a Edward y le levantó el brazo, como claro campeón.

Yo me mordí el labio, aún mirándolo.

Dios, me volvía loca.

.

Hoy queríamos darle una visita sorpresa a los Cullen, en especial en estas fechas. Además, Agatha lo único que quería era ver a sus abuelos y, bueno, Fred ya los adoraba como suyos que ni tiempo me dio de darme cuenta de ello.

Habíamos llegado a buena hora para cenar con ellos, pero cuando vimos el coche de Jasper aparcado afuera, lo primero que Edward hizo fue apretar las manos, muy molesto.

—¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí? Si mis padres…

—Edward, tranquilo. —Le hice un gesto para que recordara que estaban los pequeños atrás, en especial por Fred, a quien las cosas nunca se le pasaban por alto.

—¿Qué sucede, mami? —preguntó.

—Nada, cariño. Nosotros vamos a entrar un momento y luego vendremos a buscarlos, ¿bueno?

Asintieron.

—Iré yo, no quiero que pases malos ratos aquí —aclaró Edward, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Por ningún motivo. Iré contigo.

En cuanto bajamos sentimos la discusión detrás de la puerta. Parecía algo muy acalorado.

—¡No quiero volver a algo como eso! —exclamó Alice, muy alterada e inmensamente triste.

—Mi amor, yo…

—Mi amor nada, quiero que te largues de aquí y que dejes a mi hija en paz —bramó Carlisle con tanta fuerza como la de su hijo mayor.

—Lo que hiciste con Bella no puedo perdonarlo. Tus padres son un asco, ¿cómo se les ha ocurrido enviar a quienes decías tu familia a la calle? Acabamos de llegar de ese maldito viaje y lo primero que sé es que hiciste eso con esa pobre mujer y su hijo, ¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza para ir con esos imbéciles que llamas padres como si tuvieras tres años? —gimió ella.

—Alice, tranquila —le decía su madre—. Vete de aquí, Jasper, nosotros no queremos volver a verte.

Edward abrió la puerta, encontrándose con quien fue mi ex esposo. Parecía deshecho. Alice tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, el que debió haber durado demasiado.

—¿No escuchaste? —preguntó él, dando un paso adelante—. ¿No te bastó con haberle hecho daño a la mujer que amo, que ahora quieres hacérselo a mi hermana?

Alice me vio y se puso a llorar de manera espesa y descontrolada, como si de pronto tuviera culpa. Me sentí muy mal por ella.

—Necesito ir a mi habitación —gimió, yéndose hacia otro lado.

Jasper tragó y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose conmigo y con Edward. Yo caminé hacia mi Bestia y le tomé la mano, recordándole que ahora no estaba sola y que mi familia era otra, una que él nunca pudo aprovechar. Cuando se marchó, todos quedamos en completo silencio.

—Mierda, ¿por qué tuvo que venir ese imbécil? —exclamó Edward.

—Hay algo que tenemos que hablar —dijo Carlisle.

—Yo los dejaré a solas. Permítanme —murmuré.

Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla y asintió. Yo caminé hacia la cocina y respiré hondo, sin saber cómo acabar de sentirme. Sentía mucha tristeza por Alice, porque nadie merecía que a semanas de su boda se enterara de sopetón que quien amabas era alguien que nunca habías conocido en realidad. Frente a eso solo pude hacer un té y subir escaleras arriba, dispuesta a dárselo. Cuando llegué a la que supuse que era su habitación, toqué, temerosa de recibir una negativa.

—¿Quién es?

Carraspeé.

—Bella.

Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente abrió. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados.

—No quiero molestarte, pero te traje esto. —Le mostré la taza y ella sonrió, volviendo a asomar con el llanto.

—Pasa, por favor.

Cuando lo hice, me detuve un momento viendo la decoración de su habitación, la que era demasiado diferente al resto de la casa, como otro mundo.

—No tenías que molestarte, al fin y al cabo, tú eres la que más ha sufrido en todo esto.

Negué.

—En realidad, creo que eso ya pasó hace demasiado tiempo para que entorpezca mi felicidad.

—Perdiste tu casa hace apenas dos días, ¿cómo esperas que te crea?

Bajé la mirada.

—Supongo que Edward ha hecho de mi vida algo diferente y me ha ayudado cuanto ha podido.

Sonrió.

—Mi hermano encontró una mujer muy buena. Estoy muy contenta de que sean novios.

—Estamos viviendo juntos.

Levantó las cejas.

—Eso es maravilloso. Yo… ni siquiera merezco que me cuentes esto, no fui comprensiva, no lo suficiente, creí en Jasper de manera ciega y… estoy muy decepcionada.

Tragué.

—¿Por qué haces esto? No deberías tener esa consideración.

—¿Crees que no? —Suspiré—. Si también has hecho cosas buenas por mí.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La miré extrañada.

—¿Te parece poco el que hayas escrito algo tan lindo en el periódico? Hiciste algo muy lindo por Fred y todo lo que ha pasado en la escuela, fue un gesto noble, como si me dijeras cuánto me entiendes. Gracias, Alice.

Se quedó de piedra, pensando en lo que estaba diciéndole.

—Bella, ¿qué cosa escribí en el periódico?

—Un… un artículo, sobre el acoso…

—Yo no he escrito nada, Bella, ¿estás segura?

Se me cayó la expresión.

Entonces, si Alice no lo había hecho, ¿quién?

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Edward y Bella han tenido una conexión inmensa, en especial porque, a pesar de las bajezas de los Whitlock, él no dudó ningún segundo en hacer de ese momento algo completamente diferente y decidir que era momento de que vivieran juntos, para así estar con sus hijos. Y Edward tuvo que sacrificarse por Bella, siendo parte de esa portada que tanto calor generó en los presentes. Lo mejor sucedió con la fiesta de James, en donde nuestra Bestia dejó escapar sus fantasías y las de ella, para demostrarle cuán dominante puede ser. Lo que vino después con Alice puede significar muchas cosas, ¿qué quiso decir con que ella no tenía nada que ver? ¿Habrá sido así? ¿Quién entonces escribió el artículo? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de __DanitLuna, Flor Santana, Valevalverde57, Jeli, Yoliki, PanchiiM, saku112, valentinadelafuente, Diana, glow0718, CazaDragones, Belli swan dwyer, Dinorah Murguia, Brenda Cullenn, Rero96, NarMaVeg, rosycanul10, Josi, SeguidoradeChile, patymdn, calia19, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, lauritacullenswan, Dominic Muoz Leiva, miop, carlita16, Luisa, LuAnka, Johanna22, piligm, DannyVasquezP, VeroPB97, Abigail, It's Elle, LOQUIBELL, ariyasy, andreamar00, krisr0405, Robaddict18, FlorVillu, Isabelfromnowon, darkness1617, AdriaGT13, Kamile PattzCullen, Gis Cullen, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, debynoe12, cavendano13, maribel hernandez cullen, isarojas12, Ana, caritofornasier, morenita88, vodkakalhua, freedom2604, Tina Lightwood, catableu, Jenni98isa, melina, Tata XOXO, Fernanda21, AndieA, kathlenayala, Claurebel, yaly, selenne88, Lore, Vanina Iliana, Meemi Cullen, camilitha cullen, anakarinasomoza, Gabi, MaleCullen, Diana2GT, Jocelyn, roberouge, Adriu, Liliana Macias, CeCiegarcia, Karina, Tereyasha Mooz, Srita Cullen brandon, saraipineda44, Pancardo, LizMaratzza, joabruno, VeroG, Nelly McCarthy, Ceci Machin, natuchis2011b, Vanex, dana masen cullen, damaris14, Alimrobsten, Duniis, tatis, Olga Javier Hdez, Valeeecu, nataliastewart, JMMA, JELITA, Vaneaguilar, Barbie Hale Black, Gladys Nilda, Techu, Yesenia Tovar, seelie lune, Roxy de roca, Twilightsecretlove, Iza, lunadragneel15, Hanna D. L, Fallen Dark Angel 07, aliciagonzakezsalazar, almacullenmasen, isbella cullen's swan, twilightter, Deathxrevenge, sool21, sueosliterarios, jupy, beakis, ELIZABETH, Emily chaustre, valem00, Gibel, Yzabo Nayen Santander Vera, Salveelatun, Andre22twi, AnabellaCS, alejandra1987, Nataly, Marazul08, Amy Lee Figueroa, Leah de Call, Mayraargo25, bellamaru, LicetSalvatore, YessyVL13, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, ary, Lulu, Jackie, Kika, Katy, Kelly, Vicky, Leonor, terewee, florcitacullen1, Mela Masen, liduvina, Milacaceres11039, sheeo0294, Noriitha, Mar91, montanezdayanadarys92, Rose Hernndez, rjnavajas, Elmi, Esal, Jade HSos, Hyfigueroa, Cecy Dilo, kaja0507, Elejandra Solis, PameHart, Naara Selene, Maribel 1925, danielascars, Len, Maca Ugarte Diaz, leztymoon, Maydi94, claribelcabrera585, Veracruzana, Shikara65, keyra100, angryc, nicomartin, AndreaSL, Nati98, nydiac10, ConiiLizzy, Ella Rose McCarty, PatyMC, Tecupi, Bealnum, santa, Idalia Cova, alessdecote, Ronnie86, Conni Stew, MariaL8, Vall, Mel. ACS, Angelus285, keith86, caresgar26, jessnoeaquino20, Sakura Cullensw, Reva4, Smedina y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, _****_cada gracias para mí es inmenso, me hacen muy feliz con cada apreciación que me dejan, el entusiasmo que me generan es inmenso y no tengo palabras para agradecerlo_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejan su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	30. Outtake 1: Feliz navidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Outtake I:**

**Feliz navidad**

La chimenea estaba cálida y deliciosa, estar aquí era todo lo que necesitaba. Bella miró a su alrededor, pues seguía pareciéndole increíble que Edward haya ambientado todo para que ella y su hijo se sintieran a gusto con la que era su nueva casa.

Contempló la mesita de noche, viendo el pote de lubricante que habían utilizado la noche anterior.

Sonrió.

—¿Mami? —llamaron dos vocecitas detrás de la puerta.

Bufó.

Los amaba, pero a veces se ponían tan hostigosos. Solo quería un momento para recordar sus noches con su hombre.

—Pasen —les dijo.

Los dos vinieron con el desayuno en sus pequeñas manos, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco culpable. Si eran tan dulces.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó.

Los dos asintieron y se acomodaron a su lado.

—¿Y lo han hecho solos?

—Hey, ¿cómo que solos? —preguntó Edward, entrando a la habitación.

Verlo venir en las mañanas luego de pasar junto a ella por horas, durmiendo plácidamente juntos, siempre era divino.

—Papi nos ayudó —aclaró Agatha, con un bigote de leche con chocolate.

Bella se rio y le besó la frente.

Edward se acomodó con ellos y la buscó para darle un beso de buenos días. Ella suspiró y se abrazó a él, siempre queriendo más.

—¿Cuál de ustedes está más contento con la navidad? ¿Eh? —preguntó él, acariciando sus cabellos.

—¡Yo! —exclamaron ambos, dando un saltito.

Bella se puso a reír junto a Edward, quien en cuanto pudo se dedicó a mirarla, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, tomó su barbilla y la besó, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de inmediato.

—¡Puaj! —volvieron a exclamar al unísono.

Se fueron corriendo escaleras abajo mientras canturreaban.

—Son un par de locos, ¿no crees? —le preguntó él, besando su hombro con suavidad.

—Lo son —jadeó ella—. Edward, sabes que si me besas ahí, yo no respondo.

Él carcajeó de forma traviesa.

—Está bien, está bien. Para cambiar de tema, me conseguí el traje que te prometí.

Edward fue al armario y buscó rápidamente, mientras Bella se acomodaba mejor la bata y miraba expectante. Él sonrió y le mostró el traje, estirándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó Bella—. Pruébatelo.

—¿Ahora?

Ella asintió.

—A los pequeños los hará muy felices que llegues de mañana con los regalos.

Edward se desvistió frente a Bella y ella se mordió el labio, viéndolo desabotonarse y quitándose las prendas poco a poco.

—Date la vuelta, será una sorpresa.

—Está bien. —Se tapó los ojos y esperó a que le diera la aprobación.

—Ya está, puedes abrir los ojos.

Cuando Bella lo hizo, se encontró con un santa digno de un calendario erótico masculino. ¿Qué planeaba vistiéndose con un pantalón rojo a mitad de sus oblicuos, una chaqueta de santa abierta, mostrándole su pecho y tatuajes, y un gorrito rojo que le caía sobre su masculina cara, la cual aún no se afeitaba?

Bella se acomodó en la cama, cerrando las piernas ante el calor que le subió por el vientre.

—Edward, no quiero sonar una pervertida, pero me pones muchísimo —susurró, aún con el labio entre los dientes.

Él, nada tonto, alzó una ceja, interesado en esas palabras.

—¿Desde cuándo la perversión es algo que nos impide disfrutar?

—Edward, no me busques —le advirtió.

Él la aprisionó con ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—No sabía que te ponía un Santa Claus para ti.

Bella se sonrojó.

—¡No es Santa Claus! ¡Eres tú! —se rio, avergonzada—. Edward, en serio, no me busques porque vas a encontrarme.

—Ho, ho, ho, te daré un regalo que no olvidarás, aunque has sido una chica mala.

Ella se echó a reír y lo besó, dándole la vuelta para ponerse a horcajadas sobre su bombero.

—Dame ese regalo… Ahora —le jadeó en la boca y luego le besó el cuello, mientras buscaba el paquete que se guardaba entre las piernas.

—Mierda, Bella, no sabes cómo me gusta cómo te mueves —señaló él, poniendo las manos en sus nalgas.

Ella se fue desabrochando la bata, mostrándole sus senos. Los ojos de Edward siguieron el canal entre ellos y pasó su dedo, dispuesto a complacerla.

—Quiero que me hagas gemir de dolor y placer, cariño —le dijo ella, medio gimiendo.

Alguien abrió la puerta, sacándoles un grito a los dos.

—¿Por qué quieres que papi te haga sentir dolor? —preguntó Fred, poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

—¿Qué hacían? —siguió diciendo Agatha con la misma curiosidad.

Bella se puso rápidamente la bata, mientras que Edward intentaba taparse la erección con rapidez a la vez que los sacaba de la habitación.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —dijo Bella, medio riéndose.

Edward se quitó fugazmente el traje de Santa Claus y se puso el pantalón de pijama para ir con los niños. Bella le siguió, encontrándose con ellos en el salón, muy curiosos otra vez.

—¿Por qué estabas sobre papá, mami? —preguntó Fred.

—¿Estaban jugando? —siguió preguntando Agatha.

—¡Yo quiero jugar!

—¡No! —exclamaron Bella y Edward a la vez.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Agatha, tan inocente como ninguna.

Bella suspiró y se sentó a un lado de ellos, mientras que Edward arrastró el sofá individual para estar al frente.

—Eso que vieron lo hacemos los humanos cuando están enamorados —explicó brevemente Bella, aún sabiendo que había mucho más detrás—. O cuando nos gusta alguien y… ambos con conscientes de que existe esa atracción.

Agatha levantó las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿puedo hacer eso con Lucas? —preguntó.

—¡¿Quién es Lucas?! —espetó Edward, frunciendo el ceño, celoso por su pequeña.

—¡Es el chico que le gusta a Agatha! —exclamó Fred, incapaz de contenerse. Luego se tapó la boca.

—¡Fred! —le regañó ella.

—Si él me gusta y yo a él, ¿podemos hacer eso que hacían tú y papá? —preguntó la pequeña, aún sin saber qué era gustarse.

En realidad, Lucas solo le parecía tierno y le gustaba jugar con él.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —exclamó Edward, poniéndose rojo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—A ver, cariño, hay algo que tienes que saber, y tú, Fred, también debes saberlo.

Aquí íbamos con la conversación incómoda. Edward lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado celoso de que a su hijita le gustara alguien que no dejaba de pensar en eso.

—Las mujeres somos flores, no frágiles, muy fuertes, ojo —le aclaró—, y los hombres son abejas. Mamá es una flor y papá una abeja. —Miró a los dos, que estaban intrigados escuchando—. La abeja tiene una lanceta y con ella va hacia la flor, conquistada por su aroma, y con esa lanceta se introduce en la flor para sacar el polen. Papá hace lo mismo, ¿bien?, utiliza su… lanceta y… se introduce en la flor de… mamá. —Miró a Edward para que le ayudara, pero él estaba vislumbrando el dolor de que a su hijita le gustara un niño.

Es que no podía ser cierto, ¿se estaba haciendo viejo? ¿Iba a tener que ahuyentar a todos esos idiotas que rondarían a su pequeñita?

—Edward —insistió Bella.

Él carraspeó.

—Las abejas y las flores deben tener cierta edad para que puedan estar juntas, ustedes no, ¿está bien? Y lo principal es que los dos deben estar de acuerdo, la abeja no puede obligar a la flor, así como la flor tampoco puede obligar a la abeja. Lo importante es que ambos sean adultos, a la abeja debe gustarle mucho la flor y a ella debe gustarle mucho la abeja.

—Ah, entonces no quiero hacer eso con Lucas —respondió Agatha.

Edward botó el aire y casi lloró de alegría.

—Eso quiere decir que no te gusta como a mamá le gusta papá. Cuando eso pase, nosotros estaremos dispuestos a escucharte —le dijo Bella—. Y tú, Fred, también debes tener eso claro.

—¿Y así pueden hacer bebés? —inquirió el pequeño.

Edward se rio y besó los cabellos de Bella.

—Sí, la abeja tiene una semilla que, al estar dentro de la flor, pues comienza una nueva vida.

—Yo quiero que ustedes tengan un bebé —declaró Agatha, arrodillándose frente a ambos.

Los adultos volvieron a reírse.

—Vamos a terminar de desayunar, ¿bueno? —dijo Bella, levantándose del sofá.

¿Un bebé? Vaya…

.

Ya pasaba de las once del día; Bella tenía que ir rápidamente al supermercado para comprar lo que faltaba para la cena de esta noche. Los pequeños bajaron con un par de guirnaldas de luces que habían estado desenredando. Se posicionaron frente al árbol de navidad y comenzaron a llenarlo para que quedara perfecto. Con la locura de la mudanza de Bella y Fred, más la nueva vida de Edward y Agatha, no habían tenido tiempo de armarlo. Bella intentó ayudarles, pero no era una mujer muy alta (en realidad, apenas y rozaba el metro sesenta), por lo que acabó poniéndose de puntillas, fallando en el intento.

Casi dio un grito cuando sintió unas manos grandes rodeándola y tomándola en sus brazos para alcanzar la punta del pino.

—Tan pequeñita, cariño —le susurró Edward al oído, sacándole un suspiro.

Bella se rio.

—Pero te tengo a ti, grandote.

Le besó el cuello, haciéndole vibrar.

—Qué bueno que me esperaron y no han avanzado con los adornos —dijo él, mirando a los pequeños, que revolvían entre las cajas.

Él les ayudó, entregándoles algunas bolas para que ellos pudieran colgarlas. Bella fue dejando algunas por el otro lado y luego fue a la chimenea para colgar las botas con dulces. Cuando acabó, miró hacia los tres y se sintió muy feliz; era la primera navidad en la que tenía el corazón tan lleno. Fred se veía más contento que nunca y, bueno, estaba rodeada de las personas que más amaba.

—Oye, nena, ven a poner la estrella —dijo Edward, tomando su mano.

Bella se puso a reír y fue con ellos.

—¡Pero soy muy pequeña!

—Yo te ayudo.

—Pero… ¡Edward!

Él ya la había puesto en sus hombros, tomándola con fuerza desde los muslos.

—Ponla —instó, mientras los pequeños se reían, expectantes de ver su árbol terminado.

Bella la depositó en la punta, alumbrando todo con total magia. Había quedado perfecto.

—¡Ahora enciendan las luces! —siguió diciendo la Bestia.

En cuanto lo hicieron, el árbol iluminó toda la sala, llamando la atención hasta de los perros.

—¡Es muy lindo! —gritó Agatha—. ¡Nunca había tenido un árbol!

Edward la bajó, aprovechando de rozar su cuerpo y de tocar sus nalgas. Ellos se contemplaron y acabaron besándose frente a sus hijos.

—Es mi primera navidad con toda la tradición que implica en mucho tiempo —le dijo él.

—Y has decidido que fuera conmigo —quiso molestarlo ella.

—¿Te cabe alguna duda?

Se sonrieron.

.

Bella estaba alistándose para ir al supermercado con toda la familia, pero cuando vio que Edward tenía el rostro compungido y algo molesto, su entusiasmo mermó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, llamando su atención.

Suspiró.

—Me han pedido que vaya al cuartel por la tarde, necesitan de mi presencia. Lamento no poder acompañarte, pero si no voy entonces quedarán sin capitán —exclamó Edward.

Oh no.

—¿Tendrás que ir de inmediato?

Asintió, poniéndose muy triste.

—Descuida. Te veo esta noche —le recordó, yendo hacia él para desearle una buena tarde en el cuartel.

Bella le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, como siempre que se iba a hacer su trabajo de bombero. Siempre se le paralizaba el corazón al imaginar cosas fatales con él entre las llamas, era algo que no podía evitar hacer.

—Estaré bien, nena —susurró él, poniendo sus manos en torno a su cintura—. Te pensaré todo el día.

—Eres todo un romántico cuando te lo propones. —Bella se rio y pegó su mejilla a su pecho mientras recibía sus besos cariñosos.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Luego de despedirse de los pequeños, que quedaron muy tristes, Edward se colgó el casco de la moto entre los dedos y se marchó, mientras Bella apoyaba su cadera en el umbral de la puerta y lo contemplaba marchar.

Fue inevitable suspirar.

Se volvió hacia la casa y miró a su alrededor, sintiendo el espíritu navideño. No iba a ser la misma tarde sin él.

.

Edward revisaba los implementos mientras se sometía a la presión de extrañar a sus retoños y a su nena. Tenía un humor de perros. ¿Es que acaso estos idiotas no podían estar sin él para dedicarse al cuartel?

—Ya quita esa cara de perro, luego podremos salir de aquí —le informó Jonas, entrando a la zona de almacenaje.

—No sé por qué no pueden estar sin el capitán un maldito momento.

—Ya sé, la familia es lo más importante, pero en esta mierda es bien difícil.

La Bestia los escuchaba reírse desde el otro lado de la sala, lo que estaba irritándolo.

—Espero pase luego la tarde para ir con mi familia.

De pronto, se escuchó la alarma que indicaba siniestro en la zona, por lo que Edward dejó todo de lado y corrió hacia los demás para preparar todo e ir al incendio.

.

Bella tomó el teléfono, mientras escribía las cosas que harían falta para la cena de navidad. _Huevos, carne, pavo, vegetales, vino…_

Edward demoraba en contestar, lo que no era común.

—Cariño —respondió, algo agitado.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasó algo? —inquirió.

—Nos ha salido una emergencia ahora mismo, tenemos que apoyar como unidad. La cosa se ve fatal.

Bella se tomó el collar, nerviosa, como siempre que él iba a esos siniestros.

—Pero ¿crees que te dé chance para venir a buena hora a la cena? Te haré tu favorita, ¡lo intentaré y…!

—No lo sé, cariño, puede que no alcance y llegue a madrugada… —Hizo un sonido molesto con su boca—. No quiero arruinarte la cena, nena, sé que quieres estar conmigo…

—Claro que quiero estar contigo, es nuestra primera navidad como familia. —Su voz se tornó débil debido al llanto a medio salir.

—No, nena, no me hagas esto.

Tragó.

—No, está bien, es tu trabajo. No te apresures ni pierdas el foco, eres un héroe y muchos de ellos hacen sacrificios. Yo te esperaré despierta hasta que llegues, ¿bien?

Se escuchó un silencio en medio de la línea.

—Pero yo quiero pasar la navidad contigo.

Su garganta se ennudeció más.

—Y yo, pero tienes que hacer tu trabajo.

—Tengo que irme —finalizó—. Te amo, nena, mucho, recuérdalo, ¿sí?

Bella suspiró, entristecida hasta los huesos.

—Y yo te amo a ti, te tendré presente hasta la noche.

Cuando cortó, ella sintió un hueco en el pecho. Amaba a su bombero y su labor era algo que le había atraído siempre, pero lo quería con ella, pasar una cena navideña llena de luz y alegría, con ella y los pequeños.

Chasqueó la lengua y guardó la lista en el bolso, dispuesta a ir de compras con el ánimo por los suelos.

.

—Dios, necesitaba verlas antes de la cena. Agatha y Fred están con un rostro horrible —espetó Bella, botando el humo de su cigarrillo.

Sus amigos la escuchaban, muy de acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

Luego del supermercado, había dejado a los pequeños junto a Esme y a Carlisle, esperando que eso la dejase tranquila para armar la cena de esta noche, algo difícil, porque en cuanto supieron que no iban a ver a Edward hasta posiblemente la madrugada, su alegría mermó enormemente.

—Si yo fuera tú, me habría opuesto como sea —señaló Victoria.

—No, sabes que Bella no es así —añadió James—, además, ¿no hay algo más noble que un bombero?

—Eso lo dices porque te gusta ese tal Jonas —molestó Vicky, lanzándole pedazos de la servilleta.

—¡Cállate! —Se rieron.

Bella dejó de carcajear cuando vio que Rose estaba mirando hacia el vacía, algo pálida y con un par de orejas que no acostumbraba a llevar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, llamando su atención.

Rose pestañeó, volviendo al mundo real.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te pasa algo?

Parecía que la pregunta había clavado hondo, porque sus ojos amenazaron con las lágrimas.

—Necesito ir al baño, no es nada. —Se tocó la barriga, aquejada—. Maldita acidez.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó Victoria, algo preocupada.

—No, descuiden, solo quiero orinar.

Rose se escabulló hacia los baños, sintiendo que las piernas poco y nada le respondían. Tropezó con la puerta debido a los nervios y luego se metió a uno de los cubículos, agradecida de que no hubiera nadie cerca. En cuanto puso el trasero en el retrete, su móvil vibró y ella ya sabía quién era.

—Hola, Royce —respondió, harta de tener que escucharlo.

—Amor, ¿ya estás lista?

—Estoy con mis amigos.

—¿No podemos vernos antes?

—No, Royce, tengo que hacer compras…

—Pero, cariño, te pedí que lo intentáramos de nuevo, hoy es nochebuena y…

—¡Ya lo sé! —espetó con los nervios de punta—. Pero tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos esta noche.

Cuando cortó, sintió el miedo de lo que podría significar el futuro. Todo era bruma, nada certero… Dios mío.

Miró hacia el techo y respiró hondo, dispuesta a abrir su bolso y sacar el pequeño aparato largo.

—Tengo que enfrentarlo, sí o sí —susurró, mordiéndose el labio.

Sus manos temblaban mientras miraba el test, sintiendo la furia de su corazón justo en la boca, casi como si fuera a vomitarlo. Tuvo la necesidad de llamar a Emmett, buscar el calor de sus brazos y esperar el resultado con él, pero ¿cómo? Si lo suyo no tenía nombre.

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a realizarse la prueba, sabiendo que el resultado podría cambiar para siempre su vida.

.

Luego de la reunión de los amigos, cada uno de ellos tomó caminos diferentes. James se fue junto a Bella y a Victoria, mientras que Rose lo hizo a solas, alegando que estaba algo apurada.

—Estaba tan rara —afirmó Vicky.

—Yo también lo estaría su estuviera ocultando un romance con un matrimonio quebrado y al que me niego a soltar por miedo a perder mi comodidad —respondió James.

Bella miró su móvil y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Tengo que ir por Agatha y Fred o se me hará tarde. ¿Algo especial para esta noche? —les preguntó.

—Yo me dedicaré a emborracharme en nochebuena mientras mi hija pasa con su homosexual padre. Me he conseguido una cita por el chat, espero no sea un psicópata —contó Victoria.

—Yo disfrutaré de una cena con mi hija, pero antes haré una locura de nochebuena —señaló James.

Las dos alzaron su ceja.

—¿Algo especial que no nos has contado?

—Ja. Se cuenta el milagro, no el santo, par de cotillas.

Los tres carcajearon un buen rato y luego se despidieron, yendo hacia diferentes direcciones.

James sentía que hoy era el día decisivo, sí, señor. Luego de recordarle por mensaje a su hija que pasaría por ella cerca de las ocho, miró hacia adelante, ansioso por lo que vendría. ¿Sería un milagro de navidad? Solo esperaba que sí, porque vaya que había estado esperando este momento desde que ocurrió eso en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Apresuró el paso, esperando que no fuera a dejarlo plantado y con el corazón destrozado como ya había pasado alguna vez, pero cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, James sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ahí estaba Jonas, con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Tenía un aspecto de chico rudo que no se asemejaba con nadie a quien haya conocido alguna vez; le fascinaba, pero sobre todo porque había podido darse cuenta que era un tipo dulce como ninguno.

Cuando él lo vio le sonrió, como si lo estuviera esperando de verdad.

—Así que estabas aquí —dijo James.

—Como prometí.

James perdía la explosión de personalidad que siempre tenía consigo cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Y? ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Jonas, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Muy listo.

—Vamos a por ese tatuaje. Aunque, no me contentaré con esa sola sesión.

James sonrió, sin saber si estaba entendiendo correctamente.

—Espero que aceptes mi café luego de tatuarte. No espero un no por respuesta. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Pues claro que sí —respondió James, apretando el culo de la emoción.

.

Victoria miró su reloj y luego suspiró.

_Qué nochebuena tan del asco_, pensó.

Estaba en un carísimo y fino restaurante francés, esperando a su cita a ciegas sacada de un famoso portal en internet. ¿De verdad había llegado a esto? ¿Tanta era su desesperación? Bueno, sí, si era la única amiga que llevaba soltera desde que acabó con su matrimonio con James, a quien ya le había conocido un par de conquistas y de eso ya habían pasado más de siete años. Y lo peor era que su hija iba a pasar nochebuena con él. Sí, era su mejor amigo y estaba feliz de que viviera la vida que había intentado ocultar por tanto tiempo, pero el muy inútil tenía que haber sacado el papel ganador por esta vez.

Volvió a suspirar.

Contempló a su alrededor, notando a todas las parejas enamoradas, dispuestas a tener una linda velada romántica. ¿Por qué tenía que serlo a fin de cuentas? Jamás había vivido algo así en toda su vida. ¿Por qué Edward no le presentaba a alguno de sus amigos? Si al fin y al cabo él había sido el que había traído a todos esos adonis a enamorar a sus amigos, incluyéndose.

Qué va, de seguro iba a ser la amiga solterona, esa que se queda con los gatos y que busca citas por internet, topándose solo con desquiciados, nerds y asesinos. Al menos sería famosa como víctima de un demente.

—Hola —la saludaron, justo a sus espaldas.

Tragó.

Oye, esa no era la voz de un loco. En realidad, parecía la voz de un hombre muy apuesto.

Cuando se giró, casi se le caen las bragas.

—Lamento llegar tarde, pero la guardia en el hospital fue muy pesada —respondió.

Victoria estaba congelada.

¡Ella lo conocía!

—Tú… conoces a Edward Cullen, ¿no?

Él sonrió, dando una respuesta aprobatoria.

.

Edward estaba exhausto.

Miró la hora, sintiéndose triste de que ya pasara de las ocho. Ellos ya debían estar listos para cenar.

—Cambia la cara, hombre —exclamó Carl, dándole un desagradable golpe en el hombro—. Eres nuestro capitán y nuevamente te has convertido en el grandioso héroe.

—¿Ya estamos listos? ¿Necesitan algo más? —preguntó, ignorándolo—. Máquina a andar, por favor.

Al único que podía soportar hoy en el cuartel era a Jonas, pero había ido a algo que no quiso decirle.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Edward tuvo que dedicarse a orientar a algunos cadetes, pero también a supervisar el movimiento de quienes harían la guardia nocturna.

—Hoy es una noche especial para los cadetes, pues ¡no hay mujeres! —exclamó Carl.

Edward lo miró de reojo.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó uno.

—Que habrá diversión. Hugo, ¿compraste lo que te pedí?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Cuando no hay mujeres, solemos invitar a un par de chicas.

—¿Qué? —espetó Edward, dejando lo que estaba haciendo de lado.

Justo ahí, cuando ya nada podía hacerse, tocaron a la puerta del estacionamiento, dejando entrever a dos chicas que venían por diversión.

Edward se irritó.

—Oye, pero capitán, no me digas que no te quedarás a la celebración.

Las chicas se acercaron a saludar. Eran bailarinas, sí, guapas y coquetas, pero ¿qué le importaba? Tenía una chica en casa a la que amaba y a dos enanos divertidos que de seguro lo que más querían era verlo.

—¿Para esto querían que me quedara aquí? —inquirió, sulfurándose.

Carl levantó las palmas mientras se reía.

—La celebración no puede llevarse a cabo sin el capitán —dijo como si fuera muy obvio.

Edward botó lo que hacía para acercarse a él de manera amenazante.

—Tienes suerte de que haya habido un incendio en medio de la tarde o te habría partido el culo por hacerme perder el tiempo de estar con mi familia —bramó la Bestia.

—Hey, tranquilo, Edward —exclamó Liam—, creo que no estamos en una fecha para esto.

—Eso mismo pienso —respondió—. Saquen a las chicas, ahora, o le haré saber de esto al coronel ahora mismo.

Carl bufó, mirándolo como el aguafiestas de la noche. Edward no lo tomó en cuenta y se giró a los cadetes.

—Esto no lo hace un bombero —señaló—. En nosotros está el honor que gran parte de las instituciones han ido rompiendo. No caigan en esto, ¿bien?

Tomó su abrigo y sacó las llaves de su moto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó uno.

—Me voy con mi familia. Es lo más importante que tengo. Feliz navidad.

.

Rose se sentía rota por dentro.

Miraba las rayitas positivas y en lo único que podía pensar era en contárselo a Emmett, pero con Royce intentando mejorar su matrimonio era imposible.

Le tenía miedo y no quería reconocerlo.

A ratos quería tomar el teléfono y llamar a Bella, un consejo de su mejor amiga podía servir, pero acabaría preocupándola y eso no se lo perdonaría.

La empleada de la casa ya había dejado todo listo para la cena y Royce estaba cambiándose de ropa. Ella le hablaba, pero Rose no estaba en este espacio, sino en Emmett, a quien extrañaba y por quien moría por ver.

¿Cómo se lo decía? ¿Cómo le contaba lo que iba a pasar con los dos si apenas eran capaces de reconocer sus sentimientos? Ahora eran solo amantes.

Rosalie miró su anillo de casada y se lo quitó en automático, sintiendo el impulso en su corazón.

Su móvil vibró.

—Fresita —le dijo Emmett desde su aparato.

—Emm —gimió.

—Ven conmigo, sal de ahí.

—P-pero…

—Sabes con quién quieres estar, ven conmigo.

—Dios, Emmett —sollozó.

—Te esperaré, siempre.

Cuando cortaron, Rose se puso el teléfono cerca de los labios y apretó los párpados.

Se tocó el vientre y, con ese nuevo impulso, movió las piernas y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y marchándose en un trote rápido para ir con el hombre amaba, porque sí, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

.

Bella estaba apoyada en la silla, mirando la hermosa decoración que había dejado para la noche. Ella ya estaba usando su vestido brillante, el que Edward le había regalado ayer. Se tocó la tela, extrañándolo desde sus entrañas.

—Dios, solo quiero que esté bien —susurró, dispuesta a encender las velas.

—Mamá —exclamó Fred, viniendo con su trajecito adorable.

Seguido de él venía Agatha, que intentaba arreglarse el cabello.

—Yo te ayudo, cariño, ven aquí.

Bella le hizo sentarse en sus piernas y la pequeña la abrazó, poniendo su rostro contra su pecho. Ella cerró los ojos un momento, adorándola con amor de mamá.

—Papi no vendrá, ¿cierto?

Ella tragó.

Miró a Fred y se dio cuenta que también esperaba una respuesta.

—Papá es un héroe —susurró mientras le arreglaba su cabello, poniéndole las cintitas con cariño—. Salva personas del fuego, de derrumbes y las rescata cuando a veces están atrapadas. Hoy ha tenido que ir a hacer eso porque, aunque mañana es navidad, hay personas que han tenido la desgracia de encontrarse en aprietos.

—Pero, ¿por qué no puede estar con nosotros? Papi es un héroe, pero los héroes también tienen familia, como Iron Man —dijo Fred con los ojos llorosos.

Aquella comparación me hizo sonreír. Eran tan inocentes.

—Él sabe que lo amamos, y aunque estemos tristes, nos tenemos los tres —les recordé—. Y a esas dos bolas de pelo, mírenlos, ¿no se ven tiernos?

Bella les apuntó a los perros, que tenían trajes de santa. Los dos se pusieron a reír y fueron con ellos, distrayéndose. Cuando se libró, ella pudo sentir una vez más la ausencia, y aunque sabía que iba a verlo de madrugada, le habría gustado poder estar con él en un día que significaba tanto para ellos en esta nueva etapa.

—A lavarse las manos, pequeños, es hora de comer.

Bella abrió el horno y sacó el pavo. El olor era maravilloso. Luego sacó el pastel de calabaza y las galletas, las que iba a adornar con ellos mañana a primera hora. Agatha y Fred fueron con ella y cooperaron llevando todo a la mesa, intentando sopesar el espacio vacío y deseándole a él que tuviera una nochebuena libre de accidentes.

Cuando se sentaron y los villancicos se escuchaban suaves y ambientados, sintieron un ruido en la puerta principal. Bella frunció el ceño mientras veía que los perros se acercaban a la puerta moviendo su cola de lado a lado, y luego los pequeños abrían los ojos de par en par.

—¡Ho, ho, ho! —exclamó alguien desde la entrada.

Los perros ladraron.

Bella corrió para abrir la puerta y se encontró con un apuesto y grandote santa. Ella sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la alegría.

—¿Aquí vive una guapa chica y dos retoños preciosos? —preguntó, usando un tono de voz muy gracioso—. Porque he venido a disfrutar de la cena de nochebuena con ellos. ¿Qué me dicen?

Ella soltó un sollozo y él la tomó entre sus brazos, dándole un par de vueltas. Bella escondió el rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de su calor y perfume, mientras sus manos la cobijaban con fuerza.

—No podía dejarte esta noche, no iba a perdonármelo nunca —le susurró Edward, buscando su rostro para contemplarla.

Bella lo besó, algo entorpecida por la barba falsa, pero con la pasión y la alegría desatada.

—¡Papá! —gritaron los pequeños, dándose cuenta de que era él.

Edward los tomó a ellos esta vez, quienes lo besaron con añoranza. Bella les hizo entrar para que no se pasaran de frío y él pudo ver la mesa puesta y decorada. Era perfecta.

—Se siente tan bien estar en casa… con mi familia. —Tomó la mano de Bella y se la besó mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

¿Alguna vez iba a acostumbrarse a lo hermosa que era? Posiblemente jamás.

—Hice tu favorito, el pavo agridulce —susurró ella, tocándole el pecho.

—No sabes cuánta hambre tengo.

Aquello sonaba a doble intención y ambos se largaron a reír.

—¡Vamos a comer! —exclamaron los pequeños, yendo hacia la mesa.

—Sí, vamos —le dijo Bella, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Me siento tan afortunado —le terminó de susurrar mientras le tomaba la barbilla—. Vamos.

Ella fue hacia la cocina, pero Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, sacándole un grito mientras los pequeños se reían.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó Bella.

Edward la depositó en la silla.

—Has hecho suficiente hoy, déjame servir la cena.

—Pero has trabajado mucho.

—Créeme que quiero hacerlo.

Finalmente, y en medio de la completa felicidad que los embargaba, Edward sirvió el pavo y el pastel de calabaza. La mano de Bella sacó suspiros como siempre, contentando a cada uno de ellos. Mientras reían, los pequeños se dejaban agasajar por sus padres, quienes los llenaban de besos, pero a veces los dos enamorados adultos solo se besaban, incapaces de separarse, mientras Agatha y Fred fingían que aquello les asqueaba, porque sí, estaban eufóricos de tener al fin una familia.

Había sido la mejor nochebuena que habían tenido en toda su vida.

.

Bella pasaba su dedo por el tatuaje del extraño pez que había en el esternón de Edward y luego le besó la piel, cerrando sus ojos para sentir su aroma. Él, por su lado, rozaba su espalda con sus manos, contemplando su rostro, sintiéndose enamorado como cada día. Qué preciosa era su chica con el sudor en la piel y las mejillas rojas luego de tan larga nochebuena. Ella se acomodó, rozando sus senos desnudos con su pecho y él, hambriento como cada día, no tardó en tomarle la barbilla para buscar sus labios y besarlos con desatada pasión.

—Buenos días —susurró ella, mirando a la ventana.

Ya amanecía.

—Buenos días —respondió Edward—. Y feliz navidad, mi amor.

Bella se rio y luego sus ojos brillaron mientras lo contemplaba.

—Me has dicho mi amor.

—¿No lo había hecho antes?

Negó.

—Pues eso eres para mí: mi amor.

Bella suspiró, muy enamorada.

—Nunca pensé que una navidad contigo fuera tan memorable.

—¿Te refieres a cómo jugamos entre las sábanas? ¿Eh? —Sus besos fueron recorriendo sus hombros y brazos.

—Eso fue parte del postre.

—Qué postre tan delicioso.

Se quedaron mirando, desnudos entre los edredones.

—En realidad, todo lo que ha significado estar contigo y los pequeños ha sido más de lo que alguna vez soñé. Al fin me siento amada, siendo parte de un hogar. —Suspiró y le acarició el cabello—. Gracias por darme un hogar, mi amor.

—Tú también me has dicho mi amor.

Bella rio.

—Eso es porque lo eres para mí.

—Feliz navidad, nena.

—Feliz navidad, cariño.

En medio de sus besos apasionados y los roces llenos de suspiros, un par de puñitos tocaron a la puerta. Edward y Bella rodearon los ojos. Al menos esta vez habían cerrado con llave.

—¡Ya es navidad! —gritaron, muy emocionados—. ¡Y ha nevado un montón!

Suspiraron.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, me encanta esta vida que tenemos —comentó Edward.

—Nos queda un largo día, y vaya que me encanta.

Cuando se vistieron y dejaron abrir, los dos y los perros entraron, metiéndose en la cama para llenarlos de besos.

—¡Queremos galletas!

—¡Y leche!

—¡Y besos! —añadió Edward, tomándolos a los dos, uno en cada brazo, y yendo con ellos escaleras abajo—. ¡Mamá! Vamos a abrir los regalos.

Bella se fue riendo detrás de ellos y con los perros siguiéndola. Cuando llegaron al árbol, los pequeños se agacharon debajo de él para abrir con entusiasmo lo que sería el comienzo de varias navidades llenas de amor. Edward le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros de su chica y juntó su nariz con su mejilla, disfrutando de su piel.

—Te amo —le dijo con suavidad.

—Te amo —respondió ella.

¿Qué más podían pedir? Era todo lo que necesitaban.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el primer outtake de esta historia, es mi regalo de navidad para todas ustedes, el cual contiene información super interesante de los personajes. ¡La navidad con la familia es el mejor regalo! ¿Y qué mejor que con la Bestia vestido de Santa?_**

**_Espero que todas tengan una muy feliz navidad y también una noche buena, ¡que la alegría sea inmensa para todas!_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Ella Rose McCarthy, anamel, Pam Malfoy Black, Mime Herondale, Belli swan dwyer, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Bell Cullen Hall, Tata XOXO, DanitLuna, Hanna D. L, Diana, Yoliki, rjnavajas, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Rero96, Valevalverde57, freedom2604, Jenni98isa, SeguidoradeChile, Iza, lauritacullenswan, rosycanul10, Tereyasha, PatyMC, valentinadelafuente, jupy, Claurebel, Pancardo, Liz Vidal, Andre22twi, Ilucena928,krisr0405, A ka, Pili, glow0718, nataliastewart, saraipineda44, sheep0294, Yesenia Tovar, Poppy, AnabellaCS, Vanina Iliana, seelie lune, Marce, debynoe12, JMMA, LicetSalvatore, Noriitha, josalq, Nelly McCarthy, Dominic Muoz Leiva, CazaDragones, Fallen Dark Angel 07, carlita16, kathlenayala, damaris14, ELIZABETH, FlorVillu, Gladys Nilda, danielascars, Liliana Macias, caritofornasier, Roxy de roca, CeCiegarcia, Veronica, Meemi Cullen, calia19, liduvina, Bellalphine Black, miop, YessyVL13, LuAnka, johanna22, Mar91, Anghye Taisho, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Vaneaguilar, Diana2GT, AndreaSL, katyta94, Gabi, Smedina, Nat Cullen, keith86, VeroPB97, roberouge, Jocelyn, Duniis, beakis, Olga Javier Hdez, ariyasy, alejandra1987, Elejandra Solis, santa, twilghtter, Abigail, Robaddict28, Elmi, Adriu, Flor Santana, aliciagonzakezsalazar, lunadragneel15, patymdn, DannyVasquezP, Lizdayanna, Kamile PattzCullen, NarMaVeg, Kika, sool21, nydiac10, florcitacullen1, Miranda24, BellaNympha, AleCullenn, keyra100, selenne88, Salveelatun, LizMaratzza, PameHart, LoreVab, Mela Masen, Mayraargo25, isbella cullen's swan, Twilightsecretlove, Fernanda21, VeroG, camilitha Cullen, Esal, Reva4, Celina rojas, bealnum, Tina Lightwood, Jade HSos, kaja0507, Shikara65, Ronnie86, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Alimrobsten, Angelus285, Srita Cullen Brandon, Annie Cullen Massen, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Leah de Call, Luisa huiniguir, pameita, cary, MariaL8 y Guest, espero leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, son mi empuje, ¡no saben cuánto! Significan tanto para mí con sus gracias que ni se lo imaginan_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirás un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños a todas y feliz navidad_**

**_Baisers!_**


	31. Capítulo 29: Condena del pasado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Why Can't I – Cody Loovas **

**Capítulo 29:**

**Condena del pasado**

"_(…) Dispongo de mis errores donde tú los verás_

_Eres más que un ángel, me pregunto si eres demasiado buena para mí_

_Podría hacerte sentir especial_

_Podría hacer que te quieras quedar_

_(…) ¿Por qué no puedo amarte?_

_¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?_

_Tan pronto como te tenga, sé que deberé huir_

_¿Por qué no puedo necesitarte?_

_(…) Es mejor dejarte a tenerte de esta manera_

_Me he estado sintiendo como un chico malo_

_Pero tú dices que eso no es así…_"

Estaba intentando pensar, pero estaba perpleja. Edward me lo había asegurado, ¿cómo es que…?

—¿Salía mi nombre en ese artículo? —inquirió.

—Sí. O sea… Decía "_AC_". Edward me dijo que habías sido tú.

Se quedó en blanco por un momento y finalmente sonrió, levantando las cejas.

—Claro, claro —respondió—. ¿Cómo fue que lo olvidé? —Se pasó una mano por la frente—. Debe ser por el viaje, ha sido todo muy complejo desde entonces.

Yo me mantuve con el ceño fruncido.

—Debes entenderme, olvido todo —susurró, suspirando de por medio—. Ha sido tan difícil desde que comencé a darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Chasqueé la lengua y me acomodé a su lado de la cama, mientras me miraba de manera culpable.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alice? —inquirí.

Esquivó mi rostro y se dedicó a contemplar la taza de té.

—Siento que estuve ciega mucho tiempo, ahora todo es más fácil y la culpa me come por dentro.

Suspiré.

—Nunca te comportaste mal con mi hijo, eso es lo único que me importa.

Sonrió al recordarlo.

—Lamento que su padre sea un idiota. Te admiro tanto, Bella.

—Gracias por escribir —murmuré—. Hiciste que me sintiera más comprendida.

Se levantó de la cama y miró hacia la ventana, perdida en sus emociones.

—Yo de verdad quería casarme —me confesó.

Me quedé un momento pensando en el significado de esas palabras.

—¿Querías por amor o por huir?

En cuanto se lo dije, su llanto se intensificó de sobremanera. Me sentí mal, porque había dicho algo que le incomodaba.

—Lo siento, Alice, yo…

—No es tu culpa —gimió, limpiándose las mejillas con furia—, es mía, por creer que con un hombre iba a cambiar todo de mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Alice, tu familia te adora.

—Ya sé —exclamó, como si se sintiera más culpable aún—, es solo que… —Se mordió el labio y fue hacia su puerta para asegurarse de que se encontrase completamente asegurada—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Fue hacia un librero y buscó rápidamente lo que parecía un álbum de fotografías. Ella hizo que me sentara otra vez y junto a mí comenzó a revisar algunos recuerdos, especialmente los de pequeña. Se veía feliz junto a sus padres y su hermano, en quien me detuve un largo rato, admirando al guapo chico que le acompañaba.

—Esta es de mi adolescencia —susurró—. Tenía catorce.

Me sorprendí de ver que era una Alice común y corriente… si hablábamos de la familia Cullen. Cabello algo alocado, rebelde y ropa acorde a la realidad de quienes eran sus padres y, por supuesto, su hermano.

—Estaba convencida de que me haría mi primer tatuaje cumpliendo los dieciséis. Lo que más quería era ser como mi familia, a quienes admiraba muchísimo. Todavía lo hago, pero…

Apretó los labios mientras yo la miraba sin entender qué ocurría.

—Mira —añadió, mostrándome con desgana a un hombre de mediana edad, que estaba junto a sus padres.

Era muy parecido a todos.

—Es mi tío Greg… antiguo amigo de la familia.

Tragué.

—Se parece a todos, un hombre rebelde…

—Alice.

—Me quedaba con él cuando mis padres estaban trabajando, ellos confiaban en su persona porque solía estar Edward, quien ya tenía buena edad para cuidarme, pero estaba estudiando y a veces se dormía en medio del escritorio, sin saber del mundo… No era su culpa —señaló.

Sentía que me dolía el vientre al avecinarme a los hechos.

—Tenía ocho, Edward diecisiete, no era su culpa querer estar un momento a solas en su mundo, confiaba también en el tío Greg. —Sus manos temblaban—. ¿Quién podía imaginarse que él se aprovechaba de la confianza de los demás para abusar de mí, una nena de ocho?

Dios mío santo.

—Creo que me traumaticé, porque no fue hasta que iba a acostarme con mi novio, a los dieciséis, que recordé todo.

Demonios, sentía que se me iba el aliento. Imaginé la impotencia de recordar después de los años.

—Me costó horrores contárselo a mis padres, comenzando por odiar lo que significaba todo ser ellos. Cambié mi manera de vestir, de actuar, de ver las cosas… Sentía que siendo diferente a mi familia sería la única manera de alejarme de los recuerdos que me hacían pensar en el tío Greg.

Ahora lo entendía todo tan bien que no sabía qué decir. Si yo sentía impotencia, ¿cómo debió ser para ella?

—Se los conté al año, mi madre lloró horas conmigo —susurró—. Aún recuerdo que ante la primera palabra lo primero que hizo fue tomarme la mano y decirme que me creía y que iba a destrozarlo, que la perdonara y que… —Cerró los ojos—. Mamá se sentía muy culpable, creo que aún lo hace. Papá corrió entre lágrimas también, llamó a Edward y los dos fueron a buscarlo. Era desquiciante, pero por primera vez me sentí en paz. Ambos fueron enviados a un calabozo por propinarle una paliza y por poco el tipejo se sale con la suya, pero finalmente fue apresado y luego de una tortuosa lucha con la justicia, Greg está cumpliendo treinta años por lo que me hizo y otros tres cargos de la misma cantidad por haber abusado de otras pequeñas.

Me puse a pensar en lo que ocurriría si eso me pasara, si alguien habría abusado sexualmente de mí cuando tenía su edad. Yo solo tenía a mamá y a nadie más…

—Mi familia hizo lo que pudo, me contuvieron cuanto se los permití, pero hasta el día de hoy no puedo tolerar lo que significa su manera de ser —confesó con las lágrimas en los ojos—, y me siento muy mal, porque no es su culpa, sé que no, pero no puedo evitarlo.

La entendía, claro que sí.

—Por eso quería salir de casa, quería ser diferente, lo que por moral es correcto. Sé que les hace daño verse en esa situación, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y sé que me equivoqué, porque dentro de todo, la gente es una mierda independiente de su ropa… Ya me ves —concluyó.

Me atreví a pasar mi mano por su espalda, dándole a entender que no iba a juzgar.

—Gracias por escucharme —añadió—. Sí que eres una buena mujer. Mi hermano es muy afortunado.

—Yo también.

Suspiró.

—Una vez más, gracias por el té y por escucharme, Bella. Me ha hecho muy bien hablar contigo.

Yo seguía sintiendo mucha empatía por ella, y quizá algo culpable por haber pensado cosas que no eran de su persona.

—Si necesitas desahogarte, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Su mirada, incrementando la culpabilidad, solo se mantuvo inquieta por el momento. Sentía que aún se hacía parte de lo que había provocado Jasper.

—Gracias, Bella. Ahora, creo que quiero dormir un poco.

Asentí.

—Descuida, yo bajaré, de seguro Edward se siente algo inquieto sin saber de mí.

Me despedí y la dejé recostada en su cama, bajé las escaleras y en un segundo sentí que Edward murmuraba por mí. Cuando nos encontramos, él botó el aire y me abrazó.

—¿Estabas con Alice? —me preguntó.

—Sí, le llevé un té, ella… necesita estar sola.

Se veía muy preocupado por su bienestar.

—Le dije muchas veces que iba a sufrir con ese imbécil, pero no me escuchó.

—Era necesario que se diera cuenta a trompicones. ¿Los pequeños?

—Están en la cocina, con sus abuelos, quienes están algo tristes.

—Me lo imaginaba, sé que quieren lo mejor para ella.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Fred, viniendo con Agatha de la mano.

Estaban completamos llenos de barro.

—¡¿De dónde vienen?! —espeté, pasándome una mano por la frente.

—Del jardín, los abuelitos Cullen nos tenían un tesoro escondido cerca del árbol y tuvimos que encontrarlo —explicó él, mirando a Agatha de reojo.

Edward me miró con las cejas fruncidas, sabiendo que tendríamos que bañarlos. Agatha tenía el cabello pegado a la cara de tanta tierra.

—¡No me culpen a mí! —exclamó Esme, al abuelito se le ha ocurrido.

—¡Pero tienen un tesoro! —insistió Carlisle, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Se levantó las mangas de su camisa y se agachó para pedirles un abrazo a los dos, sin hacer diferencia alguna entre la nieta sanguínea y el nieto que habían conocido hace tan poco, pero que amaban con la misma intensidad. Los dos pequeños fueron a él y lo abrazaron, así que Carlisle los llevó entre sus brazos a seguir jugando en el jardín, malcriándolos sin lugar a dudas.

—Por eso no le he dado el pase en la cama —afirmó Esme, sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

—Mamá, por Dios —susurró Edward.

—Tus padres también tienen sexo, Edward Anthony Cullen —espetó, dándole un golpe con la cuchara de palo.

Yo me seguí riendo y él entrecerró sus ojos.

—Sé que siempre acabas aliándote con mi madre.

Le mostré la lengua y Edward vino hacia mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Nos acabamos besando ante la mirada de Esme quien simplemente sonrió, queriéndonos como buena madre.

.

Cerca de la cena, sentimos que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Cuando Edward fue a abrir, sentí la potente voz de la Nana Cullen, quien enseguida le comenzó a regar besos mientras lo regañaba por no haberle dado un abrazo más apretado.

—¡A mí me gusta que me crujan los huesos! —exclamó y luego sentí que le golpeaba con el bastón.

—Solo a mí me los da —la molesté, apoyándome en el umbral de la puerta con una mano en la cadera.

—Buenas tardes —saludó un hombre de edad mayor, calvito, gordito y adorable como el abuelo de la película "_Up_".

Edward no daba crédito y lo miraba sin entender.

—Es mi novio, idiota. Mira, Patrick, él es mi nieto, Edward —le dijo—. Y ella es la novia de mi nieto, Bella.

Fui hasta allá y los abracé a los dos, mientras mi Bestia elevaba la ceja, sin poder creerlo.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita. —Me tomó las manos, sonriendo con dulzura.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —me preguntó Edward al oído.

—Déjala. Está enamorada.

La Nana Cullen comenzó a presentarles a su novio a todos, incluido a Fred y a Agatha, que estaban jugando en medio de la sala. Patrick era un bonachón de aquellos que a la primera oportunidad se acercó a preguntarles si podía jugar. Era tan adorable.

Cuando fue momento de sentarnos a comer, la Nana lo tomó de la mano y se sentaron juntos, mirándose con el amor a flor de piel. Yo estaba fascinaba, mientras que Carlisle y Edward tenían la ceja alzada, celosos de su madre y abuela, respectivamente.

—Mami —me llamó Agatha, tomándome la mano.

—¿Sí? —inquirí, mirándola—. ¿Quieres que te corte la carne?

Asintió y yo le sonreí.

Mientras lo hacía, yo miraba a Edward, quien estaba acariciándole el cabello a Fred para que siguiera comiendo carne (la que no solía gustarle nada).

—Si pruebas diez bocados, te compraré lo que tú quieras —le prometió.

—¿Un libro? —preguntó, emocionado.

—Un libro, eso será.

Fred lo abrazó y se puso a comer.

Mientras aquello ocurría, yo no dejaba de pensar en cómo me gustaba esta nueva vida, que nada se comparaba a aquella en la que me sumergí por años. Jamás busqué a un hombre como Edward, pero desde que lo encontré todo cambió para bien.

—Familia, como verán, traje a mi novio Patrick para que lo conozcan —exclamó la Nana, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

El ancianito le tomó la mano a Nana y ambos se sonrieron. Me seguían pareciendo cada vez más adorables.

—¿Es el que conociste por el portal de citas? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí, Bebé Grandote —respondió la mujer.

—La tecnología es maravillosa. Patrick trabajó por años en una zapatería.

—Enviudé a los treinta y desde entonces no había tenido oportunidad de ocuparme del amor —contó con ternura—. Hasta que mi nieta me abrió el perfil para tener una cita, y encontré a mi pastelito.

Se dieron un beso con los labios estirados y tanto Edward como Carlisle pusieron mala cara. Esme y yo rodamos los ojos.

—Quise venir con Patrick porque tengo algo mucho más importante que decir —afirmó de manera solemne la abuela, mirando a todos de manera directa—. Y ahora que viene mi nieta menor a comer, qué mejor.

Alice precisamente venía llegando a la mesa, ya más repuesta. Les acarició los rostros a los pequeños y me sonrió, sentándose cerca de la abuela.

—¿De qué me perdí? —inquirió, riéndose.

—Voy a casarme —sentenció Nana Cullen, dejándonos a todos atónitos.

El viejo Patrick asintió rápidamente y le tomó la mano.

—¿Ustedes… qué…? —Las palabras de su hijo salían arrastradas.

—Que voy a casarme —volvió a decir—. Mi pastelito peludo y yo queremos casarnos cuanto antes y ustedes tres serán mis damas de honor.

¿Pastelito Peludo? ¡Por Dios!

Yo miré a Esme y luego a Alice. Las tres no sabíamos qué decir.

—¿Mami? —inquirió Fred—. ¿Nana Cullen no está muy _viejecita_ para casarse?

Le abrí los ojos para que se callara, pero Edward se puso a reír de manera ensordecedora por la extrema sinceridad de mi hijo.

—¡No te rías, zopenco! —exclamó la Nana, levantando su bastón para golpearle el brazo.

—La Nana Cullen puede casarse porque todos somos libres de hacerlo.

—Ah, ¿y cuándo lo harán tú y papá? Creo que se están demorando mucho —preguntó, ruborizándonos a ambos.

—¡Ese es mi chico! —La Nana le mostró la mano y él la chocó con la suya, sonriendo sin entender mucho.

—Yo también comienzo a pensar que me estoy demorando mucho —susurró Edward, mirándome de reojo.

Yo abrí mi boca, sin saber qué decir, pero luego todos comenzaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

—Estoy contenta por ustedes —afirmé—, y halagada por tener la posibilidad de acompañarla como dama de honor.

La Nana me tomó las manos y me miró con dulzura, algo con lo que luchaba porque siempre quería parecer dura, pero en realidad era un caramelo muy blando y cariñoso, pero a su manera.

—Gracias a ti —me susurró, tocándome las mejillas—, en especial por traerme a tu Fred a mi vida… y querer a mi nieto como se merece.

Le sonreí.

—Ahora dígame, ¿cómo quiere la despedida de soltera?

—Con tres afroamericanos llenos de aceite para mí —sentenció.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Carlisle.

—¡Nana! —le siguió Edward.

—¡Gertrudis! —finalizó Patrick.

—No cambiaré de opinión —dijo muy en serio.

Y vaya que así iba a ser.

.

Yo tenía a Agatha entre mis brazos. Se había quedado dormida conmigo muy profundamente. Fred, por su parte, estaba apegado a Edward, tomándolo del cuello mientras sucumbía al descanso. Estábamos en la sala, escuchando los planes que iban a llevarse a cabo para proteger a Alice de todo lo que estaba pasando, en especial ahora que no iba a haber boda para ella.

—Lo supe desde el momento en el que comencé a sentir que era necesario aplazarla —susurró la Cullen menor—. Pero nunca pensé que iba a hacerte eso, Bella.

Edward recordó y la furia lo mantuvo incómodo, tanto que su padre se contagió de ello.

—Debiste llamarme, Edward, yo mismo habría ido a patearles el trasero a esos Whitlock —afirmó Carlisle, apretando las manos.

—Por Dios, si tuviera a ese mequetrefe aquí adelante les daría con mi pierna, ¡y esta vez hablo en serio! —espetó la abuela—. Se metieron con mi nieta y con mi chica Bella, ¡con las mujeres de la familia jamás deben hacerlo porque estoy yo!

Esme suspiró y le acarició la mano a su hijo para que no se tensara tanto.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero si hubieras visto a… —Me miró, callándose. Sus ojos aún relucían de aquel dolor. Yo intenté sobrellevarlo, pero aún dolía la injusticia que me habían ocasionado—. Fred necesita que ese imbécil se aleje ya.

—¿Y quién mejor que tú para estar con él? —pregunté, acercándome para acomodarme a su lado.

Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y nos acomodamos los dos con los pequeños en nuestros brazos. Alice nos miraba mientras escuchaba lo que decían los demás y, cuando pensé que iba a sonreír, ella simplemente frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

.

Rose no contestaba y yo estaba preocupándome. No sabía de ella desde la navidad y eso era demasiado, porque siempre solíamos encontrarnos en el barrio para esas fechas. Ahora ya pasaba del seis de enero y no la veía. Royce apenas pasaba en casa y no quería acercarme porque el tipo nunca me gustó y tampoco éramos cercanos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó Edward, tocándome la espalda mientras yo me terminaba de vestir.

Él estaba sobre la cama, con media sábana tapándole la entrepierna. Era un sucio muy tentador.

—Rose, sigue sin contestarme —le respondí, lanzando el móvil hacia la cama.

Frunció el ceño y se reincorporó algo intrigado.

—¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

Asentí.

—¿Has sabido algo de Emmett?

Negó.

—¿Y el esposo de Rosalie?

—Sabes que no quiero estar cerca de gente como él.

—¿Y si voy yo?

—Por ningún motivo, con lo último que pasó lo único que ocasionarías serían problemas.

Edward se fue a duchar y yo insistí con mis llamadas mientras preparaba el desayuno de Fred y Agatha, quienes estaban durmiendo plácidamente allá arriba. Cuando asumí que se acabaría mi sesión de llamadas con total derrota, Rosalie contestó.

—Bella —susurró.

—Ay, Rose, ¡qué bueno que me respondes! Estaba preocupada…

—Pasó algo —me interrumpió.

Sentí el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo contarte ahora.

—¿Estás con Royce?

—Bells… Lo dejé.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé—. Pero… ¿cómo…?

—Es cosa de tiempo para que comience a buscarme contigo. Por favor, dile que no sabes nada de mí, que yo simplemente he desaparecido…

—Pero, ¿cómo quieres que haga eso? ¡Rose, por Dios! ¿Qué pasó?

—Te lo contaré pronto. Ahora… por favor, hazme caso y dile que no sabes nada de él.

—¿Estás con Emmett? Solo así me quedaré tranquila.

—Sí, estoy con él, sin Emmett no podría.

Respiré más en paz. Al menos él iba a protegerla como debía ser.

Cuando corté, Agatha y Fred vinieron corriendo escaleras abajo para comer. Los perros los seguían y yo les acaricié las cabecitas, sin embargo, yo seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido con mi amiga.

.

Edward y yo nos fuimos juntos al departamento de Emmett, en donde estaba Rose. Mi Bestia me veía nerviosa por mi amiga y me susurraba constantemente que con él nada malo iba a ocurrirle. Claro, yo sabía que él la adoraba, era cosa de ver sus ojos, pero ¿y qué pasaría con Royce? Era cosa de tiempo para que se pusiera como un loco.

El hogar de Emmett era muy lindo. Un departamento de soltero con la decoración de un hombre con gustos apasionados por la música de los ochenta. Era adorable.

—Hola, chicos. _Fresita_, mira quiénes llegaron.

Emmett nos dio un abrazo a ambos y yo corrí a buscar a mi amiga, a quien no veía hace días. La última vez estaba rara, así que solo quería asegurarme de que tuviera una sonrisa en la cara. Y así era. Y por Dios, Rosalie tenía los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

—Te extrañé tanto —me dijo luego de abrazarnos.

—Te ves contenta… feliz…

Se mordió el labio y luego contempló a Emmett, que venía con Edward.

—Si quieres, te dejo a solas con ella —afirmó el policía, sin problema alguno.

Ella asintió.

Para cuando eso ocurrió, Rose me tomó la mano y me llevó a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Emmett.

—Tengo que contarte algo. Estoy muy asustada.

Pestañeé.

—Pues hazlo, que me tienes nerviosa.

Del fondo del cajón sacó un test de embarazo y desde ahí lo entendí todo.

—Rosie, por Dios —susurré, emocionada, pero igualmente asustada por todo.

—Ya sé. Estoy tan feliz, pero…

—¿Emmett sabe?

Negó.

—¿Qué esperas para decírselo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, es que… ni siquiera sé cómo tomármelo yo.

—¡Pero estás feliz!

—Y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con Royce.

Me mordí el labio. La entendía.

—Él sabrá inmediatamente que no es el padre, si apenas y lo toco hace dos años. Emmett es… el único hombre que me ha respetado con todas sus letras y es el padre de mi hijo.

Cuando hablaba de ello, Rose se ponía a sonreír. Era adorable, esperanzador… Pero debía enfrentarse a lo único malo: su marido.

—¿Qué harás? Royce te buscará.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Por el momento, fingir que no sé de él.

—Pero… Rose…

—No quiero que algo le suceda a Emmett, sabes cuánto le temo a que haya un enfrentamiento entre él y Royce.

Le acaricié el cabello con cuidado.

—Dile a Emmett, ¿bueno? No ahora ni pronto, sino cuando te sientas lista, pero hazlo.

Suspiró y asintió.

Rose guardó el test y se tocó la barriga.

—No puedo creer que me harás tía —señalé.

—Y yo que seré mamá. —Se mordió el labio—. ¿Crees que Emmett estará contento?

—Más que nunca.

Escuchamos los pasos de los chicos y nosotras guardamos la evidencia.

—¿Se quedan a cenar? —preguntó Emmett.

—¡Claro! —respondí.

Mientras comíamos, vi el periódico de esta mañana sobre la mesa. Con curiosidad lo abrí y me encontré con un nuevo artículo de _AC_, quien esta vez hablaba de la crianza en solitario de las mujeres con hijos con condiciones especiales.

Sonreí.

—Mira, Alice escribió algo más —murmuré, mostrándole a Edward con mi índice.

Él miró, pero parecía algo reacio. Me extrañó su actitud.

—Debe ser en agradecimiento por lo del otro día —añadí.

Alice volvía a utilizar las palabras con una calidez que me llenaba los huesos. Era como si supiera cada cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza, como si me entendiera y palpara cada dolor y alegría.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió, mirando de reojo.

—Es la sensación que me da.

Edward no volvió a mencionar nada, e incluso se puso a mirar el plato, como si algo le estuviera comiendo la cabeza. No pude comentarle nada, porque enseguida Emmett se puso a reír sobre una anécdota, por lo que dejé el periódico a un lado y me dediqué a escuchar.

Sin embargo, sabía que algo había oculto en esos gestos, y temía preguntar.

**Edward POV**

Terminé de martillar y me alejé un poco mientras miraba la locura que había aprovechado al estar dos días a solas en casa.

Bella y los pequeños se habían ido con Renée para pasar un fin de semana en una posada, por lo que tuve mis momentos de introspección. Aunque, a decir verdad, me comían los dedos por llamarla y decirle que la amaba, una y otra vez, como los bobos, porque la extrañaba como la mierda. Hasta sentía el frío de su lado de la cama sin ella.

Vaya que era un tonto enamorado y me gustaba serlo.

Pasé mi mano por el colchón y luego por las paredes, seguro de mi sorpresa. Cuando terminé de acomodar la cama y de depositar algunos de los juguetes en las repisas, sentí que llegaban con los perros. Los llamados de Agatha y Fred, sumado a la voz de mi chica, hicieron que sintiera el impulso de bajar las escaleras e ir a por ellos.

Cuando me encontré con Bella, ella vino hacia mí y yo la tomé entre mis brazos para llenar su hermoso rostro de besos. Vaya que me parecía hermosa cuando pasaba tanto tiempo sin verla.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó mientras acariciaba mi pecho.

—Como un loco. ¿Y tú?

—Mucho. Te quise conmigo esas dos noches.

Nos sonreímos y besamos.

Agatha y Fred se abalanzaron conmigo y yo los besé también, no sin antes agacharme, en especial frente a mi pequeño _Saltarín_.

—Oye, te tengo una sorpresa allá arriba, ¿quieres verla?

—¿Para Agatha no habrá? —preguntó, mirándola con temor de hacerla sentir mal.

Sonreí.

—No te preocupes, Fred, que ya papi me ha dado muchas, ¡ahora es tu turno!

Bella arqueó las cejas ante la ternura.

—¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos?

Los dos asintieron y yo fui primero. Bella los siguió, algo curiosa por mi sorpresa.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —preguntó ella.

—Ya verás —respondí—. ¡Vayan al cuarto del fondo!

Permití que fueran ellos quienes abrieran y se encontraran con todo.

—¡Uau! —exclamaron.

Bella entró también y se tapó los labios ante la sorpresa.

—Esta es la nueva habitación de Fred. Quería que te sintieras en tu verdadera casa, así que te compré todo, espero que te haya gustado la decoración.

Fred estaba sin habla, al igual que Bella.

—¡Me encanta, papi! —gritó, viniendo hacia mí.

Yo lo rodeé y le di un par de vueltas mientras sentía que me daba besos.

—¡Es de Frozen! ¡Todo!

—Sé que te gustaba todo eso. Ahora tienes tu propia habitación.

—¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero!

—Yo igual te quiero, Saltarín.

Bella caminó hacia mí y me dio un beso apasionado, tanto que hasta yo quedé desorbitado.

—Gracias por hacer feliz a Fred —susurró, con las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

—Te dije que son mi familia.

Sus orbes achocolatados brillaron con mayor intensidad.

Me acabó abrazando más fuerte que Fred, quien rápidamente se bajó de mis brazos para ir con Agatha a la cama y lanzarse mientras reían. Era un pequeño muy feliz y, en parte, porque Bella también lo era. Quería darles lo mejor, porque los amaba como ninguno.

Luego de la sorpresa, Fred y Agatha se fueron a acostar. Yo les leí unos cuentos y cuando regresé vi a Bella durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, con los perros a sus pies, velando sus sueños. Me paré un momento para contemplarla de brazos cruzados, aferrada a una almohada, e instintivamente sonreí al ver cuán hermosa era a cara limpia. Pasé mi dedo por su mejilla y luego besé su frente, sintiendo su aroma. Sí, la extrañé horrores en dos días, ¿qué más podía suceder si ella y yo nos alejáramos por más tiempo?

Al pensar en eso, fue instantáneo el sentimiento de culpa por no haber sido sincero en su totalidad cuando tuve que hacerlo. Pero, si ella sabía todo, ¿seguiría a mi lado? ¿Me creería? Tuve tanto miedo que temblé. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo, pero me paralizaba la idea de cómo comenzar a hacerlo, si ella realmente creería en mis palabras o en los hechos con los que me incriminaron por tanto tiempo. Perderla era, sin duda, mi mayor temor, uno que me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Mi chica lo era todo, todo…

Con el corazón paralizado, la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé a la cama, y cuando la acomodé y tapé, caminé hacia el escritorio para ponerme a escribir.

.

Hoy, Bella volvía al trabajo y yo tenía que regularizar toda la mierda de la discoteca. Era algo que no planeé, tampoco mi mundo, pero por vengarme de Jasper iba a hacer eso y más.

Luego de pasar las festividades más increíbles en mucho tiempo, el calendario avanzaba tan rápido que ya no me di cuenta cuando estábamos llegando a marzo. ¿En qué momento pasaron tantos días delante de nuestros ojos?

Después de mirarla un buen rato, sosteniendo aquella sonrisa para matarme lentamente, le hice subir a la moto, palpándosela de forma coqueta. Bella me guiñó un ojo y yo mismo la tomé desde las caderas para posicionarla.

—Mi profesora favorita está lista para ir, ¿no es así? —le pregunté, sentándome delante de ella.

Bella pasó su tacón por los músculos de mis piernas, alterándome al segundo. Sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo vas a ver mis charlas? ¿Eh? —inquirió, abrazándome desde el abdomen.

Sonrió.

—Vas a arrepentirte por invitarme a una de tus clases, en serio.

—Pues soy capaz de asumir el costo de aquello. Tú ve y te daré una charla privada, si lo quieres.

Yo encendí la moto para no demostrarle cuán duro me ponía y ella se echó a reír.

—Pues vaya pensando qué clase darme, porque iré como el mejor alumno que usted haya tenido —afirmé, tomándola de los muslos para sentir el roce de sus senos en mi espalda.

Uf, cómo me gustaba.

Me puse el casco y manejé directo hacia la universidad, lugar que de por sí siempre me traía muchos recuerdos. No pensé que iría a parar allá, no hasta que conocí a Bella.

Cuando aparqué, bajé a Bella, quien se quitó el casco de manera sensual, sacudiendo su cabello ante mis ojos. Miré hacia los rincones, esperando no encontrarme con alguien que me conociera, y finalmente la tomé desde las caderas para que chocara conmigo.

—Oye, ¿qué pensarán los demás? Tengo alumnos —ronroneó, pasando sus manos por mi pecho.

—Pues, ¿sabes qué pensarán? Vaya hijo de puta tan afortunado es ese —susurré, rozándole los labios con los míos.

Jadeó.

—Yo diría que la afortunada soy yo.

Me reí y le mordí los labios con suavidad.

—Te vendré a buscar en cuanto salgas, quiero que vayamos a un lugar especial esta noche.

Sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo.

—Pues aquí te veo —murmuró.

Yo le di un beso apasionado, sabiendo que iba a ponerse nerviosa porque alguien de la universidad la viera perder el sentido conmigo. Yo la solté cuando estuve seguro que ambos estábamos excitados y me puse a carcajear.

—Eres un devorador —dijo, aferrándose a su bolso y dándose la vuelta.

Yo le di una nalgada jugosa, haciéndole saltar.

—¡Edward! —Abrió los ojos.

—¡Te amo! —le grité.

—¡Sht!

Le lancé un beso.

—Y yo te amo a ti —me respondí antes de meterse a la universidad con las mejillas coloradas.

Ah, carajo, qué loco me tenía mi escritora favorita.

Me di la vuelta con los cascos en las manos, dispuesto a irme a casa para ver si podía seguir arreglando el Mustang, pero cuando vi ese coche aparcado cerca del trabajo de Bella, sentí que el corazón me dolía de miedo.

No solía ser un hombre al que el miedo lo paralizara, incluso me consideraba bastante temerario, pero cuando se trataba de ellos y las consecuencias de sus actos, era inevitable sentirme ligeramente congelado.

La máquina hizo un juego de luces y yo supe que no podía dejar que ellos se marcharan como si nada sucediera, por lo que caminé con el aire atascado en mis pulmones. Del coche salieron Eleazer y Carmen Denali, a quienes no deseaba ver nunca. De tan solo recordar sus bajos actos me llenaba de odio.

—Buenas tardes, Edward —me dijo Eleazer, manteniendo la misma mirada fría.

Carmen tenía puestas las gafas y los guantes de cuero, cruzada de brazos mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Nos vamos de viaje y nos encontramos con que has hecho una nueva vida con esa mujer —susurró ella, quien siempre conservaba aquel suave sonido que contrastaba tanto con su personalidad—. No lo entiendo, habías quedado en un acuerdo, ¿no es así?

Tragué.

—Bueno, te lo recordaré —volvió a susurrar, manteniendo una sonrisa falsa—. Ibas a irte de Chicago e ibas a estar con mi nieta sin putas que reemplazaran a mi hija, o de lo contrario íbamos a hacer lo imposible porque Agatha se quedara con nosotros.

Sí, claro que lo recordaba.

—¿Qué quieren? —espeté.

Me quité los guantes de motocicleta con rabia y di otro paso adelante.

—No es ninguna puta, es mi novia —les aclaré, hirviendo de furia—. Ustedes ya no tienen ningún poder sobre mí, sé que huyen por los desfalcos que han cometido.

Eleazer entrecerró sus ojos, sabiendo que yo tenía razón.

—No juegues con nosotros, es nuestro derecho tener a la nena…

—¡Es mi hija! —grité—. Y si quieren seguir amenazándome, pues háganlo, ya no soy el mismo de antes y ustedes lo saben bien. Recuerden todo lo que sé, y aunque acabaría siendo un cómplice suyo, no importa nada con tal de librar a mi hija de sus putas manos.

—Esa mujer…

—¡Le ponen una mano encima a mi novia y los haré trizas! ¿Me escucharon?

Ambos tragaron, porque eran conscientes de lo que yo era capaz. Ellos me convirtieron en esto.

—No jueguen conmigo, saben de lo que soy capaz por mi familia —afirmé, dándome la vuelta para marcharme.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi moto, me puse a pensar en cómo decirle todo esto a Bella, porque ya era cuestión de tiempo.

**Bella POV**

Terminé de firmar el último contrato con la cadena distribuidora, la que se encargaría de realizar la promoción del estreno de mi libro en muy poco tiempo. Era increíble como otro de mis proyectos vería la luz.

—Fue un gusto hacer esta asociación con usted, Srta. Swan —afirmó el director, dándome la mano.

—El gusto es mío.

—Vaya preparando la mano para la firma luego de la fiesta de presentación. Apunte la fecha, en junio será todo.

Me reí.

—Lo tengo claro. Muchas gracias.

Crucé la avenida y me dispuse a tomar un taxi hacia mi casa. Cuando pasé por la tienda y vi el periódico de hoy, pensé instantáneamente en los artículos de _AC_. No habían dejado de aparecer desde la primera vez, y cada vez me gustaba más leerla. Era como si cada día me contara una nueva historia.

—Gracias —dije, luego de que el vendedor me entregara el periódico.

Cuando abrí la sección de su artículo, sonreí extrañada al ver de lo que hablaba: "_la dificultad de contar nuestro pasado al amor de nuestra vida_". ¿Hablaría desde su experiencia con Jasper? Inmediatamente la llamé, esperando a que me contara si había pasado algo nuevo luego de semanas separados.

—¿Hola? —Se escuchaba mucho ruido.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Me reí.

—¿Estás de fiesta?

—¡Sí! —Se acercó el móvil—. Siento el ruido, ¡es que me fui a la playa con amigos!

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Hace poco?

Se rio.

—¡No! ¡Estoy hace más de tres semanas aquí! Me ha servido muchísimo, ¿por qué?

Tragué.

—Es que no sabía de ti —murmuré—. ¿Y has podido escribir? —pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Uff! No, nada, no lo hago hace más de un mes, ¡necesito despejarme antes de volver de lleno!

Dejé ir el aire mientras tenía el artículo frente a mí. No, Alice no había escrito esto, ni tampoco los que le antecedían. Pero… Edward había dicho que… Alice me afirmó…

Le corté y con el ceño fruncido me puse a caminar, ahora sin saber qué rumbo tomar. Estaba anonadada. Cuando finalmente recobré el aliento, pude tomar el taxi e irme a casa lo más rápido que pude. En el viaje, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había estado pasando, primero la negativa inicial de Alice, cuando le di las gracias por el artículo y cómo luego cambió sus palabras, alegando que tenía la cabeza en otro lado, luego en cómo Edward me miraba cuando le hablaba de los artículos de _AC_, como si de alguna u otra forma sintiera mucha culpa, y entonces me puse a indagar más en mis recuerdos, como aquella vez que lo encontré de cara a la laptop.

"_Me levanté, incómoda por el frío, y cuando me giré me di cuenta que Edward no estaba a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño y caminé por el pasillo, descubriendo la luz encendida en la habitación de su estudio. Pensé que podría estar leyendo o que se había desvelado, pero lo encontré de cara a la laptop, contemplando algo que había acabado de escribir._

—_Cariño, ¿qué haces? —pregunté, asomando la cabeza._

_Edward dio un respingo y cerró rápidamente la máquina, dándose la vuelta con los brazos tensos._

—_Me asustaste._

_Caminé hacia él, algo intrigada por su forma de mirarme._

—_¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué hacías?_

—_Nada, solo… intentaba hacer la lista de peticiones para el cuartel. El coronel irá pronto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te has desvelado?_

_Asentí._

—_Sentí frío, no estabas conmigo._

_Sonrió y me abrazó._

—_Lo siento, tuve un mal sueño y necesita despejarme._

_Arqueé las cejas._

—_Descuida, todo bien._

_Me besó los labios._

—_¿Quieres ir a dormir?_

—_Solo si vas conmigo._

—_¿Tienes alguna duda?_"

Sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido para mí, lo que en un segundo me hizo sentir enormemente engañada y sí, tonta.

—Señorita, ya llegamos —le recordó el taxista al verla sin reaccionar.

—Lo siento —respondió, entregándole los dólares.

Cuando se bajó y miró su casa, simplemente deseó estar a solas para lo que iba a hacer. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que era buena idea, pero era periodista y sus ganas de saber más eran más.

Y sí, estaba completamente a solas.

Se sentó frente a la laptop y se puso a buscar cuanto fue posible, comenzando por el nombre de Edward. Con el corazón latiendo con rapidez, las búsquedas rápidamente dieron resultado, tanto que no se pudo creer. "_Edward Anthony Cullen, mejor conocido como Edward Masen (en honor al apellido de soltera de su madre), realiza la mejor expedición hacia tierras africanas en un potente documental sobre la esclavitud infantil, situación que parece incivilizada en tiempos modernos…_".

Me temblaban las manos mientras seguía tecleando y buscando sin parar.

Cuando llegué a la Universidad de Chicago, observando las distinciones que había conseguido luego de ser uno de los mejores alumnos de la facultad de periodismo, sentí que se me caía el mundo a pedazos al descubrir que el hombre al que amaba tenía un pasado que jamás me había contado. ¿Por qué no me dijo algo tan básico? Algo ocultaba.

"_Edward Masen gana premio Pulitzer por su reportaje sobre la prostitución infantil en Indonesia_", "_Edward Masen realiza importante reportaje en medio de Irán, entregándonos desde la BBC, desastrosos pero intensos registros de las vivencias de ese país_", _"Edward Masen se hace de importante galardón por su obra periodística en contra de los conflictos armados…_"

Dejé de leer mientras apretaba los párpados. ¿Quién era Edward? ¡¿Quién era el hombre al que mi hijo llamaba padre?!

—¿Por qué me ocultaste tanto? ¡¿Por qué?! —espeté, tapándome el rostro de rabia.

Miré a la pantalla de mi laptop, sin saber cómo sentirme al respecto.

Me alejé del aparato, sintiendo el temblor en mis manos. No, algo estaba mal. Edward no tenía por qué haberme mentido respecto a eso. ¿Cuál podía ser el motivo? Era…

Tragué, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, viendo a ese hombre con barba que había hecho historia en un importante segmento de la BBC. Mierda, era Edward, AC era Edward Cullen.

Seguí leyendo la información que salía de él, todas de hace más de siete años.

"_El famoso periodista de la cadena BBC, especialista en reportajes bélicos, se sumerge en la guerra de Irak bajo un importante apoyo gráfico…_"

Observé las fotografías de Edward, apoyado con un micrófono, con escenas peligrosas detrás de él. No podía despegar mi mirada de todo ello, sentía que no lo conocía, ¡que era un hombre al que apenas sabía el nombre! Recién ahora sabía que mi novio y al que mi hijo llamaba papá con tanto amor, era un periodista muy renombrado en una de las cadenas más proliferativas del mundo, habiendo sido un profesional que se había encargado, durante su carrera, a reportear los lugares en donde la guerra, la hambruna y las diferencias culturales eran más fuertes. ¿Por qué me lo ocultó? ¿Por qué nunca pudo decirme algo tan importante? ¡Y AC había sido Edward, maldita sea!

Seguí revisando lo que había en las páginas, topándome con algo que me revolvió el estómago.

"_Famoso periodista de la BBC, Edward Cullen, es declarado culpable de asesinato en contra de su ex novia._

_La familia de la víctima acusa que él la golpeaba._

_Ambos tenían una hija en común, quien actualmente tiene dos meses…_"

Me pasé las manos por el rostro, sin saber qué pensar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Mi respiración se aceleró, intentando buscar la forma de calmarme, pero era en vano, no dejaba de leer, una y otra vez, que Edward Cullen había sido declarado culpable de asesinato… de su novia… de… de…

Me pasé una mano por el pecho, queriendo arrancarme el corazón.

—No, es… mentira —susurré, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta me dejó de piedra, porque a los segundos sentí que caminaba hacia mí, poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Yo estaba congelada.

—¿Qué ocurre, nena? —preguntó, separándose.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, en especial porque en la pantalla de mi laptop salía él.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme todo eso? —inquirí.

Edward arrastró lentamente la mirada hacia mí, sin saber cómo responder.

—Edward Anthony Cullen —susurré—. AC.

Tragó.

—¿Es esta la manera de decirme que me amas? —pregunté, elevando mi voz.

—Nena…

—Te conté todo de mí y tú no podías decirme que habías sido un periodista, que tenías una vida en tantos lugares, que… —Boté el aire, furiosa y aterrada—. ¿Realmente te importo?

—Claro que sí, Bella, ¡yo te amo!

—¡Entonces por qué me mentiste! Pasé todos estos días creyendo que era Alice la persona que había escrito ese artículo, ¡pero fuiste tú! —le grité—. Y… y… ahora —tartamudeé, a punto de hiperventilar—. Ahora me entero q-que tú…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y quiso tocarme, pero yo caminé hacia atrás.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunté, chillando.

Le vi una lágrima y yo no sabía qué hacer.

—Bella… yo…

—Estuviste en prisión, por eso no pudiste estar con Agatha, ¿esa mujer…? ¿La madre…?

—Nena…

Me pegué a la pared, poniéndome una mano en la boca para no sollozar, pero fue imposible. Edward paró frente a mí, viendo mi miedo, lo que lo estaba destruyendo en pedazos.

—Dime por qué, ¡tú no serías capaz! —gemí, tocándole la quijada—. Tú eres mi Edward, tú… eres un buen hombre…

—Mi amor, yo solo quería defender a Agatha.

Tragué.

—¿Qué?

—No podía decírtelo hasta estar preparado a la posibilidad de que no me creyeras —susurró—. Muchos no lo hicieron. Pero tú… —Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad—. Tú eres la mujer que amo, no podía soportar la idea de que me juzgaras.

Su barbilla tembló y de pronto la Bestia se había derrumbado delante de mí, hecho añicos, destrozado y desconsolado.

—Yo nunca quise hacerle daño, nunca, Bella —sollozó, sacándome un jadeo—, pero mi hija… mi hija… —Tragó de manera audible—. Agatha estaba en peligro por culpa de su madre.

—Edward… ¿Cómo…?

—Su madre iba a matarla.

Se me cayó el mundo a los pies, como si mi vientre bajara y luego subiera, todo esto mientras sentía un sudor helado en mi columna.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité—. ¡¿La… la…?!

Sus cejas arqueadas y el llanto en sus ojos me desestabilizaban. Era un hombre completamente destrozado.

—Déjame contarte, por favor —suplicó.

Yo temblé.

—Hazlo ya —gemí.

—Bella… la madre de Agatha no la amaba.

Comencé a llorar al imaginármelo.

—La golpeó cuando tenía diez días y si no hubiera llegado quizá…

Su rostro se tornó compungido, llanamente hecho jirones.

—Se desquitaba porque yo quería dejarla, porque… me golpeaba a mí también.

Me sentía desfallecer ante el inmenso dolor que sentí en mi interior.

—Edward…

—Nadie me creyó… Nadie escuchó cuando suplicaba que nos protegieran porque… esa mujer pronto iba a matarla si yo no cedía a lo que ella pedía.

Me miró a los ojos y yo sollocé de manera más audible.

—No pensé que decirle que ya no quería estar con ella, fingiendo que la quería cuando jamás había sido así, iba a cambiar completamente todo lo que había construido en mi vida.

Se dejó caer el suelo mientras me miraba, tomándome fuertemente de mis piernas.

—Esa mujer y su familia destrozaron mi vida… la destrozaron… Yo… Por favor, Bella, tienes que escucharme, ¿sí? Bells… Mi amor…

Tragué.

—Gracias a ellos me convertí en Botas Rojas —añadió—. Y me da terror contarte todo porque… no quiero que me dejes. La sola idea me… me…

No pudo seguir hablando, porque el miedo le comía la mirada mientras me sostenía con fuerza, suplicándome que le entendiera.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La situación como familia de Edward y Bella es tal como ellos querían, el amor es intenso y los pequeños son felices, pero ¿no es el pasado el principal impedimento para que todo al fin se aclare? La situación con lo que fue él años atrás es importante, porque de ello derivan más situaciones y ahora sabemos que él, siendo un periodista reconocido, lo perdió todo. ¿Qué hizo Edward para alejar a esa mujer de su hija? ¿Por qué lo acusaron tan injustamente? ¿Por qué Edward temía contarle de Botas Rojas a Bella? ¿Ella lo comprenderá? ¿Le costará? Solo hay una certeza, en el próximo capítulo saldrá toda la verdad y, además, habrá una sorpresa que seguramente las dejará muy entusiastas. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Outtake_**

**_Ella Rose McCarthy, anamel, Pam Malfoy Black, Mime Herondale, Belli swan dwyer, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Bell Cullen Hall, Tata XOXO, DanitLuna, Hanna D. L, Diana, Yoliki, rjnavajas, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Rero96, Valevalverde57, freedom2604, Jenni98isa, SeguidoradeChile, Iza, lauritacullenswan, rosycanul10, Tereyasha, PatyMC, valentinadelafuente, jupy, Claurebel, Pancardo, Liz Vidal, Andre22twi, Ilucena928,krisr0405, A ka, Pili, glow0718, nataliastewart, saraipineda44, sheep0294, Yesenia Tovar, Poppy, AnabellaCS, Vanina Iliana, seelie lune, Marce, debynoe12, JMMA, LicetSalvatore, Noriitha, josalq, Nelly McCarthy, Dominic Muoz Leiva, CazaDragones, Fallen Dark Angel 07, carlita16, kathlenayala, damaris14, ELIZABETH, FlorVillu, Gladys Nilda, danielascars, Liliana Macias, caritofornasier, Roxy de roca, CeCiegarcia, Veronica, Meemi Cullen, calia19, liduvina, Bellalphine Black, miop, YessyVL13, LuAnka, johanna22, Mar91, Anghye Taisho, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Vaneaguilar, Diana2GT, AndreaSL, katyta94, Gabi, Smedina, Nat Cullen, keith86, VeroPB97, roberouge, Jocelyn, Duniis, beakis, Olga Javier Hdez, ariyasy, alejandra1987, Elejandra Solis, santa, twilghtter, Abigail, Robaddict28, Elmi, Adriu, Flor Santana, aliciagonzakezsalazar, lunadragneel15, patymdn, DannyVasquezP, Lizdayanna, Kamile PattzCullen, NarMaVeg, Kika, sool21, nydiac10, florcitacullen1, Miranda24, BellaNympha, AleCullenn, keyra100, selenne88, Salveelatun, LizMaratzza, PameHart, LoreVab, Mela Masen, Mayraargo25, isbella cullen's swan, Twilightsecretlove, Fernanda21, VeroG, camilitha Cullen, Esal, Reva4, Celina rojas, bealnum, Tina Lightwood, Jade HSos, kaja0507, Shikara65, Ronnie86, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Alimrobsten, Angelus285, Srita Cullen Brandon, Annie Cullen Massen, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Leah de Call, Luisa huiniguir, pameita, cary, MariaL8 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es inmenso para mí, no saben cuán feliz me hacen_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder a las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	32. Capítulo 30: Lo que hizo el destino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Listen Before I Go – Billie Eilish **

**Capítulo 30:**

**Lo que hizo el destino**

"_Llévame a la azotea, quiero ver el mundo cuando deje de respirar_

_(…) Dime que el amor es infinito_

_(…) Déjame cómo tú siempre lo haces_

_(…) Lo siento, no puedo salvarme ahora_

_Perdón, no sé cómo_

_Lo siento, no hay salida_

_(…) Pruébame, las lágrimas saladas en mi mejilla…_"

¿Escucharlo? Claro que iba a hacerlo, ¡lo necesitaba! Me dolía de una manera indescriptible lo que significaba hacerlo, podía decepcionarme, podía cambiar toda mi visión de él. Estaba aterrada, pero eso no iba a paralizarme.

—Dime qué ocurrió, por favor —supliqué, agachándome junto a él.

—Nena…

—¡Dime ya! —insistí—. Por favor.

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello, respiró hondo y se limpió las lágrimas, conteniéndose como si tuviera que hacerlo de manera obligada por todas las circunstancias que lo habían hecho ser el hombre que era hoy.

—Solo… —susurré, apretando los labios—. No me digas quién es esa mujer, mientras menos sepa de la persona que le hizo eso a mi pequeña, mejor, o acabaré odiándola más de lo que lo hago ahora.

Él asintió.

De solo pensar en darle una imagen, por muy concisa que fuera, me llenaba de tanto odio que temí desconocerme. De entre todas las cosas, para mí era inconcebible que una mujer le hiciera daño a algún hijo mío y, ¡por Dios! ¡Agatha era mía! ¿Cómo podía vivir en paz sabiendo que una maldita persona, que debió protegerla, amarla y cuidarla, había podido hacerle eso teniendo días? Yo sabía que de tan solo saber su nombre iba a marcarla en mi vida más de lo que ya lo estaba ahora. La odiaba sin saber quién era y prefería que fuera así, porque podría matarla con mis propias manos si pudiera.

—Haré lo que me pides.

Me acomodé a su lado, cruzándome de brazos ante la rabia que sentía por haberme ocultado todo. Edward era consciente de eso.

—Nena, yo… Fui periodista. Estudié todos mis años en la Universidad de Chicago —comenzó. Yo apreté mis párpados ante la rabia, pero lo dejé seguir—. Fui destacado, me gustaba lo que hacía, era un hombre tranquilo, solía dedicarme a lo mío. En… la universidad conocí a una chica, iba en menor grado y yo estaba acabando. Comenzamos siendo amigos, a veces me buscaba y como teníamos amigos en común salíamos a fiestas y todo el rollo.

Suspiró con la garganta apretada.

—Ella era… especial —soltó con la mirada perdida—, no como lo piensas, Bella, no como una persona a la que atesoraría para toda mi vida, ella… era especial porque todo lo que le rodeaba era oscuro. No voy a mentirte, solíamos tener encuentros esporádicos, era una situación que, para mí, era fácil, no quería comprometerme como tampoco ligarme a su persona. Yo sabía que, además, era una mujer compleja a la que le gustaba incomodar al resto, tanto que acabé inmiscuyéndome en ello sin darme cuenta.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender bien a qué estaba refiriéndose.

—Como me quedaba poco en la universidad e iba a graduarme con honores, a ella le gustaba estar conmigo. Demostraba poder y a ella le fascinaba eso. Nunca le tomé importancia a algo tan relevante, pero era demasiado tarde para darme cuenta.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, como si pensara de qué manera decirme las cosas.

—Mantuvimos contacto cuando yo finalicé la universidad, siendo el mejor de mi generación. Yo amaba lo mío, me encantaba la idea de poder convertirme en un periodista experimentado, era conocido por ser el único al que le importaba cubrir cosas importantes como el mundo infantil y el peligro que los acechaba, la guerra, la hambruna… —Sonrió con nostalgia y algo de pesar—. Mi madre decía que era un verdadero erudito.

Tragué.

—Fue una noche, cuando ella me invitó a una de sus fiestas en su gran casa en la salida de Chicago, cuando las cosas comenzaron a salir mal. Como te dije, solíamos encontrarnos algunas noches. Yo había encontrado en un muy buen medio del país y solo quería celebrar mi gran salto. Esa mujer estaba en las drogas y… me contó que su padre, un ex miembro de las fuerzas militares y actualmente un miembro de los negocios más importantes del estado, necesitaba a alguien que trabajara con él.

**Edward POV**

Mirar a Bella y tener que decirle todo lo que podía salir de mi boca, era algo que nunca pensé enfrentar con tanto temor. Sabía que la había decepcionado al ocultarle las cosas, pero también comprendía que iba a hacerlo nuevamente al contarle y demostrarle por qué fue que me había costado tanto trabajo hacerlo.

No quería recordar a Tanya tampoco y ella, lamentablemente, estaba ligada a todo lo que alguna vez amé. Su recuerdo quemaba y a veces crecía como la mala hierba, como si se negara a morir, como si… me impidiera ser cien por ciento feliz.

En sus ojos veía cuánto lo odiaba sin conocerla y entendía que no quisiera saber siquiera su nombre. Ella amaba a Agatha como si la hubiera tenido en su vientre, era su madre… Incluso a mí me costaba hablar de ella sin sentir el ligero paso del fuego y el insufrible aborrecimiento de lo que significaba su mera existencia en mi vida.

Pero inhalé y me dispuse a seguir, ya botando todo lo que temía contarle.

"_Tanya se sacudió el cabello y se sentó a mi lado mientras me mostraba el vaso de alcohol._

—_¿Y eso? —pregunté._

_Se apoyó en mi hombro y comenzó a acariciarme el pecho, como si buscara algo en especial. Así era ella._

—_Es para celebrar el nuevo contrato de papá._

—_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

—_¡Te cae perfecto!_

—_No lo entiendo._

_Se puso sobre mí, lanzándome a la cama._

—_¿Recuerdas esa vez que me dijiste que necesitabas un capital para poder comenzar a crear tu libro? Bueno, ya no tienes que trabajar en ese estúpido cuartel, eres más que eso._

—_Tanya, a mí me gusta lo que hago…_

—_Pero es sonso y aburrido, eres periodista, ¿realmente te interesa rebajarte a eso?_

_Yo suspiré. Siempre era difícil contrariarle, aunque se tratara de mis sueños._

—_¿Y? —insistí._

—_Mi padre quiere conocerte._

_Fruncí el ceño._

—_¿A mí? Tanya, tú sabes que lo nuestro…_

—_¡Ya! No me lo recuerdes —espetó, irritada de que tuviera que recordárselo—. Es porque necesita a alguien como tú para su nuevo trabajo._

—_¿Alguien como yo?_

_Se rio y me acarició._

—_Alguien fuerte y rudo. Dime que no eres así, Edward, y te juro que te mato._

_Me reí yo esta vez._

—_Solo que… debes ser valiente._

—_No sé por qué comienzo a temer de lo que me dices —susurré._

_Los padres de Tanya solían ser rumores de fiesta siempre, en especial cuando uno de los chicos entró a uno de los cuartos equivocados, encontrando un almacén de diferentes armas._

—_¿Quieres el dinero o no?_

—_Sí, pero…_

—_Son tus sueños, Edward, podrías convertirte en un gran exponente si me lo dices… Papá puede hacerlo._"

—Yo no sé qué estaba pensando cuando me lo dijo y por qué no pensé en las consecuencias. Creí que sería por un tiempo y ya, pero fue un craso error —murmuré.

—¿Aceptaste?

Tragué y asentí.

—¿Qué aceptaste?

"_Cuando Eleazer Denali me recibió, supe que algo no correcto pasaría con él, pero necesitaba el dinero y… una vez no sería tanto._

—_Edward —exclamó—. Qué alegría verte._

_Yo di un paso adelante, mirando el estudio del padre de Tanya. Era sombrío._

—_Buenas tardes —susurré._

—_Pero qué tímido, hombre, ven acá, acércate._

_Me senté delante de él, viendo cómo parecía analizarme de pies a cabeza._

—_Mi hija me contó que eres un hombre realmente valiente, así que no te hagas conmigo._

_Yo lo contemplaba._

—_¿Qué es lo que quiere que yo haga?_

—_Ya veo, eres bastante decidido._

_No supe qué responder._

—_Sé lo que necesitas y puedo dártelo. Un libro, ¿eh? ¿Quieres el Pulitzer?_

_Asentí mientras lo veía sacar un puro de una caja de metal._

—_Entonces puedes ganártelo. Yo te daré el capital y tú ganarás, solo tienes que trabajar para mí._

—_¿Y qué tengo que hacer?_

_Sonrió._

—_Cosas sucias —afirmó, apoyándose en el respaldo de su amplia silla de cuero—. ¿Estás dispuesto?_

_Yo no supe qué contestar, porque mis padres estaban de pronto en mi mente, como si fueran testigo de esta bajeza. Ellos no me habían criado para esto._

—_Descuida, esas cosas sucias se las harás a personas igual de sucias. Nadie aquí es inocente, puedo asegurártelo._

_Miré mis manos, sin saber de qué forma tomarme sus palabras. ¿Cambiaba en algo que fueran personas igual de siniestras que ellos? ¿Era capaz de hacer todo esto con tal de cumplir un anhelo?_

_Suspiré._"

Bella me miraba con los ojos llorosos, manteniendo la distancia conmigo. Yo estaba desesperado, pero aún faltaba tanto por decir.

—Nena, yo… dije que sí ante la desesperación.

Ella tragó y las lágrimas le comenzaron a caer rápidamente.

—Si pudiera devolver el tiempo lo habría revertido todo, pero sí, acepté sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Qué hiciste, Edward? —preguntó, levantando la voz.

—Bella…

—Dime qué hiciste. Sé claro, por favor.

Tomé su mano, pero ella me la quitó. Fue tan doloroso que tuve que alejarme. De verdad era quemante.

—La primera vez sucedió con las personas que no le habían entregado el dinero correspondiente de su negocio.

—¿Qué negocio?

—Cocaína.

"_Caminé, acomodándome los guantes sin dedos, con los demás detrás. Ellos ajustaron sus manos, sabiendo que yo daba el paso inicial. Eleazer decía que debían seguirme._

_El bar quedaba cerca y, en el momento en el que me topé con los gorilas, ellos temieron de quién podía tratarse._

—_Vengo de parte de los Denali —murmuré._

_Ellos tragaron y nos dejaron pasar._

_Busqué entre los que bebían y jugaban pool, el blanco era un grupo de tres que solían frecuentar el lugar para consumir con mayor libertad. Eran antiguos canguros de Eleazer, quien solía lavar su dinero a costa de todos estos pobres lugareños de baja calaña. Cuando topé con ellos, hice crujir mis huesos y fui tras ellos._

—_Hey, ¿son los del polvo? —pregunté, usando un tono de voz amigable._

_Ellos se sacaron el cigarrillo de la boca y dejaron de jugar._

—_¿Cuánto traes?_

_Yo tomé al líder de su camiseta, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes estaban rodeados por los que venían conmigo._

—_Hola, vengo de parte de los Denali —dije._

_Abrieron sus ojos de par en par y los que me acompañaban sujetaban de los otros de los brazos. No dejamos que nadie más fuera testigo y los llevamos al callejón._

—_¿Dónde están las ganancias y el polvo? —demandé, golpeándolo contra la pared._

—_No sé de qué…_

—_¡¿Dónde están?! —espeté._

_Recordé que estaba jugándome también el pellejo y lo apreté con más fuerza, esta vez cerca de su cuello._

—_Estoy hablando en serio._

_El tipo tragó, sabía de lo que podía ser capaz._"

—Era cosa de tiempo para que me convirtiera en quien luego fui.

Bella arqueó aún más sus cejas, mirándome con el trago amargo y la hiel en los labios.

—¿Qué hacías con ellos?

Me miré las manos; temblaban.

—Los golpeaba… Los torturaba —susurré en respuesta—. Al comienzo me costaba, pero luego se convirtió en una constante, casi un ritmo de vida.

—¿Solo te dedicabas a eso?

Negué.

—Luego de aquello, su padre me pedía muchas más cosas, muchas más que… ya no solo se trataban de asustar a los que le debían dinero. —Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Fue el comienzo de un monstruo. Yo no quería, te lo juro, no quería hacerlo, pero él me tenía de brazos cruzados… yo…

—Y todo por publicar un libro —añadió, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Bella… Me di cuenta de eso más temprano de lo que crees.

—¡¿Y por qué no te fuiste de ahí, Edward?! —gimió, conmocionada.

La miré, dispuesto a contarle.

"_Miré a la persona que tenía en frente y el solo hecho de tener que hacer lo que Eleazer me pedía me daba náuseas._

—_No voy a hacerlo —susurré—. Esto es suficiente, ya no lo soporto…_

—_¿Crees que es fácil salir? —inquirió, sacando su arma._

_Me rozó con ella, tanteando mi vida en ello._

—_No vas a amedrentarme con eso._

_Sonrió._

—_Lo sé. Pero con ella sí, ¿no? —Me mostró una fotografía de Alice, quien apenas tenía veinte años. Se la habían sacado cuando salía de casa, junto a mi madre—. ¿O la mujer que le acompaña? Decide._

_Tragué con los ojos bañados en lágrimas._

—_Harás lo que te digo y te irás cuando yo lo considere, o ellas pagarán las consecuencias._

_Sentí el escozor en mis ojos. Lo que menos quería era que las mujeres que amaba sufrieran las consecuencias de mis actos._

—_¿Qué quieres que haga realmente? Tú no me querías para eso simplemente, ¿no?_

_Eleazer volvió a sonreír y caminó hacia el tipo que estaba amarrado en la silla, mirándome con la mordaza en la boca. Lo tomó de los cabellos y lo hizo contemplarme con mayor detalle._

—_¿Lo ves? —le preguntó a él—. Es mi nueva arma._

_El tipo parecía comprender lo que ocurría, porque sus ojos se pusieron brillantes por el miedo._

—_¿Qué crees? Claro que lo haré. Lucharás con él. Si logras generarle un rasguño considerable, tu deuda será saldada._

_Fruncí el ceño al ver lo que me quería hacer. Mi primera respuesta era ir en su contra, pero de solo pensar en cómo conocían a mi familia y podían dañarla…_

_Boté el aire, sintiéndome prisionero de mis propias decisiones._

—_Vamos, Edward, ve a con él —afirmó, sentándolo en la silla._

_Me palpó la espalda, sabiendo que yo no tenía alternativa. El otro tipo fue desanudado por sus secuaces y, con el público a mi alrededor, tuve que hacer uso de mi fuerza._

_Al parecer, el hombre quería salvarse el pellejo, porque lo intentaba. Cuando sentí que estuvo a punto de rozarme el rostro, me recordé que tenía que actuar o todo podía ir en mi contra. Apreté los puños y me acomodé los huesos, dispuesto a ejercer el primer golpe. Y ahí cayó al suelo, con la nariz sangrándole. Quiso levantarse para venir a golpearme otra vez, pero yo le puse la bota en el pecho, impidiéndoselo._

—_Vamos, Edward, hazlo, demuéstrame tu valor —sentí que dijo Eleazer._

_Le di una patada, soltando la rabia que me provocaba el no poder huir de este maldito infierno, el que fuese un esclavo sanguinario para un hombre que me prometió dinero… Era su prostituto, un simple capricho que le servía, y yo había aceptado sin medir consecuencias._

_Cuando terminé de patear, vi que mis botas se llenaron de sangre y que aquel hombre yacía inconsciente sin saber de su destino. Yo respiraba de manera desacompasada, asfixiado por todo esto. Eleazer puso su mano en mi hombro, apretándolo con fuerza._

—_¿Qué me dices, cariño? —preguntó._

_¿A quién le hablaba?_

_Giré la cabeza y vi que ahí estaba una mujer de su edad, quien, con los brazos cruzados, sonreía de manera aprobatoria._

—_Es perfecto._

_Desde lejos vi también a otra mujer, a quien no pensé que vería siendo testigo de las bajezas de su padre: Tanya. Parecía seria, algo inconsciente de los delitos, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Cuando notó que la miraba, caminó hacia mí y vino a limpiarme el rostro. No me di cuenta que estaba bañado en sangre._

—_Lo hiciste muy bien —murmuró._

_Yo estaba desequilibrado, sentía que algo había desajustado en mi cabeza, como si todo lo normal hubiera dejado de tener sentido._

—_Ven conmigo._

_Me tomó la mano y yo fui como un robot, sin sentir, sin temer, sin… nada en mi interior. Me sentó en una silla y se acomodó para seguir limpiándome mientras me miraba con los ojos brillantes, como si la sola idea de haberme visto haciendo todo esto le… fascinara._

—_Eres increíble —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio mientras se sentaba sobre mis piernas._

_Y en un segundo, me besó._"

—Me convertí en su arma, era a quien temían en todos lados, fui la leyenda de las calles, les aterraba tener que ser puestos delante de mí para intentar dañarme, porque sabían que era difícil. Mi mejor amuleto para salir libre de todo eran mis botas, unas pesadas, duras y bastante grandes, las usaba para patearlos y… siempre acababan llenas de sangre.

—Botas Rojas —susurró Bella.

Asentí.

—Quienes frecuentaban el mundo oscuro de las calles de Chicago entendían bien que, de actuar en deslealtad con Eleazer, acabarían en mis manos… o en mis pies.

—Dios santo —jadeó ella.

Ver su rostro descompuesto al imaginar lo que había ocurrido, hacía que quisiera borrar todo de mí, tanto o más de lo que ya quería hacerlo. Bella era… Dios… No quería decepcionarla, no quería que dejara de amarme por ello, pero… ese había sido mi pasado. Y quedaba más.

—Todos acababan inconscientes y se los llevaban a hacer quizá qué, de solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago, era… —Apreté los ojos—. Te juro, nena, te juro que quería salir de ahí, pero fui acostumbrándome, como quien se acostumbra a los golpes de los demás, al maltrato, no lo sé, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que dañaran a mi familia y eso era lo último que quería. —La contemplé desviar la mirada—. Yo… comencé a liberarme cuando escribía, luego gané el premio y fue agridulce, sentía que parte de él fue gracias a esa maldita familia, y entonces recibí el contrato para la BBC, por lo que tuve la oferta para viajar ese mismo año a los países en guerra y dedicarme a reportear lo que ahí sucedía. Creí que al fin podría deshacerme de ellos, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

Bufé de rabia con el destino y los caprichos de todos ellos.

—Pero ella quería ir conmigo, era su deseo y su padre solo así me lo permitiría. Y entonces tuve que hacerlo.

Bella me miró sin poder entender.

—¿La querías?

Tragué.

—Era… extraño, Bella, estaba acostumbrado a sus chantajes, su padre me enrostraba a su hija, yo…

—Edward, por Dios —gimió—. Esa mujer…

—Era raro, nena, no puedo decirte qué demonios me sucedía, a veces pienso que ya nada me importaba a esa altura y yo solo hacía las cosas que estaban delante de mí, pensar era difícil, porque el cargo de conciencia era aún más complejo de llevar. Nos acostábamos, pasábamos algunas cosas juntos, pero… tarde o temprano iba a darme cuenta que estaba siendo preso de los chantajes emocionales de ella.

—¿Por qué?

Bufé.

—Ella era adicta a la cocaína. Cuando le suplicaba que me dejara en paz, que necesitaba estar solo, que lo nuestro no era nada y que lo sabía, me amenazaba con hacerse daño por la droga. Yo no quería que algo le sucediera, Bella, ella… solía contarme lo que su padre le obligaba hacer y yo no quería llevarla a él nuevamente, sentía que podía ser mi culpa y ya estaba agobiado de tantas cosas ocasionadas por mí —gruñí con el llanto acumulado en la garganta.

—¿Q-qué te contó?

—Su padre la golpeaba y solía moldear su vida a su antojo. A veces pienso que había mucho más, pero que ella no solía contarme porque temía que su padre se enterara de ello. En muchas ocasiones la obligaba a ver sus crímenes.

Bella se tapó los ojos un momento, como si quisiera quitarse todo eso de la cabeza.

—Yo sentía cariño por ella, fuimos amigos, solíamos intentarlo a veces, pero todo era tan tóxico, tan… vil. Tarde o temprano iba a darme cuenta de que ella me violentaba.

"—_Tanya, por favor, ¡sabes lo que sucede entre tú y yo! —espeté, harto de que me siguiera adónde fuera que vaya—. ¿No te parece suficiente tener que hacerme escenas delante de todas las mujeres que conozco? Ya lo intentamos cientos de veces, lo nuestro no tiene fin…_

—_Entonces no me quieres, ¿no?_

_Me pasé una mano por los cabellos._

—_Tanya, eran colegas, ¡necesitaba hablar con ellas! Son personas importantes, les tengo respeto…_

—_Pero no me quieres._

_Suspiré y miré al suelo._

—_Sabes que nunca te he considerado más, si estás aquí es por tu padre, ¿no? Lo nuestro… nunca ha sido más que divertirnos, me lo dijiste cientos de veces y ahora… ¿qué?_

_Su rabia le nubló la mirada y levantó la mano para estamparla contra mi rostro. Yo quedé boquiabierto y, sin espacio para siquiera reaccionar más, Tanya comenzó a arañarme sabiendo que yo no podría defenderme, era tres veces más grande que ella._

—_¡Maldita sea, basta ya! —grité, tomándola de las muñecas para que dejara de hacerme daño._

_Ella se alejó, tomándose las manos con los ojos llorosos._

—_Me has hecho daño._

—_Tanya… Tú estabas…_

—_Me has hecho daño —insistió._"

Volví a mirarme las manos, inquieto.

—Creí firmemente que era mi culpa, que yo había sido violento con ella cuando solo intenté alejarla. ¿Qué importaba que ella hubiera dejado sus marcas en todo mi rostro? Yo había marcado su piel para intentar alejarla —susurré.

Bella esta vez tenía la mano en los labios mientras sus ojos titilaban.

—¿Creías que eras un maltratador?

—Me lo hacía creer cientos de veces —susurré—. Y cuando quería dejarla, insistía en hacerse daño, pero también me dañaba a mí. Dos veces me quemó con el cigarrillo, tres me volteó el rostro de bofetadas y a veces… —Cerré mis labios mientras intentaba contar esto sin avergonzarme. Temía que, además, no fuera a creerme.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió, acercándose.

Cuando vi que ella estaba volviendo a mirarme con esos ojos brillantes y comprensivos, sin juzgarme, sentí una bomba de emociones que me apretó la garganta.

—Me obligaba a… —Apreté los labios una vez más—. Yo me negaba a tocarla, no podía, ya no tenía sentido, no quería que siguiera sintiendo el derecho a creer que éramos algo más, pero… me obligaba a acostarme con ella.

Una lágrima le cayó por el rostro y eso me destruyó a mí.

—Bella, te juro que no entendía por qué despertaba con ella tocándome o… —Fruncí el ceño—. Ella a veces estaba arriba y yo tenía que quitarla porque era agobiante… ¡Y no podía alejarme de ella porque su padre me obligaba a estar a su lado o le haría daño a mi familia! —gemí.

Bella sollozó y me abrazó.

—Te lo juro, nena, yo no quería… yo… no quería.

—Lo sé —susurró, pasando sus manos por mi espalda—, lo sé —repetía.

—Me costó mucho tiempo entenderlo, me avergonzaba tener que pensarlo y no sabía a quién decírselo. Mis amigos me veían destruido, perdiendo poco a poco todo lo que amaba. Jonas me suplicaba que le dijera qué ocurría, Jake no entendía qué pasaba, Leah necesitaba explicaciones, así como Caleb, Joseph y tantos más. Dejé de frecuentarlos porque estaba aterrado de que ese hombre y su comitiva también la tomara con ellos. Mi familia no sabía de qué manera ayudarme porque yo tampoco quería decirles la realidad. Perdí mi trabajo en la BBC por causa de esa mujer, incluso con ello la pasión que sentía por el periodismo. Iba a perderme a mí mismo, era cosa de tiempo. Hasta que… —Sonreí, sintiendo la misma luz de aquel instante—. Hasta que ella me contó algo.

Bella arqueó las cejas, entendiéndolo todo.

—Ella me convocó una noche, quería decirme algo importante. No sabía de qué se trataba hasta que me mostró los resultados, estaba embarazada. Sí, claro que me descoloqué, yo usaba mis métodos al igual que ella, pero luego me enteré que había pinchado varios preservativos. Era obvio, ¿no? Fui un imbécil, ¿cómo no pensé en la realidad? No era algo que esperaba la verdad, mi realidad no ameritaba a que tuviera que cuidar de alguien más, pero… Agatha llegó a mi vida para cambiarlo todo.

Los ojos achocolatados de Bella me seguían en mi relato.

—Ella no lo quería, creo que no pensó en lo que significaba tener un hijo en realidad, estar drogada la mayor parte del tiempo era complejo y… cuando enfrentó lo que significaba estar embarazada, fue bastante difícil. Intenté cuidarla, sabiendo que tenía que proteger a mi hija incluso de su madre.

—Se drogaba estando embarazada, ¿no?

Asentí con pesar.

—Lo hizo cuando ya no aguantó la espera, la abstinencia era demasiada.

—Santo cielo… —gimió Bella.

—Yo, mientras, buscaba la forma de alejar a Eleazer, por lo que Jonas me ayudó en el proceso.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió.

—Jonas, cuando era más joven, participó en una red de motociclistas que solían limpiar las calles de delincuentes que pudieran destruir los barrios más pobres. Entendí que ese sería mi propósito y lo formamos.

—Por eso te llaman jefe —susurró.

—Sí. Él también me temía, todos sabían quién era Botas Rojas y, al tener conocimiento de cómo había barrido con varios, no querían hacer negocios con la mafia para no entrar en el crimen. Fui valiente, cuanto pude, porque sabía que tarde o temprano todo tendría sus repercusiones, pero lo intenté y alejé a todos ellos como una forma de venganza. Tuve poder en las noches y comencé a escribir nuevamente, entrando al mundo de los reportajes como tanto me gustaba. Busqué proteger a mi hija de todo, sabiendo que en algún momento todo iba a explotar. Mi plan era poder rehabilitar a su madre y que ella pudiera salir de ese hoyo, que además entendiera que lo nuestro no iba a ningún lado y que debía comprender que ahora iba a ser madre. —Suspiré—. Pero ella odiaba a su propia hija. Nunca compró nada, no le interesaba. Yo busqué crear el ambiente, poder darle lo mejor, te juro, nena, que la amaba, amaba a mi hija. Pero su madre no parecía consciente de quién llegaría a su vida y a la mía.

Tragué con los ojos llorosos.

—Cuando nació, no quiso verla, así que yo me la llevé y la cuidé. Tuve mucho miedo, sabía que era un asunto de peligro. A los dos días la llevamos a casa y ella no cuidaba de Agatha, quien además nació más pequeña y con diversos cuadros que tendríamos que vigilar debido a la drogadicción de su madre. A veces, cuando despertaba en medio de la noche, la miraba y le pedía perdón por haberle dado una vida así, yo no quería que pasara por tal situación, yo… sentía que era mi culpa. —Comencé a sollozar, recordando aquel infierno—. Había días en que tenía que marcharme de casa y yo rezaba porque no pasara nada cuando estuviera con su madre, era doloroso siquiera tener que suplicar internamente porque no fuera a hacerle daño, pero si yo no salía no había forma de que pudiera seguir haciendo mi trabajo.

Me pasé las manos por el rostro y seguí llorando. Aún podía sentir cómo me carcomía el dolor de lo que vendría.

—Ella me golpeaba delante de Agatha, y aunque no era testigo, yo siento que aquello le afectaba. Yo podía defenderme, pero cuando lo intentaba, ella acababa con marcas que luego utilizaba para denunciarme, todo eso ocurriendo en diez malditos días… Intenté dejarla cientos de veces, pero me amenazaba con dañar a Agatha y aquello era mi completa perdición, mi hija era lo único que más amaba en el momento y si algo le sucedía yo me moría con ella, ¿entiendes? Era un infierno en vida… Hasta que todo llegó a su fin —susurré, nuevamente temblando.

Bella me miraba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, escuchando cada situación que salía de mis labios.

—Llegué de noche —susurró—. Estaba drogada. Hablaba con su madre por el teléfono, quien le pedía que se fuera con Agatha, que yo desaparecería del mapa, que no hiciera nada con su hija.

"—_No la quiero, ¡tú me dijiste que me embarazara para quedarme con él, ¡pero no la quiero! —gimió con rabia._

—_No digas eso…_

—_¡Quiero quedarme con él pero no la quiero a ella! ¡Edward solo ama a Agatha!_

—_Entonces haz lo que te dije, vente con tu hija y lo desapareceremos._

_Yo seguía escuchando detrás de la puerta, mientras Agatha comenzaba a llorar de hambre desde la cuna._

—_¡Y nuevamente comienza a llorar! ¡Voy a golpearla otra vez!_

—_Tanya…_

_Yo tragué. ¿Golpearla?_

—_No vuelvas a hacerlo, te dije que Edward podría notarlo y ahí él no va a perdonarte._

—_¿Y qué? —espetó—. ¡De todos modos no me quiere!_

—_Tanya…_

_Ella le cortó a su madre y miró a Agatha con odio._

—_¡Estoy cansada de que llores todo el maldito día! —gritó, corriendo hasta la cocina y viniendo con un cuchillo._

_Yo sentí que el aire se escapó de mí y corrí con rapidez para sacarla del camino. Tanya acabó cortándose ambas palmas debido a la fuerza al sostener el cuchillo y yo tomé a Agatha con rapidez._

—_Déjala —susurré, apretando los dientes—. No te atrevas._

—_¡¿Qué haces?!_

—_Voy a irme. Estás demente._

_Tragó._

—_¡No! ¡Eres mío, Edward!_

_Quiso quitarme a Agatha de los brazos, pero yo la empujé para que no le hiciera más daño. No sé cuánta fuerza ocupé ni cómo olvidé quién era, que acabé lanzándola lo más lejanamente posible, sin saber que acabaría golpeándose la cabeza con el filo de la mesa de acero. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr con mi hija, que seguía llorando como si temiera el infierno que pronto iba a desatarse._"

—Nunca quise hacerlo de esa forma —murmuré—, pero si no la sacaba del camino iba a dañar a mi hija.

Recordé lo bien que cabía en mis manos. Era tan pequeña y tan hermosa. Su existencia había sido lo único que me instaba a luchar por todo mi alrededor. Era mi única razón de existir.

—Hui corriendo, millas y millas, recuerdo tan bien cómo sabía que pronto iban a quitármela de los brazos. Recurrí a mi familia, sabiendo las consecuencias de haberme interpuesto en el camino de todos esos miserables. Jonas y todos mis amigos quisieron esconderme, porque tan pronto como encontraron a esa mujer, aseguraron que el culpable de todo había sido yo. —Tomé aire y cerré mis ojos—. Ella murió desangrada. Me atribuyeron los golpes de la cabeza a mí. Fui acusado de asesinato y maltrato, por lo que me quitaron a mi hija y me metieron a prisión con una sentencia de treinta años.

El sollozo de Bella se hizo espeso, lo que me estaba matando.

—Perdí mi carrera, perdí a mi hija y a muchas personas que decían ser mis amigas. Mis amigos más cercanos y la gente de la noche me creía, al igual que mi familia, a quienes le cedieron la custodia de Agatha por dos años. Gracias al cielo no lo hicieron con la familia de esa mujer, porque esos años que estuve sin poder verla crecer habrían sido aún más infernales de lo que fueron en realidad. La prisión me hizo sobrevivir en un mar de peligros que no sabía que podían existir, ahí había personas que me odiaban por ser Botas Rojas y gente que también me respetaba por leyendas que se dejaban ir en el lugar. Iba a volverme loco. Extrañaba tanto a Agatha… Recuerdo cuánto lloré por perderme sus cumpleaños, cuánto lloré cuando supe que su primera palabra fue "_papá_", cuánto dolor sentí al verla correr cuando venía a verme a prisión… —Me tapé el rostro y Bella rápidamente vino a consolarme. Yo la abracé fuerte y me acomodé en su cuello, soltando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y sin poder botar—. Fue Alice quien buscó la manera de reabrir el caso, junto con un muy buen policía, Emmett McCarty. —Sonreí—. Se habían hecho amigos cuando mi hermana realizó su última pasantía en la policía y, bueno, nosotros nos hicimos amigos también. No creí que funcionaría, pero sí, funcionó, porque luego de volver a investigar dieron cuenta de varias situaciones irregulares, como el maltrato que yo recibía y cómo ella manipulaba su entorno, cómo me vi envuelto en las influencias de su familia y, finalmente, que todo lo sucedido había sido para defenderme. Mi sentencia fue anulada y todos ellos tuvieron que pagarme una indemnización por los años injustamente cumplidos, por eso tuve todo ese capital —susurré—. Agatha volvió a mis brazos a la edad de dos años y cuatro meses. Nunca pensé que podría más feliz. Me reconocía, quería estar conmigo todo el tiempo. —Reí—. Era mi _Pulgarcita_, la pequeña que llegó a mejorar cada aspecto de mí.

—¿Qué ocurrió con esa familia, Edward? —preguntó Bella, arqueando las cejas.

Tragué.

—Querían quitármela.

Gimió.

—No iba a permitirlo, lo sabes bien. Así que, con todo lo que yo sabía, los chantajeé.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Hicimos un trato. Yo me marchaba con ella a otro lugar y ellos nos dejarían en paz. Así que nos fuimos de viaje por cuatro años, estudié fotografía y me dediqué a capturar lo que veía en cada rincón de aquellos países, tatuándome un recuerdo como si quisiera decirme a cada segundo "_eres errante, eres donde estás_". A veces solía escribir artículos como…

—Como AC —me interrumpió Bella.

Asentí.

—No quería que vieran mi nombre, de alguna forma, ya estaba manchado por todo lo que había pasado. Fueron años difíciles, porque extrañaba mi hogar, quería que Agatha estuviera en un lugar fijo, que aprendiera lo que era tener una vida normal… Y me decidí a volver cuando tuvo seis años, la edad correcta para entrar a la escuela. Nunca pensé que aquello iba a cambiar mi mundo, ¿sabes? Porque cuando llegué… te conocí a ti. —Tomé su barbilla y la miré a los ojos—. Y Agatha conoció a Fred. Yo no sabía lo que era un hogar hasta que tú me lo diste, no sabía lo que amar a una mujer hasta que tú llegaste e hiciste que conociera la dulzura de alguien como tú. Era solo un padre con un pasado lleno de mierda, pero contigo soy un hombre, uno que te ama tanto que duele.

Dejé ir el llanto y me acomodé junto a ella, suplicándole que no cambiara la forma que tenía de verme. Si eso ocurría, iba a volverme loco.

**Bella POV**

Cada palabra que había dicho había calado tanto en mí que no sabía de qué manera reaccionar. Yo solo pude abrazarlo mientras lo escuchaba llorar de manera áspera, como si hace muchos años no lo hiciera. Yo tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo, me sentía prisionera, impotente y tremendamente angustiada.

—Supongo que debes pensar que soy un chico malo, Botas Rojas, ¿no? La prisión me hizo muy duro. —Se tocó un tatuaje; ese lo había hecho ahí—. Muy duro…

La Bestia estaba respirando de forma desacompasada, apoyado junto a mí en medio de la sala. Yo cerré mis ojos y me di la vuelta para mirarlo de cerca.

Nunca lo había visto así.

—No quería que todo cambiara para ti —susurró.

Tragué.

—Edward, necesitas descansar —le dije, acariciándole la frente.

—Dime que te quedarás conmigo esta noche, por favor —suplicó, abrazándome con fuerza.

Yo cerré mis ojos y lo sostuve, permitiendo que se acomodara en mi pecho como un hombre enteramente vulnerable. Era una bestia herida, golpeada por el destino.

—Bella —insistió.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Me quedaré contigo —le aseguré, pasando mi mano por su barba.

Él tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos por el llanto.

—Dime que nada de lo que sabes ha hecho que cambie el amor que sientes por mí —murmuró, temblando de pies a cabeza—. Dímelo, Bella… Por favor.

Su sollozo duro hizo que mis ojos lagrimearan ante la viveza de aquellas imágenes que me permitió conocer. Era repulsivo todo lo que había tenido que vivir y cómo perdió todo quedando con las manos vacías. De solo imaginar a ese hombre solo con una pequeña de diez días, luchando entre ser feliz y no hacer que su hija sufriera a manos de aquella mujer… Dios mío… Y luego pensaba más allá, en cómo debió verse cuando se enfrentó a todo eso, en… cómo se convirtió en Botas Rojas.

Toqué el tatuaje que se hizo cuando estuvo en prisión y aquello fue tanto que se me partió el alma en pedazos.

Vi su fragilidad, la lucha por el odio que sentía hacia lo que le hicieron vivir, cómo no le creyeron, cómo temió que yo pensara lo contrario de él, y el inmenso horror de imaginar que las cosas iban a cambiar para mí.

—Edward… ¿Por qué no decírmelo? —susurré—. ¿Por qué…?

—Supongo que el perderte es el mayor miedo que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. Me convertí en un chico malo, pero te aseguro que no lo quise.

Entre lamentos tomó mi mano y me la besó.

—No, no puedo obligarte a que te quedes con un hombre como yo, tú… necesitas elegir, y a pesar de que soy capaz de todo por ti, sé que cargo con mucho a mis espaldas.

Oh, carajo, sus palabras me desgarraban.

Negué y lo abracé con más fuerza, sacándole un gruñido de desesperación.

—Podías confiar en mí…

—Lo sé.

—Te amo —le dije, acariciándole el cabello—. Te amo y quisiera arreglar todo, pero saber que no puedo es… desgastante.

Me miró a los ojos y sentí su infierno en vida.

—Un chico malo —susurré—. ¿En serio lo eres? Para mí eres el mejor hombre que conozco, fuiste el único que ha amado a mi hijo como suyo sin peros, me diste tu amor cuando nadie lo hacía y me defendiste cada vez que pudiste. No, nada ha cambiado el amor que siento por ti, nada.

Tragó y me tocó los labios, como si volviera a respirar.

—Pero… estoy dolida, no me lo dijiste.

—Nena… Yo…

—Lo sé —respondí—, pero duele.

Arqueó las cejas otra vez.

—Perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte.

—Te amo, Bella, te amo y no sabes cuánto te necesito conmigo.

Hice que se acostara en mi pecho para que descansara, Edward estaba agotado de ser el fuerte, merecía estar vulnerable, que lo cobijaran y lo cuidaran como tanto cuidó de mí y de su hija. Yo le acaricié los cabellos, hebra por hebra, hasta que lo vi quedarse dormido, tomándome entre sus brazos, no queriendo que me fuera. Miré sus manos e imaginé la sangre, luego cómo tuvo que usar los golpes y luego sus botas…

Pensé en esa mujer, en su familia, en esas personas que se negaron a todo… Era desgarrador e injusto. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto? ¿Cómo lo obligaron a tanto solo por haberse entrometido con esa maldita…?

—¿Mami? —preguntaron Fred y Agatha, quienes seguramente recién habían llegado con Sophie, la niñera.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me levanté de la cama para ir con ellos. Cuando Sophie vio mi rostro, lo primero que hizo fue sonreírme y decirles a los pequeños fue fueran abajo.

—Lo siento, Sophie, es… difícil ahora —murmuré.

—Lo sé, me quedaré con ellos hasta que se queden dormidos, les diré que usted necesita descansar.

Asentí.

—Gracias.

Cuando me volví hacia la habitación, mirando a Edward dormido con su brazo hacia el lado de mi cama, iba a ir tras él para acostarme y cobijarlo, pero sentí el vibrar de mi móvil, por lo que lo tomé, curiosa.

"_Tu periodo estaba previsto para la semana del dieciséis, ¿va todo bien?_"

Era mi calendario menstrual.

Fruncí el ceño y busqué rápidamente entre los días, recordando cuándo fue realmente la última vez. Cuando me di cuenta que el periodo no llegaba desde hace más cuatro semanas y que esta misma tampoco, sentí que mi corazón se desbocó. Volví a contar los días, una y otra vez, y todo seguía siendo igual, con dos periodos faltantes.

Me tapé los labios y me puse a pensar en la migraña desde hace días y el cansancio agotador que me hacía quedarme dormida antes que Edward.

Oh no.

Tragué y me puse a caminar por la habitación, sin saber cómo tomarme esto. Carajo, ¿justo ahora? Me mordí el labio y tragué, abstraída en la idea de que… No, era imposible… ¿Y si…?

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y toqué a Edward, imaginando si eso pasaba. ¿Qué me diría? Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…

¿Era lo que yo pensaba?

Gemí.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, es fuerte, tanto que consideré no poner tantos detalles, sé que es más corto que lo habitual, pero era mucha información y necesitaba quedarse aquí. ¿Qué piensan de todo lo que vivió Edward en manos de toda esa gente? ¿Qué piensan de que, indudablemente, Bella aún no sabe que ella se trata de Tanya? El retrato del maltrato se da tanto en hombres como en mujeres, y esta vez él tuvo que enfrentar lo que para muchos hombres lo tienen en silencio, por miedo, por vergüenza, por el qué se dirá, entre tantas cosas. Solo hay una certeza y es que Bella está saboreando cada verdad con altura de miras, aunque cuesta, ella sabe cuál es el hombre que tiene en frente, aún le falta preguntar, necesita hacerlo, pero entiende que Edward necesita un momento de paz. ¿La gran sorpresa? Aquellas semanas de retraso que le pasó completamente sin darse cuenta, ¿qué creen que sea? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black, selenne88, Bitah, krisr0405, Iza, Bellalphine Black, Rero96, Luisa huiniguir, andreamar00, ariyasy, cavendano13, PatyMC, Nat Cullen, VeroG, Abigail, CazaDragones, Diana, katyta94, SeguidoradeChile, Nelly McCarthy, rosycanul10, Salveelatun, AnabellaCS, Robaddict18, Brenda Cullenn, Valevalverde57, Roxy de roca, Pancardo, saraipineda44, Bell Cullen Hall, Vanina Iliana, freedom2604, rjnavajas, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Pili, A k, lindys ortiz, nataliastewart, DanitLuna, Miranda24, twilightter, Ella Rose McCarty, Tereyasha Mooz, Mss Brightside, VeroPB97, GloVal, Aaana, catableu, Verde, lauritacullenswan, Josi, sool21, johanna22, CeCiegarcia, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, Noriitha, kathlenayala, BellaWoods13, natuchis2011b, Twilightsecretlove, Jeli, Belli swan dwyer, camilitha cullen, Claurebel, JMMA, Tata XOXO, damaris14, patymdn, Liz Vidal, VampireQueenR18, Lore, Luna, sheep0294, LuAnka, caritofornasier, Elmi, DannyaVasquezP, carlita16, Fallen Dark Angel 07, beakis, Isabelfromnowon, Gladys Nilda, valentinadelafuente, Diana2GT, Ilucena928, Yesenia Tovar, Srita Cullen brandon, debynoe12, Esal, Yoliki, valem00, Jade HSos, Hanna D. L, danielapavezparedes, michi'cullen, Kamile PattzCullen, kaja0507, bellamaru, jhanulita, FlorVillu, roberouge, Nataly, joa Venezuela, PanchiiM, ELIZABETH, Ceci Machin, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mela Masen, Lizdayanna, calia19, isbella cullen's swan, miop, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, glow0718, Erika, YessyVL13, Ale, Jocelyn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Ilucena928, PEYCI CULLEN, Tina Lightwood, Gis Cullen, NarMaVeg, DianaMarie, BellyBells, Noriitha, Gibel, LicetSalvatore, Mar91, seelie lune, Delia, Fernanda21, bbluelilas, Liliana Macias, Duniis, amedina6887, nydiac10, marieisahale, florcitacullen1, Smedina, AndreaSL, Vaneaguilar, PaoSasuUchiha, Angelus285, Dinorah Murguia, Milacaceres11039, Adriu, Gabi, Fernanda javiera, Nati98, alejandra1987, Olga Javier Hdez, PameHart, liduvina, Leah de Call, Ronnie86, Alimrobsten, joabruno, Flor Santana, Sabrina, Stella mio, santa, hanna1441, aliciagonzakezsalazar, Mayraargo25, Mary, somas, keith86, Bia, Bianca Ortiz, cary, jupy, flaca paz, Manitoizquierdaxd, Reva4 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan significa mucho para mí, no saben el poder que tienen todas para entusiasmarme y para permitirme seguir con esto, es invaluable, y también gracias por sus saludos de cumpleaños, de verdad fue muy lindo_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	33. Capítulo 31: Un escudo entre tus brazos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Turning Page – Sleeping Al Last**

**Capítulo 31:**

**Un escudo entre tus brazos**

"_He esperado cien años, pero esperaría un millón más por ti_

_Nadie me preparó para el privilegio que significa ser tuyo_

_Sin tan solo hubiera sentido tu calor tras mi toque_

_Si tan solo hubiera visto el color de tus mejillas_

_O cómo se curvan tus labios cuando te concentras lo suficiente_

_Hubiera sabido para qué estaba viviendo todo este tiempo_

_(…) Nada me hace más fuerte que tu frágil corazón_

_Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que se siente ser tuyo_

_Hubiera sabido para qué estaba viviendo todo este tiempo…_"

No, era imposible…

Miré una vez más la alerta en mi móvil y pensé en lo que pasaría si aquello era…

Me mordí el labio y apreté los párpados.

Hace siete años no pasaba por algo como esto, ya nada recordaba de las sensaciones de un embarazo. ¿Habré pasado algo por alto? ¿Habré olvidado lo que eso significaba? Me sentía a punto de gritar, quizá de la incertidumbre, pero también de saber que podría estar…

No, no era algo por lo que iba a pasar tiempo pensando ahora. Quizá… quizá solo se trataba de un retraso. _Pero tú eres como un reloj_, pensé.

Miré a Edward, que seguía durmiendo sobre la cama. Me llevé la mano al vientre, imaginándome lo que significaría que él y yo…

Una sonrisa se me dibujó. Pero luego recordé que no estábamos en el mejor lugar, que las cosas aún eran frescas y que… Uff, ¿y si realmente lo estaba? ¿Y si de verdad esto significaba lo que estaba pensando? A veces, los métodos fallaban, ¿no?

Me acomodé a su lado y miré al hombre que hasta hace muy poco me había contado todo aquello. La sinceridad en su relato seguía calándome los huesos. Imaginarme su sufrimiento y lo que tuvo que pasar para proteger a su hija seguía dándome escalofríos. Junté mi nariz con la suya y cerré los ojos, a lo que Edward no tardó en reaccionar y abrazarme desde la cintura, todavía dormido, pero inherente a su naturaleza, tomándome con fuerza, como si buscara protegerme incluso cuando él lo necesitaba también.

Lo amaba más, mucho, mucho más. Me parecía un hombre tan fuerte y valiente como ninguno. Solo aún sentía el dolor de saber que había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber la verdad, y aquello iba a estar conmigo durante algunos días. Solo… no iba a dejar de amarlo ni de querer protegerlo también, ni a él ni a mi nena, mi Agatha.

Suspiré.

.

Desperté en medio de una odisea de emociones en medio de mis sueños. Edward no estaba a mi lado y me sentí contrariada.

Me levanté y me estiré, recordando mi sospecha de anoche, y como si mi cerebro se acordara de ello, volví a mirar al calendario, casi como si buscara la manera de confirmarme una vez más cuán atrasado estaba mi periodo.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que pasaba de las once, ¡por Dios! ¿Cuánto había dormido? Los pequeños debieron irse muy temprano al taller con los Cullen.

Me acerqué a la cocina y lo vi silbando mientras sonaba una canción de INXS. El ver el movimiento de sus caderas a la par del movimiento del sartén mientras hacía panqueques, hizo que sonriera a pesar de que sí, estaba algo sentida con él. Caminé hacia su dirección y me puse de puntillas para poder besarle el cuello desde la parte trasera. Cuando sentí su olor, fue inevitable que mi hombre se tensara y dejara su quehacer de lado, girándose para mirarme. Nos quedamos mirando y yo acaricié su mejilla, a lo que él respondió poniendo su mano sobre la mía mientras mantenía aquel iris verde frente a los míos.

—¿No me odias, nena? —inquirió, atreviéndose a abrazarme desde la cintura.

Tragué.

—Dime por qué debería odiarte.

Cerré aún más mis ojos cuando sentí sus labios en mi hombro, besándome con fervor.

—Por ser Botas Rojas, por ser ambicioso y no pensar en las consecuencias de someterme a los designios de ese hombre, por haber hecho daño a cambio de dinero, por no poder haber cuidado como correspondía a Agatha en el momento correcto, por no haberme alejado de esa mujer y… por no haberte podido decir antes.

Me separé un poco para poder mirarlo y Edward tenía el labio inferior temblándole con temor.

—Te amo —contesté.

Pestañeó de forma lenta.

—Te amo —repetí—. No voy a odiarte, no podría. Y si hay algo que debo perdonarte es el que hayas evitado decírmelo cuando lo necesitaba. Sentí que no confiaste en mí…

—Confío mi vida en ti, nena…

—Pero no pudiste decirme. —Bajé la mirada.

Tomó mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro hacia él.

—Estaba aterrado de que tú pensaras que yo…

—¿No te he demostrado suficiente lo que significas para mí?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Quizá no estoy acostumbrado a que una mujer me ame como tú lo haces, sobre todo si ella es la chica que ha hecho de mi mundo algo completamente diferente.

Tragué.

—Nunca pensaría que tú eres una mala persona. Fuiste ambicioso, lo sé, pero también eras joven y todos cometemos errores. Quisiste luchar con gente manipuladora y, cuando pudiste hacerlo, llegó a tu vida Agatha, y necesitas estar con ella, quizá, si hubieras actuado solo por ti, el destino habría sido diferente para ella. —Mi voz se quebró de solo pensarlo—. Eres todo para mí junto con ellos, Fred y Agatha, sería inconcebible odiarte, Edward, te amo hasta los huesos.

Sonrió con lentitud mientras veía el brillo de las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

—Abrázame —le pedí—, hazlo hasta que olvides que yo voy juzgarte por ser quién eres.

Edward me sujetó de los hombros y me besó el cuello, hundiendo luego sus dedos en mis cabellos. Yo oculté mi rostro en su pectoral, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

—Te amo, mi Rompecoches —me susurró al oído—, te amo y siempre lo haré.

Dejé ir el aire al escucharlo y me acomodé mejor entre sus brazos, sintiendo su inherente sentido de la protección. Me hacía sentir tantas cosas a la vez.

Sentí ganas de clavarme sus dedos en la piel y tomé la iniciativa, buscando sus labios. Nos besamos de forma apasionada, calándonos los huesos como bien sabíamos. Cuando la respiración nos costó, él bajó por mi cuello, parando justo entre mis senos.

—Confío en ti, más que nadie en el mundo. Pondría mi vida en tus manos, recuérdalo —susurró.

Acaricié sus cabellos.

—Digo lo mismo de ti… mi Bestia.

Sonrió y mordió mi barbilla.

—¿Quieres panqueques? —inquirió, devolviéndose para depositar un beso suave en mi frente.

—Sí, estoy hambrienta.

—Ponte cómoda.

Me senté en el taburete de la isla y miré hacia el dibujo que habían colgado Fred y Agatha, justo en la parte más alta de la nevera. Edward me encontró en ello y se rio.

—Te lo dejaron esta mañana. Lo hicieron con Sophie —me contó.

Él lo quitó del imán y me lo pasó entre las manos, para luego poner los panqueques con crema sobre el plato. Yo me quedé contemplando el dibujo, sintiendo cómo este crecía poco a poco. Éramos los cuatro junto a los perros, sonriendo con un sol esplendoroso en el cielo y una casita de colores a un lado de todos. Detrás decía "_te amamos, mamá_".

Me escocieron los ojos.

—Es… inevitable que me ponga a pensar en Agatha de bebé… Yo… —Exploté en un llanto intenso, como si tuviera una bomba en el pecho. Edward arqueó las cejas y vino a mi encuentro—. Lo siento, es que…

—No, tranquila, ella es feliz ahora.

—Es que… Pienso en lo chiquita que era y se me aprieta el corazón —gemí.

Me besó y me limpió las mejillas.

—Contigo tuvo lo que no pude darle —susurró.

—No, Edward, contigo lo tuvo todo.

—Pero siempre pensó en mamá y… esa mujer solo le dio la vida. Ahora te tiene a ti, tú eres su mamá.

Boté el aire al sentir la inestable sensación de querer regresar el tiempo y ser yo quien hubiera estado con ella cuando tenía esos poquitos días de nacida.

—Si tan solo hubiera sido yo —mascullé—. Habría dado todo por haberla cobijado yo en mi interior, es tan injusto.

Los ojos de Edward también brillaban por el llanto acumulado.

—Pero a pesar del tiempo, sí llegaste a mi vida y a la de Agatha. No sabes cuánto nos ha cambiado nuestra vida desde que tú y mi pequeño Saltarín llegaron.

Sonreí.

—Es mi hija, y Fred tuyo, nunca lo olvides —insistí.

Me tomó las mejillas.

—Jamás. Tú y yo tenemos dos pequeños que nos necesitan.

Me toqué el vientre al recordar lo que sospeché la noche anterior. Sentía un acúmulo de sensaciones, pero la que más primaba era la dicha de imaginar lo que significaría para nosotros.

—Te amo, Edward.

Sonrió.

—Ahora a comer —añadió—. Están calientes.

Me reí.

—Solo comeré si te quedas conmigo.

—No hay duda de ello.

Edward se acomodó a mi lado y yo aproveché de subirme a sus piernas y abrazarlo desde el cuello.

—Hey —llamó mi atención.

—Lo siento, pero nunca estoy conforme, siempre quiero más de ti.

Me sonrió.

—¿Y qué quieres esta vez?

Le miré la barba y sentí que el fuego me crecía desde la pelvis.

—Un poco de esto —le susurré, pasando mi mano por el creciente y duro vello facial.

Edward no me dio tiempo de respirar, tomándome desde las caderas y poniéndome sobre la isla. En un segundo sentí sus manos en mis rodillas mientras me miraba, nada temeroso, usando el potencial de su mirar en cada fibra que existía de mí.

—Lo que quiera mi nena se lo daré —masculló, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Me abrió la bata, destapando la desnudez que había debajo de mí.

Me reí.

—Cada vez que te miro es como si lo hiciera por primera vez —confesó.

Se acercó, rozándome con su pelvis mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cuello, tomando mis pechos con cuidado entre sus grandes manos. Yo me arqueé al sentir el tacto de sus palmas con mis pezones, que se endurecieron con rapidez.

—Nunca es suficiente para mí. Tocarte es tan placentero, tan magnífico —decía en mi oído y, en un mero segundo, sentí el pellizco en ambas cuentas.

Gemí.

—Y no sabes el efecto que me produce el escucharte —añadió.

Sus labios fueron recorriendo mis clavículas, mi esternón, mi vientre, mi ombligo… Era una odisea invaluable de gemidos y quejidos de excitación, el roce de su barba endurecida me clavaba en la piel de tal manera que yo quería arañar lo que fuera.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió, con el rostro frente a mi intimidad cubierta por mis bragas.

No sabía qué responder. Mi respiración estaba alocada y mi pecho subía y bajaba.

—¿Quieres que siga, nena?

Me reí y asentí mientras me mordía un dedo.

Abrió mis piernas con más amplitud y tiró de las orillas de mis bragas mientras besaba mi monte al descubierto. Yo me volví a arquear mientras lo miraba y le ayudaba estirando mis piernas para él. Cuando me desnudó, Edward se lamió los labios y cerró sus ojos para besarme los labios, como si estuviera besándome. Fue tan placentero que acabé dejando escapar un quejido más fuerte, llevando mi mano a sus cabellos.

—Oh, Dios, Edward, cómo me encanta —gemí.

Sentí la suavidad de su lengua, que primero recorrió esos mismos labios, pasando desde el inicio, bajando hasta el perineo y luego volviendo a subir hasta depositar un último beso en mi monte. En el instante en que esa misma lengua cobijó mi clítoris, yo di un brinco sobre la isla.

—No te rías —le dije—. Mierda —me quejé cuando aquella lengua hizo vibrar todo de mí.

Ver su rostro excitado, como si estuviera probando un manjar suculento y delicioso como ninguno, hizo que rozara las paredes del orgasmo.

—Edward… Voy a correrme —chillé.

Él no se detuvo y siguió dándome placer, con esa barba picándome con dureza. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras arqueaba las cejas, mirando su cabello, su rostro que me contemplaba con deseo y entonces sentí cómo el fuego explotaba dentro de mí, con mis paredes palpitando como toda mi intimidad. Sentía que temblaba y que dejaba escapar toda mi humedad para él.

—Dios, Bella, mira qué mojada estás —susurró, pasando su dedo por toda mi extensión.

Yo seguía respirando de manera enloquecida, incapaz de contenerme.

—Creo que yo fui tu desayuno —murmuré, mordiéndome el labio.

—Qué mañana tan mágica, ¿no crees? —Tiró de mi mano y me levantó para besarme. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y pasé mis dedos por su pecho—. ¿Sabes qué más es bueno para un correcto despertar además del desayuno? —Yo negué mientras me reía—. Una ducha.

Me mordí el labio y con una sola mirada fue suficiente para que siguiéramos besándonos.

Edward me llevó hasta el baño mientras yo le quitaba la camiseta. Podía sentir el roce de su erección en mí. Él dejó caer el agua de la regadera y acabó quitándose rápidamente el pantalón.

—Me pones tan duro, nena —me dijo al oído.

Entre besos nos dejamos someter al agua de la ducha y yo medio grité cuando sentí el agua sobre mí. Él se rio y volvió a besarme mientras dejábamos que la regadera nos llenara de vitalidad. Finalmente lo miré a los ojos y lo abracé desde el cuello, con Edward entrando poco a poco en mí. Aquel roce tan vivo de su piel con mi piel hizo que sintiera el acúmulo de lágrimas en mis orbes, hasta el punto de temblar ante el calor que significaba estar unidos de esta manera. Sentí los azulejos en mi espalda y me arqueé, sacándole una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —inquirió.

—Como lo quieras tú.

Me quedó mirando un largo momento, haciéndome sentir nuestra intimidad.

—Quiero disfrutar cada espacio de ti.

—Entonces que así sea.

Asintió y me besó la frente.

Entonces, entró, poco a poco hasta sacarme un quejido de dolor y placer, volviendo a salir de la misma manera. Todo era lento, con el sentir de su piel en mi interior. Hasta podía saborear su calor.

—Carajo, Edward —gemí.

Nos besamos mientras aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas y luego nos bañamos bajo el agua. Fue tan magnífico que me sentí volar.

—Por Dios, cuánto te amo —gruñó.

Me reí y lo acompañé con mis quejidos.

—Te amo, Bestia —ronroneé.

Jadeamos en medio de nuestra locura y yo acabé agarrándome de la puerta de la ducha.

—No hay mejor momento que estar contigo —añadió.

—De eso no tengo dudas —finalicé, arañando la pared con la desesperación en mis entrañas.

.

Me acomodé los anteojos mientras finalizaba el capítulo veinticuatro de mi novela. Vaya que había costado, sobre todo porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de hacerme ese test de embarazo pronto.

Miré a James, quien no dejaba de mensajearse con alguien al igual que Victoria. Los dos habían venido a ayudarme con algo de inspiración, ya que Edward había aprovechado de ir a arreglar algunos asuntos en el cuartel y luego ir a por los pequeños al taller de los Cullen. Pero vaya que su ayuda valía mierda, ¡los dos estaban pegados a la pantalla!

Tomé un popote de papel, arrugué las puntas de una servilleta, metí las bolitas y soplé, golpeando a uno primero y luego al otro, directo en la mejilla. Ambos dieron un brinco.

—Oigan, par de inútiles, ¡no me ayudaron! —exclamé—. ¿Qué tanto hacen?

—¡Trabajo! —dijeron al unísono.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No estarán en algo que no me han contado.

Los dos se miraron y luego se hicieron los desentendidos.

—¿Y tú? —espetó James, apoyándose de manera exagerada en la mesa—. ¿Qué secreto te guardas? ¿Eh? Porque estás muy pensativa.

Bufé.

—Ya cállate. —Le lancé el popote a la cabeza.

Aún tenía que reordenar mi cabeza con mis sospechas antes de decírselo a mis amigos… sabiendo que primero tenía que hacerlo con Edward. ¿Qué iba a pensar ante mis sospechas? Ay, la idea me estremecía.

—Oye, ¿y qué va a pasar con Rose? —preguntó Victoria, bebiéndose el jugo—. Estoy preocupada.

—Ya, estoy de acuerdo —respondí, suspirando—. Tiene que enfrentar a Royce.

—Sí, pero no saben de lo que me enteré —murmuró, bajando la voz.

Me preocupé.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Vicky, frunciendo el ceño.

Ambas nos miramos, inquietas, mientras James suspiraba.

—Ese imbécil de Royce estuvo haciendo negocios sucios a espaldas del otro tonto de Jasper —comentó.

—¿Qué negocios sucios? —inquirí.

—Miren, soy abogado y toda la mierda, me enteré que intentó contratar a uno en el buffet. Cuando supe por qué, casi me caigo de culo. —Tragó—. Royce tiene una deuda con un importante mafioso del que no conozco su nombre. Le debe tanto que posiblemente lo tenga en la palma de su mano.

Me tapé la boca con mi mano.

—Siempre supe que era una basura.

—Solo sé que le han perdonado la vida porque Royce tiene algo que le importa a esta mala persona, y solo por eso está a salvo. Pero necesita al abogado antes que acabe en la cárcel por fraude.

—Válgame. De la que se ha salvado Rose —exclamó Vicky.

—No lo sé, tengo una mala sensación de todo esto. Rose está esperando un bebé, me aterra que él sepa y…

—Ni Dios te oiga, amiga, ni Dios te oiga —añadió James.

**Edward POV**

Me acomodé en la moto y dejé el casco a un lado. Bajé el soporte y me di la vuelta hacia el bar. Cuando entré, los chicos ya estaban acomodando las cosas sobre la barra. Sam secaba los vasos mientras preparaba algo fuerte para mi amigo Emmett, que parecía algo inquieto en el taburete. En cuanto me vio sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos como otras veces.

—Hey —exclamé, saludándolo de la mano y luego palpándole la espalda.

—Necesitaba verte, amigo.

—Lo sé. Cuéntame qué mierda ocurre con ese imbécil. ¿Los está acechando?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Sí, hombre. Estoy buscando la manera de joderlo, pero el tipo es peligroso. Ha llamado a Rose y la última vez le dejó un mensaje de voz amenazándola, ¿sabes lo mucho que me preocupa?

—Si necesitas a la banda, sabes que…

—No, no, hombre, no quiero que nos ensuciemos las manos.

—Con esos imbéciles que amenazan a las chicas no se les debe tratar con ningún respeto —insistí.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero temo que con ello le haga daño a mi chica. ¿Sabes cuánto temo que eso ocurra? No puedo ni dormir. Quiero protegerla, la amo, amo a mi Fresita, pero ese imbécil no se va a cansar hasta que logre asustarla…

—No olvides que me tienes a mí, amigo —respondí, palpándole el hombro con fuerza—. No te dejaré a solas. Además, ella es la mejor amiga de mi nena, y eso es suficiente para que tome el asunto con mis manos. Esto ya es personal, por ti y por ella.

Emmett sonrió, ahora más tranquilo.

—Mi brabucón —jugueteó.

Me reí.

.

Llevé a Fred en mis brazos mientras Agatha me tomaba la mano. Caminábamos por el paseo más importante de Chicago, buscando el regalo perfecto para la mujer más importante para nosotros.

—¿Mami está triste contigo? —preguntó mi hija, que cuando Bella estaba pensativa y silenciosa, ella parecía sentirlo en carne propia, como si pudiera meterse en sus huesos.

Ella no sabía que mamá estaba triste porque, aunque no quisiera, no dejaba de pensar en Pulgarcita cuando era una bebé. Bella creía que no me daba cuenta en cómo la miraba y la abrazaba en las noches, mirando al vacío con los ojos llorosos, como si pudiera vivir en carne viva lo que me atreví a contarle. Tampoco imaginaba, quizá, que me daba cuenta de cuán dolida estaba por haberme callado tanto tiempo lo que era parte de mi pasado.

Yo estaba inquieto, y aunque quería darle su espacio para digerir todo lo que le había dicho, sabía que, de alguna forma, debía enmendar mi cagada, porque claro que lo había hecho, aunque le dijera cientos de veces que era por el terror que me provocaba generar su rechazo, Bella sentía que no había confiado suficientemente en ella. No encontraba manera de recordarle que mis miedos podían paralizarme, pero que, sobre todo, la amaba demasiado para siquiera solventar la idea de perderla. Si tan solo se diera cuenta de lo que significaba para mí.

—Ella… merece una sorpresa, ¿no creen? —les dije, mirando primero a mi pequeño en mis brazos y luego a Agatha, que se había puesto un vestido que, según ella, le hacía parecerse a su _mamá_.

Cuánto amaba a Bella.

Yo tomé aire, algo emocionado por lo que planeaba comprar. Agatha y Fred miraron el escaparate de la tienda, algo asombrados.

—¿Esas son joyas? —preguntó mi hija, pegando la cara al vidrio.

—Sí. —Bajé a Fred y los junté para mirarlos a los ojos—. Vamos a preparar muchas sorpresas para mamá hoy, pero deben prometerme que esto sí o sí será un secreto, el único, ¿bien?

Ellos asintieron y se taparon la boca con las manos.

Sonreí.

—Buenas tardes, señor, ¿busca algo en especial? —preguntó el vendedor, muy elegante y sofisticado.

Yo suspiré y miré lo que había detrás de los vidrios, ansioso por encontrar aquel que vi la última vez en mi soledad. Lo había reservado para cuando tuviera el impulso de llevármelo, sabiendo que estaría ansioso por proponérselo, y ahora era el momento de comenzar a gestar mi plan.

—Vine a buscar un anillo que reservé hace unas semanas —respondí.

Fred y Agatha se acercaron, asomando sus ojos por encima del muestrario.

—¿Qué es, papá? —preguntó Fred.

El vendedor sonrió y me pidió un momento para buscar lo que había enviado a hacer para ella, mi preciosa _Rompecoches_. Cuando regresó, venía con la elegante caja, la cual depositó sobre el vidrio, sacando finalmente el pequeño cubo de terciopelo. Al momento de abrirlo y mostrármelo, con el diámetro diminuto como sus ya delicados dedos, vi las piedras brillantes de intenso rojo pasión, como ella, como nosotros, como lo que teníamos.

Ya nada iba a impedirme que se lo pidiera, y aunque a ratos me ganaba la inseguridad de pensar que podría decirme que no, iba a crear la sorpresa perfecta para pedirle que fuera mi esposa. De solo imaginarlo sonreía como un bobo.

—Papi, ¿ese es el anillo de mamá? —preguntó Agatha, mirándome con los ojos brillantes y llorosos.

Yo asentí mientras sonreía. Fred acabó haciendo un puchero mientras se frotaba los ojos con los puños. Yo me agaché para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero enseguida me abrazó.

Pestañeé, sin saber qué decirle.

—Fred…

—Te amo, papá —susurró, comenzando a llorar.

—Yo también, pero, hey, ¿qué pasa? —Le acaricié la espalda mientras se aferraba a mi cuello con su pequeños bracitos.

Se separó un poco para mirarme mientras lloraba.

—Mami es muy feliz contigo. —Se pasó la mano por la nariz, limpiándose los mocos—. Yo también soy muy feliz contigo. Mami siempre dice que eres su héroe, que papi es el mejor, y lo eres, papá, eres el mejor.

Yo arqueé las cejas y tragué audiblemente, sintiendo también los brazos de Agatha a mi alrededor.

—¿Ella te dijo eso? —pregunté, acariciándole la mejilla.

Asintió.

—Ayer, cuando nos hacía dormir —susurró.

Su héroe… ¿De verdad lo era?

—Quiero vivir contigo siempre, siempre, porque mami y yo somos felices contigo —añadió, apretándose fuertemente a mí—. Te amo, papá, gracias por hacer feliz a mi mami.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta ante sus palabras. Fred nunca dejaba de sorprenderme con su sensibilidad y eterno agradecimiento hacia lo que yo hacía por ellos. Era solo un pequeño de siete, pero parecía entender tantas cosas que yo creía que pasaba por alto.

—¿Quieren ver la sorpresa que le daremos a mamá hoy? ¿Eh? Para que se ponga a sonreír. ¿Me acompañarán?

Los dos asintieron y luego se tomaron de la mano para mirar las demás joyas.

Cuando regresamos a casa, ya pasaba de las cuatro. Estaba un poco nervioso y no sabía de qué manera iba a salir nuestra sorpresa para sacarle una sonrisa, pero tanto Agatha como Fred estaban muy entusiasmados. Al menos habíamos hecho el pacto de que íbamos a seguir dándole sorpresas, una por una, hasta que me tocara entregarle el anillo muy pronto.

Los perros ladraron cuando sintieron que habíamos llegado, pero Bella estaba mirando al vacío, muy pensativa, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando me acerqué más, vi que estaba mirando un calendario, tocándose la barriga con la mirada ensoñadora, como si estuviera añorando algo desde sus entrañas. Yo le di un susto, uniendo mis manos a su vientre, y ella dio un grito junto con un salto, dándose la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

—Dios santo, ¡me asustaste! —gimió, mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

¿Qué pasaba? Parecía emocionada.

—Hey, ¿te duele ahí? —le pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

Bella pestañeó y abrió los labios, comenzando a tener los ojos con lágrimas. Sin embargo, tanto Agatha como Fred vinieron canturreando la canción que nos habíamos venido aprendiendo. Los dos me obligaron a aprenderla, en realidad. Nunca pensé que iba a hacer una serenata para la mujer de mi vida con la música de una canción de Disney, a la que, bueno, ni recordaba su nombre.

Ella miró a los pequeños, que venían con flores en sus manos, mientras seguían cantando con sus vocecitas dulces. Yo tomé aire y esperé a que fuera mi turno, mirándola a los ojos mientras me alejaba para cantarle yo también.

—Ella aquí, luce como estrella, ella aquí, todo es claridad —le canté, sacándole una risotada dulce—. Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera, esta vez todo es diferente, veo en ti la luz.

Le tomé el rostro y le besé la frente, cerrando mis ojos mientras me consumía en su aroma. Bella se limpió bajo los ojos y siguió viendo cómo los pequeños hacían un coro con las flores en sus manos. Yo suspiré y le tomé la mano con suavidad.

—Veo en ti la luz —finalicé, juntando mi nariz con la suya.

El labio inferior de Bella temblaba y a los segundos se puso a llorar.

—Nena, sé que para ti ha sido todo esto último muy difícil…

Negó y me besó, abrazándome fuerte desde el cuello.

—Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco —susurró—. El mejor padre que podrían tener mis hijos, el mejor…

Su voz se perdió, tocándose el vientre. Yo pestañeé y tragué. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirme?

—¡Regálaselo, papi! —nos interrumpió Agatha con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Pestañeé y me reí.

Toqué mi bolsillo y encontré el regalo que Fred, Agatha y yo habíamos elegido para ella.

Jadeó.

**Bella POV**

Miré cuán entusiasmados estaban y por un segundo no supe qué pensar. El calibre de mi respiración fue en aumento, tanto que sentía que iba a hiperventilar. Cuando Edward puso la rodilla en el césped yo sentí que mi garganta se cerró por el llanto que iba a salir. Él sonrió en el instante en que sacó el pequeño cubito de terciopelo rojo, mientras yo arqueaba las cejas ante la inmensa emoción que sentía.

—Bella, sé que pensarás mil cosas a la vez, de hecho, yo no sé cómo comenzar —susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

—Dios, Edward —gemí.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Mi Rompecoches. ¿Qué sería de mí si no te hubiera encontrado justo cuando saltabas sobre mi Mustang? —Me tapé la cara ante la vergüenza, pero a él no le importaba—. Fue maravilloso en el primer instante, aunque estaba enojado, perdóname por haberte enviado al calabozo, pero eso selló lo que sentíamos el uno del otro, ¿no? Y luego hiciste la locura de incendiar tu cocina. —Se rio y yo lo acompañé—. Gracias a nuestros pequeños, todo fue más fácil, ¿no? —Agatha y Fred dieron un brinquito mientras nos escuchaban—, porque todo hizo que sellara el inmenso amor que siento por ti. Eres mi nena, la única mujer a la que he amado de la forma en la que hago y junto a Agatha, son mis chicas, a quienes quiero proteger y cuidar con mi vida. Por eso, desde que desperté un día y vi la vida que tengo contigo, supe que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que llamarte mi esposa y que, de alguna forma, moría por vivir esa experiencia contigo y compartir mi vida contigo el resto de mis días.

Apreté los labios ante el alero de mi llanto, lo que aumentó su intensidad cuando abrió la cajita, mostrándome un precioso anillo de oro blanco, con pequeños brillos diamantinos en él, que hacían la antesala de una preciosa piedra roja, tan roja como lo que sentíamos él y yo: amor junto a una pasión desbordante que nunca iba a terminar. Era inmensamente precioso, el más lindo que había visto en mi vida.

—Isabella Swan, mi chica, mi nena —susurró y luego tragó—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Di que sí, mami! ¡Di que sí! —repetían Fred y Agatha a la vez mientras daban brincos y aplaudían.

Yo me sorbí los mocos mientras me reía y a la vez me ponía la mano en el pecho.

—Claro que sí, Edward, claro que sí —respondí de inmediato.

Él pestañeó y se levantó para darme un jugoso beso lleno de vida. Cerré mis ojos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y luego lo abrazaba desde el cuello mientras levantaba mis piernas ante sus brazos a mi alrededor. Cuando nos separamos, tomó mi mano y se preparó para introducir el anillo en mi dedo anular, todo esto mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano. En cuanto sentí cómo pasaba por la extensión hasta quedarse ahí, brillante y precioso, sentí mi corazón vibrar con cada rayo de luz que emitía, como si, de alguna forma, este emitiera los sentimientos que juntos teníamos, como una esperanza.

—Te queda perfecto —añadió, mirándome a los ojos.

—Te amo tanto —le dije, sin poder callarme.

Me besó la frente esta vez, manteniéndose un largo momento ahí.

—Y yo te amo a ti, como un demente.

Reí.

—Voy a ser tu esposa —gemí, sin poder creerlo.

Me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Sentí cuatro manos a nuestro alrededor, lo que nos trajo devuelta a la realidad. Bajamos la mirada y los vimos, aquellos retoños que, si bien compartían orígenes diferentes, se amaban y nos amaban como si siempre hubieran pertenecido al corazón.

—¡Se van a casar! —gritaron.

Los abrazamos, yo a Agatha y Edward a Fred. Yo me agaché frente a mi pequeña y, casi por instinto, sentí el impulso de acariciarle el rostro con amor.

—Prometo cuidar a tu papi y a ti —susurré.

Sus ojitos brillaban como los de su papá.

—No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sé —respondió.

Aquello caló tan hondo en mí que solo pude seguir abrazándola mientras me sumergía en su aroma a inocencia.

—¿Saben qué podemos hacer? —inquirió Edward—. ¡Celebrar!

Me reí mientras los pequeños saltaban. Él los tomó en sus brazos, uno en cada uno, y se fue corriendo con ellos adentro, ya con la idea lista de qué darme de comer. Yo carcajeé en la medida que lo veía juguetear con ellos, sintiéndome llena, claro, porque era un hombre con distintas facetas que me volvía completamente loca.

.

Se acomodó a mi lado mientras yo pensaba en cuán cambiada estaba mi vida ahora. Sentir su olor me hizo sonreír, así como los besos en mi hombro y luego en mi cuello. El fuego delante de nosotros era como la imagen de lo que significábamos. Fue instantáneo que mirara a mi anillo, sintiéndome feliz con él.

—Estás sonriendo —destacó.

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté? —inquirí—. Si tendré al esposo más guapo que podría imaginar.

Me siguió besando, esta vez en la mejilla, haciendo acelerar mi corazón con el roce de su barba picándome. Cerré mis ojos, con cada fibra electrificada en mí. Estaba inmensamente feliz, era mágico.

—¿Qué quieres que diga yo? Posiblemente saltaría en un pie si no me diera vergüenza parecer un bobo enamorado hasta el interior.

Me eché sobre su pecho, acostándolo en el césped, con la noche sobre nosotros.

—Ser la esposa del jefe debe ser fascinante, a que sí.

Apretó los labios ante la risa a punto de salir.

—Intocable, respetada, la más hermosa.

Carcajeé mientras volví a sentir sus besos en mi cuello. Luego tomó mi mano y nos miramos el anillo, aquel que sellaba una aventura que apenas comenzaría.

—Eres absolutamente hermosa —añadió, contemplándome.

Suspiré y me acomodé sobre él.

—Abrázame hasta el dolor, mi Bestia, quiero sentir lo que somos, uno solo —susurré.

Cuando lo hizo, sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior, siendo esto: la futura esposa de la Bestia.

.

Desperté sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. ¿Cuándo me quedé dormida? Lo último que recordaba era que los dos hicimos el amor en la intimidad del césped y la fogata a nuestro lado. Tuve que hacer memoria, y cuando recobré el sentido de mi pesadilla, supe por qué estaba tan asustada. Era uno en donde Edward quedaba atrapado entre las llamas mientras hacía su trabajo. Me había parecido tan real.

Caminé por el pasillo, algo intrigada de que Edward no estuviera en mi cama. Luego de ese sueño tan horrible, lo que menos quería estar lejos de él.

Me sacudí el pijama, sintiendo el sudor del terror que me produjo soñarlo en medio de las llamas. Hasta quería llorar, pero me aguantaba.

Desde el fondo vi una luz tenue y una ligera conversación, así que caminé hacia allá para averiguar qué ocurría. Era en la habitación de Fred. Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta, viendo la espalda ancha de mi Bestia mientras tapaba a mi pequeño, que aún parecía estar inquieto por el dolor de barriga.

—¿Se ha dormido, papi? —preguntó Agatha, gateando por la cama mientras usaba su pijama de mameluco.

Ella abrió un hueco al lado de él, se metió entre las sábanas y lo abrazó mientras le daba besitos en los cabellos. Me enternecí tanto de verlos que me mordí el labio mientras arqueaba las cejas.

—Creo que sí. Tendremos que quedarnos en silencio un momento, ¿bueno? No hay que tocarle la barriga, aún le duele —dijo Edward, acercándose para darle un beso a ambos.

—Papi —llamó ella, quien aún tenía abrazado a Fred—. Yo quiero mucho a Fred.

Edward sonrió.

—Lo sé. Y él a ti.

—Es mi hermanito —le aclaró con seriedad.

Él rio.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —preguntó.

Suspiró.

—Hoy nos encontramos a un señor mientras Nana compraba frutas cerca de la casa de los abuelitos. Me preguntó si éramos hermanos y él puso cara rara, ¿es porque Fred tiene el cabello oscuro como mami y yo más claro?

Mi Bestia suspiró y los tapó.

—Hay personas muy cerradas en este mundo, no ven el amor sino la sangre.

—¿Por qué la sangre, papi?

—Porque… las familias tienden a compartir eso, como la mamá con sus hijos o el papá.

—Pero… yo quiero mucho a abuelita Renée y mami, pero mami no me tuvo en la panza.

Edward sonrió.

—Exacto. Ella tuvo la dicha de elegirte a ti, aunque no compartan sangre, así como yo tengo la dicha de haber elegido a Fred, y tus abuelitos lo quieren tanto como si la compartiéramos, ¿te das cuenta? Las familias no son sangre, son amor, y yo los amo a ustedes, así como mamá los ama también.

Me pasé la mano por la barriga mientras sentía cada palabra rozarme el alma de una manera indescriptible.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando mami y tú tengan un bebé? ¿Nos querrán menos? —preguntó, poniéndose un dedo en los labios, mirándolo con inocencia.

Su papá se rio y yo me oculté un poco para seguir escuchando, sintiendo el nerviosismo de aquello.

—En realidad… eso no pasaría jamás. Aunque no hay planes aún de tener un bebé.

—¿Y si mami tuviera un bebé ahora?

Vi que Edward fruncía el ceño.

—Seguiría amándolos como siempre lo he hecho, y sé que a mamá se le agrandaría el corazón aún más para albergar todo lo que siente por ustedes.

—Ahora duérmete, ¿sí? Mañana hay primer día de escuela.

Asintió y se acomodó, cerrando los ojos mientras abrazaba a Fred con cariño.

Me acerqué a mi Bestia y le acaricié la nuca con suavidad, llamando su atención.

—Hey, nena, creí que dormías.

Me acarició el muslo y me besó el hombro mientras me sentaba sobre su regazo.

—Tuve una pesadilla.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiré.

—Estabas en las llamas… Lo siento, sabes que me asusta.

Arqueó las cejas y me besó y abrazó.

—¿No confías en mí? Soy un bombero experimentado.

Él se tomaba la situación con humor, pero me asustaba quedarme sin el hombre que amaba por algo tan riesgoso como lo que hacía.

—Hey, ya te dije, no los dejaré nunca.

Tragué y sentí el escozor de las lágrimas.

—Oye, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

Me levanté y bajé las escaleras para poder respirar mejor. Edward me siguió y me abrazó, sacándome un sollozo.

—Tengo miedo de que algún día me dejes aquí —susurré, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sonrió con las cejas arqueadas.

—Que me dejes con Fred y con Agatha extrañándote… —Dejé de hablar y me puse la mano en el vientre.

Me miró y se quedó un momento paralizado.

—Yo no los dejaré. Nunca.

Me mordí una uña mientras me daba la vuelta para sopesar el nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? Hoy estás más sensible, más…

Me giré y él dejó de hablar.

—Tengo miedo —susurré—, porque de solo imaginar que me dejas a solas con los tres…

—No, no, Bella, no pienses eso… —insistió—. ¿Tres?

—Edward —lo llamé.

Tragué.

—Creo que estoy embarazada —murmuré.

Su expresión pasó por varios estados, como si primero pensara que estaba bromeando, que estaba soñando, luego resultaba sorprendido, perplejo… y entonces una inmensa sonrisa emergió mientras sus ojos brillaban con profunda intensidad.

—Embarazada —añadió, acercándose a mí.

Asentí mientras me mordía el labio.

—Tú y yo… tendremos un bebé…

—¿Estás contento?

Su barbilla tembló y no tardó en abrazarme con inmensa fuerza.

—Bella, por Dios… Oh Dios, ¡oh Dios! ¡Claro que sí!

Me tomó las mejillas y me besó mientras comenzaba a llorar. Ver a mi Bestia así ante una noticia que podría cambiarnos todo era inigualable.

—Oh no, Edward, me harás llorar a mí —gemí.

—Estoy feliz, ¡estoy feliz! Tú y yo podríamos tener un bebé, imagínatelo… —Se rio, acariciándome el rostro con sus pulgares.

Me abracé a él mientras cerraba mis ojos.

—Te amo, Bella, no puedo creer que vamos a tener un hijo —exclamó, juntando su frente con la mía.

—Un bomberito —susurré con un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

—O una bestiecilla como tú —añadió.

Apreté los párpados mientras me reía y sentía sus brazos tan fuertes a mi alrededor.

—Tengo que hacerme el examen —murmuré, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Iremos los dos, ¡yo me tomaré el día mañana mismo! Estaremos juntos, ¿bien?

Me seguí mordiendo el labio mientras sentía el llanto en la garganta. Era tan diferente a lo que sucedió con Dimitri, tanto que no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —inquirió, arqueando las cejas.

—Es que… pienso en la vez que le comenté mis sospechas…

No tuve que seguir hablando, él lo entendía perfectamente.

—Nunca actuaría así, jamás te haría daño ni a mi… hijo —susurró, pasando su mano por mi vientre.

Mi barbilla tembló.

—Oh, Edward, imagínate si… si estoy embarazada.

Sonrió con los ojos muy brillantes.

—Sería tan feliz, tan feliz —enfatizó.

Puse mi rostro en su pecho, sintiendo su piel junto a la de mi rostro. Sus manos grandes pasaban por mi espalda, delineando mi columna con lentitud.

Y sí, yo también sería muy feliz.

.

Sentía unas manitos en mi cara, palpándola lentamente mientras se acomodaba cerca de mi barriga.

—Mami —me llamaron.

Abrí un ojo primero y vi a mi pequeña, metida entre su papá y yo. Tenía los cabellos revueltos y los ojitos hinchados luego de despertar.

—Hola —saludó, contenta de verme.

Sonreí y en un rápido instante recordé lo que había significado su pasado siendo solo un bebé de pocos días, por lo que instintivamente le besé la frente y luego las mejillas regordetas.

—Hola, preciosa —saludé.

Ella se acomodó más y me abrazó, juntando su carita en mi pecho. Hundí mi rostro en sus cabellos y cerré mis ojos mientras sentía su aroma a inocencia. Fue inevitable imaginármela siendo aquella pequeñita frágil y vulnerable, quien solo tenía a papá. Se me erizaban los vellos del cuerpo al pensar en todas las veces que debió quedar a solas con esa mujer. Qué ganas tenía de devolver el tiempo y ser yo esa persona, haber podido cuidarla y protegerla, a él y a su papá.

—¿Qué pasa, mami? —inquirió, alzando la carita para contemplarme.

—Nada, solo… —Suspiré—. Estoy muy feliz de ser tu mamá.

Agatha se rio y acabó ahuecándose junto a mí.

—Siempre quise tener una mami como tú.

Pasé mi mano por sus cabellos y tiré de estos con suavidad.

—¿Cómo yo? ¿Y eso?

—Bonita, muy bonita.

Reí.

—Cariñosa y que me ame. Mi antigua mamá nunca me quiso. —Bajó la mirada—. Pero sé que tú sí… ¿no?

Sonreí y le regué besos por su carita.

—Te amo, Agatha. Nunca dudes que en mí tienes una mamá.

—Te amo, mamá —respondió, con el sentimiento en su mirar y la ilusión de tener en quien confiar además de su papá.

Miré a mi prometido, que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Era tan guapo y varonil. Agatha lo miró con tanto amor que me hizo sentir aquello en la panza. Definitivamente, mi Bestia había hecho todo lo que un buen padre necesitaba. Su pequeña lo adoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Vamos a despertarlo con muchos besos, ¿qué me dices? —inquirí.

Asintió y se acomodó para hacerlo.

—A la cuenta de tres.

Levanté mis dedos, uno por uno, y cuando llegué al tres, las dos le besamos el rostro, despertándolo entre risas.

—Por Dios, qué besos tan deliciosos —dijo, estirándose con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

Pasó su brazo por detrás de mis hombros y me acercó a él para darme un jugoso beso. A Agatha la cobijó y le dio un beso suave en la coronilla.

—¿Creen que Fred se ponga celoso? —preguntó mi pequeña, mirándonos.

Nos reímos.

—Ya tendrá su turno —respondí—, ya lo verás.

.

Edward se había ido a su guardia de veinticuatro horas, una excepción debido a la baja de uno de los bomberos del cuartel. Sí, estaba de mal humor porque no me gustaba imaginármelo tanto tiempo allá, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Me había enamorado de él siendo un héroe.

Durante la tarde, recibí el llamado de Rose mientras intentaba escribir. Se escuchaba agitada, por lo que dejé todo para poder preguntarle qué ocurría.

—Bells, amiga, qué bueno que te encuentro.

—¿Qué pasa? Me asustas.

Tragó.

—Es Royce, no deja de llamar —gimió.

—Mierda —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Tengo que irme de aquí, Emmett y yo estamos en peligro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hizo una pausa.

—Es que… unos hombres no dejan de acechar el barrio y creo que son parte de él.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Rose, me asustas.

—No quiero que le suceda nada a mi hijo, sabes el terror que tengo de que él lo sepa y…

—Tranquila. Descuida.

De pronto, sentí que alguien se acercaba a la casa.

Me asusté.

Dejé a Rose en medio de la llamada y me acomodé mientras contemplaba la sombra detrás de la ventana.

Fue inquietante.

A los segundos, alguien tocó a la puerta y yo jadeé.

—Espérame, Rose, creo que alguien está tocando —le susurré.

—¿Crees que sea él?

—Sí.

—Espera. ¿Edward está contigo?

—No, tiene guardia de veinticuatro.

—Entonces no le abras, los pequeños…

—Descuida. Si no lo hago, insistirá y eso no es bueno.

Suspiró.

—Llámame enseguida, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí.

Cuando corté, dejé el móvil en mi bolsillo y caminé como si nada pasara hacia la puerta principal. Royce seguía tocando sin parar y tanto a Fred como a Agatha aquello los puso muy inquietos.

—¿Quién es, mami? —preguntó mi Pulgarcita, dejando a un lado su tarea.

—Voy a ver, sigan en lo suyo.

Tomé aire y abrí la puerta, actuando con naturalidad.

—Hola, Royce —saludé.

Él se veía molesto y enseguida se puso a mirar por detrás de mí.

—Hola —repetí.

—¿Dónde tienes a Rosalie? —Su voz sonaba déspota y algo violenta.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No está aquí.

—Entonces dime dónde está.

Cerré un poco la puerta y saqué la mitad de mi tronco.

—Si lo supiera no te diría dónde está, Royce. Asume que ella no quiere verte.

Tensó su mandíbula.

—No estoy jugando, Isabella Swan. Dime dónde está Rosalie.

—Por favor, vete.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero él empujó la puerta, haciendo que ésta chocara con mi brazo, causándome dolor.

—Acuérdate de mí, Isabella. Si llego a saber que tú escondes a mi esposa, te las verás conmigo, ¿entendiste?

—No puedo creer que estés amenazándome, Royce.

Sonrió.

—No es una amenaza, es algo que haré de cualquier forma porque sé que la estás escondiendo.

Me protegí detrás de la puerta, sintiendo el miedo de lo que implicaba él. Royce parecía fuera de los cabales al imaginarse sin Rose.

—Voy a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, tenlo por seguro —afirmó—. Sé que mi esposa está con otro hombre y sé que es amigo del imbécil de Edward…

—No te atrevas a hacer algo, porque juro que te caerá lo peor —espeté—. Ahora vete antes que llame a la policía.

Cuando cerré la puerta, sentí el imponente sentimiento de peligro, pero decidí tragármelo para que Rose no se alterara. Tenía un bebé que proteger también.

.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando llegué al laboratorio. Sentía el corazón en la boca, la verdad.

—Isabella Swan —dije.

La chica imprimió los resultados mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior para calmar mi ansiedad.

—Aquí tiene —susurró.

Dije un gracias que apenas se escuchó, porque la incertidumbre de los resultados me tenía con mil sentimientos a la vez.

Edward salía en una hora del trabajo.

Salí a paso rápido del laboratorio y miré el sobre con los dedos temblorosos. Era un positivo o un negativo, nada más, así que tomé aire y lo abrí, dispuesta a saber los resultados. Estiré el papel frente a mí y busqué rápidamente la parte en donde decía "respuesta".

Por poco grité.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sí, ellos viven su amor sin miedo a nada a pesar de lo que Edward contó, y si bien él sabía que había arruinado parte de la confianza que se tenían, tenía razones para temer, porque sí, era solo temor. Los pequeños fueron los cómplices de la sorpresa de amor de nuestra Bestia, y es que en medio de todo él ya solicita gritar cuánto quiere a su familia, ¡y Bella claro que dijo que sí! Y, dentro de toda esa alegría, también existe la increíble ilusión de lo que significan las sospechas de Bella, ¿qué creen que digan los resultados? Y claro, no olvidemos lo que ocurre con Royce, que quizá tiene algo más entrelazado con ellos de lo que creen. Y en definitiva, es un peligro. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de nataliastewart, DanitLuna, catableu (_**_eso fue precisamente lo que quería destacar_**_), danielapavezparedes, Pam Malfoy Black, Milacaceres11039 (_**_claro que estaría feliz_**_), Brenda Cullenn, Pancardo, lindys ortiz, Poppy, VeroPB97, blueorchid02, Hanna D. L (_**_exacto, Agatha le cambió la vida_**_), Bell Cullen Hall, SeguidoradeChile (_**_gracias por tus palabras_**_), Ana, Dania, Melina, cavendano13, micalu (_**_gracias, yo le digo muchas locuras jaja_**_), Nataly, Conni Stew (_**_por supuesto que sí, muchísima_**_), Jenni98isa (_**_los Denali son de cuidado_**_), Claudia, anamel, Isabelfromnowon, glow0718, Lizdayanna, Mss Brightside, Belli swan dwyer, miop, MaleCullen, Liz Vidal, valentinadelafuente (_**_me emociona mucho que sea tu historia favorita de fanfiction, uau_**_), krisr0405 (_**_me sonrojas_**_), florcitacullen1 (_**_me sonrojas, cuando me dicen que soy la autora favorita es... francamente emocionante_**_), ariyasy, Mar91, Mela Masen, Rero96, BellaWoods13, Nelly McCarthy, sheep0294, Nat Cullen, CeCiegarcia, Josi, AnabellaCS, natuchis2011b, piligm (_**_muchas gracias por tus palabras_**_), Kamile PattzCullen, Jocelyn, selenne88, PanchiiM, jupy, Iza, Joa Venezuela, Alejandra, Fernanda21, aliciagonzakezsalazar, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Tereyasha Mooz, Ilucena928, Twilightsecretlove, Lupita Valente, Nati98, Yoliki, caritofornasier, NarMaVeg, saraipineda44, Tina Lightwood, A karina, AstridCP, patymdn, CazaDragones (_**_ay, tú también me sonrojas_**_), Valevalverde57, Ceci Machin, lauritacullenswan, Retia, ELIZABETH, camilitha Cullen, marite88, debynoe12, Mayraargo25, PameHart, DannyVasquezP, Reva4, freedom2604, Luna, Tata XOXO, ManitoIzquierdaxd, carlita16, Luisa huiniguir, Yesenia Tovar, Ronnie86, JMMA, Bitah, maricarmen92, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, FlorVillu, Flor Santana, Salveelatun, Gladys Nilda, maidely34, Liliana Macias, Bookaholicreader, Esal, Abigail, Elejandra Solis, twilightter, calia19,Noriitha, Dani Arango, hanna1441, Damaris14, Alimrobsten, amedina6887, Elmi, GigiBelMC, VeroG, alejandra1987, almacullenmasen, Miranda24, Gabi, marieisahale, Andre22twi, michi'cullen, Santa, sueosliterarios, Diana, Sabrina, Duniis, Ella Rose McCarty, Vanina Iliana, Robaddict18, keyra100, somas, Diana2GT, paz15, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, Cecy Dilo, PEYCI CULLEN, LuAnka, keith86, LicetSalvatore, tamarafala, isbella cullen's swan, BellaNympha (_**_me sorprendes con tus palabras, pero gracias_**_), nelithaabella, Claurebel, Naara Selene, Domi, seelie lune, Diana Marie,YessyVL13, BellyBells, gloriamguevaraz, LoreVab, sool21, jhanulita, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, kathlenayala, Roxy de roca, rosycanul10, Carodi, katyta94, BreezeCullenSwan, MariaL8, Smedina, rjnavajas, Gibel, Srita Cullen Brandon, joabruno, liduvina, Johanna22, Olga Javier Hdez, Adriu, Annie Cullen Massen, AndreaSL, AniluBelikov, Belen ObsessedReader, Amy, kaja0507, cary, MarielOb, LizMaratzza, Jeli, Keniie Masen, Moni Cullen Swan, roberouge, nicomartin, micalu, bealnum, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Angelus285, Tereyasha Mooz, Chiqui Covet, NadiaGarcia, Coni, Jade HSos, Tecupi, Angie Mellark, DIMancilla, lunadragneel15, torrespera172, vaneleyes, MasenSwan, morenita88, Techu y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es infinito, no saben cuánto me alegra y me instan a seguir, es invaluable_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder a las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	34. Carta abierta

Hola

Me tomo el atrevimiento de dejar esta pequeña "carta" para contar todo lo que ha estado pasando y lo que ya no soporto

Llevo cerca de ocho meses soportando el acoso de diversas personas, lectoras hay miles y siempre existirán las enfermas, pero me cuesta con las autoras

Cuando fue el momento de sobrellevar la situación, me di cuenta de que muchas tienen el descaro de afirmar cómo soy sin siquiera tener una conversación conmigo. He cometido errores como quizá el 100% de quienes existen en este mundo, pero me he visto apuntada con el dedo sin descanso porque, bueno, soy exigente con todas tal como lo soy conmigo

Ha sido tanto, tanto que ya no tolero más. A veces me pregunto si es suficiente con todo lo que han hecho, con las búsquedas personales, con los mensajes en mis historias, con los ataques en los adelantos, en los grupos, eliminándome de ellos, haciendo movimientos en mi contra en algunos sitios, en quitarme de las recomendaciones, etc. Yo sé que muchas estarán festinando esto, diciendo que me hago la víctima, pero no me interesa. No me importa en lo más mínimo que sigan con esto

En mi última historia me llamaron plagiadora, fue tanto que me sentí muy mal. Cuando una persona con un trastorno mental como lo es el Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, siente que la presionan de esa manera, es obvio que sentirá la ansiedad de la dificultad de cerrar bocas. Me pasó a mí y sé que esas personas, quienes son autoras y lectoras muy conocidas en el fandom de Twilight, están disfrutando de ello

Para mí ha sido difícil, he luchado codo a codo con cada persona que ha buscado la manera de hacerme sentir mal, eliminándome de grupos muy conocidos y sacándome del medio como querían, pero hoy me siento débil, muy vulnerable, siento que mis sueños por mostrarles mis locuras no valen nada. No es normal que una persona llore tanto porque la destrozan en redes sociales, no es normal sentir impotencia cada vez que ve que la hacen sentir mal y no puede defenderse porque, de hacerlo, la borrarán. No es normal acosar a una autora, NO ES NORMAL DECIRLE QUE LO AGUANTE, PORQUE EL ACOSO NO ES NORMAL, ¡NO LO ES!

Me siento mal, muy muy mal, he llorado mucho, porque siento que no es justo. Nadie es dueño del fandom, NADIE. Quizá yo llegué más tarde que otras, pero eso no les da el derecho a disfrutar de decir que me conocen, de afirmar cosas que no son de mí, de decir que yo hago cosas ante suposiciones equívocas. Yo nunca he hecho eso con ninguna autora, y si tengo algo que decir voy a ir con la persona a preguntarle qué ocurre

Lo que ha sucedido con el fandom ha pasado con muchas, pero yo estoy harta de tener que hacer como si no pasara nada

¿Por qué Cata demora en actualizar? Porque llora y se siente imposibilitada, porque no hay momento en el que la gente disfrute en hacer daño. Demoré mucho en actualizar mis historias, quise hacer como que era asunto mío, pero es tanto el hostigamiento que no me puedo las piernas

Amo lo que hago, lo hago de una manera que nadie se imagina. Pongo de mí tanto que ocupo mucho tiempo de mi día a día para poder ser mejor, tanto humana como escritora, no merezco esto, nadie lo merece, nadie tiene que soportar que las lectoras y autoras digan que hago esto por otro motivo, porque no me conocen, no se han dado el tiempo de hablar conmigo

Estoy cansada, estoy muy cansada. No sé qué hacer ni qué más decir, solo quiero llorar. Estoy aburrida de que un puñado de autoras sienta el derecho de quitarme del medio, no lo soporto, es inconcebible

Por favor, tomen en cuenta esto, hay hostigamiento en el fandom, es tanto que es intolerable, es vil, cruel y despiadada, YA NO MÁS

Sé que muchas saben quiénes son, por favor, no lo callen, ya no puede seguir pasando esto

Por favor, tomen esto con altura de miras

Un mensaje sincero de Baisers Ardents


	35. Capítulo 32: Avalancha (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Higher Love – James Vincent McMorrow**

**Capítulo 32:**

**Avalancha**

**Parte I**

"_Piénsalo, debe haber un amor superior_

_(…) Sin ella, la vida es tiempo perdido_

_Mira dentro de tu corazón, yo miraré dentro del mío_

_(…) En este mundo, ¿qué es justo?_

_(…) Déjame sentir el amor venir hacia mí_

_Déjame sentir lo fuerte que puede ser…_"

Sentía que reía en medio de un júbilo inexplicable. Era algo que me costaba creer, pero sí, ahí estaba, un positivo lleno de esperanzas.

—Oh Dios mío —susurré, apretando el papel contra mi pecho.

Todo el miedo paralizante de la incertidumbre se había marchado, convirtiéndose en una dicha tan grande que por poco me creí estando en un sueño, porque sí, estaba embarazada, tenía a un pequeñito dentro de mí, un pequeñito de papá y mamá, uno de Edward y mío. Nuestro.

Oh Dios.

Me tapé los labios y cerré mis ojos, como si en mi interior sintiera el crecer de mi amor por él… o ella. Se sentía diferente a Fred, aunque estaba enamorada ya de mi hijo, las circunstancias eran distintas, mi vida era otra, yo estaba más adulta, más madura, más valiente y sí, con una familia establecida que iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí cómo mis mejillas se mojaban producto de las lágrimas, con una ilusión tan inmensa que parecía un sueño hecho realidad. No lo esperábamos, había sido una sorpresa, pero ahí estaba, alojado en casa, donde íbamos a esperarlo con toda dicha, de eso estaba segura.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me puse a reír mientras veía las semanas. Eran tan poquitas.

—Eres un puntito —susurré, mirándome el vientre plano.

Hice un puchero.

—Falta para que seas muy grandote, como papá.

Suspiré.

Tenía que ir con Edward, él debía saberlo, él… de seguro se había quedado más tiempo en alguna emergencia. Iba a ponerse tan feliz. De solo imaginarlo mi corazón crecía y crecía sin parar.

Me metí al coche y manejé rápidamente hacia el cuartel. Cerca de quince minutos después, aparqué frente al lugar, sintiendo el estremecimiento ante la posibilidad de ver su felicidad en cada espacio de su rostro.

—Voy a ser mamá —susurré, como si recién pudiera saborear la idea—, voy a ser mamá otra vez —repetía.

Sonreí, volviendo a llorar.

—Por Dios, qué sensible me pones —gemí, queriendo brincar en un pie.

Miré mi mano puesta en el volante del coche, comprobando cuán hermoso se veía mi anillo en el dedo anular, brillaba, como diciendo una y otra vez "mira hasta dónde están, mira los regalos del destino". Toqué mi barriga y cerré mis ojos.

Inspiré hondo y con el llanto en la garganta, abrí la puerta del coche para ir con él, sosteniendo el papel de los resultados en mis dedos temblorosos. Al llegar al cuartel, varios de ellos se me quedaron mirando y algunas chicas levantaron las cejas.

—Hola —saludé—, ¿está el capitán?

Uno de ellos dejó lo que hacía y me miró.

—¿Quién la busca?

Sonreí.

—Su prometida.

—Es la chica de la foto, bobo, es cosa de ver el escritorio de Edward.

Oh, ¿Edward había puesto una foto mía?

—¡Capitán! ¡Lo buscan! —gritó él.

—¿Quién? —inquirió desde dentro—. No puedo recibir a nadie, tengo que correr, me están esperando.

Puse los ojos en blanco y mientras sentía el crecimiento de la emoción en mi interior, entré sin temor, buscándolo.

—¿No vas a recibirme? —le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

Contuve el aliento mientras volvía a sentir el escozor de las lágrimas.

Vi cómo corría por la entrada, medio vestido con el pantalón de bombero y los suspensorios en sus hombros. Llevaba una camiseta negra, tan apegada a su cuerpo que no me dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Mi guapo estaba tan desesperado por llegar a casa como había prometido, que tropezó dos veces, una soltando una palabrota y la otra llamándome mientras respiraba de manera desacompasada.

—¡¿Bella?! —exclamó, mirando hacia todos lados.

Cuando me vio, parada en medio del cuartel, con las manos puestas sobre mi barriga y el labio siendo torturado por mis dientes, simplemente se acercó, apresurado y muy culpable.

—Nena, lo siento —dijo, agitado—. Tuve que resguardar el cuartel mientras arribaban los últimos carros, todo estuvo de locos. Sé que debíamos ir juntos a buscar los resultados, pero no sabes cuánto corrí, fue… —Se calló cuando vio lo que decían mis ojos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Arqueé las cejas y corrí a su encuentro. Edward me sostuvo entre sus brazos, y mientras yo sollozaba de entereza y vitalidad, intentando encontrar las palabras, él parecía asustado, casi desesperado. Le mostré los resultados, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy embarazada —conté, poniendo mis manos en su pecho.

Él abrió sus ojos de par en par, un momento en silencio, casi atónito.

—Embarazada —susurró, como si saborear la palabra fuera… surrealista.

—Vamos a tener un bebé. —Lo abracé del cuello mientras intentaba contener el llanto, pero era imposible.

El labio inferior de Edward tembló y enseguida sonrió.

—Un bebé —repitió en voz baja.

Asentí.

—Oh por Dios —gimió, aumentando la energía de aquella maravillosa sonrisa—. Oh Dios, Bells.

Me abrazó mientras me apretaba con fuerza, dejando ir las lágrimas tal como yo. Cerré mis ojos, saboreando la noticia, sintiendo sus besos en mi piel y la emoción en sus acciones. Yo tampoco dejaba de sonreír.

—Mira —le mostré el papel con los resultados y él inmediatamente lo leyó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Es positivo —murmuró—, es positivo. Y tiene solo cuatro semanas.

—Es tan pequeñito.

Botó el aire y volvió a abrazarme.

—Estoy tan feliz, Bells, tendremos un hijo.

—Lo sé —dije—, es muy pequeñito aún.

—Es… —Me hizo la demostración de su tamaño, con un dedo junto al otro, minúsculo y adorable—. Es muy chiquito, es…

—Nuestro Puntito —susurré.

Me besó la frente y juntó su nariz con la mía.

—Estoy tan feliz, tan, tan feliz —confesó.

—Y yo.

Contenerme en su resguardo, en esa felicidad que emanaba con tanta naturalidad, me mantenía llena de esperanzas. Era tan diferente, no dejaba de pensarlo. Cuando Dimitri supo que esperaba a Fred fue todo tan triste, me sentía tan tonta, tan ingenua, tan… incapaz. La manera en la que Edward me sostenía, prometiéndome en cada gesto que iba a acompañarme siempre, hacía que mi felicidad creciera sin parar, como si mi corazón ya estuviera dividido en dos.

—Lamento no haber podido ir contigo, se me pasó el tiempo, perdón…

—Tranquilo, estoy viendo que estás atareado. Eres un héroe y sé que te necesitan.

Botó el aire mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi mejilla, acariciándome.

—Pero ya estoy libre y no sabes cuánto ha cambiado mi día desde que supe que existe —murmuró, llevando la otra mano a mi vientre.

—Santo cielo, yo… No pensé que iba a ocurrir, pero…

—Es una casualidad hermosa, ¿no lo crees? —me dijo al oído, besándome con esos labios que me hacían sedienta.

Me reí.

—A veces esas casualidades son las mejores, ¿no crees?

Nos miramos a los ojos y seguimos sonriéndonos.

En medio de aquello y en el oculto sitio en donde nos encontrábamos, Jonas se metió mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su móvil. Sonreía, como si estuviera coqueteando con alguien a través del aparato. Él, al vernos, dejó lo que hacía y hasta se sonrojó.

—Hey, Bella, qué agradable verte por aquí —declaró—. ¿Qué pasó? Se ven sospechosos.

Edward sonrió y luego nos miramos, compartiendo algo que queríamos guardar, al menos hasta que nuestro Puntito fuera más fuerte y vivaz, tal como su papá.

—Solo… un secreto —respondí—. Espero que no te moleste esperar un poco para saberlo.

Él se rio.

—Lo que sea que se tengan entre manos, créanme que seré feliz de todas formas, lo único que me importa es que mi amigo sea el hombre contento que merece ser.

Jonas le palpó la mejilla a su mejor amigo y Edward lo hizo en su espalda.

.

Edward me tenía sujeta desde su mano, mirando el anillo de compromiso y luego a mis ojos. En su chaqueta de cuero seguía pareciendo el tipo rudo y _malo_, al menos ante quien no lo conocía, pero conmigo eso era solo una fachada, porque esos ojos verdes llenos de ternura y felicidad de solo saber que seríamos padres otra vez, lo llenaba de un amor que jamás, pero jamás había visto en sus hermosa mirada dulce y llena de vida.

—¿Es normal que me parezcas más hermosa ahora? —me susurró al oído, tomándome con fuerza y poder desde las caderas.

Junté mi frente con la suya.

—¿Ahora que tengo a Puntito dentro?

—Un Puntito que tiene una parte tuya y mía —jugueteó, pasando sus manos por mis nalgas.

—Nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo, ¿no crees?

Se rio, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Espero que no dejemos de hacerlo, ¿o te incomoda?

Me puse a carcajear de manera sonora.

—¿Crees que voy a soportar un minuto sin ti, Edward Cullen? Eso jamás.

Edward hizo el ademán de morderme los labios y luego me besó, sacándome un suspiro.

—Te amo, recuérdalo, te amo y prometo que soy el padre más feliz del mundo.

Suspiré y lo abracé, ambos frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Aún no queríamos entrar.

—Te amo, mi Bestia —le susurré, poniendo mis brazos en su cuello.

Íbamos a volver a besuquearnos, pero sentimos unas risotadas grotescas detrás de la puerta.

—¿Esa es mi mamá? —pregunté, sintiendo su voz.

Luego de esa risotada le siguió otra.

—Y esa es la mía —siguió diciendo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Él sacó la llave de emergencias que guardaba en su bolsillo y abrió, como si estuviera dispuesto a vislumbrar las travesuras de nuestros hijos. Pero no, esta vez las travesuras habían sido efectuadas por nuestras madres y… Nana Cullen. En cuanto Edward dejó que la puerta llegara hasta atrás, el humo inconfundible salió de esta.

—La verdad es que mi Panecito se ha tomado una píldora azul infalible, lo que me ha hecho feliz toda la noche —confidenció Nana sin timidez.

—¡Mamá! —exclamé al verla riéndose mientras tenía un porro entre los labios.

Esme también fumaba junto a Nana Cullen, que reía sin parar mientras se sujetaba del bastón y del sofá. Estaban pasándolo bomba.

—Oh, cariño —respondió a mi regaño, acomodándose el cabello mientras me miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y muy pequeños—. No sabía que ibas a llegar tan pronto.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dado de tu marihuana a la Sra. Higginbotham, mamá —refunfuñó Edward, intentando quitar el humo con su mano.

—No seas tan aguafiestas, Edward —dijo mamá, recargándose en el sofá—. Y no me digas, señora, no soy tan vieja.

—La única vieja soy yo —destacó Nana, riéndose a carcajadas mientras intentaba respirar.

Edward y yo nos miramos. No podíamos creer lo que veíamos.

—¿Dónde están Agatha y Fred? —preguntó mi Bestia.

—Se han ido con tu padre, lo sacamos a patadas porque hoy es tarde de mujeres —respondió Esme, tomando su copa de vino y bebiéndosela sin miedo.

Enseguida las demás chocaron sus copas, nada preocupadas.

—En realidad, tú también deberías irte —afirmó Nana, mirando a su nieto sin detenimiento—. Bella debe saber las buenas nuevas de mi boda con mi Panecito.

—Pero…

—No, no, no, sin peros, Bebé Grandote, te me vas —ordenó Nana, aplaudiendo y luego moviendo sus manos en el aire.

—¿Van a hablar de los strippers de tu despedida de soltera? —inquirió él, mirando a su abuela y luego a mí.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —preguntó su madre, cruzada de brazos.

—Voy a contarle a papá —la molestó—. Y tú, belleza, ni se te ocurra.

Me apuntó con el dedo y yo hice el ademán de morderlo, tal como él lo hacía conmigo.

—Ya, ve, que te lo ordenamos todas. Aprovecha de ir a por los pequeños.

Él enarcó una ceja y se marchó, jugueteándome tal como le gustaba.

—Bien, quiero que sean seis strippers —sentenció Nana, cruzándose de brazos—. Y como mis damas de honor deben estar ahí, disfrutando de ellos, o voy a enojarme.

Me pasé las manos por la cara. Esta mujer era imparable.

—¿Yo también? —pregunté.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijeron las dos al unísono.

—¿Y yo? —inquirió Alice, bajando las escaleras.

Cuando Esme la vio, sonrió, alegre de contemplarla más repuesta luego de lo que había sucedido la última vez.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y nos quedamos mirando de forma amistosa. Eso me tranquilizó.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi nieta menor y te quiero ahí, junto con mi nuera y mi adorable Bella —siguió diciendo Nana.

Me llevé una mano al pecho. ¿De verdad me quería ahí?

—Creí que era algo que ya te había pedido —afirmó, levantando una ceja y luego sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora, dejando a un lado ese aspecto más rudo de su parte, tal como su nieto, su Bebé Grandote.

Esme miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que la cena se le iba a quemar, así que se levantó para abrir el horno. Mamá fue a ayudarle y Alice miró su móvil, sonriendo de manera coqueta, así que se marchó, dejándonos a la abuela y a mí a solas. Nana me contemplaba de manera absorta, como si supiera que algo ocurría, yo me toqué la cara, pensando que tenía algo ahí, pero no. Ella acortó nuestra distancia, moviéndose de manera elegante por los puestos hasta alcanzar el mío. En un segundo me tomó la barbilla y me miró a los ojos, viéndome… a través de ellos.

—Oh Dios —susurró, volviendo a sonreír—. Bella, debes ir al médico.

Tragué de emoción.

—Ya fui. Y lo estoy —afirmé, sabiendo a qué se refería.

La mirada de Nana Cullen brilló de tal forma que simplemente la abracé, sin pensarlo y sin detenerme a analizarlo. La abuela de Edward me recibió de la misma forma, como quien abraza a su nieta. Yo nunca tuve una abuela y en ella veía con cariño lo que me habría gustado poder disfrutar de una.

—Cariño… Oh Dios —gimió, muy emocionada—. ¿Él lo sabe?

Asentí.

—Maldito, no me lo contó —dijo para sí.

Me reí.

—Acabamos de saberlo. Es muy pequeñito aún, no queríamos que nadie más supiera, yo… Quiero que crezca —afirmé.

Nana sonrió.

—Tienes razón. —Me palpó las manos—. Ay, estoy tan feliz.

En ese minuto llegó Edward, quien venía con su padre, Agatha y Fred.

—¡Mamá! —gritaron, corriendo a abrazarme.

Mi Bestia me guiñó un ojo mientras que su padre vino a darme un beso en la frente.

—Hey, no aprieten la barriga de mamá —les dijo Edward, viendo cómo los dos becerros se abalanzaban hacia mí.

Desde lejos vi cómo a Nana se le salía una lágrima de felicidad y se marchaba rápidamente para que nadie viera aquel aspecto sentimental de su parte.

Sonreí.

.

—Los componentes de una buena comunicación a la hora de escribir nuestra manera de informar al receptor debe ser adecuada. Nosotros no informamos lo que ve A ni lo que ve B, informamos la realidad. Los juicios de valor y la tergiversación no es nuestro cometido —expliqué. Luego miré el reloj y me di cuenta de cuán rápido había pasado la hora—. Bien, es hora de irnos. Recuerden que la próxima semana tienen el examen dos.

—¿Estará muy difícil? —me preguntó uno, tomando sus cuadernos para marchar.

Me reí y me puse una mano en la cintura.

—¿Desde cuándo mis exámenes son fáciles? Ya, ve a estudiar —respondí, sacándole una carcajada a todos.

Cuando me quedé a solas, miré la gran pila de libros y me lamenté. Estaba muy cansada. Pero tomé valor y yo solita me hice de ellos, tomándolos con fuerza en mi brazo. Al salir, me encontré con que el campus estaba vacío. Debía ser por la hora, ya que pasaba de las siete de la tarde. Quise adelantarme y meterme al estacionamiento, en donde apenas había un par de coches más aparte del mío. Iba a cruzar hasta la puerta, algo incomodada por todos los libros y hojas, pero me frené cuando sentí que alguien me seguía.

Tragué.

Me sentí observada, como si estuviera acechándome alguien peligroso que estaba buscando la manera de atacarme. Cuando sentí su calor cerca, dispuesto a acortar nuestra distancia, di un salto y un grito, queriendo correr.

—¡Hey! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó Jonas, dando un brinco.

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Por Dios, Jonas, me asustaste.

Él se quedó mirando algo detrás de mí y yo me giré, intrigada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Nada! ¿Te ayudo?

Asentí.

Mientras lo veía acomodar todo en mi coche, me quedé un momento pensando en qué estaba haciendo por acá.

—No sabía que venías a la universidad.

Él levantó la mirada y se ruborizó un poco.

—La verdad… quería verte.

Moví mis cejas, sorprendida.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

Suspiró.

—¿Me das un aventón y hablamos?

—Claro.

Una vez dentro, encendí la radio para que se relajara. Se veía un tanto… ¿tenso? No sabía qué sucedía por su cabeza, la verdad.

—¿Y bien? Que me estás asustando —dije.

—No es nada malo es… Quería saber de James —afirmó, diciendo todo tan rápido que por un momento pensé que era una broma.

—¿James? —inquirí—. ¿Qué ocurre con James?

Él carraspeó y yo entrecerré mis ojos.

—Yo… Umm… Quiero conocerlo… No sé… Cómo…

Sonreí.

—¿Te ha caído bien? —pregunté, intrigada.

Apretó los labios y asintió.

—Ya sabes, es un chico especial.

Me reí.

—Lo es.

Manejé directo hacia mi casa, preguntándome cómo seguir con el asunto sin incomodarlo. Me daba la sensación de que, de alguna forma, Jonas tenía problemas con… quién era, algo como le sucedió a James en su oportunidad, varios años atrás. Todos nos dábamos cuenta, pero tenían la presión de lo que ellos mismos no querían asumir… o temían enfrentar.

—James es un hombre dulce bajo esa capa de loco empedernido —afirmé.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Pero a veces creo que tiene miedo de que lo dañen.

Suspiré. Claro que sí, si Jonas era un guapo que le fascinaba, pero que parecía no tener clara la idea… o quizá me estaba equivocando.

—Pues… Comienza por darle a entender que tú no quieres hacer eso, ¿o sí?

Me apoyé en el asiento mientras esperábamos en un semáforo en rojo. Su mirada ligeramente inocente me enterneció. Claro que él no quería hacerle daño.

—¿Y cómo hago para demostrarle que efectivamente no quiero hacerlo?

Suspiré.

—Comienza por ganarte a su familia.

—¿Sus padres?

Reí.

—No, su hija y su ex esposa. —Le guiñé un ojo.

Jonas sonrió, comprendiéndolo.

Cuando llegamos cerca del bar en el que Edward y yo nos dedicamos a divertirnos una de las tantas veces, Jonas me pidió que parara ahí.

—Aquí me bajo —señaló.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Gracias por el aventón, Bella, y por los consejos.

—De nada. —Suspiré—. Eres un buen chico, Edward por algo te considera uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Él asintió y miró hacia adelante, como si recordara algo del pasado respecto a lo que le dije.

—Que tengas buena tarde y salúdame a mi brabucón.

—En tu nombre.

.

Me dolían los pies al usar los tacones durante todo el día. Las clases en la universidad habían sido fatales para mi rotundo cansancio.

Llegar a casa era el único momento que más felicidad me generaba, al menos desde que mi vida había cambiado de esta manera.

Antes de abrir la puerta, escuché las voces infantiles de los becerritos, riéndose y luego pidiéndole algo a Edward mientras los perros ladraban, divertidos.

—Bueno, esta es tu familia, ¿qué me dices _Puntito_? —inquirí, tocándome la barriga—. Sé que te va a gustar estar aquí.

Cuando me metí a casa, sentí a los perros venir hacia mí y luego a Agatha y a Fred, que estaban muy feliz de verme.

—¡Mamá! —gritaron, agarrándose de mi cintura y abrazándome mientras me besaban.

—Oh, yo también los extrañé. ¿Dónde está papá?

No tuve tiempo de escuchar una respuesta, porque fui tras su rastro en la cocina. Cuando entré y vi el espectáculo, simplemente comencé a carcajear sin respiro. Edward estaba cocinando de manera alocada mientras llevaba el cabello agarrado con flores, rositas y más, todas de color rosa, pastel y turquesa. Tenía el rostro lleno de lápiz labial, colorete y sombras chillonas en los ojos, sumado a que le habían hecho vestir de princesa y las uñas las tenía pintadas de color rojo. No podía creerlo, era mi Bestia, ese hombre rudo, varonil, casi peligroso con sus tatuajes y sus aretes, vestido como una princesita para sus hijos.

—Oh mi Dios —dije, intentando sostenerme para no morir de ahogo ante mi risa.

Edward me vio y se puso rojo como un tomate, avergonzado de que lo haya encontrado así.

—¡¿Ese es mi maquillaje?! —exclamé, acercándome para saludarlo.

Me tomó desde las caderas y me apegó a la encimera, besándome con pasión mientras los pequeños se acercaban a nosotros.

—Creo que sí —respondió contra mis labios.

—¿Y ese es mi collar? ¿Y mis pendientes? ¡¿Mi vestido?! —Carcajeé, intentando parecer anonadada.

—Los pequeños querían jugar a que yo era una princesa. Mira, Fred me pintó las uñas. —Me mostró su mano—. ¿No es lindo?

Me enternecí tanto. Edward hacía todo para que fueran felices, incluso cuando a cualquiera esto podía romperle su masculinidad, en especial a él, que le brotaba por los poros.

—Te ves divino —susurré, besándole las mejillas y luego el cuello.

—No hagas eso, que están los pequeños mirando.

Me reí.

—Papi quería hacerte de comer y mientras esperábamos jugamos a que era una princesa de los campos —canturreó Fred, poniéndose en medio de nosotros.

—Es una princesa un poco tosca, ¿no crees? —jugueteé.

—Oye, me ofendes —dijo él, dándome una nalgada a escondida de los becerritos.

—Nosotros le ayudamos a cocinar y… y… papá dijo que estabas muy dormilona y… y… que tenías mucha hambre en tu pancita —contó Agatha, apegándose a mí.

Sonreí y luego miré a Edward.

—Desde que me contaste que tenías antojos de pescado, corrí a comprar para tenerte. Espero que te guste —susurró, besándome la frente.

Ay, era tan afortunada.

—¿Qué es un antojo, papi? —preguntó Fred.

Él, tan grande y tan rudo, se llevó a los becerritos en brazos, uno en cada uno, y yo los seguí. Me quité los tacones y me acosté en el sofá, algo adormilada producto de mi embarazo. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me masajeó los pies con cariño y luego me tocó la barriga, con sus ojos brillantes mirándome justo ahí, donde aguardaba nuestro Puntito.

—¿Te duele la barriga, mami? —inquirió Agatha, muy preocupada.

Negué.

Fred frunció el ceño y se acostó ahí, mirándome a los ojos.

—Mamá tiene antojos, eso quiere decir que de pronto nacen ganas monstruosas de comer algo que, a veces, cuesta mucho conseguir —jugueteó mi Bestia.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le siguió Agatha, frunciendo el ceño.

Me acaricié el vientre, sintiendo la inmensa emoción de tener a mi bebé dentro de mí. Edward se acercó más y me besó una mano, queriendo gritar que nuevamente iba a ser papá.

Finalmente suspiré.

—¿Qué dirían si… yo les contara que en esta barriguita hay un hambriento Puntito queriendo conocerlos pronto? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

Fred alzó su cabecita, pestañeando lentamente, con esos ojos brillantes y achocolatados, mirándome de tal forma que supe entender perfectamente sus emociones a la par de las de Agatha, que se acercó contemplando mi vientre y luego a mí, comenzando a sonreír, como si pudieran imaginarse jugando con su hermanito, con un pequeñín que iba a unirse a sus travesuras y a quien iban a cuidar y proteger como ellos ya lo hacían entre ellos.

—Un Puntito que… mamá y papá esperan muy ansiosos —medio gimió Edward, con sus hermosos ojos brillantes—. Y que aman como los aman a ustedes.

Ellos abrieron aún más sus ojitos y se taparon la boca, comprendiéndolo todo.

—¡¿De verdad, mami?! —exclamaron a la vez, corriendo a abrazarme.

Yo cerré mis párpados, asumiendo la alegría de verlos tan contentos por la posible noticia. Yo contemplé a Edward también, quien venía a abrazarme y a besarme. Entonces lo contemplé, dándole a entender que era bueno darles la noticia de a poco. Mi Puntito aún era muy pequeñito y los pequeños no eran muy silenciosos cuando algo les daba tanta felicidad.

—Sí, es muy posible —les comenté, mirando a Edward mientras me tomaba la barbilla y me besaba.

—Anda, mami, que sea —exclamó Fred, juntando su mejilla con mi vientre.

Toqué sus cabellos y recordé el día en que me enteré que estaba embarazada. El contexto de aquello tenía tantos sabores que preferí enfocarme en aquel que me daba plena emoción, como su existencia y nada más.

—¿Tienes un bebé en la barriga? —preguntó Agatha, tocándome con mucha emoción—. ¿Aquí?

—Es posible —susurré, mordiéndome el labio—. Y si ustedes le hablan al dormir, los escuchará.

—¿Y así estará pronto con nosotros? ¿Como los huevitos? —preguntó Agatha, juntando sus manos entre sí.

—¡Sí! ¡Como los huevitos! —añadió Fred—. ¿Y si le hablamos antes de dormir él nos escuchará?

—¿Y así podremos conocerlo? —le siguió mi pequeña.

Edward y yo nos largamos a reír ante su rotunda emoción. De verdad querían que fuera cierto, que aquello que estaba en mi barriga, mi chiquitín de apenas un mes, se materializara como un bebé, lo veía en sus ojos, en la manera en que ellos imploraban, queriendo disfrutar de aquel hermanito que iba a cambiarles la vida y la manera en la que ya teníamos el comienzo de nuestra familia.

.

Edward recorría mi cintura y luego mi columna mientras yo sentía el ritmo de su corazón y su piel con la mía. Miraba hacia la ventana, directo a la noche estrellada, suspirando de amor. Todo el cuerpo me vibraba aún, y es que los efectos que nos provocábamos eran difíciles de borrar.

—¿En qué piensas? —inquirió, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello.

—En nuestra familia.

Cuando escuchaba eso saliendo de mi boca, sus ojos relucían de intensidad. Era algo maravilloso de ver.

—Agatha y Fred están tan contentos —murmuré, mordiéndome el labio.

Pasó su dedo índice por mi nariz, jugueteando conmigo. Al instante me besó.

—Imagínate cómo estoy yo.

Me reí.

—¿Muy feliz?

Me dio la vuelta y me llenó de más besos, mientras lo sentía aún dentro de mí.

—Edward —medio gemí.

—Quiero casarme contigo.

Lo tomé desde la quijada.

—Ya me lo pediste, ¿recuerdas? —Le mostré mi dedo anular.

—Quiero que nos casemos ya.

Pestañeé.

—¿Ya?

—No puedo aguantar un minuto más sin que tú y yo lo estemos. Es un capricho que tengo guardado para mí.

Me reí.

—Mejor ve pensando en cambiar pañales.

Lejos de ver una expresión negativa en su rostro, en él refulgía la emoción de vivir esos momentos junto a mí.

—En eso soñaré hoy —exclamó, sacándome una carcajada—. Te amo, nena.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi Bestia.

.

No me di cuenta que me había dormido hasta que sentí su voz tensa detrás de la oscuridad. Instantáneamente abrí mis ojos y lo busqué.

Algo iba mal.

Vi cómo Edward se mantenía quieto en su posición, paralizado. Me levanté de la siesta y caminé hacia él, intrigada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, poniendo mi mano en su espalda.

—¿Cómo está? —inquirió, mirándome con las cejas alzadas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo encontraron?

Tragó y yo hice lo mismo, sabiendo que algo muy malo había ocurrido para que él tuviera esa expresión, además estaba muy pálido.

—Iré a verlo… Yo…

Apretó los labios y sentí el sudor helado tras mi nuca.

—Por favor, mantenme al tanto, ¿sí? —Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos.

Cuando cortó, respiró hondo y me miró, con un sinfín de emociones en su interior.

—Emmett —susurró.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Lo han encontrado desangrándose a un lado de su coche.

Me llevé una mano a los labios.

—Rose…

—Debió ser ese imbécil —murmuró, tragando de forma audible—. Fue… —Apretó los labios.

Me llevé una mano a la barriga, recordando todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

—Royce debió encontrarlos, Edward. Por Dios… ¡Rose está embarazada! ¡Quizá le hizo algo! Cielo santo…

—Tranquila —me susurró, abrazándome—, la policía los está buscando, ¿sí?

—Maldición, Edward, Emmett…

—Está muy mal en el hospital —jadeó, como si le costara creerlo—. Mi amigo…

Cerré mis ojos. De solo imaginarme qué habría ocurrido se me levantaban los vellos del cuerpo.

—No se sabe nada de Rose. Asumo que logró huir —dijo.

—¿Y si no? Edward, tiene a su hijito, si algo le ocurre…

—Tranquila —insistió, acariciándome las mejillas.

Me pasé una mano por el pecho, angustiada por mi amiga.

—Tengo que verlo. Ven conmigo, podemos llevar a los pequeños con mis padres…

—Claro, claro —murmuré, poniéndome rápidamente la bata sobre el cuerpo.

De camino, Edward estaba en silencio. Su semblante era sombrío, como si se estuvieran gestando ideas oscuras en su interior.

—No quiero que estés sola durante el día —susurró.

Tragué.

—Edward…

—Si algo te llegara a suceder…

—No va a ocurrir.

—Yo lo mataría —afirmó, apretando el volante.

—No necesitas hacerlo. Estaré bien.

Sentí cómo sonaba su garganta ante el dolor de ponerse en los zapatos de su amigo.

Al llegar al hospital, él tomó mi mano y me la besó mientras caminábamos. Estaba nervioso, ninguno sabía cómo íbamos a encontrar a Emmett, tampoco qué pasaba con Rose. Me daba angustia siquiera imaginar más allá, era tan doloroso.

Cuando la recepcionista nos indicó dónde estaba Emmett, lo primero que hicimos fue seguir el camino hasta allá. En el instante en que cruzamos el umbral del servicio, vimos el despliegue policial, a los amigos de él y su familia. Fue tan doloroso que me sujeté de mi Bestia, quien enseguida fue hasta quienes conocía pidiendo saber más.

—Dicen que había salido con Rose desde su departamento. Fue ahí cuando varios tipos salieron de un coche y los encerraron. A Emmett lo golpearon y a ella… no sabemos dónde fue —decía Sam, pasándose una mano por la frente—. Al menos eso es lo que dice la policía.

—Fue Royce —susurré, angustiada.

Todos miraron y asintieron.

—Es lo más seguro —respondió Jonas—. Emmett asumía que estaban buscándolo a él y a su chica.

—Ella está embarazada —les dije a todos.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron.

—Temo que le haga algo a ella y a su bebé. —Me sentía muy angustiada—. Por favor, tienen que hacer algo.

El policía elevó el radio y comenzó a pedir que reforzaran las unidades para encontrarlo, afirmando que Royce King había secuestrado a una mujer embarazada.

—Si tan solo hubiera alcanzado a llegar —dijo uno de los amigos, quien estaba golpeado—, pero solo pude ver a un par de tipos y a otro que aguardaba en otro coche…

—¿En otro coche? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Era como si fueran testigos de un espectáculo.

—¿Cómo era el coche? —inquirió el policía.

—Negro. Solo recuerdo que en el centro de la carrocería había un dragón.

Sentí que un balde de agua fría me caía sobre la espalda.

—¿Un… dragón? —gemí.

Dimitri solía llevar un dragón en sus coches, cambiándolos con frecuencia…

No… No… No podía ser él.

—Nena, ¿qué ocurre?

Todo me daba vueltas.

¿Y si ese monstruo estaba detrás de todo?

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sí, decidí dividirlo porque la carga emocional de este iba a hacer demasiada y pasaban tantas cosas que mejor lo dejé en dos, así lo disfrutan de manera más pausada. ¿Qué piensan de la nueva noticia para la familia? Edward está dichoso y Bella saborea la llegada de otro hijo con una perspectiva diferente, tomando en cuenta cuánto sufrió con Dimitri. ¿Qué dicen de la Nana Cullen? Ella sí que sabe leer a Bella y se convertirá en un apoyo inmenso para esta familia. ¿Qué piensan de lo que sucede en el corazón de Jonas? ¿Alguna teoría? O bien, ¿qué piensan de todo lo que está pasando con Emmett y Rose? Muchas ya saben que se viene una carga emocional grande, en especial con ese final. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Vanina Iliana, Jenni98isa, DanitLuna, Coni, glow0718, valentinadelafuente, CazaDragones, lauritacullenswan, Ana Karina, Santa, Isabelfromnowon, Belli swan dwyer, Berenice, nataliastewart, Joa Venezuela, Tata XOXO, Abigail, krisr0405, A k, Techu, Valevalverde57, natuchis2011b, SeguidoradeChile, AnabellaCS, cavendano13, marieisahale, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, LuAnka, Diana, tamarafala, morales13roxy, Dominic Muoz Leiva, lindys ortiz, Kamile PattzCullen, Pancardo, michi'cullen, lunadragneel15, Retia, Viridiana Cruz, Jocelyn, VeroPB97, Milacaceres11039, Lore562, Brenda Cullenn, Lulugrimes98, PanchiiM, Robaddict18, Luisa huiniguir, Tereyasha Mooz, jupy, Liliana Macias, Twilightsecretlove, CeCiegarcia, Rero96, Gladys Nilda, Noriitha, BreezeCullenSwan, angryc, Angelus285, Claurebel, Mela Masen, Mime Herondale, patymdn, Hanna D. L, SolyC, MaleCullen, sueosliterarios, MariaL8, Nelly McCarthy, calia19, caritofornasier, Mar91, Chiqui Covet, Bitah, Nataly, Schatzie0713, selenne88, Ilucena928, camilitha cullen, freedom2604, morenita88, mindita04, AniluBelikov, Mayraargo25, jhanulita, Yesenia Tovar, carlita16, Ana, debynoe12, Yoliki, Valeeecu, Josi, Jeli, Liz Vidal, ELIZABETH, alejandra1987, Diana2GT, Fernanda21, Johanna22, kathenayala, isbella cullen's swan, beakis, Duniis, Olga Javier Hdez, Pili, Adriu, saraipineda44, DrakiSwan, GabySS501, FlorVillu, Lizdayanna, PatyMC, PoliFP13, NarMaVeg, damaris14, Fernanda javiera, almacullenmasen, alejandravela96, seelie lune, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Kriss, miop, keith86, Srita Cullen brandon, Tina Lightwood, LicetSalvatore, Fallen Dark Angel 07, bbluelilas, Meemi Cullen, aliciagonzakezsalazar, torrespera172, lu, Gis Cullen, Esal, somas, Miranda24, VeroG, Ella Rose McCarty, Ceci Machin, katyta94, florcitacullen1, amedina6887, rosycanul10, kaja0507, Liliana Macias, Cecy Dilo, Flor Santana, Sandoval Violeta, Elmi, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, bbwinnie13, Alexandra Nash, cary, Vaneaguilar, nydiac10, Nat Cullen, twilightter, AndreaSL, liduvina, YessyVL13, NadiaGarcia, bealnum, maribel hernandez cullen, Shikara65, AstridCP, Jade HSos, sool21, Alimrobsten, paz15, Maca Ugarte Diaz, LoreVab, joabruno, Leah De Call, MasenSwan, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, Gibel, Reva4, LizMaratzza, Salve-el-atun, Cullenland, claribelcabrera585 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dan es invaluable, el cariño que expresan y el entusiasmo por seguir leyendo me llena, hacen que de verdad quiera seguir dándoles todo lo que mi loca cabeza quiere brindarles_**

**_Recuerden que si dejan su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_En pocos días estará la segunda parte de este capítulo, ¿qué tan pronto? Depende de ustedes y su entusiasmo_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	36. Capítulo 32: Avalancha (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Cover Me – Lyves **

**Capítulo 32:**

**Avalancha**

**Parte II**

"_Luchando por tu agua_

_Tu agua me levantó_

_(…) Tu amor sangra cuando intentas ser mío_

_Cúbreme con amor_

_Oh, átame, átame…_"

Sentía la bilis en la garganta de solo imaginarme su existencia en mi vida.

La primera vez que Charlie habló de él sentí que se me desprendía el alma del cuerpo, ahora era indescriptible el miedo que me generaba su cercanía. No quería volver a tenerlo cerca.

—Bella, mi amor —susurró Edward, acercando sus labios a mi sien.

Él no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero se veía asustado por mi expresión. Y a medida que veía lo que salía de sus ojos, entendí que en realidad jamás le conté lo que sucedió la primera vez, cuando me amenazaron a la salida de la universidad. Lo olvidé por completo, porque aquella vez sucedieron demasiadas cosas y se me nubló la cabeza.

¿Habrá sido Dimitri? ¿Podía ser cierto que ese maldito imbécil me había encontrado?

—Bella, dime qué ocurre —insistió mi Bestia, haciendo que me sentara.

Me negué.

—Edward, tengo miedo —afirmé, tocando su pecho.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Miró a todos los demás y los despachó de manera arbitraria. Nadie protestó.

—Es… —Suspiré y me pasé las manos por la cara—. Ese coche… del que hablaban todos… Tiene un dragón, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Dimitri tenía un coche así, todos los que usaba tenían el distintivo, así nadie se acercaba por problemas —conté de manera rápida—. Dimitri… Puede que él…

—Tranquila, nena, despacio.

Estaba temblando.

—Hace unas semanas, cuando los Whitlock me quitaron la casa, antes de aquello tuve un encuentro con alguien que me amenazó.

—¿Qué? Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Lo olvidé, con todo lo que pasó lo dejé en el pasado. —Suspiré—. Me amenazaron, me… Ya no lo recuerdo bien, pero… temo que haya sido Dimitri.

Tragó y miró hacia el horizonte, como si pensara qué hacer.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser él? Mi amor, no estés asustada, ese maldito no va a venir, no lo hará, está lejos —afirmó, buscando tranquilizarme.

Cuando me abrazó, yo cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo.

—¿Estás seguro? Es que… tengo tanto miedo de volver a verlo.

—Jamás, recuérdalo bien, jamás permitiría que se acerque a mi chica —me susurró al oído—. Y si se aproxima, sea como sea, me tienes a mí, quien te defenderá cuando tú no puedas hacerlo, nunca lo olvides.

—Pero yo no quiero exponerte, Edward, de verdad, no quiero.

Sonrió y me acarició el rostro.

—Puedo ser una verdadera bestia si te tocan, nena, no por nada es el apodo que tú me diste, ¿no lo crees?

Me reí para soltar el nerviosismo.

—Siempre estaré para ti, mi amor, siempre —repitió—. Y no pensemos que ese malnacido está rodeándonos, no tienes de qué preocuparte, me tienes a mí y a todos los míos. Ahora… solo resta encontrar a ese hijo de perra de Royce, porque tocó a la chica de uno de los nuestros… y a mi gran amigo… Y eso no lo tolero.

Me estaba agarrando de su camiseta mientras lo miraba a los ojos, viendo cuán amplio era su torso y luego sus brazos, fuertes y musculosos para sostenerme cuando temiera caerme, siempre ahí, para mí, y yo para él.

—Soy la mujer más afortunada de este mundo —mascullé, juntando mi nariz con sus labios. Él besó la punta y sonrió, tranquilizándome y dándome una paz tan dulce que no hice más que relajar cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

—Ahora tenemos que ver a Emmett —me recordó, agarrándome con fuerza desde la cintura.

Noté cuánto le costaba asimilar la idea. Ellos eran excelentes amigos, y a mí no se me olvidó jamás que fue él quien se encargó de darle valor para seguir luchando por su libertad. Entonces recordé a Rose, a una de mis mejores amigas, la misma que cuando supo que estaba embarazada lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme "_¿necesitas ayuda? Porque lo que necesites yo te lo daré, ¿de acuerdo?_". ¿Cómo podía yo olvidar cada gesto que había tenido conmigo? Adoraba a Rose, la adoraba y de solo imaginar el terror que debía estar pasando ahora hacía que se me apretara el corazón. Además, estaba esperando a su bebé, ¡no era cualquier cosa! Dios, era inevitable seguir poniéndome en su lugar, por lo que instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi vientre, recordando a mi Puntito.

Cuando fue momento de entrar a la sala de hospitalización, Edward tomó aire y afrontó la idea de ver a su gran amigo en la camilla, tal como yo, que en cuanto lo vi ahí, casi inerte, completamente golpeado, jadeé.

—Dios, Emmett, amigo —susurró mi Bestia, caminando hacia él.

Yo toqué su espalda, instándolo a seguir. Edward se sentó a su lado y enseguida bajó la cabeza, ahogado en la agonía de verlo herido de pies a cabeza. Era un hombre fraterno y entregado a sus amigos, como un can guardián de los suyos. Cuando uno de la manada estaba herido él, como un buen líder, estaba ahí, sufriendo en carne propia lo que los suyos estaban pasando.

—Vas a salir de esta, amigo, te lo prometo. Tú me sacaste de la mierda en la que estaba metido, te devolveré la mano, comenzando por cuidar de tu chica, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo, por nuestra amistad.

Lo vi pasarse el puño por la nariz para no llorar y se levantó, para dirigirse a mí. Yo solo lo abracé y le permití la sensibilidad, sabía que la necesitaba, tanto como yo con todo lo que estaba pasando.

.

Edward se mantuvo cabizbajo durante todo el trayecto a casa. En parte, porque ver a alguien que quieres y apoyas así, de por sí generaba sensaciones negativas, como la tristeza y la impotencia, pero a ratos sentía que él se ponía en su lugar. Emmett estaba prisionero de los golpes, sin poder defender a su _Fresita_, a quien Royce quizá qué le estaba haciendo…

Toqué mi barriga una vez más, asimilando las sensaciones de empatizar con mi mejor amiga. Solo le pedía a Dios que nada malo le ocurriese y que pronto la sacaran de ahí, me angustiaba de solo pensar que su hijito estuviese en peligro junto a su mamá.

—¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? ¿Te duele? —preguntó, acercándose a mí.

Estábamos a solas en casa. Agatha y Fred estaban en casa con mi madre, disfrutando del fin de semana.

—No, tranquilo —respondí.

—¿Segura? ¿Puntito está bien? —Me tomó las mejillas para que lo mirara.

Sonreí con suavidad.

—Sí. Creo que eres un _Papá Bestia_ muy preocupado. No pasa nada.

Se rio.

—Debes entenderme. Es primera vez que tengo un hijo con toda la felicidad a cuestas —susurró, juntando su frente con la mía.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos.

—Nada más pensaba en Rose. Tengo miedo, no quiero que le pase nada, ni a ella ni a su bebé.

Me besó la frente.

—Eso no ocurrirá. Los policías los encontrarán, debemos tener esa fe. Además… la banda y yo estaremos recorriendo la ciudad, el imbécil no puede salir del estado ni de la ciudad, debemos estar tranquilos.

Asentí.

Ya era tarde y mientras Edward se daba una ducha, los pequeños llegaron junto a mamá, quien prometió llevárselos para los días festivos que se acercaban en su nueva escuela, pues Phil les enseñaría a pescar. Me daba mucho gusto, porque ella era feliz con él y se notaba que se esmeraba en hacerle sentir bien con sus nietos, incluso cuando mi pequeña haya llegado más tarde que Fred.

—¿Me extrañaron? —pregunté, abrazándolos.

—Mucho —respondió Fred—. Pero lo pasamos muy bien. Phil mañana quiere que lo acompañemos a ver a los conejitos cerca del bosque. Iremos con la abuela, para que no te preocupes —aseguró.

Me reí.

—Siempre con la abuela y donde sus ojos los vean, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Cómo está? —Agatha tocó mi barriga y luego pegó su orejita a ella, como si quisiera escucharla.

Le acaricié los cabellos a los dos.

—Muy bien. Supongo que debe estarse preguntando quiénes son esos dos pequeños que hablan sin parar. Debe estar entusiasta por querer jugar con ustedes.

Los dos me miraron con los ojos muy brillantes.

—No le dijimos nada a la abuela —aseguró mi hijo, tapándose los labios luego.

Suspiré.

—Pronto podremos, ¿bien? De momento es un secreto que tienen con mamá y papá, el único, recuérdenlo.

Antes de seguir con nuestra conversación, Edward llegó a nuestro encuentro, corriendo para tomarlos en sus brazos. Al instante se abrazaron a su cuello y le regaron besos por el rostro, sacándome un suspiro.

Cerca de la noche, yo estaba muy agotada y solo quería cambiarme de ropa, así que Edward fue a dormirlos mientras yo me disponía a meterme a la cama. Cuando terminé por sacarme el pantalón, quedando solo en tanga, Edward apareció. Me rodeó la cintura y puso sus manos en mi vientre, juntándome a él.

—¿Puntito sigue robándote energías? —inquirió, besándome el hombro.

Me reí a carcajadas.

—Bastante. Creo que está calcado a ti.

Sentí cómo sonrió.

—Vamos a la cama.

Edward se acomodó a un lado, abriéndome los edredones y yo me cobijé con él, sintiendo cómo me tapaba y me abrazaba. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos y luego acabamos besándonos, esta vez con lentitud y completa armonía.

—Prométeme algo, nena —dijo de pronto.

Asentí.

—Nunca calles algo que te haga sospechar, ¿bien? No me perdonaría que algo te pase, menos ahora, que no solo existes tú, sino que guardas a nuestro pequeño contigo —murmuró, para luego tragar de forma compleja.

Suspiré.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Me besó la frente.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

.

Precioso y Preciosa corrían con la lengua afuera por el parque, cuidando de Agatha y Fred, que luego de varios intentos, al fin habían salido a jugar con los demás allá afuera, en el parque. Yo estaba un poco nerviosa, porque sabía lo mucho que había costado que, en especial mi hijo, tomara confianza en abrirse a los demás de su edad, tomando en cuenta todo lo que costaba adaptarse al exterior y a la sociedad, incluso cuando los demás eran solo niños.

Edward estaba haciendo algo para comer, pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, lo sentí rozándome las nalgas.

Mi risa fue instantánea.

—Deja ya de mirar a la ventana, ven conmigo —ronroneó.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de cómo sus manos encajaban tan bien con mi culo.

—Tengo que estarlos mirando. Sabes cómo son los demonios del barrio.

—Sí, lo sé, y sé que ayer apenas y dormimos bien con la preocupación de nuestros amigos —susurró, besándome el cuello—. Pero contigo siento que todo desaparece, no me culpes.

Caí rendida a sus caricias, en especial a cómo sentía algo duro contra mí. Me di la vuelta, viéndolo con la camisa de mangas dobladas, mostrándome sus fuertes brazos y sus tatuajes, usando además un delantal para no mancharse mientras cocinaba. Me lo quise devorar al instante, sintiéndome dichosa de que este hombre estuviese completamente dispuesto a complacerme como yo lo estaba para él.

Íbamos a besarnos, sabiendo que teníamos poco tiempo, pero cuando ya comenzaba a disfrutar del calor, sentimos cómo abrían la puerta de par en par, con los perros ladrando de forma desesperada. Al girarme a comprobar qué pasaba, vi a Fred cubierto de barro desde la cara hasta los pies, como si hubiera hundido la cabeza en la tierra. Lloraba de vergüenza, mientras Agatha lo tomaba de la mano, haciendo un puchero, uno de desesperación y llana impotencia, como si estuviera aburrida de los abusos. Edward y yo nos separamos, corriendo hacia ellos para preguntar qué había pasado, pero Fred lo único que hizo fue abrazar a papá, quien lo tomó en sus brazos mientras él ocultaba su rostro en su cuello, llorando de forma lenta y cansada.

—Mamá —gimió Agatha—, fueron ellos otra vez. No quisieron que jugáramos en el parque, querían patear a Precioso y a Preciosa —se lamentaba, agarrándome de la blusa.

Arqueé las cejas y miré a Edward, que estaba rojo de furia.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —bramó, explotando.

—Me empujaron y me hundieron en la tierra —sollozó Fred—. Yo solo quería jugar, ¿por qué no puedo jugar? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

Me puse una mano en el pecho, desesperada al ver su angustia. ¿Por qué teniendo solo siete años tenía que pasar por esto? ¡Eran niños, carajo!

—Le decían cosas feas a Agatha y yo no quiero que le digan eso. Solo les pedí que se callaran, porque es mi hermana y solo quiero que la respeten como tú dices, papá, pero luego de eso solo se dedicaron a seguir molestándonos hasta que me empujaron.

Apreté las manos con fuerza, con esa impotencia que solo una madre podía sentir. Había traído a Fred al mundo contra los pronósticos más mierderos que pude enfrentar, comenzando porque el imbécil de Dimitri por poco nos mata cuando aún ni siquiera respiraba fuera de mí. Luego de eso lo tuve que ver enfrentarse teniendo horas a un respirador, a situaciones invasivas, al dolor, a la lucha por sobrevivir y a la incertidumbre respecto a no poder tenerlo conmigo más de unos cuantos días. Luché, lloré y sudé cada minuto por hacerlo feliz, enfrentando al mundo entero para decirle al mismo destino que iba a ser un pequeño normal, ¿todo eso para que los malditos diablos que llamaban niños, hijos de padres de mierda, hicieran esto? ¿Todo para que unos malditos insufribles incapaces de educar correctamente a sus engendros con tal de sociabilizar como seres humanos normales, respetando al prójimo, le hicieran sentir que no había espacio en este mundo para que él fuera feliz como yo dispuse? ¿Quién mierda se creían? ¿Cómo osaban a tratar así a mi hijo?

—¿Dónde están? —espetó Edward, bajándolo mientras apretaba la mandíbula—. Díganme, dónde están.

Yo no se lo impedí, dejé que saliera su brutalidad porque yo también iba a sacarla.

Pero antes de poder avanzar más de dos metros desde la puerta de casa al parque, vi que venían unos furiosos padres hacia nosotros, con los dos imbéciles que tenían por hijos (bastante más crecidos que los nuestros), con parte de sus pantalones rotos por mordidas.

—¿Ustedes son los dueños de esos malditos perros? —preguntó el tipo.

—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema? —bramó mi Bestia.

—Mordieron a mis hijos, tarado —respondió la mujer, agresiva como una fierecilla—. ¿Cómo pueden permitir que esos dos animales estén sueltos?

—Digo lo mismo de tus hijos —afirmé.

—Hey, ¿cómo los has llamado? —dijo el tipo, acercándose a mí.

—Acércate un poco más y te vuelo los dientes de un solo puñetazo, baboso —dijo Edward, tomándolo desde la camiseta—. Tus engendros han insultado a mi hija y luego golpearon a mi hijo. Lo que mereces es que te los quiten por no saber criarlos, hijo de puta. —Lo sacudió—. Aprende a respetar a los demás, maldito estúpido, no sabes lo que su madre ha tenido que luchar porque mi pequeño sea feliz, ¡y tú vienes con tus dos taraditos a enseñarles que está bien destruirle la felicidad al otro solo porque es diferente! ¿Quién demonios te crees? Y lo peor es que vienes aquí, a pedir que mis perros no defiendan a sus mejores amigos, después de que ellos vieron lo que tus dos animales hicieron con mis hijos. ¡No me hagas reír! —exclamó con fuerza—. Vuelve a pedirme explicaciones y te vuelo el culo a patadas. ¡Tendrán que sacarte mis botas en urgencias, te lo prometo, hijo de puta! Y enséñales que todos los niños merecen respeto, así se vistan con tutú y peluca, o tengan algo diferente al resto, o yo mismo te hundiré la cabeza en un libro para que entiendas la importancia de ello… o bien te haré tragar las hojas a punta de bofetadas. ¿Me entendiste?

Lo empujó de vuelta a la salida de la casa y tanto él como su manada de imbéciles no pudieron decir más, por lo que quisieron usar los golpes. Cuando Edward iba a responder sin miramientos, interponiéndose delante de mí, Fred se puso a llorar de forma más intensa, tomando a papá desde la camisa, tirando de ella.

—No lo hagas. Quiero ir a casa, papá —suplicó.

Edward se detuvo y envió a los demás afuera, hasta que cerró y lo tomó en sus brazos para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, ya no pasará nada —susurró él, acariciándole la espalda.

Yo abracé a Agatha mientras miraba a mi hijo, sintiendo en carne propia lo que él vivía, solo que yo tenía veintipocos y estaba en la universidad, mucho más consciente de la mierda humana. Rememorar a Tanya fue como una patada en el estómago, como si viera reflejado a esos padres y a sus hijos en ella. Lloré tal como Fred, aun cuando era una joven, lloré y supliqué que acabaran sus abusos y su deseo de hacerme daño, pero no se terminaba y aquel escenario parecía infinito. No quería que mi hijo viviera con esos recuerdos, era tanto el dolor de saber que iba a repetirse todo eso en el pequeño que luché por traer al mundo que… no podía quedarme en paz con la idea.

Tanya Denali… Sus recuerdos carcomían y hace años no era capaz de decir su nombre porque la odiaba tanto que no tenía adjetivos para callar cada espacio de mi rencor hacia ella. Cuando todo explotó y me quitó a mi mejor amigo, yo…

Fui hasta Fred y lo abracé, dándole el calor de mamá. Él sorbió por la nariz y me apretó el cuello con fuerza.

—Estoy aquí, papá también —susurré.

Edward tragó desde su posición y miró hacia el suelo, como si de pronto sintiera algo que le carcomía la cabeza. Nos miramos unos segundos y él acabó frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera contemplándome desde dentro.

—¿Por qué la gente hace eso, papá? —preguntó Agatha mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Fred no le hace daño a nadie, nosotros solo queremos jugar.

Su papá tragó y le acarició el cabello mientras se agachaba para conseguir su altura.

—A veces los demás cometemos errores. Ellos no saben lo que podemos hacer con las palabras y los gestos —le aclaró—. Quizá… algún día se arrepientan, así como yo me he arrepentido de algunas cosas que hice con… gente que no lo merecía.

Nos quedamos contemplando a los ojos otra vez, porque a medida que decía esas palabras, sentía que estaba refiriéndose a algo que hizo por esa mujer, aquella que trajo a Agatha al mundo.

¿Qué hizo? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué parecía tan arrepentido?

—Mami, solo quiero ser feliz —murmuró Fred, buscándome.

Mi barbilla tembló.

—¿No lo eres?

Suspiró.

—Solo cuando estoy con mi familia.

Edward se puso rojo de furia y se levantó, como si una nueva idea le cruzara la cabeza.

—¿Saben qué? Les voy a enseñar a defenderse —declaró, suavizando su gesto cuando se dirigía a ellos.

—¿Cómo, papi? —inquirió Fred, mirándolo a los ojos.

Agatha se acercó y lo abrazó de forma calurosa.

—Papi sabe mucho de eso, ¡hagámoslo juntos!

Yo suspiré y miré a Edward a los ojos, quien enseguida bajó los hombros y se acercó a mí.

—Prometo que solo será para que se defiendan de esos niños abusivos. Es lo que necesitan para que dejen de hacer sentir mal al resto —afirmó, acariciándome el rostro.

—Hazlo. No quiero que sigan pasando a llevar a Fred, y aunque en la escuela ya recibieron parte de su merecido, la gente en la calle sigue siendo egoísta y violenta.

Suspiró y me dio un beso cálido mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi vientre, recordándome que ya no solo teníamos dos, sino tres.

—Bien, ¿quién quiere aprender a defenderse? —preguntó Edward.

—¡Yo! —exclamó Fred mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas bajo los ojos.

Mi Bestia se arrodilló delante de él y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que le bajaba la camiseta luego de comprobar que su ostomía estuviera bien. Yo los miré, contemplando un amor que, si bien no compartía lazo sanguíneo, compartía un amor genuino que traspasaba cualquier límite que quisieran imponer, uno que a mí me tranquilizaba, porque a Fred lo amaban a pesar de todo.

.

Estaba tan dormilona. A eso de las siete de la tarde siempre acababa dándome una profunda siesta que, a veces, no terminaba hasta en la mañana. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue un despertar de descanso, sino uno en el que apenas pude respirar.

Había tenido una pesadilla, una que al parecer había hecho su aparición debido a lo que había pasado con Fred. Con la mirada en el techo, escuchando el sonido de Edward haciéndole la cena a los pequeños, intenté recordar las escenas erráticas de las que fui testigo en el mundo onírico y casi sin darme cuenta sentí que el corazón se me salió por la boca.

"—_Linda peluca —destacó él, mientras yo intentaba mirar debido a la borrachera._

_Me reí._

—_¿Tú crees? Es natural —bromeé, tocándome la melena rosa._

_Me mostró su copa, demostrándome su borrachera, tal como la mía._

_Tenía ojos verdes._"

Fruncí el ceño. Qué raro sueño. Todo se mezclaba.

"_Vi cómo tenían a Gregory, mi mejor amigo, amenazándolo entre tres. Él estaba usando su peluca, siendo feliz, ¿por qué tenían que hacerle daño? Tanya reía mientras tres lo empujaban en un círculo, destrozando su ropa de lentejuelas. Greg pedía que lo dejaran en paz y nadie lo escuchaba._

—_Hey, ¡déjenlo ya! —espeté, metiéndome __para defenderlo__._

_Tanya me vio entrometerme y enseguida vino hacia mí, levantando una ceja, pero yo no me amedrenté._

—_¿Qué paso, Putita? ¿Quieres defender a tu amigo el marica?_

—_Déjame en paz… ¡Greg!_

_Tanya me impidió avanzar, mirándome de manera amenazante._

—_Que te acuestes con el mafioso que te expone para que bailes como las putas no hará que me asuste, Isabella, lo sabes bien._

—_No me expone…_

_Se rio, interrumpiéndome._

—_¿Él sabe que estás en una fiesta de la facultad? ¿Eh?_

_Me callé. No, no lo sabía, y si se enteraba iba a golpearme._"

Eran recuerdos vagos, porque esa noche bebí mucho. La última vez que supe lo que recordaba era eso y al día siguiente solo desperté desnuda en la cama de alguien que no conocía y que solo recordaba muy vagamente…

Me pasé las manos por la cara ante cómo algunos recuerdos se volvían a aparecer en mi mente.

Cuatro semanas desde ese encuentro, yo quedé embarazada, semanas desde que engañé a Dimitri con un desconocido… Pero era de Dimitri, porque… yo vi el condón, yo…

Fruncí el ceño.

Ya pasaban de los siete años, ¿por qué ahora pensaba tantas imbecilidades?

—¿Mami? —preguntó Fred, entrando a la habitación.

—Hola, cariño.

Se subió a la cama, comprobando que estuviera bien.

Le acaricié los cabellos y me lo acerqué un momento. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos quedábamos tan juntos, como antes, cuando solo éramos él y yo.

—¿Vas a cenar, mami? Papá hizo una comida muuuuuuy rica. Nos hará chuparnos los bigotes.

Me reí.

—¿Quién te enseñó esa frase? ¿Eh?

—Papá —respondió entre risas.

Suspiré.

Fred llamaba papá a Edward con tanto orgullo que me llenaba el corazón de muchas emociones.

Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, imploré al cielo que no sacara nada de Dimitri. Cuando fue el momento de conocerlo y con el paso de los años, él jamás mostró característica alguna que lo asemejara a ese demente.

Aquel pensamiento me llevó a ese sueño, ese en el que recordé a ese hombre con el que acabé en la cama. Apenas rememoraba su rostro, solo era difuso, como si tuviera un velo sobre su cara.

No, qué estupidez estaba pensando. ¿Por qué ahora se me metían esas cosas en la cabeza?

—Oye, ¿te sientes mejor? —le pregunté, viéndolo acomodarse en mi pecho.

Asintió y suspiró.

—Papi estuvo hablando conmigo.

—¿Y eso te ayudó?

—Mucho. Quiero ser como él, aunque papá Jasper se enoje.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque la última vez te trató muy mal, mami, y creo que es por mí.

—No. No digas eso.

—Tú eres libre de sentir lo que tú creas correcto, y lo que tú consideras correcto es seguir el ejemplo de Edward, ¿no es así?

—Sí —respondió—. Quiero ser un héroe, mamá, un hombre fuerte y… y… ¡grande! ¡Y divertido! Para cuidarte, mami.

Sonreí y le besé los cabellos.

—Te amo, mamá.

—Y yo te amo a ti, cariño.

Fuimos al comedor unidos de la mano. Edward estaba tomándole el cabello a Agatha para que no se ensuciara al comer, pero cuando nos vio vino enseguida hacia mí, queriendo comprobar que estuviera bien.

—Solo fue una siesta. Tener un bebé dentro consume muchas energías, eso deberías saberlo —afirmé con una sonrisilla, juntando mi nariz con la suya.

—Lo siento, es que me perdí de muchas cosas, tú sabes por qué —susurró.

—Ahora puedes vivirlo conmigo.

—Y eso me encanta.

Nos reímos.

—Bueno, espero que tengas ganas de comer algo bueno para esta cena. ¿Qué dicen, pequeños? ¿Está bueno?

—¡Mucho!

—Entonces sí, quiero —respondí.

.

La banda estaba en la sala, hablando de lo que había estado pasando con la policía y nuestros amigos. La situación era tal que preferí enviar a Agatha y a Fred con mi madre antes de tiempo, no quería que escucharan; ambos conocían a Rose y a Emmett e iban a preocuparse, en especial mi hijo por mi amiga, pues era su madrina.

—Lo de Emmett no puede quedar en nada. La policía ha buscado por cielo, mar y tierra ¿y ellos no aparecen? —bramó Jacob—. Es el colmo, ese tipo de mierda no puede quedar libre de polvo, ¡tiene que sentir nuestros puños!

—Tranquilo, Jake —dijo Jonas—. Todos estamos aquejados por su situación, pero debemos actuar con cautela. —Miró a Edward, quien estaba en silencio, pensando.

Yo pensaba en Rose con angustia. Ya habían sido tres días sin saber de ella y me daba terror de que algo le estuviera haciendo… o ya le hubiese hecho. Royce era un tipo peligroso e impredecible, y desde que hablaron de ese dragón, temí mucho más respecto a sus nexos.

En aquel momento, Edward recibió una llamada. Al momento de ver a la pantalla, su quijada se tensó.

—Hola —saludó, alzando una ceja. Tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, llevándosela a los labios—. Sí, tendremos consideración. Dime dónde lo vieron.

Todos soltaron un leve jadeo, mientras que yo me quedé muda.

—Perfecto. Los demás irán a hacer el recorrido —bramó—. Encontraremos a ese hijo de perra. —Cuando cortó, miró a todos, deteniéndose en mí—. Vieron el coche de Royce por la interestatal cercana al barrio. Debemos hacer la ronda.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se prepararon para salir, instados por el líder. Yo me levanté también, mirando a la ventana, e inevitablemente pensé en mi amiga… y en su hijo.

¿Cómo no ponerme en su lugar?

Sentía que en mi barriga podía tocarlo, lo que era ridículo porque pasaba de las cuatro semanas, solo era un pequeñito ser vivo logrando sobrevivir en mi interior.

—Todo estará bien —me susurró al oído, pasando sus manos por donde se encontraba nuestro pequeño.

Me giré a contemplarlo.

—No quiero que vayas —le comenté—. Quédate conmigo.

—Emmett está grave. —Tragó—. Tengo que encontrar a ese imbécil.

Arqueé las cejas.

—¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Rose? Yo no puedo comunicarme con ella.

Negó, muy preocupado.

—Jonas y los míos fueron tras el bastardo. Rosalie debió escapar, no me cabe duda de ello.

Tragué, muy angustiada por lo que había pasado con Emmett. Me partía el corazón, pues lo único que había hecho había sido defender a la mujer que amaba, tal como Edward lo habría hecho conmigo. De solo pensar que alguien le hiciera ese daño, sentía un miedo irreconocible en mis venas. Era imposible no ponerme en el lugar de mi mejor amiga y del chico que también me defendió cuanto pudo.

—Hey, estará bien, Emmett… —Cerró los ojos un segundo—. Emmett saldrá de esto. Te juro que encontraré al maldito que le hizo esta mierda y lo trituraré como no te imaginas.

—No te ensucies las manos.

—Te amenazó y eso es suficiente —susurró, acariciándome el vientre con lentitud.

Arqueé las cejas y lo abracé.

—Dime que estarás bien y que solo lo asustarás. No quiero que te ocurra algo. Ese tipo es malo y yo quiero que mi Puntito esté con papá hasta que sea muy grandecito, como tú —añadí, poniendo mis palmas en su pecho.

Edward rozó su nariz con la mía, sacándome una sonrisa.

—Solo tardaré diez minutos. Debo prever que toda la manzana se encuentre a salvo por si aparece ese imbécil. Te juro que no tardaré. —Me besó la frente y luego los labios, tan pegados a los míos que dejé escapar un gemido—. Recuerda que te amo. Y no solo a ti, sino a nuestro pequeñito.

—Nuestro Puntito —recordé, sintiendo la alegría de saber que nos esperaba nuestro retoño que apenas llevaba un mes existiendo—. Te amo, Edward.

Tomó mi mano, besó mis nudillos y nuestro anillo de compromiso y se marchó con la chaqueta de cuero calzándosela de manera ruda y decidida. Al cerrar la puerta me dediqué a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, contemplando mis mejillas ruborizadas y el brillo intenso de llevar vida en mi interior. Era algo que no recordaba, porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

Iba a tomar algo de leche para calmar un poco la incertidumbre del tiempo sin Edward, pero tocaron a mi puerta de manera enloquecida. Yo me asusté y fui a mirar por el visor, tomando un cuchillo entre mis manos, y cuando vi que se trataba de Rose, con un hilillo de sangre en la comisura, no tardé ningún segundo en abrir la puerta para meterla en mi casa.

—¡Bella! —gimió con el llanto desgarrado—. Él estaba buscándome. ¡Necesito esconderme! ¿Edward está aquí? —preguntó, temblando.

Tragué.

—Ha ido a cuidar la cuadra con los demás. Supe lo de Emmett —dije, tomando sus manos para hacer que bebiera un poco de agua—. Por Dios, te ha golpeado.

Ella gimió y se llevó una manita a la barriga.

—Sí. A Emmett… Él… —Arrugó los ojos—. Quiso defenderme, Bella, ahora no sé cómo soportar esto. Quiero verlo, pero Royce está hecho un loco, va a matarme.

Sentí mucha angustia. Sabía cuánto significaban los golpes de un hombre que en algún momento fue importante para ti.

—¿Tu hijo está bien? —pregunté, muy nerviosa.

—Sí, está, no alcanzó a golpearme ahí.

Rose crispó su rostro y se puso a llorar con más intensidad.

—Tengo tanto miedo de que me encuentre o que Emmett empeore, Bella.

La abracé y dejé que escondiera su rostro en mi pecho, calmándola.

—No ocurrirá nada, te lo aseguro, y Emmett estará muy bien, lo prometo.

Mientras Rose buscaba calmarse, los perros comenzaron a ladrar hacia una dirección, muy nerviosos. No tuve tiempo de percatarme de lo que sucedía, no hasta que Royce estuvo dentro de la casa y apareció por la cocina. Miraba a Rose mientras sostenía una barra de metal en la mano, como si hubiera agarrado lo primero que haya encontrado con tal de hacer daño.

—Bella —gimió ella, escondiéndose detrás de mí.

Tragué y caminé hacia atrás, manteniendo a Rose a salvo.

—Por favor, Royce, no hagamos esto más difícil, ¿sí? La policía te encontrará y buscará la manera de apresarte y ya has hecho suficiente, no destruyas tu vida —pedí, mirándolo con quietud.

—Ella ya la destruyó acostándose con otro hombre, ¿no crees? —inquirió el maldito, apretando la barra de metal entre sus manos.

—Royce, por favor, no me hagas daño —suplicó Rose.

Él caminó rápidamente hacia nosotras y yo me mantuve delante de ella, pero me quitó de encima, empujándome hasta hacerme caer. Royce levantó la barra, dispuesto a golpearla y ella le gritó.

—¡No, por favor, Royce! —insistió, temblando—. Estoy embarazada.

El rostro de él se descompuso y yo me levanté rápidamente.

—Embarazada de ese imbécil —susurró con los dientes apretados—. Eres una puta.

Elevó la barra, dispuesta a azotarla contra quien fue su esposa y yo me interpuse sin pensarlo, aterrada de que fuera a matarla delante de mis ojos.

—¡Déjala en paz! —Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, moviéndolo muy poco.

Era mucho más grande que yo.

—Deja a Rose, por favor, déjala ya, no le hagas más daño —le pedí con el pecho apretado—, ya no más, Royce, déjala en paz. ¡Está esperando un bebé!

Royce no me tomó en cuenta y me volvió a empujar, dispuesto a matar, si era posible, a Rosalie. Cuando vi que iba a azotar la barra en su cabeza, yo lo arañé, sacándole un grito de dolor.

—¡Maldita zorra! —espetó, tomándome con fuerza de los cabellos y lanzándome al suelo—. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? ¡Tú también eres una puta como Rosalie!

Levantó la barra de metal y la vi caer en mi espalda, quitándome el aliento. Lancé un grito de dolor y volví a sentir la barra contra mí, viendo sus ojos desquiciados delante de los míos. Yo me tomé el vientre, paralizada ante la idea de que le hiciera daño a mi bebé.

Y entonces cerré mis ojos, recibiendo otro golpe y otro… Sentí que perdía la noción de la realidad.

—¡Royce, no le hagas daño, por favor! —escuché que suplicaba mi mejor amiga.

Sentí que todo se volvió negro.

**Edward POV**

Miré por última vez hacia la casa, recordándome por quiénes debía volver sano y salvo. Antes de subirme a la motocicleta, me puse a contemplar las fotografías que llevaba siempre conmigo, fotografías en las que estaba ella y los pequeños. Nadie tenía idea del efecto que provocaba en mí. Pero cuando vi el rostro sonriente de Fred, sentí los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unos días y el odio que sentí ante lo que habían hecho. Era inevitable, sacaba lo peor de mí cuando le hacían daño a mi familia. Sin embargo, y a medida que me subía para encender la máquina, sentía el desgarro de algunos recuerdos vacíos de un pasado que no quería traer de vuelta, porque en Fred veía… a quien alguna vez dañé.

Me puse el casco e hice sonar la motocicleta, dispuesto a avanzar, aunque mi cabeza siguiera dando giros en direcciones que quería evitar.

A veces, quería culpar a Tanya por hacerme preso de sus manipulaciones, pero era un hombre adulto que sabía lo que hacía, aunque ella tuviera dominio gracias a su victimización y a su forma sutil de decirme que, si no aceptaba sus chantajes, acabaría haciéndose daño. Las imágenes de varias noches en las que tuve que ser su guardaespaldas mientras jodía al resto no me ponía bien, en especial cuando le gustaba hostigar a un chico del que tenía recuerdos muy vagos, pero que una última noche supe que debía entrometerme y no lo hice. ¿Cómo defenderme? No tenía excusas, solo… estaba borracho y angustiado de estar cerca de ella, de esa mujer que usaba todo su poder (y del que nadie sospechaba), para hacerme partícipe de cosas de las que no quería ser parte.

Sí, aquella noche, una noche brumosa en medio de una fiesta. Yo borracho, apenas consciente. Habría sido una noche de mierda de no haber conocido a aquella chica con peluca. No recordaba bien su rostro, pero me gustó en cuanto la vi. Claro, ahora solo era parte del pasado, amaba a Bella, pero esa aventura nocturna en la fiesta de Tanya fue un rayo de luz en años de mierda.

Nunca supe más de su paradero, al menos no hasta que me levanté con resaca y la vi boca de lado, durmiendo con la peluca aún en su cabeza, luego de la noche que compartimos.

Sí, fue un pequeño rayo de luz. Solo me habría gustado saber su nombre.

—Ten todo el perímetro custodiado. Mis hijos no volverán a casa hasta pasado mañana, no los quiero cerca —ordené, mirando a la banda, que hacía ruido con sus motocicletas, rodeándome.

—¿Quiere que saque el bate, jefe? —preguntó Vladimir, uno de mis cabezas en la banda que Jonas y yo solíamos liderar.

Por un instante me pregunté si eso era lo que quería Bella y la respuesta era clara: por supuesto que no. Lo que menos quería era decepcionarla con mi pasado, ese que luchaba por dejar atrás, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que prefería mil veces hacerlo antes que hacerle pasar por el peligro que significaba ese imbécil suelto. No era en vano todas las amenazas que le hizo llegar a mi chica, y con ella nadie se metía.

Nadie.

—Sácalo —volví a ordenar, calzándome el abrigo de cuero.

Todos movieron la cabeza de manera positiva y se fueron en sus motocicletas, preparándose para golpear a quien fuera si era necesario.

Con mi familia nadie se entrometía, menos ese bastardo.

Yo mismo me subí a mi motocicleta y antes de ir con rapidez de vuelta a casa, vi que Jonas me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el mismo que hacíamos antaño.

—Vamos —dije, moviendo la palanca y haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

Bajé el visor de mi casco y con la cabeza puesta en el frente di la carrera junto a los demás, sabiendo que debía tener los ojos en cada parte de mi alrededor. Ese maldito ya le había hecho daño a uno de mis mejores amigos, no iba a permitir que lo hiciera con mi chica.

Llegando al barrio, noté que algo iba mal. La puerta estaba forzada, o al menos habían hecho el intento. Afuera había un coche negro que no reconocí, por lo que le pedí a los demás que tuvieran cuidado mientras el corazón me latía deprisa. Pero, sin darme espacio para pensar más, vi que de la máquina bajaban tres tipos, los que enseguida llamé a reducir. Podían estar armados.

—¡Lárguense de aquí! —espeté, sin tenerles miedo.

En realidad, temía que le hubieran hecho daño a mi chica.

Miré rápidamente hacia la casa, sabiendo que algo estaba mal, muy mal. La sangre abandonó mi cuerpo, aterrado de que alguien se haya metido ahí y…

Con la misma rapidez en la que llegamos, mis colegas los redujeron con sus motocicletas, sin darles espacio para sacar el arma. Antes de que siquiera pudiera voltear a casa y meterme ahí, aterrado de causar que quien estuviera adentro pudiera hacer algo más con la mujer que amaba, escuché un grito ensordecedor viniendo desde adentro mientras sentía el lamento de los perros. Corrí alarmado, apretando el bate junto a mí, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera encontrarlo de frente, vi que Royce se llevaba a Rosalie, apretándola desde el cuello.

—¡Rose! —exclamé, queriendo ayudarla.

Ella sollozaba, mientras Royce la apuntaba con una barra de metal, amenazándome a mí con hacerle daño. Si daba un paso al frente, de verdad iba a hacerlo, por lo que me frené, levantando las manos para que supiera que no iba a actuar con tal de que la dejara sana y salva. Sin embargo, cuando daba un paso al costado, viendo que mis colegas se acercaban, el maldito hijo de perra sacó un arma, dispuesto a usarla sin contratiempos contra quien fuera que se atreviera a impedir sus planes, planes que no me atrevía a adivinar de qué iban.

—Si supieras quién sabe de ti, maldito imbécil —espetó, atrapando a Rose del cuello y huyendo con ella en el mismo coche.

—¡Rose! —grité, corriendo para alcanzarla.

No pude hacerlo, se la habían llevado.

—¡Síganlo, carajo! —gruñí, mirando a los demás.

Todos se subieron a la motocicleta, excepto Jonas, que se quedó escoltando la entrada con el ceño fruncido.

—Bella —susurré, mirando a mi alrededor.

Ella estaba adentro, ella…

—¡Bella! ¡Mi amor! —gemí, subiendo las escaleras del porche y metiéndome en casa, mirando rincón a rincón, buscándola.

No estaba ahí, esperándome, no de pie, no con una sonrisa, no… La encontré en el suelo, sangrando, golpeada y con sus ojos cerrados mientras se sostenía el vientre con una inerte mano sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Bella! —grité, agachándome rápidamente para sostenerla entre mis brazos.

No respondía. Mi nena estaba entre mis brazos, completamente inerte. Sentía que me partía en dos.

—Bella —acabé gimiendo otra vez, tocando sus mejillas.

Su rostro estaba ensangrentado. No podía expresar lo que sucedía en mi interior al verla así.

—Mierda, ese hijo de puta… —decía Jonas, entrando a la casa—. Él…

—Debo llevarla al hospital —susurré, temblando—. ¡Saca el coche!

Jonas asintió mientras tragaba, corriendo puertas afuera.

Sostuve a Bella entre mis brazos, abrazándola con cuidado, y salí a gran velocidad. Jonas estaba al volante y yo me metí atrás, sosteniéndola junto a mí.

—¡Ve rápido al hospital, la puta madre! ¡Qué esperas! —vociferé, tomando su rostro mientras la miraba, moviendo mis manos de manera desacompasada y compulsa, aterrado—. Bella, nena… Respóndeme.

Sentí que Jonas manejaba a gran velocidad hacia el hospital, pero yo solo la miraba a ella mientras sentía que moría en vida. Verla de esta manera me amarraba a la locura, su rostro dulce había perdido aquel dejo debido a los golpes, los que Royce propinó con furia… los que…

—Nena, por favor no me asustes —supliqué, pasando mi pulgar por sus labios con suavidad—. No me asustes…

Junté mi frente con la suya, sollozando de manera sórdida, angustiado de tal forma que me paralizaba.

Bajé mi mirada por su cuerpo, viendo cómo la había dejado, cómo…

Apreté mis puños, gruñendo como un animal. Estaba hecha pedazos, la sangre llenaba mis manos y… y…

—¡Jonas! ¡Rápido! —supliqué, tocando su vientre—. Está embarazada, Jonas, está embarazada —repetía.

Vi su mirada detrás del espejo retrovisor, comprendiendo todo, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

—¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó y salió del coche, abriéndome la puerta.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé con rapidez hacia la zona de urgencias, mirando hacia todos los rincones mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

—¡Por favor! —supliqué—. ¡Necesito ayuda!

Vi cómo dos enfermeras se acercaban y uno de ellos llamaba a la camilla. Cuando la trajeron, me hicieron ponerla ahí mientras veía cómo intentaban acomodarla con cuidado.

—Por favor, señor —me pedían, pero yo tomaba su mano. No quería dejarla.

—¡Hagan algo ya! —vociferé con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Está embarazada… Mi chica está embarazada…

Mi voz se perdió mientras veía cómo todos aumentaban esa velocidad, sabiendo que ya podía ser demasiado tarde.

—Tenemos que llevárnosla, por favor, señor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo —dijo la profesional.

—No puedo dejarla… No puedo.

—Hey, amigo, vamos —pidió Jonas, tomándome la muñeca.

Me solté y corrí hacia ella, pero fui impedido de tomar su mano porque me cerraron la puerta en la cara. Lo último que pude hacer fue pegar mi frente a ella, sintiendo que el corazón se me destrozaba y que luego el fuego me crecía desde dentro, dispuesto a explotar.

Iba a matarlo, de verdad iba a matarlo. Le había hecho daño al amor de mi vida, con mi hijo luchando por su vida junto a su madre. Le había hecho daño y yo iba a matarlo…

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, o más bien, la parte II. Esta vez trae intentas revelaciones entre líneas, ¿pueden entender a qué se refiere Edward? ¿A qué se refiere Bella? Algo los conecta, ¿qué? ¿Quién es la chica de peluca? ¿Quién fue Greg y por qué podría conectarlo a la Bestia? Tanya también hizo una aparición, y su camino en el pasado comenzará a hacerlo con más frecuencia. ¿Qué opinan de lo que pasó con Fred? Es algo lamentable y que muchos pequeños deben soportar porque, a los ojos de los demás, son diferentes y deben ser juzgados. Y bueno, el final es intenso, mucho, pueden pasar mil cosas a la vez, ¿qué creen que ocurra? La Bestia está desatada y es cosa de tiempo para que Botas Rojas vuelva a atacar, porque sabemos que con los que Edward ama nadie se mete. ¿Bella estará bien? ¿O algo más ocurrirá? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black, Isabelfromnowon, Diana2GT, Coni, lauritacullenswan, Milacaceres11039, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn, LizMaratzza, cavendano13, CeCiegarcia, Claurebel, PanchiiM, Mayraargo25, Twilightsecretlove, Belli swan dwyer, Gladys Nilda, Elmi, GabySS501, morales13roxy, patymdn, SeguidoradeChile, angryc, Bell Cullen Hall, BreezeCullenSwan, Rero96, bbluelilas, PatyMC, twilightter, valentinadelafuente, Chiqui Covet, caritofornasier, DanitLuna, Liz Vidal, LicetSalvatore, Josi, lindys ortiz, viridianaconticruz, rosycanul10, Ilucena928, Liliana Macias, lupitaduarte584, Mela Masen, VeroPB97, Mime Herondale, Ana karina, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Valeeecu, bellaliz, Yoliki, Tereyasha Mooz, ariyasy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, AnabellaCS, Kamile PattzCullen, Fernanda21, NarMaVeg, Joa Castillo, krisr0405, saraipineda44, debynoe12, keyra100, Valevalverde57, Noriitha, alejandra1987, ELIZABETH, maricarmen92, barbya95, Alejandra, piligm, Kriss, damaris14, CazaDragones, Lore562, Diana, Dominic Muoz Leiva, carlita16, claribelcabrera585, Meemii Cullen, jupy, Tina Lightwood, natuchis2011b, MariaL8, Valentina Paez, selenne88, Nat Cullen, Melina, Fernanda javiera, Cullenland, miop, Gabi, Stella mio, jhanulita, LuAnka, Heineken, Jocelyn, Sandoval Violeta, Pancardo, Abigail, Bitah, Vanina Iliana, Vaneaguilar, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Robaddict18, VeroG, calia19, Srita Cullen brandon, Roxy Cullen Masen, isbella cullen's swan, Flor Santana, JMMA, Smedina, seelie lune, Adriu, Jeli, somas, beakis, nydiac10, BellaNympha, Leah De Call, LoreVab, Pameva, Nelly McCarthy, Johanna22, Gis Cullen, FlorVillu, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Techu, Iza, morenita88, Berenice BV, sheep0294, Kika, Lizdayanna, Lulu, Kelly, Mar91, kathlenayala, Titi, Chelsea, Lola, Ceci Machin, Reva4, Yoli, Luz, Duniis, glow0718, sool21, YessyVL13, MaleCullen, Fernanda21, kaja0507, Luisa huiniguir, Yesenia Tovar, almacullenmasen, paz15, Santa, AndreaSL, Idalia Cova, cary, Angelus285, amedina6887, EniCullenMasen, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Jade HSos, Ella Rose McCarty, monik, Alimrobsten, camilitha cullen, Beth, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Taa, Hanna D. L, danielascars, Miriam oyarce, florcitacullen1, Shikara65, Salveelatun, esme575, bealnum, Sarin y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias que ustedes me dan es invaluable, sobre todo cuando a veces sentimos frustración y no queremos más, gracias por instarme y hacer que esto valga la pena, se los agradezco de todo corazón_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde puedes encontrar a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	37. Capítulo 33: Profundo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Angel By The Wings – Sia**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 33:**

**Profundo**

"_Oh, entonces tus heridas están ahí_

_Sé que nunca te has sentido tan solo_

_Pero espera, pon cabeza arriba, sé fuerte_

_(…) Toma a un ángel desde sus alas_

_Suplícale ahora_

_Suplícale por un día más_

_(…) Pídele la fuerza para quedarse…_"

A medida que pensaba en mis ganas de destruirlo, mis hombros comenzaron a caer ante la necesidad de estar con ella, ante la inmensidad de no saber qué iba a ocurrir, ante… ese terror inefable de que no volviera a encontrarse bien ni ella ni nuestro hijo.

—Quiero estar con ella —bramé, sin saber con quién quejarme, porque sabía que Bella no me quería lejos… jamás.

—Amigo, tranquilo —me pidió Jonas, poniendo sus manos alrededor de mí.

No me había dado cuenta de que el equipo de seguridad venía por mi tranquilidad, por lo que comencé a respirar para calmar la agonía de no estar con mi prometida… y la madre de mi hijo.

—No puedo estar sin ella, Jonas —le aseguré, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Él me apretó el cuello con su brazo de forma fraternal y yo me pasé las manos por los ojos, no queriendo llorar, porque tenía que ser fuerte por nosotros dos.

—Está en buenas manos, amigo. Entiéndelo.

Me senté de golpe en una de las bancas, tomándome el cabello entre mis dedos. Me sentía impotente, incapaz de más. Le había prometido que nada malo ocurriría, no cumplí con ello, y ahora estaba lejos de mí, inconsciente…

—La necesito conmigo —susurré, sabiendo que Jonas estaba escuchándome—. No puedo sin ella.

Lo escuché suspirar mientras me tocaba la nuca, dándome su apoyo.

—Ella no va a dejarte —aseguró.

Cerré mis ojos en el instante en que la imaginé no volviendo a ser quien era antes, incluso, no volviendo a abrir sus ojos. Me comía por dentro la idea, tanto que tuve que levantarme de la silla para poder respirar.

—Tengo que llamar a su madre… y hacer que Agatha y Fred se queden en otro lado —susurré, intentando pensar en todo.

—Descuida, yo te ayudaré. Tranquilo —afirmó mi amigo, tomándome el rostro con sus manos—. Una vez te aseguré que, a pesar de todo, jamás te dejaría. No mentía.

Le sonreí y luego lo abracé, sintiendo el peso sobre mis hombros.

.

Renée llegó con los ojos llorosos al hospital, moviéndose para todos lados mientras mis padres y Phil la seguían desde atrás. Al encontrarme corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazó, derrotándome por segundos ante el dolor.

—¿Cómo está mi hija, Edward? —preguntó, temblando desde los pies a la cabeza.

—No lo sé, no me han dicho nada al respecto —respondí en voz baja—. Agatha… Fred…

—Están con Alice y tu abuela. Quedaron muy preocupadas —respondió mi madre, mirando a Carlisle con las cejas enarcadas.

Antes de siquiera decir más, vimos que uno de los médicos de la urgencia se nos acercaba. Mi preocupación fue instintiva, sentí que se me cerraba la garganta hasta impedirme la respiración.

—Buenas tardes —nos dijo. Leí su placa de forma rápida: Dra. Stevenson—. ¿Familia de Isabella Swan?

Todos emitimos una respuesta positiva mientras nos comía vivos la ansiedad por saber más.

—Bueno… —Suspiró—. Ella se encuentra estable, aún inconsciente. Sufrió diversas lesiones a nivel cerebral, pero nada de qué preocuparse, al menos… nada que peligre su vida ni sus capacidades tanto a corto como a largo plazo. No obstante…

—¿Qué? —inquirí, sin ánimos de espera, quería saber qué pasaba con mi Bella.

Volvió a suspirar.

—¿Es usted su… esposo?

—Sí… Lo seré pronto —dije en un hilo de voz.

—Venga conmigo por favor.

Asentí, mientras sentía el sudor helado en mi nuca y espalda. No miré hacia atrás, simplemente fui con ella, entrando a las salas de emergencia y emergencia quirúrgica. La Dra. Stevenson, una vez que estuvimos a solas, se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que ya no aguardó la realidad.

—Estaba embarazada… Cinco semanas.

Tragué de manera hosca.

—Lo siento, señor… De verdad, lo siento mucho, pero…

Miré hacia el suelo mientras intentaba respirar, sujetándome de la pared que estaba a mi lado.

—Pero ella ha perdido el embarazo.

Cerré mis ojos y luego apreté mis labios con fuerza, para entonces girarme y tomarme los cabellos entre los dedos, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer o de qué manera comportarme, solo recordaba las ilusiones francamente rotas, las imágenes que veía de aquel hijo que sí queríamos y que amábamos como si pudiéramos verlo o tenerlo con nosotros… Pero también pensé en ella, en Bella, que lo sentía, que conectó con él. Se me partía el pecho.

—No lo ha perdido —afirmé—, nos lo quitaron.

No lo soporté y gemí, hecho un desastre. Por más que quería ser fuerte, no podía serlo.

—Lo siento mucho. Los golpes fueron severos y él muy pequeño, ella intentó cubrirse, por lo que tiene algunas fracturas, en especial costales…

Dejé de escucharla, cada vez que daba detalles sentía que iba a caerme al suelo.

—Tengo que verla. Por favor.

Asintió.

—La trasladaremos a sala. Acompáñeme.

**Isabella POV**

Sentía un dolor intenso en cada espacio de mí, pero en especial en mi cabeza. Un manto oscuro de intenso grosor me cubría y solo quería soltarme de él. Desde el fondo oía la suave voz de Edward, voz que jamás podría olvidar.

—Edward —dije una vez que pude mover los labios.

Sentí sus labios cerca y luego sus manos, mientras oía su llanto.

_Oh no, no llores, cariño_, pensé.

—Bella, estoy aquí —me susurró.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y lo encontré de frente, sujetándome con mucha fuerza. Estaba llorando, se veía tan destrozado.

—Edward.

Me besó las manos y yo le acaricié la quijada.

—Perdóname, nena.

Arqueé las cejas.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte.

—Prometí que te cuidaría. Te dejé a la deriva, a ti y a…

Se calló mientras sollozaba, escondiendo el rostro cerca de mi pecho.

Miré a mi alrededor, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Instintivamente me llevé la mano al vientre y vi uno de mis dedos escayolados, lo que me hizo rememorar cómo intenté taparme para que Royce no me golpeara… ahí.

—¿Cómo está? —le pregunté, intentando reincorporarme.

Me dolió todo el cuerpo, en especial el pecho, como si me faltara el aire.

—Nena…

—Edward, cariño… Dime que está bien, que nuestro Puntito…

Él dejó caer la cabeza mientras seguía llorando, lo que me provocó diversos escalofríos, en especial uno en mi corazón.

—Dime que está bien.

Me miró y negó, sujetándome la mano cerca de sus labios.

Temblé y miré al horizonte.

—No…

—Bella…

—Dime que nuestro hijo está bien, por favor —supliqué, comenzando a llorar con amargura.

—Mi amor, lo siento tanto, no lo soportó, era muy pequeño.

Boté el aire y me agarré de las sábanas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no está… Ya no está, cariño, nuestro Puntito se fue.

Me quedé sin aliento, simplemente soplé y no pude volver a inhalar. Cerré los ojos y sentí la patada en mi pecho, una que significó tanto dolor que creí que me iba a morir. Toqué mi vientre, pero perdí las fuerzas mientras los sollozos salían de mi boca con una firmeza tan dolorosa que no toleré la cama, quería echarme a sus brazos y suplicarle que me dijera que era una mentira.

Mi Puntito se había ido. Me lo habían quitado.

Yo lloraba y no podía respirar, todo me dolía de una manera indescriptible que pensé que no podría volver a vivir nuevamente. Algo me desgarraba desde adentro, explotando con un fuego tan intenso que sentí el desfallecimiento de todo de mí.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos—. Nosotros solo queríamos conocerlo, nada más. Era nuestro.

—Lo sé, nena, pero…

Edward ni siquiera tenía una forma de consolarme, porque él estaba tan destrozado como yo. Nos habían hecho trizas a los dos.

—Mi bebé —gemí, pasándome la mano por el pecho.

—Shh… —susurró él, besándome los cabellos mientras me mojaba con sus lágrimas—. Tranquila.

—¿Por qué? —sollocé.

Vi que dos enfermeras se acercaban y preparaban un medicamento, el que rápidamente me inyectaron sin mi consentimiento. Este, lejos de calmarme, me provocó calor y más desesperación, hasta que, sin darme cuenta, caí en un estado de profunda inconsciencia.

**Edward POV**

La vi dormirse contra su voluntad y su agarre lentamente fue disminuyendo hasta que sus manos cayeron hacia los lados de su cuerpo.

—Es un tranquilizante, necesita estar en paz y no agitarse —me dijo la mujer.

Cerré mis ojos y le besé los dedos.

—Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo, nena. —Le corrí el cabello y luego acaricié sus mejillas—. Pero no puedo.

Renée entró con rapidez a la habitación y me vio sentado a su lado. Enseguida la contempló con los ojos llorosos y sin titubeos se acercó, sentándose al otro lado para acariciarla con dulzura.

—Cariño… —Fue lo único que ella pudo decir sin echarse a llorar.

Renée no sabía que Bella estaba embarazada… hasta ahora.

—Lo siento, Renée.

—Nunca será tu culpa —respondió, aún mirándola—. Tú la cuidaste, lo hiciste siempre… Dios mío, ¿cómo fue que él…?

Su voz se perdió.

—Ahora más que nunca te necesita… Ambos se necesitan —añadió, mirándome a los ojos—. Dios santo, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir, yo…

—Le prometí que la haría feliz —interrumpí—. Claro que la necesito.

Renée siguió acariciando su rostro, manteniéndose en silencio mientras la miraba.

Luego de ella, Jonas y Victoria entraron a la sala, uniéndose a nosotros por algunos minutos. Cuando sus amigos la contemplaron, fue inevitable que también echaran a llorar.

—Ya saldremos de esta, amiguita —dijo James, besándole la frente—. Te lo juro.

Yo tuve que alejarme un momento, toda la situación me superaba, en especial cuando la impotencia me consumía. Estaba acabado en una ira tan intensa que iba a explotar. Me estresaba no poder hacer algo por ella, y sobre todo, verla ahí, tan indefensa, frágil…

Sentí el vibrar de mi móvil y yo vi la pantalla con agonía, esperando apagarlo, pero entonces noté que se trataba de uno de los chicos, lo que me hizo recordar inmediatamente al causante de esto.

Apreté tanto la mandíbula que temí romperme los dientes.

—Jake —gruñí, mirando hacia el fondo con los ojos escocidos por el odio.

—Edward… Jonas nos lo contó… Lo sentimos mucho.

Me tomé el puente de la nariz con los dedos, intentando no gritar de furia.

—¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta? —susurré, aguantándome los gritos.

—Lo estamos siguiendo, jefe. Créeme que esto ya se tornó personal, nadie se mete con las chicas, lo sabes bien.

Tragué para calmarme.

—Encuéntralo, porque te juro que va a conocerme —aseguré.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Cuando corté, me quedé un momento con la cabeza pegada a la pared, asumiendo mi realidad. Me rehusé a pensar en mi hijo, su solo recuerdo me rompía de tal forma que iba a llorar como un niño pequeño si insistía en guardarlo en mi mente, sobre todo ahora, por lo que tomé aire y giré la cabeza, buscando la forma de calmarme.

Ahí vi a Jonas, consolando a James mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. Entrecerré mis ojos, notando la proximidad que tenían.

—Y… —Jonas carraspeó al verme, separándose—. Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

James suspiró y me miró, sonriendo con suavidad en medio de la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Mi chica Bella es muy fuerte, pero contigo todo es mejor —afirmó, palpándome el hombro y marchándose hacia adelante.

Necesitaba descansar, así como todos nosotros, en realidad.

Mis padres venían caminando hacia mí en cuanto me vieron. Se veían tan preocupados como los demás, en especial al estar cerca de mí.

—Hey, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Ya pasa de las dos de la madrugada —dijo mi madre.

Negué.

—Quiero seguir aquí.

Suspiraron.

—¿Ellos están bien?

—Alice nos comentó que se quedaron dormidos preguntando por ustedes —aseguró mi padre.

—Díganles que los amo, ¿sí? Por favor —pedí.

Los dos me abrazaron y luego, al separarse, noté que mi madre estaba conteniendo el llanto.

—Van a necesitarse mucho —afirmó.

—Lo sé —susurré.

Se marcharon junto a Renée, que a pesar de reusarse a irse, necesitaba descansar y lo sabía. Cuando creí que me quedaría solo en medio del lugar, noté que Jonas me ofrecía un café cargado, de esos que él sabía que mejoraban mis velas en el cuartel. Claro, si tan solo fuera una simple guardia y no velar por la mujer que amaba…

—Gracias, amigo —dije, acercándomelo al cuerpo.

—Iré con la banda un momento, veré la manera de seguir ayudándoles —me tranquilizó.

—Ve, por favor, necesito buenas nuevas o me volveré loco.

Asintió y se marchó, mientras yo caminaba hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba ella, mi nena. Una enfermera estaba poniéndole un medicamento en el suero, por lo que sencillamente me senté a su lado y tomé la mano libre, llevándome el dorso a los labios.

—Necesita seguir descansando —me susurró la profesional—, por lo que seguirá con el tranquilizante.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Una vez solos, me quedé varios segundos viendo los golpes en su rostro y en su cuerpo, ganándome un fuerte dolor interior. Enseguida cerré los ojos y me acomodé a su lado, deseando poder cambiar de lugar por ella.

—Te amo, Bella, te amo demasiado —le recordé, volviendo a mirarla—. Quiero que salgas de este infierno, no lo soporto. —Suspiré—. ¿Cómo retrocedo el tiempo? ¿Cómo hago para evitar toda esta mierda? Nena… Mi nena… —Mi voz se quebró y finalmente lloré con una intensidad que me destrozó—. Volverás a levantarte y seremos felices, te lo prometo. Solo… démosle tiempo al tiempo, ¿sí?

Respiré hondo y seguí a su lado, besándole los dedos y quedándome cerca de su vientre.

—Hola —saludó la voz de Nana.

Me reincorporé y me limpié las lágrimas.

—¿Nana?

Ella nos vio y enseguida dejó ir el llanto, algo que no era frecuente en mi roble abuela. Al acercarse, le acarició el cabello y se acomodó a mi lado.

—Me negué a quedarme en casa sabiendo que estabas aquí, solo —murmuró—. ¿Puedo pasar la noche con ustedes?

—Nana…

—No aceptaré negativas.

Asentí.

—Le dolerá —susurró, mirando a Bella con cariño—, pero se dará cuenta de que la acompañará un pequeño ángel toda su vida y a ti también.

La manera en la que lo decía me quedó dando vueltas, por lo que fruncí el ceño.

—Tú no lo sabes, pero… antes de Carlisle, tu papá, yo… tuve un embarazo.

Suspiró y se limpió bajo los ojos.

—Tenía seis meses —añadió con la vista perdida—, ya sabíamos que sería una niña.

Arqueé las cejas.

—Tu abuelo era el más feliz, ¿sabes? Siempre quisimos una nena, siempre… —Su voz se perdió—. Pero tú bien sabes que mi padre era un hombre violento, ¿no?

Moví la cabeza de manera positiva y le tomé la mano. Nana temblaba.

—Yo tenía que seguir en casa de ellos, tu abuelo y yo éramos muy jóvenes y no podíamos darnos el lujo de dejar nuestros espacios porque, bueno, a pesar de estar casados apenas y teníamos dónde caernos muertos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo sabía que debía salir de ahí pero nunca pensé que debía ser pronto y que luego ya sería demasiado tarde. —Hizo una pausa y le acarició el rostro a Bella con el cariño de una madre y también de una abuela—. Mi padre llegó borracho, no tardó en echar su rabia contra mi madre, quien sabes que usaba silla de ruedas. Si te resumo todo, podría asegurar que iba a matarla, por lo que fui a defenderla. —Su rostro se crispó—. No pensé que mi propio padre, preso de la ira y el alcohol, iba a golpearme hasta hacerme perder a mi hija.

Boté el aire mientras abría mis ojos con lentitud.

—Nana…

—Solo tenía seis meses. —Suspiró—. Es un dolor que nunca pensé que iba a experimentar, yo solo tenía dieciocho, era una niña… Tu abuelo sufrió tanto, Edward, tanto que… yo pensé que nunca iba a verlo sonreír. Yo… también creí que nunca iba a volver a hacerlo. Es un dolor que no se puede explicar, tú bien lo sabes, ¿no?

Asentí y la abracé, sacándole un sollozo.

—A pesar de que los años han pasado, ella sigue siendo mi ángel y sé que está con su papá —gimió—. Pero te cuento esto para decirte que ella y tú deben recordarlo siempre, pero tenerse, no olvidarse. Tu abuelo fue mi pilar y yo el suyo, juntos hicimos que el recuerdo fuera mágico a pesar del dolor y aunque cada vez que la recordábamos llorábamos, teníamos la esperanza de que aquel ángel iba a traernos uno más.

—Mi padre —susurré.

—Así es. —Sonrió—. Fueron unos meses más tarde que supimos que Carlisle estaba en mi vientre. Sentí tanta alegría, tanta que no puedo explicarla. Tu abuelo brincaba de felicidad, porque sentíamos que su hermana nos había dado la luz necesaria para traerlo a este mundo. Un hijo no se reemplaza, pero la alegría de ver a Carlisle nacer fue… como si mis pulmones volvieran a llenarse de aire. Hasta el día de hoy lo miro, a él y a tus tíos, agradeciendo a mi primer ángel, a mi niña, por darles fuerza y un camino lleno de vida y éxitos que solo una madre puede disfrutar. Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de los inmensos hombres que criamos y aunque me habría encantado estar con mi hija, sé que está en un lugar, iluminándome hasta el día de hoy junto a tu abuelo. Y bueno, por eso le tengo tanto cariño a mis nueras. —Rio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Me recuerdan a mi hija.

Nos quedamos un segundo en silencio y Nana siguió acariciando a Bella con cariño.

—Dolerá, pero es una luz, te aseguro que lo es.

—Gracias, Nana, por quedarte aquí y por contarme algo tan íntimo.

Ella me apretó una de las mejillas y se quedó junto a mí sin decir más porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, lo que yo más necesitaba era silencio, para velar a Bella y acompañarla toda la noche, cuidando sus sueños.

.

Abrí mis ojos y di un brinco al darme cuenta de que sí, me había quedado dormido. Jonas estaba a mi lado, mirando hacia el horizonte con la mandíbula tensa. Bella, por su lado, seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, por lo que le besé la frente y le peiné los cabellos con suavidad, calmo al verla reposar para llenarse de las fuerzas necesarias.

—Vaya, qué bueno que despertaste —dijo él, acercándose.

Me palpó el hombro, como era su costumbre.

—Los chicos del cuartel te envían muchos saludos y… toda la fuerza necesaria.

—Gracias —respondí, sonriendo de manera queda.

—Te tengo una buena noticia.

Levanté las cejas.

—Emmett… Ha despertado.

Sonreí.

—¿De verdad? Diablos, eso es magnífico, ¡debo ir a verlo!

Se rio.

—Sí, pero es necesario que sepas que él aún no tiene idea de mucho, está algo distraído por los sedantes. Vamos a poder verlo en unas horas, cuando se estabilice mejor. Lo bueno de todo es que está completamente fuera de cualquier riesgo y que el grandote volverá a hacernos reír como antes.

Qué alegría sentí. No tenía calificativos para aquel bálsamo de alivio ante aquello. Emmett merecía mejorar, pero sobre todo, volver a estar con Rose.

—Es fantástico, al fin —respondí—. Solo espero que él y Rose… —Apreté los labios.

—Hablando de eso… —Frunció el ceño—. Royce y Rose están en un coche. Se les ha perdido a los chicos…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se les perdió? —bramé.

—El maldito tiene a sus hombres pero lo que no sabía era que la policía encontró a todos antes de que pudieran huir. Solo él se marchó, y por suerte sabemos que Rose está bien.

Tragué y miré a Bella, quien había sufrido las consecuencias de todo. Sentí una furia tan grotesca que comencé a sentir el resentimiento de saber que mi novia, la mujer que amaba, y mi hijo…

—Y Bella aquí, luego de defenderla —dije, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirme de decirlo.

—Edward, amigo…

—¡Lo sé! —bramé.

Salí de la habitación con Jonas siguiéndome.

—Hey, hey, hey —exclamó, dándome la vuelta—. Tranquilo.

—¡Quiero destrozar a ese maldito hijo de puta por lo que le hizo! ¡No soporto verla ahí! ¡Y no soporto…! —Arrugué el rostro—. No soporto saber que nos quitó a nuestro hijo, no lo tolero.

—Lo sé —susurró, agarrándome los costados de la quijada—, pero aquí el único culpable es Royce.

Cerré mis ojos, porque tenía razón. Rose solo necesitaba ayuda y lo primero en que pensó fue en Bella. Ella tampoco sabía que nosotros estábamos esperando a…

Mi Puntito… Mi pequeñito.

El destino era una mierda, porque mientras buscaba liberar la opresión en mi pecho, noté que en una de las salas había un pequeño bebé junto a su padre. No me di cuenta de que a un lado de la sala de Bella estaba maternidad. Fue tan grotesca la imagen para mí, que sentí náuseas ante la asfixia del dolor, la congoja, angustia y el inevitable odio que me consumía. No soporté la imagen de verlo sosteniendo a su hijo, no soporté porque a mí me lo quitaron sin preguntar, sin siquiera pensar en cuánto lo añorábamos…

Royce…

Volví a la habitación y contemplar a mi chica fue suficiente para volverme loco.

Perdí los estribos, como si al fin hubiera explotado todo en mí.

Veía mis manos. Temblaban. Sentía el toque de Jonas en mi espalda, instándome a que mirara hacia el frente pero no podía. Los golpes en el rostro de Bella me resultaban insoportables. Apenas podía despertar, porque los dolores eran tan fuertes que no los toleraba.

Fruncí el ceño y afronté la idea inhumana de verla sufrir, porque si sufría ella yo también lo hacía porque le prometí que nadie la iba a dañar, no como lo hizo Dimitri, no con violencia, no…

—Se lo prometí, Jonas, se lo prometí —afirmé, con la barbilla moviéndose de forma errática, a la par de mis temblores.

—Amigo, no lo sabías, no…

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Por qué mierda tiene que pasarle a ella? ¿Por qué ese hijo de puta cree tener el derecho de hacerle daño a una mujer que ya ha sufrido demasiado? ¡Dímelo! ¡No es justo!

Me hice a un lado y me apegué a la pared, queriendo romperla a pedazos a medida que veía su reflejo dormido en la cama.

—Perdimos todas las ilusiones, Jonas, todas —susurré—, no puedo ser fuerte con esto, no puedo.

Mi amigo caminó hacia mí y me abrazó, sacándome un sollozo. Instintivamente la busqué, con el tranquilizante en las venas luego de lo que nos dijeron y que posiblemente jamás íbamos a olvidar. Sin ese medicamento, Bella seguiría llorando de manera viva como la vez que nos lo dijeron, viendo cómo rompían cada imagen del futuro que planeábamos llevar hacia adelante. Quería ser fuerte, demonios, ¡de verdad quería ser fuerte! Pero no podía, todo era insostenible. Verla era doloroso, no de una forma física, de esas que con un analgésico calma, era doloroso de una manera abstracta, como si me estuvieran pateando el alma y el corazón hasta hacerme desfallecer. ¿Cómo le decía que se tranquilizara? ¿Cómo le explicaba que más allá de todo esto, podíamos olvidarlo? ¿Era fácil hacerlo? ¿De verdad lo era? ¡Nos habían quitado una ilusión a patadas! ¡Nos la habían quitado y no tuvimos ni tiempo de poder acostumbrarnos a ello, la puta madre!

Me solté de Jonas y me agaché a un lado de mi prometida, aquella mujer a la que le prometí nunca volver a hacerla llorar. Pero ahí estaba, dormida con el llanto en su rostro magullado por ese engendro al que quería destrozar con mis manos. Tomé su mano, donde llevaba celosamente su anillo, y la besé mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.

—Iré con la banda, _Jefe_ —me dijo Jonas, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Lo contemplé y vi que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Estaré llamándote cuando lo encontremos y te lo dejaré un buen rato, la policía lo recibirá hecho un manojo de huesos rotos, tenlo por seguro —susurró, apretando la mandíbula.

—Gracias, Jonas —susurré.

Cuando quedamos a solas, miré nuevamente a Bella y por instinto le acaricié la mejilla magullada, queriendo consolar ese dejo de penumbra que llevaba en sus sueños. Pero no podía, era inconsolable, tanto como para mí. Me sentía poca cosa; no pude cuidar de mi chica, al primer momento casi me la arrebatan de los brazos y lo lograron con…

Mi teléfono sonó y noté que se trataba de Black.

—Jake —dije, aún con la mano de mi nena entre la mía.

—Jefe… Lo encontramos.

Dejé ir el aire.

—Por poco nos atropella pero lo encontramos. Estaba cerca del hospital, no sabemos por qué, pero alcanzamos a atrapar al hijo de perra. ¿Damos aviso a la policía?

—Edward —gimió Bella, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí —la tranquilicé, besándole la frente.

Enseguida recordó la noticia que nos dieron la noche anterior y el dolor en sus ojos hizo que mis piernas cedieran, como si mis fuerzas se perdieran como el aire de mis pulmones. Su rostro se quebró y se agarró de mi pecho, mirándome, otra vez, como si me pidiera que le dijera que aquello solo era una pesadilla, y nuevamente tuve que asentir mientras me moría por dentro.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, gimiendo de un dolor tan fuerte que cedí, débil, destrozado desde los pies a la cabeza—. ¡Dime por qué!

Negué, sin saber qué responder. Yo también estaba hecho jirones, preguntándome por qué carajos tenía que habernos pasado, por qué nos lo quitaron, por qué mierda ese imbécil nos había hecho esto.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, abrazándome con fuerza.

Cerré mis ojos mientras la consolaba, quedando vacío, sin consuelo. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella pero no sabía de qué forma tragarme el llanto, el rencor y la rabia que tenía que contener para ser fuerte para ella.

—¿Por qué? —insistió, sollozando con una agonía que me comía los huesos.

Una enfermera entró, aquejada por el llanto vivo de Bella y trajo el tranquilizante que ella necesitaba para poder calmar las fracturas y las heridas. Pero ¿quién nos calmaba la herida que Royce nos había dejado?

La vi cerrar sus ojos, dejando ir el horror del más intenso dolor que podíamos sentir juntos, y volvió a dormir. Yo apreté el móvil con fuerza, sabiendo que Jake esperaba una respuesta.

—No des aviso. Déjame a ese engendro a mí. Iré de inmediato.

—No lo dudes —afirmó él, para luego cortar.

Me acerqué a Bella y le besé la frente, prometiéndole que iba a hacer pagar a ese imbécil todo lo que nos hizo.

—Te amo, nena. Esto es por ti.

Con los puños apretados busqué mi moto y saqué el bate con los clavos, dispuesto a clavarlo en ese maldito.

Con el viento en la cara podía sentir aún más el calor de la furia y el resentimiento. Iba a explotar. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la imagen de Bella, ese dolor que me comía por dentro y las heridas que yo mismo llevaba conmigo, con una impotencia tan grande que no dejaba de llorar detrás de mi casco.

Los minutos arriba de la motocicleta fueron insostenibles, lo único que quería era llegar al lugar en el que lo tenían. Y a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de la máquina, sentía cómo crecían mis ansias por ver a ese asesino de mierda, justo delante de mí, dispuesto a suplicarme.

Al notar que ya estaba en mi destino, el antiguo suburbio de Chicago, cerca de una fábrica cerrada hace más de veinte años bajé con rapidez y empuñé el bate con mis manos. Sentí las voces de la banda desde adentro y pateé con fuerza las puertas traseras, buscándolo. En una esquina estaba Rose, intentando beber agua mientras Leah la envolvía con una manta. Al verme, sus ojos se tornaron aún más llorosos de lo que estaban.

—Perdón, Edward —suplicó.

No fui capaz de responder y entonces pedí que la sacaran. Necesitaba hacer esto sin su presencia.

En el fondo estaba Royce, golpeado en una de las sienes. Cuando él me vio, hizo un mal gesto con los labios, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenía entre las manos.

—Así quería tenerte —susurré con los dientes apretados—, como una rata amarrada, incapaz de defenderte, tal como hiciste con mi novia.

Él se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el fondo, incapaz de hacerlo delante de mí, a mis ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Te han comido la lengua? —inquirí entre gruñidos.

Los demás lo miraban con odio pero ninguno se asemejaba a lo que yo tenía por dentro.

Empuñé el bate con los clavos, contemplando la indolencia en su forma de actuar.

—¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? —inquirió, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¿Eh?

Me agaché un momento para estar a su altura.

—¿No sabías que Bella estaba embarazada?

Él tragó.

—No —respondió.

Lo tomé desde los cabellos y lo hice mirarme a los ojos.

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que le hiciste a la mujer que amo, te lo juro.

Lo solté y tomé aire mientras intentaba calmar la rabia, pero en cuanto reviví el llanto de Bella y lo que nos dijeron, mientras nosotros veíamos consumidas nuestras ilusiones, sentí el impulso que necesitaba para tomar el bate y lanzarlo sobre él.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y sí, es triste, muchísimo. La situación que planteé en este capítulo lo encontré necesario de abordar y experimentarlo al escribir es duro, no me imagino en la realidad. El dolor que siente Bella es algo inexplicable y que cuesta dejar ir en palabras, así como el de Edward. Ambas maneras de expresarse fueron complejas, pero que pronto tendrán una razón y un trasfondo, en especial con el arranque de odio que un padre y un hombre enamorado siente ante lo que le hicieron. Botas Rojas regresó y eso puede traer diversas consecuencias, pero ¿cuáles? La única certeza es que esta es la prueba entre Edward y Bella para seguir fortaleciendo ese amor y, quizá, poner sus ilusiones ante sus vidas, volviendo a enamorarse de esa idea que tanto los tenía felices. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de CazaDragones, Robaddict18, Valevalverde57, lauritacullenswan, PanchiiM, Diana, VeroPB97, PatyMC, Rero96, amedina6887, Annie Cullen Massen, MasenSwan, danielapavezparedes, Josi, SeguidoradeChile, cavendano13, BreezeCullenSwan, CeCiegarcia, Pam Malfoy Black, Coni, Tereyasha Mooz, TashaRosario, Belli swan dwyer, Dominic Muoz Leiva, kathlenayala, ELIZABETH, Diana Hurtarte, Techu, Noriitha, Marxtin, Tereyasha Mooz, Gloria, Harley, JMMA, LuAnka, nydiac10, Liliana Macias, Amy, Jeli, maribel hernandez cullen, Yesenia Tovar, Ilucena928, DannyVasquezP, BellsCullen8, Lilly, Black Masen, Mime Herondale, ariyasy, Nataly, Ivette marmolejo, Angelus285, lindys ortiz, freedom2604, dania, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, DanitLuna, Miranda24, Chiqui Covet, barbya95, Bell Cullen Hall, Liz Vidal, piligm, Isabelfromnowon, MaleCullen, jhanulita, Valentina Paez, valentinadelafuente, twilightter, Ceci Machin, morales13roxy, Alejandraltm, esme575, Bell69, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, krisr0405, johanna22, Santa, AniluBelikov, saku112, Mss Brightside, MariaL8, Lizdayanna, Abigail, rosycanul10, Vero morales, nataliastewart, selenne88, catableu, Srita Cullen brandon, Pancardo, Diana2GT, Alexandra Nash, Bitah, NarMaVeg, joabruno, patymdn, dayana ramirez, LizMaratzza, bellamaru, Jenni98isa, Pameva, maidely34, Fernanda javiera, Danny Ordaz, LoreVab, Fernanda21, isbella cullen's swan, Meemii Cullen, Melany, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, rjnavajas, BellaNympha, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Nelly McCarthy, micalu, Stella, Noa, carlita16, Lulugrimes98, Jade HSos, Gladys Nilda, calia19, angryc, camilitha cullen, debynoe12, Mar91, morenita88, Ana karina, katyta94, Iza, Hanna D. L, tamarafala, Dinorah, michi'cullen, Elmi, Olga Javier Hdez, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, almaculenmasen, Esal, beakis, liduvina, valem00, AnabellaCS, caritofornasier, Adriu, miop, VeroG, alejandra1987, Mela Masen, Nat Cullen, Naara Selene, Amy Lee Figueroa, Ana, Yessy VL13, Bookaholicreader, Marce Ortiz, Kamile PattzCullen, sheep0294, Flor Santana, AndreaSL, GabySS501, Melissa, v, LicetSalvatore, cary, Marianacs, ROMINA19, Smedina, Rose Hernndez, Reva4, FlorVillu, andreamar00, Twilightsecretlove, Lucero Isabel, seelie lune, Valeeecu, Tina Lightwood, keith86, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Milacaceres11039, Mayraargo25, Jocelyn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, jupy, Luisa huiniguir, monik, sool21, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, Nati98, Luisa Lucena, Vaneaguilar, Cecy Dilo, Chiki Garcia, Alimrobsten, aliciagonzakezsalazar, torrespera172, roberouge, NadiaGarcia, Duniis, Cullenland, ValeBelikov, Francisca Moreno, Gibel, Aidee Bells y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan me hace inmensamente feliz, me instan a seguir y me entusiasman a seguir creando lo que sale de mi cabeza, de verdad, muchas gracias_**

**_Sé que todas ansían un nuevo capítulo, y les tengo una inmensa noticia, si las veo entusiastas, tendrán capítulo la próxima semana, ya que estoy con tiempo libre debido a que lamentablemente me encuentro sin empleo_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	38. Capítulo 34: El proceso de sanar (I)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Break My Heart Again – FINNEAS **

**Capítulo 34:**

**El proceso de sanar**

**PARTE I**

"_Oye, tú_

_Ahora me voy_

_¿Puedo venir más tarde esta noche?_

_¿O necesitas más tiempo?_

_(…) No puedes evitarlo si tu mente ha cambiado_

_Así que adelante y rompe mi corazón otra vez_

_(…) Sé que no es verdad cuando dices 'estoy bien'…"_

Hace años no sentía tanto odio en mi ser, años que no sentía que nada importaba con tal de hacer daño.

Royce había roto todo de mí.

Sentí el impacto del bate en su brazo. Soltó un bramido de dolor.

—Mírame —ordené—. ¡Mírame!

Le levanté la cabeza con la punta del bate, arañándole la piel.

—Dime a la cara lo que le hiciste a mi chica. ¡Dilo!

Él apretó los labios, negándose con orgullo.

Apunté a su rostro y lo golpeé dos veces, lo suficiente para que botara sangre de su boca.

—¡La golpeé con una barra de metal por interponerse en mi camino! —espetó y luego se rio—. Te crees muy valiente por hacer esto con todos tus amigos, ¿eh? En especial con un maldito bate.

Acomodé mi mandíbula ante la soltura con la que decía aquella bajeza.

Tiré el bate y miré a todos los demás.

—Lárguense. Le enseñaré a este jodido loco de mierda que no debió tocarla, ¿sabes por qué? —Lo tomé de las solapas de su camisa y lo sacudí mientras tocaba su nariz con la mía, oliendo la sangre que expelía de él—. ¡Porque no solo la dañaste, hijo de puta! ¡Mataste a mi hijo! —Amenacé con el llanto pero apreté mis labios para no hacerlo.

Royce tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que lo mío no era un puto juego. Había tocado lo más sagrado para mí, algo con lo que nadie se atrevería nunca a jugar.

—Edward, dejémoselo a la policía —dijo Jonas, acercándose.

—¡Que me dejen solo, jodida mierda! —bramé, dejando de pensar—. Voy a destrozarte, ¡juro que voy a hacerlo!

Volví a lanzarlo al suelo y lo pateé. Royce volvió a escupir sangre.

—¿Quieres que deje el bate, hijo de puta? Pues bien, me tienes sin bate —le dije antes de darle un puñetazo directo en la nariz—. Ya te molí la cara una vez. Ahora nadie puede detenerme, recuerda que aún no me olvido de lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amigo y a la mujer que un día juraste querer a pesar de todo. —Le tomé los cabellos y le hice mirarme incluso cuando tenía un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón de mis golpes—. Aunque haya acabado su amor por ti, tú juraste quererla, maldito abusador de mierda, ¡que te haya engañado no te da ningún jodido derecho a haberle hecho lo que hiciste!

Lo lancé y lo pateé, liberando la rabia que me tenía tensado de pies a cabeza.

—¿Querías que lo hiciera con mis manos? Pues aquí me tienes, hijo de puta, ¡aquí me tienes!

A medida que le propinaba puñetazos, dejando ya de sentir la sensación de sus huesos faciales contra mis nudillos, Royce fue alejándose, moviendo sus manos entre temblores. Pero yo estaba enardecido, solo pensaba en Bella golpeada y en mi hijo. Quería destrozarlo…

—Edward, ya basta —pidió Jonas, tomándome de la cintura.

—¡Suéltame, carajo!

Lo empujé y tomé el bate, dispuesto a dejarlo caer una vez más en Royce, asimilando la noticia de lo que le había hecho a la mujer de mi vida.

—Espera —gimió, botando más sangre—. Espera…

Yo temblaba con el bate a centímetros de su cara. Jonas tiró el arma hacia otro lado y me tomó el rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.

—¡Que me mires, Edward, maldita sea! —gritó.

Respiré de manera desacompasada y lo miré, volviendo lentamente en sí.

—No eres un asesino, no te ensucies las manos, amigo, ¡no lo hagas! Te vas a arrepentir —dijo, tomándome el cuello con fuerza—. Hacer lo que planeas no te traerá devuelta a tu hijo, ¡piensa que debes estar con Bella! ¡Te necesita! Tus hijos… Tus hijos también te necesitan.

Yo botaba el aire como un toro. Estaba descontrolado.

—Yo… Yo puedo decirte algo importante. —Royce intentaba respirar, tomándose las costillas rotas.

Fui tras él y lo sacudí, provocándole más dolor.

—Dime qué —gruñí—. Dímelo ahora.

Royce iba a hablar, tomando aire de manera jadeante pero tras las viejas ventanas vi las luces de la policía.

—Vamos, Edward, tenemos que salir de aquí —me recordó Jacob.

Gruñí y lo solté, haciéndolo chocar con el suelo.

—Volveré a por ti, Royce, te lo juro —amenacé, bufando—. Te lo juro por Bella y mis hijos.

Me acomodé la chaqueta de cuero, saqué el bate y me fui, limpiando los clavos con frialdad mientras caminaba hasta mi moto. Nos desviamos de la policía, yendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Chicago. Cuando llegamos a nuestro escondite, el bar del sótano, solté la máquina y bajé el pedal con todas mis fuerzas. Bajé las escaleras y me metí al baño, giré la llave del grifo y lavé mis manos de la sangre de ese imbécil, respirando aún con dificultad.

—Amigo…

—Debiste dejarme hacerlo —solté, interrumpiéndolo.

—Hey, viejo, ¿qué clase de amigos seríamos si así fuera? ¿Eh? Ahora volverías a las rejas, dejando a tu familia a la deriva. ¿Qué pensaría Bella si despierta y no te ve? Ella te quiere contigo, maldita sea, ¡no dejes que tu cabeza caliente te controle! —me regañó.

Me aferré al filo del lavado, encontrándole el sentido a sus palabras. Sin embargo, aún me cubría la rabia.

—Algo sabe ese hijo de puta y tarde o temprano lo sabré yo, así sea metiéndome en su maldita celda —afirmé—. E iba a decírmelo, maldita sea.

Gruñí, soltando toda la rabia que me consumía.

Pero entonces pensé en mi chica. Estaba sola allá.

—Bella —susurré.

—Ella es tu prioridad, la venganza es una mierda que nos nubla, lo sabes bien —afirmó Jonas. Lo miré—. Amigo, ve con Bella.

Asentí, temblando por el llanto a medio salir.

Tomé mi casco y me subí a mi moto. Manejé tan rápido como pude, aún bufando, sintiéndome impotente por lo que nos había sucedido. Era difícil dejarlo pasar, sobre todo cuando tuve al causante entre mis manos.

En cuanto llegué al hospital, me metí a la habitación de Bella y vi que sus ojos se movían tras sus párpados cerrados, queriendo despertar.

**Bella POV**

Emití un quejido cuando sentí el dolor en mis costillas. Al mirar hacia mi alrededor, recordé todo demasiado rápido.

—Nena —me llamó Edward.

Lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré contemplándome con los ojos llorosos.

Por primera vez no supe qué decirle, tampoco me salían las palabras. Había algo dentro de mí que me costaba comprender, era un dolor implantado que parecía pegado a mi pecho.

—Estoy aquí —afirmó, acariciándome los cabellos.

Yo asentí y le toqué la quijada masculina. Se veía increíblemente cansado. Demasiado.

—¿Te duele algo?

¿Cómo le explicaba que había un lugar intangible que sí, dolía, y que no sabía cómo sanar?

—Dime algo, nena —suplicó.

Tragué.

Abrí mis labios y ante la primera sílaba que quería soltar, el llanto se agrupó en mis ojos. Edward lo notó y me tomó una de las manos, besándomela. Cuando vi sus nudillos, me di cuenta de que estaban morados. Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida.

—Con permiso —dijo la doctora, entrando a la sala.

No salían palabras de mi boca, así que miré a Edward con el labio inferior temblándome.

—Buenas noches —susurró él. Tenía la voz rasposa.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida, Isabella —añadió la profesional—, en estas circunstancias solo hay que aferrarse a la familia y los amigos. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, eres una mujer sana, que no tiene secuelas ni complicaciones, puedes volver a intentarlo…

Yo dejé de escucharla, mirando hacia el frente. ¿Cómo pensaba en volver a intentarlo si me habían quitado a mi hijo? ¿Qué sabía ella de este dolor que me consumía?

—Puedes irte a casa hoy —fue lo último que oí—. En una hora te entregaremos algunos medicamentos para que puedas dormir…

Me hice a un lado, apegándome a la dura almohada y dejé que el llanto llegara. No necesitaba más palabras externas, solo quería apegarme a los recuerdos en los que soñé con mi hijo y lo ansié con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando ella se fue, Edward me acarició el cabello con cuidado. Sin embargo, no pude decirle algo, solo miraba a mis manos y luego cerraba los ojos, una y otra vez.

Tocaron a la puerta. No miré.

—Hola, Renée —dijo Edward.

Al reincorporarme la vi, ofreciéndome sus brazos. No me moví, no me sentía yo, como si el alma se me hubiera ido del cuerpo.

—Tienes que llorar, hazlo —me susurró, besándome los cabellos y juntándome a su pecho—. Yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré.

Miré mi anillo de compromiso e instintivamente busqué a Edward, que tenía la mirada en el suelo. Apretaba las manos a medida que aguantaba el llanto. Quería preguntarle por qué lo hacía, por qué sus nudillos estaban morados, por qué no se acercaba y me abraza y por qué sentía que, si lo hacía, me iba a hacer pedazos.

—Con permiso —se disculpó Edward, saliendo de la sala con el ceño fruncido.

Lo miré y no pude abrir los labios y decirle que no se fuera. ¿Qué me sucedía?

—Tienes a un pequeño ángel ahora, recuérdalo siempre. Ahora tu familia te necesita, por favor, no lo olvides —decía mamá.

Contemplé sus ojos azules y arqueé las cejas, volviendo a llorar en completo silencio.

Yo quería a mi hijo conmigo, quería sentirlo, poder conocerlo… ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar esto? ¿Por qué carajos tenía que ser un infierno cuando se trataba de mis pequeños?

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua, cariño? —preguntó.

Asentí y mamá se levantó para ir a por ello. Cuando me quedé a solas, me toqué el vientre, lo que me dolió más que las costillas. _Quería conocerte. Ya te amaba, ya te imaginaba…_, pensaba. Me lo habían quitado de las manos, no me dieron opción a elegir, simplemente con fuerza me lo arrebataron como casi me arrebatan a Fred.

Apreté las sábanas, sintiendo la pesadilla de extrañar a alguien que no conocí ni alcancé a sentir. De haber sentido sus latidos…

—Bella —me llamó Jasper.

Alcé la mirada y lo vi, bajo el umbral de la puerta, tímido y retraído.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

—Supe hace muy poco lo que te ocurrió, yo… —Frunció el ceño—. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

Pestañeé, recordando lo amigos que eran él y… Royce King.

—Corrí de inmediato a verte. —Suspiró—. Lo siento, Bells, lo hago de corazón. —Apretó los labios—. No sé cómo ayudarte.

Solté la sábana, temblando de irritación, desesperación, rencor, dolor y todas las emociones posibles. ¿Cómo ayudarme? ¿De verdad estaba preguntando cómo ayudarme?

—¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? —bramó Edward, justo detrás de él.

Jasper cerró los ojos unos segundos y se giró para hacerle frente.

—Solo vine a verla…

—¿Con qué derecho? —lo interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos de manera amenazante—. ¿Tú? ¿De verdad? Ve a ver a tu gran amigo, Royce…

—Yo no sabía que era capaz de…

—¿No? —Vi cómo Edward soltaba sus brazos, harto de su presencia—. ¿De verdad no sabías la clase de hombre que era ese imbécil?

Jasper alzó los brazos, dispuesto a hacerle entrar en razón pero él lo empujó, queriendo sacarlo de la habitación.

Me quité las cobijas de encima y bajé de la cama, tambaleando de a poco. A medida que me acercaba a Jasper, iba sintiendo más rabia, una que me comía por dentro de una manera casi inhumana. Sabía que no era su culpa directa, que él no había hecho lo que me hicieron pero una parte de mí tenía una rabia y un rencor acumulado que no sabía de qué manera explotar.

—Sal de aquí —le dije—, sal de este maldito lugar.

Edward se giró al escuchar mi voz y su expresión cambió.

—Cariño, ve a la cama.

—Déjame, Edward, por favor.

Lo hice a un lado y contemplé a Jasper un largo momento.

—Por Dios —susurró, mirándome los golpes en el rostro—. Bella, yo de verdad no…

—¿No qué? ¿No sabías de lo que estaba hecho Royce? ¿Eh? —le pregunté, poniéndome a llorar—. Acabo de perder a mi hijo por tu maldito amigo —gemí—, no vengas aquí a ver cómo mierda estoy si sabes todo lo que pasó.

Los ojos de Jasper se pusieron llorosos pero no le creí.

—Ya escuchaste, carajo, ¡lárgate! —bramó Edward, dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas si era necesario.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —inquirió mi madre, entrando a la habitación con mi vaso de agua—. Por favor, basta de discusiones. Jasper, vete.

Tragué mientras lo veía darse la vuelta con los hombros caídos. Edward iba a ir tras él, quizá para decirle algo más pero yo lo hice parar, tomando parte de su camiseta.

—No —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Acaso te importa más ir tras él? No te necesito golpeando a los demás por mí, te necesito conmigo.

Sus ojos entristecieron de manera agria. Bajé mi mirada a su pecho y noté por primera vez unas pocas salpicaduras de sangre. Fruncí el ceño, temerosa y luego desconociendo parte de él.

—Al parecer, sea lo que sea, sí prefieres los golpes que todo lo demás —susurré, alejándome.

Renée arqueó las cejas cuando me giré, como si me regañara sutilmente por soltar mi rabia con la persona que menos lo merecía. Pero yo estaba tan enardecida con el mundo que me eché a llorar y me senté en la cama, agarrando las orillas del colchón con rabia, intentando respirar ante el dolor en mis costillas. De reojo vi a Edward parado, contemplándome, pero todo se interrumpió cuando llegó la doctora dispuesta a darme el alta al fin.

.

Terminé de abrocharme el último botón cuando Edward llegó de preparar el coche para llevarme a casa. Me costaba mucho caminar.

—¿Dónde están Agatha y Fred? —inquirí, sujetándome de mi madre.

—Están en casa. Sophie se ha quedado con ellos —susurró mamá.

Asentí.

—¿Crees que puedan quedarse contigo un par de días más? No quiero que vean que estoy golpeada.

Miré a Edward, quien mantenía las cejas arqueadas.

—Pero te extrañan, Bella —dijo él.

Se me acumularon las lágrimas.

—Me los llevaré mañana por la tarde para que puedan descansar. Edward tiene razón, ellos te extrañan mucho y no dejan de preguntar por ti.

—Claro —musité.

Ni siquiera yo quería volver a verme el rostro, la sola idea me traía tan malos recuerdos que, sumado a lo que había pasado, me sentía inmensamente infeliz.

Dentro del coche, Edward manejaba de manera tosca, como si le costara mover los músculos. A ratos miraba sus nudillos y la camiseta manchada, pero luego desviaba hacia el camino. Por la ventana veía el reflejo de sus ojos cuando me contemplaba y en los instantes en que parábamos en el semáforo, lo veía intentando tomar mi mano, gesto del que se arrepentía a los segundos, como si quisiera darme un espacio. Aquello apretó mi garganta pero algo en mí tenía tan poca iniciativa desde que había despertado que no pude decirle algo, era como si me hubieran quitado el alma y esta aún no regresaba a mi cuerpo.

—Voy a ver a los pequeños, ¿bueno? ¿Te ayudo, cariño? —me preguntó mamá, saliendo del coche para ir a mi puerta.

—Yo iré —susurró Edward—. Tranquila.

Ella asintió y se marchó a regañadientes, como si no me quisiera dejar ningún momento sola. La entendía, a Renée le costó muchísimo perdonarse porque me hizo ver cómo Charlie la maltrataba borracho y luego por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que me hacía Dimitri en su momento. Ahora, no solo yo estaba reviviendo los hechos pasados de violencia, sino también ella. Se preocupaba tanto que a veces olvidaba que… Edward estaba aquí.

—Ven conmigo —señaló, ofreciéndome su mano luego de abrir la puerta y esperarme con una inocente mirada.

Me sujeté de su cuello y me sostuvo mientras nos mirábamos. Quería abrazarme, lo veía en sus ojos, pero si lo hacía iba a dolerme. Estaba tan golpeada que sus manos en torno a mí ardían como si él me hubiera hecho daño, lo que me martirizaba.

—Me avisas si te causo daño, ¿sí? —me preguntó, bajándome con cuidado.

Se me escapó un sollozo.

—Hey, hey… —me llamó, haciendo que lo mire—. ¿Dije algo malo?

Iba a responder pero escuché que Agatha y Fred pedían salir para encontrarme.

—Tienen que quedarse adentro, hace frío. ¿Vamos a la cocina a comer algo? —escuché que decía mi madre.

—Les haré algo increíble para comer —exclamó Sophie.

El chillido de los dos cesó y yo ya no supe qué decirle a Edward.

Cuando entramos a casa, me llevó en silencio a la habitación y me acomodó en la cama. Suspiré hondo, mirando hacia el frente y él no supo que hacer hasta entonces.

—No sé de qué manera actuar, Bella —murmuró—. Juro que quiero estar contigo pero no quiero atosigarte, simplemente… quiero que sientas todo sin miedo a nada. Lo que pasamos es… tan doloroso que no sé de qué forma llevarlo ni tratarlo, no sé cómo… —Apretó los labios—. Solo siento que amarte no es suficiente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por enésima vez.

—¿No es suficiente? ¿Para ti no lo es?

—No me refiero a eso, nena…

—¿Entonces a qué? Porque mientras estaba sedada, incapaz de moverme, tú estabas haciendo quizá qué —susurré, mirando nuevamente sus manos y su camiseta manchada.

Tragó y miró al suelo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me refiero a que el amarte no es suficiente para hacerte sanar y eso me colapsa, ¿o qué? ¿Crees que algo me importa más que tú?

Me tembló el labio inferior, sin saber cómo responder.

—Quizá la violencia —solté sin pensar.

Su ceño se frunció más y entrecerró sus ojos.

—Por ti sería capaz de todo, ¿o qué? ¿Crees que no sentí cómo me moría al verte inconsciente? Y luego enterarme que habíamos… —Sus escleras estaban rojas de aguantar las lágrimas.

—¿Adónde fuiste? ¿Por qué? ¡Dime qué hiciste! —gemí.

Bajó los hombros.

—Fui a buscar a Royce.

—¿Qué?

—Lo hice. Lo encontré gracias a… mis…

—A tu pandilla —nuevamente solté.

—Si quieres llamarle así. —Se rio con pesar—. Lo encontramos y también encontramos a Rose. No lo aguanté, necesito tenerlo en frente por todo lo que te había hecho.

En mi cabeza solo pensaba en ello y me levantaba los vellos del cuerpo.

—Pero yo te quería conmigo, aun cuando estaba dormida, ¡te necesitaba conmigo!

—Y yo necesitaba hacerle pagar a ese imbécil lo que te provocó. —Su rostro se crispó—. ¿O qué? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí verte a la cara y recordar cómo te encontré? ¡Me cuesta más de lo que imaginas, Isabella! —bramó—. Me remece las entrañas. Y cuando recuerdo que… —Apretó los labios.

—Todo el tiempo pienso en mi hijo, Edward, todo el maldito tiempo. Ni siquiera tengo en mente una venganza, porque no puedo…

—¿Estás queriendo decir que mi hijo no me importa? —inquirió.

Bajé la mirada. No, no era eso lo que quería decir. Jamás pensaría eso.

—Edward…

—¿Crees que no pensé en él durante mi trayecto hacia esa fábrica? ¿Que no imaginaba lo mucho que lo deseaba cuando lo tuve en frente y…? —Tragó—. ¡Esto me duele más de lo que puedo soportar, Isabella!

Me encogí al escuchar sus palabras y el alza de su voz. Tampoco me gustaba que me dijera así, lo odiaba con fervor.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Royce?

Tenía miedo por mi hombre. No quería que sus deseos de venganza hicieran que el destino me lo quitara. Ya había perdido a mi hijo, no quería perder a Edward también.

—No voy a decirte, Isabella. ¿Qué demonios importa? —Se quitó la camiseta y sacó rápidamente otra para ponérsela—. ¿Sabes qué? Es evidente que necesitas estar sola, yo… Creo que dormiré con los pequeños, no quiero ser una carga también para ti. Solo quiero que sepas una cosa. —Su voz se quebró—. Todo esto me ha matado por dentro también y verte es más difícil de lo que alguna vez imaginé. Te amo pero me siento inútil para ti.

Salió de la habitación, furioso y angustiado. Me senté de golpe en la cama, mirándola tan fría y amplia. Dolía, lo hacía de verdad. Y aunque quería gritarle que no se fuera, que yo también lo amaba y que estaba aterrada por su bienestar, que lo quería conmigo y que lo necesitaba junto a mí, nada salía de mi boca, como si no existiera algo en mi interior.

Me recosté en la cama, tocando el lado vacío y haciendo que pasara el tiempo. Lo extrañaba pero no había forma de que mi cuerpo se moviera porque en el instante en que respiraba, una parte de mí sentía el dolor intenso en mis costillas, lo que a su vez me llevaba a recordar que no tenía a mi hijo junto a mí.

Las memorias de la primera vez que lo supe hicieron que mi llanto naciera de manera automática. Nunca había estado tan feliz de saber que estaba embarazada, porque era la primera vez que pasaba por aquel proceso sabiendo que vendría a un mundo donde no solo yo lo esperaba con tanta intensidad, sino también su papá. Los recuerdos de cuán feliz estaba Edward al saber que estaba embarazada fueron como cuchillas para mí.

—Te amábamos, Puntito —susurré—. Demasiado. Es tan injusto —sollocé.

Sentí que abrieron mi puerta y yo me giré, esperando que fuera Edward. Era mamá.

—Cariño —susurró, sentándose a mi lado—. Qué decepción ver a mamá, ¿no?

Se rio, quitándole importancia.

—Sé que esperabas verlo luego de discutir —añadió.

Me limpié las lágrimas y la miré.

—¿Se escuchó?

Suspiró.

—Sí, pero descuida, hicimos que los pequeños no escucharan.

Me quedé en silencio, tocando otra vez esa zona vacía que me recordaba su ausencia.

—Él necesita respirar, pensar… Debe sentirse muy mal con todo, es normal que también culpable, herido, agotado… No solo tú has pasado por esto, mi amor.

—Lo sé —susurré, limpiándome bajo los ojos.

—Quizá lo sabes pero no logras internalizarlo —me dijo con cariño—. Tienes mucha rabia acumulada, una rabia inmensa porque te han quitado lo que una madre más ama, vas a querer explotar y eso ha pasado, explotas constantemente. Sabes que Edward no tiene culpa de nada pero estás irritable ¿y quién soy yo para negarte los sentimientos o reprochártelo? Jamás he pasado lo que has pasado tú, si pienso en ello sé que actuaría de la misma manera o peor.

—Es tan injusto, mamá, tanto —espeté con rabia—. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí? —gemí—. Yo amaba a mi bebé, los dos lo hacíamos. Solo quería conocerlo y saber que ya no lo tengo…

Me tapé el rostro para seguir llorando.

—Te traje esto —susurró, mostrándome una taza de té—. Te la hizo Edward antes de llevar a los pequeños a dormir.

La miré fijamente y suspiré.

—A pesar de todo, siguen preocupándose del otro. —Me besó la frente—. Bebe y recuerda el medicamento, necesitas dormir. Dormiré contigo, no estarás sola.

Asentí e hice lo que me pidió, tomando el comprimido y acomodándome de cara al espacio vacío de la cama mientras, de forma innata, llevaba mi mano a mi vientre.

.

Los días pasaban y la sensación de desgana me comía por dentro. Me sentía tan destrozada. Tomar los medicamentos me mantenía con un estupor insoportable, sentía que Agatha y Fred venían a verme y yo no reaccionaba. En medio de la noche tenía pesadillas en las que se repetía, una y otra vez lo mismo, Royce golpeándome, yo reconociendo que había perdido a mi hijo, Edward alejándose cada vez más de mí…

Nada tan alejado a la realidad.

Me senté en la cama, escuchando a los pequeños jugando cerca de la sala. Los dos perros rascaban a la puerta, como si quisieran entrar a verme. Restregué mis ojos y suspiré, queriendo quitarme el dolor de encima pero sin poder. En muchas ocasiones sentía una culpa descarnada, preguntándome por qué le abrí a Rose y luego arrepintiéndome de pensar así.

—Mami —exclamó Agatha, abriendo suavemente la puerta.

Tragué.

—¿Sí?

Vestía tan bonita.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí.

Los perros también se metieron a la habitación, queriendo jugar conmigo. No pude corresponder.

—Mami, ¿por qué estás triste? —inquirió, subiéndose a la cama mientras le daba la espalda.

¿Cómo le explicaba?

—Mamá —saltó otra voz. Fred.

Sentí cómo se subía a la cama junto a Agatha.

—¿Vas a salir de la habitación algún día? —preguntó él con mucha inocencia.

Ni yo lo sabía.

—Solo estoy… —Suspiré—. No tengo ganas de nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

—¿Ya no nos quieres, mami? —preguntó ella.

Me giré de inmediato.

—Jamás dejaría de amarlos, a ninguno de los dos —respondí.

—¿Entonces has dejado de querer a papá?

Tragué.

—Amo mucho a papá. —No dudé ni un segundo en mi respuesta.

—¿Y por qué papi duerme con nosotros? Ayer… lloraba mucho y cuando le preguntamos por qué lo hacía no nos quiso decir —me contó Fred.

Se me desgarró el interior pero no supe qué decir.

—¿Es por nuestro hermanito? —inquirió con suavidad.

Moví mis labios y una vez más no había palabras en mi boca.

—Abuelita Renée nos dijo, mami —añadió Agatha, arqueando las cejas—. Fred y yo lloramos con ella porque ya lo queríamos mucho, pero luego nos contó que era un ángel hermoso que nos iba a acompañar por siempre. ¿Por qué eso te pone triste? ¡Tenemos un ángel!

Acaricié sus rostros. Eran tan inocentes, tanto que sonreí.

—Un ángel en el cielo, mami, una estrella —afirmó Fred, abrazándome y besándome las mejillas.

Le correspondí, recordándome que me necesitaban. ¿Por qué no podía responder? ¿Por qué estaba tan congelada?

—¿Dónde está papá? —pregunté, inquieta.

—Papi ha ido al cuartel. Nos dijo que haría guardia extra —susurró Agatha.

—¿Cuánto lleva allá? —inquirí, preocupada.

—Dos días, mamá —dijo Fred.

Tragué con fuerza.

En medio de mis sueños largos, lo escuchaba marcharse varias veces. Todo el tiempo quería ir tras él pero mis piernas no respondían. ¿Cuánto llevaba haciendo guardias extras en el cuartel de bomberos?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sophie les gritó que estaba cocinando, por lo que Fred fue tras el aparato y contestó como buen chico.

—Hola. Buenas tardes —lo escuché decir.

Volví a sonreír con suavidad y luego miré el reloj de pared. Vaya, ya pasaba de la una de la tarde.

—Maestra Jane —dijo él, muy sorprendido.

Fruncí el ceño y me levanté con cuidado, seguida de Agatha. Miré detrás del umbral de la puerta.

—Mami no está muy bien. Ajá —le hablaba y luego escuchaba—. Papi estará aquí en una hora. Claro, maestra.

¿Qué hacía llamando? ¿Qué quería esa mujer? ¿Por qué demonios quería a Edward?

—Agatha, Fred, ya está la comida —les informó Sophie.

—Mami, quiero quedarme contigo —me dijo Agatha.

—Ve. Tranquila. Necesitas comer.

—¿Vas a comer con nosotros?

Negué.

—Quiero dormir un poco más.

—Pero llevas mucho durmiendo…

—Por favor —interrumpí.

Asintió y se fue de la habitación con lentitud, mirándome todo el tiempo. Precioso y Preciosa se quedaron, como si de verdad sintieran mi necesidad por llorar.

.

Desperté de manera hosca luego de una nueva pesadilla. Desde lejos escuchaba una suave conversación, por lo que me levanté de la cama, guiada por el terror de seguir acostada después de lo que soñé.

Era una mujer y la voz de Edward.

Saber que había llegado hizo que sintiera un suave estremecimiento dentro de mí.

Abrí la puerta con suavidad mientras me acomodaba la bata sobre mi cuerpo y en el momento en que asomé mi cabeza, vi a Edward con sus pantalones de bombero, charlando con Jane, aquella maestra que pensé que estaba en el olvido. Ella sonreía mirándolo, llevando muy bien su vestido borgoña y su cabello rubio, lustroso, largo y sedoso.

—Quería saber cómo estaban y poder traer algo de las cosas que habían dejado los pequeños en el salón. La verdad, ha sido demasiado extraño no verlos desde entonces y menos a usted —declaró, cruzando una de sus piernas.

—Gracias, Jane —respondió Edward, mirándola.

Yo me contemplé frente al espejo que tenía adelante y no me reconocí. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, hinchados y el rostro cubierto de marcas rojas por mis constantes lágrimas. Tenía el cabello alborotado y ni hablar de mi pijama. Sentía que había perdido peso y que ya no se trataba de la Isabella que salía de los problemas con fuerza y vitalidad.

No era la mujer de la que Edward se había enamorado, ¿no?

Nunca había sentido la inseguridad que percibí en este momento, viendo a una mujer que notoriamente estaba interesada en el hombre que amaba, perfecta y hermosa. ¿Qué me sucedía?

—Espero poder tener una charla más larga con usted. Aún lo recuerdo con cariño —añadió ella.

Edward la contempló y luego sonrió.

—Claro, no tengo problema alguno —respondió.

Me aclaré la garganta y los miré, de pronto sin saber qué decir. Jane se levantó del sofá y se bajó el vestido, incómoda, mientras yo miraba a Edward, que tenía los ojos muy cansados y tristes.

—Buenas tardes —dije.

—Buenas tardes —respondió ella—. Vine por… Traje algunas cosas que quedaban en el salón. Espero que… usted esté bien.

—Gracias. ¿Ya te vas… Jane?

—Sí. Solo venía a eso. Que tengan un buen día.

Edward la encaminó hasta la puerta y yo me quedé mirando con los hombros caídos. Cuando él regresó, nos miramos durante varios segundos interminables.

—¿Solo vas a hablarme cuando me veas con otra mujer? —inquirió.

Respiré hondo.

—No necesitas que lo haga —susurré.

Se rio de manera agria y luego se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia el techo.

—Claro que lo necesito.

Negué.

—Estoy segura que no, compañía tienes de sobra. Me iré adentro. —Me di la vuelta, metiéndome a la habitación.

—¿Crees que tengo compañía de sobra? —me preguntó, entrando conmigo—. Pues parece que nunca entendiste que la única maldita compañía que necesito es la tuya, joder.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yo…

—Basta, Bella, ¿qué quieres? ¿Que te deje aquí y me vaya a la mierda? ¿Eso quieres? Porque si eso quieres lo haré. He intentado hacer todo por ti, porque… —Su voz se quebró—. ¿Tú crees que es fácil para mí verte dormir todo el maldito día mientras Agatha y Fred preguntan por ti? ¿Y sabes qué es peor? Que siento que todo es mi culpa —gruñó, rompiendo en llanto—. Te prometí que nunca nadie iba a golpearte y solo bastó que saliera un momento, cuando me pediste que no lo hiciera, para que te encontrara de esa manera.

Arqueé las cejas.

—Y cuando intento acercarme me alejas, como si las cosas para ti no tuvieran sentido. Todo el tiempo me alejas y constantemente vuelvo a sentir que mi amor no sirve de nada, porque pareciera que quieres verme con otra mujer…

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—¡Eso intentas hacer cuando actúas ante las inseguridades! —bramó, sacándome un respingo—. Para mí esto ha sido un infierno, uno de verdad. No tolero el dolor y tengo que estar todo el tiempo trabajando para poder soltar todo o me volveré loco. Y al llegar te veo durmiendo, sintiendo que me rechazas y que… ya no me amas.

Mi rostro se quebró.

—Edward…

—Pero yo sigo siendo el maldito imbécil que usa la violencia. Y sí, quizá lo mío es la impulsividad, el rencor y las ganas de vengarme de ese hijo de puta, y puede que te resulte el ser más despreciable del mundo por ensuciarme las manos… Pero lo volvería a hacer todo el tiempo, porque lo que sentí al verte como te vi es algo… indeseable. Nunca voy a olvidarlo. Y quizá somos diferentes, mientras yo vengo de las calles, tú… —Sonrió con el dolor en las entrañas—. Ya lo dijiste una vez, te sigo pareciendo una bestia.

Bajé mis hombros. Eso no era verdad.

—Yo también perdí a mi hijo y siento que estoy perdiendo a mi novia —finalizó—. Iré a ver a Agatha y a Fred al parque.

Cuando se marchó, sentí un dolor tan intenso en mi pecho que tuve que acomodarme en la cama, apretando los edredones.

¿Qué nos pasaba? ¿Qué sucedía con nosotros? ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el llanto siguiera su curso, necesitaba expulsar todo este maldito dolor.

.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, pero yo solo quería dormir. Aunque en realidad no podía. Desde la discusión que tuvimos Edward y yo, no dejaba de sentirme mal y de ansiarlo con fervor. Era algo muy difícil. Pensarlo me ennudecía la garganta.

Me di vueltas en la cama, sin saber cómo hacerlo. Los medicamentos no servían, eran inútiles, nada de ellos iba a traer de vuelta a mi bebé. Nada.

Tocaron a la puerta con mucha suavidad y yo miré a través de la oscuridad. De pronto, aquel sonido me hizo recordar que no quería estar sola, aunque sí lo había pedido. Ya no me entendía.

—¿Mami? —preguntaron dos voces al unísono.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me destapé.

—¿Mami estás enojada con nosotros? —preguntó Agatha, muy tímida.

Me dolió mucho escucharla.

—No, claro que no —susurré, haciéndome a un lado de la cama.

Ellos se subieron, usando sus pijamas de mameluco. Ambos me abrazaron y se quedaron junto a mí, cerca de mi barriga, lo que me destrozó en tantas partes como podía soportar.

—¿Por qué papi llora tanto? —me preguntó Fred, dándome caricias en mi rostro.

—¿Está llorando? —inquirí, reincorporándome con la garganta apretada.

Agatha asintió y siguió abrazándome.

—Dice que no lo hacía, pero yo lo vi mientras se quedaba en el jardín, fumando.

Arqueé las cejas.

—¿Papi fumando? —Me reí con suavidad—. Vaya.

—¿Ya no se quieren?

Mi barbilla tembló.

—Lo amo muchísimo, ¿cómo me preguntas eso? —susurré, corriéndole los cabellos a un lado para verle su rostro preocupado.

—¿Entonces por qué no están juntos? —inquirió Fred, continuando con sus caricias en mis mejillas.

Suspiré, porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Todo esto me tenía muerta por dentro, pero yo no entendía por qué, si estaba rodeada de personas que me amaban. Solo estaba enojada con el destino, enfrentada al odio que sentía por el hombre que me había quitado a mi hijo…

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad.

Cobijé sus caritas entre mis manos y comprendí que ellos me necesitaban, porque veían a su papi y a su mami destrozados.

—Papi te ama mucho, mucho, mucho —dijo Agatha, arqueando sus cejitas.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Fred suspiró y se acomodó mejor a mi lado.

—¿Mami?

—¿Sí?

—Es por tu barriguita, ¿no?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que fue imposible para mí de ocultarlo.

—Fred…

—Sí, es por tu barriguita, mami —insistió Agatha, tocándomela con cuidado y mucho cariño.

Tragué.

—Por favor…

—Mami, no estés triste. —Fred me sujetó el rostro con sus manos y me miró a los ojos—. Nuestro hermanito estará con nosotros siempre y nosotros te vamos a cuidar, porque te amamos, mami.

Mi barbilla tembló.

—Él está en el cielo de los bebés dijo Nana —susurró Agatha—, dice que el cielo está lleno de estrellitas y que ahí está nuestro hermanito. No estés triste, mami, nos está cuidando.

La madurez en sus palabras hizo un eco hondo en mi pecho, fue tan indescriptible que simplemente los abracé y los besé, cerrando mis ojos.

De pronto, Fred se puso a cantar una suave canción de cuna, la misma que yo solía tararearle antes de dormir, y mientras lo escuchaba hacerlo, ambos me acariciaban la barriga, como si supieran que ahí sentía el más inmenso dolor que una mujer podía experimentar.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó esa voz.

Tragué.

—Papi —dijo Agatha, restregándose los ojos y bostezando de manera audible.

—Es hora de ir a dormir —afirmó él con la voz fuerte—. Es tarde.

Los dos me miraron y me dieron un beso, yéndose con Edward mientras él se mantenía con la mirada en el suelo. No me miró y cerró la puerta, dejándome en medio de la agonía de mi soledad. Me acomodé en la cama como un feto, tomándome las piernas mientras sollozaba, sintiendo la impotencia de todo lo acontecido. Todo lo que Fred y Agatha me habían dicho había quedado tan prendado en mi pecho que no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por tener este dolor tan amargo dentro de mí, era…

—Siento interrumpirte —susurró Edward, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Yo no supe qué decir.

—Solo vengo a buscar mi ropa, sé que de alguna manera prefieres que yo no duerma contigo…

—No —solté, reincorporándome con los ojos escocidos—. No te vayas.

Su máscara de hombre fuerte se estaba quebrando y sabía que lo hacía por mí.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, ¡nada de peros! —exclamé—. Abrázame, quiero estar contigo toda la noche, esta y las que siguen.

Tragó y sus hombros se relajaron, como si fuera aquello lo que tanto quería escuchar.

—Pensé que no querías verme —confesó.

Negué con rapidez.

—Por favor, abrázame —supliqué.

Él se sentó en la cama y yo lo abracé desde el cuello, lo que fue suficiente para que comenzara a llorar de forma tórpida y angustiosa. A Edward nadie lo había consolado, pues se había encargado de hacerlo conmigo, guardándose la furia, la congoja y el duelo.

—Ven conmigo —le pedí.

Nos acostamos juntos y él me abrazó con fuerza, rodeándome con esos brazos tatuados que tanto me encantaban. Yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello y disfruté de su olor y calor, dando rienda suelta a todo el dolor que juntos llevaríamos.

—Creí que no querías volver a dormir conmigo.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—No, jamás querría eso. Te amo, Edward.

Me acarició la mejilla y me besó la frente.

—Sé que tienes miedo y que duele, por Dios, sé que duele y que no podemos hacer nada más, pero…

—Pero está allá, cuidándonos. —Le apunté hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía el inmenso cielo—. Tal como dijo Nana…

—Y los pequeños.

Sonreí, pero entonces volví a llorar. Edward me besó los cabellos con suavidad y se apretó junto a su cuerpo.

—Te amo, nena, nunca lo olvides.

Le acaricié la barbilla y lo besé.

—Llora, mi amor, has fuerte por nosotros… tú necesitas llorar y sentir —murmuré.

Su rostro se descompuso y enseguida y agachó la mirada, rompiendo en un llanto tan desconsolado que remeció todo de mí.

—Tú también tienes derecho a sentir, eras… eras… eras su papá —gemí.

Sentí cómo me caían sus lágrimas en la cara.

—Perdón —le dije, reincorporándome.

Me miró sin entender.

—No quería decir las cosas que te dije. Perdóname, me encerré en esto. Olvidé todo lo que te estaba sucediendo a ti mientras buscabas entenderme y cuidarme —gemí—. No quiero que pienses que para mí eres un bruto que solo ocupa la violencia, no quiero que te culpes por lo que pasó, tampoco que pienses que yo… —Mi voz se destruyó en ese minuto—. Que yo quiero que me dejes de amar y que yo alguna vez lo haré.

Sonrió y me acarició el labio inferior con su pulgar.

—Me volvería loca sin ti. Perdóname.

—Golpeé a Royce, lo hice pensando que eso iba a traerme devuelta a nuestro hijo y que te quitaría el sufrimiento pero… no lo hizo. Sé que me hice en las calles, que soy y siempre Botas Rojas, porque ese hombre volvió por ti, porque haría cualquier cosa por protegerte y esta vez no pude pero… al menos le demostré que tú jamás estarás sola. —Cerró los ojos de golpe—. Quizás sí somos diferentes…

—Y aún así te amo, te amo como una loca —le dije.

—Debes entender que volvería a hacer eso por ti…

—Lo sé. Y así me enamoré de ti, siendo un rudo por fuera y un hombre dulce por dentro.

Él no soportó la distancia y juntó su frente con la mía.

—¿No me alejarás?

Negué.

—No puedo sobrellevar esto sin ti. Perdóname por todo.

—No me pidas perdón —jadeó, acariciándome la quijada—. Solo dime que me amas.

—Te amo, mi Bestia.

Sonrió y me besó el cuello.

—Y yo también te amo, nena, te amo con mi vida.

Me llevó hasta su pecho y yo me acomodé sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es un dolor que no se quitará nunca pero contigo sé que no estoy sola —murmuré.

Me besó de forma apasionada y yo sentí que todo de mí volvía ligeramente a su sitio.

—Siempre hay un mañana, cariño, y voy a acompañarte todos los días.

Le besé la frente y lo cobijé, haciendo que esta vez él se acomodara en mi pecho.

—Necesitas soltar todo. Yo estoy contigo —le dije, acariciándole los cabellos.

Tomó una de mis manos, específicamente aquella en la que llevaba mi anillo de compromiso, y la besó con cuidado mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Te extrañé todos estos días —afirmó.

—Yo también. Más de lo que imaginas.

Dejé que se durmiera mientras tocaba su rostro con suavidad, recordando cuánto deseaba que mi pequeño fuera como él.

Suspiré.

¿Algún día podría ser una realidad? Sabía que mi hijo era único y que ya se encontraba en un lugar mejor pero… ¿podía haber una esperanza de vivir la emoción junto a mi Bestia, una vez más?

Iba a quedarme dormida con el intenso calor de Edward, cerrando poco a poco mis ojos. Sin embargo, algo en la ventana hizo que brincara, descolocada. Me levanté con cuidado, tambaleando un poco por el sueño, y me asomé. Cuando abrí las cortinas y contemplé mejor, vi a un intruso en medio del jardín, sonriéndome con malicia.

Sentí que mi corazón se desbocó de terror.

Era Dimitri.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, o bien la primera parte. ¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me costó mucho escribirlo, los procesos que intenté describir de seguro han sido uno de los más difíciles para mí, y dado que han estado pasándome cosas en mi vida privada que han sido muy dolorosas, creo que eso también llevó a que el escribir esta parte fuera tan difícil. Creo que antes de juzgar a Bella, debemos entenderla. Perder a su hijo fue algo que la marcó para siempre y era un duelo que no supo sobrellevar a pesar de que entendía que debía reaccionar y no podía. Bella no quiso hacerle daño a Edward pero explotaba, una y otra vez, porque no sabía qué hacer con su dolor. Y sí, lamentablemente Edward recibió todo, vaya que le costó. Él también perdió a su hijo y a pesar de que intentó hacer justicia por sus propias manos, una parte de él sabe que no es esa clase de ser humano. Las cosas para todos no han sido fáciles y a pesar de todo, los pequeños intentan ver las cosas desde su perspectiva, totalmente inocente y carente de problemas. Fue difícil pero al final Bella entendió que no estaba sola ahí, sino que con Edward, solo ellos dos podían refugiarse en el otro, ¿y no sintieron como todo se sentía mejor juntos? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de nydiac10, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Amy, Alimrobsten, Maryluna, Markeniris, isbella cullens swan, Reva4, Luisa huiniguir, Pao-SasuUchiha, lunadragneel15, Joa castillo, torrespera172, Ella Rose McCarty, Amy Lee Figueroa, jupy, Leah De Call, JMMA, Smedina, Gibel, Nat Cullen, Jade HSos, Mar91, Monica1602, Tecupi, Liduvina, Ceciegarcia, Flor Santana, AndreaSL, Damaris14, Olga Javier Hdez, Cary, sool21, somas, FlorVillu, Salve-el-atun, gmquevaraz, Techu, Alexia Lopez, Annie Cullen Massen, Fernanda21, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, aliciagonzakezsalazar, joabruno, Dinorah, Lizdayanna, Claribel Cabrera, carlita16, saraipineda44, Esal, Santa, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Nati98, Rose Hernndez, Josi, Jeli, viridianaconticruz, Alexandra Nash, kaja0507, esme575, amedina6887, camilitha cullen, beakis, Biana Ortiz, Gladys Nilda, ValeH1996, Gis Cullen, Miranda24, YessyVL13, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Marianacs, NarMaVeg, Nelly McCarthy, Anilu-Belikov, Pameva, LicetSalvatora, miop, MariaL8, Srita Cullen brandon, Aidee Bells, Jocelyn, VeroG, Melany, MaleCullen, rosycanul10, ROMINA19, dayana ramirez, Ana, nicomartin, LizMaratzza, Mayraargo25, jhanulita, Hanna, Marcela, katyta94, Mela Masen, Toy Princes, ELIZABETH, Hanna D L, Diana, Anne34, Francisca Moreno, PameHart, jessicatatiana, CazaDragones, Valentina Paez, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Vero Morales, Fernanda javiera, Adriu, LuAnKa, morales13roxy, Spidermankey7, MassenSwan, natuchis2011b, PanchiiM, BellsCullen8, Beri berita, anakarinasomoza, Elmi, Danny Ordaz, danielapavezparedes, patymdn, freedom2604, dana masen cullen, Vanina Iliana, krisr0405, emma678, Ilucena928, barbya95, Abigail, Dominic Muoz Leiva, caritofornasier, Liz Vidal, Amy, Chiqui Covet, yesenia tovar 17, Kamilie Pattz-Cullen, GabySS501, morenita88, joselin cullen, AnabellaCS, TashaRosario, alejandra1987, Twilightsecretlove, Ceci Machin, maidely34, Pam Malfoy Black, BreezeCullenSwan, Noriitha, Tereyasha Mooz, Kriss, lauritacullenswan, sheep0294, tamarafala, Iza, Miryluz, maribel hernandez cullen, Jenni98isa, Bella swan dwyer, rjnavajas, Diana2GT, piligm, calia19, Rero96, Diana Hurarte, LoreVab, Brenda Cullen, Bell Cullen Hall, DannyVasquezP, Pancardo, Twilightter, Cavendano13, Valevalverdes57, Bitah, Meemii Cullen, catableu, Manu NyN, Liliana Macias, Tata XOXO, SeguidoradeChile, debynoe12, VeroPB97, Robaddict18, cavendano13, selenne88, nayelihernandez126, Lore562, Andre22-twi, Milacaceres11039, Mime Herondale, Yoliki, Coni, almacullenmasen, valentinadelafuente, NoeLiia, Marxtin, DanitLuna, simoneortiz7393, Susan, llucena928, monik, maries24, Jeli, Dillian4, DarkMak31, Reno Alvarez y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan significa mucho para mí, en especial en estos momentos, donde escribir es la única manera de botar el dolor, es invaluable el cómo me instan a seguir_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	39. Capítulo 34: El proceso de sanar (II)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **

**Chicas, por error subí el capítulo incompleto, por lo que he eliminado el anterior y subido este, donde hay más escenas y diálogos entre los personajes. Pido disculpas, he tenido la cabeza en muchas cosas a la vez. Espero les guste el capítulo más completo**

* * *

**Recomiendo: This Light – Rose Cousins**

**Capítulo dedicado a mis lectoras del mes:**

**Valentina de la Fuente y Claribel Cabrera**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 34:**

**El proceso de sanar**

**PARTE II**

"_En esta luz, renuncio a mi pelea_

_(…) Aunque el tiempo se interponga_

_Quiero que te quedes_

_Quiero quedarme, aquí en esta oscuridad…_"

Grité todo lo que pude, llamando a Edward con desesperación.

—Edward, ¡Edward! —exclamé—. ¡Es él!

—Cariño, tranquila, estoy aquí —me dijo. Pero yo no lo veía por ninguna parte—. Estoy aquí, mi amor. Shh.

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí sus brazos grandes a mi alrededor, mirando sus tatuajes y luego sus ojos verdes que brillaban ante el sol que salía en pocos segundos.

Estaba llorando, sentía el calor de mis lágrimas rozando mis mejillas. También sudaba, el cabello se me pegaba a la cara, así como mi pijama. Mi cuerpo temblaba de forma compulsa, convirtiéndome en la chica de veintitrés a la que ese hombre golpeó hasta cansarse y pensar que estaba a punto de morir.

—Hey, hey, hey —me dijo mientras se arrodillaba en la cama, tomándome las mejillas entre sus manos—. Bella, estoy aquí, soy yo, Edward.

Cuando comprendí que todo había sido un sueño, boté el aire y el llanto aumentó, de tal forma que solo pude sostenerme de esos mismos brazos fuertes. Él me besó la frente y me apretó a su cuerpo, logrando calmarme poco a poco.

—Estoy aquí —insistió, calmándome de a poco—, no voy a irme, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Contemplé su rostro y lo besé, quitándome la angustia de adentro. Él me sostuvo la barbilla y luego fue dejando más besos en mi cuello, clavícula y hombro.

—Creí que él estaba aquí —musité al separarme, juntando mi frente con la suya.

Pestañeó.

—¿Quién?

Decir su nombre hacía que me ardiera el estómago.

—Dimitri.

Pestañeó y tragó.

—Él no volverá a aparecer en tu vida, estoy yo, siempre estaré yo, ¿bueno?

Lo abracé muy fuerte, sujetándome de su cuello y cerrando mis ojos.

—Prométeme que así será.

—No debo prometértelo, te lo juré cuando pedí que fueras mi esposa —sostuvo.

Suspiré.

—Fallé con ese hijo de… Con Royce —bramó—. No volveré a hacerlo con nadie más, aun si tengo que ser el hombre que dejé atrás.

Tragué.

—Tengo tanto miedo —susurré, escondiéndome en su pecho.

Odiaba sentir lo mismo de hace tantos años. Sabía que no era mi culpa, pues los vestigios de su maltrato nunca iban a irse. Sí, era una mujer más fuerte que antaño pero seguía sintiendo miedo, esa algo irracional y no podía controlarlo.

—Lo sé, es normal que tengas miedo, cariño —me dijo al oído—. Solo dime cómo quitártelo y lo haré, ¿sí? Haré lo que sea por ti, nena, no importa cuán difícil sea. Y si no hay manera de que el miedo deje de existir, entonces te acompañaré a vivirlo, nunca lo dudes.

Besé su pecho y pasé mis manos por sus pectorales, mirando los dibujos de tinta en su piel.

—Solo ámame, es lo único que necesito para estar mejor. Ámame y nunca dejes de hacerlo.

Sonrió y tomó mi mano.

—Eso ya lo hago. Te amo.

Respiré hondo, envuelta en él, en esa trinchera que era su fuerza, su compañía y sí, su amor. Tenía a mi Bestia, estaba aquí, conmigo.

—Cariño… Tú sabes que hay algo que nunca podré prometerte y lo sabes, ¿no?

Tragué, mirando a sus ojos.

—Edward —murmuré, suplicándole que no mantuviera esa idea.

—No voy a prometerte jamás el quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo que alguien se aprovecha de ti o si te hace daño… —Tensó la mandíbula—. Si llego a tener nuevamente a alguno de esos… mal llamados hombres… Seré Botas Rojas, y mucho peor, si tengo que derramar sangre para defenderte, lo haré.

Escondí mi rostro en su piel y Edward volvió a abrazarme.

—Tocaron una parte de mí que ya no tiene vuelta atrás. El odio que siento por cada maldito que nos hizo esto y a ti… No puedo manejarlo, es desbordante. Si vuelven a hacerte daño no voy a aguantar un solo segundo, ni uno solo —siguió diciéndome.

Me aterraba. No quería que se pusiera en peligro.

—No quiero que te separes de mí —murmuré.

Arqueó las cejas, ablandando su mirar.

—¿Por qué he de separarme?

Tragué.

—Porque es ponerte en peligro… Tengo miedo… Mi sueño…

—Él nunca volverá a tocarte.

—¡No tengo miedo por mí, sino por ti! —gemí.

Sonrió, muy tranquilo.

—Sabes que daría mi vida por mi chica.

—Pero yo no quiero una vida así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Sin ti a mi lado.

Besó mi frente.

—No voy a prometerte algo que no voy a cumplir. Lo que sí prometo es darlo todo por ti, nadie más volverá a tocarte, y si tengo que convertirme en una bestia por ti, aquí me tienes, listo para protegerte cuando no puedas hacerlo por ti misma.

Cerré mis ojos y lo besé de manera desesperada, odiando que me pusiera en esta posición. Lo quería a mi lado… Siempre.

De pronto, abrieron la puerta con cuidado, dejando entrar a los perros y luego a dos pequeños curiosos que estaban fisgoneando si sus padres estaban despiertos.

—¡Están juntos! —exclamaron, saltando a la cama con nosotros.

Nos largamos a reír aunque para mí resultó inevitable sentirme un poco culpable por haberles hecho ver a su mamá tan triste durante días. Bueno, seguía sintiéndome deprimida pero no quería mantener esa actitud, alejar a los demás era algo imperdonable a estas alturas, en especial al hombre que había estado para mí y que me necesitaba.

—Se han despertado muy temprano —dijo Fred, acomodándose junto a Edward, quien lo abrazó mientras lo metía a la cama.

—Mamá se sentía un poquito mal así que despertamos antes para un rico desayuno juntos, ¿qué les parece? —inquirí, peinando el cabello de Agatha con mis dedos.

—¿Y durmieron juntos? —preguntaron al unísono.

Edward y yo nos reímos y asentimos.

—Dale un beso, papi —pidió ella, como si tuviera miedo de que su familia, la que siempre había soñado, se desmoronase ante la lejanía de nosotros.

Me rompía el corazón pensarlo.

Mi Bestia sonrió y me buscó, dándome un beso suave, el que terminó con un te amo tan dulce que me hizo estremecer.

Los chicos estaban felices y yo quise contagiarme con ello. Era necesario.

.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas exactas desde que sucedió aquel trágico momento. No había día en que no lo recordara pero bien decían que el tiempo no cura, te hace aprender a lidiar con los recuerdos y el dolor.

Durante toda esta lucha, que a veces eran difíciles debido al dolor que conllevaba una pérdida, no habíamos estado solos, más bien estábamos más unidos. No quería que nos perdiéramos como pasó en esos días, quería estar con él todo el tiempo y Edward no escatimaba en demostraciones de afecto. Amaba cuando mi Bestia era aún más dulce por dentro y más fuerte por fuera. Y bueno, nuestras familias estaban ahí para nosotros, siempre, sin dudar ningún segundo, así como también mis amigos. James no perdía momento en venir y hacernos pasar un buen momento con su alegría, así como tampoco Victoria, que siendo una psicóloga tan buena, era capaz de hacerme ver las cosas de manera diferente, pero no solo conmigo, sino también con Edward. Éramos dos los afectados, un padre y una madre, él necesitaba calor, contención y apoyo, tal como yo.

Con Rose no había podido hablar pero estaba tranquila de saber que ella se encontraba bien desde que la encontraron a salvo… así como también su hijo.

A veces y en mis más profundos pensamientos, la envidiaba. Rosalie iba a disfrutar de su bebé, en cambio yo…

Suspiré y me acomodé la cinta en el cabello. Terminé de ponerme un poco de labial y sonreí, queriendo ver las cosas como antes, con alegría y optimismo.

Edward estaba esperándome afuera, por lo que me decidí a dar el paso adelante.

El sol era muy intenso y en el jardín se escuchaban los pajarillos desde las copas de los árboles.

Fue liberador.

¿Hace cuánto no salía de casa y de la cama? Ya no contaba los días. Miré a las flores que brotaron y no me di cuenta, noté la piscina llena de juguetes, los que Agatha y Fred habían estado esparciendo para jugar y luego sentí el viento primaveral en cada parte de mi piel.

Cerré mis ojos y me pasé una mano por el vientre, lo que hizo que quisiera llorar.

—Gracias por salir conmigo —susurró Edward, detrás de mí.

Me tocó en el mismo lugar donde tenía puestas mis manos y eso hizo que se me escapara un gemido.

—Era un chiquito —le dije, recordando lo que Victoria me pidió que pensara.

Él se dio la vuelta con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Eso crees? —me preguntó.

Asentí.

—Mi Puntito era un nene. —Sonreí y luego lloré—. Era… idéntico a ti.

Su barbilla tembló.

—Era… idéntico al hombre que amo… y sería el mejor amigo de Agatha y Fred —asumí.

Me besó la frente y me abrazó, sacándome otro gemido.

—Gracias por salir. Necesitaba que lo hicieras —me dijo al oído.

Lo miré.

—Quería llamarlo Tommy —le confié.

—Tommy. —Sonrió, asintiendo a la vez—. Nuestro Tommy.

Tragó.

—Edward —susurré.

Recordé la llegada de Jane, hermosa, despampanante, joven y vivaz, y entonces me miré al espejo con los ojos llorosos, hinchados y el pijama desastroso entre los edredones.

—Sé lo que vas a preguntarme, estabas muy enojada.

Yo crispé mi rostro.

—¿Has dejado…?

—No me lo preguntes.

—Edward.

—¿Qué si he dejado de amarte? —inquirió con furia.

Miré al césped.

—¡Jamás! —espetó—. ¿Me escuchaste bien? ¡Jamás dejaría de hacerlo! Quiero que seas mi esposa, eres la madre de mis hijos y… y… a pesar de lo que sucedió… —Su voz se quebró y yo lo vi destrozado, vulnerable y muy roto—. Mi amor por ti no mermó y no lo hará jamás. Y aunque te hayas sentido insegura de que ella haya venido a apoyarnos, yo sigo viéndote como la mujer más hermosa de este maldito mundo de mierda, porque junto a mi familia, esa que hemos creado, han sido lo único que han hecho de mi realidad un lugar mejor. ¿Me entiendes? —Me tomó la barbilla, mirándome a los ojos—. No pienses que esto me alejará de ti, ¡eso nunca! Estamos juntos, mi amor, ¡juntos!

Solté un sollozo y lo abracé, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

—Lamento haberte dicho tantas cosas —murmuré, pasando mis manos por su pecho.

—Nunca lo lamentes, estás herida, tan herida como yo. Pero mírate, sigues siendo fuerte, mi Rompecoches… Mi nena… —Se rio, haciendo que lo mirara—. Y te has puesto el vestido que más me gusta.

Lo besé mientras seguía llorando y él me recibió con el mismo deseo y amor de siempre. Fue como volver a casa luego de tanto llanto, desesperación y dolor.

—Quiero que nuestro Tommy tenga un recuerdo terrenal —murmuró, besándome ahora la barbilla y luego el cuello, todo con lentitud.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? —le pregunté, mirando a esos ojos verdes que tanto me calmaban.

—Ven conmigo —susurró, tomando mi mano.

Me dirigió hacia el árbol más frondoso y ahí vi diferentes globitos en forma de estrella. Aquello volvió a romperme en pedazos.

—Edward…

—Tommy es nuestro bebé estrella —dijo con la voz pesada—. Estuvo en ti y se fue en ti, pero es parte del cielo, como una estrella fugaz, nos hizo felices por unas semanas, pero seguirá brillando.

Yo sonreí mientras lloraba sin poder calmarme.

—Y aquí tengo esto —afirmó, entregándome una pequeña bolsita blanca con unas semillas—. Estas son semillas del cerezo. ¿Sabes qué significa su flor?

Negué y lo volví a mirar a los ojos.

—Su flor simboliza la transición de la vida, es sencilla, inocente… Nuestro Tommy lo era. —Lo vi llorar—. Quiero que plantemos esto juntos, y por cada raíz, cada hoja y cada flor que juntos veremos crecer, significará que Tommy sigue con nosotros. ¿Estás conmigo en esto?

Sus gestos… Oh, Dios, sus gestos y su forma de querer hacerme feliz incluso en este maldito momento.

Me subí a su cuello y lo besé, abrazándome a mi hombre, no queriendo soltar su fuerza y su misma sensibilidad.

—Te amo —le dije contra los labios—. Nuestro Tommy siempre va a estar con nosotros.

—Te amo, nena, te amo y siempre estaré aquí. Tommy crecerá y florecerá, y como una estrella también se quedará.

Sonreí.

Así sería.

El tiempo no curaba, no cuando un hijo había dejado la vida de sus padres. Nosotros aprenderíamos a llevar la pérdida, juntos, como habíamos hecho este tiempo.

Nos agachamos frente a la tierra fértil y él la abrió para que juntos pusiéramos las semillas. Puse un poco y Edward el resto, a la vez que terminábamos por llorar nuestro último resto de dolor, al menos por un tiempo. Agatha y Fred también nos necesitaban y también sentían todo pero aunque fueran solo dos pequeños de seis y siete, nos habían enseñado que Tommy seguía aquí y así sería siempre.

—Thomas Cullen… —jadeé, acariciando la tierra—. Te amaré siempre.

Edward se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de su mano y tapó las semillas con cuidado. Noté que iba a hablar pero no pudo, lo que me quebró por un instante. Así que terminé de echar un poco más de tierra, le hice apoyar la espalda en el tronco del árbol y me senté sobre sus piernas, acariciando con dulzura su nuca y sus cabellos. No tardó en abrazarme, manteniendo esos brazos suyos que me gustaban tanto, confiándome una vez más su dolor. Aquello no iba a desaparecer, jamás iba a ser así pero confiaba en que juntos podríamos dejarlo a un lado.

—Lo siento —me dijo—. Sigue siendo igualmente difícil para mí.

—No lo sientas, cariño —lo tranquilicé al oído—. No quiero que actúes como un hombre que no siente, no lo hagas por mí, yo también estoy aquí para abrazarte.

Quería que lo expresara aunque le costase. Para mí no iba a cambiar mi forma de verlo por ser testigo de su llanto. De hecho, bajo cada circunstancia, me iba enamorando más de él.

—Quisiera retroceder el tiempo —murmuró, acomodando su rostro en mi cuello.

Al cerrar mis ojos sentí que se me escapan las lágrimas.

—Ya no se puede. Debemos intentar mirar hacia el futuro, sé que a Thomas le habría gustado que así fuera, aunque la verdad era bastante pequeñito. —Me reí pero luego comencé a sollozar otra vez.

Me acomodó dentro de sus brazos y ahí me quedé, solventando junto a él lo que ningún padre debería nunca vivir.

Esperaba que pronto dejara de quemar de esta manera.

.

Fred se rascaba la cabeza ante la frustración, mientras que Agatha escribía pacientemente en su cuaderno. Hacer la tarea de caligrafía siempre era un suplicio para mi hijo.

—Tienes que seguir intentándolo, Saltarín, tú puedes —instó Edward, dejando a un lado las pesas.

Yo estaba terminando de hacer la cena mientras los miraba en su posición pero especialmente detenida en la manera en que a Edward le caía el sudor por el cuello y parte del pecho. Era tan sexy que me sentí estremecida desde mi lugar.

—Soy muy malo para esto —gimió Fred, dejando el lápiz a un lado.

—Creo que eres fantástico —corrigió Edward—, solo debes tener paciencia. ¿Sabías que yo era muy malo para esto también?

—¿De verdad, papá?

Dejé de escuchar porque el timbre había sonado.

—Voy yo —avisé, arremangándome la camiseta.

Al abrir, casi me caigo de culo al ver que se trataba de Félix, aquel doctor que había llegado a desbordar a mi Bestia de los celos más intensos alguna vez experimentados. Sí, eran primos pero vaya que se odiaban en su momento.

—H… Hola —tartamudeé, apoyada en la puerta.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Levanté las cejas.

—No, claro que no.

Él venía con su bata de médico junto a su maletín.

—Discúlpame. Pasa.

Dio un paso adelante cuando yo se lo permití y enseguida sonrió de manera cálida.

—Supe todo lo que pasó. Créeme que lo siento mucho.

—Gracias, Félix, yo…

—Félix —exclamó Edward, usando un tono de voz neutral y más grave de lo normal.

Al girarme lo vi con los brazos tensados mientras sostenía una de las inmensas pesas, llevando sus guantes sin dedos que le hacían ver aún más rudo de lo que ya era.

—Solo vine por dos cosas, descuida, Edward.

—¿Puedo saber a qué? —inquirió, poco educado cuando se trataba del hombre que en más de una ocasión me invitó a salir.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien. Sé lo difícil que puede ser perder a un hijo y lo sabes, Edward, seguimos siendo primos a pesar del problema que hubo hace algún tiempo.

Me sorprendí. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Sí, Bella, yo también perdí un hijo en similares circunstancias. No es fácil y en cuanto lo supe quise venir a darles mi apoyo a pesar de todo lo malo que sucedió en un pasado —aclaró—. Además, tengo muy presente la situación de su hijo y quiero devolverles un poco de felicidad.

Edward cambió levemente su expresión y lo instó a pasar a la sala de una manera no tan amable pero más calma que en otra oportunidad.

—Estoy interesado en hacer una mejoría en el tratamiento de los pequeños menores de ocho años con uso de colostomía —nos contó, juntando sus manos entre sí mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros.

Levanté mis cejas.

—¿Cómo es…?

—Es un proyecto importante, muy caro y cuidadoso. Quiero que el pequeño Fred sea parte de él.

Pestañeé, todavía sin poder creerlo.

—Todo será costeado por la fundación de la que soy parte. No tienen que preocuparse por absolutamente nada. La idea es darle una sonrisa a estos pequeños que han tenido que vivir con una colostomía durante toda su vida —afirmó Félix.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, imaginando la posibilidad de darle un mejor futuro a mi hijo. De solo imaginarlo se me levantaban los vellos del cuerpo y me estremecía de pies a cabeza.

—Vaya —masculló Edward. Lo miré; estaba emocionado—. No sabía que estabas en eso… Tampoco que…

—¿Que había pensado en él? —Rio con suavidad—. No voy a mentir, también lo hago por Bella, hay cosas que no son fáciles de olvidar.

Edward levantó su ceja, así, como una bestia dispuesta a clavarle los colmillos a quien se atreviera a más conmigo.

—Pero descuida, me gusta la familia que han formado.

Tomé la mano de mi hombre y él la sujetó con fuerza, acariciando parte del dorso con su pulgar.

—Fred… Todo cambiará para él. —Mi voz se quebró y yo me puso la mano en los labios, tan emocionada que temía llorar—. Félix, es maravilloso, siempre quise poder darle lo mejor y entre eso era darle una calidad de vida…

Boté el aire, queriendo correr hacia mi hijo y abrazarlo para decirle que su vida podría cambiar más pronto de lo que creía.

—Hay muchos estudios que debemos hacer pero por lo pronto él es el primero en la lista. Una vez te prometí que te ayudaría y creo que es el momento —sentenció.

—Gracias, Félix, de verdad, muchas gracias —dijo Edward.

—Ahora, quisiera contarles un poco qué debemos hacer. Me quedaría tranquilo también conociendo un poco más al pequeño Fred.

—Por supuesto. Te traeré un café, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sonrió.

—Claro, encantado.

Me levanté y los dejé un momento a solas, necesitaban hablar luego de lo que sucedió la última vez. Una vez que preparé el café, fui con una charola devuelta a la sala, desde donde podía escuchar que hablaban de manera más amena.

—Aunque no lo creas, estoy feliz de saber que has olvidado a la chica de esa fiesta —dijo Félix entre risas.

Paré enseguida y fruncí el ceño.

—¿La chica de la fiesta? —inquirió Edward.

—¿Recuerdas la chica de la fiesta? Me hablaste de ella por tanto tiempo. Fue cuando asististe a esa mierda de la universidad, hace más de seis años.

Edward se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Claro… Ella —murmuró, como si se llenara de recuerdos.

Tragué.

—Aún no puedo olvidar esa peluca —musitó Edward en respuesta.

—Creí que ella iba a ser siempre la mujer que te robaría el corazón pero ya veo que conociste a Bella y todo cambió para ti. De verdad estoy contento por ello, yo…

Félix dejó de hablar porque había notado que yo estaba escuchando. La expresión de Edward cambió de manera repentina.

—Aquí está el café. —Le puse la taza sobre la mesa—. Iré a buscar… algo más.

Me marché a la cocina, mordiéndome el labio ante lo que había escuchado. ¿Una chica? ¿Quién era esa?

—Hey, nena, eso que…

—¿Quién era ella? —le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos mientras me apoyaba en la encimera.

Frunció el ceño y sonrió, como si estuviera frente a una muchachita furiosa.

—O mejor, ¿por qué nunca me habías dicho que te habías enamorado de alguien en el pasado? Félix habla como si ella fuera… —No quise seguir hablando.

—¿Cómo si fuera qué?

Tragué.

—Como si fuera un gran amor o algo así —gruñí, queriendo hacer un puchero.

Comenzó a reírse mientras me tomaba desde las caderas.

—¿Estás celosa por una mujer de la que supones cosas? —inquirió, queriendo besarme.

Lo eludí, porque sí, estaba muriendo de celos.

—¿De la que supongo cosas? ¿Cómo es eso de que aún no puedes olvidarla? —Estaba elevando la voz sin darme cuenta.

Volvió a reírse.

—Solo fue una mujer de la que guardo muy buenos recuerdos, pasó hace años, más de siete, ni siquiera sabía su nombre… —Suspiró—. De hecho, nunca lo supe.

—Ella fue muy importante para ti, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un haz de luz en medio de la oscuridad, una aventura de una noche y no, no voy a mentirte, me gustó mucho —afirmó.

Seguí cruzada de brazos, recordando como hablaba de su ¿peluca? ¿De qué demonios…?

Me comían los celos de una manera tan profunda que no lo dejaba tocarme.

—Pero ¿sabes una cosa?

Negué mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—A ti te amo —susurró, besándome el hombro con suavidad.

Sentí escalofríos deliciosos en cada porción de mí.

—Veo que tendré que ponerme una peluca desde ahora en adelante —gruñí.

Su risa me exasperaba.

—Te amo, tú eres el amor de mi vida —me susurró, subiendo con más besos por mi garganta hasta mis labios. Nos quedamos respirándonos mientras teníamos nuestras frentes juntas—. Y la que será mi esposa serás tú, a la que quiero hacerle el amor una y otra vez es a ti —siguió diciendo, tomándome del culo con fuerza bruta. Yo me aferré de sus grandes brazos tatuados—, es contigo con quien quiero pasar mil aventuras y más, solo tú.

Suspiré, dejándome llevar por sus caricias a pesar de los celos que sentía dentro de mí.

No podía evitarlo, porque era inevitable no darse cuenta de que esa mujer de peluca le había provocado muchas cosas en el pasado.

Si tan solo supiera quién era.

—Eres completamente mío, Edward Cullen —gruñí, aferrándome a su cuello—. No quiero compartirte con los recuerdos de esa chica con peluca.

—No tienes que hacerlo —susurró, mordiéndome el cuello hasta sacarme un leve gemido—. Nunca tendrás que compartirme con nadie, nena, porque soy tuyo por completo, tú lo has dicho. Y te amo, recuérdalo. Solo no voy a mentirte, ella sí fue importante, un recuerdo de una sola noche que ya no recuerdo tan bien. Solo ten claro una cosa, ¿bien? —Me tomó la mandíbula de esa manera dominante que tanto me gustaba—. Tú eres la mujer de mi vida, a ti te amo, te deseo, te admiro y te quiero conmigo todo el tiempo posible, solo quiero que tú seas mi esposa, nadie más.

Me deshice ahí, entre sus brazos, y solo pude responderle con una mordida en uno de sus dedos, para después llevármelo a la boca mientras miraba a sus ojos, que poco a poco se tornaban oscuros como la noche.

—No hagas eso, mi amor, no ahora. —Bufó, acercándome a sus labios para besarme.

Lo recibí, queriendo decirle que sí, que yo también era suya por completo y que era el hombre de mi vida. Y es que nunca había sentido unos celos así, unos que nacían desde mi interior. Era algo tan extraño.

.

Estaba intentando retomar mi escritura, tomando en consideración que tenía otro libro que terminar, uno que la editorial esperaba con total desesperación. Era difícil intentar escribir cuando aún sentía dolor pero lo intentaba.

De pronto, sonreí, escuchando cómo Agatha y Fred reían a carcajadas mientras Edward jugaba con ellos. Era algo hermoso de lo que me aferraba cuando a veces sentía que la tristeza era demasiada para levantarme.

Precioso y Preciosa se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta, alertándome. Segundos después, sentí el sonido del timbre y el canturreo de los Cullen, algo inconfundible. Cuando les abrí, recibí el abrazo de Esme, Carlisle y de Nana, esta última echando los últimos vestigios de su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo contra la pared.

—Cariño —dijo la madre de Edward, instándome a ir hacia el sofá.

Yo aún estaba un poco adolorida desde la última vez.

Cuando Edward y los pequeños entraron a la casa y vieron que había visitas, la alegría aumentó, en especial para mi Bestia, que aunque a veces se hiciera el fuerte hasta el punto de hacerse daño, sabía que necesitaba de ellos con locura, en especial en estos tiempos.

Habían traído todo para hacer pizza, una de sus especialidades. Agatha y Fred fueron corriendo a cocinar, muy entusiastas por pasar tiempo con ellos. Nana se acomodó a mi lado, aprovechando un momento para hacer algo muy dulce, lo que contrastaba con su aspecto duro.

—Seguirá doliendo —susurró, acariciando mi brazo—, pero créeme que estamos todos aquí.

—Edward me contó lo que sucedió en su pasado. Siento si eso le incomoda.

Sonrió y negó.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo y quería que así fuera. —Suspiró—. Somos muchas las mujeres que debemos pasar por esto, es algo que no queremos pero que inevitablemente sucede. Solo no quiero que esto afecte lo que tienen y que tampoco dejen de soñar con la posibilidad a futuro.

Nana tenía razón.

—Solo de momento, siéntelo todo, es lo mejor.

La conversación entre las dos cambió pues ambas necesitábamos olvidar por un instante. Nana prefirió distraerme con las noticias de los preparativos de su boda, lo que me llevó a pensar en la mía… y en Edward.

Luego de ello, Esme vino conmigo para descansar de la cocina y Nana fue con ellos. Ella, tan madre en todos los aspectos, no tardó en abrazarme como lo habría hecho Renée.

—Lo que más queríamos era venir pero también esperábamos darles su espacio.

Esme se acomodó a mi lado y siguió acariciándome el cabello.

—Sé cómo es mi hijo y aunque le pedimos que nos aceptara las llamadas, no quería hacerlo. Siempre haciéndose el fuerte por los demás —susurró.

Lo miré mientras tenía a Agatha en su cuello y a Fred en el pecho, contemplando las fotografías de la boda de los Cullen.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Esme —dije, mirándola a los ojos.

Me dio un abrazo maternal, lo que me ayudó a sentir que todo esto podía pasar en compañía. Edward también necesitaba a su familia, al menos la que tuvo de pequeño. Sus padres estaban preocupados por él y querían lo mejor para su bienestar, al igual que Nana.

—Eres la chica más fantástica que pudo conocer mi Edward —aseguró—. ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti y por mi hijo?

—Estoy de acuerdo, es la mejor del mundo —afirmó él, tomándome de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo.

Suspiré y toqué su pecho, disfrutando de su mirada verde y tan intensa. Al instante me abrazó y me besó la frente, sosteniéndome con esa fuerza que me recomponía en un segundo.

—Te amo, nena —me dijo al oído—. Estoy deseando que llegue el día.

Estaba mirándome el anillo y yo le sonreí, añorándolo. El duelo para nosotros era difícil, demasiado, pero ¿esta no era una forma de demostrar que podíamos salir adelante? Amaba a mi Tommy y lo recordaba con tanto dolor. Quería tener la esperanza de que luego de esto saldría el sol.

—Muero por ser la Sra. Cullen —afirmé, subiendo mis brazos a su cuello, empinándome para estar más cerca.

Escucharlo de mis labios lo ponía contento. Las marcas por haber perdido a nuestro hijo disminuían cuando aquello sucedía. Eran cicatrices que nunca iban a irse pero sí podían sanar y lo necesitábamos. ¿Cuándo ocurriría? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, era nuestro propósito.

—La esposa de la Bestia —murmuró y luego me dio un beso apasionado.

—Consíganse un cuarto —nos regañó Nana, entrando con su bastón mientras Carlisle venía detrás de ella, sosteniendo el resto de las fotografías.

—Déjalos que se amen, mamá —dijo él, depositándolas sobre la mesa del café.

Nana nos guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

—La esposa de la Bestia —susurré, escondiéndome en su pecho—. Suena tan bien.

—Solo tuya, de nadie más —me comentó al oído, haciendo que los vellos de mi cuerpo se levantaran.

De reojo vi cómo Agatha y Fred revolvían entre las fotografías, muy curiosos.

—¿Esos quiénes son? —preguntó mi pequeña.

—Ese feo de ahí es tu abuelo Carlisle y quien la acompaña es Esme. No sé cómo fuiste a fijarte en mi hijo en ese instante —le dijo a ella.

Nos acercamos para ver a un Carlisle de cabello largo y barba frondosa. Debía tener diecinueve o veinte.

—Era guapo —contradijo mi suegra, abrazándolo.

—¿Lo ves, mamá?

Nana puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y esa es abuelita Esme con papi en su barriga? —inquirió Fred.

Nos sentamos en el sofá con los pequeños en el medio, viendo los recuerdos.

—Oh, mira qué linda fotografía —dijo ella, muy emocionada—. Sí, es papá. Tenía siete meses.

Suspiré.

Era inevitable ponerme a pensar en que hoy estaría cumpliendo doce semanas de embarazo. Hoy podría haber conocido el latido de su corazón y su rostro, al menos un poco…

Dolía muchísimo.

Edward lo notó y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, besándome los nudillos mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Esta foto es mi favorita —afirmó Nana, mostrándoselas a todos.

Era un pequeño de seis o siete años, usando un bonito traje de león.

—Quita eso, abuela —dijo Edward, muy avergonzado.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Eres tú? —inquirí, enternecida.

Tomé la foto y lo miré, enamorada de ese pequeño tan guapo. Era tan adorable.

—Miren, ¡es papá! —les dije a Agatha y a Fred, que hacían sonidos de ternura.

Edward estaba sonrojado pero tomó la fotografía para mirarla con ellos. En un momento, su rostro pasó por una extraña expresión mientras contemplaba a Fred y luego a su "yo" de pequeño.

—Oye —lo llamó—. ¿No crees que nos parecemos aquí?

Nos reímos porque eso era imposible… Ellos…

Fruncí el ceño, mirando con más atención a la foto y dándome cuenta de que sí, Edward de siete años era muy parecido a Fred, tanto que sentí escalofríos.

—Oh —solté, sin saber qué más decir. Estaba un tanto pasmada. Cada vez que los miraba, más se parecían.

Pero entonces negué, porque no había razón alguna más que una increíble coincidencia. A veces… el ambiente hacía de las suyas, ¿no?

—¡Me parezco a ti! —exclamó Fred, saltando a los brazos de Edward.

Mi Bestia no le dio importancia y yo seguía sintiendo escalofríos, recordándome una y otra vez que eso era realmente imposible.

.

**Edward POV**

Desperté de manera violenta. Fue como una alarma incesante en mi cabeza. Su llanto ahogado desde algún lugar de la habitación parecía tan angustiante que de inmediato me levanté, tambaleando.

—Bella —susurré, mirando el lado vacío de la cama.

Sentía que intentaba callar su incomodidad y dolor detrás de la puerta del baño.

—Nena —la llamé, tocando la puerta.

—Estoy bien. Descuida.

—Déjame entrar, Bella, estoy preocupado.

—Edward… No…

—Abre, cariño, por favor. Estabas llorando… Dime qué ocurre…

—No quiero que te preocupes…

—Te pedí que fueras mi esposa porque aceptaría todo de ti, incluso las preocupaciones y los problemas. No me digas eso.

Hubo una pausa y ella abrió. Me miraba con los ojos llorosos, teniendo las bragas abajo, sentada en el retrete.

—No mires —susurró.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si crees que va a incomodarme algo de ti, eso nunca sucederá —murmuré, arrodillándome frente a ella.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Miré hacia abajo, preocupado, y entonces comprendí que había sangre en sus bragas.

—Es mi ciclo —contó—. Pero también es… lo que…

Lo que quedaba.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Ven aquí. —Tomé su mano y la abracé, permitiéndole que llorara.

Apreté mis párpados, sosteniéndola a la vez que me derrumbaba.

—Ver que pasa esto me hace recordar que ya no está dentro de mí y… me duele.

—Lo sé.

A medida que los días pasaban y los recuerdos consumían, sumado a que a veces nos dejábamos llevar por los sentimientos, hacía que creciera mis ganas de buscarlo y hacerle hablar. Tenía una impotencia que calaba mis huesos y ahora era insostenible.

—Dios, no quiero que veas esto —insistió, limpiándose bajo los ojos y quitándose las bragas para lanzarlas a canasto de la ropa sucia.

Negué y volví a abrazarla, permitiéndole que llorara.

—Tommy no está pero nos acompañará siempre, nena, siempre —recordé.

Asintió con el labio inferior temblándole.

—Debo asumir que mi cuerpo volverá a ser el mismo que era antes de tenerlo conmigo y dolerá, seguirá haciéndolo pero debo aprender a renacer.

Besé su frente.

—No significa que lo olvidaremos —murmuré, tomando sus hombros—, significa que él verá a sus padres felices.

Busqué una de sus bragas en el cajón de la ropa y la ayudé a vestirse. Cuando estuvo lista, no tardó en rodearme el cuello con sus brazos.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Y yo te amo a ti. Ahora necesitas descansar.

La metí a la cama y la arropé, acunándola para que durmiera más tranquila. Finalmente, cuando concilió el sueño, me prometí por undécima vez que, tarde o temprano, los culpable de esta mierda iban a pagar todo lo que le habían hecho. Todo.

.

Bella dormía con la laptop en los brazos. Había estado escribiendo durante toda la noche anterior, por lo que apenas pudo dormir. Entendía que era su manera de liberar su mente, especialmente cuando los dos buscábamos terminar de sanar. Lo queríamos, de verdad.

Dejé lo suyo a un lado y la tomé en mis brazos. La acosté con cuidado en nuestra cama y me quedé un momento a su lado, queriendo velar sus sueños como llevaba haciéndolo varios días atrás. Sus pesadillas estaban siendo más frecuentes y ella no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que hablaba en ellas, suplicándole a Royce o a Dimitri que no se acercaran a nosotros.

—Te amo, nena —le susurré, besando su frente.

Corrí su cabello con mis dedos y me mantuve contemplando sus pestañas, pecas y gesto de paz. Así quería verla siempre, tranquila y sin temor. Me llevé su mano a los labios y me prometí, como el primer día en que la traje a casa a salvo, sin nuestro hijo, que nadie jamás volvería a hacerle pasar por esto. Sabía que tenía un espíritu fuerte que necesitaba de nadie para sostenerse y solventar cada suceso de su vida, era la chica con más fortaleza que alguna vez había conocido. Aun así, medía apenas un metro sesenta y pesaba cincuenta kilos exactos, era frágil, pequeña… Y dos personas que lo sabían se habían atrevido a dejarla malherida. No iba a permitirlo nunca más, lo prometía por mis hijos y por todos los sentimientos que albergaba por Bella.

No más.

Con esos pensamientos recordé el día que era hoy y me alejé con cuidado, prometiéndole volver antes de la noche.

Saqué mi móvil mientras me calzaba las botas y la chaqueta de cuero, siempre mirando a la mujer por la que daría hasta mi vida. Le marqué a Jonas y esperé a que respondiera.

—Edward, ya estoy aquí —afirmó—. Vine con todos los que me dijiste.

—Bien. Cuida el perímetro, nadie volverá a tocar a mi chica, ¿de acuerdo?

—Nadie, jefe.

—Iré al bar. Tardaré menos de dos horas.

—Ten cuidado.

Corté y le di un último beso a Bella. Bajé las escaleras, me aseguré de que Maggie estuviera pendiente de los pequeños, de quienes me despedí prometiendo volver pronto y finalmente saqué la motocicleta, mientras divisaba a mis amigos desde distintos puntos de la rotonda.

Tenía cosas importantes que hacer y este era el comienzo.

.

—Jefe —me llamó Jeremy, dejando a un lado su cerveza.

Saludé con la cabeza y dejé a un lado los demás saludos para enfocarme en lo que me importaba realmente.

—¿Cómo está tu chica? —preguntó Jacob, bajando conmigo hasta el subterráneo.

Sonreí de manera leve.

—Está bien, estamos intentándolo —susurré.

—Tenemos todo lo necesario ante cualquier cosa —contó, abriendo las rejas para mostrarme el arsenal de objetos que servirían para hacer pagar a todos los hijos de puta que estuvieran implicados en el daño que le habían hecho a Bella—. Si vuelven a hacer algo, sabes que estaremos preparados como antaño.

Asentí.

—Emmett también merece que le rompamos el culo a todos esos malditos hijos de perra y prometo que así será en su momento —afirmé con la mandíbula tensa.

Tomé una de las manoplas y miré las puntas en los nudillos.

—Tarde o temprano lo haremos —añadí.

Al devolvernos, varios de ellos estaban esperándome, atentos a las nuevas órdenes, sedientos de poder ser parte de la eliminación del crimen en las calles como hace tantos años atrás. Sabía que Royce era parte de algo turbio e iba a averiguar qué.

—Ya saben cuáles son los lugares en los que deben proteger las rotondas, ¿no es así? —pregunté.

—Totalmente —respondió Sam—. Las chicas y las familias primero.

Asentí.

—Los míos estarán con mi familia, ¿de acuerdo? Los que van con Rosalie, Emmett y los demás deben estar pendientes de todo, ¿de acuerdo? Esta mierda será una guerra.

Me cerré la chaqueta y saqué el casco.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Jake.

—Tú sabes. Ven conmigo.

Asintió.

Nos fuimos en nuestras motos de manera apresurada, sabíamos que era mi última oportunidad de tenerlo frente a frente pues ya terminaba la hora de visitas y luego de aquello sería llevado a la prisión de máxima seguridad para iniciar el proceso de investigación. No era algo que quisiera hacer porque iba a costarme controlar la ira pero sí era necesario.

Cuando me enfrenté a su imagen frente a mí, esperando con el rostro hecho pedazos por mis golpes y un brazo enyesado, sentí el arrepentimiento de haber permitido dejarlo marchar y no haber acabado con él, pero entonces pensé en Bella, en cómo temía que ensuciara mis manos con la sangre de un tipo que no valía la pena…

Era su Bestia pero ¿hasta qué punto era capaz de entender que necesitaba vengar todo lo que nos había hecho, especialmente a ella?

Royce me vio y tragó. Me senté frente a su rostro de mierda y esperé a que dijera algo, lo que fuera. Nada.

—¿Te han comido la lengua o los golpes hicieron que me temas? —inquirí.

—Sé a lo que vienes y de alguna forma tú podrás ayudarme.

Me reí.

—Jamás voy a ayudarte. Haré que pases tras las rejas por lo que nos hiciste.

Asintió.

—Sé lo que me espera pero le tengo más temor a lo que los otros puedan hacer.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

Se quedó un momento en silencio y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Me metí con la mafia —susurró.

Hubo silencio.

—La de Dimitri Vasíliev.

Mis músculos volvieron a tensarse.

Ese hombre… El progenitor de Fred, el maldito que golpeó a mi chica durante tanto tiempo…

—Saben quién eres pero buscan el tesoro mayor.

Acomodé mi mandíbula, sin tener miedo por ese imbécil.

—¿Cuál es?

Entrecerró sus ojos.

—Isabella Swan.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ven, las cosas entre Edward y Bella van dando giros a ese pasado que ninguno de los dos parece querer traer de vuelta, solo que hay una chica de peluca rosa y una noche en la que sucedieron más cosas de la que imaginan. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué Fred comienza a mostrar parentezco con la Bestia? ¿Será que no lo une nada a Dimitri? Aun así, parece que Bella se puso muy celosa al darse cuenta que aquella chica misteriosa tiene mucho que ver con Edward y que sin duda le hizo sentir muchas cosas en el pasado, ¿será que Bella seguirá sintiendo celos irremediables? Lo importante es que ambos están juntos, queriendo mantener en su corazón la pérdida de su hijo pero sin querer que aquello los consuma. Edward ha sido claro, es capaz de dar la vida por la mujer que ama, ¿qué tanto es capaz de hacer la Bestia? Lo peor de todo es que Dimitri realmente está ahí como un espectro y Royce asegura que tarde o temprano volverá a por Bella. ¿Qué creen que hará Edward ahora? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_¡Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero ver su entusiasmo!_**

**_Quiero hacer el alcance y decirle a mis administradoras, moderadoras, beta... amigas. No saben qué sería sin sus ganas de que yo aprenda, su guía, su ayuda y su entusiasmo por darme una mano cuando yo a veces me veo presionada por la vida real y por todo lo que hago para mis lectoras. Sin ustedes no sería posible, infinitas gracias_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de LUZ CC, LoreVab, maoubrigmail, terewee , Tatiana1993 , joabruno, Yuni, angryc, Beastyle, DarkMak31, selenne88, SeguidoradeChile, Coni, roberouge, GabySS501, TashaRosario, tamarafala, camilitha Cullen, Miryluz, ROMINA19, cary, Aidee, Santa, PielKnela, Gibel, Veronica, bealnum, kathlen, Liduvina, Vanenaguilar, Mela Masen, ale173, sool21, P8991, VeroPB97, Tecupi , FlorVillu, Mar91, nicomartin, LadyRedScarlet, LicetSalvatore, AndreaSL, carlita16, bitha-granger, valem00, torrespera172, lunadragneel15, Maydi94, nydiac10, stella mio, danielapavezparedes, Anilu-Belikov, monik, Mss Brightside, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, angelaldel, Iza, somas, Jenni98isa, Dinorah, Claribel Cabrera, Alimrobsten, miop, debynoe12, Flor Santana, Jocelyn, Jeli, JMMA, isbella cullen's swan, Alexandra Nash, Mayraargo25, Mime Herondale, Vero Morales, Jade HSos, YessyVL13, ELIZABETH, Karen, Ivette marmolejo, yesenia tovar 17, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, MariaL8, Leah De Call, BellsCullen8, Cullenland, Stella mio, barbya95, Valentina Paez, Nancygov, Damaris14, VeroG, Chiqui Covet, Andre22-twi, PanchiiM, alejandra1987, NarMaVeg, twilightter, anakarinasomoza, Anita4261, valentinadelafuente, Marxtin, jhanulita, Beth, Belli swan dwyer, Lore562, dayana ramirez, piligm, Angelus285, Micalu, lalyrobsten, Twilightsecretlove, Vero Grey Cullen, Valevalverde57, Brenda Cullenn, KRISS95, Vanina Iliana, beakis, krisr0405, Alexia Lopez, Liz Vidal, Mell Stefani, Liliana Macias, Veronica, Bitah, amedina6887, Cecy Dilo, Noriitha, MaleCullen, Josi, esme575, maribel hernandez Cullen, Marenny, Meemii Cullen, jupy, Danny Ordaz, Rero96, Marianacs, Srita Cullen brandon, Esal, Huiniguir, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Lys92, Gladys Nilda, caritofornasier, kaja0507, Ceci Machin, MFer1996, freedom2604, catableu, Abigail, Elmi, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Pameva, Tereyasha Mooz, Yoliki, PatyMC, lauritacullenswan, Niny96, Ana, brenda naser, DanitLuna, Nat Cullen, patymdn, Joa Castillo, Johanna22, LizMaratzza, Adriu, saraipineda44, natuchis2011b, Cris, rjnavajas, llucena928, sheep0294,Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, almacullenmasen, NoeLiia, morenita88, morales13roxy, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, rosycanul10, Valeeecu, Robaddict18, viridianaconticruz, Bell Cullen Hall, Fernanda javiera, Diana, CeCiegarcia, conitaisabelaraya, Reno Alvarez, BreezeCullenSwan, indii93, Pancardo, PilarAP, Milacaceres11039, Fallen Dark Angel 07, bbluelilas, CazaDragones, Pam Malfoy Black, maries24, AnabellaCS, Fernanda21 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, estas últimas semanas han sido super duras para mí y no saben lo entusiasta que me pone verlas ahí, apreciando cada idea loca que sale de mi cabeza, gracias infinitas a todas_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	40. Capítulo 35: Piel con piel

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Kashmir – Led Zeppelin **

**Capítulo 35:**

**Piel con piel**

"_Oh, deja que el sol me dé contra la cara_

_(…) Soy un viajero del tiempo y del espacio_

_(…) Amor, oh, no lo estoy negando…_"

Tenía los puños apretados en mi regazo, escuchando la mierda que salía de sus labios.

Bella… Un premio. ¿De qué mierda…?

—¿Qué estás diciendo, hijo de puta?

Tragó, apretando sus labios.

—¿Querías respuestas? Ahí las tienes —susurró, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Sostuve su atención ante mi mirada, buscando la manera de sosegar los impulsos que me instaban a levantarme de la silla para tomarlo desde el cuello y me dijera de una vez por todas que lo que estaba diciendo era mentira.

Bella… Mi chica… ¿Un premio?

—Dime todo lo que sabes, imbécil, ¡dilo ya! —espeté, subiendo mi puño a la mesa—. No estoy para juegos, tú lo sabes bien, ¡lo sabes!

De reojo vi cómo se inquietaba el guardia, queriendo acercarse, por lo que tuve que tragarme la rabia si no quería quedarme con la información a medias.

—Estoy en la mierda, Edward Cullen —gruñó—. Desde que perdí mi dinero tuve que recurrir a los juegos y me introduje en la mafia de Dimitri.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciéndome. Bella tenía razón al temer de la manera en que lo hizo la primera vez que ella reconoció el logotipo del coche que estaba esperando a Royce cuando atacaron a Emmett.

—Lo hice por ambición, sabes perfectamente que necesitaba ese dinero porque tú me quitaste parte de él al entrometerte en la discoteca.

Sonreí para no golpearlo.

—Hice negocios sin pensarlo. Él sabe todo lo que sucede en su ciudad, aun cuando salió hace tan poco de la cárcel. —Me seguía contemplando con los ojos entrecerrados—. Me ofreció tratos.

—¿Qué clase de tratos?

Miró un momento a la mesa.

—Hacerle unos trabajos mientras él me daba dinero para sostenerme.

Acomodé mi mandíbula.

—¿Qué clase de trabajos?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Buscar a Isabella Swan.

Arrugué el ceño y contuve el aliento mientras pensaba en el terror que sentiría ella al saberlo.

—Me pidió que diera con ella y en cuanto vi su fotografía supe que era mi manera de demostrarle que podía confiar en mí. Me había prestado mucho dinero pero también me entregó parte de su gente, él ganaría, yo también, él tendría a Isabella Swan y yo a Rose.

—Maldita sea —susurré, mirando al suelo.

—Quiero retomar su vida antes de estar en prisión y eso conlleva a retomar su trabajo en las calles. Ya soy parte de esta mierda y sé que al estar en prisión corro peligro porque sé muchas cosas de ellos, por eso tienes que ayudarme, puedo darte toda la información que quieras y…

Carcajeé.

—¿Crees que voy a ayudarte? —inquirí—. ¿Tú crees que soy imbécil? Sabías que haciéndole daño a mi chica ibas a ganarte el respeto de ese asqueroso de… —Apreté los labios—. Por eso no dudaste en hacer lo que hiciste. La golpeaste como una manera de demostrar que estabas de su lado, aprovechaste la oportunidad de hacer lo que hiciste y Dimitri pondría tu confianza en ti. Una gran forma de demostrar lealtad, ¿no es así?

Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes.

—No soy imbécil, sé la clase de hombre que eres. No voy a ayudarte en ninguna mierda, ¿me entendiste? —Acerqué mi tronco a él—. Y voy a encontrar a Dimitri sea como sea.

Esta vez él se largó a reír, desesperado ante mi negativa.

—No podrás, Edward, nunca nadie podrá. Ese tipo tiene un imperio y no descansará hasta retomar todo lo que tenía antes de prisión, y eso incluye a Bella y su bastardo.

Lo tomé desde las solapas de su camiseta de convicto y lo acerqué a mí, sabiendo que la policía venía a separarme.

—No voy a descansar hasta verte muerto, Royce, tú y Dimitri van a pagar todo lo que están haciendo, recuérdame.

Lo solté con fuerza y levanté las manos para que la policía me dejara en paz. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en sus palabras y en cada manera de expresar lo que había estado haciendo para salvarse el pellejo de Dimitri. Claro que le temía, le debía tanto dinero por ayudarlo a hacer su mierda con Rose que tarde o temprano iba a pagarlo muy caro, tener a Bella como un blanco fácil solo… era su comodín.

Mis ojos escocieron y antes de mirar a Jacob, que me esperaba a la salida, me acerqué a un árbol y golpeé el tronco con todas mis fuerzas. Fueron tantas veces que dejé de sentir los nudillos pero la sensación desesperante de tener los brazos cruzados era insostenible.

Nuevamente me sentía culpable por no poder haberla defendido desde que le prometí que Dimitri no volvería a hacerle daño. Pero aquí estaba de nuevo, aquel imbécil que le hizo tanto daño, no solo a ella, sino a mis hijos.

—¡Edward! —gritó Jacob, buscando la manera de calmarme pero no podía dejar de golpear el tronco del árbol, queriendo que fuera él.

Finalmente y cuando ya no pude más, dejé caer los brazos. Tenía un hoyo de resentimiento y deseos de venganza en mi pecho, queriendo huir. Miré mis manos y luego mis nudillos, sabiendo que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo o no podría quedarme en paz sabiendo todo lo que habían hecho con la mujer de mi vida.

—Vamos a buscar a Dimitri Vasíliev —afirmé, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tarde o temprano daremos con él.

Asintió y me apretó el hombro.

—Dame un cigarrillo, hay mucho que contarle que contarle a los demás.

.

Jonas tenía una mano en la barbilla, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad. Los demás estaban tan molestos que apenas concebían la idea de lo que escuchaban.

—Vasíliev es conocido —afirmó Sam—. Lo sé por cómo traficaba drogas antes que Chicago fuera lo que era hoy. Por ese imbécil mataron a mi primo, Embry, ustedes saben que era adicto.

—Es difícil dar con él. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera está en el estado por el momento, tiene libertad condicional y ya está ligado a un imbécil, Royce —espeté—. Hay que esperar pero de momento quiero que quede una idea bien clara: esto es por mi chica, por Emmett y la suya. No dejaré que mi hijo esté cerca de él, menos que mi novia vuelva a pasar toda esta mierda por ese… —Apreté los puños y estos dolieron.

—Cuenta con nosotros —respondió Jonas, apretándome los hombros con fuerza.

Sonreí y asentí.

Todos le siguieron, ofreciéndome su fidelidad de manera que supe que tarde o temprano iba a enfrentarme a ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a ella… Bella.

Me volví a casa junto a Jonas, él en su moto y yo en la mía. Ya pasaba de las tres de la madrugada, por lo que asumí que Bella seguiría durmiendo. Abrí la puerta y Jonas me acompañó adentro, suspirando ante las noticias.

—¿Estarás bien? —inquirió, no queriendo marchar.

—Sí, descuida.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplándome.

—Vaya que la amas —susurró.

—Más que a mi vida.

Sonrió de manera queda.

—Es una mujer muy afortunada, nunca dejaré de decirlo.

Suspiró y se acercó a la puerta, prometiéndome noticias y estar al pendiente de todo.

Subí las escaleras y me acerqué al baño para lavarme las heridas pero me encontré con Bella de frente. Estaba con el rostro ceniza.

—Cariño —dijo, muy asustada.

Me abrazó y yo cerré mis ojos, oliéndola.

—¿Dónde estabas? Es muy tarde.

—Tranquila, solo… necesitaba un momento para pensar, eso es todo.

Se separó para mirarme.

—¿A esta hora?

Bajó la atención a mis manos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Tragué.

—Golpeé un árbol.

No lo entendía. Si tan solo supiera por qué lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué?

Tomé su barbilla. Aún conservaba miedo en su ser, no quería decírselo, me partía por completo la idea de… infundirle más temor. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Necesitaba encontrar la manera pero… cuando tuviera las herramientas suficientes para hacerle entender que estaba segura conmigo, que siempre iba a darlo todo por su bienestar.

—Estaba angustiado —murmuré.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Por mí?

Sonreí con ternura.

—Por el dolor. Solo quería sacarlo todo, lo siento, sé que soy algo así como…

—Mi Bestia. —Puso sus manos en mi pecho y se quedó acomodó de tal forma que la sentí más pequeña de que costumbre.

Besé sus cabellos y se los acaricié.

—No puedo dormir —me contó, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos marrones.

Rocé la piel de sus labios con mi pulgar.

—Vamos abajo, te hará bien un poco de aire.

Esta vez sonrió ella.

Salimos al jardín, acomodándonos a un lado del árbol donde estaban las semillas de Thomas. Me gustaba ese nombre, habría sido increíble poder llamarlo así…

Ignoré el nudo en mi garganta e hice que se sentara en mis piernas. Puso sus manos en mi cuello y miró los globos que habían puesto Agatha y Fred, que se movían con el viento.

—¿De verdad estás bien? Quiero curarte los nudillos —dijo, volviéndose a mí.

—Lo estoy —susurré—. Solo dame un beso y estaré mucho mejor.

Bella no tardó en acercarse y juntar sus labios con los míos, por lo que inmediatamente cerré mis ojos, dichoso de ella. Su sola presencia calmaba todo de mí. Podía estar envuelto en dolor y solo su olor me llenaba de paz. Tomé su cintura para que no hubiera distancia entre ambos y nos acomodamos en el césped, sintiendo la piel con la piel.

—Tengo miedo —dijo, separándose con la respiración agitada.

Arqueé las cejas y toqué sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Tragó.

—Te deseo tanto pero tengo mucho miedo de volver a… De volver a estar embarazada y que ocurra lo mismo.

La cobijé.

—También tengo miedo, ya sabes, de que suceda lo mismo, de la culpa ante la idea de que Thomas… —Apreté los labios—. Voy a esperarte todo lo que necesites, cariño, si tengo que hacerlo por años, entonces serán años.

Se rio.

—No seas bobo.

Sonreí.

—¿Lo soy?

Tragó.

—Ya ha pasado más de un mes y sé que seguirá estando conmigo hasta que… —Suspiró—. ¿Habrá una segunda oportunidad? Me aterra la culpa de que si eso pasa, mi hijo…

—Él es único —susurré, contemplando sus expresiones—, y si el destino nos regala una segunda oportunidad, entonces sabremos que él nos lo ha dado. Nos quiere felices, sea cual sea nuestro futuro. Solo quiero que sepas que la mía está en un lugar en donde tú estés siendo la mujer de la que me enamoré, esa fuerte pero frágil a la vez, capaz de todo, incluso de saltar sobre mi coche.

Se sonrojó de inmediato y tapó su rostro.

—¿Jamás vas a olvidarlo?

—Nunca.

—Me tuviste en el calabozo. Fuiste muy malvado.

Carcajeé y cuando paré la besé.

—Voy a esperar todo lo que necesites, aunque muera por ti, mi amor es aún más grande.

Se acostó sobre mí y nos quedamos suspirando, sabiendo que solo el tiempo seguiría sanando todo lo que había pasado con nosotros.

.

**Isabella POV**

Ya eran dos meses de la pérdida de Tommy y ahora se sentía con más aprendizajes que antes. Sí, seguía doliendo pero estaba enfocada en Agatha y Fred… Y en Edward. Con frecuencia íbamos a ese árbol, donde no dejábamos de poner flores o globos, dedicándole un espacio a mi pequeño Puntito.

Los sueños habían cesado y Dimitri poco a poco comenzó a irse de mis pensamientos. Había sido un respiro cuando dejé de temerle otra vez, como si poco a poco desapareciera.

Estaba frente a mi laptop con una copa de vino en el estudio que Edward me había preparado durante este último tiempo. No podía estar más emocionada de retomar mi trabajo como antes. Él hacía todo lo posible porque sintiera que esta era mi casa y la verdad es que nunca había disfrutado de un hogar tan cálido desde que me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba.

Iba a responder a los últimos correos electrónicos de la editorial, a la espera de la publicación y difusión de mi libro de relatos eróticos pero sonó mi teléfono. Al tomarlo por poco se me cae la copa. Era Rose.

Vaya. Ver su llamada me generaba muchas sensaciones a la vez. No podía creer que estuviera llamándome.

—Hola, Rose —respondí con calma.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que dijera algo al respecto. Al rato suspiró.

—Bella, extrañaba escucharte —musitó.

Su voz sonaba tan dulce pero ahogada a la vez.

—Lamento no haber querido hablar contigo durante todo este tiempo, tú sabes… cómo me siento al respecto.

—Sí, lo sé —respondí con serenidad.

—Emmett será dado de alta y sé que Edward querría estar aquí. ¿Pueden venir?

No lo pensé mucho y respondí:

—Sí.

.

Él sostenía mi mano pero era yo quien tiraba de su cuerpo.

—La verdad es que lo extraño —afirmó, besándome los nudillos.

—Emmett es un gran amigo, merece que lo ayudes tanto como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Asintió y seguimos nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de hospitalización, vi a Emmett intentando levantarse con las muletas mientras Rose, sosteniendo a su perro, La Rata, le ayudaba a mantenerse en el suelo. Era bastante surrealista ver a mi mejor amiga así, que siempre era una chica muy cómoda e incapaz de moverse mucho por temor a dañarse las uñas.

Sonreí.

—Hola —saludé, tocando la puerta.

Emmett sonrió al vernos. Era como si una luz invadiera su rostro. En cambio, cuando Rose se encontró con nosotros, vi la intensa culpa, tanta que desvió la mirada y luego arqueó las cejas.

—Extrañaba verte, grandote —dijo Emmett.

Edward rio y caminó hasta él para abrazarlo, mientras que Rose y yo nos manteníamos algo distantes. Era más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Cuidado, no vayas a caerte. —Mi Bestia sujetó a su amigo y le ayudó a acomodarse en las muletas—. Cuando me dieron una paliza ocupé unas similares, ¿lo recuerdas?

Los dos siguieron riéndose mientras nosotras seguíamos de extremo a extremo. Sabía que ella seguiría sintiendo culpa y yo no iba a flaquear porque a veces sentía que parte de lo ocurrido era por sus acciones. Pero luego me culpaba a mí misma por hacerlo, ella solo necesitaba mi ayuda, Royce iba a matarla.

—Toma, amor, para que te sientas más cómodo. —Rose le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros, acercándose también a Edward, quien se hizo a un lado, como si tuviera alergia a ella.

Claro que lo notó.

—Te llevaré al coche, sujétate de mí —añadió.

—Como no, si eres mi salvador.

Se fueron riendo, mientras las dos seguíamos en nuestra posición.

—Bella —me llamó Rosalie.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Asentí.

.

La veía muy nerviosa. El perro estaba sobre sus piernas, intentando agarrar las flores que estaban rodeándonos. Desde lejos veía el coche con Edward y Emmett, mientras que nosotras estábamos en el jardín que había afuera del hospital. Ninguna era capaz de decir algo al respecto, parecía que nos habían comido la lengua.

—Ha pasado demasiado desde que eso ocurrió. —Decidí hablar, consciente de que el tiempo era demasiado corto para darnos vueltas en lo mismo—. No voy a mentirte, te culpé.

Era inevitable mirarle la barriga. Ya estaba creciendo.

—Mi sueño siempre había sido tener un hijo junto a mis amigas —afirmó, temblando—. Era algo bobo pero que para mí tenía mucho significado. Cuando pasó todo esto en las primeras personas que pensé fue en ustedes. Son mi familia. Estuvieron siempre conmigo cuando me enamoré de Emmett y cuando supieron que estaba embarazada.

La miré a la cara.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. No pude ir con la policía porque cuando los llamaba iba corriendo a por ti. Confiaba tanto en que ibas a abrir la puerta para protegerme, al igual que Edward… Dios, ese hombre es fuerte, habría hecho lo imposible por cuidarte a ti y a mí, solo porque tú me quieres, no sabía que él estaba en otro lugar… —Comenzó a llorar y se acarició el vientre con cuidado—. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ocasionarte esto, habría preferido…

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Perder a tu hijo como lo perdí yo?

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada.

—No digas eso, nunca lo vuelvas a mencionar, por más culpa que tengas. Jamás desearía que pasaras por algo así, es un dolor… inexplicable, un dolor que no puedo siquiera dimensionar. No habría querido que aquello que sucediera, no era justo…

—Para ti tampoco era justo y te orillé a eso, Bella.

—Al principio pensé aquello, que tú me habías llevado a perder a mi hijo. Thomas merecía que sus padres lo conocieran, Edward y yo lo esperábamos con tanto amor. Nos rompió en pedazos pero entendí una cosa. —Le tomé la muñeca para que me mirara—. Ese hombre te había golpeado, recurriste a mí porque confiabas. Eso hice muchas veces con Dimitri, ¿no? Te busqué y tú me abrazabas mientras lloraba.

Arqueó las cejas mientras su llanto aumentaba de intensidad.

—No pensamos cuando un hombre nos violenta, es como si nos costara entender por qué un hombre al que en su momento pudimos amar o querer puede hacernos eso, ¿no? —Asintió—. Estabas asustada, temías por tu vida y la de tu bebé. Así estuve con Fred y nunca me cerraste la puerta, Rose. La diferencia era que Royce me encontró también a mí, embarazada, y mi pequeño no resistió. No es tu culpa, el único culpable era él, ese maldito, que no solo me golpeó a mí, lo hizo contigo, con Emmett y… con mi Puntito.

Me abrazó de improviso. Cerré los ojos y la recibí, respirando hondo.

—¿Sigo siendo candidata para ser la madrina de tu retoño? —inquirí.

Su llanto aumentó.

—Claro que sí. —Se separó—. Siempre.

—Te adoro, Rose, solo necesito tiempo para seguir en mi duelo, y aunque te mire y lo recuerde… nunca podré odiarte o culparte por todo lo que sucedió.

Tragó.

—Lo sé, pero permíteme pedirte perdón, parte de esto también significa sanar para mí. Royce y yo estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, nunca pensé que fuera a hacerme algo así.

—Nunca nos dimensiones el tipo de persona con la que nos relacionamos, menos aún si nos dicen amar.

—Perdóname, Bella.

Sonreí.

—Claro que sí. Te perdono.

Volvió a abrazarme y mientras aquello acontecía, sentía su respiración aún pesada.

—Edward me odia, ¿cierto?

Me reí.

—Él es un dulce pero no maneja bien la rabia. Dale tiempo al tiempo, Rose, sé que necesita internalizar bien las cosas. No lo ha pasado bien.

—Gracias, Bella.

—¿Vamos?

Asintió con una sonrisa mucho más real y tranquila.

Cuando llegamos con ellos, Edward desvió la mirada enseguida pero no dijo más.

—Nos vamos a casa, Emmett, así que de lleno a descansar —le recordó su amigo.

.

Suspiré a medida que veía lo poco que había avanzado, me sentía un poco hastiada de no poder rendir como me gustaba respecto a mis historias. Además, estaba ya medio borracha, aprovechando que Agatha y Fred se habían ido a la expedición con los chicos de su taller, junto a Carlisle y Esme.

—¿Dónde estás inspiración? —canturreé mirando al techo.

Decidí dejarlo todo hasta ahí y llevarme la copa de vino. Busqué a Edward, asumiendo que se encontraba en su mundo, tal como yo, así que me acerqué con timidez a su zona de escape: su habitación de deportes. Cuando asomé la cara por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, lo vi haciendo lagartijas y luego levantándose de manera brusca para golpear un inmenso saco de box. Estaba sudando, la camiseta se le pegaba a la piel y sus cabellos también. De fondo se oía la dura música de Led Zeppelin y cada uno de sus movimientos parecían ser calculados con una brutalidad sorprendente, tanto que a cualquiera podría asustar, excepto a mí. Parecía que el saco de box era alguien, porque cada vez gruñía con más fuerza, mientras sus golpes amenazaban con tirar el saco hacia cualquier lugar de la habitación.

Edward llevaba mucho tiempo aumentando sus sesiones de fuerza, como si se estuviera entrenando a sí mismo para una batalla. Asumí que lo hacía para quitarle la rabia y el dolor, yo lo hacía escribiendo y él con las pesas, el saco y la aplicación de su fuerza. Su espalda estaba mucho más ancha que antes, sus brazos duros como rocas y amplios de brutalidad, su pecho parecía aún más resistente y sus piernas dispuestas a todo con tal de golpear. Las marcas de sus músculos parecían reforzarse junto a sus tatuajes, lo que me resultaba enormemente atractivo.

Dejó de golpear, respirando de forma pesada, con ambos brazos en cada lado de su cuerpo. Se giró a mirar, sintiéndose observado, y me encontró mordiéndome el labio, apreciando su cuerpo grande y fuerte.

Sonrió.

—¿Espiando, nena?

Reí.

—¿No puedo hacerlo con mi prometido?

Me guiñó un ojo y tomó la toalla para secarse la cara. Sin embargo, quería hacerlo yo, así que se la quité de las manos y lo limpié, mirando furtivamente la manera en que las gotas de sudor le caían por el cuello.

Tragué.

Llevaba casi dos meses sin hacer el amor con él, todo el asunto pasado nos había tensado de tal forma que me asustaba mucho volver a concebir, y claro, para volver a concebir había que tener sexo, ¿no?

—Te cobraré por ello.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Pero ya qué, puede mirar, futura señora Cullen.

—¿Cansado? —inquirí, pasándole la toalla por la zona posterior de su cuello.

—Un poco, aunque ha sido una sesión más relajada.

Elevé mi ceja.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

Sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues no quiero ni imaginar qué es para ti una sesión de ejercicio intensivo.

—Quizá pueda mostrarte una de mis sesiones más intensas… Si me acompañas.

Apreté las piernas.

—Es buena idea, ya que no he podido escribir —musité.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Falta de inspiración…

—Pero para eso estoy yo, cariño.

—¿En qué sentido? —Quise hacerme la desentendida.

—El erotismo es parte de nosotros, nena, si puedo ayudarte a crear ideas, entonces lo haré.

Me reí, un poco hiperventilada. Él me sujetó la mandíbula con cariño y enseguida me besó la frente, bajando con suavidad.

—Solo sé que el tiempo es sanador y que lo necesitas —musitó al separarse.

Negué y me aferré a su cuello, impidiendo que siguiera creando distancia entre los dos.

—Quiero estar contigo, te extraño —jadeé.

Sus ojos oscurecieron.

—También te extraño, más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Hazme el amor —pedí, apretando su camiseta.

Tragó, excitándose.

—Quiero inspirarme en mi personaje favorito de mis historias —añadí, colgándome de él.

Carcajeó y me tomó desde el culo, apretándome las nalgas. Nos besamos de forma apasionado, mordiéndonos los labios. Temblé al sentir su lengua en mi boca y le apreté con más fuerza la camiseta, queriendo rompérsela.

—Todos los días pensaba en ti, escribiendo esas escenas —musitó. Tenía la frente pegada a la mía—. Imaginarás qué hacía para calmar mi ansiedad.

—Dame una muestra —pedí.

—Qué atrevida.

—Contigo, claro.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme.

—Para eso tienes que regalarme una escena.

—Qué sucio.

—Contigo, claro —repitió, sacándome una risotada.

Me depositó con suavidad en una de las máquinas de ejercicio, lo único que noté es que tenía unas inmensas pesas arriba de mí.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirí.

—El banco press —musitó, desabrochándose el pantalón con lentitud.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Me ponía a pensar en sus ejercicios.

—Pectorales.

—¿Y cuánto pesan estas? —las toqué mientras veía su erección saltando de la ropa.

No llevaba bóxer.

—Cien por lado.

Apreté las piernas.

—¿Y las usas tan bien?

Se liberó de la camiseta, dándome una imagen de su cuerpo completo y tatuado.

—Sabes bien que sí —respondió y nuevamente me guiñó un ojo.

Sentía las mejillas rojas.

Encarceló mi cuerpo con sus manos, rozándome con calidez.

—Muéstrame lo que hacías pensando en mí —pedí.

Rio, bajando por mis pechos cubiertos por la camiseta amplia de él. La usaba ante lo cómoda que me resultaba… con nada más que bragas por debajo. Finalmente se alejó, mirándome con lascivia, tanta que me sonrojé como si fuera nuestra primera vez juntos. Se llevó una mano a su miembro, contemplándome mientras me retorcía de deseo en la banca de la máquina de ejercicios. Tenía los labios entreabiertos a medida que nos mirábamos. Cuando noté cómo deseaba tocarme ante sus gestos, fue inevitable que mirase la manera en que sus dedos rodeaban aquel pedazo de carne, quería ser yo quien lo hiciera, poder rozar esa piel no solo con mis manos, sino también con mis labios y su lengua. Contemplé también sus tatuajes, el sudor del ejercicio en su piel, las gotas que caían por cada dibujo y los músculos tensos, grandes y fuertes, esperándome para ejercer su fuerza dentro y fuera de mí. Fue instantáneo, mis manos viajaron por mi cuerpo, haciendo a un lado mi tanga. Sus dedos se apretaron a su miembro con más intensidad al ver mis intenciones, por lo que disfruté de aquello mientras rozaba mi sexo, pensando que eran esos mismos dedos los que estaban ahí. Tiré de mis senos, viendo el torrente de sangre que seguía viajando por sus venas hasta su erección, que apuntaba al cielo.

Gemí cuando sentí dos de mis dedos dentro de mí.

—Mierda —gruñó, recorriéndome con sus ojos verdes.

—Ven conmigo —le supliqué, abriendo mis piernas.

Fueron segundos de intensidad, la que se intensificó en el instante en que lo vi sobre mí, besándome los labios y luego dirigiéndose por mis senos, mi vientre y luego mi sexo.

—¡Edward! —grité al sentir un pequeño mordisco en mis labios.

Cuando su lengua me recorrió y luego hizo succión con su boca, no tuve más remedio que sujetarme de la barra de metal que sostenía las pesas.

—Ten cuidado, no querrás que te caigan encima —susurró, volviendo a subir.

Me quitó la camiseta y lamió mis senos desnudos. Arqueé mis cejas y le supliqué más pero Edward estaba tentado en seguir disfrutando de besar todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar espacio sin disfrutar.

—Extrañé tanto estar contigo que no quiero desperdiciar nada de ello —musitó, rozándome con su miembro entre los labios, ya mojados.

El roce que hacía en mi clítoris estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

—Extrañaba poder sentirte así pero temía hacerte daño —siguió diciendo—. Nunca era suficiente, te necesitaba. Y este olor, esta piel… No se asemeja con nada.

Acarició mi rostro, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero que me hagas el amor cuantas veces queramos —dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sonrió.

—Siempre quiero.

Reí.

—Entonces siempre.

Nos besamos y entró en mí. Sentí el llanto acumulado en mis ojos debido al dolor mezclado con el placer. Lo abracé con mis piernas a la altura de su pelvis y se acomodó para hundirse aún más profundo, quitándome más gritos desgarradores de excitación, deseo y necesidad. Se sujetó de las pesas y comenzó a mantener el ritmo.

Dios mío, extrañaba que me cogiera.

—¡Edward! —chillé, hundiendo mis dedos en los cabellos de su nuca.

Me miraba, consciente de mi propio placer, tocaba mis senos que brincaban debido a la fuerza de sus embestidas y luego me besaba, amortiguando mis gritos y los suyos.

—Mierda, extrañaba esta estrechez, este calor, tu olor… todo de ti, maldita sea —gruñó en mi oído.

—Más fuerte, cariño —le supliqué, desbordada de placer.

Veía sus músculos hinchados por la fuerza, sentía sus embestidas dolorosas pero excitantes, sentía su espalda y su pecho por mis caricias, todo de él era fascinante.

Aumentó el ritmo, apretando con más fuerza la barra de las pesas. Mirar su ferocidad fue suficiente para explotar en un intenso orgasmo que me hizo temblar debajo de su cuerpo. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo se encendía en llamas. Edward terminó dentro de mí, llenándome con esa calidez de su simiente, misma que cayó por mis piernas.

—¡Mierda! ¡Cuidado! —gritó, levantándome y tomándome en sus brazos.

Estaba confundida y miré para todos lados, no sabía lo que ocurría. Segundos después, sentí el estruendo de las pesas cayéndose al suelo, por lo que lo abracé, viendo cómo la maldita banca se caía a pedazos.

—Oh no, otra vez —musité, muy sujeta de su cuello.

Su risa instantánea me sacó una sonrisa, ya más tranquilo al ver que no me había hecho daño.

—Esta vez es culpa mía —murmuró, tomándome como si fuera una pequeña muñeca entre sus grandes brazos—. No medí mi fuerza con las pesas.

«Vaya que es feroz».

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó.

Estaba bañado en sudor, tal como yo.

—Mejor que nunca —murmuré y besé su pecho.

Entre besos me llevó hasta la cama de la habitación y se acomodó a mi lado. Me acurruqué con él y enseguida sentí sus caricias en mi cabello.

—Extrañaba esto —dije.

—¿Qué? ¿Romper lo que nos rodea?

—Además de eso. —Me reí—. Extrañaba nuestra intimidad, esta manera de amarnos tan… apasionada. De verdad.

Me miraba con dulzura, algo tan diferente al Edward de hace solo un minuto.

—¿Ya no te asusta? No nos cuidamos.

Miré sus tatuajes, deteniéndome en la serpiente de su cuello.

—¿Qué pasaría si el destino nos da un regalo nuevamente? —inquirí, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sonrió, volviéndose aún más dulce.

—A pesar de todo el dolor, sería doblemente feliz de lo que ya fui cuando supe… en aquel momento… Tú sabes. Es lo que el destino quiere, lo que la vida nos regale, mientras sea contigo.

Mi barbilla tembló al igual que mis emociones.

—También yo —susurré—. Mientras, quiero disfrutar contigo. Te amo, Edward.

—También te amo, Bella, más que a mi propia vida.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos cuando sus brazos grandes me apretaron con toda su fuerza.

—¿No te hice daño? He estado aumentando mi fuerza muscular, yo…

—Por mí hazme todo lo que quieras mientras uses esos músculos —lo interrumpí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Es que eres tan pequeña, tan frágil físicamente… Siempre temo hacerte daño.

—Contigo mi corazón está a salvo y eso es lo único que no quiero dañar.

Besó mi frente.

—Mi pequeña Bella —murmuró, volviendo a abrazarme—, ¿qué no haría por ti?

Sonreí, tranquila en los brazos de mi hombre.

.

Estábamos frente al local de tatuajes y perforaciones de Leah. Era el típico lugar con calaveras y rosas, de colores negros, grises y rojos. Nunca había estado en un lugar así en mi vida y me encantaba.

—Estoy intrigado ante lo que quieras hacerte —dijo Edward, mirándome de manera sospechosa.

—Ya verás mi sorpresa.

Negó entre sonrisas.

—¡Qué maravilla verlos aquí! —exclamó Leah, caminando hacia nosotros.

Miré los cuadros que había delante de mí, todos eran obra de ella. Vaya que hacía bien su trabajo. También había fotografías en las que salía con algunos de sus clientes, algunos muy famosos. Vaya.

—Cuando me pidieron una cita no di más de la felicidad, hacía mucho que no le hacía algo a Edward, ¡y tú tendrás tu primera vez conmigo!

Estuve durante varios minutos mirando los tatuajes de Leah. Eran magníficos.

—Pueden pedirme lo que quieran.

Edward salió de sus pensamientos y relajó los músculos, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—Me encanta la idea de hacerle un trabajo a ambos, aunque tú querías pedirme algo especial, ¿no?

Asentí y me mordí el labio inferior. Tenía miedo pero quería hacerlo. ¿Qué tanto iba a doler? Demonios, en un segundo me sentía valiente por mi idea y por el otro lado me acobardaba.

—Por mí estaría bien otro arete en el lóbulo…

—Quiero un piercing en los pezones —exclamé con la barbilla en alto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Vaya, ¡esa es mi chica! —Leah se veía muy emocionada por hacerlo.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecían a medida que seguía mirándome, como si no le hubiera quedado clara mi loca idea.

—¿No vas a decirme algo al respecto?

—Lo que pueda decir no es correcto de hacerlo frente a mi amiga —susurró.

Volví a morderme el labio, mirando cómo sus fosas nasales se dilataban al igual que las venas de su cuello.

—Ponte cómoda, Bella, iré a por los implementos. Te haré elegir los piercings en un momento.

Cuando estuvimos a solas, me quité la chaqueta y comencé a desabotonarme la blusa.

—Eres increíble.

—Era una sorpresa para ti.

Lo vi morderse el puño mientras Leah silbaba de vuelta.

—Debo aclararte algo —me dijo ella, ya con los guantes puntos—. Duele muchísimo, en especial si eres muy sensible ahí.

—Entonces vaya que le dolerá —respondió Edward.

Leah se largó a reír mientras me ruborizaba.

—Controla la pelvis, Cullen, ¿no has descargado ya?

—Una señorita vive provocándome —me acusó.

—Ja. Tú sabes por qué.

—Ya te dije que la chica de peluca no es nada…

—¿Le hablaste de ella? —inquirió Leah, sacando los piercings.

Parecía muy sorprendida.

—No me lo dijo, lo escuché que es muy distinto. —Me crucé de brazos, volviendo a sentir esos celos enfermizos que no podía controlar.

«_Maldita babosa con peluca_».

—Oh, vamos, Bella, ¿acaso tú nunca has tenido algún chico del pasado al que siempre recuerdas? Ya sabes, alguien que te haya hecho ver las estrellas aparte de mi guapo y galán amigo.

—Ni en sueños —afirmó Edward, molesto con las insinuaciones de Leah.

Oh…

—En realidad… —Dejé que la frase se quedara en la nada, notando cómo él fruncía el ceño de manera marcada.

—¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame! —pidió.

Se cruzó de brazos, mostrándome su fuerza y sus tatuajes, a la espera, muy amenazador con esa persona que yo… tanto recordaba.

Mientras Leah me mostraba los piercings y yo elegía los de esferas rojas y cuerpo negro, para luego tomar las agujas y asegurarse de mantener todo de forma aséptica, pensé en la única vez que me escapé siendo tan joven a la habitación de un chico en plena fiesta. No recordaba nada de su rostro pero sí su manera de besarme. Era maravilloso y me costó muchísimo poder dejarlo a un lado, porque sí sentía culpa… Me había acostado con un hombre que no conocía y Dimitri podía enterarse. Sin embargo, en ese momento me obnubilé por el alcohol y dejé que todo siguiera su curso, cerrando mis ojos mientras sentía un placer que nunca había sentido… hasta que conocí a Edward.

—Bien, vamos a atravesar la aguja con los piercings. Vas a respirar hondo y si quieres puedes seguir contándome sobre ese chico.

—Que ese chico se pudra —bramó Edward.

—Ya cállate, baboso —le respondió su amiga.

Me abrí la blusa y me desabroché el sujetador, sintiendo el temor de la aguja pero también de recordar a ese hombre del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Había querido que se mantuviera en lo más profundo de mi mente pero recordarlo hacía que todas esas emociones volvieran a flote.

—Bueno… Quise alejarlo de mis recuerdos pero siempre fue difícil —afirmé, mordiéndome la mejilla interna—. Nunca pude olvidar esa noche.

Edward estaba rojo de furia. Mientras, sentía cómo Leah limpiaba mi pezón derecho con antiséptico.

—Solo recuerdo sus besos y… Vaya, eran besos maravillosos.

De pronto, una aguja atravesó mi sensible piel. Se sintió como millones de esferas de fuego que atravesaron mis nervios hasta la desesperación.

—¡Mierda! —gemí, apretando los dientes.

—¡Ya está! —me informó Leah—. Ahora vamos con el otro.

Miré a Edward, disfrutando de sus celos monstruosos mientras me ardía todo el seno. Él apretaba la mandíbula, consciente de cómo estaba jugando por lo que me había hecho pasar con la tipa babosa de la peluca.

—¿Y? ¿Aparte de besar? —Leah me movió las cejas, muy divertida, alternando la mirada en Edward y en mí.

Me reí, algo ruborizada.

—Fue uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida —afirmé, siendo muy sincera.

El gruñido de Edward se unió al profundo dolor de la aguja atravesando mi otro pezón. Vi estrellas y elefantes rosas pero a la vez lo disfrutaba, desquiciada y completamente esclava de las sensaciones. No sabía si era precisamente la sensación de sentir la aguja atravesar una zona tan erógena de mi cuerpo o el hecho de hacer sentir celos a Edward luego de la situación con la boba de peluca rosa.

—Ya está, no fue tan terribl…

Sonó la campanilla de la entrada y ella se alejó para mirar.

—Debe ser un cliente. ¿Me esperan unos minutos?

Asentí y la vi marchar, moviendo mis piernas que colgaban de la camilla.

—Así que fue una de las mejores noches de tu vida, ¿eh? —bramó mi Bestia, parándose delante de mí.

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente —le susurré, jugando con su pecho—. Ahora, dame un segundo, quiero vestirme.

Entrecerró sus ojos, imponiendo su cuerpo delante de mí.

—¿Quién es ese imbécil? —me preguntó.

Mi risa fue instantánea.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Cómo era?

—No te importa.

—Bella.

Le mostré la lengua y lo hice a un lado, aún sintiendo dolor en mis pechos producto de mi locura. Edward me quedó mirando, demasiado excitado para pensar con coherencia.

De pronto y ante mi total sorpresa, tomó mi muñeca y tiró de mí hacia un cuarto oscuro.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, mirando a mi alrededor.

Cerró la puerta con llave e hizo que me sentara sobre una mesa. Me besó de manera acalorada mientras me dejaba llevar, atrapando mis muslos mientras hundía sus dedos con poderío en mi piel.

—Se escuchan voces desde el otro lado —medio gemí.

—Y no sabes cuánto me pone eso.

Reí y me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿De verdad ese zopenco sin nombre te hizo pasar una noche inolvidable? ¿Eh? —Me lamió el cuello, bajando con lentitud.

—De la misma manera en que esa babosa con peluca también te hizo recordarla después de años —le aclaré con la respiración entrecortada.

—Esa chica de peluca rosa es alguien del pasado, nena…

«_¿Peluca rosa?_».

Esa noche, en la que un desconocido me hizo ver el mundo de mil maneras mientras me follaba… había usado una peluca rosa.

Mierda, ¿era lo que estaba pensando?

«_Vamos, hay miles de pelucas rosas en el maldito mundo_».

—¿Sigues recordándolo? —me preguntó al oído.

Me mordí el labio, desesperada ante sus besos en mi cuello y hombros.

Mientras me sometía al placer, pensaba en esa mujer. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que algo faltaba por saber?

Sacudí la cabeza, centrándome en lo que estaba sucediendo y me dejé llevar por el placer, perdiendo la noción de la realidad… y el asunto de aquella peluca.

.

Jonas me abrazó en cuanto me vio. Se veía muy contento por verme.

—Vaya qué guapa estás —afirmó, sonriendo de manera encantadora.

—Aleja las manos de mi chica —lo molestó Edward, caminando hacia mí para abrazarme desde mi cintura.

Rio.

—Siempre tan celoso de tu hermosa Isabella.

Estábamos en el bar subterráneo, aquel en el que todos los amigos de mi Bestia parecían disfrutar de la noche. Habíamos querido despejarnos un momento de la vida real, en especial él.

—Aunque no te culpo, está muy guapa.

Le guiñé un ojo.

Sam, Leah, Jake y los demás vinieron a saludarme, tratándome con más respeto del que creí merecer. Algunos parecían muy temerosos de sobrepasar las miradas producto de mi escote o de mis piernas descubiertas pero Edward disfrutaba de mi belleza, nada incómodo con lo que me gustaba usar. Era tan diferente al resto de hombres que había conocido.

—A propósito, grandote, Sam trajo las mejores cervezas de Chicago. Están atrás. Ayúdame a traerlas —añadió Jonas.

—¿Me esperas, preciosa?

—Claro que sí, ve —insté.

Antes de marcharse me dio un beso tan apasionado que me temblaron las rodillas. Una vez a solas, Leah se me acercó para preguntarme si los piercings en mis pezones seguían doliendo.

Pasaron los minutos y todos los demás parecían hablar en clave, lo que me resultaba muy extraño. Leah era la única de las chicas que parecía amigable, pues las demás debían odiarme por seguir siendo la chica de Edward Cullen. Luego de veinte minutos y de ver que todos parecían entenderse en un tema que yo desconocía, quise buscar a Edward. Lo último que recordaba era que ellos se habían ido al sótano, donde se suponía que estaban las cervezas.

Bajé las escaleras mientras miraba la titilante luz y las paredes de cemento. Hacía frío.

—Sé que es difícil para ti pero ten por seguro que todos estaremos apoyándote —decía Jonas.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que acaben dañados por mi culpa —respondió Edward.

Fruncí el ceño y seguí bajando las escaleras.

—Lo hacemos por ti y por tu chica, sé que harías todo por ella, incluso dar tu vida.

—Que de eso no te quepa duda.

Jonas suspiró.

—Sé que no debería hablarte de esto pero…

—Jonas.

—Lo sé. Me hace feliz que estés creando una familia como la que tienes, lo que sucedió en un pasado con respecto a mis sentimientos no van a interferir, sé que no eres como yo.

Me quedé de piedra.

—Eres mi amigo, te lo dije en su momento, no lo hagas más difícil con esos recuerdos.

Jonas se quedó en silencio un buen rato pero luego habló:

—Estaré para ti siempre, a pesar de los sentimientos que embargué por ti hace tantos años. Es difícil para mí, ya sabes cuánto me habría gustado poder estar en el lugar de Bella.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida con cada palabra.

¿Qué estaba queriendo decir?

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Vemos que Royce ha abierto la boca y ha contado cómo fue que llegó a estar del lado de Dimitri, Edward está furioso y teme generarle pánico a Bella, por lo que se está haciendo más fuerte con el fin de que, algún día, pueda enfrentarlo puño a puño. A la Bestia no se le dan las armas, cree en su propia fuerza. ¿Qué creen que pase con respecto a esto? ¿Dimitri volverá pronto? Bella y Edward están intentando perdonar, aunque la primera no pudo culpar del todo a su mejor amiga, Edward aún tiene la espina en su interior. Al menos Emmett está mejorando mucho. ¿Qué creen que pase con el misterio de la peluca y esa noche de pasión? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Cada vez estamos más cerca de la verdad. ¿Y qué ocurrió con lo que Jonas estaba diciendo? ¿Es lo que creemos? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de _****_Valevalverde57, Pam Malfoy Black, Robaddict18, lalyrobsten, CeCiegarcia, Coni, ariyasy, BreezeCullenSwan, CazaDragones, SeguidoradeChile, catableu, Belli swan dwyer, Diana, Bell Cullen Hall, Berenice bv, rosycanul10, Mime Herondale, patymdn, rjnavajas, sollpz1305, Liliana Macias, LadyRedScarlet, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, Josi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Brenda Cullenn, Abigail, lauritacullenswan, cavendano13, Lys92, Noriitha, NoeLiia, CCar, Heart on Winter, freedom2604, Wenday 14, Ivette marmolejo, piligm, Pameva, whit cullen, MaleCullen, AnabellaCS, PanchiiM, PatyMC, maribel hernandez cullen, calia19, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, danielapavezparedes, selenne88, Yoliki, Alexandra Nash, Dmbc, Nat Cullen, Johanna22, Vero Grey Cullen, yesenia tocar 17, anakarinasomoza, Lore562, barbya95, NarMaVeg, Rero96, Mss Brightside, Melina, ValeBelikov, Mayraargo25, Jeli, Pancardo, Tereyasha Mooz, saraipineda44, stella mio, dayana ibarra, Ceci Machin, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, natuchis2011b, Micalu, alostar, Dinorah, Nitha Cross, duniavillatoro, BellsCullen8, Dominic Muoz Leiva, almacullenmasen, Tata XOXO, valentinadelafuente, jupy, twilightter, Veronica, isisjupitermoncada, Jeesss, VeroG, debynoe12, katyta94, alejandra1987, Elmi, morenita88, Ilucena928, Fernanda javiera, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Techu, Milacaceres11039, adrianacarrera114, Luisa huiniguir, Vero Morales, dayana ramirez, Miranda24, Valentina Paez, Alexia Lopez, Andre22twi, miop, morales13roxy, Roxy M, sheep0294, jhanulita, Gissy Cullen Swan, aliciagonzakezsalazar, KRISR0405, valeeecu, Twilightsecretlove, Vanex, Angelus285, DanitLuna, Jocelyn, Fernanda21, Beastyle, bbluelilas, Cris, ELIZABETH, Joa Castillo, Damaris14, nicomartin, carlita16, Iza, esme575, kaja0507, josalq, Srita Cullen brandon, Nancygov, GabySS501, MariaL8, caritofornasier, Vanina Iliana, indii93, nydiac10, viridianacruzconti, Kamile PattzCullen, Esal, Bitah, Gladys Nilda, beakis, FlorVillu, Marxtin, Chiqui Covet, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, LicetSalvatore, kathlenayala, Mela Masen, florcitacullen1, isbella cullen's swan, Gibel, Ana, MasenSwan, lunadragneel15, LizMaratzza, JMMA, Maryluna, keith86, Naara Selene, Jenni98isa, Leah De Call, Santa, AndreaSL, maidely34, Tina Lightwood, YessyVL13, ale173, Meemii Cullen, Aidee Bells, terewee, valem00, BellaNympha, Markeniris, LoreVab, Reva4, liduvina, Flor Santana, camilitha cullen, Claribel Cabrera, Jade HSos, sool21, Hanna D. L, Smedina, Spidermonkey7, Adriu, Maydi94, monik, Tecupi, KattyM, Bell Cullen Hall, selenne88 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente,_****_ cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable, no dejo de sentirme agradecida por cada cariño que dejan y el entusiasmo que plasman, de verdad muchas gracias por todo_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	41. Capítulo 36: Las vueltas del pasado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Crazy in Love (Remix) – Beyoncé **

**Capítulo 36:**

**Las vueltas del pasado**

"_(…) Me tienes tan loca, cariño mío_

_(…) He estado jugando, cariño, no importa_

_Cariño, tu amor tiene lo mejor de mí_

_(…) Miro y miro tan profundamente a tus ojos_

_Te toco más y más_

_(…) Aún no entiendo cómo tu amor puede hacer lo que nadie más_

_(…) Me tienes tan loca ahora_

_Tu amor me tiene tan loca ahora…_"

Estaba estática en el escalón, repitiendo las palabras de Jonas una y otra vez.

—Jonas, creí que te había quedado claro hace varios años atrás…

—Por supuesto que sí —interrumpió él—. Es algo del pasado.

—Sí, y sabes que lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero nunca he podido corresponder a eso. Lo siento —insistió.

Por el sonido, noté que alguien le palpó la espalda al otro, pero no supe diferenciar quién a quién.

—Nunca deseé tanto ser una chica como en esos años —quiso bromear Jonas, pero noté que Edward no respondió.

Me costaba creer lo que escuchaba, era algo bastante… novedoso, o más bien, sorpresivo. Sabía que Jonas era homosexual, él me lo había confirmado hacía bastante tiempo, pero no pensaba que había tenido un ¿enamoramiento?, por Edward.

Sentía que no estaba bien escuchar detrás de las paredes, era algo íntimo y que ahora correspondía a James, por lo que intenté caminar hacia atrás por medio de la escalera, esperando no hacer ruido. Claro, todo habría fantástico si no hubiera tropezado con mis propios tacones y hubiera caído de trasero al suelo, rebotando escalón por escalón y provocando que varias cajas de botellas de vidrio se cayeran junto a mí.

—¿Qué carajos…? —exclamó Jonas, corriendo a ver qué ocurría.

Edward venía detrás y me encontró con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, intentando levantarme. No noté que estaba sujeta de las mismas botellas rotas hasta que vi la sangre esparciéndose.

—¡Nena! —exclamó, agachándose para ayudar a levantarme—. ¿Pero cómo demonios…? —Suspiró y me tomó en sus brazos como si fuera una pluma.

Varios de los miembros de la banda bajaron preocupados y me vieron ahí, ensangrentada, con la minifalda subida y en los brazos de la Bestia. Dios, qué vergüenza sentí.

—¿Tu chica está bien? —preguntó uno. Creo que se llama Theodore.

Edward no respondió y me llevó escaleras arriba mientras los otros intentaban limpiar.

—Hey, no, yo quiero limpiar —dije.

Me sentó en un lugar alejado del bar.

—Déjalo. Mi chica no hace esas cosas aquí, además te has lastimado. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Por Dios, te has cortado las palmas. ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te cortaste en otra parte? ¿Te golpeaste…?

—Ya, Edward, estoy bien —lo tranquilicé, dándole un beso corto.

Cuando nos separamos, él fue de inmediato a buscar el botiquín de emergencia, ignorando mi insistencia.

—Dámelas, quiero limpiarlas —pidió.

Suspiré y lo hice.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —inquirió mientras pasaba un poco de gasa con suero.

Siseé ante el dolor.

—Estaba…

Levantó la ceja, lo que siempre le hacía verse muy guapo.

—Iba a buscarte. —Me encogí de hombros—. Solo que estaba muy oscuro… Ay, lo siento, no quería escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

A Edward se le endureció el gesto.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Negó y tragó.

Estuvo un buen rato callado, pasando unas cuantas vendas en mis manos hasta dejarlas bien cubiertas. Cuando acabó, se apoyó de la mesa, encarcelándome y luego me besó la frente, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Sé lo que escuchaste —murmuró, juntando su frente con la mía.

—Perdón.

—No, descuida. Es incómodo para Jonas, de verdad.

Arqueé las cejas, imaginando lo mucho que debió doler no tener chance alguna con Edward.

—De hecho, suelo evitar el tema porque, ya sabes, me siento un poco culpable de tener que ofrecerle mi amistad.

Bajé los hombros y lo abracé desde el cuello, haciendo un puchero.

—No es obligación que correspondamos al amor, no debes sentir culpa.

—Ya lo sé, es solo que… —Suspiró—. Hay cosas en su vida que han sido injustas y me gustaría no haber sido parte de más.

Me quedé en silencio mientras seguía limpiando mis otras heridas, como en mis codos y en mis rodillas.

—Me gustan esas bragas —dijo, aprovechando de mirar.

—Pervertido.

Me abrazó y rozó nuestras narices.

—No es algo que podía decirte…

—Sí, sé que eso le corresponde a él. ¿Tú nunca… sentiste algo… o tuviste la curiosidad…?

Comenzó a reírse mientras jugueteaba con mis labios.

—¿Quieres preguntarme si alguna vez tuve una experiencia con un hombre, o en algún grado con Jonas?

Me encogí de hombros y él siguió riéndose.

—No, nena, tengo una mente abierta, en especial cuando se trata del sexo, pero definitivamente me gustan las mujeres… sobre todo si esa mujer eres tú.

Comenzó a juguetear con mi cuello, lo que me hizo reír y patalear.

—Ah, vaya, es que la idea de estar con dos hombres a la vez me resulta tan tentadora —dije.

Él se separó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres decir que me quieres a mí y a otro hombre a la vez?

Me mordí el labio inferior, molestándolo.

—Estás loca si quieres que permita que otro malnacido te toque…

—Estoy bromeando —interrumpí entre carcajadas.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

—Aunque comienzo a creer que sí es interesante que tú estés desde lejos, observándome.

Claro que estaba jugando con su furia celosa, no quería estar con otro hombre que no fuera él.

—Supongo que sigues bromeando —dijo, tomándome la barbilla con esa fuerza que me encantaba.

—Puede que no.

—No juegues conmigo.

—Juego todo lo que quiera.

—Entonces te haré entrar en razón.

—¿Y eso? ¿Cómo lo harás?

En un segundo tiró de mi mano y me llevó hasta una habitación oscura donde almacenaban cajas y más botellas de lo que parecían destilados. Me subió a un endeble mueble que había cerca de la pared y me tomó los muslos, apretando las carnes con fuerza.

—Te gusta la tortura, nena, porque vaya que no olvidaré eso que dijiste.

Buscó mi ropa interior y tiró de ella hasta quitármela por completo.

—Esto será mío —dijo, guardándosela en el bolsillo.

—¡Hey! —Me reí.

Recibí sus besos mojados y ardientes.

—Vamos a alertar a tus amigos —jadeé.

Me besaba el cuello y subía mi apretada falda hasta tener mi intimidad a su disposición. Tomó mi quijada y mordió la piel, haciéndome gemir.

—¿Y? Así sabrán quién es la bestia que está devorando a su preciosa chica —gruñó, levantando mi top para apretar mis senos con fuerza.

Me arqueé y hundí mis uñas en sus brazos.

—¿O qué? ¿Prefieres que traiga alguno para unirte?

Sabía que estaba bromeando y que a la vez la idea le provocaba unos celos intensos.

—¿Vas a castigarme por eso? —le pregunté.

Hundió su rostro en mis pechos, dándome placer. Carajo, se sentía tan bien.

—Porque yo quiero que lo hagas. Tengo una boca sucia.

Subió con besos hasta mi cuello y se desabrochó el pantalón, sacando su creciente erección para mí. Quise tocarlo pero no me lo permitió, subiéndome las manos a la altura de mi cabeza y pegándolas a la pared.

—Estás rudo hoy.

—No olvidaré lo que dijiste.

Me hice la ofendida y él se aguantaba una sonrisa.

—Qué vengativo.

Con una mano se aseguró de sostener mis muñecas junto a la pared para que yo no me moviera, mientras que con la otra dirigió su miembro a mi interior. Temblé en cuanto lo sentí invadirme, estaba tan llena que dolía pero me gustaba de una manera indescriptible. Se sujetó de mí, agarrando mi cadera, y comenzó un vaivén de caderas rápido que me sacó un grito sin preámbulo.

—¿Sabes algo? Creo que mi fantasía perfecta… es cogerte y que nos escuchen. Tus gemidos son irresistibles —murmuró y mordió mi hombro.

No pude responderle, quería que siguiera moviéndose así mientras lo abrazaba con mis piernas.

—Solo para que sepan que eres mío —jugueteé, mirando los tatuajes en su cuello y luego a sus ojos.

—Tuyo, siempre.

Sus estocadas me hacían vibrar y saltar junto a su cuerpo, eran violentas, rudas y grotescas. Me estaba desmoronando sobre el inestable mueble, pero solo quería que siguiera. Todo mi cuerpo combustionaba y mis nervios se estremecían con cada roce de su cuerpo con el mío.

—Edward —gemí, ya sin aliento.

Él entró con toda locura y acabó, derramándome en los muslos. Cuando descubrí que el muy maldito sonreía por haber disfrutado de su orgasmo y yo había quedado sin un duro, me crucé de brazos, muy enojada y dispuesta a hacer un berrinche por lo que me acababa de hacer.

—Eres un…

—¿Un qué? —Me mostró mis bragas, colgando de sus dedos.

Iba a tomarlas pero me las quitó y se las volvió a guardar.

—Un egoísta.

—Un castigo es un castigo —me susurró al oído.

—Te odio.

—No, me amas.

Le mostré la lengua.

—Vamos, hazme acabar —supliqué, dispuesta a tentarlo.

Me tomó la barbilla y me dio un beso que casi me desmaya.

—¿Hola? ¿Está ocupado allá adentro? —preguntó Sam.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón y al querer bajar del mueble, este se reventó bajo mi culo. Edward alcanzó a sostenerme.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Soy yo! —dijo Edward, bajándome la falda y limpiándome los muslos—. Se me cayeron un par de cosas, pero ya salgo.

—Bien, porque te tenemos una sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien? —me susurró.

Asentí.

—Ay, rompí el mueble. —Me agaché un poco para ver cómo podía arreglarlo, pero estaba partido por el medio.

De pronto, sentí un beso en mi trasero y una nalgada que me hizo saltar.

—Vamos afuera —me instó.

—Pásame las bragas —le recordé.

Rio.

—¿De verdad crees que lo haré?

—¡Edward!

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la pequeña habitación como si nada pasara ¡y yo no estuviera desnuda bajo la diminuta minifalda!

—Si no te amara… —susurré.

Tomé aire y esperé un rato para poder salir, mirando hacia ambas direcciones. Cuando estuve segura, me encontré de frente con una chica de un estilo bastante atractivo. Tenía la piel morena y unos ojos almendrados y divinos. Su cabello aleonado y negro parecían dignos de una modelo de alta gama. Llevaba un cardigán de colores sobre una camiseta bastante reveladora, sumado a unos pantalones de cuero apretadísimos. Envidié sus tacones y el arete en su nariz.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, corriendo hacia él para subirse a su cuello y besarle la mejilla con tanta necesidad que por poco corro y la saco a patadas.

¿Quién era esa tipa?

—Vaya, qué sorpresa —respondió él, alejándola de forma tensa.

—¿Me extrañaste? —inquirió.

—De hecho… Hacía mucho que no…

—Hola —dije.

La mujer pestañeó y acabó por alejarse por completo. Edward tomó mi mano y me la besó, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Su mirada me pareció muy extraña, como si me reconociera.

—Bells, cariño, te presento a Zafrina, una antigua amiga. No la veía hacía bastantes años —comentó Edward.

Así que una antigua amiga, ¿eh? Bastante melosa, a decir verdad.

—Hola —saludé, recelosa.

—Zafrina, ella es Bella, mi prometida —afirmó con tanto orgullo que me derretí.

La mujer se quedó un par de segundos pestañeando y luego me sonrió.

—No puedo creer que hay alguien que ha cazado a Edward Cullen —afirmó.

Él sonrió pero yo fruncí el ceño.

—En realidad, el que ha cazado a alguien he sido yo. —Me besó la sien y me siguió pegando a su cuerpo.

Subió las cejas.

—De lo que me he perdido por estar de viaje. Supongo que las fotografías pasan a segundo plano cuando quieres estar en tu nuevo hogar. ¿Me invitas una cerveza? —le preguntó a mi bestia, tocándole el pecho.

Él me miró, como pidiendo permiso, lo que encontré insólito dado que yo no era ni su dueña ni su madre.

—Me iré a charlar por ahí. Ponte al día con tu amiga —le susurré.

—Pero quería estar contigo.

Sonreí.

—De todas formas te irás a la cama conmigo esta noche.

Me dio un beso y se fue con su amiga y otros más a charlar, mientras yo intentaba comportarme como una mujer segura de sí misma. Porque en realidad sí, lo era.

Ah, ¡y como no! ¡Había olvidado que no llevaba bragas!

—Hola —me saludó Jonas, ofreciéndome una botella de cerveza.

—Hola —saludé con una sonrisa tímida.

Nos sentamos en la barra mientras yo daba miradas esporádicas a Edward, quien seguía charlando con la tal Zafrina.

—¿Preocupada por Zafrina? —inquirió divertido.

Boté el aire.

—Lo toca bastante. Edward se ve inquieto.

—Ajá. Fueron amigos con beneficios.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—Siempre ha estado enamorada de él. Es amiga del grupo, pero he de decir que a mí no me gusta tanto.

—¿Qué demonios pasa que todos están enamorados de mi novio? —exclamé sin pensar.

Jonas se quedó en silencio y yo me sentí muy mal por lo que había dicho.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—No, está bien, sé lo que escuchaste. Solo ten por seguro que sí estoy feliz de que mi gran amigo esté enamorado y que sea de ti, no pienso cortejarlo para verte la cara. —Se rio y chocó su botella con la mía.

Le di un trago mientras miraba a la tipa.

—Cuéntame de ella —le pedí.

Suspiró.

—Era parte del grupo cuando… Bueno, Edward tuvo esa relación tan tóxica con… ella —musitó—. Era una de las pocas, tenía buenas migas con esa mujer, pero todos sabíamos que quería clavarle el diente a nuestro guapo amigo. —Rio—. Cuando todo terminó con la otra y mi amigo pudo salir de esa mierda, Zafrina no perdió el tiempo. Sé que ellos tuvieron un par de viajes juntos, ella le enseñó de fotografía y le mostró el mundo, Edward nunca tuvo una relación, de hecho no le gustaban. Pero Zafrina quería más, ¿quién no? —Me miró con una sonrisa.

No pude corresponderla.

—Así que amigos con beneficio.

—No te pongas celosa, eres hermosa.

—Lo sé —respondí.

Carcajeó.

—Eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Si no me gustaran los hombres, ten por seguro que iría a por ti. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Esta vez reí yo.

—¿Tú estás bien? —pregunté mirándolo.

Suspiró.

—¿Te refieres a lo que escuchaste?

Asentí.

—Lamento haberlo hecho, fue sin quererlo.

—Sí, está bien. —Bufó—. La situación con Edward hace muchos años también, sabía que nunca iba a corresponderme, pero uno es tonto, ¿sabes? Él es un buen tipo, un tipo de verdad, un… hombre fiel. La primera vez que nos vimos éramos muy jóvenes, me salvó de una paliza en la secundaria, ya imaginas por qué.

Oh Dios, claro que sí, por su identidad sexual. Aquello me generó un nudo en la garganta, porque pensé de inmediato en mi mejor amigo Greg.

—Tuve una infancia de mierda, Bella, me sacaron de casa, viví con mi abuela y cuando murió tuve que valerme de mí mismo. Mis amigos eran todo lo que necesitaba en la vida y cuando me refugié en Edward, bueno, pasó lo que pasó. Si tienes dudas al respecto, él siempre fue claro conmigo y cuando las cosas demasiado dolorosas para mí, decidí dejarlo, ya sabes, salir de su vida.

Sentí mucho pesar al escucharlo. No quería ni imaginarme lo que significaba amar a alguien sin ninguna posibilidad de corresponderle.

—Fueron años de lucha interna, todo el acoso y el odio de los demás hicieron que me odiara mi homosexualidad. ¿Sabes? A pesar de que aquí todos los chicos son rudos y masculinos, no le temen ni les asquea alguien como yo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ser gay no significa ser menos hombre, y si fuese femenino, ¿qué demonios importa? A la mierda las etiquetas.

Sonreí.

—No te culpo. Mi Edward es un sol bajo una capa de rudeza.

—Lo es. Pero ya superé todo. Sí, a veces lo veo y digo, qué guapo está, pero… ahora… —Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, como si recordara a alguien.

—¿Hay alguien más?

Se rio.

—No quiero asumirlo. Aún tengo miedo de no ser suficiente.

Chocó nuevamente su botella con la mía y bebimos.

—Eres suficiente —le recordé—. Mírate, eres guapísimo. Sería un pecado decirte que no.

—Vaya, cada vez me caes mejor.

Seguimos bebiendo juntos y hablando de lo que nos sucedía. Jonas me recordaba a Greg y me generaba una especial confidencialidad y cariño.

—¡Necesito que retomemos esas fiestas, cariño! —exclamó Zafrina, recargándose de Edward desde el cuello, pasando sus manos por el pecho.

Estaba hartándome.

—Claro, otro día —le comentó, soltándola con suavidad.

Cuando me vio, vino hacia mí, olvidándose de todos los demás.

—¿Ya es buena hora de marchar? —me preguntó, tomándome de las caderas para bajarme de la silla.

—Pues sí —respondí, medio ebria.

Ya iba por la tercera botella de cerveza.

—Sí, te has emborrachado —dijo Jonas entre risas.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó mientras lo miraba.

—¿Te has aburrido de pasar con tu antigua amiga con beneficios?

Jonas hizo una mueca y se fue alejando poco a poco.

—Bella, pasó hace años y estás demasiado ebria para pensar con claridad —afirmó—. Vamos a casa. —Me dio una palmada en el culo, aprovechando de tocar la desnudez bajo la falda.

Miré de reojo cómo Zafrina contemplaba la manera en la que él me acariciaba y por alguna razón quise mostrarle la lengua, pero no lo hice. Era más madura que eso.

Luego de despedirnos, me quedó un sabor amargo al ver a aquella tipa. Sentía que me reconocía pero no entendía por qué, si apenas y venía llegando de no sé dónde.

«_Aunque se pudo haber quedado en Timbuktú si gustaba_».

—Bien, preciosa, arriba —me dijo, levantándome de las caderas para subirme a la moto.

—Se me ven mis partes —susurré, muy mareada.

Él se rio y se subió delante de mí.

—Agárrate fuerte.

—No quiero.

—Hey, ¿por qué?

—Porque estabas mucho con ella.

—¿Con Zafrina?

—Ajá.

—¿Estás celosa?

No respondí.

—Jonas te contó quién es, ¿eh?

Se siguió riendo y encendió la moto. Yo simplemente cerré mis ojos y lo abracé.

Al llegar a casa, me llevó en sus brazos mientras me reía.

—Cada vez que te emborrachas eres cosa seria.

—Se me ven las nalgas así —jugueteé.

Me acostó en la cama y en la mesa de noche vi una florecita de cerezo.

—¿Y eso?

Él se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó desde atrás, como si fuéramos dos cucharas juntas.

—Te la traje durante la tarde. No alcanzaste a verla. Me recordó a Tommy.

Sonreí con los ojos escocidos.

—Me gusta mucho.

Jugueteó con mi vientre, poniendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—Será como si durmiera con nosotros.

Asentí.

—Siento que Zafrina haya aparecido de pronto. Solo fue una amiga con la que pasé algunas noches, es… muy de piel y… —Suspiró—. ¿Estás molesta?

Me reí y negué, dándome la vuelta.

—No sabía que tenías amigas para eso.

—No quería comprometerme.

—Pero es obvio que quería más.

Carcajeó y me tomó desde los muslos con mucha fuerza.

—Es curioso, ¿eh? Porque muero por querer más contigo.

—Ya lo tienes todo.

Negó.

—Nunca es suficiente de ti, mi amor. —Me besó los labios y metió la mano bajo mi minifalda, apretando mi nalga.

—¿Se quedará mucho tiempo aquí?

Asintió.

—Vuelve a Chicago. Pero descuida, a mí no me gusta que se ponga en ese plan, ya se lo dije.

—Pues más le vale o quedará sin cabellera.

Sonrió mientras negaba.

.

Habíamos recibido la llamada de Félix para el primer control de salud de Fred y él estaba extremadamente nervioso.

Edward le estaba poniendo el gorrito para la fría mañana y él se veía muy incómodo, como si estuviera al borde del vómito. Dejé de peinar a Agatha y fruncí el ceño, preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —inquirió mi Bestia, terminando de cerrarle el abrigo.

Cuando los miré frente a frente, recordé la situación de la fotografía que había visto de Edward siendo solo un pequeño chiquito y, como si fuera un golpe en la nuca, volví a notar el gran parecido que había entre los dos, en especial en la forma de la nariz y la barbilla.

No entendía qué mierda pasaba.

—Me da miedo —susurró.

—¿Por qué te da miedo, Fred? ¡Vamos al doctor! ¿Recuerdas cuando me sacaron esa cosa de dentro?

Edward sonrió y acercó a su pequeña para que los dos convencieran a Fred de que ir al médico no era sinónimo de peligro. Pero yo estaba pasmada, seguía comparándolos y eran… idénticos.

En ese segundo, la situación de la peluca recobró sentido muy pronto. Edward había estado con una chica así y yo en la fiesta usaba peluca. Después de esa noche, sabía que no iba a volver a verlo y pensé que iba a pasar al olvido pero…

Miré a Fred y recordé cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada y la obviedad de su concepción. Nunca había sido de Dimitri, pero temía que él, al enterarse, me matara a mí y a mi hijo, por eso siempre callé.

—No quiero ir, papi, me harán daño.

—No, no te harán daño, te lo prometo —afirmó él.

Volví en sí y me agaché para abrazarlo.

—Sé que te acuerdas de cuando eras más chiquito —susurré—, pero te prometo que ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Si Dios quiere, ya no tendrás tu bolsita, ¿no crees que es perfecto?

Él asintió con timidez.

—Si quieres, entraremos todos juntos. El Dr. Félix es muy simpático, ¿vamos?

Fred inspiró e hizo un gesto positivo, tomándome la mano.

Edward subió a Agatha a sus hombros y avanzó. Me perdí en su porte, su cuerpo y finalmente en la idea que se estaba gestando en mi cabeza.

¿De alguna manera pudimos coincidir en esa fiesta?

.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo Félix, abriendo la puerta de su consulta.

Fred estaba tembloroso pero el médico fue bastante amigable y enseguida permitió que estuviera en mis brazos mientras Edward me acompañaba junto a Agatha.

—Oye, no estés asustado, prometo que no te haré nada malo, ¿bien? Hoy vamos a hablar de lo que planeamos hacer a futuro, ¿qué me dices?

Fred pestañeó.

—Es tan tímido. Me recuerda a mí cuando era pequeño —dijo Edward, dándole un beso en los cabellos.

Le sonreí a mi Bestia, aunque por dentro seguía reviviendo mil cosas que no sabía cómo explicar.

—¿Te gusta esa bolsa? —preguntó el Dr. Félix.

Negó.

—Todos me molestan. Dicen que apesto.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

—Qué tontos, ¿no? Esas bolsas son magníficas.

—¡Sí! ¡Y Fred huele a mentitas! —recalcó Agatha, dándole un abrazo también.

—Hay algo que es importante que debes saber. Si yo te quito eso y hago que desaparezca esa bolsita, no es para que dejen de molestarte, ¿bueno? ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque debes amarte tal como eres y eso no significa que los demás dejen de ser unos tontos. Si quiero sacarte esa bolsa es porque puedo hacerlo y puedo evitar que tengas que estar incómodo cuando pesa o comienza a mojarse. ¿Me prometes algo?

—Sí.

—Si todo llega a un éxito, harás muy feliz a tu mamá y a tu papá, ellos hacen lo que pueden por ti.

Fred asintió.

Dejamos que los pequeños jugaran con algunos juguetes que Félix tenía en su consulta mientras Edward y yo escuchábamos.

—Esto es lo que queremos unir en el aparato digestivo de Fred. —Nos mostraba una maqueta—. Es algo costoso y que a veces no puede surtir efecto.

—Oh…

—Descuida, nena, yo puedo ayudar.

—Tranquilo, Edward, ya veremos eso, recuerda que tenemos una fundación.

—¿Esto…? No quiero que esté en peligro, Félix, es mi pequeñito y ya ha pasado por mucho —gemí.

Félix tragó.

—Siempre hay una posibilidad, pero te prometo que no, que estará bien, solo debe ser un chico fuerte, es momento de que las cosas cambien y que su vida sea más cómoda.

Asentí.

Edward me abrazó y me besó la frente.

—¿Cuándo debemos comenzar?

—Yo diría que en unas dos semanas comenzaremos con las pruebas, quiero estar seguro de que Fred es compatible con el procedimiento a realizar.

—Todo saldrá bien, mi amor —me susurró al oído—, te lo prometo.

Le di un beso y le acaricié la quijada.

Eso deseaba, solo quería que mi pequeño dejara de sufrir, porque ya lo había hecho suficiente desde antes de nacer.

.

Edward se había ido a hacer su guardia del día al cuartel de bomberos y yo me había quedado con los pequeños en casa de mi madre. Estaba entusiasta, pues en una hora debía ir a por él, pues nos quedaríamos juntos toda la noche, lejos de las responsabilidades.

—¿Qué cochinada estás planeando que estás tan feliz? —me preguntó mamá, molestándome.

Le di una mala mirada y seguí poniéndome el labial rojo.

—Tan deslenguada.

—Ay, solo me gusta verte así.

Me di la vuelta.

—Estoy intentándolo, mamá, ya sabes lo mucho que me duele recordar —susurré.

Me acarició las mejillas.

—Su pequeño ángel traerá cosas buenas, te lo juro.

Sonreí.

—Ahora, no te pongas triste, que Tommy quiere a mamá feliz, al igual que Fred y Agatha.

Asentí y respiré hondo.

Cuando mamá se fue, vi a Phil intentando cocinar algo para los pequeños y para su _Caracolito_ —así le decía a mi mamá—, moviéndose entre brincos debido al caliente cuenco que había sacado del horno. Decidí ayudarle, aprovechando de oler. ¡Se veía muy bien!

—Gracias, Bella, esto de intentar sorprender a Renée y a sus nietos es algo bastante difícil para mí.

Me reí.

—Lo haces bien.

Por un segundo se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que me preocupé.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó de golpe—. Sí —relajó la voz—. Quiero pedirle que se case conmigo.

Levanté las cejas. Me lo había dicho tan rápido que creí que se trataba de un trabalenguas.

—Eso es… ¡fantástico! Mi mamá estaría tan contenta.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es que soy tan torpe y no quiero que la situación sea mala. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué anillo estaría bien?

Me reí.

—Creo que esa pregunta es muy amplia. Aunque te reirías enormemente si te dijera que su sueño es que le regales un oso inmenso de peluche mientras se lo pides.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Tiene uno guardado en mi armario porque le avergüenza. Dame un segundo, iré a buscarlo.

Cuando entré a mi antigua habitación sentí mucha nostalgia, no era un lugar que frecuentaba. Me metí de cabeza a mi polvoriento armario y busqué entre algunas cajas el famoso oso que mi madre amaba y que solía definir como el perfecto regalo de amor. Sin embargo, antes de dar con él, di con una de las maletas que traje cuando tuve a Fred y hui de las garras de Dimitri. Por un segundo no quise abrirla pero luego lo hice, sacando lo que había dentro. Para mi sorpresa, no eran más que antiguas prendas de embarazada y una que otra joya que ese imbécil me había regalado… salvo porque de entre todo eso, encontré la peluca rosa que ocupé ese día. Estaba perfectamente cuidada.

La saqué y la peiné, suspirando entre medio. ¿Por qué seguía produciéndome tantas cosas? Sí, cuando usaba la peluca fue la primera vez que sentí un orgasmo vivo, unas manos capaces de consentirte, de tratarte con respeto y mucho deseo. Habría sido una de las mejores noches, sin duda, de no ser porque después de eso…

¿Y si Edward era ese hombre que me hizo sentir tanto en una noche?

Negué y me guardé la peluca. Tenía que dejar a un lado eso, al menos por el momento.

.

Había llamado a Edward para indicarle que ya estaba de camino al cuartel. Como ya era tarde, sabía que no había ningún otro compañero en el lugar, al menos si es que no hubiera emergencia.

Pero había un coche ajeno. Aparqué con el mío justo al lado y me bajé, muy sigilosa. Cuando entré a la zona de los camiones, vi a Edward terminando por alistarlos en caso de una emergencia. Iba a correr para abrazarlo, pero noté que estaba con Zafrina, quien parecía entusiasta y cercana.

Me crucé de brazos, esperando a lo que ella tuviera que decir. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaba observándolos.

—Simplemente extrañaba verte —afirmó la mujer.

Apreté la mandíbula.

—Siempre fuiste el mejor de mis novios —añadió.

—No creo que te haya pedido una relación, fuimos amigos.

Zafrina, una mujer de su pasado y la que conoció en sus peores momentos, parecía cada vez más cerca de él. Edward finalmente se alejó y siguió con su suyo, adecuando el cuartel para nuestra noche juntos.

Seguía sin gustarme, por más simpática que fuera conmigo.

—Ya, lo sé, solo estoy molestándote. ¿No puedo recordar lo bien que lo pasamos en su momento?

Edward se alejó, ignorando lo bien que llevaba esa ropa. Sí, era una mujer guapísima, de piel canela y ojos tan verdes como el césped. Me parecía preciosa, salvo que yo lo era mucho más.

—No, no puedes recordarlo —afirmó mi Bestia, sin mirarla. Estaba concentrado en seguir asegurando el carro desde el estacionamiento—. Ahora estoy comprometido, la amo y no quiero que piense cosas que en ningún universo y bajo ninguna posibilidad pudieran ocurrir. —Le guiñó un ojo, manteniéndola a raya.

—Ay, qué celosa es —se quejó ella, riéndose.

Carraspeé, taconeando hasta ponerme en el medio.

—Hola, Zafrina, ¿poniéndote al día con Chicago? —le pregunté con una sonrisa queda.

—Sí, quería pasar tiempo con mi amigo —respondió, manteniendo una sonrisa radiante.

—Qué lástima, ya se acaba el tiempo.

Levantó las cejas y miró a Edward, esperando a lo que tuviera que decir.

—Sí, pronto debo cerrar y con Bella nos meteremos dentro del cuartel. —Me tomó la muñeca y me acercó, besándome el cuello.

—Bueno, no quiero importunar. ¿Te veré estos días?

—Sí, un día de estos iré con mi chica al bar, si estás pues nos veremos —respondió él, tomándome el vientre con una mano. Era tan grande que solo con ella abarcaba todo de mí.

El brillo de sus ojos mermó mientras miraba cómo me sostenía, sin timidez al tener a alguien más frente a nosotros.

—Quizá podríamos hacer un recuerdo de esas fiestas a las que íbamos, ¿lo recuerdas? Volvería a usar peluca como en aquella ocasión —añadió Zafrina—. ¡Que se diviertan!

Ella ya se había ido pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho. Me giré para ver a Edward y él estaba pensativo, como si la alusión a esa fiesta hubiera sido algo que luchaba por no traer de vuelta.

—Qué llamativo, ¿ella usando peluca? —pregunté, abriéndole la chaqueta de capitán de bomberos.

Volvió en sí y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Eh? —Me tomó la barbilla, tratándome como a una nenita—. Estás más celosa que nunca.

—No me gusta ella.

—Fuimos amigos hace muchos años, llegó de sus viajes como lo hacía yo y ya está, te dije que no me ocurre nada…

—¿Estás seguro que Zafrina no es la mujer a la que tanto te cuesta olvidar? —Me crucé de brazos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué? A la única mujer que siempre me costó olvidar fue a ti, Isabella Swan, nadie más —susurró en mi oído.

Suspiré.

Era tonto pensar que de alguna manera nuestro destino pudo estar enlazado de aquella manera tan loca. Quizá Edward no quería decirme que Zafrina era aquella chica de peluca rosa, porque pelucas rosas había muchas.

—¿Por qué esa carita, preciosa? —inquirió, besándome el cuello.

—No es nada.

Estaba decepcionada y triste, porque me ilusionaba por algo tan tonto. No, claro que no podíamos estar relacionados, además… después de esa noche comenzaron las náuseas, los mareos, saber que estaba embarazada…

Dimitri no me tocaba en mucho tiempo y él lo sabía, por eso actuaba de esa manera respecto a mi embarazo.

¿De qué manera el destino podía hacer que ese hombre que tanto me gustó esa noche, pudiera ser Edward? Era tan… ridículo que me avergoncé de mí misma por pensarlo durante todos estos días.

—Te amo —me dijo al oído—, podría decírtelo cuantas veces quieras para que eso lo entiendas bajo cualquier idioma. —Rio—. Eres la única para mí, siempre será así.

Lo abracé desde el cuello. Decidí que era mejor olvidarme de esa maldita noche por al menos hoy… si es que era posible.

—Ve a terminar con el carro, te esperaré adentro.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Qué tienes planeado, nena?

—Muchas cosas.

Me dio una nalgada apetitosa y mientras lo veía enfocarse en terminar con lo suyo, corrí hasta el interior para quitarme la ropa y mostrarle lo que tenía preparado. Antes de cruzar nuevamente devuelta, me miré al espejo del baño y respiré hondo, sin saber por qué, pero haciéndolo de todas formas. Me calcé la peluca rosa, la misma que ocupé en aquel entonces y que mi madre guardó en su sótano, retoqué mis labios con el labial rojo y contemplé mi atuendo completo. Nunca me había sentido tan sexy en mi vida. Era un traje de dos piezas que solo cubría una porción de mi piel con un encaje tan elegante como atrevido.

Salí con cuidado y encendí la música, llamando la atención de mi Bestia.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, mirando hacia todos los rincones.

Aproveché que estaba dándome la espalda y me puse de puntillas para taparle los ojos.

—Siéntate —ordené, arrastrándolo hacia la silla.

—¿Y esa música tan sensual? ¿Qué planeas?

—Sin preguntas, esta vez mando yo —le dije al oído.

Lo sentía reír, misma que mermó cuando le amarré las manos por detrás.

—Hey.

—Abrirás los ojos cuando yo lo diga, ¿correcto?

Jadeó y asintió, no muy convencido de no poseer el rol dominante esta vez.

Caminé hasta la barra de bomberos y lo toqué durante un largo rato, recordando esos viejos momentos en los que me ganaba el dinero de esta manera. Esperaba seguir teniendo el encanto luego de los años.

—Ábrelos —le dije, tocando la barra con lascivia.

Cuando me miró, sus ojos titilaron de tal forma que me resultó estremecedor. No dejaba de mirarme desde los pies a la cabeza, una y otra vez. Su ceño se frunció a medida que notaba mi peluca, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Aproveché la música y di la vuelta, sonriéndole mientras disfrutaba de incrementar su excitación. No me quitaba los ojos de encima, seguía cada movimiento del baile e insinuación sucia y erótica como si estuviera hipnotizado. El baile en la barra era mi especialidad pero cuando se trataba de darle un espectáculo al hombre que amaba, no era un martirio sino un privilegio. En cada vaivén de la música, me agachaba, mostrándole mi hilo dental, sacudiendo mi peluca rosa a pesar de mis temores internos por hacer semejante locura. Subí el brazo por el tubo, rodeé la pierna a él y di un giro en su eje hasta caer al suelo, dándole la espalda a la barra. Finalmente, caminé lentamente hasta su posición y me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, rozando sus labios con los míos.

—Carajo —gruñó, excitado pero también asombrado.

Edward estaba temblando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté, sentándome sobre sus piernas.

Tragó y frunció el ceño.

—Bella…

No pudo seguir hablando, lo único que hacía era acariciarme la mejilla, corriéndome los cabellos de la peluca de la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —volví a preguntar, abrazándolo desde el cuello.

—Eres… eres idéntica a ella —susurró—. Eres idéntica a la mujer que recordaba.

Me quedé petrificada.

—No… Esa chica eres tú —afirmó, convencido—. Esa chica eres tú.

¿Qué me estaba diciendo? Dios mío.

—Edward —susurré, sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

Acarició mi rostro, mis labios y luego la peluca. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, como si hubiera encajado todo dentro de él.

—Eres tú… —Frunció el ceño—. Eres tú la mujer de la que me enamoré hace ocho años.

Mis hombros se cayeron, comprendiéndolo todo. Entonces… era Edward el hombre que me hizo el amor de una manera que jamás olvidé, era él… el hombre del que me enamoré, así como él, hacía ocho años.

Entonces Fred…

Dios mío.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y sí, está bomba. El nuevo personaje, Zafrina, ¿qué creen? ¿Confiamos en ella o la enviamos a la hoguera? ¡Y pobre de Jonas! Él también tiene mucho más que contar, quizá un tal James pueda curar su corazón jajaja. ¿Y la peluca? Por Dios, sé que es lo que más querían saber y sí, ¡ya tienen una respuesta! Les prometo que el próximo se viene brutal, excitando y sí, con muchas revelaciones. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Claribel Cabrera, Mar91, Veronica, GigiBelMC, Salve-el-atun, Damaris14, monik, Aidee Bells, VeroG, Melany, Fernanda21, Nitha Cross, Celina fic, Srita Cullen brandon, DarkMak31, jupy, AndreaSL, valem00, Vanina Iliana, stella mio, Gibel, tamarafala, joabruno, Angelus285, Esal, Chiqui Covet, MasenSwan, camilitha cullen, somas, Tecupi, Nancygov, Micalu, PatyMC , Valentina Paez, Danny Ordaz, torrespera172, esme575, CeCiegarcia, YessyVL13, maidely34, liduvina, Smedina, fernyyuki, Annie Cullen Massen, Vero Morales, roberouge , Leah De Call, Alexandra Nash, beakis, Jade HSos, kaja0507, Fallen Dark Angel, Mela Masen, amedina6887, Iza, carlita16, A k , Nat Cullen, rosycanul10, Ceci Machin, Jocelyn, isbella cullen's swan , Beastyle, Jelita, miop, Karensiux, anakarinasomoza, KRISS95, nicomartin, lunadragneel15, Reva4, MayerlynNayleth, caritofornasier, Adriu, Milacaceres11039, Gissy Cullen Swan, Flor Santana, AnabellaCS, BellsCullen8, Meemii Cullen, sheep0294, Johanna22, morales13roxy, llucena928, Gis Cullen, PanchiiM, GabySS501, JMMA, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, ManitoIzquierdaxd, Alexia Lopez, Luisa huiniguir, Fernanda javiera, NarMaVeg, Claribel, maribel hernandez cullen, Lys92, Yoliki, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, Gladys Nilda, SeguidoradeChile, Bella-Nympha, FlorVillu, Monica1602, DanitLuna, Mayraargo25, LadyRedScarlet, Dinorah Murguia, Noriitha, morenita88, Belli swan dwyer, catableu, Tereyasha Mooz, alejandra1987, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, duniavillatoro, adrianacarrera114, Coni , Rero96, saraipineda44, LizMaratzza, Liz Vidal, NoeLiia, patymdn, MaleCullen, Dominic Muoz Leiva, dana masen cullen, Twilightsecretlove, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, CazaDragones, Brenda Cullenn, Valentina Paez, CCar , ariyasy , M Fer 1996, viridianaconticruz, Diana Hurtarte, Santa, twilightter, Abigail, Liliana Macias, Veronica, valentinadelafuente, cavendano13, krisr0405, Anita4261, kathlenayala, jackierys, piligm, lauritacullenswan, natuchis2011b, Bitah, Cris, Pameva, almacullenmasen, Lore562, Bell Cullen Hall, freedom2604, barbya95, BreezeCullenSwan, rjnavajas, Josi, calia19, Mime Herondale, Pam Malfoy Black, Pancardo, Tata XOXO, ale173, debynoe12, Elmi, Valevalverde57, Raquel Adorno y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, hacen que sienta mucho entusiasmo en seguir cuando a veces simplemente siento que no vale la pena, de verdad, su cariño es una puerta de salida, las aprecio enormemente, mucho, así que gracias por todo_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	42. Capítulo 37: Culpa y verdad (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: This Light – Rose Cousins**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 37:**

**Culpa y verdad**

**Parte I**

"_En esta luz, renuncio a mi pelea_

_(…) Yo quería decir que, aunque el tiempo se interponga_

_Quiero que te quedes_

_Quiero quedarme_

_Aquí, en esta oscuridad_

_Hemos creado una chispa_

_Ha dejado una marca_

_Oh, mi corazón_"

**Edward POV**

Las luces neón iluminaban desde la lejanía en casa de Tanya. Miré el vaso de vodka, plástico y rojo, sin saber cuál era el número total. Suspiré un buen rato, algo agobiado de tener que estar parado en medio de la podrida fiesta para salvarle el pellejo a la que suponía era mi novia pero ya no amaba. ¿Lo hice alguna vez? Ni siquiera tenía una respuesta concreta, la verdad, así como tampoco sabía por qué seguía permitiendo que me manipulara para mantenerme a su lado, presumiéndome ante todos.

—Oye —me llamó Quentin, uno de los chicos de la banda. Era muy amigo de Tanya—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué estás? Tanya pregunta por ti allá adentro, la fiesta está bomba.

—Sabes que no me gustan sus fiestas —respondí.

Suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé, pero sabes cómo se pone cuando bebe, no quiero que arme pleitos.

Me pasé las manos por la cara. Ya no era una pequeña de cinco años, estaba harto de tener que cuidarla. Pero como había perdido la noción de mi propio respeto, fui hasta adelante, como si fuera impulsado por el miedo de que se hiciera daño si no lograba lo que quería.

La música sonaba a buen volumen y todos estaban reunidos en grupos dentro de la casa. Como era amplia, supuse que había cerca de doscientas personas esparcidas en distintos puntos de la noche. Ella estaba al fondo, bebiendo como condenada, rodeada de varios microtraficantes de familias acomodadas que reconocía gracias al maldito de Eleazar.

—¡Edward, cariño! —exclamó, dando giros mientras se dirigía a mí.

Quiso abrazarme pero la quité.

—No ahora —espeté.

Enarcó una ceja y se alejó, quitándole importancia. Sabía que no me gustaban sus muestras de amor, nunca eran genuinas. Estaba harto.

—Voy a dar una vuelta, no me esperes.

No me escuchó, pues siguió hablando con el grupo de hombres que parecían más interesados en su escote que en sus palabras. No me importó.

—Hey —exclamó Zafrina, viniendo hacia mí mientras me mostraba su vaso de vodka—, cambia la cara, hombre, que se nota lo mucho que odias estar aquí. Ya estás borracho.

Choqué su vaso con el mío y bebí tan rápido como pude.

—Oye. —Se rio y tomó mi mano, llevándome hacia un lugar más oscuro—. Bailemos, anda, como en los viejos tiempos.

—No tengo ganas —respondí.

Era un aguafiestas, lo sabía.

—¿No vas a hacerlo por tu amiga? También estoy aburrida, venga ya.

Me llevó hacia donde se encontraban más parejas, varias nada disimuladas en su necesidad por tener sexo. Me abrazó desde el cuello y aprovechó de tocarme.

—Zafrina…

—Solo tenemos confianza —respondió, siguiendo con la misma cercanía.

No estaba en mis cinco sentidos, pero sabía que no quería hacer nada comprometedor con ella, por más que hubiera sucedido en la universidad, años atrás.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, vi a un chico bastante conocido en la generación de Tanya de la carrera de periodismo, Greg Matthews, un chico afroamericano que solía vestir de manera muy diferente a la de los demás. No entendía qué hacía en la fiesta hasta que lo vi abrazado a uno de los chicos de Tanya, Joseph Fritz.

—¿A quién miras? —inquirió Zafrina.

Greg llevaba un turbante alto, luciendo sus labios dorados y los ojos maquillados con dedicación. Me pareció interesante. No entendía qué hacía un chico tan genuino y llevado a sus propios deseos de ser diferente y único, con un tipo como Joseph, que nunca se atrevía a revelar su homosexualidad, salvo cuando todos estaban borrachos y capaces de pasar por alto todo.

—Ah, Greg —se respondió a sí misma—. ¿Ahora qué sucede con él?

—No quiero que Joseph le haga daño.

—¿Desde cuándo eres defensor de los raros?

La miré de mala manera.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo haces comentarios de ese estilo? —pregunté, sacando sus manos de mí—. Cada vez te pareces más a Tanya.

—Edward, perdón —respondió, queriendo acercarse.

—Quiero estar solo, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que defender a las personas que no conoces? Greg es solo un marica…

Dejé de escucharla. Definitivamente, Tanya le estaba lavando el cerebro.

Preferí ir a comer algo a la mesa que estaba en la sala, mirando a mi alrededor con algo de amargura. Todos parecían ser dignos invitados de Tanya y, en realidad, estaba un poco inquieto de ver a Greg jugueteando con Joseph, no quería que lo molestaran.

Sabía del chico por ella, en realidad. Lo odiaba. ¿La razón? Ni idea, pero parecía que su felicidad la molestaba. Era un tipo simpático, alegre y divertido, a veces Tanya lo esperaba junto a sus amigas afuera de clases para decirle mierda. Solo quería enviarla al carajo, sin embargo, algo de mí me impedía hacerlo. ¿Por qué mierda? Me desconocía.

—Oye, ya basta. —Greg reía y tiraba de Joseph para que lo siguiera—. Quiero ver a mi amiga, no me gusta que esté sola.

Seguí bebiendo, contemplando desde cierta lejanía al estrafalario chico. Él siguió caminando y se encontró con una chica que se mantenía entre las sombras, intentando alejar a un baboso insípido de ingeniería. Había sido de mi generación, habiendo salido hacía cinco años junto conmigo. Cuando aquella mujer salió de las sombras, me quedé un momento hechizado de su peluca rosa, que le llegaba a la barbilla. Llevaba un vestido plateado que de seguro su amigo Greg había elegido para la noche. Pero no me quedé en aquellos detalles, sino en su rostro. Dejé de respirar cuando vi su sonrisa y sus ojos expresivos, dulces, nada comparados a lo que jamás vi alguna vez. De hecho, comencé a sonreír.

—Ven a bailar con nosotros, anda —instó Greg.

—¿Y si ella me ve? —preguntó, algo temerosa.

Tenía una voz tan linda.

—No te reconocerá con esa peluca. ¡Estás tan hermosa! —insistió el chico.

Tomó su mano y la hizo caminar. Fue ahí que quedé perdido. La miré de pies a cabeza, disfrutando de cada aspecto de su cuerpo menudo, pero acabando por perderme en su perfil. Era preciosa.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—No te escapaste de ese imbécil para esto, ¿no? ¡Eres hermosa! —le recordó, acariciándole las mejillas y luego le besó la frente.

Sonreí. Eran amigos de verdad, como lo éramos Jonas y yo.

Lo extrañé.

Seguí el recorrido de Greg y la chica, mientras continuaba bebiendo vodka. Aun completamente borracho, era consciente de lo mucho que me gustaba. Quería acercarme, pero se veía algo tímida.

—¿Me prometes que bailarás conmigo? —preguntó el chico, dándole un abrazo.

—Lo prometo —respondió, riéndose con ganas.

Me metí entre la gente y me puse cerca, queriendo verla a más detalle. Fue un completo error, en realidad, porque a poca distancia me volvió loco. Dios, ¿cómo era que nunca la había visto?

—Debes divertirte, ¡vamos!

Se unieron a un divertido baile en el que Greg tomaba a la chica de la mano y le daba giros en torno a su eje. Ella seguía sonriendo y moviendo su peluca, viéndose tan feliz que no dejé de contemplarla en ningún segundo. Pronto comenzó a hacer movimientos atractivos con sus caderas, con sus manos y con sus piernas, movimientos que me mantuvieron expectante, más de lo debido.

—Oye, vamos, perdóname por lo que dije —exclamó Zafrina, hablando por sobre la música.

No la tomé en cuenta, quería seguir mirando a la chica de la peluca rosa.

—¿A quién estás mirando? —preguntó, dirigiendo la atención hacia quien la tenía.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si la reconociera.

—¿Sabes quién es? —inquirí, deseoso de más información.

—No —respondió de inmediato—. ¿Por qué no te dejas de mirar tipejas y te dedicas a limpiarte el organismo de alcohol? Estás tan borracho.

—No eres mi madre ni mi novia, no me digas qué hacer —gruñí, alejándome de ella.

—Pero, Edward, vamos, ¿de verdad vas a preferir…?

No la seguí escuchando y me fui acercando, con una valentía propia de mi ebriedad. Greg reía aún con ella, incentivándola a sentirse tan atractiva como lo era. No dejé de mirarla de pies a cabeza, deteniéndome en sus tacones rosa, tal como su peluca. Noté que ambos también estaban como yo, enloquecidos por el alcohol. Cuando Joseph se unió al baile, Greg comenzó a besarlo y se alejaron un poco, dejándola a ella en medio del gentío, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados, manos arriba y el trasero ante los ojos indecorosos de todos, incluidos los míos. No aguanté más y toqué su hombro, chocando sin querer mi pecho con su espalda.

Fue cuando sentí su olor que perdí la noción completa de mi realidad.

Ella se giró asustada y se puso algo a la defensiva, mirándome a los ojos al instante. Era mucho más pequeña y menuda de lo que pensaba, tanto que seguía pareciéndome un dulce caramelo rosa, al que solo moría por tocar… y probar. Y aún así, sentía que quería saber más de ella. ¿Era posible que ante una primera impresión no quisiera dejarla ir nunca más? Debía estar loco o muy ebrio para pensarlo, pero aún así sabía que jamás iba a olvidarme de un rostro tan precioso.

—Lo siento, ¿te he asustado? —le pregunté.

Los demás bailaban y me empujaban, por lo que seguíamos acercándonos aún más.

Demoró en responder, solo me miraba a los ojos y pestañeaba a la vez que tragaba.

—¿Te asustan los tatuajes? —quise bromear.

Su sonrisa no demoró en asomar.

—En realidad, me gustan. ¿Cuántos tienes?

Esta vez sonreí yo.

—No vamos a hablar de ellos, ¿o sí?

Rio, alterándome la respiración en un segundo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Porque creo que estás ante la chica equivocada —afirmó, levantando la barbilla.

—Creo que en realidad estoy ante la chica correcta.

¿Cómo dejarla ir? Demonios, no tenía escapatoria. De solo ver cómo se sonrojaba lo supe.

—En realidad, mi amigo…

—Déjalo que se divierta. ¿Te atreves a pasar un rato? —Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la miró con sus impresionantes ojos dulces—. Prometo que no soy un chico malo… aunque lo parezca.

Su sonrisa nuevamente… Ah, demonios.

—Primero dime cómo te llamas —ordenó, haciéndose desear.

Dios, qué chica. Me fascinaba cada vez más.

—Comienza tú.

Apretó los labios y luego se mordió uno.

—Soy… B.

—¿B? —inquirí entre risas—. Qué misteriosa. Entonces, yo soy E.

Le guiñé un ojo y dejó de sonreír, acercándose un poco más.

—¿Y adónde quieres llevarme?

—A dar un paseo. Por aquí está muy aburrido, ¿no crees?

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió, volviendo a morderse el labio.

Me quedé callado y congelado en su posición, mirando su manera de torturar aquel pedazo de carne.

El jardín de la casa de Tanya era inmenso, por lo que no me detuve a mirar a mi alrededor, sabía que todos los que me conocían en realidad debían encontrarse con ella adentro. La chica se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, pero no vi asombro por el imponente lugar, sino algo de rechazo. Me pregunté por qué.

—¿Siempre vienes a estas fiestas? —le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos cerca de la piscina.

Negó.

—Lo supuse —añadí.

—¿Por qué?

—No eres de este ambiente, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Si bien, parte del flequillo de la peluca tapaba su hermoso rostro, era inevitable quedarse prendado de esa mirada tan pura.

—¿Y qué ves en mis ojos? —inquirió, sonriendo con suavidad.

Preferí reírme y no responder.

—Hey.

—Si te digo lo que veo, creerás que soy un verdadero psicópata, ya es suficiente con que me creas un chico malo.

—¿Y no lo eres? —Su pregunta era genuina.

Volví a distraerme, esta vez en mis propios pensamientos porque, aunque debía responder, no me atrevía a decirle que sí lo era, había hecho tantas cosas de las que me arrepentía y aún no podía dejar atrás.

—Dejaré que saques tus propias conclusiones.

Tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, pidiéndole que continuara conmigo a pesar de mis implícitas llamadas a darse cuenta de quién era.

—Creo que no eres malo —susurró, apretando sus dedos con los míos—. He conocido muchos de ellos, malos de verdad, y ninguno tenía tu manera de mirar al mundo.

Arqueé las cejas mientras seguíamos caminando.

—¿Eres capaz de mirar a través de los ojos?

Se fue hacia adelante y se quitó los tacones, para luego sentarse a la orilla de la piscina. La seguí y me senté a su lado, mirando sus pequeños hombros y luego su perfil.

—Cuando has visto todo lo que yo vi, diría que sí.

—¿Y qué has visto?

—Eso es demasiado personal. —Acabó riéndose pero estaba nerviosa.

—Sí, está bien, lo siento.

—En realidad… —Suspiró—. Creo que he conocido hombres muy malos y ninguno se veía como tú.

Me preocupé genuinamente.

—¿Qué hombres? —inquirió.

Tragó.

—Uno del que… no puedo escapar.

Pestañeé y me acerqué aún más.

—De hecho, no debería estar aquí —añadió—. Pero olvídalo, por favor.

—Hey —llamé.

Finalmente, no quise seguir insistiendo, temía que fuera a asustarse ante mi insistencia.

—¿Puedo contarte algo? Ya que me has contado algo a mí.

Asintió.

—También siento algo parecido a ti. Aunque no lo creas, he conocido mujeres que no quisiera tener en mi vida. Verte ha sido un respiro. Creí que no podría sentir algo así, pero heme aquí.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Eso lo dices porque estás borracho.

—Los dos lo estamos —le recordé, corriéndole algunos cabellos rosas de la cara.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos por varios segundos, los que no fueron suficientes, estábamos demasiado cerca el uno con el otro, respirándonos. Era una atracción que me costaba disuadir, porque francamente era diferente a todas las que había sentido alguna vez. ¿Estaba loco? De todas maneras. ¿Iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo a la chica que me había robado el aliento en menos de un segundo? Jamás.

—Supongo que como borrachos siempre decimos la verdad —musitó.

—Al menos yo no mentiría contigo. Nunca.

Enarcó una ceja, como si no me creyera.

—Pues dame más razones para confiar en ti. —Rio, sacando los pies del agua.

Quise aguantar y no mirar su silueta que caminaba hacia adelante, pero no pude. Me quitó el aliento.

—¿No vas a venir?

La seguí como un demente, dejando a un lado todo por continuar mi camino hacia ella. Ni siquiera me reconocía con estos pensamientos.

Fue hasta la mesa de los alcoholes y le pidió a uno de los chicos que le diera un vaso de vodka. Me adelanté y preferí servirle yo, sabiendo que no era un ambiente en el que se pudiera confiar ciegamente en los demás, especialmente en los tipos.

—No aceptes tragos de desconocidos, B, ¿vale?

—Tú también eres un desconocido. —Sonreí.

—Pero puedes confiar en mí.

—¿De verdad?

Le di el vaso y retuve uno para mí.

—Salud.

—Salud.

Chocamos nuestros vasos y le dimos un sorbo, incrementando la sensación de ebriedad. ¿Qué importaba? Solo con ella tenía la valentía suficiente de ir tras sus pasos.

—Dime que bailarás conmigo.

—Convénceme.

Vaya, estaba siendo muy atrevida tras ese rostro tan dulce. Me fascinó.

—Puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero.

Comenzó a carcajear.

—¿Estás riéndote de mí?

—Es que… —Siguió riéndose—. Estoy tan borracha, pero tan feliz. No lo había estado en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera al llegar a la fiesta.

—Creo que estoy contribuyendo a ello —afirmé, tomando su mano para que se acercara a mí.

—Totalmente —musitó, llevando la mano libre a mi pecho—. Lindos tatuajes.

—Puedes verlos todos si quieres.

—Qué atrevido.

—Lo siento.

Nos quedamos varios segundos en silencio, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse, subiendo sus brazos por mi cuello.

—¿Qué haces en esta fiesta? Nunca te había visto en la universidad.

Me demoré en contestar porque solo podía contemplarla, olvidándome del resto.

—Salí hace unos años.

—Oh, vaya, debes ser todo un adulto.

—Veintisiete.

—Veintidós.

—Periodismo.

—También.

Nos sonreímos y bailamos la suave música de _Kings of Leon_; no recordaba cómo se llamaba la canción.

—¿Conoces a alguien aquí? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Quisiera que no, pero sí. ¿Tú?

Suspiró.

—Sí, pero no me quiere aquí.

¿Estaba hablando de…?

—Por eso la peluca.

Asintió.

—No quería venir, la sola idea de hacerlo me ponía nerviosa. —Sonrió con suavidad—. Pero me he escapado.

—¿De casa de tus padres?

Negó con los ojos brillantes.

—De otra persona.

Vi mucha tristeza en su mirada, así que no aguanté y puse mi mano en su barbilla, cobijando su rostro.

—Entonces hagamos que esta noche sea memorable y te haga feliz siempre, ¿qué dices?

—Que así sea.

Tomé su cintura y la acerqué más, no la quería más lejos, ya había sido demasiado tiempo de soportarlo. La música brindaba un buen ambiente, por lo que los demás no estaban pendientes de nosotros. Nos mantuvimos pendientes de bailar, rozándonos sin remedio. El sentir su aroma cada vez más cerca de mí lo hacía todo más difícil. ¿Cómo demonios me sosegaba? Peor aún, ¿cómo lo hacía si se giraba y pegaba su cuerpo al mío? Solo quería cerrar los ojos, mantenerme con el rostro pegado a sus cabellos y sentirla.

Fue entonces que le di la vuelta y junté mi frente con la suya, queriendo tocar más, pero también disfrutar de más.

—Es difícil controlar las ganas contigo, B.

Levantó las cejas y rio.

—¿Y si digo que no?

Me separé.

—Sería el primero en alejarse, lo prometo.

Rio.

—Entonces no lo hagas, E.

Era la respuesta que más esperaba.

Le quité nuevamente el cabello rosa de la cara y acaricié esas suaves mejillas a un ritmo lento. Sus jadeos fueron suficientes para que me atreviera a hacer lo que tanto deseaba, tomando su quijada y hundiendo mis labios en los suyos. Juré que no iba a olvidarme de sus besos, nunca.

.

.

.

La contemplé como si mis ojos fueran imanes y ella los atrajera con fuerza. Mis caricias eran tan tenues, queriendo asegurarme una vez más de lo que acababa de decir. Porque hasta a mí me parecía una locura, porque lo era, ¿no?

—Eres tú —insistí, continuando con mis caricias en sus mejillas.

Fue inevitable seguir tocando su peluca, tal como aquella noche. Me costaba no emocionarme por la idea de haberla encontrado y que ella fuera el amor de mi vida, mi Bella.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió, aunque sabía que solo estaba intentando no caer en la emoción del momento, porque claro, ¿cómo podía ser tan inmensa coincidencia?

—La chica de la peluca rosa… eras tú —murmuré—. Ya es imposible olvidarlo, ahora lo recuerdo todo como si lo estuviera viviendo en estos instantes. B.

Soltó un jadeo y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos.

—E —añadió junto a un suspiro.

Llevé mi otra mano a su rostro y seguí acariciándola, grabándome su imagen tal como la recordaba. Dios mío, estaba temblando.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo, mirando mis tatuajes—. Las cosas que pasaron…

Tragó.

—Eras de la promoción. Periodismo. Estabas diciéndome que querías huir de Dimitri, estabas diciéndome que no habías sido feliz hasta ahí, que tú y yo… —Mi voz se perdió cuando comencé a comprender cada momento, los mensajes misteriosos, su mirada triste…

—Sí —susurró—. Tú eras el chico malo.

Sonreímos con algo de incredulidad. Aún costaba comprenderlo e interiorizarlo. ¿Cómo fue que…?

—Me enamoré de ti hace ocho años, Isabella.

Perdí el aliento y junté mi frente con la suya, retomando esos recuerdos que me comían la cabeza. Jamás pensé que podría pasar algo como esto.

—Y aunque al encontrarte supe que había dado con el amor de mi vida, nunca pensé que había sentido algo similar antes.

Su labio inferior tembló y sus manos se acercaron a mi cuello.

—Hiciste de mi mundo algo mucho mejor hace tanto… —gimió—. Oh, Edward.

Esa noche… Esa noche irrepetible… Esa chica…

Mierda, no podía estar con tantos sentimientos encontrados, no hasta ahora.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Era el hombre más guapo que había visto alguna vez en mi vida. Cuando me besó, también supe que nunca iba a olvidar su manera de mover los labios, de tomarme con fuerza y tenerme a su merced. Eran los mejores besos que había probado. En el momento en el que sentí su lengua, mi cabeza voló por el aire hasta ir al cielo. Sabía a vodka y a él. Su barba incipiente, muy áspera y varonil, rascaba la piel de mi rostro a su gusto, sacándome rápidamente un gemido. Me tenía enloquecida.

—Dios —solté entre risas, buscando respirar.

—Lo siento —susurró, muy risueño—. No podía parar. Creo que no dejaré de besarte.

Lo recibí desesperada, buscando acariciar sus cabellos para que se mantuviera en su posición. Sus besos eran eróticos, varoniles y tersos a la vez, me hacían sentir placer y desesperación por más.

—Todo me da vueltas —añadió.

—Es el alcohol.

Nos reímos.

—No, eres tú.

Tiró de mi labio inferior con su pulgar mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

—Vamos a otro lado, esto comienza a llenarse —afirmó.

Asentí, ciegamente confiando en él. Quizá era muy inocente e ingenua, porque tenía el aspecto del hombre que podría romperme el corazón. Aún así, lo seguí sin pensarlo.

—¿Conoces este lugar?

—Algo así —respondió—. Pero más allá hay una laguna que pocos saben que existe.

—¿Has llevado más chicas? ¿Eh?

Me dio una vuelta en mi propio eje y me hizo chocar con su pecho.

—Creerás que miento, pero no, no he llevado más chicas.

Paré de juguetear.

—¿Y por qué yo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo sigo mi instinto.

La laguna quedaba detrás de la casa de Tanya, en una zona no habitada, cerca de un amplio bosque. Él era muy ágil para trepar, mientras yo parecía una verdadera citadina en medio de la naturaleza. Aun así, él nunca perdió su toque encantador y todo el tiempo estuvo ayudándome, hasta que al menos estuvimos en un lugar seguro.

—Qué hermoso lugar —susurré, mirando a mi alrededor.

—Prefiero mirarte a ti.

Me estremecí al sentir su dedo curioso en mi espalda.

—¿Cómo se explica esto? —inquirió.

Me giré.

—Ya sabes, al mirarte… —Se puso nervioso.

—Descuida. —Lo tranquilicé, enternecida con el hombre rudo que tenía delante de mí y que cambiaba tan de pronto a un dulce chico de veintisiete—. Cada palabra que me dices me gusta.

Cuando le acaricié la mano y luego la quijada, él suspiró con agonía.

—Jamás me habían tocado así —afirmó.

—¿Siempre dices las palabras que todas las chicas queremos escuchar?

Se rio.

—La verdad, no.

—¿Vienes conmigo a ver la laguna? A veces, suelen haber cisnes.

—¡¿Cisnes?! ¿Estás seguro? Creo que estamos demasiado borrachos para saber que eso no es posible.

—¿Apuestas?

—Hecho.

—Un beso.

—Oh, entonces quiero perder.

—Yo también.

Nos largamos a reír y fuimos caminando por el césped hasta la laguna, que estaba muy calma, con la luna reflejándose a la perfección. Y sí, había dos malditos cisnes cerca el uno con el otro.

—¡Te lo dije!

—Diablos. ¡Perdí!

—Creo que me debes algo.

Sonreí.

—Al menos invítame a sentarme.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el suelo—. ¿Me acompaña esta noche, señorita B?

Tenía su mano tendida para mí. La tomé.

—Claro que sí, señor E.

Me abracé desde las piernas y miré el horizonte del bosque junto a la laguna, con ambos cisnes muy cerca entre sí. Cuando me giré a mirarlo y vi sus ojos brillantes, sentí el deseo imperante de darle su premio por ganar. Por eso le quité los cabellos de la frente, perdida en las finas hebras cobrizas que reflejaban la misma luz de la luna. Fui bajando por su rostro hasta ir a su quijada y a sus labios llenos, disfrutando de lo guapo que era. Lo abracé desde el cuello y me acerqué, queriendo respirar unos segundos solo para olerlo y grabarme las sensaciones que me generaba. Ya cuando fue insostenible la separación, volví a besarlo con pasión, para nuevamente caer en un espiral de efectos, los que provocaban sus besos y sus caricias. Él no toleró mucho y me tomó las caderas, acomodándome en el césped y poniéndose sobre mí.

—No pares —le pedí, valiente por el alcohol, sacando lo que mi cabeza pensó en un mero segundo, queriéndolo como ninguna.

Él no dijo nada y volvió a besarme, sacándome un fuerte suspiro. Sus manos eran tímidas, parecía no querer aventurarse ante una posible negativa, pero tomé las suyas y las acerqué a mi cuerpo. Cuando aquello ocurrió, E no tardó en tomar la iniciativa.

Sentía su lengua en mi boca, lo que me tenía en el aire otra vez. El roce de su barba junto a sus manos curiosas, buscando todo de mí, fue suficiente para que hiciera lo mismo, metiendo mis manos bajo su camiseta. Era duro, fuerte y muy grande, debajo de su cuerpo me sentía aún más pequeña y frágil. Le pedí que se la quitara y cuando lo hizo, vi su humanidad con varios tatuajes repartidos por su torso y abdomen. Lo abracé y me senté sobre él, quitándome rápidamente la ropa hasta acabar en sujetador. Sus dedos me recorrieron hasta acabar en mis senos, los que apretó con suavidad.

—Eres hermosa —murmuró.

Sonreí, sintiéndome tan viva.

—Quítame todo —supliqué.

Su respiración comenzaba a pesar.

Lo sentía reaccionar debajo de mí, por lo que busqué la cremallera de sus pantalones, dispuesta a liberarlo de la opresión. Cuando acabamos desnudos, mirándonos mutuamente, volvió a recostarme sobre el césped. Estuvimos varios segundos mirándonos, el rostro, el cuerpo y la excitación que brotaba de nosotros. Sus besos fueron recorriendo mi cuello, mis senos, mi vientre y mi intimidad, todo de ida y de vuelta. Apretaba el césped ante el placer de sus caricias, sin saber cómo sostener a mi propio cuerpo de lo que me provocaba. Jamás me habían tocado así, donde se respetaba mi propio deseo, mi excitación y mi integridad. Y fue cuando sentí su erección en la entrada de mí, que lo acerqué para besarlo, abrí mis piernas y se lo permití. Era una sensación indescriptible.

.

.

.

Todas mis ilusiones fueron parte de ese chico por semanas. Pensarlo me llenaba de emociones tan indescriptibles. El paso del tiempo solo hizo que los recuerdos borrosos de esa borrachera lo hicieran más misterioso, como si nunca hubiera sucedido y solo hubiera sido parte de mis sueños. Pero no, era real, ese chico malo que me topé en esa fiesta que cambió mi vida por completo… existía y estaba frente a mí.

Me costaba pensar, no dejaba de preguntarme cómo fue que habíamos vuelto a encontrarnos, cómo pasó todo de esta manera.

Jadeé, volviéndome a sus ojos.

—Eras tú. —Arqueó las cejas y me apretó los muslos. Era como si no lo creyera—. Carajo.

Abracé su cuello, junté mi frente con la suya y cerré mis párpados por unos segundos. Él me agarró la barbilla y me besó, sacándome un suspiro largo. Nuestros labios comenzaron un movimiento apasionado, momento en el que Edward me tomó muy fuerte y me levantó entre sus brazos. Cuando necesitamos respirar, nos miramos a los ojos por enésima vez, situándonos en esos recuerdos llenos de intensidad e intimidad.

—No puedo creer que me enamoré de la misma mujer dos veces —susurró, subiéndome hasta la residencia de la capitanía de bomberos.

—Mi chico malo. —Sonreí, cayendo entre los edredones.

Se quitó rápidamente los pantalones y la camiseta, mostrándome su cuerpo tatuado. Vino hacia mí y me encarceló, dispuesto a todo por complacerme.

—Ya no tengo dudas, sé por qué causaste tanto impacto en mi vida. —Su barbilla temblaba y sus ojos seguían la trayectoria de todos mis movimientos—. Desde entonces te recordaba y luego aquellas memorias se fueron extinguiendo.

Me quitó el sujetador y hundió sus labios en mis senos, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo a su paso. Me arqueé desesperada y tiré de sus cabellos, pidiéndole más.

—Pero siempre estuviste ahí… hasta que te conocí —añadió, recorriendo mi cuello.

Le apreté el culo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Ocho años —susurré, sintiendo las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos.

—Sht… —siseaba, sonriendo con dulzura—. Ya estamos aquí, volvimos a estar juntos.

Lo abracé y abrí mis piernas. Quería que me hiciera el amor, recordar esa noche, la noche en la que Fred…

Jadeé y busqué su rostro, necesitaba mirarlo mientras me hacía suya.

—Te amo, E.

—Y yo te amo a ti, B.

Apreté los músculos de su espalda cuando lo sentí entrar con calculada lentitud, pulgada tras pulgada invadiéndome hasta llenarme las entrañas. Edward sujetaba mis caderas y mis muslos, arañando mi piel con cuidado. Sus movimientos fueron lentos, profundos, desesperantes y deliciosos, esa manera de mover las caderas me estaba enloqueciendo, apenas podía gemir, estaba ahogada en grito tras grito, disfrutando de cómo mis paredes lo envolvían. En un segundo tiró de mis piercings, disfrutando de la visual. El placer fue aún más desesperante.

—Más rápido, E —le susurré al oído.

Sabía que iba a recordarlo. Cuando noté el brillo aún más intenso de sus ojos, lo comprobé.

Agarró mi quijada para besarme, pegando su nariz a la mía. Seguíamos mirándonos, íntimos, cerca, solo siendo uno.

—Dime que no escaparás como lo hiciste esa noche —susurró con las cejas arqueadas.

Estaba bañado en sudor, el cabello se le pegaba a la frente.

—Sabes por qué lo hice —jadeé, pasando mis manos por su pecho.

—No quiero recordarlo —gruñó, hundiéndose hasta el fondo.

Grité, incapaz de seguir hablando. Su fuerza en las caderas era desbordante y solo podía apretar los músculos de sus brazos para calmar la desesperación de sentir cómo mis nervios vibraban, uno tras uno, dispuestos a culminar en mi interior hasta explotar en distintos puntos de mí misma. Cuando llegué al punto exacto y volvió a hundirse hasta el interior, mezclando ese dolor placentero con la locura de nuestra unión, disfruté de uno de los orgasmos más vivos de toda mi vida, como si hubiera vuelto hacia atrás, cuando apenas tenía veintidós, siendo inexperta, nerviosa y llena de temores, pero que se sentía increíblemente capaz de todo, mirando al hombre que la había tratado con tanto cuidado, haciéndola disfrutar por primera vez. Ahora era una mujer algo diferente, porque sí, era toda una mujer. Había pasado por tantas cosas y, aún así, Edward había regresado a mi vida.

Él acabó en mi interior y mientras sentía que me mareaba ante todas las sensaciones y emociones, nos besamos, siempre unidos. Intentamos respirar a medida que lo hacíamos, calmando la desesperación del ejercicio y la locura misma de todo lo que estábamos pasando. Se acomodó a mi lado y me tapó a la vez que me acostaba sobre su pecho, corriéndome la peluca de la cara y mirando mis facciones.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —me preguntó.

Parecía tan dolido.

—Porque tenía miedo.

—¿Dimitri?

Solté el aire y asentí con cuidado.

—Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido —gimió, muy molesto, o quizá desesperado al no poder retroceder el tiempo—. Tenía la posibilidad de quitarte todo ese dolor de encima, todo…

—Tranquilo. —Pasé el dorso de mis manos por su rostro, calmando ese repentino desesperar en su expresión.

Todo habría sido perfecto esa noche si Greg…

Preferí no recordar o acabaría llorando.

—Esta noche no me iré, recuerda que seré tu esposa.

Aquello le permitió respirar mejor y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que perdí el aire por unos segundos.

—Hay cosas que debemos hablar —susurró y me besó la frente.

Asentí y seguí permitiendo que me abrazara.

—Dime que en ninguna te irás —insistió.

—En ninguna, cariño, el destino me trajo a ti nuevamente.

Besó mis manos y buscó mis bragas para que me las pusiera. Ya cómodos los dos, sentía que mis ojos pesaban. Iba a quedarme dormida, pero quería hacerlo mirándolo, por lo que así nos quedamos, uno al otro muy juntos.

Finalmente, ¿no era un sueño hecho realidad?

.

**Edward POV**

No podía dormir. Por más que la mirara, recordaba todo como si hubiera sucedido ayer, como si mi cerebro comenzara a vomitar la información tan rápido como podía. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era contemplarla, mirar esas mejillas rojas, sus labios de fresa y sentir su aroma. Pero todo seguía en mi cabeza, tanto que pronto comenzó a amanecer y yo no había podido pegar ojo.

Bella era la chica de la peluca, la mejor amiga de Greg, aquel chico…

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y besé sus mejillas, no queriendo soltarla.

—Eras tú. Dime que no le cagué la vida a ese chico, por favor —supliqué, casi desbordándome en las lágrimas que querían salir.

Era su mejor amigo, era él.

¡Diablos!

Tuve que levantarme unos segundos para poder aclarar mi cabeza, pero a medida que caminaba, el accidente de aquella madrugada parecía volver a acribillarme los sesos. Todavía podía ver a Greg en el suelo, todavía podía escuchar cuando me ordenaban que no interviniera, aún volvía a recordar la culpa de haber sido tan cobarde como para hacer como si no aquello no existiera, como si…

—Carajo —gruñí en voz baja, pasándome las manos por los cabellos.

Era su mejor amigo, era un chico que la amaba y ella a él, eran inseparables, lo último que le escuché decir era que Bella estuviera bien.

Era mi culpa.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Las cosas entre Edward y Bella estuvieron marcadas por el destino, cada uno estuvo en la vida del otro sin saberlo, así como creció un fruto que, sin pensarlo, los unió después de años. Las cosas no fueron todo color de rosas y es Greg quien, lamentablemente, pone en jaque todo. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Edward se siente tan culpable? ¿Bella va a contarle que después de su encuentro, se enteró que estaba embarazada? ¿Qué dirá él al respecto? ¿De qué manera debe darse una verdad tan dura y hermosa a la vez? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Lau Riera, Miryluz, CCar, CelyJoe, Beatriz Gomes2, PielKnela, Jeli, PameHart, AndreaSL, sool21, roberouge, Tereyasha Mooz, Gibel, valem00, nicomartin, Bella-Nympha, Mela Masen, LUZ CC, alyssag19, Srita Cullen brandon, LicetSalvatore, Chiqui Covet, Leah De Call, Norellys, GabySS501, Angelus285, Jimena, monik, isbella cullen's swan, aliciagonzakezsalazar, Jenni98isa, YessyVL13, darkness1617, Flor Santana, Mayraargo25, lolitahn44, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, Ceci Machin, LucyGomez , Schatzie0713, Vero Morales, Salve-el-atun chapter, Fallen Dark Angel07, esme575, Sandoval Violeta , VeroG, morenita88, Paty Limon, jupy, Techu, Aidee Bells , Gis Cullen, Karensiux, Iza, beakis, liduvina, Joa Castillo, amedina6887, DannyVasquezP, Jade HSos, Beth, Alexia Lopez, bbluelilas, Esal, Smedina, Cris, Marce Ortiz, Jocelyn, Karen, Idalia Cova, maidely34, Danny Ordaz, jackierys, MasenSwan, carlita16, Reva4, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, KRISS95, joabruno, Melany, Nancygov, alejandra1987, rosycanul10, danielapavezparedes, MaleCullen, Ivette marmolejo, LoreVab, Hanna D L, florcitacullen1, catableu, Lys92, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Gaby Mar Cullen, Adriu, DarkMak31, anakarinasomoza, Nicole19961, lunadragneel15, guess 928, JULIANA ALDANA, Vanina Iliana, Damaris14, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, kaja0507, ROMINA19, llucena928, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Fernanda21, sheep0294, almacullenmasen, Belli swan dwyer, cary, BellsCullen8, Claribel Cabrera, caritofornasier, saraipineda44, Pameva, Claribel Cabrera, jhanulita , calia19, Abigail, Tata XOXO, Nat Cullen, Fernanda javiera, Lore562, Veronica, twilightter, Marxtin, SeguidoradeChile , cavendano13, adrianacarrera114, AnabellaCS, PatyMC , Valentina Paez, Bell Cullen Hall, Elmi, Anita4261, lalyrobsten, NarMaVeg, somas, FlorVillu, MariaL8, odi19, Ojitos, stella mio, debynoe12, nelithaa-bella, patymdn, Alexandra Nash, Lulugrimes98, Liliana Macias, camilitha cullen, Dinorah Murguia, Diana, lauritacullenswan, Luisa huiniguir, Monica1602, Gladys Nilda, Poppy, Raquel Adorno, valentinadelafuente, Santa, ELIZABETH, viridianaconticruz, freedom2604, Robaddict18, maribel hernandez cullen, krisr0405, sollpz1305, miop, Roxy de roca, barbya95, Liz Vidal, Berenice, CCar, Twilightsecretlove, maries24, JMMA, piligm, Brenda Cullenn, kathlenayala, PanchiiM, Fernanda Tovar, johanna22, Florencia, Beastyle, gesykag, Pam Malfoy Black, morales13roxy, mmavic81, Josi, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Domi, dayana ramirez, rjnavajas, natuchis2011b, Noa, Nitha Cross, Vero Grey Cullen, BreezeCullenSwan, ale173, Rero96, CazaDragones, Coni, Noriitha, Yoliki, Valevalverde57, ariyasy, fernyyuki, Mime Herondale, Ana, LadyRedScarlet, CeCiegarcia, jessnoeaquino20, elitkm11, selenne88, Milacaceres11039, Black Angel Lilith, valu03, DanitLuna, Wenday 14, NoeLiia y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, su cariño lo es todo y significa demasiado, no tienen idea de cuánto, de verdad les agradezco cada palabra que tienen para mí, gracias de verdad_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	43. Capítulo 37: Culpa y verdad (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Wishbone – Freya Ridings **

**Capítulo 37:**

**Culpa y verdad**

**Parte II**

"_Lo haces parecer tan fácil_

_Sé que no lo es_

_(…) Dime que te veré de nuevo_

_Aun si tenemos que fingir_

_Y ni siquiera necesito saber cuándo_

_Dime que te veré de nuevo_

_(…) Y me sostuviste en un baile lento_

_Pero ahora no hay música_

_(…) Dime que no es el final…_"

Era un dolor imposible en mi pecho, como si viejas heridas se abrieran como antaño. La culpa ahora era más dura, más real, ahora involucraba a mi chica, a Bella…

Tuve que taparme los labios para calmarme o acabaría sollozando. Eran ocho años, pero seguía siendo lo mismo para mí.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. Miré mi reloj y comprobé que aún eran las cinco de la madrugada. Miré a mi lado, buscándola, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Adónde se había ido la chica de la peluca? B se había marchado sin decir nada. ¿Habría vuelto a su casa?

Me puse la ropa y al levantarme me sentí aún más mareado. Aun así, no me podía quitar la sonrisa de los labios. Vaya que no podía.

—B —susurré, suspirando.

¿De verdad se había ido? Quizá necesitaba ir con su amigo Greg. No, ¡no podía marcharse sin mi número! No iba a estar en paz hasta tener el suyo. Dejarla marchar así nada más no era algo que podría soportar.

Me apresuré y salté la valla para volver a casa de Tanya, lugar en el que vi a varias personas reunidas entre sí, como si vieran una discusión.

—¡Aléjate de mí, marica! —escuché que gritaba Joseph.

Greg había intentado besarlo, así como lo había hecho y él lo había permitido, al menos cuando ninguno de sus amigos.

—¿Qué le pasa a este? —preguntó Lucas, uno de los de su grupo.

Joseph se hizo el desentendido y se encogió de hombros.

—De seguro se encaprichó conmigo, es un acosador de mierda, un pervertido —siguió insultando.

Los ojos de Greg titilaron. Sabía que le había dolido, todavía más al escuchar las burlas de todos los imbéciles que le acompañaban.

—Dijiste que me amabas —musitó él.

Su voz parecía haberse quebrado.

—Creo que estás demasiado borracho —siguió mofándose—. Lárgate de aquí o te partiré la cara, ¿de acuerdo? Vámonos, chicos. —Lo empujó, sacándoselo de encima.

Los hombros de Greg decayeron y tan pronto como Joseph y sus amigos se fueron, él los siguió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Iba a impedírselo, pero no alcancé a hacerlo, pues Tanya me encontró en medio camino.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, cruzada de brazos mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No estoy de humor, ¿bien? Tengo que irme a…

—Hey, no estoy pidiéndote que te quedes aquí, te lo estoy ordenando.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, no dispuesto a seguir con esta mierda. Iba a dar un paso adelante, pero una única frase hizo que me mantuviera de pie.

—Me dijeron que te vieron con una chica.

Tragué.

—No le hagas nada.

—Entonces es verdad.

—Tanya…

—Dime quién es e iré inmediatamente a quitarle la piel a bofetadas.

—No lo haré.

—Edward —gruñó.

—Sabes que lo nuestro…

—¿Qué? —bramó.

—¡Lo sabes, maldita sea! ¡Ya basta! Tengo que ir a por ese chico…

—¡Edward!

Dejé de escucharla y me metí a la casa. Temía que Greg se metiera en un problema.

—¡Joseph! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué me acabas de hacer esto? ¡Dijiste que lo nuestro era en serio! ¡Creí que me amabas!

Joseph paró de reír con sus amigos y se tambaleó, terriblemente borracho.

—¡Deja de mentir, maricón! —le gritó, dándole un fuerte empujón.

—Decías amarme cuando estábamos juntos —insistió, enojado y dolido—. ¡Asume tu mierda!

—¿Asumir qué? No tengo nada que asumir, marica de mierda, ¿quién te crees que eres? Aparte de pervertido, eres un maldito enfermo al que le encanta mentir. Dime, ¿quién te crees? La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque te has colado en la fiesta, insignificante.

Sus amigos seguían riendo, palpando su hombro para que siguiera haciéndolo, denigrando a los demás, esta vez al chico que lo amaba.

Iba a defenderlo, pero Smith, uno de los chicos del negocio de los Denali, me lo impidió, poniéndome una mano en el brazo.

—Déjame en paz —ordené.

—No te conviene.

Miré a Tanya desde lejos, que disfrutaba de ver a Greg siendo insultado por su gran amigo Joseph. Me subió la impotencia y empujé a Smith, sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

—¡Asume que me amas! —le gritó el chico—. ¡Así como también asumí mis sentimientos por ti! Todas las cosas que me dijiste… ¿nunca fue suficiente todo lo que te prometí? Vamos, Joseph. —Le tomó la mano, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

Él se la quitó y lo volvió a empujar, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que finalmente lo hizo caer al suelo. Greg seguía llorando por la humillación y el dolor de ver al hombre que amaba haciéndole esto.

—Te amo, Joseph, tú lo sabes.

—¡Cállate, maricón! —exclamó el tipo, tomándolo desde la ropa para levantarlo y llevarlo hasta la puerta de la casa.

—¡Sí! ¡Saquen a este imbécil! No quiero que arruine mi fiesta —la escuché decir—. Para después, hagan todo lo que quieran, pero lo quiero fuera de mi casa. Ahora.

Hice a un lado a Smith y fui tras ellos, observando cómo le daban patadas para que siguiera caminando. Él, aún así, le pedía a Joseph que hablaran de forma civilizada, diciéndole, una y otra vez, que lo amaba.

—¡Ya deja de joder, maricón! —le gritó, empujándolo con tanta fuerza que cayó por las escaleras del porche, golpeándose la cabeza.

—¡Hey! —grité, queriendo ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, Smith me tomó a la fuerza, impidiendo que me metiera en medio de todos ellos, pero facilitando lo más cruel: ser testigo de cómo lo seguían golpeando entre todos ellos, con patadas y puños, hasta que su rostro quedó desfigurado por completo.

—¡Déjame ir! —bramé.

Seguía viendo cómo lo destrozaban, en especial Joseph, a quien había visto hacía tan poco besándolo. Era un cobarde, no amaba, era un asqueroso y ruin sujeto que odiaba a Greg por ser libre, mientras él se escondía tras una fachada. No le importó cuánto le decía que lo quería, aún cuando veía cómo su vida se perdía a través de los ojos del hombre al que amaba.

—Di alguna mierda, ¡sé un hombre! —le gritaron.

Él tomaba bocanadas de aire.

—Ella… Mi amiga… ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla. No quiero que esté sola… aquí… Quiero cuidarla…

Me caí de rodillas y dejé de luchar cuando noté que apenas respiraba y que finalmente lo escupían, uno tras el otro, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

—¿Lo mataste? —preguntaban.

—No lo sé. Vamos, dejémoslo atrás.

Tragué y me quedé de piedra, viendo cómo se lo llevaban y yo siendo incapaz de ir tras ellos. Podía con todos, claro que sí, pero estaba clavado en el suelo, como si mi cuerpo no tuviera fuerzas. Aquel chico… Pude haber hecho algo, de verdad pude, y no lo hice.

Era un asco.

.

.

.

Respiré hondo, asimilando aquellas imágenes en mi cabeza. Ahora eran mucho más claras, como si una nueva fuente de luz hubiera iluminado mis recuerdos.

Con los años, aquellos sucesos se habían aplastado por la vida misma, que seguía transcurriendo, pero jamás olvidé lo que no hice y pude. No actuar era complicidad y en ese momento me convertí en ello. Joseph jamás había ido a prisión por lo que había hecho, ni él ni sus amigos, nunca supe por qué y de qué forma habían encontrado a Greg, pero solo de imaginar su sentimiento de soledad, mirando a los ojos, sentía la impotencia de mis propios actos. Había pedido ver a Bella, quería que estuviera bien. Nunca dimensioné lo sucedido hasta que aquí, frente a mí, estaba la mujer que más amaba junto a mi hija.

Sentí tanta desesperación que cerré mis ojos unos segundos mientras pasaba mis manos por la pared y luego me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje que había tras la ventana.

—¿Edward? —me llamó.

Me giré con rapidez, encontrándomela con los ojos adormecidos.

—Descuida, estoy aquí —afirmé.

Fui hasta su lado y me quedé sentado en medio de la cama, buscando recomponerme. Ella notó que estaba inquieto y silencioso, por lo que enseguida se reincorporó preocupada.

—Hey, ponte a dormir. —Sonreí, mirando a sus ojos que tanto me calmaban.

—Pero estás algo triste.

Suspiré.

—No es nada.

—¿Es por mí?

Negué rápidamente.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar triste por ti? Tú me haces feliz.

—Por… lo que hemos…

—No. Jamás. Es solo que… —Boté el aire—. Me conociste como un verdadero hijo de puta, ¿de verdad sentiste… algo por mí?

Ella arqueó las cejas y se puso sobre mí, acurrucándose conmigo. La abracé y le besé los cabellos, tapándola con mi cuerpo, protegiéndola del exterior.

—¿No me crees cuando decía que nunca pude olvidar tus besos? Cada vez que rememoraba esa noche, pensaba en tus ojos y en tu voz. —Pasó sus pequeños dedos por mi barbilla—. Hiciste que fuera feliz con tan poco, Edward, te vi sin saber quién eras y sentía que quería permanecer toda la vida contigo. Es algo cursi, pero era tan ingenua. —Se rio.

—Te habrías quedado conmigo —musité.

—Tenía miedo, Edward, había hecho algo incorrecto con… él. Además, escuchaba personas cerca y… Demonios, no amaba a Dimitri, solo le tenía terror, si él se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo…

—De haberlo sabido —jadeé.

—Pero volviste a mi vida. Y no eres ningún hijo de… No quiero insultar a tu madre. —Sonrió, contagiándome—. Nunca lo pareciste, me trataste con tanto cuidado. Nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos.

—Contigo siempre lo haré.

—No estés triste —pidió—. Estás conmigo y eso es lo que me hace feliz.

Puso su rostro en mi cuello y yo cerré mis ojos, continuando con mi abrazo.

—Duerme conmigo, abrázame hasta que ya no puedas, ¿sí? Te amo.

—Te amo, nena, siempre lo haré.

Aún no sabía cómo hablar de aquel pasado, cómo tocarlo siquiera… Ah, si tan solo fuera fácil, si tan solo…

Debía pensar en el momento correcto porque iba a dañarla y hacerlo era un pecado que me rompía el corazón en pedazos.

De pronto, recordé algo que podría mejorar mi ánimo y el de ella, que seguía muy preocupada por mí.

—Hey, tengo algo que contarte. Prométeme que no te vas a reír.

Frunció el ceño.

Me reincorporé en la cama y subí mi brazo derecho para que viera hacia la zona de los músculos intercostales, cerca de mi pectoral. Bella acercó sus dedos y tocó el dibujo que había tatuado hacía exactamente ocho años.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó—. ¿Es una letra… china?

Asentí.

—Es rosa —añadió—. No lo había contemplado con tanto detalle antes…

—Es una "B" —interrumpí.

Se quedó en silencio.

—La hice después de tres meses buscándote.

Sentí que soltaba el aire poco a poco.

—Finalmente, como nunca lo hice, hice ese tatuaje. Con el tiempo pasó al olvido, como un fantasma oculto… y te encontré.

—Oh, diablos —gimió.

Me giré y la vi tapándose el rostro.

—Hey.

La abracé y la acomodé conmigo.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. —Medio rio, quitándose las lágrimas.

—Digamos que estaba desesperado. Sentía que haberte dejado ir era…

—Como un sinsentido —afirmó—. El miedo a no verte de nuevo…

La besé de manera apasionada, quitándole el aliento.

—Desde entonces eres la mujer de mi vida.

Arqueó las cejas y me acarició la quijada.

—Y tú el hombre de mi vida.

—Sí, somos unos cursis.

Nos reímos.

—No dimensionas cuánto te amo —le dije al oído—. De verdad que no.

Se restregó en mi pecho y muy cerca de mi cuello.

—Tú tampoco —susurró—. Mi hombre.

Le besé los cabellos y nos mantuvimos así, pensando en el extraño destino. Pero en un segundo, se tensó tanto que tuve que separarme de ella para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Tragó mientras me contemplaba.

—Estaba… Estaba pensando en… Fred.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Fred?

Me seguía mirando y tan pronto como apareció un suspiro entre sus labios, ella puso sus manos en mi rostro, acariciándolo lentamente.

—¿Pasó algo con él?

—¿Lo amas? —inquirió.

Me reí ante su pregunta, me parecía tan obvia la respuesta. ¿Aún dudaba?

—Como si llevara mi sangre —aseguré.

Sus ojos se tornaron muy brillantes.

—¿Lo has recordado por… ese imbécil?

Sabía que tocar temas como Dimitri podían llevarla a recordar su origen, todo lo que la llevó a sufrir y con ello a Fred.

Bajó la mirada, como si quisiera decirme algo que no lograba soltar.

—Todos los días deseo haber estado ahí para ti y mi pequeño —susurré—, haber podido ahorrarles todo el dolor… —Se me apretó la garganta—. Habría dado todo por estar en su lugar y ser quien lleve su sangre…

Sus ojos lagrimearon y enseguida me preocupé.

—¿Dije algo malo? —inquirí.

Negó y de pronto las lágrimas fueron más espesas y duras.

—Bells…

—Cariño, yo… Fred…

La fuerte alarma de la cabina nos hizo dar un salto ante la sorpresa. Era aviso de emergencia cercana.

—Mierda, tengo que ir —le dije, acariciándole las mejillas con suavidad.

—Ve —me instó con una sonrisa.

Me quedé prendado de la desesperación en sus ojos.

—Ve —insistió.

Tuve que hacerlo, así que le di un beso apasionado antes de marcharme a responder al llamado y dejarla en medio de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y mientras pensaba en las expresiones de mi chica, me pregunté qué pasaba por su cabeza. Finalmente, me metí a la cabina para responder a la llamada de emergencia, desde donde di algunas coordenadas y envié a la unidad de rescate. Cuando ya había terminado, habían pasado dos horas.

Subí hasta la habitación, esperando encontrarla despierta, pero ella ya dormía plácidamente, abrazando mi lado de la cama. Suspiré y me senté a su lado, besándole la frente.

—Te amo, preciosa —susurré.

.

**Bella POV**

—Hoy iremos a la fiesta —aseguró, mirándose al espejo mientras se probaba mi ropa.

Me reí.

—Supongo que estás bromeando, ¿no es así?

—En absoluto.

—Greg, vamos, es la fiesta de Tanya. Además, Dimitri va a llegar tarde o temprano y…

—Y nada —me interrumpió, dejando las cosas a un lado—. Vamos, amiga, te prometo que todo será fenomenal.

Suspiré, muy temerosa. Si Tanya me veía ahí, me haría la vida de cuadritos, tal como llevaba haciéndolo todo este tiempo.

—Ponte algo lindo, ¡algo que impida que te reconozcan! Estoy seguro que la romperás en todo aspecto. Mira, si eres tan hermosa.

—¿Por qué quieres ir? Podemos aprovechar la noche e ir juntos a ver una película, pero esa fiesta…

—Irá Joseph.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

—Gregory Frederick Matthews, dime, ¿qué no me has contado?

Comenzó a chillar y a dar brinquitos, lanzándose a mi cama.

—Me dijo que me amaba, ¿puedes creerlo?

Notar su completa felicidad me hacía enormemente feliz a mí, solo no quería que lo dañaran, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sufriendo para que eso siguiera pasando.

—Prométeme que él es el correcto, no quiero verte llorar.

Me besó la frente y luego me abrazó.

—Te prometo que así será. Te adoro.

—Y yo a ti.

—¡Ahora a prepararse! —canturreó, levantándose de un solo movimiento—. Hoy no seré Greg, seré Fred. —Me guiñó un ojo—. O Freddie, la Grande.

Me largué a reír.

—Me encanta cuando ocupas tu alter ego, Fred.

—Es un honor para mí.

.

.

.

Desperté de golpe, reviviendo con mucha naturalidad mis momentos con él. Tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara.

Bostecé y luego suspiré, mirando hacia mi lado de la cama. Edward estaba profundamente dormido. Le acaricié el pecho unos segundos y luego la quijada, preguntándome una vez más si era posible todo lo que había sucedido anoche. Por mucho tiempo estuve soñando despierta, recordando de manera brumosa a ese chico con el que me topé en esa fiesta agridulce. Tenerlo en frente y que fuera el hombre de mis sueños, lo hacía todo tan… especial. Luego recordé lo que sucedió unas semanas después, cuando sentí los síntomas de embarazo y…

—Uff… —Bufé, muy nerviosa.

La alarma de la compañía comenzó a sonar y Edward dio un sobresalto, despertando de golpe. Enseguida se reincorporó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Es una emergencia? —pregunté.

Se acomodó los cabellos.

—No… No… —Aún estaba muy dormido—. Es el cambio de guardia. Dejo mi relevo, mis compañeros seguramente ya deben haber llegado.

—Entonces me encontrarán aquí. —Me mordí el labio.

—Y al que se atreva a decir algo indecoroso, le romperé la cara.

—Hey.

Me tomó desde las caderas y me dio la vuelta para comerme a besos.

—Está bien, capitán, no sea tan celoso con su prometida.

—Lo intento con todos estos.

Me reí.

—Ve. De seguro se deben estar preguntando qué pasa contigo.

—Bien. Pero bajas luego, ¿sí? Así nos vamos a casa.

Asentí.

Una vez que estuve lista, bajé de forma sutil, guiada por la voz de Edward. A medio camino y en la escalera, me topé con un chico joven que parecía recién comenzando, tan así que se veía algo sorprendido conmigo. Debía tener dieciocho o un poco más.

—S… señorita… —Se puso rojo al ver mis piernas descubiertas.

—¡Rodríguez! —bramó Edward.

La mirada asesina del capitán no era agradable si solo eras un joven cadete.

—Lo siento, capitán, ella…

—Es mi prometida.

—¡Hola! —solté.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y Edward inmediatamente me tomó la mano.

—Ve a conocer el resto del lugar. Quedarás con Jonas —le dijo al chico.

—Claro, capitán.

Tiré de él mientras nos acercábamos a la zona de los camiones. Allí estaban los demás, que preparaban todo en caso de una emergencia.

—Hey, capitán… Oh, vaya.

Saludé a todos mientras veía cómo los hombres se aguantaban las bromas hacia su capitán. Cuando vimos a Jonas, él vino hacia nosotros, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Ya listos para partir? —inquirió.

—Así es. Necesito cuidarla de los cadetes —bromeó Edward y luego me besó la mejilla.

—Ah, así que sigues rompiendo corazones. Ten cuidado, amigo.

Negué ante sus bromas y seguí sonriendo.

El capitán Cullen se dedicó a comunicarle las novedades y a delegarle la responsabilidad mientras se tomaba los tres días libres posteriores. Nos fuimos en coche y en los semáforos, él me tocaba el muslo, como si quisiera recordar que yo jamás me había ido de su lado. Además, se veía somnoliento, por lo que asumí que no había dormido suficiente. Algo lo mantenía inquieto y por supuesto que a mí también. Por un lado, la revelación de todo y el impacto que generaba no era menor, incluso, todavía me costaba internalizarlo, como si fuera un sueño. Era algo tan fuerte y potente, que seguía dando vueltas. El destino era intrigante y muy preciso.

Cuando llegamos a casa, le pedí que se acostara un momento, pero se negaba. Mamá llegó con los pequeños, que solo querían contar todo lo que habían hecho con la abuela. Edward los esperaba con mucho entusiasmo y se quedó con ellos un buen rato, mirándolos y escuchándolos. Mamá estaba contándome algo del taller de pequeños especiales, pero no estaba prestando atención, porque no dejaba de mirar cómo Fred y mi Bestia se contemplaban mutuamente.

—Bella —me llamó mamá.

—Discúlpame.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué miras?

—Solo… a ellos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Sonreí.

—No, descuida.

No se veía muy convencida pero no dijo más al respecto.

Un rato después nos llegó una visita muy inesperada: Nana Cullen con Alice, Esme y dos de sus amigas, que tenían su misma edad.

—¡Aquí están las dos! —fue lo primero que dijo con su voz rasposa—. ¡Al coche!

Mamá y yo nos miramos a la vez.

—¡Debemos comprar las cosas para mi despedida de soltera! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo olvidaron? —añadió.

Edward vino con Agatha y Fred, muy curiosos.

—¿Qué comprarán? —preguntó mi Bestia, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué es eso de despedida, papá? —Mi pequeña se veía muy confundida.

—¿Qué es soltera? —inquirió Fred.

—Algo de adultos —respondió Nana—. Y de mujeres. —Miraba a su nieto con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Verán strippers? —insistió Edward.

—Eso espero —contestó Esme.

—¡Mamá!

Nana le dio un golpe con el bastón.

—Ya cállate y no seas infantil. Nos iremos un rato.

Él se sobó el brazo mientras los dos pequeños preguntaban qué era un stripper.

—Ve tranquila, yo me quedo con ellos. Demórate lo que quieras, ¿está bien? Te amo. —Me dio un beso largo, del que me costó salir porque siempre me estremecía.

—Ya suéltense —exclamó Nana.

Me reí.

—Te amo. Me llamas ante cualquier cosa, ¿bueno?

—Claro que sí.

.

**Edward POV**

A media tarde, a Agatha y a Fred no se les ocurrió nada mejor que pedirme algo chatarra para comer. Como Bella no estaba y su ausencia me causaba algo de nostalgia y necesidad por buscarla y sentirla, decidí distraerme con ayuda de mis dos hijos. Comer con ellos era una buena forma de distraerme después de todo.

—¿Cuándo llega mami? —preguntó Agatha, cerrando su mochila, donde llevaba su oso de peluche.

—Cerca de la noche.

—La extraño, papi —confesó, viniendo hacia mí para abrazarme.

Pues, ¿cómo culparla? Desde que habíamos perdido a nuestro hijo, Bella seguía estando más distante que antes. Si bien, no había momento en que dejara su atención por ellos a la deriva, sí estaba ausente, aun pensativa, con altibajos.

—Ya tendremos una tarde los cuatro juntos, lo prometo.

La tomé entre mis brazos y llamé a Fred para que viniera o acabaría durmiéndome ante la espera luego de pasar tan pocas horas de descanso.

—Ya voy —exclamó.

Bajó las escaleras, usando su vestido de princesas favorito. En cuanto me abrazó, sentí el imperante recuerdo de Greg, como si fuera una patada directa en el estómago.

—¿Puedo? —inquirió, balanceándose con los talones.

Me reí y me agaché para alcanzar su altura.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Tú eres libre de usar lo que quieras, jamás voy a impedirte que seas feliz.

—Papá Jasper no quería…

Dejé de escuchar, un poco incómodo de imaginar sus prejuicios de mierda.

—Conmigo jamás tienes que pedir permiso, ¿está bien, Saltarín?

Su sonrisa fue tan genuina y real que simplemente lo abracé.

—Te amo, papi.

—Y yo a ti, hijo.

Los tomé a ambos de las manos y los metí al coche. Nos dirigimos al primer McDonald's que encontramos y ellos corrieron directo hacia la zona de juegos. Mientras los vigilaba, la vendedora tomaba mi pedido y me quedé esperando un buen rato, disfrutando de sus risas y de la manera que tenían de seguir jugueteando con toda inocencia.

En medio de aquello, noté que algunos padres miraban a Fred con cierto resquemor debido a su manera de vestir, lo que estuvo a punto de hacerme explotar. Cuando varios notaron que el padre era yo, se hacían a un lado, actuando como si nada pasara.

Hacía mucho no sentía tanta frustración.

—Oye, Edward, ¡hola! —exclamó una voz.

Me giré y me encontré con un antiguo compañero de universidad, Ben. Estaba más panzón y calvo que nunca. Vaya que le había ido fatal posterior a la titulación.

—Hola, Ben —respondí, sin querer quitarle la mirada a Agatha y a Fred, que seguían lanzándose por el tobogán.

—Tanto tiempo, hombre. —Me dio un abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que has traído a tu retoña.

Asentí mientras sonreía.

—Y a mi otro hijo.

—Oh, ¡no me digas! ¿Tuviste otro?

—¡Papá! —gritaron ambos, viniendo hacia mí.

Los dos me abrazaron desde las piernas. Al contemplar a Ben, noté su rostro de disgusto al ver a Fred vistiendo algo que era para chicas según el pequeño cerebro de algunas personas.

—Es bastante grande para ser tu hijo —afirmó Ben.

—Sigan jugando —los insté.

Cuando se fueron, miré al tipo que tenía al frente.

—Definitivamente no es tuyo, tiene la misma edad de tu hija —afirmó.

—En realidad, es un año mayor.

—Ya veo.

Ben, a quien le iba fatal en la universidad y siempre solía ser rechazado por las chicas debido a su complejo de misógino y machista, estaba mirándome como si el esperpento fuera yo por aceptar a un pequeño que no tenía mi sangre y que además vestía de princesa. Era irónico, pero real.

—¿Y qué tiene tu nueva novia que has decidido aceptar al hijo de alguien más? —Rio—. Porque no haría semejante pavada si el enclenque es tan raro, a menos que la madre esté bien buena.

—¿Qué mierda has dicho? —inquirí.

Volvió a reírse, esta vez con algo de nerviosismo.

—Lo que escuchaste.

Apreté las manos.

—Es mi hijo, tenga o no mi sangre —afirmé—. ¿Le has dicho raro?

—Vamos, Edward, se viste como chica.

Sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervirme.

—¿Raro? Es el pequeño más hermoso que puedes encontrarte. Es mío, lo amo. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?

—Hombre, solo era una opinión. —Levantó las manos, mostrándome las palmas a modo de paz.

—No te la he pedido, menos respecto a mi hijo. Él puede vestir como quiera, ¿qué te da el derecho a opinar al respecto? Sé que tienes hijos y siento mucho que ellos tengan un padre así, capaz de juzgar de esa forma a individuos de apenas siete años. —Respiré hondo—. Lo amo tal cual es, aunque lleve mi sangre, es mi hijo. Ahora, por favor, lárgate de aquí antes de que te parta la cara, sabes que soy capaz.

Cuando el tipo se marchó, me senté en una de las sillas, buscándolos en esos toboganes. Al verlos reír, siendo completamente felices, pensé en Greg, en ese momento en el que no pude defenderlo. Ponerme en el lugar de sus padres, saber que había muerto a manos de unos imbéciles sin posibilidad de que alguien lo defendiera, me rompía en pedazos. No quería que le sucediera lo mismo, la sola idea me destrozaba.

Miré al horizonte, pensando en él y sintiendo que, de alguna forma, Bella merecía sentir odio por mí, por no haberlo defendido cuando pude hacerlo.

Debía contarle todo, merecía que supiera que el hombre que amaba no fue capaz de defender a su mejor amigo en un ataque que hasta mi propio hijo podría tener alguna vez en su vida. No fui capaz… No fui…

Apreté las manos y respiré hondo, sin saber de qué forma sostenerme a todo lo que vendría. No podía soltar la situación de manera grotesca, eso iba a desarmarla, yo…

Pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Aunque la perdiera en el intento.

.

**Bella POV**

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Quien conducía era precisamente Nana, algo rápido y sin tomar en cuenta las reglas del tránsito. En un momento se topó con otro coche que hizo una mala maniobra y enseguida sacó la cabeza de la ventana, dispuesta a atacar.

—¡Quita las manos de tus testículos y ponte a conducir! —gritó, apretando el claxon una y otra vez.

Cuando pudo desviar y adelantar, sacó la mano con el dedo corazón levantado, lo que nos provocó una larga oleada de risotadas. Nana siempre nos hacía disfrutar.

Nos pasamos por una agencia de contratación de strippers, lo que sin duda fue el principio de la aventura. Nana quería contratar a cuatro, por lo que la agencia nos hizo elegir la temática de los juegos. Hasta había una especie de anuario, donde podíamos seleccionar de acuerdo con nuestro parecer.

—Mira este hombre —señaló ella, mostrándome al afroamericano que estaba vestido de policía—. Hasta me hace rejuvenecer.

Carcajeé.

—Me gusta. Mira esos músculos —añadió Esme, asomándose junto a mi madre.

—Quiero a este. —Alice mostró al pelirrojo de cabello largo—. Escocés. ¿Se imaginan que te susurre cosas al oído en su inglés raro?

—Salud por eso —afirmé.

—Bien, bien, entonces es el escocés, el policía y… Oh Dios, ¡un obrero! —Mamá se lamió los labios, sacándonos más risotadas.

—Entonces apuesto por el médico. Espero que su especialidad sea la ginecología.

—Mamá, por Dios —la regañó Alice, volviéndose a reír.

Finalmente, con los strippers ya elegidos, fuimos a comprar lo necesario para la decoración y la banquetera. Nana quería que todo tuviera forma de miembro masculino.

—Quiero despedirme del resto, solo tendré uno el resto de los días que me quedan —afirmó con solemnidad.

Dios, esta mujer era un sol muy extraño, pero cálido como ninguno.

Habría chocolates, caramelos, bocadillos, globos, guirnaldas, juguetes y demás, todo asociado a aquella parte del varón que tanto nos gustaba.

Mientras ayudaba a recoger las serpentinas, sentí el sonido de mi móvil. Cuando vi de quién se trataba, boté el aire, sintiendo la pesadez de su recuerdo.

—¿Qué quieres? —bramé.

—Bella —dijo Jasper—. ¿Cuándo vas a responderme?

—La verdad, esperaba no hacerlo nunca más, pero dado que insistes, ya qué, ¿no?

Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando comunicarse conmigo y ya sabía la razón.

—Me corresponde la visita de Fred, extraño verlo.

Cerré mis ojos por varios segundos.

—No voy a permitirlo mientras tengas a tus padres cerca, Jasper.

—Son mis…

—Me quitaron de la casa de tu propio hijo, nos sacaron a la calle…

—Estás con Edward, ¿no?

Apreté la mandíbula.

—Nunca vas a aprender.

—Bella —insistió.

—Él no te extraña, Jasper, ¿no crees que es obvio por qué? Si piensas que he lavado su cabeza o algo por el estilo, te aseguro que eso no es así, sabes que Fred es sensible y ha visto más cosas de las que imaginas, todas proviniendo de ti. El día en que te deshagas de tu familia, la misma que me insultó, me golpeó y me quitó todo, junto a Fred mirándolo todo, podrás verlo. Demándame si lo quieres, de todas formas, buscaré la forma de regular todo como es debido. Hasta pronto, y por favor, no vuelvas a molestarme, ¿bien?

—Bella… Por favor —suplicó.

—No me llames más, Jasper.

Cuando corté, me di cuenta de que Alice estaba escuchando. Me sentí muy mal, porque sabía que aún seguía queriéndolo, lo que significaba que podía seguir desilusionándola.

—Perdón, Alice, no sabía…

—Está bien —afirmó entre suspiros—. No tienes que pedirme perdón por estar de chismosa, escuchando lo que no debo.

—No quería.

—Lo sé. Es algo doloroso saber que sigue con esas actitudes, permitiendo que su familia interfiera en sus decisiones. Ha perdido a Fred y eso me entristece tanto.

—Ya no quiere saber de él, Alice, ¿te das cuenta de eso? Tiene apenas siete años y ha decidido que no quiere ver a Jasper.

Asintió con los ojos llorosos.

—Es normal. Tiene un modelo de padre que ha hecho feliz a su mamá desde que llegó a su vida, Edward se ha ganado su lugar a punta de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, lo ama y lo respeta, creo que Jasper no tiene mucho que hacer si el pequeño ha decidido que se siente mejor con él. Es muy sabio, sabe lo que ve y lo entiende a su manera.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos.

—¿Ha vuelto a buscarte?

Negó, más triste aún. Me odié por preguntarle eso.

—Creo que está mejor sin mí.

Luego de eso, ninguna de las dos volvió a entablar una conversación al respecto. A ratos me sentía muy culpable por lo que había sucedido, y es que Alice aún no lo olvidaba, lo notaba en su mirada. ¿Cómo era posible en realidad? Iban a casarse. La ilusión completa se le había roto en la cara.

Terminando la organización de la despedida de soltera de Nana, nos fuimos a beber unas margaritas a un local cercano de media tarde. Como esta vez manejaría Alice, ella se dedicó a mantenerse sobria, mientras las demás nos dedicábamos a beber.

—Espero que la próxima despedida de soltera que organicemos sea la de mi hija —exclamó mi madre, tomándome la mano donde tenía mi anillo de compromiso.

—Oh, ¡yo también quiero que así sea! —siguió Esme, que estaba sentada a mi otro lado—. ¿Ya has pensado qué quieres?

Negué.

—Hemos pasado por tantas cosas que no hemos analizado eso aún.

Todas callaron por un segundo, porque cada una sabía que había perdido mi embarazo de una manera que no se la deseaba a nadie, situación que para sobrevivir intentaba llevar a segundo plano, pero que siempre regresaba. Nunca iba a olvidarme de aquel dolor.

—Solo estoy… feliz —afirmé, recordándolo.

Extrañaba a Edward. Desde todo lo que habíamos descubierto, sentía muchas ganas de estar a su lado.

—Que así sea, cariño —añadió Nana—. Mira que se han acomodado tan bien como familia, que Fred se está pareciendo a Edward cada vez más.

Todas rieron, mientras que yo me tragué el resto de margarita, sin saber qué demonios decir al respecto. Me puse tan nerviosa que boté algunas cosas de la mesa.

—¿Me disculpan? Voy al baño —dije, excusándome.

Ellas siguieron con su cháchara, mientras yo iba hacia adelante, mareada y acongojada. Tuve que salir del local para tomar aire, de lo contrario iba a entrar en pánico. Ahí afuera me encontré con dos chicas que hablaban, mientras fumaban de manera despreocupada. No aguanté y les pedí uno. Cuando boté el humo del cigarrillo, cerré mis ojos, intentando sopesar el nerviosismo de lo que estaba comiéndome la cabeza.

Después de esa noche todo cambió, desde esa noche, Fred llegó a mi vida. Creí que jamás iba a enfrentar la mentira que quise contarme a mí misma y a todos los demás, pensando que nunca iba a tener que sobrellevarlo, ¡porque él era un desconocido! ¡Se suponía que no iba a verlo otra vez!

Sentí muchas ganas de llorar, porque todo era tan contradictorio. Estaba feliz, mi amor por Edward crecía a pasos agigantados, como si la forma de unirse a mi vida lo hiciera aún más importante de lo que era, pero también tenía mucho miedo de decirle lo que se suponía sería un secreto que me guardaría para siempre.

¡Fui tan tonta!

—Estúpida —gemí, expulsando otra bocanada de humo.

Mis manos seguían temblando, como si esa parte de mi todavía se negara a creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward merecía saber, por supuesto que sí, pero tampoco podía gritárselo a la cara, ¡era información que no podía contarse así!

—¿Cómo lo hago? —susurré.

En estos momentos, me hacía tanta falta él.

—Greg.

Nunca lo recordaba, hacerlo me ponía peor de lo que imaginaba. Nunca pensé que iba a perderlo la misma noche en la que conocí al amor de mi vida, no pensé que por ausentarme un momento las cosas iban a darse de esa manera. Si tan solo me hubiera negado a irme, posiblemente Fred jamás habría nacido y nunca habría dado con Edward, quizá ni siquiera habría podido defenderlo…

Pero estaba esa posibilidad y ahora todas esas imágenes volvían a mi cabeza.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté y lo vi, quise abrazarlo, siempre ingenua. Iba a reacomodarme a su lado, buscándolo, pero sentía pasos muy cerca, luego voces, las de las grandes amigas de Tanya.

Temí que fuera a darse cuenta de que era yo, por lo que tomé mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y me fui trotando, mirándolo por última vez y deseando poder encontrarlo en la fiesta. No quería alejarme, pues siempre estaba la posibilidad de no volver a verlo, pero tenía que, o las cosas iban a ponerse incómodas para mí.

Fui trastabillando por el camino de regreso a casa de Tanya y cuando estaba acomodándome el vestido plateado, me la encontré de frente. Siempre que pasaba, sentía miedo, como si se tratara de un monstruo. En realidad, eso era para mí, un monstruo.

—Tanya, por favor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, bailarina de cuarta? ¿Quién te dio la autorización de entrar a mi casa? ¿Creías que con esa peluca de mierda iba a pasarte por alto? ¿Con quién estabas? —Siempre se imponía, era más alta que yo y me intimidaba luego de tanto tiempo soportando sus burlas y golpes.

—Estaba sola…

—¿Estás segura?

La rabia en su expresión era errática, como si le costara contenerse. Algo le pasaba conmigo, algo mucho más allá que haberme visto en su fiesta.

—Sabías que Greg estaba aquí y yo…

—¡¿Con quién estabas?! —vociferó.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo…

Me tomó desde el brazo y me empujó hacia uno de los cuartos.

—Dime con quién estabas.

—Tanya, por favor —gemí.

—¡Tanya! —exclamó una de sus amigas, entrando al cuarto—. Tienes que ver esto, ¡Greg, el marica! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

Greg… Mi mejor amigo.

—Tanya, déjame pasar —espeté, queriendo hacerla a un lado. Cuando se trataba de él sentía tanta valentía que era capaz de darle una bofetada.

Ella se rio y se lamió el labio inferior, saliendo rápidamente y encerrándome en medio de la habitación, sin posibilidad de huida.

—¡Greg! —grité.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Me limpié las lágrimas con la mano libre.

Por más que quisiera contenerme, no podía. Hacía tantos años que no lloraba por Greg que ya no podía más. Todo había venido de golpe.

Gregory era mi mejor amigo. Nos habíamos criado juntos en el barrio. Su abuela, la única persona que lo acogió luego de declararse abiertamente gay cuando tenía doce y ser expulsado de su casa, era una muy buena amiga de mi madre. Habernos propuesto estudiar periodismo juntos solo había hecho que nos uniéramos más de lo que ya lo éramos con el paso del tiempo. Era noble, era fuerte, era… Era único.

—Te extraño tanto, Freddie.

Cómo le gustaba que le llamaran así. "_Es más andrógino_", decía.

Verlo de la manera en que lo vi, hizo que todo cambiara en mi interior. Había perdido a la persona que más amaba en ese entonces junto a mi madre.

.

.

.

Estuve cerca de una hora en esa habitación, suplicando por una salida. Cuando la desesperación me ganó, lo único que pude hacer fue romper la cerradura de la ventana y saltar varios metros hacia el suelo, temiendo romperme alguna pierna. Busqué a Greg por todos lados, recorriendo el jardín a hurtadillas mientras todos parecían consternados. Habían llegado los hombres de Tanya y su padre, lo que no entendía en absoluto.

—Greg —seguí llamándolo, pero él no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Algo en mi interior decía que estaba mal, algo que no podía explicar.

Vi a un par de tipos discutiendo más allá del jardín, por lo que me metí entre las vallas de seguridad y entré al bosque.

—Greg —suplicaba, temblando.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de caerme. La última vez que tropecé, lo hice con él.

Solté un gemido.

—Greg… Gregory… —sollocé, agachándome para poder auxiliarlo—. Dime algo, ¿sí?

Le tomé la cabeza y mis manos se mancharon de sangre, la misma que estaba en su rostro destrozado. Greg ya no respiraba. Estaba muerto.

Grité desde el fondo de mis entrañas, viendo cómo sus manos sostenían el collar que nos ganamos en una feria, cuando teníamos quince.

Lo había perdido para siempre.

.

.

.

Gemí, reviviendo aquella escena, tal como antes. Aún podía sentir el olor de la sangre, la ira de verlo solo, sin atención, sin preocupación. Era como un perro al que habían atropellado y dejado a un lado. Y ningún ser vivo merecía aquello.

No, nunca volví a ser la misma después de eso, nunca vi la vida de la misma manera. Me sentía tan sola sin él. Era la persona que más me entendía en el mundo. Lo adoraba.

Todos en esa escena fueron cómplices de lo que esos cobardes le habían hecho a mi mejor amigo, todos y cada uno de ellos. ¡Nadie le había prestado ayuda! ¡Nadie se había preocupado si se sentía solo, si podía respirar o si necesitaba que le sostuvieran la mano! ¡Nadie llamó a la ambulancia y nadie impidió que Joseph y sus amigos lo golpearan hasta matarlo!

Odiaba a todo aquel que había sido partícipe de esa escena.

—Si tan solo supiera quiénes eran todos ellos —susurré.

Un día me propuse dar con todos aquellos que no lo defendieron y ahora lo reafirmaba con creces. Algún día iba a saberlo, sí o sí.

Esa noche todo había cambiado, esa noche mi vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, primero por Greg y luego por… Fred.

—Edward —musité.

Oh… Tenía que decirle, tenía que contarle que nuestro encuentro había creado un fruto hermoso y adorable… Fred. Él era su padre, él…

Edward, Dios, tenía que saberlo todo tan pronto como fuera posible.

Debía saberlo ya.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya sé, quieren asesinarme porque estos dos van a hablar y están demorando, pero créanme que lo hago con una justa razón. Empaticemos con la realidad, ¿es fácil gritar de un momento a otro que fuiste testigo de un asesinato, de aquel mejor amigo y que la culpa no te permite hablar con tanta facilidad? ¿Es fácil decirle al hombre que amas que tu hijo tiene tu sangre? No, no es fácil y si queremos realismo, no podemos gritarlo. Y les aseguro que en el próximo las bombas serán tan fuertes que no se querrán despegar de donde sea que estén leyendo. Las cosas entre ellos siguen aumentando, su amor es inquebrantable pero ¿a qué costo? Ambos saben que hablarán y lo harán cuanto antes, ya es imposible sostener las verdades que deben saber ambos, ¿qué pasará cuando esto pase? Porque en serio, en el próximo la bomba será soltada y la Bestia será Botas Rojas sin lugar a dudas, ¿imaginan su reacción cuando internalice el sufrimiento que pasó la mujer de su vida y su hijo? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de marite88, Wenday 14, Pam Malfoy Black, selenne88, PanchiiM, Joa Castillo, ariyasy, Coni, DanitLuna, saraipineda44, LadyRedScarlet, LOQUIBELL, debynoe12, Lore562, Robaddict18, Reva4, Valevalverde57, BellsCullen8, piligm, rossystew, JELI, calia19, luisita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, BreezeCullenSwan, Miranda24, NoeLiia, caritofornasier, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Beth, Ana, freedom2604, Noriitha, Belli swan dwyer, Leah De Call, Brenda Naser, Laura Concepcion Lopez, natuchis2011b, indii93, stella mio, maribel hernandez cullen, rosycanul10, Majo, alyssag19, CazaDragones, Liz Vidal, barbya95, SeguidoradeChile, almacullenmasen, patymdn, viridianaconticruz, Milacaceres11039, CCar, Josi, KRISS95, elitkm11, Tereyasha Mooz, Melina, Rero96, AnabellaCS, Santa, valentinadelafuente, Ivette marmolejo, bealnum, Johanna22, CeciMachin, Vero Morales, llucena928, Valentina Paez, Liliana Macias, Diana, Chiqui Covet, jackierys, ale173, krisr0405, Anita4261, CelyJoe, rjnavajas, Abigail, Nat Cullen, Pameva, Bella-Nympha, Iza, Gis Cullen, Tata XOXO, twilightter, Cullenland, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Alexia Lopez, fernyyuki, Liliana, beakis, Mime Herondale, LizMaratzza, Elmi, catableu, esme575, Tina Lightwood, MariaL8, Yoliki, jhanulita, Adrianacarrera, PielKnela, A Karina s g, Cris, Twilight all my love 4 ever, kathlenayala, Esal, morenita88, FlorVillu, Brenda Cullenn, dayana ramirez, Veronica, Dinorah Murguia, kaja0507, Danny Ordaz, NarMaVeg, Fernanda javiera, gesykag, cavendano13, Angelus285, MaleCullen, isbella cullens swan, LoreVab, ELIZABETH, Hanna DL, Pancardo, morales13roxy, Alexandra Nash, alejandra1987,joabruno, GabySS501, Lys92, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, YessyVL13, Smedina, Jade HSos, ManitoIzquierdaxd, bbluelilas, Vanina Iliana, LicetSalvatore, Mela Masen, Mar91, DannyVasquezP, Nitha Cross, sool21, Laurrrrb, camilitha cullen, CeCiegarcia, jupy, Jocelyn, amedina6887, carlita16, lunadragneel15, Jimena, Aidee Bells, Idalia Cova, Blanca Idalia, Jenni98isa, Claribel Cabrera, Luisa huiniguir, sheep0294, Nancygov, miop, valem00, Flor Santana, MasenSwan, monik, roberouge, Fernanda21, Gibel, LUZ CC, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Adriu, merodeadores1996, Mayraargo25, ROMINA19, Damaris14, Melany, Valevalverde57, Srita Cullen brandon, lauritacullenswan, nydiac10, Lau Riera, somas, Adrianacarrera, y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no saben el efecto que tiene en mí su cariño y la manera tan bonita que demuestran al estar entusiastas, gracias por estar cuando todo se derrumba, de verdad, muchas gracias_**

**_Prometo dejarles el próximo capítulo en los próximos días para que calmen esas ansias por ver cómo Edward sabe la verdad de Fred, así que estaré muy pendiente de su entusiasmo por aquí_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	44. Capítulo 38: Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Holding Back – Lyves **

**Capítulo 38:**

**Confesiones**

"_(…) Me sigo preguntando, ¿quién es ella?_

_Alivia el dolor_

_(…) Es como si te estuvieras conteniendo_

_Y estoy llorando_

_(…) Te esparces como el agua_

_(…) Corre como agua a través de mí_

_Sin confianza, sin corazón_

_Nos separamos_

_(…) Dos mentiras separadas desde dos mundos…_"

Ante mi nueva decisión, seguí limpiándome las lágrimas, no queriendo devolverme a ese rencor que quise olvidar con los años. Hoy lo revivía como un ave fénix entre las cenizas. Tenía tantas fuerzas que se sentía como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

Entre Greg y la idea de contarle todo a Edward, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

Terminé de fumarme el cigarrillo y me mantuve de brazos cruzados mientras analizaba el horizonte… o más bien mis recuerdos.

Por sanidad mental decidí que era mejor devolverme con las demás y acomodarme a mi realidad de ahora, en donde era realmente feliz. Greg estaría muy contento de verme olvidar los rencores, de descubrir que sí tenía una familia maravillosa, con dos pequeños a los que le habría fascinado conocer.

—Te extraño tanto, Greg —susurré.

Nana estaba muy borracha y lo que más hacía era reírse. Mamá también estaba algo ebria, al igual que Esme. Alice simplemente las grababa para recordar aquellos momentos por siempre, por lo que me uní a las risas y decidí mimetizarme con el ambiente, en especial para no preocupar a mi madre, quien me conocía muy bien.

Nos regresamos a nuestros hogares a eso de las once de la noche. Cuando me despedí de ellas y entré a casa, vi todas las luces apagadas, por lo que supuse que se habían ido a dormir. Lo único que estaba encendido era la chimenea. Tanto Preciosa como Precioso corrieron a mi encuentro, así que me quedé un buen rato acariciándolos, levemente afectada por el alcohol. Cuando iba a seguir mi camino, dispuesta a acostarme, vi a Edward recostado en el diván, el único en el que podías ver a la ventana, pendiente de quién llegaba. Se había quedado dormido, de seguro esperándome. Tenía los brazos cruzados mientras sostenía algo en sus manos.

Suspiré y sonreí, mirando al rudo hombre por fuera y sabiendo el dulce que había dentro. Era fácil perderme en sus facciones, siempre se veía más joven cuando estaba dormido.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —le pregunté en voz baja.

Parecía una fotografía enmarcada.

—Llegaste —susurró, abriendo un ojo.

Le acaricié la quijada y me senté en sus piernas.

—¿Me extrañaste? —inquirí.

Sonrió y me dio caricias furtivas por la mejilla.

—Siempre te extraño cuando no estás a mi lado. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Toqué el marco fotográfico y luego lo tomé. Era una foto en la que salíamos los dos.

—¿Qué hacías con ella? —pregunté.

Se rio. Parecía algo avergonzado.

—Supongo que te extrañaba demasiado y quería verte.

—Eres tan cursi —susurré.

—Sacas lo mejor de mí.

Me dio la vuelta de manera rápida y yo quedé encarcelada por su cuerpo. Mi grito debió escucharse por toda la casa. Él solo se dedicó a reír y a abrazarme de una manera tan protectora que simplemente suspiré, dejándome amar.

—No dejo de pensar en el destino. ¿Será que siempre nos quiso juntos? —inquirió.

Metí mis manos debajo de su camiseta, disfrutando del calor de su piel desnuda.

—Siempre nos quiso juntos —afirmé.

—Quiero casarme contigo.

Sonreí.

—Ya me lo propusiste.

Me besó hasta quitarme el aliento.

—Quiero hacerlo de verdad. Quiero saber que eres mi esposa, verlo realizado.

Me mordí el labio y le di otro beso.

—Yo también lo quiero. Lo que más ansío es ser tu esposa.

Suspiró y me miró por tantos segundos que me cohibió. Siempre me desnudaba así.

—Y quiero ser la señora Cullen —añadí.

Rio.

—Mi chica… —Suspiró y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Lo sentía muy ansioso y apremiante.

—¿Ocurre algo, chico malo? —inquirí, separándome para contemplarlo.

Negó.

—Solo es… Nada importante.

Hice que se acostara en mi pecho y le toqué los cabellos, disfrutando de su sedosidad.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Y yo te amo a ti. Muchísimo.

.

Miré el calendario mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Fred y Agatha. Aquello me hizo sonreír mientras contabilizaba los días que quedaban para la boda de Nana. Bueno, hoy era la despedida, por lo que los días ya eran escasos.

Me gustaban las bodas, en realidad, siempre las veía con mucha ilusión… Hasta que me tocó la mía. Vaya mierda.

Aquel día, cuando le di el "sí" a Jasper, sabía que todas las señales eran adecuadas para huir, pero no lo hice, porque era muy ingenua… por no decir tonta.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué están riéndose tanto? —pregunté, cubierta por la bata luego de la ducha.

Estaban los tres en el gimnasio de Edward. El muy bestia estaba fortaleciendo los brazos con Fred y Agatha en cada mano. Los subía desde la barriga, generando sus carcajadas divertidas. Mi hombre estaba sudado y usando una apretada sudadera; al bajar la mirada y ver sus piernas fuertes, también fui testigo de aquel pantalón corto. Dios mío, ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior, qué desvergonzado era.

—¡Mami! ¡Mira! ¡Uau! —gritaba Agatha, subiendo y luego bajando.

—¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! —exigía Fred—. ¡Mami, estoy volando!

Me crucé de brazos y me quedé apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, viendo cómo jugueteaban mientras mi Bestia los subía y bajaba sin demasiada dificultad. De solo ver su fuerza sentía calor. Edward sonrió y me guiñó un ojo a la vez que exhalaba, haciendo una sentadilla al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, ya son cien —informó, bajándolos—. ¿Qué les pareció?

—¡Más! —insistió Fred.

—Con calma, Saltarín, que papá se siente un poco cansado —afirmó, agachándose para darle un beso.

—Pero, papi, tú eres muy fuerte. —Fred lo abrazó.

—¿Eso crees?

Él asintió.

Verlos juntos hizo que sintiera un remolino en mis entrañas. No era una sensación cualquiera, era una total avalancha de emociones que me costaba diferenciar entre sí. No sabía si era por todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente, pero al tenerlos en frente y verlos interactuar, veía cuán parecidos eran, tanto así que mi corazón enloqueció de amor… y de nervios.

—¡El más fuerte del mundo! —insistió, dándole muchos besos.

Seguí sonriendo mientras veía el inmenso amor que había en los ojos de Edward.

—Mami —me llamó Agatha.

Bajé la mirada a ella y le abrí los brazos. No tardó en esconderse en mi regazo.

—¿Puedo ir a la fiesta contigo? —inquirió.

Reí.

—Es una fiesta para chicas adultas, cielo.

—Oh, ¿por qué?

—Porque… Bueno, cuando tengas más de dieciocho lo sabrás.

Sonrió y siguió cobijada conmigo.

—Quiero divertirme contigo —confesó.

Arqueé las cejas y le di caricias furtivas por el cabello.

—Te extraño.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Hace mucho no estamos juntas. Quiero estar contigo, mamá.

Desde que había sucedido todo con la pérdida, había cometido errores con Fred y Agatha. Ellos notaban que había estado ausente y desde entonces nuestros momentos juntos habían sido escasos.

Me sentí fatal.

—Prometo que mañana iremos a un lugar especial tú y yo, ¿sí?

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Será mi regalo de cumpleaños, mami?

Reí.

Agatha estaba de cumpleaños en una semana más.

—Claro que no. Pasar con mamá es algo que te debo y no volveré a desaparecer, te lo juro.

Dio un grito de emoción y me susurró un "te amo" al oído. Aquello me llenó el corazón.

—¿Qué tal si van a seleccionar la película que verán con Sophie hoy? —dijo Edward, sacudiéndole el cabello a Fred.

Los dos se fueron dando zancadas y desaparecieron de nuestro radar mientras discutían si era mejor volver a ver "El Rey León" por enésima vez o decidirse por otra más.

—Eres un desvergonzado —le dije, viéndolo tomar agua.

Esa manzana de Adán se movía de tal manera que tuve que cerrar mis piernas.

—¿Qué dices? —Se hizo el bobo, cerrando la botella y secándose el cuello y pecho con la toalla.

Caminó hacia mi encuentro y me tomó la cintura de forma bestial.

—No llevas ropa interior.

Sonrió.

—¿Y? ¿Pasa algo?

Carcajeé y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos.

—¿Cuántas strippers habrá para ustedes? —pregunté.

—No más que los suyos —dijo de mala gana.

—¿Qué problema tienes con ellos?

Bufó, muy celoso.

—Que te verán y querrán juguetear contigo.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, sonrió.

—¿Los culpas?

—Para nada. Haría lo mismo de ser el caso.

—Debo ir a cambiarme —le dije, sintiendo sus besos húmedos en mi cuello.

—Y yo a ducharme —susurró.

Nos separamos con mucha dificultad. Me fui directamente a la habitación y me arreglé tan rápido como pude mientras Edward estaba en la regadera. Para esta noche opté por un vestido corto y negro, junto a unas botas rojas largas de tacón. Me hice una cola de caballo bien alta en la cabeza y me maquillé, utilizando el borgoña en los labios. Cuando estaba poniéndome los aretes, Edward entró a la habitación haciendo un sonido de deseo con los labios.

—Me vas a matar —exclamó, tirando la toalla a la cama y caminando hacia mí.

Cuando me tomó el culo con sus manos grandes, di un salto de deseo y eché la cabeza a su pecho.

—Alice vendrá a por mí en cinco minutos —le recordé.

—Estaré pensando en ti toda la maldita noche.

—Lo sé —respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos miramos a través del espejo y acabamos prometiéndonos todo a través de él.

—Prométeme que no te emborracharás si te irás en moto —dije.

—Te lo prometo. Además, iré a por ti tan rápido como no aguante el dolor entre las piernas —afirmó.

Me reí a carcajadas.

—¡Edward Cullen! —regañé.

Cuando estuve lista, él ya llevaba la mitad de la ropa puesta. Francamente, verlo con una camisa del mismo color de mis botas y esos pantalones negros tan ajustados a sus piernas fuertes, fue suficiente para que olvidara a los strippers que vería en poco rato. Iba a cometer una locura, pero Alice llegó a salvarme de llamar a Nana y decirle que estaba enferma, solo para devorarme a mi Bestia.

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude y me encontré a mi cuñada dándole abrazos a Fred y a Agatha. La imagen me hizo sonreír. Además, se veía tan linda en su entero negro con brillos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué guapa! —señaló.

—No te quedas atrás.

—¡Hey! —Edward venía bajando—. ¡Qué sexy!

Él le dio un beso a su hermana en la frente y luego un abrazo.

—¿Ya se van? —inquirió mientras levantaba a los dos pequeños en sus brazos.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella—. ¡Hoy Bella está soltera!

—En tus sueños.

Alice tomó mi mano para tirar de mí y llevarme hacia la salida. Le lancé un beso a mi Bestia y me despedí con la mano. Él entrecerró sus ojos, bajó a los pequeños y se cruzó de brazos.

Paré para despedirme de Agatha y Fred, prometiéndoles que nos veríamos mañana y que haríamos algo divertido juntos. Finalmente, Edward caminó hacia mí y me besó con tanta pasión que acabé mareada.

—Te veo más tarde —susurró.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

El viaje con Alice fue ameno. Íbamos un poco atrasadas pero nada fatal. La despedida de Nana era en un hotel cercano al centro de Chicago, por lo que llegamos en menos de quince minutos. La música se escuchaba desde el exterior y todo gritaba "_despedida de soltera_". En cuanto nos abrieron la puerta, vimos a James de anfitrión, como siempre, jugueteando entre los meseros que solo vestían corbatín y pantalones.

—¡Ya están aquí! —chilló, viniendo hacia nosotras con una copa de champagne en la mano.

Estaba usando un traje dorado.

—Qué apuesto estás, Hombre de Hojalata —dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. —Me dio una nalgada y luego fue hasta Alice—. Par de guapas. Nana estaba preguntando por ustedes.

—¡Ahí están! —Escuchamos su voz rasposa y nos giramos hacia ella—. ¡Ya estaba extrañándolas!

Nana se veía espectacular. Que usara un vestido tan apretado y unos tacones como los suyos era todo lo que estaba bien en este mundo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vayan a disfrutar! —nos instó—. Iré a fumarme un cigarrillo. Estos estirados no quieren humo dentro del lugar.

Saludé a mamá, a Esme y a varias amigas más de Nana y su novio, y luego me fui directamente al champagne. Me quedé un buen rato mirando la decoración poco sutil de todo el lugar, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Nana.

Cerca de la medianoche, los concursos fueron comenzando a hacer su aparición con James de anfitrión. Su gracia era espectacular, por lo que nos entusiasmaba en demasía. La primera en ganar fue Mercedes, una mujer mayor que solía tener varios novios de una noche… más jóvenes que ella. Vaya _chica_. Luego fue mi madre, que se llevó unas bolas chinas. Nunca la había visto tan feliz, en serio.

Cuando fue mi turno de ponerme a jugar, supe que debía ganar.

—¡Este juego lo llamamos "_Póngale el miembro al chico_"! —dijo James.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me daba cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Era una analogía a "ponerle la cola al burro", solo que… Bueno, ponerle el miembro a la imagen de un chico desnudo era mucho más propio de una despedida de soltera. Un chico me vendó los ojos y aprovechó de tocarme. Mamá sacó una fotografía en el instante.

—¡A jugar! —me instó James.

Sentí el dildo en la mano y tanteé el camino hacia la pared, desde donde estaba el afiche del chico. Escuchaba a todas las demás instarme a seguir así que me valí de mi instinto y llegando al sitio pegué el miembro donde asumía que estaba la entrepierna. Cuando me quitaron la venda de los ojos, vi que había logrado mi objetivo y enseguida di un salto. ¡Había ganado! En cuanto me dieron mi regalo, supe que iba a disfrutarlo.

—Esto le encantará a Edward —me molestó Esme, mirando la foto que mi madre me había sacado.

—Dámela. Se la enviaré —dije, muy divertida.

No dudé mucho en molestarlo. La fotografía era divertida y me veía muy ruborizada por el alcohol.

"_Me estoy divirtiendo mucho_

_¿Y tú?_

_Besos_

_Bella_"

Era una hija de puta, pero me gustaba hacerlo.

Un minuto después, Edward me envió su venganza. Estaba bailando con una chica vestida de conejo. En menos de dos segundos sentí los celos.

"_También estoy divirtiéndome_

_Vaya que son divertidos los conejos_

_¿Podemos tener uno en casa?_

_Besos_

_Edward_"

—Babosa —susurré.

Le envié una respuesta rápida.

"_Claro, llévala a casa_

_Haré que los perros se la coman_"

—¡Strippers! ¡Strippers! —clamaban las demás.

Pusieron a Nana en medio del escenario, sentándola en una silla para que todas pudiéramos ver. Tan pronto como las luces se apagaron, comenzó a sonar una melodía sensual. El afroamericano favorito de Nana hizo su aparición y se acercó a ella con muy poca ropa… si se le podía llamar así a sus diminutas prendas. Todas aplaudimos para que se atreviera a tocarlo mientras le meneaba sus intimidades, pero qué va, ella no esperó ni un segundo, simplemente arrastró las manos por todo su pecho aceitado.

Saqué otra fotografía y se la envié a Edward.

"_Envidio a tu abuela_

_Creo que haré lo mismo_"

La respuesta no demoró ni un minuto.

"_Tócalo y te nalguearé_"

Me mordí el labio y seguí viendo el espectáculo de strippers, porque tan pronto como siguió bailando el tipo, le siguieron los otros tres. Eran bastante guapos, no podía mentir, pero como tenía uno especialmente para mí en casa, mucho más sexy, no me sentí tan emocionada. Aun así, fingí todo lo que pude para que siguieran sacándome fotografías. Tener evidencias para enojar a Edward era mi propósito de esta noche.

—¡Y la ganadora del último concurso! ¡Isabella! ¡Por favor, denle un baile especial! —decía James, guiñándome un ojo.

El tipo se me acercó, dispuesto a bailarme. Cerré mis ojos y esperé su espectáculo, sintiendo su cuerpo aceitoso y sus exhalaciones que todo el tiempo me hacían compararlo con Edward. Luego me tomó las manos para que lo tocara, por lo que no me negué y dejé que siguiera con su baile mientras las demás me instaban a seguir, aplaudiendo y gritando. Era una locura.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó en medio de su baile.

—Isabella —respondí.

Pensé que era parte del espectáculo, pero cuando lo vi sacando una tarjeta con su número, supe que no.

—Me gustaría conocerte —afirmó—. Llámame. Soy Jim.

Me quedé con la tarjeta en la mano y las cejas alzadas, viendo cómo me restregaba la entrepierna.

—Estoy comprometida —le aclaré.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Pero no muerta.

Oh, vaya.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, hizo el gesto de llamada con sus manos.

—No puedo creer lo que veo —dijo Alice, viniendo hacia mí.

—Qué desvergonzado.

Ya pasaba de las dos de la madrugada, así que decidí marcar territorio con mi Bestia.

"_Acaban de darme un número, el stripper quiere que lo llame_

_No le ha importado que vaya a casarme_

_¿Puedo decirle que sí?_

_No creo que te molestes, ¿o sí?_

_Porque estoy aburrida y quiero acción_"

Cuando le di a enviar, tuve una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja. Me bebí un chupito de tequila y esperé a que me respondiera, pero los minutos pasaron y no había rastro de algún mensaje de su parte. _Maldita sea_, pensé.

Salí a fumarme un cigarrillo para pasar un poco la borrachera. Me apoyé en una de las paredes del hotel y encendí uno, mirando al horizonte mientras pensaba en Edward.

—Hola —me saludó una voz masculina.

Al girarme, vi al mismo stripper, ahora vestido. Casi se me salieron los ojos de las cuencas.

—Hola —respondí.

—Bonita noche, ¿no?

No supe qué responder.

—Espero que no te haya molestado mi acción, ya sabes, pasarte mi número.

—Sigo estando a punto de casarme. —Le mostré mi anillo, muy orgullosa.

—Sigo diciendo que no estás muerta por casarte.

Me reí, bastante impresionada.

—Además, puedo enseñarte muchas cosas —susurró.

Volví a levantar las cejas.

En ese momento, sentí el potente sonido de una moto, una que reconocía a ciegas. Cuando paró delante de mí, apoyado con una pierna en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio, mi corazón se aceleró. Al quitarse el casco y sacudir su cabello, sentí el remolino de emociones en mi vientre como el primer día. Al mirar al tipo, su rostro se tornó muy serio.

—Disculpa, no soy de las que le gusta que le enseñen, sino descubrir, y ya tengo con quien hacerlo. —Le devolví la tarjeta—. A propósito, llegó mi novio.

Edward le guiñó un ojo y me palpó el asiento trasero, sacando el casco para mí. Corrí hasta él y me subí, abrazándolo y cerrando mis ojos para olerlo.

—Lo único que quería era verte —susurré.

Me miró por sobre el hombro.

—Te llevaré a dar una vuelta, ¿qué dices?

—Contigo siempre.

Sonrió y me besó las manos.

—Ponte el casco.

—Claro, mandón.

Cuando estuve lista, Edward aceleró e inició la carrera hacia el lugar que tenía preparado. Pasamos por la ciudad y luego nos dirigimos hacia la zona exterior, donde los bosques eran extensos. Tenía una leve noción del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, pero ya eran demasiados años sin venir. Él parecía conocer el sitio muy bien, por lo que confié ciegamente y mantuve mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su calor.

Unos minutos más tarde, paró, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

—Ya llegamos —dijo mientras colgaba el casco en el manubrio.

Se bajó de la moto y me ayudó a quitármelo. Cuando estuve sin él, Edward me tomó la barbilla y la acarició con suavidad.

—Así que estabas aburrida y querías acción.

Me mordí el labio y sonreí.

—Extrañaba a mi hombre.

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió.

—Eres increíble.

—Lo sé.

Me tomó la cintura y me sacó de la motocicleta.

—¿Dónde estamos? —inquirí.

Me tendió su mano, así que se la tomé.

—Es la casa de verano de mis padres. No suelen venir mucho por el trabajo, así que decidí que sería bueno que la conocieras.

Era un lugar tan bonito. Estaba colina arriba, a varios minutos fuera de Chicago, probablemente. La casa era impresionantemente bella, muy al estilo Cullen. Parecía tan mística, colorida, alegre y, sobre todo, cálida. Era bastante grande.

—No suelo venir con frecuencia, la verdad —susurró, sacando la llave para abrir.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—Siempre me traía recuerdos y luego me fui del país.

Al abrir, sentí el olor a barniz y a especias.

—Quiero que conozcas algo especial, probablemente te recuerde a algo. Aprovechemos que es una noche cálida. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Iría contigo hasta al fin del mundo.

Sonrió otra vez.

—Prepararé algo para nosotros y nos vamos, ¿sí?

Asentí y me quedé curioseando las fotografías. Había varias de Esme y Carlisle recién casados o de ella embarazada, como también algunas en las que se veía a un pequeño Edward, un pequeño que cualquiera podría confundir con mi hijo.

Aquello me revolvió el vientre.

—Ya estoy listo. ¿Tú?

Di un respingo.

—Hey, ¿te asusté?

Negué.

—Vamos.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia afuera, dispuesto a envolverme en su aventura.

—Verás, este lugar sí que trae recuerdos —susurró.

Nos adentramos por el bosque, un bosque que sí, me parecía muy familiar.

—Es muy lindo —musité, disfrutando de la noche.

—Lo es.

Tras el bosque, a cinco minutos caminando, me encontré con una laguna que, si bien ya no tenía cisnes, seguía siendo tan calma como la primera vez que la vi.

—Edward —dije.

—Sí.

—Es la misma.

Me acerqué, vivenciando mis recuerdos de la misma laguna. No podía creerlo.

—Imaginas por qué era difícil venir —añadió.

—Dios mío, por eso conocías tan bien el lugar.

Asintió y me besó la mano.

—Quería que lo viéramos juntos, poder disfrutar de él como no lo hicimos en aquella ocasión.

Suspiré y corrí a sus brazos para besarlo. Él me tomó con fuerza, corriéndome el cabello de la cara y luego sosteniéndome el culo hasta sacarme un gemido.

—Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero poder despertar contigo es lo que más deseo, ya sabes, aquí, donde todo comenzó y no nos dimos cuenta.

Me escondí en su pecho, queriendo meterme dentro de su camisa.

—Aquí me tienes —respondí, mirándolo a los ojos.

Me besó una vez más y al separarnos, Edward me miró el cuerpo con cierto dejo deseoso.

—Sigues siendo inmensamente hermosa, como la primera vez. —Sonreí, ruborizada—. Ya veo por qué llamaste la atención de aquel tipo.

Carcajeé.

—Nunca dudes de eso.

—¿Te digo algo? Fui el hazmerreír de esos viejos en la despedida —afirmó, palpándome el lado del césped para que nos sentáramos.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, haciendo lo que me pedía, frente a la laguna.

—Porque no miré mucho.

Me reí.

—Ah, me estás mintiendo.

—¡En absoluto! Solo papá y Félix me comprendieron, ya sabes, estar enamorado es… —Me acarició la mejilla una vez más, dejando las palabras en el aire—. Y solo pensaba en este vestido, demonios.

Lo busqué y me devoré a mi Bestia entre más besos, esta vez apropiándome de él, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Metí mi lengua y la recibió gustoso, agarrando mis nalgas entre esas manos divinas y grandes.

—Aquí me tienes, completamente para ti —dije al respirar.

—Tú también —afirmó.

—Es lo que más deseo.

Me soltó el cabello y yo sacudí mi cabeza ante sus expectantes ojos. Abrí su camisa, botón por botón, dispuesta a devorar la piel que iba despejando, esa piel tatuada que siempre me volvía loca.

—¿Al menos ganaste algo en la fiesta? —inquirió, tirando de mi abrigo para quitarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Esa es mi chica.

Busqué en mi bolsa y saqué mi regalo.

—¿Qué es?

—Averígualo.

Cuando quedó a torso desnudo, Edward lo sacó del papel.

—Vaya —susurró, sonriendo de manera muy atractiva—. Un regalo que se viene perfecto para hoy.

Mi corazón se desbocó.

—Enséñame a ocuparlo —musité.

No necesitó responder, sus gestos hablaban por sí solos. De inmediato buscó el cierre de mi vestido, el que despojó de a poco. Debajo de mí sentía su calor, aquella dureza… Lo quería dentro de mí ya.

Me atrajo a su cuerpo y me besó las clavículas y hombros, bajando por mis senos, tirando de ellos con los dientes y culminando en mis pezones. Hundí mis dedos en sus cabellos para que siguiera, tirando con suavidad, queriendo más.

—Pon las rodillas y las manos en la manta —me susurró al oído.

Lo hice tan pronto como me lo pidió. Edward me quitó el vestido y yo apenas usaba mi tanga y botas de tacón, semidesnuda en medio del bosque. Escuché cómo se quitaba el pantalón y mi corazón seguía latiendo sin parar, deseosa de la aventura.

—Es muy bonito —murmuró, encendiéndolo.

Escuché la vibración y todo en mí clamó por más.

—Viene con un pote de lubricante… Mmm… No es en base a agua, perfecto.

—¿Qué? —inquirí con la respiración agitada.

Lo escuché reír.

—¿Quieres descubrir más sensaciones?

Asentí, acomodándome en la manta.

Me acarició la espalda y luego descendió con besos desde la nuca hasta mis nalgas. Cuando me quitó la ropa interior, milímetro a milímetro, pude sentir el torrente de jadeos que salían de su boca, lo que me hizo sonreír con malignidad.

—Te lo has puesto —musitó, tocando la joya que tenía entre las nalgas.

—Quería seguir acostumbrándome a él.

—Mierda, Bella, sabes cuánto me gusta.

Le meneé el culo y Edward lanzó un gruñido bestial, tan propio de él.

—Este culo tan hermoso —susurró, acercándose hasta hacerme sentir su aliento.

Arqueé las cejas y cerré mis ojos. El placer de aquel gesto me hizo temblar.

—Tan hermoso… —siguió diciendo.

Tomó mi intimidad con la palma de su mano, sintiendo mi lubricación.

—Cada espacio de ti me fascina —añadió, siguiendo con sus besos en mi espalda.

Tiró del dilatador y el solo movimiento hizo que me estremeciera.

—Edward —gemí.

—Ha funcionado muy bien.

Siguió dándome placer en mi intimidad mientras movía el dilatador hasta quitarlo. Llevó la mano lubricada a aquella zona tabú y hundió un dedo hasta el fondo. Mis rodillas por poco cedieron.

—Abre la boca —me ordenó.

Cuando lo hice, Edward puso el vibrador en mi boca.

—Perfecto —ronroneó.

Él había puesto dos dedos ya, haciendo movimientos de tijera con ambos. No sentía dolor, solo una leve sensación de pesadez en aquel punto de mi cuerpo. Se sentía fenomenal.

—Si te duele, solo dime, ¿sí? No quiero hacerte daño. —Me dio un beso en el cuello.

Asentí.

Edward puso lubricante entre mis nalgas, un gel muy frío y denso, que caía con lentitud hasta mi sexo. Me quitó el vibrador de la boca y jugueteó un rato con aquel lugar, sacándome suspiros. Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Finalmente, sentí la presión de aquel juguete en mi trasero, buscando la entrada.

—Relájate, estás conmigo —me dijo al oído—. Estoy pendiente de ti.

Lo hice, relajé cada músculo de mi cuerpo, pendiente de que los músculos de mi culo se mantuvieran en buena posición. El juguete comenzó a entrar pulgada tras pulgada y el dolor comenzó a aparecer, pero con un placer que nunca había sentido antes. Era sinigual.

—Mierda, Edward —gemí, a punto de gritar.

—¿Quieres que lo quite?

—¡No! ¡Sigue así! —supliqué.

Lo sentí reír, a lo que me uní sin remedio.

—Te quiero dentro —le pedí—. Hazme el amor. Quiero sentirte.

—No dudes de eso, cariño.

Cuando el vibrador estuvo en una buena porción de mi interior, Edward accionó el botón de inicio, dando paso a su mayor cualidad. Por poco me caigo desmayada en la manta.

—Dios mío —me quejé, tensando las manos.

Sus besos seguían bajando y la máquina vibraba a buen ritmo, cada uno de los nervios de mi cuerpo parecían cobrar vida y respuesta. Estaba en la cúspide, sobre todo cuando sus besos llegaron a mi sexo. Sentía que iba a desmayarme ante la mezcla de sensaciones que estaba regalándome.

—¿Estás lista, mi amor? —inquirió.

Asentí, sonriendo de llana felicidad.

Edward empujó en mi sexo con su miembro, entrando de un rápido impulso. Estaba llena por completo. Cuando sus movimientos se hicieron parte de mí junto al vibrador, sentí la impetuosa necesidad de cerrar mis ojos, ya siendo incapaz de incluir otras sensaciones que no fueran las que estaba dándome. Estaba tan invadida por él, cada sensación que le daba a mi cuerpo era íntima, nuestra… perfecta. Nunca pensé que los músculos de mi trasero podían ser capaces de generar tanto placer y a la vez doler de la manera en que lo hacía. Pero ¿qué me importaba? Solo quería a mi Bestia, lo quería en todos lados posibles, solo a él y a ningún otro hombre.

—Dios, Bella —gruñó, tomándome desde el vientre para pegarse a mí.

Quería que me besara, que me sujetara con todas sus fuerzas y que se adentrara cada vez más. Su miembro me penetraba con locura y la vibración en mi culo llegaba hasta mi cabeza. No podía sostenerme, iba a desarmarme entre sus brazos.

—Yo te sostengo, descuida, preciosa.

Sentía que el cabello se me pegaba a la espalda, que el sudor corría por mi cuerpo al igual que mi humedad y que todo de mí estaba en un punto álgido de desesperación. No creí que pudiese tener dos orgasmos a la vez, no hasta que cada uno fue tan diferente y en distintos lugares que por poco caigo desmayada en la manta. Edward siguió sosteniéndome y aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas y las del vibrador, sacándome gritos desgarradores de necesidad. Exploté en dos clímax únicos, poderosos, excitantes e inigualables, uno seguido del otro hasta que ya no podía respirar con normalidad. Él derramó su simiente en mi interior y cayó a mi lado, agitado y sudoroso.

Una vez que me quitó el vibrador del trasero, caí rendida en su pecho, francamente agotada. No me respondían ni los brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, abrigándome.

—Mejor que nunca —respondí, sonriendo de forma pícara.

Sonrió y me acarició la nariz.

—Somos unos sucios —dije.

—Con orgullo puedo decir que la mujer de mi vida es tan pervertida como yo.

Me sentía tan bien, como si hubieran lavado mi alma y la hubieran puesto de nuevo en su sitio. Carajo, jamás me había sentido tan invadida en mi vida y por el mismo hombre. Era una delicia.

—Espero no haberte hecho daño. —Me tenía abrazada y me acariciaba los cabellos.

Lo contemplé sin responder, emocionada con sus palabras.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me preguntaste lo mismo la primera vez.

Tragó.

—No lo recordaba. —Me dio un beso en la frente—. Ahora te quedarás conmigo.

—Siempre. Y no, no me hiciste daño.

Bostecé y me acomodé mejor para sentir su calor.

—Estoy agotada.

Se rio.

—Ha sido fantástico —dijo.

—No tengo dudas al respecto.

Nos besamos con pasión, sintiendo la dicha de hacer el amor con la locura que nos caracterizaba.

.

Desperté con el amanecer dándome en la cara. Edward estaba plácidamente dormido con su cabeza en mi pecho. Tenía una sonrisa inmensa en la cara y aún sentía los músculos débiles. Sí que había sido una buena noche.

Mis caricias en su cabello fueron automáticas. Me gustaba tanto su calor, su cariño y su existencia junto a la mía.

Estábamos en la habitación de los señores Cullen, por lo que estaba rodeada de fotografías de ellos desde jóvenes, incluidas las de Edward cuando era pequeño. Eso me hizo recordar lo que necesitaba hablar y, por consiguiente, hizo que sintiera el impulso correcto.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Al mirar mi mano, tenía algunos cabellos suyos entre mis dedos, por lo que me levanté de la cama con cuidado y guardé unos pocos.

.

Edward tenía guardia en el cuartel de bomberos y los pequeños escuela. Peiné a Agatha primero y la envié a desayunar, hasta que finalmente me quedé con Fred, a quien también peiné, pero con un peine diferente. Cuando terminé, lo envié a seguir a su hermana y en mi soledad saqué los cabellos, guardándolos en una bolsa separada de la de Edward.

Boté el aire y me quedé un rato tanteando el terreno. Luego, saqué el móvil y le envié un mensaje a mi Bestia.

"_Necesito que hablemos esta noche, ¿te parece?_

_Por favor_

_Te amo_

_Bella_"

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta, me fui a la cocina para desayunar con los pequeños y finalmente fui a dejarlos a la su nueva escuela.

No pude asistir a clases en la universidad, no me sentía concentrada con la realidad, menos con la información que debía darles a los estudiantes, así que pedí el día libre y también el siguiente. Como necesitaba liberarme y sacar todo de dentro de mí, recurrí al mejor confidente que podía existir ahora, mi mejor amigo James.

—Oh, pero qué ven mis ojos. Ya te extrañaba desde que te fuiste de la despedida sin decir nada —afirmó, sacando su abrigo y maletín para irnos a beber un café.

Como no pude corresponderle a su buen humor, James inmediatamente se preocupó.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió.

Me aguanté el llanto desesperado ante todo lo que se venía y simplemente le pedí que siguiéramos hacia adelante. Cuando nos sentamos y pedimos algo para beber, James se quedó un buen rato tomando mi mano y acariciándomela.

—Me estás asustando, ¿pasó algo con Edward? ¿Necesitas que lo llame?

Negué.

—James —gemí.

—Bells, vamos, habla, me estás asustando.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y me armé de valor.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace tantos años? Después del funeral de Greg.

Tragó, rememorando muy bien.

—Fred…

Asentí, comenzando a llorar.

—Cariño —dijo, esta vez acariciándome el cabello.

—Te dije que no sabía si el hijo que esperaba era de Dimitri, que me había acostado con un desconocido la misma noche que Greg murió. —Tomé aire—. Pues… te mentí.

Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué dices?

Me limpié las lágrimas y continué.

—Fred nunca fue hijo de Dimitri, era imposible, él… ¡Ni siquiera nosotros…! ¡Ya no había manera!

El rostro de James se descompuso.

—Estoy muy segura que mi hijo es… es de ese desconocido…

—Pero ¡eso es genial! Ese imbécil no tiene nada que ver con él…

—No lo entiendes —gemí interrumpiéndolo—. No es un desconocido… Es Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron con tanta explosividad que temí que se le cayeran de las cuencas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que estás escuchando, James. Edward es ese desconocido.

Se quedó tan pasmado que le costó hablar.

—Todo se dio esa noche. Los dos sabemos que fuimos parte de eso, pero… él no sabe que…

—Que quedaste embarazada esa noche —continuó por mí.

Cuando terminé de contarle todo con detalles, todos los que pude recordar, James quedó aún más sorprendido del destino, tal como Edward y yo.

—Tengo sus cabellos —susurré, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Harás la prueba de paternidad.

Asentí.

—Sé que Edward es el padre, ¡son idénticos! —gemí—. Pero…

—Necesitas lo tangible, lo que lo respalde, no podemos asumir las cosas de esa manera, no con el proceso que se viene.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, muy estresada por enfrentar la situación. James me abrazó y yo permití que me contuviera, porque ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo por mí misma.

—Tienes miedo, ¿no?

—No sé qué pensará Edward al respecto —afirmé—. Me siento presa de mi propia mentira, de las cosas que dije…

—Pensabas que nunca ibas a encontrar a ese desconocido, te entiendo, cariño.

—Si Edward…

—Él va a estar feliz —me susurró—, ama ese pequeño como si fuera de su sangre y… ¡míralo! Lo son.

Miré a mi amigo a los ojos.

—Hay cosas que debemos enfrentar, esa prueba de paternidad no debe limitar lo que decirle, ojalá hoy, no mañana. Si necesitas ayuda legal, me tienes a mí, pero ese pequeño merece que todos sepan que su padre siempre fue y siempre será Edward, no Dimitri, ese hombre no lo amó y por poco lo mata contigo. Edward es su padre.

Sonreí entre lágrimas.

—Sí, hoy mismo lo haré —afirmé—, solo tengo mucho miedo.

—Tranquila, me tienes a mí ante cualquier cosa. —Me besó la frente.

—Gracias, James. Solo no quiero ser cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? —Rio—. Bella, tú nunca has sido cobarde. Mírate, tienes un coraje y unos ovarios que nadie tendría. Enfrentar esta realidad y ser capaz de asumirla para contarle a alguien es algo que yo no podría de la manera en que lo haces. Tener miedo es también parte de tener coraje. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Te quiero, James.

—Y yo a ti, cielo.

Luego de aquel café, James me llevó hasta el laboratorio genético, lugar en el que deposité las muestras de Edward y de Fred. Finalmente terminó su recorrido en mi casa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Una vez que estuve sola, supe que debía tener el valor de enfrentar mi propia realidad como la mujer adulta que ya era. Edward me había respondido a buena hora, preguntándome si había sucedido algo malo, pero no pude contestarle.

Cerca de las nueve, acosté a Fred y a Agatha para que estuvieran dormidos una vez que su papá llegara. Cuando los dos estuvieron plácidamente descansando, me quedé un buen rato mirándolos, sabiendo que compartían más que la hermandad y fraternidad que ya sentían. Al detenerme en mi hijo, pensé en lo mucho que sufrió en mi vientre, solo porque tuve un terror inmenso por no correr a buscar a ese desconocido, ese desconocido que me enamoró a primera impresión, ese desconocido que habría dado todo por su hijo. Sentía que parte de todo era mi culpa, por quedarme en el lugar que me maltrataban, por exponer a mi bebé al odio de Dimitri y luego a los errores de Jasper.

—Perdóname —le supliqué, mirando su rostro dulce, ese rostro que cada día se asemejaba más a Edward.

Si tan solo hubiera olvidado el terror que me producía Dimitri, si tan solo hubiera corrido de su lado…

—Siempre mereciste un padre como él… Y sí, es tu papá, siempre lo será —gemí.

Finalmente le besé los cabellos y me quedé abrazándolo, oliéndolo y añorándolo, recordando los momentos más duros de mi vida junto a él, que siempre fue tan pequeño y frágil, con las amenazas de su vida día tras día. Solo a los dos años supe que se quedaría conmigo, dos malditos años…

"_Fred aún no lograba caminar. Su desarrollo psicomotor era más lento que la de los pequeños con edad de término, por lo que debía seguir siendo fuerte para él, por más que me doliera ver todo el proceso._

—_Muy bien, Fred —dijo la terapeuta infantil—. Un paso adelante._

_Sonreí mientras lo veía sonreír._

_Hacía un mes había salido de controles periódicos y me habían dicho que su salud iría mejorando a medida que creciera. La colostomía seguiría y solo el tiempo diría si habría mejoría, pero por el momento era mejor no tener esperanzas._

—_¿Su padre no va a venir? —preguntó una de las terapeutas._

_Aquello me dejó pasmada._

—_¿Su…?_

—_El padre de Fred. En el registro…_

—_Su padre no existe —susurré—. Nunca lo encontré._"

¿Quién iba a pensar que tras aquel suceso y unos meses más tarde, conocería a Jasper? Ojalá hubiera podido decir que fue un suceso que ayudó a Fred, pero no, jamás ayudó. Siempre estuvo la idea de aquel hombre desconocido, de E, del "qué habría pasado si él lo hubiera sabido". ¿Fred habría nacido bien? ¿Le habría ahorrado todo el dolor en el que estuvo inmerso porque el asqueroso de Dimitri nos golpeó a ambos cuando él todavía no nacía? ¡¿Cómo demonios seguía viviendo con eso?!

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward.

Había llegado.

Me cerré el cardigán y me limpié las mejillas tan rápido como pude. Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras, encontrándomelo en la sala. Parecía muy preocupado.

—Vine tan rápido como pude. Estuve todo el día aterrado con lo que me dijiste por mensaje, ¿qué ocurre?

Me quedé un momento en silencio, sin saber qué responder.

—¿Estabas llorando? —Se acercó, más preocupado que antes.

—Edward, yo…

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Hice algo mal?

Le di un abrazo muy fuerte, porque necesitaba que me contuviera, por más que intentara tener el coraje suficiente. Edward no dudó en hacerlo y en el instante me grabé su calor para continuar.

—No pude responderte hace un rato, lo siento mucho.

—Dime qué ocurre, nena, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?

Apreté los labios y tomé su mano para que viniera conmigo al sofá.

—Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, algo que nos corresponde a los dos.

Frunció el ceño y me tomó la mano.

—Puedes decírmelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos e inspiré, dispuesta a contarle todo.

—Edward, tú y yo, esa noche… tú y yo… Después de que nuestros caminos se separaron, comencé a tener síntomas. Náuseas, mareos… mucho cansancio.

Botó el aire.

—Me hice la prueba luego de cuatro semanas desde que había pasado todo y… descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Escuché su jadeo y su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

—Estaba embarazada de… Fred. —Lo miré a los ojos y vi su llanto inminente—. Quería ocultarlo porque Dimitri iba a enterarse y tarde o temprano sabría que él no era… que no era su padre… —Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y proseguí—: Nosotros… Ya no podía ser, le tenía tanto miedo y rechazo que… Por Dios, ¡era imposible que fuera el padre de mi hijo! Todos esos síntomas comenzaron cuando tú y yo… —Sonreí con debilidad, sosteniendo el llanto—. Cariño, Fred es tu hijo, tu hijo biológico.

Comenzó a pestañear, como si le costara internalizar lo que le acababa de decir, como si cada palabra entrara en su interior poco a poco. Y tan pronto como sus ojos se tornaron oscuros por las diferentes emociones, él soltó mi mano, a punto de llorar.

Su respiración estaba muy pesada, como si costara inspirar. Sus ojos bajaron al suelo y su cuerpo temblaba ante las palabras que acababa de decirle.

—Fred es tu hijo, lleva tu sangre —gemí.

Se levantó tan rápido del sofá que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

—Es… Es una broma, ¿no? No creo que sean las bromas adecuadas, nena, yo…

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y él arqueó las cejas, entendiendo que no podía estar mofándome de algo así.

—Me quedé embarazada cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos en el lago —repetí en voz baja.

Su rostro se crispó de intenso dolor.

—Fred… Fred es mi…

—Lo es —afirmé—. Fred es tu hijo, es tu sangre.

Seguía pestañeando, con los ojos hundidos y los hombros caídos. Verlo tan abatido por la noticia me dejó con un dolor tan hondo como culpable.

—Dijiste…

—Lo sé —susurré, aguantándome el llanto.

Debía enfrentar las cosas como la mujer que era.

—Siempre dije que era hijo de Dimitri —asumí—, pero lo hice porque creí que… el hombre… ese chico, E, jamás iba a volver a mi vida.

—¿Preferías que él fuera su padre antes que ese desconocido?

Negué con rapidez y corrí hasta su lado.

—Sabes que no es así… ¡He vivido con este sentimiento por años! Todo había pasado al olvido, pero llegaste tú, hiciste que todo cambiara… —Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrí—. De alguna forma, él sabía que no era suyo porque no permitía que me tocara, pero tenía un orgullo inmenso y si buscaba la manera de huir, iba a matarme.

Sus ojos brillaron, porque sabía que era cierto.

—Tenía tanto miedo. No sabes cuánto habría querido correr hacia ti, pero eras un desconocido y tenía a Dimitri a mis espaldas, lo que menos quería era perder a mi bebé.

Su rostro se crispó, nuevamente ante varias emociones a la vez.

—No me acosté con ningún hombre que no fueras tú —afirmé—. Fred es tu hijo.

La barbilla le comenzó a temblar y, de pronto, Edward, mi hombre fuerte y rudo, lloraba de manera silenciosa.

—No es justo para Fred no saber quién es su papá de sangre, tampoco lo fue el que Jasper lo fuera por tanto tiempo… Tú… —Mi voz se quebró—. Tú eres el mejor papá que puede tener, lo amaste sin importar nada, lo has cuidado, le diste un hogar… Y no me puedo la culpa, si tan solo hubiera sabido quién eras, si te hubiera encontrado, si me hubiera quedado contigo esa noche… —sollocé, desesperada por querer devolver el tiempo—. Perdóname, era muy ingenua.

Edward se pasó las manos por el rostro, demasiado adolorido para soportarlo. Un gruñido largo le salió de los labios y acabó alejándose, sin saber de qué forma reaccionar.

¿Era demasiado tarde?

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, las verdades deben salir a la luz. Los siguientes capítulos, como dije, serán bomba tras bomba, así que sosténganse. Bella sabe que debe explicarle todo y Edward pronto dirá todo lo que merece sacar de su corazón, ¿será suficiente con ello? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de SeguidoradeChile, Vero Grey Cullen, Vanina Iliana, BreezeCullenSwan, Pam Malfoy Black, ariyasy, rosycanul10, Fallen Dark Angel 07, LadyRedScarlet, natuchis2011b, CCar, Elmi, Yoliki, lunadragnell15, cavedaño13, Valevalverde57, kathlenayala, sollpz1305, Reva4, NoeLiia, Lore562, Miraluz, BellsCullen8, Noriitha, Catableu, CazaDragones, Viridianaconticruz, Flor Santana, Kamile Pattz Cullen, Anita4261, Liliana Macias, Eli Masen, MariaL8, Ale173, barbya95, freedom2604, ELLIana11, MasenSwan, ManitoIzquieraxd, alyssag19, esme575, Mime Herondale, fernyyuki, Johanna22, saraipineda44, beth, Dominic muoz Leiva, belli swan dwyer, majo, Dinorah, tina lightwood, Paty, claribel cabrera, fer trovar, luisita, Fernanda javiera, valentina paez, coni, rero 96, twilight all my love ominic muoz Leiva, belli swan dwyer, majo, Dinorah, tina lightwood, Paty, claribel cabrera, fer trovar, luisita, Fernanda javiera, valentina paez, coni, rero 96, twilight all my love 4 ever, Elizabeth, Maribel hernadez cullen, robaddict18, bell cullen hall, Tereyasha Mooz, nikyta, Liz Vidal, morales13roxy, twilightsecretlove, joabruno, ceci machin, beastyle, twilightter, ilucena928, caritofornasier, Ivette marmolejo, mmavic81, cris, jade HSos, AnabellaCS, raque, diana, krisr0405, danitluna, calia19, rjnavajas, Gladys Nilda, LicetSalvatore, Valentinadelafuente, gis cullen, CelyJoe, Sheep0294, adriu, selenne88, debynoe12, yessyVL13, Milacaceres11039, jackierys, Srita cullen brandon, Fernanda21, almacullenmasen, nat cullen, pielknela, tata XOXO, joa castillo, NarMaVeg, Alejandra1987, josalq, ROMINA19, PanchiiM, verónica, cary, b3lu, carlita16, piligm, Miop, Morenita88, Chiqui covet, melina, adrianacarrera, leah de call, liz maratzza, LissaPattinsonCullen, KRISS95, cecy dilo, lucylucy, katyta94, melany, Elizabeth Marie cullen, tere, miranda 24, GabtSS501, ana, liduvina, isabella cullens swan, aide, Jocelyn, vanina Iliana, camilitha cullen, lalyrobsten, nancygov, iza, florvillu, brenda Cullenn, valem00, santa, sool21, MaleCullen, beaki, Alezandra nash, aidee bells, kaja0507, mela masen, JMMA, Mayraargo25, vero morales, esal, lauritacullenswan, pancardo, jhanulita, bitah, CeCiegara, lovevab, Hanna DL, somas, luisa huiniguir, stelle mio, patymdn, Karensiux, Abigail,Alicia Gonzakez Salazar, Gibel, monik, AndreaSL, MakarenaL y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea del impacto que tienen sus palabras para mí como autora, el empuje que me dan cuando las cosas han sido duras y sus palabras llenas de aliento, de verdad muchas gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


End file.
